Konoha High : The Badass Style
by b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b0r3d
Summary: Four new girls come to dominate Konoha High without knowing it. Will they change the school for good? And maybe the Badboys that inhabit it? Really bad language. The story's horrible at first, but I swear it gets better KibaxOC SasuxOC GaaraxOC ShikaxOC
1. Get To Know Me

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

Profiles

**Aiko Mitsuhashi**

Age: Fifteen

Hair: Blood red layered hair with black streaks, medium-length, spiky, like a scene girl

-Usually wears a bandana

Adjectives that Describe Her :D: Violent, aggressive, strong-willed, stubborn, quick to anger, athletic, not much of a thinker, street smart, extremely good fighter, rude, short fuse, firecracker, POTTY-MOUTH (she's the reason it's rated T XD) stuff like that

She used to have a boyfriend that had a tendency to beat her whenever he'd get mad. She was a victim of domestic abuse, but she never told anybody. She had to wait till somebody found out so they could do something about it. Since then, she's been hard as rock and tough as nails. Nothing like that'll ever happen again.

Family Life: She's an orphan and she lives with her three friends.

Eyes: Purplish pink

D.O.B.: July 15

**Yumi Tamachiki**

Age:15

Hair: Mid-back, blonde with purple streaks, usually kept into two small ponytails

Adjectives that Describe Her: Complete prankster, spirited, energetic, candy-lover, sweet, childish, the small one, shorty, secretly devious, smart when she needs to be, scary when she's mad, somewhat girly

She has had a boyfriend of two years that left her.

Family Life: She lives with her three friends

Eyes: Green

D.O.B.: Jan. 27

**Miname Yorogachi aka "Name"**

Age:15

Hair: Dark blue, lower-back

Adjectives to Describe Her: the cool one, sarcastic, intellectual, pretty much a genius, calm, collected, emotionless at times, serious, the rational one in the group, blunt

She has had only one boyfriend that didn't work out because of his mom (hahahahaha what a lame reason). His mom never approved of her and secretly abused her. She never told her boyfriend because she was afraid he'd accuse her of something that wasn't her fault. Later, he broke up with her for acting so "secretive".

Eyes: Midnight blue

D.O.B.: Dec. 23

**Rai (no last name)**

Age:15

Hair: Long blonde hair, waist-length, red, black, and light blue streaks

-Usually wears a beanie or hat

Adjectives that Describe Her: loud, street smart, prankster, sarcastic, leader-type, tomboy, skater, kind, knows when to stop, fighter, secret genius, talk-back, mixture of all three girls actually

She used to have a boyfriend named Hiro, who cheated on her.

Famiy life: Was born an orphan. She had adoptive parents that liked to beat her until she ran away and met her friends

Eyes: Red, Blood-red

D.O.B.: Oct. 3

**Okay, so I'm working on finishing this story and revising it. 'CAUSE IT SUCKS ASS. I mean, seriously, I was the worst writer ever O.o Man, it's a wonder that I didnt get at least five flames for every chapter. So anyways, I revised the profiles, and I'm probably gonna revise them again but for now, enjoy this new version that replaced the crappier version :)**

**And please, gimme a break guys. I wrote this when I was in sixth grade! XD Haha, man just read my story. I swear, I get so much better :) Haha, not tryin' to toot my own horn or anythin'.**

**But yeah, endure the shitty chapters, it gets WAY better later on hahaha so start readin' fools :]**

**I'm out.**


	2. Cigarettes and Bitches

**Alright guys, this is the new revamped Chapter One of Konoha High: The Badass Style! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this new, re-edited version and that you don't mind the changes too much XD **

**But yes, thank you for reading my story :]**

**~Miname~**

"**I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF! SO WHAT IF YOU COULD SEE! THE DARKEST SIDE OF ME! NO ONE COULD EVER CHANGE THIS ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME!"**

"Uggghh…" I rolled around slamming the OFF button on the alarm. Unlike normal alarms, my "sisters"/roomies/friends have decided to purchase this odd contraption.

While usual alarms blare that same annoying ringing tone in your ears, ours played likable rock songs and guitar solos. It connected to all of our rooms with a large bullhorn.

Today's selection? Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.

But enough about our out-of-the ordinary alarm system. Let's get on to the part where I actually do something.

So I happily (note the sarcasm) jumped out of bed and merrily went on my way to pull the string above my head. Just kidding.

I was grumpy, sleepy, and suffering from bad dreams consisting of carrots and syrup.

But I went ahead and pulled the string above my head (as before mentioned) and climbed my way up to Rai's room, which was so conveniently placed above mine.

And while we're talking about rooms, I might as well describe mine.

My lovely abode was painted a nice, contemporary dark blue. It was fairly large, considering the fact that all four of us had gotten a say about how large our room would be.

I had nice, clean hardwood floors that were beautifully polished.

My bed was in the corner with white and blue bedsheets. The windowsill was off to the right, decorated with white curtains and black blinds.

Next was my white desk, which was organized quite cleanly and orderly. Beside my desk was where my walk-in closet sat, just idly off to the corner. Unfortunately, it took up a whole wall.

Nothing much else went on my in my room.

There was a radio under my bed for those times where I'd feel crazy and decide to listen to music that could potentially leave me deaf fifty years from now.

My walls held framed posters of Albert Einstein and Bob Marley, whom I've found to be _very_ inspirational. To the wall in front of my bed was a brilliantly done painting of Jane Austen, one of the people I admired the most.

Other than that, I guess the most eye-catching thing about my room was the plethora of books I'd acquired over the years. My whole room was circled with countless white shelves which held hundreds of books.

Everything from To Kill A Mockingbird to the Twilight series.

…

Remind me to dispose of those later.

Anyways, as I entered Rai's room, I grimaced at the smell that never failed to surprise me. Honestly, I absolutely abhorred entering her room the most.

It was disgusting, revolting and completely unsanitary.

Before we get to the disgusting part, let me begin with the basics.

It was pyramid-shaped, since she received the highest floor of the house. Yes. _Floor_.

The first thing you'd noticed was the complete abuse of band posters.

There were so many of them; they overlapped each other mercilessily and everything about it looked so disorganized. It gave me chills.

The band posters she had ranged from Nirvana to NeverShoutNever!. Let's just say that as many books I had, she had twice the posters.

And being Rai, her sense of humor was really one to trifle with.

Off to the right side, there was a fake door that looked a hundred percent real, even to me. And I had a good eye.

It looked so real that even Rai herself bumped into it sometimes.

…

So her stupidity isn't that bad either.

And if the posters weren't disorganized enough, stickers were stuck over them and just above everywhere else in her room.

The stickers just spouted nonsense. Basically just this:

**DANGER**

And

**KEEP OUT**

And

**SKATING ZONE!**

The rest of her room just kind of look like it exploded. The walls were a (messily might I add) painted red and the carpet was black.

Another disturbing fact: the walls were red, right? Well spots of black could be visible among the red surface. And let me tell you—they were _not_ paint.

Moving on.

Along with her sense of humor and stupidity, she also held some genius-like form of creativity.

By that I mean that what she used for "shelves"…

Well my shelves were normal looking.

Hers were just old skateboards glued to the wall.

Don't worry. It gets odder.

She had about a dozen of these "shelves" around her extremely large room. The majority of the "shelves" had shoes dangling from them, others with red paper cups and headphones hanging.

Stepping closer to her bed, I almost died of disgust. I was _this_ close to sinking my foot into a very moldy pizza topped with anchovy and ramen noodles.

I resisted the urge to vomit right then and there.

It'd be better to just keep going.

I walked up the two steps it took to get to Rai's under-the-floor bed. I'm not sure if you completely understand what I mean, but if it helps, it had little mini-walls around it.

The mini-walls were cleverly magnetized, so putting up pictures wasn't too hard.

She had several of her dance crew, _Japan's Black Underground_, which consisted of her and five other males which you will probably know more about later in the story.

Standing above her, I saw the room from the platform's point of view. It was located right in the middle and just above it, a gigantic, gold-rimmed framed, limited-edition poster of Kurt Cobain hung on the wall proudly.

I shook my head at her choice of a hero.

But then I went back to examining.

Off to the left was where the fake door was, looking real and all that. The "shelves" were glued carelessly around her wall…there were about three windows in total.

One large one to the right of her bed, one wide one that was placed closed to the floor to the left of her bed, and a small circular one just above her stereo system.

Facing directly in front of her bed was a ginormous walk-in closet, which you could barely see, what with the littering of band posters everywhere.

As I've mentioned before, Rai held an air of creativity, stupidity, and a sense of humor. Let's back-track to the stupidity part again, shall we?

You'd think that her closet held her clothes and shoes and all those normal things, am I right?

Don't surprise yourself to find out that she's filled it all with her skateboards.

If her closet's full of skateboards, where does she put her clothes, you ask?

Why, on the floor of course!

In the world of backwards-land, where Rai lived, her stupidity really reached a high record when it came to things like these.

The rest of her room was just mess after mess after digusting mess. Really, it was a sight to behold.

Feeling that I've stood for long enough, I yanked the mustard yellow covers off of a drooling Rai swiftly and stared at her monotonously.

If she wasn't going to wake up, I was going to force her to.

Times like these call for desperate measures.

I called her cell and put it next to her ear. "**CUT MY LIFE INTO PIECES! THIS IS MY LAST RESORT!"**

"AAAAHHHH! Papa roach raided my room!" She shrieked hysterically, thrashing about…with her eyes still closed.

I sweat-dropped. Of course she'd think it was a nightmare.

"Wake up, you colorblind buffoon," I drawled, kicking her in the side. "It's time for school."

She groaned and peeked open an eye. "What the hell? What makes me colorblind?"

I rolled my eyes as I raised her mustard yellow covers. "Really, this color is just very unflattering. It looks like diarrhea."

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"If that's what you want to believe," I shrugged, already making my way out of her room.

"FUCK YOU, YOU KNOW IT'S MUSTARD YELLOW!"

"Sure it is."

"It's _clearly_ a mustardy color!"

"Uh-huh…"

Ignoring her yells, I made my way down to Aiko's room, which was just a few hallways down. I felt my eye twitch at her door.

There, in my face, was a picture of a very obese man.

Layers and layers of fat circled around him and I realized that it was one of those life-sized sticker kinds of things. He had a KFC chicken bucket in one hand and an impossibly huge drumstick in the other.

In his mouth, a chicken wing was hanging out. As if I weren't disgusted enough with Rai's room.

To the side, Aiko's chicken scrawl writing read:

_Three cheers for gluttony, bitches!_

Ignoring that as well, I opened her door to find the aforementioned redhead on the floor, face down, with her butt raised high up into the air.

Like a hiding ostrich.

"Rise and shine, freak show", I simply said before I walked out.

I was really getting tired of these idiots.

Aiko's room was orange all around with bits of gray and black around. Her idea of painting was throwing a bucket of paint at a wall.

No, she's not crazy.

Maybe just a little bit.

Besides the paint, she decided to spray-paint some things in her spare time. Sometimes they turned out okay. Sometimes they didn't.

Getting past the walls, she had gray carpet. Her room was large, as well, reaching about the size of maybe two or three classrooms.

In one corner was her own personal little gym complete with a punching bag, various weights, pull-up bars, and other exercise equipment.

She had some band posters, but her room revolved more around sports and…music. Music as in CD's and records and things like that.

Her closet was also a walk-in, but was barely noticeable as it was located in a small door off to another corner of the room. The main attraction was all her little trinkets.

She had a whole wall dedicated to just records. Yes, those vintage records from the old days. Her bed had its back against a wall. Above her bed were little stumps sticking out from the wall.

There were about fifty of them. Each one held a CD that Aiko favored. And they were color-coordinated so it all looked amazing.

Above the display of CD's was a large poster of Eminem. Yeah, that's _her _idol. On her door hung a Joe Montana jersey. Beside the door was a Larry the Cable Guy calendar, which I found completely gross.

There was a special shelf (a NORMAL shelf, thank you) that was lined up one wall. It reached from the door all the way to the exercise equipment.

Atop the shelf were various "special" items that belonged to Aiko. (Well I thought they were pretty pointless).

A signed Walter Payton football, a signed Babe Ruth baseball (I don't know HOW she got that one), limited edition bobble-heads, baseball cards, Yu-Gi-Oh cards, her favorite boxing gloves, the tooth that got knocked out when she was seven at a Basketball game, and more unimportant things.

Above the shelf were countless Polaroid pictures taken by Aiko herself and hung up on the wall with scrapbook like comments and stickers. They were funny to look at and they'd give you some sort of nostalgic feel, I guess.

Under the shelf were ten racks of CD holders. Each one was filled to the top. No doubt, they were arranged by genre, or at least color-coded.

Now, Aiko isn't a very…organized person to begin with, but knowing her, all this was only organized for the sake of looking "cool".

Moving on to the last piece of the room…which was a large glass showcase type thing that housed trophy after trophy after trophy. She was a sports major and she had won A LOT of competitions over the past few years.

So yeah.

I got to hand it to her for her creativity.

But anyways…

Her room was semi-messy. Though it was nothing compared to Rai's.

Rai's room was a place where rats came to start conversations and shit over random things.

Aiko had awards on one place.

Rai's awards where hidden in a place somewhere near Linkin Park posters.

I swear finding things in Rai's room is like playing "I Spy".

Shaking my head, I retreated back to my room with an air of victory. I'd successfully woken up the beasts of the family and now I was sure they'd all take the matters back into their own hands.

I showered and blow-dried my hair. After that, I dressed in blue jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt. I put on white flats and tied my hair to the left side of my neck, letting my bangs fall out.

Then I proceeded on downstairs, hungry for breakfast.

**Aiko POV**

"Shiiiit…" I moaned groggily while waking up to the rock song of the day. Why were these things so damn loud anyways?

My motherfucking eardrums feel like they're gonna rip themselves apart or somethin'.

But then next thing I know, Name comes barging in, saying," Rise and shine, freak show."

I was about to say something witty, just to make her eat her own shit, but she already walked out and I was already high on the smell of chocolate from under my bed.

I shrugged. Might as well.

So I grabbed that motherfucker from right under my bed and began munching on its deliciousness. But then I realized some of these shitbags might get pissed and blame me if we were late, so I got up and started doin' my business.

I mosied myself into a nice little red longsleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up. In the middle of the shirt was the word **ASS** in straight-up black, so it was all good.

It was so the teachers would know what I was all about the second I step into that school.

Besides that, I slipped on a sleeveless black hoodie and long, black bondage pants that reached way below my knee. Clipping the silver chain from the pocket to my belt loop and slipping on my black vans, I decided I was ready to go.

So I grabbed my black do-rag, tied it, and flew downstairs with the speed of lightning.

Little Miss I-Call-People-Freaks-in-the-Morning was down eating some Lucky Charms at the table, so I just went for Cocoa Puffs.

Soon enough, blonde number two comes waltzing in, looking happy pappy in shit.

"What's got your smiles on the frenzy, asshole?" I asked her gruffly, munching on my Cocoa Puffs.

"I'm excited!" Yumi grinned, putting her hands up in the air. "We're gonna make so many friends~!"

She was wearing dark washed ripped jeans with black Chuck Taylors and a white shirt that reached her elbows.

Over the white t-shirt was a large (but strangely, it looked good on her) black-and-white #4 jersey that read _Cutie_ on the back and _I'm A_ in the front.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes at her and her conceited shirt. "Instead of thinking about the friends we're gonna make, let's start counting our enemies."

"Really, you want to start trouble already?" Name asked sarcastically, putting her bowl in the sink once she was finished. "Need I remind you the last time we were 'new girls' to a school?"

"Yeah, I beat the shit outta somebody and we transferred again," I snorted, shaking the Cocoa Puffs box over my now-brown milk.

"Hehe, that was funny," Yumi giggled, sitting on a barstool by the counter and swinging her legs.

"I thought it was embarrassing," Name replied, crossing her arms and leaning against the fridge. "I mean, honestly, how funny was it when you had to apologize to that man's parents?"

I stopped eating my cereal to look at her, donning a mischievous smirk on my face. "Hilarious."

**~Rai~**

I just had a rude awakening by my blue-haired sarcastic punk of a sister, so excuse my crankiness.

But seriously man?

She blared some Papa Roach into my ear and then has the _nerve_ to go and tell me that I'm technically sleeping in diarrhea?

They were **mustard colored **dammit.

But, being the awesome and totally forgiving person that I am, I let it go for now and just showered and did all that good stuff that you're supposed to do.

My outfit for the day consisted of loose gray knee shorts and a black **Van Halen** t-shirt. I slipped on a pair of black, gray, and white Nike's, a sharktooth necklace, and a few bracelets and I was off downstairs.

But not without my black hat :D

Anyways, once I was downstairs, all my "sisters", as I called them (even though we're not biologically related) were almost finished eating, so I just braided my hair into two front tails while I waited.

"Oy, we're done," Aiko informed me, putting away the cereal boxes. "So stop tryin' ta act all aloof and shit over there. You're not cool."

"C'mon you lazy-asses, let's get to school already," I drawled, stretching my muscles as I ignored her comment. "I'm excited."

"Oh god, not you too," Aiko groaned, scratching her do-rag topped head.

"I'm excited too~!" Yumi grinned, grabbing her scooter as she made her way out the door. "I'll race you guys!"

We all froze once we heard her words. But in a mere second, we all rushed out the door to grab our "vehicles" and began racing.

**~Yumi~**

"Hey, that's fucking cheating!" I could hear Aiko yell from behind me. "That stupid blonde got a head start!"

Feeling the need to piss her off even more, I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her. "Neeeee!"

"What the—Little bitch!"

We were racing down our street on our respective vehicles. Rai and Aiko were on their skateboards, Name on her bike, while I manned my scooter.

It was a pretty close race, with lots of yelling and arguing, but in the end, Name won. I shrugged and hid my scooter under some random bush while Aiko tried to pick a fight again.

"Oy, that's not fair!" She said, flailing her arms crazily around a stoic looking Name, who looked boredly at the sky. "You have a motherfucking bike! No matter what kind of skateboard or scooter we have, you're always gonna beat us!"

With a sigh, Name turned to her. "You're right."

Aiko almost fell over from shock. She only heard things like that once in a lifetime. She was grinning now. "I-I am-?,"

"**I'm always going to beat you.**"

"…"

"BITCH!"

Aiko yelled once her jaw returned back to its rightful place.

I sent a glance to Rai, who rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Don't be surprised. I'll be this happens every day."

I shrugged and nodded. "Maybe~."

Just to fast-forward things a little, we got our schedules from some drunk big-breasted women in the office and went off to our first class.

We had almost all the same classes; Aiko and Rai had PE while I had Science with Name.

We went to homeroom, getting unexpected stares. It really wasn't all that bad. I didn't mind the stares because they'd have to stop eventually.

…Well sooner or later.

But I could tell that Aiko was getting mad already.

"Hello," the teacher stood up. He was manly enough with blue hair and a disinterested expression. "Introduce and tell us about yourselves."

I wanted to slap that cigarette out of his mouth.

It really isn't good for my health.

**~Aiko~**

What are these assheads staring at?

Never seen a redhead before?

"Aiko Mitsuhashi," I flipped up my middle finger up at all them. "Fuck with me and you'll wish you hadn't."

I took a bow and smirked at all the shocked expressions. "Oh please, don't be scared of me. I'm not all that bad."

"Just sometimes~!" Yumi added, causing a few chuckles.

"Next," the teacher said simply, probably wanting to get this shit over with as much as I did. I shrugged off his nonchalance. It looked like he didn't care much if I cussed or held up my little finger. Whatta cool-ass teacher.

Stepping to the side, I let Name go next.

"Miname Yorogachi present," she announced, staring at the students with empty-looking eyes. Hell, she kinda looked…business-like.

The students looked sort of…I don't know, hesitant?

"I don't really have much to say," Name admitted monotonously, "But just a warning, like Aiko has previously said. Do not attempt to fool me. I can assure you that 99.9% of the time, it will all end up in flames."

I stifled a snicker as I saw the peoples' reactions. They all leaned back in their chair subconsciously.

"Next," the teacher said, taking a drag outta his cigarette. I pulled a face.

What the hell? What the fuck kind of school was this where teachers could smoke in a classroom?

I thought this shit-place was supposed to be prestigious or whatnot.

"Yumi Tamachiki~!" The blonde bobblehead skipped up to the front and held up a peace sign by her cheeks. "Please take care of me~!"

"Wahhhh!" Hearts suddenly flew out of the room, one of them hitting me in the head.

"Fuck!" I spat, trying to chuck the random hearts back at the people. The room turned pink and hearts and flowers blossomed everywhere and our classmates smiled widely.

"So cute!" They squealed. Even the dudes.

"This is so gay," I muttered, crossing my arms.

"You're just jealous 'cause you came out like a weight-lifting man," Rai chuckled, hitting me in the side.

"Shut the hell up, blondie," I snorted, pushing her up front. "It's your turn, fucktard."

"Oh." She suddenly turned to the classroom with a smirk/grin. "What's up, people? My name's Rai and I like to skateboard!" She held up the skateboard under her arm and grinned wider. "We're really nice people, I swear! Even if we look scary."

I rolled my eyes at that one. We weren't scary. We were tough.

"But we'll be scary if the time comes," Rai said, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "I think we got the message clear here. Don't mess with us."

**~Asuma~**

Ughh.

Geez what the hell was all this? These girls are intimidating. Honestly, how do they think they can find friends after saying all that?

Uggh whatever.

They're pretty interesting enough. This class was getting boring anyways, might as well accept 'em.

Who knows. Maybe they can actually do something useful around here.

Man what am I doing here anyways?...Teacher! Right, I'm a teacher! I should be teaching right now!

…Oh who am I kidding, I don't even like this job. We all know I don't really care.

"Everybody shut the hell up and do whatever you want," I yawned, waving them off and sitting down on my chair behind my desk.

I wonder what I should have for dinner…

**~Rai~**

I looked at our new teacher weirdly. He was just sitting there, smoking his cigarette. Geez what a weirdo.

"Oy shitheads, I found us a seat," Aiko called, sitting beside some chick with four ponytails. I shrugged and went ahead and sat beside a girl with long blue hair and scary white eyes.

Sucks that the seating arrangement's in pairs. What the hell are you supposed to do if you don't like who you're sitting next to?

"H-Hi…I'm H-Hinata H-H-Hyuuga," the chick beside me offered her name shyly, her eyes flicking from my face, to the ceiling, to the window, and then my face again.

Well this'll be difficult.

She's like mega shy.

I nodded to her. "I'm Rai…but I guess you probably already knew that," I laughed, turning behind me.

Aiko was there, next to her seating partner, four-ponytail chick.

"Hey pink-eye," I called Aiko, nudging Hinata so she could face my friend. "Meet Hinata. Hinata, that ugly chick right there's Aiko."

Aiko threw a pencil at me, but I simply dodged it and turned to four-ponytail chick.

"Temari Subaku," she smiled, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rai."

I shook her hand, grateful that she was friendly. "Likewise."

As we started talking, I learned about Temari and her brothers. Kankuro and Gaara.

Kankuro graduated and Gaara was in this class.

In front of us, Yumi sat with some chick with double buns. And soon, we all introduced ourselves to each other. Tenten was a pretty chill chick and I knew that we'd be pretty good friends.

Name was stuck somewhere else next to some dude with brown hair and red markings on his cheeks. Both of them looked pretty annoyed that they were sitting next to each other and neither were talking.

I almost laughed at how they looked. Like children, man, like children.

While we were talking about how chicken would taste better (fried or grilled?), this mob of cheerleaders walked up to us.

One had pink hair, another blonde, another green, black, brunette, and sky blue.

They were all wearing tight, skimpy cheer outfits.

The pink haired one had no boobs whatsoever.

The others looked like they put in tissues or those skin-colored jelly boobs.

Pinky said, "Hi my name`s Sakura and this is Ino," blondie, "Mitsuki," sky-hair, "Emiko," black hair, "Simure," lettuce-head," and "Chiruki" poo-colored. "We are at the top of the food chain and are, like, the most popular girls in the school.

We are, like, really pretty," *gags* Sakura ignored my gagging and the others' snickering, "So you better be nice to us if you want to be popular."

"And, like you shouldn't hang out with these losers" *points to our three new friends* "and we also own the school's hottest bad-boys. So, like stay away from them 'cause they're like, ours." Sakura said this with her finger twirling her hair the whole time.

"Hey man," I stood up, hands in pockets and poker face on. "Seriously, dude, lay off the insults, why don't you? Calling our friends losers? That's pretty shitty."

The whole class was watching now, but I really didn't give a fuck at the time. This chick was the exactly the type of girl I hated.

"And you don't tell us what to fucking do!" Aiko yelled, pointing a finger at the cheerleaders. "I'm not a donkey, bitch, so don't go putting some shit on my back and expecting me to carry it."

Yumi stood up beside us, giggling. "Hehe, you own the school's hottest bad-boys? They're on sale~? Ne, Aiko, Rai, maybe we should buy them~."

I could tell she wasn't serious, because she really could've cared less for bad-boys at a time like this, but her bluff worked when one of the girl's huffed angrily and reached out for us.

I guess she was going in for a slap, but her hand got slapped back once Name magically appeared out of nowhere and flicked the chick's hand away.

"Come on now," she said in a cool, calm tone, "Why are you trying to instigate something on the first day?"

The blonde one tilted her head in confusion. "Uhh…like what's an instigate?"

Behind me, laughter was stifled as I smirked and walked up to the one with pink hair, who looked like the leader.

"See, if you were listening to us up there, Pinky," I said, staring her straight in the eye, "You'd hear that you're not supposed to mess with us. Unless…you wanna play the deadly game called High School."

Pinky narrowed her eyes, stepping up to me and now we were so close that I could practically feel her breath on me. She was about an inch taller than me, since she was wearing heels and all. "Like, I don't know what you're talking about, but it like, sounds like a challenge. And I'd just like to tell you, that I like, accept."

I grinned. "Perfect."

**~Asuma~**

I was wondering when this high school would actually be like the ones on TV. Looks like things finally just got interesting.

**~Rai~**

_**RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!**_

"AW stupid loud-ass bell." grumbled Temari as everybody started to file out the room.

Most of them had their phones out, probably texting the entire Konoha High population about what just happened.

"Well there goes the gossip," I sighed, turning to Name. "So much for laying low."

The blue-haired female shrugged. "We couldn't help it. Surely, things'll get better."

"Yeah, well, I hope it does," Aiko snorted, crossing her arms as we walked out the classroom door.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys~!" Yumi turned to the three girls once we hit the hallways. "Homeroom was really fun!"

Temari laughed, "It sure was! I've never seen anything like that before in my life."

"Yeah, it was totally cool," Tenten added with a grin.

Aiko, being the impatient bitch that she was, started to yell, "WHO'S GOT GYM?"

"Me and Hinata do," Temari answered. "C'mon, we'll walk together."

"Aw, I have science," whined a sad Tenten. Yumi suddenly jumped up in joy, holding Name's hand. "Yay, we do too~!"

I smiled at the new friends we made and started to walk through the hallways before I realized something.

"Hold up guys, I left my iPod in my locker," I said, walking in the opposite direction. "I'll catch up with you ladies later."

"OKAY!" Aiko saluted all of us. "Everybody disperse!"

Everyone laughed and said their "byes" and went on to their next class.

I whistled a merry little tune as I made my way to my locker, which was far considering we were just standing where Homeroom was.

I was thinking about my new friends as I walked along, just something to pass time by.

Temari was a cool chick, I could tell. She was kind of a badass like Aiko, so it looks like they were gonna be pretty good friends. She was friendly and cool, just all around.

Tenten looked sporty and just…really nice. She had a bright face and was pretty, and she just looked like a normal person. But she was wearing shorts today and I got a good look at her legs (I'm not a perve, trust me).

Just one glance at those calves and I could tell she played soccer.

And then moving on to Hinata…

She was kind of odd. Well, I'm not saying that I don't like her, but she seemed pretty anti-social because she was extremely shy.

But I guess if you knew her better, she'd open up more.

She's got a stuttering problem and she can't really look me in the eye, so sometimes it was frustrating.

And speaking of frustrating…those cheerleaders. Ugh.

It's like there were thousands of them all around the world. It was really frightening. I wonder how many more of them'll populate around the world?

Good god, they were annoying.

Did they seriously they could just come up and talk to us like that? As if we were peasants in the presence of queens? BITCHES.

Just one word to describe 'em all: _**Bitches**_.

They were bitches, baby, don't think I can't tell.

First impressions really are important.

Damn, making enemies already on the first day. Oh man, what if something bad happens? They're all rich right? Shit, what if they demolish my house and make sure I don't go to college?

That would really suck.

"Blegh!" I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of all those irritating thoughts. Don't give in to 'em, Rai. You're strong, you got this.

Besides, I've got time to fix those kinds of things.

"There we go." I approached my locker and got my iPod without a hitch.

Then again, I'm pretty sure I spoke too soon.

**There you go! A new (and better) version of the first chapter of Konoha High: The Badass Style. As you can see, I changed A LOT of things and put more thoughts into it.**

**I hope you don't mind, but I also hope it's better this way.**

**Thanks for re-reading this or if you're just reading it for the first time, thank you for trying out my story :D**

**As I've said before, it gets better later on, so please keep reading XD**

**REVIEW! :) Thanks!**


	3. Another Ally

Chapter 3: Who the **HELL** do you think **YOU** are?

" What the freak!" I yelled as I landed on my tender buttocks. " OW!" it hurt because my chain dug in.

"Hey, watch it loser,"(guess who that is?!) said a cool yet bastardy voice.

I looked up to see some chicken-ass, cold-hearted (I can tell) dickface.

" IM THE LOSER?! Says chicken-ass!!!" I yelled , yet again.

"Hn I don`t need to waste my time on some loud-mouth , loser tomboy who shouts at the cheer sluts," he says in a cold tone.

"OH ho ho and who the **HELL** do you think **YOU** are?!" I shouted.

"You don`t need to know. You`ll probably know when that approaching horde of fangirls/cheerleaders will try to tell you off. " He said as he walked away only to hide in the shadows.

Hey, you can`t blame him. This was the first girl (other than Hinata, Tenten, and Temari) to react almost homicidedly towards him. She was interesting.

Yet she was getting on his nerves. Who **DARES** talk to him, Sasuke Uchiha, that way. Though, he never did get her name.

**Back To Rai**

I grabbed my skateboard just in case in need for a quick escape. Hey, it could`ve gotten messy.

I could easily beat up them up in less than 30 sec. Though, I didn`t want to get a bad school record so early in the school year.

And hey, it`s my first day of school. I gotta make`em like me, then later on I`ll make them hate me like I`ve made all teachers do.

" HEY SLUT!!" yelled a certain pink-haired hooker.

AW HELL NAH!!! SHE DID **NOT** JUST CALL ME A SLUT!! SHE`S DRESSED IN THE MOST SLUTTIEST CLOTHES EVER!!

And I`m wearing long, long guy shorts with the most guyish things a girl could wear!! It`s on bitch! IT IS ON!!!

" Yo girl with the porn shirts! Did you just call **ME** the slut?!" I shouted calmly. "

What`d you say bitch?!" " Oh girl, you did not just say that. Dude, you would REALLY die if it wasn`t my first day here."

" Pfft. Yeah right. As if you can beat a stuffed animal!" Pinky replied

" Yo news flash dumbo, ANYONE can beat a stuffed animal. And if you excuse me ima go ahead and go to Gym." I said.

**Sasuke POV**

_`Gym? Don`t I have Gym with that annoying, disrespectful cretin? Oh, great she`ll be pissing me off the entire time.`_

**Rai POV**

I went ahead and got on `#1`. I named him this because he was my very first skateboard!

Sure, he`s pretty old, but he`s one of the fastest, leanest, and strongest skateboards I got. I practically flew threw the halls heading towards destination: Gym.

I dodged all kinds of obstacles. But I ran into these group of guys. And for the 2nd time that day, I fell flat on my ass.

" Oh, I`m really sorry! Here, let me help you up," said a pineapple shaped head kid. " Thanks," I breathed a sigh of relief, when I found that the horde of bimbos lost their way. " HEY IM NARUTO UZUMAKI!!! AND THIS IS SHIKAMARU. HE`S THE ONE WHO HELPED YOU UP!!" he yelled.

" well, MY NAME`S RAI!!!NICE TA MEET YOU!!!" I yelled back. The group of boys looked shocked because most girls and guys covered there ears and put Naruto down.

Naruto busted out laughing. " Hey, you`re funny where ya headed? And why were you running so fast?" he asked.

" Oh, um this crowd of sluts headed toward me. Im going to Gym. Do you know where it is?" I asked.

I couldn`t help but notice that all the boys dressed in a gang-like way. And they started glaring at me.

" Huh, what`d I do?" I asked.

" What, oh, well it`s because we have a reputation here. We`re known as the badasses and we rule the school. That "crowd of sluts" are the group of girls that rule the school alongside with us, " explained Naruto.

I narrowed my eyes ," well, who is your leader "badasses" ?" " That would be me," said the one voice I really didn`t want to here.

I spun around to see what looked like Chicken-asses galore. " Oh, look the school jackass and his chicken-ass hair," I said cleverly.

He narrowed his eyes as the guys around him stood there, gaping at what I just said.

" Well gotta go, Gym`s probably gonna start soon. Nice to meet you NARUTO UZUMAKI and shikamaru," I said Naruto`s name loud which caused him to grin widely at me as I grabbed my skateboard and positioned myself for super maximum speed.

" Wait," said chicken-ass," did you find out my name yet?" he said smirking.

" Nope, and I don`t think I wanna."

" Well, we are headed towards Gym too. Care to join us?" he asked oh-so- politely.

" Let me repeat this, ""Nope, and I don`t think I wanna."" I said curtly.

" Well too bad, you`re coming with us," said pompous jackass.

"*sigh* whatever. See if you can keep up." And with that I took off like a jet.

To my surprise, I saw the "badasses" catching up on there feet. Of course, I was way ahead.

What, with my super-fast skateboard. I finally made it to the double doors after what seemed like hours of going through a maze.

When I got inside I flipped my skateboard and found my friends and sat by them by the bleachers.

" Hey, what took so long?" asked Temari.

" These couple of jackasses got in my way. Where`s teach? " I asked.

" He went going looking for some troublemakers who were said to causing some noise. The sluts complained about these "troublemakers" and then smirked at us. Care to tell us about that?" Aiko said using the matter-of-factly tone on me.

" Yeah the horde of bimbos approached me calling me a `slut`, BUT LOOK AT WHAT THEY`RE WEARING!!!! So I talked back and took off cuz they were pissing me off and I did`nt wanna start a fight on my first day. Then I met some "badasses" as they call themselves. Two were nice while the others glared at me. Then this chicken-ass haired freak came to me insulting me." I said huffing for breath.

"Wait! **YOU** met the badasses?" Temari said in a disbelieving tone.

" Yeah, AWWW!!," I groaned, "speak of the fucking devil!"

Coming my way, sweating, was the JACKASS.

"Hey what`s your name annoying girl?" he asked.

My blood boiled. _`keep calm. He doesn`t know what you`re capable of. RESIST PUNCH!!`_

After a few deep breathes, I replied icily ," Why ya need to now asshole?" Temari and Hinata gasped, along with everyone else who was watching, but Aiko remained confused.

" Who is he Rai?" she asked confuzzled.

" I don`t know. Ask. Him." I said gritting through my teeth.

This guy makes me so mad. I just have to control it. I wonder how Yumi and Name are doing? Did they meet worse people than I did?

**Yumi POV**

I was walking through the halls with Name and Tenten. Then came the catcalls. _`ugh hit on some of the sluts. They will actually GO to you`_ I got so tired of those Name kept her eyes straight and walked around with a bored expression.

" Hey Tenten, tell us more about the social hierarchy around here," I said suddenly interested.

" Hmm, well there`s a lot to tell. I hope you can keep up," she said with her finger to her lips.

" Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the army of whores are at the top," she said with dismay and my face dropped a bit, "along with the school badboys. They call themselves the ~BADASS8~. They consist of Neji Hyuuga, Hinata`s cousin and the silent hottie, Naruto Uzumaki, the hyperactive loudmouth cutie, Shikamaru Nara, the lazy yet sexy guy, Shino Aburame, the mysterious cute bug guy, Kiba Inuzuka, the local animal hot guy, Gaara, the quiet killer yet drop DEAD gorgeous guy, and the leader of them all Sasuke Uchicha.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked. Hmm Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yes. He`s the cold-hearted leader who acts arrogant and rude, but the ladies still love him."

"Why is that?" that sounded stupid. Who would want that kind of guy?

" The girls think he is playing hard to get." Tenten said.

I could tell when she said Neji`s name she had some sort of feeling to it.

"Hey, Tenten, you like Neji right?" I asked while Name snickered and Tenten turned bright red.

"N-no w-w-why w-would y-y-y-you s-say t-that?" she stuttered over her words.

"I can sense these kinds of things and with you stuttering like you`re a rapper, its kind of obvious," I said grinning.

"Please don`t tell you guys, only Hinata and Temari know." She pleaded

"Hey what about Aiko and Rai, they deserve to know, don`t they?" Name said smiling.

"*sigh* fine, but just because you`re my new friends." She said while we arrived at Science.

"Beware guys the teacher is a perv," she said menacingly which made me and Name shiver. We`ve had encounters with perverts throughout our years.

We took our seats next to each other. We still sat in pairs, but Name and Tenten got to sit next to each other while I was stuck with a guy with pineapple hair.

He was sleeping and I noticed he had a pillow with him. The desks were like the ones in college, only they`re shorter and built for 2. So you could practically store anything in them.

"Psst. Hey, you got an extra pillow?" I said quietly. We were sitting in the back, so the pervert teacher, Jiraiya-sensei, couldn`t see us. He was teaching Sex-Ed. He was showing a video about birth.

It was gruesome. (I had to watch it in 6th grade. It was so gross. I can`t believe the school let these young, pure eyes see something so…..painful) It showed how it came in….and eventually how it comes out.

All the students had their faces so funny looking. (trust me it is funny I was one of those faces). They were twisted in horror. Mine too.

**Shikamaru POV**

I was sleeping through that horror movie peacefully until a voice woke me up. " Psst. Hey, you got an extra pillow?"

I peeked open my eyes to find the owner of that beautiful voice. I found her.

She was beautifully blonde with streaks and dressed like a non-slut.

She didn`t notice me staring. Instead, her face show comical horror at when the baby was conceived.

"Hey, here." I said as I pulled out a pillow out of my pillow.

"Huh? Oh thanks dude!" She said as she smiled.

_`Dude? Wow she really MUST be different. Oh yeah, she` s one of the new badass girls. I saw them at homeroom. They`re all hot. Wait, I have a rep. I met that Rai girl and she seemed nice enough. I have to act mean like Sasuke said. Or I`ll end up like Shino and Shizumi.`_

**Back to Yumi Pov**

He scowled at me afterward and turned his head to the other side and stayed that way.

_` I wonder what I did wrong?`_

I shrugged it off and napped through the miracle of brith.

**Rai POV**

"Sasuke Uchiha, dumbass," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Pfft. Whaaatttevvver. Im Rai and remember it!!!" I yelled through the Gym, which was non-surprisingly large.

"YOZ FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HEARD MY NAMES RAI AND THIS IS AIKO

! WE ARE NEW HERE AND REMEMBER OUR NAMES!!! WE WILL KICK THESE SO CALLED "BADASSES" ASSES AND WILL ANNIHALATE YOUR SOCIAL KINGDOM!!! I yelled through the Gym letting it echo off the walls.

" Good luck with that loser," said Sas-gay as he walked away.

"YOU TOO SAS-GAY!! I declare war against all jackasses, bitches, sluts, whores, assholes, and all other dickheads including SAS-GAY!!!," I yelled getting some cheers.

" HEH!," I said sitting down, " well this will be one hell of a school year."

"You bet Rai, You bet," said Aiko nostalgically.

She told me to change into Gym clothes so I did. The shorts were **EXTREMELY** short. So I got the basketball shorts I packed in case this would happen.

I handed extra pairs to Temari, Aiko, and Hinata who also disliked the Gym uniforms.

I wore black shorts with orange things on them. I don`t know like all basketball short designs. I had on a black T-shirt with the Konoha high symbol on the front. I took out my extra red paint ( yes Rai brings extra everything) splashed some on the shirt. I kept on my vans shoes.

I gave Aiko black and red shorts. Her konoha high t-shirt was red with the konoha high symbol on the front and took some extra black paint and splashed it on the shirt. Yes you can get any color of the konoha high gym shirt as long as it has the symbol on it .

Temari got yellow and black shorts with a yellow t-shirt and put black slashes on it with the extra black paint.

Hinata got light blue and black shorts with a black shirt with light blue slashes with the paint from Rai.

The girls looked hot even though they weren`t wearing porno shorts. All the girls came out wearing bright pink shirts and white short shorts.

Except for one girl who was wearing green, purple, and white basketball shorts, extra baggy like the girls, with a dark purple shirt with the konoha symbol in white with neon green graffiti on it.

We walked over to meet her……………..


	4. Biology Horrors With Spandex Included

**Another Non-Slut I like to call New Friend**

**Aiko POV**

As we approached the non-slutty wearing girl I realized she was really pretty. She had white hair that's medium sized. She put it in to lower pigtails like Tsunade the drunkard.

Except hers looked like two little boomerang shaped pigtails. She was just standing near a cherry blossom tree, looking at everybody else. She had her goggles on her head.

"Hey Shizumi, meet Aiko and Rai," said Temari

"Hi Shizumi," said Rai and me in unison.

She just stared at us with those bright orange eyes. She didn`t look mean. It feels like she was talking to us through her eyes.

"Shizumi-chan doesn`t talk that much anymore," said Hinata.

" Why not?" asked Rai.

Temari and Hinata shared a glance before looking at Shizumi, who just nodded.

" Well, a few years ago she and Shino, bug guy, dated. And it didn`t end well. Sasuke and the others didn`t take a liking to her because she was making Shino "soft". Sasuke convinced him that she was cheating on him. And hired a guy to kiss Shizumi," Temari said sadly.

Hinata added, " Shizumi didn`t know what was happening and started pushing him. But Shino saw her and this guy kissing before she pushed him away. And now Shizumi talks less and sometimes not at all. The guys call her the Helen Keller of Konoha High because she doesn`t talk."

"Sometimes she speaks through her facial expressions and her eyes," Temari said.

"Oh, well that just explains the origins of the Jackasses," Rai said meanly.

Shizumi giggled. It was a very nice giggle. It had melody to it.

Temari and Hinata gasped. "S-she l-l-laughed," Hinata said back to her stuttering stage.

" Yeah why? Rai makes everyone laugh," I said confuzzled once again.

"Well, it`s just she hasn`t laughed in a long time," Temari said.

"Well, speaking of laughing, where`s this funny looking teacher you guys were talking about?" I asked skeptically.

"Uh-" Hinata was cut off by some bowl head guy, wearing **GREEN SPANDEX**??!!

"AAAHHHH!!!!" I screamed at the horrible sight of this, this, Leotard man.

And in the distance, there was another scream. Someone was screaming from the Science room at the same time I did. Weird?

**Yumi POV**

"AHHHHH!!!!" I screamed as the woman on the television pushed the baby out, screaming as well.

There were 4 people screaming at the same time. Me, someone outside, the baby, and the baby`s mama.

This was horrible. I`ll never shower again. Let alone get dressed.

I woke up Shikamaru, and took his head, faced it at the screen and hid behind him.

**Shikamaru POV**

_`WTH??!!!!`_ I thought as my head turned to a woman giving birth. " Help me!" I said softly. I was slowly losing my mind as I saw IT come out.

**Name POV**

"HOLY CRAP!!!" I yelled and out came the so-called "miracle". Tenten`s eyes were so wide, I thought they would go over her head.

I heard someone gag and Yumi screaming. This is **NOT** for our eyes.

I watched in silent horror as she kept pushing.

Rai will never throw a fit when she sees this. Aiko might puke. This teacher is a messed-up, sick pervert who wants to ruin these young peoples minds.

By the time we walked out, we all had scars for life.

**Rai POV**

The teacher came, but let us do anything because it was the first day. So I let my 4 friends ride me skateboard while I listened to my iPod.

Shizumi looked cool, when she did a kickflip on "#1". A few guys stared.

When it was over, we headed towards lunch. I met up with Name and Yumi outside of Science , while I told Tenten, Hinata, and Shizumi go ahead.

Name and Yumi walked out with the funniest faces I `ve ever seen.

I doubled over laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHAHA!!! What`s with those faces dumbasses?! What, did ya`ll meet freddy kreuger?" I said in between laughs.

" Y-YOU. W-W-WOULDN`T. ," Name and Yumi said in deadpan unison.

"Alright, alright, enough Rai. Let`s go to lunch," said Aiko.

We were walking there until we saw the whores and the jackasses.

I ignored them as we walked to the lunch room. We bought our lunch and looked at the different cliques.

The jackasses were sitting in a big table with annoyed expressions, because of the whores sitting on them while flirting. Ugh, might as well puke without eating my lunch.

Man, that lunch is disgusting. It smelled worse than my room. And my room smelled like shit.

We found Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Shizumi, and some other guys.

"Hey guys meet Rai, Aiko, Yumi, and Name," said Hinata. She`s changed since that thing with the whores. She doesn`t stutter anymore.

" This is Lee, Choji, and Nemu," Temari said pointing to , my horror, a mini-me Gai, an fat eating guy, and a guy with black skater hair and blue streaks.

"Sup," We all said. We were having a nice time until the army of skanks walked up with their tight cheer clothes and exposed stomachs.

" Hey bitch, we heard you were troubling our boyfriends over there," she said pointing to the scowling bastards.

" Oh you mean the **JACKASSES****?"** I said loud enough so the whole cafeteria to hear. And to my luck, they did.

" What did you just call them?" said Mitsuki with her ugly sky-blue head.

" Oh, so you **ARE** deaf whores. You must be blind too, to think those outfits are "cool" ," said Yumi feircly.

" OOOOHHHHHH!!!" said the whole cafeteria. Heh this is getting interesting.

There were no teachers, so this will be the most awesome and fun thing I did at this school.

" Go!" yelled Hinata, signaling the attack.

We took this nasty lunch and shoved it in their faces and stuffed some stuff inbetween their "boobs".

"ahh Ugh!" they screamed and squealed. And AW HELL NO!

They took it and threw some at us, but being karate experts and swift, we dodged and it ended up on the head honcho`s head.

" Nice hat, Jackass of the school!!" I yelled causing him to steam.

"Hey while you`re steaming, let me get my barbeque. It`s getting cold!" I yelled.

Everyone was holding in their laughter. The magic of jokes causes wonderful things.

He threw stuff at us and someone yelled ," FOOD FIGHT!!"

And the food war began. Shizumi and Hinata hid under the table, giving us aid by stuffing stuffing down the cheer whores` socks.

Then….Tsunade came in. " _**WHAT**__** IS GOING ON HERE?"**_she yelled.

Everyone froze in their spots.

" Who started this?!" she demanded. Boy, so much for no trouble on my 1st day.

All fingers pointed to the jackasses, Cheer whores, and my group. Oh, great.

**Temari POV**

Oh hell, that was the funnest thing in Konoha High history. Too bad big-boob ruined it.

Oh the little snitches. They pointed at US!!! No we have to clean this mess.

**Aiko POV**

" Alright, all of you return to your classes and all who started this report here after school." She said, rather calmly.

" Ohhh," I groaned. " Hey, what about our clothes?" asked Nemu.

" I don`t care!!! Wear your gym clothes!" she yelled as she stormed out.

Oh hell this is going to be a long day. And these was my favorite bandana.

" Oh except for you guys and girls in Temari`s group. And you too you group of boys and cheerleaders. You will wear the old school uniform," the drunk principal said evilly.

" Where is it?" said Name boredly.

" Oh, come with me," she said. I have a feeling it`s a really bad uniform.

My suspicions were correct. The girls uniform consisted of a short green skirt with a button blouse and a green tie. The shirt had the Konoha High symbol on the right and a pocket on the left.

She even made us wear the socks. Well it looks ok with my vans. I cleaned my bandana and put it on my head.

The guy`s uniform consisted of long black pants a green tie and a button blouse like ours.

Haha they look as bad as we do.

Though the sluts liked the uniform and rolled the skirts up higher, if that was possible.

Me, Rai, Temari, Hinata, and Shizumi headed towards Science.

I wondered what was so bad about the Science thing to make Yumi NOT hyper.

**Temari POV**

We headed towards Science. We saw the ~BADASS8~. There was only 7 of them, but the 8th member is some older guy.

They were trying to look all cool. Ha finally someone put them in their place.

I swear these girls will change the school.

" Hey guys, go ahead without us we forgot something in our locker," said Rai boredly.

" Ok," I replied.

They must have forgotten their skateboards or something.

**Rai POV**

" Hey Rai, what did we forget?" asked Aiko

" Idiot, Name said to bring anything to shield our eyes. And maybe our iPods to drown out whatever what was happening," I said boredly.

We got to my locker and pulled out my goggles and measured my locker.

It was so long, I could fit 4 of my skateboards in it.

We got Aiko`s extra bandana/blindfold and skateboard.

We were walking until we ran into this big-ass bully.

He was jacking some nerdy kid`s lunch. Couldn`t blame him. As I said the lunch here, is worse than my room.

" Hey hotties, want to have some fun?" he asked seductively.

" Fuck off godzilla," I said.

" What did you say?" he asked meanly

" Hey is **EVERYONE** at this school deaf?" Aiko asked me.

" Hey I`m talking to you," he said. He looked like he was about to rip our heads off.

" Too bad, cuz im not," I said.

Aiko said sexily, " Hey, let`s have some _**FUN**_!"

" I knew you would come around," he said as if he won something.

" Yeah, sure," she said as she told him to lean down to kiss him.

Seriously Aiko, what are you doing?

When their lips almost touched, she took her knee and kicked him **HARD** on the place pee-pee comes out.

"UGGGHH!!" he said as he bent down clutching his ruined…….thing.

" Run!!!" Aiko said.

I put on my iPod so it was playing a song outloud. (You want to hear it? Go on youtube)

I put **"The Hell Song**" by Sum41

_**Everybody's got their problems (problems) **_ on the guitar riff in the beginning we took our skateboards and criss crossed each other as godzilla chased us._**  
Everybody says the same thing to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them (solve them)  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through**_

I feel I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
STEP BACK to see what's going on  
I can't believe this happened to you  
This happened to you..

It's just a problem that I'm faced with, Am I  
not the only one that hates to standby  
Complication's headed first in this line  
With all these pictures running through my mind

Knowing endless  
consequences  
I feel so useless in this  
Get back,  
step back,  
and as for me, I can't believe

[chorus:]

Part of me, won't agree the music faded as Aiko shouted at me_**  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure**_ "RAI!! Watch out!"_**  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure [x2] **_There was a rail. I closed my eyes and then…._**  
Anymore (So)**_

Everybody's got their problems (problems) Aiko and I were surprised. I was grinding it._**  
Everybody says the same thing to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them (solve them)**_ "WOOHOO!!!" I shouted through the halls._**  
What else are we supposed to do..**_

[chorus:] (idk just imagine them doing cool tricks through the school)_****_

Part of me, won't agree you guys did flips and ollies through the halls_**  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure **_while Bigfoot was right behind you._**  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure [x2]  
Anymore (So)**_

[chorus]

Why do things that matter the most  
Never end up being what we chose  
Now that I find out, it ain't so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had [x2] *CRASH* **you guys didn`t know that someone was video taping the whole thing and was going to post it on the internet.**

It looks like we ended up in the Science room. I knew we were late. By just 5 minutes.

The teacher was just standing there, about to put a DVD in.

But now he was just staring at us, like the whole class, on the floor on top of each other.

Aiko was on the bottom, I`m sandwiched in between her and chubaca.

" Oi fatasses! Get the hell off me!" she yelled in her muffled voice.

"CHE!! If I could, I would! Chubaca here won`t get off!" I yelled back.

" Why you little!" he said and raised his hand to punch us.

"That is enough Chuba-- I mean Stanley!" Our teacher said.

"What class are you supposed to be in?" he asked.

" History," Stanley mumbled.

" Then I suggest you go there, or else you feel like detention today?" our white-haired teacher asked.

" No, sir I`ll go," he mumbled shuffling out of the room.

" Now who might you lovely girls be?" he asked pervertedly.

_`Wow he __**IS**__ a perv`___I thought.

" I`m Aiko and this is Rai," Aiko said pointing to me.

" Since all the seats are taken, you`ll be sitting next to Sasuke and Gaara. Please raise your hands Sasuke and Gaara," he said.

" HUH?!!!! WAIT!!! I`M NOT SITTING NEXT TO CHICKEN-ASS SAS-GAY!!!" I yelled making the whole class erupt in laughter.

" No one said I`d like sitting next to you either dumbass," he said boredly.

" Well, well, looks like we have a bit of enemy business going on here. Now that I know you`re enemies, I`ll **MAKE** you sit next to each other.

"After all, Konoha High is about making friends. Don`t worry you`ll thank me for this later on in your lives," he said smirking.

" Wait a minute, you said "**MAKE**", what does that mean?" I asked desperately.

" It means, you could`ve sat next to this Gaara guy instead of Sasuke if you didn`t shout out like that, idiot," Aiko said disapprovingly.

" UGH!! Whatever I`ll just not talk to him," I said as I trudged toward Sasuke in the back.

Sasuke got the window seat as I sat on the right side of the desk.

Aiko sat on the left and Gaara sat on the right. At least we`ll be close to each other.

In the distance, I saw Temari, Hinata, and Shizumi smirk. Which made me surprised.

Hinata and Shizumi smirking?

Hinata and Temari sat next to each other, but Shizumi sat next to Lee.

This is going to be a looonnng Science period.

**Aiko POV**

Haha that idiot Rai. She could`ve avoided sitting next to that arrogant guy, if just kept her mouth shut.

I walked to sit next to Gaara, who looked like he was going to kill me.

Hmmm, and why were Hinata, Temari, and Shizumi giving me stares that looked liked they feared for my life?

I shrugged it off, how bad could "Gaara" be?

" Hey I`m Aiko," I said towards him, trying to understand what`s with the killer stares.

" Hn," he said uninterested.

Another emo? Gosh, these ~BADASS8~ people are starting to piss me off.

" Whatever," I said as I rolled my eyes.

Jiraiya-sensei closed the lights and put the DVD in.

My eyes widened. Now I understand why Yumi and Name were scarred for life.

This video is freaking brutal. It`s not right!

" Holy crap," I whispered as it entered her…………womanhood.

Gaara looked like he didn`t care.

Rai was close to puking.

Sasuke at least showed some emotion by getting wide-eyed.

At least that stopped his and Rai`s bickering.

Oh, this is nasty.

**Gaara POV**

`_Hey this is the girl who took part in starting the food figh. She`s part of the reason I have to wear this stupid-ass uniorm.`_

She introduced herself to me and I replied with my usual reply.

She must be a fangirl.

" Whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes.

I was surprised. Usually, girls would swoon over me.

Not that I was conceited, it`s just that she`s…….different.

`_Heh, I`m not falling for this. Most girls did the "hard-to-get" routine already. _

_They were easy to catch because they had hearts in their eyes when they pretended to ignore me.`_

I heard Aiko peeking at me, then Rai and Sasuke.

I looked at her and she was staring wide-eyed at the TV screen.

I looked and struggled to keep a straight face.

Now I know why she was looking at it in horror.

My face showed calm, but on the inside I WAS FREAKING OUT!!!

_`EWWWW gross it`s inside!!! Turn it off Jiraiya! .OFF!!`_

Figures this pervert would try to teach us Sex-Ed by showing us a video of how it ALL happened.

Aw geez the baby came out. This is fucking horror.

I`ll never make any woman go through this pain.

NEVER. This is just plain gross.

**Rai POV**

I now understand why screams came through the Science room while I was at Gym.

"AHHHHH!!!" I screamed along with Aiko, who was just as loud as I was.

Sasuke covered his ears and said, " Shut up dumbass, it`s not that bad."

" Not that bad!! I`ll show you "not that bad" ," I hissed and grabbed his head and turned it to the screen.

" MY EYES!!" he screamed.

Oh hoho am I never going through this.

It`s like Jiraiya-sensei was hired to make us never do sex.

Well, that`s what teachers are paid to do if they don`t want to teach pregnant teenage girls.

It seems Jiraiya-sensei has already seen this video a number of times and expected screaming from past experiences.

I know this because, he had on earmuffs while typing something in his laptop.

And then………….


	5. Dem Simple Planz

**Fun FUN fun!!!!**

**Yumi POV**

We were at Gym when………. "AHHH!!!" and then came a "MY EYES!!!"

Hehe finally. They get to suffer after they laughed at **US** for screaming.

I think that was the worst thing that ever happened in my life.

I saw Shikamaru and said , "Hey Shika!!"

He looked at me surprised and turned away.

`_Bastard. Ignoring me, Hm. Maybe it`s because I used his head as a screen to block out the horrible images?`_

And then *BING* idea!

I walked over there seductively, ignoring a confused Tenten.

"Hey Shika, that was a nice time in the closet. Hope we can do it again," I said sexily and winked.

He was standing by his ~BADASS8~ friends who looked surprised and started badgering him with questions.

Heh heh heh that`s what you get for ignoring me bastard!

"What was that all about?" asked Tenten.

" Well, I said `hi` to him, but he ignored me. So I went over there and pretended we had sex in a closet," I replied very cheerily.

Tenten moved my head to see a bright red Shikamaru.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OH MAN YUMI!!!" laughed Name and Tenten.

We were rofling which means we were rolling on the floor laughing.

The guys looked at us and asked what was so funny.

"Ok Yumi tell them," breathed Name.

"Ha well I tricked you guys into thinking that I had sex with Shika in a closet!!!" I laughed.

" Aw, so you **DIDN`T** get any?" asked boy with red marks.

" Excuse me, who the hell are you?" I asked meanly.

Seriously, `you didn`t get any?` wth?! They think I`m a slut.

"Kiba Inuzuka, pleasure to meet you!" he said looking me up and down.

"Alright, sorry Shika, just wanted to mess with you," I said apologetically.

Name punched Kiba and he spun around falling on the floor.

"Oi, touch my butt again, and I will kick your balls so hard, your weiner might fall off!" she said menacingly.

" Heh! You go Name!" Tenten said.

" As you can see, we`re not something to mess with like those cheer hoes." I said smiling sweetly, adding to the menace.

" *gulp* o-okay," and they walked off dragging Kiba and being scared.

"Well what`s for Gym?" I asked Gai-sensei.

"OH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!! NOTHING FOR TODAY SINCE IT`S YOUR FIRST DAY!!" he said squishing me in a hug.

"Okay, thanks," I said unsure and grabbed my scooter and put it in auto-pilot as I made the floor panel bigger so I could sit and listen to my music while looking at the sky.

Name and Tenten started playing patty-cake.

We must`ve looked pretty stupid, with me going around in circles with my scooter and my two friends playing a child`s game for 3 year-olds.

Yup, these are my friends. I smirked as I heard more shrieks from the Science room.

**Rai POV**

"HOLY SHI—" I got cut off by Aiko stuffing a sock in my mouth.

I took it out and glared. She shrugged.

We both froze when we heard the woman on the TV screen scream.

Either it is during intercourse or when they gave birth to the baby do woman scream.

And we already went through the intercourse part.

We turned our heads slowly to face the screen.

My face immediately turned green and Aiko sat down next to Gaara and put her knees up and took her hands and put them on her ears like a little kid.

She started rocking back and forth telling herself it`s not real, just imaginary.

I, however, was ready to puke.

"Hey, hey don`t do that now," Sasuke said nervously.

"Just cover my eyes, Cover them," I whispered scared-like.

He took my head and hid it under the desk and I closed my eyes to think.

And then I remembered that Name and Yumi told us to bring something to cover our eyes with.

"Aiko!" I hissed and she looked at me with blank eyes.

I crawled over to her and got the bandana from her pocket and wrapped it around her eyes.

I took my goggles and put them on. I took out my iPod and Aiko did the same.

She put them on. The volume was so high, I could hear rock instruments radiating from her earphones.

Sasuke glanced at me with a desperate expression.

I thought about it. Weighed the pros and cons. He might think we`re friends after this.

Though what would be wrong with that. No, stop it! He`s an arrogant bastard.

Though who`d want to see what he`s seeing on the TV screen.

"Alright," I said as I sighed a surrender.

He smiled in appreciation and got under the desk with me.

I gave him one earphone and we both listened to Push It To the Limit by Corbin Bleu

Kind of ironic, huh?

Listening to this kind of song while watching this kind of thing.

When the lights turned back on, we got up and sat in our seats.

"Okay class! Next time, we will be having a quiz on the female reproduction system. Oh, and the person you`re sitting next to, will be your Science partner for the whole year." He said managing a smirk in my direction.

I returned it with a glare. "Hey," Sasuke Uchiha started as I was getting up.

"You know, this doesn`t mean we`re friends ," he said.

"Of course it doesn`t," I said stretching out the word "of course".

With that I walked out with Aiko and met up with the rest of the girls.

" *snicker* how`d it go Rai? Aiko? Temari? Hinata? Shizumi? " asked Name clearly enjoying our zombie-like stage.

Aiko and I weren`t as bad as them when they came out of the Science room, because we missed the most horrifying part of it all.

FF to the end of the day

I almost forgot. We have to go to the cafeteria after school.

"Hey guys, member Tsunade telling us to report to the cafeteria after school with the whores and bastards?" I asked.

"Of course we did. You`re the only one who forgot,"muttered Temari.

Which caused laughs around the group.

"Whatever let`s just go," I said as I skated in zig-zags with Aiko.

FF to the cafeteria

"Holy crap! We did **THIS **much damage?" said Choji in astonishment.

We were still in the school`s old uniform, so we had to watch how we walked or ran.

The school`s "top of the food chain" pompous girls/sluts and guys/bastards arrived 23 seconds later.

"Wow look at what you losers did," said Sasuke coolly.

" Says the guy who threw the nasty under-cooked crap cookies," replied Yumi sarcastically.

" ALRIGHT!! You students probably noticed at how much you messed up the cafeteria. So now, you are going to **CLEAN** it!!" Tsunade yelled as she walked in.

" What?! But I have to get a mani-pedi, like, right after school!" whined Emiko. (you just have to remember all of the OC names I gave for the cheer-sluts. She`s the black-hiared one. If you don`t remember, go to the chapter "we have arrived!" to read their names)

" Suck it up, girly. Like **YOU`VE** ever cleaned anything in your perfect little life," retorted Aiko in hostility.

" I will sit here with a video camera and tape at all the bright ideas you have of cleaning this place," said Tsunade pulling out a video camera.

She was taunting us! What kind of principle was that?!

" Hmmmm. What can be a fun way of doing this?" I said trying to think of fun ideas to make this living hell better.

" Typical Rai. Trying to make it fun," said Name as she shook her head sighing.

" Typical Name. Such a party pooper," I said mocking her.

" Oh I know!" I said as I took off my shoes and socks while taking two of the millions of rags from a pile, soaked it, and then started walking with them under my feet, leaving a trail of soapy water.

" Hm that will take forever though and just to mention, those girly girls probably don`t want to ruin their nails," said Name calculating the time it would take.

"I`ve got another idea!" I exclaimed.

" She never runs out, does she?" asked an exasperated Tenten.

"Nope," all the girls said in unison.

While all the rich, arrogant jackasses/whores just watched the plan unfold.

I dialed in the numbers of my skater friends/ dance crew members.

" Uh huh, Yup, C`mon it`ll be fun! Ok Yes Thank You!!!" I said as I hung up.

The same thing pretty much happened each time I called my friends.

**Name POV**

Rai was calling up her friends. Why?

She was probably going to make them help.

Though, they are all good-looking. We liked to hang with them because they`re all so fun-loving.

**Rai POV**

I watched as they broke through the cafeteria windows with their skateboards.

Ok, so I called all 5 of my dance crew members. Hey, they were aweome.

They knew how to help a friend in need.

Anyways, they looked like they were in a commercial, what with the skateboards and all.

" They`re going to pay for that," I said, deadpan with a thumb pointing behind me to those boys.

" Whatever, just get to cleaning," said a half-angry Tsunade trying to keep herself calm.

"Oke!!!" I said as I ordered the boys to group huddle and told them what to do.

" Rai, you S.O.B.! you have the most mother fucking best ideas ever!" yelled the dirty blonde, Kai.

" Skatez on 5. 1,2,3,4,5! SKATEZ!" we yelled.

I then group huddled with my friends and told them the same thing.

" Okay, you rich kids don`t have to do anything ok? Just to make it easier," I said.

" Whatever," they all said.

So we all took off our socks and shoes, including my skater friends.

The guys had to roll up their uniform pants.

" Hey, guys I`m warning you now, you **WILL** get wet," I warned.

" Yeah, yeah it`s okay Rai, stop worrying," said the dark red-head Riki

I introduced my skater friends

Dirty blonde with brown streaks= Kai

Dark red-head with one black streak= Riki

Dark blue with bright blue highlights=Aoi

Bright orange with red highlights= Lerumi (Rumi)

Black hair with bright green streaks= Ryuu

To my school friends. Riki started flirting with Temari. "Oi, Oi, lovebirds!" Ryuu shouted.

" Get a room **AFTER** we clean," yelled Ryuu.

"Hey let`s play some music!" Yumi yelled.

" All Right!" I said Quagmire style.

I`d Do Anything by Simple Plan

(on the beginning guitar riff, Rai takes a rag and headspins on it to make a table clean)

_Another Day is going by_everyone helps out

_I`m thinking about you all the time_ _  
But you`re out there _ Rai and her dance crew start making awesome dance moves)_  
And I`m here waiting  
(_guitar riff)_  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you`re gone  
And I cant think straight_

This could be the one last chance " Shikamaru! Help them out!" yelled Tsunade_  
To make you understand _ "What a drag," he says and walks and starts cleaning oldstyle__

Id do anything Shizumi slips off a table_  
Just to hold you in my arms _Ryuu catches her_  
To try to make you laugh _Temari and Riki pull a cord and water drops on them making them laugh_  
Some how I cant put you in the past_Shino looks jealous_  
Id do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you _Shikamaru`s hiding in a corner, asleep_  
Will you remember me?  
cuz I know  
I wont forget you_

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of _school_ Rai, Rumi, Aoi, and Kai try to jump out of the window (like in the episode when Naruto was a kid and they jumped out with their hands inbetween their legs)_  
And leave this place _Temari and Tenten pull them back in._  
To never come back_

So now maybe after all these years tlhe whole cafeteria turns into a playplace_  
If you miss me have no fear _people are rag-boarding, playing hockey (set up trash cans as goals and hitting trash into the cans, and playing pot instruments)_  
Ill be here  
Ill be waiting_

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just cant let you leave me once again The gang doesn`t know how to wash the walls, then they pick up Riki, soak him, and rub him on the walls.__

Id do anything They pour water onto the girls and they can see-through the bras._  
Just to hold you in my arms _The music fades and the Sakura and Ino come in saying they want to help because they`re on camera and end up slipping on sloppy joe_  
Try to make you laugh _Everyone laughs_  
Some how I cant put you in the past  
Id do anything  
Just to fall alseep with you_ Yumi goes next to Shika and falls asleep with him_  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know I wont forget you_

I close my eyes Shika opens his eyes and smiles a small smile_  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep _Tsunade falls over laughing. These students are the best!_  
I cant forget you  
Nanana (2 x) _Aiko gets stuck in a trash can.

_And Id do anything for you  
Nanana (2 x)_

Id do anythingThey slide on the tables and Temari falls onto Riki`s arms _  
Just to hold you in my arms _Shizumi falls into Ryuu`s arms and _  
To try to make you laugh _laughs, Rai falls into Rumi`s and both stick their tongue at each other_  
Some how I cant put you in the past _Tenten falls into Kai`s arms and blushes_  
Id do anything _Name falls into Aoi`s arms and both roll their eyes and laugh_  
Just to fall asleep with you _Yumi and Shika are sleeping and everyone joins them_  
To fall alseep with you, you ya _They wake up_  
Cuz I know I wont forget you_

(ending guitar riff idk what its called) every last guitar beat thing, Rai breathes on the camera lens and makes the rock sign while being pulled on a rag and in the distance makes the rock sign and pulls off into the distance (haha)


	6. Skater Stories

**What You Gonna Do?**

**Tsunade POV**

_`Oh gosh these kids sure know how to have fun. They cleaned the WHOLE cafeteria._

_It`s NEVER been cleaner! Oh I surely will show this to all of the students tomorrow! _

_I haven`t laughed that hard in a looonnnnngg time.`_

I thought. And I am thinking about giving those boys a scholarship to attend this school.

They mean well, but I can tell they have troubled pasts. I heard that they were Rai`s dance crew.

If they have to **COMPETE** to get money, I will help them out as much as I can.

And those were pretty rad moves. Though, those rich kids just stood there.

How about Rai, Aiko, Yumi, and Name? Are they rich?

I heard from Asuma that there were a couple of interesting girls who talked about them being orphans and previously having parents who were murdered, dead, or used to beat the shit out of them.

I`m helping these people no matter what. Meanwhile, I gotta edit this video.

I can make it pretty sick. Totally pimp it out. Okay, these kids are getting to me.

The snobby kids just stood there, though the others told them to.

Sakura and Ino came to "help" just for the publicity of the camera, but it backfired.

Oh well. That was pretty funny with

**Kai POV**

" YO RAI!!! THAT WAS AWESOME!!! Though my shirt got wet!" I yelled.

"Of course you idiot! I warned you about getting wet from the beginning," she yelled back. She messed up my blondeness and ran off to talk to the others.

That was the coolest thing ever. Man, it`d mean the world to me if me and the guys got to go to this school.

I knew Rai, Yumi, Aiko, and Name got here from recommendations.

Though me and the guys can`t pull that off. We were the gangsters at our school.

Everyone was the gangster at our school. The girls were sluts, the guys were dicks.

My parents don`t give a damn about me. Along with Ryuu and Riki.

Our streaks represent that we have the worst parents ever.

Rai once said, " better to have parents than none at all."

I beg to differ. Aoi and Rumi were in slight different situations.

See, mine and Ryuu`s parents were friends. They liked to leave us alone a lot of times.

Sometimes, they don`t come back for months. I learned to fend for myself.

So did Ryuu. We liked to hang all the time. The longest time they left me and Ryuu was for 4 years.

They came back, having met Riki`s parents. We became inseparable.

The best of friends. Aoi and Rumi`s parents were snobs. Rich bastards.

They expected them to be perfect. They met at a party. Their parents hoped that if they became friends their companies would prosper.

They went out to talk on the balcony and discovered they both hated the ties and dress shoes.

They became friends knowing they could trust each other.

They both hated their parents. Hell, they wanted to be like us. Yeah, right.

Truth is, all our lives sucked. Ryuu, Riki, and I got ignorant parents and Aoi and Rumi had greedy parents.

We met when Aoi and Rumi went to another party at Aoi`s mansion.

Ryuu, Riki, and I went there to vandalize the place. We got tipped off from a source that a couple of rich snobs lived there.

Well, as usual they were at the balcony talking like they always do at parties.

We were 8 at that time, so that means me, and Ryuu have been friends for 4 years back then.

Riki became our friends a few months back. Hell, we were made to be friends.

Aoi and Rumi have been friends for 4 years too. Well, anyways were as quiet as ever.

We got on top of each other`s shoulders and went to tag the balcony.

I got over safely and went to pull him up. We turned around and saw a two boys` shocked little faces.

" Hey, were you going to spray-paint my house?" asked the boy with dark blue hair.

" Yea got a problem with it?" I asked like I was a thug.

"Nah, not at all. Hey, can I help?" dark blue hair asked.

"Boy, are you stupid? Why would you want to tag your own house?" I asked menacingly.

" Yeah, you sure your tight-ass prissy parents won`t call the cops on us?" asked Riki.

" Hey, who are **YOU** to judge us? Your parents probably beat you and you had to go and act out to get their attention!" shouted the one with orange hair.

" Rumi!" dark hair scolded. Apparently, dark blue thought it was insensitive.

" Oi, you know what?! You`re wrong! The case is, they left us for long periods of time! Wtf?! I **WISH** they beat me! At least they would be at home with me! And these guys and me, we vandalize because it`s fun! Why the hell would we want to act out? We don`t like our parents. Shit, I hope they die! If we wanted to fucking act out, we would march over to LA and go on the top floor of the building, where everyone could see us, and pretend to be suicidal!!!" Ryuu shouted.

He can`t take it. He`s been judged his whole life just like us. Riki and I just stood back leaning on the rail looking like real gangsters.

" Hey, dude sorry. But, man we`re not like our parents either. We don`t have it easy like **YOU **think. They expect us to be perfect but we`re not! Okay, so why don`t we just chill," said the one called Rumi

And from then on we were friends for 7 years. Then we met Rai and the others when we were 11.

Altogether, we`ve been friends for 4 years with Rai. They`ve got it harder than us.

They had no parents. None whatsoever. And **WE **felt bad for ourselves.

**Rai POV**

Tsunade thanked us for cleaning the **WHOLE** cafeteria. And I thanked by crew.

" Hey, um Rai and Yumi could you ask your friends and sisters if they could come to my sleepover tomorrow?" asked Hinata.

"Sure Hinata! But why a sleepover?" asked Yumi.

" Well, it`s more of a sleepover party to celebrate meeting you guys!" Hinata exclaimed.

We both chuckled. , " That`s very sweet Hinata. Of course we`ll come!" I said.

" Great! Well um, Neji lives with me, so please tell me you don`t mind that," she said all nervous.

" No, no we don`t mind at all!" said Yumi. " Well thanks, um we have to go now, bye!" said Hinata as she hitched a ride with Temari, Tenten, and Shizumi.

They asked if we wanted to come, but we refused. Hey, it`s funner on our "vehicles".

The popular kids walked off mumbling about us being losers.

**WE`RE** the losers? They didn`t do anything. Well, 2 hoes tried though, only for the camera.

Shikamaru walked to us and said, " Hey, um thanks for the fun guys. That`s the most fun I had in years."

I asked , " What about you badass group? You all look like you have fun there."

"Oh, well, no not really. That`s just for show. C`mon we`re the popular group. The popular group always has to have fun," he said nostalgically.

Somehow I felt sad for him. That was just fake laughing they had? What kind of friends does he have? Not real ones from what I see.

" Hey Shika, how`d you end up there any way?" me and Yumi asked curiously.

"Well—" He began.

" EW!! Shika-kun!! Why are you talking to those losers?!" shouted I believe lettuce-head Simure.

" YOU BELONG WITH ME!! Come on let`s go stare at myself in your car!" she yelled with her high voice.

" Um, nice talking to you Yumi and……oh, yeah Rai," he said as he was dragged off.

" That boy did **NOT** just forget my name!" I said.

"Yumi?" I said after she didn`t respond for 30 seconds.

She was gazing where Shikamaru just stood.

Man, I bet she fell for him and by how he forgot my name, he did too.

They probably don`t notice it either. Well, he`s not going to hurt Yumi.

He has to prove to me that he`s a worthy guy before they start staring at each other the wrong way.

**Shikamaru POV**

_`wow Yumi was so preeettttyyy…WTH am I talking about?! Get a hold of yourself Shikamaru!`_ I mentally yelled at myself.

"—and I was thinking you guys would like to come," said Neji.

" Huh? What, go where?" I said confuzzled.

" I SAID that you guys should go sleepover at my house tomorrow," he said clearly angered that I wasn`t listening.

"Sure, I can go," I said. My parents didn`t care, as long as I had friends.

"yeah, I can probably go," said Sasuke.

"I`m game," said Naruto.

" Why not?" asked Shino.

" Ok," said Gaara

" WOOHOO!! Party at Neji`s!!" yelled Kiba. Oh, the idiot.

"Neji-kun, you`re having a party?" said Neji`s #1 fangirl, Mitsuki.

Mine was Simure, Naurto`s was Emiko, Sasuke got 2, which was Sakura and Ino, Gaara had Chiruki. Shino`s #1 fan graduated and Kiba`s was out sick but we all still have a fanclub.

These were just the presidents. We were all scheduled to meet at Neji`s tomorrow at 6.

**Name POV**

"Oi, you boys Hinata just invited you to a sleepover. You in or out?" Rai asked.

" Sure!" yelled Kai. "When?" said Ryuu, the sensible one.

"Um tomorrow at 6," said Yumi.

"Oke hey we have to go now! Mom will kill us!" yell Aoi

" NOT US!!" grinned Ryuu, Kai, and Riki.

" Whatever we`re out!" yelled Aoi and Rumi.

"Well gotta go guys. Someone challenged me to a skate comp. I gotta be there to win!" said Kai, fist in the air.

" Yup and we`re the trash talkers!" exclaimed Riki.

We said our "byes" and walked off.

Let me explain their personalities.

Ryuu= sensible but more of a skater than anyone else (him and Rai are bffs)

Riki= the tough one (he and Aiko get along quite well)

Kai= the loud one (him and Yumi are quite the best of friends)

Rumi= the fun one and funny one

Aoi= the nice one

We grabbed our "vehicles" and skated off into the house.

We were greeted by our pets.

Rai had a German Shephard called "Rambo" BOY

Aiko had a Rottweiler named "Vicious Vicky" or "V" for short GIRL

Yumi had a Pitbull named "J.B." (for James Bond because he`s a good sneaker) BOY

I had a Doberman called " Fang" (cuz man he had FANGS I was about to name him "Killer") BOY

We fed them and we ate Ramen. Rambo lived in Rai`s room. His bed was her clothes…..occasionally.

But Rai went overboard and built an extra room in her closet only Rambo could go through and it was HUGE!!

It was every pet`s dream. Rambo, of course did not get spoiled for his owner was more of a Rambo than he was.

V lived in Aiko`s indoor doghouse. It looked small on the outside but it`s really long on the inside.

V was vicious, but so was Aiko. V is trained but so is Rambo.

J.B. was fortunate enough to get a nice owner. Though it meant no drooling.

J.B. lived in Yumi`s indoor loft thingy. Her room had stairs that led up towards this room and she designed it to be J.B.`s.

My dog, Fang, was **VERY** trained and obedient. Though, when I give the command, that all washes away.

Fang lived right next to me. I built him an extra room in my room, but he prefers to sleep with me.

We all said "good-night" and went to sleep.

FF

"**CRAWLING IN MY SKIN— "** I shut off the alarm before it could even finish the chorus. Crawling by 3 Days Grace.

I packed my clothes for Hinata`s sleepover in my volcom bag and pulled the string that led to Rai`s room.

Rambo ran up at me, I petted him and woke up Rai by chucking her own phone at her head.

Heh, I can use her phone to wake her up in many ways.

"Get up Rai, and pack your clothes for Hinata`s sleepover," I mumbled as I walked back into my room to do my daily routine.

Today was Yumi`s turn to wake up Aiko. We took turns. Who can ya blame?

Tsunade told me to dress better than I usually do so hmmm… what can I dress in?

Alright so I picked out Silver cargo pants (weird huh?) a gray long-sleeve hoodie that`s really tight(so tight with the wrinkles on it) with a loose black shirt with the gray hoodie popping out. The gray long-sleeve had black markings on them.

I put on this bead thingy from my upper arm to wrist. It wraps around my fingers like Miroku from Inuyasha.

I put on a black hat with silver X`s on them. I let my hair down.

And black nike`s with silver splatters on them. You put on a black and silver bracelet with a panda connecting it.

You tied it up with a necklace that also had a panda hanging from it.

**Yumi POV**

"UGHH!!" it was my turn to wake up the idiot today. "C`mon you jackass open the door!!" I shouted as she locked the door before she slept last night.

I opened a secret opening from the ceiling and crawled my way to Aiko`s room, and landed on my back when I fell.

"OHHH!!" I groaned. " Oi, you dumbass. Wake up!" I got really pissed because I hurt myself trying to wake up the troll.

I unleashed V upon her to lick her face and what not.

"Oh stop it!" she said as she got up. " Pack your clothes for Hinata`s sleepover," I said as I headed for the door.

"Why?" she asked dumbly. _`She really __**IS**__ stupid!`_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

" Because, stupid, if we pack it in our bags now, we can go straight to her house after school. Which, by the way, saves us from coming back here," I half-yelled while making hand motions.

"OHHH!!" she said as she got ready. "By the way, Tsunade said to wear something cool today," I said coolly as I walked out.

_`Now what to wear?`_ I thought as I raided my closet. _`AHA!`_ I thought as I spotted something better than what I usually wear.

I got out a white skirt with black leggings. I put on a black shirt that fit me well.

I got out this shirt-hoodie that went down towards the hem of my skirt.

I zipped it up half-way. I got on black and light blue bangles. I also got black finger-less gloves with white flames on it.

The shirt-hoodie had a design on the back. On the back were different shades of blue flames.

I had on boots that were like army boots. They were black with white shoelaces and had the same blue flames as the shirt-hoodie.

I liked them because they made the flames stand out. I put on earrings that were black and blue and white guitars.

I straightened my hair and put it in a pony-tail. I put on a a black hat with blue flames that was sideways.

I looked ready as I slid downstairs via firefighter pole.

**Rai POV**

I woke up and got ready with the morning routine. "Haaahh," I yawned.

Tsunade told us to wear something good today….so hmm.

Yup there it is! Ok So this is what I`m wearing.

Long, long guy shorts a few inches above my ankle with a bright neon green shirt, showing DX my favorite wrestlers in black.

I was wearing a black hoodie with the "#1" written on the back in neon green.

I am wearing neon green socks with black vans and neon green skulls onit.

I decided to let my hair down and straighten it, so after that I got my black hat with neon green foam coming out of where the brain is supposed to be.

I put it backwards. I got my neon green and black charm bracelet which consisted of the alphabet, so just in case I have a spelling test.

I put on my various rings of shapes and sizes.

I put in my neon green and black earrings that looked like paint splatters.

I grabbed my quicksilver bag and fed Rambo and Fang food to last through the whole night.

I headed towards Yumi`s room and fed J.B. and fed V in Aiko`s room.

**Aiko POV**

I woke up and grabbed my jammies from the closet and packed them in my Ed Hardy bag.

Tsunade said to wear something good so let`s see what I can muster up in 5 min.

I finished my morning routine and got my clothes laid out.

Baggy purple cargos with a bright green hoodie. I had a purple shirt with the words "im hungry" written on it in bright green.

I put my hair into two tiny little braids because I didn`t have as much hair as the others.

I put on black bandages on both of my arms under my hoodie and pushed the sleeves of my hoodie up.

I got my dark purple bandana with Chinese writing in bright green on and got mostly bright green Air Force Ones with little bits of purple on them on my feet.

I grabbed my bright green and purple "line" earrings on and hopped on my robot downstairs.

We ate our nutrients and set off to school on our skateboards/bikes.

Rai brought 6 of her skateboards 1 she was riding 4 were in her bag and 1 Yumi was on.

The skateboard Yumi was on, Rai liked to call " semi-colon" cuz it has a bright purple semi-colon on the bottom and everything else was orange.

Yumi tied "semi-colon" to #1`s wheels and as Rai skated Yumi was behind her finishing her homework.

I rode my completely plain and black skateboard while Name rode her silver bike.

Well gotta stop for now its 2:24 AM


	7. Celebration Now Come On!

**LET the FUN begin!!!**

**Gaara POV**

We were all piled in my black Volvo XC60 Concept, riding to school. We saw a blur of colorful clothes speed by.

Turns out, it was those rebel girls from yesterday. It seems they`re always on skateboards or bikes.

Do they even have a car? Don`t they get tired of going to school, only on toys?

What got me was Aiko, my new science partner. She stood out from the rest.

But, since Sasuke`s rules of no liking or dating girls, we stopped looking for girls.

At first, we resisted, because who would want to give up girls? Until, Shino`s ex, Shizumi turned out to be a liar and a cheater.

She was kissing some other guy. How could she do that to Shino?

And then she went ahead and lied later on when we asked about it.

It was a good thing Shino broke up with her. Though, one thing I don`t understand was that she was crying.

I heard she hasn`t spoken in quite a while. What`s up with that?

Well, whatever I`m going to sleepover at Neji`s house today, as all the other guys.

It wasn`t a big thing, it`s just that it gets boring. We all do our own thing.

Eh, I`ll just end up listening to my iPod in the corner. "Oi, Gaara!" yelled Naruto.

"Huh? What?" I asked surprised. I was so immersed in my own thoughts I didn`t notice that we were parked already.

"Time to get out of the car now," Naruto said, as if I was a 4 year-old. I growled and he backed off.

I wonder what pleasures today`s gonna bring?

**Aiko POV**

We skated through the front enterence as if we`d done it everyday. We had about 30 minutes before classes started.

I saw a bubble-gum pink Scion xB. Ew, nasty all the sluts were inside.

Sakura was wearing a bright, sparkly pink tube top with white leather pants and bright pink furry boots. (I think they`re called "ug boots" ug for ugly is what I think)

She was carrying a white purse with a white headband on.

Ino and Mitsuki were wearing similar things. Tight, small tank tops that are above their stomachs.

Ino`s was bright, sparkly purple and Mitsuki`s was a bright, sparkly blue.

Both were wearing jeans that were tight, only Mitsuki`s was darker.

Both had heels on and Mitsuki had her hair sideways with sunglasses, which made her look like a rich, spoiled prima donna.

Emiko was wearing a white shirt that ended right after her boobs, showing her stomach.

She had her hair in pig-tails and was wearing a **SHORT** white skirt and white heels.

Simure was wearing a green tube top that ended right after her boobs and was wearing short jean shorts. They were like Daisy Duke short.

She was wearing 9 nine-inch heels and put on too much make-up.

Chiruki was wearing a really, really short red skirt that was frilly and a white button-up blouse so tight you could see her pink and white striped bra.

She was wearing White heels with a little bit of red on it.

Then there was one who I hadn`t met before. She was wearing a bright yellow wife beater and white short, short, short, shorts with 5 inch yellow heels.

She had ugly purple hair. Now the reason that it`s ugly, because most people who have purple hair make it look pretty, hers were half dark purple and half light purple.

She tried to make it look like bed-hair, cuz you know, its in style these days, but it`s just not going where it was supposed to.

She had a pretty face that could make up for her hair, but she wore **WAY** too much make-up.

While I was silently judging the slut`s apparent clothing, a 2008 Chevrolet orange camaro with black stripes on the hood.

It`s like the Bumblebee one in Transformers only this was orange with black stripes.

I`d know this car anywhere. Out came Rai`s dance crew. Kai was driving and Ryuu was in the passenger seat, while Aoi and Riki were sitting in the back, and Rumi wasn`t sitting on a seat, but on the car inbetween Aoi and Riki.

They were dressed in typical skater clothes, but I`m too lazy to explain them.

Followed by was a Violet Nissan Rogue, and out came Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and Shizumi.

Next was a red 2008 Dodge Viper SRT10, that was carrying Chouji.

Lee was in a green Nissan Altima Coupe.

Nemu was in a sick-looking silver Honda Remix 2 seater.

Rai bit her fist when she saw Nemu`s car. She loves that car! Heh now she can`t have it.

Nemu`s car was freaking awesome! I would have to ask him for a ride later on.

We had our own cars too, it`s just we prefer our skateboards and bikes. We each had 2 cars.

Yumi held a bright yellow 2008 Sebring convertible and a dark blue Nissan Bevel Concept.

Name had a blue Aston Martin Vantage Roadster that had magenta colored leather seats and a blackish purple Ford's Mustang-Based Interceptor Concept.

I had a bright red Mazda Ryuga Concept with a door that opens up and a dark orange Lincoln MKR Concept.

Rai had a silver Jeep Trailhawk Concept and a bright green Acura's Second Rear-Drive Concept.

The family cars were a black Audi Q7 V12 Diesel Concept, a light blue, almost silver Acura Advanced Sports Car Concept: The New NSX, and a canary yellow Toyota FT-HS Concept.

Yes, we had a lot of cars. We got so much money from performing as a band.

We had different identities and we "disappeared" somewhere.

Name was the manager and Yumi organized everything. Rai and me were performing with 3 other guys.

Anyways, we stopped doing tricks and practicing to go to our friends.

" Hey guys, why are you here?" asked Yumi.

" I don`t know. Tsunade told us to," shrugged Ryuu.

" Hey peoples!" yelled Teneten.

"Well, you guys dress pretty snazzy (hehehaha "snazzy")," Name said impressively.

" We could say the same as you," said Temari and Riki at the same time.

" Tsunade told us to," said Rai.

Shizumi gave us a look that said , " Really? Us too."

" That`s weird, the cheers are out of uniform," said Lee , ever-so-enthusiactically.

" Then maybe Tsunade told them to dress better too," I said.

" I doubt it, they look sluttier in free-dress," Rai said, causing Shizumi to giggle.

" Hey, there you go. If you start showing that pretty voice, maybe you`ll start to talk again," said Ryuu nicely.

Shizumi blushed and we **ALL** noticed that. Half smirked, and the other half looked shocked, then regained composure in a matter of seconds.

" HEY WHO`S GOING TO HINATA`S SLEEPOVER!!!!???" Yumi and I asked very, very loudly.

"Shut up!! Gosh, you guys are so loud," said Kai.

"Yeah, yeah, save it. I just want to know who`s going," I said.

Everyone raised their hands. "AWESOME!!!" Yumi, Me, and even Rai yelled.

Everyone laughed at that. These were the days. Then the cheer sluts went ahead and ruined it.

"Hey, like, what are you losers doing here? And why are you all dressed like wannabe popular kids?" asked the one named Chiruki.

" And, like, what are you doing, pretending to be popular? But you`re really not, because, you`re, like sluts?" I asked, mocking how they spoke.

"Like, How dare you!" yelled Chiruki, as she raised her hand to slap me.

" No. How dare **YOU**!" I yelled calmly as I grabbed her skimpy blouse and put her face so close to mine our noses were touching.

She smelled strongly of perfume. She had a scared look in her eyes, but her face tried to keep cool.

"Listen here, whore. Don`t you **EVER** try to slap me. Ever. This is strike 2. One more strike ladies. One more," I said so cool it was unbelievably cool. I had 1 finger up indicating ONE more strike.

"Now fuck off," I said as I growled. She nodded vigorously as I released my iron-steel grip on her shirt.

She ran off with her pussy friends. I smirked and and leaned back on Nemu`s awesome car and put my right leg back and crossed my arms, looking like a true delinquent.

"HEY AIKO-CHAN!! THAT WAS SO YOUTHFUL!!!" Lee yelled happily.

"Yes, Aiko that was very cool," Rumi congratulated me.

"Heh, next time let me in on it," Rai said as she pounded her fist in her hand, cracking her knuckles.

**Yumi POV**

"Alright, Alright, that`s enough, c`mon Tsunade announced something. We have to go to the auditorium," said responsible Name.

"Alright" and "okays" were heard throughout the big group. One particular "Dammit, stupid assembly. I`m freaking hungry" made everybody stop and stare at Rai.

"What? I am," she said defensively as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Yeah im hungry too. Damn I might die if I don`t fries tonight.

Oh yeah, I know! I`ll ask Hinata if we can order Mcdonald`s while at her sleep over.

"Hey, Yumi you coming?" asked Riki. I nodded and ran off with them to the auditorium.

"Good morning students!" yelled an unormally peppy Tsunade. "How are you doing?!"

"Freaking hungry and tired. Get on with Lunch!!!" I yelled, causing bursts of laughter to erupt from the auditorium.

"Yes, well Yumi, I will give you and your friends a special award after I show the whole school this video we made yesterday," she said smiling.

She played the video that she taped yesterday, adding graphics such as, transitions and changing the scene into a different color.

It showed us arguing at first and Rai`s crew going through the window and Rai`s retort, " They`re paying for that."

The audience laughed and I sneeked a peak at the bastards/hoes.

They were furious. Hahaha they`re probably pissy because they have no footage of themselves.

Then it goes to the part where they`re dance on the tables and everyone starts cheering.

Then Ryuu catches Shizumi and everyone starts whooing.

And the audience laughs at Shika sleeping. _`Aw, so cute`_ I thought.

And then I froze wide-eyed and said , " Holy shit."

"What?!" yelled everyone. They were leaning their heads forward from the person in front of them. We were sitting in a classic line.

"U-um n-n-nothing," I said as I turned away.

I knew they were going to get suspicious. Might as well play it cool.

**Rai POV**

Something`s going on with that girl. I shook my head and looked back up the screen.

The audience was laughing at Kai`s, Rumi`s, Aoi`s, and my attempts to jump out of the window only to be pulled back by Temari and Tenten.

I laughed myself. We look like we were having so much fun. And we were. Ahh, my high school days.

I must cherish them. Meanwhile, everyone starts laughing again as we picked up Riki to wash the walls.

Man, videos are really funny after you watch them. And nearly all the guys in the auditorium got a nosebleed from seeing us wet.

Ughh Tsunade. Don`t make these boys hornier than they already are.

Then **EVERYONE**, I mean EVERYONE, except for the SLUT group and the quiet part of the JACKASS group, was either rolling on the floor while laughing or turning blue from holding in the laughter.

It showed Sakura and Ino wanting to "help", and ended up slipping with some stuff in their hair. They were squealing in the video.

" HAHAHAHAHA *heave* can`t *Heave* breathe *heave*," choked out Yumi, Name, Kai, Ryuu, Temari and Tenten.

"HAHAHAHAHA ABOUT *laugh* TO *laugh* PEE *laugh* MY *laugh* PANTS!!!" gasped out me, Aiko, Riki, Aoi, and Rumi.

Shizumi was full blown out laughing, which was surprising. Choji was choking on his chips.

" HAHAHA THAT IS VERY FUNNY!!!" shouted Lee in between breaths.

"Alright, alright stop," said Tsunade, laughing, with very little authority in her voice.

She paused the video, which now showed a freeze frame of their ugly faces twisted with food in their hair.

That made everyone laugh even more.

Then when the video ended, everyone stood up in an uproar. They started clapping furiously.

Sounded like lightning. HEH!! "ALRIGHT!!" I shouted Quagmire style.

That video looked like it could be a music video for Simple Plan.

"Okay, Okay, we`d like to bring out our saviors, Rai, Yumi, Name, Aiko, Lee, Choji, Shizumi, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Kai, Ryuu, Rumi, Aoi, and Riki!!! Give it up!!!" Tsunade said joyfully.

She seemed pleased that we were such good students. Oh, that`s why she wanted us to dress nice.

**Kai POV**

I was confused as we walked up, thankful we dressed cool.

**Ino POV**

"Hey what about us?!" I yelled. That was unfair! Why do **THEY** get to go up?

They`re just a bunch of lame, poor, orphans.

"Okay, you guys come up too," Tsunade said exasperated. Why???!!!

I took the mic from her and spoke into it.

" Um, like, Hello fellow students, I would like to say that Tsunade just cut out the parts of us helping out," I said.

" Pfft! Yeah right. You guys just stood there. You didn`t even want to be there. You would be late for you "mani-pedi" " that bitch Yumi said.

" Um, like, excuse me! We TRIED to help, but you guys said "NO" ," explained Sakura.

" Yup, suuuurrreee," said Rai as she rolled her eyes.

"You guys can go now," said Tsunade boredly.

WHAATTT??!!! Hmph! These bitches were going to pay. HARD. For embarrassing us in front of the WHOLE school.

**Kai POV**

HAHA I was laughing inwardly at that small little argument. What wannabe losers.

" So, I wanted to give something special for our students that we`re proud to have. Girls," Tsunade said, she was about to blow up from excitement," You will have a one week trip to the BEACH!!! Not just any beach, but a luxury beach! You can bring your skater friends along too!" She shouted excitedly.

" Holy Shitty Squirrel!!!" yelled Yumi.

" Damn Peantus!!!" shouted Name.

" Holy Shit-face called Sakura and Ino!!!" yelled Aiko, which caused laughs in the Auditorium.

"My doodle!" yelled Rai, which caused more laughs.

I swear these girls are too funny.

"But," started Tsunade. "Oh, no" said Rai. "There`s a catch," finished Name.

"You have to bring along these boys!!!" Tsunade said as she pointed to the Jackass boys.

"AND THESE GIRLS!!" Tsunade added as she pointed to the sluts.

"Oh," started Name. "Hell," continued Yumi. "NOOO!!!" finished Rai and Aiko.

"No" I started. "Way," said Ryuu. "In," continued Rumi. "Freaking," said Aoi. "HELL!!!" finished Riki.

"NO way would I want to go with those stuck-up jackasses!!" shouted Riki.

"Yeah and who said these whores could go?!" pointed Temari.

"I DID!" yelled Tsunade. " Now I suggest you bring them along if you want that luxury beach trip," she said.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" yelled Rai, Aiko, and Me at the same time.

"No, now shut up so I can get on with the best news," said Tsunade.

We all shut up, hoping the best news was that this thing was a joke.

"Okay, Kai, Aoi, Ryuu, Rumi, and Riki!! I have decided to give you all **FULL** scholarships to attend this school!!!" Tsunade yelled happily.

I started screaming and hugging my "brothers". The female population started screaming as well.

Rai and the others started hugging us as well. I couldn`t believe it! Finally, a good school!

Aoi couldn`t believe it either. "But why?!" he asked.

" Well, I saw your potential yesterday, and thought you would make a **FINE** addition to our school," said Tsunade, smiling.

"**THANK YOU!!!"** we all shouted. I forgot the whole school was watching.

I whispered to Rai and Ryuu. Heh! We were not going to mess this up.

We asked Tsunade for some rock or hip hop music.

She left and came back with a boom box and I pressed a button.

It played I`m In L.A. Trick , by LMFAO

We started break-dancing and everyone started cheering. Rai grabbed the Boom box and held it above her head.

She started waving it, then put it down, then started head-spinning.

She did a coffee grind with Ryuu and we started moon-walking.

When we finished dancing, everyone roared. Man, it feels good to be dancing again.

Tsunade said we could all go home early. And with that, everyone thanked us for early dismissal.

Then….


	8. Time to Rock It Out

**Time to Rock It Out**

**Rai POV**

"WOOOHHHOOO!!!" I yelled like a crazy person as I ran out of the building.

I got a vacation for a week, to go to a luxury beach with my friends.

Of course I was bummed that the ~JACKASS8~, that`s what I called them, had to tag along, and I was almost crying that the sluts had to come too.

I took "semi-colon" without stopping from running and shredded the rails.

My friends came with and we started ripping it up.

"Hey Rai! Need a ride?!" asked Temari.

"How far is her house?!" I asked back.

"Well, it`s not that far. If you want to skateboard there, just follow our cars," said Hinata.

"Okay," I said and I told the girls and guys the plan.

" Alright, guys you`ll drive there by following Temari`s car. Me and the girls will ride there, got it?" I explained.

"GOT IT!!!" they all exclaimed. We ran off to grab our bags.

We all gave the signal as they all got in their cars and drove off, as we followed closely.

I felt really peaceful as the wind went through my hair. Well, except for Yumi`s fat ass behind me that I have to drag.

Man, what is she eating these days?

" WAIT! STOP!" yelled Yumi. Everyone heard because their windows were open.

"What?!" shouted Tenten at a red light.

"We need to buy Mcdonald`s!" she whined.

"What?! Why?!" asked Kai.

"Because I`m craving it and we`ll feel really good about it later," she said while pouting.

" Eh, why not?" said Hinata. And with that we sped off to Mcdonald`s

**Name POV**

~~~AT McDonald`s~~

" Um I want a Mcflurry, No wait, a milkshake, no scratch that a sundae," Yumi said.

" Ughh! Make up your mind lady!!" yelled the fast food guy, putting his hands through his hair, making him look crazy.

" Alright. She`ll take a medium Mcflurry with a large cheeseburger. I`ll have a vanilla milkshake with large fries, she `ll have a large hot fudge sundae, no nuts, with 16-piece nuggets, and she`ll take a happy meal with a medium Mcafe Iced Mocha," ordered Aiko very expertly.

" Y-yes ma`am," said the fast food guy and he went to our orders right away.

" Wow, all large or medium," said Temari.

" Huh? Why? We`re very hungry girls," said Name.

" Yeah, at Wendy`s, Rai orders large everything," said Aiko.

" Wow," said Hinata.

" Hey, who ordered the happy meal?" asked Tenten.

All of the girls and skater guys pointed to Rai, who was sitting like a kid, playing with the straws and put it in her nose, saying she was a walrus.

" ah! I CAN`T BREATHE!" she said.

" Ah-ah- achoo!" she sneezed and the straws flew out and she wiped her nose with the back of her hand and leaned back into her chair and asked ," What?"

We all sweatdropped. She can be such a child sometimes.

We all got it to-go and left.

We finally got to Hinata`s house. And DAMN! Was it huge!

We said we`d meet at 6, but since for early dismissal, we decided we couldn`t wait.

Her house was like the White House x3. Though it looked very modern.

It was colored a light brown and dark orange. Dang! My house wasn`t even **THAT** big!

" Um, my dad would like to meet you guys," said Hinata nervously.

We followed her into her HUMONGO living room! Wow.

It was SO modern. It was colored a light yellow and there was a fireplace.

There was a golden chandelier in the center. Did I mention it was really high up?

There was a white sofa that was connected with another sofa. There was a giant Plasma TV set back up on the wall in front of the sofa.

It was hot outside, but there was air-conditioning in her house. There was a bunch of other stuff you can imagine for yourselves.

"Hinata, who are these people?" asked this man with long hair rudely.

"**THESE PEOPLE** are Hinata`s friends, got a problem with that?" asked Aiko, with mock rude.

He stood there shocked. Oh, gosh Aiko. She just ruined a good first impression.

" I`m very sorry for my ill-mannered friends here, sir," I said bowing.

" No, it`s okay. She seems cool because she doesn`t act nice to me. I like her. My name is Hiashi. You can call me that," He said grinning.

Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Lee, and Choji looked shocked.

" T-thank you, f-father," Hinata said as she bowed.

" Really, Hinata, stop stuttering ," said Hiashi, as he scowled.

" With all do respect sir, she has stopped. It`s just she`s scared right now," said Rai, returning the scowl.

" Scared of what?" he asked surprised.

" She thought you wouldn`t like us, sir Hiashi, though I can think of 1,000 reasons why not?" said Yumi sweetly. Which caused the guys stifling laughter.

" Well, Hinata, I think I like your new friends. Oh, and Neji`s having a sleepover too. He`s brung his friends from school," said Hiashi, grinning.

" WHAT TH—" Hinata put a hand on Rai`s mouth.

" OH MY FUC—" Tenten put a hand on Aiko`s mouth.

" NO WAY IN F—" I put a hand on Yumi`s mouth. "Geez, you guys are potty-mouths," said Choji, inbetween chews.

" At least I`m not stuffing mine," said Rai as she broke through Hinata`s grip, but clearly succumbed when Hinata pointed to a cookie.

" Thank you, father, I will just bring them up to my room," Hinata said while dragging Rai`s body up the stairs.

" Just make sure those boys don`t do anything," Hiashi called up.

" Okay!" Hinata said as we entered her room.

"HO-LY SHIT!" Kai said as he put the word "holy" in syllables.

The room was fucking huge. It was like a football field.

You`d be tired walking toward the other end.

"Yes, um upstairs is my rec. room. This is just where I sleep. I have all the fun upstairs," Hinata said.

" You have two rooms?!" asked Ryuu in disbelief.

" Yeah we do too stupid," said Yumi.

" Okay, just set your bags down wherever you want," said Hinata.

She had 6 beds through the whole length of the room. They were all king-sized so that`s why there were only 6.

There were 3 steps that were like stairs. The carpet was lavender and the walls were a light purple.

She had a big window overlooking her backyard, which was beautiful.

The stairs were at the far end of the room, on the right corner. They were spiral stairs with stars hanging down.

" Whoa," was all I could say. I went up the stairs to see a room the same size as the room below.

It had wooden walls and orange carpet. It had a bigger plasma and a lot of video games with it.

It had 5 multi-colored bean bag chairs, 2 black rocky chairs, and these chairs with rollers and a giant table behind.

It looked like a total gamers room. I noticed that there was a slidey door.

I opened it, and there were 3 large beds. I looked back outside the door and saw 3 hammocks tied between poles that contained soda.

There was also mini-fridge. Then I saw the ladder and climbed to the top, to see there were 5 hammocks here, running all the way from one side of the room to the other.

I stood there, on the ledge that was fat enough to be a bed. Actually, I think it was. It was soft and cushioney. People could sit here, watching what was happening below.

I walked back down to see long and big shelves that held 3 beds.

**Rai POV**

"HOLY MACKERONI!!!" I yelled as I saw where Name was.

Everyone ran in and dropped their mouths.

"I call the hammock up here!" I yelled as I climbed up the stairs unloaded my clothes on the hammock, and made myself comfortable.

The hammock was VERY long. Hey, it ran through one side of this huge room to the other.

" Wait, I thought you were going to sleep with the girls?" asked Hinata

" Hell no. I don`t care if these guys look at me. They`ll be dead if they do. And we`ve known each other a long time," I said.

" Suit yourself," shrugged Tenten.

Shizumi quickly climbed up the ladder and took the hammock next to me.

" I call up there!" yelled Ryuu as he saw how comfortable we were.

Shizumi took the purple hammock that was on the right of me.

I was on the edge with no cushion part. Ryuu was next to Shizumi.

He took the red one. Mine was blue. "Me next!" yelled Kai.

He went next to Ryuu on the silver one. One more spot.

Name got there first and dumped her stuff on the last hammock.

She was on the safest one. Hers was yellow.

Riki and Aiko decided to sleep in the shelves/bed. They said it was comfortable.

Lee, Choji, and Aoi slept in the slidey bedroom.

Tenten, Temari and Hinata decided to sleep where there friends were sleeping, so they slept on the soda-pole hammocks.

"All right, what should we do first?!" yelled Yumi.

Then, came *thud*. "What was that?" asked Tenten.

"T-that w-w-was N-Neji," said Hinata nervously.

" Oh, great that means Sas-gay`s here too," I said as I rolled my eyes.

Shizumi giggled. "Hey Shizumi, want to get changed?" I asked.

She nodded. "Alright, guys you go downstairs, and we`ll tell you when you can come up," I said.

"But—" said Ryuu. "No buts, Now OUT," commanded Name.

All 7 guys trudged out and we slammed the door.

"Hey, guys, let`s do this fast," said Temari.

"And the prize for the fastest would be?" I smirked.

" Getting privileges to do **ANYTHING** they want in this house," Hinata smirked back.

"Deal," I said and we huddled and all shook hands.

" 5…4…3…2…1 GO!," yelled Aiko as we all raced to our clothes.

**Rumi POV**

"Hey what`s that noise?" I asked. I heard a rumbling upstairs.

"I don`t know, probably rushing to dress up," shrugged Lee.

"Hey who wants to watch a replay of the Lakers game?" I asked as I flipped through the channel.

We all agreed and started cheering for the Lakers and whooping.

"GO,GO,GO!!" yelled Choji.

"Yo Choji, pass down those chips!" yelled Ryuu, who was getting into it.

**Yumi POV**

I could`ve swear I heard the guys cheering for the ……Lakers!

Omgosh! The replay of the game was today! I totally forgot.

Argghhh! Dammit I have to faster. Rai`s going to win, watch.

**Rai POV**

"DONE!!" I yelled as I jumped out and showed myself.

A Lakers jersey with pajamas with tomatoes on it. Y`know, the one from Veggie tales.

I had my hair in a pony-tail and, for the first time in a long time, no hat.

I slipped on my furry bunny slippers and stuck my tongue out at the girls.

"Man, I was almost done," whined Name.

"Hey Rai, didya know that the replay of the Lakers game is going on right now?" asked Yumi.

" WHAT??!! No one told me?!" I yelled as I dashed off downstairs to meet the boys.

They were too preoccupied with the game to notice my new hair style.

"Score," I demanded more than asked.

" 98-78," said Lee mindlessly.

"Chips," I held out my hand , to be met by a bag of Cheddar Cheese Sour Cream Lays.

I grabbed a handful and stuffed it in my mouth while sitting like a boy.

**Yumi POV**

"WHOOO!!!" I heard yelling downstairs.

Oh come on. "DONE!" I yelled as they looked at me before I sped downstairs.

Lakers shorts with a yellow and purple hamburger shirt. I slipped on my mustard colored furry slippers and put my hair into two low ponytails.

I sat down between Rumi`s legs and said ,"Score."

"99-78," said Rumi like a zombie.

**Name POV**

I finished swiftly and let them look at me for 4 seconds and ran downstairs.

I was wearing long, baggy spongebob pajamas with a krabby patty shirt.

I put my half my hair into a pony tail. Like Belle from beauty and the beast.

I put on my Patrick the starfish furry slippers and almost fell downstairs.

"Chips," I said and got the chips which I stuffed into my mouth.

I was in between Aoi`s legs. I already saw the score as the Derek Fisher made a long shot.

"WOO!!" we yelled.

**Shizumi POV**

I had to hurry. Even though it seems like I am not a sports fanatic, I loved the Lakers.

I put my hand up to signal that I finished. Aiko finished at the same time.

She was wearing long black basketball shorts with a black shirt with a single red teddy bear on it.

She had her hair into one small pony tail.

She put on her furry red and black paint splatter slippers, grabbed her Lolita looking teddy bear and rushed out.

I was right beside her wearing long baggy bright green pajamas with blue polka-dots on it. I put on a blue shirt with a bright green arm on it like the baking soda arm.

I put on my light blue furry slippers with one bright green foot on it and jumped the stairs.

I put my hair into two lower pony tails that were very small.

I put my hands in the air as the Lakers made 2 points.

Everyone else just cheered.

**Temari POV**

Me, Tenten and Hinata were going slow on purpose. They already beat us.

I was wearing a dark yellow shirt with a picture of a black dog on it with baggy black pajamas with yellow lightning on it.

I slipped on my furry yellow slippers with black flashes on them, let down and combed my hair, and waited for my other two friends.

Tenten also wore her hair down and had on a black shirt with a white question mark on it and white pajamas with black question marks on it.

She put on furry black slippers with white bubbles on it.

Hinata put her hair in a pony tail and pulled her bangs back and made it look big like what those bump-its do.

We walked downstairs to see everyone cheering.

**Rai POV**

We finished the Lakers game and sat down on the bed.

"So what you wanna do?" I asked.

"Here, follow me," Hinata said as she led us up to her loft.

She led us to a door and it was like a band room.

" You know how to play?" she asked me.

"Yup, hey Aoi get on the bass, Aiko on drums, Kai on the keyboard, Ryuu on the guitar," I said.

"Pork and Beans?" Riki asked/pleaded.

"Sure," I groaned. He always made us play that song. Pork and Beans by Weezer.

We finished and got a standing ovation.

"Thanks," said Riki. "No Prob," I replied.

"Hey guys, get dressed in you PJs," ordered Name

" Okay," They said as they marched off to dress up.

Half of them were wearing basketball shorts while the other half were wearing baggy pajamas.

" Okay let`s rock out!" I yelled and I pressed the button on the stereo.

It played Headstrong and we started dancing, teen style, not pro style.

"WOOHOO!!" yelled Name. She grabbed Kai and they started dancing together.

Then Hinata playfully pushed me and I pushed back, and it became a wrestling match.

The song matched what we were doing perfectly. Then… Me and Shizumi got pushed too hard and then we came crashing down, breaking through 2 floors and ending up in a big, gray room.

"Uhhh, Shizumi, where are we?" I asked as I sat up.

I stood up and helped her up. She shrugged. And then I remembered Hinata.

**Sasuke POV**

This was like all the other times we slept over at someone`s house. Naruto and Kiba played video games.

\

While Neji was on the internet, Gaara listened to his iPod in the corner, and Shino was playing with his bugs.

I was reading a book as usual. Shikamaru was playing online solitaire. I swear I was hearing music somewhere.

Neji just said it might be Hinata being lonely again.

Until, something came crashing down. "Uhhh, Shizumi where are we?" asked a familiar, annoying voice.

My eyes bugged out when I saw a hot looking Rai helping up Shizumi. Everyone was surprised, but not as much as Shino.

**Rai POV**

"Oi, Shizumi, Rai, you okay?" yelled Ryuu.

"Does it look like we`re fucking okay?!" I yelled back.

"Oi, Hinata, you`re gonna pay for this!" I smirked as I yelled.

" Yeah, right, when you get out of that hell hole bitch!" she playfully yelled back.

"Hell naw!" I grinned. " What are you doing here?!" yelled a stupid-ass voice.

"Sas-gay?" I turned to see that my suspicions were correct.

"Stop calling me that!" he yelled angrily.

" Yeah, when hell freezes ove—OW!!" I yelled as I clutched my arm.

Which I just noticed was bleeding. There was a big gash there.

"Careful! Don`t move idiot!!" he yelled. Why would he care?

"Uh, excuse me, can I get a nicer caretaker?" I said.

He rolled his eyes and jumped down to my aid.

"Hey, Shizumi, you hurt?" I asked. I was in excruciating pain, but if anything happened to my friends, well that`s just worse than my pain.

She shook her head.

"Hold on Shizumi!!!Rai!!!" yelled Ryuu as he jumped down.

"Ow," he mumbled as he rolled on the floor. Shizumi chuckled.

"Oi, dog, get up and see if Shizumi`s hurt," I said as Sasuke was examining my wound.

"Well, she has a cut on her finger," he said as he held her hand.

He took her finger and sucked on it so the blood would stopped. He pulled out a band-aid (my skater friends **ALWAYS** bring band-aids) and put it on her finger.

She was blushing when he sucked her finger, now he was blushing as she smiled at him.

"AWWWW!! OW!" I said, " Watch it, Uchiha."

" I guess that`s a step up," he grumbled. I saw Shino getting a slightly red. Hmp, jealous.

That`s what you get for letting something this good go.

" Hey, Uchiha . What exactly are you doing to my arm?" I asked.

" Just shut up. I`m stiching it up and bandaging it, now stop squirming," he said seriously.

"Okay, just make sure the blood doesn`t get on my clothes," I said.

"Whatever," he said. Then the door burst open and in came the gang.

" Wait, what are you guys doing here anyway?!" asked a surprised Naruto.

" Hinata invited us to a sleepover, dumbass," replied Aiko.

" Oi Rai, you okay?" asked a concerned Rumi.

" Yeah, I`m okay," I said reassuringly.

" Whew, I was worried for a minute," he said grinning.

" Hinata, get your friends out of here!" shouted Neji.

" Hey! You can`t tell Hinata what to do!" shouted Tenten.

" Alright, guys cool it. Hinata`s friends go up in the "fun room" and Neji`s jackasses stay here at the "bore fest", " I said and yelped as Sasuke stiched my arm up.

" There, all done," he said proudly at his handiwork.

"Hey, you know, this doesn`t mean we`re friends," I said, smirking.

"Of course, not," he said, mocking my tone from the other day.

"All righty then, Rumi help me up," I said as I reached for a hand.

Sasuke helped me up instead of Rumi, and I was confuzzled big time.

I brushed it off. " HEY! Movie Time!" yelled Yumi, as she jumped down from Hinata`s "fun room" to Neji`s.

"What movie?" Aiko asked.

" The Omen!!" exclaimed Yumi. " Yes!" Me, Kai, and Ryuu high-fived.

" T-t-the O-o-o-o-men???" asked a scared Aiko, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Yup, and the guys would love it if we cuddled up to them!" I exclaimed, already knowing their tricks.

" Okay! Let`s go!" exclaimed Temari.

"Wait, take me with you, it`s boring here," said Gaara?

**Aiko POV**

" And, **WHY**, should we exactly do that?" I asked skeptically.

" Cuz I`ll just make you take me anyway," he said glaring.

"Riiightt," I said rolling my eyes. He looked at me weird and then I turned around and walked towards Hinata`s room of fun.

Gaara was following us, along with Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Neji, and even Sasuke!

Lucky for us, we saved our Mcdonald`s and was not going to share.

"Hey guys, I microwaved our Mcdonald`s! Let`s eat during the movie previews!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"I need help here!" I yelled, a tick mark forming on my forehead.

" Here, I`ll help," said a mysterious voice that turned out to be Gaara.

" Whatever, her take Rai`s, Ryuu`s, Riki`s, Name`s, and Temari`s I got Lee`s, Yumi`s, Aoi`s, and Kai`s," I said.

" What about Choji and Tenten?" he asked.

" Heh, my hands are too full and Choji needs a triple trip back and forth," I joked.

He laughed. I stood there, surprised. "What?" he chuckled.

" Well, nice to hear you laugh once in a while Gaara!" I said grinning. He blushed.

Did I do something wrong? Oh, well. We carried the orders and came back for Tenten`s and Choji`s.

" Where`s mine?" asked Rumi. " Oops," Gaara and I said at the same time.

" *sigh* let`s go get it," I said, exasperated.

We then ate in peace as the movie started.

We were watching in Hinata`s loft place above her bedroom.

We were seated in the different assortments of chairs. Of course, you had to sit in twos.

Name and Kiba, much to Rai`s dismay, Rai and Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata, Yumi and Shika, Me and Gaara were forced, Tenten and Neji, Riki and Temari, Shizumi and Ryuu, Shino and Lee, Kai and Choji, Rumi and Aoi.

As the scary part came in, I nuzzled my head behind his shoulder.

" Shut it, I`m just not in the mood to see this after I ate," I said warning him.

Gotta end it here cuz its 2:46 AM


	9. Everybody Dance Now!

**Chapter 8 Everybody Dance Now!!**

**I do not own Naruto. **

**Aiko POV**

"I didn`t say anything," smirked Gaara. " Yup, just keep in mind that I don`t like scary, little creepy kids trying to kill their mothers," I said.

We shut up and everyone screamed at the sight of Damien.

When the movie was done, I got up and said, " Ok, you guys relieved your boredom for 2 hours, now we`re going to do fun stuff, so you continue with your boredom."

"No way, it`s funner here," whined Naruto.

"Stay if you want, just don`t get in our way," Rai said boredly.

" What can you guys possibly do at a sleepover?" asked Sasuke skeptically.

Rai smirked, " Oh, I`ll show you what we can do."

She got Hinata`s stereo and put on I`m Too Sexy  by Right Said Fred.

Everyone started laughing as Rai and I pretended to walk down a runway like models.

Haha it **WAS** a funny song. We were rocking out to the 90`s! That was pretty weird.

"Whoo!!Rai, do a spin!" yelled Riki. She did so, and it looked so funny I fell off the "runway".

She put her lips together, like she was sucking a lemon.

Even the badasses were laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Rai as she pulled Sasuke out of his seat.

She grabbed someone`s jacket and made him walk down the runway with it.

" Yeah Sasuke!" yelled Rai. "Hey, you called me by my name," he said surprised.

"Something wrong with that?" she asked sweetly.

"Nah. I like it," he said as he walked down again.

"Oi c`mon guys! Join in!" I yelled as I grabbed Kai and Rumi and started dancing with them.

Everyone started dancing until Yumi turned the stereo off.

"New song!" she yelled.

I got over there and put in Wannabe by The Spice Girls.

We were still rocking to the 90`s. Name grabbed all the girls and started dancing.

Rai got in the middle and started moving her body except for her head.

She started popping and locking. Then Michael Jackson moves.

I put in Beat It by the one and only Michael Jackson.

That got her and her dance crew dancing like maniacs.

Rai and Kai were moonwalking! This was on video, Hinata installed it to her rooms so she could capture her fun with her friends.

"Okay, okay. Let`s stop!" said Tenten, holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Good, Cuz I am BEAT!" said Rai and Kai at the same time as they collapsed on the soft floor.

"Hey, where`s the ice cream?" asked Name.

"Right here," Hinata said as she opened a secret door, I didn`t see before.

".," said Name and Yumi at the same time.

"There are eels in my hovercraft!Eels!" I yelled.

The whole thing was stocked with every freaking Ice Cream flavors in the world!

"Ube!" (pronounced oo-bay) Rai screamed as she ran inside the cold freezer that was big and long enough to hold 50 Optimus Prime trucks.

Ube is an ice cream in the Philippines.

"Do you have chocolate with marshmallows, without nuts?" I asked.

She nodded and pointed to shelf. I ran inside, along with everyone else.

They got in line and asked Hinata where the flavor they wanted was.

Rai came out first with her bucket of Ube. I also liked Ube, because it was purple.

Hinata gave her a spoon as she walked out to climb the ladder and sit down on her hammock.

I climbed up and sat on the cushioney parts. Name got on her hammock and Yumi sat across from me on the other side of the cushioney parts on the other side of the room.

Ryuu got on his hammock, dawning Mango Ice Cream and Yumi had Macapuno Ice Cream.

Name got strawberry. Strawberry was gross among our family. Only Name liked it.

Riki sat in the corner of the cushioney seats with his chocolate ice cream.

Temari came out with a sundae, complete with Hershey`s chocolate syrup, bananas. Whip cream, and a cherry.

Temari sat next to Riki. Lee came out with green gelato and sat next to Riki. Choji came out with multiple Ice Cream buckets and sat next to Lee.

Gaara came out with orange Ice Cream and sat next to me. I don`t know why though.

Rumi and Aoi were carrying 2 buckets each and Aoi sat next to Choji and Rumi sat in Rai`s hammock.

Kai came out with Vanilla and chocolate syrup and sat on the left of me.

**Yumi POV**

"Oi, Shika!" I said patting the space next to me.

"Troublesome," he grumbled as he sat next to me.

" What was that?" I glared. "Nothing," he said. "Good," I said.

Everyone sat around the hammocks and dug in.

"I suggcnf weffd haf anffds alicanfe," Rai said. "What?!" Everyone said.

" She said she suggests we have an alliance," Name translated.

" Just for this night, though," Rai said as she swallowed her Ice Cream.

" Fine," Sasuke said.

"How should we seal this?" Gaara asked.

We shared a knowing glance between the skaters and my group.

" Spit Seal," We all said in unison.

" Wait, what`s that?" asked Tenten, confused.

" It`s when we spit on our hands, spin around 3 times, sit down, then shake our hands," Aoi said.

" Ew!!" both the girls and Jackasses said.

" Oh come on you sissies," I said.

" No, that is disgusting!" exclaimed Lee.

" Geez, wash you`re hands after. There! Problem solved," Aiko said.

Shizumi got up and spit on her hands and then looked everybody else and nodded.

" Oh, fine, if Shizumi`s doing it, than I am too!" said Hinata happily.

" Okay, if Hinata and Shizumi are doing it, we are too!" yelled Tenten and Temari.

" Hey, I can`t be outshown by girls," Gaara said.

" Hey, don`t leave me out!" Naruto yelled.

" I`m in," Kiba said.

" Sure, why not," said Sasuke.

" Okay," sighed Shino.

" Eh," shrugged Lee and Choji as they spit on their hands.

" Well, whatever," Neji said.

" There you go ya bunch on pricks," Rai said.

" Hey thanks, Shizumi. Heh, one person can change a whole lot of other`s minds," said Ryuu as he smiled at her.

Shizumi grinned wider than anyone`s ever seen before.

" Oi, stop it love birds and spit already," I snapped.

" Hey!" Ryuu said. Shizumi just playfully glared and scolded me with her finger.

" Okay SPIT!" Aiko commanded. Everyone reluctantly did so.

" Ok, just put your left foot behind your right and spin," instructed Kai.

They did, and the majority of people fell and started laughing.

" NOW SHAKE!!!" exclaimed Name. They all shared a scared glance and started shaking.

\" Now we have a truce, until school starts," I said proudly.

" Okay, so what now?" asked Shika, with his eyebrow arched.

" Rai?" I asked. She always knew how to do fun things.

" Hmm…I know! Pranking, then Truth or Dare!" she said.

" Always for that game, huh?" asked Name.

" Okay, for I want to keep pranking a little short, cuz I want to play something afterward," I said.

They all gaped at me. " Y-you n-n-never give u-u-p p-p-pranking," said a shocked Aiko.

"Eh, I really want to play this game," I said shrugging.

" Who should we prank?" asked Kiba as they snapped out of it.

" Who has the bimbo`s numbers?" asked a smirking Rai.

" Ughh, I hate to say it, but I do," said Sasuke.

" Gimme your phone, chicken-ass," said Rai.

" Not until you apologize," said a pouty Sasuke.

" What are you, like 5?" she asked glaring.

" No," he said still pouting.

" Just do it Rai. I wanna get those whores good," I commanded.

" * gulp* I`m very s-s-s-s---OW!" she yelled as I hit her in the back of the head.

" Just get on with it, idiot," I replied glaring.

" Okay, I`m very sorry U— " she was interrupted by Sasuke.

" Ah,ah,ah," he said waggling his finger," Sasuke," he corrected.

" I`.," she said through gritted teeth.

" Thank you," smirked evilly and gave her his phone.

" Ah! There it is Sakura," she said.

" Wonder why he has her number," she whispered, smirking, to Rumi, who was snickering.

" I have her number because she stole my phone, lodged her number there, and then made it so I can never delete it," Sasuke said exasperating.

" Shhh, it`s ringing," shushed Rai. She put it on speaker as we heard the phone being picked up.

" Moshi Moshi!" the very annoying girl yelled.

" Um, excuse me, this is Trent, and I would like to know if you would want to go on a date with me," Rai said in an uncanny voice of some muscular guy.

" Oooh! Sorry, but like, I`m like, totally, Sasuke`s girlfriend," she said to Sasuke`s horror.

" Dedicated, ain`t she?" Rai snickered towards Sasuke.

" Shut it," he growled.

" Ahem, who`s Sasuke?" Rai asked is her guy voice.

" Ahhh!! You don`t know **THE** hottie, Sasuke Uchiha?!" she asked in a high, squealy voice.

" Girls, this guy does **NOT** know Sasuke Uchiha!" she squealed.

" Um, like Sasuke, is like, the hottest guy at our school!," exclaimed Ino.

Then they started rambling about the ~BADASS8~.

" He has , like, the hottest friends ever!" yelled Chiruki.

Rai snickered, held the phone away and said," Heh, you guys must feel pretty good."

They all glared and told her to finish talking to them.

" Yeah, but these bitches think they`re going to, like, totally steal him away!" yelled Emiko.

" Really?" asked Rai in an interested tone.

**Rai POV**

" Yeah, but we`re like, totally going to get them back!" shouted Simure.

" What are you thinking of doing?" I asked. I looked at everyone else, and they leaned forward to hear better.

" Well, we were thinking of doing something, like, when they`re walking in the cafeteria, we`ll—" I hung up the phone.

" RAI!!!" the yelled. " What`d you do that for?!" yelled an angry Yumi.

" Yeah! I wanted to hear what they`re going to do to you guys!" shouted Naruto.

" Alright! SHUT IT!! **WE** are the roudy, tough, and rough new girls! Doing something like tricking them into telling us what they`re about to do! We can get them any day. Plus, I also wanted to be surprised," I said grinning.

" Oh yeah! That`d be like cheating!" Aiko recognized.

" Well, geez. I didn`t know Rai could be so noble," mumbled Sasuke.

" Oh, shut up Uchiha! You just lost your right to be called Sasuke by me," Rai said sticking her tongue out at him.

" Who`s the 5 year-old now?" he said

"You!" She said pointing at him with her tongue still sticking out and she was jumping, making her look more like a 5 year-old.

" And plus, like you`ve ever been in a fight, you pansy," she said.

" Oh, really? Wanna go?" he challenged.

" You`re on! Hinata turn on the stereo and put it on to Headstrong!" I commanded.

Headstrong by Trapt.

We were wrestling on the floor. He pulled my hair.

" Oh, that`s dirty!" I shouted as I kicked his…….umm thing.

" Ahhh!!" he clutched it and held onto me.

Then we fell through the hole I made with Hinata from before.

" AHHHH!!!" we both yelled as we clutched each other for dear life.

I`ve been through this once, and now it was twice. It was very SCARY!

" AA—OW!" we yelled as we both landed on our spine. My arm throbbed.

I forgot I already had a wound. Oh, this was gonna leave a bruise.

" Uhhh, Sasuke?" I groaned.

"Yup?" he asked, groaning, trying to get up. We were both rolling back and forth on the floor.

" That was a bad idea, huh?" I asked as I slowly sat up.

" Yup," he responded with regret. I helped him up.

" Are you okay?!!" yelled, what I thought was Naruto.

" Yeah, sure," Sasuke said.

We got up, rubbing our backs. Ouch, that hurt.

" Hey, Rai, lemme see your arm," he asked, reaching out.

" Here," I said and let him examine it.

" I think you need new bandages," and he started re-bandaging my arm.

" Thanks," I said as I started climbing the ladder on the top bunk of Neji`s bunk bed.

" What are you doing?" asked Sasuke as I stood up and reached up for the edge of the hole.

" I`m going to Hinata`s room," I said, pulling myself up.

Oh, feel the burn. Feel it. Don`t be a wussy Rai. Come on, you can do this.

" Here, let me help you," he said as he gave me a boost up.

" C`mon," I said as I pulled him up.

"Thanks," and we climbed up the stairs.

" Well, here comes the bffs," said a smirking Temari.

" Yeah, why you being so nice, Rai?" asked Aoi.

" This **IS** a truce, member?" I said.

" Okay, what now?" asked Aiko.

" Well, let`s play the game Yumi wanted to play, then play Truth or Dare," Name said.

" Yay, yay, yay!" Yumi said while jumping up and down.

" Shika, Shika, Shika!!!" said Yumi while jumping and down and poking him.

" Shika?" Kiba asked smirking.

" Ooh, a nickname, I see," Naruto said smugly.

"Shut up," Shikamaru said while blushing.

" Shika, Shika, Shika!!!!" said Yumi, getting impatient.

" What?!" he asked, annoyed.

" You`re it! We`re playing Hide and Seek!" she yelled and scurrying to hide behind Kai.

" Count to 10," said a smug Yumi.

" 1, 2—" Shikamaru started. We all started running. This house was HUGE!!

Shikamaru would have a tough time finding us.

I jumped down the hole and ran towards any door.

I opened it and saw a game room. Nope. I kept running, until I heard thumping.

I peeked through the door to see the lights turned off.

There was a bed and a big lump on the middle of it.

And…….MOANING?!! HOLY SHIT CAKES!!!!

I closed the door making icky faces and ran away as fast as I could.

I caught Hinata`s parents having **SEX!!!!** Ew, gross, nasty, disgusting, barf-worthy, makes-me-want-to-vomit, and much, much more.

I ended up in their living room and came through the kitchen. I opened their fridge and started munching on some nachos.

I saw a small cabinet and decided I could squeeze myself in their because all the other ones were filled with pots and some food.

I opened it and squeezed in and heard an ," OW! WTH?!" .

" Huh? Sas-gay?" I asked in the dark.

" Get off!" he yelled. " Hello? Anyone there? Who am I talking to they are all hiding," said a lazy voice outside.

" Shh, he`ll hear us! What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I`m hiding, stupid! Now move your leg!" he hissed back.

" Shut up! I would if I freaking could!" I hissed.

**Sasuke POV**

Ugh, great. I am stuck with dumbass x infiniti.

I felt something squishy and soft on my chest.

I looked down and almost lost all the blood in my body. Rai`s boobs were on my chest!!!

I looked at her and she was too preoccupied looking in the little hole to see if Shikamaru was gone.

I looked away from her, her hands were on my shoulders.

For such rich people, couldn`t they get bigger freaking cabinets?!

" Whew! He`s gone!" she grinned at me. Wow.

She looked really beautiful, even though it was dark. Her face was glowing.

Wait, what? I should forget what I just thought.

" Oi, Sasuke!! Should we get out or wait until the game`s over?" she whispered.

" Let`s wait, unless we want to lose," I said smirking. I have to make myself look cool.

Why am I getting nervous about this? Calm down, Sasuke. Calm down.

Whew! Glad I`m over that and the minutes slowly passed by.

This was going to be a very long game.

**Aiko POV**

I was running. **FAST. **I had to find somewhere.

I saw Rai making her famous icky faces. I laughed. Ha she always made me know how to laugh.

She ran away then. What was so bad? I sneaked over to look at what was so disgusting.

My eyes widened and I put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming.

WHY WOULD YOU DO **THAT** WHEN YOUR KIDS ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER WITH **LOTS** OF **TEENAGER** FRIENDS?!

I walked away slowly and opened a random door. I closed it and slid down and put my hands over my eyes.

It was like Science class all over again.

"Aiko?" funny, I thought I heard Gaara`s voice here. I put my hands down and looked at my surroundings.

We were in a small room that looked like a guest room. If they were so rich, why have a **SMALL** guest room?

Mysteries around the world. "Gaara?" I said surprised.

" Why do you look like your gonna puke?" he asked nervously.

" I `ll show you," I said and smirked evilly. He seemed confused as I led him to the room.

"Fucking crap!" exclaimed Gaara while whispering.

" Shut up! They might hear us!" I hissed as he led me back to the other room.

" That`s gross!" he said.

" No shit, dipstick," I said sarcastically.

" What do we do now?" asked Gaara." Shh," I said while putting my head on the floor, to see shadows moving.

Shikamaru was done counting. " Hmm, where could they be?" he asked himself.

_`Idiot, he`s talking to himself`_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

YUP next chapter up soon!


	10. What Now?

**What Now?**

**Me no owny Naruto**

**Gaara POV**

I was in a room with Aiko. She rolled her eyes. She did the smallest things that kept me awake at night.

Well, it`s not like I sleep anyway. That was a stupid statement, up there.

"What now?" Aiko asked.

" I don`t know," I shrugged.

" Got anything on ya?" she asked.

" Um, gum, cellphone, my wallet, and a brown paper that I swear was white before," I said.

" Gimme some gum," she said. I gave her Dentyne Ice.

" Okay, hmm. Can I see your wallet?" she asked.

" Steal something, I steal something," I said. She nodded and grabbed my wallet.

"Oh, cute," she said sweetly as she was looking at a picture of something.

"What?" I asked. "There`s a cute baby picture of some cute kid," she said.

"Yeah, I believe that`s my baby picture," I said, feeling heat come to my face.

"Oh, well it seems you`ve turned into something better," she said coyly.

Was that Aiko complimenting me? I can`t believe it, she thinks I`m over the cuteness bar.

Why am I so happy? Wow, this feels weird.

"Hey. Gaaarrraaa!!" she whispered. I snapped back into Earth.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well, sorry I was just going to tell you that you have a spider on your head," she said glaring. I instantly felt guilty. Wow, new feelings everywhere.

"Well, don`t just sit there. Get it off," I said as calmly as I could. I hate spiders.

"Why should I ?" she said smugly.

"Cuz I have a very strong case of arachnophobia," I said half-nervous.

"Alright, alright, don`t get your knickers in a bunch," she said jokingly.

Her gentle hands softly brushed my hair and I felt some legs get off slowly.

"There, fixed," she said as she smiled. Oh, geez I think I`m blushing.

**Aiko POV**

I saw him blush which made me…..giggle? Hell-ell-ell NO!! Snap out of it!

"Found you," smirked Shikamaru while dragging a pouting Rumi.

"Thanks a lot Gaara," I glared playfully while punching his arm.

"Hey, that was all you, Ms. I`m Very Noisy," he said smugly, returning the punch.

"All you got was Rumi?" I asked skeptically.

"Hey, it`s a big house," he said. "Yeah, I noticed," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Now you have to help me find the others," Shikamaru said.

I sighed and followed the guys as they walked out.

The girls were gonna have a fit to know that I was the first girl caught.

I braced myself for a beating.

**Yumi POV**

I sneaked and saw Gaara and Aiko looking through a door with horror.

(Isn`t everyone following each other?) I looked in the door too, after they left.

I walked away with a blank expression. I spotted Kai.

"Hi Yumi, what`s wrong," he asked concerned.

I pulled him, stuck his head through the door and we both walked out like zombies.

" Oi Kai, where you wanna hide?" I said after I recovered.

"Hmm. Let`s go to a bathroom," he said.

"Okay," and with that we opened random doors, and finally found a big bathroom.

"Let`s sit in the tub," I suggested. I wonder how many people Shika found?

"Hey, wait what? Why`d I bring you with me?" he said surprised.

Darn, the trick only lasted a minute.

"It was my charm," I said like a girly girl and flipped my hair.

We both laughed and started talking about random stuff.

"If you could, would you?" Kai asked. "Yup," I said cheerfully.

"Ow, you idiot, get off me!" I heard a voice from outside the window in the bathroom.

"Kai, give me a lift," I said. He reluctantly did so, and I peered out the window.

I saw Name and Kiba on top of each other. Heh, there you go Name, you slick dog, you.

No pun intended. "Shut up, it`s hard walking through rose bushes," retorted Kiba as he got up and helped Name.

They disappeared through the hedge and I told Kai to get me down.

"So? Who was it?" he asked anxiously.

"Name and Kiba being loud," I said.

"Hmm. I wonder how they found each other?" Kai asked.

"If you could, would you jump up and down on the Statue of Liberty`s nose rather than dating Sakura?" I asked and then busted out laughing when he had to think about it.

"AHA!" yelled Aiko as she burst through the door with Shika, Rumi, and Gaara.

Shika looked kind of …..mad and…..sad. Wonder why?

"C`mon, let`s go," he said turning away from me.

"Wait! Yes or No?" I asked Kai.

"Yeah, sure," he said looking away. That meant he would go on the Statue of Liberty and start jumping like a madman on her nose. And he was embarrassed about it!!

"Hahahaha yay!" I said hugging him for no reason.

Shika just walked away pretending to not care.

**Shikamaru POV**

Why is her face all red? I asked myself as I looked at Yumi`s pretty face.

"Wait! Yes or No?" she asked Kai. Did she confess to him?

"Yeah, sure," he said looking away.

"Hahaha yay!!" she hugged him. She **DID** confess to him, and now they`re dating.

Great. I knew I waited too long. What was I waiting for anyway?

Surely, not her. I could just get any other girl. But I wanted **HER.**

There I admitted it. Now I have to wait until she`s free and fight for her love.

Heh, there I go, sounding lame again.

**Rai POV**

"Sasuke, how long do you think it`ll be until they get here?" I whined.

"`. Stop asking," he said meanly.

"Meanie," I said like a child and stuck my tongue out. He rolled his eyes.

**Name POV**

I saw Yumi look at through a door and then walk away to get Kai, then they both walked away like zombies.

(Man, Hinata`s parents are going at it for a long time, eh?)

I went to look too. Then I understood. I turned around and bumped into someone.

"Name," Kiba asked as he helped me up.

"What`s up?" he asked as he saw my green face.

I pointed to the door and he looked through it.

"O-okay," he said as he turned slightly green himself.

We walked down the hallway and regained our strength every inch we got away from **THAT** room.

"Want to be hide-and-seek buddies?" I asked.

"Sure, where you want to hide?" he asked.

"Let`s go outside, mostly people hide in inside, so we`ll be smart by going outside," I said.

"Okay," he said as found our way outside.

"Should we hold hands so we don`t get lost through the maze?" asked a blushing Kiba.

"Sure," I said and shrugged as we intertwined our fingers and made our way through the maze.

We started getting frustrated as we kept running into dead-ends.

"Aggrrrhh!" Kiba yelled and he just hacked straight through.

"Nice job," I said sarcastically.

"I panicked," he said nervously.

"Sure you did," I said and we didn`t notice we were still holding each others hands.

Therefore, when I tripped on a rose bush branch, I brought him down with me.

"Ow! You idiot, get off me!" I said loudly as I struggled to get out from under Kiba.

"Shut up, it`s hard walking through rose bushes," he said as he helped me up.

We went through the hedges and asked what time it was.

Kiba looked surprised, "Apparently 6:30."

"Really? It`s only 6:30?!" I asked. Wow, time went by slow.

"Yup," he said.

" So, what now?" I asked.

"Let`s play Slide," he suggested.

"What are you, a 9 year-old school girl?" I asked. That game was for girls.

"Just start," he said. We came up to 43, and we were going **REALLY** fast. Though, it hurt.

"What **ARE** you guys doing?" asked Shikamaru, with his eye twitching.

"Can`t. Talk. Now. Almost. 50," I breathed.

"Whatever, just follow us," Aiko said and we carefully stood up and followed them.

"How did you guys find us?" Kiba asked after 51.

"It was easy, when you hear the slapping," replied Gaara.

"Well, sor-ry that is what this game requires," I said.

**Back to Sasuke POV**

"Rai?"I asked and I felt her head on my shoulders.

Oh shit. She fell asleep. Aw, gross, she`s drooling.

"Dumb Sasuke," she mumbled as she moved her head around.

Sleep-talking? Wow, dreaming about me being dumb.

When were those guys getting here?

**Shikamaru POV**

This was really getting troublesome as I saw Temari, Riki, and Rumi peaking through a door and then tip-toeing back to a hiding place.

They looked like they were gonna die. Well, the dumbshits just got themselves caught.

"Hey, I see you," I said and then pulled them out of a very long closet.

"Who left?" asked Rumi as he dusted himself off.

"Umm, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Aoi, Shizumi, Ryuu, Sasuke, Rai, Shino, Lee, and Choji, I think," listed Yumi.

"Great, 12 more people to find," I said lazily and trudged on.

**Hinata POV**

"Um, Naruto, where should we hide?" I asked. We had found each other and Naruto was scared to walk by himself.

"A-ha! Let`s go in a room," he half-shouted.

"Shush, Naruto. Shikamaru might here us!" I hissed.

"Sorry Hinata, hey how bout here?" he asked as he led us to my bathroom.

"Okay, but why here?" I asked, confused.

"I don`t know. Random door!" he shouted while grinning. I blushed.

When should I tell him that I like him? Maybe, when he asks me to the dance at the end of the year.

"HINATA!!" he yelled.

"Ha! I knew the dumb idiot couldn`t resist shouting," said Gaara`s voice through the door.

Maybe it was a bad idea to pair up with the noisest one in our group.

"Great, where`s Rai?" whined Aiko.

"Uh, I saw her hiding in a cabinet in the kitchen earlier," I said.

Oh, no. She was going to kill me. Well, I`m dead.

**Aiko POV**

We all marched down to the kitchen, opening random cabinets.

Then , " Hey, I found`em," said Rumi.

Them? I walked over there, took out my camera, and took at least 14 pictures.

There they were, sleeping together. Aw, so cute.

I got a giganto pan and started clanking it with another one.

"WAKE UP!!!" I yelled. They did and started looking at their surroundings.

"What the hell?!" Rai asked as she was on Sasuke.

"Yo, you player, you," Yumi said smirking.

"Shut up, it`s cramped in their. You`d be all snuggly with Shikamaru too if you were stuck there too," Rai said defensively.

Shikamaru and Yumi were both blushing.

"Heh!" I said as I held my thumb up.

**Aoi POV**

I was in a three-way closet with Lee and Choji.

Lee and I were in the thin parts while Choji was on the bottom fat part.

I banged the cabinet under me.

"Choji! Stop eating!" I yelled and I saw Aiko and Gaara peeking into the door.

I opened up my door a bit and saw something gross!

"Ew," I grumbled and then waited for someone to find us.

And they did about 30 minutes later.

"Alright, get outta there," said a lazy Shikamaru and we all got out.

"Who next?" I asked.

**Tenten POV**

I was stuck with Neji because Shikamaru just passed us and we were forced to.

I saw a number people keep looking through a door with the same reactions.

I wonder what`s in that door.

"Neji, let`s look through the door," I hissed.

"Why?" He asked/hissed.

"I`m curious. Everyone keeps looking through the door, and then walks out like it`s something gross," I said.

"Then, why would you want to if it`s gross?!" he asked incredulously.

"Oh, shut it you pansy," Rai was rubbing off on me and I creeped out only to be followed by Neji.

"Oh my gosh!" I said and clamped my hand over my mouth.

"What?" he asked and then I pushed his head through the door and then pulled it back out after 5 seconds.

"My uncle….." he said trailing off.

"C`mon!" I said as I pulled him from the adult scene. We were running downstairs, and then.

"Gotcha!" yelled Rumi as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Damn!" I yelled, " Neji, this is all your fault!"

"Me? What about you, Ms. I`m-Very-Curious-About-What`s-In-That-Door!" Neji said back.

"Whatever, who`s left?" I asked.

"Shizumi, Ryuu, and Shino," Hinata said nervously.

"I hope that bastard Shino isn`t with Shizumi," said Aiko in a menacing voice.

"Yeah, I just hope she`s with Ryuu," Yumi said worriedly.

And meanwhile…..

**Shizumi POV**

I was walking around the house boredly.

I wanted to find someone so I could hide with them.

"Uhh," someone said as I bumped into them.

"Shizumi?" said a familiar voice.

I looked out to see Ryuu. Yay! He was the closest thing I have to a best friend.

I grinned and then grabbed his hand and pulled him into a closet and watched as Neji and Tenten were looking through a door with horror.

"Should we go Shizumi?" Ryuu asked. I nodded and we crept towards the door.

I started shaking him and he was standing there with his mouth open.

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Shino from behind us.

I pointed to the door and he walked there and covered my eyes.

"This isn`t for you to see," he said. I pushed his hand away and started looking through random doors.

"What you looking for, Shizumi?" asked Ryuu. I pointed upwards toward the vents.

He gave me a lift up and I opened it and climbed inside, to see it was big enough to sit in.

I pulled Ryuu up and he pulled Shino up.

I crawled through the different vents to see that Shikamaru was right under us, along with the rest of the people.

"Where could they be?" asked Hinata.

"Hmm. Knowing Shizumi, she must`ve gone somewhere clever," said Temari while thinking.

I nodded happily and then Ryuu laughed.

"Shut up, idiot, they might hear us," hissed Shino. Wow, what a pary-pooper.

"I`ll shut up when I want to," retorted Ryuu.

"Hey, did you hear that?" asked Kiba, perking his ears up.

I turned to glare at the boys and then Shino moved to the left and we all came crashing down.

"AHHH!!" Ryuu yelled and he caught me in mid-air so I wouldn`t get hurt.

"Oof!" he said as he landed with a thud.

Shino landed seconds later.

"Found`em," said Rai.

"Yes, of course you did," replied Sasuke.

"You know what?!" Rai started.

"Oh, what?! Idiot?!" said Sasuke.

"Here they go again," Name said as she rolled her eyes.

I went inbetween them and stared long and hard at Rai, then at Sasuke.

I think they know where I`m getting at.

_`Apologize to each other and then shut up_` was what went through my eyes.

They both sighed, " Sorry," they said and then shut up. I smiled and turned towards the others.

**Rai POV**

"What now, Rai?" asked Shikamaru.

"Truth or Dare," I said smiling evilly.

"Oh, Hinata sorry about the vents," Ryuu said apologetically while rubbing the back of his head.

"It`s okay, it`s worth the fun. And plus, I heard Rai can rebuild all the damages that happened this evening," Hinata said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. But you guys have to help," I said pointing to everybody.

"Sure, sounds like fun," said Naruto, then everyone agreed.

"To Hinata`s room!!" yelled Aiko, pointing to the bathroom.

Name corrected her by moving her finger.

"Charge!" she yelled. Everyone laughed.

And charge we did. We all ran towards Hinata`s real room, not the gamers room, and sat in a circle around a coke bottle, which I had the pleasure of finishing up.

"Rules are: if you don`t do the dare, you have to go into Rai`s room at our house, and count and pick up how many piles of brown stuff there is," said Aiko.

"Ew, gross!" shouted Naruto.

"Who`s first?" asked Temari.

"Me!" yelled Yumi. She spun the bottle and it landed on Kiba.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked excitedly.

"Hmm, I`m feeling lucky tonight, Dare!" he said.

"Okay, did everyone see Hinata`s parents doing it?!" she asked straight up.

Everyone blushed and said,"Yeah."

"Okay, Kiba, I dare you to go inside and ask if you can eat their rutabaga!" she shouted excitedly. Everyone gasped.

"Oh, Yumi, you evil girl!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Kiba? I suggest you wear gloves while picking up the crap in Rai`s room," smirked Yumi.

"Hold on! I never said I wouldn`t do it!" said Kiba as he gulped.

"Well, go on. Do it. I **DARE** you," challenged Name as she smirked.

**Kiba POV**

_`Damn, Name looks so freaking hot!`_ wait, what am I thinking?

"Okay, I`ll do it!" I said. Hey, had to look cool if front of the hottie.

I walked silently to the forbidden bedroom. Everyone followed suit behind me.

I opened the door to see them **STILL** going at it.

"Ahem, can I eat you rutabaga?" I said nervously. My voice cracked at rutabaga.

"Huh?!!" they shouted in surprise.

"I`m sorry, sorry, sorry!" I said as I slammed the door and ran as fast as I could.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" they all laughed as we regained our circle.

I glared "OK, **MY** turn!!" I shouted as I spun the the bottle violently.

It landed on…..


	11. ZZZzzz

**Chapter 10: ZZZZZzzzz….**

**I don`t own me Naruto**

**Rai POV**

It landed on…….Tenten!!

"So…Tenten, Truth or Dare?" asked Kiba.

"Truth, that`s just so I can piss you off," she said smirking.

"Man! I had a good dare too," he said snapping his fingers.

"Okay, who`s the cutest guy in the room?" he said and then all the guys did a pose.

"Neji," she said leaning back, acting cool.

"Well that was blunt," he said blinking.

"No point in hiding it," she said shrugging. Neji grinned ,"Ha! What now, bitches?"

"Shuddup," Tenten said as she spun the bottle. It landed on none other than me!

"Truth or Dare, Rai?" she asked.

"What do you think?" I asked nodding at her.

"I dare you to change your guy shorts into girl short shorts," she said smirking.

"Oh, my damn! Now I have to show my Bigfoot legs," I said sarcastically and asked Hinata for some short shorts.

She gave me a pair and I changed right in front of them.

As I was taking off my boy shorts, Naruto asked/yelled, "What are you doing?!"

"Changing," I replied coolly and all the guys shielded their eyes, thinking they would get bonked if they looked.

"I`m done!" I shouted. They all took their hands off their eyes and gaped at my legs.

"What?" I asked annoyed. They looked away.

"Whatever, **MY** turn," I said and spun the bottle and it kept spinning, and spinning, and spinning.

**Sasuke POV**

Damn! Those are some smoking` legs! Gee, every guy is looking at her the wrong way.

They better get they`re damn eyes away from her!

Oh, shit. What am I thinking. And just when I looked down, the damn bottle landed on me.

"Truth or Dare," she asked smugly, as if she knew I was going to pick dare.

Hey, never said I wasn`t. "Dare," I said glaring, almost challenging her to make a dare worthy enough for me.

**Rai POV**

_`Oh, it`s on bee-yotch. ON!` _I thought as he glared.

"I dare you to……AHA!" I yelled.

**Yumi POV**

"I dare you to hump this Artificial Sakura I made using my wonderful artistic gift," she said really fast.

"Oh, hell no!" he said. "Mind cleaning my room then?" she challenged.

"Arggh," he said and debated it inside his head and finally agreed to the dare.

Everyone was snickering at the sight of Sasuke`s face as he grabbed the doll from her.

"Ah, ah, ah," Rai scolded, " doggy-style."

"Oh, new rule: for the sake of embarrassment no one can have their cell phones, video cameras, or any type of electronic device on them," said Name, smartly.

"What?" whined Rai, Aiko, me, and Naruto.

"Oh, shut up ya bunch of 6 year-olds!" said Gaara.

"Fine!" I yelled and we all emptied our electronic devices in a cabinet. ( I had to do that when my friends dared people to do nasty things, sorry promised I wouldn`t tell what happened in there)

"Okay, Sasuke-kun, are you ready?" Rai asked like a fangirl.

"Stop that. You`re creeping me out," he said as he shivered.

"Wait!" yelled Rai as she looked for something in her bag.

She pulled out some bubble wrap with some……crackers?

"Okay! Wait, let me dress her up," she said as she pulled a sheet of bubble wrap.

She put the bubble wrap on her chest and her bottom areas and put a cracker on her back.

"Okaaaayyyy, I`m read—I mean, she`s ready!" Rai yelled.

Everyone laughed at the sight of the ugly life-size girl wrapped in bubble wrap with a cracker on her back.

"Ugh, I can`t believe I have to do this," he said as he put a hand on his face.

"Get on with it!" yelled an impatient Naruto. Sasuke glared and positioned himself.

He started humping her as everyone busted out laughing. He stopped after 10 sec. .

"HAHAHAHA!! YOU CAN`T BLAME ME IF I MAKE JOKES ABOUT THIS TO SAKURA TOMORROW!!!" I laughed/shouted.

As we calmed down, Sasuke spun the bottle and it landed on Hinata.

"Truth or Dare?" Sasuke asked.

"T-truth," she mumbled.

"Boring! Alright, what`s the most embarrassing thing that`s happened to you?" asked Sasuke.

"Everyone promise what`s said **IN** here will never go out **THERE**," said Hinata.

We did and she prepared herself to tell her story.

"Alright, when I was 13, I ran into a really cute guy and we started talking. I wanted to make a sexy exit, so I walked out the front door, being flirty, and I slipped on a banana!" she said as she covered her face.

"Hahahaha! Who still trips on a banana?!" Name.

"Well, I was in an ice cream shop!" she said defensively.

"Alright, just spin the bottle," Shika said.

She spun the bottle really slowly and it landed on…..

**Aiko POV**

"Naruto?!" we all yelled as it landed on him.

"Dare!" he said, grinning a foxy grin.

"I dare Naruto to go under those covers moaning George Bush`s name!" Hinata said like a devil.

"Whoa! Hinata`s got spark!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Of course," Hinata said as she smirked.

"C`mon, Naruto. Be a man!" yelled Gaara as he showed his guns.

"Alright I`m doing it," he got under the covers and started the moaning.

"Ah! George don`t touch me there!" he exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughter filled the room. It looked like it was fun for him.

"Okay, get out from under there," I said as I grabbed the covers from him.

"Ahhh! What are you doing?! George get the Secret Service!" Naruto yelled in a girly voice.

"HAHAHA! Stop it! Your turn!" I said as I pulled his leg.

"C`mon Let`s go!" Naruto said as it was spinning.

It landed on….Gaara!

"Truth or Dare?" asked Naruto.

"Hmmm… I`ll go for truth, seeing as the dares are taking a turn for the worst," he grumbled,

"Who do **YOU** think is the cutest girl here?" asked Naruto.

"…..Aiko," he said and everyone gaped at him.

"I resent that!" yelled Rai and everyone laughed.

"Okay, who`s next?" I asked. Gaara spun the bottle and it landed on Temari.

"Truth," she said nervously.

"Who do you like at the moment, and beware, if you lie, you`re cleaning up Rai`s shit place," he said smugly.

"..R-Riki," she blushed and looked away.

"Oh, cool, I like ya too. Be my girlfriend?" Riki asked. Temari nodded. (Great, that`s one couple out of the way).

"Ugh, you guys disgust me!" said me and Rai in unison.

"Why, never had a boyfriend before?" asked Sasuke, smirking.

Yumi, me, Rai, and Name started glaring at him and then we all looked down, glaring.

"U-uh. I think we should move o-on. Temari, spin the bottle?" said Ryuu nervously.

Ugh, that stupid Uchiha. Bringing back memories of abusive, stupid boyfriends.

"Why should we?" smirked Uchiha.

"Um, this could be dangerous Uchiha, so I suggest you step away," said Rumi cautiously.

"Nope, not a chance. What, did they **LEAVE** you? Pick **ANOTHER** woman?" he continued ruthlessly, awaiting our reaction.

Rai grabbed Sasuke`s shirt.

"I suggest you shut it. Guys, you can tell them the story, we`re going to blow off some steam," Rai said while releasing the Uchiha and walked out the door.

"Heh, always going through our business, huh Uchiha?" I said and walked out along with Yumi and Name.

**Kai POV**

"Great going, dumbass! That was a sensitive case!" scolded Aoi.

"What story?" asked Hinata.

"Well, guess there`s no point in keeping it a secret now, eh Kai?" said Riki.

"Well, this is a private story, so keep your mouths shut, especially you, Uchiha group," I said in a deadly tone. They all nodded for me to go on.

"After Rai and the others found each other, they met some guys at a store," I began.

"They didn`t really date before, but these guys seemed different and they eventually became boyfriend/girlfriend. We, guys got suspicious of these boys that stole their hearts. They didn`t seem right. Then, Rai found out her boyfriend was cheating on her," I said and started glaring at Sasuke.

I knew he was feeling guilty.

"Then, they all came, one-by-one. Aiko`s boyfriend, apparently like to beat her," I said through gritted teeth, "Yumi`s? Hers just left without giving a damn about her," I said glaring at nobody in particular, " and Name`s boyfriend`s mom like to slap her.

"And when she told her boyfriend, he just broke up with **HER**, for being secretive. She was hiding the fact that his mother was a damn straight-up bitch! Should`ve been the other way around. Those boys got away unscathed. I swear if I see them again…" I didn`t finish my sentence.

I think they knew what was going on now.

"I suggest you apologize to them, Uchiha," said Ryuu, glaring.

"Wow, that was really insensitive Sasuke," Hinata said, also glaring.

"Yup, messed up big time," Kiba said.

"I wouldn`t blame this all on Uchiha. You guys just watched as he continued insulting them. You guys better apologize to," I said.

"Man, I hate to say it, but he`s right," Gaara mumbled.

"Just where did they go?" asked Tenten and Temari.

"Well, let`s find them," Aoi suggested as we set off to find our friends.

**Rai POV**

We all separated to blow off some personal steam. I was on the roof and Aiko was on the balcony, 4 floors down.

Yumi was inside a room with the window opened on my right. Aiko on the balcony on my left.

Name was sitting on a bench in the garden, clearly visible from all our points of view.

That stupid Sasuke. And just when I was warming up to him. I brought my guitar with me, just in case I decide to sing a random song, like I always tended to do when I needed some venting.

I started to sing Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls.

**Name POV**

I was sitting there, on a bench in Hinata`s beautiful illuminated garden.

I stared up at the full moon and started singing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

**Aiko POV**

I huffed and sat **ON **the balcony, and hugged my knees.

I looked at the same moon that the others were probably looking at too.

Why did he have to beat me? Everything was fine until he had beat me.

Unfair. That was the one word I described life. Unfair.

Hmm. I thought sad thoughts, bad thoughts. Hey, can you blame me.

I felt like singing a song. We brought our guitars with us as we headed to our cool-off section.

Wonderwall by Oasis. Had an awesome guitar opening.

**Yumi POV**

Man, I really didn`t want to relive **THOSE** memories.

Why did that idiot have to say those painful, painful things.

Got to vent it out.

Perfect by Simple Plan.

**Name POV**

As I finished, I heard footsteps behind me. "Name!" yelled Kiba, who was ahead of the others.

"Hm?" I said in a daze.

"I want to say I`m really, really sorry for what I said! Please forgive me!" he pleaded as he bowed down, as the rest of my friends.

"What did **YOU** do?" I asked.

"I just stood there, watching Sasuke just insult you," he said worriedly.

"Yeah, I`m really sorry for what I said, and I hope you will pardon my rude behavior," Sasuke said apologetically.

"Nah, it`s okay. You didn`t know." I said confidently and smiled.

I now know I was acting like a baby. Running off like that.

Che, I have to be stronger. Man, I gotta train myself to be able to handle this kind of shit.

"Nice voice by the way!" complimented Tenten. I nodded.

"Let`s go get Yumi!" I shouted and we ran off to find my sisters.

**Yumi POV**

After I finished with one of my favorites, down came the door.

"Huh?!" I yelled in surprise.

"Please, please, please forgive me!" shouted Shika and Sasuke and everyone else.

"Why are you guys apologizing? I mean, I can understand Sasuke, but why the rest of you?" I said.

"Because," began Shika, " we just stood there, not doing anything."

"Well, apology accepted," I said, " But……"

I continued on, to make the suspense last longer.

"Y`all got hug me!" I shouted to everyone`s surprise. They all did so.

"Hey, Yumi, I really **AM** sorry," said Sasuke.

"Yup, and I really **AM** forgiving you," I grinned and he grinned too.

"Nice song," smirked Shika. I smiled.

"Aiko`s turn!" yelled Naruto and we ran off to find her.

**Aiko POV**

"You`re my wonderwall….." I said as I trailed off in my song.

And then someone opened the door. Then a loud crash, boom, and bang.

I almost fell off. "Dammit! What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted as I hoisted myself over the railing I fell over.

"Sorry, sorry, so, so, sorry!" they all bowed except for Yumi and Name who shrugged by the door.

"Hmmm…It`d be easier if I just forgave you right now, instead of playing mad later on," I said and then grinned.

Sasuke made his way over to me to make a personal apology.

"Hey, I`m seriously sorry about the things I said. If you`d really forgive me, I`ll never mention it again.

"Dude, it`s OK. Just think before you say some unnecessary stuff, `kay?" I said back with a smile. He nodded and returned the smile.

Gaara came up to me and said, " Hn, pretty good singing up there."

"I know," I said cockily and grinned.

"Last, but not least, the one Sasuke most offended!" shouted Yumi.

**Rai POV**

I finished and stared at the garden again. Where did Name go?

Ugh, if she made up with them, Uchiha`s gonna get it!

"Damn! Does everybody here have a good voice?!" shouted Naruto.

"Hells to the yeah," replied Name.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said half-angry.

"Go on, Sasuke," Kai said as he pushed him to me. I crossed my arms and waited.

"Look, I`m really, really sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I know I didn`t think before saying that, and I hope you find it in your heart to forget I said everything," he said with real hope in his eyes.

There it was, I was being selfish. Getting mad and all. It was my fault for being so sensitive.

I decided to do something,"No." I said in anger.

"You humiliated me, angered me, not to mention that you said something you didn`t know about!" I yelled.

His face dropped and little did I know, so did his heart (Can you say cornnnaay??).

"I understand," he said. Then, I pulled him into a hug.

"Don`t ever walk into my business until I tell you it myself, okay?" I whispered in his ear.

He nodded and there you go. BOOM! Party was back on.

"DDR?" Kiba asked. "Hells to the yeah!" Aiko said, mocking Name.

"Though, I dare you to beat Name," Yumi said, challenging him.

"Hmph! Piece of cake," and he walked off back to Hinata`s room.

**Hinata`s Room**

"Huff, can`t stop!" huffed Kiba, who was sweating like hell.

"Getting tired, dog boy?" Name asked, who was sweating also.

"Not at all," Kiba lied. And the song ended. WINNER=PLAYER 1=NAME!!

"Hahaha, you got your ass kicked by Name!" yelled Naruto and Aoi.

"Shut up! Like you could be her!" Kiba yelled back.

"You`re right! We can`t! At least we can admit it!" retorted Naruto and Aoi.

"Kiba, time," commanded Name.

"12:30 AM" he said shocked.

"Already?!" everyone shouted.

"What do we do now?" asked Ryuu.

" I say we sleep at 2 AM and the rest of the stuff before that, have fun!" suggested Naruto.

"Hmm, pretty good idea, Naruto," I approved.

"Midnight snack?" asked Aiko.

"Approve!" I said grinning, with a thumbs up.

"Hinata, where all the food?" Yumi asked impatiently.

"Downstairs," she said and we all ran down to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and grabbed some original Lays with Coke.

Aiko got Cheetos with Coke.

Yumi had Hot Cheetos with Pepsi and Name got Sour Cream and Onions Lays with Mountain Dew.

Choji stuck to his usuals and Lee got 7Up with Nacho Cheese Doritos.

Everyone either had Lays, Doritos, Fritos, of Piatos.

"Movie?" I asked with my mouth full.

"The Grudge," said Temari with her mouth full as well.

"Approve," I said as I put my thumbs-up in her face.

We grabbed ourselves some extra fold up chairs and soft wavy chairs so we didn`t have to sit with the Jackasses.

We turned off the lights and positioned ourselves. Then, we played the movie.

"Ahhhh!!!!" we screamed every 5 minutes because it was really scary.

"Hello?" asked a creepy little girl who looked exactly like the Grudge herself.

"Holy Shit!!!" I yelled and pointed to the little girl.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" we screamed as loud as we could.

"Please don`t kill me, I`m too young to die!!!" begged Naruto,

"You idiot!! We`re all the same age!!!!!" Sasuke said while still managing to scream.

"What?" the girl asked all creepy-like.

"Ahhhhh!!!! Kayako talked to us!!!!" I yelled.

"Crap!!! Just go away!! We`ll give you candy!!!" yelled Yumi.

The little girl smiled. She looked even creepier!!!

"Wait!! I know this voice!! Hanabi??!!!" screamed Hinata.

"Yes, nee-chan?" she asked sweetly.

"OMG! Nee-chan???!! Your sister`s the grudge??!!! That`s okay! I still like you!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Huh?!" everyone said at the same time.

"Huh?! What?! Did you say something?! Shut up! Gosh!" he said back.

"Wait though, nee-chan?!" Riki screamed.

"There`s nothing to be scared about, that`s my little sister, Hanabi," she said relieved.

"Pshh! Yeah, I knew that, just joking," said Naruto. Though I could tell there was relief in his voice.

"Yeah right, dumbass," said Ryuu in relief.

"Hanabi, turn on the lights!" Hinata commanded.

They turned on and we saw a girl with hair in her face. Hinata gave her a headband and I sighed in relief when it turned out to be a cute little girl.

"Oh, you`re a cute little girl, good job," said Name almost ecstatic.

"Thanks?" she said.

"What you want?" Hinata asked.

"Daddy wanted to know what all the screaming was about," she said.

"Oh, well we were just watching a scary movie," said Hinata.

"What`s going on?! Where`s the rapist? Murderer?! Robber?!" yelled Hiashi with a bat.

To be continued……


	12. Of Skirts and Sleepovers

……**Weird…..**

**Aiko POV**

"Where`s the rapist? Murderer? Robber?!!" yelled Hiashi as he busted the door down.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"What is it?! Where is it?!" he shouted and swung the bat and it ended up hitting my teddy bear!

"Ted!!" I shouted and grabbed him as Hiashi literally started beating the stuffing out of Ted.

"Oh my damn! The stuffing`s coming out!! My precious!"I shouted like that little goblin, midget thing from the Lord of the Rings.

"Oh, my bad, sorry. I`ll buy you a new one," said Hiashi.

"YOU CAN NEVER REPLACE TED!!!!" I shouted and grabbed Ted.

I was holding him buy the stuffing.

"Anyways, what was the screaming about Hinata?" asked her mom worriedly.

What the fuck?! They just murdered my bear and then asked about screaming.

A-Rod over there was the one screaming.

**Rai POV**

I looked at Aiko anime crying like Choji when I eat his burgers.

Hiashi and Hinata`s mom were talking to us, but it was Aiko was seriously distracting me.

She was over there mourning over a teddy bear, which was cleverly named Ted.

Wonder where she got the name from. (This is sarcastic).

What. A . Retard. I sighed and said, "There are no burglars, rapists, or murderers, if there were, I`d kick all their asses, so don`t worry, okay?!"

"Okay, sure. But we were asking if you wanted some Tommy`s?" he said confused.

"Oh, my bad. I want chili cheese fries with a vanilla milkshake," I said and walked off to play Rocket Power. (Yeah, I have really old video games, and Rocket Power is one of them.)

"Rai!" yelled Naruto right in my ear.

"Shut up, dipshit. I am attempting a grind," I said calmly.

"Food`s here," he said, talking to a whoosh of air.

I grabbed my chili fries and **PIGGED OUT**. I started wiping my mouth.

"You missed a spot," said Sasuke and wiped a piece of chili and ate it, then smirked.

"Thank you?" I said, confused and embarrassed.

"Your welcome," he smirked again and walked off.

"Well, that was pretty friendly," said Tenten as she sat next to me.

"What was?" I said with my mouth stuffed once again.

"Rai, act more like a lady," she scolded and wiped my mouth for me as if I was 5.

"Never," I said and started choking myself with chili fries.

"I **DARE** you to," she said, knowing I couldn`t turn down a dare.

I started REALLY choking on my food. Tenten saw this and said ,"Help! Help!"

"What`s wrong?!" asked Aiko, magically recovering from her 3 year-old syndrome.

"She`s choking!" yelled Tenten. I managed to roll my eyes while choking.

What the freak do you think I`m doing?! Acting like Yumi when she has to pee?!

I started pushing Tenten. Why wouldn`t they freaking help me?!

"She`s, She`s trying to tell me something!" shouted Tenten.

You dumb bitch! **That`s** what I`m trying to tell you!

I swallowed it and then sighed. Whew, that was close. Then, I started to choke Tenten.

"You dumbass, dipshit! Why wouldn`t you do the Heimlich on me?! You. Will. Die!" I said hitting her head on the table.

I let her go after she gave me 50 bucks.

"So, what now?" asked Ryuu. Well, that question appeared a lot.

"Talk," I said as I shrugged.

"So, what? We gonna end up like the Breakfast Club?" said Sasuke.

"Shut up, so what if we`re in different stereotypes? Screw that," said Aiko.

"Yeah, we managed not to kill each other this whole night," said Naruto.

"We just, talk," said Kai.

"This way, we get to know more about each other," said Lee.

"Okay, who wants to start?" asked Temari.

The Jackasses sat up in those hammocks and cushioney parts.

Aiko sat in her shelf/bed. Me, Kai, Rumi, Ryuu, Hinata, Shizumi, and Temari were sitting in the chairs in front of the plasma.

Tenten, Yumi, Name, Aoi, Lee, Choji and Riki sat in the kitchen area where we ate our food.

"I`ll go," said Kai and he explained their childhood.

"Then, we met Rai and them," he said, smiling.

"What about you guys?" asked Gaara nodding to us.

"Well, let`s say we didn`t have the best childhoods," said Name.

"I ran away from my abusive adoptive parents and took refuge under a ramen shack," I said.

"Then, I met Aiko there, who I learned had a mother, who died in a fire somebody started and then ran away, not knowing how many people he or she killed," I finished.

"Me and Rai, we became inseperable. Best friends. Then we met Name and Yumi," said Aiko who was pointing at Yumi, which signaled it was her turn.

"I had no parents whatsoever. I heard from a neighbor that I was abandoned at a doorstep. I guess that was true. These people who took me in, raised me until I was 4. Then they taught me how to live for myself and then, they left," Yumi said with a faraway look on her face.

"I didn`t really miss them because they barely talked to me. I didn`t even know them. I didn`t hate them, I didn`t like them. I eventually ran out of food and walked around the streets, hungry and delusional. Name found me and took me in," she finished and then looked at Name.

She sighed and said, "My parents were there. They didn`t particularly like me, except for my dad. He loved me more than any of them did. And by them, I mean my 5 brothers and 4 sisters."

"My mom didn`t notice me and my siblings shunned me. Except for two of them. 1 sister and 1 brother actually liked me. **2** out of **9** had the patience to even look at me. Well, it`s not easy. Some gangsters came in one day, talking about my mom."

"She was apparently sleeping with the leader and he wanted to get rid of her because she started sleeping with the other gang members. Yeah, well, she was a slut. It looks as if she trained my other 3 sisters to be sluts too. Well, anyways, they started getting out guns and then killed my **WHOLE **family," she said and took a look at everyone.

The girls were on the verge of tears. Some of the guys were looking down with sad expressions.

Kiba looked angry. Why?

"My oldest brother stopped them and offered them a deal. Me, for the whole family spared. Well, that`s just not right, is it? So, my nice brother took me up to my room and my nice sister grabbed their guns and started shooting. She killed about 3, until they shot her my whole family down.

"I climbed out the window and pleaded my brother to go down with me. He refused and said ,' I`m going down with them' and the gangsters shot him. I got out in time and wondered what next? I eventually snapped out of it and started working at the age of 4."

"I got a job and took place in an apartment. I came out one day, shopping for food, I think, and saw Yumi. What was I going to do? I took her in and we settled in. She helped me, and I helped her. We found Rai, and you know the rest," she finished.

"Whoa," was all Naruto could say for the first time.

"That`s deep," said Kiba.

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"Time," commanded Name.

"1:30 AM," he said.

"Woo! 30 minutes to kill," she shouted excitedly.

"What about you?" I said nodding towards the Jackasses.

"Not much to tell, we were rich, met each other, started our ~BADASS8~, and BOOM! That`s it, we`re instantly popular," said Shikamaru.

"That`s boring," I said.

"Well, story of my life," said Neji.

"This **IS** a total remake of the Breakfast Club," said Tenten.

"Yeah, after this, we wake up tomorrow, go to school, then ignore each other," sighed Hinata.

"Hey, the truce was over an hour ago," I said grinning.

"2 AM," whispered Kiba.

"It`s done," said Yumi.

"Hope ya guys had fun!" I shouted.

"Yeah. Yeah, we did," said Sasuke.

"Well, I have to admit, that **WAS** the funnest time I had at Neji`s," admitted Naruto.

"Time to sleep," I said sleepily.

"Ted`s dead! And the worst part is I enjoy making it rhyme," cried Aiko.

Then she started repeating "Ted" and "Dead".

I got up on my hammock, which Sasuke happened to be in, and I fell asleep right there.

So did everyone else.

**MORNING Aiko POV**

"UGGHH!! Why is there no alarm?!" I yelled as I got up. No one moved an inch.

I called Yumi`s cell. That`s Not My Nameby the Ting Tings.

"**THEY CALL ME `QUIET` BUT IM A RIOT! MARY-JO-LISA! ALWAYS THE SAME! THAT`S NOT MY NAME!"** it rang through the room and everyone jolted up.

"My name`s Naruto!" Naruto shouted groggily.

"No der, and I`m Donald Duck!" I yelled.

"Donald! You're my biggest star!" shouted Yumi, still asleep.

"Guys get up! It`s….7:45?!" I yelled. Crap! I`m gonna be late.

That got everyone up and pushing for the showers. Ha, I got the first one.

"Guys, there are more bathrooms!" yelled Hinata over the noise.

I finished and got dressed in a white shirt with a yellow Buddha on it and put on a green sleeve-less hoodie. I had on a yellow bandana with white guitars on them and green guy shorts with a yellow studded belt.

Yellow Vans with black and white dots on it. Yellow and black bangles.

I was done and I ate breakfast and brushed my teeth and waited patiently for my friends.

**Rai POV**

I showered really quickly in Hinata`s 5th bathroom and hurried out.

"Wait! You gotta dress girlier!" yelled Tenten after she finished dressing.

She dressed me in a black skirt, ew. My first time wearing those things.

It felt strangely uncomfortable.

A dark pink shirt that was off the shoulder with a black tank top underneath.

A black choker with a pink heart hanging from it.

The dark pink shirt had a guitar on it with black sound waves.

I had on dark pink tights underneath and neon pink and black bangles.

And, on my persistence, black off the wall vans with neon pink lines on it and a black hat I put on backwards, and the words "**Don`t Judge Me**" in pink.

She braided my hair into two tails.

I groaned as I trudged out and Aiko did a milk spit take.

"Tenten dared me!" I said.

"Un-believe-a-ble!" she said.

"Can`t wait to see the others` reactions!" squealed Tenten.

"Yeah, me neither," I grumbled.

**Yumi POV**

Me and Shizumi finished and I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

I got dressed in red skinny jeans with a black shirt with Mickey Mouse holding red things.

I put my hair into a pony-tail with a black skull and put on red and black high-tops.

I got a black chain and had a red beanie with black flowers on it.

I put on a black charm bracelet with red skull charms.

We were done and walked downstairs to see Rai in a ……**SKIRT?!**

Shizumi walked by and then walked backwards, did a double take, then continued to take out cereal calmly until she started laughing at Rai.

I quickly took a picture. She glared. Hahahahahahahahahaha.

**Name POV**

I got out slowly and started dressing slowly.

I dressed in black, ripped jeans with a neon blue shirt/hoodie with black roses on it.

I put on electric neon blue bangles and star earrings. I also had black bangles.

I put on black and electric blue Air Jordan Force 3s.

I put on a black hat sideways with neon blue Ns on them.

I also had black and neon blue arm warmers and a blue bracelet.

"Nice outfit," complimented Temari.

"Thanks, let`s get downstairs to get some chow,"" I said and we walked downstairs.

And then I saw **THAT**.

"Rai? Skirt? Pink?! Aspirin," I sighed and held out my hand for drugs.

"Oh, shut up you asshole!" she said and started glaring at Tenten.

Then down came the guys.

"What the hell? We in the right room?!" asked Kai.

Rumi just got a camera and took pictures.

"I already did that," said Aiko.

"Great, this`ll look good on video!" Riki exclaimed.

"Time," I said to Kiba.

"7:59!" his eyes bugged out. School starts at 8.

"Hinata drive me to our house as fast as you can!" commanded Rai.

"But, that`ll take longer!" she exclaimed.

"No time for arguing. Just go!"said Aiko, then we rushed to our house.

We got there 30 seconds flat.

"That was fast!" said Naruto.

"State the obvious, why don`t ya!" said Kiba.

"Oh, wait he just did!" joked Rumi.

"Wait here!" said Rai as she rushed inside. She pulled out in her Jeep Trailhawk Concept.

"Get in!" she yelled and we all managed to fit with some of us sitting on each other.

6 were in the trunk and Rai removed the window from the trunk and Kiba, Rumi, and Aoi sat there, while across from them were Lee, Choji, and me.

**Rai POV**

Hinata, Shizumi, and Yumi were sitting inbetween Naruto`s, Ryuu`s, and Shikamaru`s legs.

Sasuke was next to me in the passenger seat with Aiko and Gaara magically squished under him.

Neji managed to make some space and sat on the passenger side of the windshield.

Tenten was sitting on the thing that separates backseat from trunk. Her legs were inbetween Shikamaru and the car door.

Temari and Riki were also sitting on the thing and Temari`s legs were inbetween Shikamaru and Ryuu. Riki`s were inbetween Naruto and the door.

I bet Riki`s, Tenten`s, and Riki`s necks were hurting so much from bending over a lot.

"Hold on to your lives," I said cautiously and leaned back while accelerating the car at full speed.

We got to school in a matter of seconds.

"My whole life just flashed through my eyes," Naruto said slowly.

"That`s good, now let`s get out of this suffocating car!" complained Tenten.

We all filed out and I heard Tenten`s neck cracking as she moved it. Ouch.

"Whew, made it!" I said.

"Well, truce over. Get back to your social clique things now," said Yumi.

Those bastards. They actually left.

"Hmph! Who needed them anyway!" said Tenten.

"Whatever, this is the first time I went to school in a car," said Aiko.

"Whoopee! Let`s throw a freaking party," said Kai sarcastically.

"Just get inside before the bell rings," Name said through gritted teeth and she was looking slightly like Simure`s hair.

As we walked inside, everyone stared at me and Aiko. I got pissed after a few minutes.

"Oi! What gives?!!" I yelled through the halls, which made it echo.

"You`re the ones who kicked Stanley Jarets ass!" said a black haired kid.

"Yup, what of it?!" asked Aiko.

"No one has ever done it before. Ever," said the boy.

"Yeah, we had to live with his crap all year!" said a girl with pigtails.

"You got it easy. He`s failed so many times. I`m a senior and he still beats me up," said a nerdy senior boy.

Then they all started sharing the personal and painful experiences with Stanly Jaret.

"Oi, Oi! So what now? We`re the school heroes?!" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Even though you don`t wanna be, you still have privileges we`re giving to you," said Senior.

"Okay, I`m cool with that. You, Aiko?" I said. She nodded.

"Then, will you let us eat some of you lunches at lunch?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure," they all agreed. We left for homeroom.

Along our walk down the hallways, everyone was whispering about us.

"_I heard that the blonde is a gangbanger"_

"_The blonde and redhead are total sluts. That`s what Chiruki told me."_

"_How do you know it`s true?"_

"_Chiruki __**ALWAYS**__ knows the news."_

"_Yeah? I didn`t know the redhead and Gaara had history?"_

"That`s cuz we don`t," said Aiko loudly, startling each and every one of those gossipers.

"Yeah, I have a name, and it`s Rai, aka Blonde," I said sounding annoyed.

"Whatever. You think just because you beat up somebody, you rule the school," said a bitchy sounding girl.

"First of all, how does everyone even know we beat up Stank-ly Jaret?!" asked Aiko.

"His name is Stanley," said a the bitchy girl.

"Yeah! I know! That`s me calling him stanky! Gosh, you people are so dumb," exasperated Aiko.

"It`s like, all over the Internet and even on CNN," said a dirty blonde completely ignoring their argument.

"Well, thanks for the info, bitches!" I yelled and flipped them off. We all started running.

Of course, I didn`t know someone was video-taping us and I never freaking know these things!

"Whew! Man, glad we made it in time," Name said as we opened the door, to have everyone stare at us.

"Wow, just like the first day of school, huh?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

To be continued…..


	13. Mystery Video

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Rai POV**

"What`d we do, teach?" I asked.

"Well, we know about the video, but we are deciding which party should be innocent," he said.

"What?! But, we didn`t do anything wrong!" shouted Aiko.

"Well, the majority of teachers are on your side, not to mention the principle, but sooner of later we **WILL** be having a court kind of thing, so I suggest you girls get a lawyer. It`s because some students complained that you have been repeatedly insulting them," he said.

I turned around and asked, "Hey, Aoi, want to be our lawyer?"

"Sure," he said and I turned back to Asuma, "Done," was all I said and sat in my usual seat.

Aoi, Riki, and Rumi were in this class. Kai and Ryuu had History.

I am just dreading Science. That jackass was doing good last night, but I expect him to be a total asshole during Science.

We all sat around as I asked Temari to let me go on YouTube to see something.

"Hey, anyone know the name of the video where we kicked Jaret`s ass?!" I yelled through the classroom.

"Yeah, it`s called Hotties With Flare Beat Up School Bully," said a nice looking boy.

"Thanks," I said and typed it in. There it is.

"Whoa, you guys really did that?!" asked Tenten.

"Well, gee. I don`t know. It`s on video!" yelled Aiko.

"Shut up, it`s not over yet," I said as I shushed them.

"Man, the song makes it cooler," complimented Riki.

"Yeah, I know. Who made this?" I said after the video finished. 987 million hits????!!!!

I scrolled down to the comments.

_`Whoa, those chicks were hot`_

_`Damn, wouldn`t want to be that guy`_

_`I know, it looked like that red head hottie crushed it`_

_`the blonde looked so awesome while she skated`_

"Ugh, bunch of losers," said Aiko as I clicked on the users name.

I took a look at his channel. Nothing big. Though it`s background had a picture that looked like it was edited on paint.

It had Stanley on the left then a red cracked line going down the middle.

Me and Aiko were on the right, looking like we did at lunch yesterday, before throwing the food.

"Damn," whispered Rumi.

He had a couple of videos starring people other than himself, I can tell.

He had a newly posted video, right after the one with Stanley and us.

It was titled Hotties Flip Off the Mean Girls. I clicked on it and it showed the moments before we entered the classroom.

"So the suspect is in this school, a male, and probably one that is good with technology," I inferred.

"How do you know?" asked Tenten.

"She`s right, by the way it says "Hotties" that means its male, and no people in this school have a youtube account, except for the techno freaks, and of course, by this video taken moments before, he`s in this school," said Aoi.

"How do you even know that? You **JUST** started school today," said Hinata in an unbelievable tone.

"Hey, we gotta know what we`re up against," shrugged Riki.

"Whatever, agenda for now: find the person who made these videos," said Yumi.

"Class! I have an announcement!" he clapped his hands, getting the class` attention.

"You all have probably watched the video of Rai and Aiko defending themselves from Stanley Jaret. The principle is making you guys take a vote if they were just using defense techniques or just beating him up," he said while passing up slips of paper.

The whores gave us a smirk.

"Yo, teach. What if some students give us an unfair vote just because they don`t like us?" I asked.

"Well, I`m sorry. I can`t do anything about it," he said, looking really apologetically.

"Great, we`re going to lose the case just because some bitches are hating on us," grumbled Aiko.

I hope they all know we`re innocent.

**Asuma POV**

I probably know some students hold a grudge against these kids.

I really hope they win the case. I know they`re innocent.

**Sasuke POV**

All of us agreed they were innocent. Not that we had a soft spot for them or anything.

It`s just, everyone knows Jaret bullies everyone. But somehow, the teachers didn`t.

Time to get revenge on all Jaret did.

**Aiko POV**

Asuma-sensei collected all the votes, face down. The sluts gave us another smirk.

I put my feet on my table and leaned my head into the aisle to look at them.

I mimicked their smirk and they were appalled. Serves you right, bitches!

I sighed as Asuma told us to resume our activites. I turned my chair around and sat on it backwards.

"So how do we catch the perp?" asked Rumi.

"Yeah, Aoi. How do we do this?" asked Rai.

"Maybe we could try making it look like you guys are on to something rebellious again and we`ll hide out in some lockers or something," Aoi suggested.

"Though, we all have to keep a low profile. I suggest you don`t talk to anyone outside of the group. And if you absolutely have to, then don`t mention anything about the videos. If THEY bring it up instead of you, don`t tell them any of our plans," said Aoi.

"Alright, cool," said Riki.

"Spit Seal on 3. 3!" yelled Yumi. And we did the Spit Seal.

"Let`s put the plan into action after school, when no one`s watching," said Name.

"Good thinking," said Aoi.

"What are you losers spouting about?!" asked a red-faced Sakura.

"And you would care why?" I said shaking my head.

"We totally don`t. It`s just we want you to shut up," said Ino, after what I thought was a lifetime of thinking.

"Took ya long enough," snorted Rumi.

"Hey! Just because you guys are good-looking and those girls aren`t doesn`t mean you have to hang with them," said Simure, flirtaciously.

"Ooh, what happened to `Shikamaru! Shikamaru!` " said Yumi while rolling her eyes.

"You girls might want to watch it," said Emiko.

"Nope, don`t think I wanna," Rai said, full of wit.

"Well, just watch it, because if you haven`t noticed, we were the ones who complained about you," said Ino.

"No, duh, dipshits. You got to be stupid to not notice that," said Name as she rolled her eyes.

They glared coldly and stepped aside to reveal an ugly-haired girl with a pretty face.

"This is Michi, she was out sick, but now she`s back," said Chiruki.

"Really?" asked Hinata sarcastically.

"Well, she`s crueler than we are, so really just watch it," said Sakura.

"I`ll be sure to do that, Captain Bitch," I said as I saluted her.

Everyone started snickering behind me.

"Hmph!" they said as they stuck their noses in the air and stomped away.

"Class dismissed!" yelled Asuma-senpai.

_**RINNNNNGGGGG!!!!**_

"Okay, so after school and lip-tight secret?" asked Temari.

"Yup," nodded Aoi and we all walked off to classes.

I said "bye" to Yumi, Name, and Tenten as they departed for Science.

Me, Temari, Shizumi, Aiko, Riki, Kai, Ryuu, and Aoi had Gym while poor Rumi was off to History alone.

"So what`s all the the Spit Sealing about?" asked Ryuu.

"Aoi, fill him in," said Rai. Kai and Ryuu nodded and agreed to the plan.

"Alright, so let`s see what I can figure out. He was in the halls when you flipped off the skanks and he was hiding when you kicked some Jaret ass," said Kai while scratching his chin.

"That`s what we got so far," said Temari.

Shizumi tugged my shoulder and pointed to green spandex man.

"WELL HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I AM GAI AND I THINK WE HAVE SOME STUDENTS TO INTRODUCE!!!" he yelled.

"Damn, can you be noisier than Naruto?!" I yelled. And again, everyone laughed.

"Wow, you're so youthful. Okay, why don't you and your friends come up here and introduce yourselves," he said.

Me, Rai, Kai, and Ryuu trudged up in front of the class.

"My name`s Aiko," I said boredly.

"Sup, I'm Rai," said Rai, uninterested.

"I'm Ryuu," he grumbled.

"Name's Aoi," he said quietly.

"Riki," was all he said with his hands in his pockets.

"And I am Kai," he mumbled.

"Well, geez. What happened to your spirit. You guys are bringing me down," he said.

"Sorry, we're bored right now," I said.

"Okay! How about dodgeball?! Will that liven you up?!" he asked us excitedly.

"Will it?!" said Rai and Kai equally excited.

"HAHAHA! There you go! Boys vs. Girls! Go!!" he yelled happily.

"Ohhh!" the girls groaned. Apparently, they lose a lot. Well, not with me and Rai here.

"Ahhh!" they all squealed as they were being pelted with dodgeballs. Ugh, fight back retards! Or at least zig-zag!

That`s the secret, zig-zag. If you concentrate on which ball you have to dodge, someone'll get you from some other view.

"Ah!" yelled Gaara, as I took him out.

"Yeah, that's right bitch!" I yelled.

"Ugh, you'll pay you stupid ass!" he yelled across the Gym.

"Well, apparently **AFTER** you're off the bench!" I shouted and then grinned as Sakura got hit. **HARD**. She magically managed to block it with her hand.

"Ah!!!!" an ear-piercing scream ricocheted off the Gym walls.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Rai as she dropped her ball to cover her ears.

"Wahhh! My nails, my nails! I broke them!" she bawled.

"Ah, you idiot! Get off the court, you pansy!" I yelled as I hit her with the ball I had in my hand.

Temari, Hinata, Shizumi, and Rai laughed and high-fived me.

"Oi, girlies! Look over here!" shouted Naruto.

**Rai POV**

"Oh, hell no. You did **NOT** just call me a girlie," said Aiko as Naruto gulped.

She picked up a random ball and pelted him so hard with it, it rolled back to her, and then she kept doing it repeatedly until teach told her to stop.

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she hit Riki.

"Whoo!" she yelled like a fat man in a toga.

"My turn!" I said as I aimed for Sasuke, but ended up hitting Kai.

"Ow! What the hell?!" he said as he turned to me.

"Dude, this is dodgeball. Besides, I was aiming for Sas-gay, you just happened to be in the way," I said as he went off to sit in the bleachers with Naruto and Gaara.

"Ah!" yelled a girly-girl as she got out.

"Well, that was the last kiss-ass on our team," said Hinata toughly.

"It's just us, ladies," Temari said as she smirked. Shizumi made a grunting sound and nodded.

"Just zig and zag, girls, zig and zag," advised Aiko.

"One last thing, dudettes," I started.

"Kick. Their. Asses!!" I said, throwing a ball with each short sentence.

And it began. The day of dodge balls. Looked like red rain shaped in a circular motion.

Shizumi happened to catch the one that Shino threw and he was out.

"Heh!" she said, or grunted and got a thumbs up at me.

"Ap-prove!" I said grunting as I threw a fast ball at Sasuke. Hit him where let's say kid's come from.

"Oh, shit," he gasped as he fell.

"Hey, Neji, wanna help him with that?!" asked Temari as she threw one right on the mark.

"You have learned well student," I said in a Mr. Miyagi voice.

We both bowed and laughed, oblivious to the boys trying to hit us.

"Hahahaha!" Hinata was having to much fun as she hit Aoi, then the ball tumbled towards Shikamaru and it touched him in the leg.

"Youuuu'rreeee out!!!" she said it like she was an ump. at baseball game.

"Uggghhh," they said in frustration and bounced the ball.

"Aww, dammit!" yelled Temari as she got hit in the hip.

"You," she said, pointing at Ryuu.

Shizumi nodded and threw a spinning ball at him.

"Oof!" was all he said as he landed on the floor.

"Woo!" yelled Aiko as she threw one at Kiba.

"They're going down like flies," I said confidently.

"Crap! Watch where you throw those!" yelled an angry Hinata as she shouted at a brunette.

"Out!" I said as I hit him. The benches were filling up quite quickly.

"Ugh!" said a blonde as Aiko hit him.

"One. More," I said.

"Ahh!" he yelled as me, Shizumi, and Aiko all threw balls at him.

**Aiko POV**

I saw a glint as I turned. Camera? Or maybe glasses?

Gotta tell this to Aoi.

**Rai POV**

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEETTTTTTT**_

Yelled Gai`s whistle.

"Well, done ladies. That's the first time the girls won at anything at all," he said, surprised.

"Your welcome, caps," Aiko said and saluted him.

"You get a prize," he said.

"What about Hinata and Temari? They helped too," I said.

"Okay, sure Hinata, Temari," he motioned them over.

"You guys will get class passes complete with homework passes," he said while handing us 4 of each and 8 to each of us.

"Awesome!" said Aiko.

"Sweet!" I said.

"Cool!" exclaimed Temari and Hinata. Shizumi grinned and put her fist in the air.

"Okay, the rest of you, run laps around the Gym until I tell you to stop. You four can rest up on the bleachers," he smiled with his flashy teeth.

"Arigato Sensei!" Aiko yelled as they started hugging.

"Oi, Aiko!" I shouted as we sat on the bleachers.

"I saw something, guys," she whispered.

"Tell us when we're somewhere else, during lunch," Temari whispered.

We nodded and drank from our water bottles and started talking.

"Hey, don't think you're the cool girls now that you threw balls at the boys," said Simure.

"Never said we were," retorted Hinata.

"Hmph! Like, yeah right. Inside your heads you're thinking that you own us," said Ino.

"Who would want to own **YOU**?" asked Aiko.

"All the guys on our street," said Sakura as she flipped her hair.

"OH, so you **ARE** hookers?" I asked, delivering the final blow.

"Why you—" said Chiruki as she raised her hand.

"Don't," commanded Sakura.

"We'll save **THEM** for later," she said as she walked away with her ass swaying like a donkey's.

"I can't wait until I can beat them up," Aiko said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, me too," I said as I hit my fist and palm, resulting in a loud _SMACK!_

"Boom boom time?" asked Hinata. Shizumi grinned and nodded.

Everyone was still running around the Gym.

"Boom boom time!" I shouted and took out a boom box.

"What song?" Aiko asked.

"99 Luftbalons by Nena," said Hinata.

"Shitty doodle, that song is funny," I said.

"Yeah, duh," said Hinata.

"German singing time!" yelled Temari and Aiko.

And there goes our German singing escapade. If you don't understand what I'm talking about or want to hear the song, go to youtube or imeem.

"Hahahahaha!" we all laughed because Gai started dancing along.

"HOW YOUTHFUL!!!" said Gai. The whores just glared while we were having fun and they were running laps.

"Whew, you girls know how to have a good time," said Gai, who was sweating from dancing.

"We've been told," grinned Aiko.

"Okay! Time for Gym to end. Class!" he yelled and signaled for them to stop running.

"Dismissed!!" he shouted and he walked off somewhere.

All the students were trudging towards the bleachers for their water bottles.

They were **ALL** sweating like crazy.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Michi! We're all sweaty and like, everyone else is too! Tell them not to touch me!" squealed the girls.

I rolled my eyes and started running laps with Aiko. We were feeling a bit left out.

And plus, we didn't get our exercise for today.

"What?! You girls are going at it?!" yelled Naruto.

"Yup, dumbshit. We have to get our daily exercise," said Aiko.

"Hey! Don't call **MY** Naruto a dumbshit, bitch!" yelled Emiko.

Me and Aiko stopped dead in our tracks. Everyone just stared wide-eyed.

"Strike 3," we said at the same time and turned around to face them.

I called Yumi and Name. They've got to see this.

"Oi, Yumi, Name, Strike 3," I said as I snapped my phone shut.

"Mind repeating that, _**SLUT**_," said Aiko.

"Hey, heard about Strike 3," said Name as she came in huffing and puffing.

"Yeah, sorry we're late," huffed Yumi. Everyone sweatdropped, _`They just got here_` they all thought.

"So, what bitch? What you going to do about it?" said Sakura, trying to look cool.

"Strike 4, you're **WAY** out," said Aiko as she almost appeared out of nowhere and punched Sakura in the nose.

"Ahhh! This orphan just _**punched**_ me in my nose!!!" squealed Sakura as she held her nose.

"What'd you say?" I said, getting angry now.

"She **SAID** _**ORPHAN**_," said Simure, super-emphasizing the word , Orphan.

"Really, now?" I said and kicked her in the stomach.

While she bent down as she held her stomach, I elbowed her neck.

"Oof!" she said as she fell down.

"Ah! Simure! What'd these poor, ugly, orphan girls do to you?!" squealed Chiruki.

"This," said Name as she literally kicked her ass and she came tumbling down next to Simure.

Wow, she got the easiest one.

"Oi, how many left?" said Yumi.

"3," Aiko as she cracked her knuckles.

"Alright, do it orphan. I don't care," said Ino trying to look fearless.

"You say that, but your eyes say something different," said Yumi.

She then punched her cheek and tripped her as she started to run.

"Ah! Ino! You bitches!" said Chiruki.

"I got this," said Name.

Name kicked her legs and when she was falling, she pulled her hair back and punched her.

"Heh, you girls don't scare me," said the last remaining one.

"You're new, why?" I asked as I was beginning to punch her.

Looks like she new a bit of martial arts. A bit. And by that I mean, she looks like she practiced from the movies.

Though, she had more expertise than all of the other whores.

"That's cuz I was sick," she said dodging my punch and came in for a kick.

"Which fan are you of?" I said as I grabbed her foot and spun her and she landed on her front.

She groaned, " The cutest, Kiba-kun,".

"Great," I said and rolled my eyes and took advantage of her painful position.

I kicked her head and she lay on the pile of hoes.

"Well, looks like our job is done," I said as I dusted off my hands.

We all walked out as everyone stared wide-eyed. No one even moved an inch.

You guys didn't know it, as usual, but some guy was taping the whole thing.


	14. Babies

**Aiko POV**

I left Name and Yumi at the Gym. I was walking alongside Rai.

Seems that word spreads fast.

_`Ugh, did you see those girls beat up the populars?!`_

_`Yeah, I heard the blonde right there killed one of them`_

_`No way! I heard that the populars almost beat them up, but those girls had back-up!`_

_`Wow, what loser cheaters. I heard the redhead drew blood`_

"Damn right I did!" I yelled.

"First of all, we were evenly matched. So no back-up!" shouted Rai.

"Yeah, and second they had more people than we did!" I added.

"Third, we just happened to be more skilled," said Rai.

"Fourth, they deserved it," I said and we walked towards the Science room.

Shizumi, Hinata, and Temari were too shocked to follow us.

"Ah! Girls, take a seat," Jiraiya said.

"Oh, by the way, I heard you beat up the popular sluts, nice job!" he whispered as we walked by, holding a thumbs up.

I grinned. Though, it seemed no one was here yet. Must've been caught up at Gym.

I took my seat and Rai took hers. I put in my iPod and listened to Gives You Hell by the All-American Rejects.

**Rai POV**

I took out my laptop and earphones to check for new videos. Still no students.

I searched through YouTube and found his account.

**2** new videos?! I carefully tapped Aiko and told her to scoot her chair.

"The Popular Mean Girls Get Served?! What the hell?!" she hissed.

"Yeah, and check this out. Bad Boys Get Beaten by Hott Warriors!" I hissed.

"Hey! This one shows when we were kicking their asses in dodgeball!" she said.

"Yup and this one shows when we were just plain kicking ass!" I said sarcastically and she laughed.

"Hey, guys," said Temari warily as she walked to us.

"Guess what's up?!" I said.

"What?" she asked. Then I showed her the dodgeball video.

"WTF?! This is shit!" she said and there were 999 million views!

"Looks like our mystery stalker is getting famous," commented Aiko.

"Wow, we look **THAT** tough when we were beating up the whores?!" I asked excitedly.

"Nope, tougher," said Hinata as she grinned.

"What's the news in Gym?" I asked.

"Well, Tsunade found the girls and I explained that they were making personal insults on you and asked some of the jackasses to take them to the infirmary," she said.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! That's got to be the funniest thing ever!" I laughed.

"Nope, it's got to be the most ironic!" shouted Aiko as she laughed along.

"Then what?" I asked after I recovered from my spaz attack.

"She nodded and left the room. The students were asked to file out immediately," she said.

"Hm, are we in trouble?" asked Aiko. Temari shrugged.

"Here comes the rest of the class," I sighed after Shizumi pointed them out to me.

"Oh, well, so wonderful for all of you to join us today," said Jiraiya.

Everyone was placed in their seats.

"Today, I decided not to do anything about the reproductive system," said Jiraiya, and everyone sighed a relief.

"Instead, I'm giving ya babies!" he shouted.

"Huh?!" everyone in the class yelled, except for Aiko who yelled, "What the fuck?!"

"Yes, babies, and watch your language miss Aiko. Here they are. Your partners are assigned on a piece of paper on your desk," he said and Aiko mumbled an apology.

"Hmm, who do I got?" I wondered out loud. And Sasuke Uchiha?!

"Oh my itsy bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini!!!" I shouted.

"Something wrong, miss Rai?" said Jiraiya smugly.

"Hells yeah, something's wrong! I'm paired with Mr. Conceited!!" I yelled.

"Well, that's too bad. Because he's your partner for the rest of the year, remember?" he smirked.

_`Fuck it, Jiraiya!`_

I looked to Sasuke, who was banging his head repeatedly on the table.

"Sensei! Look how stupid he is!" I whined.

"I'm not stupid, dumbass! I'm punishing myself for being born!" he retorted.

"You wanna start, dickhead?!" I yelled.

"I would love to, honey!" he said back sarcastically.

"Oh, look at the cute husband and wife. Here's your baby," he said and threw us a baby.

"My green doodle!" I shouted as I rushed to catch the baby. It was **REAL.**

"Teach, where'd you get these real babies?!" I yelled as I caught him or her in time.

"The orphanage, by the way, everyone, here's all your babies," he said as he threw them all and everyone rushed to catch them.

"Boy," I said and Sasuke came to look at him.

Blondish hair with a dark blue tint. So cute.

"Rules: you have to care for this baby, seeing as it is real. You must give it a name with a meaning. No paying others to watch the baby for you, because I know what's going on at all times. You kill the baby, you're imprisoned," he said.

"Yeah, sorry to hear about that Rai. I'll bail you out," said Aoi.

My group snickered. "Aw, shut up! You're the one who's gonna kill your baby with your niceness," I retorted.

" And last of all, you must stay with your assigned partner for the sake of the baby," he said looking directly at me and Sasuke.

_`Fuck you`_ I mouthed. _`You'll thank me for this one day`_ he mouthed back.

I glared. "What should we name him?" asked Sasuke.

"I dunno. What does he look like to you?" I asked.

"Don't ask me, you're the mother!" he said.

"Oh, we're going to start yelling again?!" I asked.

"Wahhh!" the baby cried, interrupting the argument.

I sighed and took a good look at him.

"Hiroshi," I said. It means "generous".

"Pretty good naming skills you got there," Sasuke complimented.

"Hey, Rai, look I got a boy!" said Temari as she was miraculously paired with Riki.

"Name?" I asked.

"Akemi, it means ``beautiful sunrise/dawn`` ," she said excitedly.

"Why?" I asked confused. It was in the middle of the day, close to lunchtime.

"Because, his face glows just like in the morning, bright as day," she said, having a motherly face on. It was true. It did glow.

"Aiko! What'd you get?" I asked.

"Girl, I named her Akane," she said. Akane had red hair!

"Whoa! You got a baby with the same hair as you and Gaara!" I exclaimed.

"So, you got a baby with blonde hair like you, and a dark blue tint like Sasuke," she retorted.

"I'm paired with Gaara," she said as she sighed.

"Shizumi! She got a girl too," exclaimed Temari. Shizumi was paired with Ryuu.

"Gin," said Ryuu. Holy crap, this was uncanny. Gin meant "silver".

"Man, everyone looks like their parents!" said Temari.

This baby had silver/white hair like Shizumi with black tips, Ryuu had black hair!

"Maybe," shrugged Hinata as she came with Naruto.

"Girl," she said and then added, "Nami."

It meant "wave". She had hair like Hinata, with the eyes of Naruto!

"Well, gee, I wonder where Name's and Yumi's babies are," said Aiko as she rolled her eyes.

"I heard Name got a boy and named him Kiyoshi, because he never cries," said Hinata.

Kiyoshi means "quiet".

"What about Yumi?" I asked.

"She got a boy too, and a girl! Jiraiya gave her twins!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Oh, damn, sucks for her," I snickered.

"The girl was named—" started Hinata.

"Jiraiya-sensei we don't have partners," said Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

"Oh, shoot. I knew this would happen. Neither did 3 other girls in my second class. Here are their names, they are your new partners," Jiraiya said while handing them slips of paper.

"Okay, since we've been having a lot of confusion, ALL FRESHMAN REPORT TO SCIENCE ROOM!!" he yelled in the P.A. system.

"Bet you $10 that it's Yumi, Name, and Tenten," I whispered quickly to Aiko.

"Each name is 10 bucks," I added.

"You're on," she said while smirking and shaking my hand.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji! Who'd you get?!" I asked anxiously.

"I got Name," said Kiba, looking disgusted.

"Dammit!" cursed Aiko.

"Not if front of Akemi," glared Temari.

"Sorry," mumbled Aiko.

"Shikamaru!" I shouted.

"Oh, shit. Yumi," he said looking like it sucked.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!!" hissed Aiko.

"Oi, Sasuke get me earmuffs because for Hiroshi, cuz Aiko's going to blow when she hears that Neji and Tenten are paired up," I said.

Sasuke gave me little cotton balls and I put them into Hiroshi's ears.

He shouldn't be learning this language at this age.

"Neji?" I asked.

"Tenten," he sighed, exasperated.

"My holy green crappity fuck! That stupid-ass teacher did this on fucking purpose! Fuckity damn shithole full of crap!" she kept saying as Gaara covered Akane's ears.

"Oi, Aiko! Shut up!" shouted Hinata.

"Kai!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" he said through the confusion.

"Who'd you get?" I asked.

"Oh, I got this other girl, Mitsuki," he said.

"Hey, dude. That name sounds familiar," I said.

"Oh, yeah! The cheer whore! Where is she today?" asked Aiko.

"I think she's absent today," said Hinata.

"Lucky day. She didn't get an ass-whooping today along with her sluts," I said.

"Great, a cheer," said Kai as he rolled his eyes.

"Where's the baby?" asked Temari.

"He's right here," he said and pulled out a baby with brown hair and blonde tints.

"Well, ain't that a surprise," I said as he also looked exactly like his father.

"Yo! I'm here and I brought my twins!" shouted Yumi as she walked in with her babies.

The girl had darkish brown hair like Shikamaru's and the boy had blonde hair like Yumi's.

"Names?" asked Hinata.

"Midori and Toshi," she said.

Midori was perfectly fitting because she had green eyes just like Yumi and Midori meant "green".

Toshi means "bright, intelligent". Well, that's a shocker. Guess what Shikamaru is.

Name came through and we exchanged names.

Kai has a boy named Jun, which means , "obedient", because Jun, even though he's a baby, listens to everything Kai says.

Yeah, not normal.

"Shino, who'd you get?" asked Sasuke. Then it hit me hard. Damn it.

"Oh, shitty fuck, we're going to have to spend more time together, huh?" I asked while covering Hiroshi's ears.

"Really?" asked Sasuke sarcastically.

"I got Simure, this is Kasumi," he said, holding up a baby girl.

She had misty brown hair and Mitsuki's dark blue eyes. Kasumi means "misty" .

(Don't worry, because even **I** can't memorize all the names so the next chapter will be a look-back chapter if you forget all the names and hairstyles)

"Well, we all got cute babies, but we're paired with the people we hate the most," I sighed.

"Not me!" said Temari as she snuggled with Riki. We all made disgusted faces at them.

"Okay! SHUT UP FRESHMAN!!!!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Yo, teach. Why the freak did we get real babies?" asked Aiko.

"Okay, the school board wanted me to get babies on the orphanage because reason 1, it teaches real responsibility, after all, no one wants to get pregnant here after you go through this," he said smirking.

"Isn't that what the birth video was supposed to do?" I asked sarcastically.

Everyone laughed. As usual.

"Yes, well, Rai, it seems that the teachers in this school _**REALLY**_ don't want pregnant students for fear that they might pop the baby while teaching class," Yumi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Correct, Yumi. Reason 2 is that most students end up adopting the orphaned babies, and that is a big help to these children's lives. They usually have their parents take care of them until they are of legal age and they take on the baby as one of their own," he explained.

"Ew, so that means _**I**_ have to take care of a baby just like **RAI**?!" Sakura asked disgustedly with a bandage on her nose.

Everyone was appalled. Who could be that mean to an orphaned baby?

"Oh, wow a brat who can't even sympathize for a baby with no parents to spoil them. I feel sorry for whatever unlucky-ass guy got you. He would be whipped," I said.

Mostly everyone snickered. And those who didn't were Sakura's minions.

"Wow, look an orphan with a bad tongue!" said Ino in mock surprise.

"You know what, you bitch?! Take your skinny-ass, pompous, spoiled, arrogant, snot-nosed asshole face out of here. Because you probably can't live a day without your parents, cars, or money," I said with a ferocious glare.

"Oh! You slut!" she yelled.

"Alright, alright! Girls, calm down. Ok, now Sakura, you can prove that you can't live without those things we go camping in 3 days," he said while holding me back.

Before he intervened, I was getting up with my fist ready to fire.

All the guys in the class were whooping for us to go on, and the girls were checking their nails if they would get damaged during our fight.

My group just stood there, smirking. They knew I could kick her ass all over again.

"Camping?!" I exclaimed at the same time as Aiko and Rumi.

"Yeah, you have to bring your babies along," he said.

"Gosh! What happens when we lose them?" asked Kai.

"That's part of the responsibility it takes to not lose a baby," Jiraiya said smugly.

"Ahem! Rai," coughed Aoi. "Ahem! Bastard!" I coughed back.

"Wait, how long do we actually **KEEP** the babies??" asked Yumi,

"3, 4 weeks, tops," Jiraiya said while shrugging.

"Then what do we do about the familial arranges?!" asked Name.

"Yeah, I'm not staying at Sas-gay's gay ass mansion!" I exclaimed.

"Too bad. Discuss it among your spouses," he said and shooed us away.

"I can't think of a name for my baby!" whined Sakura and her group.

"Alright, if you can't think of a name for your baby, come to me so I can name them for you," he sighed and started mumbling stuff about our creativity dying in this day and age.

**Jiraiya POV**

"Okay, this one should be Riko," I said to Sakura.

"Like, okay," she said as she walked away with her whipped green-haired guy.

"Yuki," I named some more babies from Sakura's group.

"Thanks," the black-haired girl said and carried her poor baby boy away.

"Isamu," I said and they walked away.

Isamu means "courage", and boy, did that baby boy have courage to be with a mom like that.

"Hitomi," I said because that girl had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

Bright purple with mixes of pink, orange, and red. The perfect sunset.

"Kohaku," I said and sighed and continued my long period of baby-naming.

**Aiko POV**

"Oi, Rumi, Aoi! Over here!" yelled Name.

"What's up?" asked Aoi.

"Who's your spouse?" I asked.

"Ugh, I got, like, the loser group," Ino said, stepping from behind of Rumi.

"And, ugh, great. I got a pompous, slutty bitch," I said while mocking her tone.

"Well, hello there, Sasuke-kun," she said while batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, look. The first day of marriage and the pig whore's _**already**_ cheating," Rai said loudly on purpose.

"Ok, new rule. No cheating on your spouse," said Jiraiya.

"Oh, damn. And I thought I was going to hook up with Rumi," Rai said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and I was thinking about going with Kai," I said while snickering.

"Ah, just kidding. I would **NEVER** want to leave my loving husband," said Rai sarcastically again.

"So, Gaara, let's sleep at my house," I said, turning away from Rai's sarcasm.

"Hn," he said turning up the emo filter.

"Gosh, you emo joker, you," I said punching his arm.

"Hey, we need a place to stay," said Kai.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, you can crash at our place," said Name.

"That means we have to put up with Ew 1 and Ew 2," said Yumi.

"Yeah, we probably can't fit in their house," said Michi.

"Oh, yeah we don't have enough room in our house," said Rai.

"Yeah, you can sleep in Rambo's doghouse," I said, smiling evilly.

"Rambo?" asked Gaara.

"Look who snapped out of emo city," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Who's Rambo?" asked Sasuke.

"Obviously, he's Rai's dog, we each have one," said Yumi.

"What's yours?" asked Shikamaru suddenly interested.

"Yumi's is J.B., short for James Bond, because he's sneaky," said Name.

"Name's is Fang," I said.

"And Aiko's is V, short for Vicious Vicky," said Rai.

"Ugh! I wouldn't want my precious Cuddles playing with those rugged dogs," said Chiruki.

"When the hell did you get here?" I asked.

"Gosh, like if Michi and Ino are staying there, then all of us stay there," said Simure.

"You know what, fuc—" I started.

"Another new rule, I bet five bucks that Rai, Yumi, Name, and Aiko and their skater friends can't stop fighting for a week," smirked Jiraiya.

"Each time you fight, is a sweet $5 for me," he added smugly.

"You're on!" we all shrieked.

"Well, then. Shake shakey?" asked Yumi.

"Shakey shake," agreed Jiraiya and we shook hands.

"So, what about us staying at your ugly, small house?" asked Emiko sweetly.

I struggled to make a smile. It just turned out to look funny.

"Sure, I've always wanted you gals to stay with us," I said while doing an arm swing.

"Great, then we'll bring our luggage," said Sakura as she flipped her hair.

I started banging my head on the table and I forgot about Akane.

Gaara let her down a long time ago. She was now crawling towards me.

"Boo boo, head," she said and caught my head from doing my 15th bang.

"Alright, alright," I said and stopped banging my head to pick her up.

"Oh, and none of these babies have said mommy or dada yet, so you have to right which one your baby says first," added Jiraiya.

"Anymore things?" asked Kai warily.

"Not until I think of it," he said and went back to writing stuff.

"Hold on, we have to do something after school," I said.

"No! I need to get home immediately because I have to fix my hair," whined Sakura.

"Tough doodles, pinky. What I'm doing is important," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Hells yeah," I replied.

"Shut up, Aiko! We're going to lose money," scolded Riki.

"Class Dismissed," he said.

_**RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**_

"Lunch on the roof?" asked Temari.

"We can do that?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, duh," said Tenten and we walked off.

We told our "spouses" that we were taking the babies on the roof.

The whores were hard to deal with, but eventually, we convinced them that the babies would throw up on them.

"So, Aoi, we gotta ditch our plan," said Yumi.

"Shush, not here, but yeah, we have to," shushed Aoi.

The next chapter is a chapter that helps you catch up with all the characters


	15. Just To Help You Guys Out Characters

**This Chapter is just to help you memorize all the OCs. Sorry I made so much. Even I have trouble remembering them all.**

**So if you forget the names later on in the future chapters, refer back to here.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R!!**

Dance Crew: Kai, Ryuu, Riki, Rumi, Aoi

Badasses: Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Gaara

Main: Rai, Yumi, Aiko, Name

Cheers: Mitsuki, Sakura, Simure, Michi, Ino, Chiruki, Emiko

Fans of: Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto

Shino's graduated.

(The fangirl's name is above the boy's they adore most)

Normal Friends: Temari, Hinata, Shizumi, Tenten,

Dirty blonde with brown streaks= Kai

Dark red-head with one black streak= Riki

Dark blue with bright blue highlights=Aoi

Bright orange with red highlights= Lerumi (Rumi)

Black hair with bright green streaks= Ryuu

Ryuu= sensible but more of a skater than anyone else (him and Rai are bffs)

Riki= the tough one (he and Aiko get along quite well)

Kai= the loud one (him and Yumi are quite the best of friends)

Rumi= the fun one and funny one

Aoi= the nice one

Science Babies:

Hiroshi=Sasuke and Rai boy

Akemi= Temari and Riki boy

Akane= Gaara and Aiko girl

Gin= Shizumi and Ryuu girl

Nami= Hinata and Naruto girl

Kiyoshi=Name and Kiba boy

Toshi and Midori= Shika and Yumi boy and girl

Naomi= Neji and Tenten girl

Jun=Mitsuki and Kai boy

Kasumi=Shino and Simure girl

Riko=Sakura and (unimportant OC) girl

Yuki= Emiko and (unimportant OC) boy

Isamu= Chiruki and (unimportant OC) boy

Hitomi= Michi and Aoi girl

Kohaku= Ino and Rumi boy

Hiroshi means "generous"

Akemi means "beautiful sunrise/dawn"

Akane means "brilliant red"

Gin means "silver"

Nami means "wave"

Kiyoshi means "quiet"

Toshi means "bright, intelligent"

Midori means "green"

Naomi means "beauty"

Jun means "obedient"

Kasumi means "misty"

Riko means "jasmine child"

Yuki means "snow" (it has several meanings, but this is the one I decided to use)

Isamu means "courage"

Hitomi means "pupil"(its given to girls with really beautiful eyes)

Kohaku means "amber"

Rai's dog = Rambo German Shepherd I think you know why his name is Rambo

Yumi's dog= J.B. Pitbull short for James Bond because he's very sneaky

Aiko's dog= V Rottweiler short for Vicious Vicky

Name's dog= Fang Doberman Giganto fangs

The only girl dog is V

All the personality, hairstyles, etc. is in the "What you need to know" chapter.


	16. It'S Up TO YoU

**It's Up To You**

"Okay, let me get this straight. You're telling me the whores and the jackasses are sleeping at our house?!" shrieked Yumi.

"Yeah, that's what we just said, dumbass," said Name.

"No way! When?!" Yumi asked.

**2 Minutes Ago **_(Flashback)_

"_Hey, Yumi the whores and the jackasses are sleeping at our house," Aiko said._

"_Yeah, yeah," she said with her mouth full of nasty tuna sandwich._

_End Flashback_

**Nobody's POV**

"Wow, you really are stupid," commented Ryuu.

"Shut up!" Yumi said back.

"Hey, where'd the babies go?" asked Tenten. They all turned to Rai.

"Heh heh," Rai said sheepishly.

She was covered in babies. She was crawling for the peanut butter. Looks like the babies wanted it too.

"Rai, you idiot. Give them the peanut butter," muttered Temari.

"No! I don't want to eat nasty crap for lunch," she whined.

"Gosh, Rai. You're like a baby yourself. I don't know how you're going to take care of Hiroshi," said Riki while eating a fistful of cotton candy.

"Says you, you man-child!" Rai shouted back, "You might as well wear a diaper!" Then, **BING!**

Rai came up with an idea.

"Hiroshi, my baby. It means ``generous`` doesn't it. Give mommy some peanut butter," she cooed to her baby. Wow, she's using her own baby for food.

"No, mama," growled Hiroshi.

"Aw, how about you, Jun?" she asked sweetly. Jun obediently gave her some peanut butter. "Why, thank you, kind baby," she said while stuffing herself.

"Yo, don't use my baby!" exclaimed Kai.

"His name means obedient. Learn how to use it," grumbled Rai.

"Who's the man-child now?" said Riki, jumping up and down while pointing at Rai.

"Still you, pampers. Temari, go change his diaper," retorted Rai.

"Is that music I hear?" asked Aoi.

"Shut up! Who's going to stop the music?" asked Aiko.

"I will!" grinned Hinata.

"_You can't stop the music!" _they all shouted from the song Can't Stop the Music by the Village People.

"_Nobody can stop the music," _they started singing and pointing to Hinata, who started laughing crazily.

**Yumi POV**

This is too damn funny. Rai was dancing and pointing, Kai was doing Jazz Hands, and Rumi was spinning like those girls do in the romance movies in the rain.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" we all laughed as we fell down.

If someone was video taping this, I don't give a rat's ass. This is the funniest thing we did all day. It'd be nice to capture _**REAL **_fun in this school.

"Alright, I gotta feed Midori and Toshi," I said, grabbing some oatmeal.

"Gross, oatmeal," mumbled Rai and Kai.

"So what? I'm just testing out the foods the twins like," I grumbled.

"Hey, dudes, who thinks that Jiraiya-sensei put our pairs on purpose?" asked Name.

Everybody raised their hands. "It really sucks," added Kai.

"Yeah, why did we have to be paired with the whores, I might get raped!" exclaimed Rumi. I started laughing. Hey, who says he won't?

"Whatever, you probably will, but we'll be there," said Aiko while raising her arms up Fabio style.

"_You and I must make a pact," _started Rai in a high voice like Michael's.

"_We must bring salvation back," _continued Rumi in the same voice.

"_Where there is love…." _Trailed off Kai in the same damn voice. Shit, how'd they all sound like that?!

"_I'll be there!!" _the trio hollered. I'll Be There by the Jackson 5.

Then they started doing some funny-ass Dreamgirl style shit.

"Alright, stop it, bell's going to ring soon, so let's grab our stuff," said Tenten while holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Yeah **GOING** to ring. Meanwhile, I'm going to teach Hiroshi how to skateboard with her mommy," Rai said while picking up her baby and walking away with Aiko and Akane.

"Hmm, maybe I should teach Midori and Toshi how to bust some mothafuckas on my scooter," I said and picked up my twins who were playing with my hair.

"Yeah, c'mon Kiyoshi, let's rip it up on my bike," Name said and followed me.

"Might as well, Jun," shrugged Kai and took Jun to walk with us.

I looked back , "Anyone else?". They all shrugged and Temari said , "I don't know how to ride anything."

"That's okay, we'll teach you guys, you guys are crashing at our place too right?" I asked.

"I'm cool with that," said Temari. And the other girls nodded.

"Sweet, Hinata, which one would you want to learn?" I asked.

"I feel the safest on a scooter," she said.

"I call bike," said Temari.

"Cool. Then, Shizumi and I will learn skateboarding," said Tenten.

"Okay, bell rings in 10 minutes, Ima practice," I said as I walked out with everyone following me.

I walked outside to see Rai's baby standing on Rai's skateboard and Rai running and pulling it with a string.

Aiko's baby was sitting on it and Aiko was pushing it.

"Akane, give mom a break," huffed Aiko.

"No, mommy," she said. Well, Hiroshi and Akane's first words were "mama" or "mommy", my kids didn't say either yet. Man, am I disappointed.

"C'mon Midori, Toshi, you want to ride a scooter with Mommy?" I asked.

Aw, they look so cute when they nod. I got on standing and Midori was sitting on the panel thing and Toshi was on my head.

I started going really fast and they started laughing. "Midori, hold on tight, Mommy's going to flip," I said and I flipped high in the air and Toshi cried ,"Mommy!"

Yay, he said my name first!!! I'm super happy right now, I'll let Midori take on Shika's.

"Aw, that's okay Toshi," I cooed. "Aw! C'mon Akemi!" whined Riki.

"What?" I asked. "He pooped," he said sadly. "Ha! Sucker! My kids haven't pooped yet, and they're twins!" I laughed.

"Uh-oh. Mommy, bathroom," commanded Toshi. "Me too," agreed Midori.

"Aw, man! Thanks a lot, Riki! You jinxed it!" I yelled and picked my babies up.

"Ha! I'm not going to jinx it by saying poop," said Rai.

"Poop," said Hiroshi and was reaching for Rai. "Darn it!" she said.

"Hahaha! So when you say "poop" they actually poop?!" asked Ryuu.

"Poopy, daddy," said Gin.

"Aw, it's okay Shizumi," I said while patting her. Gin said daddy first.

"Ah! Shizumi, help me change Gin!" hollered Ryuu.

"I wanna try! Poop," said Kai. "You idiot, now you have to change a diaper," said Name.

"Heh, I didn't say P-O-O-P yet," said Rumi.

"Ah, daddy," said Kohaku. "Dammit," cursed Rumi and joined the line to the bathroom.

"Poop? What's that all about?" said Tenten after she finished tying her shoe.

Did she seriously not hear all that? "I gots to poo poo, mommy," said Naomi.

"Alright, who **DIDN'T** say poop yet?!" hollered Name , "Dammit," she said and picked up her baby before her baby could tell her about pooping.

"Might as well, poop," shrugged Hinata, Aiko, and Aoi.

"Let's go change them," sighed Rumi and we all rushed to the bathroom on our skateboards, bikes, and scooters.

**Outside of the Bathroom**

"AAAAhhhhhh!!!!!" yelled Rai from inside the bathroom.

"What an idiot," sighed Name. Me and Name finished a long time ago. Hinata, Shizumi, Rai, Aiko, Tenten, and Temari were still in there facing the atom bombs made of poo.

Ryuu, and Riki were also here, they insisted that the girls change the diapers.

"Oh my finger!!! It's on me!!! Get it off!!!" shrieked Aiko.

"Stop moving! Oh, shi—I mean, shitzu!!!" yelled Temari.

"My krabby patty!! This is not normal!!" shouted Tenten.

"Hah," sighed Hinata as she came out with her hair messy and water on her face.

"How is it in there?" I asked like I was in a hospital.

"Not good, Yumi. It's like Pearl Harbor. Only these are Nuclear Bombs!!!!" shouted Hinata crazily.

**Shikamaru POV**

I was eating lunch at the usual table and having the usual conversation. Nothing.

I was ecstatic to hear I was paired with Yumi. Though, I had to keep my cool.

Shino was the only one stuck with a baby. I sighed. Man, was this ironic. This is gross too. These stupid sluts were pulverizing my…thing. They should stand.

"Hey, where are the stupid skaters?" asked Sasuke. Heh, he probably cared about Rai. Pretty weird considering that he was the one who told us to give up girls.

"I don't know, but I hear screaming in the hallways, wanna check it out?" asked Neji.

"Hn," was the usual reply. Couldn't they say or do something more productive?

I walked down the halls boredly while I was half happy to get away from the man-eating sluts.

There she was, sitting there with the babies. Then I heard screaming from both the girls and boys bathroom.

"Rai, keep it under control!!!" I heard Tenten yell.

"Ahhhhh! Shitzu! Darn you, Rumi, darn you to heck!" shouted who I thought was Aoi.

What the hell was happening here? "Oi, Shika! Guess what Toshi's first word was?" asked Yumi. "What?" I replied lazily. "Mommy! He said my name first!" she said while sticking her tongue out.

"Who's that, Mommy?" asked Toshi. Great, my own child didn't know me.

"That's daddy, Toshi," replied Yumi sweetly.

"Daddy?" asked Midori. My eyes widened. Hell yeah! She said my name first.

"Aw, come here," I said while grabbing her. Yumi just grinned at me. Too bad she's with Kai.

**Yumi POV**

Damn, Shika looks too cute with Midori. They look like real father and daughter. Get these thoughts out!!!!

Whew, I'm clean. "Shika, we're sleeping at my house," I suddenly said.

"Whatever," he said uninterested. What the hell?! Fuck you, wait, calm down.

Suddenly he's mean?! "You're sleeping at Yumi's?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, so are you, dumbass," mumbled Rai as she came out with her baby.

"Heh, what was all that in there, Rai? Did somebody die?" I grinned.

"Yeah, I think Shizumi did. That girl was pounced on by Gin," sighed Temari as she walked out too. All he girls filed out except for Shizumi. Damn, they all looked tired.

Except for Kai. He had it freaking easy just because his baby was obedient.

"Shizumi?!" shouted Ryuu worriedly. He ran inside the girls bathroom despite the sign.

"HOLY SHITZU!!!!" yelled Ryuu.

"Huh? Here, take this Shika," I said and shoved Toshi to the confused Shika.

"My green Coca-Cola!!!" I hollered and took a look at this place.

The whole freaking thing looked like Rai's room!! It exploded with water and paper everywhere. Shizumi was sitting there, with her hands hugging her legs and she was shaking.

Gin was on top of her head, full changed. "Is this what it looks like in the boys bathroom?" I asked nervously.

I ran outside only to be met by a bunch of confused stares. "What's in there?" asked Aiko. "Rai's room," I replied as I entered the boys bathroom.

"Ah! Yumi!" shouted a bewildered Aoi. This thing was like the girls bathroom.

"Help me clean!!" yelled Rumi. I nodded and threw water around the walls and used towels to clean.

I walked out with Rumi and Aoi. "I'll never have a child," said Aoi.

"The bell's ringing," said Hinata. Shizumi was there, too.

"What, fun," I said sarcastically and walked off to class.

**End of School Rai POV**

"What the freak?!" asked Aiko as she looked at all the luggage the girls were bringing in a limo.

"You know what? This is just a few of our stuff, so don't be alarmed to see the richest things in your life," said Sakura.

I growled and remembered the bet I had with Jiraiya.

"Wahhhhhhhhhh!!!" I said as I threw a mini-tantrum. Then the jackasses bounced on over here.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled as I looked at their luggage.

"Hey, we're rich, you're not, get over it," shrugged Neji. I think my palms were bleeding from clenching them so hard.

"Oh, yeah then? Forget your ride to our house, c'mon guys," said Name through clenched teeth.

I pulled out my Jeep Trailhawk Concept. Then the sluts gaped at my smoking car.

"How did **YOU** poor orphans get **THIS** car?!" shrieked Chiuki.

"Better than your ugly pink Scion, eh?" said Yumi.

"Well, better have a good eye," I said as we all quickly made it in my car and sped off.

"Ugh! Those bitches ran off, quick! Follow them!" I heard Emiko squeak from the distance.

"Heh, we're living the fast life ladies, let's take the long route," suggested Name.

"Right," I said and opened the sunroof. Aiko went through the hole and looked behind us.

**Aiko POV**

_`Damn, how'd they do that so fast?!`_ I thought. I was looking behind our car to see a black Volvo XC60 Cocept.

"Rai! Sharp turn left!" I said. Apparently, Rai was steering the ship while I was giving directions.

"Tokyo Drift by Teriyaki Boyz," I said and Yumi put it on the radio.

Now, this was cool. Rocking to Japanese rap while driving fast and furious.

"Right!" I said and almost fell out of the sunroof.

**Gaara POV**

_`What the hell, Aiko?!`_ I thought as her head popped out of the sunroof.

"Gaara-kun, open the window! I need to dry my nails!" squeaked Chiruki.

"Hn," I said and opened the window to hear…….Tokyo Drift by Teriyaki Boyz???!!!

"What the fuck?!" I said aloud and heard Aiko say ,"Right!"

She was giving directions. "Sasuke drive faster, they're listening to Tokyo Drift, that means they're going fast and furious," I said cautiously.

We're going to have to beat them. Time to go for some serious drifting.

**Rai POV**

This song was getting me pumped. I drifted on the streets. I was driving like crazy.

Good thing there are not a lot of cars at this time.

"When you see me, Tokyo!" I sang along and Hinata flipped off a car that held horny boys yelling at us to have some fun.

"Open all windows!" I ordered and the girls did that and we all flipped of the black Volvo XC60 Concept behind us.

"WOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled and drifted towards the right.

"Rai, don't kill me!!!" screamed Kai. I forgot they were here.

"Hold on, tight Aiko!" I shouted as I jumped a ramp.

"Holy crap!!!" yelled Aiko and she was screaming like hell.

"WHOA! HOW THE HELL DID WE SURVIVE?!" shouted Tenten.

"Through the power of drifting!!!!" I said. We were in Japan, right?

Why the hell were we not in Tokyo?! That would add more effect.

**Sasuke POV**

Holy crap! I hope they didn't all die when they jumped through that ramp.

This song was freaking contagious. I yelled as we all came on the ramp too.

All the girl squealed. That threw me off guard and I almost landed wrong.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" we all screamed and I started chasing the Trailhawk in front of us.

They drifted towards the left and we ended up at an enormous house. Why the hell did they stop here? "Sasuke-kun, why are we at this mansion?" asked Sakura.

"Hn," I said and stepped out of the car when I saw the girls step out if front of us. "Damn, that was awesome!!!" yelled Hinata and Temari.

"I gotta say, that was pretty sick driving Rai," congratulated Rumi. And they spent a second glaring at each other.

"AAwwww!!!" they yelled and they did a handshake. "Yeah, I was awesome," Rai said.

"Okay, where'd the jacks and hoes go?" asked Aiko. I sweatdropped. Could they seriously not see us standing here?

"Ugh, that was the worst driving ever!" squealed Simure.

"Right, then why is our car in front of yours?" asked Rai.

"Okay, stop it Rai, we might lose money. We'll show you your rooms," said Name.

"Ahhhh!!!! Ino call the police! These people are breaking and entering!" squealed Sakura.

"Shut the _**HELL **_up! This is our house, dammit!" said Yumi in frustration.

**Sakura POV**

No, like, fucking way. This is **NOT** their house. It's bigger than mine. It's bigger than Michi's!

And she has the biggest house ever! Ugh, this will not get in the way of my master plan.'

"Yeah, whatever, we were, like, just joking. Gosh, can't you guys, like, take a joke," I said. _`Yeah, nice save Sakura!`_ yelled Inner Sakura.

"Sure it was," said that bitch Name as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just get inside and show them their rooms," said Aiko as she parked the orphan's car in a 100 hundred car garage.

**Aiko POV**

"Oh, and just so you know, I brought my dog, Cuddles," said Chiruki, speaking slowly as if I didn't understand.

"Oh, and just so you know, I don't care," I said, mocking her tone. "Yeah, I brought my dog too. Now Fluffers, don't talk to any of the dirty dogs they have at this house," said Sakura while talking to her dog, Fluffers.

"Nice name," snickered Rai and Rumi. I opened the door and our dogs came running toward us. "Ahhhhhhh!!!" squealed the girly girls.

"Aw, come here. I'm guessing your Rambo?" cooed Temari. Looks like our friends made dog friends.

"Ew, Sasuke-kun, get them away from Fluffers. She's a Chihuahua!" squealed the whore as she hid behind Sasuke.

"You know what, whore?!" started Rai. Riki held her back.

"Ugh, I don't want that ugly Rottweiler touching my Cuddles," said Chiruki.

"Alright, Jiraiya-sensei said we couldn't fight. Even though we could, would, and should," I said as I glared. "But, don't go picking on V, because if I say one little word, she'll be all over you like steak," I said menacingly.

They nodded and their luggage came flying in the house.

"Oi, Rambo, help me over here," I said while struggling to carry all the crap in pink suitcases. Rambo whined. "Oh come one you lazy-ass dog. You haven't exercised in a day," I said and helped him up.

He started pulling another pink suitcase up. "What the hell, that is freaky," said Emiko.

"So is your face," I shouted from upstairs.

"Yeah, what kind of dog does that?" asked Sakura disgustedly. "Not yours, perhaps," I heard Rai say. I put the luggages in one of the many guest rooms.

This one was the farthest away from my room, but close to Yumi's. She'll just have to take one for the team. This room was small, but not suffocating small.

It was perfect. These girls needed an intervention. I stuffed her suitcases down and Rambo was panting next to me. "Aw, it's okay Ramby," I said and carried the big dog downstairs.

"What the hell happened to him?!" yelled Rai as she took Rambo from me and waved a burger over him.

"Sakura's crap," I said and flexed my back, ouch. It cracked.

"Come on Fang," I said and he whined. "Oh come on, don't be a baby, if you can tough this one out, that means you lasted longer than Rambo," I said in a sing song voice.

He grinned and happily carried the bright purple suitcases up into a medium sized room far away from mine.

"Uhh," I grunted and Fang panted and collapsed near the stairs.

"Great," I said and carried the giant Doberman downstairs. "J.B., c'mon you fatass," I said and carried a batch of light blue suitcases up. J.B. fainted right there in the room.

I carried him downstairs and I took V up to carry the dark pink into another room.

"Damn this," I said as I carried V downstairs. "Rai, your turn. I think I killed my back," I said and sat down next to a random dude.

"I hate you, Emiko," she said as she lugged magenta suitcases up there.

She took the last batch and collapsed next to me.

"Where do we sleep?" asked Ryuu. "You can sleep on all the secret beds in this house," said Yumi.

"Like where?" asked Riki. "For example," I said as I got up and pulled a handle from the wall to reveal a king-sized brown bed complete with comforters and pillows , "right here."

"Whoa, I call that one!" shouted Rumi. "Suit yourself, they're all over the house," I shrugged.

"What about us?" asked Tenten. "I think there are enough pull-out beds for the skaters and you guys, but I'm pretty sure the sluts took all the guest rooms, by demanding they have different rooms for their clothes," said Name.

"Then that means we sleep in your rooms," said Naruto.

"Hell no, Naruto, you're sleeping on this bed with Hinata," I said as I walked upstairs and everyone followed me. We ended up looking at a handle next to my door. I pulled out a giganto bed.

"There will be enough for two of you," Rai said and Hinata settled her stuff in the shelves.

"Same for Temari and Riki, Tenten and Neji, and Ryuu and Shizumi," Name said mathematically.

They shrugged and we pulled out the beds for them.

"Sasuke and Rai, Aiko and Gaara, Shikamaru and Yumi, and Kiba and Name," said Tenten evilly.

"Huh?!" we all said. "Why the fuck—" Rai said and was cut off by Neji.

"if we are sleeping next to each other, then so are you," Neji said. "Why you—" Rai started but was cut off again by Aoi ," Don't start a fight now."

"It's up to you, Rai, Yumi, Name, Aiko. Act like a coward or be a..woman and let us sleep in your room, with your babies too," stated Sasuke.

"Fine, but Rambo's sleeping with me too, then," Rai said as she gave in.

**Rai POV**

"Whatever," sighed Name and Yumi and Aiko reluctantly gave in.

"Where do I sleep?" smirked Sasuke as he carried his bags upstairs to my room.

Name was behind me. "Hey, isn't this Name's room, then?" asked Kiba.

"Shut up so I can get this thing open," I said as I pulled the string that led to my room.

"Well, that was convenient," muttered Sasuke and Kiba. I sighed and pulled myself up to my room. Sasuke followed.

"Crappy shit!" he yelled and saw a rat scurry by. "What is this poo?" he asked, referring to my room.

"It's called a room, dipshit," I mumbled and made a bed for him. I made growling noises.

"Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to insult you," he said while putting his hands up.

"Not you, Rambo. This is how I call him," I replied and started growling. He came up with me. We started wrestling, but apparently to Sasuke, it was Rambo attacking me.

"Hold on, Rai! I'll save you," he said while digging through my room to find a murder weapon.

Rambo got off of me and started growling at Sasuke. I just stared. I wanted to see what would happen. "Ah!" Sasuke shouted and started to back away from the approaching demon dog from hell.

Rambo snarled at him. "Hey, Rambo! He's good, you see," I said and started petting Sasuke's head. Rambo whined.

"Don't be jealous, Ramby. It's okay," I said as I started kissing him.

"The. Weirdest. Thing. Ever," Sasuke said in shock.

"Hey, Uchiha, where you wanna sleep?" I asked while petting Rambo.

"I don't know, anywhere," he said as he shrugged. I pushed some clothes and put them in a pile. I took you a long dress that Yumi gave me and I never used.

"Okay, that's your pillow and this is your blanket," I said while handing him a blanket.

"If you want to sleep on something else, sleep on the long skateboard over there," I said pointing to the long skateboard/shelf.

"Eh," he grunted as I cleaned my bed. And by that I mean, taking everything on my bed and throwing it on the floor. "Nice," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Oi, Rambo. Get your lazy ass of the floor. I want you to meet someone," I said while throwing him a chicken bone from the dresser.

"Grrrr," he growled. "Uh, Rai? Is it really a good idea to be doing that to a fully grown German Shepherd?" Sasuke asked in a nervous tone.

"Nah, it's just Rambo," I said while pushing Rambo off his ass. _`Yeah, __**JUST**__ Rambo_` he thought.

"C'mon, he's really cool," I said in a sing song voice. His ears perked up. The thing with Rambo is that he can smell if people are nice or not. He loved meeting new people. That's why he doesn't like the preps. He knows they're mean.

Rambo barked in happiness and ran down the hole to Name's room.

I grinned and followed him.

**Sasuke POV**

I wonder who's the guy that Rai wants to introduce to Rambo.

That is the weirdest thing ever. Rai communicates to her dog?!

And so do her sisters. Ever since they came, my life is all crazy and messed up.

Nothing goes as planned. And this is only the second day of school. I wonder if they'll stay throughout Senior year. We're only freshman.

I knew everybody back in elementary. I snapped out of my thoughts and followed Rai to meet the mystery guy.

Heh heh, that rhymes. Rai and mystery guy.

"Oi, Rambo, meet my son!" she said holding up the baby. Somehow, I feel relieved.

Why? Along with a new girl comes new feelings. (Sounds like Gaara in the closet from before, member?)

Rambo started sniffing him and suddenly I feared for the baby. Rambo noticed this and glanced at me. Then he sniffed me.

To my surprise, he licked me. Now I felt that he was a cool-ass dog. Rai just stood there, shocked.

"Rambo," she called and he went over to her. "This is Hiroshi," she said and put the baby on Rambo's back.

Hiroshi laughed and started pulling his ears. Rambo didn't mind, but started licking him.

**Rai POV**

Well that's a shocker. Rambo actually liked Sasuke.

"Say Snuggie!" said Aiko out of nowhere and took a picture.

**Aiko POV**

I was hiding behind the wall, looking at the picture perfect family.

Rai and Sasuke were standing next to each other, smiling unknowingly at Hiroshi, who was riding on the family dog, Rambo.

Though, it would be better if Rambo were a Golden Retriever.

"Say Snuggie!" I said and took a picture. There, this will in a frame.

What is a Snuggie, you ask? It's those cheap-ass blanket things on commercials. They are selling it to dumb-ass people who think it works. It's a bathrobe, backwards! Or wear a sweater, anything to make you look less retarded. It's the stupidest thing ever made.I swear Yumi bought one just to make me wear it. (I was watching it on the Great Debate, man that show is hilarious)

"What the heck?!" shouted Rai, who magically refrained from using a cuss word.

**Rai POV**

Aiko shrugged, "Jiraiya said that everyone needed a family picture showing exactly what your family is like."

"No way, when?!" I asked, suddenly glad she took one.

"When you weren't listening," she said. Note to self: take a picture of Aiko's family.

"Okay, time," said Name who walked outside.

"5:00," said Kiba. "Hell-o! The princess is here!" said Sakura while holding her ugly dog with an ugly name.

"Ok, let's say this is a sleepover," started Ino. The jacks, skaters, and my group shared a knowing glance and we all busted out laughing.

"What? Is my make-up running?" asked Chiruki, holding a mirror.

"Nah, it's nothing your ugly little brain should worry about," said Name.

"Okay, let's, like, play 30 minutes in heaven!" squealed Emiko.

"30?" I said in confusion. What the hell you be doing in a closet for 30 minutes?

"So something happens in 30 minutes," said Ino flirtaciously towards my husband.

"And what? Get pregnant with a real baby?" asked Yumi skeptically.

"Yo, bitch, you ain't stealing my husband!" I said with mock anger and then started laughing on the floor with Rambo.

"Hey, I know how to solve this. If someone picks someone other than their spouse, you can't do anything to them," said Aoi. And boy, did I wish he clarified those to the sluts.

Ino huffed, "Whatever. Sakura, spin the bottle."

She did and it landed inbetween me and Sasuke. And then came the high-pitched squealing.

"AHHH!! Rai's a girl, I think, so that means I get Sasuke!!!" she screamed.

Man, was I mad at that comment. What the hell does she mean by a girl, I think. Then, I found a loophole.

"Hold on, look who's in between me and Sasuke," I said as I pointed to Rambo, who was just sitting there with his leg behind his ear. Then he stared at us.

"EW! He's a dog!!!" she yelled. Rambo looked like he was about to puke.

"No shit!" said Yumi sarcastically.

"Yeah, it looks like my dog might barf," I said and started rubbing Rambo's head.

"Hey, we never said that we **COULDN'T** include a dog," smirked Aoi.

"Ahhh!!! I'll get my lawyer on you people!!!" she shrieked as she was pushed in the closet by Riki, who then almost scrubbed his hands off with soap.

"C'mon Rambo, you're such a pussy," I said while pushing him in. He was almost crying.

To Be Continued.


	17. Bonding and Confessions

**This is Comfortable**

**Rambo POV**

Rai, you're the worst owner ever!! This is the nastiest thing you have ever made me do!

I mean I will drink out of the toilet, I will lick people's feet, hell, I'll crap then piss on it!

Hell, no will I get in this suffocating closet with this ugly, pink-haired, boob less, make-up junkie girl who thinks _**I'M **_the gross one.

"Ewww," she kept saying as I was forced into 30 minutes of hell in here. Then, my ears perked up. Heh, heh, this bitch is going down. I can smell her fear.

"Okay, doggy, no touching me. I'm expensive," she said as she held up her manicured nails. Now that I know she's afraid of me, time to milk it.

I growled and snarled at her shocked face. I stood on my paws and hunched my back, looking like the ultimate demon dog.

"Ahhhh!!!" and like that, she screamed for 30 minutes straight.

Rai came over, rubbed my stomach, and then fed me Rambo's guns. It's my favorite treat. It consists of gun shaped dog cookies. She named me after a character Sylvester Stallone plays. What, no Rocky?

"Are you okay, Rambo, did she hurt you with her ugliness?" she asked which made me roll over laughing. Then Hiroshi came on my stomach and started tickling me.

Oh, I love that baby. I also liked his father. It seemed Rai didn't, but I can't see why not. He has a good smell on him. **CHIHUAHUA!!! **I hate those wretched little pampered dogs.

**Rai POV**

Oh, no. He's going after the Chihuahua. I restrained him and Fluffers started yelping.

"Ah! Get that vicious dog away from my dog!" squealed Sakura and then he spotted Cuddles and started snarling at her.

"Don't you hurt my Cuddles," said Chiruki as she climbed my sofa. Who the hell said she could climb my sofa with her dirty feet?

"Oi, Rambo. Stop it, I'll get them later," I whispered to him.

"Who's next?" asked Name boredly. "I'll go," said Tenten as she spun the bottle.

"My gosh, Neji again?" sighed Yumi.

"Again?!" yelled all the fangirls. "Yeah, we had a sleepover, we happened to be there at the same time, you weren't, get over it," I said while mocking Neji's tone about us being poor.

"Get in," said Tenten as she entered the closet. "Oh, great," said Neji as he went through the crowd of angry whores.

"Wow, this is the most boring game ever," I said as I started playing with Hiroshi.

"That's because you haven't kissed anyone yet," said Sakura while puckering her lips.

"Really?" said Aiko, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I bet we've kissed **WAY** more guys than you have," bragged Emiko.

"Yeah, I bet you have you have too," muttered Aiko and all of us laughed.

"Yup, that sure is something to brag about if you don't want to be branded a slut," I said while bobbing my head.

"Ugh, whatever. At least we've kissed 1," said Simure smugly.

"And who says we haven't?" smirked Yumi. We were all snickering.

**Sasuke POV**

What the hell, Rai's already been kissed by that cheater?! Damn right that's unfair. I'll kill him if I ever see him. Even though I don't know what he looks like.

Well, I should search him up first.

**Kiba POV**

Stupid ass guy who already kissed Name?!!!!????? After his mothafucka mom beat her?!

I have half a mind to hunt him down.

**Gaara POV**

Heh, that guy who beat the shit out of Aiko kissed her.

I should get smart about her past boyfriend. I'll beat the shit out of him.

**Shikamaru POV**

Great, now that I admit to myself that I like Yumi, I find out she's already kissed the bastard. He's damn lucky he got a wonderful girl like her.

Oh, shit, I'm turning soft. Whatever, as long as it involves Yumi.

**Aiko POV**

Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba looked like they were thinking hard about something. But what the hell is it?

They were all glaring at the floor so it must be a bad thing.

"Nah, just kidding, we didn't kiss those bastards," said Rai after a long moment of suspense.

Then, the 4 guys looked up shocked. Is that what they were worried about?

That we had already made out with those dickheads?

"Who bastards?" asked the preps confused.

"We're not going to tell you," shrugged Riki.

"Why not?" retorted Sakura angrily. J.B. growled.

"Because. It's none of your fucking business," growled Yumi.

"Ha! You're just like your stupid-ass dog," snorted Simure.

"No, it's okay J.B.," she said as she held onto J.B.'s spiked collar.

"Says you, bitch," said Shikamaru. Whoa, everyone was surprised.

"W-what?" stuttered said bitch. "You heard him," said Yumi smirking.

"Hey, isn't it time to get Neji and Tenten out?" said Aoi nervously. Figures he'd want to avoid a fight.

I opened the door and took out my handy camera. There they were.

Ugh, this is disgusting. They were on a full-out, face-eating session.

Eh, it looked like they were using tongue. I put this on video because they were still going at it, despite the light that filtered the room.

"Oi, make-out demons," I said while kicking them and they finally looked up.

"Say cheese," I said at their shocked expressions and started laughing. Neji and Tenten ran out.

"Does that mean their together?" asked Name. "Yes," answered both Neji and Tenten.

(one more couple out of the way).

"Guys, meeting," said Sasuke and they huddled together in a random room.

What the hell were they talking about?

**Sasuke POV**

"Okay, let's see NEJI BROKE THE RULES!!!!" shouted Naruto the idiot.

"Shut up, dobe!!!" I said and smacked the back of his head.

"Ok, who has feelings towards a girl downstairs?" I asked. To my surprise, they all raised their hands. Even more surprising, Shikamaru raised his first.

"Yeah, I thought so. Me too," I said and everyone gaped at me. That's right, I have feelings for Rai. It's pretty surprising because I've **NEVER** had feelings for another girl.

Except for one. But she decided to sleep with other guys. That's a different story.

"OK, I'm not going to ask you to reveal them, but go chase after them if you want," I said grinning. I haven't done that in a long time.

"Really?!" they all asked shocked. "Yeah, want me to change my mind?" I said.

They all shook their heads and Neji said , "Well, I'm happily enjoying my time with my _girlfriend_, Tenten. My silver Frisbee, that feels so good to say ``girlfriend``.

"Yeah, well I like Yumi, so back off," said Shikamaru. We all gaped at him. He never liked anyone either.

"Whew, is that a relief! Cuz I like Name!!" shouted Kiba. "What???!!!" shouted Name from downstairs. Kiba froze.

"What'd you say?" she asked as if her parents asked her to do a chore.

"What do you think I said?" Kiba shouted back nervously.

"I don't know! I just heard my name being called," she said. "Oh, well. Then nevermind!" Kiba shouted back in relief.

"Example to all: never shout the girl's name you like outloud," said Gaara.

"Who do you like?" asked Naruto. "Aiko," Gaara said quietly.

"Great! I like Hinata," said the Dobe, not shouting for once.

"What about you, Shino?" I asked. I was the one who convinced him to break up with Shizumi for my own personal gain. I had pain and I thought if I couldn't be happy, then none of them could.

I broke up with my girlfriend for cheating on me. Shizumi seemed to lag Shino down.

So I hired a guy to kiss her while me and Shino "conveniently" walked by. And boom! Relationship, over!

"I think I'm starting to like Shizumi again," he said even more quiet than Gaara.

"Wha—" started Naruto. "Shhhhh!!" I shushed him. I didn't want this argument to start about how Shizumi's a slut.

"What about you, huh, Sasuke?" asked Naruto. I debated this over in my head.

Then I decided to tell them about my little crush. "I think I love Rai," I said to everyone's surprise. Okay, so it wasn't "little".

"Whoa! That's deep, Teme!" exclaimed Naruto. Everyone shushed him as we heard footsteps up the stairs.

"Oi, idiots! How long do you have to keep us waiting?!" said the girl I loved.

And she was standing next to the other girls that the guys behind me probably loved.

"C'mon Rambo! V! J.B.! Fang! Sick'em!" laughed Aiko and their dogs jumped on all of us and started licking us.

**Yumi POV**

We all started laughing as our dogs "attacked" the guys.

"Hey! C'mon I want my turn!!" shrieked a stupid voice I would like to call Simure.

I made a bored face and said, "Guys, time to go!"

We all trudged downstairs. "Hey, what were you jacks talking about up there?!" yelled Hinata.

"I don't know. What **WERE** you guys talking about?" asked Name.

"I don't know?" smirked Sasuke. "Aw, you evil sons of a bitches," said Rai as she noogied him.

"My turn!" shouted Ino as she daintily spun the bottle. And, my shit it landed on Sasuke!

"Ahhh! Oh mi gosh! I get **THE** Sasuke Uchiha!!" she squealed. Rai rolled her eyes at them. I could tell she was getting sick.

"Go get'em honey!" yelled Rai and she spanked Sasuke's ass!! I started laughing right there.

"We have to go change into new clothes. These are so, like, and hour ago!" squealed the preps.

"Ugh!" said Ino and she was in the closet with him. "Hey, you guys want to see what's going on in there?" asked Aiko excitedly.

"Sure, but how?" asked Ryuu. We all smirked evilly and turned on the plasma and Aiko pressed a certain button 4 times and it showed Ino and Sasuke from a side view.

"Whoa!" they all exclaimed. "Yeah, we know," me, Aiko, Rai, and Name said in unison.

"Shhh! Aiko, raise the volume," said Naruto and everyone shut up to here what they were talking about.

"_Hey there, Sasuke-kun!" squealed Ino. _**Rai rolled her eyes.**

"_Look, back off. You can't do anything to me because you're not my spouse," Sasuke said in relief._

"_Oh I know that. Though, that doesn't mean __**YOU **__can't do anything to __**ME**__," Ino smirked as if she said the smartest thing in the world._

"_Hell n—" started Sasuke but Ino slapped him. _**"What the Fuck?!" we all yelled. The dogs barked.**

"_Sasuke-kun, if you do things my way, I promise you'll have fun," Ino said seductively._

"_No wa—" Sasuke said and she slapped him again. She randomly pulled out ropes and some duct tape._

"_Oh, my Sasuke-kun. I didn't want to have to resort to this," she said as if she were sorry and she put duct tape on his mouth and started tying his hands and feet up in an iron grip knot._

"_Mhhmmm!!!" Sasuke said as he kept trying to break through._

"_Now, now Saucey!!" cooed Ino as she took her skanky tube top off._

"**Aiko, turn it off! Turn it off! It burns!!!" yelled Rumi as he shielded his eyes.**

"**SHUT UP!!" we all yelled and continued with the video.**

"**Guys, no matter what, we have to keep watching this until they are actually to the point of sex," said Kiba. We all just simply nodded. This was too interesting.**

"_Oooh la la. The others are watching a horror movie. Too bad we're doing a romance," said Ino sexily._

"_Mhhhmmm!!!!" hollered Sasuke as he desperately tried to untie the knots._

"_It's no use my stud muffin, I didn't go to ranch for nothing," said Ino as she stripped to her bra and panties._

"_Just take it slow, Sasuke, if you're a virgin. It's okay, I can take it slow," whispered Ino in Sasuke's ear. I swear I saw him turn a sickly colored green._

"_Let's get this raggedy top off," she said as she took his shirts and then proceeded to take off his pants._

"_Wow, look at the size of that big boy!" exclaimed Ino to my horror._

"……" **no one said anything at all. We were too captivated. Shizumi was tugging at Ryuu's shirt. Ryuu slowly put his hand over her eyes.**

**No one was even moving except for Ryuu's slow cover-eye.**

"_Oooohhhh," moaned Ino as she felt IT. Sasuke was kicking and rolling._

"_Let's hope this lasts more than 30 minutes," she said. She was in her lace lingerie and Sasuke was in his dinosaurs boxers._

"**We….should….stop…………it," said Aiko, fumbling for the remote.**

"**HEY, let's save him!" shouted Naruto as he snapped out of it. Pretty soon, we all snapped out of it.**

We barged through the door, just in time to see Ino reaching for the hem of Sasuke's boxers. I swear I saw Sasuke crying happy tears.

"What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Rai as he picked Ino up and threw her, just like that, out the door. She landed next to the snarling dogs.

**Rai POV**

What the hell?! "Sasuke," I said and bent down to help him. Damn, these ropes are tricky.

"Argh! Fuck this!" I yelled and pulled out my switch blade (so 50s right?) and started cutting them.

"Who the hell carries a switch blade with them?" asked Shikamaru.

"Rai does," all my friends said in unison. "Heh, nice undies, Uchiha," I smirked and continued untying the ropes.

"Ahhhh! Ino, what happened?!" shrieked Simure as she bounced downstairs, fresh in a new outfit.

"The hell with that! She almost raped him!" shouted Aiko. I shook my head and somebody closed and locked the door.

"Hey, what the freak?!" I shouted and pounded on the door. On the other side, I heard an , " Oh, shit." "Huh? What happened?" I shouted.

I forgot Sasuke was there, in his boxers, with the rope on his hands half-untied.

"The freaking doorknob fell off!" shouted Name. "Well, fix it!" I yelled back.

"I can't we'll fix it later, I'm hungry!" Yumi said, fake walking away.

"Oh, hell. Now we're stuck here all night," I said and realized that I didn't take the masking tape off.

"Oh, sorry, my bad," I said and harshly ripped it off with a loud _**PWWWAAATTTT**_

"Ow," he said and rubbed the place where it was ripped off violently.

"Why are we stuck here all night?" asked Sasuke after getting over the burning pain.

"Cuz Yumi's stomach is a bottom-less pit of ``I'm Hungry``," I said, faking her whine, getting it on the dot.

**Aiko POV**

"Oh man, genius Name! Good acting Yumi!" I said while high-fiving them.

"Just be quiet and watch the screen," said Gaara and I stuck my tongue out at him.

We were faking the walking away and were safely watching on the same screen we were watching from Ino's escapade.

The one thing we didn't fake though, was Yumi's hungriness.

"_Cuz Yumi's stomach is a bottomless pit of ``I'm Hungry``," Rai said in a mock voice of Yumi._

"Hey, look! She sounds exactly like Yumi!" whispered Riki.

"Shut up!" she said and threw a pillow at him.

**Rai POV**

He chuckled and said, "Nice impression." That was refreshing.

"Thank you?" I said, unsure why he was being so nice. Whazzup with him?

"Man, I'm so bored right now," he said and lifted his arms over his head.

Oh, my green banana. The boy had muscles after all! Where the freak did these cannons come from? This is strangely comfortable.

"What?" he said as I was ogling at his perfect muscles. Snap it! What the hell was I thinking? I have muscles too. Only because I'm a dancer.

"It'd be nice to put some clothes on," I stated and couldn't stop staring at his abs. His perfect abs.

"Well, sorry. You threw them out along with Ino," he said and closed his eyes.

**Rumi POV**

Ho ho ho. This was good. Rai was staring holes through Sasuke's muscles. I'm not gay, but he did have some fine muscles.

"Somebody grab the popcorn," hissed Yumi and we all sat and ate as we watched Rai and Sasuke exchange words.

**Rai POV**

"So…..what's your favorite movie?" asked Sasuke randomly. "Random much?" I asked.

"Well, might as well know more about each other, seeing as how we're stuck here," he said, shrugging.

"Well, if that's the case…….it's a tie between Step Up 2: The Streets and The Breakfast Club," I said while thinking.

"Wow, a stereotypical movie and a dance movie," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, in Step Up 2, there was a really cute guy there," I said and went back to a picture of Moose, aka Adam Sevani, in my head.

"Wow, didn't know you could think of cute guys. So, who is it?" he asked, interested.

"Moose, but his real name is Adam Sevani," I said and stared at Sasuke.

"What about you?" I asked him. Why ask questions about me, when I can learn about you? There, I just asked myself a question.

"Hmmm….Stomp the Yard or Tokyo Drift," he said while putting his elbows on his knees and put his fists in his cheeks.

"Ha, they got some sweet cars in Tokyo Drift, but sick moves in Stomp the Yard," I said while grinning.

"Favorite Band?" he asked. "Probably Simple Plan, but I'm also a big fan of Green Day and All-American Rejects," I answered.

"Mine's probably Linkin Park," he said, already knowing I was about to ask. I nodded in agreement.

"Shoes?" he asked. "Vans, the Off the Wall ones," I said and he said , "Chuck Taylor's or maybe DC."

"Brand?"

"Ed Hardy or Quiksilver."

"Volcom."

"Color?"

"Red and Black."

"Blue and Black."

"Holiday?" he asked. I grinned and said , "Halloween." He looked surprised, "me too."

"Well, that's one thing we have in common," I sighed. "Probably, but the others are more similar than exactly the same," he said.

**Ryuu POV**

I put Gin to sleep in the pull-out bed I shared with Shizumi.

"When is this going to get interesting?" asked Aiko. "I'm going to put Akane in your bed, okay?" asked Gaara and she nodded as Gaara left.

Then I looked back to the screen to see, THEY'RE LEANING TOWARDS EACH OTHER????!!!!

"Gaara, code blue. They are leaning. They **ARE** leaning," said Aiko through a walkie-talkie.

He came down speedy fast.

**Sasuke POV**

"I'm boring, huh?" she said and smiled. Not in the least. Now I know what to get her for her birthday, Christmas, and New Year's.

"Nope," I said and my breath hitched when she leaned towards me. Damn, she moves fast.

"There," she said and licked her finger and rubbed it on my cheek. She smelled good.

"You had some stuff there, hmm. I believe this is chicken," she said and licked her finger.

**Yumi POV**

"Damn, that was close!" hissed Aiko. "I really thought she was going to do it," said Name under her breath.

"Yeah, well might as well get them out," sighed Naruto.

**Rai POV**

When I rubbed that piece of chicken off Sasuke's cheek, he smelled distinctly like roses.

I like roses. What the heck is wrong with me?!

"Hey, Rai, I think I know what's going on," whispered Sasuke.

"Why are you whispering?" I said in a hushed tone like his.

"Do you have any bugs in your house?" he asked quietly.

"Well, actually. Yeah, sorry but, we were watching you and Ino about to rape you," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Okay, I'll kill you for that later. But, don't you think this is a little weird? They're probably watching us now," he whispered. My eyes widened. Those little bitches.

"Those little bitches," I said under my breath.

"Wanna give them a show?" he asked, smirking evilly. I nodded and he whispered the plan to me.

"Oh, you evil S.O.B." I said grinning.

**Aiko POV**

"Hey, look they're leaning in again!" hissed Temari. "Shush," I said.

Oh, geez I can't believe what I'm hearing.

**Rai POV**

"You better be right, Sasuke," I said. "Why, of course, I am," he said while grinning and we leaned towards each other.

"Oh, Sasuke. I've always liked you!" I said and leaned towards him.

"Same with you, sweetie," he said and we started kissing. Hey, the camera was angled at a certain position, so we couldn't fake kiss.

This felt strangely good. Were they shooting fireworks outside?

**Sasuke POV**

Whoa, did the sparks fly when I was kissing her. This felt completely different from when I was kissing my ex.

**Aiko POV**

Everyone dropped their stuff. Riki dropped his baby, only to be caught by V.

My Fluffers, she was kissing him! I am so recording this.

**Rai POV**

We kissed for 5 seconds and then grinned with our eyes slanted and flipped off the camera saying , "Fuck you, suckers!"

We started laughing and I pushed my shoulder up on the door. I broke it down to see all the shocked expressions at the TV screen.

**Aiko POV**

I should erase this video. Man, how'd they do that?

We were all staring at it in shock. "Yo, bastards and bitches, what's up with the cold trick?" asked Sasuke.

Rai blared a horn. "HEY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT???!!!!" Rai yelled.

"Effective," shrugged Sasuke. "Well, it looked like a good idea," shrugged Yumi.

Rai started strangling her. "They made me do it!" ratted out Naruto.

"So, like what you saw?" asked Sasuke smugly.

"How'd you know?" asked a bewildered Name.

"Well, Sasuke asked if there were any bugs, and I told him about the hidden camera in the closet, and then I figured it out. So he whispered a plan to me. He said that we should do something surprising to catch you guys in the moment, and then we would yell that thing we yelled which I think is not appropriate to say in front of children. All we were missing was the spontaneous event to make you guys shocked. Then I suggested we kiss," Rai said and took a deep breath.

"Wow," was all Hinata said. "Time," said Name.

"8:30" Kiba answered. "Eating time!" I yelled. "C'mon Akane," I said and picked her up to feed her some cereal.

Then, we fed the dogs. I think it took about 30 minutes.

"9:00, what should we do now?" asked Kiba.

"AAahhhh!!!!Help, help!!!" squealed Sakura from upstairs. Hm, they never did come back downstairs. What the hell were they doing up there for an hour?

"What now?" whined Rai. We walked upstairs and entered Name's room and saw some chairs stacked up.

"Why the hell is this here?" asked Yumi. "I'm guessing they didn't have upper body strength and had to climb the chairs," said Rai boredly.

**Rai POV**

"What the hell are they doing up in my room?" I said and Sakura screamed again, "Ahhh!! Help me!!!"

"Ugh, I'm coming, I'm coming," I muttered and pulled myself up. They were there, all right. It looked like they were digging through my room. I can tell because I know where everything and anything is in my room.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled. "I saw something big and furry!!!" squealed Sakura.

The other girls were on my skateboard shelves.

"Ah, geez. You bunch of sissies. That's Steve. He's one of the giant rats that live in my room," I said.

"Wow, Rai is really weird," said Kiba. "You haven't noticed?" said Name.

"Oi, Steve, did they step on you?" I said and looked for Steve.

"Ahhh!!! You freak!!" squealed Sakura and Ino.

"Yeah, says you with the small dog and a giant head," I said and rolled my eyes. I picked up Steve who bared his teeth at the girls.

"Aw, it's okay Stevie. By the way, what the hell were you doing in my room anyway?" I said and eyed the girls.

"Hmph, well. We thought if we found something embarrassing or something else, we could run you out of the school," said Chiruki.

"Well, I don't have anything embarrassing at all in here, so feel free to look, but put everything back where it was," I said to everyone's surprise.

"Oh, and you sluts on my shelves, get off! It can only handle so much weight," I said and they squealed and glared at me.

"Hey, come on. Let's stay till 12," I said and we went downstairs.

"Well, not us. We need our beauty sleep," said Emiko while flipping her hair.

"No one asked you," mumbled Name. "I guess you must need all the sleep you can get," said Yumi and everyone snickered.

We all went downstairs and looked at our babies.

"What now?" asked Shikamaru.

"TV," shrugged Ryuu. We all nodded and opened the TV. We couldn't all fit in the couch so I just grabbed me dog and used him as a pillow.

"Ooh, America's Best Dance Crew!" I exclaimed.

"It's just a rerun of the first season," said Gaara. "So what?" said Riki.

"Jabbawockeez!!!" exclaimed Rumi. "No way, Kaba Modern," argued Yumi.

"That's just cuz your name's an Asian name," said Aiko as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so is yours," Yumi said back. "Status Quo," said Sasuke.

"Wow, you actually watch something cool," I said sarcastically.

"BreakSkate!!" said Kiba and Aoi and they high-fived.

We watched reruns of everything and anything. Then it was 12 AM.

"Hah, I'm tired," said Naruto as he yawned. "Time to sleep," I said to Hiroshi and we all resumed our places in the beds.

**Naruto POV**

Wow, I can't believe I'm going to sleep with Hinata. Not sleep sleep. Just sleep.

I changed into a plain orange shirt with black baggy pajama bottoms. Hinata was wearing a purple tank top and dark purple short shorts.

"Come here, Nami," she cooed and she placed Nami in between us. We slept peacefully throughout the night.


	18. Guilty as Charged

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A-ha!! Caught ya!!**

**Neji POV**

I had to go sleep in the same bed as my girlfriend. Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Well, that's freaking coincidental.

"Neji, nothing happens but sleeping," warned Tenten. I nodded. Whatever, I wasn't thinking of doing that stuff anyway.

And we slowly drifted to sleep with Naomi in our arms.

**Shikamaru POV**

Oh, great, what nice arrangement those jackasses put me in. Ha, they even got me calling myself a jackass.

"Shiiiikkkkaaaa!!!" whined Yumi with Toshi. "What?" I said.

"Okay, you sleep on this side of the bed and I sleep on this side," she said, pointing to the left and right on her bed. I nodded.

Her bed was cool. It was shaped in a circle in the middle of the room. The mattress seemed to be placed in another circle, only the second one was metal.

"Hey, Yumi. What does this do?" I asked as I got on the right side.

"It makes the bed rotate," she said and pushed a button. "Cool!" exclaimed Toshi as we were rotating slowly.

"What don't you have?" I said sarcastically and pulled the silver sheets up.

"Daddy," said Midori and she climbed in with me. Looks like Midori has a favorite. I smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Yumi. I shook my head and started to sleep.

Yumi chuckled and held Toshi in her arms while J.B. slept on the shelf above us.

**Riki POV**

"Hey, Riki, put Akemi in the middle," Temari whispered and I did as I was told.

I saw Naruto and Hinata on their pull-out bed on the other end of the hallway.

We fell asleep instantly.

**Kai POV**

I had no girl to sleep next to. Yes! Too bad I had a cheer whore though. I don't want to father a baby that soon. Yet, I'm doing it right now.

"Jun, stop squirming," I said tiredly. He immediately stopped. _`I gotta teach him to wind down, otherwise he'll be a prick`_ I thought as I slept quickly.

**Rumi POV**

I am not sleeping next to Ino, which is why I begged Aiko to let me sleep in a pull-out bed.

"Oh, this feels good," I said and hugged the silky, satin black pillow. There I go, losing conscientiousness with Kohaku.

**Aoi POV**

I better count my blessings that I'm not sleeping with Michi.

But, I had to sleep on the pull-out bed next to her room.

"Okay, no peeking, no coming into my room at night, and no flirting because I belong with Kiba!" she squealed Kiba's name. She was speaking in a full-on girly girl tone.

I mocked her tone and I actually sounded gay, "Okay, no one cares, I don't care, nor will I ever peek on an ugly thing like you, and I think you could go suck cock for all I care. Oh, wait, I remember, I don't!"

She "hmphed!" and flipped her and slammed the door. "Oi, be quiet! The baby's sleeping!" I said annoyed.

"Ugh, I don't care!" she said and went to go sleep. What a cruel mother.

"That's okay Hitomi, I won't let you grow up with a slut. Don't worry, I'll adopt you and you'll grow up with me and I'll get married with a real mom," I cooed and she smiled at me.

I drifted to sleep with my daughter. Heh, that sounded cool. _My daughter._ Sounded right.

**Shino POV**

How can I like Shizumi again after what she did to me? Must be hormones.

I slept on a pull-out bed with my daughter, Kasumi. Simure doesn't care about her.

Kasumi laughed and pulled my hair. I laughed along with her.

She eventually got tired and we fell asleep.

**Ryuu POV**

"Hey, Shizumi, hold Gin for a second," I said and changed to boxers. Shizumi didn't seem to mind. That is what I like about this girl.

We fell asleep and my daughter was slightly snoring.

**Kiba POV**

I walked into Name's room with Sasuke and Rai behind us.

"Have fun, doggies," smirked Rai and I growled.

"Rambo! Protect me!" she said and Rambo jumped out of nowhere snarling at me.

"Holy shit, I was kidding!" I exclaimed and Name laughed. Rai and Sasuke pulled themselves up to Rai's room.

"OK, what's the sleeping arrangement?" I asked. Name thought for a minute.

"I guess you could sleep in the bed with me, but you stay on the right," she warned me.

I nodded. What the hell was **I** going to do?

I put Kiyoshi right in the middle of us and Fang slept at the edge of the bed. Very peaceful.

**Sasuke POV**

Rai walked across her room and I sat on my "bed" which was made of Rai's clothes.

"Hey Rai, why don't you wear this for me?" I smirked as I held up a slutty Santa Claus costume.

"Where did I get this? Oh, yeah. That guy gave me this to wear," said Rai knowingly.

"Well, this Christmas, I dare you to put this on," I said smugly. Everybody knows she can't resist a dare.

"Fine," she said through clenched teeth. I smirked as I lay on her pile of clothes.

She changed into a long shirt that my dad could fit in and some shorts.

"Rambo," she called and patted her bed. Rambo ran up and slept in a cushioned shelf. Obviously it was made for him to sleep in.

Rai had Hiroshi up on a shelf. She opened the window and I felt uncomfortable on this bedding.

I managed to fall asleep, though it was getting cold because I was shirt-less and the window was blowing cold air in.

**Gaara POV**

I walked into Aiko's colorful room. V was already sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Alright Gaara, cuz I trust you, you can sleep in the bed with me and Akane," Aiko said while placing the already sleeping Akane on a mini-pillow.

I nodded and started taking my shirt off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you think you're doing?" she asked nervously.

"I'm getting into my pajamas," I said confused. Why is she turning red? Oh, heh, I get it.

I smirked, "Something wrong?" "N-not at all," she stuttered.

**Aiko POV**

Holy hell, the boy was ripped!! Calm down, calm it down.

"Okay, you go over. You muscl—I mean, you musn't kick V while she's sleeping. She'll rip you to shreds," I said. What the freak is wrong with me????

**Gaara POV**

Was it me, or did she just say muscle? Ha, I'm getting to her. I always sleep in my boxers, hope she doesn't mind.

I went in on the right side and Aiko put Akane in a little crib/box thing.

She was wearing a black and red skull t-shirt with shorts. Still hot as ever.

Aiko slept in the left, and I had to say this was a comfortable bed. Too bad I don't sleep.

**Nobody's POV in Rai's room at 1AM**

Sasuke started getting cold, but he was still sleeping. So he sleep walked towards Rai's bed, pushed her off, and then climbed in.

**2AM**

Rai got up from the floor, sleepwalked towards Sasuke, pushed him off, and continued to sleep on the bed.

**4AM**

Sasuke straightened up, walked up to the bed, then started to lie down next to Rai, and wrapped his arms around her.

**6AM **

"**I FIND IT HARD, IT'S HARD TO FIND, THE WELL, WHATEVER, NEVERMIND!!!!" **blared the music speakers. Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana.

It wasn't the words that woke them up, it was the freaking guitar at the beginning!!

**Rai POV**

I opened my eyes and I met a very muscular familiar chest. And what's weird is, my hands were around the mystery guy's back.

This guy's hands were on my waist. Who the hell is he?

"What the fuck?" we said at the same time. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" we screamed and pointed at each other.

"What the hell are you doing, Sas-gay!!!!!" I screamed and grabbed the covers and wrapped myself in them.

"What do you mean me? You were raping me!!!!" he screamed back.

"What the **HELL **is going on?" asked Name tiredly as she entered my room.

"HE/SHE TRIED TO RAPE ME!!!!" we shouted at the same time while pointing at each other.

"What's going on?" asked Kiba as he walked in with his boxers on.

"OOHHHH!!!" groaned me and Sasuke and we covered our eyes.

"What?" he asked and then looked down, "Oh! Don't look!"

"Don't think I wanna," I groaned and then Aiko came in with Gaara.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" she said as she yawned. Gaara scratched himself.

"This guy here tried to rape me!" I accused and pointed at him.

"No, I wasn't!" he defended. "OKAY, SHUT UP!!!!" yelled Aiko.

And we frowned. "Alright, you guys are pissing me off," said Yumi as she walked in and Hinata came in too.

"You guys tried to have sex, there. Problem solved," said Aiko and she mumbled incoherent things while scratching her stomach.

"False alarm, no one died," said Hinata to a line downstairs. Then everyone left to get ready.

"Okay, there are two bathrooms here, so just go shower on the one in the right," I sighed as I made my way to pull another string from the roof and down came some makeshift stairs.

"So many strings," mumbled Sasuke as I ascended towards the cleanest bathroom in the house.

This one was really white. So you could call it heaven. The one Sasuke took was an orange bathroom. It wasn't dirty because that's nasty even for me.

I hummed as I finished and walked down the stairs to my room.

I put on dark brown baggy capris and a white shirt with a brown flying pig on it with the words If Pigs Can Fly, Anything Can Happen in dark brown.

I got a brown vest with a picture of a yellow guitar on the back. I had a white do-rag with a brown "R" written like it's in old times. I had on brown and white Nike high tops.

Sasuke walked out wearing a black shirt with electric blue things coming off the left corner of the shirt with jeans and black and blue DC's.

"Nice," we said at the same time and nodded at each other.

"What do we dress Hiroshi in?" I asked. He shrugged. Big help.

I searched around the room and put him in a black long sleeve with a bright green shirt with black cargos and little Vans shoes and put a black and neon green trucker hat on him backwards.

**Yumi POV**

I finished all my stuff and was wearing a black T-shirt was Barney in the middle of it and black cargos with a black and purple bandana and Jurassic Park shoes. Heh, I just bought them.

Shika was wearing a dark blue long sleeve and a light blue button up polo that was open with long dark brown baggy shorts and black Vans.

I walked downstairs and met Name and Kiba there.

"What is the agenda for today???" I questioned.

"Let's capture the evil-doer!" exclaimed Name.

"What evil-doer?" asked Kiba with his mouth full of cereal.

"There's a guy who keeps recording us," said Name. "Oh, yeah that genius who put the videos of you guys kicking ass," laughed Kiba.

"Yeah, and that includes yours, dipshit," I snorted and Name laughed.

**Aiko POV**

I woke up, did my morning routine, and dressed in a black long-sleeve and a bright red zip-up shirt hoodie that I left open and had on a red and orange do-rag and black hat sideways.

I threw in baggy red capris and black, orange and red Nike Air Force Ones. I put on a chain necklace with a red hamburger on it. I had on neon orange finger-less gloves.

"Gaara! I'm hungry, hurry up!!!" I whined. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he said as he walked out in a red t-shirt with a black heart where his real heart is and black cargos and red DCs with a black hat backwards.

"Emo," I muttered. "Delinquent Tomboy," he muttered back and I started making faces behind his back. "I know what you're doing," he said and smirked.

I mimicked him and ran downstairs. I sat down and ate some chicken.

"Ahh!! Sasuke-kun! We're reeeadddyyy!!" shrieked Sakura and Ino.

They walked downstairs in mainly tube tops and short tank tops.

One of them was wearing a vest that was buttoned up and leather pants with heels and hoop earrings and a truck load of make up.

That was gross. There wasn't even a shirt under the vest.

"Ew, look what trash you girls are wearing," said Chiruki, making a disgusted face.

"Yeah, they're called not slutty clothes," retorted Yumi.

"Ugh, whatever, we are way more stylish than you are, now come here Gaara-kun," Chiruki said and pushed me aside to sit next to him.

While in her rush to push me and get next to Gaara, she made me drop my chicken!

"Oh, that's the last straw, whore!!! Get over here!" I yelled and made a grab for her. I would've almost ripped her hair off if not for Aoi.

"BOY, YOU BETTER GET OFF ME BEFORE I SLAP YOUR FACE SILLY!!!" I warned in a rage.

"Calm down, Aiko. Calm, the fuck, down," he said slowly and made me breathe slowly.

"I'm calm, I'm calm," I said and heaved my chest up and down, "Right after I rip this slut's weave!!"

I went into another tantrum. "Ew, Michi, get this poor girl off me," she said like a spoiled princess.

"Poor?! What the hell? Look at our fucking house!!!" I yelled and made a grab for her hair, except Ryuu and Riki were the reinforcements.

"Like, yeah right! We decided that you probably rented this house to make a good impression on us," snorted Ino, which was fittingly funny because you all know what her name means.

"Okay, one, you already hated us, so why make an impression?" I asked after Ryuu, Riki, and Aoi released me.

"Two, we hate you, so why make an impression?" added Name.

"Three, why would we waste money on renting a house? That's stupid!" said Rai.

"Yeah, that's cuz you're cheap," mumbled Kai, then they started a mini-fight.

"And four, we don't care what people think of us, and you should know that already," smiled Yumi creepily.

"Man, you guys are some tough-ass chicks," said Naruto. We all gave him a look that screamed "duh".

"SCHOOL!!!!" yelled Temari suddenly. "Yeah, what of it?" asked Yumi.

"Huh? Oh, what? I don't know, I just got bored," Temari shrugged.

"We got 30 minutes left," shrugged Rumi as he checked his watch.

"Oh yeah! Temari, Hinata, Shizumi, Tenten, wanna learn how to skateboard, bike, and scooter?" asked Yumi excitedly.

**Rai POV**

"OK, this is how you flip," I said while teaching Shizumi. She was pretty good.

"Hey Shizumi, if you don't like it, I could teach you how to roller blade," I suggested.

Roller skating looked cool too.

She nodded vigorously while smiling widely. I grinned and took out my old roller blades.

"Oi, Aiko, I'm teaching Shizumi how to roller blade," I said, informing her. Aiko grinned and she went back to teaching Tenten how to skateboard.

"OK, Shizumi, do you know how to roller skate?" I asked and she nodded, to my relief. It's easier if they know how to do it before they start tricks.

After we taught them for some minutes, Kiba yelled , "Time to go!"

"Who wants to ride with me?" I asked uninterested while scratching my stomach.

"Ew, who would want to?" asked Sakura. I smirked and pulled out my motorcycle. All their jaws freaking dropped onto the floor.

Who would blame them? My ride was freaking sick. It was black with blue outlines of flames.

I picked up Hiroshi and placed him on my motorcycle.

"Wait, he's not going to ride on there," said Sasuke.

"Why not? Come on, when the kid's 13, he'll tell his friends that his mom let him ride a motorcycle as a baby," I pleaded. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Only if I ride with him," he said. "Noooo!!! Sasuke-kun, ride with me!!" Sakura and Ino squealed.

"Sasuke-kun!" I mocked them. He shook his head and said , "I'm just going to ride with her." He smiled and they fainted. Aiko kicked them, "I say we bury them."

"Okay, there, you ride behind Hiroshi and hold on tight," I said and he started a little argument about being a sissy for riding behind me. I won the argument quickly.

"Aiko, take your bike too," I whined. "Why?" "I don't want to be the only one riding a bike," I whined. She sighed and nodded.

**Aiko POV**

I pulled out my motorcycle. It was exactly like the Ghost Rider's. Mine even had the illusion of flames coming out of the wheels when you're riding it.

"Oi, Gaara, our baby's going to be a badass," I grinned and then we strapped on our helmets and kick started the bikes. Rai did the same.

"Oi, Yumi, Name, get your too," I said and they took out theirs too.

Yumi's was neon green and black. Name's was dark blue with a wolf coming off on the side.

"What about us?" asked Temari and Riki. "Take our cars," I shrugged.

"Don't crash them though, they're expensive," warned Rai.

"Ah, ah, ah, where do you think you're going?" asked Name to the approaching sluts.

"Going to ride your cars," Simure said smugly.

"Yeah right, smartass. You use your own damn cars, if you're so "rich" ," Yumi said.

They glared and called a limo over. I rolled my eyes and sped off to school without waiting for the others.

"Hey, you cheater!" shouted Rai through her helmet as she sped off to get me. We always raced everywhere. "Oi, Aiko. What's up?" asked Temari, who was right next to me in my bright red Mazda Ryuga Concept.

Temari, Riki, Hinata, and Tenten were in there.

"What the hell?" I said, momentarily looking at them, then kept my eyes on the road.

"This is weird, we're right next to you," said Hinata as she opened her window.

"Hahahahahaha!!!" laughed Rai as she came up ahead of me.

"Suckers!" yelled Yumi when she cut off Rai. I came off to the side and cut off Name.

**Sasuke POV**

Whoo! I've never felt so much adrenaline. The wind through my hair/ helmet.

I held onto Hiroshi and enjoyed the ride.

**Yumi POV**

"Hold on tight, Shika and kids," I said as I kicked my bike and it accelerated in front of all of them.

"Yo, Yumi!" said Kai from Name's blue Aston Martin Vantage Roadster. Aoi, Kai, Ryuu, and Rumi were in there.

"What the freak?" I yelled through the rush of the wind. I was actually pretty surprised that there weren't any red lights.

We took the long route to school.

**Name POV**

"Name, slow down!" shouted Kiba. "Shut up, you pansy!!" I yelled as I went faster and beat Yumi.

"Wassup Name!" shouted Naruto out the window of Rai's bright green Acura's Second Rear-Drive Concept.

Naruto, Shino, and Neji were there.

"Nothing much, just about to die in a high-speed chase on a motorcycle!!" I shouted.

**Rai POV**

"Woohoo!!" whooped Sasuke as we skidded in front of the school. Yumi was already there.

"Damn, I lost," I said and everybody, _**EVERYBODY**_, whether it be a hobo on the street or a bystander, they were looking at us.

**Nobody's POV**

There were 3 hot cars and 4 hot motorcycles. They looked flipping cool.

"Whoa," some of them managed to say. The girls laughed and the guys grinned.

They look like the hot people from a TV show.

Rai took off her helmet, shaking her long blonde hair, making every boy watching, drool. Also, making every girl glare with envy.

Aiko took off her helmet, and shook her shaggy hair and stepped off the bike and bent down to check the motors. Every boy created a river. Each girl glared razor-sharp daggers.

Yumi pulled off her helmet and just grinned at her victory. The boys had some blood in those oceans.

Name grabbed her helmet and shoved it towards Kiba and yawned. And there go all the boys, blown off towards space. The girls almost popped their eyes out.

"Aha, we have arrived (don't that sound familiar)!!" shrieked a very annoying voice.

**Tsunade's POV**

Well, it looks like we have good students here. Good thing they're all good-looking, applications have been pouring in.

**Rai POV**

"Okay, that was awesome!" said Tenten.

"Dude, when you hang with us, everything is," grinned Aiko.

"Ugh, you losers are stealing our light," said Sakura, posing dramatically.

"Pfftt!!" Aiko started laughing, then we all started laughing. Then, it led to a laugh mania. Except the sluts, of course.

"Stop!!!" shouted Naruto while laughing really hard.

"Okay, okay," heaved Aiko, trying to regain breath. We all stopped and started to regain our breaths.

**Sasuke POV**

I was laughing so hard. I saw something and walked with Shikamaru to see it. It was…shiny?

I saw a guy with white hair that was tied in a pony-tail, his back faced us. I put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously. He smirked and pushed his glasses off.

"Looks like I've been caught, well it's too late anyway, I've uploaded all the videos just now," he said smugly. I punched him and threw him over my shoulder.

"Oi, Rai, Yumi, look what we found," said Shikamaru and I showed him the guy.

"So, you guys admit you're gay and found a 3rd member, good for you," Rai said sarcastically and a bunch of the guys lied.

"Shut up, we found this guy uploading videos of you guys just right now," I said while glaring.

"A-ha!! Caught ya!!" shouted Aiko.

"Ugggghhh, where am I?" he said while holding his cheek, where I punched him.

"Listen here, punk—" started Yumi as she grabbed him out of my reach and shook him.

"Stop, let's see what he has to say," said Name and took him out of Yumi's reach.

Name dusted him off and put a hand on his shoulder, much to Kiba's dismay, and said calmly, but menacingly, "Okay, why the hell are you video taping us?"

"Easy, you guys are interesting and people love what you guys do every day," he said while breathing heavily from Name's grasp.

"Then, why didn't you just ask us permission?" she asked as she gripped his shoulder harder after he showed hesitation.

"Then, it wouldn't be funny anymore. You'd know when I was filming you, it won't be spontaneous anymore," he said smugly

Name punched him , "What's your name?"

"K-Kabuto," he said before falling into comatose. Just kidding, he just blacked out.

**Rai POV**

"Finally, the videos will stop!" Yumi said as she sighed loudly.

"Oi, Aoi. Gimme your laptop," I said and started scrolling through the YouTube videos.

"Hot Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, shows us on the roof yesterday, Sick Rides Come With Hot People, shows us walking off our motorcycles, hey, did we even look this cool?" I asked.

"Yeah," replied Kai. "Man, he video taped everything," I said and closed the laptop and handed it back to Aoi.

"Well, case-closed, I'm hungry, let's eat in class," I said and we walked off to Homeroom.


	19. Case Closed

**Aiko POV**

We walked through the room and everyone was staring at us once again. I'm getting freaking tired of this.

"What are you all looking at?" I asked angrily and they all looked away in fear.

"Nice," said Ryuu with a nod. We took our respective seats away from the jacks. I didn't notice the preps walk through the room.

"Uh, everyone take a seat, Rai and Aiko, do you have your lawyer?" Asuma-sensei asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" I asked, still annoyed from all the stares.

"It's just there's the trial thing today, we all have to report to the Gymnasium in 5 minutes," he said and went back to look at something on his laptop.

"Okay, Aoi. You know what to do?" I asked while popping my lollipop.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I got everything I need," he nodded and we walked out to go to the Gym.

We entered and all eyes were on us. I'm guessing the students are the jury. The Gym was made to look like a court. Well, not a basketball court, but you know, a court thing with Judges, like Judge Judy.

There were two tables, one on the right and one on the left. The one on the right was occupied by the sluts and Stanley Jaret. So I'm guessing the one on the left is ours.

Sitting behind the podium, was an old man. He had a beard and had a long hat on. "Sarutobi," I read aloud from the name plate.

"Yeah, I heard that's the person who owns the school," whispered Aoi.

Yumi and the others were led to the bleachers, where the rest of the jury sat.

"Order!" shouted Sarutobi as he banged the gavel. (I don't know much about this court kind of thing, so don't blame me if this is wrong)

"I've always wanted to bang the gavel," whispered Rai to me. "Yeah, me too," I whispered back. "Excuse me?" asked Sarutobi.

"Huh? Oh, nothing your honor. I was just saying that I wanted to bang the gavel," said Rai, and everyone burst into laughter.

"Great, so what's the case here?" asked Sarutobi.

"Umm, it seems that these girls injured Stanley Jaret and repeatedly insulted these young ladies," said a girl with a pig "Shizune", it said as she pointed to the whores.

"Plead your case," said Sarutobi to Aoi.

"Well, I'd like to say that these girls over here," he said pointing to the preps, "apparently offended us first."

"Is this true?" asked Sarutobi to the sluts. "Why, no your honor. We were just asking them to join our friend group," said Sakura innocently.

"Yeah, right! Liar! You first threatened us and then insulted our friends," I blurted out.

"Order!" he said and banged the gavel. "Now, who are these friends you speak of?"

"Them," I said and pointed to Hinata, Tenten, Shizumi, and Temari.

"OK, does anyone have a witness?" he asked. "Yeah, her," I said and pointed to Temari.

"Well, they are your friends, that would make it unfair," he said.

"I am a witness!" boomed a voice too familiar with me. Gaara?

"Yes, please take the stand," said Sarutobi and motioned him over.

"I saw Sakura beginning to threaten them first about staying out of their way and stealing their boys," he cringed, knowing he was one of them, "and then she started to insult these ladies."

"Okay, I believe that. Now, about Stanley Jaret," he said.

"Yes, sir, I'm sure you've heard of the video one of the students made by invading privacy," said Aoi.

"Yes, I've heard of said video, but I've never seen it," said Sarutobi.

"Then, allow me to show you," Aoi said while pulling out his laptop and projected the video to a big screen in the Gym. Well, hell, the boy **DID** come prepared.

The video played and showed Jaret hitting on us.

"_Hey hotties, want to have some fun?"Jaret said._

"_Fuck off, Godzilla," Rai said. _Rai whooped, "Whoo!"

"_What did you say?" Jaret asked meanly._

"_Hey, is __**EVERYONE**__ at this school deaf?" I asked. _**"**Yeah!!" I shouted.

"_Hey, I'm talking to you," Jaret said while a look of murder went through his eyes._

"_Too bad, cuz I'm not," Rai said._

"_Hey, let's have some __**FUN**__!" I said with a fake sexy voice._

"_I knew you would come around," said Jaret._

"_Yeah, sure," I said and he leaned down to kiss me. _

_Then I kicked that junk and then came the running and the song playing._

"OK, first of all, I think I know who's guilty here," said Sarutobi.

Rai sat there with her hands behind her head and her feet on the table. I sat there with my chair backwards and my chin resting on the back of my hand.

We didn't really care what happened. Seriously, how could you NOT believe us?

And what could they possibly do to us when they tell us we're guilty?

They got nothing. We got nothing to lose.

"Um, I would like to say that these girls have punched us," said Ino desperately. Wow, that's her last resort.

"No--," started Rai but Jiraiya interrupted us.

"We had a bet that these girls could not fight, and since then they haven't," Jiraiya said.

"Alright, let's see what the jury has to say," he sighed and then turned towards the jury.

All the girls, except our friends, had their thumbs down while glaring at us, and all the boys had their thumbs up.

"Interesting….." trailed off Sarutobi and he tried to make it suspenseful.

**Sarutobi POV**

I know these girls are innocent, it's just that I'm so bored, this is the most interesting thing that's ever happened in all my years of being owner, nothing exciting has happened.

So I tried to make it last as long as possible.

This looks a bit unfair. All the girls, except for said friends, had their thumbs down and all the guys had their thumbs up.

"Okay, you girls, not guilty," I said while banging the gavel, "Case closed."

"Whoop-dee-doo," said the one named Aiko sarcastically while twirling her finger up in the air.

"Well, that was easy," said, Aoi, was it?

I hope these students stay long.

**Rai POV**

"That was bull! Nothing even happened," I said as I yawned. The sluts carried their face-planted noses to us.

"Hmph! We'll get you next time," said Chiruki as she flipped her hair.

"Lunch!!!!!!" chanted me and Yumi. "Oh, boy," sighed Ryuu.

"Hey, we have to sit inside today, they're rebuilding something on the roof," said Temari.

"Whatevs," said Riki and we walked to our usual table.

"Yo Choji, want to share that beef?" I asked hungrily.

"Only if you can beat me at a food eating contest," Choji snorted as if I didn't stand a chance.

"Is that a challenge, Daniel-san?" I said in a Mr. Miyagi voice.

"Oh, why yes, Mr. Miyagi," he said and faked my Japanese tone.

**2 minutes later**

"Okay, by the count of 3, you will have to eat all the food in front of you, before 5 minutes," said Aiko.

"1……….2…..3!!!" shouted Rumi and the whole cafeteria, except for the populars, of course, were cheering. They heard that there was a skinny girl taking on Choji at an eating contest.

As I said, word travels fast.

"Munch," I started munching on some bread and slurped up some Ramen.

**Sasuke POV**

I looked back at them. Why do they always have to have fun?

Naruto whined, "Why can't we just go over there?"

"Because we still have a reputation," I said firmly and watched Rai stuff herself.

"Oh, c'mon Sasuke. You wanna go too," whined Naruto. I glared a glare that told him to shut up.

"Guys, like, don't fight, those losers are gonna end up fat and alone anyway," snorted Ino as she flipped her hair.

"Watch this," smirked Michi to us and started getting in their cheer positions. They were all wearing their cheer uniforms, so they came ready.

"1, 2, 3 4, Rai is just an ugly whore!!" they yelled that cheer chant across the room and it reached everybody.

Rai grinned, to everyone's surprise, and shouted even louder than them, "5, 6, 7, 8 at least I don't masturbate!!!" She even mimicked their cheer moves.

Ooohhh, cold. Everyone laughed and grinned at Rai. They finished the food contest and guess who won.

"Oh yeah, baby! Cough up that beef you owe me!!" she hollered as she stood on the table. Choji looked like he was going to barf.

"Ah, on second thought, never mind," she said nervously and looked at the whores who were huddled together.

They dispersed and created a pyramid.

**Rai POV**

"9, 10, 11, 12 at least my sisters are not elves!!" their squeaky voices rang through the lunchroom.

By then, everyone was looking at me. Hm, what would burn them?

"Rumi, start a beat," I said and you could imagine what it sounds like.

"I got my mind on my money, money on mind. I ain't no pretty little rich girl sitting from behind. I like to stay out front, where I can keep it real. Now I gotta go finish my McDonald's Happy Meal," I rapped and everyone cheered.

They stuck to their cheers, "1, 2, 3, 4 Rai is ugly to the core."

"Really? Is that the best you can do?" I said while raising an eyebrow. "Rumi, new beat," I said and he started a new one.

"Like I said before, I don't really care. I might as well look like Michi's hair," I started rapping and everyone "oohed".

"I maybe really pretty, or maybe not. But insulting my sisses, is that all you got? I ain't something good, I ain't something bad. Me being here, it's just a fad. You'll soon get tired and walk away, so I'll just be sitting here, waiting for the day," I finished and everyone cheered.

They glared and lost control of their pyramid and I stood on the table, victorious.

"Man, Rai that was good," congratulated Name and we all laughed.

_**RIINNNNGGG**_

"Great, that was the bell," sighed Tenten.

"**ALL FRESHMAN NOW HAVE SCIENCE TOGETHER UNTIL THE BABY PROJECT IS FINISHED!!!"** boomed Jiraiya's voice over the P.A.

"Awesome," said Aiko and we all walked to Science.

Man, was it hard to fit in there. We managed to squeeze through.

"Alright, teach, what's this all about?" I asked boredly.

"Permission slips for the camping trip on Friday," he replied.

"How long do we camp?" asked Name. "6 days," he said.

"Ahhh!!! 6 days sharing a bathroom with Aiko!!!" squealed Chiruki.

"Ahhhh!!! 6 days with a motherfucker princes!!!" screamed Aiko.

"Okay, here's the deal. You will learn to live in the outdoors, you will learn how to pitch a tent and all that good stuff. YOU WILL LEARN TO GET ALONG," Jiraiya emphasized.

"Hey, how many people in a tent?" asked Yumi.

"About 12," he said. "Damn, must be some big-ass tents," muttered Aiko to everyone's laughter.

"I already have your groups ready," he smirked.

"Can we have boys in our tents?" I asked.

"Ha! We knew you were a slut!" exclaimed Emiko.

"No, dumbshit, so my guy friends don't have to bunk with the jacks," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Jacks?" asked Jiraiya. "Jackasses," Name said while pointing to the glaring group of boys.

"Okay," he said awkwardly, "No, you cannot be in a tent with boys."

"Figures, you teachers went a long way to make sure we're not pregnant," muttered Yumi.

"Here, Yumi, you have the honor to know your group first," he said smugly and handed us a piece of paper. It looks like he knows something bad's going to happen.

"Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Michi Harutatsu, Emiko Kisaragi, Simure Minetachi, and Chiruki Satsugama," Aiko and me said slowly, as if we didn't believe it.

Then, instantly, all hell broke loose. Yumi was sitting there like a mental patient, rocking back and forth while screaming incoherent words.

Name started breaking random things and Me and Aiko ran towards the cursed teacher.

Aiko got on his back and I grabbed his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!" Me and Aiko yelled. "A-ah, g-g-g-girls," he said while sweating nervously.

The preps started whining and complaining about sharing a tent with orphans.

"YOU DUMBSHIT!! WHAT DA FUCK ARE YOU THINKING!!!!" I shouted.

"YOU KNOW I MIGHT KILL YOU, THE JACKS, THE PREPS, HELL THE MOTHERFUCKING SCHOOL!!!!!!" screamed Aiko and she started pulling his hair.

**Teachers POV**

What the hell is going on in the Science room?

**Aiko POV**

I am over the top mad. Furious.

"I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU, JIRAIYA!!!!" I threatened.

"You know what, girls? I came prepared," he said nervously and someone barged through the door with a trolley full of candy.

We all stared at Jiraiya and then the trolley, and then we gulped.

I didn't notice the students were capturing the action on their phones.

"It's me or the candy, girls. Me or the candy," he said slowly. I looked at him and pulled a wad of his white hair off and then ran towards the candy.

"OW!!!" he yelped and the rest of my sisters ran towards the candy.

"Whew, I knew that would work," he said while wiping the sweat off him.

"This would mean?" asked Sasuke. "It means we're fucking staying in a peteforsaken room with the slutty whores," I said with candy in my mouth.

"Next group," he said and handed a slip to the jacks. "Hey, you guys do notice that Shizumi's in your group, right?" asked Temari.

"Yay!!!" we said and then jumped up and grabbed Shizumi so she can chow with us.

"Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kai, Naruto, Kiba, Rumi, Riki, and Ryuu," said Tenten as she read over Neji's shoulder.

"Who'd you get?" asked Neji to Tenten. "Hm? Me, Temari, and Hinata got a bunch of random kids I don't know," she replied.

"What about you, Aoi?" asked Rai with strawberry puffs stuffed up so high, it was probably oozing out of her eyes.

"I got Choji and Lee with a bunch of other people," he said uninterested.

"Well, everyone's with their friends except us," sighed Yumi. "Whatever, at least we have Shizumi," said Name and we nodded.

"Well not us. We're with the jacks," said Kai and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, at least you don't have to listen to `Ah! I broke my nail!` all day," I said and we continued our classes for the rest of the day.

**End of the Day**

"Whew, am I pooped," sighed Yumi as she hopped on her motorcycle.

"Are we sleeping with you guys again?" asked Shikamaru.

"Depends, if you want to," I said while panting.

"Why are you panting? You didn't run anywhere today," said Hinata confused.

"I know, it's just these are really hot Hot Cheetos," I said while fanning my mouth. They all sweatdropped.

"So who wants to sleep at our place?" asked Name.

"Eh. Why not," said Kiba and everyone else agreed.

"Hang tight, Gaara!!!" I shouted and kickstarted my bike. We all screamed as we hit the road.

"I'M GOING TO WIN!!!!" I shouted as I beat Rai and skidded in the garage.

"Whooooo!!!" shrieked Yumi as she came in next.

"Okay, me and Aiko are hitting the skate park, Yumi's going to buy some new wheels for our skateboards, bikes, and scooters, Name's doing groceries, so you guys stay here and watch the kids," said Rai.

"What?" asked Naruto. "SHUT UP," said all of us in unison.

"What time you guys coming back?" asked Sasuke.

"About 7 or 8," I said.

"Whatever," Gaara said and they walked inside as we all did our thing.

**At the Skate Park Rai POV**

"Yo Skip!!" yelled Aiko and he came over to us. Skip was American with dark brown hair.

He was a rapper and a skater punk. He was wearing a black zip-up hoodie that had blue and silver skulls on it and it was zipped down half-way, revealing a gray shirt said "MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY" designed like highway signs.

He had baggy ripped jeans and a black and blue Lakai shoes. He had on a gray beanie.

"Yo, wazzup wazzup Rai and Aiko," he said coolly.

"Man, we need to unwind, to much stress," I said while cracking my neck.

"Where's Rip and TNT?" asked Aiko. Yeah, I know, weird names. Rip is a dude with sandy blonde hair with tints of black. He got the nickname because he rips competitions up to shreds when he skates.

TNT is a guy with white hair and one blue streak. He got his nickname well, you know TNT is like dy-na-mite!

"Hey, Rip, TNT! Guess who's here?" asked Skip.

"Whoa, the Legend and Hot Wheels are here," said TNT surprised.

Aiko's Hot Wheels and I'm the Legend. You can tell why.

"Hold on," I said as I answered my phone.

"Rai, what do I do?!" asked Sasuke nervously.

"What do you mean, ``what do I do``?!" I shouted through the phone.

"And what the hell are you doing? It sounds like a freaking construction place in there!!" I exclaimed. Everyone was looking at me weirdly.

"Hiroshi's missing in your room!" he shouted, "So are the rest of the babies, and we're playing their favorite songs to see if they'll come. SHUT UP BAKA!!!"

"Don't you dare tell me you lost our son, you idiot!" I shouted through the phone.

"Aiko, those dumbshits lost the kids!" I shouted at her.

"NO FREAKING WAY!! WE LEAVE FOR 5 MINUTES AND THEY LOSE THE FREAKING KIDS!!!" she screamed through the skate park.

"You guys got pregnant?!" shouted a shocked TNT. We'll just call him T.

"Why didn't you tell us?! Who's the father?!" yelled Rip causing everyone to look at us.

"No, you idiot, it's a SCHOOL PROJECT!!!" Aiko emphasized. Then, everyone went, "Oh." And returned to skating.

"Rai! Rai! AHHHH!!! There's something on my leg!!!" screamed Sasuke.

"Oh shut up, you sissy, I'm coming home in an hour," I said and hung up on him.

"Oi, T, didya nail that flip I taught you?" I asked and started skateboarding.

The Skate Park is an park that's open to the public. It's right next to the street/sidewalk.

So you could just walk in, it's not an underground place or anything.

We skated until some big-ass kid came through the crowd.

"Hey! I challenge you to a skating match!" shouted the kid.

"Who are you?" asked Aiko skeptically. "Hm, you don't remember me?" asked the kid.

"JARET!" me and Aiko said at the same time. He smirked, "Of course."

"Dude, do you know who you're challenging?" asked a random 13 year-old kid.

"Yeah, do they know who their going up against?" he retorted.

"Hey, didn't know you skated, Chubaca," I said.

"Yeah, I'm known as the Bomb!" he said and stood proudly.

"Since when?" asked T. "Since now!" he snarled and T backed off.

"Okay, so me or Aiko?" I asked. "Don't think it matters, sis. Either way, we'll both kick his hairy ass," smirked Aiko.

"I'll take on Rocky's child over here," he said, pointing to Aiko.

"What?! I'll wipe your ass all over the freaking place," she growled and flipped up her skateboard.

"It's on then, little girl," he said while patting her head. Ooh, bad idea. She bit him, hard.

"Ow!" he yelped. "We gonna talk, or skate?" asked Aiko as she nailed perfect ollies and 360 kickflips.

"HOT WHEELS, BEAT THAT!!!" we all yelled. That's her motto. Everyone uses it when she executes a perfect performance.

"With pleasure," Jaret said and started doing flips. Ha, he messed up. He leaned slightly to the left and fell.

"Well, I guess we know who the winner is!!" I screamed and got everybody pumped up.

"Play some music!!" demanded the crowd.

"Right!!!" yelled Aiko and I ran over and connected my iPod to the speakers.

You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring.

"Whoo!!! Party!!!" shouted Skip and a lot of people rushed in and started partying like it was 1999.

Random people from the street set up beach chairs and watched us skate. Girls rushed in with bikinis for the heat and guys trampled each other to see the girls.

"See the lightning--," I was singing until I saw Skip with some girls.

"Oi, Skip, get a girlfriend yet?" I said smugly. He had no luck with girls, even though he was good-looking. They were all gold diggers.

"What's the time?" asked Aiko when she came in with a bottle. "Beer?" I asked surprised.

"Nah, Coke," she said and drunk it like it was beer.

"7:30," I said and we continued to party. Hell, the cops came in on us! We turned a random, boring day at the Skate Park into a police-raiding party! Man, we were good.

"PLEASE CONTAIN THE FIRE," said the cop in the helicopter. I ran over to the fire I didn't know was there, and threw an opened water bottle at it.

"RAI? IS THAT YOU?" the guy asked through a bullhorn in the helicopter.

"YO, MAN, JIMMY???!!!!" I screamed through all the noise.

"HEY, GIRL, WHAT YOU DOING?" he asked happily.

"NOTHING DUDE, JUST STARTING A PARTY!!!" I shouted back.

"MAN, YOU STARTED THIS OUT-OF-CONTROL PARTY??!!" he sounded surprised through the bullhorn.

"BETTER BELIEVE IT, DUDE!!" I grinned.

"YEAH, I KNEW IT. THIS ISN'T AS BIG AS THE ONE YOU THREW IN LAGUNA!!!" he said and he and the guy argued for the bullhorn.

You see, Jimmy was the cop that always happened to catch me.

Strike 1, I started a riot in New York, Bronx and set a car on fire. Jimmy caught me and I went to Juvie for a few days.

Strike 2, I was at a construction site with Aiko and my skater friends. It looked like an awesome place to skate. I was operating the crane and then the police busted in. Guess who was commander in chief, Jimmy.

Strike 3, I was at Laguna Beach and then I started a total rave party. Hell, there was booze, sex, gays, and even celebrities! Anything could happen there. Usher was talking to the Jessicas (Alba and Simpson), Miley was playing chicken in the water with Justin Timberlake, Adam Sevani and the Jabbawockeez were teaching Cole Sprouse and Beyonce how to break dance, and even Jack Nicholson was in the Jacuzzi with Britney Spears, Robert DeNiro, and John Cena. Then, as usual, the cops came in with their sticks and shields.

By Strike 4, me and Jimmy were friends. Jimmy's not mean to us anymore, because he knows us.

"YO! PARTY GOT TO CALM DOWN!!!" yelled Aiko and she put on My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.

Then everybody started slow dancing. Jimmy gave me a thumbs-up and sped away in the helicopter.

**Jimmy POV**

"See, I told you that Rai and Aiko could calm it down," I said and grinned. Rai and Aiko were my favorite convicts.

"Hey, isn't your daughter's birthday in a few months?" asked the guy next to me.

"Yeah, November 14th, I'm thinking of throwing a giant party for her and inviting Rai and Aiko," I said. I always spoiled my little girl.

**Aiko POV**

Me and Rai sped downtown towards our house. I wonder what those guys are doing right now?


	20. Where Art Thou Babies?

**Disclaimer: Naruto is something I don't own**

**Rai POV**

"Yumi and Name are still at the stores, right?" I asked and Aiko nodded.

We were racing home to find our babies. How do you lose babies? Well, maybe in my room, but, still!

"Honey, I'm hoooommmmeeee!!!" hollered Aiko and me.

"HELP ME, PLEASE!!!!!" shouted Naruto as he came downstairs looking like a total fag.

"Naruto, what the hell?" I said. "And where are the rest of the guys?" asked Aiko.

"They're up there, wrestling some unknown species!!" he said and started washing the goop off him.

"Naruto, what is that pink stuff?" I asked as I took off my hoodie and shoes.

"It's some stuff I fell in, in your room," he said as he took off his shirt. Aiko's eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Geez, this guy was ripped to the max.

"Man, does everyone in your little group ripped?!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked confused. Too bad he's thick in the skull. I got an idea. "Oi, Aiko," I said and nudged her. "Ow, what the hell?!" she said and I whispered the plan to her.

"Hey, Naruto, we have a girl friend that's interested in you. Mind if we take a video?" I asked smugly.

"Sure, is she hot?" he asked. I scoffed, "You are so superficial."

"Whaaattt?" he whined. Aiko sighed, "Yeah, she's super hot."

It was true. Hinata was hot. Hey, I can act like a girl sometimes. I just hope he has feelings for her.

"She's nice, funny, and down-right out of this world," I grinned.

"Hope she's not an alien," scoffed Naruto. "Whatever, fag," I said and sat on the couch.

"Okay Naruto, pose and start saying sweet things," said Aiko as she pulled her Voyager out and started a video.

Naruto was saying in a charming voice, "Hey, these girls, Aiko and Rai, I said their names just in case you get mad, say that you're an awesome girl. I hope I get to meet you and please stay the way you are."

He smiled a smile that Hinata would faint for. Naruto started posing shirt-less and we laughed a lot until I forgot the babies.

"C'mon Naruto!" we pleaded because he wouldn't go up, claiming there were "things unknown to the world" up there.

"Whatever you sissy, you belong in a mental asylum anyway," said Aiko as she waved her hand at him.

"Hey, sis, what you see up there?" I asked Aiko as she was the first to go up.

"Hell, this is funny! Get your ass up here!" she commanded and started laughing.

Inside my room was, Neji and Shino standing in front of a big pile of my clothes with two holes in them. They had hard hats with lights on them, like miners wear. Shikamaru's legs were sticking out of a pile of my clothes. "Sasuke, move to the right, I think I see a leg!" shouted Neji through a walkie-talkie. "AAAHHH!!!" I heard Kiba's voice scream.

I think Gaara was in the closet, seeing as he wasn't here in the scene. Or he may be stuck somewhere. Riki, I presumed was in there with Shikamaru.

Rumi and Kai were up on my shelves. Ryuu and Aoi were hiding in the corner of clothes.

"Okay, I'm back," said Naruto and resumed his position inside the hole.

"What is this? A mining company?!" I asked bewildered.

"No, we're looking for the babies," protested Neji. I sighed and looked to the right, shaking my head. Then, I saw Akemi and did a double-take.

"Oi, you idiots, I just found one," I said boredly as I held Temari and Riki's baby.

"Which one?" asked all the boys desperately. Neji held a number of walkie-talkies that were attached to his belt.

"Akemi," I said and Riki practically exploded out of the pile of clothes, blowing some on the holes Sasuke and Naruto were in.

"MY BABY!!!" he said and grabbed him out of my arms and hugged him.

"OK, time for us to take control. Riki, take your baby and get in Name's room, and wait. Rai, let's go tunneling," said Aiko and I put on a hard hat too.

"Okay, which one is Naruto in?" asked Aiko and continued Naruto's tunnel.

"That means I'll have to take Sas-gay's," I sighed and put on some gloves.

"I heard that!" hollered Sasuke's voice through the walkie-talkie. I made a fart noise at him and went under to Sasuke's tunnel.

I saw my KISS shirt from 2003. Ha, I knew Name hid this somewhere. I stuffed it in my pocket and continued my trek towards the confused teen father.

"Rai, I found someone's baby!" hollered Sasuke as I reached him. The hole was little, but big enough for me to crawl beside him.

"Kasumi," he said as he took out his walkie-talkie to inform Shino.

I digged my way sideways, and found a new trail that was shorter than the one Sasuke made.

I ended up facing Shikamaru. "Shikamaru?" "Rai?" we said confused.

"Are you stuck?" I said smugly. "Maybe," he said back and I pulled him out.

"Here, on your way out, give Shino his baby," I said and handed him the sleeping little girl.

**Outside the Hole**

"Wow, Rai found Akemi and Kasumi," said Neji impressed.

"Yeah, ever since Rai and Aiko got here, we found more babies," replied Shino.

"Damn right!" yelled Aiko and Rai in unison from the walkie-talkies.

"Hey, I found Jun near some Fall Out Boy shirts!!" hollered Aiko through the walkies.

"Yes! My baby!" screamed Kai and he rushed in to retrieve his baby.

"Where are you two going?" asked Neji suspiciously to Kai and Shino.

"Name's room. Aiko's orders," replied the grinning boys.

**Aiko POV**

Whew! I just found a baby! I should look for more.

"Whoop! Speaking of babies," I said and pulled Naomi out, head-first.

"Where'd you find her?" asked Naruto surprised. Me and Rai have been here for 5 minutes and we already found 4 babies.

"Stuck in a pile of Rai's old hoodies," I said and used my walkie to tell Neji I found his baby.

"9 more," I huffed and continued my long journey through Rai's jersey's.

**Rai POV**

"Damn shorts," I cursed as I stuffed my long bondage shorts in my pocket.

"Why are you putting it in your pocket?!" shrieked Sasuke.

"Because, I've been looking for it for a month and those were my favorite pair!" I said as I continued to crawl.

"Oop! Found Hitomi," I said and pulled out my Breakfast Club lunchbox.

"Seriously! Why do you have all this in your room? A Breakfast Club lunchbox, bondage shorts that haven't been found in a month, and a head-less Ken?" he asked.

"Oh! You found Ken?" I said giddily. "There's always a story with you," he sighed.

"And that, my friend, is why people love me!" I said while grinning. He couldn't help but smile.

"Aoi, I found your baby," I said and I gave him his baby so he could relax.

"Rumi, I found Kohaku, I repeat, Rumi, I found Kohaku," I heard Aiko say.

"Okay, I found one!!" hollered Shikamaru.

"Whoop de doo, Magellan. Who'd you find?" asked Aiko sarcastically. Really, he finds one baby and me and Aiko find at least 6. What is he so happy about?

"I believe this one is Nami, here that Naruto?" asked Shikamaru smugly through the walkie-talkie.

"YES!!! MY BABY!!!" screamed Naruto and we all groaned.

"NARUTO!!!" we said in unison. His voice was so loud, he should remember that we are still on walkies.

"Naruto! This ain't no damn Screaming Palace!!" scolded Aiko. Naruto apologized and I heard him crawl out of his hole.

"OW! WHAT THE--," started Naruto. Me and Sasuke rushed towards the shortcut tunnel I made.

"HEY!! I FOUND TWO MORE!!!!" shouted Naruto. "Midori and Toshi, Midori and Toshi," chanted Shikamaru through the walkies.

I walked over to the screaming idiot. "Which ones you find?"

"MIDORI AND TOSHI!!!!" screamed Naruto. Shikamaru burst out of my clothes and ran to his babies, and then ran into Name's room.

"Where's our baby, Sasuke-kun??" I whined like a fangirl.

"Stop it, that's really creepy," he said and I laughed.

"Hey, where's Gaara?" asked Aiko. Sasuke pointed in the closet.

"Oh, hell, he might be dead," I said and Sasuke gave me a confused look.

"Well, let's just say I put people in there to torture them," I said sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, he's been in there for 30 minutes," warned Sasuke. Aiko sighed, "Wish me luck, I'm going in."

**Gaara POV**

My lettuce, I'm going to die! I know it, and there are so many things I didn't get to do.

"Oi, GAAARRAA!!! Where are you?!" I heard Aiko while coughing from all these unnatural gases. This isn't even a closet!

"R-R-Right h-h-h-h-h-hear!!" I stuttered. Rai's shoes were stored in here, along with her hats. This closet stretched on and on. Her hats were on the top shelves and her shoes were neatly organized, which surprised me, in neat rows. Her hoodies were actually hung on hangers. Her hoodies are organized by colors.

She had a million skateboards in here. All organized by design, height, and then date received.

Her shoes? Brand and color. Hats, beanies, and bandanas? Year she got them. Now how do I know all this? I've been in here for what seemed like 40 years. Oh gosh! I'm a 40 year-old virgin! Well, figuratively.

Despite all the neat organization, it was plagued with deadly gases and there was something about this place that was off. Therefore, here I am, gagging with the girl I like.

"Who are you looking for?" coughed Aiko. I hope no baby was here, they would've died bye now.

"I don't kn--," I started until, "HIROSHI!!"

"Where?!" yelled Aiko. I pointed to Hiroshi playing with Rai's skateboards. She quickly grabbed him and we ran out coughing.

"Who'd ya find?!" asked Ryuu anxiously. "Hiroshi," coughed Aiko.

"I'm surprised you lasted that long," Kiba said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, me too," I muttered. "HIROSHI!!!!" yelled the worried parents.

I swear, they will actually end up married and having real children together.

**Rai POV**

"Sasuke, go take him to Name's," I said and sighed. Boy, was this tiring.

"We're HOME!!!!" bellowed Yumi and Name.

"OH, shit," we all said in unison. "What do we do?" asked Naruto as he panicked.

"Stall!" shouted Kiba. The guys in Name's room tried their best to stall.

"Where the hell are those 3 babies?!" yelled Kiba. "Shut up, you dumbass!" Aiko hissed.

"Akane!!" I whispered and pulled her out of my secret door full of silly string I reserve for special occasions.

"Gaara, catch!" I said and threw his baby at him. He caught it like a fly ball.

"Great! Where's my baby?!" cried Kiba.

"There!" exclaimed Gaara while pointing behind my door to the bathroom.

Kiyoshi was there, hanging on the hook. How did we **NOT **see that?!

"Gin!!" we hissed as we searched for Ryuu's baby. Ryuu was procrastinating over there in the corner.

**Meanwhile, Sasuke POV**

"HEY!!!" we said happily, a bit too happily, to Name as she entered her room.

"Hey, sooo….what you guys doing?" she said confused.

"We wanted to hang……in your room," said Naruto obviously.

"Guys I--, Hey there, Name," said Kiba awkwardly. Gaara was right behind him.

"Hmm, someone's missing," said Yumi as she came in eating frozen yogurt.

"RYUU!!" they said and snapped their fingers.

"So, where art thou babies?" asked Yumi dramatically.

"Nowhere," we all said at the same time, then we noticed it, and then we all started to smile nervously.

"Something is fishy here," said Yumi while squinting her eyes and eyeing us individually for a few seconds, which made us feel very intimidated. You can't just stare at Yumi's bright green, truthful eyes, and not have the feeling to piss yourself.

"Fishy indeed," said Name as she made way for Rai's room.

"NO!" we said at the same time again. "I mean, where you going?" Kiba asked stupidly.

"The North freaking pole," replied Name sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"We're going up no matter what you are hiding in there," said Yumi as she followed Yumi up.

**Rai POV**

"Shitty fuck!" said Aiko. Where the hell is Gin? I hope those boys know how to stall.

**Sasuke POV**

I closed my eyes. This wasn't going to end well.

**Name POV**

What are these idiots hiding? I sighed and went up to Rai's room to find Ryuu, Rai, Aiko, and Gin sorting through Rai's clothes.

I squinted my eyes and then pointed to them, stuck my head upside down to face those baka guys, and then looked back up to point at them.

**Sasuke POV**

Huh? No screaming? I opened one eye to see Name looking around confusedly.

"Huh?" I said stupidly and went up to see what was happening.

"Oh, hell," I said and saw the perfect scenery. Oh my damn. These girls are crafty!

"Okay, weird," said Yumi as she walked out. "Yes, very weird," said Name and then she walked out too.

Rai and them sighed a sigh of relief. "Shit, that was close," sighed Ryuu.

"Wow, that was weird, we found her on Rai's bed," said Aiko.

"Whatever, I'm tired, c'mon Sasuke we're going to sleep," said Rai.

Everyone else agreed. That was the most terrifying hide and seek I've ever played.

**In the morning Rai's POV**

"**SPEAK TO ME!! WHEN ALL YOU GOT TO KEEP IS STRONG, MOVE ALONG, MOVE ALONG, LIKE I KNOW YOU DO!!!"**

I groaned and shut off the alarm. Today, I was going to get to school early.

Don't ask my why, because I don't know either. I just feel like going to school early today.

I did my morning things and got dressed in my long-awaited black bondage shorts.

You don't know what they are? Google it. I put on a white long-sleeve with a black rose in the middle of it and a light black/grayish button-down plaid shirt that I left open.

I had on a white do-rag and a black hat that I put on backwards on top of my do-rag with a bunch of black bracelets on with a black necklace with a canary yellow Camaro that attracted a lot of attention from my black and white attire.

I put on black and white Fallen Footwear skater shoes. And boom, I'm done.

I jogged down the hallway to slide down my fire pole. I started eating pansit.

**Aiko POV**

I groaned and shook Gaara awake. I yawned and stood up to take a bath while playing I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan. That made me wake up and smell the coffee.

I forgot, I am just a kid, life is a nightmare. Ha, I got those from the lyrics.

I dressed in a plain red long-sleeve shirt with tan cargos and red and gold Globe International skater shoes.

I put on a zip-up half-hoodie that was gold and red with a drunken smiley on the front saying **"*Hic* If I can do it, so can you"** . I put on a red bandana with a golden dragon circling a golden circle on the middle.

I put on a bunch of gold jewelry on and a necklace that had a red chain and the golden Buddha on the bottom of it. It was so long, it was at my stomach, so it stood out against the red.

Heh, I look okay. I look like I came from a dance or hip-hop video. I took my robot downstairs to see Rai already there.

"This is a first," I said as I got off my robot and started eating some pansit with Rai.

"Eh, I feel like it," mumbled Rai.

**Yumi POV**

"Shika, get up!" I said and pushed him off. "Uhhhh," he grumbled.

I did my morning necessities and pulled out an outfit out of my closet.

I had on a ripped up long-sleeve black hoodie that fit well, with Triple H featured in the middle.

I put on gray ripped skinny jeans and put on a silver chain necklace with a white dove.

I had a white beanie with black and silver designs on them and silver and white charm bracelets.

And finally, I put my hair into two low pony-tails, with my bangs hanging out, and gray, black, and white Emerica shoes. If you want to see what it looks like, go to google and search Emerica shoes on Images and look at the first one on the third row of the first page.

I ate breakfast with Rai and Aiko. Name was the last to come down.

She was wearing baggy orange pants that had lots of straps and a an orange girl long-sleeve that had black swirly things on it with a ripped shirt-hoodie that had a skull on it in orange.

She got on a orange hat with a N written in a cool font and an orange chain necklace that featured an orange chandelier.

She was sporting mostly black etnies skater shoes that had graffiti on it that said **"Mix**" in orange.

She jumped down through a circular hole from the upstairs bathroom.

"What's up," she said and sat down to eat with us.

The guys came down and we were ready. "Aoi, you drive the babies," ordered Aiko and threw him the keys. He whined, but eventually got over it.

I took the family car, which is an Acura Advanced Sports Car Concept: The New NSX with Shika, because it was a two-seater.

Kai and Neji took our Toyota FT-HS Concept. Aoi took the Audi Q7 V12 Diesel Concept because it was the only car that could fit all the babies in it.

Rumi, Riki, Shino, and Ryuu took my yellow 2008 Sebring convertible.

Aiko, Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, and Name took Aiko's bright red Mazda Ryuga Concept.

Rai and Sasuke took Rai's Acura's Second Rear-Drive Concept.

These cars are ridonkulous. Ha, that is a very funny word.

We arrived at school to have everybody staring at us again. Wow, we attract a lot of unwanted attention.

Aiko's should be getting pissed off in 5…4…3…2…

**Aiko POV**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOT STARING AT??!!!" I exploded. Thankfully, Gaara calmed me down.

"Come on, they're just wondering why we all have sick cars," he said trying to soothe me.

"I know, it's just, I hate it when they stare. It's like I'm pregnant," I grumbled.

"Ahhh!!! Gaara-kuuuuunnnn!!! You let these tramps use your cars!!!!" whined Chiruki.

Now, this is where I smirked and slowly said, "No, idiot, this is _**OUR**_ cars," I pointed towards Rai, Name, and Yumi.

"No way!! These hobos can't possibly own these cars! My mom has been trying to get this red car for a really long time," squealed Sakura in frustration.

"It's called a Mazda Ryuga Concept, dumb bitch," I said slowly again.

"UGH! What?" she asked in pure confusion. I am **SO** close to punching her straight in the face right now.

"Aiko, resist. I had to," said Rai and smacked my head.

"I'm calm," I said and breathed out.

"Seriously, you guys, like, probably rented these cars," said Ino.

"Dumbass, did you see our house? Why the hell would we rent this?" asked Yumi.

"Hey, come on, Yumi. Let's go before I **REALLY** lose my self-control," I said and we parked our cars and walked into the school.

Most people were taking pictures of our cars. Rai sent a little warning to the hater girls before we got inside.

_~~Flashback~~_

"_OKAY, LISTEN UP ENVY BITCHES!!!!" yelled Rai through a bullhorn._

_They all turned to glare at her._

"_Heh, ooh! I am, like, __**SO**__, scared," she said while mocking their way of speaking._

"_ALRIGHT!! I SEE ONE SCRATCH ON OUR CARS, YOU DIE! I SEE PAINT ON MY CARS, YOU DIE HARDER. I SEE ANY TYPE OF PRANK, AND BELIEVE ME YUMI AND I KNOW, WE HAVE PRACTICALLY PRANKED ALL THE TEACHERS IN OUR PREVIOUS SCHOOLS, __**ANY**__ TYPE OF PRANK, I MAKE SURE YOU GO TO HELL, EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF!!!!!" yelled Rai._

"_Seriously, don't damage the paint job, I just tinted the windows," said Name while rubbing her cars._

_~~End Flashback~~_

"Hello, ladies," greeted Asuma-sensei.

"Sup, Teach," said Rai and me as we walked to our usuals. We already saw our 4 girl friends there. Wonder where the jacks went? They probably didn't want to be seen with us.

"Hey, I heard everyone saw your killer rides," said Tenten in a sing-song voice.

"Yup," replied Yumi. "And I also heard that Rai threatened them if they touched the cars," smirked Temari.

"Yup," we all said in unison. Rai nudged me and pointed to Hinata. This did not slip Tenten's eyes. "What?" she asked.

"Oi, Hinata, we have something to show you," I snickered and me and Rai took her to the corner of the room, away from the others.

"What?" she asked confused. I took out my Voyager and showed her Naruto's video addressing her. She fainted.

"Hahahahaha!!!" laughed me and Rai. "What are you losers looking at?" snarled Emiko and she grabbed my phone. I was to busy laughing and she got the better of me.

"Hey, gimme my phone back," I said and made a grab for it. I was about to kick her and then Rai said, "There's no way you can get your phone back without hurting her."

"Dammit!" I said and she looked at the video of Naruto.

"Ahhh!!! Girls look!! Naruto-kun made a video about me!!!" squealed Emiko and she started fanning herself.

"Ahhh!! You are, like, **SO **lucky!!! Gaara-kun still hasn't mad a move on me. But that's okay, I can steal his innocence really quick!!" said Chiruki as she made a slutty smirk.

"Like that'll happen," I said and muttered under my breath.

"What'd you say?!" screamed Chiruki angrily. Asuma-sensei left the room a few minutes prior to go get something. It seemed he would be gone a long time.

Since Chiruki screamed like a geisha, it attracted all the attentions of the now entering students.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," I said and smiled a bitchy smile.

"Okay, that video is not for you! It's for another girl, who we clearly mentioned to Naruto!" shouted Rai.

"Yeah, right! As if Naruto could find another gem like me," Chiruki said while flipping her hair.

"Watch the video again, tramp! Naruto said that Rai and Aiko mentioned an AWESOME girl, which is clearly not you!" yelled Yumi, getting into it with Name.

"Why you bitch!" she said and I let her punch me.

"What the hell, Aiko!" shouted Name.

"Jiraiya said that we couldn't get in a fight, plus it doesn't even hurt. They should at least use weapons. Come on, we've taken worse," I said uninterested. That got the girls boiling.

"Ah! Take this, slut!" yelled Sakura and she bashed Rai in the head with a chair.

The surrounding crowd gasped. Rai was bleeding.

"Please, bitch, that was nothing," grinned Rai.

"Hey, why are you doing this?" asked a random kid. They all knew we couldn't fight back.

"Oh, that's easy. Jiraiya-sensei said that **THEY** couldn't fight, he never said we couldn't," said Ino.

"Hey, stop it!" shouted Ryuu and Simure bashed him with a chair. He skidded across the floor. Now, it's not like the bimbos hit hard, it's that our skater friends are also dancers, which means they have the necessary body strength to repel that.

"Hey, we go down, we go down together," groaned Ryuu as he fell down, clutching his bleeding arm. She hit him hard enough that the chair splintered and penetrated his skin.

"Then, us too!" shouted Tenten and Temari. Shizumi nodded and glared. Hinata was still unconscious.

"Fine then, have it your way, whores!" shouted Emiko and she took a whole desk and hit Yumi, me, Name, Tenten, and Temari with it. We were all bleeding, badly.

Shizumi got sliced by a blade Chiruki brought to school. Mitsuki decided to come back and take revenge on my by bashing my head with a chair.

"Hey, this is fun!" squealed Mitsuki and Simure. Sakura and Ino laughed. Michi continued hurting us and Chiruki focused her attention on me.

"Hey, I heard you slept in the same bed with Gaara," she whispered in my ear.

"Ew, lady, get off! I'm no lesbian!" I shouted with mock disgust and still managed to make the class and my friends laugh. "Oh, that's funny, is it?" snarled Chiruki and hit me in the head again with another chair.

**Rai POV**

We each had our own personal little enemies. I got two, unfortunately. Yumi had to take on Simure, well not "take on", more like withstand.

Name got partnered with Michi and Aiko was with Chiruki. Mitsuki decided to terrorize Tenten. And all the other remaining girls that hated us, which is probably all of them except our friends, decided to join the bashing.

I was sitting there, being beat senseless by a couple of tramps. Ha, the guys at the Skate Park will have a ball hearing that we, the tough, Skate Champions, were being beat by a couple of whores.

Word spread that the "hot girls on motorcycles" were getting beaten. Some students captured the whole thing, from beginning to end, on their cellphone. Those who arrived late, would have to be punished by only getting the beating footage.

At least those who captured the whole thing, knew our bravery. Not that I liked to brag.

"Take this, you whore!!!" they all shouted similar insults as they kicked, punched, slapped, and mauled me by flying chairs.

I got the most of the mob. Great, that Sas-gay just had to be the most popular out of that stupid ~BADASS8~ group.

Though, the others got a fair amount too.

**Kai POV**

"Hey, guys," I whispered as my head hit the floor. They were in similar positions.

As I said that sentence to them, they all looked at me with wary eyes.

"Yeah?" replied Temari and Aiko.

"This is kinda funny, huh?" I asked and then started laughing. Soon, my friends joined in, even though it hurt like hell to laugh.

"What the hell are you bitches laughing at?!" screamed Sakura and Emiko and silenced all of us by kicking our sides. Our painful, painful sides. I yelped as this dumbass bimbo stepped on my back.

"Hey, watch it, slut, I'm still a guy, you know!" I said through clenched teeth.

"What'd you say?!" she squealed in frustration. "You heard me, whore," I said and grinned as she beat me.

"You idiots have nothing to be smiling about!!" they squealed in anger.

Aoi looked like he was going to fall asleep. Or maybe into a coma.

**Aiko POV**

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THESE STUDENTS??!!!!" Teach's voice boomed through the crowd, which now depleted in a quick swipe.

The girls quickly ran away. "HEY, STOP RIGHT THERE!! I KNOW I DON'T HAVE THIS MANY STUDENTS IN MY CLASS!!!!!" he yelled. He was furious.

I started slowly falling into unconsciousness. So were my friends. The last thing I saw were the jacks' faces as they walked through the room.

One stood out the most to me. "Gaara," I muttered weakly as I fell into a deep sleep. Now, why the hell did I say that?

**Sasuke POV**

"Hey! What the fuck happened?!!!" I asked with anger. Who the hell did this? It looked like Rai's whole group was murdered.

"I don't know, ask the students," said Asuma, sighing while getting on the phone. The principle, perhaps.

"Well?!" I demanded angrily. Oh, they were going to have to pay big time.

"Sasuke-kun! We had to do it!!! They were getting on our nerves!!!" whined Ino.

"Wait a second, **YOU **guys beat them up?!" asked a surprised Naruto.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun!! I saw the video you made for me on Aiko's cellphone, and they said that you didn't make it for me, so I had to beat them up. You know, just to scare them. The sluts were being disrespectful. They should know their place!! So, are you proud?!" asked Emiko eagerly.

"What the hell?! Proud?! Why the fuck should we be proud?!" yelled Naruto, making the crazed fangirl twitch.

I ran over to the bodies all over the floor. I happened to befriend Ryuu and Aoi. I checked them first.

"Uhhh," groaned Aoi as I lifted him up. Damn, what could these tramps possible do to make them all bruised and bleeding like this?

"Oi, Aoi, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"You dumbass. Do I look like I'm fucking okay?" he asked jokingly while managing a weak grin. I smiled back and I called out to Asuma, "Should we carry them to the infirmiry?!"

"Yes, take the girls first. They are losing blood fast," he ordered as he spoke on the phone with Tsunade.

I nodded and picked up Rai slowly. She whimpered. Oh, shit, those girls are going to die.

I hurried her to a bed and let Nurse Shizune take care of her.

"Oh my, what happened to her?!" she asked surprised.

"Some bitches beat her up," I growled and ran away to help the others.

**Gaara POV**

"Aiko," I whispered. I swear, I heard her mumble my name. Oh, I am going to kill those crazy-ass chicks.

"Hey, you, Kabuto," I called over the kid who made the videos about them.

"Yeah," he said smugly. "Can you hook me up?" I asked.

"Sure, depends what it is you want," he said.

"I want the **WHOLE** thing of what just happened now," I demanded.

"Going to cost ya. I only have two copies and you can have one for 90," he said while holding his hand out for some cash.

I nodded and pulled out a wad of cash and he handed me a camera.

"Come on, Aiko," I said and I carried her up to the infirmiry and placed her beside Rai.

Hm, I am going to have to review this video with the guys.

**Kiba POV**

Oh, well this sucks big-time. I am going to bust up those motherfuckers.

I heaved Name into my arms and walked over to the Nurse's.

"Another one?" she asked bewildered as she was tending to Rai's wounds.

"Well, there's a whole lot coming. I suggest you prepare beds," I said and she nodded as she bustled to bring out more beds.

I silently placed her on the bed in front of Aiko. I brushed the hair out of her face, getting blood on my hands.

I stared at them for a second. Then, I closed my hand into a fist and swore I would bring pain to those girls.

**Shikamaru POV**

I carefully lugged my troublesome girl to the Nurse's. I saw that her sisters were already there. Nurse Shizune was running across the room to mend the wounds quickly.

"Oh, my," she said as she stole a quick glance at Yumi. I placed her on the bed in front of Rai, next to Name.

"Why are you going so fast?" I asked stupidly.

"Because, with wounds like these, these girls have to be tended to quickly," she said as she dabbed some ointment on Aiko's chin.

"Do you need help?" I asked. Hey, there were a bunch of students that were gonna get landed here in a few minutes, the least I could do is help.

"Do you know how to heal these wounds, and how to tend to them?" she asked skeptically as she dabbed the same ointment on Name, meanwhile rushing across the room to get there.

"Yes," I said. She looked at me in disbelief and said, "Okay, I've heard about you and I'm prepared to give you a chance. Show me how you know."

I nodded and went to Yumi's side quickly. I started putting ointment on her and washing the blood off her arms and legs and face. I bandaged her and finished very quickly.

"Nice job! I heard there were a bunch more students coming in, so I could use professional hands like yours. I'll write you a pass," she smiled and bustled to the front desk.

I sighed and took on Rai. She wasn't even half done. I had diffuculty stopping the bleeding, but eventually got it as Sasuke walked in with Aoi, then Ryuu.

One by one, my friends brought in the girl they liked, and then brought in the skater friends they made.

This was pretty hard. I had to focus on one person while letting the other bleed.

Shizune finished up Aiko as I finished up Rai. Those two seemed to bleed the most, that's why it took so long. They must have had more people beating them.

I then worked on Riki. Shizune on Temari.

"I'm beginning to think we need more hands, Shikamaru," said Shizune while bandaging Temari's arm. Their injuries weren't as bad as Rai's and Aiko's, but still pretty bad.

"Okay, I'll go get my friends, I'm sure they know a bit of this," I said desperately and she nodded. I ran off to find Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji.

"Guys, we need more help," I said while waving my hand at them. They nodded and we ran towards the Nurse's.

"Ok, first you do this, apply pressure, clean it up, and then," I kept going until they understood it. Sasuke wrapped up Rumi perfectly and Neji got Tenten right. Gaara helped Kai, who was bleeding pretty heavily too.

"Whew," I said as I wiped the sweat off my eyebrow. I went on to Shizumi.

She was hurt pretty bad. She had injuries mostly aimed at her arm.

**Lunch Sasuke POV**

"Where were you guys??" asked Naruto. I sighed, "We were patching up the victims."

He growled. He probably thought it was his fault.

"How are we going to get payback?" snarled Kiba. We expressed our anger towards the hoes, and made them leave our table. They, unfortunately, thought it was a joke.

"I don't know, but all I know is, it's going to be bad," I said as I glared at nothing in particular. This was going to get messy.


	21. It's Coming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**It's Coming**

**Aiko POV**

I groaned weakly as I sat up in a bed. Bed? Where am I? Oh, I know, I'll say it out loud.

"Where am I?" I asked and then winced because I moved my arm. I looked down to see most of my body in bandages, my legs were both broken, so was my left arm. I had a bandage around my head, some small ones on my face and my favorite clothes and bandana blood-soaked.

"Oh, you're the first to wake up! And you had the first injury! You are a strong girl," a girl in a nurse uniform smiled.

"Where am I?" I repeated the question.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you are at the Nurse's," she said and began bandaging Rai again because she was bleeding.

"Okay, who brought me here and what time is it?" I asked. Man, was I feeling dumb today.

"That nice red-haired kid. Quit scary, but still polite. It's 5:30 P.M." she said while cleaning Rai's arm.

Hmm, Gaara, huh? "5:30?!" I realized. I've been here for over 7 hours!! And I missed Malcolm in the Middle!!! Darn it.

"How do I get home?!" I asked desperately.

"Uh, yes that red-head kid stayed behind to make sure you were safe. You will have to use a wheelchair for a few days and keep bandaging your arms and legs. Oh, you know what? Don't worry about it, the kid knows what to do," she said pointing to Gaara.

What the hell? He was sleeping on a chair next to my bed.

"Uh, how long has he stayed?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Every free period. Or when he had the time. He came to stay right after school ended. Just like those boys," she said while pointing to boys around the room.

I just noticed Sasuke was there, sleeping next to Rai's bed. Hey, Rai, looks like you got an admirer. I smirked and then stopped. Ouch.

I looked at Gaara's sleeping face, and I couldn't look away. I thought he said he couldn't sleep. Wow, I must be really boring if a guy who has insomnia sleeps next to me.

He looked like an angel. And I should probably stop staring at his face. Beautiful, angelic face. SHUT UP AIKO!!!!!

I saw Rai and Yumi stir. "Ugghhh," moaned Rai as she clutched her head.

"Ah, yes you're awake!" exclaimed Nurse Shizune as she rushed to get some medicine.

"Oi, Aiko, what happened?" mumbled Rai.

"You, you dumbshit! Those idiot bimbos used knives and chairs to jack up our bodies," I said winced again.

"Oh, shit! Migraine!" hissed Yumi as she sat back down.

"Yes, Yumi, is it? Please refrain from sitting up much, because they hit you in the head the most," said the Nurse as she fed Yumi some medicine.

I then saw Ryuu, Riki, Temari, and Tenten wake up at the same time.

"The whores beat us up and then landed us in the Nurse's," I said and then rubbed my stomach as it growled. I need ramen. Which reminds me, Hinata was sitting on a chair in front of the only window with tears in her eyes.

I groaned and got on the wheelchair in front of my bed and wheeled myself over to her, much to Nurse's protests.

"Oi, Hinata, what's the matter?" I said and groaned. She didn't answer.

"Hey, you know, it hurts even more for me to keep talking," I said as I winced once again. Damn body couldn't even take a couple of beatings. Where did I go wrong?

"This is my fault, I was just there, sleeping while you guys were beaten senselessly," she said.

"Nah, it's our fault for showing you the video that made you unconscious," said Rai. She was also put in a wheelchair.

"What the hell?!" hissed Name as she woke up and looked at herself. Yumi explained it to her and Aoi, who also woke up.

Hinata looked at us, then broke down crying. I got her head on my shoulder and patted her back.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, so, so sorry," she sobbed.

"Alright, calm down. Saying sorry doesn't do anything. Like they say, actions speak louder than words," I said and hugged her.

Rumi, then Kai woke up, so did Shizumi. Kai and Ryuu was the most beaten out of the guys.

"Okay, Hinata, go lie down and get some rest," I instructed and she did what she was told.

**Rai POV**

Aiko wheelchaired herself next to me. "Let's go check out Kai," she said and I nodded and followed towards Kai's bed.

"Oi, Kai," I said softly. He looked at me with wary eyes. What happened to the fire in them?

"Ryuu?" asked Aiko and he was on the bed next to Kai. His eyes were similar.

"Sorry we made you guys fight," I said as I looked down. They grinned weakly.

"Huh?" me and Aiko said in surprise.

"Like I said guys, we go down, we go down together!" Ryuu's grin spread wider. That got everybody motivated.

**Sasuke POV**

I peaked my eye open to see Rai and Aiko by Ryuu.

"Like I said guys, we go down, we go down together!" Ryuu grinned. How do they still have fun even though they're all beaten and worn down.

Then the room erupted into chatter. How come we couldn't even do that for years?

Man, these girls changed everything about this school.

Rai sneaked a peek at me, away from the others, and wheeled herself over here. Geez, she was in a wheelchair. So were her friends. What have I started?!

**Rai POV**

I peeked at Sasuke. I couldn't help but look at his face. He was awake! I ran as fast as my little wheelchair allowed me to.

"Sasuke!" I said and shook him. He had a look of guilt on his face. Great, now he thinks this is his fault.

"I'm truthfully, really, genuinely, sorry!!!" he begged as he hugged me. Hug?

I winced and he let go immediately. "Ahem, sorry," he said and looked down.

I put a finger under his chin and lifted his face up, "Hey, this isn't your fault, not Hinata's fault, not even Naruto's. It's no one in this room. It's some people out there who want to hurt us, and they did. It's not you though."

I then grinned at him and then he smiled. Whoa, did it get brighter in here?!

"Thanks," he said and hugged me again. "Okay, kid you gotta stop doing that," I said and winced many times.

"Uh, excuse me," said Shizune as she opened the door to have thousands of teddy bears, balloons, and chocolate rain down on her.

"CHOCOLATE!!!" yelled me and Aiko as we wheeled ourselves towards the chocolate.

**Aiko POV**

I rushed towards the chocolate, grabbed a handful, and then wheeled myself towards Gaara.

He woke up with his eyes slightly open. That looked so cute. Damn, what's wrong with me.

"Aiko?!" he asked worriedly as he looked around for me. "Right here," I said and wheeled myself towards him.

"Here," I said and fed him some chocolate. He swallowed it and said, "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, amazing, huh?" I said and he fed me some chocolate. I can't move my fucking arms.

"Man, when I'm with you, anything and everything could and can happen," he said as he sighed and fed me some Hershey's.

"This tastes good," I said as I ordered him to stuff them in my mouth.

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously.

"Don't question an injured person!" I snapped and he stuffed them in my mouth, saying sorry every time.

"Stop saying sorry, I'm hungry, and you are fulfilling my innermost wishes to stuff myself with chocolate with a cute gu--," I stopped dead in my tracks. Boy, I hope this chocolate muffled my voice.

"What?" he asked. "Huh? What? Did you say something? Shut up! Gosh!!" I said quickly and turned away to see Name stifling laughter at me. I glared.

"So, how long will we be like this, Nurse?" asked Ryuu.

"Well, Rai, Aiko, Kai, Ryuu, Name, Yumi, and Tenten, you will be in wheelchairs for 2 days," said Shizune.

"Hey, that's in time for our camping trip, right?!" I exclaimed with hope. I don't want no people looking at me with a wheelchair all the time.

"Yes," replied Shizune as she cleaned some blood.

"Okay, the names I just said can't walk for 2 days, therefore, I expect none of you to push them since you all have broken arms or on crutches," explained Shizune.

True, Shizumi walked out with a 2 broken arms, a stitched up side, and a lot of deep cuts from the sissy knives those stupid-ass whores brought. Aoi got a broken left arm and had to be on crutches. Temari had a broken right arm and a neck brace, embarrassing, I feel bad for him. Rumi got a lot of cuts on his face and 2 bandaged arms with some crutches. Riki was stuck with a broken right arm, a heavily bandaged left arm, and a bad head, you know, like when they have stiches and bruises and cuts on their heads. Yeah, Riki had a bandage around that.

So, we looked like a couple of people who fell down the stairs. Which would look pretty damn ridiculous.

"Oi, Gaara, wheel me towards that note," I said as he replied sarcastically, "Which one?"

"That one," I said as I pointed. I picked it up and it said "To Aiko".

"Hmm," I said as I opened up the folded note.

"_Dear Aiko,_

_I know that Gaara kid is always around you, but I really like you. _

_And I don't care if that Gaara kills me for saying that. So, I just wanted you to know this, and meet me on the roof tomorrow at lunch._

_Sincerely, _

_Your Secret Admirer _

"Wow, oi Yumi!!" I yelled over my shoulder.

**Gaara POV**

Who the hell is this punk, saying that he likes Aiko?! He'll die before he gets the chance to make it to the roof.

**Rai POV**

I told Sasuke to wheel me towards Aiko immediately.

"Oi, Aiko! Love letter!!!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, you too!" she said as she tried to get some paper out stacks of bears.

"Gaara! Put this in my teeth!" she ordered and he did so, and dropped it in my lap. I picked it up with my teeth, which was a bad idea because I hurt my neck.

"Ohohoho, nice!" I snickered and she glared. "What's it say?" asked Temari in a faraway bed.

I read it aloud and everyone gaped. "Oh, shut , Rai, Yumi, Name, and Shizumi got them too," said Aiko.

"Why not us?!" sniffled Tenten and Temari.

"Cuz you guys are taken!" said Yumi.

"Oh, look," I said and picked up another letter with my teeth.

"Dear Kai, you are, like, really hot! I hope you don't end up with that bitch Rai, or Yumi. I totally love your clothes. Buy me clothes one day!" I said in a valley girl accent. Everyone snickered.

"OMG! Like, Ryuu is sooo cool!!! Please go out with me!! Shizumi won't be getting out soon, so that means I'm like the best person!!!" shouted Yumi in the same girly-girl accent. Snickering filled the room. This one was worse than the one I just read.

"What the hell?! How could I go out with her when I am a cripple!!" exclaimed Ryuu.

"Guys, listen to this load of crap!" snickered Aiko. She cleared her throat and did one of the best girl-girl, prep, valley girl accents I have ever heard.

"My name is, like, Maya. And I like a guy-a. His name is, like, Aoi. When I think about him, I almost pee! I love him the most. I wish I could take off his clothes. Don't hang with those ugly bitches, because they have itches."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" we all laughed and even Shizune giggled.

"Oh, my, damn!" I said and pulled out another letter.

"Rumi, I love you! Let me list the most wonderful things about you!!!!" started Name.

"1) you are super-hot. 2) Deep down, I know you hate the sluts you hang with and wish you could be with me every day 3) you are **REALLY **hot and I'm hot, so that means we could totally hook up!" said Name with a ditzy face and she started bobbling her head like those dumb girls.

"Okay, can we go home now?" huffed Yumi after laughing.

"Yes, I suggest you bring your other friends and sleep in the same house," suggested Shizune.

"I say we crash at Sas-gay's place!!" I yelled and everyone agreed.

"Wait a min--," Sasuke started, but was interrupted by me talking to his mom on his cell phone.

"Yes ma'am. I am Sas-ga—I mean, Sasuke-kun's partner for Science. I am injured and we have nowhere else to stay since my house is under construction," I said poutily. No one can resist mine or Yumi's pout. It's invincible. Name and Aiko are good too, but me and Yumi are the best.

"Uh-huh, yes, thank you very much Mikoto-san!" I said cheerily, and as soon as I hung up I said in a deadpan voice, "Alright, guys, we now have a place to stay. Sasuke will lend us clothes."

"Wha--," said Sasuke again. I shushed him and whined, "Ahhh!!!! My arm!"

He sighed and wheeled me towards our cars. I sat in the passenger.

Hiroshi was sleeping in the back.

"Okay, so drive," I said and I fell asleep during the ride.

**Shikamaru POV**

"Hey, Yumi?" I asked nervously. I can't help but ask after I heard that Kai was single.

"Yeah?" she asked tiredly. "Are you with Kai?" there, I said it.

She spit out the soda she was drinking. "WHAT THE FUC—OW!!" she yelled.

"Is that a no?" I asked anxiously. This could be my chance.

"Hells yeah!" she said. "Yeah?" so that means she was with Kai.

"I mean, no," she said. "No?" "Yes," "Yes?" "No, Yes as in No!"

"Huh?" she is confusing me. "No, I will never be with Kai. Ever," she said.

"Oh," I said and continued driving happily. WOW!!!!!

**Rai POV**

I groaned as Sasuke leaned over and waved a hand over my face. I opened my eyes, under my eyelashes, I was looking at his handsome face and oh my damn what am I saying?!

**Sasuke POV**

Sooo cutteee. She looks like a freaking angel from above when she looks under her eyelashes like that.

Shake it off! Itachi and Mom are going to see us.

"Pookie!!" shrieked my mother. Too late.

**Rai POV**

"Pookie?" I said smugly and smirked. He glared, "Shut up and don't talk to her at all."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your thongs in a bunch," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Pookie! Are you okay?! I heard that you got in a fight," she asked worriedly as she touched his face.

"No, not me. Just her and her friends, it's like they took a bullet for me," he said while pointing to me.

"MY! Are'nt you a pretty thing! Are you a slut like all those other girls at the school?!" she asked.

"MOM!" shouted Sasuke. "What? I don't want to you hanging around with a tramp!" she said and glared at me.

"Okay, do I look like I dress like one?" I asked skeptically.

She realized her mistake and apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, you have the most angelic face ever. Is Sasuke treating you right?"

"Yes ma'am!" I said and saluted her and then groaned in pain.

"She's also an idiot," said Sasuke in monotone. "Sasuke!" she scolded and hit him on the back of his head. They had a little mother-son fight. I watched, interested. I have never seen anything like this.

"C'mon Rai," Sasuke said while lifting me up on the wheelchair.

"Wow, you guys have to give me those kinds of rippy shorts thingys!" exclaimed Mikoto-san. Guess the old age doesn't know what bondage shorts are.

"Will do, Mikoto-san!" I said spiritedly and saluted her once again.

"Wow, she has so much spirit for such a broken body. Oh, call me Mom!" she said and smiled at me.

"Hey, let's go get Aiko and Yumi," I said while telling him to wheel me towards the Mazda Ryuga.

"Sup," I said while staring at them. "So, how'd it go with the in-laws?" smirked Aoi as he came out with Shino pushing him.

"Nice lady. She likes my Bondage Shorts," I said smugly as Sasuke smacked the back of my head.

"OWWW!!! Mom! Sasuke hurt me!" I whined and faked cry.

"Sasuke! You should know better than to hurt a girl! Especially an injured one! And there are guests here! You should be ashamed of yourself! You'll be cleaning the bathroom tomorrow!" she scolded. Sasuke turned and glared at me.

"She seems pretty nice," I shrugged as he pushed me into his humongous house.

"OH MY, CRAP! SAS-GAY UCHIHA! YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING THIS FROM YOUR WONDERFUL SPOUSE!!!" I hollered across the house.

"What are you doing, you idiot!" he said and smacked me again.

"Whaaaattt???? I like the echo! ECHO! Echo!!" I said like an idiot.

"WOOHOO!!!" Rumi said as he joined in.

"SHAM-WOW!!!" yelled Aiko as she was pushed in last by Gaara.

"What are those annoying voices, echoing through the walls?!" shouted an agitated voice from upstairs.

You see, it's like a real, old-style mansion. It has the two big staircases that lead to the middle. The Living Room on the left, Kitchen on right.

A guy, slightly older than Sasuke, descended down and stood in the spot where the two staircases met.

"Oh, my damn! Sasuke is here, standing next to me, and then, magically, there is a sexier one in front of me!" I said in fake surprise.

"That is true. My, you're a cute one," remarked the older Sasuke. He looks slightly familiar.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" asked Aiko. Uh-oh, she was angry because she hasn't eaten her chicken yet.

"Ooh, a feisty one. They're always hot," he said as he smirked.

"No, seriously!" said Aiko.

"Sasuke, if you value your life, and everyone else's, please tell me you have chicken," I whispered to him.

"We ran out," he said confused.

"Oh, my damn, we're going to die," I said as I whimpered.

"Itachi Uchiha, pleased to meet you," he said.

"Itachi?" I asked more to myself than him. "Yes?" he said, confused as well.

Itachi, Itachi, where have I heard that name before?

"A-HA!" I exclaimed, making Yumi jump. "What?" she asked, clearly embarrassed that she jumped.

"Itachi Uchiha. He was my gang mate. Well, he wasn't in my gang, but was associated with it!" I grinned.

"And you might be?" he asked in confusion. "What? You seriously don't remember me?" I said. He nodded. "Ok, come over here, and I'll show you," I said.

He cautiously walked over here. I took his hand and flipped him over.

"Ugghghh, oh yeah! Flippy Rai," he groaned out.

"Ahh!!" I hollered and clutched my arm. Damned flip cost me some pain.

"Sasu-kun!! Gimme some, like, soda!!" I said in a girly voice.

"Oh, no, not another one!" groaned Itachi. Why does everybody in this family think I'm a fangirl?!

"Seriously! Stop doing that!" Sasuke yelled as he stomped over to his kitchen and threw me a soda.

"DUMBASS! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM IN CONDITION TO CATCH?!" I yelled, much to Itachi's surprise.

"Sorry, sorry," he said and let me drink out of the bottle while holding it.

**Itachi POV**

Whoa, a girl to yell angrily at my brother. And a girl to flip me over. These are firsts.

I have a feeling that she and Sasuke might get along. She's perfect for him.

Well, Itachi, time to go operation. Operation: Get Rai and Sasuke together.

Operation: GRAST. Man, has Rai grown.

**Rai POV**

I looked over towards Yumi. "Oi! Wake up, fatass!" I yelled in her ear.

"OW! Y'know what, Rai?! I am really bored and hungry, so I suggest you stop yelling in a cripple's ear!!" she shouted back.

"Well!" I said and turned away, pouting.

"What is all this noise?! Did more fangirls break in?!" hollered a dark voice from upstairs.

"Hello up there!" echoed Aiko. Then the man jogged downstairs, and he stared at us.

"More fang--," he started monotonously as he was pointing at us. I've had enough of this! I'm a tell him who's boss.

"OKAY! NO! We are** NOT **fangirls. Nor will we ever **BE **fangirls. If you want to see fangirls kiss Sas-gay's ass, I suggest you check out the sluts at my school!!" I shouted. Name sighed and shook her head.

"Who are you then? And why did you call my son gay?" he asked suspiciously. Son? Oh, shit, I'm screwed.

"Oh, shit, she's screwed," snickered Aiko to Rumi who also snickered.

I laughed nervously, "Heh, heh, sorry about that, Mr. Uchiha."

He stared at me intensely. What the hell is he looking for?

"Well! No need for that! You guys look different than the usual people around here!" he exclaimed giddily.

"Thank you?" I said confusedly. "Sas-gay, I wanna change!" I whined.

His eye twitched while he was saying this, "I have half a mind to push you down the stairs when you're not looking, so I suggest you don't call me that."

"Ha! You're not going to do that to me! I have a child!" I said and stuck my tongue out.

"Seriously, Uchiha. I want to change," growled Name.

"Sure, sure, just use my clothes," he said sarcastically. Everyone went upstairs to Sasuke's room. "Wait! I was kidding!" he yelled after us.

I went through his closet and I pulled out boxers and a long T-shirt with my teeth. Great, now how was I going to dress myself up?

"Aiko, how do we do this?" asked Yumi.

"I. Don't. Know," she said with her eye twitching. Oh, boy.

"I guess…Shika…….can do it for…me," gulped Yumi. Said boy turned red.

"You heard her!" I said and managed to push him towards her.

"If something happens, don't worry, we'll be out here," said Aiko and we were wheeled out of the room to give Shikamaru and Yumi privacy.

"You think something'll happen?" asked Ryuu excitedly.

"Yeah! 5 bucks they'll have accidental sex!" hissed a giddy Aoi.

**Yumi POV**

Okay, this has to end quickly.

"Okay, here's what you do: close your eyes, take off my clothes, and then you dress me. Got it?" I said. He nodded and started the procedure with shakey hands.

I sighed this was going to take a long time.

**Rai POV**

"Oi, I'm not letting you dress me," said Name to Kiba.

"Who said I wanted to?" he faked his resistance. What an idiot.

"Even though you don't want to, I would have to make you," she retorted and looked away.

Okay, I don't feel like explaining this mess so I will skip it.

**2 hours later**

I was sitting on the couch with everybody else.

"Time for Malcolm in the Middle!" squealed Aiko. Wait, squealed?

"Did you just?" asked Hinata. "Yeah, I think I did," said Aiko, surprised as we were.

"Whatever, I love this show!" exclaimed Yumi. True, this is one of my favorites.

"You too?" asked Temari excitedly.

"Who's your favorite brother?!" Name asked giddily.

"REESE!!" shouted me and Aiko at the same time.

"I like Dewey, when he's older," stated Yumi.

"Francis," said Temari and Name.

"Obsessed," muttered Ryuu. We all stuck our tongue out at him.

"The mutual one is Malcolm. He's the cutest," said Yumi.

"Huh?" said all the guys, confused.

"You, see, we always fight over who's cuter. Reese, Francis, Francis, Reese. So, since Malcolm, aka Frankie Muniz, is the cutest, we have no fight over that," explained Aiko.

"Okay, hey I got an idea!" said Naruto.

"Shocker!" said Name sarcastically. "Hey, you guys have a grudge against the cheers, right?" Naruto asked.

"Hell yeah! What? You think they're just gonna walk away unscathed after they did that to us?!" I shouted.

"Well, you can't fight though. So just hurt them with words," explained Naruto.

"Naruto," sighed Aiko, Naruto was getting ready for a beating, "That is the damn smartest thing you said since I met you."

"YAY!! I'M SMART!!!" he said. "And you lost it," Aiko said.

"Call'em Sasuke," I commanded.

"Here," he said and threw me the phone. I caught it. Then I dialed Sakura's number.

"Like, Hello?" she asked in a flirty tone. Obviously, she thought this was Sasuke. I put it on speaker.

"Alright bitch, listen up, and listen good. You may have beaten us up, but we won our money. Jiraiya called off the bet and gave us the money already. So, get ready. And don't think you're all high and mighty, because IT'S COMING," I said in a low voice.

I think that made her get more creeped out. I hung up after I heard her and her posse whimper.

"Well, that's that," I said after I sighed.


	22. Camping Trip Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I just got back from Vegas**

**Aiko POV**

"I say we watch movies until we die or fall asleep," said Name. We all shrugged and watched some movies.

"Armageddon goes first," I said. I had a thing for disaster movies like how Yumi has a thing for horror, Name and action, and Rai and Comedy.

We would all possibly agree on an Action movie with a supernatural little girl that makes jokes during the end of the world.

"Whatever," muttered Sasuke as he slipped in the DVD. We watched and laughed at a certain part.

"_I'll do it!" said the Russian guy as he pushed American Girl. Russian dude has an accent._

"_No, you don't have the right components!" she shouted back._

"_American components, Russian components, all made from China!" Russian remarked._

"Hahahaha! He's my favorite!" I exclaimed. We finished the movie and then got bored again.

"ITACHI!!!" hollered Rai. "What do you want?!" he said, annoyed.

"Nothing, just wanna talk," she replied while grinning to Itachi's glare.

"You guys are loser Freshman, I am a Senior, and therefore cannot hang out with you," Itachi said snootily.

"Guess they passed down those 30-foot poles in their asses," I grumbled and everyone laughed but the two Uchihas.

"What?! It **IS** true!" Rai exclaimed. They glared even harder.

"So… tell us what it's like on the popular side, oh, mighty Senior and Badass," said Yumi as she lied back with her arms behind her head.

"Well, I think it's boring," said Naruto truthfully. And for that, Sasuke elbowed him, forcing him to say, "Well, that's just my point of view."

"But, you guys look like you always have fun!" said Hinata all confused.

"Yeah, that's the point. We **LOOK** like we're having fun, but in reality, not really," sighed Kiba.

"Wow, sucks for you guys, cuz we have fun all the time," said Temari.

"We know," said Naruto enviously.

"How do you guys even manage to have that much happiness, excitement, and everything in between all the time?" Sasuke asked with curiosity.

"Easy, we have fun. Knowing you're with your friends, with nothing holding you back, you just do it," said Rai. The Jacks pondered it for a moment. Even Itachi.

"Seems hard," said Gaara. "Not really," I said.

"How do we do that?" asked Neji dumbly.

"Are you having fun now?" asked Yumi.

"Kinda," they all said. "There ya go," said Rai.

"Okay, now Itachi, teach me some history," I said.

"I'd be glad to," he said seductively. "Ugh, not like that, perv!" I said back.

"What kind?" he asked confused. "School/ Social background," replied Rai for me.

"Let's see. Okay, 2003, Mr. Timikura, Home Ec. Teacher, arrested for student harassment. 2008, new social group in middle school that dominates. High Schoolers eagerly await the "hot guys" arrival. 2009, Sluts and Badasses move into Konoha High. 2009, New girls turn school upside down," he smirked at us.

"Tell us more about the sluts," said Kai interestedly.

"I don't know, ask your resident Bad boys," he said as he pointed to Sasuke's group.

We stared at them until Sasuke spoke.

"In 3rd grade, we moved in. We all already knew each other, but we didn't know we'd have such an impact on the female population. The moment we all walked through that door, the girls instantly got hearts in their eyes, except for these 5 girls," he said while pointing to our only current female friends.

"I distinctly remember Temari scoffing and whispering something to Hinata, Shizumi, and Tenten, and they were laughing like crazy," said Neji with nostalgia.

"Yeah, they seemed unfazed, unlike those deadly girls," said Naruto with disgust. "5?" asked Name. Oh, yeah. What was up with 5?

"Michi used to be part of us until she wanted to become popular," explained Temari. The skaters and us gaped at her like she was riding a purple spotted pony to a field of hamburger shaped, zebra colored roses.

"OK, back to the story. I heard from Tenten some years later that those girls weren't like that until we came to that school. I felt guilty for ruining lives," said Sasuke.

"Nah, dude, not your fault. Just the whores who decided to change, that's their fault," reassured Rai.

"Well, they all just threw themselves at us, and because we didn't do anything about them, we acted like heartless heartbreakers. They then dubbed us the ~BADASS8~. They dubbed the 8th member a teacher they liked. They shaped us into what we are, and we eventually lived up to the name," Sasuke said.

"Wow! The sluts were early whores!" exclaimed Yumi sarcastically.

"Everything remained pretty much the same until you girls came," stated Shikamaru dully.

"Alright, why the hell is everyone telling us we changed the school or something?!" hollered Yumi angrily. We didn't like to be the center of attention, though we are constantly placed right into the light.

"Well, let's recap, shall we? You were the first people, let alone _**GIRLS**_, to challenge the ~BADASS8~ and could actually beat them up, unlike posers who claim they can, you put the cheer whores in their place, in more ways than one , you girls actually got Tsunade to open up to the students and be nice, you gave us new friends, you were actually the first girls in 6 years to look at the Jacks and not fall for them, and you guys gave us a hell of a lot more fun than we **EVER** had before," said Temari.

"Well, gee, good to know we're so loved," said Rai and Name slowly and dumbly.

"I'm just really glad you transferred to this school," sighed Tenten. Shizumi nodded and pointed to our skater friends.

"Ah, don't thank us for bringing them here, honey. Thank Tsunade," I said as I winked at her.

"Well, enough sissy talk, what we gonna do next?" asked Yumi.

"Eh, I don't know, talk about the camping trip?" asked Kai suggestively.

"Have fun with the tramps," smirked Rumi and Riki at me and Rai. I growled as Rai snarled. Oh, this is gonna get ugly.

"Ahhhh!!!" we shouted our battle cry as we pounced at the two boys who were screaming as well. Then we started wrestling.

"Break it up, break it up," sighed Tenten as she pulled my fist out of Riki's mouth.

"You best get ready boy," growled Rai to Rumi as he got out from the massive headlock.

"Okay, so skaters vs. Jacks, us vs. creepy fangirls, and sluts vs. rebels. Eh, sounds pretty fair," shrugged Temari.

"Why are we rebels?" asked Yumi. We all stared at her like she was the biggest retard in the world.

"Oh, okay, my bad," she said sheepishly. Name smacked her upside the head and said dully, "Good thinking, smart one."

"Five bucks Aiko kills one of them," whispered Naruto to Aoi.

"Ten that Rai scratches one of their eyes off," said Rumi, joining in. Kiba and Ryuu snickered at them.

"Twenty she heard all of what you idiots said," Sasuke and Gaara said in amusing unison.

"100 that we'll beat you up," said Rai as she cracked her neck and muscles.

"Okay, stop that. Next time, you'll get your marshmallow privileges confiscated," said Hinata sternly. Great, she knows we can't argue with that.

"Alright, so anyone know what we're supposed to be doing at this dumb trip anyway?" asked an agitated Naruto.

"I hear that we're going on hikes, hide-and-seek in the woods at night, star gazing, and animal classification," said Hinata.

"Ooh star gazing!" exclaimed Rai. She has a thing for that.

"Hide-and-seek at the woods _**AND**_ at night! My dream come true!" shouted Yumi. Since she likes horror movies, this is perfect for her.

"Animals!" said Name. Did I mention that she loves animals?

"Awesome! Hikes, here we come!" I yelled. Since I was the "toughest" out of the group, I do what buff, tough people do. Hey, that rhymes . Well, anyways, tough people like to do athletic things, last time I checked.

I was made for hikes. I always got to the top of the **MOUNTAIN** first. Yes, I did say mountain, though I do enjoy rolling down hills.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Itachi with a disgusted face.

Tenten added, "Yeah, I'm athletic and even **I **don't like hikes."

"They kill you," shivered Naruto. I, on the other hand, love it when that sheen of sweat suddenly fades away as you reach the top with the wind everywhere.

"Do you think we get to fish?" asked Kiba. Hm, fish. I was eating chicken right now. Weird, very weird.

"I don't know, probably," shrugged Hinata.

"Ooh, that's cool cuz Gaara's an expert fisher!" exclaimed Naruto. That surprised me. Gaara, an expert fisher? Wow, I guess it's hard to find a hidden talent.

"Seriously?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. Truth was, whenever we go into the woods, I suck at fishing. Big time. I would always get the stupid hook on Yumi's food and she always got mad. I really needed help.

**Gaara POV**

I elbowed Naruto so hard, he almost laughed in pain. "Seriously?" Aiko asked with a raised eyebrow. Oh, great! Thanks a lot, Naruto. Now she thinks I'm a dork for being an expert fisher.

I just sat there silently, awaiting the laughter that was bound to come.

"Oi, if you are then, I was needing an instructor, cuz I suck ass at fishing," she said as she shrugged.

No flipping way! I am in luck. She actually needed a pro fisher! I was so surprised, I still sat there silently.

"Oh, Naruto's bad then. I guess I'll just hire some guy to help me," Aiko shrugged and went back to eating chicken.

"NO! No, I mean, I am an expert!" I suddenly shouted. Oh, hell, this is embarrassing.

**Aiko POV**

"Really!!??" I said excitedly. Finally, a teacher that won't grope me the wrong way. Like in golf, the guy's hands were on my butt all the time.

"Yeah, sure," Gaara said. "Yay, be my teacher!" I exclaimed. He nodded.

"Yes!" I hissed and pointed a finger at Yumi. "Ha! What now, sucker?!"

"Okay, shut up," sighed Rai as she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Hey, Tachi, how long you been here?" asked me, Rai, Yumi, and Name at the same time. No one spoke.

"Who the hell is "Tachi"?" asked Itachi.

"You, dumbass," Rai said. Sasuke started laughing while Itachi's eye twitched.

"What kind of nickname is that?" Itachi said slowly.

"Yours, stupid," retorted Yumi. "I don't like it," said Itachi like a grumpy little kid.

"Well, that's too bad, Tachi," I said back as I sucked my chicken leg bone clean.

"Hey, Tachi, you got a girlfriend?" asked Name. Kiba stiffened. I wonder why? That was a sarcastic thought.

Itachi looked surprised as the rest of us. He then smirked and slyly said, "Well, no I don't if you wanna fill the spot."

"Okay, playboy, I was just asking. Geez, are all Uchihas players?" huffed Name angrily. I saw Kiba sigh a sigh of relief.

"Well, I do have a girlfriend, her name's Mai, and she loves ballet," said Tachi.

Rai and Kai scoffed, "Wow, how cool!" they said sarcastically.

"Hey, give her a break. You need ballet to do dance moves like yours," reasoned Aoi.

"Whatever," said Rai and Kai as they rolled their eyes.

"Want a picture?!" asked Tachi excitedly as he fished into his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a picture of a beautiful black-haired girl with dark blue eyes.

"Ugh, I hate it when they're in the same room," said a disgusted Sasuke.

"Why, what do they do?" asked Temari curiously. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You really want to know?"

"Not when you say it like that," Temari said and backed off. Ew, must be overrated.

"She likes sushi, but hates mangoes! She loves pink and black and wears a skirt or dress all the time! She loves me and I love her!" Tachi raved loudly and proudly about his black-and-pink, mango-hating, skirt-or-dress wearing girlfriend.

"Looks like I hate her already," I stated flatly. Who wouldn't? What kind of bitch hates mangoes?!

"Ehh?! Why?!" shrieked Tachi as he broke down to anime tears.

"What kind of bitch hates mangoes?" I said harshly.

"Yeah, and ballet? Seriously?!" said Rai with more hatred.

Name scoffed as if she were Donald Trump and said, "Skirts and dresses?"

"Hahaha she's a wannabe! I mean pink and black?!" laughed Yumi. Tachi's face fell.

"She's not that bed," he said lowly. "I beg to differ, greatly," said Sasuke with his arms folded.

"She's a slut," said Sasuke in the bluntest tone ever. Ouch, I felt that from here.

"No she's not!!" disagreed Tachi as he fell into more anime tears.

"Yeah, she is. She's slept with almost all of the guys in the school. Including Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji," said Sasuke with a smug, yet harsh tone.

What the fuck? Gaara slept with her?! Oh, shit, I'm pissed.

"Oh, so what if she is? I told her to stop and she did, problem solved," said Tachi.

I fake acted, "Oh, my damn. I have to go to the bathroom to piss."

"Uh, nice to know," said Naruto in a confused tone. I stomped my way to the bathroom and sat on the toilet opposite of how you were supposed to sit on it, and I put my feet on the wall.

I thought about Gaara and that beautiful black-haired girl in the same bed, doing something intimate.

**Rai POV**

"Nice going, fuck-up," I sighed and stared at Sasuke long and intensely.

"What?" he asked annoyed. "Have **YOU** slept with her?" I asked seriously.

If he did, this guy is going down. "No, that's gross," he said and made a yucky face. Oh, thank peanuts.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, "Why did **YOU** sleep with her, idiot?"

She was definitely referring to Naruto. She was mad as hell. No doubt that Aiko could possibly be punching the wall. Name was laid back, pretending not to care, but I know her too well. She's steaming on the inside.

Yumi was fuming on the outside, Tenten took the Coke can in her hand, and crumpled it into a mess of a can. Shizumi looked…kind of hurt. She'd better get over him for her own good.

Shizumi and Shino stared at each other intensely. Looks like Shizumi was about to cry.

"Oh, wow, Kiba's a man-whore," said Name boredly, but she was totally dying to kill him on the inside.

"Am not! It was a mistake I will never make again!" he said and crossed his arms and legs. What a child. I chuckled.

"What?" asked an agitated Shikamaru. I shook my head, "Get ready for the rain, Shikamaru." He said "what" again.

"OH, NICE GOING! YOU SLEPT WITH A CHEAP, EASY SLUT?!" cried Yumi. She faked tears and that got Shikamaru running to her side. Nice trick, sis.

"Ha! Shikamaru got in trouble!" said Neji like a child.

"I wouldn't be celebrating, dumbshit. Get ready for the lightning," I said as I sat there, amused.

"Oh, wow, Neji. You slept with a _**WHORE**_. Whoo!" said Tenten sarcastically and clapped her hands. Neji grinned nervously. Oh, crap, bad move man-whore.

Tenten grabbed his head and took out a flashlight. "Ah! It burns!" shouted Neji. Then, Tenten started flashing it on and off, which could make anybody get a seizure.

"What a stupid boy," muttered Gaara.

"And down comes thunder," I said and awaited Aiko's return. We all heard her stomping down from the bathroom.

"OH, HELL NO! YOU, MY FRIEND ARE IN HUMONGOUS TROUBLE!!!!!!" boomed Aiko as she picked Gaara up and glared at him intently while barking words that should be censored in this story.

"Why are they so mad?" asked a shocked Sasuke and Itachi.

"Are you all stupid? I would be mad too if Sasuke slept with that easy ho," I said as I crossed my arms.

"And that's because you secretly like me," said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Watch your arrogance, boy. Wouldn't you be mad if I slept with a guy?" I asked boredly.

"Whew, it's a good thing you're not part of the Jacks, eh?" asked Temari with relief. Riki nodded and watched the scene unfold.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Sasuke, snapping me back to our conversation.

"And you understand now?" I asked wisely. He nodded.

"Yeah, that's what friends do. This girl was seducing Kai, and I bashed her right on the fake nose," I sighed. Tachi laughed.

"Nice girlfriend, she's a bitch, huh?" I asked, still not taking my eyes off the scene.

"No, I changed her. All the guys she slept with, that's the past. She's nice now and maybe you'll meet her someday," he said to me.

I choked with laughter, "You'd think I'd really want to meet the horny bitch that started all this?"

"You'll like her," he assured me. This was hell. Oh, yeah, I had a question.

"Why did they all sleep with her?" I asked.

"Here's the story: Kiba slept with her first, after a drunk party thing. Then, a few days later, Naruto gave in to her seductiveness, not knowing about her and Kiba. Shino, upset with Shizumi at the time, took out all his anger and released it into that very same girl. (Key word: Release. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge) She was going behind all of their backs when she slept with Neji at a hotel room. She eventually drugged Gaara and did it with him too. Shikamaru was sleeping and supposedly thought that the "girl in the bra and panties" was just a dream and decided to play along."

"He didn't know he actually did it with her. Then, she tried to hit the jackpot with me. I was too smart and walked away. We all eventually found out and had a fight that lasted 2 months. The fangirls were mad, very mad," Sasuke finished.

"No way in hell," I scoffed, "This girl's beautiful and by the way you guys describe her, she must be sexy. You're good, but you're not that good. You couldn't possibly have that much restraint."

"Oh, but I did," he said in a Yoda voice. I rolled my eyes, "Of course you did."

We argued about it until Tachi made us stop.

"Geez, this is what I get for hanging with freshman," he sighed heavily.

"Ohoho, says you. I bet you had fun," I said with hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I bet you did," said Sasuke as he backed me up. We tag-teamed against Tachi.

"Wait a minute, if we're freshman now, when did these guys lose their virginity?" asked Tenten as she held Neji with the light in his eyes. Neji was dead, I presumed.

"Junior High, 8th grade," replied Sasuke.

"Oh, got drunk while you were in 8th grade, did you!" said Name as she glared her evil death glare at Kiba. We like to call it "Devil's Shiver", whenever she gave it to us. It could make the devil shiver.

"Please don't hurt me," said Kiba as he shivered in the corner.

"Hey, girls, upstairs. Bastardy man-whores, downstairs," Temari commanded and I took all the girls upstairs.

**Sasuke's Room That's Being Used For the Girl Meeting**

"Okay, so what's up?" I asked. There was something going on with my sisters.

"What the hell do you mean? My boyfriend slept with a slut! Might as well get a hooker," huffed Tenten.

"That was in the past! Get over it!" I said rather harshly. I can't help but be mean.

"Okay," sniffed Tenten sadly. "Oh, come on. Let's get some Ice Cream," I cooed and I took Shizumi and Tenten downstairs to get Ice Cream.

"Oi, Uchiha, where the Ice Cream at?" I asked. There was a circle of boys looking worried, mad, sad, or half-way dead.

"Freezer," said Tachi and Sasuke at the same time while pointing to the fridge.

"Okay girls, what'll it be?" I asked. Tenten pointed to cookies and cream while Shizumi pointed to the chocolate. I grabbed both tubs of Ice Cream while taking out a giant pot.

"Don't mind if I use this, do you?" I asked Sasuke. He shrugged, so I'll take that as a yes.

I filled the giant pot with all kinds of Ice Cream. As we were walking back, Shino took a long, hard stare at Shizumi.

"What you looking at?" I asked him with my voice muffled from the Ice Cream, and waving a spoon at him. He turned away.

"Stupid," I muttered and continued upstairs. "Okay ladies, time for some heartbreak food," I said as I gave them the assortments of frozen cream.

"Okay, so what's up with you, Yumi? When you gonna tell Shika that you like him?" I asked as I grabbed another spoonful of Ube.

"I ABSOULUTELY, POSITIVELY, DO NOT LIKE SHIKA!!!" she yelled at me.

"Well, geez, don't keep it a secret," I said sarcastically. She was lying, I could tell. And so could Aiko and Name.

"You're lying, your eyes are turning dark green," said Aiko, stating the obvious.

"Shut up," Yumi grumbled as she made one last final attempt to evade the oncoming battering of questions.

"When?" I asked expertly. "Food fight," she mumbled as she gave in.

"Oh, how nice for you. I am sensing that Shikamaru's a good boy. Even though he slept with a prostitute," said Name. Yumi nodded. Name was always right at these things.

"Tell him at the dance at the end of the year. That's when I am going to tell Naruto," said Hinata as she ate some vanilla ice cream.

"Whoop! There it is!" I exclaimed and we laughed. Hinata finally admitted it.

"Okay Aiko, your turn," I said with dark humor. She always dreaded moments of girl talks.

"Whaaatttt??" she whined like a kid. "Gaara," we all said in flat unison.

"Is a total bastard?" she added with hope in her voice.

"And the guy you like?" Yumi said in the same mocking tone.

"Maybe," muttered Aiko and she started fiddling with her hair.

"Just make sure you don't get hurt. This guy is dead if he does anything to you at all," I warned.

"Don't worry, Aiko's a tough girl," Aiko said sarcastically.

"NAME AND KIBA, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" we all shouted at Name.

"Shut up, you guys are annoying the shit out of me," said an irritated Name.

"Then admit it or we say the Jump rope version," threatened Aiko.

Name's eyes widened in fear. "Okay, okay! I admit it!!!" she shrieked. We were all terrified of those stupid 9 year-old school girl jump rope songs.

"Shizumi?" asked Yumi timidly. Shizumi was sitting on the bed, next to me with her feet on the wall. I was lying on Sasuke's bed with Hinata at the foot of the bed.

Temari and Yumi were on the beanbags while Aiko was straight-up laying on the carpet floor, face up.

Name had her back leaning against the far upper left corner of the wall and Tenten was leaning on the closet door.

Shizumi looked at us and nodded. "Shino?! Seriously?! After what he did to you!!" yelled Temar.

Shizumi nodded solemnly and we all looked at her.

"Whatever, it was mostly Sas-gay Uchiha's fault anyway," I grumbled.

"Speaking of gay. Are you gay or totally in love with Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Tenten smugly.

I started laughing and the ice cream came shooting down my nose, temporarily choking me. Everyone started laughing at me and we all started choking.

"S-stop!!!" said Temari as she clutched her stomach. When we calmed down, they all stared at me again.

"If I admitted it, you should too," said Aiko. Damn, it's all over now.

I sighed, "Okay, I am **STARTING** to like him, doesn't mean I fully do."

"Great, now that that's all cleared up," started Yumi, "Time to watch Uzumaki."

We actually went through the whole movie, forgetting about the agitated man-whores below us.

**Sasuke POV**

"Damn, what's taking so long?" asked Kai as he changed his pose on my sofa for the umpteenth time.

"Its those idiots fault," I glared at the guys.

"Hey, you slept with a girl too," accused Kiba.

"That was a drunken mistake," I defended myself. "So? Mine was too," said Kiba. Hm, he made sense.

"What led you guys to sleep with her anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know, it just kind of, happened," said Naruto as he shrugged.

"How about **YOU, **Mr. Not-So-Innocent," accused Neji. "What Naruto said," I said.

"I POSITIVELY, ABSOLUTELY, DO NOT LIKE SHIKA!!!" I heard a deranged blonde from upstairs.

"Haha, that sucks for me," said Shikamaru miserably. We waited a few more minutes.

"NAME AND KIBA!!! SITTING IN A TREE!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" I heard the girls yell.

"Score!!" said Kiba as he swung his arm around. "Yo, you better take care of her and earn her trust," warned Gaara.

"Who says I won't?" said Kiba. "You heard their pasts. If we are going to get close to them, we have to take care of them," reasoned Shikamaru.

"I guess you're right," muttered Kiba. We all eventually fell asleep, waiting for the girls.

**Aiko POV**

"UH!" I grunted as I sat up with a jolt. We fell asleep and the movie was long done. "Wake up," I said as I shook each of the girls.

"Oh, shit, what happened to the guys?" asked a yawning Rai. "Let's go find out," said Name and we tip-toed downstairs. There they were, sleeping like babies.

Though, they all look like a bunch of skinny pigs. They were strewn across the couch, sofa, and floor in positions that looked impossible.

"Cheese," said Yumi as she posed in between Shikamaru and Kai with a thumbs-up, like she was a tourist. "Turn of your flash," I instructed.

I saw Name getting in front of Kiba and Aoi with a peace sign going up their noses.

"My turn," hissed Rai as she got behind Tachi, Sasuke, and Rumi and took out a marker. Whoa, their faces are jacked up now!

"Jigglypuff," hissed Rai as she posed in front of the camera. I told Temari to take a picture of me in front of Gaara and Ryuu hugging.

"Sleepy time," grunted Hinata and she collapsed right there. She was out like a light. Soon, we dropped like flies, one by one.

**Camping Trip Day Yumi POV**

"Come on, you bunch of sissies!!!!" ordered our loud-ass camp director and teacher, Anko. We all groaned. I was carrying a bunch of bags, along with everyone else but the cheers. They had people carrying their 15 Chanel bags. Each.

"Yes, ma'am!" saluted Aiko as she was already ahead of us all. Anko grinned, "Alright, students! This is what a model student is! Nice job, Aiko!"

I groaned again. Aiko has been a teacher's pet ever since we were assigned Anko. They are like mother and daughter. We were already separated from the guys and we only had Shizumi and some whores behind us.

"Shizumi, go on without me!" I said dramatically as I fell and sat down. She shook her head and pulled me up. "No, I can't take this crap anymore!! When the hell will we get there?!" I asked tensely.

"When we get there!" replied Anko icily. Great, she loves Aiko, but hates me. That's a first.

"Ugh, like Sensei!!" whined Sakura for the 100th time. No really, I've been counting.

"What now?" groaned Anko. Anko hated them as much as we did.

"My bag's stuck in this yucky goo!!" complained Sakura.

"Deal with it, bitches," Rai said and gave them the finger.

"Hey, nice job. You girls, suck it up! You'll be living like this for 5 days!!" retorted Anko as we hiked up the rocky terrain.

So far, Chiruki wandered off to find cell phone reception, Simure whined about a broken heel, Ino lost her cheap-ass weave, Michi dropped her lipstick in mud and then made me get it, Mitsuki pushed me and Name into a tree, but it backfired because she tripped on a large tree root, and then blamed us for it, and Sakura has been complaining every 30 seconds. Yeah, the Great Outdoors. More like the Great Hell.

"Here is our camping ground, pitch your tents, and we'll get to fishing later. Now move it!!" ordered Anko as she walked away muttering about spoiled girls.

I really hate it whenever we are seen with the sluts, people assume that we are spoiled too.

"Okay, like, you, orphan number 2, pitch this stupid tent for me," ordered Sakura to Aiko.

"Hell no, ho!! Do it yourself, or die trying. Let's go with die trying," retorted Aiko as she pitched her tent up with ease.

Me, Name, and Rai did the same. Shizumi was having trouble due to Ino and Chiruki's constant whining and complaining.

"Here," I said as I helped Shizumi pitch her tent. Chiruki would always shove her whenever she got something right.

"Why help the mute?" asked Sakura and Ino harshly.

"Cuz all you do is bitch, bitch," I muttered as I set up Shizumi's pillows.

"What was that, _ORPHAN_?" sneered Sakura.

"Alright, that is it! I've had it with your constant bitching!! Pitch your own damn tent!! Don't go whining to me about it!! And yeah, I know I'm an orphan!! And guess what?? _**I DON'T CARE**_!!!! Keep bringing it up, because it has no effect on me whatsoever!!" I hollered throughout the woods. Whew, glad my steam is blown.

Sakura "hmphed" and her and her friends stuck their little fake noses in the air.

"Whoa, and I thought you were happy-go-lucky," snickered Rai as she lay in her tent.

"Whatever," I said icily as I stomped in the tent I was forced to share with Simure.

Whenever I was mad, I listened to angry music. Such as Crawling by Linkin Park, American Idiot by Green Day, and Shut Up! by Simple Plan. Also included, Last Resort by Papa Roach and To Be Loved by Papa Roach.

"Oi, time to fish," yawned Name from the tent flap. I sighed and stood up and got my fishing gear.

**Rai POV**

"Ugh, what's _**HER **_problem?!" squeaked Emiko. "You, ya bunch of slutty imbeciles," muttered Aiko.

This is the worst camping trip ever. Damn you, Jiraiya.

**Gaara POV**

This is a pretty cool camping trip. Thanks, Jiraiya. I'm having a pretty good time with the skaters.

"How do you think the girls are holding up?" snickered Riki.

"Alright, that is it! I've had it with your constant bitching!! Pitch your own damn tent!! Don't go whining to me about it!! And yeah, I know I'm an orphan!! And guess what?? _**I DON'T CARE**_!!!! Keep bringing it up, because it has no effect on me whatsoever!!" I heard Yumi shout.

I raised an eyebrow, "Does that answer your question?" We all laughed at the girls who were having a bad time.

"THIS IS FUCKING HELL!!! STOP WHINING!! THERE IS NO FUCKING PRADA HIDDEN IN THE WOODS!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR SKULL!!! UH! GET OFF MY BACK, WHORE!! I MIGHT BE INFECTED WITH A SLUT SYNDROME!!!!" I heard Rai shriek and then some crashes.

"Whoa, it's a good thing we're friends, right?" asked Kai as he chuckled nervously. I think he fears for the lives of the cheers.

I grunted and continued my attempt to pitch my tent. How the hell do you do this shit?

"Time to fish," said our camping director, Kakashi.

**Anko POV**

What the hell were all those crashes? I took out my fishing pole and walked cautiously towards our camping base.

"UGH!! LIKE, ANKO-SENSEI!!! SHE KNOCKED DOWN THE TREE!!!" whined the pink-haired one.

In the corner, I saw Rai next to a fallen tree, panting and breathing like she was the Chupacabra. Aiko was next to another tree with Yumi on top of it.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled. Man, these kids are going to kill me. Especially those stupid Prada girls. The devil _**DOES**_ wear Prada.


	23. Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Yeah, sorry about the tent things, i forgot. You guys should choose if they sleep in different tents or one big tent.**

**Rai POV**

Damn, these bitches are pissing everyone off. Sakura can't shut up and Michi acts like she's the Alpha Bitch. We are going fishing, so all the girly-girls were asked to take off their make-up.

"Ugh, like, you, blue hair! Did you hear sensei?! Take off those cheap, fake eyelashes!" ordered Simure.

"What eyelashes?" asked Name. Name had naturally long eyelashes. "Don't play dumb! Those are, like, the fakest eyelashes I've ever seen!" shrieked Chiruki.

"Dumb bitches, these are her real eyelashes," said Aiko. "No way," said Emiko bitchily.

"Believe it, sucker," I said as we walked away towards the fishing place.

It was basically just dirt and a giant lake full of moving fish.

"OK ladies! This is where we'll fish!" started Anko. "Obviously," muttered Sakura and Ino in a low voice. Anko was pissed. She was pissed from the beginning. She breathed in and out and continued through gritted teeth, "As I was saying, the other girls cabin will be joining us shortly."

"Whoop-dee-doo, more deranged fangirls to deal with," I said sarcastically while twirling my finger in the air with mock excitement.

"You said it," huffed Anko as lay down and relaxed. "What's up, punks!" exclaimed a Temari voice from behind us.

"Aren't we lucky that the girls cabin is Hinata's," said Aiko.

"Okay girls, let's fish," ordered Kurenai-sensei near Anko. "Like, ew! No!! We'll get all wet!!" squealed a black-haired girl who looked like she was trying too hard.

"No shit, Sherlock," I muttered sarcastically, much to the glares of the evil fans. Though, the teachers did laugh.

"Oh, it's the whore that's always around Sasuke and them," the girl said back. Everyone giggled behind her.

"Oh, it's the slut who thinks she's all that," I said louder in the same tone she used. The others snickered behind me.

"At least I'm not a skater girl wannabe who thinks that skating will get her attention," she retorted. Everyone "oohed".

"Oh, hell nah! Honey, I **AM** the skater girl. Don't you ever think what I do is for show, because that means I'd be just. Like. You," I said slowly and carefully. Claps could be heard behind me from my loyal friends.

"Okay, enough of this crap. Get on with the fishing," said Anko all amused. Glad to see I could entertain a teacher.

Overall, I caught about 4 lake trout, Hinata caught 2 catfish, Tenten caught 8 fish of some unknown species, Temari caught 1 rose fish, Yumi caught a tire, Name got a stingray, threw it back, and reeled in a Freddy Kreuger head, much to Yumi's delight. Aiko, surprisingly, got 10 minnows, a striped marlin, 5 cave fish, about 7 tuna fish, 7 rockfish, and an Atlantic cod.

Where the hell do you get an Atlantic cod in a lake? The world will never know.

"Wow, looks like lessons with Gaara are paying off," praised Tenten.

"Ahhh!!! **YOU** have been taking lessons with **GAARA?! **You skank!" shrieked Chiruki as she raised her hand to slap Aiko.

Aiko blocked the slap, right when it was almost connected to her cheek, flipped Chiruki's hand, and next thing you know, Chiruki's on the floor writhing in pain.

"In case you hoes forgot, we didn't. We still remember what you did to us. Don't you ever forget that _**IT'S. STILL. COMING**_," threatened/warned Aiko.

With that, we walked away to our tents, departing from our missed friends.

"What now, sensei?" I asked Anko. "What do you think you guys would enjoy?" she asked back.

"Let's take a vote," suggested Name. We nodded and made a vote.

"And the winner is…..Hide-and-Seek in the woods!!" shouted Anko.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!" bellowed Yumi. Great, now that that's done…._*Grumble*_

"After we eat, of course," said Anko and we fried our fish over the fire. It was getting dark and Anko walkie-talkied the other teachers.

"Okay, we meet at Base Ten at the O's in 5," Anko said in code. She was talking to them for a while, so I figured out what a few of them meant.

Base Ten was centered right at the middle of the woods, O's is code for the boys, Z's is girls, Base 5 is our camp ground, and Elephant In Sleep means that we finished eating.

"Okay, time to leave girls," said Anko as we stood up. "Ew, what if we get lost?" squealed Ino.

"What do we do with the babies?" asked Aiko. "Ugh, there are more important concerns," glared Emiko.

"It's alright. The babies will remain with the teachers and if you get lost, praise the Mango King," said Anko. I laughed at the glaring bimbos. Even in the woods they were wearing heels and crop tops with short shorts. They look like a bunch of overly-confident, slutty hillbillies.

"Whatever orphan," retorted Sakura as we trekked through the complicated brush.

"Ahhh!! SNAKE!!!!" squealed Michi later on. Name rolled my eyes and had a look at the "snake".

"You dumb bimbo, this is a vine," Name said harshly. "Yeah, I know, I just wanted to do this," said Michi. She grunted, and with all her might, which I might say, is not much, pushed Name's head down in the mud.

Let's see. I was wearing my camouflage bondage pants with my dark green sleeve-less hoodie with the yellow Element sign on it. I also had a silver dog tag and bandages around my arm, which I still needed to keep for my injuries. I had on a yellow do-rag with a camouflage hat that was backwards. I got on yellow Etnies with camouflage designs on them. My hair was in two low ponytails.

Aiko had her hair into two low pony-tails, a red hat that had a black rock sign on it that was facing sideways to the left, black guy shorts that went way past her knees with a silver chain, a red plaid shirt hoodie that had a black skull with knives sticking out of it and black blood dripping, red Vans that had black outlining, a black kangaroo necklace, and two mismatched black and red arm-warmers.

Yumi got her hair into her usual two high ponytails. She had a blue beanie that had silver trimmings on with a silver choker holding a black Coke bottle on it. A black shirt that had a neon blue highlighter on it, highlighting white lines on her shirt. She also had white capris that had silver outlines on them and a black chain on it with black and silver wristbands. She had on black and white Osiris shoes.

Name had black cargo pants with a black shirt that has a neon green and silver boom box on it. She had gray combat boots with neon green outlining and a neon green bandana that has a gray middle finger on it. She got on neon green and black wristbands with a neon green webbed belt and a few silver and black rings on. She had on silver finger-less gloves with a long neon green necklace that held a shiny silver little picture of Peter Griffin on it. Her hair was in a simple ponytail with her bangs falling out. Well, that was all mud-covered now.

Anyways, the bitch pushed Name's face in the mud and everyone gaped at her sudden burst of courage.

Name picked herself up, dusted herself off, and continued to walk ahead of my shocked tent sharers. She still had the mud on her face, hat, and hair.

As I walked into "Base Ten", all eyes were on Name. They all stared at her like she was some freak. Oh well, not like we haven't been through it before.

"R-Rai, who did it?" asked Kai in complete shock. "Michi," I shrugged.

Rumi grabbed Name's shoulders as she approached them, "Name, answer this honestly and clearly. Please, we are trying to help you. Now Name, Did. You. Kill. Her?"

"No, she's alive," she said cheerfully. Everyone was confused, "Huh?"

"Ha! I knew that skank didn't have it in her!" gloated Michi from behind me. Everyone told her to cut it out before she died.

"No way! Like she would have the nerve to do anything like that! The whore did nothing when I pushed her ugly face in the mud. Guess she doesn't have it in her after all!!" boasted Michi with her loudest voice.

The teachers were watching in amusement in the corner, while all students were fixated on the two girls.

"Oh yeah, bitch, I do!" shouted Name so everyone could hear. And in that split second, Name grabbed Kiba's head and pushed her lips onto his surprised ones. Everyone had their jaws halfway to hell by the time they saw that. Including mine.

**Name POV**

I was kissing Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. What the hell has this world gone to?!

As I was kissing him, everyone fell into complete and utter silence as I heard the thump all their jaws made as it hit the ground, probably making holes.

Man, sparks flew!! I pulled away and smirked at Michi, who was still in dead silence. I walked over to her and put my face as close to hers as I could imagine.

"Well slut, don't ever say that I **DON'T** have it in me," I whispered, but it sounded like a bellow in all this quiet. "Okay, so who's in for a game of Hide-and-Seek?" I asked giddily.

Yumi and Rai were the first to break the silence, "WHOO!! SHOW THAT SKANK WHO'S BOSS!!!!!" After their outburst, everyone cheered, except for the fangirls of course.

"You slut! How dare you kiss _OUR_ Kiba-kun!!" said a girl with orange hair. She had a tremendously large number of angry girls behind her.

"Listen here, fire-crotch," I said while waving my hand at her. Everyone "oohed". "Who said he was yours, and plus I only kissed mutt-face here, just so I could piss bad-hair day over there. Gee Kiba, how do you wake up in the morning, knowing that bimbos and skanks all around love you and would be willing to hurt an innocent blue-haired girl?" I asked innocently.

"Okay, okay, enough drama 90210. Let's get on with the game," said Aiko with much boredom.

"She's right, Rules are: You get to hide with one person, that we have already chosen for you," smirked Jiraiya.

"Oi, that's no fair!! You already paired me with Sas-gay many, many, many times!!!" shouted Rai.

"Like I said before, you'll thank me for this later," Jiraiya smugly said.

"Okay, stop scaring her, Jiraiya. We have paired you up according to your strengths," continued Kurenai-sensei.

Rai sighed a relief. Boy, if she liked Sasuke, then why wouldn't she **WANT** to be paired with him?

"Okay, continuing the rules. When we blow this super-loud horn, that means game's over or something's happened. You are to immediately report to Base Ten when we blow this horn. You must," said Anko gravely.

"If you don't, we'll leave you here," said Kakashi with dark humor. "If you don't hear it, you will die," said Asuma-sensei even more darkly.

"Alright, alright, we get it. We don't come at horn time, we die in the woods, left alone to eat each other. Get. On. With. It," I said as I motioned them to get on with it.

"Okay, geez Ms. Pushy. One of you students will be assigned to find all the other students in an hour," continued Tsunade.

"Ha, I'll feel sad for that sucker," scoffed Rai. "Don't say that so fast, kid. It may be you," laughed Kakashi.

"Hell no, fool! I'd stop searching in 10 minutes," said Rai in disgust.

"Damn it!" cursed Jiraiya as he took out a black marker and marked out a name on a piece of paper.

"Okay, continue," I pushed. I just remembered Kiba was still there. He was like a statue in my arm. I let go and he fell on he ground. I left him there for Saasuke to pick up. What's up with him?

"The person who seeks, must finish all the way through. You can't leave your pair, no matter what, or you'll get expelled. The only exception to abandon your partner, is if Partner A is caught, but Partner B is hiding in some bushes. Partner A can be taken away, but Partner B can choose to go or stay," said Tsunade.

"Oh, and you can't rat out where your partner is, like Partner B is in the bushes, Partner A cannot tell where Partner B is unless Partner B decides to come with Partner A," added Jiraiya.

"After you've been found, you must follow the person who found you, like the original rules of the game. You must not stray, or—well, you know the rest," finished Anko.

"Okay, announcing pairs," started Jiraiya. We all took in a sigh of hope. Even the fangirls.

"The person who will be seeking will be," said Kakashi. He paused to increase the tension. "FUCKING SAY IT ALREADY!!!" Rumi blurted out.

"Shikamaru Nara," said Jiraiya boredly. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Me, Aiko, Rai, Yumi, Rumi, Riki, Aoi, Ryuu, Kai, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Neji, and even Shizumi busted out laughing. Shikamaru was glaring.

"What?" asked Tsunade, confused. "HAHAHA, THIS IS FLIPPING IRONIC!!!" Ryuu said as he roared with laughter.

"Like, what is?" asked Sakura in frustration. We just continued laughing our asses off.

"Ugh, what the hell is so funny, that even the mute laughs?!" shouted Simure angrily. We all stopped and stared at her, then eventually glared.

"Okay, okay, hey, Yumi, tell them," I said as I nudged her stomach.

"Oh, all right. When we had a coincidental sleepover with the Jacks, we wanted to play hide-and-seek after we pranked, and Shika was the seeker, and now he's seeker for a second time!" laughed Yumi.

"Aw, shut up, troublesome," said Shikamaru as he smacked her upside the head.

"Okay, that is kinda funny," said Jiraiya as he started laughing too.

"Okay, pairs," said an agitated Orichimaru. Why is he even here? Isn't he just gonna creep the kids out while they're sleeping?

"Rai and Sakura," said Anko cautiously. She knew we had a rivalry going on.

"YOU SON OF A --," started a furious Rai. "Ah, ah, ah, use the tree," I scolded.

Rai nodded and ran over to a tall Oak tree and started kicking the leaves out of it. It eventually caved and collapsed.

"How the hell does this even happen?" asked Aiko angrily.

"Well, we know Rai is very athletic, but Sakura is not. As we said, we paired you on your strengths," reasoned Tsunade.

**Aiko POV**

"I'm afraid to know who mine is," I sighed. "Aiko and…..Hinata," said Anko.

"Huh? Seriously?!" I said excitedly. "Uh, yeah," Anko replied.

"Hell yeah, suckers!!!!" I said and hugged Hinata. "Ah, it burns!" I said 2 seconds later. Everyone knows hugs somewhat burn me. No one knows why.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad you suck at sports!" I exclaimed towards Hinata. She grinned, "Me too."

"Damn lucky," huffed Rai. "Next, Sasuke and Ino," said Jiraiya.

"No way! Sensei, are you aware that she almost raped me?!" said a super angry Sasuke.

"Well, we'll have to change that then. You get Shizumi then," said Jiraiya as he marked some stuff off. Sasuke shrugged.

"Tenten and Neji," continued Orichimaru. "Alright, you guys hate me, don't you!?" Rai shouted at the teachers. They chuckled and continued.

Overall, there was Rai and Sakura, Tenten and Neji, Me and Hinata, Sasuke and Shizumi, Ino and Yumi, much to Yumi's dismay, Michi and Name, Name almost died of anger, Simure and Lee, Temari and Mitsuki, Chiruki and Shino, Emiko and Kiba, Naruto and a random Neji lover, Gaara and random Sasuke lover, Aoi and random Kiba lover, Ryuu and random, weak, Yumi lover, Riki and Rai lover, Rumi and and a me lover, Kai and Shikamaru lover.

This pretty much sucked for almost all of us. Except for me!

"START!!!" bellowed Anko and we all ran off to hide. Poor Shikamaru was to count for 200 seconds.

I ran a fair speed with Hinata, who was way behind me. "Oi, Hinata, let's just hide up in that tree," I suggested. She looked pretty tired.

"Thanks, Aiko," she panted. I pulled out some gloves for her, because climbing trees hurt. My hands got bloody splinters the first time I climbed one. I was already used to the splinters, so my hands were tough as a Rhino's skin.

I gave her a boost as she stepped on branches, and I followed suit, stepping over leaves.

We got to the highest point and sat, exhausted I might say, on two different giant branches that were facing each other.

"Ugh, I hate this," I heard Sakura's squeaky voice underneath us. I motioned for Hinata to lean as I threw her some binoculars. I pulled my own pair out and inspected Sakura and Rai.

Rai was pretty annoyed and Sakura looked like a pompous bitch, as always.

"Shut up, girly. Deal with it," said Rai. When Sakura did her usual "hmph" and hair flip, Sakura turned her back and began walking ahead. With Sakura's back turned, Rai did a silent "hmph" and mock hair flip that was to make fun of Sakura's pansy ways.

She then started making faces behind Sakura's back. I stifled my laughter along with Hinata.

Hahaha this is too funny. I wonder how the others are doing?

**Michi POV Inside the Mind of a Crazy Physcopath Fangirl**

I _**CANNOT**_ believe those dumbass teachers had the NERVE to put me with the skanky slut who kissed my Kiba-kun.

I have to admit though, it's really hard hating these girls, but I'll do anything to get Kiba-kun to like me.

I'm going to drive this stupid girl crazy.

**Name POV**

I swear if she mentions her "Kiba-kun" again, I'll rip her lips off and stuff them down her throat while I stick my foot up her ass.

"When do I get to see Kiba-kun?" whined Michi for the 1,000th time.

"I don't know, just shut your trap and start hiding," I said through gritted teeth. She smirked at me. I glared. I was looking all around for a good hiding place.

Hm, where can I hide? Let's go for the easy way. I hid in a big bush, and to my dismay, Michi followed me.

Whatever, I'll deal.

**Yumi POV**

AHHHHHH!!! I feel like I belong in a mental asylum. This girl is driving me insane. She's got me screaming in my own head. If I scream at her, we might get caught, and I hate losing.

"Please shut up," I begged her. She looked at me and continued her stupid way of walking and talking. I had my hands over my ears.

I looked for a hiding place. I was even twitching like a mental patient. Oh, look! A cave. I walked right in there and waited for Ino to notice that I was in a cave.

"Orphan? Where are you?" she asked. "Right here, dumbass," I muttered as she sat in the cave. I went way in the back, so even if she gets caught, I don't have to.

She was sitting on a rock right where the cave began. Is she stupider than I thought?

**Kiba POV**

"And I saw how Naruto-kun loves ramen, so I tried it for the first time, and at first it tasted really, really bad, but then it started tasting really, really good, so I just, blah, blah-blah, blah, blah, blah," Emiko said. I am going to die here.

Emiko has been talking non-stop about Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! I eventually learned to tune it out with blahs.

I swear I might die of Naruto overload. He could possibly have his own TV show, what with all the information Emiko's giving me.

"Oh, and did you know that Naruto has mostly orange and blue boxers, is that pretty weird or what?" asked Emiko. What the hell? This girl searches his underwear drawer.

By then, my eye was twitching like crazy. I saw a big tree and sat behind it. Emiko started running towards me and sat down next to me.

"Did you know that Michi's your number 1 fan? Go out with her, she's way better than that Name girl. Isn't she a slut for kissing you? I think that her and her whole lot of sisters are a bunch of whores," said Emiko.

"Please shut up, or maybe I'll kill myself," I said angrily. She has the nerve to call Name the slut. Oh, I might kill this girl.

**Rai POV**

"Shutdafuckup," I snarled at Sakura. "Hmph, I don't care what you do to me. You can't hurt me, or you'll get expelled. And I **KNOW** you got in this school on a pity note. So just take your fatass and start figuring out a place for us to hide," Sakura said snootily.

"I'm going your highness," I grumbled. I walked ahead and kept looking for a place to hide. Whoa, is that a log cabin I see?

"Hey look!" I exclaimed as I ran towards it. "Ugh, wait fatass! My heels don't like this place and there are yucky stuff all over it," squealed Queen Bitch.

"Too bad, so sad. Get over it," I said as I opened the creaky wooden door. I peered inside. The whole thing looked creepy. I didn't want to have to hide here, but Queen Bitch would have a nice time in a cabin other than the "icky, yucky woods".

Inside, there was two bunk beds and a desk with a lantern there. There was also a candle light thing with some blank papers and feather pens on the desk.

It was covered in graffiti and black marker things about the winter or summer of '03, '00, and '54?! 1954?!

I could tell this place was old. The wooden planks were creaky and chipped. There was one window with plain white curtains. There was a dresser here.

I got on the bottom bunk bed and there were writings on it about "Emma loves Lou", and "Lauren's a bitch". Man, this must be a girls cabin.

I opened this closet thing and it had torture weapons in here?! What is this place?!

Come to think of it, there were a lot of scratch marks here, as if it were a murder scene. I might be tempted to use these on Sakura.

There's dried blood over here in the corner. Hey, I'm pretty good at this. CSI: Konoha High Edition.

I did have a shirt that said **"CSI: Can't Stand Idiots" .**

"Ah! A rat!" squealed Sakura. I turned my head to see a giganto rat scurrying about.

"Hey there, little fella," I cooed as I picked her up. It was a girl, and by the size of it, I think she had babies.

"Ew, looks like you **BELONG** with the rodents," scoffed Sakura as she grabbed top bunk.

Looks like we're gonna be here for a while.

**Naruto POV**

"Neji is sooooo cute! I hope he marries me!" squealed a girl that looked like she belonged in elementary school. She had the look for it too. She had braces with a plaid mini-skirt, a black wannabe punk shirt, spiked belt, choker, and bracelet, with boots.

Such a wannabe. "Please be quiet," I said quietly. She sighed a heartfelt sigh and put a hand on her heart. "Okay, Naruto-kun," she said.

Man, I hate this kind of crap. I should be looking for a hiding place.

I see some bushes, a tree. Eh, I'll hide in this blanket of grass. I jumped and landed on soft grass. The Neji fan followed me through.

"Should we move or--," I cut her off, "Just be quiet."

I stayed this way for a long, long time.

**Aiko POV**

Man, staying up on the tree where everyone passes is genius. It was sunset and the view up here is beautiful.

Plus, everybody passes this tree. It's like a mini-TV show up in here. I started laughing when I saw Rai and Sakura.

Now, I was choking of laughter after I saw Name looking like she would shove her fist down Michi's throat all the way down to her ass.

Then, I was gonna die of laughter after Yumi was going insane. Ino's such a mindfreak. Criss Angel. Fake. Sakura. Pink. Strawberry Puffs. Mmmmmm. Good.

I was put back on track when Hinata threw a rock at me and pointed to Kiba. Now I was holding my stomach cause it hurt so much. Naruto mostly has blue or orange boxers?!

Hahaha, flipping hilarious. I was dead when I saw Kiba's eye twitching. I was revived back to laughter when I saw Naruto trying to act polite to an punk wannabe. What was she, 10 years old?

I should keep watch for more people. Oop! Here comes Gaara.

"I don't know if Sasuke wears boxers or briefs!!" shouted the most annoyed Gaara on Earth. He was next to a girl with blonde hair, who also had brown roots, and she was dressed like……Rai?!

Her color scheme was yellow and green, ooh guess who else's color scheme is yellow and green?!

She put her hair in two low ponytails, just like Rai. I could tell she recently put in red, light blue, and black highlights. Rai's hair.

Let's see, it looks like she was shopping in the wrong aisle of guy's bondage pants and ended up with green short shorts with a yellow tank top with a green peace sign on it.

She got a yellow dog tag necklace with camouflage high tops. The dog tag necklace was made to look cute, because it has green camouflage polka-dots on it.

Oh, and look. Someone tipped her off about Rai's love of hats. She is sporting a green hat that was worn sideways. Rai's was backwards. Totally different.

Rai still needed the bandages on her arm, but this girl put on lacy green ribbons around hers. Overall, Rai looked like a badass, and, well, this girl looked like a wannabe badass.

"Do you think Sasuke'd like me better if I dressed like that stupid tomboy, Rai?" asked the artificial blonde superficially.

"No, I don't think copying someone's original style is gonna make him feel more attracted to you. And I think Rai is way better than you," sighed Gaara.

You tell him, fisher dude! "Ugh, well whatever. Sasuke'll fall for me one day!" squealed the indifferent Rai fashion victim.

"Yeah, when him and Rai are happily married with 4 beautiful kids, he'll definitely fall for you then," said Gaara sarcastically.

Hinata almost busted out laughing, which made me laugh. This was getting too hard.

Gaara and that dumb girl walked away and in came Sasuke and Shizumi.

It looked like they were communicating.

"Oh, so that means if I boil it for over 3 minutes, it'll get burned?" asked Sasuke. What the hell? Is he an old lady with 3 cats in disguise?!

Shizumi nodded happily. "What if I wanted to make a recipe for a non-fat mocha dark chocolate cake?" asked Sasuke as if he were challenging her.

Scratch that. I think he's a lonely 40 year-old virgin, eating his sorrow away and filling the void with video games and his pet parrot named Dog that is chained to the wall to prevent from it running away.

They walked away with Shizumi silently using hand motions for Sasuke to understand the recipe. Man, with all Shizumi's been through with Shino, I'd think she'd have a grudge against Sasuke.

Well, I guess Shizumi's just not that kind of girl.

Ooh, here comes Neji and Tenten. It was getting dark, and I was getting scared.

"Ooh, Neji!" squealed Tenten as they started making out.

I looked up at Hinata and we both had disgusted faces on.

"Aah! Shut up, shut up, shut up!!" I heard Kai whine as he was apparently running away from the obsessed Shikamaru fan. This is comedy. He ran away from her as she was chasing him and babbling about Shikamaru's "hotness".

And Aoi steps into the TV screen. "I'm not gay! I don't want to hear this!!" he kept telling himself as he was running away from the Kiba fan, just like Kai.

Aoi and Kai ran away. Now, the fangirls poured in one by one. Or fan_boys._

"Okay, Aiko is just a friend. We are _**FRIENDS, **_nothing more!" yelled Rumi at this dude.

"Well, why do you always hang with her?" the dude asked accusingly.

"Because we're _**FRIENDS**_!!!" shouted Rumi in frustration as he stomped away.

Oh, here comes a new scene. "Lalalalala!!! Rai is my friend. I don't like thinking about friends this way!!!" said a delusional Riki as he stumbled away from a perverted looking guy.

"Shut up! You are annoying!!!" Temari said to Mitsuki as she was being chased.

Scene change. "Ah! You're gross, get away!" I heard Simure squeal.

"No! I love you!!" Lee shouted and flashed his pearly whites as they ran away.

"Please shut up. I will kick your ass all over the place, if you do not shut up about Yumi's breasts this instant," said a deadpan Ryuu with anger. He was annoyed.

"No, they're just so plump! Just like Name's!" exclaimed another pervert. Ryuu put something in his ears and continued walking away.

Must be earplugs. Oh, here is Shino and Chiruki. Whoa, they're walking silently?!

"Hey Hina--," that was the last thing I said to her that day. Someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me through the trees.

**Anko POV**

"Okay, kid, start searching," I said while I munched down on some popcorn. We teachers here needed a break, so we were watching a Jason movie.

That pineapple kid went into the woods and disappeared. Haha all those dumb-ass kids got to go with their enemies.

This pretty much was a weird scene. There we teachers were, sitting on a random couch, at the center of the woods, watching TV.

"Oi, Kakashi, pass the Coke," I said and held my hand out. "Hey, did you guys see the news?!" asked Iruka anxiously as he ran towards us.

"Where have you been?" asked Tsunade. "I was taking a piss! There's something on the news! You have to see it!" he said.

"Aw," I whined, "Jason was gonna kill that whiny girl!"

"Too bad, this is more important. It looks like there's a real life Jason or Michael out there," said Iruka as he took out the VCR (Hehe old, huh? Well, there weren't any DVDs!) and flipped onto Channel 11 FOX News.

"What the hell?!" me and Kakashi said at the same time.

"_There have been reports of a mental facility escapee roaming the San Bernadino (_Yea, sorry, I know that's in California, but let's just use this for this story)_ woods," said the women news reporter._

"_Yes, he is an escaped killer. We've been told that he's killed many people. He's actually left a trail of bodies on his way to the San Bernadinos. Anyone who is camping there, please leave the area this instant. His name is Jack Darlon."_

"_If the victim is male, he will play with them for awhile, but if it's female, the girl will be raped and then killed. He does not work alone. I repeat, he does __**NOT **__work alone. There have been other reports of mental facilities losing killers this instant. They are in the San Bernadino woods."_

"_The escapees planned the escape together, and formed a group called "__**Darkness**__". We think this is because all killings have been in the dark. For further information, keep on this channel," finished reporter lady._

**No One's POV**

Everyone was frozen stiff. Anko dropped her Coke due to no support on her limp arms.

It's like those scenes in the movies where no one moves for at least 5 minutes.

"Oh shit!" Anko finally said. And life was returned quickly.

"Tsunade, what the hell do we do?!" shouted Orichimaru.

"Sound the horn, retards!" she yelled. "Wait!" said Kakashi. "What!?" Tsunade shouted.

"You're the principle, you're not supposed to say retards!" Kakashi shouted back.

"SHUT UP!" they all shrieked. "SOUND THE FUCKING HORN!!!" Anko yelled.

Kurenai fumbled with the horn and finally pressed the button thing.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" the teachers all hollered as the horn gave a deafening blow.

"Oi, what? Is the game over?" asked Shikamaru. He was the first one to come out.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU BITCH!!!!" Name yelled as she ran around the center of the woods with her palms on her ears. Michi was chasing her yelling about her heel.

"STOP TALKING, DAMMIT!!!!" Yumi came out with Kiba holding her back from killing Ino.

"Get your poor hands off Kiba-kun!" Michi squealed. "Where's Naruto-kun?!" shrieked Emiko.

"Alright, THAT'S IT!!! I swore in my head if you said "Kiba-kun!" one more time I'd rip your lips off and stuff them down your throat while I stick my foot up your ass!!!!" yelled Name as she approached the frightened slut.

"DON'T STOP ME, NARUTO!!!!" Name warned because Naruto was holding her back.

"Naruto-kun!!!" squealed Emiko. "Okay, YOU'RE DEAD!!!!" shouted Yumi at Emiko.

"What are you orphans gonna do about it!!??" challenged Ino.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!" Rai repeated over and over again as she ran onto the scene.

"Ugh, no way!" Sakura squealed as she jumped onto Rai's back.

"Wait! Gaara-kun!" squealed a Sasuke lover as she chased Gaara.

"SASUKE LIKES RAI BETTER!!!!!" Gaara yelled as he ran away.

"So chocolate chip cookies are easier than M&Ms?" asked Sasuke to Shizumi. Shizumi shook her head and did a motion of hand signs.

"Oh, my bad! Brownies!" said Sasuke as if he were embarrassed.

"SHE'S A FRIEND!!!!" shouted Rumi as if he were denying it.

**Tsunade POV**

Ha, I do have to admit, this is funny. But, we have more important matters on our hands.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!" I boomed at the hatred teens. They immediately shut their pieholes and looked at me.

"There has been a devastating discovery," Kakashi sighed. By then, everyone was listening like it was for their lives.

"We ran out of Strawberry Puffs?!" Yumi cried out.

"No, but," I sighed, "Listen, something's come up."

"Well, spit it out! This is a skank cramping my back!" demanded Rai with Sakura still on her back.

"Get off her back," said Kakashi in deadpan. Sakura whined and got off.

"What, you a dog?" teased Rai. "Kiba-kun!" squealed Michi and that other Kiba lover.

"Aghhh!!!" grunted Name as she was being held back by Aoi.

"Shut up! There's an escaped killer, okay?!" I said quickly. I wanted to get this over with.

"Hey, where's Aiko and Hina?" asked Rai as she chewed on a piece of grass.

"I don't know," grunted Yumi. "Hey, did you hear me?! There is an escaped mental patient who kills!!!" I hollered.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you, I just don't know where Aiko is," reassured Rai as if she didn't care.

"Oi, what if the killer got Aiko and Hina?" said Yumi as she picked her ear with her pinky and then ate what was inside. Gross.

"HUH?!" everyone shouted at her in surprise. Yumi jumped, "Well, I thought that if they're missing, then the killer got them."

"You idiot! Shikamaru did you find them yet?!" I shouted at her.

**Rai POV**

"Aiko's/Hinata's missing?!" shouted Gaara and Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. I didn't care. We all know Aiko can handle a klller.

"Why don't you guys care?! Aren't you her sisters?!" Kakashi shouted at us.

"Ha, this is great! They're dropping!" squealed Sakura as she clapped her hands.

"If you knew Aiko at all, then you'd know she's faced killers before," Name said uncaringly as she chewed on another piece of grass.

"Really?" asked Tsunade skeptically. Yumi, Name, and I nodded. Let's see, Yumi had her pinky in her ear, Name was chewing on grass, and I was trying to put my foot behind my head.

"Escaped, mental patients?" she asked again. I dropped my foot, Yumi stopped with the pinky and ear thing, and Name dropped the blade of grass she was chewing on.

"Nuh-uh," we said while shaking our heads.

"OH, MY PEANUTS!!! WHY THIS STUDENT?! SHE WAS MY FAVORITE!!!!" sobbed Anko in the corner.

Sweatdrop time.

**Aiko POV**

What the hell is happening?! Oh, I know. I am being painfully dragged across the woods with 4 people in shadows ahead of me.

I looked over to Hinata. She was already unconscious. These are escaped mental patients.

CEDARWOOD MENTAL INSTITUTION was on the back of their white gowns in blue.

Judging by the fact that they didn't kill me yet, they are going to rape me

They are going to kill me after they rape me

They torture me

"We're here," said the dude. We stopped in front of an old log cabin. Oh, shit I'm gonna die.


	24. This Is Not What I Signed Up For

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Okay, scratch the pitching their own tents thing, somebody told me to go along with the big tent. So I'm just going to make some excuse to make them go into one big tent.**

**Anko POV**

Damn, this is chaos. The girly-girls were completely freaking out and overreacting. The guys were getting worried. And the skaters, rebels, and Jacks (I've learned to get used to this) were just sitting calmly.

Rai was now trying to lick her elbow, Yumi was biting her fingernails, and Name was playing with her fingers.

"OKAY, LISTEN UP PUNKS!!! HERE'S WHAT'LL HAPPEN!!!" I yelled.

This all caught their attention and they stopped what they were doing.

"Alright, you teenagers will be staying with Orichimaru, Iruka, and Asuma. The rest of the teachers will be searching for the missing students. The babies will be your top priority, and teachers, the teenagers are yours," I instructed.

"Yes, you will protect the babies with your life. This is not the time to be selfish," agreed Tsunade. She was clearly speaking to those skank students. I've definitely seen courage throughout Yumi, Name, Rai, and Aiko's stay.

Kakashi continued, "The rest of the teachers will be searching for the two missing students. Hopefully, they're alright."

"Yeah, and, like, hopefully, they're not," scoffed Sakura happily.

"Oi, bitch! Unless you want my fist connecting to your ugly-ass teeth, or my foot half-way up your ass, I suggest you shut the fuck up," said Rai.

Heh, and that is why I like that girl.

"Yes, well, we strongly advise you to **NOT** stray from this group," warned Tsunade.

"We will have you teens do a formation like what the mama dinosaurs used to do," hissed Orichimaru.

"Babies in the center, teens form a circle facing the outside, and teachers form a circle around the teens," I said. Then, we did the process of what I just said.

**Rai POV**

"Guys, let's sneak," I hissed to Yumi and Name.

"Hell yeah!! This is just like a typical horror movie, where they stray from the group and die one by one, by the escaped killer," whispered Yumi in excitement.

"Get your horror junkie brain in gear. We find Aiko and Hinata, sneak them out, then return here to Borefest 101," hissed Name.

"Agreed," we all said. Too bad we said it, not whispered.

"Hey, what's with all the agreeing?" asked Kai suspiciously. Great, now we have to have him tag along.

"We are gonna bust Aiko and Hina out," I hissed.

"Well, of course I want in," scoffed Kai. "So are we," smirked Ryuu.

"Whatever, just don't get in our way," Yumi said.

"Hey, hey, hey, they're our friends too," defended Rumi.

"What are you idiots planning here," said Sasuke.

"SHH!!!" we all hissed at him. "Does everyone have radioactive ears?!" exclaimed Yumi.

"What?" asked Tsunade. Looks like we interrupted her safety instructions.

"I'm….hungry," Yumi said quickly. "Well, now is not the time for hunger!" huffed Tsunade. She went back to her speech.

"Let me in," said Sasuke. "Shut up! Why should we?" Name hissed.

"Yeah, I want this to be the perfect horror movie experience," pouted Yumi.

"It will be," reassured Sasuke. And as soon as we know it, the Jacks and the Skaters joined us.

"We better stop talking or Temari and the others would want to join," I hissed at them. Just my luck, Shizumi tapped my shoulder and motioned that she wanted to come.

"Oh, hell!" I whispered. I nodded and let her in.

"Okay, we are not responsible for your lives," said Name.

"Well, nice to know you care," said Riki as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever happens, it's at your own risk. Leave now if you don't want to take a risk," said Yumi. No one even blinked.

"Okay, that's for your own good," I said. "First, we have to get out of Base 10, then devise a plan in the woods," said Name.

"Shikamaru, you think of something," Aoi said.

"Alright, how about we just sneak past them?" said Shikamaru as if we were dumb.

"Oh, yeah, huh! Why didn't we think of that?" whispered Naruto.

"Shut up and start crawling, dipshit," I said and pulled him down near us.

Luckily, the couch was big and long enough for us to crawl by without anyone noticing.

I sighed, "You know, each person we let tag along with us, is a life."

"Yeah, and they decided it's their lives they wanna risk," whispered Sasuke to me. I grinned. The dude may not be good at being nice, but he sure knew how to reassure a troubled girl.

After we got past Base 10, we all stood up and dusted ourselves off. We were in a blanket of trees.

"Okay, game plan," commanded Name.

"Alright, the killers are probably not here, so they're with Aiko and Hinata," reasoned Aoi.

"But just in case they have more reinforcements, let's get up on the trees to get a bird's overview," said Shikamaru. We all nodded and started climbing trees.

Sasuke was having trouble. "Oi, need some help?" I snickered.

"No thanks, hotshot," he glared and kept attempting to climb it. I sighed and got down from my tree.

I gave him some gloves and gave him a lift. "Now use the branches and tiny stumps as if they were steps," I said. He followed my advice and finally sat on the highest branch.

I got up my own tree and sat on the top. "Everybody sit on the highest point," commanded Kai.

"Okay, so anyone have any idea where they could possibly be?" asked Riki.

"Nope," we all shrugged. This is hopeless. Shut it, hopeless Rai! You have never given up!! Don't start now!!

"Places?" asked Aoi hopefully.

"Uh, I was hiding in an old log cabin," I suggested. Anything could work at this time. I explained what it looked like, inside and out.

"Okay, let's start there," said Shikamaru. "We need a plan though," said Neji.

"Good idea," sighed Ryuu. "Okay, how about, if Rai has the place right, we hide," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, and Rai's really fast, so she could probably sneak in there," added Yumi.

"Let Gaara and me accompany you," insisted Kai. Gaara nodded.

"Alright, here's what I got so far. Gaara, Rai, and Kai will break in, if the place is right, through the window. We have to examine the place first before we get to any serious plans," said Name.

With that, we made our way to the log cabin I hid in before. And bam! I was right.

"Oh, shit, they're here!" hissed Kiba. "What did _you_ think, fucker!" hissed Yumi.

"Alright, what should we do, Jack?" asked a guy with all his hair shaved except for one strip running vertically down his scalp. He had a fair amount of tattoos.

"What we always do, my dear Rowan," the one named Jack smirked. Jack had dusty black hair that was really shaggy. He looked to be about in his late 20s. Rowan was a little bit on the fat side and also looked like he was in the late 20s. Jack had a tattoo just like Rowan's.

"Hey, you didn't bag any cute guys!" whined a woman in her early 20s. She had the blondest hair ever. She even had the brownish curls. Damn, full figure! What the hell do they want with Aiko and Hina if they have a hot chick with them!? Hey, she also has a tattoo.

"Shut it, Ash. We saw some hiding in the woods. Must be playing a dumb game," sighed a guy in his early 20s. He was sporting a black Mohawk with different assortments of luminescent colors in them. This guy was a lil too skinny.

He had tons of tattoos, way more than Rowan. What I noticed was, that they all had tattoos of a dragon running across from their wrist, arm, then shoulder.

"Oh, up yours Jess! All you guys do is bag girls, some of them are ugly! You guys never get a real man. I saw this HOT guy with raven black hair walking around with a white-haired girl, I was going to grab him, but SOMEBODY told me not to," said the blondey Ash.

Okay, so we're dealing with Ash, a hot blonde with a smoking body and boy-crazy. Jess, a Mohawk bearing, tattoo obsessed, dude with a nose piercing. He looks like a typical rebellious head- banger, pot head teenager. He looks a little mean and is kinda skinny.

Rowan, a little fat dude with some tats. His hair consisted of one strip running vertically down his scalp. Looks a little dumb.

Jack, a guy who looks like the leader. He has that dusty, shaggy black hair that I told you about. He looks brutal. One long scar running across from his left eye to cheek. He looks meaner then Jess.

I glanced at Yumi and Name and motioned to go back. Very carefully. Whew, we made it. We're out of earshot.

"Alright, who else pissed their pants?!" asked a scared Naruto. Rumi raised his hand.

"Name, Shika, Aoi, how we gonna do this?" asked Yumi.

"Alright, these people can kill. We need Sasuke as a decoy," started Name. We all stared at Sasuke. "What?" he hissed.

"You decoy or not?" I simply asked. He sighed and nodded. Wow, brave and a total jackass. Impressive.

"Okay, then after that chick sees Sasuke, Rai, Gaara, and Kai sneak in through the window, take Aiko and Hina, then run away as quietly as you can," said Shikamaru.

"What happens to Sasuke?" asked Aoi. "Sasuke? Are you fast?" asked Name.

Sasuke scoffed, "Yeah." "Fast enough to outrun Mohawk, fattie, hottie, and brutal over there?" asked Kiba skeptically.

"Probably," he shrugged. "Then run, run like the fucking wind. Don't stop until you're safe. They don't look like they have guns, if they do, just give in, and we'll figure out another way to save you," said Aoi.

"What about the rest of us?" whispered Neji.

"You help us. Tell us when they're coming or if they see us. This," said Kai while holding his two fingers in his eyes, "means they're coming."

"Yeah, and this," said Ryuu while making the rock sign, "means that it's safe to move."

"This," continued Yumi while scratching her neck with her pinky, "means one of them is turning around."

So, rock sign means safe to move, fingers in eyes means they're approaching, neck with pinky means one of them is turning around, got it!

"Okay, plan on," we said and silently crept back to the log cabin.

"Sasuke, good luck," I said as I playfully punched his shoulder while grinning. He grinned back and hopped off. The killers were already outside, so it was easier this way.

I motioned for Gaara and Kai to be quiet. "Hey, kid, who are you?" I heard the Ash flirtaciously call Sasuke over. "Sasuke Uchiha," he said quietly.

Jess, Rowan, Ash, and Jack were distracted. Perfect. Gaara budged the window open and we slipped inside, quiet as mice. Hell, we could be ballerinas.

I had to take off my heavy Etnies shoes cuz they would make too much noise. Same with Gaara and Kai.

I looked around for Aiko and Hinata. A-ha! Aiko was tied up, arms and legs, on the bottom bunk and Hinata looked the same, only on the top bunk.

I quickly took my switchblade out and cut Hinata's ropes first. They both had tape on their mouths.

I threw Kai the blade and he cut Aiko's. By then, they stood up quietly and I took off their shoes.

I shoved them in Gaara's shirt. I peeked out the window. They gave us the rock sign.

Gaara was carrying Aiko and Kai was carrying Hinata. I let Kai go first. He came through without a synch. So did Gaara.

All that was left was me. I looked at the trees. They gave me the rock sign, so I crept halfway until Yumi frantically scratched her neck with her pinky. Oh, shit! Someone's coming.

I ducked behind a convenient bush. "What is it, Jess?" asked Rowan.

Jess took a long look around. I was careful to not even blink. "Hm," Jess grunted, "Nothing."

I quickly rushed towards the safe trees and made it safely. "So, where you from, big boy?" asked Ash. Then, Sasuke ran.

He whooshed through the trees.

"Aw, what a shame. He looked like my Edward Cullen, look how fast he is," complained Ash. "Yeah, yeah, he'll be back," grumbled Jess.

Back? When? Just then, Sasuke's voice pierced the sky, "Agh!!!"

I jumped. Well, that was scary.

"Well, we'll just have to bring him back," sighed Rowan and they disappeared through the woods.

He must be in pain. We were already running to Base 10. We peeked through to the disastrous scene.

Tsunade was panicking. The teachers didn't even begin their search yet. Che, if it wasn't for us, Aiko and Hinata'd be dead by now.

I ripped the tape off Aiko's mouth. "MOTHER--," Aiko got muffled ny me stuffing the tape back. I told her to shut up.

"What the hell happened?!" Hinata hissed after the tape got off.

"What do you mean?! We got you guys out, now Sasuke's in," Yumi hissed back.

"What happened to Sasuke?" whispered Ryuu.

"They said they'd get him back, then so will we," I said and ran back. They took forever to catch up with me. Shizumi was teaching Aiko and Hinata the signs.

While I was halfway there, I stopped. How the hell was I going to do this?

"Oi, guys, how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Well, we can't use any more bait, they'll end up like Sasuke," whispered Shikamaru.

"Any options?" asked Neji. "Well, there are a few," Aoi whispered.

"We could just leave him there, which I don't consider an option, we could call the cops, only to have him hostage, or we could bust in there, fighting like hell, and try to injure them," said Aoi.

"Well, I say we fight," said Aiko. "Of course, you do," sighed Naruto.

"Yeah, well, I say we fight too," smirked Gaara. "It's decided, we fight!" I hissed happily.

"Okay, Ryuu, you grab Sasuke as soon as we break the windows, guys, let's teach you some moves before you bust in there, unarmed," said Aiko.

We started a mini-training camp. We did more strategies after we finished.

"Alright, I saw torture weapons in the closet, after we get through there, Gaara and Neji, open the closet and start handing out weapons. Hinata, you stay hidden in the trees, in case we need help," I said.

Hinata reluctantly nodded. "The main objective is to get Uchiha out," I said.

We nodded and went on to continue our dangerous plan.

"Okay, we have two options to break in," said Name.

"Right," nodded Yumi. "We can run," said the very scared Rumi, "Or we can scream and run."

"Hahaha, shut up, don't make me laugh," I hissed.

"While Neji and Gaara get weapons, Rai, Aoi, Kiba, and Rumi go against Jess. Neji and Gaara should be done with passing out the weapons, and Ryuu should have properly transported Sasuke to Hinata already," said Shikamaru.

"Okay, so Neji, Shino, Naruto, and Kai go against Rowan. Jack's mine and Riki's. Jack will be up against me, Riki, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Ryuu. Ash will have Name, Yumi, and Shizumi,"Aiko said.

"Wait, why is it only girls?" whined Naruto. "Because, did you see how hot she was? She'll probably hypnotize you guys," scoffed Aiko.

Aoi continued, "Alright, so Jack gets Riki, Aiko, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Ryuu?"

"Right, Jess gets Rai, Aoi, Kiba, and Rumi?" asked Ryuu.

"Yup, Ash gets the girl trio, Name, Shizumi, and Yumi, while Rowan's in for Naruto, Shino, Neji, and Kai," said Shikamaru.

"Okay, we got it?" asked Riki. "Yeah," we all said and got into positions.

"We just run," said Aoi. When we got to the cabin, they were carrying a bleeding Sasuke inside.

"Fuck! They got him in a snare!" cursed Aiko. Aiko was the weapons master, fighting teacher, shouting expert, and the cursing monk.

"He's bleeding in the leg, Ryuu be careful with him, don't damage his right leg any more than it is," warned Shikamaru.

"Right," Ryuu nodded. "When they turn around, we break the windows and you guys get the weapons," I nodded towards Gaara and Neji.

"NOW!!" said Name and all of us, but Hinata, broke the windows and immediately ran inside.

It's definite that the glass momentarily blinded us, but we got through it. Ah! Damn, I got cut.

No matter. I ran towards my designated target, Jess, and punched him right in the face. Hey, look, a skateboard.

I grabbed the end of the skateboard and bashed it in his face. Rumi came and body slammed him, which caused me to laugh. Kiba then ran and head-butted him.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ryuu escaping with Sasuke. Great, mission accomplished.

**Tsunade POV**

Alright, I am missing 18 freaking students!! "Alright, tell me where the fuck they are!" I demanded as I grabbed Temari and Tenten's shirts.

"We don't know!!" they both said. I sighed and let them down.

"Anko, call the police, and then give me the phone," I commanded. She did so and handed me the phone.

"_What's the situation, lady?" asked the gruff voice behind the phone._

"Okay, we are in the San Bernadinos and as you know, the killers are here and 18 of my students are missing in the woods," I said quickly.

"_What?! 18?! Where are you now?! We will give you reinforcements right away!" the man said in excitement/worry. He must not have had anything to do all day._

"We are at the center, Base 10. We have babies and a whole freshman class here. We don't think they're close to us, because they haven't attacked yet. But I'm very sure that they're within a mile," I said in distress.

"_Babies?! Okay ma'am, we'll be there right away!" the man said as he hung up._

"Ugh, what's we weird is, the students that are missing, are my favorite," I said under my breath.

They'd better be alive, or I'll skin the people responsible.

**Ryuu POV**

I just climbed out the window carefully, with Sasuke over my shoulder. I ran towards the tree that Hinata was and let Sasuke down. I was eager to join the fight.

I heard Aiko screech with pleasure. I wanted to go so badly. I even heard stuff breaking.

"Here," I said and ran to join the fight. "Ughh," I heard Sasuke groan.

"WOOHOO!!!!" I yelled and ran next to Jack and sucker-punched him right in the nose.

"Hey, I was saving that!" complained Riki. This is better than the bar fight I got into with Big Willy.

"Suck this, Big Willy!!" I screamed. "Who the hell is Big Willy?!" asked Shikamaru while Aiko was laughing.

"Oh, yeah! Big Willy!!" shouted Aiko as she landed a hit on Jack. "Who the hell is Big Willy?!" repeated Shikamaru.

I left his question unanswered for there was some kid with no pupils throwing me something.

"Heads up!" Neji shouted and gave me a staff. What the hell? **THIS** is a torture weapon?!

"Hey, what the hell? I'm not flipping Donatello!" I shouted at Neji.

"Too bad, TMNT! I call Leonardo!" said Aiko as she grabbed the double katanas. Just so you know, TMNT is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Donatello, Michael Angelo, Leonardo, and Rafael are the 4 turtles that star the show. The weapons that are given to these people are the exact same weapons from TMNT.

"Whoo! Michael Angelo in the house!" said Rumi as he grabbed Numbchucks (sp?).

"Rafael over here!" grinned Rai as she got those knives that looked like devil knives.

"Damn, I got stuck with double bladed staff," complained Yumi as she cut Ash.

"Agh! You're a bitch!" Ash yelled in retaliation.

"Been told, honey, been told," grinned Yumi as she hit Ash in the stomach.

"We got Ash down!" yelled Name as she knocked Ash unconscious. Shizumi tied her up tightly and kicked her to the side.

"Agh!" I grunted in pain as Jack hit me in the stomach. I grabbed his wrist, pulled him down with me, and just when he was gonna go on top of me, I kicked his face in.

**Naruto POV**

"Hey! This is pretty fun!" I exclaimed as I used my dagger thing that had dragon designs on it to stab Rowan.

"Why do you think we get in fights, kid?" grinned Rai as she stabbed Jess.

"Cuz you're delinquents," I grinned back and I fell to the ground in pain. Someone stabbed me.

"Ha! Be careful kid, this is a man's world," smirked Rowan.

"That's what you think!" grunted Yumi as she got him from behind with a chair.

"Useful, not a weapon, but useful," shrugged Ryuu. "Tie him up!" commanded Aiko. Whoa, she was bleeding in the head. Ah, fuck this hurts.

"Oi, here, Naruto," said Name as she moved me aside. I just watched from the corner.

Ooh, Riki has a freaking knife sticking out of his arm, but he still continues to fight.

"Agh!" groaned Rai. Wow, she has the deepest cut I've ever seen, and the longest.

"Fuck you!" Rai yelled and cut his legs.

**Rai POV**

Damn it. I'm injured. I'm no good now. I quickly cut Jess's legs and he fell down in agony.

"Jack's left," mumbled Kiba.

"Oi, Aiko! Riki! What's the hold up?! We got all of them but Jack!" I yelled through the noise.

Naruto and some others were sitting to watch because they were too injured. There were about 8 people fighting Jack.

Me, Aiko, Riki, Kiba, Ryuu, Gaara, Kai, and Name were fighting Jack now.

"Well, it's a little hard!" scoffed Aiko as she tried to kick Jack, but he dodged like a viper.

"How the hell are you not dead yet?!" grunted Gaara in frustration as Jack dodged his kick.

"If we can't beat him with martial arts, what about the dancing arts?" asked Kai.

"COINDROP!" me and Kai said at the same time. We both did coindrops and there was no possible way he could dodge this. And he didn't.

"Ack!" Jack grunted and fell. He stood back up quickly.

"Bounce back like a champ, eh?" scoffed Name.

"Always," smirked Jack. "COFFEEGRIND!!!!" shouted me and Kai.

We got into position for the coffee grind and spun. Jack fell back with a thump.

"I wanna try wrestling," whined Aiko. "Go ahead," I said.

"Tombstone Piledriver!!!" Aiko shouted and did The Undertaker's signature move.

"Is he dead?" asked Name. "Nah, just sleeping," said Aiko as she dusted her hands.

Everybody limped out. Ryuu was carrying Jack, who was now in a rope straitjacket, Yumi was carrying Ash, I was carrying Jess, and Gaara, Kiba, and Riki were carrying Rowan. Rowan was pretty hard to carry with just one person.

"Dammit, carry your side, Kiba!" complained Gaara. "Shut up! The fatass has too many sides, I don't know which one to carry!" stated Kiba.

"Shut up, at least you don't have Tats over here drooling on you," I said in deadpan as I limped to the trees.

"What idiots, they didn't even bring guns," grunted Name happily.

No one came out of that cabin without being injured. Hinata was scot-free though.

Even Shizumi had cuts and bruises. "I don't know about you, but I'm keeping my weapon," Naruto said giddily. "Yeah, me too," said everyone at the same time, causing us to laugh.

"Oi, should we bring this over to Base 10?" asked Aiko. I nodded.

"Oi, Hina, how's Sasuke?" I asked. "He's okay, but his leg is severely damaged," replied Hinata.

"Ryuu, careful of that leg," I instructed. These are one of the rare times I take charge, and it's only because this is a serious situation.

Ryuu nodded and took Sasuke from Hinata. Sasuke fell asleep mid-way through the fight.

"Alright, troopers! Brace yourselves from some serious bitching!" whimpered Yumi while we were at the edge of Base 10.

"Tch, we just whooped some ass, isn't that good enough?" scoffed Ryuu.

"Whatever, let's just go through," sighed Name. We stepped through the thick trees and were met with a wonderous sight.

All hell has exploded on Base 10. There were several, scratch that, MANY, news reporters and news vans reporting at the middle of Base 10. Base 10 also included an entire Police Force. The FBI including. Oh, look a helicopter in the middle of the woods, how normal is that?

There were ambulances. Tsunade was talking who looked like the police chief and the sluts were pretending to cry so they get TV attention.

Just then, a light shone in all our eyes. "Hello! I'm Bruce Nolan and who are you?!" a news reporter shouted. Now, all attention was on us.

"Well, geez, Bruce, don't have to shout right in our ears," said Naruto while rubbing his ears. How ironic is that? Great, now everybody's shouting.

"Where did you come from?"

"Who are you carrying?"

"Did you kill them?" Ah, this is hurting my ear.

"HEY! SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP!!!!!" yelled Aiko. Heh, bleep. They all shut up immediately.

"One question at the time," said Kiba. They raised their hands.

"You, Bruce Nolan," pointed Aiko.

"Yes, thank you. Who are you?" he asked.

"What do you think? The Beatles?!" said Name sarcastically. Every reporter laughed.

I sighed, "Yeah, we're the freaking missing students." We then introduced ourselves.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" bellowed Tsunade. All heads, and cameras, turned towards the enraged principle.

"Chillax, prince. Since Aiko and Hinata got caught, we got Sasuke as bait and snuck them out, but Sasuke got caught in a snare and the killers brought him inside. So either run or die trying to save him. We're not like the skanks, so, as predicted, we fought like hell," explained Yumi.

"And why the hell did you not bring us?!" cried Tenten. "Yeah, we've been worried sick!" added Temari.

"Each person we added, is a life. That's what we realized," said Aiko.

"So, excuse me, how did you do….that?" asked a girl while pointing to Jack.

We all started laughing. "How else?! Jumping over Neverland?!" asked Riki while chortling.

"Oh, well, it seems a bit weird for teenage boys, or **GIRLS** to be beating up escaped mental patients who are killers," added some ass faced reporter.

"Well--," I started. "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!!!" yelled a cop from a police car. Ow, bullhorn!

We shrugged and did so. What the hell were we in for now?

"AND WAVE'EM LIKE YA JUST DON'T CARE!!!!" yelled the cop. I grinned and started doing the wave. I then started dancing, though it hurt with my sore bones, with my crew.

"Yo Jimmay!!!" I said and slapped hands with him. "You know a cop?" asked the ass skeptically.

I raised an eyebrow. "No, I just like to call random people "Jimmay!!"" I said sarcastically. The reporters laughed again.

"Hey, Jimmy, what you doing in here?" I asked.

"Heard some teens were missing, and ba-da boom! I'm assigned to San Bernadino," he grinned. "Hold on, I gotta fend off some reporters," I said.

"Okay, what we did was kick their asses. Simple as that," said Aiko.

"How do little girls like you do that?" cooed a reporter.

"Alright, are the cameras on?" asked Name. They nodded. Name took a camera and put it up close to her face.

"We beat up killers. Crazy, psychotic killers. Deal with it," she said and sat down.

The reporters split up and began to interview us individually.

**Sasuke POV**

I woke up and found myself in an ambulance. Ah, shit my leg! I saw the others talking to reporters.

"So, kid, how was it?" asked a reporter guy.

"Well, let's just say, this was not what I signed up for," I sighed.

**Yumi POV**

I sighed and sat down. Then, Simure bounced on over here.

"Oh, is this your friend?" asked the woman who was interviewing me.

"N--," I was cut off by Simure. "Yeah! We are, like the best of friends! We even finish each other's sentences!" she squealed.

"What the hell, bitch? Get off me!" I shouted and pushed her off.

"Uh, like what are you doing, friend?" she asked. Was she still going on with this?

"How do you push off your own friend like that?!" said the reporter as she picked up Simure and fussed over her.

"Okay, one, she's not my friend. In fact, she hates me. She's just acting like my friend because she's on camera," I pointed out as I lay I down on a long, flat rock. I put my hands behind my head.

"Like, no I'm not!" shrieked Simure. The camera shifted towards me.

"Two, she's a whore. Didn't you see her trying to get on camera? She's even a camera whore. Why would I be friends with a whore?" I said. Simure got madder.

"Three, did you see how she cut off my sentence? That's not a friend. Hey, are you hoping to get famous by getting on the news?" I asked Simure. Okay, she's beyond pissed! I am a genius.

"And four. Do you even know my name?" I questioned Simure as I turned my head to face her. My voice was even and calm.

"Uh, uh, it's, um," fumbled Simure. The reporter looked at her in disgust.

"Get out," I smirked. You know, humiliating sluts is far more amusing than watching eggs boil on the sidewalk during the summer.

"What _**is **_your name?" asked the reporter lady.

"Yumi, remember it," I grinned and pointed at the camera.

**Name POV**

"Hey, can we ask you some questions?" asked a guy with a cameraman.

I was sitting next to a sculpture, which no one saw before, and I lay my elbow on its foot and bended my leg. Ouch.

"That was one right now, dipstick," I said flatly. The guy grinned.

"Wow, spunk. Okay, so how did you _feel _while fighting these killers?" asked the guy as he put the mic near my mouth.

"How did I _feel_?! What the hell? I felt good. Listen, it wasn't my first fight around," I said.

"Ooh, so was it hard?" he asked. I looked at him like there were roses popping out of his ears.

"Dude," I started, "Do you even **SEE** the injuries we have?!"

"Oh," reporter dude said. I rolled my eyes. People sure are stupid.

"Oi, Name!!" I heard Rumi yell and he through something cold at me.

**Aiko POV**

"I fought, I got hurt, I won," I said briefly. Then, I got an idea.

"Hey, is this live?" I asked the camera dude. He nodded.

"Mind if I make a quick message?" I asked again. They shrugged.

"Oi, Big Willy, Ryuu says to stick it up your hairy--," I got cut off my Riki throwing something cold at me. Water balloons?!

"Oi, your dead, Nutface!!" I screamed and ran after them, picking up a few water balloons myself.

I ran away from all the reporters and started pelting Ryuu and Riki with water balloons.

"YOUR DEAD, AOI!!!!" Yumi screeched as she helped him feel the wrath of water balloons thrown by a deadly girl.

"Oh come on, Rumi!! This is a new hat!!" whined Rai as she joined our fight.

I started running backwards as Kai attempted to throw one right at my head.

"Bleh!" I teased as I stuck my tongue out at him.

Even though it was cold, we were injured, and were in front of live news castings, we were having a water balloon fight. Typically normal in the days of our lives.

**Bruce Nolan POV**

"There you have it, folks," I said while smiling my wide smile at the camera.

"These students worked hard to get their dear friends back. Now, even though they're hurt, they are throwing water balloons, here at the San Bernadino mountains," I said.

I knew that while I was talking, people watching this broadcast would probably not pay attention because of the people splashing behind me.

"Die Rumi!" the one named Rai yelled as she gave him a faster-than-a-bullet water balloon right into his private area.

"Oof! I think I just did," he gasped as he held his thing.

I couldn't help but laugh in front of the camera. These kids were hilarious.

They could have a sitcom. Not to mention they have better faces than the kids on Baywatch! I mean, look at that! Complete perfection on Rai's face. Clear skin on Riki's even though he's a boy! And that Yumi walks like a ballerina. So petite.

I bet by the time they get home, their house will be filled with letters begging them to advertise some kind of endorsement.

**Yumi POV**

I aimed for Riki as I threw my water balloon like a pitcher at a baseball game.

Turns out, he ducked and it hit Tsunade square in the face. Everyone dropped their water balloons and stared at the demon that was about to rise.

"Mommy," I whimpered as the demon arose.


	25. BBQ & Beer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Aiko POV**

"Holy *blleeeeppp*," I said. (Remember, they're still on camera).

Then, Tsunade released the monster within. "*bleep* *bleep* *bleep*ity *bleep*!!!!!!" I shouted.

"Music!!!" yelled Riki. I nodded towards Ryuu, who was next to the stereo.

"All Star by Smash Mouth!!!" Ryuu shouted.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me _Tsunade comes running at us like a demon bulldozer _  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed _Yumi trips on absolutely nothing

_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb _We all run away with anime tears in our eyes_  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead _The populars call us losers with Ls on their foreheads as we run by__

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Back to the rule and I hit the ground running Shizumi jumps down from a tree and becomes scared while running ahead of us_  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb _Rai hits a tree, getting left behind__

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets Tsunade chases us faster with water balloons coming at us_  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow _The cameras switch their lights brighter__

_[Chorus:]__  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold _Tsunade throws bullet water balloons at us_  
Only shooting stars break the mold _We barely dodge it__

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder Rumi gets hit and falls to the floor, shivering. It was pretty cold out here, let alone get hit with a water balloon._  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older _"Go on without me!!" said Rumi dramatically as Tsunade chokes him and starts yelling at him._  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture _I run faster, ahead of Shizumi.__

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin Name slips on the water that hit Rumi, bringing Riki with her._  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim _"*Bleep*!!!" they both said and Tsunade thundered over. It looked like they were swimming._  
My world's on fire how about yours _Tsunade has horns coming out of her head and there's fire in the background._  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored _Well, not really, I just like to draw it that way.__

_[Repeat Chorus 2x]___

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas Rai pushed Kai as they tried to get ahead of the approaching Tsunade._  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept _"CRRRAAAPPP!!!" they screamed as Tsunade held their shirts and pulled them back.

_I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change_ Aoi jumps over my back and I push him back, laughing at him._  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming _Too bad I didn't see the statue._  
Back to the rule and I hit the ground running _I hit it and fall. Tsunade approaches and drags me to her pile of dead students._  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun _Yumi whoops and Ryuu joins in her celebrating._  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb _Tsunade throws a fast ball on them and they both fall._  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go _"*BLLEEEEPPPP*" they both scream and they get dragged by the scary principle._  
You'll never shine if you don't glow_

I am wet and soggy. "Rumi, I want you to know," I groaned out. We were all laying on our backs on the ground.

"Yeah?" he asked. "I broke your Make-A-Wish Magic Baking Oven," I revealed.

"You what?!" he yelled.

"Well," I started shakily, "It looked like fun, so I put Riki's sock in it for 10 minutes, I forgot about it and walked outside, then Kai's kitchen blew up!"

"Wait! Which sock?!" asked Riki. "Your Angelina the Ballerina one," I said.

"My kitchen!" said Kai. "That was you?!" he yelled again.

"I HATE YOU!!!!" they all cried at me. "Angelina was so young!" cried Riki as he put his hands over his eyes.

"You son of a bitch! That was a present from Nana!!" Rumi cried out.

"I'm sorry, geez!!" I said. Then, Tsunade picked all three of us up by our shirts.

"Shut up, you babies," said Tsunade as she put us down.

"Hey! That was awesome! You got that on camera, didn't you Ned?!" yelled a reporter happily. "Ned" nodded.

"Huh? What?" we all asked dumbly.

"You guys are hilarious! I wouldn't be surprised if you got your own sitcom!" laughed a woman reporter.

"Eh," we all shrugged and began talking to the cops, who insisted on telling what happened.

"Alright, I was hiding with my friend, Hinata, up on the trees, then somebody grabbed us from behind and dragged us through the woods. Next thing we know, we're tied up and some mental patients are outside, talking. Then, my friends snuck in through the window while those killers' backs were turned. Too bad that my other friend, Sasuke Uchiha got caught in a snare. So he took Sasuke as our replacement. We devised a clever plan to get him back. Fight. That wasn't as clever though. So we beat the *bleep* out of them, and here we are," I explained.

"Hey, chief! We found a video tape of what happened in the cabin!!! How lucky are we?!" this young guy shouted. Must be beginner, cuz other police officers would just whisper it to the Chief.

"Let's watch it, shall we?" said Chief and we all squished on the sofa/ couch, whatever it is, to watch the video.

"Whoa!!" everyone exclaimed they saw our whole shebang. Ha, shebang. Funny.

The people who took part in the beating up were all grinning.

The video was over and the Chief said to us, "Well, good job."

**Rai POV**

"Jimmy, what's up, man?" I asked as I approached him.

"Yo, Rai, mind if I invite you guys to my daughter's party?" he asked.

"Sure, why not? When?" I asked. "November 14th," he replied.

"We'll be there," I said as I winked and bumped fists with my favorite cop.

**Aiko POV**

"YOU SONS OF A BITCHES!!!" shrieked Ash.

"Look who woke up," said Name uninterestedly.

"Shut up!" shrieked Ash. "How did _**YOU **_beat us?!" yelled Jess.

"Oh, yeah, and Jess?" said Rai. Jess turned to face her.

"Thanks for the board," smirked Rai as she held it up and smacked his face.

"Hey, you should get those wounds fixed up. I'm surprised you teens haven't collapsed from the pain yet," said a reporter.

"Oh, shut up! We're not pansies," I scoffed as I walked over to an ambulance.

When this whole thing was over, the police left, the reporters finally deported, and the killers were cuffed and treated for in the ambulance, all was quiet.

"OKAY!! Your instructor in going to tell you exactly what to do! We expect you to listen to them, or you'll end up like him!!" Anko yelled while pulling Ryuu up in front of everyone. He was the most damaged GUY.

Everyone gasped. They probably didn't want to have a jacked up arm, scar running from their ankle to their thigh, giant eye, due to a beating, and a crack on their head.

We walked back to our tents and Anko messed them up.

"Dude, what the hell?" I said. "Well, due to police's orders, we know have to tent together," sighed Anko.

Me, Yumi, Name, and Rai said nothing. "Well?" asked Yumi finally.

"What?" Ano replied. "Where's the giant tent that we're supposed to sleep in?" Name asked.

"You make it," said Anko, "I've been worried sick, and now I'm tired, so you guys make it."

"Are you serious?!" I yelled. "What?" she asked again.

"We bust our asses, let alone ALMOST DIE, for you, and now you expect us to build some big-ass tent to fit 13 of us?!" Rai shouted.

"Shut up, and get to it," Anko glared. We sighed, took all the tents, and tied them together to make….TA-DA!!! A giant tent that could fit another camping group in it.

"Ooh!! This could fit all my luggage!!" squealed Emiko and Ino as they ran inside.

I took my 3 bags and entered. I chose my place at the very end. I got out my black and red skull comforter and pillows, and lay down next to my 3 bags. See, people think comforters are like blankets, but we use them by laying down on them because they're poofy.

Our blankets are used as blankets. Sometimes we bring more than 1 pillow just so we can hug it. I brought 2 pillows.

Rai took her place directly across from me, about 10 feet away, with her M&M's comforter and pillows. She had 4 bags with her. I believe one bag was entirely for food and hats.

Rai brought her little cat doll thing. It was like when you touched it, it was made of beans inside. It was a black cute anime style cat that had 2 white, long ovals for eyes.

Yumi was next to Rai, with her dark purple and black comforter, blankets, and pillows. She brought her creepy little voodoo doll with needles sticking out of it. She brought 2 bags.

Shizumi was next to me with her ying/yang styled blankets and pillows. She brought a circle pillow that she hugged.

Name was next to her, carrying a mostly blue and gray set. She also likes to hug pillows, only hers was like a long sausage pillow.

We were mostly wearing basketball shorts and a tank top or shirt, or baggy PJs with a tank top or shirt.

The sluts were wearing short shorts and half of a tank top. Some were just wearing their bras and short shorts. This is disgusting.

I heard thunder and saw lightning. "Rain?!" asked Rai and Yumi excitedly. I took a step outside carefully and sniffed the air.

"Rain!!" I replied giddily. We loved rain. It's just something. Maybe it's because when we first met each other, it was raining. We love the smell, how it makes thumping whenever it hits something, and how dark the sky looks.

For me, I love how, when it rains hard enough, the ground looks white as the rain pounds against it. It makes a little barrier-type thing and it turns white. Then it floods, and suddenly looks like a river. Oh, and we never get colds whenever we are out in the rain, so that's another reason why.

"Okay, I brought my rain clothes!" shouted Name excitedly. She ran outside with us and looked at the black clouds.

"Me too," we replied. We changed into our rain clothes. A sports bra and shorts that go a little above the knee.

"What are you hoodlums doing?" asked Anko tiredly.

"Go to sleep," I replied sternly. To my surprise, she actually did.

"What **ARE** you orphans doing?" sneered Sakura. "Shut up, we're having fun," said Yumi as we patiently waited for the rain. I heard the thunder once again, and the rain made its way down in small pellets.

I stepped out and looked up at the sky, with its thick, black clouds. The rain sliding off my face. Ahh, this is refreshing after all that stress and crap I've taken.

We stood out there for 30 minutes until I got tired and I walked inside.

"Oi, Shizumi, pass the towel," I said as I raised my hand out for the towel. I wiped my face and body with it.

I changed back into my baggy pajamas and lay down on my comforter.

"Ugh, like don't ruin our beauty sleep with your ugliness," squeaked Ino as she rubbed all kinds of stuff on her face. The sluts wore those things they put on their eyes like a blindfold thing.

"First of all, how can you wake somebody up with ugliness?" scoffed Name.

"Yeah, and if you're so "beautiful", then why are you rubbing stuff on your face?" asked Rai.

"Ugh, she doesn't have to answer to you, parent-less," smirked Chiruki.

"Yeah, yeah, and beauty, is beauty from within," I mumbled as I got under and started to doze.

I started to fall asleep like everybody else. Then……

**2:00 AM**

"AHHHHH!!!" an ear-piercing scream filled the cool, night air.

I instantly woke up and sat up.. "What. The. Fuck?!" I said.

"There is a giant bear right outside!!!" squealed Emiko. Simure started whimpering and talking about how she's too beautiful to die.

"Oi, must be some damn snails flying for waking me up!" shouted Yumi as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Where's the bear? I'll kill it," muttered Rai as she got up and dragged me outside.

"Bear? There's no fucking bear!!" I growled. Sakura peered outside, cowardly I might add, and looked around.

"There it is!! Ahhh!!!" she screamed as she pointed to a……squirrel.

"You idiot, that is a squirrel," grumbled Name as she scratched her stomach.

"Ugh, even worse!!" squealed Michi. I rolled my eyes and picked up the squirrel. Only this was not a normal squirrel. It was evil.

It even had blood red eyes and looked rabid. Its fur was sticking up. The squirrel attacked my face as I rolled around yelling.

"GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!!" I yelled while clawing at it. Rai took a branch and started beating my face.

"YOU DUMBASS!! THE SQUIRREL, NOT MY FACE!!!!!" I screamed at Rai. She beat the squirrel and it finally fell off.

I started panting heavily and looked at it. "Rai, give me the stick," I commanded as she gave me the stick.

I took the stick and poked the squirrel. It came right back up and stuck its hands out like Frankenstein.

"IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!!!" we all screamed as we took random branches and beat it.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Anko as she came outside.

"Nothing. Just beating a squirrel," breathed Yumi as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Oh, guys, there's gonna be a cook-out tomorrow, so be ready," said Anko as she fell backwards.

"Here, gimme the squirrel," I said. I took out a plastic bag and put the demon squirrel in it. Then, I wrapped it so tight, that it couldn't possibly breathe.

"Back to sleep," yawned Name as we got inside the tent.

"Ugh, did you kill the bear?" squeaked Sakura. I threw her the bag, "Knock yourself out."

"AHHHH!!!!" she screamed in her squeaky voice as she threw it on my back.

"Sweet dreams, girly," I said as I smirked and yawned. Sleepy time.

**7:00 AM Name POV**

"WAKE UP, PUNKS!!!!" shouted Anko through a bullhorn. I yawned and stretched my arms as I threw a ball at Michi to wake her up.

**Michi POV**

I felt something hit my head. I sat up and saw a grinning Name. I glared. Why does **SHE **always get everybody's attention?

Then I noticed something impossible. Why the hell is light coming from behind Name?! How come **I **don't glow in the morning?! Why?!

**Aiko POV**

"Oi, fatass," I grumbled as I threw a hard ball at Yumi to get her to wake up.

"OKAY!! The showers are up there, and after you're done we go back here to Base 5! We don't leave until everyone's done showering!!!" barked Anko.

We marched up to the showers and as soon as we got there, I ran towards the first stall.

"Hells yeah! First one, baby!!" I echoed off the walls as I started showering. By the time everyone was finished, it was 9:00 AM.

Oh, and I met meant done with the showers. But no, the sluts weren't done blow-drying and applying make-up.

Anko just told us to go on without them. And, we did happily.

I stood up and looked around. I sighed and got my clothes. Let's see, it was probably gonna be hot, so, I hate to say it, I have to wear shorts ABOVE the knee. Uhhh!!! I don't wanna!!!

I got out my dark blue bondage guy shorts. So what? I'll deal with the heat. I put it on and had on a long-sleeve black hoodie. The sleeves had light blue waves on it.

I put on a blue shirt that had an old man with a cup of tea saying, **"How About A Nice Cup of Shut the Fuck Up?" **in a Kristen ITC font.

I put on red, black, and blue DCs. I had a lot of black, blue, and red rings on.

I put my hair into a small pony-tail with a black bandana with red swirls on it. I got a red chain necklace that featured a light blue clock/watch thing. Flavor Flav!!! No, just kidding. My clock wasn't that big.

"I'm done," I said as I crouched and waited for everyone else. I pushed my sleeves up and saw Yumi approaching.

"About time," said Yumi as she crouched next to me. She was wearing black combat boots with purple and black striped socks that went up to her upper thigh. The sock on the right was scrunched down a bit.

She had a black skirt that had purple trimmings on it and her hair was in two small pony-tails while the rest was left down.

She had a purple half tank top with fishnet covering her stomach. She had a yellow dog tag on with purple and black bangles on.

She had black gloves that reached her elbows, but they had a hole at her wrist. The gloves had purple skulls decorating it with a few rings on. They showed her fake tattoo of a pitbull on her shoulder.

"Nice dress-up, emo," scoffed Name as she came over to us in red plaid capris that stopped a bit above her knee. Her shirt was orange that featured a donkey looking at his butt and looking at people polluting. The donkey was saying, **"Oh, and you guys say I'M the ass."**

She put on a yellow zip-up hoodie that had Spongebob on the back with Gary. Her hair was in a two low pony-tails with a yellow do-rag and a red hat with orange bubbles on it facing backwards.

The hoodie's sleeves were pushed up and it showed her orange finger-less gloves and single red beaded bracelet.

Her shoes were orange high-tops with red graffit on it. She wore ankle socks, so they showed her small golden anklet.

"Hey, at least I don't look like fire, when my hair is ice," laughed Yumi. It was true. Name's hair was blue, though she dressed in fire colors.

"A punk, mismatcher, and an Aiko," grinned Rai.

She was wearing baggy tan and ripped bondage pants, with the one side pinned up to her knee. She had on a black shirt zip-up hoodie that was open and inside was a gray shirt that showed a stick man falling off a cliff with the words, "**Nothing's Fair"** on it.

Her shoes were black and gray Etnies. Her hair was in a pony-tail with a brown hat that faced sideways and a black choker that had a bright green turtle hanging from it.

She wore tan finger-less gloves that went half-way up her arm, not reaching her elbow. One single silver ring was on her finger.

"I'm ready," she said as she skated over to us.

"Ahh! Give me the blow-drier!!" screamed Simure to Emiko all the way up on the bathrooms. "No!!" squealed Emiko.

"Ha, what a bunch of idiots," we laughed. They fight over blow-driers?! They came down 30 minutes later.

"Uh, the pretty people have arrived!!" announced Sakura as they all did a pose.

We just sat there, continuing what we were doing. Rai was doing mini-tricks on Jess's skateboard, Name was playing slide with Shizumi, Yumi was playing with my hair, and I was sitting there, letting her play with her hair, while inspecting my sneaker.

"Ah, finally!! Okay, it's 9:30, so we have to help set up the cook-out," said Anko while getting some things ready. We nodded and I grabbed my squirrel bag and stuffed it in my back pocket.

Good thing I had many pockets. Ugh, I think I felt something fall off on the squirrel.

We hiked up to this giant place known as The Dining Hall. We had to wait in lines before we could go in. It looked like only the girls were setting up.

"Oi, Tsunade! Why don't we just sleep here?" asked Rai.

"Because, you lot would steal the food," snorted Tsunade as she handed Rai a grill.

"Shizumi, help," said Rai and they carried the grill into Base 10.

"Here, Aiko and Yumi," said Tsunade as she handed us 1 giant table. Hey, these are light.

"Don't you think it'd be faster if we carried one each?" I asked as I squinted. It was getting hot.

"Oh, only if you can," shrugged Tsunade as she gave Temari a box of kitchen tools.

I lugged the giant table to Base 10. "Oi, Temari!! You have a spatula?!" asked Yumi with her hand shading her eyes.

"Here," said Temari as she threw us each one spatula.

"Zorro strikes again!" I exclaimed as I made a an imaginary "Z" on Yumi's back while pretending to be Zorro.

Hinata and Name laughed as they walked in on our Zorro session.

"Hehheh," Rai was laughing stupidly as she made the spatula jiggle.

"GIRLS!!!!" boomed Tsunade all the way from the Dining Hall. We ran towards her.

"Carry this," said Tsunade as she gave Sakura a box the size of my shoe.

"AAh!! Like, no way!! My nails just got manicured and it's _**WAY **_too heavy!!" Sakura squealed.

"Are you serious?!" me, Yumi, Name, Rai, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata said at the same time.

"Like, duh, loser!!" Sakura said with an "L" on her forehead.

"Wow, bet ya never worked a day in your life," snorted Tenten as she moved some more boxes.

"Watch this, heiress," I said as I placed two light boxes on my head, being careful to balance it, and stacked 5 boxes in my hands, while still managing to pull a string attached to a grill with my leg.

"Haha, nice one!!" said Rai as she high-fived my back. We moved all the stuff to Base 10, no thanks to the cheer whores.

"Whew!!" said Name while wiping the sweat under her nose.

"Okay, great! 10:30, right on schedule," said Tsunade while checking her watch.

"Now, let's start fixing this stuff," commanded Anko. Base 10 was pretty much a giant circle in the middle of the woods.

I was in charge of moving all the grills. I put them in a line, 8 feet from each other. I had moved about 15 grills. The food table was on the left, from where I was standing.

I was also in charge of manning the sound system. They set up a little stage with a giant stereo with speakers in the middle.

I got some of my CDs and chose from them. Hm, let's see. Some Simple Plan, Linkin Park, and Smash Mouth. Throw in a little bit of Panic At the Disco, All-American Rejects, Kanye West, and 3OH!3, you get a mix.

That leaves room for Nine Days, The Offspring, Green Day, Sum 41, My Chemical Romance, Nirvana, Radiohead, Coldplay, and The Ting Tings.

What else? Oh, how about Wheezer, Foo Fighters, KISS, Metallica, The Killers, The Fray, Shinedown, Queen, Oasis, Bon Jovi, The Beach Boys, Blink-182, Aerosmith, Bowling For Soup, and All Time Low.

I also added Cute Is What We Aim For, Avril Lavigne, The Academy Is…, Boys Like Girls, Fall Out Boy, Jimmy Eat World, Good Charlotte, MxPx, some Paramore, Plain White T's, We the Kings, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and The White Tie Affair.

Now for some hip hop and pop. Britney Spears, Rihanna, Soulja Boy Tell'Em, Eminem, Chris Brown, Ne-Yo, and Mims.

I walked to Rai and I sighed and sat down on the ground.

**Rai POV**

Let's see, I'm in charge of chairs and tables. I set them up to the right of the grill. The tables were circular.

I put about 20 in a long line and set up 6 chairs each. I was real sneaky to put 2 tables behind everything else and into the edge, almost hidden in the forest.

I actually just pushed the 2 tables in the woods. There was a nice place, no trees, just an open area, where we could hang out.

Whew, that was hard work. I sat next to Aiko, who was chewing a weed.

**Yumi POV**

I am in charge of decorating. I had to put little spoons, forks, and plates on the tables. Not to mention placemats and flowers in a freaking vase.

Now I had to find flowers and hang them everywhere. I got into a field and picked daisies, tulips, roses, sunflowers, and even poppies.

I had some flowers I don't even know the name of. I made some paper flowers and some out of string.

"Oi, these good enough?" I asked Kurenai. "Oh, they're beautiful!" she praised. Heh, let's say I'm the most creative sister.

See, Aiko's the one who knows about cars and engines and the martial arts person. Name's a techno genius, literature guru, and animal scientist. I'm an artist and fashion diva. And Rai's food expert, music lover, entertainment professor, and astronomy major.

We're all pretty good at everything, but we have our strengths and likes. Rai can't stick to one subject, so she has non-connected hobbies.

So our personalities are pretty much listed up there. I carried he flowers over to the tables and placed a different colored rose in each vase. Each vase was white.

I now had to put paper flowers on the food table. I put streamers on some poles and trees. I secretly stashed silly string in the secret place where Aiko put the two tables. I rigged it to spray whoever sits next to me. He, he, he, bye-bye Rumi. Hey, I'm still a prankster.

I put a little extra something to where we were supposed to sit. This place needs a little Yumi spice. I put in black, red, and orange streamers. Blue sparkly things with purple stars I set up in the trees.

I went back to Base 10 and decorated everything. Even the chairs and the food table.

I lay down next to Rai, who was picking at her fingers, and stared at the clouds.

**Name POV**

Great, I'm going to man the lights. I put a lamp next to each table and a giant spotlight on the food table. I snuck into the secret place where I was supposed to sit, and put in yellow Christmas lights in the trees.

I also put a neon sign on the tree the tables were facing and it said, **"Rebel Mania!!" **in bright yellow.

I didn't plug it in yet, it wasn't night time. How it all lights up, you ask? All plugged in a generator. On the ground, I got to the edge, where it was almost to Base 10, I made a light bulb path leading towards the tables.

Yeah! This looks pretty fly. Heh heh. I walked back to Base 10 and placed anemone lights in the trees. I put another spotlight on the stage.

I went to the others and sat down.

"Great going girls! Okay, so it's 12:30, time for lunch!!" said Anko as she clapped her hands.

"Oh," we all groaned as we stood up. "Wait! Where's the beef?!" asked Yumi and we all burst out laughing.

"I don't get it," shrugged Michi.

"Of course **YOU **didn't! You sluts don't know any history in pop culture!!" said Aiko while laughing. The teachers were obviously laughing too.

"Ok, in the 80s, I think, there was a Wendy's commercial that featured a little old lady that went crazy and kept asking, "Where's the beef?!" Rai said.

"Ugh, still not funny!" squealed Simure as they walked away with her skimpy heels.

I shook my head and walked on. "Alright, I think you guys deserve a reward for all the beautiful decorations and hard work you did," smirked Tsunade.

"What?" I asked all confused. "I'm sure you'll love it," smirked Tayuya. She was another camp director.

"Come on," waved Anko as she led us into the Dining Hall.

"Oh," I said. "My," said Yumi. "Flipping," said Rai. "Shit!" finished Aiko.

The whole freaking place was an all-you-can-eat, eat-all-you-can buffet!!

Chicken, Turkey, Salmon, Pork, Lechon!! That means there's a giant roasted pig in the center of the table.

"Ahhhh!!!!" we all screamed in pleasure. I was the first one to dig the butcher knife in the Lechon.

"Hmm," I moaned as I tasted its fried, brown pig meat. Mashed potatoes!

I ran over there and stuffed a handful in my mouth.

**3 Hours Later**

"Ohhhh," we all groaned. We didn't look like we ate much, but we actually wiped out the entire food supply for the whole 6 days. They had to order more food.

"Ha! That's what you orphans get for pigging out. You should be like us, sexy, pretty, thin, and smart," said Sakura while she posed and smirked at nobody in particular.

"*burp* Never," groaned Aiko while shaking her fist in the air.

"3:30, time to prep you up," said Kurenai and Anko while smirking.

"I don't know what this is, but I'm too fat to figure it out," I groaned while burping. I think they should've used wheel barrows to lug us back to Base 5.

**Sasuke POV**

"I've had it with this!" yelled Naruto. What an idiot. I rolled my eyes.

We've been in this fucking maze for 6 hours and 30 minute, hunting for the flipping barbeque!

So far, we've caught, and killed, 3 hogs and a missing parrot.

"What are we doing out here anyway?" groaned Shikamaru. What a bunch of whiners.

"Be quiet! This is for the BBQ! The girls are setting up and prepping up," sighed Jiraiya. Somehow, it looks like he snickered when he said "prepping up".

"What exactly is the prepping up for?" I asked.

"The BBQ of course! I swear today's minds are being handed over to the likes of Megan Fox and Angelina Jolie," muttered Orichimaru.

"Heh, why?" smirked Rumi. "They're girls of course!" exclaimed Iruka.

The skaters and Naruto and Kiba howled in laughter. "R-Rai, A-A-A-Aiko, and N-N-Name, in a d-d-dress?!!" gasped Kai.

"I mean, for Yumi that's possible, but Rai, Aiko, and Name?! Impossible!" howled Riki.

"Who said they were supposed to where a dress?" asked Jiraiya with a glint in his eye.

Just then, an explosion shook the ground beneath are feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I heard Rai's voice yell.

"UH!! WHAT IS THIS?!" I heard Aiko shout. "IT'S LIPSTICK, YOU DUMBASS!!!" Tsunade yelled back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK HERE, IT'S JUST POWDER!!!" hollered Name.

"NO WAY!! IT'S, IT'S DEADLY!!!!" Name shouted back.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FACE AND THIS GOOP?!!" Yumi yelled.

The skaters busted out laughing. I couldn't help myself and started laughing too.

"OH MY DONUTS IN ALL OF DUCKIES!!!! IS THAT A *gulp*……MASCARA???!!!!!" yelled Name.

Then, the screaming stopped but crashes were heard round the world.

"OK, continue our hunt men!" commanded Kakashi in a manly voice.

Here goes the man-hunt.

**Rai POV**

"Dude, no!!" screamed Aiko as she made a grab for me with her claws.

"Come. On. You…Need….This," groaned Kurenai as she tried dragging Aiko. She grunted every time she pulled.

"Ok, can we please not do this?" I asked politely to Tsunade.

"Okay, no make-up, but we have to put more girlish clothes on you," she said as she sighed. I grabbed Yumi and made Tsunade stare long and hard at her green eyes.

"Okay, no clothes, but we have to comb your hair," said Tsunade as if she were hypnotized.

"Fair enough," I said and shrugged. Aiko hugged me and then let go cuz it burned her.

"Get over with," sighed Name. Tsunade combed my hair roughly. When the torture was done they forced me to look in the mirror.

I haven't looked in a mirror for over 2 years. Whoa, my hair looked totally smooth. And my foot bunion, did I just say "totally"?! What are these people doing to me?!

"Egh, my hair feels….soft," said Aiko while touching her hair.

"Yeah, too soft," said Yumi suspiciously. "This is very uncomfortable," said Name stiffly.

"That's how if feels, if you usually comb it," laughed Kurenai. Who was she to talk? Her hair was going side-to-side, up-and-down, hell, diagonally! Though, I never said it didn't work for her, she's still pretty.

"Ugh, forget those uglies. Get ready for the real, beautiful girls!" squealed Mitsuki happily.

"That's what you think," grumbled Yumi while playing with her toes. I grabbed my hair and put it back into a pony-tail.

"Time," said Name. "Hmm, that took longer than expected. 5:00. Good enough," shrugged Anko while taking us to Base 10. I'm hungry now.

"Name, do your stuff," smiled Tsunade. Name grinned and ran over to her generator. The guys were already here, looking a bit dirty.

"GET READY, SUCKERS!!!!" screamed Name through the microphone. I looked over at the cheers, and they changed their whole outfits.

Wow, half-tank tops and short shorts. Much different from before. How and why the hell do you walk through the woods with 7 inch heels on?!

"3, 2, 1!!!" Name yelled excitedly as she plugged in all the lights. The whole damn joint lit up like a damn restaurant. So bright. Everything was lit and beautiful in the dark.

"Okay, this is a BBQ!!! Our girls here set it up and the guys got the meat!!" shouted Tsunade, all pumped up.

"Where's the beef?!" yelled Aiko comically. Everyone laughed but the sluts. Duh!

"Our friend, Aiko, here set up the music and grills, while Yumi got the decorations and Name set up the beautiful lights. Rai set up all the tables and chairs, so give it up!!!" Tsunade shouted. Thunder claps erupted from the pumped Freshman.

"Okay, I want everybody to form a single line over to the grills, which will be manned by 15 teachers each!" said Tsunade.

To everybody's surprise, nothing went wrong while we were grabbing some grub.

"WAIT! I want to personally fry something!" said Aiko from in front of me. She was next in line with everybody staring at her.

She pulled a plastic bag out of her back pocket and shook out the squirrel we killed last night on the grill.

The guys and us (Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Shizumi, Aiko, Name, Yumi, and me) groaned while all the girls screamed as it hit the grill, splattering some unknown substance.

"Oi, Aiko, you kept it?!" I asked as I approached closer to look at its fur sizzle.

"Of course," she said as she grabbed the spatula from a frozen Kakashi and started turning it over.

"Oh, Aiko, what the hell?" said Kai as he walked towards us with his BBQ.

"The whores were squealing about a giant bear last night, but it turned out to be some demon squirrel that attacked Aiko, but Rai killed it," Name said in deadpan.

"Ohhh," said Kai and Ryuu at the same time. When did Ryuu get here?

"Ack, Aiko, throw it away, it stinks!" I said to her. This was completely mental.

"No way! This is a little demon that almost scratched my face off. How you like that, little bastard?!" Aiko asked the dead squirrel. This is really weird. Well, not in my standards.

"What you gonna do? Eat it?" asked Riki as he ate BBQ with Rumi and Aoi.

"No," said Aiko with big eyes, like a crazy person, "I wanna watch him _**BURN**_."

"Aiko's officially gone A-Wol," grumbled Name.

"Here," I said as I grabbed the burning demon, "Problem solved."

I chucked the squirrel up in the sky, never to come back again.

Aiko started whimpering, "Wahhh!!!" I rolled my eyes and got 5 BBQ sticks a put them on my plate.

"Oi, guys, we set up a special place," said Aiko, recovering from her spaz attack.

"Sweet," said Ryuu and Riki at the same time while munching on BBQ.

We led them to the secret clear circle just outside of the noisy Base 10.

"Whoa, where'd you find this place, fuckers?" gasped Kai, dropping his barbeque. I quickly scurried to get it before Yumi does, but too late.

"Eh," shrugged Aiko as we all sat down on the two different tables.

"Lemme plug it in," said Name as she plugged the lights in. Everyone gaped at how luminescent it was.

**Yumi POV**

"Oi, Rumi! I saved a seat for you!" I called over to Rumi. He shrugged and sat on the rigged seat.

"Aghh!!" he yelled as the silly string sprung all over his face. I put both my hands up in victory, with palms open.

"YES!!!!" I shouted giddily as everybody laughed at Rumi. Then I felt something small and hot on my hands.

"Huh?" I said as I lowered my hands to find the squirrel?!

"Ahh!!!" I screamed and threw it at Kai, who threw it at Riki, who threw it at Name, who shoved it at Aoi, who flicked it to Rai, who spiked it to Aiko, who crushed it with her fingers.

"Ha, ew gross," said Temari. "Haha, that was just like hot potato," snickered Aoi.

"That was sick, here let's wash your hands," said Riki to Aiko.

**Aiko POV**

I went with Riki to wash my hands. We stuck our heads out to see if anybody was watching us. I snickered when I saw the Jacks having to sit with the sluts.

We tip-toed out and went to the cooler. "Hey, there's beer," said Riki, surprised.

"What? Never had beer before?" I challenged. "What are you talking about? I'm the one who introduced you to beer," Riki grinned.

We both laughed and each took out a can. "Aw, damn, it's only 1% alcohol," sighed Riki.

"Let me help you with that," I grinned as I shook the beer can, before Riki could argue, and opened it, to have beer all over his face.

"Aha ha ha! Sucker!" I said as I pointed and laughed. "Oh yeah? Let's get the squirrel guts off your fingers!!" Riki shouted as he shook his can, before I could protest, and splashed it all over my hands, then my face.

"Blegghh!!!" we both said to each other and stuck our tongues out like kids.

"Hey," I said while licking my lips, "This tastes kind of good, but the one we drank at Laguna was better."

"Yeah, cuz that was **REAL **beer, dumbass," said Riki while smacking my head.

"Let's get back," I said. He started walking and I stopped him.

"Piggy-back!" I whined. He sighed and complied. Whoo, am I Dr. Seuss or what??

"Giddy up, horsie!" I laughed while smacking his head.

"Ima drop you," he threatened as we walked back to our secret place.

**Sasuke POV**

I saw Gaara crush his soda can when he saw Aiko and Riki.

Hey, where are they heading to? I knew I didn't see any of them at the tables here.

Let's see where they're heading to.


	26. The Star Gazer and the Moon Howler

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own Naruto**

**Sasuke POV**

I silently crept up behind Aiko and Riki. They fell down at the most amazing place ever.

They had a secret place here. All lit up. Everyone was having fun here, while the rest of us waste away in that horrid place. At least there was good music back in Boresville.

Just then, Name's ears perked up. Could ears on humans even do that?

"You guys here that?" she asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stood a moment in silence.

"Hannah Montana?" asked Ryuu and Yumi, confused as hell.

"Aiko, why the hell did you put Hannah Montana in the sound system?!" barked Rai.

"I don't know! It wasn't in there! Let's go check it out," declared Aiko as she stepped over to where I was hiding. Crap.

"Whoa!" she shouted as she fell over me. "What the hell? Sas-gay?!" Rai yelled as she came over to where we were.

"Hey! Don't use that voice on me! Why do you guys get the good place?!" I yelled back while getting off Aiko.

"Because, we need, to chill," said Aiko while dusting herself off.

"We want to go in," I said earnestly. They all shared a look and made it look like they were doing telepathy. They shrugged and Kai nodded, "You're in."

"Yes!" I hissed and ran over to the guys. The group went over to the stereo and took the microphone angrily.

"Oi, who put in Hannah Montana?!" barked Aiko angrily. Apparently, she didn't like anyone messing with her tunes.

"Uh, like **WE** did! Nobody wants to listen to that rock crap you put in!! This is _so _much better!" squeaked Michi.

"Yeah, right," scoffed Aiko while rolling her eyes. She then ripped out the Hannah Montana CD and put in another one.

**Aiko POV**

There, everyone likes a little Metro Station. "Shake It by Metro Station, everybody now!!" I shouted through the microphone. That got everybody pumped.

"Whoo!! Finally! I don't wanna listen to that Hannah Montana crap anymore!!" yelled black haired rocker chick.

"Hey, you!" yelled Rai as she made her way down to her. "Yeah?" the girl asked.

"What's your name?" asked Yumi suspiciously as we all stood in front of her.

"Hotaru," the girl answered. We inspected her suspiciously. Most people pretend to be rockers, skaters, and all that other junk just because of Sasuke or Kai's group. Like that girl who dressed up like Rai.

"Who's the lead singer of Green Day?" asked Name quickly. "Billie Joe Armstrong," said Hotaru confusedly.

"Name at least 5 Simple Plan songs of your favorite," challenged Rai.

"Um, Shut up!, Welcome to My Life, Perfect, Grow Up, I'd Do Anything, and I'm Just a Kid," listed Hotaru.

"Damn, and those are my favorites and those were 6 songs," muttered Rai.

"Name two Wheezer songs," I challenged. "Uh, Beverly Hills and Pork and Beans," she said. Damn, I love those songs.

"One more thing," added me and Rai. "Do you like taking showers?" we asked carefully and slowly as if it was the most important question in the world.

Hotaru shrugged, "I find it mandatory. Though, I don't like it, my mom forces me to or else she takes out the bucket."

"The one with ice cold water?" gasped Aoi. "Oh, no, she uses it to throw and bash," Hotaru said. We all laughed.

Rocker, genuine, band genius, **AND **funny. I like this girl.

"Come on with us," motioned Riki as we entered through our fortress of cool.

"Hey, have a beer," I said to Hotaru. She grinned and took a gulp of the light beer.

"Sick place!" she complimented. "Oi, what's the time?" asked Kiba. I forgot the Jacks were here. We already introduced her to everybody.

"You should know," scoffed Name. "Oh, shut up, prissies! It's 5:30," said Hotaru.

Everyone gaped. No one talks to us like that but our little circle of friends and the Jacks.

I hollered with pleasure, "Friend!" Then, everyone celebrated. She acted like one of us already.

"So, Hotaru," started Rumi while sipping his light beer, "You've probably noticed the mindless girl zombies that inhabit this school."

"Yeah, I found that pretty weird. They were all talking about some badass group, but I think they're posers," scoffed Hotaru.

"MY HERO!!" shrieked Rai as she high-fived her. The Jacks glared.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you them?" asked Hotaru innocently, even going as far as batting her eyelashes. "Yeah," snorted Sasuke. Even though he tried to hide it, he was clearly frazzled by her sudden cuteness. I saw Rai roll her eyes.

"Well, suck it!" Hotaru shouted with her tongue sticking out like Gene Simmons and double birdie fingers.

"You're awesome! Where have you been all my life!" exclaimed Name.

Hotaru laughed. "So where **HAVE **you been? We didn't see you around school, and believe me, we could've noticed a non-~BADASS8~ fan," I snorted to the Jacks' disgust.

"Actually, I was a new student, but I was placed in a little after the first day," Hotaru said.

"Hm, interesting, tell us about yourself," I said while rubbing my chin.

"Um, I have one older brother, my mom's a single mom, my dad left us, I am 15, my birthday's on May 19th, my favorite colors are white and black, I am a punk, I've had a juvie record, and a graffiti artist," said Hotaru.

"Oh, you're pretty cool," said Kai. "Thanks!" grinned Hotaru. Ooh, what do we have here? A little romance I see?

"Oi, what should we do now?" asked Ryuu while stuffing a donut in his mouth.

"Where'd you get the donut?" Hinata asked suspiciously. "Out there, they're coming out like hot cakes," grumbled Ryuu as he pointed towards Base 10.

We all glanced at each other and then made a run for Base 10. In our rush, we got stuck in between two trees.

"Get off, fatass!!" I yelled. "Don't call me a fatass!!" argued Riki. "Not you, dumbass! She was talking to Yumi!" Name yelled for me.

"Hey, don't call my boyfriend a dumbass!!" Temari started. "I am not fat! I just like to eat a lot!" defended Yumi.

"Alright! Let's all just walk out one-by-one, fighting is getting us nowhere," reasoned Shikamaru.

We sighed and let Shizumi go first, and then eventually, we got to the snack table.

I heard some Demi Lavato playing. "Alright, who's playing some more Disney shit?!" asked Hotaru.

Then the bimbos bounced on over. "Ooh, looks like somebody just joined the LOSER group," emphasized Sakura.

"Hell yeah, she did!" Kai said. "Oh, that's okay, hey, you, new girl, you have the potential to be one of us, wanna join?!" asked Mitsuki with a lollipop.

"Nah, I don't think I belong there," Hotaru said while pulling at her clothes, indicating that pink is not her style.

"Hmph!" they hmphed and walked away just like they did on my first day of school.

"Oh, nostalgia!" gasped Yumi dramatically while pretending to fan herself.

"Alright, let's fix this crap and get the party started!" I declared as I ran up to the stereo.

I put it to Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf.

"Let it rock, party people!" I shouted in the microphone. Everyone cheered as it played.

"Yo, lesdance!" I said as I approached my group. "Eh, I'm not the dancer type," said Hotaru as she shook her head.

"Oh, no, don't worry! Dancing in our group, is just jumping up and down, and head-banging," explained Rumi.

"Oh, cool. Just like at the Foo Fighters concerts," shrugged Hotaru and we hit the floor.

Riki started tutting and led it on to Rumi, who waved and Kai started popping and locking.

"Dude! You just said it's just head-banging!" complained Hotaru. "Oh, it's 'cause Rai and them are a dance crew," explained Name.

"Hey, let's get some more BBQ," suggested Kai to Hotaru. Hotaru nodded and they walked together to get more grub.

"Okay, who noticed that they are hitting it off?!" said Tenten excitedly.

"Uh, yeah," we all said in deadpan. "What's with you guys?" Tenten asked.

"Eh," we all shrugged. Now all that's left is Rumi, Ryuu, and Aoi.

"Hey, you think Rumi'd be interested in Little Keiko at The Skate's Dump?" Rai asked when Rumi went to check out the sound system.

"Oh, yeah! She'd be perfect for him! She has shiny purple hair, bright yellow eyes! Rumi loves the color yellow! And she laughs at fart jokes!" Yumi exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, and so do you," muttered Ryuu. Well, it was true. I personally think fart jokes are really funny.

"Well, it's gross if he's interested in us. He's more like a brother," Rai said.

"Oi, Aoi, go walk over there," I said while pointing to a balloon. "Wh--," he started but was cut off by me. "Just go." He sighed and walked over to the somewhat square balloon.

"Oi, if we can get Keiko with Rumi, Aoi could have Ami! She's super smart and gorgeous!" said Name.

Ami was a punk rock chick. Kind of like Hotaru. Ami had brown roots with straight blonde hair, though her hair was pink from the end to the middle of it. Her hair was like mine, only a little longer. She had blunt dark orange eyes.

"So, Keiko and Rumi, Aoi and Ami, and Kai and Hotaru! Perfect. Let me think if there's any other skater girls for Ryuu," said Rai. Ryuu was about to protest, but everybody already came back, so we kept our mouths shut.

**12:00 A.M. Rai POV**

This was pretty much a fun BBQ party. All we did was dance, eat, and tell jokes. Everybody was half-asleep or getting there by 11:00. What a bunch of wusses.

I walked out to this little clearing with the moon shining bright on the water. There was a big rock I could sit on, right on the edge of this little lake.

I sat there, staring at the moon and the stars for the longest time. Then, Sasuke broke my trance by sitting next to me.

"What's up," I said. He shrugged, "Nothing, that's the problem."

I heard Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade playing all the way from Base 10. (Seriously, it's an awesome song. Listen to it sometime and it adds effect to the scene you're picturing right now).

"Bored again, eh?" I said in an Australian accent. "Kinda," Sasuke shrugged.

"What's up with you? You are bored every single minute of the day," I pointed out.

"Not when I'm with you guys," he said. That made me grin.

He looked baffled, "What?" "Admit it," I said like a 5-year old.

He looked clearly annoyed now, "Admit what?"

I poked him in the ribs (I don't know what that does, but people do it, I don't know why) and said, "That you love us, of course!"

He scoffed, "No way!" "Admit that you love having us around, you love it when we always ruin everything, you _love _it when we're here, and that we changed your whole life!" I said.

He sighed, "I love having you guys around, I love it when you guys ruin everything, I absolutely love it when you're here, and you guys changed **OUR **entire lives."

"Woo-hoo!!" I said as I echoed it out loud. "Shut up," Sasuke hissed.

"What? I'm not afraid to yell. Loud and proud!" I echoed again.

"Then, hoooooooooooo!!!" Sasuke howled like a wolf, even sitting like one, to the moon.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?!" I hissed back. He grinned in the moonlight, "Loud and proud, right?" I surprisingly nodded, and that gave him permission to keep howling like a stupid idiot on a rock.

"Stop it!" I said while giggling. And the weird part is _**I DON'T GIGGLE**_. What this dude could do to me.

He suddenly stopped and we looked into each others eyes. I felt trapped, I couldn't move away from those onyx eyes. Those sparkly, shiny onyx eyes.

I felt myself leaning towards him, and he was leaning towards me. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see what would happen next.

I still heard Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade in the background.

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

Little did I know, that this chorus would ring in my head every time I looked at the moon or thought about this moment.

We were almost at lip-touching distance, when…………."RAI!!" I heard Aiko and Riki yell.

We both jumped and got flustered. Me and Sasuke turned the opposite way of each other and I could feel a strange burst of heat rushing to my face.

"W-what?" I stammered. "The sluts bashed the chips and keep changing the songs!" whined Aiko.

I sighed and stood up. I looked at Sasuke and he looked back. I then ran back to Base 10.

"What the hell's going on?!!" I asked Kai as our group was fighting the whores.

"The cheers bashed the Sour Cream & Onion chips and then had the nerve to change our tunes!!" said Kai angrily.

The teachers were passed out, thanks to Yumi, the Master Prankster. She spiked their drinks and they would have a **MAJOR **911 hangover tomorrow.

"Alright, let's see what the people decide," I said as I smirked and walked over to the stage.

"Ugh, fine then!!" huffed Ino as we separated into our groups.

"All right, people! All in favor of Disney shit," said Aiko in mock cheerfulness while holding the Disney CD. All the girls raised their hands. She rolled her eyes and threw it in some random direction.

"Or," started Aiko as she grabbed a CD while grinning like an idiot, "Do you wanna listen to some good 'ol KISS?!"

All the guys whooped. Sure they could comply with the slutty girls, but if you pass up on KISS, you're not even a guy at all.

"KISS IT IS!!!" I yelled happily. Name put it on to Rock and Roll All Night by Kiss.

"Ugh, this is stupid music!" complained fire-crotch from before. "What's stupid music is your Hannah Montana shit. You're a freaking teenager already!" I said to fire-crotch.

She "hmphed" and walked away. "Whoo!!" all the guys and us whooped as we head-banged the night away.

**The Next Day Yumi POV**

I awoke with a jolt. Someone pinched me. What happened? Then, I felt a sudden migraine.

"Oh, wicked hangover," I said like a surfer dude as I clutched my head. I looked around. Oh, yeah! Everyone fell asleep at Base 10 from that sick party.

The teachers were in a dead pile near the grills, all the girlies were near the stage, falling asleep in neat, perfect rows. I distinctly remember them talking about nails, cute boys, shoes, and Forever 21 and Macy's. Blegh!

All the guys were behind the girls, listening to which cute guys they were talking about, only to be disappointed with the predictable talking of the badasses.

Well, we were hanging at the food table. By "we" I mean, Temari, Hinata, Hotaru, Tenten, Shizumi, the skaters, and the Jacks. Some of us were even under the table.

We dozed off after talking about which skateboards we'll get, where the mall is so we could shop at Hot Topic and the Vans store, and which asses to kick. See the difference between us and the sluts?

"Oi, wakey!" I said and threw my boot at Riki, which bounced onto Shika.

Riki awoke, but Shika didn't. Is he dead? "Oi, SHIKA!!!" I yelled into his ear. He jumped and turned his head and we accidentally…….kissed.

My fuckers!!!! "AHHHHHH!!!!" we screamed at each other and pointed. I immediately backed up on a tree. Everyone woke up and looked at us.

"What's the problem, dipshit?" grumbled Aiko as she walked over to me.

"H-h-h-e k-k-k!!!!!" I stuttered. At the same time, Shika was explaining the same thing on the other side of Base 10.

"Ohhh!! I know what happened! I know what happened!!" snickered Riki. He whispered it to the rest of the group and they all burst out laughing. "NOT FUNNY!!!!" I yelled.

Then on the other side, the Jacks laughed. "Alright, what's the problem here?" asked an irritated Tsunade while rubbing her head.

"You got a major hangover!" guessed Rai. Tsunade shook her head and then Name whispered what happened to me.

**Rai POV**

After that little fiasco, today is 3rd day of 6 of our confinement to the woods.

"Tonight, will be star-gazing night! You are required to wear heavy clothing, because it **WILL **be extremely cold tonight!" barked Anko. She was clearly staring at the sluts, who reluctantly agreed to the deal.

"Ugh, what if we don't have anything, like, jackets or something?" said Simure like a dumb blonde. Well, I shouldn't be one to talk.

"You use someone else's, or you be creative and find a way to make them!" Tsunade ordered.

"We will start hiking at 5, and then we'll lie on the grass and watch the stars and identify the constellations," Anko explained.

"Ew!! Lying on grass!!" Sakura and Chiruki panicked. What a bunch of idiots.

We took our showers and ate lunch. We had free time for a few hours. We used it to play Frisbee and basketball.

"Hey, how come no one told us there was a basketball court here?" asked Aiko as she took a shot from the free throw line. Swish.

"Eh, they think we'll get distracted from all the nature," I replied as I got the ball.

"Let's play a game," suggested Yumi. We shrugged and picked teams. Me and Yumi and Aiko and Name.

"Check," I said to Name as I bounced her the ball. I ran in and started dribbling.

"So, you think you'll find that special star?" asked Aiko as she tried to get the ball from me. "Eh, maybe," I said while faking and passing to Yumi. She shot and missed.

"Oh, come on!" I whined and Yumi replied, "Well!"

Let me explain the star thing. As you know, I am interested in stars. I have, over the years, been looking for THE star, the one that shines the brightest to me. But, even though I've seen impressive stars, nothing stands out.

"Mind if we play?" asked Aoi. "Sure," said Name and we split teams.

Riki, me, Yumi, and Ryuu are Team Flight Hawks. Stupid name, but whatever.

Aiko, Name, Rumi, and Kai are Team Pickles. Aoi is the ref. He doesn't like playing much.

"Go!" Aoi said and threw the ball in the air. Rumi spiked it, but luckily, Riki caught it and passed it to me.

We went like this until Jiraiya broke it up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Time for the hike!" he said happily. We all collapsed, sweating and panting.

"What? Who won?" Jiraiya asked. "I *heave* was about…to *heave* shoot *cough* a 3-pointer," panted Riki. "So? Over-all score?" Jiraiya asked impatiently.

"Team *fart* pickles!!" huffed Rumi tiredly. We all groaned in disgust and kept rolling until we hit a bump. "Oh, dude, nasty!" groaned Kai.

"Alright, alright, get up!" said Jiraiya while covering his nose. He pulled each of us up and sent us to our tents.

"Honey, I'm hoooommmmeee!!" shouted Yumi as she entered the tent flap. "What? Is that your catchphrase?" scoffed Aiko as we sat on our beds and got dressed. The cheers paid no attention to us and began assembling their outfits.

I sighed and wiped myself with a towel. Boy, was I sweaty. I sprayed myself with some sweet smelling stuff, not perfume, and threw some clothes on my "bed".

"Ew, like, how do you choose which one if you just throw them all on the floor?" asked Sakura, disgusted. I rolled my eyes, "I choose a random one."

Sakura came out with no further questioning. I got a gray long-sleeve hoodie (girl style, not baggy) that had black graffiti on it.

I paired it with my baggy black pants with lots of zippers, chains, and pockets. I got this black puffy vest thing going with a bull on the back, bursting from flames and put on a silver chain necklace with a tongue at the end (fake, duh).

My shoes were some short gray combat boots and I put on my silver beanie with black flashes on it and got out my black charm bracelet with the charms as skulls.

I took out a flashlight and spun it like a pro, "I'm ready to rock and roll!"

"Huh?" said all the cheers dumbly. "Nothing, nothing," I said while shaking my head.

Name dressed in black jeans and a white shirt with Solitaire cards on it. She put on a black guy hoddie that was half-zipped and had white skulls bouncing on it. She sported black and red Emerica HSU skate shoes. She had a black bandana that had white half-bitten apples on it.

Yumi approached in bright yellow leather skinny jeans, a neon green long-sleeve girl hoodie that featured a multi-colored Rhino on it, and black and neon green high tops. And more brightness coming from her neon pink and black hat that was backwards and her yellow and electric blue bangles. She had an electric blue skull belt and a skull necklace. Along with that, she wore a neon purple jacket.

"What the hell are you wearing? You'll be glow-in-the-dark and you look like fucking Hannah Montana," commented Name.

"This way, I won't get lost!" replied Yumi stupidly. She was right though. You could probably spot her a mile away.

Aiko was already ready in her black and neon blue hoodie that was zipped all the way up and her black baggy jeans had chains on it. Her shoes were bright blue and black Etnies and she wore a very, very bright blue do-rag with a black hat that had neon blue smokey things on it. The shirt inside her hoodie was a bright blue shirt that had a black stop sign on it. She had a **BRIGHT **blue chain necklace that had a happy face on it.

"Wow, aren't we bright?" said Aiko sarcastically. "Alright, is everyone ready?!" barked Anko. The sluts were wearing Ugg boots and short shorts. Did they not get that it's is gonna be seriously cold tonight?

"Alright, so while we're going hiking, we sneak out, then we blend back into the group," devised Aiko.

"Mm-hmm," I said while shaking my head, "We're too noticeable."

"Guess whose fault that is," said Name loudly while looking at a guilty Yumi.

"Hey, we going with the guys?" I asked Anko. She nodded, "Yeah, we'll be in different lines, but we'll be walking with them."

"Great," said Name sarcastically. We came out 30 minutes late because of the cheers obsessing over how they look.

"Ah! My mascara is _so _cute!" squealed Emiko happily. "OMG! Like, _me too!_ Isn't that like so cool?!" Sakura squealed.

"Like, no way!" said Aiko as she mocked their accents. They glared and walked ahead. It was 5:30, we were so late. We had to run up the hill to catch up with the group.

It was almost dark already. "Hey! Wait up!" I called up the hill. All the guys and girls turned around.

"Rai, who's the human highlighter?" Rumi asked. "HAHAHA!!! That's YUMI!!!!" we said and laughed hysterically as we managed to catch up.

"RUMI!!!" yelled a furious Yumi. Oh, hell. Here it goes.


	27. The Purpose of Puke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will**

**Alright, I'm planning to go the whole 4 years of High School here. But, don't worry it's not going to be that long. I have something up my sleeve. :)**

**Oh, and I won't be writing for a few weeks because my mom's going to the Philippines and she needs my laptop, sorry.**

**Aiko POV**

We followed the events of Yumi punching Rumi in the face. We were walking up the hill for 10 minutes now.

"Sensei, when are we, like, totally going to get there yet?" whined Chiruki.

"Shut your trap!" snapped Anko. I snickered. "What are you snickering at, ugly?" Chiruki said.

"I don't care if I'm ugly, only you superficial girlies would," I scoffed as I walked up.

"As if!" Chiruki snorted. "Hey, I have a question. Why do all of you girls here speak in Valley Girl?" asked Rai.

"Like, what are you betches talking about?" asked Simure, proving the Valley Girl accent. Okay, let me help you translate.

_So= frequent use of the word and used with a lot of emphasis _

_Like=interjection_

_Gag me with a spoon= used as an expression of disgust_

_Betty= a pretty girl_

_Baldwin= a handsome dude_

_Totally= "I agree"_

_I'm outtie= "I'm out of here"_

_Joanie= social outcast_

_Whatever= sarcastic interjection, often used while emphasizing the "r"_

_Tre= "very" in French_

_Grody to the max= gross_

_Betch= Valspeak for "bitch"_

_As if= "yeah right!"_

Well, that's just the basic. I read about Valspeak (aka Valley Girl speak) so I could understand this foreign language.

"Right, there, "betch"!" I said. "Ugh!" they huffed.

"That's right, huff the night away," said Name as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, that's enough fighting, ladies," intervened Jiraiya.

"Yeah, yeah," I said while rolling my eyes. I walked up beside Riki.

I put my hands in my pocket. Damn, is it getting cold in here or did they have fans everywhere? Let me check. I glanced at the sluts. They were shivering like a massage chair.

Yup, it's cold. I sighed and out came foggy stuff. "Oi, Riki," I said while breathing in and out. Yeah, I must've looked pretty stupid.

"How much longer?" asked Yumi. It was 6 now and it was pitch black.

"Who asked that?" asked Orichimaru. "Here," Yumi called over.

He shined the flashlight at her and she did a pose. "OWWWW!!!" we all screamed as we covered our eyes. Too bright!

"Alright, alright, I know I'm ugly, but I'm not that ugly, am I?" asked Yumi. Ooh, bad question. "Ugh, tre!" said all the girls as they laughed a snorty laugh.

Yumi narrowed her eyes, "Yes, thank you."

This is boring. I am just climbing and walking and bored. I put on my iPod and looked through the songs. I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco. Now, I'm jogging.

**Rai POV**

I accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," I said and looked at the person. Sasuke!!!

"Uh, um, hey?" I asked. This is very, very freaking awkward. I didn't even know what I was doing back at that stupid lake thing!

"Uh, hi," he replied. Then came the walking in silence. AWKWARD!!!! Just talk, just talk!! Come on, come on!! Say something.

Oh, great! Now I'm insane for screaming in my own head. Hey, this is just like that Malcolm in the Middle episode where Malcolm accidentally gets a peptic ulcer for….not…talking. Oh, shit. What if I get a peptic ulcer for not saying what I'm supposed to be saying?!

AHHHH!!!! I **AM **crazy!!!! Did I leave Rambo enough food? When will I die?! Oh my snails! What if I step in crap?! Then Yumi eats it?! IS THIS SANE?!

"Uh, you okay?" asked Sasuke. I snapped back into reality and I realized that I was making a horrified face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," I replied. And, thank the peanuts all over, before the awkwardness could continue, Anko barked, "Okay, we are here!"

She led us over to a cliff. A cliff. A large cliff that if anyone falls over, they die once their head splatters the floor. Does she know any fucking better?! I might push Sakura off this cliff in a heartbeat.

The cliff was covered in soft grass, which is unusual, 'cause grass is always itchy. The woods were right behind us and the cliff had an awesome view of the bright stars above.

The moon was full and the stars were bright. Now, where's that special star?

"Alright, you guys just lie down on the grass and stare at the stars. We will guide you through this," ordered Tsunade. We did as we were told, me ending up sandwiched in-between Sasuke and Ryuu.

I put my hands behind my head and let the cold air take me. Hmm, where is that star? I scanned the never-ending screen of stars and the moon for so many minutes.

"Can anybody tell me where the Big Dipper is?" Tsunade asked. I pointed dully to the obvious constellation.

I've been naming constellations left and right. "This is boring!" whined Mitsuki.

"Shut up! You've been whining for the whole freaking time!" snapped Aiko.

"Well, this is, like, really, really boring! So, teacher, can I, like, go back?" asked Michi.

"Please let her go back!!" begged Name. Meanwhile, Yumi the Human Highlighter, was sitting there trying to make her tongue touch her nose. "Start talking, Rai!" Hinata said. Everyone knows that whenever I'm watching stars, I'm really quiet.

"Any luck yet?" Yumi asked. "I have no luck!" I cried. "Ha, maybe next time then, Rai," snorted Aiko.

"Hey, it's getting cold! Mind if I go get some hot chocolate?" asked Temari.

"Take me with you!" begged me, Aiko, and Riki. We stopped and glared at each other.

"Me! No, not you! Hey! Stop that!" we said at the same time. "She's my girlfriend!" Riki said. "So? She's my friend!" Aiko argued.

"Guys, give it up! So what if you're her boyfriend!? I introduced you," I said while grinning victoriously.

"Shut up, you can all go," grunted Kakashi. We all stood up (By, now you should know that "we" is the skaters, Hinata's group, and Rai's group including Hotaru).

"Wait, all of you?!" Anko exclaimed. "Duh," we said in unison as we walked off to go to the Dining Hall.

"This is seriously creepy!" Yumi exclaimed giddily. "That's cuz it's dark," explained Aoi while eating chocolate.

"Seriously? Where the hell do you guys get the freaking chocolate?" I asked, returning back to my loud-mouth ways.

"Eh, I sneaked some from the kitchen," shrugged Aoi. I shook my head.

"Keep walking," ordered Kai. We were in the woods and close to the Dining Hall.

"What do you think'll happen this night?" asked Tenten. We all shrugged.

"Alright, this is taking forever! Let's play some upbeat music so we can run fast," suggested Hotaru.

"Nice," I said while bumping fist with her. "Okay, I say we listen to I Love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts," said Hotaru.

"Alright, iPods on?" asked Yumi. "Set it to I Love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts," conducted Yumi.

We did so. "Systems check," said Yumi. We all nodded and did a thumbs-up.

"Okay, we run as soon as we hear the guitar, right?" Yumi said. We nodded again. "First one to touch the porch gets the most marshmallows," grinned Aiko. We smirked and nodded for a third time.

"And….go!" we started running through the forest. I don't know about everyone else, but I was feeling the beat as I dodged the trees. I looked to the left and saw Hotaru and Kai coming up.

I pushed myself and ran ahead of them. I grabbed a tree branch as I ran and got on. I'll skip on the trees, that's faster, right?

Whoa! This is cool! I saw Aiko under me and Ryuu was way behind.

Whoo!!!! Tenten looked up and saw me. "What the hell?" she said. She then watched my feet for a few seconds and analyzed my movements.

I saw her get up on the branch beside me and grin. "Ha! I caught your little trick. Damn, this is like walking on air, ain't it?" asked Tenten.

I grinned and nodded to who else would notice us on the trees. "Hey, how the hell did you all get up there?!" Rumi yelled. Ah, you fucking idiot!

Then, everybody looked to where he was pointing and looked shocked. They then did the same thing as Tenten and got on the trees.

"Nice going, fuckface!" I snarled towards Rumi. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I see the Dining Hall!!" called Riki. Hotaru jumped down and ran on foot. We all followed suit.

"WINNER!!!" proclaimed Hinata as she skidded on the porch of the Dining hall. She seriously made smoke come out from her skidding. "Ah, shit! I thought I was gonna win!" whined Rumi.

"Well ya didn't! Come on, let's bust up some marshmallows," said Hinata giddily as we entered the Dining Hall while panting.

"Dude, so dark," Kai said. Yeah, it was kinda creepy. Really, really creepy. I swear, I could see that moose head's red eyes staring at me.

"Oi, someone hit the lights!" I ordered. Temari, I think, ran over and opened the lights.

"Whew, so much better," said Aoi as he grabbed his stomach in relief. "Shut up, scaredy-cat," said Yumi. "Human highlighter," mumbled Aoi.

"Hey, where do you think the chocolate is?" asked Temari. "I don't know, let's go check the kitchen," said Hotaru.

We went in the kitchen and turned the lights on. I walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Whoa!!!" we all exclaimed as we looked at the contents of the giant fridge. It was taller than Kai! Who is the tallest out of all of us! Then, Hotaru's phone rang.

"Huh?" we all said as we heard her ringtone. It's like what the angels sing in a choir, the Hallelujah one. Man, did that totally set the mood and that was good timing.

"Sorry, my brother pranks," shrugged Hotaru sheepishly. She pressed the disconnect button and put her phone away.

"Where should we start?" asked Name dreamily as she sniffed the foods.

"Okay, I say Aoi and Riki do the hot chocolates, extra marshmallows for Hinata, Kai and Rumi do chocolate chip cookies," instructed Yumi.

"Okay, can you guys cook?" she asked the others. They nodded. "Alright, how about Rai gets out the graham cookies, and Hinata and Tenten, get started on the buttered toast with cinnamon," ordered Yumi.

"Right, and I would like Temari to make a lot of cinnamon toasts, and Ryuu and Name look for some muffins, and I will get some cake with Hotaru and Yumi," instructed Aiko.

We all shrugged and began working. I took out a tray and put some graham cookies out and made s'mores. Almost done.

By the time we were all done, it was about 30-50 minutes later. The whole damn Dining Hall was filled the sweet scent of hot, hot chocolate and the sweet stuff along with it.

"Oh, my, damn! This is the best thing I ever sniffed!" exclaimed Ryuu as he sniffed everything. Jiraiya came to check on us because we were taking too long, but we trapped him with our expertise in our delicious cooking.

"Hey, give me a cookie," I said as I sat down exhausted. Everyone else was tired too. We just sat there eating and joking. "Dude, this is awesome! How'd you make these?" Hotaru asked Kai.

"Eh, well, let's just say I'm talented in pastries," said Kai smugly.

"Hey, *munch* I think *munch* we should get back now," said Jiraiya.

"Suits you," I mumbled as I nibbled some toast. We grabbed all the food and ran to the cliff.

"What the hell are you all holding?!" asked a shocked Tsunade. "Food," we said in unison.

"Well, I know that's food! Why are you holding it?!" barked Tsunade.

"Cuz, we got hungry," said Ryuu. "You know it's not allowed to steal food from the kitchen, Rai!!" yelled Tsunade.

"We didn't--, wait, why'd you say me?" I asked angrily. "Because, you stole it yesterday!" Tsunade shouted.

"Well, you just left it out there in the open! You shoulda known better!" I blamed. Geez, people always think that I stole something, or ate food I wasn't supposed to.

"Okay, okay, stop this madness! Jiraiya, what is going on?" said a calm Kurenai.

"They made it, not stole it," said Jiraiya in the long-story-short way. He continued munching on his s'mores.

"Well--," Aiko cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, we know. 'Eat in the corner'"

Tsunade glowered and we sat off in the back corner, in the woods.

"You, know," Riki said while chewing, "This is really good!"

"Of course it is," said Aiko. We finished eating a half-hour later and whoo! We were we damn full. There was a giant bulge on each of our stomachs.

"Oh, shit! I'm gonna puke!" groaned Hotaru. "Ahaha! Look at these fatties!!!" squealed Sakura in delight as she pointed at us.

"Damn right--*burp*" I said and I couldn't say no more.

"Who gives a rat's ass?" finished Yumi for me. "Ugh! I don't get you ugly girls! You don't, like, care about your looks, or if you're fat!! You guys are frrreeaakkksss!!!!" laughed Ino.

"And proud to be one!" said Aiko as she raised her cookie as if she were toasting. She threw it at Gaara's back, which forced the cookie to crumble. Gaara turned around and glared.

"SHUT UP!!" shrieked Sakura. "What'd we say?" I asked like a drunk dude. "You didn't care what **WE** say!!! Do something!!" squealed Sakura.

"Blurgghh!!!" Kai coughed and barfed brown chunks on Sakura's heels and feet.

"AHHH!!!!!" mixed with "HAHAHAHA!!!" Now, can you guess which group is which? "Ahhhh!! My feet!!!" and "MY FREAKING BISCUIT!!! NICE ONE, KAI!!!!" yup, you guessed it.

"Ah, I'm gonna be sick," groaned Kai. "Come on, let's clean you up. Haha, I can't believe you did that," snickered Rumi.

"I'll help," said me and Hotaru as we dragged Kai back to the nearest sink. We trudged through the woods talking about how awesome that was.

"Dude, you reek!" I said as we got to the sink. I got a towel and wet it. "Alright, lift your head," I instructed as I dabbed his chin and cheeks.

"Ah, shit!" said Kai as he threw up in the sink. "Hey, Rumi, take care of that, will ya?" I asked. We worked on Kai as it got colder.

**Yumi POV**

"Dude, that was freaking sick!" I said as I slapped hands with Ryuu. "Yeah, and apparently so was Kai," laughed Name.

"TEACHER!!! That loser, like, totally threw up on me!!" cried Sakura. No, really, she was bawling.

"Oh, okay," said Tsunade as she looked at Sakura boredly. She did a double take and then asked what happened.

"Sakura came waving around her nasty perfume, and she knew that Kai ate more than half his weight of toast and marshmallows, so she was really asking for it," I said innocently.

"Okay, go clean yourself up, Sakura," commanded Tsunade as she waved her hand to the shower stalls up there.

Sakura continued bawling and squealing. "SHUT UP!!!" yelled Aiko to Sakura.

"Oh, man! Geez, every freaking day's a story, huh?" asked Riki. We laughed and nodded. Well, I wonder why.

We went to bed some time later and no further funny things happened.

**In the Morning**

"RISE AND SHINE, MAGGOTS!!!" Anko howled through the foggy morning air. "What now?" I grumbled as I rolled in my bed sheets.

"Today is animal classification day," said Anko more calmly as she picked up her towel. We finished our regular showering like always and today I dressed in non-"human highlighter" clothes.

Baggy dark green pants with a white shirt that had a dancing banana on it. I put on a long yellow sleeve-less hoodie with a green chain necklace that held a green arrow on it. My hair was in a side-ways pony-tail with a light green bandana on. I had green and yellow Nikes.

I guess I'll have to touch some animals, so I'll wear some yellow-green gloves.

**Aiko POV**

I sighed and picked up my clothes. It consisted of black baggy guy shorts, a red shirt with black flashes on it, a black zip-up hoodie left open with the sleeves pushed up and the numbers "715" (which is the Aiko's b-day, July 15 :) ) in red on the back, a chain to put in the shorts, a black hat with a red finger on it (You know which finger), and red and black Etnies shoes. I put my hair in a pony-tail. I put on some black biker gloves that had red hot dogs that were frying themselves on it.

**Name POV**

Let's see what I have in my bag of clothes. Pulling out randomly.

A lovely blue hoodie shirt that had the English flag but said **"Mexico" **on the bottom. Very funny. A rockin' dark blue hat. Navy blue cargos. And….two teal finger-less gloves.

Now, for the shoes. A pair of marine blue DCs. I put on some white and different shades of blue jewelry while tying my hair up in two low pony-tails.

**Rai POV**

I scratched my head. What are you supposed to wear for animal classification? I looked and saw that Name, Yumi, and Aiko were all wearing gloves.

I'll wear gloves too. I put on my black capris and a black sleeve-less long sleeve. The black long-sleeve had the punching game on the right corner. You know, the finger that forms a hole and if you put it below the waist and get people to look at it, you have a free ticket to sock them in the arm.

Luckily, my long-sleeve was stretched down my waist, so people who look at the "The Butthole Game (as this dude likes to call it)" will get a fistful of Rai.

I put an orange half-hoodie on it and zipped it halfway. The half-hoodie said **"Without ME it's just AWESO"**. Which is totally true. *grin, grin*

I had a dog tag and orange finger-less gloves on with a black beanie that had orange spots on it. I put on my Vans Off the Walls orange and black shoes on.

"Hey, Sakura! There's something on my waist," I said while grinning as she looked at the orange fingers. She successfully looked and I punched her in the arm.

"OW! What was that, like, for?!" she squealed while crying and running towards her friends. "HEY! IT'S A GAME! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF IT?!" I called after her.

"Oi, what up with that? Oh--, no! You have the shirt on, don't you?" asked Name while grinning devilishly. "You know it," I said as I walked over to them. They all looked away so they wouldn't get punched.

"Oh, come on! You wusses! Hey, uh, Yumi! There's a spider on my leg!" I said to Yumi hopefully. "Nuh-uh, I learned my lesson last time," she said while shaking her head.

"Aw, you guys have no fun!" I complained while Anko shooed us to the Dining Hall to meet with the others.

"Alright! This is how it works. We put you up in groups of 5! You are assigned a teacher, so you listen to them! You will have to identify what kind of animal this or that is! Understood?!" Tsunade's voice boomed through the chirping voices.

"Sir, yes, sir!" said me and Aiko while straightening up and saluting her. Some laughed. Some giggled. While others glared. *cough* Tsunade.

"Okay, you will be assigned a group momentarily," Tsunade finished. We walked over to Kai's group.

"Oi, somebody look at my shirt!" I said while pointing. Riki was about to look, but Rumi pulled him back. Too bad no one held back Ryuu from looking.

"Oh, crap," muttered Ryuu as he looked at the fingers. I grinned widely as I sucker-punched his right arm.

"Okay, will Rai, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, and Rumi report here!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Oh, hell no!" I whined as I walked with Rumi to meet Tenten to go to Jiraiya. Long sentence.

"Welcome students! I am your teacher, Jiraiya! This is your animal classification group. Please turn to greet each other!" said Jiraiya in fake happiness as he was reading from a card. You could probably tell by how he was talking.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura flirtatiously while giggling. "Hn," replied Sasuke.

"'Sup Uchiha," I said in monotone. "Hey," he said back. Sakura was fuming. I grinned. Mission Accomplished.


	28. Animal Kingdom: Camping Edition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Aiko POV**

Alright, Rai's stuck with Sakura. I wonder who I'll get. Probably--, "Aiko, Riki, Gaara, Chiruki, and Temari," Tsunade said, interrupting my thoughts.

Keep calm, keep calm. "HA?!!?? What was that?!" I yelled. "Just go," growled Tsunade.

Alright, if I don't talk to her, she won't talk to me. Problem avoided.

"Hi, Aiko! Oh, oops, I mean _bitch_," Chiruki sneered. Fist not connected to face. Malfunction. Malfunction. Failure to launch fist.

"You better not try that," warned Riki as he leaned against a tree. I growled and started picking at the tree. Oop! There goes bark.

"I don't think so. Ooh! Gaara-kun! How's it going?" Chiruki tried a doomed attempt to get Gaara's attention.

"Hello, faithful students! I am Anko your teacher and guide! Follow all the rules and you will have a fun and safe adventure through forest wildlife," Anko said cheerfully while reading from a card.

"Oh, hell," Temari said while rolling her eyes. "Follow me," said Anko while motioning to follow her. She then suggested we sing a song and march. Hm, I wonder how much they pay her to do this shit.

"Students! Observe and classify," Anko said and pointed at a bird. "It's a bird," I said dully.

"Yes, correct! But, what kind of bird?" challenged Anko. "Red-Chested Robin," said Gaara in that raspy voice of his.

"Correct!" exclaimed Anko. "Now, the Red-Chested Robin has lived in this forest for--," Anko began. I interrupted by chucking a large rock at the Robin.

"Bullseye," I said as it plummeted towards the ground. "Omigosh! What the hell are you doing?" squealed Chiruki.

I caught it and it looked like I hurt its wing. "There, now we can look at it up close," I said while passing it to Chiruki.

She screamed and dropped the poor little bird. Luckily, Riki caught it just in time. "Nice arm," complimented Temari. I slapped hands with her.

"Well, uh, that was very clever, or violent, I guess," grumbled Anko, losing her flight attendant role.

"Let's move on!" she said as she regained her composure. The bird was unconscious and Riki passed it to me. We played hot potato with it. Temari told us to stop and she held the bird from now on.

**Yumi POV**

Well, this sucks. At this rate, I'm bound to get—"Simure, Yumi, Shikamaru, Aoi, and Hinata, please report here!" Kakashi shouted.

Well, he read my mind. This sucks balls. "Salutations! I am Kakashi, your teacher and guide through the forest and all the animals we meet!" he said happily. Actually, too happily.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked skeptically. "Why, nothing, dear student!" he said as he smiled those clown smiles at me.

"Now, follow me," he said as we walked through the forest. "Look, a blah, blah-blah, blah," Kakashi babbled. Oh, look! A blonde-headed Yumi getting bored.

Then I saw something that made my eyes bulge. "Kakashi?" I said in a dry voice. "Yes, dearest student!?" Kakashi smiled.

"Are there supposed to be lions here?" I asked shakily. By now, everyone was turning to see what I was talking about.

"Why, yes, mountain lions, I believe," replied Kakashi. "Then what the hell is that?" I asked and raised my shaking hand to the giant snarling lion in front of us.

"AH! Where the freak did that come from?" shouted Aoi. The lion growled and inched toward us.

"What does your card say to do now, clown?" snickered Hinata. "Uh, remain calm and don't move," whispered Kakashi.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Simure's blood-curdling scream rang through the trees. Well, as long as she's here, we might as well die.

**Name POV**

"Name, Kiba, Michi, Shizumi, and Ryuu report here," Tsunade yelled. After she read her card to us, we trudged through the forest.

Some scream hurt my ears. "What the hell?" I growled. There was a back-up growl behind me. It sounded real, too real. "Hey, you're getting better at this growling thing," Ryuu said.

"Uh, dude? That wasn't me," I said and we turned around. Well, of all the things I've seen in my life! A tiger is in the woods. A FREAKING TIGER!!!

"Tsunade? Should we run?" asked Kiba cautiously. "Don't move, then they won't get us," Tsunade hissed.

"No, that's for a T-rex!" Kiba hissed back. "Why the hell are there tigers in the woods anyway?" I whispered. "You'd think I'd know!" said Tsunade while rolling her eyes.

The tiger didn't seem to care as he circled us. He growled at Kiba. Kiba growled back. Guess it's true that cats and dogs really **DON'T **get along well.

As if hearing my comment, the tiger turned and snarled at me. Bad pun, bad pun. Should've never said that cat and dog pun.

**Rai POV**

Well, uh, we started walking about half an hour ago and now I'm standing between Sasuke and a BEAR!!!

"Don't move," warned Jiraiya. "We haven't been moving for freaking 10 minutes," Tenten said.

"Shut up!" hissed Uchiha. The bear stood up on its legs and it is freaking huge! Looks like a tower of brown fur.

"Ahhh!!! Get it away!!" screamed Sakura. Just then, the bear lunged at her.

Don't do it, Rai. Don't save her. She hates you, you hate her. Don't be the hero, Rai.

"Aw, dammit all to hell!" I said as I shook my head and tackled her. The bear fell face-flat and it looked like it was going to cry.

"Ahh!! Get this poor person off me!" squealed Sakura, which caused the bear to put his hands over his ears.

"Shut up! I just saved your fucking life! And nice going, fuck-up! Now, he's gonna cry," I huffed as I cautiously walked over to the bear.

"Rai, if you die, can I have Steve?" Rumi asked. "Nah, man, you can have Rack--, oh what, what am I talking about?! I'm not gonna die!" I hissed.

The bear burst into tears and sat down like a baby. We all exchanged weird looks.

I ran over and hugged him."Aw, haha that's okay Yogi. Uh, don't hurt us and I'll give ya some cake," I said.

"Rawrrr!!!" he said. "So, we cool now?" I asked hopefully. The bear grinned its teeth at me. Holy shit, they're bigger than Fang's!

"Righteous," I said and slapped his back. "You see? All cool now!" I said and pointed to Mr. Bear dude.

"What the hell, Rai?! Get away from him!" hissed Sas-gay. "Dude, it's cool now," I said.

The bear sat and scratched its ears. "Ew!! I, like, knew Rai belonged with animals!!!" screamed Sakura.

The bear growled. "Yeah, and I had a hunch that all living things that are good wouldn't like you," I snorted.

**Yumi POV**

The flipping huge lion crept slowly toward us. It was this giant male lion that was snarling and showing its teeth. It had a long golden mane and very shiny teeth.

"What the hell do we do?!" I shouted towards our faithful teacher. "Stay calm!" commanded a not very calm teacher.

"Aa--," Simure started to scream, but Shikamaru covered her mouth. She then fainted into his arms.

"Nice, did you put some drug onto your hand?" Aoi snickered. Shikamaru glared.

However, the lion didn't find this very funny. He leapt towards us and we scrambled.

"Should we run?" Hinata asked. "No, he'll chase us and, no doubt, catch us," Aoi said.

I dug in my pocket to find something helpful. Don't ask me why, but whenever I dig into my pocket at unpredictable moments, something good comes out of it.

Like one time, we couldn't find any matches at the school building when we were planning to blow up a, uh, certain room. So, I dug into my magical pocket and guess what I found?! A magical lighter!

I took it out and flamed the whole freaking room. Turns out, we put way too much dynamite and fireworks than we were supposed to, so we ended up blowing up the whole floor instead of one room. And I kinda burned my arm.

Anyways, while I was digging I felt something squishy in my pocket. I took it out and, well looky here!

MEAT CAKE!!! I sniffed it and it was, uh, about a week old. My meat cake came in handy.

"Here, Aslan," I called and waved the meat cake in front of my face. He turned and became hypnotized by its meaty goodness.

"That's right. Come here, Aslan," I cooed and then through the meat cake in the air. He jumped and I wrestled him to the floor.

**Shikamaru POV**

IS SHE _**WRESTLING **_A LION????!!!

**Yumi POV**

I got him. He surrendered but then snapped his teeth. "Now, now, Aslan," I warned and pulled his ear. He whined.

"Uh, I'm not responsible of your death, right?" asked Kakashi nervously. I rolled my eyes. Nice teacher I've got here.

The lion eventually stopped wriggling after I did a Sleeper Hold on him. He lay down and put all paws in the air like a dog.

"Aw, pretty cool, Aslan. Oi, who wants to pet him?" I asked. They were all too scared.

"Fine then, come on Mufasa," I huffed and got on his back. "Hey, this is pretty freaking cool!" I said and struck a Hercules pose. "Hey, take a picture!" I ordered and posed some more.

**Author's POV**

Will Yumi get a picture? Will Name pay for her bad pun? Is Rai ever going to call Sasuke "Sasuke"? Will Aiko eat dirt? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter of Konoha High: The Badass Style!!!

Just kidding, let's continue, shall we?

**Aiko POV**

Well, uh this is weird. There is a gorilla sitting and growling at us. I was getting bored of standing around so I sat and ate a banana.

The gorilla growled and stood on his hands or feet, whatever they are. He walked towards me and demanded the banana.

"Whoa, cool it, Kerchak. This is my banana, back off," I growled back and finished the banana and threw the peel at him as if I were bragging that I got a banana and he didn't.

I opened another one and was about to eat it, until Gaara hissed, "Aiko! Give him the damn banana before he kills us!"

"No way, he can get his own damn banana from Tarzan," I snorted and took a giant bite of MY banana.

The gorilla huffed and swiped it away from me. "He jacked my banana! Banana jacker!" I accused and tried to get it back.

I climbed his big furry back and got him from behind. I pulled his hair and he refused to give back the banana.

"Dammit! Give it the fuck back, King Kong!" I yelled and fell in front. He pushed my head away and bit the banana. Then, he had the nerve to grin at me and continue eating.

I tried head-butting him, but his big-ass hand was blocking my face. So I dug tracks in the ground and spit dirt everywhere as I continued running in place.

**Gaara POV**

What the hell is she doing? I am now confirming that Aiko is a complete psychopath that is crazy in each and every way!

Look at her, running in place with a gorilla eating the longest banana ever and she was mad about it!

How is she not dead by now?! "Ahhhh!!!! Someone kill them both!" Chiruki shrieked.

She's getting freaking annoying.

**Kai POV**

Alright, I'm stuck with Mitsuki, Naruto, Emiko, and Shino. They're seriously annoying the hell out of me. Oh, and we got a tag-along here because Tsunade didn't know where to put her. Hotaru.

Mitsuki's a fucking bitch, Naruto's a hyperactive bastard, Emiko's a whiner, and Shino's a quiet queer.

"Let's keep walking," Orichimaru had said. Now that we kept walking, we're in front of an angry cheetah that was nice before, but is pissed because Mitsuki threw her heel at it.

The cheetah was prowling through the woods and happened to come across us. She was just passing by the stiff bodies, until Mitsuki chucked her heel at her.

Now, she's ready to attack. "I'm going to run for it!" declared Naruto as he got into running position.

"You idiot, do you not know that the cheetah's the fastest land animal? You're damn sure to get yourself an easy death," I said.

"Well sorr-y for not knowing that the cheetah is the fastest land animal," snorted Naruto.

The cheetah's yellow eyes glowed in the shadows of the trees. She seemed to taunt us in our fear.

She came out of the shadows and walked in a circle around us. "Well, this sucks," I muttered.

"Really?" asked Hotaru sarcastically. I am now running plans in my head to see if I have over a 1 percent chance of escaping with a limb.

Oh, I know! I'll just read her eyes. You see, I'm a little bit of a freak of nature. If I stare into an animal's eyes, I know what they're thinking and I could talk to them.

Yeah, pretty weird, but I guess my mom dropped me when I was a baby or something.

I stared into her golden eyes and read it perfectly.

"_Must kill blue-haired girl" the cheetah said._

"_**Hey, don't kill her. Because I've wanted to do that for a long time," I said.**_

"_A reader, eh? I've heard them in legends, but never thought they existed. So, tell me, should I kill this girl, or the one with black hair?" the cheetah asked while licking her lips._

"_**Yeah, I'm a freak of nature, sue me. Nah, don't kill any of us. In exchange, tell us what you want, and we'll give it to ya," I replied.**_

"_Hmm, how about you get me some decent food and help me get out of this wretched forest," said the female cheetah in disgust._

"_**No problem. By the way, why are you here anyway?" I asked.**_

"_Some idiot from the traveling zoo left open all the cages after feeding us. We all escaped. No doubt they're searching for us now. That's why I need you, reader, to help me escape to Africa."_

"_**So you mean there's more of you?!" **_

"_Yes. Some big-time mammals, couple of vicious reptiles. Nothing serious."_

"_**Nothing serious?! Some of my friends are out there, and could possibly be killed!"**_

"_Hey, listen kid. We are animals from the zoo. We didn't escape to kill people, we escaped to escape."_

"_**Yeah, whatever. I could probably get Aoi's parents to ship you and your cubs off to Africa. Just follow me, but make it look like you ran away so when the teachers get a hold of the people that let you escape, you won't be caught."**_

"_Thank you. How did you know I had cubs?" the cheetah asked, shocked._

"_**The whole time you were talking, you've been thinking of your 3 cubs," I said.**_

**Hotaru POV**

What the hell is Kai doing? The whole time he and the cheetah were staring at each other and all Kai was saying was, "Ssssssss."

What is he, like Harry Potter's long-distance cousin that could speak to cheetahs instead of snakes?

"Alright, let's go," said Kai finally. "What?" hissed Orichimaru. As if on cue, the cheetah ran away in the trees and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's up with you?" I asked. "Huh? What? Nothing, gosh," he said quickly and walked ahead.

"I have a feeling that there are more of them out there," said Orichimaru.

"Yeah, and I suggest we should find as much of the freshman and teachers as we can," said Kai and we ran in search of the other guys.

**Yumi POV**

So right now, we're pretty much playing with the lion. It's boring out here so is started styling his hair.

"Dude, don't make him look like a queer," sighed Aoi. The lion growled.

"Hey, he says shut up. Now you angered Simba," I huffed as I started combing his hair with a twig.

"What happened to Mufasa?" asked Hinata. "Doesn't matter, Alex can have any name he wants," I said as I petted him.

"Alex the Lion? As in Madagascar?" asked Aoi skeptically. Just then, Alex started wriggling after hearing the word "Madagascar".

"Hey, where…is….the…others?" asked Kai as he panted in between words.

"Ack! Is that a lion?!" exclaimed Naruto. "No, it's a kangaroo, you idiot," I said sarcastically.

Kai came over and whispered his plan to me about the cheetah and all that good stuff. He then started "talking" to the lion.

The lion stood up and ran into the woods next to a….pair of glowing yellow eyes?

"Oi, Kai! What the fuck is going on around here?!" I asked. "Some zoo animals on the loose," replied Kai.

Behind me, the cheers were having a little reunion. "Omigosh! Did you see that lion?! I almost _**DIED**_!" exclaimed Simure.

"Yeah, and, like, I was right in front of a cheetah!" sniffed Emiko.

**Name POV**

Well, this is awkward. There is a tiger sniffing my hair. Yup, doesn't get any weirder than this. Ya know, one day, I'll tell my grandkids that there was once a tiger sniffing my hair in the forest.

That would make a nice story. "Don't move," whispered Kiba. "What the hell do you think I'm doing?" I hissed.

The tiger growled. Alright, now I'm getting pissed. I've been standing here for 10 minutes and my feet are hurting.

I took my fingers Jeff Hardy way (everything folded except for the pointer and the one after that) and struck its neck.

Now, it's paralyzed for about a minute. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran towards my group.

"Like, what'd you do?" asked Michi. "I paralyzed it for a minute," I replied.

"Wow, you **ARE** a freak!" she snorted and walked next to KIba.

"Ah, shit! We got about 10 seconds to run," I warned as I climbed a tree frantically. They all scrambled and climbed the trees.

The tiger took back his position and tried to climb the trees we were in, but the trees were too tall.

"Hey!" I heard Yumi's voice yell. "Yumi! Get the fuck over here, the freaking tiger's gonna jack up my foot!" I shouted as the tiger bit my shoe.

Kai stepped up and did his magic. The tiger calmed down and I jumped down from my tree.

"Ah, crap! Dammit, my shoe's messed up! Look at this, there is two holes in it made from TIGER TEETH!!" I complained while taking off my shoe.

"Let's freaking go!" shouted Ryuu. Then we ran to wherever we were supposed to.

**Aiko POV**

"Get your damn dirty ape hands off my banana!!!" I screamed while making the 100th attempt of grabbing it.

I can't believe he didn't finish my banana yet! Well, I did get it for 50 bucks. I think it was like 15 feet long.

"Seriously, Aiko! Stop resisting!" hissed Gaara. "No," laughed Riki, "Somebody shut emo up, this is funny." While Riki was chuckling like an idiot, I was here trying to get a banana from the biggest gorilla ever.

"Damn, boy! Last warning, you best get your hands off my banay-nay," I threatened. King Kong responded with a growl.

"Holy--," started Name while shielding herself. "What--, what the hell?!" shouted Kai as he approached after Name.

"Say cheese," said Yumi while snapping a picture. I grinned just in time.

"Aiko, step away from the gorilla," said Kakashi while walking slowly toward us. I blew a strand of hair from my face away. Man, I was already sweating.

Kai did his "talking" to animals thing and laughed afterwards. "What'd the hairy bastard say?!" I snarled.

"He said you're the craziest son of a bitch he's ever fought," laughed Kai. "And he just might return the banana if you get off his foot," he added.

I just noticed my heavy skate sneaker is on his big toe. "Oh, my bad," I muttered as I stepped away from his toe.

He threw me my ba-nay-nay and I chomped its remains up. I tore my banana apart.

The gorilla started walking away and snorting at me. "Oh, yeah, really? Really? Well, good luck in your cage, ya damn ape! Yeah, and this banana? This banana? Yeah, it cost me 50 bucks, guess how much you owe me? Yeah, that's right, keep laughing! Yeah, have fun in your cage, ya hairy freeloader!!" I yelled at the dirty ape. I kept nodding like a gangster until the gorilla disappeared in the forest.

I heard some snickering and laughing behind me. And a certain guffaw.

"Ah, shut it, Yumi," I said and we trekked off to find the others.

**Rai POV**

Well, Smokey's just about pissed with Sakura. The only thing holding him back is teach.

"Rai, stop him!" shouted Jiraiya over the ensuing chaos. "Yeah!" squeaked Sakura while hiding behind Sas-Gay.

Tenten and Rumi were next to me as we were reading a magazine about cars. Rolls Royce, baby! Hm-hm I'm-a get me some of that!

"Yeah, uh, don't think I wanna," I replied while flipping through the pages. "Seriously!" grunted Uchiha.

"No time for talk, Sas-Gay. Savoring the Rolls Royce Phantom. Simon Cowell has the Phantom. Damn, $400,000?! Can you believe that?!" I said towards Rumi.

"Oi, Rai, didn't Simon Cowell get Punk'd with that Rolls Royce?" asked Tenten.

"Hells yeah, baby! All the more to love it," I said joyfully.

"Okay, every time I arrive at a scene like this, looks a bit more crazy," said Name. Hey, where the hell did she come from?

"Dude!" I greeted. "What's with Smokey?" asked Riki.

"Sakura pissed him off. Guys protecting her. Me checking out the Rolls Royce Phantom," I summarized.

"And you're not helping them?" asked Tsunade. I gave her a look that said "do-you-know-me-at-all?"

"Yeah, did you really expect her to?" asked Name in monotone. The bear magically walked off while I was arguing.

"Let's round up all the freshman," hissed Orichimaru.

**A few hours later Aiko POV**

There are now zoo people in Base 10 and Tsunade's talking to them.

"Well, where are they?" asked the hillbilly cage feeder. "We don't know. Our top priority was to get students safe. The animals ran off somewhere," replied Tsunade.

"Well, thanks a lot lady!"

"Don't blame me! I have teenagers here that are scared half to death because of your animals! Now, I suggest you take off and find them!" Tsunade said harshly.

With that, they departed to find their animals.

"Oi, Kai, how do we get them out?" I whispered to him. All of us were ordered to sit in a straight line at Base 10. We technically formed a circle.

"Don't worry. I heard tomorrow's free day. We'll take a little trip," Kai whispered back excitedly.

"Wha--," Tsunade interrupted me, "Today, we'll be sleeping in the trees for the animals might get us. We start now."

"It's only 6," whined Yumi. "Yeah? Well, that's too bad. We sleep in the trees now!" bellowed Tsunade. We all scrambled to our campsites.

**Name POV**

I climbed a huge oak and set up my stuff where all the branches met. I got my trusty pillow and felt kinda comfortable.

I saw Aiko climbing up the same tree as mine. "Where are you going? There's only room for one," I declared.

She snorted and went past me to the thicker branches. She wrapped her comforter around the big branch and took out some duct tape and taped her pillow to the branch.

She then duct taped both her legs to the branch.

"What the freak are you doing?" I asked. "I'm making my bed, stupid," Aiko said while lying on her stomach.

The branch wasn't as thick to cover her whole body, so her arms were dangling out.

"Why did you tape your legs?" "That way, if I fall, I don't have to fall completely and I would just hang upside down. Now, that'll definitely wake me up," she replied.

"You are an idiot. What now? You have to change into your PJ's and brush your teeth," I said arrogantly.

Aiko widened her eyes and then un-widened them. "Shut up! I can live for a day without tooth-brushing and changing into night clothes."

"Whatever floats your boat," I sighed as I rested my feet upon a big branch. This is quite comfortable.

Yumi, Rai, and Shizumi climbed up too. "Great, it's like a freaking party," I muttered as they positioned themselves on branches.

**Rai POV 12:00AM**

I fell asleep until I heard some big-ass footsteps. Yumi heard it too and sat up on her branch.

"Who is it?" asked Name while sitting up also. "Aah! I swear it wasn't me! Arrest Skip!" shouted Aiko, sleep-talking about cops. As usual.

"Dude, shut your mouth," said Yumi groggily while throwing a rock at her.

"Who is it?" I asked. "Shh! It's us!" hissed Ryuu. I rubbed my eyes. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" asked Name, bewildered.

"'Member we have to take them back? Well, now's the time!" hissed Kai. "Why--," "Just come on!" hissed Riki.

I started dressing until Kai whispered, "We've no time for that! Just go in your pajamas!"

I didn't care anymore as I groaned and jumped down. Shizumi, Name, and Yumi followed suit.

"Hey, where's Aiko?" asked Rumi. We heard her struggling. I looked up and squinted.

She was trying to pry off the tape on her legs. "Haha, you dumb-ass!" laughed Name while pointing.

"You better shut the fuck up and come up with a knife so I can untie my legs and stab you," threatened Aiko.

"Alright, alright, calm yourself hothead. I'm coming," Yumi said as she ripped the duct tape off her legs.

Aiko barely held in a scream. "Aah--, you mother fucker damn son of a bitch! That hurt like fuck!"

Anko groaned in her tree and turned over. "Shut up!" we all hissed at her.

We got her down after much struggling and we followed Kai into the woods. "So, how do we do this?" I asked.

"The animals are here. Aoi has a super-fast jet that can help all the animals get back to their homes just after morning. We'll be back to camp at about somewhere between 9 and 10," explained Kai.

"Cool, so where's the jet?" asked Yumi. I spotted the bear and got on his back.

"It's over there," pointed Ryuu. "Whoa, how many animals are we taking?" asked Name as she looked at the big crowd of animals I missed.

"Um, this is the whole zoo, well, with the exception of the insects," said Kai.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," said Aiko crankily. She yawned, and as she turned her head, she spotted Kerchak.

I saw something weird. Aiko froze in mid-yawn and she locked her eyes on the gorilla's. They both growled.

"Shut up and get in the jet," sighed Aoi. We piled in and let the animals get comfortable.

"How long is the ride?" yawned Name. "This is a super-sonic, electronic, hypnotic funky fresh jet. 2 hours," replied Riki after rhyming.

"Dude, isn't that from a song?" asked Rumi. "Yeah, so what?" we all burst out laughing.

"Well, 2 hours is enough, I'm snoozing," said Aiko while taking 3 seats to herself and lying down.

Yeah, I pretty much crashed through the whole ride. I woke up an hour before we were arriving and looked around.

Everyone was asleep except for Aoi. I yawned and stretched.

"Yo, Aoi, where the food?" I asked. "Fridge, down after the bathrooms. It's automated, so just press buttons," Aoi said distractingly. As I walked down the aisle, I saw him playing that stupid spaceship game on the mini-TV screen in front of him.

I sighed as I reached the fridge. Everything was dark and cold.

I looked at the panel in front of the fridge and I believe it was touch-screen.

"YES! WOOHOO!!!! BEAT THAT, ALIEN SCUM!!!" Aoi screamed through the jet.

"Idiot," I grumbled as I pressed omelet, a large jug of Coke, and some Sour Cream & Onion Lay's.

The food came out of this little hole of the side of the fridge and I grabbed it all and walked down to my seat.

"Now, for the movies," I said to myself as I flipped through the channels on the big-screen TV in front of us.

My friends were all strewn across this one aisle and I chose a very cool movie.

"Step Up 2: The Streets," I said while grinning and pressed "Play".

The noise woke up everybody when I was watching the part where Andie and Chase are in the Dragon battling.

"Oh, dude," whined Aiko. "How come you didn't tell me it was playing?" whined Rumi.

"Yeah, you know it's our favorite movie! It's what started us dancing," Ryuu said.

"Well, you were asleep, here, breakfast," I said and threw him some marshmallows.

We watched half-way through until the plane landed. "Oh no! I wanted to finish it!" complained Yumi.

"Chillax, we'll watch it when we get back," Kai said as we stood up.

I was wearing long, baggy PJ bottoms that showed Nike's with wings on it. I had a shirt that was black background and a floating chair on the front.

I tied my hair into a high pony-tail and put on a hat. Hey, this is Africa, it's bound to be scorching hot.

"Hey, unload the animals, let's go!" commanded Kai. After we unloaded the animals, we walked out into the hot sun.

"It's 2:03 AM, and it's already freaking hot," complained Rumi.

"Shut up! Kai do your talking and let's get moving!" ordered Aiko.

"Ah, my bunny slippers are sizzling," Yumi said.

We walked and looked for the places we should be. "Here! This is where the cheetah should be!" exclaimed Kai.

"Great, one down, a million to go," sighed Riki. We met the little cubs and made friends.

We dropped off the African elephant, the lion, and the hyena. Then, we got to working on everything African.

"Alright, we got all the African Animals, now we head towards Brazil," said Kai.

"Let's go," grunted Aiko as we went into the jet. It took 30 minutes to get there because it was a super-fast jet.

"Ah, shit, it's raining," said Yumi while getting a rain suit thing. "Wow, thank you for stating the obvious," said Name sarcastically as we geared up for the rain.

"Come on, elephante, and gorilla," coaxed Rumi. As we dropped off the gorilla, he and Aiko had another death-glare match.

They hugged quickly and turned away. "Good riddance, you big hairy bastard!" cried Aiko.

We got rid of the snakes and poisonous frogs. "Let's get going to the Himalayas," said Kai.

The polar bear, penguins, bear, and tiger were dropped off in Asia. "Last stop, Australia," Ryuu grunted.

We got off Aussie and some other big furry things. We were in the jet when we made a shocking discovery.

"Ryuu, what the hell is that anaconda doing here?!" yelled Aiko, who was no longer cranky.

"I wanna keep him!" he whined. "Great, now thanks to you we're 30 minutes late," sighed Name.

"To Brazil!" declared Aiko. While we were in Brazil, I walked off in the forest. Ryuu and Kai were deciding where to put it.

I saw this dude who looks a lot like Indiana Jones cutting down leaves.

"Hello?" I asked him. He turned around and he looked Australian with sandy blonde hair and that Fedora hat Indiana Jones wears.

"Oh, hello," he said with an Australian accent. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked him.

"Oh, well, little girl, I am looking for an absolutely priceless anaconda that is said its venom could be the cure for cancer and the common cold," he said joyfully. (sorry couldn't think of anything else).

I gulped. Could this possibly be the anaconda we had right now? "Well, what does it look like?"

"It's yellow with black spots all over it. Strange purple eyes," the man said in mystery.

Oh, crap. That was the one we had all right. "Well, perhaps I can be of assistance," I said.

"Really? What could a little girl like you do?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, I think I saw an anaconda somewhere, but first tell me what you're going to do to the anaconda," I said.

The man looked seriously shocked. "Well, all we're doing is getting its venom out, then we'll help it reproduce so we can cure more people."

I could tell in his eyes that he wasn't lying. I said, "We have it right over here."

I led him to our jet. The anaconda was wrapped around Ryuu's neck loosely.

"My golly! There it is!" exclaimed the guy. He ran towards them. "Uh, hold it, who are you?" asked Aiko skeptically.

"Why, I'm Doctor John Chack and I have reason to believe that this particularly rare snake has the venom to cure the common cold and cancer!" Dr. Chack declared.

"Oh, cool! Here, take him," said Ryuu. "Why, good lads, I'll pay you all 1 billion dollars for this snake," Dr. Chack said hopefully.

No one could believe it. I fell down and started wheezing, "O-one b-b-b-b-b-b-billion???!!!!"

"Yes, or is that a too small price for you lot?" Dr. Chack asked concerned.

"Why, yes, yes it is. How about 3 billion each?" haggled Aiko. Now, everybody was on the floor wheezing except for doc and Aiko.

"Oh, easy! Sure, sure, sure I'll give you 3 billion each. So, is the anaconda mine, then?" asked the doc.

Name straightened herself up and started talking. "And, we would like you to share with us the profits, 70-30, 70 is your half," Name negotiated.

"Deal!" said the Doc happily. "Yo, doc, you promise you won't hurt him, right?" asked Ryuu as we regained our positions.

"Oh, no, not at all! All we'll do is try to reproduce the species so we can cure more people," said Doc.

"When do we get the cash?" asked Aiko bluntly. Name elbowed her. Doc laughed and said, "Oh, it's--, well okay. Here is my phone number, and I swear I will have the money ready by next week or you call the cops on me."

"Deal! Oh, one more thing, this goes out to no one. Not even the press should know that a couple of teens found this super-rare anaconda. Though, we do want credit, something like, some tourists stumbled upon the rare snake and gave it to you, okay?" I asked.

"Yes, yes," said Doc. We said good-bye and piled into the super-sonic, electronic, hypnotic, funky fresh jet.

We finally got back after watching Step Up 2: The Streets and a dance-off.

We crept back to camp slowly and quietly. "You guys get back to your camp, we'll take it from here," I whispered. They nodded and said bye.

When we got to our camp, everyone was gone. "Oh, they're in the showers," said Yumi in relief.

"Hey, look, a note," said Name as she grabbed a slip of paper that was posted on a tree.

"Ahem, dear girls, we know you were excited it was free day, so we decided to excuse your behavior this day. We are in the showers. Since today is free day, you get to do whatever you want, Sincerely Anko," Name said in monotone.

"Sweet, that means we're not busted," Aiko said in a sing-song voice.


	29. Of Course This'd Be Weird

**Disclaimer: Me no owny Naruto**

**Aiko POV**

Whew, that should lose them for a while. Man, where am I? Oh, I am hungry! Wonder what they're doing now.

_Flashback to a Few Minutes Ago_

"_Well, how goes it? Where were you guys yesterday?" Sasuke asked as he approached us._

"_Whoa! Dude, where'd you come from?" Ryuu asked, totally surprised. _

"_We saw you sneak out in the middle of the night," accused Gaara._

"_Uh, what are you talking about?" Yumi asked in fake innocence._

"_We saw you go away in the middle of the night," Neji accused._

"_Um--," Name started, but Naruto interrupted her, "Why didn't you take us with you?!"_

"_Shut up, you're giving me a migraine. We did it to help nature," I said while rubbing my forehead._

"_Nature my ass," Kiba scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, but we made some serious dough!!!" Rai laughed hysterically._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked lazily as always._

_Yumi grabbed his shirt and shook him viciously. "You idiot! We are rich, __**I **__am rich. I'm a billionaire!!!!!!!" she whooped as she danced around bouncing on the trees._

"_What?!" All the Jacks exclaimed. "Simple philosophy," I said and got out a random chalkboard, put on glasses, a long white beard, and a white science robe._

"_Now, we have traveled around the world to place the circus animals in their proper habitat. But, we forgot the all-important rare anaconda that contained precious venom that would be the solution to cancer and the common cold. We quickly handed it to Indiana Jones, and we made billions. 3 billion each, if I remember right," I explained. _

_They all dropped their jaws. "T-t-t-t-t-t-t---," Neji was cut off by Rai singing "A-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol baby." "Ha, you stupid," laughed Riki while rolling on the ground. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked him as I got rid of the chalkboard. "I'm rolling in money, Dumbledore, I'm rolling in money," he said in a daze. Poor kid, must be delusional._

"_Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!" Yumi kept laughing hysterically. I'm getting tired of this place. Quick, Aiko, think of something to get out of here. "You **do **look like a wizard," Naruto laughed._

_A-ha! Alright, here's the Master Plan. Stick gum in Yumi's hair, get everybody to help her, then run away like Roadrunner. _

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1 GO! I whistled as I walked over to Yumi and casually spit gum into her hair._

_I gasped, "Yumi! There is gum in your hair! Why, whoever could've done this?"_

"_Alright, everybody help me pull it out," said Name as everybody crowded around Yumi. "Meep meep!" I said and fulfilled my last instruction: run like Roadrunner._

_Flashback End_

Well, that's all I did so far. I walked down the lake and saw Gaara there.

"Yo, Gaaaarrraaaa!!!" I called as I ran over to him. He put his hand over my face.

"Will you shut up?! I am trying to hide from them!" he hissed.

My arms were waving around everywhere, "Mhm mehdly frudm!"

"What?" Gaara asked. I pointed to his hand. "Oh. Sorry," he said and removed his hand.

I started coughing dramatically until Gaara smacked my head. "What are you doing, stupid?" he asked.

"Ooh, fishing! Come on, teach me!" I demanded. "Alright," he said and gave me a pole.

So I sat there on the pier and I couldn't get more than 4 damn fish. Gaara had like 10 in the bucket already.

"A-ha! Come on!" I said as I felt a giant tug. This one's a big one!

"Aiko, remember what I told you," Gaara warned. I did every technique he taught me and none of them worked.

"Alright, that's it!" I snapped and I put the pole down, took off my shoes and hat, and jumped in the water.

I swam to see the biggest trout ever. Damn, this beats an elephant. I could see the headlines now. Teenager Catches Monster Trout While Bystander Drowns.

That's a little too gruesome. Why the hell would Gaara drown? Ooh, I got one.

Red Head Teen Hooks Troutzilla and 15-Year Old Male Takes Only Less Than a Dozen

I wrestled that damn trout like it was Yumi. I wrestled it on the dirt and we wriggled in there for at least two minutes.

"Gaara, quick, give me something sharp!" I said.

**Warning: The Following Scene May Not Be Suitable For Children Between the Ages of 0-9**

He threw me a fishing pole. "A fishing pole?!" I asked as I kept the moving trout in a headlock.

"It's the only thing here! Unless you want kill it with a bucket," Gaara snorted. "Well! No need to be sarcastic," I huffed as I took the fishing pole and prepared to kill the trout.

"Wait!" I shouted. "What are you waiting for?!" Gaara asked.

"Here's my phone, take a picture," I said as I threw him my phone. "You're an idiot," he said as he propped the phone up.

I smiled as I held the trout up and put my arm around it like it was my best friend.

I felt that trout itself smiling for the camera. "Say cheese!" Gaara said in a sing-song voice.

"Acorns!" I said and I heard the snapshot. "Okay, bye-bye, Mr. Trout," I said and stuck the fishing pole inside him.

In about 5 seconds, he lost all signs of life. I dropped him and stood up. He made a thud as he hit the floor.

"Let me see the picture!" I said and looked at it as Gaara handed me my phone.

It showed me and the trout smiling like best friends fishing. "Well, I say it turned out pretty nice," I shrugged.

"Well, let's lug it back," Gaara said as he picked up his stuff. "No way, I'm not going back to that crazy sanitarium," I snorted.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" he asked while putting his stuff back down.

"Let's swim," I shrugged. "Okay," he replied as he took off his shirt. I was already wet and muddy, so I'll just swim in clothes.

"COWABUNGA!!!!" I said as I jumped off the small pier. Let me tell ya, that was no minor splash. It was like a freaking tidal wave for Gaara out there!

I swam to the surface and saw Gaara glaring at me. "HAHAHA!!!" I laughed and pointed.

He ran swiftly in the water and took me down. So down, I touched the bottom of the damn lake.

We floated back up and I splashed at him. We went like that for a long time until we got tired and decided to just float.

"Hey, you're not so bad after all," I said with my arms behind my head and floating.

"Speak for yourself," he retorted in the same position as me. I ditched my position flapped excitedly. "Hey, wanna have a race?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but where's the goal?" he asked. I got out of the water and took the fishing pole, and threw it a javelin. It landed several hundred yards away from us.

"Nice arm," he complimented. "Okay, first one there, uh, has to admit something really embarrassing to the other," I said.

"Ohoho, now I know that it's serious," he said. "Positions!" I commanded as we started on the dirt.

"GO!" Gaara signaled and we dived into the lake like two teenage Michael Phelps.

Come on, come on, let's pick it up Aiko! Come on, come on, don't lose! If you lose, you have t--, oh, hey look, a starfish.

Haha, it looks funny. Ooh, I wonder what would happen if I poked it. I ripped this thing under the lake and poked it. Are there even starfishes in lakes?

Well, if there aren't, I can prove it. "I GOT IT!!" Gaara yelled. Huh? Oh, shit! I lost.

"HAHA, now you have to tell me something really embarrassing!" he bragged as we swam to shore.

"Well, let's see, what could I get embarrassed by? Oh, one time, I did a kickflip wrong. Now, that was really embarrassing!" I said.

He looked at me skeptically and said in an exasperated voice, "No. Something like a girl would find embarrassing."

"Well, it was embarrassing for Hot Wheels to get something wrong!" I retorted.

"How about, hm, like you had toilet paper trailing after you? Or, you talked to a guy then messed up?" he asked.

"Well, if it's something like that, maybe I have something. One time on picture day, I wanted to make another statement in elementary school, so I was gonna blow rockets in the Math room with a bunch of guys, and I put all the rockets under the desks, right? Well, I didn't count them, so I didn't notice that I was missing one rocket. Well, when we set off the remote, the missing rocket was in my hoodie pocket, so it blew up in my face. Then, the teacher dragged us to the picture thing, but my face was black and my hair was up, and they took the picture of me like that," I said while leaning on my hands.

He laughed like mad and said, "Oho, that must suck for you. Hey, show me the yearbook picture."

"No way! The teachers were all happy that I looked that way. They even gave free yearbooks to everybody just so they could see the picture. They also put it in the trophy case of Most Memorable Moments," I snorted.

"Ha, that's what you get for being a delinquent," Gaara said.

**Back in the Middle of the Forest Rai POV**

"Where…the hell…is…Aiko?!" I said in between pulling the gum out of Yumi's hair. We were all grabbing each others waist in a line and I was at the front, pulling at Yumi's hair. Aiko and Gaara ran off somewhere while we were stuck here, saving Whiny McWhiny Pants.

"Ow, ow, owie!" Yumi howled. "Aiko…left?" Name asked and we gave another hard pull.

"Aw, Yumi, it's really stuck in there," I said as I looked closer. Actually, we did more damage than it originally was. Well, no matter, I'm not telling that to Yumi.

"PULL!" I grunted and gave a hard pull. "Shit! What are you guys doing?! That fucking hurts! Might as well pull the damn Excalibur sword out of my head!" Yumi complained.

"Heh, only if I'm the "true king", honey," I said. If you don't get it, I'll explain.

You guys know the story where there's this sword in this stone and only "the true king" can pull it out. Whoever pulls it out becomes the immediate king, which happens to be King Arthur.

"Come on, put your backs into it! Pull!" Riki said. We fell down and the peice of gum was still in there. I fell on, guess who? Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. "Okay, look. That thing that happened between us? Let's pretend it never happened," I offered.

"Yeah, okay. That way, it's less awkward," he said and we slapped hands. "Great, now that you're all buddy-buddy, can you please get these peice of shit out of my hair?!" Yumi shrieked. "Yeah, yeah, shut your piehole," I said lazily as we all assumed our previous positions.

"PULL!" we started all over again.

**Aiko POV**

"Hey, what now?" I asked Gaara. "Hm, I guess we could talk about stuff," Gaara shrugged.

"Like?" I asked. "I don't know. Who's your crush actor?" he asked.

"Justin Berfield," I said quickly. "Yeah, thought so," Gaara chuckled. "What? He's hot, who's your crush actress?" I asked back.

"Megan Fox," he said stupidly. "Yeah, I thought so too," I sighed, "And they're both 23."

"Yeah, makes you wish you were older," Gaara agreed.

"Well, sometimes, but I always use to think that the faster I grow up, the cooler I'd be, the funner I'd be, and everything else. But then, I wondered, what next? We live life, then we die. Let it be, an accident, an overdose, or you're just too old to function, which I wish I would die of, but then, as I got older, about 5th grade, I realized I was getting closer to the end. I'd be attending High School, all my friends would be going to different high schools. Then, when I'm in High School, you dread the fact that it ends in just a few years," I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I used to think that way too," Gaara said.

"It sucks, doesn't it. You always swear that you'll never lose touch, but then it happens anyway. People always wonder why I am the way I am. They think I don't care, they say I'm better off somewhere else. The truth is, I care. A lot."

"It's just--, I try to forget what I've done wrong, just so the guilt could go away. It's hard that way. My way. The faster I forget, the faster the pain goes away. Sometimes, people mistake that for "I don't care". Most people, they do the problem, let it eat them away, until they solve it. They say sorry, have a talk, then it's all better. They act like the people in Full House. Do you _have_ to have a talk?" I asked Gaara.

"No, people say it's just easier that way. It gets all your emotions out," Gaara replied.

"Hehe, when have I been known to do the things "the easy way"? I mean, Rai and Yumi, maybe, but not me. I realize some people have it harder than me, that makes me feel the worst of all," I confided.

"Heh, so the Monster has a heart," Gaara chuckled. "Yeah, I figured that after all I've done, the least I could do is help the poor. So, I've told you my feelings, now you tell me yours," I said.

"Hm, well, mine are different from yours. For me, people judge. They think just because of one little bad decision in the past, it stamps who you are for the rest of your life. I wish they could just, one day, stop and stare at the things they judge. It might do them some good," Gaara said.

"Stop and Stare. I think I'm moving, but I go nowhere," I sang. Gaara laughed and sang, "Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared."

"But I've become what I can't be, oh," we sang together. "Hey, this could be like our little song," I said.

"Yeah, I'm up for that," Gaara said. We grinned at each other as I lay down with my arms behind my head.

**Name POV**

"1, 2, 3 GO!" I said as we pulled Yumi's hair one last time. "Aah!" we shouted as we fell back. "What happen--, aaaAAAAHHHH!!!!" Rai's scream built up. "What?" we all asked her.

She held up a giant wad of blonde hair and we all screamed. "AHHHHH!!!!"

"What?" Yumi asked worriedly. She didn't have a bald spot or anything. Whew, we're safe, she won't get mad. "What were you guys screaming at?!" Yumi demanded.

She was starting to turn to us and Rai tossed me the peice of hair. Ew, I don't know where to put it. I stuffed it down Kiba's pants.

"What happened?" Yumi asked as she made a full turn. We all unconsiously put our hands behind our backs. "Uh, Kiba?" Yumi asked awkwardly.

"What?" Kiba asked as his voice cracked. Yumi looked at the bulge on his pants and said, "Nevermind." She turned back around and Kiba grabbed it out of his pants. He threw it on the floor and it made a little noise. Yumi turned around and stared wide-eyed at the yellow bush on the ground.

"What is that creature?" she asked. "It's a--, I think it's a, uh, yellow crap from a pigeon. Here, I'll clean it up," Sasuke said as he scooped it up and pretended to be grossed out with it. Which he probably was because he was making faces as he threw it somewhere in the woods.

"Anyways, is it out of my hair?" Yumi asked as she felt around in her hair. "Yeah, sure," Ryuu said as Yumi went back behind the tree and looked at herself in her cellphone.

I heard a rustle and saw Aiko behind me. "Where the hell have you been?!" Rai asked her.

"What do you mean? I was here from the beginning," she said innocently. I turned suspiciously and saw Gaara inconspicuously standing behind Shikamaru.

"You know what? I'm not even gonna ask," I said as sat down. "YOU!" Yumi hissed violently as she walked away from the tree. "Whoa, what the hell happened to you?" Aiko asked, referring to Yumi's hair. It looks like someone blew it up.

Yumi slowly walked towards Aiko, and as she did, we all backed up like she was a plague. Yumi stopped several feet away from Aiko with her fists balled. Yumi remained silent as she walked a little closer.

"N-Now, Yumi. N-no need to get h-hasty about this," Aiko stammered with her hands up. Just then, Yumi lunged at her and we all tried pull her back.

"Because of you I look like a troll doll!" she shouted at Aiko as we carried her back to Base 10. "Dude, I had to touch some yellow shit because of you," Sasuke said as he followed Yumi.

"Well, I am sorry for being so damn hated!" Aiko exclaimed as we walked back to Base 10. "Ah! Just in time, guys. It's ghost story time!" Tsunade exclaimed excitedly. Now that I notice it, it's darker. How long did we take pulling the stuff out of Yumi's hair?

"'Kay everybody, sit 'round the campfire, and we'll hand you a marshmallow. Alright, Anko here, will tell us a scary ghost story. Oooh!" Kurenai moaned like a ghost. This is how all our faces looked like T.T

Seriously, they think they can scare us? Heh, I'd like to see them try. We all took our places on the logs and Tsunade made a campfire, for it was getting freaking cold. Anko got in the middle and her face glowed in the light of the campfire.

Damn, it got dark fast. Once everyone stopped squiggling, Anko coughed and started her story.

"There was once a young woman named Haruka. She had a husband and no children. She was very quiet. But despite that, her husband loved her so. On the night of their 1st anniversary, he gave her a present. It was a long white gown. She loved it. For some reason, she wore it every Thursday. Well, one fateful Thursday, her husband told her that he'd be working until 5. She believed him and kissed him good-bye. But, at 5, he did not come. Haruka was not worried. 6, she was pacing. By 7, she drove out to pick him up, for she believed that something was wrong," Anko said spookily. Everyone was dead silent.

So? This ain't scary. Is this all they got? Despite what I think, Kiba was shivering and whimpering like a lost child. "Ha, you're really scared of this dumb old story?" I asked him. "Are you kidding me? It's like a freaking horror movie!" he hissed.

I scoffed and folded my arms, and continued to listen to the phony story.

"Well, as I was saying. She was driving in the rain on a hill with her white gown on. She saw a brown dog on the dirt road and swerved. Her car flipped over 4 times before it was finally stopped by the single tree on the hill. She clambered out bloody and tired. But, she continued to walk to her husband's workplace. Weirdly enough, no one was out that Thursday night. She trudged through the doors and limped to her husband's office. She opened the door to find her husband and a woman being unfaithful," Anko said darkly.

Hm, still not scared. Man, look at all these sissies, trembling for such a non-scary story. Well, don't let me interrupt.

"Then, she silently walked away from the shocked lovers. She kept walking and walking until she died at the same tree she crashed into. Years later, the husband was now married to his former secretary. He still lived in the same place as where his first wife lived. He never noticed it, but every Thursday, his first wife was staring into the windows next to that tree and a certain brown dog would come walking by his house," Anko whispered.

Okay, getting a little creepy. No matter, it's still an amateur ghost story.

"One night, he figured out his second wife was pregnant. He celebrated and gave her a certain white gown. She wore it happily, for it was beautiful. He happened to look out his window, and he saw his late wife, with one finger up at the exact same tree she died at. When his second wife gave birth, they raised him happily. More years pass by, and they start to get weary. The couple tried to produce more children, but the only one that made it, was their first. The husband becomes slightly obssessed with the number 1. Soon, he gets rid of things that are more than 1. Only one TV, one couch, one plate, one shoe. Anything," Anko said. She smirked when she saw us all getting scared.

Wow, how scary is this?

**Author POV**

Alright, sorry for the shortness, but I'll be sure to make a super-long chapter next time. Bye, and sorry again!


	30. Ghost Vendetta

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs**

**Alright, sorry for the delay, but I'm trying to juggle things right now. And my dad thinks I'm on the computer too much, so I'm trying to convince him wrong. Anyways, enjoy this latest installment of Konoha High: the Badass Style.**

**Name POV**

"And some say, she still roams these parts of the woods. Did I ever tell you what she looks like? She had long, black, curly hair, and red eyes," Anko finished.

"Hah, that's it?" I challenged.

"Nope, there's still this!" Anko said and moved aside to reveal what seemed like the girl in the story.

"AAHHH!!!!" everyone screamed. She was dressed in a white gown and her hair was in front of her face, but I could see her red eyes glowing.

I didn't scream, I just jumped. Oh, wait, doesn't a certain teacher have black, curly hair and red eyes?

"Whew, that's just Kurenai, stupids," I said as I pointed to the girl. "AHHHH!!!" Rumi screamed as he ran out of Base 10.

"Hey, what happened?" Kurenai asked as she flipped her hair back.

Rai put her hand to her face disappointedly. "Oh, I forgot," she said.

"What?" Anko asked, laughing. Seriously, what joy do you get out of scaring the crap out of students? Oh, wait.

"Rumi is really afraid of ghosts," Rai replied. "What?! Then why did he sit here and listen to this story?!" Anko roared.

"Well, he thought he was over it, and now we know," Rai shrugged.

"What the hell is wrong with you students?!" Anko bellowed.

"Us?! What kind of teacher are you?! You tell us a scary story, and then you come up with some scary-ass lady to pop up out of nowhere?!" Aiko yelled.

"Well! It seemed like a good idea at the time," Anko reasoned.

"Yeah, well it ain't a good idea now. RUMI!" I called.

"Alright, let's go look for the kid," Tsunade sighed.

And with that, we were split into groups. I'm with Kiba, Yumi, and Shikamaru.

"RUMI!" we called. "What the hell is his problem anyways?" Kiba asked, annoyed.

"Dude's afraid of ghosts," I replied calmly. "Yeah, no need to be so mean about it. Aren't you afraid of something? Like spiders, or whatever," Yumi asked.

"Heh, I'm not afraid of anything," Kiba said haughtily.

I rolled my eyes, "Right, and when we see something creepy, you'll be thinking that again."

"Are you afraid of anything?" Shikamaru asked me. "No, she's absolutely fear-less," Yumi replied for me.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Well, gee, aren't you just like Kiba then? Totally "fear-less"?"

"Yeah, maybe," I said in monotone as I swung my flashlight around.

The light caught something. "HOLY—!" Shikamaru and Kiba started. I got so shocked, I dropped the flashlight.

"What the hell was that?!" Yumi asked frantically. I scrambled to get the flashlight again, and when I shone the light in the same place, it wasn't there anymore.

"Damn," I breathed out. "Scared?" Yumi asked me mockingly.

"No, asshole, I just got surprised," I replied icily. "Seriously, what was it?" Kiba asked.

"Alright, I'm sure everybody saw that," Shikamaru commented. "No duh! What we want to know is, what was it?" I asked.

"Well, it sorta looked like a……face," Yumi said quietly. Well, I might as well tell you what it looked like.

Sure, it looked like a face, but…distorted. This face was different. It was pale, a face of a Japanese woman. Her face was twisted in a horrible figure.

Her mouth was black, and so were her teeth. She had curly, black hair. The only different color other than black and white was…red. She had blood red eyes.

"Dude, that was the scariest shit I ever saw," Kiba whimpered.

"Right. And whatever happened to "Mr. I'm-Not-Scared-Of-Anything"?" I asked boredly. I quickly returned to my unfazed self. No way was I gonna let some weird-ass face, that may as well be hallucination, freak me out.

"Well, who wouldn't be scared of that face?!" Kiba yelled in a voice like he was a 13-year old boy hitting puberty.

"Me," I simply stated as I walked ahead. "Hey, wait up!" they called after me.

When we regained our stride, the wind seemed to get a bit harsher.

"Alright, I say we get into formation," Kiba shivered. "And why would we do that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Dude, don't you ever watch horror movies? The person in the front and back are most likely to die first, so people in the middle are safe. Unless the predator is an octopus, in that case, you go underground for that sort of thing," Yumi explained.

"Ah, I forgot you were the horror fanatic," Shikamaru remarked.

"Well, I don't care who's gonna kill me. We gotta get Rumi first," I said.

"Kinda brave, don't ya think?" Kiba asked. "No, dude, that's just me," I replied coolly.

"Well, whatever brave things you say, I'm getting the hell out of the back, and into the middle," Kiba whimpered and got into step behind me.

I rolled my eyes. Gosh, this kid is so childish sometime—_CRUNCH!_

We all stopped dead in our tracks. "Uhhhh?" Shikamaru trailed off.

"That wasn't me," Kiba said slowly. "Yeah, me neither," Yumi said.

"Yeah, I think we've all established that that sound didn't come from any of us," I said quickly.

"Are you guys stupid? This is the part where we turn around, and see a really creepy thing," Yumi explained again.

.

"Well, who wants to go first?" I asked jokingly. Nobody moved an inch.

"Well, don't all turn around all at once now," I joked sarcastically as I turned and shone the flashlight behind Yumi. This was our formation.

I was in front, Kiba behind me, then Shikamaru, and Yumi in the back.

"There's nothing there," I said. I heard everyone sigh heavily.

"Whew, that was close," Kiba said, looking relieved.

_CRUNCH! _We all turned into the front, with my flashlight already shining on whoever was there.

I squinted my eyes. Even though the figure was really close to us, it looked like a shadow.

Not really any details, except for the red glowing eyes. It was a silhouette of a woman.

She seemed to fade away by the seconds. "Uh, did everyone see that?" I asked confused.

I got no answer. I turned around to see Kiba and Shikamaru nodding slowly.

"Hey, where the hell is Yumi?!" I asked, confused. They widened their eyes and turned to the spot where Yumi once was.

"See? I told you people in the back go first," Kiba shivered.

"Uh, well, Yumi's missing, Rumi's still out there somewhere, and you're thinking about yourself?!" I shrieked at Kiba.

"Well, you agree with me, right, Shikamaru?" Kiba asked as he turned around, looking for Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" Kiba asked after there was no reply to his first question. When I heard no answer, I turned back to see only Kiba.

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore!" Kiba declared.

"Uh, dude, this is seriously creeping me out," I commented.

"Yes, I suggest we tie our hands together to prevent from getting lost," Kiba whimpered.

"Whatever," I said as I took out a hair tie, disconnected it, and then tied it around his wrist and mine. "What should we do now?" he asked.

"Let's go back and tell Tsunade that now, thanks to a certain selfish someone, _**3 **_students are missing," I said, exasperated as I dragged the scared boy through the cold, clear night.

**Rai POV**

"RUMI!!" I called. Gosh, this is taking forever. Where the hell is that boy?

"Uh, can't we just go back and wait for him?" Sasuke asked tiredly.

"And what? Leave him to wither up and die here in the woods? Dude, that guy's afraid of the dark. Do you expect him to sleep out here for the night?" Aiko asked skeptically.

"Okay, okay, I get it, jeez," Sasuke said.

"Aw, man, what is this crap?" Gaara asked as he held up his shoe. There was some sort of brown goo on it.

"I don't know, but you have 2, not 5, seconds to get it out of my face before I shove it down your throat," I threatened disgustedly.

Gaara reluctantly put his foot down. Aiko sniffed the air. "Aw, dude, that stinks!" she exclaimed as she pinched her nose and fanned around her nose.

"Yeah, I know. And these were my brand new DC shoes!" Gaara whined.

Sasuke took a deep breath, "It's cold out here." His breath was seen through the night. Yes, it was this cold.

Come to think of it, there was a lot of mist here. The visibility level is near-zero out here. We could barely see each other.

"Hey," Gaara said warningly, "Who's tickling my cheek?"

"Not me," Aiko said with her hands up. Gaara looked at Sasuke.

"Dude, I wouldn't go anywhere near that shit," Sasuke said with his hand up also.

Then, I felt him staring at me. "What Sasuke said," I said.

"Seriously, somebody is tickling my cheek," Gaara persisted as he turned around in the heavy fog.

"Whoa!" he jumped, causing all of us to turn at what he jumped at. What I saw really, sincerely freaked me out to the point of me screaming like and idiot and pointing at the thing.

It was a hooded woman, I presumed, with tentacles crawling out of its hood. She had curly black hair and her face was pitch black. The only thing that actually stood out, was her red demon eyes, peering at us.

"Uh!" Aiko grunted as she threw a rock at it. Excuse me, a BIG rock! It hit the figure, and the BIG rock just dropped to the floor.

"Oh, so that's the way you wanna play it, eh?" Aiko challenged as she slowly picked up another rock.

"AHHHHH!!!" Sasuke screamed like an 11-year old boy as he took off his shoe and threw it like a grenade. He even ducked and covered his ears, as if it were real.

The hooded figure rasped, "One," and faded away quickly.

"Alright, that's it, I'm out!" Sasuke declared as he made his way through us. "Dude, don't be such a wimp," Aiko scoffed as she grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"No way! Come on, Gaara, let's get out of this cursed forest," Sasuke said fearfully.

No reply. "Gaara?" Sasuke called again and we looked all around for him.

"Please don't tell me he was kidnapped by freaky tentacle woman," Sasuke said quickly and quietly.

"Alright, we'll find him later. Right now, all that's important is that we stay toget--," I was cut off by Aiko.

"Don't worry! I'll find him!" Aiko volunteered, eager to prove herself as she ran off into the mist.

"Hey, wait! Aiko! We have to stick together!" I protested as I called after her.

"Don't worry! I'll find him," were the last words she said as her voice faded away, as did her body.

"Great, now we lost Aiko," I sighed to Sasuke.

"Well, I'm not staying here. Bye," he said quickly as he attempted to fast-walk out of here.

"Nuh-uh, no you don't. We have to stay together so we don't end up like Aiko," I said as I grabbed his wrist. (A/N: *sarcasm is used* Hm, why is it foggy with Rai, but clear with Name? Wow, a mystery)

**Yumi POV**

Hm, if I start asking out "hello?" like the stupid girls in the movies, the monster/killer/ghost/spirits will hear me.

I can't run, 'cause they always catch you. I don't know enough to assess this horror story.

But, I'm pretty sure this is a vengeful spirit bent on revenge. If not, it's a sad ghost that's lonely and looking for some living kids to mess with.

What should I d—, "Oof!" I grunted as I fell to the floor, butt-first. "Whoa, who was that?" a familiar voice said, his voice guarded.

"Shika?" I asked, confused. "Yumi?" he asked back. I got up and saw Shika standing right there.

"Whew, man, I thought you were that freaky thing back there," I said, relieved.

"Well, since they may be the last time I ever live, I have a proposal to make…" Shikamaru said.

A proposal?

**Name POV**

"Man, we really should have Yumi here. She'd know what to do at this time," I sighed.

I looked back at the tired Kiba. "You're lagging," I complained.

"I'm hungry," he whined. "Well, deal with it. We're gonna be out here for a long time," I sighed.

_CRUNCH!_ "Aah!" Kiba screamed like a girl, "It's back!"

"Calm down, I'm gonna see what "it" wants," I said cautiously as I inched forward at the swirling black circle, soon to be a girl.

"No way! Let's go!" Kiba screamed as he tried to run. I yanked him back.

"Did you forget we're tied together?" I asked him like he was a stupid person.

"Just don't let me die!" he shrieked pathetically as he fell to the floor.

I rolled my eyes and slowly inched toward the figure.

"Haaaaaa," she breathed mysteriously.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" I asked the girl slowly.

"Revengggeeee," was all she hissed out before she faded away.

"Damn, we let her go! Come on, let's go look for Rumi and them," I growled as I dragged Kiba along.

**Yumi POV**

"…So it's a done deal, right?" Shika asked me.

"Yup," I grinned. "Who's out there?!" asked a voice sharply. I squeaked while Shika jumped.

Out of nowhere, this old dude comes out with a shotgun pointing at us. Now, when I mean old dude, I mean a _really old _dude.

I'm surprised he could even walk, due to his apparent age.

"Uh, just a girl out here," I chuckled nervously with my hands up.

"Oh," the old guy snorted. "Just a couple of you whippersnappers making love out in the moon."

"Okay, you know what--," I angrily stated before Shika interrupted.

"Uh, excuse me, but who are you?" Shika politely asked the old geezer.

"Me? I ain't gonna tell ya ma name," the old guy grunted.

I rolled my eyes. "Figures. Well, we'll just be going now," I said as I started to walk away.

Shika grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Um, well, sir, can you point us in the right direction?" Shika asked.

"Don't call me a "sir". Ma name ain't sir!" the guy countered Shika's question.

"How about we call you pissy old--," I snarled.

"Okay," Shika interrupted nervously.

"Just call me Ram," the old guy grunted.

I patted his back, "Alright, Gramps."

"Why you little--, I told you to call me Ram!" the old guy yelled.

"Sure, Gramps, sure," I irked. Man, annoying people is fun.

"Okay, could you please point us in the right direction, and we'll be on our way," Shika said.

"Che, why would I do that? Don't you know there are ghost out here?" Gramps said in a "duh" tone.

"No. What kind of ghosts?" I asked curiously.

Gramps contemplated the question, as if deciding to tell us or not. Finally, he shook his head, "Nothing, nevermind."

"Whatever, just tell us where we can go, and we'll be out of here in a second," Shika compromised.

"Uh, no! I wanna hear about this "ghost"," I said.

"But, we have to--," Shika started.

"They said she was cursed. But she was my wife. I loved her. Aye, she was a beauty, lad. One of the most beautiful in the town. She could jump out of bed and look like a supermodel. "

"…But I didn't think she was enough. She didn't say much. So I took that as a blessing to move on. I left her a letter, stating that I was leaving her. When I went to work, I'd thought she read it already."

He paused, looking at the sky for a moment. He stared at the sky, as if it would answer back.

He shook his head and continued talking. "I was unfaithful for a while now. She walked in on us. The thing that shocked me the most, was she was dirty and bloody, and she looked like she was half-dead. But that was not the least of her. After spotting me and my assistant, she silently stalked out of the room, as if nothing ever happened."

"I learned later on that she died. I was sad, yes, but I moved on. I continued my happy life, with the new woman that I loved. Now, this part, I don't remember exactly well. But from what I heard from those darned gone townsfolk told me I was acting strange."

"Then, like with the snap of my fingers, everything was gone. My new wife, my son. He was only 12 when she took them," said the old man sadly.

"What do you mean by "she"?" I asked him suspiciously.

"My first wife. She's been haunting me and this cursed place for almost 80 years. Well, fast-forward into the future, and you get me. I'm still living in this place, guarding the mountains, watching out for HER. Tell me, young ones, have you seen HER?" Gramps asked curiously.

"It depends, sir, what is this "HER"?" Shika asked.

"A ghostly pale woman who has long, curly tresses and the bloodiest eyes anybody's ever saw. She stalks the paths of her past life. When she opens her pale mouth, it results in a big, black hole," shivered Gramps.

Hm, she sounds familiar. Oh, yeah, that's right! It's that bitch who tried to kill us!

"What's her name?" Shika asked, his polite tone gone now.

"Haruka," whispered the old man. "Welp," I said cheerfully.

"Now that we know her name," I said as I reached down in my song and took out a folded device.

"What's that?" Shika asked.

I pressed a switch and it made little electronic noises as my folded device unfolded swiftly to reveal a harpoon.

"How do we kill this bitch?" I asked like the toughest bad-ass out there. Yes, tougher than The Terminator and Rambo.

"Whoooooaaaaa," the guys moaned as they gawked at my shiny piece of harpoon.

"Well? How the hell do we kill her?!" I asked impatiently as I swung my harpoon around in frustration.

"Whoa! Watch where you swing that thing, you whippersnapper!" Gramps snapped as he and Shika ducked.

"You sure you know how to use it?" Shika asked nervously.

I said in a "duh" tone, "Well of course I know how to use it! Otherwise, why would I have a harpoon in my sock?"

"You cannot kill the wicked witch with such a silly material weapon," snorted the old man.

"Ah, damn!" I sighed as I pulled back my elaborately folded harpoon.

"Then how DO we kill it?" Shika asked.

"I cannot tell you, for you might not be willing to do it," challenged the old man.

"That depends. How much of a threat is she?" I asked.

Gramps laughed. "Well, young one, you should know, she can KILL."

"Alright, then we'll do whatever we can 'cause she took our friend," I said.

Old man gasped. "SHE stole your companion?!"

"Yeah, why? Is that bad?" Shika asked.

"Aye, lad. That's the worst thing SHE can do. First, she'll take a hostage, which she's apparently already done. Second, she'll lure you out and kill you one by one. Then, when she's done, she'll do it all over again. And by killing, I don't just mean a stab in the heart or a bullet in the head."

"When she kills you, it'll be a brutal one, aye. She'll do excruciating things to you, lad. She may castrate you with a chainsaw. For the girls, she'll cut your ears off and stick others' severed fingers in the holes. I'm just getting to the humane parts. She'll kill you off slowly and painfully," finished the rambling old man.

We just stared at him dumbly. "So what we gotta do?" I asked bluntly.

"You're not scared?" Gramps asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah, we're scared, but we need to find our friend," Shika shrugged.

The old man smiled a smile that touched his eyes. Mentioning his eyes, they were twinkling like it was Christmas.

"Now, I know you're worthy," he said.

"Huh?" me and Shika asked, confused.

"Nothing. Now, what you need to find is her most prized possession. You get it, she's gone," Gramps said briefly.

"What? That's it?" Shika asked.

"What do you mean "that's it?"? It's way harder than you think. What do you know about her prized possession?" Gramps asked.

"Well, why don't you tell us?" I asked.

Gramps sighed, "Well, I don't know what her prized possession is. I have absolutely no idea."

**Rumi POV**

I opened my eyes. Where am I? I tried to stand, but it seems like I was stuck in some sticky substance.

I looked down and my whole body was in some white stuff. Scared, I frantically looked around me. What the fuck?

Am I in a spider web? Correction: Am I WRAPPED in a spider web?!

"Haaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh," I heard a voice breathe. I whipped my head forward to see a woman that looked creepy beyond belief. (A/N: you know what she looks like, so from now on, I'm going to assume you know her physical features.)

"Uh, could you help me?" I asked politely. "Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhh," she breathed again, and in a second, she flitted right in front of my face.

"Okay, personal space invaded," I whimpered. She stared me down and rasped, "They're coming."

Who's coming?! Oh, wait, hold on. "Who's coming?!" I asked. There you go.

"Let the games begin," her black mouth said as she smirked and disappeared.

**Yumi POV**

That damn old man. He shooed us away after he said that we needed to find Haruka's most prized possession.

But he didn't tell us anything but that! Now, we're walking through the woods, clueless.

"We should tell the others about what he just said," Shika said.

"How?" I simply asked. "I don't know, don't you have some special call for your friends?" Shika asked.

"Don't you?" I retorted.

"No, but--,"

"Then don't ask me if I have one," I said.

"Oh, wait, I do have one, wait a sec," I said as I put my hands together.

"CAW-CAW!! CAW-CAW!!!" I echoed.

**Rai POV**

"CAW-CAW!! CAW-CAW!!!" I heard Yumi's voice yell.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked somewhere around me. "That's Yumi," I said.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"That's our call," I said as I ran ahead, therefore pulling Sasuke along with me.

"You guys are weird," he commented.

"You just noticed?" I asked jokingly as I ran forward.

**Aiko POV**

"GAAAAARAAA!!!!" I called over and over again. Seriously, where is this kid? I mean, here I am, wandering in the woods, looking for some red-headed emo.

Is this even the woods?! In this fog, I could probably be half-way to Paris.

You know, this isn't as creepy as people might thin--, "Oof!"

I tripped on some sort of hard component. Oh, yeah. It's called a rock.

"Aiko?" I heard a voice ask. "Ghandi?" I asked hopefully as I looked around the mist.

"No, what the--?! I am not Ghandi! This is Rumi speaking!" the now-familiar voice squeaked.

"Oh, dude! Where are you?" I asked as I felt around the foggy air.

"What are you talking about? I'm right in front of you," he said as if I were the stupidest thing alive.

"No, you're no--, oh, there you are," I said as I grabbed his hair.

"Why are you acting like you're blind? And ow! Leggo of my eggos!" he shouted as he shook his head.

"What are you babbling about? It's so freaking foggy out here!" I exclaimed as I felt around.

Why is he acting like isn't foggy? I'm sure my eyes are open. "Dude, you look ridiculous!" snorted Rumi.

"Hey, do you not see the mist?" I asked him.

"What mist? It's totally clear out here! It's the cold that's bothering me," Rumi remarked.

"What cold?" I asked. Okay, now I'm seriously confused. I felt perfectly fine. Not too cold, not too hot. It's just my eyes are so fogged up.

"Well, how do we fix this little hole in our stories?" I asked skeptically as I leaned on one foot.

"I don't know, maybe you could hit your head on a rock," Rumi suggested.

"Hey," I threatened in a low voice, "I hit my head on a rock, your head's getting hit with a rock."

"Well…we could try it," Rumi shrugged.

"Here goes," I said, quickly succumbing to the ludicrous idea. I "accidentally" tripped on a rock, then really slipped and hit Rumi with a rock.

When I got back up, there was a whooshing sound, and everything was clear.

"Whoa, I can see! It's a miracle!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and down.

"Stupid ass," grumbled Rumi from behind me. I turned around and he was in a GIANT spiderweb.

"When the hell were you in there?!" I pointed. "Uh, all the time," he said monotonously.

"Okay, how do we get you out?" I asked, getting over the shock quickly.

"Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe we could get giant pliers!" Rumi shouted at me angrily/sarcastically.

"Well, jeez, someone's getting an overdose of sarcasm," I said as I walked over to Spider Kid.

"Here, why don't we just try this?" I asked as I tried to pull apart the web. It wouldn't budge. "Hm, that's unusual. It won't move. Usually, my iron steel grip will pull it apart," I commented curiously as I tugged at it again.

"Hey! Aiko watch ou--!!" Rumi warned. Too late.

I was thrust upon the web of stickiness and my face was smushed up on it. "Okay! Who the fuck did that?! Trust me, as soon as I get out of this…web.,. I'm-A kick…your ass…all over the damn…fuck! This is sticky!" I yelled, struggling with its abnormal stickiness.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa," breathed a strange voice and it faded away.

"Rumi! Who was that?!" I asked, frustrated. My position was one of complication. I was upside down and I was facing the woods, and therefore could not see my attacker.

Hell, I couldn't even see Rumi's face.

"Well, now I know not to ever rescue you again," I groaned as the blood rushed to my face.

"Haha," Rumi snickered. "What could possibly be so fucking funny right now?" I asked.

"You're gonna pass out soon," he said. I started to object but then changed my mind, "Eh, you think sleeping will make it easier?"

"Maybe," Rumi shrugged and I took my own advice. I closed my eyes and slept like a baby.

**Rai POV**

"Yo Yumi! What it do, sucker?!" I asked as I slapped hands with her.

"Bad. We gotta find this freak's most prized possession," she said. "Huh?" Sasuke and I asked at the same time.

Yumi sighed and sat us down. She told us the story, the girl, and what we need to find.

"Well, we could make this easier and just die on our own," Shikamaru joked.

"Haha, I wish," I groaned as I hit my head on the tree. "Think: what could she possibly love the most?" Sasuke asked.

"Did she have any children?" I asked, looking up from my misery.

"Nah, Gramps said she was cleaned out," Yumi replied. We waited for 10 more minutes.

"Wait, Gramps," Shikamaru said slowly.

"Yes, we all know he has bad breath," Yumi said while rolling her eyes.

"No! I mean, yes, he does have bad breath, but wait--! What am I talking about?! Gramps is the prized possession!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

All our eyes widened. "No. Freaking. Way," I said slowly.

"I'm not sure, but I know we have to try first," Shikamaru shrugged.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! YOU GOT IT! Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get him!" Sasuke shouted and ran ahead.

And so we ran. Ran like the wind, I shall say. "GRAMPS!!" Yumi shouted as we finally hit the old-timer's house.

"Huh?! What?" he asked as he woke up. "Come on! We found out what her most prized possession is!" Shikamaru yelled.

"What?!" Gramps freaked out and accidentally shot his shotgun in the air. A few terrifying seconds later, we heard rustling in the bushes.

We all turned our bodies slowly to the moving chunks of plant. We braced ourselves for the scary lady with the freaky eyes.

"AH!" Name screamed. Which, of course, made us scream.

"AHHHH!!!!!" rang our voices through the woods like a serenade.

"Oh, shit, girl, when did you get here?!" Yumi asked.

"Uh, that's a stupid-ass question considering I was just here. That shotgun was freaking loud," Name complained, picking at her ear.

"Wah! I wanna get outta here!" Kiba whined like a baby.

Name smacked him upside the head. "Get over it ya baby! Gosh, you've been bitching the whole freaking night."

"Nevermind all ya bickering! Tell me, lad, what is her most prized possession?" Gramps demanded desperately.

"You," Shikamaru replied.

And after all that crazy shit happened, we looked for Aiko and Rumi. We walked and walked, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Damn, this like the Blair Witch Project," Kiba commented.

"Ha, I'm not going into a corner," snorted Yumi.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut your traps so we can--," I was cut short. I hit something white and sticky.

"Man, this better not be what I think it is," I whimpered.

"Depends," Kiba shrugged, "What do you think it is?"

"Melted marshmallows all squished up together," I guessed quietly. "I hope," I added.

"'Sup," I heard Rumi's voice greet.

I looked towards the right and saw the back of Rumi's body.

"Rumi?! What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know, just hanging," Rumi grinned stupidly. Inside my head, I could here the _BOING!_

That was the worst joke ever.

While I was shaking my head, I did a double take on what I saw on my left.

"Ah! Fuck, Rumi! Who is that?!" I asked.

"Oh. That's Aiko, and if you look above you, Gaara's up there sideways," Rumi explained carelessly while trying to stick his tongue up his nose.

"Okay, can someone please get me outta here?!" I asked desperately.

"Uhhhhhh," Sasuke trailed on, "How?"

"I don't know! Just do something!" I demanded.

Just then, the mist was spreading around us.

"It's the freaky lady with the scary eyes!" Yumi declared.

"Other way around," Name said monotonously.

"Oh, my bad. It's the scary lady with the freaky eyes!" Yumi repeated.

"Good job," I said sarcastically.

"Where is it?" rasped Haruka, I believe that was her name.

" "It's" right here," Kiba whimpered and pushed Gramps up in front of her.

**Name POV**

Wow, how loyal is Kiba? Remind me not to tell him any secrets.

"H-Haruka? Is that really you, my love?" Gramps asked unbelievingly.

Right then and there, she exploded. Not like the BOOM! Mt. St. Helens exploded, more like an emotional explosion.

All her hair stood up and her eyes glowed brighter than the sunset. She had a killer aura behind her.

"Love?! _LOVE?! _You were unfaithful to me! As far as I know, I was not your only LOVE!" she spat the last word like it was acid. Her voice was like three Harukas were speaking at once.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I'm so sorry," cried Gramps.

"It's too late now! All these innocent teenagers will perish! All because of you," she grinned evilly and raised her hands.

The ground split into many pieces. The majority of the ground was split in two. Don't ask me what was the beneath the ground, but I'm pretty sure it was hell due to the flames dancing through the cracks in the ground.

The spider web was kept close to Haruka.

"Hey, I'm sleepy would ya keep it down?!" Aiko yelled groggily. She took several glances at the scene before her.

"What the hell?! Motherfucker I'm-a take this motha--!! Hey, what the shit?! You have 2 seconds to move your as--!! Mfffmffff!!!!!!!!" Aiko's cursed screams were muffled by a web Haruka stuck onto her mouth.

"Hush, child, for you are a nuisance," hissed Haruka. Uh-oh.

Aiko cussed like it was a cuss marathon. "Oh?! Mothffff!! Bithhhhffff!!!!Shffff fuffffssh!!!!!" she shrieked.

"Hey! Get that—oof!" Rai was slammed into a tree trunk and tied there with Haruka's unbreakable web.

"Hold on, Rai! We're coming!" Yumi and Shikamaru tried to run for her, but Haruka manipulated the ground, now split wide open, and Shikamaru and Yumi fell.

They didn't exactly fall to their deaths in the fiery pits below, they held onto the cliff.

Sasuke ran over to help and was in turn, thrown overboard. Yeah, but he didn't die either. How unfortunate.

Nah, I'm just jacking with ya. He actually ended up grabbing Shikamaru's ankle. So, he pretty much WAS dangling to his death.

Yup, and Kiba, trying to be the hero of the day, and being the dumb-ass of the group (next to Naruto), charged right at her.

Yeah, that's right. He went so straight, he was like a line. "Ahhh!!!" he ran, his battle-cry ringing through the trees.

Haruka smirked and grabbed his outstretched hand and flipped him over. "Ah, crap," he groaned out as Haruka stuck him into her collection-of-students-stuck-in-a-web.

Hm, how can I do this? The guys probably think that I'm frozen with fear. Too scared to move. But my sisters know better.

They know that I'm strategizing and observing. From what Yumi has told me of these horror films, this is the type of vengeful ghosts.

They can either be destroyed by weaknesses and be banished to the Underworld, or they can be brought to their knees by their fatal flaw.

If I go for attack option, I wouldn't be trying. I wouldn't be giving this restless soul a chance. From the story I heard, it seems that this lady has been betrayed.

But if I go nice-nice mode, I'd be giving her a chance, but it rarely works. Just look at the Grudge. Kayako never rested. She continued to haunt whoever dared to enter her house.

In order to activate nice-nice option, I'd have to get close to Haruka and be able to communicate with her. If I get too close, she'll have the advantage and kill me. I mean, come on, let's face it, I'm tough, but I'm not supernatural.

All right, I've done my pros and cons. My decision is made. And to think, all this thinking only took 2 seconds in the real world.

I prepared for my final decision. This can kill me or…kill me. Either way, I'm-a die.

I took a step, and from then on, my fate was interrupted. By Gramps.

"Wait, Haruka, could you please listen?" Gramps begged, getting on his knees.

Haruka stared suspiciously at him, debating whether she should listen to him or not.

_Listen to him, listen to him _I silently pleaded in my mind. Some would call my pleading pathetic. I call it stalling.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Haruka dropped her dangerous aura and her hair stopped floating like she was underwater.

"Speak now, fool, this is your last chance," Haruka snarled.

Gramps looked relieved for a moment. He said, "I know I haven't been the best husband. I know I wasn't there. But you have to believe me. I DID love you! I have never stopped. I only left you because you didn't do anything! You stayed silent throughout our whole marriage."

By now, sweat beaded his forehead. "My family was lost. I was left behind to suffer in my mistakes. I am truly sorry, Haruka. Please, forgive me. I did not wish you to die a vengeful death. If you cannot forgive me, please do not punish the children."

"They are young, and are therefore reckless. _I _was young._ I _was reckless. If I have to perish, do not bring the children with me. I will do whatever it takes, I will even go to the depths of the Underworld willingly if it saves these lives," Gramps said sadly.

Haruka's eyes softened into a light warm red. It seemed that I didn't have to make a fatal choice anymore. She dropped the web, untied Rai, and closed the cracks in the Earth.

Yumi, Shikamaru, and Sasuke climbed out and Kiba brushed himself off.

Gaara, Rumi, and Aiko fell off the web, and Aiko got her mouthpiece pulled off.

"You know what?! I'm-a--, OW!!! What the fuck was that?! Why did you do--?! Hmmfff!!!" As soon as she started cussing, they slapped it back on.

I desperately looked around. I found what I was looking for. Gramps and Haruka hugged, and as they did, Haruka's facial features changed into something beautiful.

Her hair smoothed out, her eyes faded a light pink, and she no longer looked creepy. She was beautiful. When her tears hit the floor, it was like a vibration of cleanliness swept through the forest floor.

Everything turned lighter. "Do you really mean that?" Haruka asked Gramps.

"With the utmost sincerity, my dear," Gramps replied. Their eyes met and well… you know the rest.

After Haruka turned good, patched things up with Gramps, and faded, we all headed back to camp in a daze.

"Mfff dfdjjjff!" Aiko protested once again.

"Somebody get the web off potty-mouth," grumbled Sasuke.

While somebody was pulling off the web on Aiko's mouth, I whispered, "Why does everything happen to us?"

"Exactly! You know, we should write a book. Not just any book, a big boo--," Rumi's idiotic ramblings were cut off by a very principle-like sounding voice.

"Where exactly did you hooligans run off to?" Tsunade asked calmly, yet furiously.

"Uh, ma'am, I think I might have something to do with that," Gramps spoke up. He looked scared of Tsunade, but he still managed to wink at us to ensure that we weren't in any trouble.

I hate to admit this, but I really WAS scared. But, of course, no one will ever know this.

Well, while they were discussing such matters, I looked around and saw everybody asleep.

Well, this is one trend I could follow. As soon as my head found a pillow, I hit the hay.

**In the Morning Name POV**

I woke up to the sound of a trumpet. It was the song they play when you're in the military, you know.

I opened my eyes and saw everybody packing their belongings and stuff. Well, I didn't really know what happened last night.

Hm, I'm pretty sure a psycho killer ghost tried to murder us but then got calmed down by her unfaithful old husband who I'm sure got us out of trouble.

Eh, for all I know it could be a dream. I finished packing and we were on our way to the school.

**Many Moments Later**

"Ugh, can you believe this? I am cramped," yawned Aiko as she stretched outside our home.

They just dropped us off at our doorstep with our duffelbags and what not. "Les go," I said in a funny voice and walked inside the house.

**A Few Weeks/Days Later Rai POV**

Yawn. This class is so boring. Wait. What class is this? History? Math? Science? Aahh!! Too much information!!

"Rai," the teacher called, interrupting my mental breakdown. I looked up.

"When did the War of 1812 take place?" sighed the teacher after he saw I wasn't paying attention. War of 1812. War of 1812. When the hell did that happen?

Oh! "1812!" I shouted out. He gave me a strange look and said, "Yes...correct. How… intellectual of you."

I have a feeling he was using sarcasm. Well, let's see what's changed during our little camping trip.

We had to give our babies back due to the abnormal things that happened in the woods. I mean, come on, we faced serial killers, traveled around the world to release circus animals, hell, we even helped a ghost rest in piece!

All the weird stuff has to happen to us. So, right now, nothing's really on the go.

Everything's pretty normal.

**Yumi POV**

Okay, Rai's birthday is coming up and I'm in charge of planning it. Of course, Rai being Rai, she doesn't want a big-time party.

But screw that idea, it's her freaking Sweet 16! I'll invite everybody!

The cops, the skaters, maybe even the Jacks.

Hehehehe, she'll never know what hit her.


	31. Party of the CENTURY

**Again, I apologize for the tardiness of this latest chapter because I am caught up in between schoolwork and my other stories. And also the incoming holidays such as Halloween and my dances. Well, I'll shut up now so you can read the chapter you're waiting for. Sayonara!**

**Yumi POV**

"Coder Panda read. Coder Panda read," I whispered into the walkie-talkie.

I heard the static and an annoyed voice replied back, "Can you shut up and please not call me Coder Panda?"

"Roger, Coder Panda," I said in a military voice. More static radioed in and a female's voice was heard.

"Hey! Why does he get to be Coder Panda?!" The voice whined.

"Shut it, Pancake Ass!" I hissed into the walkie-talkie.

"Why you litt—,"

"You know what? Can you all just shut up?" A third voice said lazily.

"Aw! Shika! You just ruined it!" I complained.

"I'm confused. Who's Pancake Ass?" I heard Hotaru's voice ask.

I sighed, exasperated, "Apparently, these cool-ass code names are too awesome for your inferior little mind capacities. Pancake Ass is Aiko *snicker*, Coder Panda is Gaara, Gnarly Reeker is Kai—,"

"Hey! I threw up _**ONCE**_! And it was on the girl we hate! Gosh, you can't throw up no more without somebody calling you stinky," mumbled Kai.

"Alright! ENOUGH! Just call each other by NAME! Not by stupid little code names! Yumi!" Name accused.

"You know what? Whatever, the main point is to get Rai to the rendezvous point. Everyone know the plan?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Roger."

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

"Hm?"

"Cool."

"Acorn."

I sweatdropped. Of all the different answers. Acorn? Seriously?

"'Kay, proceed to Checkpoint 1, Team Yuu," I hissed in the walkie-talkie.

**Kai POV**

Me and Hotaru were standing behind the wall of the Skate Shop, waiting for Rai to come.

"Dude! She's taking forever! Wait, what the hell? Why do you have that stupid stick with you?!" Hotaru nagged me.

"It's called a scepter!" I defended. "Whatever, just why do you have it with you??" Hotaru asked me.

"To cover your ugly face!" I retorted. She got a tick mark and there were suddenly flames around her and her eyes turned red. "Why you….." she started off, twitching while grabbing for my scepter.

Uh-oh.

**Yumi POV**

Rai's B-Day is on Saturday, which is today. Right now, we have everything planned out.

We are gonna lure Rai into a trap consisting of birthday presents, a cake, and lots and lots of party people. At this moment, Rai is shopping for food she likes.

You see, Rai doesn't really like to celebrate her birthday much. So whenever we make a big deal out of it, she gets really mad, upset, or ignores us.

You're probably wondering why we're throwing a big party for her if she doesn't like big parties. Well, it's 'cause NOW we really, really think she'll act differently this time.

I think she'll appreciate all the hard work I, I mean, WE put into this party.

So right now, she thinks our only present to her is letting her shop for her favorite food. WRONG! She's at Wal-Mart and I'm right behind the wall.

We have separate teams in order to make this party turn out right. First, I'm going to surveillance her until she stops at the Skate Shop.

That's where I hand things over to Team Yuu. That's Aiko's team. It includes Gaara, Kai, and Hotaru. She's planning to stay out the whole day, as a "treat to myself". Our main point is to get Rai, through a series of odd events, to come home.

Oh! "Rai's exiting the building! Team Yuu, be ready in approximately 5 minutes," I whispered into the walkie-talkie.

I followed Rai out onto her motorcycle and followed her until she was at the Skate Shop. Now, my job's over. But I still have to buy some party supplies. Ugh.

**Aiko POV**

"Let's move! Let's move!" I exclaimed to my team as we scurried through the busy streets of the stores. This was what I believed were called chain stores.

There were a lot of stores in a chain formation. The Skate Shop was somewhere in the middle, so it's really hard to get there without the pushing and shoving. Hey, it's Saturday, people HAVE to go somewhere.

"Guys! There's Rai! Activate Phase 1," I ordered as Hotaru and Kai ran out to where Rai was walking.

They found a space a few feet ahead of her and poured some black stuff in a pit we arranged earlier. Then Hotaru put a long brown coat on, you know, the ones detectives wear. And Kai put on a big, big, big hat.

They were "casually" standing in front of the Skate Shop until Rai walked over. That's when Hotaru laid her skateboard down and waited for her to step over it. Hey. Does Kai have a swollen eye? Whatever.

Yeah, usually, I wouldn't really enjoy seeing Rai get hurt—well, yeah, I would, but I wouldn't really enjoy it as much, because if I laughed, she'd beat me up, I'd beat her up, bada-bing, bada-boom, wrestling and things breaking. So seeing her fall: priceless.

She's walking. She's walking. She's almost there….ooh! One more step.

OH SHIT!!! She just stepped right over the hole!!! "Fucking shitty-ass squirrel crap! Damn fuckity fuckity fuck!!" I hissed to no one in particular as I through a mini-tantrum in the middle of the street.

I looked over to Kai and Hotaru and they looked surprised. "Gnarly Reeker! Gnarly Reeker! What's going on over there?" Yumi asked, aggravated.

Static came in and Kai hissed, "Well sorry, Princess Buttercup, but she didn't step in the hole!"

"Hey!" Yumi snapped, "You are not allowed to use my awesome nickname, Princess Buttercup, in a negative way."

"Oh, give me the walkie!" I heard Hotaru shout at him and a bunch of static and heavy blows.

"Alright, I'm—wait, she's doing something," Hotaru said and I looked to where they were.

There was Kai, in a jumble near the wall, and Hotaru, with her back to the wall and the walkie to her mouth.

"Oh, crap," I heard Rai groan loudly.

**Rai POV**

"Oh, crap," I groaned as I lifted up my shoe. There was literally dog crap all over it. "Aw, man," I groaned again as I looked around me.

I saw a guy with a long coat holding a long stick thingy so I grabbed it and started scraping the shit off my Vans.

**Kai POV**

Hotaru sticking her tongue out in sign of gross-ness.

**Rai POV**

"Aw, here you go man, thanks," I said absentmindedly and shoved the stick thingy back to the dude. I stood up and walked back into the store.

**Kai POV**

"Aw, here you go man, thanks," Rai said. I saw Hotaru's face and she was gasping in disbelief and pushing her sleeves up. I stopped her in time.

Then Rai gave the poo-infested scepter back to Hotaru and just walked away like it was nothing.

Hotaru, on the other hand, was gagging with the nasty smell that poo delivered and was holding it with a pinky up. She handed it to me, and I dodged holding it, so it fell on the floor.

"Uh, Pancake Ass?" I asked through the walkie. "Yeah?" Pancake Ass responded.

"We got her….somehow," I said. A few seconds rolled by before she responded.

"Uh, good. Let me radio in Princess Buttercup," she said.

"Good," I said and sighed.

"YO PRINNY B!!!" I heard her shout into the walkie. Oh, headache here you come again.

**Aiko POV**

Alright, Phase Two. Now, it's me and Gaara's turn. Our plan is to mess up the new skateboard Rai is going to buy.

Now, it's not just any skateboard. It's the Yomaha 3000. No, not Yamaha, YOMAHA.

It's a specially designed Japanese, state-of-the-art, advanced super cool awesome skateboard. Oh yeah, it has sick colors too.

You probably think this is a super expensive skateboard. Well it is. That's why we're not REALLY going to ruin it.

We'll just make it _seem _like we messed it up. After she leaves the shop, some dude's (Gaara) gonna jack her board, then run.

There's a 99% chance she'll catch him. The 1% she'll fall in a manhole and get abducted by aliens while running from a hell load of rats.

See, we know she's going to catch him. But, that's just all part of the plan. After Gaara jacks the board, she'll be surprised for like 5 seconds and _then _she'll start chasing him.

So, he's going to run with it and then he'll pass a fake one to Team Negative V5. That's Name's team. Then, we'll hand over Phase Two to them.

"Alright, let's go," I said and signaled for us to walk out. Right next to the Skate Shop's door was Gaara in a disguised mask as Hilary Clinton.

"Hey, she's walking out. Okay, you know what to do," I said. Rai walked out looking all happy-pappy. Walking around like she was Eminem. There was even and extra bounce to her step.

Then, Gaara just swiped it like it was a credit card. She did exactly what I predicted her to do. She was blank for 5 seconds and blew up like the Twin Towers.

"HEY! MUGGER, GIMME BACK THE BOARD!!!" she yelled through the streets, making people stare.

Gaara ran like crazy. He looked like he was gonna piss his pants. Here's my job, they were running right towards me so I was supposed to make her trip.

"FREAKING HILARY CLINTON JACKED MY BOARD!! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE VOTED FOR YOU!!!!!" she screamed and she stopped yelling completely.

Gaara whizzed right by me as I looked for Rai. "Where'd she go?" I asked into the walkie.

Gaara panted as he walked to me. "Where *pant* is *cough* she?"

"I don't know!" I said, confused. Hm, wonder where she went.

**Rai POV**

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed as I found myself plummeting about a hundred feet. I felt my butt touch something, but I still screamed like there was no tomorrow.

"AHHHHHHhhhhhh!!!Ahhh. Ah," my screams died down after I realized I landed on a mattress.

"Yomaha, Yomaha," I chanted while looking where my board went. That board was my new baby.

"Yomaha!" I shouted in relief as I picked it up out of the dirty floor and hugged it. I noticed it had a few scratches and some nasty dirty sewage on it. "Ugh, man, that's okay. Just a bit of dirt, baby," I cooed as I hesitantly picked it off.

I looked up and saw the manhole close up. "WAAAIIIT!!!!" I shouted uselessly.

Oh, man, what's the point? Better start walking.

**Aiko POV**

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO????!!!!!" Gaara screamed at me and pushed me.

"Well, it's not my fault! Who the freak falls in a manhole?!" I screamed back.

"Oh, well, gee, I don't know. Maybe RAI?!!??!?!?!?!?!" Gaara screamed into my ear.

Oh, shit that hurt. I covered my right ear and after a few seconds, I heard ringing in it.

I saw Name running towards us, panting, with Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto by her side. I was still holding my right ear while walking towards them.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED???!!!" Naruto screamed in my LEFT ear.

"Oh, crap," I groaned as I spun from the ringing and dizziness in my ear. Great. Now I'm deaf.

**Yumi POV**

"Hey, Pancake Ass! Pancake Ass! What the hell's happening over there?!" I asked frantically. Geez, everything has to be timed before the big finale!

"Hello? Anyone there?' I asked again.

**Gaara POV**

"Uh, this is Coder Panda speaking," I said with uncertainty into the walkie.

"Coder Panda? Where's Pancake Ass?' Princess Buttercup asked. I looked behind me to see Aiko walking around like she was drunk.

"Uh, she's," I looked back again, "She's not feeling well right now. I think we should send her back to the house."

"So she can do what? We need her for important Phases, Coder Panda," Princess Buttercup reminded me sternly.

"Well, why can't she just decorate or something?" I asked her hopefully. A minute passed by before Princess Buttercup answered back unsurely, "Um….okay, fine. I'll get Sasuke to get her."

"Thanks," I said to Yumi, and thought, "Hey, where is Sasuke?"

"Oh, he's back at the house for the finale. He's over there decorating with Dumb Head 1 and Dumb Head 2. Oh, and remind me to give the caterers the address of where to get the big Skateboard," Yumi told me.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is this kind of party?" I asked.

Another minute passed before she said coolly, "A big one."

**Rai POV**

"Stupid sewer," I mumbled bitterly to myself. I kicked a can while walking on the sidewalk of the nasty green river polluted with trash. Ugh, man, what I'm walking by might be Yumi's shit.

And trust me, she shits some BIG ones! Oh, well, forget Yumi's crap, somebody get me the hell out of here.

I'm-a just walking down the river. While humming my thoughts. (By the way, those thoughts are supposed to be in a sing-song form).

"Duh-da-da-duh-da! Just singing in the rain," I sang casually while strolling down the sewer. Haaa, will this tunnel full of immense stank ever end?

**Aiko POV**

So Rai fell into a manhole, I'm deaf, and we really **DID **mess up Rai's Yomaha for all we know. Yeah, this plan is working out great.

And the Rai falling into the manhole thing, was a ONE PERCENT CHANCE!!! Geez, everything happens to Rai. Haha, I'd be a fortune teller if she was chased by rats to the end of the tunnel and get out in time to see that she ended up in her next destination.

That'd be really freaky.

**Rai POV**

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" I ran through the sewers like I was in a cross-country race. There's a bunch of big-ass rats behind me trying to bite chunks of my ass off!

"AHHHHHH!!!" My screams echoed off the moldy, green, sewer walls. They're squeaking and stuff and it's really annoying. I just wanna kick'em!

But, I can't. I'm just trying not to get hurt. Ahh, I'm getting tired. I'm slowing down!

"Ahh!!" I screamed as one of the rats clung to my jacket. "Get off!" I shouted as I started flipping my jacket to get it off.

Oh, wait. Why am I running if I have a skateboard? "Ohhh," I groaned, "I'm an idiot."

I dropped the skateboard and started riding. After awhile, I picked up speed. Pretty soon, I saw a ladder from up above.

"Let's go, let's go," I said to myself as I got there just in time and climbed the ladder with the board at my feet. I climbed out of the manhole safely.

"Yes! I'M FREE! I AM FREE, BABY!!!" I screamed to the heavens while spinning around drunkenly. "HOOOONKKKK!!!"

I heard some truck horn and stopped my joyous celebrating short. I looked straight-forward with my arms still in the air. My eyes met to the stinging light of a giant truck honking its ass off.

"Oh, shit!" I said and ran to the sidewalk. Damn, this is my unlucky day.

"Whew, just keep walking, dude, just keep walking," I told myself calmly while jogging down the sidewalk.

All right, what's the next stop?

**Name POV**

"Okay, go Smarty Pants," Gaara told me through the walkie. "Okay, guys, what is this? Phase 3?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I think so," Hinata replied. "Right, anyone know the plan?" I asked cluelessly.

"Uh, I think we're supposed to freak Rai out," Naruto said carelessly while picking at his ear, pulling out a yellow thing, then eating it.

"Okay, so any idea how we're supposed to freak her out," I said as I squished Naruto's cheeks so hard that the yellow thing came out.

"Kid, that's not healthy for you," I whispered to him while getting back to the group.

"Oh, I know! We _could _have a certain girl and boy make out in front of her?" Kiba asked slyly while twiddling with his two pointer fingers. (Just so you know, that was what we call a HINT)

"Hmm," I thought it over, to see what he meant. "Ah!" I exclaimed, "She will be surely surprised if she saw Naruto and Hinata making out in front of the Skatez!"

Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba's faces turned white and their jaws dropped. Except Kiba was also anime crying, and Hinata was red as blood.

**Naruto POV**

Is she stupid??????????!!!!!!!

**Hinata POV**

Me…Naruto…kiss?! Hah, hah, hah. Stop hyperventilating. Hah, hah, hah. Whew. That was close. I thought I was going to…

**Kiba POV**

Wahhhhhh!!!! She didn't get the hint!!! And I thought she was super-smart!!!

**Name POV**

After watching them do their little retardo things (Kiba shouting "WHY?!" to the heavens, Naruto running around, pulling his hair off, and Hinata on the floor, guess she blacked out), I got tired.

"Oi, idiots," I said, irritated, as a big, fat tick mark formed on my head. They still continued to spaz out.

"OI, EL STUPIDOS!!!" I yelled. They all stopped. "She's right there?" I pointed out while Rai was walking right in front of us.

"You!" I said and pushed Kiba into the street, "Do something!" Rai stopped right in front of him.

Kiba just got his yellow streaks and he looked a hella lot different. He was just standing there, being nervous.

Rai got impatient and asked, "What the hell do you want?"

"Uhhhh…I wanna sell you this fingernail!" Kiba shouted and pulled off the top of his fingernail.

Then, he stuck it right in front of her face. She looked disgusted. "Uh, okay, dude, that ain't cool," she said as she refrained from gagging.

"Oh, really? If you think that ain't cool, check out my toenail!" Kiba said with mock excitement.

Then he took off his shoe and then his sock, slowly getting closer to his toenail while Rai was trying to convince him to not pick off his toenail and shove it in her face.

This went on for a _**long **_time. I can't believe Kiba kept her going for that long! I am impressed.

"Okay, okay, okay! Geez, kid, here," she said impatiently while shoving him in the opposite direction and handing him a 20, "Go buy yourself some turkey."

Kiba looked at me and shrugged. "Alright, get over here," I said and motioned him to walk on over here.

"You succeeded in distracting her for a long time!" Hinata said cheerfully.

"Yeah! That was cool!" yelled a jumping Naruto. "Hm, I must say I'm pretty impressed you kept her going for such a long period of time," I said appreciatively, "Nice job."

"OK, Princess Buttercup, Mission 3: PASS," I said into the walkie.

**Kiba POV**

Yes! Not only did I get Mission 3 done, but I also impressed the girl I liked! Oh yeah, oh yeah, go Kiba, go Kiba.

**Name POV**

I looked towards Kiba who was beaming up at me. "What?" I asked him bluntly.

He looked hurt and whimpered, "Nothing."

"Oh, by the way Name, what was the point of distracting Rai again?" Hinata asked me.

"Oh, Yumi said to get her late for some meeting at Skatez," I said carelessly. Then, a few seconds later, we heard Rai scream in agony, "NO!! MY MEETING!!!"

Naruto scoffed, "Ha, meeting for what?" And as if to answer Naruto's question Rai yelled out to no one in particular, "I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET A NEW SET OF WHEELS!!!"

We all dropped to the floor. "I distracted her for how long to find out that she just needed a new set of skateboard wheels?!" Kiba anime cried.

"Hey, what time is it?" Hinata asked. "It is…5:30 on the dot. What's next?" Kiba asked.

I paused for a moment, like those dramatic people on television before they say something important, like Horatio from CSI: Miami, "Phase 4: Anger."

We then started walking back to the house for the finale. "You know," Naruto said, "That sounded pretty cool!"

"Of course," I retorted, "It's 'cause I said it." :P

**Rai POV**

Man, what else could possibly go wrong today? On this day, the day of all days, everything's like shit for me.

Well, at least I still have Central Skates to be at. I was supposed to meet up with Skip and T over there, but Rip said he had to go somewhere. Ha, what a liar. He probably didn't wanna skate with us anyway.

"Bum ba rum ba bum bam ba rum," I said, humming the Indiana Jones theme song. Like anything else that's bad can happen, right?

I stopped my board and opened the door to Central Skatez. It was a different Skate Park than the one I went to last time. That one was an open park, for this one, you have to know somebody to get in. Thas right, I gots me my connections.

As I walked inside, I heard Pumpin' Up the Party by Hannah Montana. "Ho-ly crap," I said loudly as my eyes swept the unfamiliar landscape of pink and frou-frou doilies.

Central Skatez was actually like a warehouse with a big skateboarding dome in the middle. Now, there was a big poster of Hannah Montana on the left wall and another one of Miley Cyrus on the right wall.

Both were pink. There were pink bows, streamers, and silly string all over the place. Even the 5 snack bars were pink-ified.

Then came the pink paint. All over the place, whoever did this, wrote a poor imitation of graffiti all over the walls.

I could see they were TRYING to do graffiti, but they couldn't even do simple bubble letters. Ha, if you were gonna pink out my place, get some professional help!

I was standing on the ledge where all skaters stand to get in before they drop to the Skate Bowl. I looked to what looked like a ticket box (that's where the main dude sees if he knows you or not), but it was covered with Disney crap.

"Aw, hells naw!" I shouted when I saw Skip tied up in there with tape on his mouth. Yeah. Not **DUCT **tape. Just. Tape. How much cheaper can they get?

I took another glare at the place and spotted something I failed to notice the first time I looked around. There were A LOT of lil girls and high school girls in short shorts and tank tops using _our _skateboards!

"SKIP!" I yelled, enraged. I stomped over to the Reg. Box (that's what the ticket box is called) and ripped the cheap-ass tape off his mouth.

"Fuck!" he said while rubbing his mouth area. "What the _**HELL**_ is happening out there?! It's like I stepped into Fag World!" I shouted.

"Well, some of these sluts convinced me to open up the doors and then, turns out, they had a secret girly army waiting to ambush me!" Skip said, acting surprised.

I narrowed my eyes and said in a blunt voice, "How did they convince you?"

He hesitated, shifting uncomfortably under the ropes I refused to cut until he answered the question. "Well?" I asked sternly.

"They," he finally cracked, "They said they left their board here." Then he hung his head low in shame.

After a few moments, he peeked up from under his dark brown hair. I kept a poker face and PRETENDED to not be mad and be secretly plotting his death by making it look like he drowned in Murder River on Homicide Bridge.

"Hehe?" he chuckled nervously. "So, let me get this straight," I started. He gulped.

"_You _said they were girly. Yep, that's fine. But _you _let them in! They said they "forgot their board", but they obviously don't skate by the way you describe them. And _you _let your guard down and let them attack you! So, this is _your _fault!" I shouted.

He winced, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, man! Dude! You got beat by a bunch of Hannah Montana-lovin' ho-hos! Do you know how embarrassing that is? For me?! Geez, The Legend's skater friend got beat by lil girls. You know what, whatever, just clean this mess up," I sighed as I took out my switchblade and cut the ropes.

"Man, they even took our special boards. They don't even know how to ride! Dude, you better hope that they didn't take the one I donated to this place. Remember, that one's a classic," I warned while I got outside with him with the MegaMic.

Skip cut off the shitty music and I turned on the MegaMic. There was a loud backbeat and that got all the girlies to cover their ears and scream.

"ALL RIGHT! LISTEN UP, GIRLIES!!!!" I shouted in the MegaMic. "Ooh, hey that works. You know, there's a nice echo that--, oh wait. Right, HEY!" I said again.

All eyes were on me and they immediately glared. Hey, it made me feel a bit uneasy, but all you gotta do was glare back. I didn't even know what I did yet!

"This is MY turf. You don't just get to change it into Faggot World! Who let you cause this immense monstrosity you call "fun"?!" I asked them.

"Well, these girls told us to go here and they set up the whole place for us!" said a snotty girl with a snotty voice. A tick mark unintentionally formed right on my forehead.

I'm sure she doesn't mean to speak like she wants to piss people off, but it sounds like she's TRYING to piss me off.

"Yeah! And it's really fun here, so just scram!" said an 8 year old girl. Now, two tick marks were right on my forehead. Damn, I just wanna kick that 8 year old.

Yeah, they're not cute and small, you're thinking of 5 year olds. This 8 year old had a mini-beer belly. Haha, now I feel sad for her.

"Hey! Why aren't you leaving? We asked you nicely!"cried a 7 year old.

"Just scram" is not a nice way of saying good-bye," I said with a twitchy eye. I turned to Skip and rasped, "This is the last straw."

"To what?" He asked cluelessly.

"I went through hell today! First, my shoes get smothered with dog shit that one of these girls probably own, my Yomaha 3000 gets dirty, I fall into a manhole and get chased by a horde of rabid rats, I can't get a new set of skate wheels, and now a bunch of pre-mature girls invade Central Skatez and claim it as their own," I complained.

"So?" said snotty girl. I was about to go after her, but then I calmed myself.

"That's it! I'm going home!" I declared as I stomped out. On my way out, snotty snorted, "Nice to know."

I am so ready to kill her right now. I went back, opened the door, and yelled in a cold, chilling voice, "I'll be back." There. Now, today can't get any worse because everything has happened already.

Anything and everything that could ever happened to me has happened. There's no more room for anything else weird to happen. My day has been ruined.

I'm just gonna go home, relax, eat a bowl of cereal, and watch some good old TV. Now, I'm riding my skateboard to my house.

…

So bored right now. I wonder where everybody else is at? Finally, I arrived home. I left my Yomaha in the garage and looked up at the big dark shadow in the twilight that I called my house. My home.

I sighed, "Well, time to be lonely." I opened the door and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" I heard and at the same time some idiot said, "ACORN!"

I am completely surprised.

**Yumi POV**

"SURPRISE!"

"ACORN!"

We all looked at Rai's face to see that she looked genuinely shocked. Hah, didn't see that coming, did you?

We totally pimped this place out for her. The living room was buried under red, black, and yellow decorations. We put in yellow skulls on black backgrounds and the carpet was red and yellow with black circles.

The staircase/grand staircase, had orange Christmas lights wrapped around it and we put out a black carpet down the stairs with the name "Rai" in red repeating in graffiti.

The kitchen was decorated with food. Beautiful, beautiful food. I can't even begin to explain how much food there was. From lumpia (eggrolls), to pansit, LECHON (big, fried pig), chips (Rai's favorite, of course), spaghetti, fish, and more food galore!

There were a bunch of skateboards lying around everywhere. But forget the scenery, it's too unreal to describe. Let me tell you about the guests.

As promised, the Jacks are here, so is Rip, Skip, T, and more skater friends, not to mention the cops, and friends of cops. There were also school friends that weren't important enough to be in the story, but were still friends, were here.

Well, anybody at this party was at the party of the year. We secretly gave out invites for this hot, hot party, and all nice and decent people were invited. Everybody but the Sluts.

I mean, we tried to be nice and give them an invitation, but they had too much pride and refused, saying, "*snort* Everybody must be fooled, talking about this oh-so-great party. But, it'll just be some lame party that'll bomb without us." Stomp, stomp, slam.

But ha, sucks for them. Well, let's get back to Rai.

**Rai POV**

"But—ha—what? OK, somebody help me out here," I finally said after a series of stuttering and stammering.

Everyone laughed and I stood there, waiting for explanations to be told. "Haha, well, we actually tricked you into thinking this was the worst day of your life, but we were actually stalling so we could get everything ready over here!" Name said.

I tilted my head. "Huh?"

She sighed and said, "Yumi?"

"Okay," Yumi started "Well, first, we made you ruin your shoes. Yeah, that was funny. Then, trust me, this part wasn't our fault, but when you fell into the manhole—not our fault, but not an accident either. Gaara was supposed to "steal" your Yomaha, then switch it with a fake one to make it look like we destroyed it. But, you actually ended up in a manhole. Then, we had Kiba," she pointed to the guy that was talking to me earlier.

My eyes switched to him. He had yellow streaks. "KIBA?!" I said in disbelief.

He chuckled nervously, "Yeah." "Oh, my Yomaha, I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled and then grabbed for him, but the cops got to me first.

"Hey! Jimmy! Carl, Mike! Where'd you guys come from?" I asked, momentarily forgetting the shivering coward in the corner.

"Well, we all took the shifts off to celebrate your birthday! Damien and Terrance are in the back, too!" Jimmy said.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Haha, well, thanks for coming!"

"Ahem," Yumi coughed, "Back to the story. Then, while we distracted you, we also got you late for your meeting. That was a bonus. Oh, and I love this part! Hahaha, we actually got Central Skatez turned into Girla Mania! Bwhahahahaha, you shoulda seen your face! Actually, here, we have it on camera, 'cause we knew you'd react hilariously."

She turned to the big-screen plasma while laughing, "And here, ladies and gentlemen! The wonderful and beautiful Rai!"

She pressed the button and a picture of my face popped up. I looked like those people in Bleach when they get mad. Big mouth, square mouth, too, with my teeth popping out because I was screaming. My eyes were big and popping out as well.

My hair was spiky due to my anger and my nose was flaring. My ears were red and my tongue was sticking out like a snake. Everybody just about fell down in laughter.

Which looked pretty funny to me. I was the only one left standing and I saw the people fall down laughing like a wave.

But, of course, I couldn't help giggling myself. Finally, Yumi stood up, still holding her stomach and laughing. "Okay, haa," she gasped, "Okay, so, now that that's over with, what do ya think?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Aiko yelled and came out from under the cabinet. "OW!" she yelped when her head hit the pots above. Stifled laughter could be heard around the room.

"Whoo!" she continued to cheer by herself. "Ai—Aiko," Name said, trying to stop her from embarrassing herself more than she already has.

"Ai—Ai—come on, Aiko. Let's go," Name said and took her to where her hearing could be fixed.

"So, back to the question. What do ya think of this awesome party?" Yumi asked.

That's when everything became serious. I could tell everybody was anxious to hear what I was about to say.

I think I was just about killing them with the tension. "It's…"

Everybody leaned in to hear more. I finally grinned and said, "Cool!"

"WHOOOO!!!!!" screams roared through our household. I grinned all throughout the night.

"Well! Let's get this party started!" Yumi screamed into the mic. She started the music and the party began.

People began dancing and eating. I hate to admit it, but I was having a lot of fun myself. I was dancing with some random people and then I got to eating.

Sasuke sat down in front of me right when I was mid-chew of my apple. "Hey," I greeted while chowing down on some more food.

"So, do ya like the party I helped plan?" He asked hopefully for some reason. I was so surprised I spit out my apple, "You planned this party?!?!?!?!?!"

He was laughing and started brushing off some apple bits off his shirt. Oh, I never noticed his clothes yet. He was wearing black baggy pants and a blue polo button shirt. His shirt was unbuttoned about 4 buttons on the top, but he was wearing a white shirt under and a shark tooth necklace.

He pushed the sleeves of his shirt up and he I saw he had a watch on. Ooh, Rolex.

Anyways, he looked peaceful when he was laughing and smiling. It looks better than his forever scowling and scorning face. I wonder why he doesn't show this face that often.

"Well, yeah, technically. Yumi came up with the idea and she came to me, so we planned the whole thing," he said in his carefree mode.

I suddenly got a mini-depression and held my head down. "So, you guys have been fooling me and I didn't even notice it?"

He got leaned over the table, got real close to my face, and lifted up one of my bangs. What is he doing? I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

"You're cute when you're depressed," he said out of nowhere. WHAT THE FUCK IS HE SAYING??!!!!!????!!!!????

My spaghetti, now I'm sure I'm blushing. "Oi, Sasuke!" some classmate called. He flicked his hand back and came over to him, "See you later."

I stopped eating for a second and put my hands to my cheeks and forehead. My hands were cold and touching the warm spots Sasuke touched, it felt weird.

**Aiko POV**

I saw Rai at a table vigorously shaking her head, as if she were denying something. Her face was red and her hair was whipping against her face as she kept shaking her head in denial.

What is wrong with that girl? Man, we gotta get her to have some fun.

"Hey, Rai! Let's play a game!" I shouted over the blaring music. I grabbed her hand and pulled her against the crowd.

I actually fixed my hearing when Name started playing some hard-core rock into my ears. You know, KISS, Aerosmith, Poison. It helped my ears adjust back to the way they were.

We finally got up to the stairs and stood mid-way. There was a stereo system set up there and I grabbed the mic.

"Hey, everybody!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and looked up to where we were.

"Two words," I grinned. "Eating Contest?" some guy guessed.

"No," I said. "Kissing Game," said a perv. "Wha--? No!" I said more sternly.

"Shoe Licking Contest!" Naruto guessed loudly. "What the fuck? Hells no! Dude, are you stupid? 1: Why the hell would we have a shoe licking contest?! 2: That's 3 words, doofus!" I said again.

Everyone started guessing the most dumb-ass things. "A'ight, a'ight, enough," I motioned for them to stop.

"RAP BATTLE!!!" I screamed into the mic excitedly. Everyone cheered, "!!!"

**A/N: Sorry if you don't like rap battles or something, but I really like how people can diss each other while rhyming, and they do it so fast too! So, I'll TRY to make good raps, even though they'll probably and eventually suck. And I got the idea from 8 Mile. LOVE THAT MOVIE!!**

"OK, this is a competition. Go sign up over there if you wanna participate. We'll be starting in 10 minutes. BE DOPE OR GO HOME!!!" I said and dropped the mic to jump to the floor.

Well, this sure is gonna be fun.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Okay! Name, Tenten, Yumi, and Neji here will be the hosts since I, myself, will be participating in this activity. Guidelines: you'll be put up against a person from this list! We're flipping coins tonight. The two finalists will go up against the Final Battle! No brawling. Only I can start the brawl. Don't curse too much, we'll have to scratch it out from the records then. The DJ will be Shikamaru! And Rai is not allowed to be in it because she's the B-Day girl! HAVE FUN!!" I screamed one more time and threw the mic to Tenten.

Hehe, let the fun begin.

**Rai POV**

This sucks. I'm not allowed to rap? Man!

"Alright! First match,--,"

"WE'RE HERE!!" we heard a familiar squeaky voice from the front door. By the way, the person who said that also managed to unlock the door and slam it.

We all turned to find out where the annoying voice was coming from and guess who was at the door? That's right, Michi and her sluts.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Name asked coldly. Well, they've got their attention. Everybody was looking at them now.

They were wearing clothes for clubbing, not a birthday party that they were not invited to.

Sequined tops with short skirts, high heels, Gucci bags, hoop earrings, heavy makeup. I swear, if you put them in the street, people will think they're hookers. Yeah, that's how slutty they looked.

"Well, we just thought that we'd liven the party up a bit," snorted Pinky. Name said dully, "Well, it was already fun without you."

Everybody laughed. They looked shocked and embarrassed. I took the mic and said, "Look, it's my party. My birthday party. This ain't no get-together. You can't just crash it. So, if you ain't gonna do something else, shoo."

They said, "Well! We're staying whether you like it or not!" I guess they were trying to act like rebels.

Tenten mocked their tone, "Well! Whether _you _like it or not, we have cops here." Now, they looked scared. Hmph, I've got an idea.

"Hey, let's do something here," I said, smirking. "Let's put'em in the competition. That way, they can stay."

"HUH?!" the whole house said. "What? I wanna see what they got. Which probably ain't much," I said smugly.

Ino smirked, "Well, well, if the bit--, I mean, _birthday _girl says we can stay, then we can stay."

"Then it's decided. Let them compete," I said. "But Rai--," Tenten interjected.

"Please, no buts. I just wanna see how this turns out," I pleaded. She gave in.

"YES!" the sluts said. Now, they're in the competition. "First match: Skip vs. Ken!" Tenten yelled like a wrestling match.

Everyone cheered. Neji came out with the quarter and said, "Who wants first?"

"He can have it," Skip said. Neji flipped the coin and said, "Call it."

"Heads," Ken said. By the way, Ken's just a schoolmate, but he's really mean. We didn't do anything about him 'cause he's not in our class and we never see him around. I hear he's a racist and he's African American. Well, this is great. Skip's white, he's black. That's nice.

He had his whole crew with him. Some gangsters and more African Americans. Some Mexican gangsters too. (If I use the word cholo, I think people will get offended)

"Heads it is," Neji said and gave him the mic. "Yo, Shika, play the beats," Yumi said and Shikamaru started DJ-ing. Man, he's good! He looks pro right now.

Ken waited for a few seconds before he started.

_Hey, everybody my name is Ken._

_If you don't believe it, I'll make ya bend._

_Now, forget about me._

_Let's talk about Slim Shady over here._

_Hm, another white rapper perhaps?_

_Hm, maybe he's queer?_

_Now, everybody shout while I put this in all CAPS. _"YEA-AAH!!" the crowd shouted.

_Man, I bet this whitie can't even rap. _"WHOO!"

_Look at him here._

_He's paralyzed by fear. _"OHH!"

_Man, this is so funny to watch._

_I'll just go ahead and drink some beer!_

"WHOOOOOooo!!!" Everyone cheered for Ken.

"Wow, looks like Ken put it out there!" Neji said. "What do you think?" He asked the audience.

"Ken! Ken! Ken! Ken!" The crowd chanted.

**Skip POV**

Damn, I'm screwed.

"Okay! Skip's turn to retaliate! Go Shika!" Yumi said and gave the mic to me.

Shikamaru started the beat. Yeah, I'm feeling it here. "Boo!" the crowd yelled, seeing as I haven't started yet.

Come on, think of something!

**Rai POV**

Come on, Skip!!

_Yo everybody in this household put your hands up!_

_Put your hands up! _Ha! Very sneaky Skip! The crowd loves it when you interact with them. Everyone put their hands in the air.

_Uh! Uh! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Yo everybody who thinks they're cool, scream loud 'cause Big Ken is through! _"HAAAAA!!" Everyone screamed.

_I may be white, but my neck is red_

_I put Miracle Whip on my Wonder Bread_

_My face is pale, nah, never been in jail_

_But I always bail_

_How many girls have I slapped? Nuh-uh! Zero _"Zero!" the crowd repeated.

_And Martha Stewart just happens to be my hero! _"RAP IT LOUD!"

_I grew up in L.A., trailer park, wasn't born with any rhythm _

_Dr. Phil's my uncle and I like to hang with him! _"HAAA!"

_I can dance_

_My middle name's Lance_

_I wear khaki pants_

_My grandma's from France_

_Now you know more about me_

_Now there's nothing more to see_

_Yo, look, I'm a G_

_Ay, is that guy really a he?! _Skip pointed to crowd went "OOH!" That was cold.

_So maybe I'm whack _

'_cause my skin ain't black_

_But you can't talk smack_

'_Cause Whitie just struck back _"WHOOO!!"

"WHOOOO!!" the crowd cheered in louder for Skip. Whoa, where did that come from? Skip dropped the mic and walked off.

**A/N: That rap's from Scary Movie 3. That's why it sounds better than Ken's XD 'cause I made Ken's rap up, sucks huh? I added some stuff to the Scary Movie 3 rap too, so, gimme some props! JKJKJK**

"Man! That was cool!" Yumi shouted into the mic.

"Alright, audience, whatcha think?" Neji asked.

"WHITIE! WHITIE! WHITIE!" they chanted. We all grinned except for Ken who "tch'd".

I met up with Skip behind the staircase. "Dude, where'd that come from?" I asked him, surprised.

"Just focusing with my inner rapper," he grinned.

I watched people rap for about an hour. Aiko won against Sticky, one of the cholos (sorry for offending!), but quit 'cause she was hungry. Sticky had those braids and long baggy pants and baggy hoodie.

Skip made it out through all his battles. He was pretty good. Everyone else was good too, but he was better. None of the sluts survived except for Michi. That bitch.

What was funny was one of them actually rapped saying

_Sakura! Sakura! _

_Yay! Yay!_

_Uhhhhhh_

_Sakura! Sakura!_

Yeah, that was hilarious. And it went on for like 5 minutes. Oh, here's the final battles.

Skip vs Sticky

"Call it," Neji said and flipped the coin. "Heads," Skip said carelessly. "Ooh, tails. Sticky, you're up first," Neji said and threw him a mic.

"Shika, play the beat," Yumi said and started counting money she got from bets going on about who would win. I actually have 3 Benjamins on Skip. AND I doubled-or-nothing, so if he wins, I get 600 smackaroonies. Yeah, that's how much faith I have in him.

_Hit it back now. _

_Unh! Unh!_

_This guy's a choke artist you catch a bad 1, _"OHH!"_  
You're better off shooting yourself with Big Kenny's hand gun. _"OHHHH!!!"_  
Climbing up this mountain, you're weak, _

_I leave you lost without a paddle.  
Floatin' up shit's creek. You ain't L.A. I'm the G._"DAMMMN!"_  
You're the new kid on the block _

_About to get smacked to the boondocks. _"SHIIT!!!"_  
_*Scratch*_ing Nazi your squad ain't your type, take some real advice  
and form a group with Vanilla Ice. _"OHHH!!"_  
And what I tell you, you better use it.  
This guy's a hillbilly this ain't Willie Nelson music. _"OOOHHhh!!!"_  
Trailor trash, I'll choke you to your last breath  
and have you look foolish like Rip when he shot himself. _"HAHA!!!" the crowd laughed._  
Silly rabbit, I know why they call you that ...  
Cuz you follow T and Rip like they got carrotz up their ass crack. _"OOHHH!!" the crowd roared._  
And when you acted up that's when you got jacked up  
and acted stupid like Tina Turner when she got smacked up. _The crowd was silenced, but then started cheering._  
I crack your shoulder blade  
you'll get dropped so hard that Elvis'll start turning in his grave. _Sticky turned his hand over like Elvis turning over in his grave. "OHHH SHIT!! That was cold!" the crowd said._  
Now I know why they left you out in the dark.  
You need to take your white ass  
back across the skates to the trailor park! _"YEAHHH!!! OHHH!!!"

**(From 8 Mile again. Sorry, I'm just not that creative to do raps. Especially 'cause I have to rush 'cause I have to sleep in like 10 minutes. It takes forever for me to do raps. So most of them will be from 8 Mile)**

"OOHHHHH!! WHOOOO!!!" everyone cheered. "BURNED!!" they chanted.

I looked at Skip who looked cold, like he was in deep thought. He was staring blankly, but intensely at a chair. He was sitting on a crate on the mini-stage. He was leaning with his hands intertwined.

"Sticky! Yeah! Sticky! Yeah!" they chanted. "DJ! Start the music!" Name said. Shikamaru put on his headphones and did his scratchity-scratch DJ-ing.

_So I'm a German eh?  
That's ok you look like a _*Scratch*_ing worm with braids._ "Dah-ha-am! That was good!" the crowd ate it up.

_Man, this is great!_

_I bet you can't even score a hooker date. _"Oohhh!" the crowd "oohed".

_Ooh, man, you look a lil scared _

_You should lower your birth rate. _"WHOOOOAAA!!!"

_You should stop working now._

_Wipe the sweat off your brow._

_You were born to work, Mexicano _"DAMMMMMMNNNN!!!"

Skip made a gun with his hands _Boom, boom! There goes all my ammo_

"Whoooaaa!! He just killed him! He just killed him!" the crowd roared.

Then I started faking hard punches at him _Wammo! Wammo! _"YYYAAAAH!"

_So I'm a trailer brat_

_Who cares 'bout that?_

_Right now, I'm in combat._

_Step back, Whitie's taking off his hat. _"BURRNNNN!!!" the crowd shouted and Skip pulled off his hat and threw it to the crowd and they devoured it.

_Take that, you gangsta rat!_

"DAMN! GO WHITIE! GO WHITIE! GO WHITIE!" the crowd chanted. Skip put on a little smirk and sat back down on his crate. **A/N: The first two lines were from 8 Mile, everything else is from up here *points to head***

"Well, we all know who wins this one!" Name said and raised Skip's arm and everyone cheered.

"Okay, the two finalists are Skip," Yumi announced and waited 'til the crowd finished their cheering, "And M.C. C.!"

"WHOOOO!!!" Everyone cheered. "Who the fuck is M.C. C.?" I asked to nobody. To my surprise, somebody did answer me back.

"He's one of the best rappers in the whole prefecture. People say he's the most ghetto, gangster out there. Let's see Skip Whitie beat him," some guy snorted.

"Who wants first?" Neji asked the two guys. They're faces were close, intense stares. M.C. C. growled, "This fool up here can go up first."

"Ooh, spicy," Name said and gave the mic to Skip. "Yo, DJ, start the beat!"

"This one'll be a bit longer," Tenten said.

The beat started and we all turned to Skip. He was bobbing his head to each beat.

He started after a few seconds of thinking.

_Now everybody from the 313 put your motha _*Scratch*_ hands up and follow me  
Now everybody from the 313 put your motha _*Scratch*_ hands up  
Look, look_"OHHHH!!!"_  
My rap's got you gassed up  
Now who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf_"WHOOOAAA!!"*Scratch*_ MC  
I know everything he's got to say against me  
I am white I am a _*Scratch*_ bum  
I do live in a trailer with my mum _"HAAAA!!"_  
My boy T is an Uncle Tom  
I do got a dumb friend named Rippity E.  
Who shoots himself in his leg with his own gun _"YAAAAA!!!"_  
I did get jumped by all six of you chumps  
And Sticky did _*Scratch*_ my girl  
I'm still standing here screamin' _*Scratch*_ the damn world! _"YEAHHH!!"*Scratch*_ I've been through  
But I know something about you  
You went to Cranbrook  
That's a private school _"DAMMMMNN!!!"_  
What's the matter dog?  
You embarrassed?  
This guy's a gangster?  
His real name's Clarence _"YAAAA!!!"_  
And Clarence lives at home with both parents  
And Clarence's parents have a real good marriage _"WHOOOO!!!""HALFWAY CROOKS!" the crowd rapped along._  
He's scared to death  
He's scared to look at his _*Scratch*_ year book  
_*Scratch*_ Cranbrook _

Now while he stands tough  
Notice that this man did not have his hands up

1, 2, 3 and to the 4  
1 pac 2 pac 3 pac 4  
4 pac 3 pac 2 pac 1  
You're pac he's pac no pac, none

This guy ain't no motha

Don't ever try to judge me, dude  
You don't know what the

This guy don't wanna battle, he's shook  
'Cause there ain't no such thing as halfway crooks

Neji told Shikamaru to stop the DJ-ing. But Skip kept going.*Scratch*_ a beat I'll go a capella  
_*Scratch*_ M.C. C.  
_*Scratch*_ a tree  
_*Scratch*_ a trailer  
_*Scratch*_ everybody  
_*Scratch*_ ya'll who doubt me  
I'm a piece of _*Scratch*_ white trash I say it proudly  
And _*Scratch*_ this battle I don't wanna win, I'm outtie  
Here, tell these people somethin' they don't know about me_

_I love crackers!!!!_

After that, Skip walked off stage and ran off somewhere. "WHHOOOOO!!!" the crowd cheered and chanted for Skip like there was no tomorrow. M.C. C./ Clarence just stood there, not knowing what to say.

I don't think _anybody _could beat Skip's rap. It spoke the truth. He was speaking the truth. He just made it rhyme.

**A/N: Props to 8 Mile. Thanks for the raps. This rap came from that movie, so…that's why it sounds better. One more rap to go. Rai VS. Michi!!**

"AALLLLL RRIIIIGHHHTYY THEN!! Skip Master P has just won the rap title for Dopest Rapper On the Floor!" Yumi announced.

"OK, now it's the birthday girl's turn! Rai, who you wanna take on?!" Name asked me.

The spotlight went on me, I was in the middle of the crowd and Neji threw me the mic. The light was too bright, so I squinted my eyes.

"…I wanna take on, no scratch that, BEAT,…" I let it get suspenseful. Everyone was on their toes to find out who I wanna go against.

"Well?" Name asked impatiently. "**MICHI**," I said, grinning. Everyone gasped then cheered. "BRING IT ON! BRING IT ON! BRING IT ON!"

"MICHI!" Ino squealed. "Like, what the hell do you want?" Michi asked, coming out of the restroom with toilet paper sticking out of her skirt.

Everyone was laughing. But she didn't know what they were laughing about, so she flipped her hair and strutted over to her sluts.

**...**

"Alright!" Tenten yelled into the mic, pumping the crowd up.

"This match will be Rai against Michi! Okay, we all know who has the advantage, so Michi can go first," Tenten said and gave Michi the mic.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" the crowd yelled. "She's gonna choke!" some girl in the crowd said.

"CHOKER!" some other guy blurted out. "Get off the stage!" the audience jeered.

Man, now I'm starting to feel sad for her. Must be hard, getting all those insults. Been there, done that. "Hey, guys, take it easy," I said to the crowd, calming their insults.

"Shika, start the beat already," Yumi ordered as she sat down, not caring what was going to happen.

**Michi POV**

They all expect Rai to win. That's no fair. I know how to rap too!

**Rai POV**

We waited a few more seconds before Michi actually started her rap.

_Get mad, Michi_

_These people, they expect me to get all itchy_

_Under Rai's stare, man, how bitchy _"OOOHHH!!!"

_I've always thought you people knew how to judge_

_I think you misjudged_

_I won't budge_

_Somebody please give me a nudge_

_I'm not scared to go forth_

_I'm just frightened, henceforth_

_I'm not going north_

_Up to Dansforth _"WHOOAA!!!"

_What? You want me to insult her?_

'_Bout her baggy pants, frizzy hair, haha, D-ER _"Ohhh!"

_Just 'cause I'm shorter_

_I be like Pacquiao _

_So fast, I be a blur _"Damn!"

_Like, this is easier than I thought_

_Look at her, she's taut_

_I'll leave her distraught _"WHOOOAAAA!!"

_You surprised I actually fought?_

_I ain't weak_

_I'll leave a slap streak across your cheek _"OOOOOOHHHHH!!!"

_Huh? What? You can't speak?_

_I bet this is a silent shriek _"SHIIIITT!!! OOHHH!"

_I got the technique_

_The physique _She motioned towards her body.

_Everything that you seek _"OHHHHHH!!! BURN!"

_So, next time, don't judge me like a book cover_

_With this rap, you'd think I'm undercover_

_Soon enough, you'll discover_

_But 'til then, I'll give you time to recover _"DAAA-HHHHAAAA-AAMMM!!!!!"

"Whoa! Who knew where that came from? Well, Rai, your turn," Neji said and gave me the mic.

"Well, I'll be damned," I smirked, "This _is _a challenge."

"Well, what'd you think, bitch?" she asked me, smirking also. I dropped the smirk and put the fire in my eyes, "Don't get cheeky. You still haven't heard what I've had to say."

"Start the beat," I said. The beat started and I quickly came up with something in my head.

_Heh, that was pretty good, I see_

_I was sitting here drinking my NESTLE_

_Thinkin' 'bout the good times 'bout me_ She was smiling in victory because she thinks that I'm complimenting her. The crowd was confused too.

_BULL _*Scratch*_, you rap like a banshee _I said that 10 seconds later to add effect. "OOOHHHHHHH!!!"

_You think you all high and mighty_

'_Cause you think you turned out better than I be _"OOHHHHHH!!!"

_But I disagree_

_Just listening to you makes me wanna pee_

_You be surrounded by the yellow sea _"EWWW!! THAT WAS NICE!!!"

_I'll smack you so hard, you'll lose your dignity_ "WHOOOAAA!!"

_Please! The technique?_

_The physique?_

_What a buncha BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP! _"OOOHHHH!!!" the crowd went ballistic for that one

_Man, you so stiff and slow _"WHOO!"

_And your face?_

_It belong in a dog show _"OHOHOHOHOHOHHHHHH!!!!!" The crowd was laughing like crazy

_I now bestow you "The Ugly Ho" _"WHOOOOOAAA!!!"

_Hey, get the status quo_

_You don't belong here anymo' _"YE-AH!"

_You blow_

_I ain't sayin that I'm better_

_But just that I been here_

_Since a long time ago _"COOOLLLDD!!!"

I sat down on the crate, folded my legs, and watched the scene unfold.

"DAAAMMMMNNN!!! Those were cool-ass raps! Shit, this is a close call, even _I _don't know who won. Who wants to decide?" Yumi said into the mic.

"Aw, man, I don't know!" someone said.

"It's too hard!"

"Those were awesome!"

"Hmm, well I guess no one can decide. One more rap?" Aiko asked. "If she's up for it," I said boredly, leaning on my hands.

"Tch," Michi growled, "Of course I'm up for it. Give me the mic." And she reached for it.

"Hold it, missy. It's not your turn. You went first last time, this is Rai's turn," Neji said and gave me the mic.

"Let's go, Shika," Yumi said and Shika started the beat.

_Hey, this ain't fun no more_

_I'm gettin' tired of all you Miley whores _"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

_For you, this is a World War _"WHOOA!"

_For me, dude, this is the Big Snore _"SHIIIT!!"

_Uh, I don't even care anymore_

_Might as well ig-nore _

_Hey, listen to me_

_I ain't going hardcore _"WHOOOOOAAA!!!"

_Man, your rhymes are broke _"OHHHH!!!"

_When you sleep, I'ma design your face like a Kaleidescope_

_Anger me, and my daggers gonna collide with your throat _"SHIIIIT!!"

_You're famous, maybe in your corner where you buy the dope _"DAMMMNN!!"

_You think we're UNFAIR_

_But, girl, we're very rare_

_We nice, we care_

_You say "don't judge", but you do dare _"WHOOOAAOA!!!"

_Let me go through this again_

_We ain't buddies,_

_We ain't pals,_

_And we DAMN sure ain't friends _"OHHH!!"

_R-to the-A-to the-I_

_You probably think I rehearse my rhymes_

_You think that, I be blowin' up on you like the Fourth of July _"OOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!"

_Can't help but give you The Eye_

_Try to beat me_

_Just give it a try_

_I'll see what you have_

_This time it's not a mishap_ "DAMMMN!!!"

_Just wait, I'll deliver the BITCH SLAP _"OHHHH SHIIITT!!"

_Don't forget to clap _The audience waved their hands crazily.

_Leave a shit on your lap _"FUCK YEAHH!!!"

_Years from now, this be your favorite rap _"YAAAA!!"

When I finished that, I took a long, tasteful drink of water. Hey, rapping for so long gets you thirsty.

**P.S. Those were self-made raps from yours truly. Yeah, I didn't put as much disses as the ones from 8 Mile, but I'm not a professional rapper, okay?!**

We all looked towards Michi, who was steaming. "I'm…out," she surrendered. She walked off stage and took her sluts to the kitchen where they sulked.

"Well, that only means one thing," Name said bluntly. "That we can all move on to a new game?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Oh, shut up, just 'cause you can't rap, doesn't mean you can't hate on the art," Yumi said with her tongue out.

"Rai wins!" Aiko yelled. Cheers erupted all throughout the room. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yes, very long "whoo's". Well, since Michi couldn't follow-up, I won. How nice.

"Alright the next party game will be in half an hour. Enjoy yourselves 'til then!" Tenten announced into the mic and put it back.

I went to the staircase where Skip was. "That was hard, huh?" I asked him. "Yeah, that's the hardest thing about rap for me. I have to come up with something, fast, and it has to make sense and rhyme," he said.

I patted his back, "You did good, dude. You did good." He grinned, "You too."

And with that, I stood up and walked out the back door past the kitchen. It was really cold outside. I was only wearing cargos, a beanie, and a Quiksilver black hoodie with my DCs.

I came to where Rambo was and petted him. He barked and licked my face. "Haha, did you know about the surprise party too?"

"*Bark Bark*!" he answered. "I'll take that as a yes," I said and fed him some Doggy Bits.

When I went back inside, I saw that Aiko and Yumi set up the Crazy Slide. I was one of the people in the huge crowd that stared in awe. I stepped behind the un-caring Name.

"Where did they get it out from? I thought you hid it forever!" I said in awe.

"Eh, I showed them where I put it just for today. They were so excited to use it, they even carried it out and set it up by themselves. Strong girls, Yumi and Aiko," Name said in mystery.

You see, the Crazy Slid was a big-ass slide that we bought so many years ago. It was really big. You know how our house is above-average?

That Crazy Slide is the size of a normal house. It's a big sheet of metal we call a slide. It's really hard to take it off and set it up, so we decided to just store it up in the attic where Name can hide it where she wants.

You were supposed to fold it, which takes forever, and lug it back to where you were going to store it. Truth be told, it was incredibly heavy. And it was even more difficult to build it back up.

To build it up, you were instructed to unfold it, but we still had to unfold it in a different way, then you were gonna have to prop it up on something, a grand piano, perhaps, and use the top part of the slide and prop it up on a balcony or something, so you could slide down from great heights. The Crazy Slide looks like the one in the Princess Diaries 2

On the Crazy Slide, you can slide down on practically anything. The best choice is a pillow or mattress. You can go down in jammies, but it's scarier that way because you seem smaller.

On a mattress, you can go with your friends and everything.

"OKAY, EVERYBODY! This is the Crazy Slide! We took a lot of time to set this up, so slide down all you want. 5 mattresses per slide down, 20 pillows per slide down, and however people you can fit down. In a few minutes, we'll have a little Crazy Slide race!" Aiko announced.

She started the music, and everyone went crazy. Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous by Good Charlotte.

_Only see it on T.V.  
Read it in the magazines _"WOO-HOO!" Aiko said as she slid down the slides herself.

_Celebrities that want sympathy  
_

_All they do is piss and moan  
Inside the rolling stone _"YEAH!" all the people said as they went down themselves._  
Talking about how hard life can be_

I'd like to see them spend the week

_Livin' life out on the street _"Shit!" Sasuke tried surfing, but he fell._  
I don't think they would survive_"Woo!" I screamed as I flipped on my mattress._  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall _But then I fell, so I was out._  
Fall_One by one, most people started falling._  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin' _"Shit!" Yumi said as Shikamaru pushed her and she fell too.

But they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes

Lifestlyes of the rich and the famous

_If money is such a problem  
Well they got mansions  
think we should rob them _"Haha!" Shikamaru teased as she walked back up, upset.Yumi then went down with him and they both fell._  
As long as you got the cash to pay for cochran _At least they were laughing about it.Name hung on to Kiba's waist, screaming as she went down.

Well did you know when your famous you could kill your wife  
And there's no such thing as 25 to life

And did you know if you were caught and you were smokin' crack  
and McDonald's wouldn't even wanna take you back

_You could always just run for mayor of D.C._Michi tripped their mattress so they were out._  
Livin' life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive _Ryuu and Kai decided to go backwards. Bad idea.They bumped into Aoi, Riki, Temari, and Rumi._  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
They would fall _They all fell in a big jumble.Naruto used up to mattresses and screamed his head off with Hinata._  
Always complainin'  
If money is such a problem _Neji and Tenten seemed to have a fun time while they fell together._  
Well they got mansions  
Think we should rob them _The fangirls screamed like it was a rollercoaster as they fell on their make-up full faces.Eventually, we all started laughing because it was so fun._  
If money is such a problem  
You got so many problems  
Think I could solve them _"HAHAHA!!" we all said, tears of laughter streaming down.Well, we all mostly lost, might as well form a big mattress and all come down at the same time._  
Lifestlyes of the rich and the famous  
Lifestlyes of the rich and the famous _There was me, Aiko, Name, Yumi, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Kai, Rumi, Ryuu, Riki, Shino, Lee, Choji, Hotaru, Shizumi, and Aoi on 3 mattresses._  
Lifestlyes of the rich and the famous __**FLASH**_ They took a picture of us. All of us. My friends.

I'd like to see them spend the week

But they could spend a day or two  
Walking in someone else's shoes

Lifestlyes of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'

Fall

Lifestlyes of the rich and the famous  
They're always complainin'  
Always complainin'

Lifestlyes of the rich and the famous  
We'll take your clothes, cash cards, and homes  
Just stop complaining

"And the winner of the Crazy Slide race is…" Aiko announced; everybody stood on their toes.

"HOTARU!!!!!!!!" Aiko shouted. "WHOOO!!" was mixed with "AWWWW!!!"-s. Hotaru jumped for joy and joined the stage. "Okay, how does it feel to win the Crazy Slide race?" Aiko asked like a reporter.

"What's my prize? What's my prize? What's my prize?" Hotaru asked eagerly, like a kid in the candy shop. One of her eyes was even twitching.

Aiko dropped her reporter face and her eyes narrowed. "You get…. a wonderful free mango!" She pulled out a yellow ripe mango. Hotaru froze and a tick mark quickly formed on her head with her mouth wide open.

"You little ---------!!" (Bleeped out, kids!) and the chase ensued. "MANGOES!" Aiko shrieked when she got onto the chandelier with Hotaru trying to reach her.

"Damn, she like a monkey," Rumi whispered to me. I looked at Aiko on the chandelier, swinging her mango. In my mind, she magically grew monkey ears and a tail.

I said, seeing the light, "Oh, yeah, huh!"

"Get down here, coward!!" Hotaru yelled and actually got a hold of the chandelier and started shaking it from the bottom.

"Ooh, ooh, ah, ah!"Aiko shrieked like a monkey and threw the mango hard at Hotaru's face. Just like a gunshot.

Hotaru fell to the floor, twitching. "Oh-Kay!" Yumi said into the mic on stage, "That was weird. Well, enjoy the party, peoples! There will be another activity in an hour or so!"

We all went our separate ways and started doing our own thing. Aiko was sitting on the balcony, gorilla-style, with a banana in her hand and mouth.

Yumi was telling her to get down, but Aiko just growled. Her teeth were magically transformed into gorilla fangs. I shook my head shamefully. That girl embarrasses me.

I walked away and into Kai. "Hey, buddy, what's up?" I asked after I shook off the daze. "I'm hitting up the ladies! Man, I got so many phone numbers! Let's see, there's one from………"

And he went on and on and on with the names I cannot seem to remember. Finally I fell asleep where I stood. (I forgot, did I tell you I could do that?)

I felt something hard hit my head. It hurt. "Ow, what the fuck?" I exclaimed loudly.

I saw Rumi running towards me with Sasuke behind him. "I said head's up!" Kiba argued.

"Like I could hear you, couldn't you see I was sleeping?!" I argued back.

"Well, who sleeps standing up?"

"Well, the obvious answer is me, dumbass!"

"Sasuke! She's insulting me!"

Sasuke stood by and picked up the football that hit my head. He threw it at me, which I, of course, caught.

"Let's settle this by throwin' the old pigskin," He said, grinning.

"I'm up for it if he is," I agreed, challenging Rumi. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm in!" he gave in.

Me, Sasuke, and Rumi walked into the backyard lawn which stretched about a mile. Yeah, I know, who could have a mile-long backyard lawn?

Well, we owned like 100 yards of it, but the rest was lawn from broken down houses. We took out the fences and saw that it stretched for a mile, so now we used those lawns too. Each house had like 100 yards of lawn.

Nobody was outside, it was quite and dark. Everybody was too busy partying inside to notice that we were outside. I flipped up a remote and pressed a button.

The porch light came on and suddenly, the fields were illuminated in yellow and white light.

"What's the boundaries?" I asked professionally. "Just the lawn. You can't throw the ball at any houses, only on lawn. The game is on who can throw the farthest. The catch: Loser gets to take out Michi or…..," Sasuke looked around.

He spotted a guy walking down the street. It was too dark to see if he was handsome or not, but he looked about our age. "That guy!" Sasuke picked with a grin.

**Hm, I forgot Shino in the story. And Choji and Lee. Well, now I'll bring 'em in, but I'll probably take them out, too 'cause I don't really have them planned in my story. Sorry, Choji/Lee/Shino lovers! **

I thought for a moment, then nodded. "Good with me." "Rumi?"

We both stared at him. "?" he said.

"Dude?" Sasuke asked him. "Such a big backyard," Rumi said, as if he were in a trance.

"Well, let's go, then! Rumi first," I said. Rumi shook his head and got into game mode. His game mode is vicious. I've seen him use it when he's playing XBOX Live. He beats the other player and drags them to hell.

But his game mode doesn't bother me. I've been his friend long enough to know that it isn't serious for me. "GO!" Sasuke said and Rumi took a few steps back, then leaned on his right leg, got his arm behind his head and flicked his hand and there went the football.

It went soaring threw the air. "Whoooooaaa," me and Sasuke said in amazed unison. It landed perfectly at the end of the field.

Rumi turned to me with a big, snotty grin on his face. "How 'bout that?" He asked me.

"O-okay, Rai, your turn," Sasuke said and handed me another ball. "Hmph, it's showtime," I said and got ready.

I wiped the windshield, kicked the brother, and then flicked the booger. And a perfect spiral was made.

"Daaaaaammmmnnn," Sasuke and Rumi said in awe. The spiral was still in the air as it got closer to Rumi's mark.

"Come on, come on, come on," I whispered, hoping it would beat Rumi's. "No, no, no," Rumi said as it inched closer to the other football.

And then it landed. We all tiptoed to see which one went farther. We couldn't see which of us won, so we formed a mega-man (Rumi on the bottom, Sasuke in the middle, and me on top) to see which ball went farthest.

"I…cant…see!" I said, exasperated.

"Get your butt off me!"

"Ugh! Your breath stinks!"

"So? HAAAAA!!"

"Uhhh! Rai, get us into a gas chamber!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to see which football went farther!" I yelled at them.

"Guys, I'm falling," Rumi said a little too late. We went tumbling into the grass.

"You little--," I started but Sasuke stopped me.

"I'll pay you five bucks to run to the footballs and see who won. And to be fair, I'll give you my phone so you can take a video just so we know you didn't move the balls," Sasuke said also a little too late.

I was already running with his phone in my hand and the money in the other. Ah, the good life where you can run 300 yards of lawn and get paid 5 bucks for it. Hey, wait a minute. That bastard!

He ONLY gave me five bucks to run 300 yards of lawn! Grr, I'll get him when he doesn't notice it.

I finally reached the footballs and started the video. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" I screamed into the heavens. The video had a perfect view of the 2 footballs—_**SIDE-BY-SIDE**_!

\"It's a tie!" I shouted across the field. I heard a big body thump. "WHHHATTT??!" Sasuke yelled back. Then he called his cell phone, "What happened? What did you say? 'Cause the idiot's on the floor, he fainted."

"It's a *#*$$ %#$^! &*($%!^$ tie!" I yelled. "Well, geez, why are you yelling? Just means you both lose…" said Sasuke so, so stupidly.

"…Are you a complete idiot? That means, Rumi has to go out with horrible Michi, I have to go out with a stranger, and we both lose," I said.

"Ohhhh…my bad," he said. I ended the call and ran all the way back to where Rumi fainted. I kicked him and he did nothing.

"Hmmmmm………. Well, I tried, just leave him there," I said and we both left Rumi on the floor. "So, how are we supposed to know who that stranger is?" Sasuke asked.

I answered, "Easy. There's only one other person who lives on this block. His name's McKoy. He's a foreigner and lives with his parents on the big green house on the hill. Nice enough guy. Rambo used to be in love with his female German Shepherd, Lovely. Yeah, his mom named her."

"And you still thought he was a stranger?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Hey, it came to mind. It may not be McKoy. It could be an undercover pedophile searching for an opening to get me," I said carelessly. "…is he handsome?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere.

Hmm, how do I say this? "He's…okay," I answered mysteriously and left Sasuke to pick up the pieces.

"HEY RAI! NEXT AND LAST EEEVEENNNTT!!!" Name yelled into the mic like a drunk hobo.

I ran up there, took the mic from her, and asked bluntly, "Alright, who spiked her drink?"

Everybody stopped partying and looked nervous. "Oh, you don't wanna say, huh? Well, until then, EVERYBODY OUT! This party ain't goin' nowhere unless one of you tells me who did this!" I demanded.

They all yelled out "MICHI!" without a moment's hesitation. "Heh, thank you for your cooperation, enjoy the party," I said and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Looks like they like my birthday party.

I walked to where Michi was, in the bathroom, with a guy, doing…something.

I kicked open the bathroom door and saw them against the wall, with Michi's legs wrapped around the guy's and the dude's zipper was open.

"Okay, this is gross. OUT! Out of my bathroom you lil' manwhore. And you! Yes, you, slut, stay in there," I said. The guy ran out as fast as he could, his zipper still open and his thing hangin' out. Yep, I really didn't need to see that.

I closed the door loudly and examined Michi. Her tube dress was hiked up to her waist and her hair was a mess. Her panties were on the floor and she was wearing no bra.

She wiped some saliva off her face (That was the guy's saliva, people!) and glared at me. "What do you want?"

I leaned against the wall and said coolly, "Heard you spiked my sister's drink."

"Yeah, and? I'm not gonna apologize for it or anything, she got what she deserved," Michi said.

"Why?" I asked. I waited for a moment before she answered.

"It's not fair that she gets everything she wants," she confessed spitefully, "She got Kiba to hang out with her, she's one of the coolest girls at school, and she always acts so calm. It's really annoying. I wish she'd just STOP!" Michi was fuming with anger.

"So you're jealous?" I asked simply.

"No, I'm not. I don't know. But all I know is that I want her out my school!" she shouted.

"And who says it's your school?" I asked her. She growled, "Because I was there first!"

"Alright, alright, let me get this straight. You're jealous of Name, so you spiked her drink?" I asked her like she was stupid.

She grinned into a sick smile and said smugly, "**I would've killed her if I could**."

That's when I lost it. I punched the wall a centimeter to her face. "You don't talk like that about my sister. I don't care if you're jealous or whatever. I'll kill you if you ever say anything like that ever again, got it?" I told her menacingly.

She was scared shit. I took that as an "okay" and left the bathroom. Hmph, thinks she can fool me. That bitch got it real bad for that idiot Kiba. Wonder what's so great about him?

As I was thinking that, I bumped into some form of hard matter. "Ow!" I yelped as I landed on my butt. "Haha, oh, sorry," I heard the dude say. "Oy, Sasuke?" I asked, dazed and confused.

"Hey, why's your fist bleeding?" He asked, surprised. "Huh?" I looked down at my right hand that was curled into a fist.

Son of a gun! It was bleeding! "Whoooaaa, it's bleeding!" I said like a little kid, amazed. He shook his head and carried me across his back, "You idiot." He said.

He sat me down on a chair and took my right hand. "Hey! Uchiha! What are you doing?!" I asked him as he took out his black handkerchief and ripped it in half with his teeth.

"Shut up and stop moving," he commanded. Hey, I was in awe, so I did what he said. He wrapped it around my bleeding fist and tied it. "There, fixed," he said proudly.

"Whoa, Uchiha! What are you, a nurse? This is some nice handiwork!" I said and examined it. He didn't answer. I looked up and he was gone. "Uchiha?" I asked.

"AHHHH!!" I heard him screaming. I looked to the left and 3 dudes were dragging him to the living room. "What the hell?" I asked myself in amazement as I got to the front of the crowd and saw a big, long table filled with plates, silverware, and a whole lotta food. Damn, this like Thanksgiving.

All this material was placed where the staircase ended on the 2nd floor. There was a big open space that I guess you could call an indoor terrace. There were only 6 seats available on the big long table.

(**Sayin' this again. This event will NOT take place in the living room…it will take place ABOVE the living room. In the somewhat staircase terrace; just so we're on the same page)**

"Yo, Taru," I nudged Hotaru who happened to be standing next to me.

"Taru?" She asked about her newfound nickname.

"Yeah, your name's too long," I said, trying quickly to get to the point.

"Whatever, well, whaddya need?" She asked me.

"What's goin' on here?!" I asked incredulously.

"A--,"

Aoi's voice boomed into the surround sound system, "HELLO, FAITHFUL PARTY-GOERS! I BET YOU'RE WONDERING WHAT THIS AWESOME PARTY TABLE IS FOR!"

Everybody just stopped dancing and stared at him. After a long pause, he answered, "THIS IS A COMPETITION BETWEEN MALE AND FEMALE. CANINE AND CA-EIGHT. THE HUNGRY AND THE HOMELESS--,"

Once he said this, Larry, the hobo who lived down the street, yelled out, "Yeah! I'm in!"

"Sorry, Larry, not you," Aoi said apologetically. Larry's smile dropped, his shoulders slumped and the beanie on his head seemed to slouch a bit as he grumbled, "Aw, I never gets into these fancy comp ehhh tishions!"

**(Spelled that wrong on purpose, just to show his intellectual capacity)**

"Ohh-kay! Well, this is a brave fight for the night of your lives!" Aoi continued on with his perpetual prologue.

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Naruto shouted from somewhere around the crowd. "YEAH! We don't what the hell you're talking about!" Kiba yelled from another place.

Aoi got upset, stuck out his lip, and said dully, "It's an eating contest. Woo-hoo. Fuck it. You ruined my mood." He said morbidly and dropped the mic.

I ran to where Kiba was, slapped him upside the head and took over for Aoi. The list of people for the eating contest was:

Sasuke (Weird, his name was the last on the list and yet I read it first.) **MEANING: You guys are smart kids, after all, you read my story, right? Haha, just kidding. Okay, just saying, you guys are smart enough to know what that means**

Kai

Kiba

Shikamaru

Gaara

Riki

And…what's this? There's also a list of girls, even though there are only 6 seats. It said:

Rai

Hotaru

Name

Yumi

Aiko

Temari

That's weird. I wonder what Aoi was planning to do with this? Suddenly, there was a big slam and Aiko came out, dragging Aoi out with him.

"Come…here…ya, big…baby!" Aiko said in between struggles. While trying to drag him out, feet-first, Aoi's fingernails were ruining my hardwood floors.

"No!! THEY HURT MY FEELINGS!" He cried like a 3-year old.

Aiko sighed and mustered up all her strength (**Haha! "mustered", Damn, I love it when they say that. It's like they're thinking of that yellow stuff ya put in the burgers!) **and said, as if she were sacrificing her life, "I'll………GIVE YOU MY MATH HOMEWORK!"

The whole crowd gasped, like it was a drama series and the main girl found out she was pregnant, and her boyfriend was cheating on her.

"Really?!" Aoi asked, eyes getting rounder. Aiko put her arm on her face and said forcefully, "I'd never want to, but…it's just a sacrifice I have to make!"

Yeah, right. That girl, she never does her math homework. Sometimes, she makes V do it. She's the smart dog of the family.

"Alright, fine, I'll be the host!" Aoi said, excitement finding its way back into his voice.

"Will…Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kai, and Riki come up here?" Aoi asked. Only Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru being dragged.

"What the fuck, dude?!" I heard Sasuke say as they dragged him up the stairs.

"Yeah, well, we knew you guys didn't wanna have to participate in contests, so we did it by force," Aoi in monotone. Each of the guys were placed into one of the chairs.

"Alright, what the hell are we doing here?" Shikamaru asked in his usual boring voice.

"Eating contest," I filled them in. "Here are the rules," Aoi started.

"I paired you each of you up with a girl. It's real simple. Whoever eats the most, and whoever can stand it without throwing up, wins. And the girls don't have to eat it or anything, all they have to do is cheer the guy on. That's the only thing they have to do," Aoi said gravely.

"They can't leave when you're about to throw up, they can't leave when you're about to leave, they JUST CAN'T LEAVE. If they did, their partner would be disqualified too," Aoi said.

Hmn, those are some weird-ass rules. There's gotta be a catch to this. I mean, why is he saying that the girls CAN'T LEAVE? Why is it so important?

And Aoi even said "If the guy throws up"! What the hell does that mean? He's probably gonna serve up a big buffet. With a fat-ass pig and everything. It's not gonna have an apple in its throat, but a banana. That's how extravagant it's gonna be.

He's probably gonna feed the guys until they puke. Which is the whole point of the game. Oh, I got it all figured out. Heh, I knew Aoi couldn't fool me. But then again……isn't he the smarter one?

Without time for another though, Aoi yelled, "Bring out the food!" And these buff chefs came in rolling a big tray full of covered up food.

"Alright, you all in?" he asked us smugly. "Do we have a choice?" Riki asked grumpily.

"No, and that's the funny part, little pet," Aoi said, petting Riki on the head, which is always a bad choice. Riki almost bit his hand, "Ooh, feisty!"

"Will the following girls please come up?" Aoi said and read off their names. They all came up the stairs, confused and hungry.

Aiko yawned, "What's up?" "Nothin' much, just cheer on Gaara and it's all good. Oh, and you can't leave him," Aoi said once again. Aiko nodded and stood next to Gaara.

"Okay, you know who your assigned dude is, go stand next to them!" Aoi ordered as he took out the biggy blue horn. It was just a big, blue horn that blew loudly. Wow, that could've been a tongue twister if I didn't put loudly.

I should've put: _It was just a big, blue bell that blew like a bellowing beast_

Hehe, that sounds better. Aoi uncovered the food and it was nothing like I ever imagined.

"This. Is. So. Gross." Temari said, next to Riki, whose eyes were on his plate.

"Man, that is one plate full of nasty! Well…good luck," the ever-so-perky Yumi said to Shikamaru, who finally seemed awake for once.

"Whoa, Nelly, that is seriously fucked up," Hotaru said. Kai was just crying on his plate, already making soup, at the thought of eating _**that**_.

"Okay, I wouldn't wanna be the one eating that steaming heap of rainbows and goodies," the always sarcastic Name said to Kiba, who was just dead. His head was on the plate and he wasn't breathing, he was just dead.

"Alright, that's just shit, man, literally," Aiko said angrily. Gaara was steaming, just like the pile of gunk on that plate.

"Aoi, people can sue you for this," I said slowly. Sasuke stared blankly at it and moments later he thrashed against the chair, trying to be set free.

"Ah, ah, ah," Aoi scolded, "I've put specially made handcuffs on all of you so you can't escape. Ha ha ha, what a wonderful life!"

"Dude, that is disgusting, can you not feed it to them? They might die," I said, a sense of reality coming into my voice.

"Oh, Rai, don't you know me by now? We made it so there's no life-threatening toxins in it, trust me. We tested it and everything. All you guys have to do is watch them eat this stuff, and you're good to go!" Aoi said.

"Wait, wait, wait a second. What's the big prize for eating this crap bucket?" Kai asked hesitantly. Of course, he wouldn't eat this shit for nothing.

"Yeah, and how much are _you _getting paid for this? It's not like you'd do this on purpose," Name said, gagging from the unearthly odor of the so-called cuisine.

"Man, I'm getting paid a restored Ford GT for this. You **KNOW **that's my dream car. If someone offered you a Rolls Royce Phantom, you'd take it too, right? I mean, all you have to do is feed a couple of teary-eyed dudes, and you get a car! Cool, huh?" Aoi grinned.

Well, might as well explain what the shitty tray was.

It was a big trolley full of foul food. Hehe another tongue twister. A big face full of foul food. That's probably what the guys will be looking when they eat this stuff.

I don't know what the hell it was, but it was just sitting there, brown gunk. It even steamed. Gross. And it smelled just as worse as it looked.

It smelled like Aiko's armpits after a basketball game. Or Yumi's feet when her prank gone wrong got her stuck in the sewers with only her socks for 5 days.

And when Name wakes up in the morning and doesn't brush her teeth so her breath is nasty to the max. Or in my case, where I'd lost a bet (which rarely happens) and couldn't wash my hair and head for a week.

Yeah, and even my B.O. smell nasty. Well, it's a mixture of shit, B.O., sewers, your butt when you don't wash it after taking a dump, and everything in between.

And they had to _**eat that**_. Ugh, I shuddered.

"And what the fuck makes you think we'll eat that?!" Riki shouted, throwing up a bit in his mouth.

"Well, what if I said that the winner gets the keys to a Lamborghini? Or any car of their choice?" Aoi said, dangling some keys in front of our shiny eyes.

"We'll do it!" I blurted out and Sasuke said at the same time, "WHAT?!"

I leaned down and whispered into his ear, "If you do it, I'm yours for the day."

**Sasuke POV**

Well, that's great. Now I can't concentrate on eating this crap when she whispered that into my ear.

I said smugly, "And what makes you think I want you for a day?"

She grinned, saying, "Everybody does. If they like me, they'll just make me hang out with them for a day, if they're my enemy, they'll probably just make me scrub their bathroom floor with my tongue!"

I couldn't help but laugh and say, "Alright, I'll do it. But for you."

Then I stuck my tongue out playfully.

**Rai POV**

When he did that, even as a joke, my heart skipped a beat. Whoa, what the hell was that?

"Okay, all in?" Aoi said, breaking me from my confusing thoughts.

"Yeah!" Yumi said.

"Sure," Name grumbled.

"We got this!" Temari said confidently.

"Nope! Gaara's got willpower!" Aiko grinned.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous! Kai might die! Look! He's half-dead already!" Hotaru said, but agreed to the terms.

"Alright then, GO!" Aoi said and blew the blue horn.

At first, all the guys wouldn't eat, but then most of the girls stamped their head into the food. "Bleggh!" Kai was crying.

Instead of doing that incredibly mean thing, I cheered Sasuke on, "Go! Go! Go!"

He did it and started eating.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Last dish! Keep eating!" Aoi announced through the blue horn.

By now, Kai died, Riki barfed, Kiba defenestrated himself (Don't worry, he's okay), and Shikamaru slept on the food.

By the way, defenestrate means "to throw yourself out the window". Haha, he's not dead though.

Only Sasuke and Gaara were left. Gaara looked like he was halfway to heaven and Sasuke had a daze in his eyes.

Uh-oh. I know that look. That's the look of pre-meditated puking.

**Sasuke POV**

Okay, that's it. No matter how much I want to win, I can't do it. It's too much. I'm gonna pass out, then barf my intestines out.

Rai seemed to know what I was thinking, and said, "Come on, please do it. Please do it for me."

Just then, I had the strength of a thousand men. I don't what the fuck came over me, but it's like these Angels lifted me up and gave me the strength to eat this food.

I ate that last plate like it was a piece of cake. "And the winner is Sasuke!" Aoi shouted.

A bunch of "whoo!"s were heard and Aoi threw me the keys to the Lamborghini/whatever car. Rai helped me up and walked me to the bathroom.

"You okay?" She asked, getting in the bathtub and laying down. Man, she is one of the weirdest girls I've ever met. It's still a good thing.

"Bleghh, yeah," I said, after throwing up in the sink. "So…you wanna get outta here?" She asked me slowly.

"Yeah, sure," I said after I washed my face and looked at the window above. "Ladies first," I said all knight-in-shining-armor-ly as I bowed and let her go through.

She laughed and grinned, saying, "Why thank you kind knight!"

She helped me out and we both fell on the floor. "Whew! That was hilarious!" she laughed as she stood up and ran to the garden. Hey, where else was I supposed to go?

I followed her of course. She sat down on the bench and looked up at the moon. Wow, it sure was pretty at this place.

There was just a wooden bench there, like a park, and the rest was flowers, grass, and trees. I sat down next to her and stared up at the stars.

"Pretty, huh?" she said to me after moments of silence. "Yeah, sure is," I said, in a daze. I looked at her, who pretty much stopped talking.

She was beautiful under the moon light. Silver, her hair turned. Her eyes, still glowing red, that nice shade of red. She was poised, as if entranced by the moon and the stars and the night.

Then I looked inside and saw that people were slow-dancing. Slow-dancing, to my new favorite song.

Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. As if first started……

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_"Would you like to dance?" I asked her, like the knight-in-shining-armor._  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying _She smiled. "I'd love to."_  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_We slow-danced. Even though I didn't know how to._  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you_ It was a magical moment, us dancing._  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind _I felt like I was being lifted off my feet._  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true _I feel like, she'll disappear if I let go._  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find _That's true. She is impossible to find. She's completely different.Her arms on my shoulders, mine on her waist._  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start _That was true too.She rested her head on my shoulders._  
That I will fall for you _I felt her breath on my neck._  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind _I'm pretty sure I looked calm, but I was loving it on the inside_  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true _I decided right there._  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find _I don't wanna lose her to anyone else_  
It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep _From this day on…_  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep _I will pursue Rai _  
And hold on to your words  
Cause talk is cheap _Day after day, I love her._  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep _I hope she does remember me tonight. As a dream maybe. Yeah, I did. I did fall for her. On her birthday too._  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind _I wonder what she's thinking right now._  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true _I watched the days go by._  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_How many days have I been with her?_  
That I will fall for you  
Over again _I got it._  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day _I'll do it._  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find _Only I know why._  
You're impossible to find _Then, we kissed.

But hold your breath

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you

Tonight will be the night

For more than a second. More than 3. Heck, more than 5. It was nice. Real nice. Passionate, even.

When we pulled apart, I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine. There was just an unsaid understanding there, and it felt like heaven.

Suddenly, she said, "Uh…we should…get back."

Yup. "…Right," I said as we walked back.

We were met by blushing boys and girls all around. Then, Yumi broke the awkward silence of romance, "ALRIGHT! WE ARE NOW GOING TO DO SOMETHING RAI HAS WANTED TO DO ALL NIGHT!"

"Huh?" I heard Rai say from beside me. "Yes, after we give you the BIG PRESENT!" Aiko said when she took the mic from Yumi.

Then, all the lights closed and there was a spotlight where Rai was, right in the middle of the living room. "…Er…a skateboard?" Rai asked.

"Nope," Name said and she turned off the stereo. Yumi then started singing, "Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!" It wasn't like the same old traditional "Happy Birthday" song.

She changed something different to it. She added a beat. Name was playing the drums to it and Yumi got up the guitar and played with it. Then Aiko played the keyboard with the beat.

"_Hap-py Bir-th-day. Hap-py Bir-th-day! Hey, it's your time to shine. It ain't yours_," Yumi sang, pointing to some random party-goer. "_It ain't yours, ain't yours, and it sure as hell ain't mine!_"

_Don't decline!_

_All the things we did for you_

_It's your time, you've got to shine!_

_Don't be so blue_

_What good would it do you?_

_Please be happy_

_Believe me, it ain't that crappy!_

_It's the day you were born_

_Put away the scoooorrn!!_

_Happy Birthday_ All the people started clapping along with the beat

Hap-py Birthday

Hap-py Birthday They pulled out a cake and Rai was shocked

_Hap-py Birthday_

_Hap-py Birhday to yoooouuuu!!!_ Then the cake's candles exploded into fireworks, but the cake was untouched. It was beautiful in the dark.

I saw a tear slip down Rai's eye, but she quickly wiped it away; probably to make sure no one saw. But I did.

The cake was extraordinary. It was 7 tiers. The first tier was the biggest, probably the size of my table. Then the tiers got smaller and smaller as it got to the top. Speaking of the top, there was a spinning Yamaha 3000 up there.

The cake was decorated of Rai's favorite things. Hats, Vans, shoes, skateboards. Then there was a picture of her as a little girl. 5, perhaps.

She was wearing a red cap backwards and a big blue shirt with little black shorts. She had black slippers and her hair was kept about shoulder length.

Her hair was looked messy and unkempt under the red carp and her face had smudges on it, but she was still smiling. Grinning with all her teeth and her eyes were closed. She had two thumbs ups pointing to her.

"Ha, that was me when I was 5. I remember that. Someone tripped me, and I got a real bad scrape on my knee. I think it was a girl. She said 'Haha! You're gonna cry now, right?' That's when I tried to prove her wrong. I grinned and said 'I'll cry when I feel like I'm gonna cry. And that's not now.' I told myself I was strong, and I didn't need to cry," Rai told me her story.

Heh, same old Rai. That stubborn girl.

Her eyes were filled with nostalgia. "Well? Blow out the big-ass candle!" Name said. Rai laughed and climbed a small stool to get to the top. There was a big, spiky-fonted 16 on the Yamaha, and she blew it out, making an unknown wish. A wish I'll never know.

**Rai POV**

_I-I wish I'll find romance this year _I wished that as I blew out my candle. "NOW DIG IN!" Aiko said and everybody immediately jumped on the cake. I grabbed the Yamaha and the top tier and jumped to the staircase.

I ate it and it was amazing. I believe it was a non-fat dark chocolate mocha cake.

**Aiko POV**

I overheard Sasuke talking to Shizumi. He said, "Thanks for the recipe for the non-fat mocha dark chocolate cake. I think Rai really likes it."

Shizumi grinned and said bye so she could eat some cake. Heh, I remember that. When we were in the woods, he asked Shizumi for baking instructions. Ah, good times, good times.

Man, she liked that cake like she liked mangoes. Dude, she even swung down from the staircase and swooped onto the mountain of people on the cake. Then she took the second tier and went back to the staircase to eat it.

"So," I said, leaning against the wall near him, "Did you have your fairytale birthday ending?"

He looked at me and leaned as well, "Yeah, maybe. As long as she's happy."

I stared long and hard at him. Then said, "You're a good kid, Uchiha. But she is too. Don't mess it up."

With that, I walked away. I meant what I said. I knew that one day—someday—they'd end up together. I just don't know when. Might as well tell him now before things got too out of hand.

"OKAY! IT IS TIME FOR THE GRAND FINALE!" Yumi hollered into the mic.

"There's more?" Rai asked with cake stuffed into her mouth. "Dude, that's not even the present! There's a bunch more in the closet!" I yelled up to her, pointing into our massive storage closet.

"What the fuck? I have no more room for that stuff in my room!" She shouted back. "Well," I grinned, "Too bad!"

She grinned too, and we shared a very sisterly moment.

"OY, RAI! YOU LISTENING? WE'RE GONNA INVADE CENTRAL SKATEZ AND SHANGHAI THOSE GIRLY HANNAH MONTANA LOVERS!" Yumi screamed in Rai's ear.

"What?" she asked after that. Everyone sighed as a sign of impatience. Everybody had their bats and their torches and pitchforks ready to plunder those girls, but no, Rai was being too busy being deaf.

Yumi told her in her ear and Rai was nodding. "You serious?"

"Yeah!"

"Uh-huh!"

Then Rai laughed and said, "No way! Peanuts?

I got a big tick mark and threw my shoe at them. Why would they talk about ultimate pranks at a time like this?!

"Right, right, sorry," Yumi said sheepishly and told Rai the plan. "Whoa! Then what the hell are we waiting for?! LET'S GO!"

Everyone "YEAH!"-d and we all mobbed out the door. We got to Central Skatez in no time, but some pigs were too full from the cake, so we went a little slower.

I slammed the door open and all the girls were still having their Hannah Montana time. "ALL RIGHT, HONEYS! **I'M BACK**," Rai whispered threateningly.

"Aah!" they all screamed. I was pretty sure they were scared. But I was shocked when they started running…_towards_ us. "What the hell?" Kai said as he pushed a girl's face off him.

"Ooh!" they all "oohed". "Hell's a bad word!" Said a bratty 7-year old. "Hell! Hell! Hell! Hell! Hell!" Naruto stomped around like a little 5-year old.

"Stop! What are you guys doing here?!" An overweight 8-year old yelled.

"The question is, why are you mobbing us?!" Yumi said, annoyed that some girl was climbing onto Shikamaru and trying to kiss him all over. Yumi flipped her over her shoulder and dusted her hands off.

"IT'S THOSE GUYS! They are _**so **_hot!! ~BADASS8~, right?!" said a crazed fangirl.

"Shit," Name said, in mock amazement, "You guys are even famous where the creepies lurk."

"Shut up," the celebrities said in unison. "Whatever! Just get away from here, you guys are so annoying!" said the bratty 7-year old.

I bet she was referring to me, Rai, Name, and Yumi. Our tick marks formed as one as I cracked my knuckles, Rai cracked her neck side to side, Yumi got her shoes ready for kicking, and Name popped up her collar so no one could see her evil grin.

"Hey, brat! I remember you!" Then Rai grinned and narrowed her eyes, "I told you I'd be back."

"GO!" I said and everybody rampaged in. All those little girlies screamed and fell back as we, like pirates, swung on lights and tagged the whole place.

The song Walk This Way by Aerosmith played. Ah, the perfect song that encourages the mood to rip and tear, to tag and kick, to make dirty and ugly. ART.

I was one of those crazy people swinging on a light. I swung to the wall and took out my Sharpie and made Miley's face the devil's.

I spray-painted her to even look like Jigsaw from Saw. I drew a donkey body on her and wrote, "_Eee-aw!_" from a quote bubble I drew.

Rai was dipping her skateboard wheels in black and red paint and skated all over the pink backgrounds on the bowl.

Yumi put orange paint on her shoes and stamped her foot all over the walls. Yumi's shoes always had the weirdest patterns, so that just made it better.

I saw Rumi screaming like Tarzan and swung owwards the wall and ripped that Hannah Montana poster right diagonally.

Ryuu was chasing the little girls just for fun 'cause they seemed to scream a lot and they always knocked over buckets of paint. "He is hot! But he sure is scary!" said one of the little girls to the other.

Riki was taking his enemy's heads, stuffing their heads in a random paint can, and then sticking them onto a wall to make a colorful painting of assorted ugly guys' heads.

**1 Hour of Perpetual Building-Destruction Fun Later**

"Whew, I'm pooped," Rai said as she laid down on the skatepark concrete. Mostly everybody was asleep or went home from Central Skatez, but only our gang was awake.

"Uggh, that's what I ate today," Kiba said and threw up in Riki's throw-up bucket. "Oh, that is nasty," Yumi said, pinching her nose.

"Yeah, that's Riki's throw-up and Kiba's puke all in the same bucket!" Naruto said, and then barfed in it too after he thought about the mixture.

"Now Naruto's wastes are in it!" I sighed. Everyone laughed.

Rai sighed, "Haa, best birthday ever."

**A few weeks later Ryuu POV**

I was sitting at the girls' house with my feet on the table and reading a magazine. Riki was in the weight room, excercising, Rumi was upstairs playin' video games, Aoi was messing with their computer, and Kai was eatin' up their food.

The girls were at Jimmy's daughter's birthday party. We were left to watch the house for the day.

Just then, the door slammed open. Yumi came in, her hair and clothes looked like they were blown away by the wind 'cause they were all pointing behind her as if there were still a wind blowing. Her hair was especially the funniest thing; it was "blowing in the wind".

"Pfft," I laughed, "What happened to you?"

She glared and Aiko came in, looking all burnt and singed. She was all sooty and black with dirt and even her hair was kinda burnt. Actually it looked like her hair blew up, so it was practically an afro.

"Man," I laughed even harder, "You guys are…"

Then Name walked in, soaking wet. She looked so pissed, the water in her hair was steaming. She was really wet, and her hair was drooping.

"Whoa," I said, trying to stifle my laughter, "Okay!"

Then Rai walked in, crusty mud stuck in her hair and her clothes muddy. Everything about her was covered in mud.

"Wow," I said, grinning like crazy, "Mind tellin' me what the hell happened to you guys?!"

The door slammed behind Rai and Aiko said, "Those sons of a bitches…!"

**So sorry guys! I'll try to be quicker next time!I'm just really busy**


	32. The Mall Escapades With Snow

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLEASE READ**

**Hello! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for the late updates!! Luckily, since I have so many chapters, you can reread those so you won't get bored! If you don't want to, them I'm truly sorry. I even put my two other stories on hiatus for awhile just for this story.**

**That's how dedicated I am! :D Okay, so I'll try to get these chapters rolling in. I've been delayed a week because my charger broke and I was so very miserable without my laptop! Whoo, I got over it though, 'cause I got him back.**

**For all those asking questions about the couples, they will get together soon. I just have to think of clever scenarios first XD. But, I am sorry because since my chapters were so late, the seasons won't match the holidays in my story.**

**Haha, so I'll have a Christmas special, even though it's been 2 months already. And a Valentine's special, too. OK, enough of my blabbing. READ ON.**

**Kai POV**

"Ugh, forget it," Rai said, not wanting to explain what happened to us. "This is just another story for another day," I said.

They all split up, grumbling and bumbling, to clean themselves up.

Aiko used water to wash away all the soot and to ease the pain, Name used the heater on top heat to dry her body. Yumi used some weird Earth gel to get her hair back to normal and Rai was using fire to melt all the crusted dirt on herself.

That's weird. They're all using each other's elements to remove their own elements. Strange.

After that, we got really bored. "So, ladies," Name said when we were all gather 'round in the living room, "What's the agenda for today?"

"I don't know," Rumi shrugged. "What's one thing we haven't done yet?"

"Ride a pony," Yumi said dreamily. "Yeah, ride a pony. That's real bright, shitface," Aiko grumbled sarcastically. Then her and Yumi started bickering.

"Oh, hey," Ryuu said, catching our attention, "We haven't been to the mall yet."

"Yeah! That's one place we haven't been to! And we can buy our Christmas presents. Damn, how'd we miss that?" Rai asked.

"I don't know, get the mud out of yer ear!" Yumi said and everybody laughed. "Yeah, yeah, shut it, shitface," Rai mumbled, adopting Aiko's new nickname for Yumi.

We all started to walk out separate ways (up the stairs, to the bathroom, to the kitchen, etc.) with Yumi's voice saying, "HEY! When did that become my new nickname?!"

"When you started living up to its name!" Aiko said.

**Rai POV**

It was getting cold this time of year, so I wore a black long-sleeve topped with an open, army green, button-up blouse.

I put on a silver cross necklace and some baggy black jeans with a DX wristband and DC shoes. The shoes were camouflage and black. My beanie was just black.

I stuffed some cash into my pocket and fed Rambo before I got downstairs. Lord knows I'll get hungry at the mall.

**Yumi POV**

I yawned as I walked up the stairs. Life here was getting pretty easy. It seemed weird that we moved here just a few months ago.

I dressed in a purple long-sleeve with a white Power Rangers shirt over it. They were long enough to look like a dress on my gray leggings. I put on a white and purple necklace on (It's kind of hard to explain) and a purple bracelet.

I put on a JK2 Black Hooded Windbreaker Jacket (**Just to be specific. Heheh, I want you guys to Google it and see how awesome it looks. Try to imagine what they're wearing. I put a lot of thought into their descriptions!**) and black boots.

This is probably the only time of the year that the girls and I actually dress girly. Girly as in actually wearing fitting jeans, or dresses (with leggings or something under, of course), and whatever.

Winter and Summer. The only times we dress girly.

**Name POV**

I seriously didn't wanna get out of the house. Well, I did, but I didn't wanna get ready and all that crap.

I forgot where I put my winter clothes. It's somewhere around here.

Oh, there!

I got out my out my dark orange long-sleeve, an A&F Knit Sweater Winter Coat Cardigan, my black skinny jeans, a long key necklace, my brown/orange Air Force ones, a rusty brown charm bracelet, and a brown beanie with a fuzzy thing on top.

**Aiko POV**

UGGGHHH!! I feel like shit. Well, no I don't. I'm just exaggerating. I feel quite nice actually. I just ate half my weight in Limon chips and I'm high on 'em.

Well, I guess I should dress up now.

I got out a white T-shirt, a Clara black jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, a long necklace with a big rusty Boom Box as the pendant, an awesome black and white yin/yang bracelet, a black beanie, black finger-less gloves, and my black and white Father's Day Jordans.

I guess I was ready to go.

I knocked on (more like punched) Name's door and yelled, "Git out, mofo! I'm hungry and I need to git down to the food court, pronto!"

"Hey, hey, shut it, fatass!" she yelled back.

Well, eventually we all piled in Kai's and Riki's car to go to the mall.

When we got there, it was huge dammit. Fuck this. It's like the size of Sasuke's house, Hinata's house, and our house x20.

"AHHHHH!!! This is awesome!" I yelled out, kneeling in front of the mall doors.

"Oui oui!" Yumi laughed.

"Si!" Rai shouted.

"Oo!" Name said.

"Yes!" Kai yelled.

"Eh, I ran out of languages," shrugged Rumi.

We walked inside and we all fell to the floor.

"Holy shit! THIS IS FREAKIN' HUGE!!!" I yelled and it echoed. No one heard me though, 'cause there was about a million gajillion people in this mall!

Most were teenagers 'cause this was a Saturday, but some were adults with their children.

"Where should we start, ladies?" I asked mischievously. I heard no answer. "Huh?" I looked around. They were all running off already! "MOTHERF--!!" I yelled out.

"Meet at the food court at 12:00 PM!!!" Aoi called back. "UGH! Whatever," I groaned, giving up to look at the shops.

There were a lot of things to buy. I just wanted to buy this whole fucking mall.

I was walking around and looked inside some Hot Topic store. Their clothes were too freaking gothic and depressing for me, but I just went in there for the moderate stuff. You know, the ones that don't want to make you cut your ears off and stick your severed fingers in them.

I didn't buy anything 'cause the bitch at the counter thought I was gonna mug her or something. Did I look that fucking tough? Heh, I guess I do.

I was browsing around this other store for a present for Name. Her birthday's on the 23rd. (**By the way, it's December now! :P)**

Right now, it was the first week of December. We have this stupid Skiing trip coming up.

Everybody's goin'. We get ta stay there for 4 days. After the whole camping escapade, the teacher's are on lockdown. They're real careful now. And we also have a dance 2 weeks from now.

That'll be a shitty drag. Guys ask girls dance. No one's gonna ask me, so I might as well not go.

Plus, girls and guys have one week to worry about a date for the dance on Friday. Stupid.

After the dance is Christmas vacation. We don't usually have anything special to do on Christmas but have a big, peaceful, no-fighting, dinner and then on Christmas day, we open the presents we got for each other.

Name doesn't really like anything for her birthday. We just give her presents and eat out or something. She's lucky. She gets double the presents. One from her birthday and others for Christmas.

It's kind of hard finding stuff for Name. She doesn't really show interest in much stuff. Except sarcasm. One Birthday, I gave her a book that said **The Sarcastic Girl's Guide for Sarcasm**. It was hilarious.

She chased me around with a big turkey and bashed it on my head. It hurt, but it was worth it. I grinned at the beautiful thought.

I finally walked into a jewelry store. It wasn't expensive diamonds or anything, but it was full of pretty jewels. Like pink and green ones and blues and reds.

I walked around the store and found lots of things I wanted to jack. Something caught my eye.

I remembered Name always had something for the ocean and dolphins and all that shit, so I saw something perfect for her Christmas gift.

It was a beautiful, shiny bracelet. It had a webbed, silver thing that looked like silk, only it was hard. It snaked around white and blue jewels with silver leaves. It shined like the sun. I knew Name'd love this!

Haha, beat that fuckers! I looked at the price tag. $250. Not bad. Each of us had a $5,000 budget for Christmas. It was because we had so many freaking friends.

We got the $5,000 from working our previous jobs. Man, did that shitty job pay big time!

I practically skipped out that store. I hated Christmas shopping. It took forever and sometimes, you don't even know what to get the person! Geez, it's like, why don't you just give them 5 bucks and make them buy something for themselves?!

I sighed. Yumi was hard to please, Rai was annoying, and Name's covered (At least for her birthday present). I walked back into the store, smacking my head.

"Did you forget something, young lady?" asked the nice person at the counter.

"Yeah, I need to buy something else," I said. She led me to the necklaces and I looked at them. EVERYBODY knows Rai loved necklaces. She had some type of disordered lust for them.

I looked around. She wanted the coolest necklaces with the most awesome pendants. Hmm, what would be good for lil' ol' Rai?

A-HA! I got one. It was copper. It had a big, golden heart in the middle. It was a weird kind of cut. The princess cut, they call it? Well, anyways, it had copper swirls circling it. This was perfect.

"Hey, can I buy this?" I asked the lady. "Certainly," she smiled. Boy, this lady sure was nice. I should tell the manager to give 'er a raise or something.

I skipped out once again, and Kai passed me. "Good luck. Lady in red dress," I suggested. "Real nice."

Where else could I go? Hmm, maybe buy a little present for moi? Haha, nah just kidding.

Now to get Yumi covered. A-ha! I remembered she was obsessed with this book, The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton. She got all obsessed with the 60's and Greasers and crap.

She changed her room to all 60's. Beatles posters and Elvis shit and she even put a jukebox in there! She was missing the last thing. A picture of the Brat Pack.

You know, the one with Molly Ringwald and Emilio Estevez and all those other people. Well, The Outsiders movie was the first Brat Pack movie and she needed a poster of The Outsiders.

Good thing there was a vintage store here. I walked in and all these weird nerds were in there. I looked around in disgust. Uggh, they were ruining their lives.

I looked over and over again. I couldn't find it. UGH!!

I left in a stomping rage. I ended up buying a rockin' T-shirt for Rumi, a vintage small replica of a '67 Corvair for Ryuu (that car-crazy lunatic), a new skateboard for Kai, brand-new boxing gloves for Riki (Lord knows, that boy is an athletic addict), and an old, hard-to-find Rolling Stones Record for Aoi.

For Temari, I got a really cool friendship bracelet. Out of all the girls we've met, she was the one I was closest to. I liked that she was almost like me.

The friendship bracelet was NOT cheap. It didn't even LOOK cheap. It was so shiny, it hurt. Of course, I bought it. I got Hinata a pair of Fallen Footwears and it looked dope. It was purple and black and white.

Tenten was a sports chick, like me, so I bought her a Lakers jersey and a Wayne Gretzky jersey.

I was pretty much done. But then I forgot. Gaara! Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. I realized a few days ago that I had developed some sort of ridiculous crush on him. I never knew it until then though. I hadn't seen him since Rai's party. Well, I've seen him around school, but no good conversations emerged.

What the fuck should I give him?!

**Yumi POV**

This was so freaking fun. I linked arms with Rumi and Kai as we skipped through the mall. I loved the mall. No matter what. I don't know, I just loved shopping.

"Hey, Rumi, what should I get for Aiko?" I asked him. He was licking a lollipop and I was so jealous of him now. Kai was eating a burger on the way.

"I don't know. A **I'm A Shitbag For Life** T-shirt?" He said coldly. "Well, gee, what bit your ass?" I asked him. "Yeah, you're a bitter old lady," Kai commented.

"Eh, she embarrassed me in front of some cute girl," Rumi grumbled. I stopped skipping. Kai kept chewing. You fatass.

"Aww," I pinched his cheeks, "My lil' Rumi-O's growin' up!"

"Stop that," he snapped, slapping my hands away. "I am not a "Rumi-O" or whatever you call it. That is stupid."

"Well, snooty McSnooty pants. Someone's getting coal for Christmas," I sing-songed.

I walked into a random store and looked around. Now, what would Aiko like? Hmmmmm.

Ha-ha! "What?" Kai asked. Oh, did I say that out loud?

"I found it!" I shouted throughout the store triumphantly, causing some weird stares. "Found what?" Kai asked me.

I was getting annoyed now. What had we been talking about a few minutes before this?! "What else, dipshit?! A gift for Aiko! Gah!" I yelled at him, frustrated.

It was a '67 debut Jimi Hendrix album. "Yes! This is the one she needs. 'Member she collects old rock albums and all that shit? Well, she's been ranting on and on about the **Are You Experienced** one. This is it!" I yelled out.

"Doesn't she collect the debuts only?" Rumi asked me. I rolled my eyes while paying for the album. It cost a lot, but as long as I got the present, I'm safe.

"Yeah, she does the debuts first, but then after that, she collects the _whole_ thing. She told me one day that she wanted to start on Jimi Hendrix," I said while getting the bag and the receipt.

"What's this store called?" Rumi asked me. "Well, don't ask me. Go outside and look at the sign," I snorted. "Marty's Record Place," he read aloud. "You gonna buy somethin'?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment. "Is she done on the Beatles?"

"Nope, she needs, like, a bunch more," I said, waiting for him. "Alright, wait a second," he said and ran to get a random Beatles album and paying for it.

"Which one did ya get?" I asked him as we walked out the store. "Uh, '65 **Rubber Soul **vintage album," he said unsurely. "Che, we got the perfect present for her," I said. "Yup," Kai replied. "And what did YOU get for her, Kai?" I asked him.

"A '74 debut **Kiss** vintage album by KISS," Kai replied. "Ha, she needs a lot of KISS albums too," I said while continuing to walk.

We strolled around the mall, lookin' for stuff to buy. I bought Kai a vintage '76 poster of Farrah Fawcett. _Everybody_ wanted that poster, and now Kai got it.

I bought Riki a signed Joe Montana football jersey, I got Ryuu a **Who Are You Now?** album by This Providence, I got Rumi a new pair of kicks (Air Force Ones, my friends), and I got Aoi a copy of Gone With the Wind by Margaret Mitchell, another one of Where the Red Fern Grows by Wilson Rawls, and The Carpetbaggers by Harold Robbins.

Hehe, that last book is for the pervs out there.

Rai's gettin' a Tony Hawk video game and Name a certified certificate from me that stated that I would buy her 10 iPod songs **AND** a new set of headphones for her turntable (for her B-Day). Yeah, she's the only DJ in the family. We all tried learning how to be a disc jockey, but it's so hard. But at least Name could spin the hits and mix 'em.

All we need is one DJ in the family to make us multi-talented.

Temari's getting a Shannon Brown jersey (She was obsessed with that cute lil' player), Hinata a blue angel thing statue that looked cool, but I don't know how to explain it. It was a baby angel holding a dark blue heart that read in white cursive _"As we go on, we remember all the times we had together. And as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be Friends Forever"_. **(Thank you ****Graduation**** by Vitamin C for the lyrics)**, Tenten a brand new Wilson basketball.

I know most of my gifts were memorabilia from a gajillion years ago, but who cares? At least they were gifts.

Oh, and don't think I forgot about Shika. I bought him an extra-soft pillow for Christmas!

It wasn't just any pillow, it had memory foam and was as soft as silk. It was designed for the ultimate napper, aka, Shikamaru Nara. And that's not all.

The outside is decorated with clouds. YES, DAMMIT, CLOUDS. He'll love me for this!

**Name POV**

I was walking around the mall quietly with Aoi. Uggh, I hate shopping. It is so boring. But at least I have Aoi with me. He don't talk much, but neither did I. So, perfect match.

We were walking along the mall, and a lot of things caught my eye. But, of course, I had to buy Christmas presents. Not NAME presents.

I decided that I'd just get Yumi a poster of the Outsiders, signed by all the Outsiders themselves. That was really hard to find, and I'd even searched it up on my internet in my phone. Luckily for me, I found out that there was one in this very mall.

I walked into this store called **Sandra's Old Junk**. How enticing.

It wasn't that hard to find, it was just by the wall. I got it and monotonously said, "I'd like to buy this."

The lady at the counter mirrored my bored voice and said, "Sure."

I bought that Outsiders thing and walked out with Aoi. He bought a poster of C. Thomas Howell leaning on Ralph Macchio. The charcater's names were Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade and they were best friends.

Yeah, don't ask why my sister loves that book.

I secretly bought Aoi a book called Diary of a Wimpy Kid by Jeff Kinney. It was gettin' pretty popular nowadays and I'd like for Aoi to read something from this decade.

I bought Aiko an Affliction T-shirt. Don't ask me what that is. Go search it up and you'll find the most kick-ass T-shirts you've ever seen.

I got Rai some Ed Hardy kicks. She'd BETTER thank me. Those things were damn expensive.

Kai's getting an old vintage longboard from me, Rumi's getting an orange beanbag chair (He's wanted one ever since I fed all the beans in his old beanbag chair to V. I didn't know they weren't really beans.), Ryuu's getting a new cell phone (His Virgin Mobile phone is unanimously the crappiest phone I've ever seen), and Riki's getting a Kobe Bryant signed basketball.

I'm done and so was Aoi. We'd make small talk once in awhile, but we both know that peace and quiet was our forte. So we kept it that way.

I don't care if you think my mind is boring. Hell, even _I_ think my mind is boring. My thoughts are dry, my feelings are corny, and my dreams have been done. But, whatever, it's the way I think. Go skip down to Rai's point of view if you don't wanna listen to my constant rambling.

I looked to the other side of the mall to see Yumi scrambling to get into some old record shop with Kai and Rumi. The idiots these days.

I was doing pretty fine walking around by myself, until I saw a puppy shop. And dogs remind of me of Kiba and Akamaru. Oh, crap, where's _their_ presents?!

And if I buy Kiba presents, does that mean I have to buy Sasuke and them presents too? Ugghhh, this is such a drag. I'd rather go home, sit on the couch, and have a nice bowl of cereal.

Now, I have to think of new ideas to get the Jacks.

**Rai POV**

This is somewhat fun. I'd gone through my shopping list and I'm all done! Ahh, the Christmas spree stress is gone.

I got a new wardrobe too! I was wearing a red shirt with white skateboards on it and a black and white Adidas open shirt thing. I guess you could call it a vest with sleeves and a collar.

I had on black capris and black and white Vans. My gold cross was glittering and my hair was in a ponytail. I had my skateboard with me and I saw Yumi and Aiko meeting up at the food court already. Name was down there with Kai, Aoi, and Rumi. Riki was with Temari for the day.

Yumi dressed in a yellow tank top, a half-zipped gray and white shirt hoodie, yellow and gray Nikes, a yellow do-rag with a gray baseball cap on top, and gray cargo pants with the right side rolled up to her knee. She looked dope.

Aiko was wearing black baggy shorts with a shiny silver chain glinting off her side pocket, a white T-shirt that was designed like a Junior High kid's notebook, and a messy black jacket that had lots of pockets, chains, and buttons on it. And by messy, I mean that it was ripped and crap like that.

She was wearing a bunch of wristbands and hairties and bracelets on her wrists that it matched her messy outfit. She wore a lot of necklaces too and a backwards black and blue Jabbawockeez cap with black, white, and blue DCs.

Name was wearing dark gray bondage shorts, high-top black and white Converse with colorful graffiti writing on it and high black and white striped socks that went a little above the high-tops, black and white striped fingerless gloves, a skull ring, a black beanie, and a large, baggy purple tank top with multiple undershirts under it.

The baggy tank top was purple and had a messy canvass of cities and boomboxes. Basically, we all looked legit. I ran down the escalator, pushing some people in the process. "Hey!" They yelled out.

"Heeeeey!" I said back to their annoyance. I reached the bottom floor and jumped when I got to the Food Court.

I jumped up and down while hitting Rumi's shoulders. "Wuzzup, wuzzup, wuzzup, wuzzup?!"

"Nah, man, we chillin'," he said, drinking some Coke. "Whatever, stoned man. I'm freakin' hyper right now. So excited. I have no reason to be, but I am," I shrugged.

Suddenly I heard Insane in the Brain by Cypress Hill. "Yumi, your cell's ringin'," Ryuu said, throwing Yumi her Motorola. "Dude, you still have your Razor?" scoffed Aiko.

"Yeah, man, I'm blowin' all my money on these B-E-A-utiful kicks!" Yumi put her brand new Lakais on the table. "Dude, get those off. Nasty, I'm eatin', hotshot," I kicked her kicks off my French Fries.

Name jumped down and started feeding off us. "Answer your phone, shut it up," Kai said, sipping up his milkshake. You see, we hit a couple malls before coming to Konoha High, and let's just say we mess it up.

I don't know, jumpin' in the fountains, using the cops' retarded Segways when they weren't looking, disrupting mall activities, you know, the usual.

"Hello?" Yumi answered her phone. "Nah, man, I'm out."

"Well, get it from Ziggy!"

"Nah, the dope's in the kitchen."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Nah, fuck, get it out! Yeah, whatever. Take care, Bro."

She hung up. It was a weird conversation, but we were used each other's weird conversation. Who knows what she was talking about? Maybe someone killed someone else and needed a getaway car. Yumi's there to help.

"Hey, man, turn up that old school rap! I love that song," I said.

"Sure thing, DJ," Yumi rolled her eyes and played the song. Insane in the Brain by Cypress Hill.

_Who you tryin' to get crazy with 'ese?  
Don't you know I'm loco? _Ryuu goes crazy and does and airbaby, rolls down, then does the 6-step._  
To the one on the flam,  
Boy your temper just toss that ham in the fryin' pan like, spam _Aoi does the really hard one, flag._  
Feel done when I come in slam, _Me an' Kai are spittin' the rhymes._  
Damn I feel like the son of sam _Ryuu does a Nike freeze._  
Don't make me wreck shit hectic next to the chair got me goin' like General Electric EEEN!  
The lights are blinking I'm thinking It's all over when I go out drinking oh, _Me an' Rumi are breakdancin'._  
Makin' my mind slow,  
That's why I don't fuck wit da big Four-o, bro', _I do a handstand, makin' my legs shape a "4"_  
I got ta maintain' Cause a nigga like me is goin' insane _Rumi headspins_  
Insane in the membrane (crazy insane got no brain! )  
Insane in the membrane (insane in the Brain! ) _Kai wavesAoi does the caveman. Dude, it took him THREE years to do that._  
Now it's time for the blubba, blabba to watch that belly get fatter fat boy on a diet _Ryuu tuts_  
Don't try it I'll jack your ass like a looter in a riot  
My shit's fat like a sumo, slammin' that Ass _Aoi does an air flare making the crowd go "OHHH!!"_  
Leavin' your face in the grass  
You know, I don't take a dulo _Me and Kai form a techno robot doin' our poppin' and lockin'_  
Lightly punks just jealous 'cause they can't outwrite or kick that style:  
Wicked, wild, _Rumi pretends he's a cowboy on a pony, makin' the crowd laugh_  
Happy face nigga never seen me smile  
Rip that main-frame I'll explain, _Kai does a bunch of tricks_  
A nigga like me is goin' insane  
Insane in the membrane (Insane in the brain! ) _I do a flare_  
Insane in the membrane (insane in the Brain! )  
Insane in the membrane (crazy insane got no brain! ) _Aoi and Ryuu do simultaneous backflips_  
Insane in the membrane (insane in the Brain! ) _"OHHHH!!" the crowd goes wild!_  
Insane in the Brain in the brain (it's because I'm loco)  
Insane in the brain in the brain (insane) it's because I'm loco _Kai goes into a pretzel hop_  
Insane in the Brain _Makin' the crowd go, "SICCCKKK!!""Yo, man, 'dat was dope! Do 'da airchair!" said some homeboy from the crowd._  
Cops come and try to snatch my Crops  
These pigs wanna blow my house down _I shrugged. "Give 'em what they want, Rumi."_  
Head Underground to the next town  
They get mad when They come to raid my pad and I'm out in the nine deuce Cad' _Rumi did an airchair, killin' it._  
Yes I'm the pirate pilot of this ship _Then Kai did one of the most difficult tricks ever, a Halo._  
If I get wit' the ultraviolet dream _"WHATT??!! YOU CRAZZZZY!!" the crowd yelled happily._  
Hide from the Red light beam  
Now do you believe in the unseen _I out-show him and do a double-halo, which is harder._  
Look, But don't make your eyes strain  
A nigga like me is Goin' insane _"OOOOOOHHH!! SCHOOLED, HOMEY!" yelled the crowd.Rumi drops down and does a 1990._  
Insane in the membrane (crazy insane got no brain! )_ "WHOA! OLD SCHOOL!" they shout._  
Insane in the membrane (insane in the Brain! )  
_

Insane in the membrane (Insane in the brain! )  
Insane in the membrane (insane in the Brain!)

Do my shit undercover,

Insane in the brain in the brain (it's because I'm loco)

Like Louie Armstrong played the trumpet I'll hit dat bong and break ya off something soon  
I got to get my props

Insane in the membrane (Insane in the brain! )  
Insane in the membrane (insane in the Brain! )

_Insane in the brain (it's because I'm loco) _"Git wit' the New Millenium, honey!" said a random call girl._  
Insane in the Brain (it's because I'm loco)  
Insane in the brain (in) it's because I'm loco _I grinned. I did a 2000.

The crowd that had gathered started to applause. "Ooh, yeah, what now, suckers?!" I asked around happily. I took off my hat and passed it around the crowd.

I earned 'bout a 150 bucks that day. All 'cause I was insane in the membrane. Haha, get it? It's a pun. Laugh. Jokes are meant to be funny. No matter how stupid they turn out to be…

"Dude, niiiiiicee," Rumi said, lookin' at my stack.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I heard a cold voice snap behind me. Oh, shit, no.

I rigidly turned around to see Mr. Sasuke Uchiha. Now, this was an awkward predicament indeed. Well, for me anyways.

I don't know what to think after that whole kiss thing at my party. I mean, at school, we'd exchange a few quick, awkward glances, but what the hell does that mean?

We both looked away pretty fast before anything could continue.

And Science! Oh, man, Science was hell! Do you KNOW how awkward it is to sit next to that guy when he's finally quiet?! Oh, my golly gee, I swear I could've died from the suspense.

You should've seen me. I was sweating in my seat, eye twitching and err'thang! Geez, I listened to the clock tick by like it was the last day of school.

Thankfully, Science that week had nothin' to do with conversin' with your partner.

But, now that the opportunity arose, what do I say now?! Do I be mean to him like I usually am, or am I nice to him now, now that I kissed him and all?

Uggh, this is _so _frustrating!!

Okay, I'll act normal.

**Sasuke POV**

Rai turned around slowly with a creepy grin on her face. I looked at her confusedly. "Uh, are you okay?" I asked her.

"I-I'm f-f-f-f-f-fineeee," she forced herself to say. Whoa, what was up with her??

Kiba stepped up from beside me and just went ahead and ate their fries.

"Dude," Rumi, his practically-twin-brother, said, "You gotta pay for those.

"Dude," Kiba shook his head, "No, I don't. Friends take freebies."

"No, man," Rumi pulled the other end of the French fry that Kiba held to his mouth, "You GOTTA pay for those. I spent like 2.50 on those."

"No man," Kiba forcefully pulled the other end of the fry, "Friends. Don't. Pay."

They struggled with the French fry while bickering with each other. "Wow, fight with the French fry, why don't 'cha?" Name rolled her eyes sarcastically.

I wasn't paying attention to her, anyhow. I was staring at Rai. As soon as she saw that I was looking at those two idiots fighting over the fry, she relaxed and went back to her usual self.

Did that mean she didn't like me, or what?

Yeah, not to sound superficial or anythin', but I've never NOT had a girl like me. Never.

It was abnormal for me! It makes me feel uncomfortable and, oh god, _inexperienced_.

I shuddered at that damn word. It made me feel like such a 12-year old junior high dork.

Everything with Rai, it was just so new to me. That's one of the things I love about her.

She gives me that feeling that no one else has ever given me.

I snapped out of my Rai-conscience to see Yumi looking behind me. Heh, that's right. I brought Shikamaru along.

It was only the 5 of us here. Me, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto.

Neji was on a date with Tenten and Shino was too much of a shut-in to go to the mall with us.

I stepped aside so the destined to-be couple could talk.

The mall was never a place we really hung out at. Yeah, sure, like every 3 or 4 months we'd see this place. Just to get a change of scenery.

It kind of bored me. I got everything I always wanted anyways, why need more?

Plus, everybody was just kind of chillin' here. Feet on the table, arms behind heads, and iPods turned on, this was a typical teenager's paradies.

Yeah, well, I'm not the typical teenager.

"Hey, Uchiha, here," Name's dull yet calm voice handed me an envelope. "What's this?" I asked, completely confused.

Hm, wonder what this could be…

"Open it and you'll find out," she said, walking away to give it to Naruto and the rest of the guys.

I opened the envelope and pulled out a blue card. In elegant cursive, it read:

_You are cordially invited to Name's Birthday and Christmas Dinner _

_Date: December 24__th__, 2009 _

_Time: 6:00 PM towards midnight and beyond_

_Attire: Dressy_

_Place: Where do you think it is?_

_Bring your Christmas presents and extra clothes if you're sleeping over_

_I hope you can come_

_Thank You_

Wow, a dinner party? And classy too! That's what I liked about these sisters.

They're so different from each other; completely contrasting personalities, though they learned to love each other for their differences as well.

Rai's party was anything but classy. It was wild, but clean. I'm just hoping at Name's party, the Sluts won't pay a visit.

"**Attention shoppers, the mall will be closing early at 5:00PM due to an expected blizzard. Please enjoy your time here at Diamond Bridges Mall, thank you."** (Yep, sorry, Diamond Bridges just sounded _really_ fancy, so…yeah.)

"Great, I got whatever hours to find a Christmas gift," yawned Aiko. "You didn't finish?!" Yumi asked her in surprise.

"Yeah, dude, even I finished," Ryuu said, sipping up the last of his Coke.

"Damn. You. It's. A. Freakin'. French. Fry!" Kiba yelled, still fighting for his fry.

"Are you two idiots still goin' at it?" I asked them dully giving them an exasperated look.

"Come, on!" Rumi struggled with the French fry. Then, finally, I heard the snap I was waiting for.

Yes, the French fry had been brutally snapped in half by these two retards. The two said retards both got slammed into different chairs, surprised as hell.

"Wow, you take stupidity to a whole new level," I commented.

"Oh, shut up!" they both said at the same time. "What're you guys doin' here anyways?" Kai asked, helping Kiba and Rumi up, only to be pulled down by the both of their heavy weights.

"We got bored, nowhere else to go, and hence, the mall," I summarized, completely bored as can be.

"MAN! I'M SO BORED!!" Naruto shouted to particularly everybody in the mall.

I smacked his head. "Shut it, stupid. You're so loud."

"Man, dude, if you're so bored, watch this," grinned Aiko.

She suddenly grabbed her board and ran up the escalators, on the wrong side too. She ran up where people were goin' down. I shook my head, chuckling. Leave it to her to break the rules even if it came to walking.

"Hey!" a bunch of people shouted and screamed as Aiko said, "Sorry. Sorry, pardon me. Excuse me."

The skaters and her sisters followed suit. Me, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto were left to wonder what they were gonna do next at the food court.

**Aiko POV**

"Alright, guys, you know what to do," I grinned deviously, at the highest floor of the mall.

I looked up at the massive sky window that let light filter through the equally massive mall.

The mall was decorated with thousands of Christmas decorations. Lights, trees, Santas, angels and all that good stuff.

What hung from the large ceiling of the mall were the 10 giant Christmas ornaments. All were sparkly rounded balls just hanging there, waiting to be jumped on.

They hung from different angles, some lower than others, but all way too high for anything to reach.

Then there were 6 dazzling snowflakes hanging as well. This place just looked like a big-ass playground!

"You don't mean…" Aoi trailed off with a mischievous smirk. "Well, duh, of course she means…" Yumi said, no one wanting to say what we were planning to do out loud, for fear of ruining the aloof moment.

"But, there's no…" Rai said. "Ah, ah, ah," I said, walking over to a pillar. "What are you doing?" Aoi asked. "Oh, just wait for it," I said mysteriously.

I saw the control panel and cut a few wires. I attached my iPod into the sound system and picked the song. "Don't ever doubt me," I said, skipping back to the now happy teenagers.

"When's it gonna start?" Yumi said, crouching on top of the railing. "YUMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE GONNA FALL!!" Shikamaru shouted from below.

It was true. If Yumi slipped, she'd fall over a 200 feet below. But we all know that wasn't gonna happen. She was too skilled not to.

We all took positions on the railing. "We jump, if one of us falls, we blame the death on suicidal pills, got it?" I said.

We all nodded. "And…play!" I pressed the button on my iPod.

The Middle by Jimmy Eat World

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet _The music through all the speakers made all the noisy people shut up for once. It was quiet except for the cool song playing._  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on _We all grinned at each other_  
Just try your best, try everything you can _I gave the signal_  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away _"GO!" we all jumped on an ornament or a snowflake. I was on a glittery red Christmas ball._  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride _"YEAH!" our shouts echoed through the mall, alerting the scary mall cops._  
Everything, everything will be just fine _The people cheered and encouraged us._  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright _I jumped from ball to ball, I even switched with Rumi. Which was pretty cool 'cause we all looked like jumping monkeys.I jumped on a snowflake and got into one of its holes._  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in _"YEAAAHH!!" I pretended to strum it like a guitar._  
Live right now, yeah, just be yourself _"Oh, holy shit!" Ryuu grunted and he slipped. "Ryuu!" I yelled._  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else_ He landed in the deep fountain. I thought he was dead, but he popped back up. "I'm all right!" But it was too late, I already jumped in after him."AIKO!" they shouted after me. Then we all fell like flies._  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride _The fountain was deeper than I thought. It wasn't even a fountain, it was like a freakin' ocean. It was SO deep. Haha, guess we got lucky._  
Everything, everything will be just fine _I splashed Kai and we had a splash fight. But then the mall cops ruined it by arriving._  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright _"Run!" declared Aoi, which we did. We grabbed our skateboards and ran up the wrong side of the escalators. But then we saw other mall cops there, so we had no choice but to grind down.I bet I looked as cool as shit grinding down the escalators, but some of us were split up. WHO CARES, though?! This was fucking fun!_  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride _I looked up to see Rai grinding the railings way up above me. How'd she get there so fast?_  
Everything, everything will be just fine _I looked beside me on the opposite escalator and sure enough, there was that crazy Rumi sliding down with nothing but his legs. Bet he's gonna get killer burns on the inside of his thighs._  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright _I jumped off and started skating. I slid down a pillar.I tiptoed behind a mall cop, hoping to walk by without getting caught. _  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on _The people were just staring at the whole escapade._  
Just do your best, do everything you can _Bu then…_  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say _Some stupid-ass cop got me from behind and cuffed me.But Kai ran by and pushed him off._  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride _I got up and ran as fast as I can._  
Everything, everything will be just fine _I looked to my right to see Rai and Aoi sliding down the stairs_  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright _On my left, Name and Ryuu were just grinding down the escalators and just got offAbove me, Rumi and Yumi (Rhyme =D) jumped down from the balcony_  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride _We all met up back at the fountain, confused_  
Everything, everything will be just fine _We thought we were free, so we cheered, and so did the people._  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright _"**Put your hands up!**" the cops shouted on their Segways. "Oh, shit," I said, and we were all taken away.

It just takes some time

Hey, you know they're all the same

It just takes some time

It just takes some time

Hey, don't write yourself off yet

It just takes some time

It just takes some time

**Sasuke POV**

"Crazy sons of a bitches," I said under my breath. Naruto grinned. "Holy cheese, that was so cool!"

"Yeah, and now they're all goin' to juvie," remarked Gaara sarcastically.

We hung out at the mall for another hour before I saw Aiko walk out of this door and the rest of them followed.

Rai collapsed on a chair. "And what happened?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

Name groaned. "Stupid mall cops. Serviced us to 100 hours of mall duty."

Despite their fatigued appearances, Rumi and Rai stifled a giggle. Name eyed them lazily. "You retarded idiots. Dooooooooooo-ttttyyyyy."

That made them burst out laughing. Plus Naruto and Aiko. "Wow, immature," Yumi said, shaking her head.

"And you aren't?" Rumi asked in between laughs.

"Yeah," Kai scoffed. "'Member that one summer when you spent the whole 3 months prank-calling the number 867-5309 saying stupid things like, 'Is your refrigerator running?' and crap like that?"

Everyone laughed at Yumi. "Seriously? For the whole summer?" I asked Kai. He nodded vigorously. "Yeah, man, for the _whole_ summer!"

"When was that?" Shikamaru asked, intrigued. "Haha, dude, that was last summer," Kai snickered.

We laughed even louder. Rumi shook his head, as if he got something better than 3 months of prank-calling the same number.

"Nuh-uh, man," he said, shaking his head, "'Member that one time when Rai called that Chinese restaurant and asked for Italian food as a joke?"

Everybody laugh. "Uh, dude?" Rai said hesitantly. "That wasn't a joke."

Aiko fell of her chair from laughing so much. "Man, you are stupid! It's a Chinese restaurant! Why the hell would you ask for Italian food?!"

"I don't know! I was starving, and therefore, not in the right mind!" Rai defended.

"Ah, man, good times," Ryuu wiped a tear from his eye after he howled with laughter. After we quieted down, Shikamaru bought us all a big-ass sundae.

"Thanks man," Aiko said, patting his back.

"So," Name said, eating a spoonful of vanilla, "Are you guys going to our Christmas dinner?"

"Yeah, sure!" Naruto said, with his fist in the air. "Sit down, idiot. You're attracting stares," I said, pushing him down.

"How 'bout you, then, Sasuke?" Name turned her cold gaze towards me. I shrugged. "Whatever."

Even though I said that, I knew I was going. Everything about these girls intrigued me. I'm just too interested to walk away. Plus, Rai was going to be there. I've always wanted to see what they looked like in "dressy" clothes.

"Shikamaru?" Name inquired Shikamaru next. He looked around lazily. "Sure," he shrugged, "Christmas is boring at my house anyways."

"What about you, Gaara?" Name asked Gaara now. I noticed Aiko squirmed in her seat a bit. Hm, I should tell Gaara about this.

That guy's crazy about her now.

"Sure, I'm sure Temari's going anyways," he responded in his raspy voice.

"And…Kiba?" Name asked timidly. Kiba nodded. "Sure! Well, I'll have to ask my parents first. I'm sure they won't mind though."

Name nodded. "Okay, good. Most of you are going. Please keep in mind that this is a very dressy event, so formal attire is needed. Bring all your presents to our house and don't be late. If you are, you're gonna miss dinner. It's also a sleepover type thing. Bring pajamas if you like, but we will most likely sleep at the early hours of the morning. Invite Shino and Neji," she gave me two other invitations.

"One question," I said, leaning back into my chair. "Shoot," Yumi said, eating the banana part of the sundae.

"Why are you inviting us? I thought you hated us. I mean, after all, we _are_ the Jacks," I said, smirking my signature smirk.

Name narrowed her eyes. "I don't hate you. Even if Aiko or Yumi or Rai does, I don't. In fact, over the past few months, I believe we are now friendly acquaintances. This is my party and I'll invite who I want."

I nodded slowly. "Understood."

"Hey, look at the time," Aoi suddenly said, throwing Name his cell phone.

"Shit, let's go," she said, getting up. "Leaving so soon?" I asked, rubbing my chin Dumbledore-like.

"Yeah, mall cops told us to leave before 3. See ya," Aiko said roughly, waving at us.

"See ya!" Naruto said, waving at them. When they left and he sat back down, Gaara asked, "Are you guys really goin'?"

"Yep, are you?" I asked him. "Probably," he shrugged, "I have to make my move on Aiko."

I leaned forward. "Alright guys, here's the deal. Now that Neji's dating Tenten, and we're falling for those girls, I'm going to terminate the rule that we can't date girls anymore. I like Rai, and I'm going to pursue her from now on. Good luck to you guys, too."

They nodded. "Good," Kiba sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair, "'Cause I don't think I can keep away from Name any longer."

**Sakura POV**

I watched in wretched silence as those stupid skaters and their sluts left.

"Ugh, Ino-pig, I can't _believe_ they hung out with Sasuke and them for the WHOLE day!" I said in anger, smashing my non-fat, low-carb super-pink yogurt.

"Don't worry, billboard brow, remember what we're gonna do to them at Freshman prom. It's all going to go down in flames," Ino-pig grinned devilishly.

I almost felt bad for the horrible things we were going to do to them at Freshman prom at the end of the year, but then again, they deserved it if they were going to steal what was rightfully mine.

Sasuke.

**Rai POV At the Camping Trip from Tuesday to Friday**

~~~I trudged through the snow-barren desert, the snow-drifting wind cutting through my unprotected skin. My lips chapped with the flavor of cold and my hair tangled and filled with snow from the unending wind.

The amount of snow seemed infinite as I fought against the will to collapse on my feet. The freezing snow crunched beneath my feet as I went on for my unsurpassable journey.

The merciless temperature dared to drop lower than it already was, and I was frostbitten in a matter of seconds. I crawled to an abandoned cave half-filled with the perpetual snow and shivered in the dark, lonely corner.

I contemplated all the past memories. What I've done, what I should've done, and what I could've done. All these things seemed irrelevant now.

I crawled into this forever-continuous blizzard to find that one thing.

Now that it was lost, and now that I was on the brink of death, I felt the warmth consume me as I fell into an eternal slumber~~~

"OI! Sleeping Beauty, wake it the fuck up!" Aiko shoved me and I nearly fell off my seat.

"What? Wait, Haiti!" I looked around dizzily.

"Fool, get the fuck up! Man, we almost there. Take a freakin' picture and stick it on our postcard," Aiko said, hitting me again and turning the other way.

Oh, it was a dream. I wonder, about what? My dreams never took a serious meaning. Even when my parents were dead or when my first boyfriend cheated on me.

Never were they so solemn and…humorless.

All my dreams were weird (in the good way) and funny, no matter what. This was the first dream to take a wrong turn.

And what the hell? The girl in it sounded like she was about to die in a blizzard or somethin'.

I shook my head. Nah, forget it. Nothin' big. Don't mean nothin'.

This was the girl's bus and it was _so_ boring! Oh, my gosh, I swear girls are freakin' boring!

Tsunade kept us in check when we were being too "loud", which was usually a giggle or two.

So, we usually snored it out on this stupid-ass bus. I looked to Name, whose hat was on frontwards and her hood over it. Her body was hunched and she was slid all the way down in her seat. Her arms were crossed and you could only see her mouth.

I looked out the window and saw white, white, white, white, white. No, I didn't see Miranda Cosgrove outside my window, but I did see bunches of snow.

Our bus was riding the one-way trip to the Ski Lodge. Now, I DON'T ski, my friends.

Yep, you guessed it, I snowboard! Your pro snowboarder is right here. Aiko, Yumi, and Name can snowboard too, but it's not their specialty.

Yumi's the skier, so she does all the shit. Name does snowmobiling. Yeah, that doesn't sound cool, but it is when Name's in the car. She can snowmobile like a NASCAR pro.

Aiko doesn't do anythin' on snow. She shows what she can do on the ice. And, no, she ain't no figure skatin' ballerina tutu, she a hockey playa!!

Haha, yeah, she can do all that nice shit on the ice. She can slip and slide and make all those goals. Now, since we all knew different things, we taught each other how to do those different things. So, we're multi-talented. The only thing we **CAN'T** do…is math.

Yes, Math the Destroyer. Stupid Calculus, stupid!

"Alright, everybody, wake up!" Tsunade said, clapping her hands loudly so we could all wake up. "Hunh, CHICKEN TOE!" Well, I guess Yumi woke up.

"Ughhh, Ino-pig, my make-up's smudged!" Well, I guess Sakura-bitch woke up.

"PEANUTS!!" Ah, we all know who that is.

"Come on, come on, get your stuff, ladies. Your suitcases will be unpacked soon," Tsunade sighed exasperatedly and walked outside the bus.

I stretched and stood up. I met up with my girls out on the snow.

We all stared at the giant snow Wonderland. "Hello, I'm Alice, welcome to my Wonderland," Aiko said dreamily as soon as she saw the ice rink.

I stopped her with my hand to her forehead, "Bring it back now, Alice. Let's see what happens first."

Temari dragged her bag to us with Hinata, Tenten, and Shizumi by her side. "'Sup, Shizu," Name used her nickname for Shizumi and bumped fists with her. They'd been close friends lately 'cause they were both quiet in a sense.

"Wow, freakin' huge, playa," Temari said to Aiko. "Yeah, man, I know," Aiko said in response.

Hinata was talking to Yumi. "This is…a nice place," Hinata said timidly. Yumi pulled her in a headlock and frizzed up her hair. "Yeah, dude, I know! I can't wait to hit the slopes!"

Tenten walked up beside me and put her elbow on my shoulder. "Big place, kiddo," she sighed.

"Yeah, I know, Pops." Then I grinned. "Let's tear it up!"

"_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low!"_ And that would be the boys coming; I sweatdropped. The chorus of male voices came nearer as the bus came into view.

The filed out of that bus with the biggest grins as they laughed and joked around.

Wow. I narrowed my eyes. When we girls came out that stinking bus, we looked like we were from nappy-headed hell.

Kai walked to me with his black beanie on, krumping dramatically. _"Them baggy sweat pants and the Reeboks with the straps_," I sang along.

"_With the straps_," Temari and Tenten echoed. We laughed.

I started krumping with him, back-to-back. "Hey, hey, calm it, weirdoes," Riki said, running over to us. "Hey, baby," he said to Temari while kissing her forehead.

"And I take it you guys are going good?" Yumi asked hopefully. Aoi looked up from his cell phone, "Yeah, I was with him all day yesterday, and he yapped and yapped 'bout his "beautiful" and "talented" girlfriend."

"Aw, babes, you think I'm beautiful AND talented?" Temari asked sweetly. Riki had his hand around her waist and he looked at her with his I-can-convince-you eyes. "No, babe, you're not just beautiful and talented, you're also amazing and nice."

"Awwww," Yumi, Hinata, and Tenten said in the background. I rolled my eyes at my supposedly tough-guy friend and Aiko noogied him.

"Psssh, when did you become a softie, Romeo?!" Aiko teased, taking off his beanie and rubbing it on his face. "When you did, Care Bear," Riki pretended to give her a big, brother-smooch her cheek.

"Ew, get it off, Lippity Lock," she said, pushing him into the snow as he pulled her down with him. Thus started the wrestling in the snow.

Tsunade blew her whistle. "Hey! Hey! No fighting in the snow!" she pulled them both up by the hoods. (HAHA, not collars for once! So ghetto, hoods.) "Get up, you little twerps."

**Aiko POV**

She pulled me and Riki off to the side. "Ow!" I yelped. "Ease up on the grip, eh?"

She flicked my arm away. "Yo, Sharks, Jets, and undecided, get over here!" Tsunade shouted to my group, the Jacks, and the Sluts.

Apparently, Sakura was being a slut once again and Rai was there shooting her mouth off.

They all trudged over here. "Like, Sensei, I SWEAR we didn't do anything wrong. It was all her fault," accused Emiko immediately, pointing her finger at Yumi.

"What?! Girl, you trippin'. Get those earmuffs outta yer ears and listen to my words, bitch 'cause I _know_ what I'm about to say is far past your vocabulary and _far past_ what the TVs allow you to say," ranted Yumi, held back by Ryuu.

"Calm it, man," Ryuu said. "ALRIGHT!" Tsunade snapped. We all looked towards her with different expressions.

She sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "I like you kids, I really do. But you guys are causing problems. I'd really like it if we could get through the whole 4 days peacefully and quietly without any fights, bickering, or predicaments. Understood?"

We all nodded. "Yes, Principal Tsunade," we said in monotone.

"Good, dismissed."

And with that, she sent us off.

**At the Ski Cabin**

I flopped down on my bed. "Oi, Aiko, that's mine, move," Name said, pushing me off. "Unnnnnggghh," I groaned.

"Man, be thankful they let us bunk with whoever we want now. I woulda lost it if I was paired with Porky again," yawned Yumi, referring to Ino.

It was true, we could pick our Cabin mates this time. This was a small, compacted house, but big for a room. It was kind of like its own little tree house.

There were 8 of us and there were enough beds.

When you entered through the door, there were the bathrooms on the left, 2 large beds on the right. Walk straight, and there was a bench with a ladder. Someone could possibly sleep on the bench, but I'll doubt it'll be comfortable.

The ladder wasn't attached to anything, so you could move it around.

I guess it was used to adjust the heater that was way up. It was also used to get to the 2 bunk beds just below the heater.

To the left of the bench, there was a small spiral staircase that led up to the second floor. The second floor was just like a small room with no doors. It was big enough for 3 small beds and an extra space where kitchen equipment were set up.

There was a small window on the farthest right bed and another one on the left. There was one more bunk bed above the one on the right.

All around, this was a pretty tight place.

I was now forced on the bunk bed on the second floor with Temari, Shizumi, and Name.

Yumi and Hinata were on the two large beds (They're used to sleeping in large beds) and Rai and Tenten were left on the 2 bunk beds on the first floor.

"Dude, there's only one shower," Rai said dully.

"Yeah, I know, it's retarded, right?" Tenten replied. "How the HELL are we gonna take a shower in the morning?! We're girls, dammit!" exclaimed a somewhat furious Yumi.

She took the longest time in the shower, that's why. "Ugh, how do you turn on the stupid stove?!" Temari said, frustrated while kicking the stove.

Shizumi walked over silently as ever and turned some knob. "Oh," Temari said sheepishly.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Name asked. "I don't know, wanna hit the slopes?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Hinata asked excitedly. She picked up her skis and put on her gear.

"Yeah, dude, we basically got, like, what, 4 days of nonstop fun in snow? Man, best trip ever," I said, unpacking my hockey stick.

Yep, they let us do whatever we want. As long as we responded to class meetings and stayed out of trouble. WE'RE FREEEE.

**Rai POV**

I was in the bathroom staring at my reflection. I wore my snowboarding gear with my snowboard by my side.

I had the red, black, and white hoodie with the white with black and red designs pants and the red and black gloves.

My goggles were white my snowboard was flame-designed.

I took out the beautiful necklace that I normally tucked in my shirt.

~~~Flashback~~~

It's been a crazy time here! Geez, my party was yesterday and we just finished cleaning up the living room.

I was told to clean the closet because that's where all my presents were. I've been sorting for 3 hours now, and I'm not even halfway done.

My hands were bruised and covered with band-aids from all the paper cuts and I grew weary from all the presents. They were all glamorous and I didn't think I'd be able to use all of them.

I stuck my hand in the perpetual pile of boxes and dug for a present. I came across a small white box wrapped perfectly in a light blue ribbon.

I stared at it, intrigued. Hmm, what's this?

I untied the ribbon cautiously and opened the box. "Oh, my god," I said, completely amazed.

It was so beautiful. In it, a diamond necklace lay on a black velvet-y thing. The black background made it pop even more.

The chain of the necklace was encircled in little tiny diamonds and a big one at the pendant. The pendant was a big, but small diamond heart. It was big for a pendant, but not too big as to make it look tacky or like I was some hip-hop G gettin' my chain on.

I saw my reflection in the diamond and watched it sparkle in the light.

I opened the locket and saw a place where I should put a heart shaped photo. I looked on the other side opposite of where the picture should be and it read

"_If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you."_

–_A.A. Milne_

Oh, my damn, that was _the_ sweetest thing I've ever seen, read, or just whatever.

I felt my heart flutter a thousand times and then some. This guy, or whoever he was, he made my day.

I looked to the box for some sort of name or clue as to who this guy was. I seriously wanted to know.

It makes me want to give my whole life to him.

~~~End Flashback~~~

I took a long look at it.

I was so stumped on who it was.

The loud knocking on the door surprised me. "Rai! Are you done yet? I gotta shit!" Yumi said.

"What, man? That's nasty!" I replied, quickly tucking my necklace back in. She pounded some more. "I'm just kidding, dipshit! I just need to piss! Really bad!! Come on!!!" she pleaded.

I took one last look at my necklace and opened the door. "Finally! Gosh, what the hell were you doing in there?! Don't you know that girls who hold in their piss have a better chance of getting a urinal infection? Gah, get away!" she pushed me aside and ran in.

Next thing I heard was the sound of pee hitting the water in the toilet and relieved voice saying, "Ahhhh."

I shook my head.

Sisters.

**Out on the Ski Lift**

"Ah, shit, man! I'm scared to get down," I clung onto Rumi.

He shook off my hand. "Get it off, dude. When have you ever been scared of anythin'?"

"Nothing, well, not in a long time," I shrugged. "Now, are you ready to rip up this snow?!" he asked me, pumping me up.

"Yeah!"

"Are you ready to kick white ass?!"

"Whose white ass am I kicking? We're all Japanese."

"I'm talkin' 'bout the snow, man."

"Haha, snow, man, snowman."

"Stupid."

He pushed me off at our destination. "AHHH!!" I screamed all the way down. I hit the snow and struggled to balance.

It's been a while since I had last snowboarded. Rumi plopped down next to me and took my arm. "Balance," was all he said before he hunched his back and sped all the way down the hill.

I plugged my iPod into my ears and tried to pick a song. It was pretty hard. I couldn't find THE perfect song for this kind of situation. UGHH what do I pick?!

**Aiko POV**

Fuck this! Damn you, stupid hockey stick!

"Oi, Aiko, get up. Stop acting like such a baby," Riki yawned boredly. I growled. "Oh, shut it, dickface. You're only pouting 'cause Temari's some other place. Go get yourself a soda, and while you're at it, UNWHIP your ass."

He scoffed. "I am NOT whipped. I'm totally in control of myself."

Just then I heard the song, Fools Rush In by Elvis. I gave him a pointed look. "Still not whipped, whipped boy? What kind of ringtone is that? Either you're chained and whipped or you're gay. Pick one."

He punched me in the arm and said in defense, "I'm neither, dumbass. I happen to like Elvis."

"Yeah, well, hate to break it to ya Tupac, but that's a LOVVEEE song. Go buy Jailhouse Rock and be a man," I muttered, getting up and fixing my skate.

I had my hockey jersey on and everything. But nooooooo, we haven't seen snow in a few years, so I'm rusty.

Blegh, fuck this.

I looked at Yumi up on the slope, tearing it up down the hill. Son of a bitch.

I looked towards Name, speeding down the snowmobiling arena. Mofo.

And I saw Rai on the top of the highest snow-covered hill. She was raising her feet up and down and she finally attached them to her snowboard.

I saw her plug in her earphones and thought OH HELLS NO. She wants to go for another round, eh?

"Hold on, Riki. I'll be right back," I said, hurriedly taking off my skates, grabbing my old Chuck Taylors and running to the Ski Lodge.

I burst the door, the warm air from the indoor heater hitting my face, and ran all the way to the Sound System.

I was about to tweak the wires, but this old dude (In his mid-20s I believe) stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa, little lady, what do you think you're doing here?" He asked, leaning on the wall.

"Little lady?!" I growled. But then I forgot about it. "Hey, let me put on a song instead of this pop shit you're putting on right now."

He looked over to the lady at the desk. Brunette, petite, looks nice. I noticed she was wearing a Battle of the Bands T-Shirt. Hmph, not so nice after all.

I coughed purposely. He looked towards me.

"Sorry, no can do, kid. I wish I could, though. I'm not very fond of Selena Gomez either," he laughed.

"Here," I dug into my pocket for the right thing. I found it handed them to him. "Wha--?"

"Good Charlotte tickets. Concert for next week at 7. Take that pretty lil lady over there," I nodded towards the girl and he blushed. "Don't miss it. Now, can you let me play my song or not?"

He grinned and looked at the prized tickets. "You sure can, buddy. Thanks and take care."

He ran off and I plugged in my iPod into the Sound System.

Hmmm, what song?

A-HA!

Shut Up by Simple Plan. Perfect.

Hehehe.

**Rai POV**

There was nobody up this stupid hill but me. It was the highest hill in this place, and everybody was too chicken to ride it, so they went to the small ones.

I saw the Jacks there and the Sluts there, flirting and shit. The Sluts were actually split up into different sections of this place. Weird. They were all with one Jack and were flirting their asses off.

I glared. Stupid Sakura better get her stupid hands off stupid Uchiha.

I was staring at them long enough to see that Uchiha's dark eyes shifted towards mine. WTF?! Look away! Look away!

Ugh, how humiliating.

I was struggling to find the right song to pump me up when suddenly I heard the opening guitar riff for Shut Up by Simple Plan.

I looked towards where it was coming from and saw Aiko at the Ski Lodge with her thumbs-up sign.

I grinned and yanked off my ear phones. Awesome song.

Shut Up by Simple Plan, buddies.

As soon as the guitar started, I pulled down my goggles, tilted my snowboard, and went speeding down the hill.

_There you go _I went down with amazing speed, causing the other boarders to look at me._  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show _I felt so good cruisin' down the snow. The snow was flying off the sides of my board._  
It's all about you _I was slowly gettin' back my Snowboard Swagger._  
What everyone needs  
You always take time _"Pssh, stupid orphan," I heard Ino snort._  
To criticize me _"Stupid bitch," I muttered, even though she couldn't hear me."WHOO!" cheered one guy as he saw me going down._  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right _"Bleggh," Mitsuki said, throwing snow at me as I passed her. Up ahead I saw Simure stick her foot out._  
You love to hate _"Heh," I scoffed, leaning forward to go faster and closer to the foot._  
But not today _I do a nose grab and jump over it.I turn around with a smile and flip her off._  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out_ Down, down, down, I go._  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up _I fist bump Kai as I go down._  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today _As I'm going down the hill, I pass Ino and grab her hat. "Hey!" she says. _  
Is gonna bring me down _I laugh and throw it to Rumi while he's sitting down. "AIDS!" he yells._  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie _I see a small ramp and get prepared to do an easy trick._  
Whatever you do _Here we go._  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know _I fly off the board and do a basic Indy grab._  
That you're not _"WHOOOO!!" cheer the happy people.I was too busy waving to Naruto that I didn't notice that Emiko tripped up my board._  
And shove them in my face _I fell flat on my face to the laughter of the sluts. "OHH!" the audience silenced._  
You love to hate _I sit up with an angry blush around my cheeks and my fists balled. _  
But not today _"Bitch," spit Sakura as she walked around me. Naruto helps me up with a grin and we both push Sakura into yellow snow._ Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out _"Ew, what the hell is this!?" she screams as she spits it out._  
Get out of my way _I pull her furry hood over her face. "That, my friend, is piss."_  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me _Naruto laughs and fist bumps me as I get back on my board and start my way down._  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down _I'm going down and down feeling happier and happier._  
Is gonna bring me down _Man, I'm shredding up this hill!I threw snow at Emiko as I passed. "AH!" she screamed._  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do _I slow down as I see a big-ass ramp._  
I don't wanna waste my time _GO! _  
I'll watch you fade away _I sped up towards it and went flying. I did one of the hardest tricks in the book that literally made everyone SHUT UP._  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out _A McTwist was one of my personal favorites and apparently, it was the people's too._  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up_ "YEAAAAHH!!" I yelled as I did the McTwist and still had time to add another one._  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today_ I added a Haakon Flip and wowed the crowd._  
Is gonna bring me down _ I grinned at my fame and glory, finally enjoying myself._  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out _I was ending my dope snowboarding trip and loving it._  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up _I saw Michi getting in my way._  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today _"What the hell, bitch?! Get out of the way!" I said, trying to move her._  
Is gonna bring me down _I hope that dumb douche knows that she'll get run over if she doesn't move._  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down_ I tried scaring her by continuing to ride, but she wasn't scared at all._  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Bring me down _"Shit," I cursed under my breath as I figured out I had to jump her._  
{shut up, shut up, shut up} _I shook my head. Well, here it goes._  
Won't bring me down_

You think you know

It seems like every day

It's like I'm the one

So shut up, shut up, shut up

There you go

You think you're special

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes

It's like I'm the one

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Bring me down

_Shut up, shut up, shut up _"Whoaaa," the crowd hummed as I flipped up my board and did a Misty flip.

I landed perfectly, sliding my board sideways for a crispy stop, also adding effect by spitting snow everywhere.

"WHOO!!" they yelled.

Well, I guess I could look cool if I wanted too.

**Aiko POV**

Haha, that Rai. Show-off.

I laughed to myself and looked towards the guy who helped me put on her song.

It looked like he was just about to ask her out, so I put my elbow on the table and put my head on my fist to listen.

He tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

It looked like he was saying, "_Oh, hey, I'm BLAH BLAH BLAH, wanna go to the Good Charlotte concert with me?"_ 'cause he held up the tickets.

She screamed in happiness and seemed to say, _"Why, yes, BLAH BLAH BLAH!! I'd love to! Blur-de-flur-mur-coore."_

I shook my head and popped my collar.

You are too good, Cupid.


	33. Sporks: the Hidden Enemy

**\Hello! I've realized something very important: I should be getting more reviews. I mean, I have, like, 32 chapters up and I don't even have at least **_**100**_** reviews? I feel bad. Come on, people, show me the love!**

**Another important thing is, this story is gonna be LONG. I wanna reach 100 chapters. Is that possible? Well, let's try.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW please! Tell me how much awesome this story is! Just kidding, just kidding.**

**One Day Later Aiko POV**

Ugh, oh wow, this is fun. Really fun.

No shit, dumbass, this is boring as hell.

It was the second day of this snowing trip of shit and whatever.

Rai was out in the snow looking for something. I don't know, she seemed pretty serious about it. Almost went crazy for that shit.

Well, it was blizzarding outside and we were all locked inside 'cause that stupid ass Rai went beserk and ventured out to find her whatevers.

'Cause see, here's what happened.

Today, we learned how to ski. Yeah, that wasn't a fun experience.

The Sluts were falling over each other's asses and THAT was hilarious. But the not-hilarious part was when freakin' what's her face Chiruki got all over Gaara when she "fell".

So, I got her back and stuffed her face in.

The other funny part was when Yumi threw a snowball at Simure and Simure tried to get her back by "tackling" her, which is just Simure running very slowly at Yumi trying to look cool, but then Name tripped her and she totally ate it.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful after the massive snowball fight. Well, here's how it went.

**Earlier in the Day Aiko POV**

"Fort Pancake defense!" I yelled. I had Yumi and Name on my team. It was fair 'cause Name's fast and Yumi has a hell of an arm.

But shit, Rai had Gaara and Kiba. Kiba's on the baseball team and Gaara plays basketball. That has nothin' to do with snowball, but it's still hot.

I played Gold Digger by Kanye West and it got everybody pumped.

This was a SNOWBALL WAR. Yeah, but we all stopped an hour later for some hot cocoa.

Now, we broke a window 'cause stupid-ass Naruto through a piece of hail instead of snow and we had to do 10 push-ups each. Stupid-ass.

Well, we had ski training or whatever that shit is.

I did pretty well and Yumi did damn better. Name was great and Rai was okay. Shh, don't tell 'er that.

But the highlight of my day was when I lost my balance once, ONCE, and I fell backward. I was waitin' to hit the snow, but then I felt a pair of strong arms (WOW, how many times have you heard that line?) hold on to me.

Guess who 'dat was? Yes, Gaara!

Now, don't mind me and my semi-girlish mind, but I done been waitin' for him to ask me out or somethin'.

Well, the rest of ski training was retarded and I kind of passed that time with boredom. But now's the real time where everythin' goes wrong.

**Back to the Future (Hehehehe)**

Well, so here Rai and I were, playin' army in the snow, and then while Rai was army crawling, the girl freakin' drops her necklace.

Well we really don't know if she dropped it or somethin', but we don't remember when we last saw it, so yeah, she was panicking.

She didn't notice until like an hour later when we were in the lodge listenin' to music.

She was scrollin' through her iPod and she felt for her necklace (which she does a lot recently for comfort) and she freaked out when she couldn't feel it.

She searched the whole cabin and checked through all our suitcases.

But then this whole blizzard shit started and we were all rounded in the Main Hall. We were stuck there for until the stupid blizzard gets off our ass and goes back to Antarctica.

But NOOOO, Rai has to freakin' sneak out and find that shitty necklace.

So, the whole school's on lockdown, ONCE AGAIN, and we're stuck in here. It's too snowy and blizzardy to send someone out to find Rai and we're all worried as shit.

Of course, we would go after her, but then it really IS too dangerous this time…Yep, when we back down, that's when you know it's the real shit serious now.

We're all here worryin' our asses off waitin' for her to come back and all that shiz. I could say the Sluts were happy as ever.

Damn Barbie bitches.

**Sasuke POV**

"Dude!" Naruto shouted. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Stop tapping your foot! It's getting annoying!" Naruto said.

I realized I was tapping my foot. Oh. When did that happen?

"Hey, man, listen," Kiba spoke up, "We're all worried about Rai too. But c'mon, we can't do anythin' now. Sometimes…we just have to wait for the problem to blow over."

"Yeah, but, guys!" I said, "She's out there! I can't just leave her out in a _blizzard_! Man, why did she sneak out anyway?"

"Pssh, she was lookin' for that stupid necklace," scoffed Name from behind me. The three remaining sisters sat around us.

The Main Hall was clamoring with excited chatter. It was quite warm here and everybody was cozy around the fireplace. We had hot chocolate with marshmallows and everything.

But what the fuck! How could they be so calm and peaceful when RAI was missing? Everything should be madness right now!

"Hey, dude, calm down. She'll come back," Name said, putting a hand on my shoulder. She was good at comforting, I could tell.

"She'll come back," she whispered so no one could here. I had a feeling she was assuring herself more than me.

Fuck, I have to do freaking something! I can't just sit here and **WAIT** for her to come back. That's called being a pussy.

Sasuke Uchiha of the ~BADASS8~ is NOT a pussy, I'll tell you that. We get pussy, not turn into one.

"Hey, guys, I'll be right back," I said slowly, standing up and walking to the guys' bathroom. I heard someone shitting in here, but other than that, there was no one else.

I grabbed my jacket and some extra clothing.

I was going to save Rai.

**Aiko POV**

Oh, fuck, that idiot's gonna try and rescue Rai.

All of a sudden, I just started running towards the guys' bathroom. I burst through the door and a couple of guys screamed.

I groaned. "Oh, MAN, cover it up! Cover it up!"

Most of the guys ran out except for the person shitting in the last stall. Yeah. That's nice.

I ran out and grabbed the last boy who was in the bathroom. "Where. Is. He?" I growled.

The little man twitched. "I-I don't know. He was mumbling something about going outside to get this girl. P-please don't hurt me!"

I let go of him and punched the wall.

Dammit. How the fuck did it turn out like this?

I walked back towards the group, dejected. "Aiko, what's wrong?" Gaara asked, with a sense of comfort in his voice that I had never heard before.

"That dumbass went to save Rai." I glared at the floor.

"WHAT?" Naruto, the being the big-mouth that he was, yelled throughout the entire Main Hall. It was so loud, everybody stopped talking.

"Shut up, idiot!" Shikamaru pulled him down and covered his mouth. Yumi waved at the crowd and they all went back to gossiping.

"_I heard that she was committing suicide 'cause Sasuke rejected her. Pfft, what a loser."_

"_Really? I thought that she lost this necklace and she went out to get it."_

"_Yeah, right. Must be some important necklace."_

"_Wow, I bet she's just doing this to get attention. As always."_

"_Yeah, she's so annoying. Her and her little sisters too. They think they're all that."_

Fuck you.

"Man, I wish this whole shit never happened," I said, leaning back and closing my eyes.

"Fuck this, dude, how the hell are we gonna get them back?" Neji asked. Whoa, since when was he here? I haven't seen him in like, forever.

"I…don't know man," Yumi sighed, "I guess we'll just have to hope for the best."

"Nobody tells the teachers," Name said, "They'll freak out some more and we'll all get sent to some reformatory school."

"No shit, Name," I rolled my eyes. Hey, I was cranky when I was stressed. "Of course we aren't gonna tell them! They'll whip our asses if they find out."

"Then how the fuck is this supposed to work? Now, we have_ two_ people out in that crazy-ass storm? They'll get killed for sure!" Kiba said.

"I know," I replied grimly, "That's what I'm afraid of."

**Sasuke POV**

SHITTTT! It's freaking cold out here!

I had snuck out through the bathroom window a couple of moments ago.

I thought the school, being on lockdown and all, had locked all the windows and doors to prevent any students, like me, from escaping this peanut-forsaking place, but I guess they weren't as smart as I thought they were.

I was now trudging through the snow, regretting that I didn't bring an extra jacket.

No worries, anyhow, it'd just make my pace slower. The faster I get to Rai, the faster she'll be safe.

But I don't see how that could happen.

No, literally, I can't see fucking anything!

That's how freaking bad this blizzard was. All I saw was white here and white there. Damn, just like a baseball stadium full of rednecks.

With the perpetual snow pounding hard onto my back. Fuck, I'll go crazy.

This thing was like a mental asylum. Everything was white. I would go crazy if it weren't for my strong will to find her.

I was shivering and my teeth were chattering and I felt as if there were needles beneath my feet.

But, man, if I'm like this with like 5 layers on, I wonder how Rai will be. All I heard was that she was wearing her ski outfit.

I'm freezing out here! Damn, where is she?

Alright, it's been like half an hour already and I find no sign of Rai. This is bad.

Just a few more minutes or like a few more hours and I'll die of freaking frostbite.

Fuck it. Keep going. Gotta find Rai.

I took one step closer, but then I heard something crunch under my foot. No, it wasn't snow, but it was something else. I moved my foot slowly and found something glittering against the all-white setting.

It looked like a…necklace. I picked it up and saw that it was a fancy one. A heart and everything. Maybe this was what Rai was looking for.

Yes! YESSS! 1/2 items found! Now all I need is the girl. Oh fuck.

**Name POV**

"Aiko, stop pacing. They'll find each other. You know it," I said calmly. But on the inside, I knew I wasn't. I was freaking worried as hell.

I seriously didn't know if they would make it or not. And that's serious. If I wasn't sure if something was going to happen or not, then we're all screwed.

Before, our luck used to get us out of situations like these. Now, I seriously wonder if our luck has run out today.

I doubted it before, but now, I'm not sure. Fuck this. (I cuss when I'm worried)

Every passing second, the blizzard was getting worse. Tsunade got a TV connection up (only for a minute or so) and the news said this was possibly one of the worst blizzards since 1987.

Aiko was worried, pacing back and forth like a pendulum clock. Yumi was biting her fingernails, something she hasn't done since the fourth grade.

Shikamaru had his hands stuck together and his eyes closed, like he was praying. Kiba kept a melancholy face and a depressing attitude. Which is weird considering his usual happy-go-lucky self.

Gaara had his arms crossed and his eyes set into a glare. He didn't talk to anybody and kept a calmed down attitude. Though I could see in his eyes that he was just as worried as me.

And Naruto…oh Naruto. He was the saddest thing to look at right now.

He had his head in his hands and he refused to look at anybody. That was his best friend out there. And there was a chance that he could…die.

This really sucked ass. Why was the necklace so important to Rai anyway?

She doesn't even know who it came from! Gawsh, sometimes she's so…UGH.

Man, fuck this, this isn't something I wanna talk about right now.

But while I was worrying my head off, I noticed the Sluts were having a dandy time over there. I mean, I knew they didn't like Rai (HELL, they hated her), but there was a chance she could DIE.

Couldn't they be at least a little more repentant?

**Sakura POV**

"Billboard brow, you are a genius!" Ino praised.

"Yeah, you're **SO** smart! I couldn't even think of anything this clever!" Simure commented.

"Pssh, you bet," snorted Emiko, "I'm glad we finally got rid of that pestering rat."

"Haha! Good one!" laughed Chiruki, "Next we should do her sister, Aiko. She's a real pain in the ass."

"Now, now, girls," I said, "Let's calm down now. We have to take them down one-by-one. Slowly and carefully, girls."

"Yeah, like, sure, but I have to admit, this was like, a pretty good idea, right?" Ino said. The rest of the girls nodded and agreed.

I smiled. Finally. Rai was gone.

See, this was really, like, all my idea. I did it. I got rid of Rai.

While she wasn't looking, I unhooked her necklace from her neck and stole it before she could notice.

Then, me and girls rode out to the farthest part the boundary would let us at this stupid Snow Camp place.

I just threw it over this little snowy hill and it disappeared forever. Yep, I'm, like, a genius. Love me.

I overheard how much she, like, LOVED that ugly necklace. I mean, it looked so, like, cheap.

Well, to be truthful, it looked pretty expensive, but I would, like, never say that out-loud. I'd be labeled an outcast and be excommunicated to Social Siberia.

I just wondered where the HELL did she get it from? Ugh, whatever, it, like, doesn't matter.

Now that she's off into the snow, (the blizzard was a bonus) she'll never come back alive.

I'm sure of it.

**Rai POV**

I trudged through the snow-barren desert, the snow-drifting wind cutting through my unprotected skin. My lips chapped with the flavor of cold and my hair tangled and filled with snow from the unending wind.

The amount of snow seemed infinite as I fought against the will to collapse on my feet. The freezing snow crunched beneath my feet as I went on for my unsurpassable journey.

The merciless temperature dared to drop lower than it already was, and I was frostbitten in a matter of seconds. I crawled to an abandoned cave half-filled with the perpetual snow and shivered in the dark, lonely corner.

I contemplated all the past memories. What I've done, what I should've done, and what I could've done. All these things seemed irrelevant now.

I crawled into this forever-continuous blizzard to find that one thing.

Now that it was lost, and now that I was on the brink of death, I felt the warmth consume me as I fell into an eternal slumber.

I now know what that fateful dream in the bus meant.

**Sasuke POV**

F-fuck. I-I can't even cuss in my own head without shivering.

I'd been here for an hour now, still walking, looking for Rai.

I could hear Broken by Lifehouse playing in my head. It totally fit to my condition right now.

I mean, I wouldn't know what to do without Rai. Would I move on? _Could_ I move on?

F-fuck, my leg was gonna give out. I walked over to this small cave and rested for a minute.

I almost fell asleep. But then I remembered the voice in my head reminding me of the advice I got from Itachi when I was 8.

"_Never fall asleep when you're stranded out in the snow or during a blizzard. You __**WILL**__ die. When you fall asleep, remember, you never wake up."_

Then again, I wonder why he told me that. It was so random.

Oh, g-geez. It wouldn't hurt if I just closed my eyes, right?

Well, when I closed my eyes, I saw Rai's smiling face in my mind.

N-no. I can't let go of that. I can't let go of her.

I felt myself slowly drifting away and apart. Fuck, f-fuck. Sasuke, DON'T. Not now. Not when you're so close. _B-but, I don't think I could take it anymore._

You already found the necklace. Just a little more ways to go. _I know._

Picture her wonderful smile. Picture her beautiful face. _I am._

Do you want to see it again? _So much._

Then, keep fighting. Go, get up and dust off your clothes. Open your eyes and stretch. Find her. _I'll try._

I suddenly got the will to get up again. I got the will to live again.

I opened my eyes and stood up shakily. This could work. Fight for her. Fight for _**HER**_.

When I started to walk out of the cave, I kicked something. It was too hard to be snow, but too soft to be a rock.

I looked down and squinted. It was wrapped in a thick bundle and it seemed to not move. I sat down and moved the mystery item.

Oh, shit.

**Aiko POV**

Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it!

It's been more than an hour now! Where the hell are they?

Uggh!

"Dude," Kiba spoke up, "They've been gone for more than an hour now. Almost two. Maybe we shoul-."

He was interrupted by Naruto, who punched the wall. "No!"

Everybody looked at him. He looked up and his eyes were on fire.

I'm serious, you couldn't any more freaking passion in anybody else than this kid's eyes.

"We are **NOT** going to give up on them. They're **GOING** to come back. All we have to do is wait. Wait a little longer, just a little more," Naruto said.

Well my, oh, my he COULD speak, couldn't he?

You don't find it every day that Naruto Uzumaki loses his cool and becomes a pissed-off guy.

A half an hour later and everybody was starting to become restless. It was getting boring here and I lost my hope.

I felt like breaking down and crying right now. And I haven't felt that way for a long time…

**Yumi POV**

Come on, Rai. Come on, come back. I know you can.

"Rai, please come back," I whispered to myself, my eyes starting to burn and my throat forming a lump.

Shika put his arm around my shoulder to comfort me, I guess.

It helped a little, though. I felt like crap.

Who knows where they could be? Sasuke just committed freaking suicide.

Ugh, please don't tell me they're…

_**BAM!**_ Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked towards the loud sound. It came from the center door.

The almost dark room was filled with light from the outside snow and the glow of a silhouette standing at the doorway with something in his hands.

I stood up, forgetting my tears and my sadness.

"No…that couldn't be…" I heard Sakura say. But I didn't really hear her. I was too excited. Could this be Rai and Sasuke.

**Few Hours Later No One's POV**

Things were hectic for the past few hours. First, the teachers blew up. They freaked and screamed and all that good stuff.

But the main point was to get Sasuke Uchiha and Rai to the nearest hospital possible.

Rai was put in a hospital bed like Sasuke, but Sasuke refused to sit. He insisted that he see Rai right away.

It turns out, Sasuke was fine. Nothing too serious. Just some small conditions.

But Rai was worse from him though. She wasn't like frostbite-malaria-bad or nothin' but she has a nasty cold and needs to keep home for a few days. **(Sorry not good with medical conditions :P Thas Mama's job)**

After Sasuke was diagnosed and treated, he immediately rushed to Rai's room and stayed by her side.

He stayed there until she woke up, which was hours later, like at 3 in the morning.

She groggily opened her eyes and yawned. She woke up to her blurry vision and looked around, confused.

When her eyes landed on Sasuke, she smiled almost immediately. She nudged him, "Hey."

He groaned and sat up slowly, following the same wake-up routine as Rai.

When he saw her, he put up a smile and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

She stretched and nodded. "Yep, just a killer headache. How 'bout you?"

"Well, I'm let off easy. But symptoms include major headaches, excessive worrying, and large amounts of I-can't-believe-you-did-that." He looked knowingly at the now sheepish girl hiding under the covers.

"Hehe…he?" Rai hoped he wouldn't be mad at all.

"Alright, alright, I'm not gonna blow up. But what up with that? Tell me what happened," Sasuke sighed, exasperated as if he were taking care of a 5-year old instead of a 15-year old.

"Okay, so I was playin' and all that crap, but then I suddenly lost my necklace! I just had it, but then it was just gone! I didn't even feel it at all," Rai said curiously.

"Continue…."

"Well, yeah, I figured it'd be in the snow and everything, so I went out there," Rai shrugged.

"Wait, you _figured_. You mean, you weren't even sure if it was outside?" Sasuke questioned vigourously.

"Well, I HAD to find it. No matter what," Rai looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why is this stupid necklace worth so much? I mean, it's just a piece of silver, I would've got you another one anyways," sighed Sasuke.

Rai's eyes turned dead serious. "No. This is my most important possession right now. No skateboards, no hoodies, not even bondage pants (GASP!), just that. Man, now that it's gone, it…I don't know…it feels like a part of me's gone now too."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Aren't you being a little dramatic?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. But all I know is, I want that necklace."

Sasuke sighed once more. "So if I find the necklace, will you shut up and get some rest?"

She scoffed and nodded. "IF you can find it. Pssh, I bet you can't."

"Really? How much you wanna bet that I could find it in less than 30 seconds?" Sasuke asked, arching his eyebrow. He didn't want to tell Rai that he already had the necklace. He might as well get something out of this as well.

"I don't know, think of something."

"Hmmmm," Sasuke thought, "How 'bout you cancel your date with McKoy and ask out me instead?"

Rai blushed. Whoa, where'd he get all this confidence from?

She glared and stuttered out, "F-fine. You're on! 30 seconds starts…now!"

Rai counted 3 seconds and Sasuke pulled out the necklace from his pocket.

"WHATTHEFUCKKKK?" Rai's voice got higher as the fuck went on. (Yah, that sounded really wrong.)

"So…Rai, do you have to something to ask me?" Sasuke teased, raising his eyebrow.

Rai frowned then stuck her tongue out. She pulled him down and whispered, "_You found me_."

**The Next Day Yumi POV**

La, la, la, la, la, I love the world, la, la, la, la.

"Oy, ugly and fugly," Aiko threw her headphones at me, "Shut it."

I glared. "Shut don't go up, prices do, so you better close that piehole and hope ya don't catch a fly."

She smiled at me thoughtfully. Which is creepy 'cause she never does that. "Is it possible for me to shove this pencil up your butt?"

I stuck my tongue out. "Well, roses are red, violets are blue, God made me pretty, what the FUCK happened to you?" I heard Shizumi stifling a laugh.

"Wow, a poem, how cute, I have one for you too," Aiko said bitterly.

"Oh, dear," Hinata put her head in her hands.

"A pretty girl can kiss a guy, a bird can kiss a butterfly, the rising sun can kiss the grass, but you, yes you, my friend! YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!" Aiko recited happily. Hinata was cracking up behind her.

"Well, Aiko, if you're gonna act like a dick, at least wear a condom on your head so you can look like one too," I smiled. Aiko looked like she wanted to murder me.

Name looked at us pointedly and annoyed. "I can't believe that out of 10,000 sperm, you two were the quickest."

"No, my friend," I said, "the problem with the gene pool is that there is no lifeguard."

"Wow, this is stupid yet funny at the same time," Temari sweatdropped at our bickering.

"I plead contemporary insanity," sighed Tenten as she rolled her eyes.

"Nah, it's okay, these girls have a PBS mind in an MTV world…They're sure to die later on anyways," Name said sarcastically.

But then Aiko said, "Girl, don't piss me off today. I'm running out of places to hide bodies."

"Sorry, Aiko, Yumi, I only hang out with intelligent people…See ya," Name said in her usual monotone voice.

"Take me with you," Tenten said, putting on her coat and snowboots.

"_I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad, the dreams in which I'm dying, are the best I've ever had_." Hinata recited.

"Whoa, emo a bit, don't'cha think, Hinata? Didn't know it was your scene," I said, turning to my back on the bed and reading a magazine.

"It's not. This is Shizumi's poem. She submits one every year for a contest," Hinata said, turning the radio down.

"Hey, are you guys still leavin' or what? 'Cause even if you do, Tsunade'll be on your asses in a second," Temari warned.

"Damn, true that," Tenten said, "Guess we can't go outside after all."

"Ugh, that sucks. I can't STAND to be in the same room as these random idiots," Name looked at me and Aiko.

"I am not random. I just have many thoughts," I replied snootily.

"Yeah, and if anyone's the idiot, it's Princess Too-Many Thoughts, over there," snorted Aiko.

"Shut up!"

"Shut don't go up, prices do," she mimicked me in a dramatic voice.

"Oh, you wanna start?" I said menacingly, standing up.

"Bring it on," Aiko challenged, standing up as well.

"ARGHHH!" I tackled her and the wrestling began.

**Name POV**

I rolled my eyes at these retards.

"Wait, Shizumi, what's this about a poem contest. How's it go?" I asked her, ignoring the fighting dumbfucks behind me.

"Yo momma's like a shotgun, one cock and it blows!" Aiko shouted.

"Yeah? Well yo momma's so fat, she had to use a mattress for a tampon!" Yumi retorted.

"Pfft, yo momma's so poor, when I saw her kickin' a can on the street I asked her what she was doing and she said she was movin'!"Aiko yelled.

"So? Yo momma's so stupid, she got locked in a mattress store and slept on the floor!" Yumi said.

"Well, Shizumi just makes a poem and stuff and she submits it every year at the Daily Grind. It's those dark old coffee shops. They pick a winner for their poem to be in a Hallmark card, but they never pick Shizumi," frowned Tenten.

"Yo momma's so fat that when she went to Wal-Mart, she tripped over K-Mart and hit Target!" Aiko shouted.

"What? That's unbelievable, not even ONCE did she get picked?" I asked.

Shizumi shook her head no. "Wow, wait, let me read your poems," I said, reaching for her notebook.

"Yo momma's so stupid she went to Dr. Dre for liposuction!" Yumi replied. "What? Don't you be hatin' on Dr. Dre!" Aiko warned.

"Oh yeah? Well, guess what? I'm blonde, I just found out Slim Shady is Eminem! I MUST TELL THE WORLD!" Yumi teased.

Aiko covered her ears. "AHHH STOP! This is sad and pathetic!"

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" they both said at once and continued wrestling.

Shizumi was a bit shy to give me her poems, but she hesitantly gave them to me anyways.

They were pretty good like this one—

**All those people always cryin'**

**All those people always dyin'**

**Where has all the calmness gone?**

**When will it be time for the golden dawn?**

**All the blacks, whites, and yellows**

**All the different colors bellow**

**Where are you moving to teach?**

**Where should the faithful priest preach?**

**Madness, madness, madness, madness**

**All around with all the sadness**

**When our shining time come?**

**When will we rise as one?**

**The world's in disastrous disarray**

**When's the day when all the kids play?**

**Right now, we'll put the danger at bay**

**Right now's the time to pray**

"That's awesome, man! Why don't you win?" I asked her. She shrugged. "It's 'cause Emiko always beats her out. Hate to say it, but she's pretty damn good too," Temari spat.

"Crap, that sucks. Well, I'll guess you'll be winning this year 'cause Yumi's on your team. She's such a good writer," I complimented on someone who really shouldn't be complimented.

Shizumi grinned and put up a thumbs-up sign.

**Rai POV**

I stretched and yawned. I was still in a hospitable bed in a damned hospital.

How boring. I hope I don't have to stay here the whole day. I raised my arm, but it hit some type of obstacle.

I looked to my left side and saw Sasuke sleeping with his head down on the bed. _Awww, he waited for me._

I stared at him closely. Should I give him a chance? Should I give BOYS another chance?

I mean, I can just get over Hiro and what he did. Like they say, build a bridge and get over it, right?

"Hello, Ms. Rai," the nurse came in and told me I could go back to my cabin now.

I asked her about Sasuke and she said he was there all night waiting for me to wake up. I was even more touched with that news.

I dressed up in my snowboots, leggings, big red coat, black/red striped beanie with my headphones hooked in and my fingerless gloves on.

I woke up Sasuke and we both walked back to our cabins in silence.

Partly because there was that awkward silence every time we were alone and the other part because Tsunade assigned 2 guards to shadow me and Sasuke all day and she was glaring daggers behind me head when we were walking past her.

I walked inside my cabin to hear All My Life by Foo Fighters blasting throughout every wood splinter in the wooden cabin and Yumi and Aiko wrestling and spitting out ridiculous "Yo Momma" jokes.

Hinata and Tenten were cooking and Name was talking with Temari and Shizumi.

I dropped my stuff on the bed, plopped my butt on the bed and propped them up the table relaxing and chillin' and asked, "Wha'z a'cookin'?"

"Hey, Princess Kill-Yourself," Aiko said coolly after she threw a noodle up Yumi's eye and Yumi backed off, "How was bed-rest?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You're always on your ass anyways," I said, drinking some hot chocolate.

"Ooh, someone's in a bad mood," sang Temari.

"Nah," I said, "I just felt like insulting her."

We talked in the cabin for hours until it was the next mornin'.

Shizune barged into our door at 6AM. "Rise and shine girls! We're goin' home! Start packing."

"Ugghh," we groaned, pretending like we were asleep. She and her annoying voice left soon after and we pulled the covers off ourselves.

"AHH," yawned Tenten, "I can't believe we pulled an all-nighter."

"Well, at least now we can say that we stayed up 'til 6AM in the morning talking in the snowy mountains," I shrugged, rubbing my eyes. Boy, was I tired.

"Good point," said Temari. I was so freakin' tired right now. I swear I can't even move my legs.

But we all eventually got packed and trudged into the Main Hall—with the guards, of course.

There, we ate breakfast and said our good-byes to the friends that we made here. We loaded into the bus and sat there for who knows how many hours until we arrived at the school.

The whole bus trip—for us, anyways—consisted of me, Aiko, Yumi, Name, Shizumi, Temari, Hinata and Tenten snoring the whole way home.

When it was time to get up and out, I tiredly trudged into the school Hall. There, Tsunade spoke to all of us.

She gathered the whole class and we sat there, dumbfounded, half-asleep, hungry, tired, and not really caring what she has to say.

"Alright students, we all know that we've had a little…misunderstanding," she looked straight towards me and I yawned to show her I didn't care, "But I assure you it's all taken care of now."

"Like we cared in the first place," scoffed Kiba.

"Now, I assume that none of you will speak of this," Tsunade demanded, "We don't want any rumors circulating around the persons involved. It may seem tempting, but restrain yourself from your usual gossip and think about the people involved and how they wouldn't really appreciate it if any dirty secrets were to surface."

That got people talking.

"Okay, you're all free to go. Just remember what I said," sighed Tsunade.

I was too tired to go anywhere so I made Ryuu drive us home. "See ya later, guys," he yawned, heading back to his house.

Once we put our bags down and collapsed all over the couch (we looked like strewn dead bodies), Yumi said, "So…"

"Well, I'm tired, bye," I said quickly, standing up.

"No!" Name said, motioning for me to sit down. "You stay. We have to discuss this."

"Do we really, absolutely, positively, accurately, HAVE to?" I whined like a little kid.

"Yes, well first of all-," Yumi interrupted.

"You are _**STUPID**_!" she yelled. "What the fuck is your problem man? Do you KNOW how many people worried over you! Naruto was _**crying**__. __Crying_, Rai. Think about that. When has he ever cried, ever? And second, what in the almighty _**HELL**_ were you thinking? Actually, wait, no, you **WEREN'T** thinking! You were jus' doin' what you wanted out there jus' 'cause you felt like it. Well, it wasn't a good idea, Rai. It just wasn't, not this time." She stared at me hard.

I thought she would burst out crying, but instead, she just went upstairs and slammed the door.

"Did you see that?" Aiko asked me calmly but steadily. "She walked away. Guess whose fault that is."

"Alright, yes, I'm a giant bitch for doin' that, but come on, it's in the past. It's done, it happened. 'Can't change it now," I said, standin' up, "'Sides, I came out fine, didn't I?"

Aiko rolled her eyes. "Dude, just shut up! Yeah, you came out fine this time, but what about next time, huh? Dude, _THINK_ next time! I'm not kidding! You could've _**DIED**_! Did you ever stop to consider that? Or, were you just too worried about your stupid necklace?"

"But-,"

"No! Stop and listen. This isn't something that I can let go. You really fucked up this time," she shook her head and went upstairs, disappointed.

I forgot you shouldn't interrupt people why they're ranting. It's one of my rules of survival. When someone's ranting, don't interrupt and just nod because that's the fastest way you'll get out of there.

"Well, that turned out great," I said, messin' up my hair.

"They're right, Rai. You really messed up this time," Name looked at me disappointedly.

"Yeah I know. I heard what they said. I get it, I won't do it again," I said lazily. Ugh, was I stupid to say that back then.

"No, I don't think you take this as seriously as we do. You got out there because of a necklace. Not only was that pointless, but it was irresponsible! Did you ever think of the consequences that would occur after that happened? Now we're all fighting because of this stupid incident. This…this wasn't the best choice, Rai. It really wasn't," she shook her head once and left me alone.

Gosh, what's they're freakin' problem?

We're all fighting, because _they're_ the ones picking the fight!

And no, I didn't think of the consequences because they just don't realize how important that necklace is to me.

If they had a treasure, such a beautiful, precious treasure that they never wanted to lose, what would they do if they lost it?

Wouldn't _they_ do the same thing I did just to get it back?

I shook my head. I knew it, they didn't understand. Just let it go, I always say. They'll get over it soon.

But I'm pissed 'cause they don't believe me. They don't know what it's like.

I swear if they were in my shoes, they'd do the same thing. Hypocrites.

I stomped up my room and slammed the door extra hard, to make sure they would hear.

I just wanted to piss them off more.

**The Next Day Aiko POV**

Gosh, freaking motherfuckers all over the road!

I woke up in the morning, did my routine by myself, and am driving to school by myself.

I knew that the others wouldn't be in the mood to talk an' shit 'cause they'd be too pissed off.

I went by myself, but now I'm stuck in this motherfuckin' traffic.

"Oh, fuck this," I sighed to myself. I pulled out my imaginary gun and pretended I was shootin' at the cars.

"Pew! Fuck you," I said as if I were listing something.

"Fuck you," I said as I shot another car, "Fuck you."

"Fuck you, and you too. You can go back with that crappy Chevy. Ooh, wait no, you're a Beemer, you can stay. But BAM! Fuck you, motherfuckin' ugly-ass Cadillac! EW shit! A SmartCar! Pull out your AK-47 for this one, Aiko! Pew! Pew pew pew! You get 9 bullets for bein' _extra_ ugly, stupid SmarCar!"

**(OMFG watch iGun on Youtube! That's the inspiration of Aiko's little traffic tirade! It's SO hilarious!)**

After my little mini-psycho rant on random cars on the road, I finally got to school on time.

I was surprised I made it in early, 'cause usually Shizune would be on my tail an' shit, trackin' me down so I couldn't "run and cause havoc among the school and its students".

I don't really see the point in that, 'cause I was jus' gonna do that anyway, with or without her present, but whatever.

As I walked through the empty-ass school halls, I saw all the posters for the school Christmas dance this Friday.

It was girls' choice and I'm thinkin' of not goin'. I mean, I already said I wouldn't, so I won't.

Not only because dresses disgust me, or that to me, dances are pathetic and crappy, but it's also because I don't have a freaking date!

I mean, I _would_ ask Gaara, even if I found the courage to, but then I started thinking about all the other retarded girls that were going to ask him, so in other words…I'm screwed for that idea.

Then I thought of asking one of the guys, you know, Kai and Rumi and Aoi and them. But then, what if they had dates of their own? What if they didn't WANT to go with me?

Plus, a lucky-ass girl probably already asked them.

So, my last sucky option would be to ask some random guy to the dance. It was okay 'cause he didn't know me, he wasn't a Jack so not that many girls would be asking him, and he was sure to say yes to me because there aren't any other options for him!

It's all planned out. But the only problem is…which guy?

Maybe that kid from my Gym class. He does alright in Gym. Or the genius in Math class. He ain't so bad. He's got a calculator, if that counts for anything.

What about—_RRRRINGG!_

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the school bell ringing and I rushed to class.

We all sat down as I put my feet on the desk. I don't really give a fuck 'bout which class this is or whatever, so I'm not even goin' to try to explain what I learned today.

At about English time, we had been assigned a project.

"Students," the teacher addressed us, "Your project will be to create a video on your memories. Memories from school, home, or out-of-school, or whatever. Just create a video, minimum of 5 minutes, based on your past achievements."

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Aiko," she called on me.

"Uh, what's the point of this?" I asked boredly, making the class laugh.

"The point is, that you get reminisce, learn technology, and exercise your creativity skills. You can do anything to your video. Requirements are that you have to pick a song. You can have 2 or 3 songs due to the time limit of your video, but you can't have the same one as someone else. Different songs, okay people?"

We all nodded. "You will come to me about which songs you will use, and I will write it down to make sure nobody else will have the same one. And that is a matter of who gets to me first."

I think it was Kai who raised his hand. "Yes?" the teacher asked.

"When is it due?" he asked.

"At the end of your senior year," the teacher said confidently. I fell off the chair I was leaning on.

Everybody woke up and their jaws dropped. "WHAT?"

"We're freshman! What the hell are you thinking?" I asked the teacher as if she were crazy.

"Yes if you students would stop interrupting and let me finish, I'd explain the extremely late due date and refrain from using foul language, Aiko," she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," I said monotonously, getting back up.

"The point of this project is to reflect on the memories you have made here at Konoha High. I ask you to please include your bad memories along with your good ones. I don't want you to refrain from anything, unless it is highly inappropriate. I give this assignment every year and see the results of it every year."

"I tell you, not once did I have at least one student tear up in here. It is a wonderful experience and I plead you to not take this project likely. This is more than half of your grade on the line, here so I **WILL **make sure this is serious." She stared us down.

The bell rang and I picked up my stuff to tell her my songs.

"You and Me by Lifehouse, My Wish by Rascal Flatts and Photograph by Nickelback," I said boredly.

"Wow, so fast?" she asked me. "Eh," I shrugged, "I like those songs."

"Good," said Teach, writin' it down.

I walked out goin' to my next boring class, but I couldn't help but be excited for the video thing.

I know I'm only a freshman now, but think of all the pictures I get to put in that video!

Man, I should get started today. Sounds like the best freakin' project of the year.

So, after all this, I didn't really talk to Name, Yumi, or Rai. You could say the tension was unbearable.

It was lunch that was weird. I didn't know where the hell to sit 'cause we all sat in different directions.

I chose to sit next to Gaara. I didn't know why, but he didn't seem to mind either. In fact, he looked pissed off too. Man, we really ARE soul-mates!

Being pissed is fun, but it also makes you do retarded stuff that you don't know was retarded until you're not pissed anymore.

"What's YOUR problem?" he asked me, practically sizzling at the top of his head.

"Rai's bein' a whiny selfish bitch," I narrowed my eyes and stuck out my tongue spitefully. "Motherfucker won't give."

He stayed silent. It's better to have a friend that's quiet and listening instead of having them trying to comfort you and it works out like shit on a donkey.

After awhile of silence and lack of eating, I asked, "What 'bout you? What's got your panties in a bunch?"

He glared at me. "Naruto's being a suck-ass."

"Yeah, well, that kid's always a suck-ass," I said, standing up and taking my milk, "Thought you got used to it."

I started walking and he followed me. "He's not this stupid. He jus' randomly started shooting off his mouth to the whole gang and some things were said, and now we're all pissed at each other."

I punched his arm. "I feel ya man. Forget these bozos. Motherfuckin' retards be messin' with my mind all day."

"Yah, whatever," he scratched his head. "Today sucks like hell."

"Tell me 'bout it," I sighed, walking with Gaara to wherever.

Oh my fuckin' peanut. Should I ask him to the dance?

Well, I have him alone and nobody will interrupt…

But UGH! What if he says no or like what if it ruins everything?

Stupid Aiko, just do it! Just _**ASK**_!

"Hey Gaara?" I asked, fiddling with my hoodie.

"Yeup, what-up?" he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

BLURT IT OUT AND GET IT OVER WITH YOU PUSSY.

"Uh, Aiko?" he asked after I hadn't said anything.

Say it, damn you!

"Willyougotothedancewithme?" I asked.

"Eh?" he asked.

Oh, dear god, don't make me say it again.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" I said slowly and aggravatedly.

**Gaara POV**

Did she just ask me out to the dance?

Say yes, you idiot!

"Y-yeah, sure," I said awkwardly.

"Great, so pick me up at 7?" she asked hopefully. Holy shiz, is this really happening?

"Yup," I nodded.

"Cool," she grinned and the bell rang, as if on cue.

"Well, see you around," she said as she turned and ran for her class.

Yes! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES **(NO! haha Joke.)** SHE ASKED ME!

Truth is, I'd been waiting for her to ask, but I never thought that she actually would.

Whoo! Life is great!

I actually ended up skipping all the way to Math class.

That should never happen. Ever.

**Rai POV**

Damn, stupid-ass, douches.

Always motherfuckin' meddling. Meddle with yourselves, dumbass Jack-Offs.

I stomped towards whatever class I had and realized it was Math.

Nobody dared tried talking to me, seeing as I was pissed off.

I think I failed my Math test. Well, because all I wrote was "_Piss off!_" or "_Fuck you!_" and _"Suck a dick!"_ on the test.

This may cause me a detention, hell maybe even a suspension, but anything to get away from these bitches.

I think Shizumi must've noticed my mood because she offered me a cookie and had the face by the lines of _"What's happening?" _during Lunch.

I glared. "Stupid Aiko, Yumi, and Name are being pissy and they're all mad at me for the stupid thing that happened yesterday."

She stared at me as if to say _"Well, you can't blame them. They were all scared half to death."_

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Geez, they should just get over it 'cause I know I am."

She gave me a knowing look. _"Oh please, just apologize. It's not THAT bad."_

I took a nibble off the cookie. "Whatever. I say just let them cool off and shit."

She shook her head but nodded. Then I changed the topic. "Shizumi, did you ask anyone to the dance yet?"

She blushed and shook her head. I sighed. "Figures. Me neither. What the hell's the point of it anyways? Gawssh."

She pointed at Shino. I widened my eyes. "Oh **HELL NO**! After what he did to you? I don't think so!"

She gave me the puppy-dog face and pouted. _"Forgive and forget, Rai! Forgive and forget!"_

"Um, **NO**." I stared hard at him. "Let's see, he embarrassed you, made rumors about you, and NOW you wanna go to the dance with him? Are you out of your silent little mind?"

She shook her head. _"I'm trying to be a good person! Plus…I kinda like him…."_

At this, I spit out my chocolate milk. "What the** HELLLLL**?"

Everybody stopped eating their lunch and stared at me. Well, some glared, some stared, and some were cross-eyed, but it's all good.

I gave them The Look. "_**What the hell are you lookin' at?"**_

They all immediately went back to eating and crap.

I spoke in a hushed whisper. "Dude! What the fuck?"

She was blushing like mad now. _"Well…I just want to ask him to the dance. Is anything wrong with that?"_

I sighed and sat back down. "Whatever you want, Shizumi, whatever you want…"

**Name POV**

This is pretty freakin' boring.

I haven't talked to ANY of them today, except in English class when I tapped Aiko's shoulder for a pencil.

To make it worse, it started snowing outside. Not that I have anything against snow, but it just makes it all the more cold.

Plus, I kept hearing this annoying clicking sound. It was buzzing the heck outta me.

I was wearing a thin, baby blue long-sleeved shirt, white leggings, navy blue boots, and a peace necklace. You could say I was freezing like heck.

So, I'm walkin' down to Math class and I see Kiba runnin' my way. So, my, oh, my am I lucky?

I haven't talked to him in a while 'cause I realized that I've formed some type of ridiculous crush on him.

It sounds stupid, and I hope I'll get over it soon, but from now on, he's the guy.

"H-hey, Name," he said, teeth chattering.

"You cold too?" I asked monotonously while walking. He kept up with me.

"Y-yeah, but what about you? Your teeth are chattering," he said worriedly.

I stopped. Whoa. So that's what that annoying sound was.

I shook it off and kept walking. "Yeah, I didn't notice that. So, what's up?"

"Are you cold?" he asked suddenly.

I looked at him, confused. "Well, yeah, look what I'm wearing, but it's ok-,"

"Say no more. Here," he took off his black winter jacket.

"No, no it's oka-," I said. I mean, what right did I have to take his jacket?

"No come on, it's really cold out and you should be wearing something warm, m'lady," he grinned that stupid grin that I love. "Plus, I had to ask you something and I didn't want you freezin' to death or anythin'."

Awww, that's sweet. He cares if I freeze to death.

"Thanks, friend," I grinned at him while putting on the jacket, "So, what did you wanna ask me?"

"U-um, well…"

The hesitation was a bad sign. Oh, shit, what if I he asked me if I shaved my finger hair?

Then, all of a sudden, a black beanie went over my head and gave me zero-eyesight.

"Whoa! What the-?"

"Do you wanna go to the Christmas Dance with me?" I heard Kiba ask quickly.

I stopped struggling and registered that.

But then I said something stupid. "I thought it was Girl's Choice?"

"Well…yeah, but I couldn't wait and I wanted to ask you." From his voice, I could tell he was embarrassed.

I grinned. That was so sweet!

"So, Kiba, wanna go to the dance with **ME**?"

"Sure! Hahaha," he laughed.

I lifted the beanie over one eye and stuck my tongue out whilst the bell rang.

"Oops, gotta go. Keep those for the day. I don't want you getting sick or anything." He gave me that last movie-star smile and ran for class.

I repositioned the beanie and walked to my next class feeling nice and confident.

Along the way, I actually started whistling Jingle Bells.

I guess you could say I was in the Christmas mood.

Oh, shit, I gotta get a dress! And some heels a cover-up, and a hair-curler and everything! Wow, I gotta go shopping today.

Man, will I have somethin' to tell the girls today! Oh, wait…

What if _they_ don't get dates? Would they still want me to come?

Alright, I'll just make up some excuse just in case they don't want me to go or nothin'.

Until then, keep the excitement from Friday low so they won't suspect anything.

I drove to Wal-Mart and bought stuff like curling irons, flat irons, clips, and bobby pins.

Hair is everything.

I decided to go dress shopping with a friend. It's funner that way.

I drove home and saw that I was the first one there.

Wow, wonder what happened to the others?

_If I could write you a song or make you fall in love_

_I would already have you up under my arm_

_I used up all of my tricks_

_I hope that you like this_

_But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me_

"Hello?" I picked up my cell as soon as I heard my new favorite song.

"**Hi Name! It's Hinata."**

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"**Um, I don't know if you have a date for the Christmas Dance yet or anything, but in case you do, will you go dress shopping with me?"**

"Oh, sure! Wanna meet at the mall in like 20 minutes?"

"**Yay! Okay, see you there."**

"Alright, bye."

I got my keys, tied my hair up, and got in my car. I sat there for a second.

Finally! Well, I actually have somewhere to go now.

At least I could waste 3 hours or 4 shopping for dresses with Hinata.

I inhaled and, was beginning to exhale, but then I smelled something really good.

Kind of like Axe, but with a natural scent. Like strawberries and roses. Oh, my god, it smelled so good.

I started sniffing Kiba's jacket more. I didn't know Kiba smelled this good.

Haha, and his beanie smelled like Dove.

Hmmmmm…

Such a clean man. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

I shook my head with a wide grin slapped on my face and started driving, thinking of Kiba the whole time.

I didn't know him giving me his jacket and a beanie could make me think so much about him.

"Hey Name! Thanks for coming. Sorry for calling so suddenly. Temari canceled and Tenten and Shizumi had Soccer practice," Hinata said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, it's no problem. I was actually going to go dress shopping myself, but you saved me the trouble of asking people to come with me," I grinned.

We started hitting the dress stores as we walked and talked at the same time.

"So, you _did_ find a date?" Hinata giggled.

I couldn't help but blush. How was I supposed to say that Kiba asked me to the Girl's Choice Christmas Dance? Oy, that'd be a predicament.

"Haha, well yeah…." I said, looking away.

She giggled even more. "Who is it?"

"…K-Kiba…" I said quietly, not really wanting to say it.

She squealed. "AH! I just KNEW IT! You guys are _so_ cute together!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. I dunno, I guess we DO, don't we?

We had walked into a _Charlotte Rousse_ store and looked at all the dresses there.

"Well, what about you, goin' dress shoppin', who for, huh?" I smirked while going through a rack.

She looked down, disappointed. "Eh, I asked Aoi."

"What? Why?" I asked, shocked.

"'Cause, I was **ABOUT** to ask Naruto, but then I saw him and Emiko hugging in the hallway. So, I told Aoi about it and he agreed to go with me," she sighed.

I patted her back. "It's okay, man. You can always ask Naruto to the Valentine's Dance."

"No, that one's Guys' Choice. Of course he wouldn't ask me," she said sadly, looking through more dresses without much spirit.

"I bet you he will," I said defiantly, waving a random hanger around.

"No…" Hinata insisted.

I grabbed a hold of her and said, "I say he will! C'mon have some hope, Hina! If he asks you, then I'll…I'll ask out Kiba for real!"

"Name, a-are you sure?"

"Yeah! C'mon, I promise!" I held out my pinky. Of course, I never break a pinky promise. Never.

She wrapped her pinky around mine and grinned. "It's on!"

**Rai POV**

"So, what you guys are all mad at each other now?" Skip asked me above the blaring punk music.

"Yeah, well it ain't my fault. They wanna be pissed, let 'em. I didn't do nothin'," I muttered.

"Wow, that uh, sucks, man," Skip scratched his head awkwardly. I knew he didn't know what to say. He hated it when we all fought. Everybody hates it when we fight.

Shoot. I hate it when we fight.

"Why don't you go an' make up with 'em, Rai?" T said.

"Eh," I scoffed, leaning back and soaking in the loud rock music, "Don't feel like it."

"You know, you should never treat your siblings like that unless they did something," Rip said, taking a sip of his Coke.

"And why's that?" I asked stubbornly.

"Well you see," Rip pulled his feet up, getting ready to tell a story. He looked at us from under his bangs. "My older brother, JJ, did something to me when I was 7. It was horrible."

"Well, what happened, man?" T asked.

"Dude, he stuck my toothbrush up his ass and told me after I brushed my teeth that night," he said, and shuddered.

"OHHHHH!" I rolled off the skate steps in disgust. T ran away with his face in his hands and Skip was just like "What the FUCCKKK?"

We re-grouped back at the top of the steps to a nodding Rip. "It's all true, man. Disgusting."

"Did your toothbrush taste funny?" Skip asked.

"Yeah, man, but I just thought it was a new toothpaste!" Rip said, scratching his head.

"Damn," I shook my head, "JJ's messed up. I ain't talkin' to him no more."

"Well, be lucky that done didn't happen to you, Rai," Rip said. "Go apologize to your siblings while you can."

I thought about it.

"Well, I _did_ do something stupid…" I said.

"Uh-huh," T nodded.

"And I _did_ take it a bit too far…" I continued.

"You got that right," muttered Skip.

"Yeah, maybe I _should_ apologize…" I gave in.

"That's right," Rip nodded triumphantly.

I stood up and flipped my skateboard. "See ya later, dudes. I gotta go make peace."

"See ya later, skater," T waved.

I rode outta that joint real quick 'cause I was hungry. And as soon as I apologize, then we all get to have a nice big dinner at Tommy's filled with chili cheese dogs and hot curly fries.

**Name POV**

We walked to some more stores and as I was walking, I saw Aiko and Gaara at Time Zone!

"Hinata! Look, it's Aiko and Gaara," I said, sneaking behind the wall.

"Whoa, what are they doing?" she asked, staring at them on DDR.

"Oh, my peanut they're playing Dance Dance Revolution! HAHAHA!" I started cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked. "Aiko sucks at that game!" I laughed, gasping for air.

We both started busting up seeing as Aiko tripped half the time. And, of course, Gaara won.

"C'mon, Hinata, let's go to that store," I pointed to another one and we ran inside.

"Hinata, that's it! That's the perfect dress!" I clapped as she came out of the dressing room in her pretty dress.

It was a little above the knee, it was a flowy spaghetti strap white dress with a dark blue satin ribbon at the waist. It had small dark blue intricate designs at the bottom of the dress and at the edges of the dress.

She bought a pair of pretty white heels and a couple of long silver chained necklaces with hearts.

Hinata had the perfect outfit. And I got nothing.

I found a couple of dresses, but then nothing looked _perfect_ to me, so I'm a goner.

"C'mon Hinata, it's like 6 already. Let's just go. The mall's closing soon anyways. I'll find my dress another time," I said, pulling her from the rack of rejects.

"Oops, sorry," a girl bumped into me and dropped her wallet. "Oh, here," I picked it up and gave it to her.

"Why, thank you," she said, smiling and walking away. But when she left, I saw it.

I saw _**IT**_. _The_ dress. **My **dress.

"Look, Hinata, there it is!" I shouted happily, pointing to a dress on a mannequin.

"What, how'd you find it?" she asked me as I dragged her to the mannequin.

"The lady moved and I saw it. She was blocking it the whole time!" I said excitedly, moving over to the dress.

"Size 3, size 3," I chanted, looking for the size in the rack. "Got it!"

"Hurry, try it on! The mall closes in like, 10 minutes!" Hinata said, pushing me towards the dressing rooms.

I put it on and it fit perfectly.

It was dark purple and above my knee. The bottom was bunched up so they looked like over-sized wrinkles. Kinda like a rose.

I came out and Hinata gasped. "Name, it's beautiful!"

I grinned. "Thanks Hina. C'mon let's go find some heels and accessories before the mall closes."

I bought the dress, black heels, a black beaded bracelet, and overlapping necklaces with 5 loops.

Me and Hinata ran outside the mall laughing.

"Oh, there's my Dad," Hinata said.

"Oh, okay, bye. Thanks for the helpful dress shopping," I grinned.

"You're welcome! See ya later, Name!" she smiled and ran to her father's car.

"Bye, Mr. Hyuuga!" I called over to him. He smiled and honked for me.

I got into my car and drove home. I saw that Aiko's car and Yumi's car were already there so I just parked in the garage and sat on the couch to watch some TV.

Yumi was in the kitchen, pigging out, and Aiko was on the stair railing, sleeping. I don't know how though, 'cause that hurts like fuck.

"I'm hoooooomee!" Rai yelled throughout the house.

I could see Aiko wake up and shove her head phones on.

Yumi stopped to look up, but continued eating.

"Listen up! I have something to say!" Rai said, taking her shoes off at the front door.

"Listen up! Nobody cares!" Aiko said, mocking her tone. Rai rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs to push her off the railing.

Aiko landed on the cushion we put there about 3 months ago due to frequent free-falls from the railings.

"Hey, what the fuck?" Aiko shouted.

Rai bounded over to Yumi and gobbled down the last piece of cupcake.

"Dude!" Yumi yelled.

She walked over to me and turned off the TV. I glared at her. "What?"

"I have somethin' to say," she said defiantly. She stood in the middle of the room and stood tall.

"Then say it," grumbled Aiko, rubbing her butt.

"I…"

"Spit it out! I gotta eat!" Yumi said.

"I'm sorry!" Rai bowed down.

"Eh?" Me, Aiko, and Yumi said at the same time.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys and snapping at you. I didn't mean anything I said. It _was_ stupid, the thing I did, but you have to understand that I did it for a reason. It may not be a good one, but at least I have a reason. Please forgive me," Rai said, not looking up.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Yeah, sure," Yumi said.

"What?" Rai asked.

"I _said_ yeah, sure," Yumi said, standing up and raiding our fridge.

"Hm, yap, whatever," Aiko said, climbing the stairs and resuming her railing position.

Rai looked towards me hopefully.

I nodded. "Welcome back, nerd."

She jumped up and down screaming. "YEEEEE BOOIIIII!"

We all started laughing.

**Friday Night Rai POV**

"WOOOO! You girls look so pretty for the dance!" Shizune raved when she saw all the girls gather up in the Gym.

I curled my hair and put it half-up and half-down.

I was wearing a blue satin strapless dress with a black mesh overlay. I had on my favorite necklace and a few blue, baby blue, and white bracelets and bangles on. I wore glittering black earrings with a sapphire blue heart in the middle of them.

I had a pretty blue monarch clip on my hair and black heels. Yes, I loved my dress.

"What's up, Rai? You look so pretty!" Temari grinned.

"Thanks! And you know you do too," I winked.

Temari straightened her hair and let it down. She wore a halter-topped, low-cut, above-the-knee green dress that had a green ribbon above-waist.

She wore gold heels, a long gold necklace with a gold bird as a pendant, and a gold bracelet. She also had on golden hoops.

"Where's Aiko and them?" Temari asked.

"Over there," I pointed to them.

Aiko looked great tonight, my personal words. She curled hair and left it like that. She wore a black low-cut dress with a bright red ribbon and bright red swirls at the bottom.

She wore black heels with a red line on them. She wore a short black beaded necklace and a black and red rose bracelet on her wrist. She also had on sparkling red earrings.

Yumi wore a tight, V-neck, above-the-knee, figure-fitting dress that hugged her curves like Aiko and Senior Teddy on a cold December night in the snow.

It was completely orange. She wore dangling diamond earrings, a diamond necklace, a diamond bracelet, sparkling white heels that looked like it was made of diamond, and a diamond clip.

She brought a white shawl and she pulled her bangs up and put her hair into a curly teased pony-tail.

"Hey, guys," Yumi grinned as she walked over here.

"Where's Tenten?" Aiko asked her gruffly. She hated wearing dresses, but it was a Christmas Dance, so she was morally forced to look good for the dance.

"She's in the bathroom, I'll go get her," Temari said.

"I'll come," shrugged Yumi as they walked away together.

"So, uh, who's your guys' dates?" I asked awkwardly.

"Mine's Aoi," Hinata sweat-dropped.

"What happened to Naruto?" Aiko asked.

"I saw him with Emiko," shrugged Hinata sadly. "It's okay, he wasn't gonna ask me anyways. Plus, Aoi was nice enough to take me, so I might as well have fun with him."

"Lucky," I snorted, "I got Rumi. The idiot'll be flirting with some other dude's girlfriends the whole night. It wouldn't surprise me if he got beat up in the boys' room at about eight 'o' clock."

"What happened to asking Sasuke?" Temari asked as she got back with Tenten and Yumi.

I shrugged carelessly (even though I DID care), "I dunno, the whole fight thing took up my attention, and I was too busy finding stuff for the dance anyways. Plus, he probably had a million girls asking."

"That may be true," Yumi said bluntly.

I squinted. "Well, thanks for makin' me feel better."

"But," Yumi continued, "I asked Shika and, even though a lot of girls already asked him, he said yes to me."

"That's 'cause he likes you, dumbass," I said monotonously, rolling my eyes.

She blushed.

I took a look at Tenten. She was wearing a champagne-colored dress that was above-the-knee and poofy at the bottom. It was sparkly and poofy, but it didn't look tacky on her.

She curled her hair and put it into a side-pony with a headband in.

"What 'bout you guys?" I nodded over at Temari and them.

"Well, of course, I'm going with my boyfriend, Riki," Temari stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'm going with _my_ boyfriend, Neji," smiled Tenten.

"I'm up with Gaara," Aiko said boredly.

"_Ryuu,"_ _Shizumi said._

"Ryuu?" I asked her, confused, "I thought you were going to ask-,"

"Okay, girls, please enter through backstage," Shizune said through the mic. "Well, what are we supposed to do there?" I asked Shizumi.

She shrugged. _Maybe they'll strangle us then rape us._

"Oh, ha, ha, you're smart," I rolled my eyes playfully at her.

Shizumi was wearing a white strapless dress with a black mesh overlay at the bottom. She wore black heels and black dangling earrings. She wore a black and white sparkling bracelet and was wearing a black shawl.

She also made her hair wavy and she put a black heart headband in her white wavy hair.

"Shizumi," she looked at me, "I thought you were going for Shino.

"_I was," she seemed to say, "But he rejected me."_

"WHA-?"

"Okay, here you will blah blah blah, bahhhh," Shizune was just so boring sometimes. What the hell, interruption AGAIN?

So, we put on some kind of show for the boys, they get horny, we get off stage, change back into our dresses, and the rest of the night, half of us lose our virginity, and the other half stays chaste.

So, they dressed us up in some skimpy Santa outfits and made us learn this retarded dance routine that makes us look like hookers.

A remixed version of Jingle Bells played on and we were supposed to give some kind of lap dance to the mosh pit of drooling pigs in the audience.

So, we did our part like monkeys on a leash being led on by a banana.

But Aiko being Aiko, got bored and tired of the 5-minute long routine and jumped around in her Santa boots, kickin' the radio, makin' it malfunction.

I got hold of the guitar on stage and we sang to a rocked-out version of Jingle Bells courtesy of _moi_.

"WOOOO!" the guys rocked out to our music.

"Merry Christmas, peeps," I grinned when we were done. We got a round of applause.

So now we all changed back into our dresses and were ready to have a night of fun.

**Aiko POV**

I was walking amongst this sweaty-ass crowd, looking for my date.

When I spotted him, we stared and then smiled at each other. _SIGH_

Is this what love is? When every time you see him, your heart pounds like crazy and you feel like you can't breathe? When nothing's important when you're with him, or how you'd do anything and everything just to keep them from leaving you or to just to keep them happy?

Well, that's how I felt right now. I don't know why, but this is how I felt.

I was about to walk towards him, but then someone grabbed my arm. Hard.

"Ow!" I yelped as I whipped my head around to face my offender. "Holy shit, Kai, you scared me," I sighed, relieved.

"Hey, have you seen Hotaru?" he asked me worriedly.

"Nope," I shrugged, "Actually, I haven't seen 'er all week. I wonder where she went."

"Yeah," Kai nodded mysteriously, "Me too…"

"Is that all you needed?" I asked him, getting impatient.

"Uhhh…yeah," he nodded, "Thanks."

"'Kay," I walked away from Kai and towards Gaara.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hey," he smiled back. "You look beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself, you know?"

"Why yes," he smirked, "I _do_ know."

"Pssh, _CONCEIIIIITEDD!_" I sang, jumping around.

"Just kiddingggg," he stuck his tongue out. "Plus, it's great to be conceited 'cause I won bragging rights on that Dance Dance Revolution game." He winked at me.

I felt myself immediately turn red. "Hey! I said no more talk of that!"

"Who's talking? You're just listening," he smirked. I laughed.

"Hey, want some punch?" he asked me. "Sure," I nodded.

So, while Gaara got me punch, I waited here in the corner of the dance floor. I couldn't help thinking, this is nice.

And this is only a taste of what could be.

I wonder how sweet it would be if were in an actual relationship.

**Yumi POV**

"Hi Shika!" I ran up to where he was. He was wearing a really hot suit and he looked really hot in it.

"Y-Yumi…you look…stunning," he stuttered.

I blushed. "Thanks, you too."

"You wanna dance?" he asked me, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, sure!" I agreed happily.

We slow-danced and fast-danced and medium-danced, all those types of dances. It's probably been like half an hour already.

"Hey, Shika, when's the time?" I asked him worriedly.

"Yumi, stop asking that question. I've already answered it millions of times. At the end of the year dance," Shika said softly.

"But, come on, that's so long from now!" I whined.

"I know, but you'll have to wait. That's the right time…" Shika said calmly.

I pouted. "Fine. But it's not my fault if they get mad."

"They won't," Shika answered bluntly, but then thought it over. "At least I think they won't."

I laughed.

Ah, life was great.

**Aiko POV**

Blah, blah, blah, this music needs a turn-up.

In the background, I could hear the biggest song that was on right now, Down by Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne.

Somebody grabbed my shoulder really hard again. I rolled my eyes. "Kai, seriously, stop," I turned around to see it wasn't Kai.

It was some random guy from the crowd. He was tall and big. By his size and my skill, if we were ever to get into a fight, it'd be equal.

"What'cha want, Biggie?" I asked boredly 'cause frankly, I seriously did not want his sweaty-ass hand on my clean shoulder.

He did this weird thing with his eyebrows that he probably thought was cool. I don't know it just looks retarded to me. "You, me, and Motel 6."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well, maybe next time, Big Guy," I patted his back, "'Cause I got someone else to meet at Hotel 7. Yes, a hotel _and_ one number larger than yours."

He snorted. "Pfft, you're right, it _is_ a ho-tel if you're gonna be sleeping there."

I glared. "Hey, watch it buddy. What's your problem? I'm just tellin' ya to back off."

He suddenly got a whole lot closer to me. "What if I don't want to back off?"

"Hey," I winced, "Ow, what the fuck, man? That hurts!" he gripped my shoulder so hard, I felt his fingernails dig into my skin.

"I don't care. Now, come 'ere, sweet cheeks," he laughed stupidly and was leaning on for a kiss forcibly.

"Dude, get away from me!" I yelled, trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong.

My eyes widened. This…this never happened to me before. I've never NOT been able to overtake an opponent. **NEVER**.

Meanwhile, Big Boy here was kissin' my neck and I was punchin' the hell outta him, but nothin' was workin'! I was screamin' bloody hell but no one could hear me over this loud-ass pop music.

"Stop!" I shouted uselessly. He just laughed cruelly and continued.

Fuccckkkkkk! Mannn, whatta pain in the ass.

Alright, I'll wait 'til he gets frisky and stops numbing my legs; then I'm free to kick his groin and start running like hell.

Waiting…Waiting…Waiting…

"Hey, get off her!" YAY! I'm saved!

Gaara came bursting through and pulled the guy off me. I sighed and stretched. Oh, thank peanuts. That guy is heavy as hell!

Damn, I swear he's so fat NASA probably orbits satellites around him.

After Gaara kicked that guy's ass and cussed him out, he ran over to me. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I grinned. "Yeah, I'm fine. But shit, that guy was so fat he left footprints on that concrete sidewalk!"

He laughed. "Yeah, he probably got baptized at Sea World."

We started crackin' up as we walked over to the tables.

"So, here's your punch," he said, holding up a cup of red punch.

"Thanks," I took a sip and licked my lips. "Yummy!"

"Haha, yeah it is," he smiled. "I wonder what they have to eat here."

"Yeah, dude, I heard that they had _lobster_," I said knowingly.

"F'sho?"

"Yeah, man! Let's go check it out."

**Rai POV**

…Yes.

Yes, I am a loser.

Do you fucking know why?

Hm, well, because my DATE, aka _Rumi_, ditched me for some chick that he found standing all by herself, which, of course, left ME standing by myself.

So the jackass left me alone and I was sitting in Loser's Row, waiting for this stupid dance to end.

Oh, and if you're wondering what Loser's Row is, I bet you know what it is. You know, in those movies, where all the ugly girls with no dates sit in a row of chairs. They usually wait for a guy to ask them to dance, but nobody ever does.

It's pretty sad actually 'cause beside me, sits Gretchen Gaye. There are many, many reasons why you should feel sad for her.

I mean, for pete's sake, the girl's last name is Gaye! How much sadder could you get?

She had stringy hair put in a messy bun for this night's occasion. She had badly plucked eyebrows and what seemed like 50 cent ruby red lipstick on.

Her dress made her look like a raggedy fairy without a wand and crown, and she was probably one of the most ugliest girls in the school.

But above her appearance, she was one of the nicest girls in the school too. She liked to read classic books and LOVED to listen to Beyonce and Lady GaGa and such.

Above all that, she was just a normal girl. But nobody ever thought that. She just thought she was ugly and that was it.

On my other side sat Helga Heinked. She was an over-muscular exchange student from Switzerland.

She looked mean and burly with her bushy unibrow, always braided thick blonde hair, and big, yellow teeth. Her nose was huge and un-proportionate to the rest of her face. Her eyes were small, black, and beady.

She was bigger and taller than Ken, Gaara, and Shikamaru put together.

But she was one of THE most hilarious girls I know. She cracked jokes about everything and anything and it could make any one of ya double-over in laughter.

Way down the row sat one of the latest losers of Konoha High, Toby Giligen.

She had big, poofy, uncontrollable red hair and large, thick black glasses.

Her braces were in and her acne was all around. I don't think she shaves (neither her arms or legs, AND her underarms) and she has tacky clothing.

But she's one of the most interesting people I know.

She reads comic books, is a Star Wars geek, and has the best stories to tell.

Even though these girls aren't the prettiest girls around or they're not the most popular, they win personality-wised.

But that's why none of the guys are asking them to dance.

I'm stuck here in Loser Row. Alone.

Damn my stupid life.

"R-Rumi, Rumi!" I tried calling him over once I saw him dance by, "Hey, ri-tard!"

I pulled him over here.

"What the hell?" he yelled, "Wait, baby, come back!"

"No, you, shut the fuck up," I pulled him, "You left me!"

"What? I'm not your _real_ date!"

"Oh yeah? Can I kick your ass now?"

"What the hell? NO!"

"Can I snap your neck?"

"Hell no!"

"Want me to touch your dick?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Great," I smiled innocently and knee-ed him in the groin.

"Ow, shit," he fell to the floor. "Yeah, you better be ow-shitting," I grumbled, scratching my stomach and walking to the food table.

"Hey, Rai," Sasuke said from beside me. I looked to him and damn, was he looking hot.

His hair was gelled back, but it still looked hot and he wore a shirt and tie and all that.

"What's up," I said, still half-pissed.

"What bit your ass?" Sasuke asked, teasing me.

I just instinctively stuck my middle finger in the air while not looking away from my growing plate of food.

"Well, do you wanna eat with me?" Sasuke asked, getting all up in my face.

My face twisted in confusion. "Eh?"

"Do. you. want. to. eat. with. me?" he asked slowly. I nodded like an idiot.

So we walked over to the corner of the dance room, 'cause there was no stupid place to eat, and sat there, eating our cake and our dessert.

"So, uh, what 'cha pissed for?"

"EH, Rumi left me alone at this stupid dance," I muttered.

"Wow, how stupid to leave a pretty girl alone at the dance…" Sasuke said.

"I know righ-, wait, WHAT?" my eyes bugged out of my head. Did he just say what I think he said? And why is my heart pumping so freaking loud?

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. So, do you wanna dance?"

I stared at him cautiously. "Eh? I thought you went with Sakura, or Ino, or whichever of those sluts killed the other to go out with you?"

He laughed. "You're funny. I like that."

Alright, what? Did someone spike his drink or something? Hmmm, I wonder how I can use this to my advantage…

"Sasuke, are you okay?" I asked him weirdly, feeling his forehead. "You look a little red."

**Sasuke POV**

W-whoa, her beautiful face so close to mine…it's almost like a dream.

And to tell me it wasn't, I made an idiot out of myself by blushing like an idiot! Aren't I cool?

"I'm alright," I gulped and chugged my punch. Shit, is it getting hot in here? **(Maybe I should leave the laptop…HAHAHAHAHA JK!)**

"You sure?" she asked, her face wrinkling into worry.

"Yes," I grinned, "Now come on, let's dance."

So, Rai and I danced the night away.

Thank god, nothing actually went wrong. Just a normal dance. FINALLY. I haven't had anything normal happen to me since, well, since Rai and them came to this school a few months ago.

I wonder how the others are doing…

**Hotaru POV**

"Dude, grab it," I whispered to Kai, nudging at the plate Rai and Sasuke left.

"I will, once Sasuke leaves!" he hissed back. Yes, we were on the steak-out for Rai's, well, STEAK.

That thing costs a lot and Kai and I overheard her and Sasuke wanting to dance, aka, leaving that expensive piece of fine eatery all by itself.

But as Kai & I were moving in for the kill, NOOOOOOOOOO, Sasuke just **HAD** to come back for a drink!

"Okay, shh, he left," I nudged Kai instinctively.

"Well, yeah, I can see that!" He replied sassily.

"Don't get sassy with me!"

"I'll get sassy when I feel sassy!"

"Then be sassy where sassy is welcomed and, look at that, I have a NO SASSY sign on my door."

"What door?"

"My metaphorical door, now go grab the steak!" I pushed him towards the yummy food.

He sneaked around for a bit, but then he just made a grab for it and ran back to our hiding spot.

"Oh, fuck you," I whined.

"What? It was the best I could get! Rai was staring…"

"Well, you tell me how the hell we're supposed to share this tiny-ass steak!"

"Yeah, I can. It's called _knives_, stupid."

"Don't call me that or I'ma stab you with one!" I threatened.

"Oh, you try it, then you won't get any tiny steak!" he warned.

"Shut up and cut it," I said miserably, not really caring if I came back with something clever or not 'cause I was hungry as hell.

You see, I heard Kai was looking for me, so I'm hiding behind the stage, not wanting to go dance.

I'm not really into the whole dance scene, y'know? But the Tsunade says I gotta go, so I gotta go when I gotta go.

But I've been staying there the whole night and it's been _hours_, so I spotted Kai, pulled him in, and he fed me food.

I tell ya, I've never been more happy to see the guy. But I was so frikkin hungry that I actually LET Kai convince me to sneak out of my little comfort zone backstage and eat some food with him.

So, yeah, I did it, but NOW, we're having trouble securing the food!

He steals the steak, but it happens to be the **wrong-ass steak.**

He was in such a hurry that he didn't get it from _Rai's _table, but _Gai's_ table. And that teacher never eats, man. It's all 'bout healthy and the youth. Whatta weirdo.

This steak was so small, it's disgraceful to all steaks ever made. It's to the point of where you could laugh at it. I would be, if I weren't so damned hungry. Instead of laughing at the tiny steak, I was crying.

"YOU DOUCHEEEEE!" I whined. "It's so fucking smalllll!"

"That's what she said," he giggled. -_- "You're not funny," I said monotonously.

" Fine, you won't get any steak," he warned XP.

"Fine, fine, I'll shut up," I said morbidly.

"Okay, this is how we cut it…"Kai pulled out a little pocket knife and started sawing away.

"Careful…" I whispered, not wanting to lose that steak.

Kai almost got off the first half, but then this **STUPID ASSHOLE/DOUCHEBAG/JACKASS/CUNT/PUSSY/ASSBAG **bumped into Kai PURPOSEFULLY, causing Kai to DROP OUR STEAK and the ASSWIPE _stepped_ on it!

"Haa," I whispered in agony.

"Why?" I yelled at the sky. " WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

**Aiko POV**

You know, maybe going to this dance wasn't such a bad idea. Hey, I was actually having some kick-ass fun.

It was actually like a real date with Gaara. It was weird and surreal, but it felt nice and pleasant to actually get to know him.

Right now, I was in the middle of laughing at his stupid middle school pranks.

"OK, may I remind you that it was one of the stupidest things I've ever done, so don't laugh at me," Gaara said, laughing himself.

"Didn't mean you had to choke the chicken," I chuckled.

"Hey, I HAD to or else it'd eat my homework!" he defended.

"I've had so many excuses for missing homework, but never because the chicken ate it."

"Haha, great, I knew I'd get crap from you about it if I told you," he laughed.

"Hey, that's why you don't tell me stuff like that 'cause I'll give you crap about it _all day_, _every day_, 24/7," I grinned mischievously.

"Haha, whatever, at least I didn't-," he was about to recall a time in sixth grade where I did something very, _very_ stupid.

"SHHH!" I hissed, covering his mouth, "Seriously, when I said don't mention it, I mean don't mention it."

"Hey there, Christmas lovers!" The guy at the mic shouted. "We are nearing the end of the Christmas Dance. It's time for the Secret Santas!"

Oh yeah, you all know what Secret Santas are, right?

Well, I've been getting presents the whole week from my Secret Santa, and I'd been waiting for this the whole time 'cause I vowed to kick this guy's ass for all the cheap presents.

A bag of chips? A sharpie? A _toy car_? Seriously man, like, what the hell?

I NEED to see this poor-ass son-of-a-bitch.

We all approached the Christmas Tree and got our last gifts from our Secret Santa.

This time, I actually got a T-Shit. Oops, I mean T-Shirt. Not bad, Secret Santa.

On the card, it said to meet him/her at the corner of the stage.

I rolled my eyes and walked on over there.

And there I saw the biggest son of a bitch ever.

"_You're_ my Secret Santa?" I yelled suprisedly at the bitch.

"Yeah, ugh," she rolled her eyes. Guess what! It's SAKURA!

"Oh, my peanut!" I said relieved. "_That_ explains the crappy presents! I was beginning to think there was something seriously wrong with my Secret Santa, but it's just you!"

She glared. "Oh, shut it. It's, like, really hard to, like, find a present, you know?"

I shook my head, staring at her. "No it's not..." Silence. "O-KAY! Awkwardness to the highest possible level!" I announced. "Well, bye!"

That was so weird.

Too weird.

**The Next Day Rai POV**

I collapsed in my seat at Homeroom and met my friends.

"Hey guys," I sighed, scratching my head.

"What up with you?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, looks like you died and came back to life," commented Tenten.

"Yah, that sure makes a girl feel like a princess!" I said sarcastically.

"Wow, looks like sarcasm bit your ass today," Aiko pointed out.

I glared. "Really? Now?"

"Name, what up with her?" Tenten asked Name.

She sighed. "I don't know, ask her. She's been pissy all morning."

"Guys," I said, tired of them talking as if I weren't there, "I am so busted today."

"English, Math, or Science?" Name asked knowingly.

"Math," I replied pathetically.

"How big?" she asked.

"60% of my grade," I replied miserably.

"Ha! Loser," Aiko taunted.

"Here, do it now," Yumi handed me a pencil.

Class started and, as usual, we just talked around. Well, except for me 'cause I was too busy doing my Math project.

I was almost done by the end of third period.

All I needed to do was color it during Art and I was done.

**Yumi POV**

"SUCCESSSSSS!" Rai stormed into the courtyard yipping for joy.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"Finsihed her homework," Name and I automatically said.

"Wooooooooooowww," Kai said monotonously.

She jumped in her seat all happy-like. "What's a cracka-lackin' faithful companions?"

"We're not dogs," Rumi muttered, "…faithful companions my ass."

"What happened Rumi? You didn't get laid yesterday?" Rai innocently asked him, biting into her hotdog. She obviously had something to do with Rumi's sourness today.

"Hey, shut up! You were the one who spilled chocolate pudding on her and _**blamed it on me**_," he accused her.

"An eye for an eye," Rai reminded Rumi deviously, shaking her spork around.

"An eye for an eye only makes the whole world blind," reminded Aoi.

"Can it, wise man," Rai snorted.

"Hey, just saying," shrugged Aoi, "Not everything's about revenge."

Rai scoffed. "Pfft, whatever," she waved the spork around more for dramatic effect.

"Dude, sporks are like makeshift knives," shivered Aiko, grabbing the spork. "Put it down."

"Well, how can I put it down when you already took it away?" Rai said sarcastically.

"Uggghh, you guys are giving me a headache," I groaned, rubbing my temples.

"Then don't listen," Aiko stated simply.

"How can I not?" I muttered.

"Hahahaha, shut up," laughed Riki, throwing M&M's at my face.

"Bitch, you better stop before I kick your ass," I warned venomously.

"Hey," a deep voice interrupted our mindless bickering. We all looked up to see the leader of the Jacks, Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"Hmph," Aiko scoffed, "Is it really _the _Sasuke Uchiha standing over the, GASP, _**Loser**_ table?" Aiko said in mock amazement.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Look, can we sit here of not?"

"Yeah, sure," Rai's face lit up at the thought of Sasuke sitting next to her. And of course, he took a seat next to her and as soon as everybody sat down, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"So…" I tried to start a conversation.

This was seriously out-of-the-norm and totally awkward.

Uh-oh.


	34. My Day as Sasuke Uchiha

**I don't really have anything to say right now. Haha, but I'm super bored. I bet when I finish writing the winter season of this story, it'd be winter in reality and I start writing about summer. Haha, it makes no sense, so I'll just shut up right now.**

**AND, I'm deciding to use a .blood's new OC, which she has kindly suggested for me. So, I hope you like her, and I'm sorry for another name to remember XD**

**Name POV**

Isn't this a bit peculiar?

This bunch sitting at our claimed table, it's just a tad bit abnormal. **(Okay, sorry, but I wanted to get their personalities straight. I've decided to make her sound more…articulate. :D Review if you think I should! PS, she sounds all British-like in those first two sentences! XD hahahaha!)**

"So…" Yumi casually started to bring up a conversation. "What brings you Jacks here?"

"What'cha mean?" Naruto asked, already stuffing his face with food.

"She means, what the hell are you doing here, you jackasses?" Aiko asked bluntly.

"Eh," Sasuke shrugged, not at all offended, "Needed a new place to sit."

"Why's that?" grunted Kai as he forcefully shoved a sporkful of tofu into his mouth.

"Take a look," shivered Kiba. And at that moment, we all turned to see what exactly drove the Jacks out of their home table.

"HA," Aiko scoffed, "You got kicked out by the SLUTS? HAHAHAHA!"

Shikamaru looked annoyed. "Shut up, you're so annoying."

"Oh, yeah?" Aiko warned. Great, Shikamaru blew the fuse. "You wanna go at it?"

"I'd rather not," he yawned, eating his mashed potatoes.

"Thought so," she sniffed, scratching her belly.

"Actually, he never really backed down. He simply refused to fight because he's a pacifist," I said boredly, flicking beans at Rai's face.

"How'd you know he was a pacifist?" Sasuke asked.

I snorted. Did they really think I was that stupid? "Well, in all the months that we have stayed here, I've seen each and every one of you Jacks get into a fight. Except for Shikamaru. Then obviously, he's a pacifist."

"Wow, look at the brain on Name," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Wow, look at the brain on…wait, Naruto doesn't have one," Aiko mocked.

"Shut up!" Then that started the whole bickering business.

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, what was the point of them sitting here? As you can read, all it did was cause problems.

We'd been buddy-buddy before, at the dance and stuff, but now was not the day…

**Sakura POV**

I heard, like, a really loud crunch.

It was Ino crushing her low-fat, mint-flavored, fortune cookies.

"Ohmagosh!" squealed Chiruki. "I _cannot_ believe that they, like, are sitting with those _losers_!"

"Sakura, when do we, like, take out the other one?" spat Emiko.

"Soon, Emiko, like, soon," I growled. "Our next target is…Yumi."

"Yes!" cheered Simure.

Everybody else groaned.

"Like, shut up!" I hissed. "You'll get your turns, like, really soon!"

**The Next Day Aiko POV**

I walked through the halls of this school, BORED.

I'm not even kidding. All this was just so, so, _**BORING**_. I was so freaking bored it wasn't even possible!

You know, I was having one of those moments. I don't know if you have these kinds of retarded moments, but I'll tell ya what it's all 'bout.

Y'know that feeling where you're just so sick of life, like you'll just explode if you don't get out. When boredom takes its hardest turn and you're so pissed off.

Yep, that's my feeling. I feel like I wanna kill someone.

"Hey, Ai-,"

"**ARRGGHH!**" I snapped at the poor classmate that was trying to ask me for a pencil.

"WAHHH!" He ran away. Pfft.

"Ugh…shit…I'm so fucking bored…" I smacked my forehead.

I kept walking until I bumped into none other than the Uchiha himself.

I growled. "What do YOU want?"

He snarled. "Shut up. I'm in a worse mood than you are."

"Really?" I scoffed. "You feelin' bored too?"

He scratched his head. "Yeah, it's like I wanna explode or somethin'."

I nodded my head knowingly. "Totally. I feel ya man."

"Anyways, I didn't feel like going to class," he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Me neither," I shrugged. "I don't feel like doing anything in this hell hole."

"Ya," he nodded, "Wanna ditch?"

I smirked. "Sure thing…"

And with that, I played hooky with the guy I'd never thought I'd play hooky with. Sasuke Uchiha?

**Rai POV**

"Oy, Yumi, have you seen Aiko?" I asked her, scratching my head.

She shook her head. "No, she disappeared after Science class. Wonder where she went?"

I shrugged. "Beats me."

"_Hey, look it's the Chairman."_

"_Uwah, I haven't seen him ever since I came to this school…and I'm a senior!"_

"_Yeah, I know, he's scary right?"_

"_Super scary!"_

"Eh? Chairman?" I asked, obviously for information.

Luckily, Shikamaru was on the scene right away. "The Chairman runs the whole school."

"I thought Tsunade was in charge?" Yumi said.

"No," Shikamaru shook his head. "She's the principal. Of course, she's in charge of various things, but the Chairman overrules her. Him and Sarutobi share the school, though the Chairman makes more of a fuss when he gets here."

I shuddered. "I heard he's scary."

"Who's scary?" a dark voice said behind me.

"AHHH!" I jumped outta my skin. FUUUUUCCCKK! The Chairman heard me!

"Come to my office, you 3, right now," he ordered. I couldn't see his face, 'cause it was all dark here, but he sure seemed scary enough!

I shivered and sent the evil eye at Shikamaru.

"What did I do?" he complained.

"Why didn't you tell me he was right behind me?" I hissed.

"Well, I thought that if he was so scary and had an "evil aura", you might've sensed this aura," he explained deadpanned.

-_- "You really are no help," I said.

"Oh, and you are?" he retorted.

"Now, now, children," Yumi cut in, "No fighting while we're on our way to the Chairman's office."

As I trudged the walk of shame to the Chairman's office, I wonder what Aiko was doing right now…

**Aiko POV**

"YES!" I shot at the little alien and won first prize!

"Cheater!" Sasuke accused.

"And why's that?" I put my hands on my hips.

"You got a head start!"

"Well, this isn't a race, you idiot!"

"Grrr…" By that time, our faces were so close together, I just wanted to mug him.

You know that little lightning thing that appears in between rivals' eyes? Yeah, that's what we had going on right now.

"E-excuse me, miss," I could see the guy at the counter trying to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked, annoyed.

"U-um, you broke the board…"

Sasuke and I sweat-dropped. "EH? How can I BREAK the board?" I yelled.

"You shot too hard…" the guy whimpered.

"HOLY SHIT, I'M GONNA KILL-," I was interrupted by Sasuke's all too annoying hand.

"I'm sorry, she has an anger management problem," he reassured the counter guy as he dragged me away.

"Hey! I do NOT have an anger management problem!" I insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," He rolled his eyes.

T.T "Oy, boy band," I motioned towards him, "buy me a hot dog."

He grew a tick mark. "What am I, your personal servant?"

"Damn right," I grumbled.

"Well, no thanks, get your own hot dog," he said stubbornly.

"Ahhh, I see you two argue a lot…" said a creepy voice from behind me. It sent chills up my spine.

I pushed Sasuke. "Take him, I'm just a girl and I'm poor!"

"You moron!" Sasuke growled.

"_I'm _the moron?" I raged. "You're a motherfucking-,"

"Hey, hey," the creepy voice soothed. "Looks like you two have problems…"

"Yeah, well you have the problem tryin' to sneak up on me and shit," I muttered.

"No, no, I am a fortune teller," Creepy said. She was an old hag with a big-ass nose with a big-ass wart to match it. She was wearing a long dark cloak that layered and layered into more dark cloaks.

In short, she just looked like a witch.

"Yeah, and?" Sasuke snorted. Yeah, I guess Sasuke and I both weren't polite. It was probably 'cause we were in bad moods.

"Come to my booth…" she urged creepily. Did I mention she was creepy? No? Well, guess what? **She's CREEPY**.

Sasuke and I shared a look. I shrugged and he nodded.

"Sure, whatever," I yawned.

"Perfect…" Creepy said, delighted.

Creepy (that's what I'm gonna call her now) led us to her creepy booth where she made Sasuke and I sit down on creaky old chairs.

"Alright, hag, what're we here for?" I said lazily, tilting my chair back.

"Give me your hand…" she smiled creepily.

"In marriage? No, what the hell?" I scoffed.

Sasuke nudged me and yanked my arm. "Ow!" I yelped.

"Hmm…" Creepy hummed, "I see misfortune in your future-,"

I interrupted her with a shrewd laugh. "Ha! I didn't need YOU to tell me that!"

She ignored my comment and continued. "Misfortune, death," I gulped, "poverty, sin-,"

"Listen lady," I slammed my freed hand on her table, making the glitter flutter off. "Is there anything _good_ in my future?"

She rubbed her hairy chin (EW!), "I'm beginning to doubt that, child…but let me see then…"

I reluctantly sat back down and let her read my palms again.

"Hmm…anger, sadness, but AH!" she said.

"What? What happened?" I asked excitedly.

"Love! I see love in your future!"She foretold.

"Love?"I scoffed. "What about money or cars, anythin' important?"

She stared at me seriously. "Love **IS** important, child. I see…red. Either blood, or your hair." I rolled my eyes. "Red with bells and flowers."

"What kind of sick fantasy is that?" I spat.

"Your future, that's what," she hissed. I backed down 'cause she was starting to scare me.

"I see…youth. A child perhaps? Hmm…I say, if you were to revert that anger of yours, your future would have quite the success…" she commented.

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah, well, I'm not lookin' for success."

"Like you'd find it," Sasuke muttered.

"What was that, rich boy?" I challenged.

"Why you-,"

Just when we were at each other's throats, Creepy yelled at us.

"Stop! Stop!" she ordered. "Your endless bickering gives me headaches!"

"Yeah, and she makes me nauseous," Sasuke stated, pointing at me.

I bit his manicured little finger.

"WHAT THE HELLL?" He wailed. "Did you just bite my finger?"

"Well, you weren't dreaming it, you dumbass!" I retorted, smacking his head.

"Asshole!" he pulled my hair.

"Shit-stick!" I taunted.

"STOP!" Creepy demanded and we froze. "Sit down!" we did so.

She rubbed her forehead. "Never have I seen such…such…"

"Geniuses?" I added hopefully.

She looked up to glare at me. "Such _fools_."

Sasuke and I both dropped outta our chairs. I stumbled up and looked at Creepy with a pout. "O-ouch, that hurts."

"You two are just like little children, fighting all day," Creepy commented, eyeing both of us.

"And?" Sasuke snorted sarcastically.

"I have a solution to your problem…" Creepy smirked.

"Well, I'm outta here," I stated, walking out the door.

"Get back here," Creepy said. And, to my surprise, I did what I was told.

"Eh?" I said, confused. "I can't…control…my body!"

It took me a while to figure out that Creepy had put some kinda freaky spell on us.

"Now-," she was interrupted by Sasuke making a break for it. "I'm outta here!"

I cried anime tears. "You spineless shitbag! Get back here and save my ass!"

"No way, bitch!" he gave me the finger. "You're on your own!"

Creepy sighed and did the same thing to Sasuke as she had to me. Then she tied us both up. That's when I knew we were in some deep shit.

"Here, if you don't drink this, you'll pass out," she threw us each a can of Pepsi.

"Excuse me, but I don't like Pepsi-," Sasuke was about to complain but stopped after he saw Creepy's evil eye. "Shutting up now."

"Hey, can you uh, open my can?" I asked Creepy. She looked at me like I was the biggest retard in the world.

"What are you, 15, and you don't know how to open a soda can?" she asked monotonously.

T.T "I'm a challenged teenager," I said, deadpanned.

She sighed and complied (OOOH YEAHH! Eminem status!).

But before she grabbed my can, I took a swing at her.

"A-ha!" I yelled triumphantly and cut the rope around me with my switchblade. "Lesson 1: always carry a blade with ya at all times." I grinned to myself as I made my way outta the tent.

"AIKO!" Sasuke yelled at me, wriggling in his chair.

"Sucker fucker!" I snickered as I gave him the finger. "Rot here, you deserting screw-face!"

"UGGHH!" Creepy stood up and forced the doors closed with her freaky magical spells.

I looked at her. O.O "Whoa! A nickel!" I exclaimed, picking up some lint. "Lucky me!"

"Sit down," she ordered in a dark voice. "Okay," I squeaked, making my way back to my seat, re-tying the ropes.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Sasuke snicker at me. I kicked him, he kicked me back, and it started the violent war of footsies.

"STOP!" Creepy ordered once again. Our feet went limp.

"Sleep…" Creepy whispered.

"But I'm not sleepy," I stated.

"Too bad," she snorted (which was gross 'cause she has a big-ass nose remember?), "Sleep or I'll punch you into sleep."

"Wow! Look at the time! It's late! I think I should sleep now!" I agreed, closing my eyes.

"One day…" was all she said.

My intentions were to pretend to sleep until she left, but then I actually ended up sleeping.

When I woke up, I was on the right side of the room, where Sasuke was supposed to be.

That's weird. Wasn't I on the left last time?

I looked down and saw that I was wearing baggy tan cargos, a long-sleeve blue shirt, a light blue polo, and black Supras.

Ew, first of all, tan cargos were so seventh grade, I would never wear a polo, and Supras are for the Richie Riches of the world.

Then I noticed something vital missing.

Where're my boobs? What the hell is going on here?

I looked around and saw my body on the left side of the room. EH? How'd I get all the way there? And why am I wearing this crap?

The me that was over there was still sleeping, but I slipped off a Supra and threw it at Me's head.

"Wake up!" I hissed. Me woke up with a jolt, looked around, and stared at me with a WTF look.

"What the hell?" Me said slowly, taking in the image of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who are YOU?" IT asked me back.

"I'm Aiko, but that body's mine!" I complained.

"Aiko? I'm Sasuke!" "Sasuke" whispered.

"WHAT THE FUUUU-?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed. "Where's the hag?"

"She's not here," I said, taking a look around.

"Hey, left pocket, there should be a switchblade there," I instructed, staying calm.

Once his ropes cut, he started to make a break for it.

"You shithead!" I yelled. Trying to make a run for it, eh?

I did my best I could to trip him and we both fell down. Since my legs were free, I held him a chokehold.

"Untie me!" I ordered. "Hell no, shiznit." Sasuke scoffed.

I tightened my chokehold. "Fine! Fine!" Sasuke cut my ropes.

We both stood up and glared.

I found it extremely weird and discomforting to see myself, so I constantly stared at Sasuke, who was in my body. In turn, he stared at me too.

"Okay, this is just too freaky and too weird," I said with my hands up.

"Really? I just thought this was totally normal!" he said sarcastically.

I glared. "This is not the time for your absolutely _charming _sarcasm!"

"What? You're using sarcasm too!" he accused.

"So what?" I retorted.

"Yeah, well-,"

"OWWWWW!" I yelped, grabbing my arm. Well, Sasuke's arm technically.

"Shit! Me too!" Sasuke groaned. I felt a slicing pain in my right arm, as if someone was about to cut it off.

"Damn, that hurt," I commented, stretching my arms.

"Yeah, let's get outta here," Sasuke said, walking out the door.

I followed him out and saw that it was lunchtime. We came to this place in the morning.

"I wonder what Rai sees in you," I stuck my tongue out.

"I think Gaara's insane," Sasuke scoffed.

"Pfft, he likes me for me," I snorted.

"Yeah, that's why he's insane."

"OW!" we both yelped. Forget it, forget it, forget it!

"Ugh, I'm fucking hungry," I groaned, stretching my arms out.

"You know, you're sometimes like a pig," Sasuke commented. "Maybe you should be a guy for a day."

"Oh, well, that's not offending at all," I muttered sarcastically.

"Hi there, my name's (BLAH) and I think you're SUPER attractive!" this flirtatious girl rubbed all up on me.

I stared at Sasuke with a FUCK, HELP look. He shrugged and smirked.

I mentally cursed him and turned back to the girl who was awaiting some flirtatious message back.

I gave her a cold glare and tried my best to act like Sasuke. "Oh, I'm sorry, I think I'm too much of a jackass to go out with a pretty girl like you."

Sasuke raised his fist up from behind the girl as I smirked. The girl stared at me, confused before she walked away.

"That was nastttyyy," I stuck my tongue out disgustedly, wiping the places where the girl touched.

"Get used to it," he grunted, "It happens every day."

"Pfft, your life can't be that hard," I waved it off, walking to the hot dog stand.

"I bet a billion dollars that you're 100% wrong," Sasuke replied, following me.

"Good," I scoffed, "'Cause I bet ya got that money."

He snarled at me as I ordered from the hot dog stand.

"Hot dog with ketchup," I yawned, giving the clerk money. The guy gave me a hot dog and I walked away.

"HEY!" Sasuke yelled. "That's MY money!"

"No, it's not," I teased, "I am the almighty rich and powerful Sasuke Uchiha. Therefore, I am loaded with cash."

"Really? Let's see how you like it when I spend YOUR money!" he challenged, digging into his pocket. (Which, technically, was also my pocket)

"You wouldn't dare, you ass-face!" I pointed.

"I would, butt-face!"

"That's the same thing I said!" I accused.

"Yeah, well-,"

"OWWWW!"

"CRAP!"

When that happened, we both felt that sting of pain on our arms.

"Dammit, that has to stop," I panted.

"Yeah, I think that happens when we fight," Sasuke groaned, recomposing himself.

"I think we should shut up," I suggested, yawning.

"I second that," he replied, scratching his head.

I was about to bite into by hotdog, but I realized that I dropped it when I winced in pain.

"Ho-ly crap…" I growled. "MY MOTHERFUCKIN' HOTDOG IS ON THE—OWWW SHIT!"

That pain in my arm went back again.

"What, does it hurt me when I cuss too?" I grumbled, rubbing my arm.

Sasuke flicked my head.

"You asshole!" I shouted, but then I felt that pain again. "Dammit, was that the fourth time?"

"No, it only happens when you get pissed or if we bicker," he explained.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock," I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

"So we can't fight or get TOO pissed so we don't feel that pain in the ass again," Sasuke confirmed.

I nodded. "So, we're stuck in each other's bodies?"

"Shit," he cursed, "For how long?"

"Actually, I heard that old hag say one day," I said, "So we gotta do this shit for one day and we're back to normal."

"Great," he scoffed, "I'm stuck in the devil's body for a day."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "I bet it's not as bad as having to be inside some rich kid's body all day."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"OW!" we both said at the same time.

Ugh, this was gonna be REALLY hard. (Not like that, people!)

**Rai POV**

Yep, we got called into the Chairman's office. I don't like butterflies, but I think rainbows are okay.

Rainbows are really pretty after it rains. And I like bunny rabbits too. Though it hurts when they bite my hand and everything 'cause they have really strong teeth.

And you know why I'm acting so calm? **To stop freaking out over the fact that I'm in the Chairman's office.**

I mean, seriously, if you were put in Tsunade's office, no big shit, that's nothing. But this guy can kill you and get away from the 25 to life.

I'm scared for shit!

"Rai!" Yumi hissed, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Stop shaking, you're making my milkshake all bland."

I glared. "Whatever, cow-killer."

Shikamaru sighed. "Milkshakes are made of milk, not cows. Milk comes from cows, but to make a milkshake, no cows would have to be killed. Therefore, she is not a cow-killer."

"Agh! Shut up! I can't take your intelligent talk!" I complained, clutching my head.

"SH!" One of the Chairman's guards hissed in the elevator. That's right. The Chairman has a private office somewhere off our campus.

And we need to take an elevator to there.

"Bum Bum Dee Doo Bum," Yumi hummed to the elevator music.

**Floor 1**

"Ba Ba Dee Doo Ba," Yumi hummed even more.

I felt my eye twitch.

**Floor 4**

"Dee Dee Bum Boom Da Dee," Yumi sang happily.

Now my other eye was twitching.

**Floor 6**

"Bum Bum Dee Dum Bum Bum Dee Doo Bum."

Now my arm was twitching and I had about a thousand tick marks tattooed on my head.

**Floor 9**

Now even the guards were whistling to the tacky music.

Get me out.

_Now._

**Floor 13**

"HOW MANY FUCKING FLOORS MORE?" I exploded, grabbing the guard's shirt.

"Code Red! Code Red!" the guards yelled into their radio.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm a blonde!"

**Floor 31**

"I'm calm, I'm calm," I let out a breath of fresh air.

"Yeah, that's because they tased you on the seventeenth floor and on the twentieth floor, they pepper sprayed you," Shikamaru said monotonously.

"Yeah, and by floor twenty-five, they finally decided to tie you up," Yumi added.

"Don't forget by the thirtieth floor, they injected a drug into her," Shikamaru said.

"Whoooooo-wheeeee," I felt everything spin. Hahahahaha, why am I laughing?

Everybody turned red, then white, then green, then blue.

"Yumi, quit putting those colors in her face," Shikamaru ordered.

Oh, Yumi's in front of me.

"Sorry, but it looked fun!" she exclaimed.

"She's not in a normal state, so please step away," the guard ordered.

Then everything began to spin. And you know that weird _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_ noise you hear when a person's dead and their heart rate's gone?

Ya, that's what I was hearing right now.

"Oops, sorry, that's my ringtone," one of the guards said.

Shikamaru sweat-dropped.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, the drug leaving my system.

"Nope," the guard replied.

"," I whined.

**Floor 52**

*snore* *snore* *cough* *fart* *sneeze*

I kicked the guards awake. "Oy, dumbass 1 and dumbass 2, and I don't know what the fuck you are. Wake up, we're here."

_DING!_

The elevator doors opened and everybody walked out.

"Hey! Hey! Someone untie me!" I ordered.

"Whatever," they all said and walked away.

X_X

"HEY! HEY! I'M NOT KIDDING!" I anime cried. I seriously don't like elevators! I'm not kidding!

They creep me out when I'm by myself! I'm scared right now but it was too late for anybody to save me 'cause the elevator doors already closed.

I knew if I screamed, it wouldn't make any sense 'cause the elevators are made of 100% titanium and they couldn't even hear a nuclear explosion in here.

"! YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

**Yumi POV**

"Hey, Shika, do you hear something?" I asked, looking around.

"Nah," he shook his head.

"Oh well," I shrugged.

**Aiko POV**

"!" Who's laughing? Not Sasuke!

Guess what I'm laughing at. Sasuke!

A whole buncha guys were flocking around Sasuke (who was in my body) and just started hitting on him.

"Hey, baby, maybe you can give me your number soon?" grinned one.

The other slapped his butt. (Technically my butt) "Ooh, nice."

"You, me, Jacuzzi," the guy winked at Sasuke.

"Uh-uh," one leaned on him. "I think you should be with me. We'd have a _great_ time under the covers, if ya know what I mean."

Sasuke was just horrified. They cornered him at the sandwich shop and pushed me away.

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahhh, holy crap, this is just too funny.

A guy hitting on another guy. Pfft, GAY.

Alright, I think he's torture enough.

"Excuse me, guys, but this is my boyfriend—girlfriend," I quickly fixed my mistake as Sasuke elbowed me.

The guys gave me dirty looks but nonetheless walked away after seeing my buff arms. (Sasuke works out…I should tell Rai that.)

"Congratulations Sasuke," I patted his (or my) back, "You are now an official faggot."

"Shut up, Aiko Van Dyke," he snorted.

"Douche-bag."

"Shit-face."

"Dick-sucker."

"OW!" we both yelped.

Oh, and guess what I found out. It not only _feels_ like we're getting cut by a knife, we actually are.

Well, we couldn't see who was cutting us, but our clothes started ripping and our arms started bleeding. By now, it looks like we're an emo couple who cut each other's arms up.

"Alright, we should just tape our mouths shut and get through the day," Sasuke suggested.

"Maybe YOU can tape your trap shut, but I'm stayin' free for this sucker," I blew a mock kiss his way.

We started walking around the pier when this one guy just grabbed my (or Sasuke's) hat.

"Hey!" I yelped. "Dammit!" that guy stomped on my foot before he took my hat.

"Hey, you bastard!" Sasuke ran after the guy, beat him up, and turned him into the officials.

"Damn kids," the guy muttered before being dragged away.

"Here," Sasuke gave me the hat.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck, "Whatever."

It must've looked weird for one thief to steal a guy's hat and the guy's "girlfriend" (that's our cover) to have to beat up the thief.

It was all backwards!

"Oy, you wanna eat some burgers?" I asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Just don't use too much money," Sasuke grumbled.

So we ate at a 50's restaurant and messed around for awhile. I hate to say it, but Sasuke isn't that bad.

Well, at least not as bad as he was when we walked into Creepy's booth.

We talked about normal stuff like bands and brands and all that. He was actually a pretty cool guy.

"Dude, dude, do you watch Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory?" I asked after cracking up about a dancing French fry.

"I know, I know! Hahaha, dude he's freakin' insane!" Sasuke laughed.

"Totally man," I grinned, "I wish that I could do all that shit."

"Don't you already do that at your house?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well…yeah," I admitted, "But it gets boring with no one to do it with."

"Whaddya mean no one to do it with?" Sasuke scoffed. "You're with Yumi and Rai and Name. You're the last person who should be lonely."

I nodded. "Yeah, it may seem like that. But not everything's squeaky clean in our household."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Well, yeah, we have fun most of the time, but sometimes, Rai's so preoccupied with her other friends and skateboarding and she's always going out. And Name's such a bookworm. She's studies all day. And not to mention Yumi, who goes wherever the fun is. Sometimes, they kinda just do their own thing."

"Hmm…I've never about it like that," Sasuke mused.

I laughed. "Yeah, no one really does. They just think we're all rainbows and butterflies. But I guess I'm just the lonely one. I don't think any of the others feel the same as I do."

He nodded. "I get ya, I get ya. But whaddya do in your alone time when they're all doing their own thing?"

"Oh, I just draw and stuff like that," I shrugged, "Have you seen my room? All I do is tag now."

"Hahaha, a tagger?" Sasuke laughed. "Wow, you must be some artist then."

"True," I nodded. "Well, what about you? I doubt you ain't so happy pappy all the time."

He sighed. "No one really is. Well, except for that idiot Naruto."

"Hey, he's not that bad," I defended. "If anything, he's pretty damn funny."

"Ya, no one can doubt that," Sasuke grinned. "But in my house, it's not as fun as when I'm out with friends."

"Why?"

"Well, you know how my parents are big-shots in the business?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, and?"

"That's just the thing. They're big-shots and even though they're good parents sometimes, they just leave me alone, you know?"

I nodded. "So you're like me, only with a different situation?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he rubbed his chin. "They spoil me, I know that. But that's not the thing I want. I just kinda want them to acknowledge me as their son. I do good grades and stuff, but I feel like it's not enough to get their love."

"That's okay, I've been living without a parent's love for a long time," I sighed. "I don't know how you must feel for your parents to ignore you, but it sure does hurt when they do that, huh?"

"Yeah, it does," he said softly. "And my brother…he has his own thing goin' on. He's next in line for the Uchiha companies."

"So?"

"Well, I'd think you'd call it jealousy," he laughed. "I feel like my brother's always better than me. Like I can never beat him."

"It's supposed to be like that," I shrugged. "Itachi's your older brother. It's not your job to try to be better than him or anything. He's your family. He takes care of you and you take care of him."

"Well…" he thought. "That's a better way of putting it. Thanks, I guess."

I laughed. "Yeah, well no charge. If you ever feel like your family's neglecting you or ignoring you, just pay me a visit through my window. Then we can be lonely together."

"You got that right," he grinned.

**Yumi POV**

"Hey, where'd Rai go?" I asked Shika.

He shrugged. "I think we left her at the elevator."

"Oh," I yawned. "Are we there yet?"

"No," the guards said.

"This is taking FOREVER!" I whined.

Right now, we were walking down a _**REALLY**_ long hallway. And SHIT, was it long!

I felt like I'd been walking for hours. And to make it worse, this hallway was freaky.

Like, after you'd walk a few feet or so, everything behind you would disappear in black. And the hall in front of you was black too, so it looks like you'd never get to the end.

The walls were a maroon and there were a few doors every once in a while. But the guards told us never to open the doors, but I was getting restless.

"How much longer?" I complained.

"However long it takes," replied the robot-like guards.

"Ugh!" I groaned. This is taking so fucking long.

_Ding!_ And no, that was not the elevator bell. I have an idea!

While the others were still walking, I stayed back for awhile and soon, I was alone.

"Hehehe…" I snickered mischievously as I opened one door.

"Eh?" I yelped as I fell into a black darkness. Don't get me wrong, I was still awake and fully functioning, but everything was black.

And it seemed like I was in space.

"Cool!" I exclaimed as I started floating and doing backflips and stuff like that.

"This is so much funner than walking around some hallway," I grumbled happily.

I thought this was pretty freaking fun after about 10 minutes when I started getting bored.

Then I realized I couldn't reach the door and I might just float here for eternity.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried. "If anyone can hear me, HELP!"

Of course that did nothing.

Well…here goes to another shit mess.

**Aiko POV**

Surprisingly, Sasuke and I refrained from bickering for a few hours.

Instead, we roamed the beach and the pier, taking pictures and having fun.

"Cheese!" I grinned with Sasuke as we took a picture with a pissed off merchant.

"RUN!" I said as he started to chase us.

"Give me back that melon ball!" he yelled.

I actually stopped running to crack up on the sand. "What the fuck is a melon ball?" I asked in between laughs.

Sasuke started to bust up. "What we're holding. Here, sir, you can have your balls back!"

Sasuke threw the balls (HAHA) at the merchant and gave us enough time for a speedy getaway.

"Whew!" I wiped the sweat off my face. "Ah, whatta nice thing we did for that old man."

"What'd we do?" Sasuke snorted, chewing on an apple core.

"We gave him back his balls," I laughed.

"Hey, you two!" we turned around to see the angry merchant and all the other merchants that we ripped off behind him with pitchforks and torches.

"Ho-ly crap," I whistled. "Got that right," Sasuke commented.

"Well, we got two options," I suggested calmly, "We can fight, get our asses kicked, and laugh about it on our way to the hospital. Or we could…RUN THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

With that started the race. The race for what? The race for the Pier Bandits. Well, at least that's what they called us in the newspaper.

"Get back here, you ungrateful little runts!" one of the merchants threw his torch at us.

"AHHH!" I freaked out 'cause the back of my shirt caught fire. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Make it stopppp!"

And you know the solution he came up with to extinguish the fire? Well, he pushed me into the water.

Oh, no, that wasn't even the worst part. Guess what? He jumped in too.

It kept the merchants out, but this wasn't exactly the cleanest beach around.

"Ow, ow, ow, motherfucker!" I yelped as I floated around on the rocks.

"What the hell kind of beach is this?" Sasuke yelled while struggling to keep above water.

"Dude, we're at the shoreline and we're already drowning. Not to mention that these pointy-ass rocks are all up on my feet!" I complained. "And it's winter! I'm fucking cold!"

"Ah, crap, it's bleeding!" Sasuke had an annoyed look to his face as he pulled his foot up to examine it.

"Hey," I pointed out, "How can you do that without completely falling to the fatal depths of the sea?"

"It's called floating," he said sarcastically but then he stopped and his eyes widened. "Oh, shit."

T.T That idiot plunged into the fatal depths of the sea.

Oh well, I could always just wait till some lucky sailor pulls him up. As I dried myself off on shore, I came to a painful realization.

Sasuke was in _my_ body. So, even if he was left there, at the end of the day, _he'd _bealive while _I _would be drowning.

"FUUUUUU-," I raged as I dived back into the water.

I quickly found Sasuke and dragged him back to shore.

"Y-y-you d-d-dumbass," I tried to insult to my fullest potential, but it was no use. It was too fucking cold! I don't know what the hell happened!

When we hit the beach and stuff, it was fine and sunny (odd for a December day, eh?), but as soon as we decided to take a swim, it's all cloudy and drizzling for shit.

Shit, it's gonna snow soon.

"I-I-I'm s-so c-c-c-cold!" Sasuke hissed, shivering.

"Hey! C-c-cover up that sh-shirt, it's w-w-white!" I stammered, taking off my polo and throwing it at Sasuke.

"T-thanks," he stuttered, getting up and pulling me up as well.

"R-remember, homeboy, y-y-you're a g-girl now, y-you've got b-boobies," I teased, my teeth chattering.

He laughed but then it turned into coughs.

"H-hahahaha! Y-you idiot! Ha-h-h-ha-haha h-*cough* *cough*," Great, now I'm doing it. And the cycle went on for a while.

One of us would laugh, and then it would end up coughing, making the other laugh then cough, and so on and so on.

We finally ended up at Starbucks and started laughing on the beanbag chairs.

The lady gave us fraps on the house and let us stay there, seeing we were freezing to death.

"D-dude, what time is it?" I asked, the stutter wearing off.

"It's…" he checked his watch. "T-two thirty."

"Damn," I whistled, "We've been out for a long time."

"Whaddya wanna do now?" he asked, sipping his frap. **(Yeah, I know but I just don't know how to spell frappucino?)**

I shrugged. "It's pretty much snowing outside now. There's nothing much to do."

"Oops!" a girl tripped and spilled hot coffee on my shirt. "S-sorry!"

I yelped in pain and jumped up, doing a funny dance.

"Stop that," Sasuke muttered. "You're starting to make me look bad."

"Well YOU try getting hot coffee all up on your shirt!" I hissed, wiping the brown liquid (**AHAHAHA diarrhea!**) off my shirt.

"I'm sorry, sir! I'll get you some napkins right away!" the girl stood up, flustered.

"Sir?" I asked, confused. Sasuke nudged me. "O-oh, yeah, right! Sir! Yeah! Ha…Ha…"

The girl started to stare. "What are you looking at? Get some napkins," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Y-yes!" she ran into the back room.

"Cheese and crackers, I smell like Gai when he's high on caffeine," I grumbled, licking my coffee-stained numbers.

The girl ran back and started dabbing.

"Thanks, I'm okay," I said, grabbing the napkins and doing it myself.

"I'm sorry…" she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, whatever," I snorted, rolling my eyes. Sasuke kicked me and stood up.

"Ow!"

"Sorry about her," Sasuke caught himself. "H-him! Sorry about _him_."

"Yes," the girl stared at us weirdly. "Haven't I seen you two before?"

I froze. "If it was at the annual Burning Man festival, then no."

She laughed. "No, like at school."

"Depends," I grunted, using the napkins to my full advantage. "What school do you go to?"

"Oh, it's called Konoha High," she answered sweetly.

Sasuke and I exchanged glances.

"Hey! I know you guys now!" she gasped. "THE famous Sasuke Uchiha and the new girl Aiko Mitsuhashi. You guys are SO popular!"

I gave her a What-The-Fuck look. "Excuse me? New girl? Come on people, I—she moved in MONTHS ago."

The girl shrugged. "Well, yeah, but you're still known as the new girl." She was speaking to Sasuke.

Oh right. She thought that Sasuke was me, seeing as he was taking over my body and whatnot. "Yeah, uh, popular?" I caught her attention again.

"Yeah! I heard today that the ~BADASS8~ and the Rebels were sitting at the same table!" she squealed (not in the bad, Sakura way). "Rumor is that they've merged!"

"Wait a minute, Rebels?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, they're like the most popular clique in Konoha High now. Since they've merged, everybody thought that it was for the better 'cause the Rebels are nice and they help out the nerds and stuff. The Rebels; that's what they're calling her and Rai and them," the girl pointed at Sasuke.

"Rebels, eh?" I rubbed my chin, "Hmm…I like it—EW! Shave!" I almost jumped when I felt hair on my chin.

Sasuke's face reddened. "S-shut up."

The girl looked between me and Sasuke several times.

"What?" I asked, getting annoyed. "You're making me dizzy, just doing that shit."

"O-oh, sorry, I just thought that you were dating Rai," she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck again.

PFFT, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _Me_ dating _Rai_? HAHAHAHA!

Well, that was what I was saying on the inside. On the outside, I was just as calm and peaceful as Sasuke would be.

Of course, this girl thought I was Sasuke anyways, so I'd have act like him, seeing as she knew us.

"Oh, yeah, I am," I said uncomfortably, "I just ditched with uh…Aiko today. I didn't feel like goin' to school today. What's your excuse?"

"U-uh, I actually have to work here sometimes," she smiled, "My parents don't support me that much anymore."

"Wow, interesting," I deadpanned. I really didn't need to hear her sob story. 'Cause you know what? We all have one.

"Wow, you're nicer in person," she was all up in Sasuke's annoyed face, poking his forehead.

He swatted her hand away. "What're you talking about?"

"Well, everybody says you're really cool but that you get mad easily and you shoot your mouth off a lot," she explained, taking a closer look at my body, which was being inhabited by Sasuke Uchiha.

"Really cool, eh?" I had stars in my eyes, ignoring the anger management parts.

T.T "No, I'm just in calm mode now," Sasuke replied cleverly.

"Calm mode?" I raged. "What the-,"

Sasuke kicked me again.

"Oh, aren't you dating Gaara Subaku?" She asked Sasuke.

I swear I felt my ears turn red. D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dating? **(Wow, that's alotta Double D's XD)**

Well, I don't know if we were DATING yet, but we were past friends, at least I think so. Does he think so? UGGGHHH.

Sasuke had an uncomfortable look on his face. "Yeah, I guess so, why?"

"Ahh, oh my gosh!" she squealed. "That's SO cute! I wish I had a boyfriend like Gaara!"

"Well, back off 'cause he's taken," I growled. She gave me a weird look. "By Aiko," I added.

"Oh, yeah I know that," she smiled again, "I would never try to steal another man. Besides, my heart's set on Ryuu."

"Ryuu?" Sasuke and I both almost spit out our fraps.

She blushed. "Oh yeah, I've always thought he was REALLY cute. I kinda have a thing for skaters."

"Interesting…" I mused. Hmm…maybe this is the girlfriend Ryuu's looking for. But I have to do a background check first. Just so he doesn't get hurt.

"Why Ryuu?" I asked suspiciously. Sounded fishy. Not that Ryuu was unattractive or anything, I mean if I weren't his friend, I'd think he was super hot, but he was just too nice. The fact was, he was easy to take advantage of.

Many girls had tried himself on him and he'd gotten hurt many, many times. As a result, he has a giant barrier up and he doesn't let anybody in.

Plus, he's got a bunch of overprotective friends, so this girl's got to be willing to deal with us if she wants to get with Ryuu.

Trust me, Ryuu's not stupid. He may look nice and friendly and stuff, he is, but on the inside, he's finding the flaws about you and secretly judging you.

I've got to say, he's actually an amazing judge of character. He knew what to do.

"Well, first he's REALLY hot!" she blushed. "And I think he's really nice! He helped me out bunches of times and I fell for him and his kind nature."

I nodded. Good answer, good answer, chick.

I heard a ringtone of One Time by Justin Beiber. I realized it was my, or Sasuke's, cell phone.

I stared at Sasuke. "Are you gay?"

"It was a dare," he snarled. I smirked. "Sure it was."

I answered the phone.

"Yo."

"_Sasuke! Where've you been? Tsunade's so pissed!"It was Naruto._

"Eh? What's she been saying?"

"_She threatened to extend school hours up to 7 PM!"_

"Ha! Well, that's too bad for you suckers. I'm havin' fun, so I'll let you guys have fun at night school."

"_What the HELLLLLLLLL? C'mon, I have stuff do to do at home!"_

"Like what?" I scoffed. "Eat your ramen?"

"_Shut up! Geez man, just make it back soon. She won't even let me pee anymore!"_

"Dude, where are you?"

"_I'm in the Gym, with every other pissed off student in Konoha High!"_

"Good. You know the stage?"

"_Yeah?"_

"There's a bucket behind the curtains. They use it for water or somethin' like that, but I guess you can pee in it. If they throw it at somebody else, I bet it would be hella funny."

"_WAHHHHHHHHHH! Just get back here right now!" __**"Naruto! Who are you talking to?"**_ WTF? I heard another voice behind Naruto.

"Hey?"

"_Gotta go! Tsunade found me phone! Oh, and Sasuke?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Why do you sound different?"_

"What are you talking about? I'm past puberty. I sound the same," I scoffed, giving a glance to a mad Sasuke.

"_No, it's the way you talk. You kinda sound like…like Rai, or Yumi, hell…maybe even Aiko!"_

"Ha-ha…ha…ha…yeah," I scratched the back of my head. "Ooh! Gotta go! Bye!"

"_Bu-,"_

I quickly hung up. "Oy, let's go, they're waiting for us," I sighed, stretching.

"Okay," Sasuke stood up, opening the door for me.

"Bye then," the mysterious girl waved.

"Oh and…." Before I walked out the door, I looked at her. "Nice hair."

Brown with 2 red streaks? Good enough.

**Shikamaru POV**

Whatta drag.

I wonder where Yumi went. Rai's gone too. We're dropping like flies and I swear I'm next.

Well, we actually did reach the Chairman's office. I was sitting in his chair right now, with a bored look on my face as always.

"Shikamaru! I see you're the last one standing!" The Chairman praised happily, his back turned away from me.

I stared at him weirdly. That wedding ring on his finger…it can't be…

"Isn't it funny? These girls are far more entertaining than I expected them to be," I could hear him grinning widely.

I quickly bowed. "Yes sir."

"Oh, don't be so formal with me, Shikamaru," he waved his hand. "So, how's your mother?"

I twitched. I wanted to say that she was an annoying nag, but instead I settled for, "She's fine…Mr. Uchiha."

"Ah! So, you've figured me out," he finally turned around, "Aw, geez, and I had hoped that I could keep up the charade a little longer. But…as expected of the super smart Shikamaru-san, it's hopeless."

My eye twitched again. It really was a sight to see, Sasuke and his father.

Sure, they're both serious, but Mr. Uchiha was just silly.

Itachi was more of an adult than him. I guess you could say he liked to smother his sons a bit too much.

"Where are my other two friends?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, here they are," he moved so I could see the screens set up on his wall. "Don't worry, they're perfectly fine."

I eyed the screens and stifled my uncontrollable laughter.

There Rai was, freaking out in the middle of an elevator, tied up with lots of ropes and on a chair. I could see that she was screaming something, but it wasn't audible.

"What's she saying?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Oh, well, she started screaming about half an hour ago, but they were too loud, so we disconnected her mic," Mr. Uchiha rubbed his ears. "If you want to hear, put these on." He handed me some earphones. "I warn you and your ears."

I twitched once I turned on the earphones.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" she screamed. "I'M NOT FUCKING KIDDING! I SWEAR ON MY ASS THAT ONCE THIS STUPID-ASS ELEVATOR STOPS ON A FUCKING FLOOR, I'LL TAKE THESE ROPES AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR HAIRY, DEFORMED-,"

"Okay, that's enough," I took off the earphones and rubbed my ringing ears. Damn, the girl had lungs.

I looked towards the other screen where Yumi was.

She was…floating around? In the darkness?

"Wha-?"

"Oh, yeah, I don't think that girl has ever heard the saying that curiosity killed the cat," Mr. Uchiha laughed.

"Eh?"

"We told you kids not to open any doors, but she did anyway," Mr. Uchiha laughed as if he couldn't believe she actually did it. "Wow, what interesting friends Sasuke has."

"Excuse me, Mr. Uchiha," I said cautiously, "Not to ruin any of your fun, but are they gonna be alright?"

He chortled. "Oh, no worries, Shikamaru! They'll be fine. Here, should we tell them that it was a joke now?"

"Um…okay?" That's the thing about Mr. Uchiha. You'll never know what he does and you'll never how to answer him when he does it. Reminds me of Naruto in a way.

He pressed a red button on his desk. "Yeah, uh, release the prisoners?"

"Prisoners?" I grumbled. Boy, was Mr. Uchiha different from Sasuke by a MILESTONE!

Suddenly, I could hear a thump and a "CRAP!" Yumi's voice.

I looked back towards the screen and she was dropped onto the floor and the lights were turned on.

**Yumi's POV**

"CRAP!" I yelped as I hit the floor on my ass. Shit, that hurt. BUT (Haha, ironic), I was too surprised to feel anything right now.

The lights flipped on and the room was white. And near the ceilings, there was a window where 3 men were at and they were waving at me.

"…Da fuck?" my voice sounded high-pitched. So, this WASN'T a gravitational room?

**Rai POV**

"…Ho…ly…mother…fucker." I was almost out of breath and lost my voice from screaming so much. That damned elevator music was still on.

Shut up, shut up, shut up!

Just when I was about to pass out from all the screaming, the ropes fell off and the elevator doors opened to reveal an office with a receptionist there. Even the elevator music ceased.

"Ah, Rai! The Chairman's in his office right now. Come this way, please," this nice lady led me into this room.

I almost dropped to the floor when I saw Shikamaru there sitting with the Chairman.

"Rai, glad you could make it," the Chairman smiled.

"Hey, you're…you're…" Who was he again? I swear I saw him before!

"Hey, you're Sasuke's dad!" Yumi pointed, walking ahead of me into the room.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, walking into the office.

"Some place," she shrugged. And without another sentence, I took my two hands and started strangling Shikamaru and her.

"Ack!" they choked.

"You…mother…fuckers…left…me…there…to…_**DIE!**_" I yelled, bumping their heads onto the floor.

"Now, now," Sasuke's so-called dad sweat-dropped. I froze. Sasuke's _**dad**_? As in _**father**_?

HOLY CRAP! Release the two traitors from your hands and stop making yourself look bad!

I backed away into the corner of the room, pointing a shaky finger at Sasuke's dad. "Y-you're the C- Chairman?

He smiled. "Why yes! Did my dear son not tell you?"

"No!" I scoffed. "Hey, uh, so if you're the Chairman, then does that mean Sasuke's the Chairman's son?"

Yumi snickered and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. But, nonetheless, the Chairman kept his smile. "Yes, yes it does."

But I heard him mutter to Shikamaru, "Boy, you weren't kidding when you said she was slow."

I felt a tick mark form on the side of my head. Well, gee! You don't have to say it so loudly!

"So, Rai, I've been meaning to talk to you," Mr. Uchiha said, folding his hands together.

"W-why? Am I in trouble?" I asked fearfully.

He laughed. "Why no! I just have to discuss a little something with you."

I stared at him like a deer in the headlights. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

Yumi elbowed me. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I squeaked.

He nodded and led me there. Once I thanked him and closed the door, I sunk to the floor.

Crap! I can't believe I made myself look like such an idiot in front of Sasuke's dad! Great, now what's he gonna think of me?

I sighed and washed my face.

I looked like shit. Might as well brush my hair and pinch my cheeks. Well, at least it's a step up from before.

I took a deep breath before I re-entered the Chairman's office again. I sat down, noticing that Shikamaru and Yumi were no longer there.

"What did you want to talk about, sir?" I asked politely. This about the only time I won't cuss in front of a parent. It's important. Well, to me it is.

"Oh, please, drop the formalities!" he said kindly. "You're not in any sort of trouble. I've just been hearing some rumors about you around the school…"

I dropped my head. Aw, shit, I'm screwed.

"I've heard that you are dating my son!" he chortled happily.

My head shot up like a string was pulling it from above. "W-w-w-what?" I swear I could feel my face turn red.

"Oh, don't be so embarrassed, Rai," he waved it off with a smile. "You ARE dating, aren't you?"

Well, let's see. A few couple kisses, a dance…does that equal relationship?

"U-uh…I guess," I shrugged shyly. Crap, what have I done? I've just confirmed that Sasuke and I are boyfriend/girlfriend! What if he doesn't wanna be boyfriend/girlfriend? Why am I such an idiot? Can someone PLEASE explain?

"Great!" he clapped his hands. "Well, as his father, I have a couple things to say to you."

He looked at me seriously. I was beginning to feel nervous, so I nodded vigorously.

"You see, it's been awhile since Sasuke's had a girlfriend…" he trailed off. "And I want to make sure he finds the right one. Because before, there were a lot of girls who uh…weren't so great."

I nodded in understanding. I didn't know EVERYTHING about Sasuke, but I DID know about the sluts he used to "date". Or if that's what you want to call a one-night stand.

"So, we figured we'd give you a chance," he smiled at me. "How's dinner next Saturday at 7 sound?"

_DINNER_? I mean, I'd already met his parents, but not like this!

Before I could realize what I was saying, I blurted out, "Great! That sounds great! I'll be there."

His face lit up. "Wonderful! Then, I guess I should let out the school now."

Let out the school? Well, I don't know what the hell he's talking about, but I'm just gonna go ahead and nod and pretend like I know what he's talking about.

"Yeah, sure," I said, walking out and meeting Shikamaru and Yumi at the Receptionist's office.

"Let's get outta here," I groaned, scratching my head.

Oh, hell, what have I got myself into?

**Aiko POV**

RUNNNNNNNN!

"Sasuke! They found us again!" I cried as the angry mob of merchants pursued us, yelling insults and expletives at us.

"No duh, I can see that!" he yelled as some guy got frisky and poked his ass with a giant pitchfork.

"Where the hell do we go?" I asked as I turned a corner.

We were running in the streets now which, I might say, is **highly**__dangerous!

I almost got hit by a car _twice_ and Sasuke got his arm bit by a dog. I turned into an alley and saw a ladder leading into a window.

I quickly jumped and climbed myself up, using the muscles that Sasuke had. HA! Take that, you retarded merchants.

"Aiko! Come on!" Sasuke yelled, reaching for my hand.

"Pull yourself up!"

"I'm too freaking short!"

"Why you little-," I was about to start a bicker fight, but I remembered what would happen if I did. So, I just swallowed my pride and pulled him up.

I thought we were safe but, to my horror, the merchants started climbing up the ladder as well.

"Let's go!" I pulled Sasuke into the apartment window and looked around.

"What da hell you doin' here?" asked a fat black lady on the couch.

"What the fuck?" I deadpanned. Sasuke pulled me down as a pitchfork flew through the window.

"I'ma ask you again! What da hell you doin here?" she tried to stand up to threaten us.

"Shaniqua!" a manly man stepped into the scene. "What da hell is goin' on here?"

"I don't fucking know!" she yelled slowly. "Bitch be bustin' outta da window wid her red hair and pitchforks flyin' out da windows and shit."

"Daddy!" a little boy ran out with a shotgun. "Who done busted into our house?"

"Holy shit!" I hid behind the couch.

"Don't you be cussin' in my house, lil motherfuckin' Richie Rich!" the mother yelled at me. "Junior, don't be pointin' that gun at me or I'll shove it down your throat."

Junior cocked the gun. "Daddy, who dey?"

Sasuke suddenly ran at the kid and held him down, simultaneously grabbing the gun.

"Don't be holdin' up my baby, bitches!" the mother threatened, trying to stand up, but was too fat to.

"Y'all are motherfuckin' crazy!" the father yelled.

"Daddy, I ain't even gotta fuck a girl yet! I'm too young to die!"

"I know baby, I know!"

"Holy crap, you people are insane!" I commented, grabbing Sasuke and getting the hell outta there.

"Das right, you better run, you motherfuckin' crazy-ass bitches!" the mother yelled, getting close enough to douse Sasuke and I with beer.

"Ew! Gross," I coughed, wiping my eyes clean of the alcohol.

"We stink!" Sasuke said, wringing out his shirt.

We ran down the hall and down to the first floor.

"Crap!" Sasuke slipped. I picked him up and saw that he slipped on some white substance. I swiped it up and sniffed it. "Shit, that's a rock!" I stated and started to run, dragging Sasuke along the way.

"Freeze!" Then all of a sudden, the cops come running in with their guns all up and outta their holsters and the TV crews came up.

"Put your hands in the air and drop the gun!"

"Holy crap…" was all I said before the fuzz cuffed us and arrested us, along with almost every other tenant in the building.

**1 hour later**

"I cannot believe this," I groaned monotonously. Guess where we were? J-

"Hey you, cell 4!" snapped a guard. "Keep your mouth shut!"

"How the hell did we end up in jail?" I hissed at Sasuke. He had a bruise on his (which was mine also -.-) eye, because he punched one of the police officers on "accident".

"Hmm, well, gee, you were caught red-handed holding a crack rock, I was still holding that black lady's shotgun, you were resisting arrest, I was charged for assaulting an officer, those stupid-ass merchants accused us of theft, and not to mention the apartment complex we were in was a crack-house!" he ranted.

"Shut your mouth, you stupid little red-head," growled one of our inmates.

"Sorry sir!" Sasuke sulked in the corner.

Oh yeah, and I promise I won't forget to count my lucky stars. You wanna know why? I guess today was a busy day for the cops 'cause they told us that all the cells were crowded!

So now, us 15 year olds have to share a cell with a bunch of serial killers! Their looks ranged from the Creepy Stalker to Buff Biker to Deranged Criminal.

I shivered. Looks like they could all beat us to a pulp if we said something wrong. I mean, I've been to jail before, but never in the same cell with a bunch of freaks.

Usually, _I_ was in the cell being the freak! Plus, I don't like this jail. It looked like something was wrong with all these people.

Like, the guards didn't even look at us, or check on us, so that means we could kill each other here without them noticing. And the other creepy part was that the bikers kept glancing at me and pointing at me every once in awhile. It made me question if Sasuke was wanted in these parts.

"Well, at least we aren't getting charged for arson," I mumbled.

"Pfft," one of the guys scoffed, "Well I did."

All of a sudden, one of the bikers pushed me into the middle, where Sasuke was. "Ow!" I yelped, hitting the floor hard.

"Listen up kiddies," the big, tough biker growled, "We're in charge of this joint-,"

"Uh, yeah, I knew that, so eh?" I asked, not really understanding what was going on. He nodded towards one of his minions and he punched me in the stomach.

"Oof!"

"Hey, listen up, buddy," the Biker guy snarled, "My name's Boss and I ask the questions around here. And frankly, I don't like you."

I glared up at him. "Whaddya want with me?"

He nudged another one of his minions and that guy lifted me up off my feet by my shirt. Then, he pulled his fist back, punched me dead into my right eye, and dropped me onto the floor.

"Well," I grumbled to Sasuke, "At least now we have matching eyes."

One of our cellmates laughed, but the Boss man punched him. "Shut up, stupid!"

After all those scuffles were done with, Boss turned back to snarl at me.

"What?" I twitched. He was really starting to piss me off. I know it's a bad idea to mingle with the guy who controls all the other weirdos in our jail cell, but hell, I was getting mad and tired of their shit.

"I hears you's and your father's gots a business goin' on," he sniffed. I glanced at Sasuke, but he shrugged.

"And?"

"Well, I'd like to offer my services," Boss smirked.

"O-Oh, well, uh-,"

I was slammed into the wall. "And I ain't takin' no for an answer!"

I nodded but could barely talk. This guy was crushing my airway. "U-uh, y-yes, sir," I choked out.

"Good." He dropped me to the floor and started celebrating with his pals while I glared at the floor. Damn. How could I look so, so…_weak_? Geez, I'm a disgrace.

_BAM!_ What the hell?

I turned around and saw that Sasuke had Boss at the throat on the wall.

"**Don't threaten my friends. Ever."** I'm pretty sure Sasuke was pissed. But I do praise him for making me look so badass, what with threatening the "Boss" and all.

Boss gulped. "G-got it."

Sasuke let go of him and glared at everybody else, using that special Uchiha charm that could make you piss your pants in joy or fear. Or maybe it was the fact that he was in my body and I looked so darn cool.

**(Yes, Aiko CAN be very conceited at times like these**.**)**

"Listen up!" he ordered. Everybody immediately shut up and sat down.

**Guards' POV (Yes, more than one guard)**

A rumbling woke me up from my sleep. Damned prisoners…

"Oy, shut up you bunch of ghetto criminals," I grunted. They immediately did.

I glanced at Brown. He shrugged. Hmm…that's strange. They actually listened. Eh, whatever. Not like they can break out or anything. This is a hi-tech prison. The only way you can get out is to sneak past Brown and flip off the control panel.

I abandoned my thoughts when I heard a radio blaring out a song.

"Hey, what the hell?" I grunted, looking back at the prisoners. Fuck Tha Police by N.W.A

**No POV**

_Right about now____NWA court is in full effect.  
Judge Dre presiding in the case of NWA versus the police department _The prisoners glared at the guards_  
Prosecuting attorneys are MC Ren____Ice Cube____and Eazy muthafuckin E.  
Order,____order,____order. Ice Cube____take the muthafuckin stand _One of the guards kicks Aiko and Sasuke's cell_  
Do you swear to tell the truth____the whole truth  
and nothin but the truth so help your black ass?_

Why don't you tell everybody what the fuck you gotta say? "Where's that music comin' from, you runts?"_  
_

_Fuck tha police _Sasuke smirks._  
Comin straight from the underground  
Young nigga got it bad cuz I'm brown _"What are ya smiling about, punk?" The guard reached in and punched his (or Aiko's) gut._  
And not the other color so police think  
They have the authority to kill a minority _"Fuck you," Sasuke snarled.__

Fuck that shit, cuz I ain't tha one  
For a punk muthafucka with a badge and a gun "Bitch!" the guy yelled._  
To be beatin' on, and throwin' in jail  
We could go toe to toe in the middle of a cell _"Bastard," Sasuke snickered.__

Fuckin' with me cuz I'm a teenager Aiko flipped the guard off._  
With a little bit of gold and a pager _ _Searchin' my car, lookin for the product _"Hmph, you two just earned yourselves another night in prison."_  
Thinkin' every nigga is sellin' narcotics_

You'd rather see me in the pen  
Then me and Lorenzo rollin' in the Benzo "Really? I don't think so," Aiko laughed._  
Beat tha police outta shape  
And when I'm finished, bring the yellow tape _"Shut up, you little piss-off."_  
To tape off the scene of the slaughter _"Hehehe," Aiko snickered, as did the rest of the cellmates._  
Still can't swallow bread and water_

I don't know if they fags or what  
Search a nigga down and grabbin' his nuts "NOW!" Aiko yelled into her phone._  
And on the other hand, without a gun they can't get none  
But don't let it be a black and a white one _And in a split second, the guard was overwhelmed by a stampede of criminals._  
Cuz they slam ya down to the street top  
Black police showin' out for the white cop _"AHHHHHH!" was the battle-cry.__

Ice Cube will swarm  
On any muthafucka in a blue uniform At that moment, all the cells in the "hi-tech" prison released their prisoners._  
Just cuz I'm from the CPT, punk police are afraid of me  
A young nigga on a warpath _"What the hell?" all the cops got off their lazy ass to look at the prisoners._  
And when I'm finished, it's gonna be a bloodbath  
Of cops, dyin in LA _"Motherfucker!" Aiko kicked the cop that punched Sasuke in the gut._  
Yo Dre, I got somethin to say_

Fuck the police (x4) "FUCK THA POLICEEEE!"__

M. C. Ren, will you please give your testimony to the jury about this fucked up incident.

Fuck tha police and Ren said it with authority All the cops were outnumbered and were getting their asses kicked. **Badly**._  
because the niggaz on the street is a majority.  
A gang, is with whoever I'm stepping _The so-called hi-tech prison was falling apart by the hinges._  
and the motherfuckin' weapon  
is kept in a stash box, for the so-called law _ALL the prisoners were let out and were wreaking havoc among the prison._  
wishin' Ren was a nigga that they never saw_

Lights start flashin' behind me "Now's our chance, Sasuke, c'mon!" Aiko tried to navigate through the crowd of people._  
But they're scared of a nigga so they mace me to blind me  
But that shit don't work, I just laugh _"Hey, where do ya think you're goin'?" One of the cops grabbed Sasuke's wrists_  
Because it gives 'em a hint not to step in my path_

To the police I'm sayin' fuck you punk "Fuck off!" Sasuke punched the cop with his free fist._  
Readin' my rights and shit, it's all junk  
Pullin' out a silly club, so you stand _"Let's bounce!" I dragged him away._  
With a fake assed badge and a gun in your hand_

But take off the gun so you can see what's up "Hell no!" he grinned crazily. "This is so fuckin' fun!"_  
And we'll go at it punk, I'ma fuck you up_

Make ya think I'm a kick your ass Oh shet. Yes shet. Sasuke's addicted to fighting._  
But drop your gat, and Ren's gonna blast  
I'm sneaky as fuck when it comes to crime _"Dude, we don't have time for this shit! We gotta bounce! **NOW!**_" _Aiko shouted._  
But I'm a smoke em now, and not next time_

Smoke any muthafucka that sweats me Aiko tried pulling him away, but he just kept going back to the fight._  
Or any assho that threatens me  
I'm a sniper with a hell of a scope _"Crap, crap, crap, crap," Aiko chanted worriedly, pacing around._  
Takin out a cop or two, they can't cope with me_

The muthafuckin villain that's mad Aiko beat her way through the overbearing crowd, picking a few fights._  
With potential to get bad as fuck  
So I'm a turn it around _She kicked a guy's nuts and elbowed another one to the face._  
Put in my clip, yo, and this is the sound  
Ya, somethin like that, but it all depends on the size of the gat _She quickly made her way to the officer's desk and found her and Sasuke's files__

Takin out a police would make my day  
But a nigga like Ren don't give a fuck to say She took out her lighter and burned their records.__

Fuck the police (x4) "Fuck tha police indeed," she grinned dangerously, slipping on her drugs, unable to keep away from the fight.__

Police, open now. We have a warrant for Eazy-E's arrest.  
Get down and put your hands up where I can see em. "Hands up!" Suddenly, there was a gunshot._  
Just shut the fuck up and get your muthafuckin ass on the floor. _"Hit the floor!" Aiko yelled, taking cover._  
And tell the jury how you feel about this bullshit _"Sasuke!" Aiko pulled him, army-crawling through the fear-stricken prisoners__

I'm tired of the muthafuckin jackin  
Sweatin' my gang while I'm chillin' in the shackin "What happened?" Sasuke hissed._  
Shining tha light in my face, and for what  
Maybe it's because I kick so much butt _"Damn sheriff be bustin' up some caps in here," Aiko growled. "Let's just get da hell outta here before we're taken in again."__

I kick ass, or maybe cuz I blast  
On a stupid assed nigga when I'm playin' with the trigga They quickly maneuvered their way to the back door._  
Of any Uzi or an AK __**BAM!**_ "Shit!" Sasuke yelped, getting down._  
Cuz the police always got somethin stupid to say_

They put up my picture with silence "Ah! Ah! Crap!" Aiko grabbed her leg in pain._  
Cuz my identity by itself causes violence  
The E with the criminal behavior _"Did you get shot?" Sasuke asked, panicked._  
Yeah, I'm a gansta, but still I got flavor_

Without a gun and a badge, what do ya got?  
A sucka in a uniform waitin' to get shot "Hell no! I never get shot!" Aiko scoffed stubbornly._  
By me, or another nigga.  
and with a gat it don't matter if he's smarter or bigger _"Then what the hell happened to you?"_  
[MC Ren: Sidle him, kid, he's from the old school, fool]_

And as you all know, E's here to rule  
Whenever I'm rollin, keep lookin in the mirror "I got grazed!" Aiko yelped in pain._  
And there's no cue, yo, so I can hear a _"Huh?"_  
Dumb muthafucka with a gun _"I got shot by a dumb mothafucka with a gun!" Aiko repeated the lyrics.__

And if I'm rollin off the 8, he'll be tha one  
That I take out, and then get away "You two! Stop!" a guard yelled, coming towards them._  
And while I'm drivin' off laughin'  
This is what I'll say _They were so close to the exit__

Fuck the police (x4) Sasuke whistled and Boss and his posse beat up the guard.__

The jury has found you guilty of bein' a redneck,  
whitebread, chickenshit muthafucka. "Thanks guys!" Aiko called, letting Sasuke drag her out the door._  
Wait, that's a lie. That's a goddamn lie.  
I want justice! I want justice! _"No prob, Chief!" Boss waved away._  
Fuck you, you black muthafucka!_

Fuck the police (x3) They gave one last finger to the hi-tech prison before Sasuke broke into a getaway car and sped away to the Hospital.

"Sasuke! Holy crap, I'm bleeding!" Aiko whined, grabbing onto him for support.

"Shut up, shut up! I'm driving as fast as I can!" Sasuke panicked. He's never been in a shooting before and it scared the hell outta him.

"Don't worry, I didn't get shot," Aiko panted, "I just got grazed."

"Just shut up until we get there," Sasuke growled. "Dammit, don't die on me."

"I'm not gonna die," Aiko grinned coolly, "I was just grazed that's all. Plus, this is your body anyways."

"Shut up, don't remind me," Sasuke growled. They drove in silence for a while until Aiko suddenly burst out in laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing for?" Sasuke asked, growing impatient that there was traffic on the way to the hospital.

"Hahaha, well, if you think of it this way," Aiko closed her eyes in laughter, "We got bored, skipped school, met some creepy lady, switched bodies, got chased around by some pissed off merchants, half-drowned in the ocean, met a girl we knew at Starbucks, almost got shot at by some crazy-ass black family, got caught in a crackhouse, got arrested, and broke out. We're fucking unbelievable!"

Sasuke started cracking up as well. "Yeah…I bet that is kinda funny."

"Of course it is!" Aiko was close to passing out from the stress. "I just figured out that we're dumbasses who almost got killed."

With that, her head hit the seat and she fell into a deep sleep.

**Rai POV**

"Sasuke's meet the parents agenda aside," I prepared to yell. "WHERE THE HELL IS AIKO?"

"Geez woman, put a cork in it," Shikamaru picked his ear. "Isn't that why Tsunade held the whole student body in the Gym for the whole day?"

"Well, they're out now," Yumi skipped the halls happily. "The Chairman told Tsunade to release them, remember?"

"Yeah…" I growled. "But I'm so pissed at Aiko right now. She doesn't know what the hell I've been through today!"

"Hey! Hey! Shikamaru!" I heard Naruto's recognizable loud voice behind us. We were now trudging through the hallway, scratching our heads as to where Aiko could've gone.

"Naruto, Gaara, Neji," Yumi greeted with a smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you guys if you knew where Sasuke was!" Naruto declared.

"Nah," I shook my head. "We haven't seen him all day. "Anyways, do you know where Aiko is?"

Neji shook his head. "Nope. Actually, they're the reason Tsunade locked us up today."

"Hey, where's the rest of the ~BADASS8~?" I nodded towards them suspiciously.

"Well, me, Neji, and Gaara are here, Sasuke's nowhere to be found, Kiba's out sick, Shino got his parents to sign him out, lucky son of a bitch, and Shikamaru's standing right in front of us," Naruto went into his depressed stage. "Where's Name?"

I looked around. "Well, I'll be! I haven't seen her either! And Kai and them are gone too!"

"Oh, them?" Naruto asked. "They disappeared when Tsunade called the Gym meeting."

"Damn!" Yumi snapped. "We're disappearing one by one."

"Neji, why are you here?" I asked. "I mean, nothing offensive or anything, but you're usually with Tenten and stuff."

"Tenten's on vacation for awhile," he explained. "Family reunion."

I shuddered. "Ugh. Even though I don't have a family, I heard those are horrible."

"They are," Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara deadpanned.

"So, are we gonna find them or what?" Yumi asked, eager to change the subject. She was still sensitive about the whole…family subject. She's never really gotten over it.

"Well, where are we supposed to look?" Gaara asked, scratching his head. He didn't show it, but I could tell he was worried about Aiko. Aww…sweet Gaara.

"Knowing Aiko, we should check the news," I suggested cautiously, running into the Teacher's room with the others trailing behind me.

"Why's that?" Neji asked curiously, locking the door behind him just in case any teachers found us there.

"Any other time she's been missing, she's somehow involved herself with the authorities," I shook my head shamelessly, "She always leaves a trail of havoc behind, which the reporters usually pick up."

I flipped on the TV and put it on the news channel. "Shh, shh, it's starting," I shushed the other guys.

"_And I am standing here right now in front of the County Hi-Tech Prison. Apparently, there has been a MAJOR breach in the system, therefore releasing all prisoners from their cells, causing a massive fight between the guards and the prisoners. The Sheriff arrived just in time with reinforcements. Over 20 guards were injured, over 70 prisoners injured, and about 7, yes only 7, prisoners escaped out of the hundreds that were kept in this facility. We are not yet being told the full details as to who devised this ingenious escape plan, but we will be back later with more news. This is BLAH BLAH reporting live from the County Hi-Tech prison."_

I dropped the remote. I swear I heard Yumi's jaw drop. Naruto yelled. "WHHHAAATT?"

"You don't think that was her, do you?" Neji asked worriedly.

I shook my head, still in awe. "I don't know," I said truthfully, "I really don't." Of all the things Aiko's done every time she "disappears" this has to be the worst, IF she did it.

"Hey, guys, check this out," Gaara gave us the newspaper.

"What the fuck!" Yumi shouted, her voice getting high-pitched. "Pier Bandits? Oh, _**hell, NO**_."

"What?" I snatched the newspaper away from her. "Theft…angry merchants…What the hell?"

"Do you really think Aiko would do that?" Neji asked.

"No," Shikamaru shook his head after reading the newspaper. "It says Pier _Bandits_. Plural; more than one."

"You don't think…?" I looked around, questioningly.

"No way," Naruto gaped. "Sasuke too?"

"We don't know yet," Shikamaru shook his head. "But there's a good chance that it could be them."

"Damn!" I cursed. "If they're in trouble, then we're in trouble."

"Whaddya mean?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"You see, we've had more than a few encounters with the cops…" Yumi said nervously.

"Of course we know that. Who doesn't?" Gaara rolled his eyes. I elbowed him. "Shut up and listen."

"And…they know us well enough that they think they've got each of our moves figured out," Yumi sighed. "In simple terms, if one of us is in trouble with the law, we're _all_ in trouble with the law."

"Oh well, who cares, we're good to go," Naruto shrugged. I smacked his head. "Selfish son of a bitch," I muttered.

"So what do we do now?" Neji asked.

"I say we wait," Naruto shrugged. I smacked him again. "Ow!"

"Idiot, why the hell would we do that?"

He closed one of his eyes in annoyance as he rubbed the spot where I smacked him. "Well, geez, if you think about it, whatever situation you guys are in, it always works out. They'll be back. It's not like they have a choice."

We all thought about it.

"When did you get to be so smart, stupid?" Shikamaru mused.

"Eh?" Naruto dropped to the floor.

"I guess that's true," Yumi rubbed her chin. "Wow, that's true. Naruto you said something cool!"

"EH?"

"Very good," Neji nodded. "Yes, Naruto, perhaps you actually DID say something reasonable and not completely idiotic."

"WHA? Why are you guys so mean?" He cried waterfalls. Y'know, like Gai when somebody makes fun of Lee. Which is almost every day. Poor Gai. Poor Lee. O.o

"So, what, we just wait here?" Gaara grunted.

"I don't like the idea either, but I guess Naruto has a point," I admitted. "It's true; they really don't have any place else to go. Sooner or later, Aiko'll HAVE to come home. If not, where's she gonna go?"

They all shrugged and complied. We just watched the news just in case anything else came up about two missing teenagers.

So I guess the plan was to wait.

Ugh. This is SO un-Rai like.

**Aiko POV**

My eyes fluttered open. All I saw was white. White ceiling, white walls, etc. And I came to that conclusion. Only ONE place would have everything white.

Well, except for the annual red-neck palooza. JUST KIDDING. HA. HA. Ha. Where the hell is Sasuke?

"Ah! You're awake," smiled a lady next to me. I looked around. Ewwwww, I'm in a hospital!

"What happened?" I asked gruffly, sitting up but wincing at the pain in my leg.

"Oh, your friend brought you in," the nurse nodded towards the waiting room. "She said somebody shot at you. Luckily, you were only grazed by the bullet. But, you passed out due to exhaustion."

"Oh, sweet," I yawned. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, as soon as your guardian signs these release forms and pays for the medical bill," she said.

Ew. I have to call Sasuke's dad? Nah, I'll pass.

"Okay, can I talk to my friend first?" I asked. She nodded. "Right away, sir."

Soon enough, I saw my body walking towards me, signaling that Sasuke was here.

"Dude, whatta we do?" I whispered. "They want your parents to sign some release forms and pay for the bill."

"Don't worry, I've already forged my dad's signature and put the bill on his credit card or whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's all taken care of. Let's just get out of here."

There was something…off about him. Like, he was nervous and twitchy. Odd.

"Yeah, yeah," I hobbled out but then froze. "Gross."

"What?" he asked, getting irritated at all the delays. Hmph. No need to be so rushy.

"I'm naked under this gown!" I hissed. "This is gross! I have to dress myself!"

He turned bright red but then looked away. "Just get it over with. Don't stare at anything that isn't yours…"

"Why would I?" I muttered, trudging into the bathroom to change. I tried my best not to look at some parts, and I was successful, I think.

Sasuke and I walked through the hospital halls, not knowing where the exit is.

"Man, I'm getting worried," Sasuke scratched his head. "What if we're on the news? If we don't get outta here quick, the doctors might catch us and turn us in."

"Don't worry," I gave him a mischievous grin. "I burned our files. We have no physical evidence of ever residing at that horrid prison cell."

He grinned at me. "Thinking ahead. I like it."

"Of course you do," I scoffed, turning a corner. "Hey, there it is!"

We successfully sneaked out of the hospital through the back door and walked out onto the street.

Sasuke shuddered. "Ugh. I hate the hospital."

I glanced at him, but turned my attention back to streets we were crossing. "Why? I mean, they aren't great, but I don't HATE them."

He kept his eyes ahead. "They reek of death. Plus, it was the place I lost my grandmother."

I stared at him before giving him a one-armed hug, to his surprise. "I'm sorry about your grandmother. But you should look at the hospital in a different light."

"Like how?" he snorted sarcastically. I shoved my hands in my pockets and shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I know that alotta people don't like the hospital 'cause it reminds them of death and all that…but I'm asking, why can't you look at the hospital as a place of saving people rather than killing them?" I felt the Sasuke stare at me curiously.

"…"

I took that as a sign to keep talking. "Sure, death frequently happens in that place, but in a way, the death relieves you from the pains of life. Plus, it's also saved alotta people's lives too. People should remember that."

"Hm…" Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah…they should."

"So…Uchiha," I grinned at Rai's old nickname for him. "Where to now?"

He laughed. "Well, I'm pretty sure that they'll be looking for us. Not just the cops, but our friends too."

'Our friends'. Okay, that's it. I'm officially accepting Sasuke Uchiha and his band of pretty boys and branding them as "good, not great, but alright".

"I agree," I yawned. "Hey can I crash at your house tonight?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're gonna have to anyways. You're still in my body. I guess we'll just both have to stay at my place until tomorrow."

"Cool."

So, Sasuke and I walked ALL THE WAY over to his house.

"Holy…cheese…" I panted, the sweat pouring down my face. "How many…miles…was that?"

"I don't…fucking…know!" Sasuke huffed, collapsing at the steps in front of his own house. Ahem, excuse me, _**mansion**_. "I'm so…fucking…tired."

"You're…telling me…" I hugged the pillar for support. "You're…supposed…to be…the guy."

"Let's…go inside," he suggested, dragging my dead body along. X~X

"Pretend like…you're me," Sasuke warned. I popped right back up after I regained my breath and nodded. "Sure thing, Aiko!"

T.T He narrowed his eyes. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Just don't."

-.- Bitch.

"Oh! Sasuke, you're home!" a light, feminine voice filled the air. My eye twitched. These kinds of things annoyed the fuck outta me the most. You know why? 'Cause it reminded me of my mom.

We both turned around to see a beautiful blue-haired woman smiling warmly at us with an apron on. To my surprise, she looked a lot like Sasuke.

"Mother?" I asked, testing it out. "Idiot!" Sasuke coughed out in annoyance. "Well how am I supposed to know?" I hissed discreetly to him.

"Shut up and smile," he ordered with a grin plastered to his face. "I swear to god if you cuss at her I'll rip your lungs out."

I stared at him wide-eyed. Whoa. Must be some sweet-ass mother/son relationship.

"Yes, Sasuke it's me," she giggled. "What are you doing outside in the cold? You should've brought a jacket!" she scolded as I winced. I remember when I used to be scolded for that kind of crap. "Oh, and you brought a friend! I remember you, Aiko was it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sasuke smiled. I shuddered. Absolutely disgusting. I would never smile like that.

"Sasuke, why don't you take her to the kitchen and share the cookies I made," she smiled, motioning for us to follow her.

I glanced at Sasuke, who gave me a glare that said do-everything-I-say-or-I'll-kick-your-ass-halfway-to-hell.

Do everything _I _say and I won't just kick your ass halfway to hell, I'll also beat you up right down to Dante's Inferno itself!

I walked into Sasuke's GINORMOUS kitchen and fell down. "H-holy…crap," I twitched on the floor.

"Get up and shut up," Sasuke growled, dragging me up. We sat at his GINORMOUS table with his mother cooking at the stove.

"So, Sasuke, how was your day?" Mrs. Uchiha asked. Ehhhhhhh…

Sasuke nudged me and dared me to say any part of the truth.

"Oh it was fine…uh, mom," I cringed at the word. 'Mom'. When's the last time I said that?

"Are you sure? You look dirty and oh my!" she dropped her spoon. "What happened to your leg?"

She finally noticed the bandage on my leg. Uh-oh. I stared at Sasuke, asking how he was gonna help me outta this one. He just shrugged as if to say "you're on your own".

"I, um, I fell and…scraped it against a bike," I said quickly. "I'm alright though. It was just a minor injury."

"It better be," she gasped, ruffling my hair. "Next time, be more careful, honey."

Ugh. This baby talk was making me puke in my mouth. A mother's love is sweet, but not when you know it's not directed towards you.

"And you're eye too!" she gasped.

"…Mom," I winced again, "Can we just go upstairs to my room? We have a lot of homework today."

"Well, I don't see your backpacks," she commented, picking up the spoon she dropped and forgetting my black eye.

"Oh…right," Finally! Sasuke jumped in. "We're working on a project. Right now, we're brainstorming."

"Okay, sure then," Mrs. Uchiha said brightly. "Run along now."

I thanked her and followed Sasuke upstairs towards his room. I flopped on a black beanbag chair and let loose. "Oh man, how can you stand that?"

"Stand what?" he asked, flipping onto his bed and throwing a pair of dirty socks into the basketball hoop that hung on his door.

"All that mushy, lovey-dovey talk," I cringed at the thought of it. "It makes me wanna puke."

He rolled his eyes. "That's just my mother. What, doesn't your mom do that too?"

"I don't have a mom," I said quietly. "Oh…yeah, I forgot…sorry…" his gaze lowered. "What…what happened to her?"

"She died when I was 6," I sighed. "Cancer or whatever. It sucked, but yeah."

"What about your dad?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Oh, he's gone," I shrugged. "Whaddya mean 'gone'?" Sasuke asked, scratching his head.

"He ran out on us early on in my years," I sighed. "Never really knew him."

"No siblings?"

"Nah," I stuck my tongue out. "Ain't I perfect?"

"But of course," he snickered. "You're like a princess."

"Don't ever call me that again," I snorted. "Princesses are stupid."

"What's up with you and your feminism ways?" He joked.

"Nothin' like that, boy," I waved it off. "I just don't like the idea of sittin' up on a tower all day waiting for some Prince Charming that I just met for the first time to kiss me and make me fall in love with him."

"And speaking of Prince Charming…" Sasuke smirked and winked. "Gaara…."

I felt myself turn red at the ears. "S-Shut up…"

"Alright, let's play a game," he said. I stared at him curiously. "What kinda game?"

"Don't worry, I used to play it all the time when I was in seventh grade," he grinned, sitting in the beanbag chair next to me. "It's called Personal."

I snorted. "Pfft, that doesn't give anything away at all."

He laughed. "Just shut up. Here's the thing. I get to ask you personal questions, and you get to ask me personal questions. Simple, right?"

I thought it over. Why not? What else is there to do? Wait…this was a mansion. There's EVERYTHING to do.

"Only rule is that whatever we say in here," he pointed to the door, "Never gets out there."

I nodded. "True that."

"Your mom," Sasuke started. "What was she like?"

I smiled at the memory of her. Unlike Rai or Yumi, I actually knew my mother before she passed away.

"I guess she kinda looked like me," I laughed. "Except that she was absolutely beautiful. She had long, red hair and she had the prettiest green eyes. I don't have even one picture of her."

"Why's that?"

"House got burned down," I scoffed bitterly. "Some kids from the neighborhood though it'd be real funny if they set fire to some property."

"That sucks," Sasuke commented.

"Of course it does. Hey, guess what?" I snickered.

"What?"

"My mom was nothing like me," I chuckled.

"She was nice?"

I punched his arm. "Shut up. I'm nice….on occasions. But she was overly nice. To the point of pushover maybe."

"Then you got your personality from your dad," Sasuke concluded.

I scowled. "I didn't GET my personality from anybody. I made it mine."

He put his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay I get it. So…"

I got the hint that he wanted to know more about my mom. I don't know why, but I actually _wanted_ to talk about it.

I smiled. "Do you know why she named me Aiko?" He shot me a questioning look.

"She used to say all the time that her and dad…they loved each other very much. Then I came along, but Dad didn't know, so he ran out on us. I used to cry about it all the time; asking why I didn't have a dad and why he didn't want me…"

"But…" Sasuke was about to say something, but then thought better of it.

I shrugged it off. "It took me a while to realize that it wasn't my fault. My mother would say that even if he wasn't there, she always was. 'Aiko…you're my little love child. If he doesn't love you, then always know that I love you. Always remember that you are a child of love. A child created of _my_ love.'"

Sasuke smiled. Maybe it was nice for him to know that I wasn't a TOTAL bitch. Just a little bitch. Sometimes.

"When she died, I felt that she left me alone for myself. There was a period where I thought that everybody hated me and I knew that I hated them."

"And thus…the present Aiko was born," Sasuke grinned sarcastically.

"No, not quite yet," I laughed. "But I thought, if he didn't want me, if nobody wanted me, then fine. I can do this by myself, I can do anything myself. Ya, I was a selfish brat. But, that was all I knew back then. After a few fights and some arrests, I met Rai and them. Then I thought, I'm not alone anymore. I can share my love and pass it on to others who need it."

"Ahh…so you WERE a little snot-nosed troublemaker," Sasuke accused.

I stuck my tongue out. "Better to be a snot-nosed troublemaker than a prima ballerina kiss-ass know-it-all."

"That was Sakura back then," Sasuke shuddered.

"_WHAT?_" I choked on my own saliva. Something I do quite often.

"Yeah, I know right?" Sasuke laughed at the old memory. "Before she went slut insane, she was pretty good in school and was even a know-it-all."

"WHOA," my jaw dropped. "What happened?"

"~BADASS8~" he shrugged.

"Don't you ever get tired of that shit?" I asked. "I mean, no offense, but it all seems pretty stupid to me."

"Yeah, to _you_," he pointed out. "But to us, it's a symbol of status. Students look up to us and even teachers look up to us. Someday, it'll help us out in the business that our fathers will eventually pass down to us."

I rolled my eyes. "So stepping on other people and acting like jackasses help you get out there in the business world?"

"If it helps achieve our goal, then yes," he replied coldly.

I set my eyes to a vicious glare. "That's not the way it should be. You don't _have_ to be mean. You don't _have _to put on a stupid act every day. You don't _have _to do anything. Just live to do what you _want _to do."

"You don't know what it's like," he shook his head, "to have parents that—that _**pressure**_ you to do things and have them decide for you. It's so…so…"

In my heart, I felt sympathy for him. It was really sad to hear something like this. You'd think that rich kids have their perfect little Richie Rich lives, but there are that few handful that have those deep problems like Sasuke. It was kinda like Aoi and Rumi's situation.

"Yeah, I get cha," I nodded solemnly. "But don't you want to get there your own way? Not the way your parents tell you to or whoever tells you to. Success isn't following somebody else's footsteps, it's paving the way to your own path."

"Yeah, maybe," he shrugged, not so convinced. "But just remember, it is a sad world where feelings don't matter. Business is no exception."

I was taken aback. Was it really that bad? Well, I guess I couldn't imagine; got no parents remember? But I always thought, at least I knew my mom. But the sad part was that I knew her and when she died, it hurt more than not knowing her at all.

"Yeah, well, feelings matter to me," I sighed. "I may not be going anywhere later on, but at least I'll be trying my best to help other people."

"Maybe…" Sasuke trailed off but then shook his head. "What about you? You got me sitting here talking 'bout myself…what're your problems?"

I snorted. "Don't have any. Everything's alright."

"Liar," he scoffed. "Nothing's alright."

"EMMOOOOOO," I sang cheerfully.

He glared. "For the last damned time, I am **NOT** emo."

I stared at him in shock. "Wait, seriously?"

His scowl deepened. "I am not fucking emo. I don't cut my wrists, I don't whine about how the world doesn't understand, and I don't have their sick way of thinking."

I pouted. "Aww, poor Sasuke. Haha, just kidding. But everybody says your emo."

"Then everybody's wrong," he stated simply.

I grinned mischievously. "Hmph. Good answer, Uchiha. Good answer."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Like I said, I have no problems," I shrugged. "I don't like to bitch to other people."

"This isn't 'bitching to other people', it's playing a game," he said. "This is personal talk, remember? Plus, I don't care if you bitch to me. I wanted to know anyways."

"Yeah, but then it feels like I'm complaining," I whined.

"So what? It's just me," he snorted.

I scratched the back of my head. "Well…lately I'm feeling bored. Like, I have no interest in most stuff and I'm just feeling depressed. Ugh. It makes me sound so suicidal."

He laughed. "Ya, it does. But, I guess you just need to do the stuff you wanna do again. I guess that's the best way to have fun."

I shrugged. "Well, that's the point. I don't know what I wanna do anymore. I feel so…unimportant. I mean, I probably am, but no one wants to feel that way."

"What makes you smile?"

The first thing that popped into my mind was Gaara. Hell no was I admitting that little piece of information to Sasuke.

"Um…well, I guess hanging out with friends," I said.

"Then hang out with them! Plan hangouts or just drop by to somebody else's house," he suggested.

"Yeah, but I already do that," I mused. "I kinda wanted to do something different. All I've been doing was skatepark here, fight there. I need a change of scenery, something like that."

"Well, Christmas is coming soon. I guess it's vacation time," he shrugged.

"Then what am I supposed to do in vacation time?" I questioned, frustrated. Sasuke looked puzzled.

"See what I mean? It's a never ending cycle. I wish…" I trailed off, but then finished the sentence. "I wish that I just did something different for a change."

"Like what?"

T.T "I don't know. That's why it's a problem," I stated monotonously.

"Well, even the most complex of problems have simple answers and even the most simplest of problems can have complex answers. Maybe you just have to think deeper into the problem," he said.

"Hmm…" I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess that's about right. Thanks, Sasuke."

He grinned. "I try my best. So, uh…"

"Spit it out." I punched his arm playfully.

"Well, I kinda wanted to know more about Rai," he scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm…" I scratched my chin for a reasonable deal. "Tell ya what, I'll blab about Rai's past if you blab about Gaara's."

"Deal." Sasuke grinned. "You first."

"Rai…" I laughed. "Well, here goes."

"Parent-wise, she never knew them. We think that her mom was just a teenager who got knocked up or somethin' like that. She says that she came from an orphanage and that she got adopted once. But…"

"But what?" Sasuke asked, interested in the sad story.

"Well, yeah, at first they were semi-good parents. They fed her, gave her a home, all the stuff that they SHOULD be giving a kid. Rai's never known a family, so she thought that the occasional lack of love was normal in a household. But it wasn't."

"Soon after, they started beating her for the randomest things. Dropping a spoon, forgetting to turn off the lights, stuff like that. She was really badly beaten. But…she still loved them. Like I said, she doesn't know what a real family's like, so she thought all that was normal. She endured it for a few years."

"But what about the police? Shouldn't they know about this?" Sasuke asked, outraged.

"The police never came through."

"Why not?"

"'Cause nobody ever called," I glared. "Their neighbors didn't give a shit 'cause their neighbors were messed up potheads too. In their neighborhood, there was no right or wrong. It was just what they did."

"…"

"So, after awhile, she figured out that the beatings and the verbal abuse were a bad thing. She ran away and started over on her own. She turned into a somewhat delinquent, I must say. No one would give her a job so she was stuck out in the streets. She lived on the streets for about a month until she went hungry and almost died without water."

"Then what happened?" Sasuke asked, eyes wide.

"A gang member found her. He took her in and nurtured her; taught her the ways of life. He taught her different techniques that would guarantee her food and water."

"What were those techniques?"

"She started to swipe stuff from the markets, create distractions to get what she needed, and she started copying DVDs and sold them into the market illegally."

"She sold illegal stuff?" Sasuke was awed. Apparently, nothing like this ever encountered his perfect little rich life.

I snorted. "Hell yeah. It's called the black market, stupid."

"I know what it's called," he glared.

"Well anyways, she sold all different kinds of illegal crap, but she specialized in those low-quality DVDs," I laughed. "She could've gone for something cooler like weaponry like me. But NOOO, she wanted to sell DVDs. She pick-pocketed random adults and tricked helpless tourists."

"She eventually got far enough to join the gang that took her in and she slowly became a rising threat. Apparently, she was pretty good at fighting and stealing and stuff like that. She was one of the most famous names around."

"Is that it? You guys met through a gang?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Nah, it's not like that. Well, there was this one thing she had a mission. She needed to go to another gang's territory and retrieve something from a paper bag. Drugs, guns, I don't know, whichever, but on the way there, one of her gang members got injured."

"How?"

"Drive-by. They shot the wrong guy from the wrong gang. Rai put the whole mission in jeopardy by taking him to the hospital instead of letting him die. She got kicked outta the gang for doing that thing. And ever since that, every one of those gang members looked down on her, even the one she saved."

"Bastards! Why the hell did that happen?" Sasuke yelled.

"Calm down, toots. It's alright, 'cause here's the good part. The next day some idiot from her gang got arrested for selling drugs and after a few punches, he spilled the gang's location. Then the whole gang gets arrested and Rai's laughing her ass off," I grinned crazily. "A few months after that, we met and here we are today."

"Damn…" Sasuke gaped. "Sell illegal stuff? That's just-"

"I sold guns and Yumi sold drugs," I cut him off. "Rai's not the only one doing anything wrong. Hell, all she did was copy DVDs and sell 'em around. It's not like she helped kill anybody with her work, unlike me or Yumi."

"You sold _**guns**_?" Sasuke flipped out. "Do you know how messed up that is? Guns KILL people y'know!"

"Yes I know," I glowered at him. "And I don't like being lectured for my mistakes in the past. I know what I did was wrong and I regret it now. But you don't know what it's like. You…You've been rich all your life. From the second you were born, you were showered with presents and money and all that good stuff."

"It's not always like that…" He said quietly.

"I know it isn't. But at least you got something. I did what I had to do. Once my mom died, all my family members cut all their ties from me and left me out on the street to die. I didn't get hooked on drugs or anything, but I sold them. Back then, I didn't know that I was destroying lives. I didn't know I was fueling other people's addictions."

"So? You just never do that kind of thing. Ever!"

I gave him a strong stare. "You know, you don't know what it's like to be faced with that kind of situation. Where your family's gone and you're out on the street, not knowing what the hell you're gonna do next. I did what I had to do in order to survive. I needed a chance to live."

"You were born having everything you already needed. When I was born, I was just a mistake. Things happen that aren't supposed to, but I guess when life knocks you down, the hard part's just about getting back up," I said to him.

Sasuke was silent, not knowing what to say.

I sighed and shook my head. "Whatever, that's all in the past. I have a life now. So…you said you'd tell me about Gaara?"

He cracked a grin about this one. "Well, let's say Gaara's story is sorta like your guys'."

I raised an eyebrow. "In what way?"

"The gang way," he shrugged.

"Ah, makes sense," I laughed.

"Yeah, well, Gaara's childhood ain't so sweet either," Sasuke said quietly.

"Yeah, so tell me why not."

He sighed. "Gaara's mom died in childbirth. After that, everybody treated Gaara like scum."

"Why?"

"Because Gaara's mother was a good woman; a kind woman. People were stupid and they thought that it was Gaara's fault that she died. They blamed him on everything."

"What? What about Temari and Kankuro?" I vaguely remember Temari telling me about her brother, Kankuro. Temari said she was the oldest, but Kankuro was so damned smart that he graduated early and stuff like that.

I had questioned her about the fact that she looked about 18 and she was still a freshman. She said she didn't wanna go to college yet, so she re-did her freshman year.

"_Boy was I lucky to repeat THIS freshman year!" She had said, "It's a good thing that you guys came. It would've been just another boring year if you weren't here."_

She told me she MIGHT go to college right after this year, but she says it's still a maybe.

"They were becoming a hindrance, so their father sent the both of them away for awhile, leaving Gaara alone," Sasuke said darkly.

"His father?"

"Yeah, his dad was really mean. He never acknowledged Gaara. If it weren't for their same last name, you'd barely know them as father and son. Gaara's father purposely ignored Gaara for his own reasons. Thus Gaara turned to a world of hate. He got into gang fights, almost killed a kid in one instance, and he skipped school a lot. He was the total yankee."

"And then?"

"He got real into drugs and all that…" Sasuke's gaze lowered. "It was a dark time for him. But Naruto came along and waved his little happy wand and got through to Gaara. He eventually made Gaara realize that that wasn't the right path to go down on. Since then, Gaara's been clean and he never went back down there again."

"…Naruto saved him?" I stated, confused. Naruto? That little idiot?

He chuckled. "Yeah, Naruto's the savior of us all. Me, Neji, Gaara and so much more. He has this…this weird ability."

"Well, what is it?" I asked, eager to know Naruto's secret.

Sasuke smiled. "He has the ability to change people's minds."

"Eh?"

"Naruto has this weird strength. Naruto grew up with no parents either. As a result, he was the big idiot of our class. Always causing trouble and conducting pranks, nobody liked him. I felt sad for the kid; he never really had any friends and nobody was there. He was like Gaara."

"But instead of going the wrong way like Gaara, Naruto possesses a deep determination. He works hard for people to notice him. He's not all the way there yet, but he's almost there. Little by little, people are starting to acknowledge him, respect him even. Even I was affected by the almighty Naruto."

I snorted. "Is Naruto really all that great?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah…he is. It seems like whoever he meets, he changes their lives somehow or the other. It's like his fierce determination results in one of us adopting one of his personality traits. It's weird, but I guess that's what's happened."

"Wow…" I said, awed. "Naruto got game."

We both burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, so I did my end of the deal." Sasuke grinned. "Your turn."

I abandoned our deep conversation and thought it over. What are some _really_ personal questions? Ones that'll really dig deep into their subconscious.

"Who do you hate the most in our school?" I asked. Well, maybe that wasn't personal for HIM, but I sure did wanna know.

He instantly glared. "There are no people in the school that I hate the most."

My jaw dropped. "Impossible! You always-,"

"I hate them all with equal amount," he snorted. "They all annoy me to death."

"Ooh, yeah I know," I nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised you haven't gone completely mental yet from all those annoying fangirls."

He cringed just mentioning them. "Those…those creatures! They're not human. They're just not."

I laughed. "Oh come on, isn't it pleasing to know you're the most wanted guy in Konoha High? Ooh, rhyme!"

He chuckled at my Jay-Z style rhymes, but then he shook his head. "It's not that. Sure, it's flattering, but to me, it's just a test. Those girls like me for my looks. Even when I'm totally mean to them, they still trip all over themselves just to sit next to me."

"Conceitedness aside," I started. "You're saying they don't have any self-respect?"

"Hell no," he sighed. "Poor girls will probably end up prostitutes."

"Got that right," I scoffed. "Especially Sakura. I mean, what exactly IS your connection with her? She claims a lot about you."

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing much really. Just when we were kids, our parents were friends so she'd come over for some amount of time. Back then, she was pretty okay, but now…blegh."

"What about Ino?"

"Oh, Ino's stuff are lies."

I nodded. "I see…well, even if you didn't answer my question, this is very useful information, so your turn."

"Are you with Gaara?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

There go those red ears again. "I don't know! You ask him!"

"Aww…no fun," he pouted. "He told me to ask you."

"Wait, seriously?" I gaped.

"Yeah," he nodded. "He's been wanting to know for awhile now. He told me to ask you, but not to tell you that…he wanted…to know. Hey do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell him I told you."

"Eh…whatever," I shrugged. "Wait…so am I with Gaara or not?"

"I don't know, I asked you," he pointed out. "Okay, let's call Gaara and ask him."

He stared at me expectantly. "Oh, right!" I grinned sheepishly, forgetting that I was still in Sasuke's body. I took out his phone and called Gaara.

"_Hello?"_

"Oh, uh, Gaara," I scratched the back of my head. What the hell was I supposed to say? "'Member how you asked about you and…Aiko being together?" I took a chance.

"_Um...yeah, why? What'd she say?"_

"Uhh…" I saw Sasuke smirk. "She was asking if you wanted to be together."

_I heard him scoff. "Of course I do! I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."_

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "She said yes." From the other beanbag chair, Sasuke laughed.

"_Really! No joke?"_

"Yeah," I smiled, "No joke."

"_Sasuke, I swear to god if you're messing with me, I'll tell Rai about what REALLY happened that last Halloween."_

I raised an eyebrow at Sasuke curiously. "Oh, really? Okay, I swear I'm not joking."

"_YESSSS! Okay, aside from my happiness, it's Step 1!"_

"Step 1?" I asked curiously.

"_Oh, shut up, dude. I've been planning this for weeks! Don't act like you don't know. Now that it's actually working, I have to make sure everything's perfect."_

"Wanna run it by me again?"

"_Fine. Okay, so after I-,"_

"Sorry, got to go, bye," Sasuke took the phone from me and hung up.

"Hey!" I snapped. What plan? I am so DAMN close!

"Be quiet," he said. "He's been planning something for you if you ever became his girlfriend. Now that you have, I won't let you mess it up. He put alotta hard work into it."

I blushed tomato-red at one word. "G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-girlfriend?"

He smirked. Shit. I just gave him an opportunity to tease me. "Why of course! You _did_ say yes, didn't you?"

I tilted my head in confusion. Oh, yeah, so I AM now _officially_ Gaara's girlfriend. Wow. Wow. WOW. I haven't had a boyfriend since…I shuddered. No, it's in the past. Forget about him.

Forget the pain _he_ gave you and savor the joy Gaara's giving you right now.

I smiled sincerely. "Yeah, yeah I did."

Sasuke was taken aback. Probably 'cause he found out his teasing wasn't working. I seized the advantage to tease him about Rai.

"So…Sasuke," I smirked, "What're your plans?"

"Plans for what?"

"You know," I nudged him with my foot. "Rai."

He blushed right red like a beet. "W-what about her?"

"You guys goin' out yet?" I was using Sasuke to find the real answer. Truth is, Rai hadn't told me anythin' 'bout this matter.

He scoffed. "No." But then his features became confused. "Well, then, I _did_ ask her out on a date. Though, I didn't really ask her. More of a bet type of thing which she lost. But then we never really got to that. And then-,"

I cut his rant short. "Wait, wait, wait a minute. You and her are going on a date…because she LOST a bet?"

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds so…pathetic," Sasuke shrugged.

I stared at him dumbly. "Well that's because it is! If you want Rai to go on a date with you, make it of her own free will. Not because she lost some stupid bet."

T.T "Whaaatevverrr," he sighed.

"Do you even like her?" I smacked a hand to my forehead.

"Duh," he stuck his tongue out at me. "And we've kissed like, eh, 2, 3 times?"

My head banged onto his floor, even though it was carpeted. "YOU KISSED?"

"Yeah…oh wait, you didn't know?" Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "My bad."

"Great," I snickered mischievously, "I now have adequate information that could lead to essential blackmail."

"Shut up, don't say anything," Sasuke ordered.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I have other stuff I can hold against her. But when are ya gonna ask her out or somethin'?"

"I told you I already did!" he huffed. "I just don't know when and where and all that stuff."

"You should really plan it out," I waved a breadstick around while munching on it. "She's the kind of girl that's easy to please, but she's also the kind of girl that's easy to get bored."

"She plays with string," Sasuke stated monotonously.

"And what's wrong with string?" I accused. "String is fun to play with. Whatevs, it's not like you'd every try…" I scoffed.

"Hey, where'd you get that breadstick?" he nodded suspiciously at the 4 ounce delicious stick of bread.

"Oh, I don't know, I just found it sitting here on a plate," I shrugged, pointing at the plate. "This is delicious."

His eyes widened. "Holy crap…Aiko…that's not a breadstick."

I stopped eating and froze mid-chew. "…Sasuke…what is it?"

"Well, it's not _completely _poisonous it's jus-,"

"Sasuke!" I yelped, getting nervous. What the hell was I eating? What if I die? Aw, shit, this is just like the time Yumi tried to cook and she fed me—

"Don't worry, don't worry, it's not lethal," he made an attempt to soothe me.

"Then what the hell is it?" I freaked out. Stop hyperventilating. Stop hyperventilating. Stop hyperventilating. Like he said, you're probably not gonna die. It's al—wait a minute, _probably_?

"I don't know! That was there since I moved in here!"

"WHEN?"

"This was my, uh grandfather's house," he scratched the back of his head.

I spit out the bread and chucked it outta the window like it was a grenade. "Do you know how disgusting that is?"

"Well you're related to Yumi, you'll eat anything!" He covered his ears, trying to sound out my yells.

I smacked his head and started bawling. "You idiot! I'm telling her you said that! Help me! Help me! Wahh, my tongue burns!"

"Okay, okay, let's ask my mom for help," he pushed me out the door and into the kitchen.

"My! What happened?" Mrs. Uchiha gasped at the sight of me choking.

"She—He ate the breadstick in his room," Sasuke explained.

She put a hand over her mouth. "That's been in there for decades."

I swear I felt my face turn green. "Uggghhh…"

"Sasuke, I thought you knew better to eat that!" She slapped the back of my head. "Go take him to Itachi's room. He knows what to do."

"Okay!" Sasuke dragged me upstairs to the door of Itachi's room. I feel really sick. Eww…everything's green. Or, I hope I didn't throw up in Sasuke's house. Well, it was technically my house if I was in Sasuke's body, but then—AHHH headache, headache!

Sasuke knocked on Itachi's door."What?" growled the taller version of Sasuke but with more wrinkles.

"She—dammit, HE, ate the breadstick in my—his room," Sasuke huffed, frustrated.

Itachi stared at me in horror. "Dude, you're a dumbass."

"Shut up, shut up!" I cried. "I don't wanna die!"

He stared at me suspiciously. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" My hysteria was growing and it took a whole lotta strength for me to not jump outta the window right now.

"A-ha! You're not Sasuke!" Itachi pointed at me accusingly. "You would never answer to me like that!" **(YES, Itachi is OOC :] I just don't know how to portray him any different XD)**

My eye twitched and I grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. "Just fix me, dammit!"

"Okay, okay," he put his hands up in defense. "I'll help you, whoever you are and what you've done to my brother."

"Fine!" I raced into his room and took a seat, squirming. Itachi's room was SO emo. Walls were black, band posters, messy bed and all that; he even had a few skulls in the room.

"Who the hell is she?" this guy with blonde hair pointed at Sasuke.

"Dyke-o, was it?" Itachi mused. Sasuke stifled a laugh, considering it was my body anyways.

About a hundred tick marks occupied my face. "IT'S AIKO, YOU IDIOT!" Dyke-o? Why don't I just kick your ass right now?

They stared at me like I was an alien. "Since when did you become so mouthy?" Itachi scoffed.

"Yeah Sasuke, it's not good for you, un," Blondie said.

"WTF? What the hell is UN?" I adopted Naruto's stupid-ass mad face.

"Shut up Sasuke, un."

My eye twitched. Did this guy not get it at all? "NO, what the hell is UN? United Niggers!"

"Itachi, what's gotten into Sasuke, un," he turned to Itachi, concerned.

"You look like Ino!" I pointed. He glared at me. "For the last time, I'm not Ino! Un!"

I got all up on his face and lifted his bangs. "Ino? Are you in there?"

"Argghh!" He started choking me.

"Ack! Ack! He's…choking…me!" I choked out. "My tongue…IT BURNS!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Itachi pulled us by the shirt. No seriously, my tongue burns!

"Don't call me Ino, un!"

"Stop saying UN!" I demanded. "Sasuke, shut up," Itachi said coldly. He threw me across the room and Blondie the other.

"Here, drink this." Itachi threw a small bottle my way. I eagerly threw off the cap and guzzled it down. Soon enough, the burning stopped and I sighed.

"Whew," I rubbed my forehead, "That was close."

"You're not Sasuke," Itachi stated. "You're acting weird."

"Oh yeah? Oh yeah? I'm totally Sasuke! See how jackassy I'm being?" I shouted, going crazy in the room.

"See? You're acting to lively to be my brother." He pointed at me. "Where is he?"

"He's in this room," I grinned. Hey, I wasn't lying. "And maybe I'm just high right now."

"I'm telling mom you're doing drugs," he said monotonously as he picked up the phone. His eyes seemed serious.

"No don't!" Sasuke tackled Itachi. "A-ha!" Itachi grabbed Sasuke by my hood. "I don't know how or why, but I think you're the real Sasuke."

"Pfft," I spit and spat, "Yeah, pfft, yeah right. How is that possible? I mean, pfft, a guy in a girl's body? Pfft, just…pfft!"

"Sasuke." Itachi stared hard at Sasuke.

"Yeah?" Sasuke squeaked. What, was he afraid of him or something? I smacked my forehead. "Nice going, dumbass."

"Well, he was gonna tell my mom I was doing drugs!" Sasuke whined.

"Then it wouldn't matter unless you were ACTUALLY doing drugs!" I yelled at him.

"Oh yeah…" he scratched his head. "My bad."

"Itachi, your brother and his friends are weird, un," Blondie stated monotonously.

"Who are you and why do you keep saying un!" I shouted, totally ticked off. What, was this his catchphrase or something! It's worse than Naruto's believe it!

"Shut up, shut up, you two," Itachi rubbed his head in distress. "Now, seriously, explain to me, Sasuke, how this came to be."

"Yeah, explain why you're a tranny, un," Blondie snickered.

"Says you, Mr. Un," I muttered. Itachi hit my head. "Ow!"

"Just tell us what the hell happened." On the outside, Itachi looked perfectly calm. You would think that he was just asking a simple question, but then what ruins the illusion is the gigantic red tick mark on the side of his head.

"We ditched school and went to the pier." Sasuke said, scratching the back of his head. "But then we met this creepy fortune teller and she knocked us out. Next thing we know, we're in each other's body."

We anxiously awaited Itachi's reaction. It didn't take me long to figure out he was the head honcho around here. Even Blondie shut up just to see what Itachi was gonna say.

Itachi's eye twitched. Shit. "You ditched school?"

My jaw dropped. Is that all he heard from what Sasuke said?

"I got bored, onii-san," Sasuke stated monotonously. Aww, isn't that cute? "Onii-san". Pfft.

"Doesn't matter," Itachi waved it off. "We still pay a lot for that school. One day is a fortune. I'm tellin' mom."

"Snitch," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, fake-Sasuke?" Itachi turned to me. I froze. Shit. Did he hear that? What, was he superhuman or something?

"Nothing, _onii-san_," I mocked Sasuke's innocent demeanor. Sasuke glared at me.

"Yeah, excuse me, who is she, un?" Blondie pointed at me and made a face.

"Who are YOU?" I backfired.

"That definitely isn't Sasuke, un," Blondie commented.

"Deidara, Aiko, Aiko, Deidara," Sasuke introduced boredly.

"I'll stick to Mr. Un."

"I'll stick to Dyke-O, un," Deidara smirked at me.

"Oh yeah? Jackass!"

"Shit-face, un!"

"Bastard!"

"Bitch, un!"

"Ugh, what is going on here? You guys are so noisy." A HOT, let me tell you he was _hot_, guy just walked into the room. He had red hair, baggy cargos, and some headphones.

"Hey, Sasori," Itachi grunted, waving at him.

"Geez man, you took forever in that bathroom, un," Deidara smirked knowingly.

Sasori, as they call him, took a seat in the beanbag chair, next to me. Holy crap, was he hot! **(I don't really think that he's THAT hot, but hey, Gaara's gotta have a rival ;])**

He's one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. Ever.

"Drugs ain't no game. It takes a while," replied Sasori calmly.

Drugs? Whoa, I'm sitting next to a junkie…Just kidding! I've had junkie friends before. They're not that bad.

"I told you to stop doing that in my house," Itachi glared, taking a seat at the computer chair.

"Who's this and why is Sasuke in your room?" questioned Sasori, giving both of us weird looks.

"Oh, yeah, I remember you now!" Itachi said with realization. "You're that girl."

T.T "No, I'm Bo Jangles, who else could I be?" I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe you forgot about me already, _Tachi._"

He shuddered. "Tachi?" Sasori snickered. "Dear god, Itachi, what've they done to you?"

"Shut up," Itachi growled.

"Why are we here again?" Sasuke asked, getting annoyed.

"Hmm…" I thought. "I don't know, I forgot. Who cares, let's get outta here."

"Wait a second," Sasori pulled Sasuke's arm down. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"Last night at the hotel at the hotel room, un?" Deidara snickered. I sent him a glare.

"For the last time, that's Aiko, I'm Sasuke." Sasuke pointed us out, distinguishing the difference.

"Wait, what?" Sasori scratched his head, confused.

"We switched bodies for a day," I deadpanned. After all shock went through, Sasori continued his observation.

"Wait, so I've seen this girl before," Sasori insisted, pointing at Sasuke.

"Listen, I've been to Juvie and I've been in the newspaper and the news for awhile," I sighed. "Maybe that's it."

"No, you're from that gang!" he said suddenly. "Um, what was it, what was it? Eh, uh-,"

"Scorpion Fangs?" I suggested hopefully.

Sasori shook his head. "Nah, that's not it. Um…World of Demons! Yeah, that's it!"

I whistled, looking around the room.

"Aiko…" Sasuke warned suspiciously, "World of Demons?"

I sighed. Well, now that the cat's outta the bag… "It's my old gang, no biggie."

"Whoa, that's a hardcore gang, un," Deidara nodded fearfully. "Well-known around here."

"Well-known around everywhere," I snarled. "Sons of a bitches, they are."

"I heard they were super-elite," Sasori added knowingly.

"Only in fighting," I corrected. "We're all specialized in fighting. Karate, Taekwondo, Bruce Lee-Chuck Norris style, whichever." Sasuke stared at me like I was crazy. "You didn't tell me that!"

"I thought you'd know," I said monotonously.

"_You're_ in a gang?" Itachi looked at me weirdly.

"Yeah, what of it?" I twitched.

"Oh, I just thought that your friend Rai was the only one," He shrugged. "Guess not."

"I've been in a gang, Rai has, and Yumi has too," I stated.

"Wait…what's the name of Rai's gang?" Sasuke asked.

"Royal Cobras," I said.

"Royal Cobras…" Sasori mused. "Hey, Itachi, isn't that the gang that we're associated with?"

Itachi nodded. "Yeah, I know them. Rai said she wasn't a part of them anymore."

"Damn right she isn't," I rolled my eyes. "Guess you've heard of them?"

"I haven't!" Sasuke raised his hand. "You don't know much about gangs, do you?" I stated the obvious.

"Whatever, just tell me," Sasuke demanded.

"Like the World of Demons is specialized in fighting and offense, the Royal Cobras specialize in intellectual ability. Now I know Rai isn't that smart, but she has a genius brain. She just doesn't know how to use it at all. A waste, yes, but at least she has a brain."

"Anyways," Sasori interrupted me. "The Royal Cobras are especially known for intelligence. If you ever wanted to figure something out, you'd go to them. Because of that, they maintain a high position in the gang world. The only reason they got knocked off a few times was because they got into the slammer."

"What about Yumi's gang?" Sasuke asked.

"Dragon's Inferno," I said boredly, putting my chin into my palm. Don't get me wrong, I loved to brag about our badass-ism, but explaining everything to Sasuke was troublesome. Oh geez, Shikamaru was rubbing off no me.

"D-Dragon's Inferno, un?" Deidara repeated, shocked.

"Yeah, that's Yumi's gang," I tossed him a picture of Yumi. "Believe it or not, the little dumbass knows how to do things."

Deidara gave me back the picture. "How do you girls manage to be involved in such infamous gangs, un?"

"What's so bad about Dragon's Inferno?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi, your brother is naive as usual," Sasori shook his head in disappointment. "I'm surprised. You should teach him more about what happens in the real world."

Itachi said nothing while Sasuke glared at Sasori.

"Dragon's Inferno is specialized in sneakiness," I continued. "As Royal Cobras are perfectionists, Dragon's Inferno is messy. Well, messy compared to the Royal Cobras. But the Dragon's Inferno develop such advanced devices, it's lethal. That's why if you need a spy, you call on them. They are very proficient in espionage and reconnaissance."

"So that's why Yumi's such a great prankster," Sasuke whispered in surprise.

"Exactly." I nodded. "Don't underestimate us. There's a lot more than the cover, you know."

"Interesting…" Sasori mused. "Itachi, your brother has such marvelous friends."

"Of course," I grinned, but then stopped. "Hey, Sasuke…"

"Yeah?" Sasuke grumbled, still offended by Sasori's earlier comment.

"Come to think of it, you never mentioned what Gaara's gang was…" Oh no. This could be bad. If Gaara were in that certain gang, it could be _very_ bad. I just have to hope that Gaara isn't in the—

"Kings of Death," Sasuke stated. My heart dropped. Oh shit.

Kings of Death were heartless cold bastards. They specialized in defense. Even the Dragon's Inferno would find it difficult to sneak past their defense barriers.

They usually maintained a cool composure and when they had to, they'd fight like assassins. Kings of Death…there's a reason their name is like that.

"Hey, aren't the Kings of Death and the World of Demons mortal enemies, un?" Deidara smirked, finding the chink in my armor.

"So what? It's not like they'll know," I snorted. "Go back to your business, _Ino_."

He grew a tick mark and started yelling at me. "UNGRATEFUL TRANNY, UN!"

"Shut up, you girl!"

"Pansy, un!"

"Daisy!"

"Lilac, un!"

"SHUT UP!" Itachi hollered. Deidara and I froze and our heads creaked as we turned to face the usually calm Uchiha.

"You guys are so annoying." Itachi rubbed his temples. "If you hate each other so much, then just shut up and don't talk to each other."

"Hmph!" we both turned to face the other way.

"Ahem." Sasori caught our attention. "I remember you saying you two switched bodies…When and how will you switch back?"

I shrugged. "I don't know about the how part, but we switch back tomorrow."

"How do you know that?" Itachi asked.

"That's what the old lady said," Sasuke answered.

"Old lad-,"

Itachi was cut off by Mrs. Uchiha's loud voice. "ITACHI, SASUKE! TIME FOR DINNER!"

Both brothers looked annoyed. "COMING!"

And with that, they rushed downstairs, leaving me to an awkward silence with the Sasori and Deidara.

"So…" If my attempt for conversation fails terribly, I will blame Sasuke and force him to an awkward conversation with the awkwardest person I could find. "What gang were you guys in?"

"It's called the Akatsuki," Sasori answered. "I'm sure you've heard of it."

I sweat-dropped. How conceited. "Yes, actually, I have. One of the most powerful out there."

"As it should be," he replied in his usual cold voice. "But we've refrained from gang activities for awhile."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Why's that?"

He smirked at me. "Well, it _would _look bad if us rich people are involved in such monstrosities."

My jaw dropped. H-How conceited! "Yes, I do suppose that would happen." I stared at him weirdly. He didn't look all that bad. I wonder why his mind's so twisted up.

"Hey, you two, let's go, un," Deidara said, getting up. "Itachi's calling us for dinner."

We bounded down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. But I suddenly felt a sharp slap across my head. "Ow! What the-,"

"Sasuke! You were supposed to come for dinner! Not make your sweet little friend do it!" Mrs. Uchiha scolded, motioning towards Sasuke who was smirking.

"Sorry," I mumbled an apology as I looked behind her to see Sasuke snickering. "Dumbass," I said so quietly nobody could hear me.

"Sit down for dinner, Aiko, Deidara, Sasori," she smiled at the guests.

We all took our seats at the table and I looked around. "Psst," I bumped Sasuke, who was next to me.

"What?" He hissed at me.

"Where's the food?" I whined quietly. He rolled his eyes. "Just wait, the chefs are getting it out."

My eyes bulged. "_Chefs_?"

"Yeah, they cook for us," he said slowly as if I were stupid.

"I know that," I snapped. "But damn, you so rich you have chefs?"

"Oh shut up, everybody else in Konoha High does too," he said. "If you haven't noticed, I have servants as well." He waved a hand and magically appeared all the maids and butlers.

"What?" I swear my eyes sparkled. "When did they get here?"

He rolled his eyes again. "They've always been her. You're just too ignorant to notice them."

"Why you-,"

"Sasuke, stop bothering Aiko and eat," Itachi ordered without emotion. T.T This family…

Once the chefs popped out and gave us our food, I tried my best not to eat like I usually do. This was a high-class family, so therefore I must have "etiquette" and "table manners". Ugh.

Just another reason why I don't wanna be as rich as these lucky sons of a bitches.

The table was huge. I don't know why though. It was only a four-person family. Then I thought of something.

"Mom…" I trailed off, forgetting how to use the name. "Where's Dad?"

Everybody stopped eating. Eh? Did I hit a nerve?

Mrs. Uchiha's face fell but she picked it back up again. "Oh, he's still at school, honey," she replied cheerfully. "He is the Chairman after all. He works all the time."

"Chairman?" I asked, surprised.

Everybody looked at me as if to say SHUT UP. Oh well, too late now.

"Yes, honey, he's been the Chairman for a long time now," Mrs. Uchiha nodded. "He rarely comes to dinner at all, don't you remember?"

My gaze dropped. "Oh…yeah, I just forgot."

After a quiet dinner, we headed back upstairs. It never occurred to me how fast time went by around here. Just a few hours ago I was in jail and got grazed by a bullet.

By the way, my leg's doing pretty fine. It was wrapped up in a bandage underneath my jeans. Good thing nobody noticed my limp.

"Sasuke, should I call Name and them to tell them I'm fine and not to worry?" I asked as I threw a dart. After dinner, Sasuke and I retreated to his room and messed around; throwing darts, shooting guns at Sakura dolls, etc.

"Nah, they're probably going crazy over you right now," Sasuke shook his head, picking up a .9mm and piercing a bullet through the Sakura doll.

"Yeah. Right." I looked at him like he was insane. "Which is exactly why I have to call them."

"No, that's not what I meant," Sasuke shook his head and picked up a Glock G22 and started shooting at her head. "If they know you're missing, then that means they'd do everything to get you back."

"Yeah, that means I'm the best damn person in the world." I scoffed and threw a dart at Sakura's head.

"Hey! Don't do that! You'll mess up the darts with her big-ass forehead," Sasuke snorted. "And what I meant was if they called you and you picked up, they may be able to track you to my house."

"Oh please, they're not that crazy," I rolled my eyes and sat down on the beanbag chair. There was a silence.

"Hey…about your dad…" I started.

He snorted. "I knew you'd ask me about that. Whatever, I was prepared anyways." I gave him a look as if to say go on.

"That's right, I'm the Chairman's son. Let's cut this short and say that my dad's rarely home," Sasuke said, looking bored. "He makes up for it by giving us a whole buncha shit, but it never really replaces a father's presence."

"Ah…I see." I looked at him knowingly. "So you miss him?"

"I never said that," he snarled.

"You didn't have to," I replied softly. It didn't take a genius to know when a kid was missing his father.

_Ding Dong!_ Sasuke's doorbell went off.

"Who's that?" I asked uninterestedly.

"Hold on lemme check." Sasuke went up to the control panel and touched a few buttons. "Holy shit."

"What?" I looked up to the plasma and saw what was at the door. "Rai?"

"And Gaara and Neji and Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"What the hell do we do!" I freaked out, running amuck in the room.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Sasuke breathed.

"Who answered the door?" I asked frantically. We both froze and looked towards the screen.

"_Ah, what are you four doing here at this time of night?" Itachi's soothing voice filled my ears._

"No," I gaped. "He's gonna sell us out!"

"No he's not!" Sasuke dragged me downstairs and we got behind the door. Itachi glanced at us and we told him not to let them in.

"Sorry, he's not here right now," Itachi told them.

"Aw man, thanks a lot Neji! We drove all the way over here! You said they'd be here!" I heard Naruto whine. I stifled a laugh. That moron.

"Shut up, I said I _think_ they'd be here," Neji scoffed.

"Whatever, let's just go," I heard Rai say dejectedly. "Thanks Tachi."

As they walked off in the distance, I heard Gaara questioning her. "Tachi? Who the hell is Tachi?"

"Who the hell do you think it is?" I heard her snap.

I let out a breath of air. "Thanks Itachi."

"You owe me," was all he said before he stalked off upstairs.

"What now?" I yawned. "I don't know, it's 11 o'clock and we have school tomorrow," Sasuke shrugged. "Wanna go to sleep?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Why not?"

And that was the time I spent the whole day as Sasuke Uchiha…The End.

Haha, just kidding, there's more to the story.

**The Next Morning**

My eyes fluttered open as I found myself in an unfamiliar room.

"What the fuck?" I yawned, looking around. I looked down and saw my red hair. Then realization hit me.

"I'm…back? I'm back. I'm back!" I jumped around, whooping for joy and waking up Sasuke.

"Ugh," he groaned, eyes squinting at the light. "Why so early?"

"Shut up stupid! I'm me and you're you!" I yelled cheerfully, jumping around the room. Soon after, Sasuke joined me.

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" we chanted, jumping around some more. Then Itachi barged in with only his boxers on.

"STOP IT!" he growled. "You two are causing a damned earthquake. I am trying to catch some sleep!"

"TACHI!" I tackled him, ignoring the fact that it was in the morning and he was wearing only boxers. **(You know what that means, boys ;P)**

"Get off me, Sasuke!" he pushed me off.

"It's not Sasuke anymore!" I shouted joyfully. "It's Aiko, you jackass!"

I tackled him again and we landed on the beanbag chair.

"Ew, Aiko, he might get a boner," Sasuke pulled a face, snapping a photo of us.

"Gross, never mind then," I got off of Itachi and brushed my hair.

"Whatever, freshman." Itachi went back to his room, grumbling about us "freshman".

"Damned seniors," I stuck my tongue out at him even though he was already gone.

"Dammit! It's 7:50, we have to get to school **now**." Sasuke and I rushed through the room, taking quick showers and dressing up.

I realized I didn't have any clothes so I bothered Sasuke about it while I was still in a towel. It was the weirdest-ass fight I've ever had, but he tossed me a phone anyways.

"Here, tell them what you want and they'll get it here ASAP," Sasuke said, putting on a shirt.

Damn, was that service fast! Next thing I know, I'm up in black tights, blue jean shorts, a big red hoodie, red boots, and a red beanie.

I didn't even have any time to get a t-shirt. Under that hoodie, I was in my bra. I'd have to be careful how I jumped from now on. Haha.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Sasuke pulled me out the door and into his car.

"Drive!" His chauffer quickly weaved through traffic and got us there in no time. I clutched onto the seat as hard as I could so I wouldn't fly out the window.

"Shit!" Sasuke started limping when we got out. "My foot hurts!"

I grabbed his arm and pulled it around me shoulder. "Oh, you sissy! You only got grazed! Holy crap, it doesn't even hurt that much!"

"Yes it does! Just drag me inside so we're not late!" he groaned.

When I got into the hallway, I dropped him. "Ow! You bitch!"

"Our homework! We forgot to do our homework!" I paced the hallways, pulling my hair out. Aw, damn.

"Who cares? It's not like you do it anyways!" Sasuke struggled to pull himself up.

"Yeah I know, exactly!" I banged my head on the lockers. "The teacher gave me three warnings. I used up my last one yesterday!"

"Don't you have a homework pass?"

I hit my head. "OH YEAH! Let's go then!"

I dragged him into our first class and sat down and started panting. Whew. We made it.

"Sasuke, Aiko, you're late," Asuma said monotonously. "Get up and sit in the Corner of Shame."

WAHHH! All our hopes were crushed when we collapsed to the floor in despair.

"Corner of Shame?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, the Corner of Shame," he nodded. "I just installed it last week. You two get to be the lucky students to check it out.

"Dammit," Sasuke and I cursed as we moved into the big cardboard box in the back of the room.

We sat there for half the class time before my eye twitched.

"What is this, Hobo Land?" I muttered.

"You just HAD to drop me when we were trying to get into class!" He hissed.

"Oh yeah? Well, guess what? I fo-,"

"Hey! No talking in the Corner of Shame!" Asuma demanded.

"Sorry," Sasuke and I apologized monotonously.

After class was over, Rai and Naruto pulled us into the Teacher's Room, which was strangely vacant.

"Okay, what the HELL happened yesterday?" Rai asked.

"You guys went missing!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah and so did Name!" Yumi shouted. "And she's _still _not back."

"Okay, okay, calm down," I put my hands up. "Yesterday, something weird happened."

"Hey, Aoi, thanks for yesterday," Sasuke said, greeting Aoi. He saluted Sasuke. "No prob, bro."

They all exchanged suspicious glances. "What the hell was that?"

"Hey! Look what's on TV!" Kiba turned on the TV and put onto the news.

"_We have now gotten the full story in yesterday's jailbreak. It is somehow connected to the Pier Bandits you have been hearing about all day. The Pier Bandits, who have been terrorizing the pier yesterday by stealing assorted fruits, have been chased by the market people who owned the assorted fruits. The Pier Bandits apparently sneaked into an apartment and threatened a family. I am here with Shaniqua Thompson, who was the mother of the family and a witness. Shaniqua, can you tell us what happened?"_

"_Yes, yes!" The black lady from yesterday cried. "'Dem two teenagers done come bustin' up in my house, blowin' da bullets off ma AK-47! 'Dem crackheads almost killed my poor baby."_

"_Yes, and then what happened?"_

"_Ya see, we be in some hard times these days, so we be livin' in a crackhouse. Now, we ain't doin' no crack, but we do what we hafta do. So, 'dem criminals go runnin' downstairs and bringin' the damn cops into this."_

"_Yes, thank you Shaniqua," the reporter pushed the big black lady away. "Check out this footage from Cops capturing the whole thing."_

_Then it played a video of me and Sasuke resisting arrest and cursing at the cops. I had no idea that we were being taped from the TV show, Cops. I almost died of embarrassment right there._

"_Then when they got arrested, the two delinquents were sent to jail immediately. But they somehow managed to gain control of the hi-tech devices used to imprison the criminals and release them all. They wreaked havoc and escaped, but only to be shot at by one of the police officers. Witnesses say that the boy was grazed on the leg, having been admitted to the hospital. They quickly snuck out and retreated to the boy's home."_

"_These are the pictures of the said Pier Bandits."_

_Then popped up Sasuke and I's yearbook pictures._

"_That is all for the morning news. I'm BLAH BLAH, signing off."_

The TV flipped off and everybody stared at me and Sasuke.

"Crack house?" Yumi whispered.

"Jailbreak?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you see…we were stuck in jail so we needed some technical help. So we called Aoi," I explained. "He broke us out, seeing as it was a hi-tech prison and all."

"FREEZE!" Then all of a sudden, the police busted in, I heard sirens and helicopters, and our old friends Boss and them, came in through the window.

"Chief!" they called out to us.

"Put your hands up!" The police demanded. "All of you!"

"Aiko…" Rai growled.

"Sasuke…." Gaara snarled.

"Heh, heh?" Sasuke and I chuckled hopefully.

"Oh, shit."

**Name POV**

I woke up and found myself in the storage closet with my iPod volume on high.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot I spent the whole day here yesterday," I talked to myself.

Rai and Aiko and Yumi were so annoying about the Chairman and whatnot, I just barricaded myself in this nice little storage room to keep away from all the nice.

At first, it was alright, but I stayed the night and now I just woke up and realized that I didn't know how to get out.

Like I said, I barricaded myself in, so what now? Scream. Good idea.

"HELP!"

**! Hope you liked this chapter, and PLEASE, PLEASE, **_**PLEASE**_** REVIEW! It makes me sad if you don't. :'(**

**The next few chapters will be about Christmas, so bear with me if you don't like it XD**

**I'm starting to think about making a story about Naruto. Like, the whole ninja thing and stuff like that. So, yeah, I already made the first few chapters of that new story. But, I wanted to finish this story first, so you guys'll just have to wait ;]**

**School's comin' up, so don't blame me if my chapters come late T~T I will apologize for it now. I'm sorry.**

**Last but not least, I just noticed how suckish my writing was in the first chapters of this story -_- I'm not even kidding. I hate it. I wonder how you guys dealt with such bad grammar and storyline XD Hahaha okay, I'ma go post this up now, so read it :D**

**Bye bye.**


	35. To Be a Flirt

**Hey there, people of the world and beyond! Well, this is chapter 30-something, so yeah. Please review 'cause I'll be really happy if you do :D **

**And I just realized that I haven't been putting on a disclaimer on. Do I have to do it every time? Haha, I don't know XD**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**Aiko POV**

I sighed deeply. Ever since I got into that shit situation with Sasuke, I HAVE BEEN IGNORED. And that was days ago!

Even Name, who we found in the stranded in a storage room, started to brush me off.

Well, let me explain. Shortly after the cops came busting in, our former inmates flying through the window, and the cop chopper landed on Konoha High's roof, I've been in some deep shit.

And to solve the problem was dear old Tsunade.

Let's take a look, shall we?

**A Few Weeks Ago**

"Oh shit," I cursed as everybody cornered us.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this!" Naruto yelled with his hands up.

"Shut it, criminal," the police said, doing their normal routine. They frisked us and slammed us against the wall.

"WAH! What about my right to remain silent? You never said that I have the right to remain silent!" Naruto bawled, flinching at the feel of the cuffs. Pfft. Beginner.

"That's the point idiot," Sasuke found time to insult Naruto even though we were in the process of getting arrested. "You _have_ the right to remain silent. You're just not using it."

"Shut up, stupid Sasuke!" Naruto grunted as the police restrained him.

"What's this? A weapon?" One of the cops questioned as he pulled a blade outta Yumi.

"No, no, that's my…uh…aw shit never mind, just take me in boys," she put her hands up.

"I thought you said you burned the files!" Sasuke spat at me.

"I did!" I defended.

"Ah, yes, the missing files," mused one of the cops. "Well, anyways, you two were too noticeable to forget. What with the red hair and the handsome face…almost half the people on the block noticed you."

"Damn!" I hissed. "Sasuke, I told you to make yourself uglier!"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"It's not that hard, dipshit!"

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here?" Tsunade barged in, staring at the scene unfolding.

"Hi," I squeaked as one of the cops pulled at my hood.

"Clear." The cop wrestled me to the floor.

After some struggling, some explaining, and a whole lotta yells, Tsunade finally got the cops to leave with the promise that they could interrogate us later and they arrested the Boss and his friends.

She led us (or dragged, whichever) to her office where she calmly told Shizune to flee and take anyone within a 50-feet radius with her.

"Thank you," Tsunade smiled peacefully. When she was sure Shizune was gone, she closed the door.

And when she did, she **BLEW UP**.

"YOU LITTLE _BRATS_! HOW COULD YOU BRING THE **MEDIA **INTO THIS? FIRST, THE CAMPING TRIP, WHERE YOU BEAT UP LITTLE _PYSCHOPATHS_ AND NOW, I HAVE _**TWO**_ OF MY STUDENTS MISSING, ONE OF THEM THE **CHAIRMAN'S SON**, AND ASSOCIATING WITH _CRIMINALS_! MY, MY, I'M SURPRISED THAT THIS SCHOOL ISN'T FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH **DELINQUENTS**! THE POLICE, THE JOURNALISTS, THE _**REPORTERS**_! YOU TEENAGERS ARE SHAMELESS! HAVE YOU NO HEART FOR THE POOR PRINCIPLE THAT IS _BOMBARDED_ WITH ALL KINDS OF RIDICULOUS QUESTIONS REGARDING HER STUDENTS' POOR BEHAVIOR?" She panted like crazy and all of us stared at her wide-eyed.

Sure, she yelled at us for about10-seconds straight, but damn, she had some big-ass lungs if she can yell at us like this for this amount of time.

The first thing to break the silence was Rai's whistle. "Damn."

Then, all of a sudden, she collapsed. Onto the floor. I heard her body thud.

"AHHHH!" I yelled, immediately clutching Aoi's leg.

"Get an ambulance, quick!" Shikamaru ordered. Kiba quickly went to the phone and dialed 911.

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap," Yumi hyperventilated, breathing in and out of a paper bag.

Within seconds, Shizune was called into the room and Tsunade was lifted onto a gurney.

She requested me and Sasuke come close. I was kinda hesitant, what with the woman almost dying, she'd want to end my life too, but Sasuke pushed me forward with a grumble.

"Y-yeah?" I asked, scared for my fucking life.

"P-punish…ment," she gasped, going deathly white.

"Oy, is she gonna make it?" I whispered to the paramedic.

He looked at me, annoyed. "Yeah, she just collapsed from exhaustion."

"Dammit!" I hissed. Everybody froze and glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently, suddenly not wanting to feel everybody's cold, hard stare. "I was just so mad…th-that she couldn't recover so quickly."

"Actually, she'll be back in a few weeks. It seems that she has established a problem in her lungs," he glared accusingly at us. Hey, it isn't our fault she likes to yell.

"Alright, let's take her in," ordered the driver.

"Wait…" Tsunade breathed. "Y-you…"

She pointed to Sasuke and I. "You…classroom…D." Kiba and Naruto gasped. Classroom D?

She took out a slip of paper and closed my hands over it. "Class…room D…"

I nodded as she was rushed away. Shizune ordered us to go to class after that.

**Back to the Present (HA! You thought I'd say FUTURE didn't you?)**

Yeah, and guess what we figured out?

Classroom D=Classroom for Delinquents.

Everybody knew of Classroom D. It was stationed far away from the "prestigious" school so no one could connect the high-class establishment to the ghetto kids on the other side of the river.

I asked Temari about it and she ran away. Then I asked Naruto and he screamed. So I went for Hinata before she turned red and fainted.

Motherfuckers pissing me off, not answering my questions and shit.

No choice but to ask Kiba seeing as everybody started ignoring me.

"Oy, what's Class D?" I asked gruffly, annoyed that no one would answer my question.

He stared at me before he gulped. "The worst class ever! They are just full of delinquents. They gained their own classroom on private grounds because they're so un-teachable and uncooperative."

"Then what's the point of them going to this school?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. They just go for some reason. But it's usually to play pranks and run gangs around. They're _full_ of yankees!" He whispered the last part.

"Nobody even watches them?" I asked, confused as to why I wasn't put in Class D. Actually, it sounded like my type of class anyways.

"Well, that's the point," Kiba scratched the back of his head. "Every month they find some poor sucker to run Class D for a month. It sucks, but somebody has to do it."

"That means Sasuke and _I _have to do it!"

"No, not just you guys," Kiba grinned. "So does Naruto, Rai, Yumi, Shikamaru, Hinata, Gaara, and Aoi."

"What? Why all of them?"

"Naruto peed in a bucket behind the stage…idiot," Kiba pulled face.

PFFT! HE ACTUALLY PEED IN IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE IDIOT!

"Rai, Yumi, and Shikamaru weren't there when Tsunade called in the whole school to the Gym," Kiba continued. "Hinata and Gaara, being the goodie-goodies, were forced by Tsunade as 'volunteers', and Aoi skipped so he could help you guys get outta prison."

"Hmm…" I mused, rubbing my chin and being grateful I didn't feel Sasuke's stubble. "Well, is it really THAT bad?"

He stared at me like I was crazy. "Are you _insane_? It's **horrible**!"

"How?"

He looked around to see if anybody was watching, leaned in, and whispered like it was a big secret, "I heard that the people who watch Class D never come back."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't actually believe that, do you?"

He hid behind a locker before running away. "It's all in fact!"

Wow, what crazy-ass kids Konoha High raises.

**Lunchtime**

"Yo, Yumi, scoot it up," I grunted, trying to push him further down the seat.

She ignored me and continued munching on his sandwich.

"O-kaay," I whistled awkwardly, sitting on the other side of her. I rubbed my hands together and started to eat it up on my hamburger. "Hey, Name, can you pass me the ketchup?"

Silence.

"OKAY, this is getting _really_ annoying! When the hell will you guys talk to me again?" I hollered, slamming my hand down onto the cafeteria table.

None of them took their eyes off their food.

"Sasuke, did you hear anything?" Rai asked him nonchalantly.

He shook his head. "Nah, all I heard was buzz, buzz."

I grew a tick mark. "HEY! I _KNOW_ you can hear me!"

"Yumi, did you say anything?" Kiba asked, sniffing the air. Oh, yeah, did I forget to tell you?

Kiba has Class D with us as well. Turns out he wasn't off the hook for ditching detention a few days ago. Stupid dumbass.

Yumi snorted. "Kiba, maybe you're just hearing things…"

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru and Name sighed at the same time.

"I'll pay each of you 5 bucks to get over it," I offered monotonously.

At that instant, Rai automatically turned her head towards me. "10 and I'll make Sasuke give you a kiss."

"No way!" Sasuke yelped.

"Ew, no," I glared. "That's disgusting. I'd rather kiss Itachi! 7, and I'll give you a sandwich.

"8 and I won't tell Chiruki that you're pregnant with Gaara's kid and that you'll name it Bo Jangles." Her red eyes bored into my purple-pink ones.

"*cough* *cough*!" To my right, Gaara spit his milk out and to my left, Yumi started cracking up.

"Rai *cough* that isn't funny," Gaara glared, Naruto patting at his back.

"6 and I'll pretend none of this ever happened," I countered, raising my eyebrow.

She observed me. "…Deal."

After that, we spit sealed and I took out my wallet to hand each of them 6 bucks. It pissed me off to hand it over, but I'll just pick-pocket it outta them later.

I lost 48 smackeroonies that day, but I guess it was worth it. Key word being "I guess".

I'd rather be deadbeat poor than be ignored by my friends.

That'd just be freaking sad.

**Saturday Night **

"_WHAT_? You have DINNER with THE Sasuke Uchiha?" I waved my arms in the air.

"Yes, yes, now help me pick out what to wear!" Rai panicked, running across the room.

We were in her room now (nasty), helping her pick out what to wear. I was sitting on a skateboard, Yumi was on a shelf, and Name bounced on her bed.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear those words fly outta your mouth," Name smirked sarcastically.

"Shut up," Rai muttered, throwing a football at her.

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm still lost here-," Name cut me off.

"Surprise, surprise," she snickered.

"Oh, be quiet," I threw a stink ball her way. (Stink ball: noun. Rai's clothes that haven't been in the laundry for years, therefore, the main reason her room stinks the way it does)

"As I was saying," I continued, "Re-explain this whole fudge-mess so I can understand."

Rai sighed and sat down. "Sasuke's dad aka Mr. _Chairman_, told me to go dinner, at 7! I don't even know if Sasuke knows about this! And another thing…MR. UCHIHA THINKS WE'RE DATING."

Yumi, Name, and I burst out laughing.

"Holy crap cakes, you guys are no help." She sighed and kept digging through her clothes pile.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Yumi wiped a tear from her eye. "I'll help, I'll help."

"Who said I wanted it?" Rai grumbled, clearly embarrassed about her current situation.

"Alright," Yumi ignored her comment. "Since you're meeting his parents, not going out, then you have to wear a dress."

"Wahhhh, do I have to?" Rai whined.

"Yes," Yumi glared at her deeply, making Rai gulp. As you can tell, Yumi's the fashion expert and all that important shit. She really likes clothes.

Don't ever go shopping with her.

"I'm guessing you don't have any, so I'll let you borrow one of mine." Once Yumi disappeared to go to her room, I fist-bumped Rai.

"Dude, meeting the parents _already_? Dayuuumm, you move fast," I snorted.

"What about you?" Rai backfired. "We heard that you got with Gaara!"

"E-eh?" I hid under the clothes pile, sure that I was turning red. Dammit!

"Yeah, that's right! Don't think we don't know," Rai smirked, peaking in the covers.

"Stop teasing!" I whined, burying my face deeper into the covers.

"Awww…so cute," Name grinned smugly. "Little Aiko's flustered about her…"

"Name, can I say it?" Rai asked, laughing.

"Sure thing, sis," Name smiled at me creepily. Holy SHIT! Back away or I WILL punch your lights out.

"Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend!" Rai sang. I covered my ears. "YOU PEOPLE ARE CRUEL!"

"Knock knock," I heard Kai's voice as he came in with Yumi.

"What's going on here?" Rumi asked monotonously, taking a seat on me.

"Wahhh, you jackass! You weigh like a thousand pounds!" I complained. No, I'm not fucking kidding! This guy's heavy as hell!

"What's that, little girl!" He pinched my cheeks evilly. "Are you calling me fat?"

"I'm just calling you heavy!"

"Enough of that, you kiddies," Kai pulled Rumi off of me. "Yo, what's with all this?"

He motioned towards the pile of clothes.

"What are you talking about? They've always been there," I deadpanned. He smacked my head. "OW!"

"No, seriously." Kai crossed his arms and leaned on the statue of Liberty. Made of meat. Courtesy of Yumi. =D

"Rai has a _date_," Name smiled cheekily.

"Ooh, a DATE?" Rumi bounced up and down. "How exciting!"

"Can it," Rai mumbled, a shade of pink on her cheeks. "It's not a date, just a dinner."

T.T "Honey, that's called a date," Kai nodded knowingly.

"No, she's meeting Sasuke's parents," Yumi explained, rolling in a cart. What cart? Yes, her magical Hooker cart. Hooker as in I'll-make-all-of-you-look-sexy-with-my-expertise-cart. As Yumi puts it.

As WE put it, the I'll-make-all-of-you-look-like-hookers-cart.

Kai gaped. "Meeting the parents? What, are you guys MARRIED or something?"

Rai glared. "No, his parents think I'm dating him."

"Are you?"

She froze. "I-I don't know!"

"Do you like him?" I asked.

"…Yeah…"

"Has he asked you out?" I tried to hide my smirk. I already knew the answer to this one.

"Well…yeah…but-,"

"Then you're dating!" All of us said at once.

"Fine, fine, you don't have to yell," she stuck her tongue out at us.

"Hey, you guys, where're the rest?" I grunted, nodding at Kai and Rumi.

Rumi said, "Aoi's parents finally noticed him and told him to do some shit, Riki has a date with Temari, and Ryuu's working on a project, that nerd."

I snorted. "I know a girl that likes him."

Everybody dropped what they were holding (Kai dropped a milkshake, but Rai's room was crap as it is) and gaped. "WHO?"

"I don't know her," I shook my head. "But she had long brown hair and two red streaks in 'em. She seemed nice enough."

"Sukino Yuma," Kai said suddenly.

"EH?" I dropped to the floor. "S-so fast…"

"It's called a cell phone, stupid," Kai said, waving his Blackberry up.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, rubbing my ass.

"Got any info on her?" Rai asked, looking over Kai's shoulder.

"Sukino Yuma, 15 years old," Kai started out. "Attends Konoha High."

"Booooorrr-innngg," Rumi and I whistled out.

"Heh," Kai scoffed. "Straight-A student. Little miss perfect, I see."

"Never mind, I don't like her," I waved my hand. She seemed nice enough, but little miss perfect? One word: Annoying.

"But wait," Kai held his hands up. "It says here that she's been breaking the rules."

"Ooh, bad girl," I rolled my eyes. That's exactly the thing I hate. Wannabes. Blegh.

"Nah, she's turning punk," Kai laughed. "But she dated this one dude who was 7 years older than her."

"Hmm…interesting," Rai sat up. "What happened? Rape? Cops?"

"Nobody knows," Kai shook his head. "Her parents are starting to get fed up with her again, so she skips school often and got a job at Starbucks."

"Yeah, that's how I met her," I nodded. "So what, guys, is she good enough for Ryuu?"

"We'll see…"

**Yumi POV**

"Finished!" I kissed the air and put my hands up. "Voila!"

I turned Rai around and gasped at my creation. So beautiful…

She wore a dress that ended a few inches above her knees. It was a nice-fitting dress that was black at the bottom and white at the top.

She had a small black ribbon a little above her waist and she wore black heels.

I left her golden locket on and added gold earrings that were shaped into musical notes, and gold bangles.

I made the streaks disappear a bit, making her hair look presentable to parents, and refused to put any hats on her at all.

She struggled, but I managed to put a TAD bit of mascara on her eyes, bringing out the stunning red in them. I put a bit of blush on her, not that she needed it, and some lip gloss.

"Perfect!" I praised her as I hugged my beautiful sister.

"What the fuck are you doing, get off," she grunted, pushing me off.

"Hey! You gotta be nice if you wanna impress Sasuke's parents!" I scolded, fixing her hair. I especially curled them for tonight and let them down. She looked so damned pretty!

Rai had the type of face that rivaled a model's. She could easily model, with that body of hers, but she told me she "didn't want to waste time on all that crap".

Rai's beauty is model-like and superstar-status.

Name's beauty was the simple type that made you think, how could someone that simple looking look so stunning? Simple and Natural was Name's style.

Aiko had the rough kind of beauty. Even if she was covered in mud and her hair was messed up, she'd still look like a hot girl.

Me? I don't know what type I am. Rai said I was the cute type, but I don't see it.

"Do I have to leave this gunk on?" Rai whined, pointing to her face.

"If you wipe it off, then you'll look ugly for the rest of the night," I deadpanned. Hey, I HAD to keep her pretty. Sasuke was a keeper, of that I was sure.

"Ugghh! Fine," she complied grumpily, following me outta the room.

"C'mon let's go show the others," I giggled, leading her downstairs to the living room, where everybody was lounging around.

Aiko and Rumi were having and arm-wrestling contest, Name was reading a book, and Kai was playing COD on our plasma TV.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat to catch their attention. Nobody moved. Tick mark.

Either they heard and ignored me, or they were deaf.

"Ahem!" I tried a second time. Same reaction.

Damn you, assholes! I pulled out my airsoft gun and popped a bullet upstairs, making them jump. "HEY, MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"Holy crap!" Kai ducked for cover, forgetting about the Russian forces ahead of him.

"You fudgeface! You shot up into my room!" Aiko yelled.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I smiled calmly, moving aside. "Lady Rai."

Rai stepped out, grinning shyly.

Everybody froze. Name dropped her book, Kai dropped the controller, and Rumi's jaw hit the floor.

_THUMP!_ Aiko won at the arm-wrestling match.

Name coughed. "Yumi, who's the chick?"

XP "It's Rai, you dumbass," I pointed out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rumi just started laughing and Rai's face fell.

"Aw, man, do I look THAT stupid?" She groaned, taking a seat in the beanbag chairs.

"Nah, it ain't that," Rumi grinned. "You look _hot_ my little sister!"

She laughed. "Rumi, you jackass, I thought you were laughing at my face."

He grinned and slung an arm around her. "Naw, never! You do good and knock his parents outta the park, you hear?"

She grinned, a whole new set of determination set onto her face. "Yes boss!"

He kissed her cheek (we do that a lot. It doesn't mean anything) and pushed her outta the way. "Aiko! Rematch!"

"Alright!" Rai's eyes took on some fire. "I'm gonna do this!"

"Alright!" I was starting to get into her whole "yes I can!" thing. "Tips!"

I sat her down at the kitchen table with Name.

"Remember to say please and thank you, be polite," I nodded, with a finger up.

"Okay."

"Don't eat TOO much at the table," Name snorted.

"Fine."

"Remember to refuse anything they tell you."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "We just do."

"Alright."

"No cussing," Name grinned, knowing that was gonna be a hard one.

"Yeah, yeah," Rai rolled her eyes.

"Uh…" I tried to think of more tips. "Okay, whatever, that's all I have for now. Just don't mess it up."

She grinned. "I promise I won't!"

I laughed. "Atta girl! So, is he coming to pick you up?"

"Well, actually…" She rubbed the back of her next sheepishly. "He didn't say anything about it."

As quick as ever, a tick mark appeared on my forehead. "That jerk!"

"No, no it's okay," Rai sweat-dropped with her hands up. "I'll just get somebody to drive me there."

**Rai POV**

"Alright we're here," Aiko grunted as she turned off the ignition when we pulled up in front of Sasuke's house/mansion. I gulped.

Aiko had driven me here and the rest of the gang wanted to come too, but Aiko forced them away.

"Whew, I can do this, I can do this," I reassured myself. As you can tell, I'm nervous as hell!

"You okay man?" Aiko's mouth twitched a bit, seeing my distressed state.

"Y-yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" I forced a smile but then broke down into anime tears. "Dude! Dude! What if I mess up! What if I trip? Or what if break something? Then I'll have to owe them money! And they're super-rich! What if-,"

I was stopped by Aiko laying a hand on my shoulder and staring me dead in the eye. I knew my red eyes are intimidating even if I DON'T glare, but Aiko's purplish pink ones were killer.

"Dude. Calm down." She stared me deep in the eye. "You'll do fine."

"How do you know? How can you-,"

She slapped me upside the head and laughed. "Yo, man, if you freak out this much over _one _dinner with a guy, then you must like him a lot. Don't worry. Sasuke's mom's the bomb and I haven't met his dad yet, but I guess he's nice too. And you already know Itachi."

I nodded. "Okay, okay, thanks man."

"No prob," she sat back in her seat and chewed on a toothpick. "Alright, so what, you want me to stay or can I spend a lonely night by myself?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good. Why don't you go hang with Gaara? I mean, he _is_ your boyfriend after all."

Under the Christmas lights that illuminated Sasuke's house/mansion, I saw Aiko turn bright red. "I-I don't know where he is…"

"So? Call him up or somethin'!" I grinned. "You guys could just hang out or somethin' like that."

"Whatever," she snorted. "Now get on out there before I kick ya outta my car."

"Technically, that's Name's car," I pointed out. She growled. "I'm gettin' out, I'm gettin' out."

I got out of the car and immediately regretted it. Shit! Why wasn't I informed that it was freezing cold outside?

I examined their big house and looked at their bright Christmas lights. That reminded me, I had to put them on sometime this week…that was my favorite part of Christmas: decorating.

It really put me into the spirit.

But anyways, back to the story.

I took a deep breath before I slowly walked up to the door. Before I knocked, it was opened by Mikoto-san.

"Ah! Rai, you're already here!" She smiled brightly.

I felt myself get shy. "U-uh, 7 right?"

"Ohoho, yes, we must've forgotten!" She smiled and pulled me in. "Anyways, what are you doing out in the cold? Come inside!"

"Ah, thank you," I said politely, noting Yumi's and Name's tips.

"Wow, you look so pretty," she gushed, looking at my dress. "My, my, Sasuke's really picked a good one, huh?"

I just laughed. Well, this wasn't uncomfortable at all. Not nearly as close as I thought it'd be.

"Thank you," I said. She started talking about random things and I was glad I didn't have to keep up most of the conversation. Just a few nods and smiles there and few "thank yous" here and there.

Hey, this was pretty easy!

"Ah! Itachi!" She noticed him walk out of his room upstairs. "Here, I trust you know Rai?"

Itachi looked at me dead in the eyes. I wasn't the least bit intimidated. I knew him and he knew me. Simple…yet complicated.

"Yes, I've been well-informed on her," he replied emotionlessly. I sweat-dropped. This guy was just as emo as Sasuke.

"Oh, don't sound so dead, Itachi," Mikoto-san waved it off. "Get down here and talk to her while I go fix up the rest of dinner."

"Yes mother." Itachi walked down the grand staircase in swift steps and stood in front of me.

"Wow, a step up from before." He kept a polite smile, as if to show his mother he was playing nice. But I wasn't fooled. I could see his eye twitching.

"Is that meant as a compliment, Itachi-kun?" I almost choked and gagged saying Itachi-kun.

He scoffed, but kept his polite smile. "Itachi-kun? Don't make me laugh. Or barf. Either way."

"Hehehe, you're so charming Itachi-kun!" My eye was twitching and I was itching to punch this guy right here right now. "Anymore and I'll drop dead right now!"

I could see a tick mark forming on his forehead. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"It could be both and you can explain to your mother why there's a dead girl on her carpet," my smile was still intact. This could be a long night.

"Onii-san! What's going on? And why is there lightning in between your guys' eyes?" My eyes darted towards Sasuke, who ran downstairs in a flash.

"Oh, nothing, Sasuke," Itachi waved it off, a creepy smile still up on his face. I wonder…if I slap it off, how much crap am I gonna get from the Akatsuki?

"We're just talking like normal human beings here," Itachi assured him.

"Then why are your faces so close together and your smiles look like you're pedophiles?" he pointed out.

I "smiled" one last time at Itachi before I looked towards Sasuke. "It's nothing, never mind it."

"Onii-san, go into the kitchen and help mom," Sasuke said.

Itachi rolled his eyes before walking away and grumbling, "Oh please. Just 'cause your girlfriend's in town, you start to act all high and mighty…"

Oh Itachi. You're so awesome. JK.

"Rai…you look…" Sasuke stared at me for the first time, wide-eyed.

I rolled my eyes. This part was just too embarrassing. "Weird? Yeah, I know. Itachi already told me."

"No, you…look…so amazing," Sasuke whispered out, softly touching my cheek.

E-EH? Since when did _he_ get so…so...**touchy**?

"T-thank you…" I mumbled quietly. We stood there for a second; me just looking down like an idiot with my face all red and Sasuke, his hand on my cheek and staring at me.

"Sasuk—, oh, I'm sorry!" Mikoto-san giggled as she retreated back to kitchen. Both of us jumped.

WAHHH! How embarrassing! His mother walked in on us!

"Sorry about that," Sasuke muttered, scratching the back of his head.

I started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Y-you're red!" I laughed, pointing at him.

He looked away. "S-Shut up…so are you."

"So…dinner?" I asked with a grin.

He led me to the sofa and sat down. "Yeah…" he smiled, sheepish. "Sorry about this. My dad told me just earlier today actually."

"Nah, it's okay," I shook my head. "I like your family."

"Really?" he pulled a face and muttered. "'Cause I don't."

I laughed. "Come on, they're not that bad. Except for Itachi…Ugh…"

"Trust me, he's not the worst one," he said, looking fearfully for someone.

"What, do you have another brother or something?" I asked, looking around to see what he was seeing.

"No, it's my-,"

"Sasuke! My wonderful, handsome son!" a big blue blob came bounding towards us. Fuck?

"Father." Sasuke finished as he raised a hand to block his father's love.

"Sasuke, why do you do this to me!" Mr. Uchiha bawled. "And in front of your girlfriend too!"

Both of us blushed. "I'm/She's not his/my girlfriend!"

Mr. Uchiha quit bawling and sat down to think. "Hmm…really? Every rumor revolves around you two for quite a while."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "E-eh…Mr. Uchiha…they're just rumors…"

"So what? Rumors are usually true!" he declared, creating some sort of a Superman pose.

"Dad…just let it go…" Sasuke covered his face in embarrassment.

"No need!" He got all up in my surprised face and pinched my cheeks.

"What the-,"

"Dad!"

"Sasuke, she's so cute, you HAVE to keep her!" He squealed, which I found strangely disturbing. "Oh, my, my, I would _**LOVE**_ to have you as my daughter-in-law."

"M-Mr. Uchiha…" I sweat-dropped. Wow, this guy had nothing in common with Sasuke. So far, the only thing that relates them is their last names.

"Dad, please get off of her," Sasuke pleaded, pulling the back of his dad's shirt.

"WAHHH! Mother! Mother! Sasuke-kun is being mean!" Mr. Uchiha bawled.

What the hell? Is this guy bipolar or something?

One second, he has me in his office, acting all serious, then he's acting like an idiot here in his household.

Bipolar people are really difficult.

"Stop it, you two! You're freaking out poor old Rai," Mrs. Uchiha smiled at me. "C'mon honey, it's time to eat." After awhile, I settled on Mrs. Uchiha.

'Mikoto-san' makes it seem like we're best friends or something.

"O-okay…" I agreed walking up to follow her.

Holy shit, this family was weird! Alright, so far, the mother's normal. Sasuke's just…Sasuke. Itachi pisses me off a bit, but one moment, he's anti-social here and the next moment he's a piss-off there.

Mr. Uchiha was…whew, do I have to explain all the things wrong with him? The guy freaks out over random things but then calms down later. And he's the person who runs Konoha High!

I don't know, maybe he's drunk all the time. He reminds me a lot of Gai. I shuddered. Gross.

"Take a seat next to Sasuke," Mrs. Uchiha motioned for me.

I sat down next to a weary Sasuke and whispered, "Are they always like this?"

He glanced at me grimly. "Sadly, yes."

"Oy, oy, you two lovebirds stop whispering in the corner," Mrs. Uchiha giggled. "It's time to eat."

I blushed. What. The. Shit.

Is everyone in this family implying that I'm with Sasuke? No, not implying, they're _telling_ me. I realized a long time ago that I liked Sasuke. Maybe even love.

I don't know about him, but I'm sure of how I feel.

But to this extent…how far can I stay to have dinner with this insane family? I mean, seriously! Cheese and crackers, they're so abnormal…

Before, I used to wonder why Sasuke was so anti-social and jackass-y and quiet, but now I see the reason why. You must have a WHOLE BUNCHA patience to deal with this kind of stuff. I mean, even I—

"Rai!" Sasuke hissed.

"Eh?"

"Pass the potatoes," he stated simply.

T.T "Why? I'm sitting right next to you. I'm pretty sure you can reach it yourself," I explained monotonously.

His eye twitched and he had on a creepy smile. Probably for his parents. "Who cares? Just pass it over."

"Pfft, you don't tell me what to do," I scoffed, digging into the wonderful mashed potato meal.

He grew a tick mark. "Hey! This is my house, hand it over!"

"Your house, your plate! Get it yourself!" I growled, a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"You're a _guest_, you pass the freaking potatoes!" Lightning flashed between us.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're a _dude,_ be manly and get your own freaking potatoes!"

"Grr…" I was glaring daggers at him.

Who does he think he is? Telling me to pass the damned potatoes when I'm sitting right next to him. Get your own damn potatoes!

"My, my, you two really are meant for each other," Mrs. Uchiha giggled, covering her mouth. "Such liveliness! I've never seen Sasuke so youthful."

"Sorry, Mrs. Uchiha, but you sound like my teacher, Gai-sensei. I'd rather you not use the term 'youthful'." I almost gagged just thinking about that tight-spandex wearing, bushy-eyed, weirdo.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she giggled again. "Don't mind me. It's just so cute how my son finally found the girl of my—his dreams!"

I felt Sasuke and I both sweat-drop. This woman is so… "M-Mrs. Uchiha…I'm not sure I can say that the feeling is mutual…"

She gasped, Itachi dropped his fork (just his fork, not his spoon O.o), and Mr. Uchiha's jaw dropped.

"E-eh? Are you saying you don't love my son?" Mrs. Uchiha bawled.

"N-No, it's not like that!" Holy shit, what'd I do?

"Well, you just said that the feeling isn't mutual. You just admitted to having no feelings at all for my brother," Itachi stated simply.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that!" Wahhh! This family really IS crazy! Twisting up my words and whatnot! "S-Sasuke, help me out here…"

He stared at me smugly. "I don't know. I can't decide your feelings for you. My mother is asking if you love me."

T.T *_* O.o . =.= 0/0 Dammit.

"Mrs. Uchiha, I assure you that I…" Say it. Say it you wussy. "I care for your son very much." Well, at least that wasn't a lie.

Her frown immediately turned into a smile. "Aw! That's just the thing my future daughter-in-law would say! Now, would you pass me the potatoes?"

**No POV Back at the House**

"Hmm…" Yumi mused peacefully.

"What?" Kai yawned.

"I'M BORED!" Yumi yelled out, causing Aiko to wake up from her nap.

"Whoa!" she jumped, looked around, calmed down, then wiped the drool off her cheek. "What's the rush, retards?"

"I'm BOOORREDD!" Yumi whined. There was one absolute thing Yumi hated the most. Yup, you've guessed it. **Boredom**.

Deadly thing, that emotion. It's the reason she was sent to juvie, the reason she joined a gang, the reason she eats!

"Well, whaddya wanna do?" Rumi grunted, picking green stuff out of his ear.

"I don't know! Be creative!" Yumi demanded, rolling around on the carpet like a dog.

"Don't touch me," Name simply said, in the dark corner of the room. "I don't like shocks."

"Wahhh!" Yumi bawled. Really, boredom can be dangerous.

Like, if a guy gets bored, goes to the bar, starts drinking, meets a girl, fucks her in the bedroom, and she ends up pregnant, then it's a whole new situation!

"Somebody please shut her up," Name stated in her usual cold voice.

"Wahhh! Name, you're so cruel!" Yumi fake-cried, throwing a mini-tantrum.

"Alright, alright, how 'bout we go Karaoke-ing?" Kai suggested.

"**No."** All of them said at once.

Kai sweat-dropped. "Why not?"

"That's so stereotypical," Yumi scoffed, forgetting her tantrum.

"Yeah, man, that's stupid," Aiko grunted. "Plus, I would've refused for any other reason because I hate singing in front of people."

"Karaoke is for those bored high school students," Rumi added.

"Lame," Name deadpanned.

"Well, I don't hear any of YOU sprouting any ideas!" Kai yelled, a tick mark already on his forehead.

"Hey, hey!" Yumi exclaimed, holding up one finger and winking. "How 'bout we hang out at the skate park?"

All of them groaned. "What? What's wrong with that idea?" Yumi asked, clearly offended.

"I've been there about a thousand times and one," Rumi deadpanned.

"You're a skater! That's how it goes!" Yumi argued, feeling embarrassed.

"Central Skatez can wait. It's booorrinnggg," Aiko sang with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, no offense, but we seriously need a new hangout," Kai yawned.

"Pathetic," Name said apathetically. Name has so far shown a lack of emotion or care as to what they do around here. It was starting to worry the others, but then again, she's always been like that.

Yumi bawled. "Name! You're so mean!"

Rumi sighed. "This is useless. We really do have nothing to do. Man, we're such shut-ins."

Name closed her book in defeat and abandoned all thoughts of finishing it tonight. There were just too many disruptions. "How 'bout we just walk around town? We haven't hung out in a while, you know."

All their faces lit up. "YEAH!"

"That's right! That's right!" Yumi grinned. "I'm gonna miss you guys! Especially since you guys won't be able to make it to Name's birthday dinner."

Kai rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. I feel really bad about that, missing her sixteenth birthday and all. But stupid grandparents."

"What do your grandparents have to do with it?" Aiko asked gruffly, tossing her football around with Rumi.

"Yeah, I thought they haven't visited you since you were 8," Yumi added.

"You know how they'd just usually leave me alone for shit, right?" Aiko nodded as Kai continued. "Well, this year, dear old granny and grampy decide to make an appearance to visit me. Hearing that, the lying dicks called my parents told me to act nice and stay at home."

"That sucks," Yumi stuck her tongue out. "What's your excuse, Rumi?"

"My parents actually want me to _stay_ this Christmas," Rumi mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Some big executive producer's comin' in, so they need to hit it off so my mom gets a role in his new movie."

"Bitch," Aiko sang, catching the football he threw at her.

"Yeah, and Aoi's got the same situation. Except his parents got some big-shot company man comin' in. Ryuu's going on vacation with Riki, courtesy of Aoi."

"What? Where they goin' off to?" Yumi asked.

"New York," Rumi replied, eyebrows raised.

"USA," Aiko whistled, "_**Fannnn-CY!**_"

"I know right," Kai laughed. "But, they had some…business to do there."

"I'm not gonna ask," Aiko declared.

"Good," Kai snorted, "'Cause I wasn't gonna tell."

"Shut up!"

"You first!"

"I will, when you do!"

"Well, I guess we're gonna be talkin' all night, then!"

"Stupid-, Oy, Name, where you goin'?" Kai asked, forgetting his argument with Aiko once he saw her put on her coat and open the door.

"Out. You guys are annoying." She glared before she walked out.

"I swear, she's turning into one of those Jacks every day," Yumi muttered.

"What was that, shitface?" Name asked, hearing clearly what she said.

"Nothing!" Yumi grinned.

And with that, the 5 friends walked into town, exploring it for the first time.

"Hey, hey, nobody told me that there was a whole town here," Yumi's eyes sparkled when she found a candy shop. "Yummy!"

"That's because all the time you guys moved here, you never thought once to explore the town," Kai said, arms crossed.

"Shut up, it's not like you did either," Aiko smacked the back of his head.

"Oy, oy, this is really troublesome," Name yawned, stuffing her hands into her pocket. "We're not even doing anything but walking around."

"Hehe," Yumi giggled. "You sounded like Shika for a moment!"

"Speaking of Shika, how is your love life Yumi?" Rumi asked out of boredom, not really caring for the answer.

"Well…" Yumi stretched out the word as she bounced around in and out of various shops. "I guess it's going alright. It's pretty slow, but I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Aiko?" Rumi questioned further.

"Didn't you hear, dipshit?" Aiko yawned. "Me gots a hot boyfriend."

"Well sor-ry for not listening into your disgusting girl talk," Rumi made a face. "And I'm pretty sure Rai's got Sasuke roped in. What about you, Name?"

"Hm?" She barely acknowledged his question. She was too engrossed in a travel guide packet she picked up from the stand.

Rumi grew a tick mark. "I'm asking if you have a boyfriend!"

"Hmph," she scoffed, her face retaining the same bored expression. "I have no time for such trivial things. Love is not important at a time like this. I should be focusing on my studies seeing as I've decided that I will be extremely successful in the future."

Silence. She glanced at Rumi to see if he had listened to what she said.

"What the hell?" She yelled when she saw that her friends were no longer there. "Idiots!"

**Rai POV**

Alright, so after that short little interruption, Mr. Uchiha took it upon himself to suddenly start questioning me about random things.

"So…Rai…" he smiled at me. Whoaaa. If you've ever seen a mean person smile, this is what it looks like. "What are your plans for the future?"

"Um, well," I thought about it for a moment. "My sister had always wanted to run her own business, so I thought I'd help out there. Or somewhere, I don't know. If the pay's good enough, then I guess I'll do it."

"I see…" He didn't stare at me in the eye. Strange. Very strange. "Do you plan on having kids?"

"Ack!" Sasuke choked on his fork. At first, I started to laugh 'cause he was turning purple, but then I decided to help him out.

Why let him choke in front of his parents?

"There, there," I punched his back, making him chuck the fork across the table to Itachi's salad plate.

T-T "I don't want it anymore," Itachi stated monotonously, pushing his plate away.

"Ah! Father, can you not speak of such things right now?" Sasuke coughed, drinking some water.

"What? I was just asking the girl if she wanted one day to bear children," Mr. Uchiha said innocently. "Dear, would you kindly answer my question?"

I smiled. "Yessir! I love kids! Even though I get impatient and such, I'm willing to get through the hard work to see the smiles on my kids' faces."

They seemed satisfied enough with that answer, even though it was the truth. I _do_ want to have children some day, I mean, who doesn't? What a lonely life that would be. Well, except if you were a priest.

Then, that'd be alright. Or a nun, yeah, that's acceptable too.

"How many do you plan on having?" Mrs. Uchiha asked joyfully.

"Depends on how much Sasuke's willing to have," Itachi mumbled low enough so nobody could hear. But I caught on and snickered.

"Um…" After snickering, I put some thought into it. "Well, I don't just want one or two. I kinda wanted a big family, you know? Makes things happier."

Mrs. Uchiha's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at my answer. "Yes! Yes! I know how you feel, but after Sasuke came, Mr. Uchiha here was too busy with the business to help me bear any more children. But I've always been hopeful for grandchildren!"

I laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, she's always nagging me about getting a girlfriend already," Sasuke grumbled, shoving a forkful of turkey into his mouth.

"Well, you've got a buncha girls fawning over you at school," I smirked, referring to the demonic fangirls. "Why don't you pick one of them?"

He glared at me. "You know why."

"Do your parents know why?" I asked innocently, shrugging.

"Of course they do," Sasuke snorted.

"Sasuke's quite right, dear," Mrs. Uchiha nodded. "I don't approve of those…of those…"

"Under-dressed bimbos?" Itachi finished, attaining a smug smile on his face.

I snickered. "Exactly."

Mrs. Uchiha took on a stern look on her face. "Yes, that's right! You know, Rai, they're really not right in the head. One of them with freakishly pink hair climbed our roof last Christmas to sneak into Sasuke's room."

Sasuke shuddered at the memory.

I nudged him and grinned. "Did you have a merry Christmas, Sasuke?"

Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha laughed while Itachi smirked.

Sasuke, on the other hand, smacked the back of my head. "Idiot," he growled.

"Wahh, Sasuke, you're so mean!" I bawled, crying fake tears. "I was just asking if you had a happy Christmas!"

"Sasuke, how rude!" Mrs. Uchiha gasped. "You shouldn't do that to woman, especially your girlfriend!"

Sasuke glared. "Mom, I told you, she isn't my girlfriend!"

"Then, why is she here for dinner?"

"Because dad asked her to!"

We all turned to Mr. Uchiha as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Heh heh…well…the students were talking all about my little Sasuke and this…this girl."

T.T "Rumors are sometimes never true," Sasuke and I stated monotonously.

"Oh, well, my bad then," Mr. Uchiha chortled.

"Are you saying this beautiful young woman is _not_ my son's girlfriend?" Mrs. Uchiha pouted at me, implying that I should ask Sasuke out anyways.

"E-eh, well…thanks for the compliment, Mrs. Uchiha…but I-I think it's all up to your son for the girlfriend part," I laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of my head.

All of the family members looked at the madly blushing Uchiha.

"H-hey now…" He put his hands up.

"Sasuke, you heard the lady," Mrs. Uchiha nodded. "Either you take choose this lovely girl to be able to hold the coveted title as your girlfriend…or you can die alone."

I sweat-dropped. It never occurred to me how blunt Mrs. Uchiha could be went it came to things like these.

"Yes, brother," Itachi nodded as well. "I'd rather have this little miscreant in the family rather than that pink-headed braggart or that blonde-topped airhead."

I snickered at the sound of Itachi defending me and him choosing me over Sakura and Ino. But, then again, who wouldn't?

"Sasuke…" Mr. Uchiha mused. "You're decision?"

"…Dad, I already asked her out on a date…" Sasuke mumbled, his head down and his face flushed.

"What was that?" Mr. Uchiha asked innocently, wanting to hear it louder.

HAHA! Oh, wow, Sasuke's family was a laugh! Wait till the others hear this!

"I already asked her out," Sasuke said louder, stuffing ham down his throat.

"Ahh, atta boy," Mr. Uchiha grinned proudly, patting his son on the back. "Just like the old man, I see!"

"You mean an idiot beyond belief?" Sasuke grumbled under his breath so no one could hear.

But I heard and just started laughing, causing Sasuke to chuckle a bit and the rest of the family to stare at us like we were freaks.

Ahh…whatta nice dinner indeed.

**After Dinner**

"Rai, you don't really have to help me with the dishes…" Mrs. Uchiha smiled as she stood by me, washing the dishes as was I.

"Oh, it's the least I could do for the wonderful dinner," I grinned. "Besides, I know I don't like to do the dishes myself. I like company because it keeps my mind off the work."

She smiled at me again. "Wow, Rai, to be honest, I really do like you. Even though you may not be Sasuke's official girlfriend, I hope you are soon."

I kept a small smile on my lips. "Yeah. Me too…"

"You really do like my Sasuke, don't you, Rai?" she asked me softly.

I shook my head and grinned. "Is it that obvious, Mrs. Uchiha?"

She laughed and dried a plate. "A mother can only tell. Guys are too ignorant to notice things like this, but a girl truly knows."

I smiled at her. "Well, even if I do really like him, it doesn't make a difference. There's nothing much I can do."

She frowned and handed me a plate to wash. "Don't ever say that until you've done everything possible. Now, I know my son is a hard one to capture, but I do believe you've already got the head start."

I laughed. "May I ask how?"

"Oh, I'm not blind, Rai," she gave me a sly look. "I KNOW my son. And I can easily see the difference between him simply being nice to a girl and actually possessing feelings for her. He likes you, I know that."

I smiled subconsciously at her. She really was a great mother.

"Besides," Mrs. Uchiha continued. "Sasuke's told me a lot about you."

I almost dropped a plate. "What? What'd he say!" I was flustered as to what kinds of lies Sasuke's told his mother about me.

Or worse. He told her the truth.

She started to laugh. Don't laugh! What could possibly so funny right now?

"Don't worry, I don't care too much for your record with the police," she assured me. "Frankly, I understand your position. Sasuke also told me you didn't have a mother…"

"Yes…" My gaze lowered. Geez, Sasuke, talkative aren't you?

"Well, I just want you to know I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to," she smiled at me, sending a warm feeling into my heart. "I'll give you advice and talk to you just when you need a friend. I'll be there if you ever need anything."

Wow. No wonder Sasuke loves her so much…

"Thanks, Mrs. Uchiha," I finally said, a bright grin on my face.

"Oh, no need to thank me, sweetie," she laughed. "Just make sure you work it out with my son, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." I smiled.

**Name's POV**

I've got to tell you, I can't believe I didn't know how idiotic the people I hang out with are.

What, was I blind or something before?

I never noticed how much of a hot-head Aiko is, how simple-minded Yumi is, how absolutely _ridiculous_ Rumi is, and how competitive Kai is.

…Okay, so I've known that before, BUT, they've haven't shown it that much until now.

I cannot even begin to explain the embarrassment that comes from walking with these fools.

Every step of the way, Yumi would almost instantly demand something from a store, buy it, then discard of it just a few minutes after purchasing it.

And every game shop we passed, Kai would go and play video games until we resorted to prying him off the joystick.

And whoever bumped into Aiko must be in need of hearing aids by now. She would cuss them out until they looked like they'd been slapped silly. I swear, steam just blows off her head.

And Rumi was such a twit I cannot believe he made it into high school. The kid knocked on a store door that said CLOSED and asked why it wasn't open.

Another instance is when he found a key that was entitled to a Key shop and didn't know how to unlock it. He told me if he were stuck in a mattress store, he wouldn't know where to sleep seeing as the mattresses did not belong to him.

T.T Do you understand what kind of social embarrassment is overcoming me at this moment right now?

"Name!" Aiko smacked the back of my head. "Why are you being so glum? You're bumming me out, man!"

I stared at her apathetically. "Yeah, would you mind not doing that? It rattles the brains."

"NAMMMEEE!" Kai whined, stretching my cheeks. "You're so boring!"

"Yesh, I asshume that pinshing my sheeks will make it more or lesh entertaining?" My garbled voice asked him in a bored manner.

"They're right, Name, you're such a bore nowadays!" Yumi announced, stuffing a lollipop into my mouth. "I remember you being just as lively a month ago."

"Yes, well, is it wrong to unleash your true personality?" I questioned, my eyes resembling those of Kakashi-sensei's: lazy. "What if I was just like this all along? Would you still like me then?"

They all stared at me.

"Well, DUUUHHH!" Rumi shouted in my ear. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Yah, Name, cheese, you almost scared me there," Aiko said, throwing a candy wrapper my way.

I picked it up and scratched my head in confusion while throwing it away in the nearest trash can.

…That wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"Oy Name, remember what I told you the first day I met you," Kai winked and held one finger up at me. "Even if everyone bails on you, you'll still have us, y'know."

"That's right, that's right!" Yumi jumped up and down excitedly. "And remember the day I met you? You told me ALL ABOUT the stuff that happened to you! We became best friends after that, didn't we?"

My eyes softened and I smiled a bit. "Yeah…we did."

To tell you the truth, I'd been doubting my friendship with these imbeciles lately.

Not that I'd stopped liking them or anything, but the fear that they'd stopped liking me.

I thought that they'd started disliking me for my boring behavior and deadpan personality. I mean, most people don't like blunt speakers like me who tell it like it is.

Most people don't like how I use large words or how my expanded vocabulary far exceeds theirs, therefore rendering them useless in my barrage of abnormally advanced sentences and phrases.

Most people don't like serious girls and how calm and solemn they are at times.

Most people don't like my casual style and how I refuse to do anything more than what I want to do. Most people don't like my matter-of-fact voice and my monotonous-like eyes.

Most people don't like my somewhat "cold" demeanor and how they think I ignore their every word or how I just simply don't choose to talk to them. Maybe it's because I don't know how to respond.

But most people don't like to think of things deeper than what they are.

At that moment, I stopped thinking of all this negative talk.

Hadn't I realized this before?

I'd realized that that's what separates my friends from most people. And that is simply because my friends aren't like "most people".

They are out-of-the-normal, weird, stupid at times, and very careless people. They forget other people's feelings and often think of their own. They're selfish and unbearable…

But that is exactly why they are my friends. There's a reason I chose them or, they chose me, for that matter.

Did I not mention that they are also kind, warm, and forgiving? How they did not hold a grudge onto something for so long or how they are willing to help others in a heartbeat?

They do what they think is right and although sometimes (most of the time) the "right" things they are doing are wrong, they usually fix it up quite quickly.

Add to the fact that most people are just as insolent as my companions, but at least my companions steer their hearts straight.

They are abnormal people indeed, but I guess that is why I've chosen them.

They say you can't pick your family, of that I agree with, but picking your friends?

That's all up to you.

**Few Hours Later Aiko POV**

"Ho…ly…crap…" I collapsed onto the couch and sneezed.

"Bless…you…" Kai yawned, already preparing to nap on my purple-covered bed.

"Oh…shit…" Rumi panted as he trudged upstairs to my room. "I'm so…tired…!"

"Really? Really? I'm not! You know, it's really fun, eating I mean. I wonder what happens if you just eat and eat and eat and eat and eat and eat and eat," Yumi kept going on and on and on and on…

Name appeared at the door and took one quick look at us before sighing. "This is what all of you get for being so foolish."

"Shut…up…" I pointed at her weakly. "You couldn't…stop…us…!"

"Couldn't?" She scoffed. "Ha! What if I just simply chose not to?"

"Then…you're cruel…woman!" Rumi glared, resting his head on V's lap.

"Me? Who stole candy from a 3-year old?" Name taunted. "That's right Rumi. Kai, whose eyes are as red as Coca Cola cans and almost bursting after 4 hours straight staring at simulated gunfire before getting kicked out; Not to mention you almost got a seizure 10 minutes into it."

"Shut…up…" Kai said, half-asleep and half-talking into the conversation.

"Aiko…" Name started on me. "Who took on too many contenders at the local wrestling match and having them all beat you to a comical pulp?"

"Hey…I didn't know…it was a free…for all…match," I defended, my eyes drooping.

"And Yumi," Name smirked. "Who got into the insanely high level of the sugar rush system?"

"Wahhhhhh," Yumi whined, already collapsing from the after-effects of the sugar rush. "My stomach hurts!"

"Your…fault," I threw a pillow at her. "You were…so…fucking annoying…the whole…night!"

"Says you, you freakishly strong human being!" she pointed at me accusingly. "You're a—OW!"

She groaned in pain as she clutched her stomach. "I gotta shiiiiiittt!"

As she rushed out the door, Rumi called out, "Don't crap out a baby!"

Name stared at him weirdly. "On the contrary, Rumi, it is physically impossible to attempt what you just stated."

Rumi shrugged. "I know, but don't you ever watch the show I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant?"

I sweat-dropped. "You're gay."

"Am not!"

"Rumi, you're a total fag," Kai snorted, half-asleep and snuggling with my teddy bear.

"Kai…you're a dick-sick…" Rumi started to fall asleep as well and Name was already on her bed with her eyes closed.

"What the…hell…is…that…?" Kai's words died as he fell into a deep sleep.

I shrugged. I had a nice night. It wasn't horrible, though it wasn't totally fun.

But it was better than staying bored the way we were.

It was alright.

Alright.

**Name POV**

Everyone just kind of fell asleep in Aiko's room, myself included.

I'd lost track of time and was snoring comfortably until I heard the car door slam and the sound of footsteps following suit.

I quickly buried my head in the carpet (bad idea. It stunk like you'd never know) and peeked an eye at whoever came to open Aiko's door.

I felt relieved when I realized it was just Rai back from her dinner with Sasuke's family. Don't ask me, but there have been occasions where people we didn't know just barged in for some uncomfortable reason. Yah…not the best of experiences.

I heard Rai chuckle. "Wow…even when you sleep you all look like idiots."

I sweat-dropped. It's not our fault we sleep in juxtaposed positions.

I watched in awe and interest as Rai heaved Rumi up and placed him on an extra mattress. She disappeared in another room and came back with a rather large pile of blankets.

She shut the windows tight and fixed the blankets onto the extra mattress. There, she smiled at Rumi as she ruffled his hair. Then, she pulled the blankets up and made sure he looked comfortable.

She then dragged Kai and lied him down opposite of Rumi on the makeshift bed. She did the same routine to Kai as she did Rumi and kissed his forehead.

She moved onto Aiko and carefully lifted her arms and legs into her bed. She brushed Aiko's hair and tucked her in nice and tight.

She took Yumi and set her onto Aiko's bed. She changed her into pajamas and left the cherry on top. That means that Rai put on Yumi's special sleeping cap on.

Like Naruto had his retarded sleeping cap, Yumi also had hers that resembled that of a mentally challenged rabbit.

I tried to act as dead as I could when she approached me. Since there weren't any beds left, she threw alotta pillows together on the floor and lay me down there.

After she made sure I was comfortable, she smiled at each of us before she cleaned Aiko's room, turned off the light, and silently closed the door.

…Whoa. I was baffled.

Rai can DO that?

By "that" I mean…she can act motherly? This is a side of Rai I've never seen before.

Tonight, she acted like we were her kids and she was the loving, doting mother. If it were any other night, she'd probably give us no second thought or worse: draw on our faces and stick our hands into glasses of warm water.

I shrugged it off as to what I thought was the answer.

She must've had a good dinner.

**Rai POV A Few Weeks Later**

"Whoo-hoo!" Yumi whooped as we walked down the hallways of Konoha High. "Last day of school!"

"'Bout time," Aiko grumbled, scratching her stomach. "It seems like forever until we actually get to go on Winter Break."

"Is that possibly because we've done so much in the little time we had of December?" Name asked, biting into an apple.

"Cut that crappy talk," Aiko snapped. "You sound like such an over-bearing lawyer."

"Maybe that is what I wish to be when I age," Name stared at her. "At least I have something in mind."

Aiko grew a tick mark. "Shut up! I said I was gonna own an auto shop or become an MMA fighter!"

"Guys, guys, shut up," I stopped them and gave each moron an annoyed look. "You're giving me a migraine."

"Well, not our fault we're excited!" Yumi said happily. "My favorite part of Christmas is also Name's birthday banquet."

Name rolled her eyes. "Don't get overzealous, munchkin. That is but weeks away. Which reminds me…we still have to prepare. 'Tis a grueling season, Christmas."

"What's there to gruel about?" Aiko tossed away her Math homework carelessly. "Jingle bells, fat suit guy, presents. Bada bing, bada boom, kazam. We're done."

"It's not that quite simple, you lazy twit," Name barked. "There are many preparations to be done if we are to have a successful birthday banquet this year. Plus, we must also decorate the house."

"Successful?" I snorted. "What makes your banquet so successful? It's not like you profit out of it."

"True," Name admitted, "But my meaning of successful is an event without you miscreants causing any type of damage, harm, injury, crime, or any other juvie-convicted problems."

"Says you. You used to be a juvie convict in general," Aiko snickered into her black satin scarf.

"The past is the past where you never look back," Name concluded with dead eyes. "Now, I will see you three in a differentiated amount of time. I have Science to look forward to."

When Name bustled away, all of us stared at each other. There was something off about her…

"Is it me, or did she get smarter and meaner?" I whispered indiscreetly.

Yumi nodded with big eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I noticed too! But, she isn't THAT mean…"

"So?" Aiko snorted and rolled her eyes. "She's acting like a know-it-all. I say we kick her ass back to place a month ago where she wasn't such a smarty-pants."

"Stop it," I hissed, holding her back. "Maybe she wants to be like this. Or maybe she's showing her true self. Either way, she's our friend. Stick with it till the end, got it?"

"Yessir!" Yumi saluted me.

"Whatever," Aiko yawned sarcastically.

"Aiko, we have Gym," I pulled her away and waved good-bye at Yumi. "Let's kick some fake, manicured ass!"

**Gym**

_TWWEEETT!_

I cringed as Gai-sensei blew the annoyingly shrill whistle.

"Alrightey class, today will be a Physical day," Gai-sensei announced with sparkling teeth as usual.

We all groaned.

"Gai-sensei, can't we do something other than a Physical?" Naruto raised his hand to whine. "I almost lost both my legs to numbness the other day and I seriously can't walk, let alone pass the Physical."

"That is too bad, Naruto!" Gai-sensei grinned. "But I know as my youthful student, you will try your best!"

Naruto groaned. "Ugh…whatever…"

I stifled a laugh. He sounded like Sasuke!

"Pick your partners," Gai-sensei waved his hand as he went to sit on the bleachers.

I chose Aiko, as usual. I didn't like being partnered up with other people simply because I didn't know them. Yeah, sounds judgmental, but sue me for bein' shy.

Aiko, on the other hand, HATES being my partner!

Not that I suck or anything, I'm pretty damn good, but she doesn't like having to be with the same person twice. She says she needs a "challenge" and by choosing other people, it gives her that challenge.

Well, it's a good thing I don't give a flying fuck about her feelings 'cause if I did, I'd be screwed like a driver.

"The Physical day for today, my youthful students, are worth almost half your grade," Gai-sensei declared darkly, making all of us cry. "So I suggest you finish it well."

You see, Physicals are the worst kind of activity we do in Gym class.

It's basically everything you've ever had to do.

It requires running a mile in under 10 minutes, 100 push-ups, _at least_ 100 sit-ups, an obstacle course, a run though the play ground in at least 3 minutes, and a sparring match with another student.

We have partners for no reason. Gai-sensei said it was just 'cause he was feeling random that day so he let us get partners.

Anyways, the partners don't do anything. They're just there to do their own thing.

I mean, I know Aiko and I like to do these kinds of shit, but Physical day was just too hard. It's really outta our league.

But what makes Physical day suck ass is the fact that we have to do all this crap for the rest of Gym period. Everybody does what it takes to get outta Gym class on Physical day.

They suddenly ditch when it's Gym period, but the tricky part is we don't know when it's Physical day. Sometimes, you get lucky like Gaara and Neji, who ditched on the right day.

The rest of us—not so lucky.

**Halfway Through Physical**

"AHHH! Aiko! Aiko! Help me up!" I yelled, clinging onto the jungle gym with all my might. I was hanging upside down and I couldn't get back up because my bracelet was stuck to the screw.

"Hell no, loser! I gotta finish this thing and there's only 2 minutes left!" She declared, climbing over me to get to the other side.

"Why are you so cruel?" I bawled, secretly stealing her phone in the process.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, this is half my grade on the line. Shit your pit and I'll get on my way."

"Wahh—I swear to the elephant in the sky that I'll call Gaara right now and tell him that you are obsessed with Zac Efron and you think Justin Bieber is the hottest guy on the planet," I threatened, showing her phone.

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't…"

"Hell yeah I would," I smirked and pressed **Contacts** on her touch screen and scrolling down to see Gaara's number.

She glared and spat, "Fine!"

**After Gym**

"THAT WAS GREAT, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai-sensei called after us as we were trudging out of the Gym like zombies. "Til next time, kiddies! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

"Bye Gai-sensei," I groaned out, giving a weak wave.

I walked all the way to my elective.

"Motor club?" I asked Aiko while stifling a yawn.

She nodded tiredly. "Yeah…I'm reassembling a 1965 Mustang Fastback GT today. I'm so excited."

If she was excited, you certainly couldn't see it. She looked like she was half-beaten by a karate-trained hobo. I might as well have looked like I fell in a pile of shit.

"Really?" I asked uninterestedly, already knowing she was gonna brag about it later.

"Yep," she stared at me with dead eyes. "Food Appreciation Club?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Today we're gonna make Gingerbread houses and pig out."

"Don't you guys just pig out any day?" Aiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

I scoffed. "Uh, a—_**Noooo**_. We decide to consume the fine eatery that we call food. Besides…doesn't the Motor Club just fix up any other old car any other old day?"

"NO, there IS a difference," she insisted. "Well, anyways, see ya later. Say hi to Choji for me."

"Will do, my tomato-headed homegirl," I whistled and jogged my way over to the Food Appreciation Club.

**Don't** even ASK _why_ I'm in the Food Appreciation Club.

1) It's pretty damn self-explanatory. 2) I appreciate food. 3) Isn't reason 2 good enough?

Anyways, I forgot to tell you had we had these freaky elective thingies.

Aiko's doing her little thang in the Motor club, which basically means she takes apart cars and motorcycles and put them back together. _**Boring.**_

I was in the Food Appreciation Club, nonetheless. Sure, it sounded stupid at first, but then again, aren't most of the things I do stupid?

Well, what do we do in the Food Appreciation Club you ask? As Aiko said, we usually just eat it up. BUT, it's not just that. We cook and stuff and we actually make the best food around.

Yumi was in 3 clubs. I have no idea if that was possible, but never think anything's impossible when talking about Yumi.

She joined the African American Club, or the "Black" Club to be exact. Which made absolutely no sense considering she was white. White as in skin-wise. Not the American-wise white. Yeah. Ha.

The Black Club at first thought that Yumi was a dumb blonde who thought she was black. But they got used to her and her shit, so she's been welcomed into that Club.

They usually just do ghetto crap, which Yumi loves.

The second club she joined was the Chess Club. Yeah. I have _no idea_ how she stayed in that club. She's seriously too stupid to even finish her math homework. We all just thought that they let Yumi stay just 'cause she was a pretty face.

The third club was the Dark Magic Club. That was a weird choice, but we were still hung up over the fact that she joined the Black club because, obviously, she wasn't black.

Anyways, the Dark Magic Club just did a buncha spells, or "curses", and shit like that. We all got scared for fuck 'cause we thought if we messed with her, we'd get 7 years of bad luck or somethin' like that.

And Name…well she didn't have an elective. She usually did nothing 'cause she thought clubs were "a complete waste of time". So, therefore, she probably spends her days under the bleachers, sticking her nose in a book.

"Hey Rai!" Choji ran over to me as I entered the classroom where the Food Appreciation Club was located.

"Whassup homeboy?" I grinned, giving him a hug. "I haven't talked to you in awhile."

It was true. It was almost like I forgot about Lee and Choji. Well, who cares about that now? I can always fix up a friendship. :]

"Yeah I know," Choji laughed. "It's alright, we still buds."

"So you ready to make a tricked out gingerbread house?" I challenged him, taking out my whisk. Yes, my wonderful whisk of wonderfulness. Whisk.

"Hell yeah!"

"We gonna light it up?"

"You bet!"

"Can we blow it up?"

"Hell no!"

**Aiko POV**

"Hand me that wrench, will you?" I asked Neji. We were in the school car garage right now and it was freaking hot.

Well, it was supposed to be anyways. There were engines all over the place and no doubt we were wielding crap to crap, so it'd be natural to sweat like a pig around here.

No other girl had this class except for me, so I pretty much look forward to this shit right here. No screams, no catfights, no back-stabbing: a wonderful dream.

What ruined the dream and started the nightmare was Neji Hyuuga, who refused to be of help to me in any way.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Get it yourself. I have my own car to fix."

I snorted. "Your 2005 Ferrari F430? What you talkin' 'bout? Classics are the best."

"Get with the new millennium, old-timer. New days are walking by faster, so you better hurry up or you'll get left behind," Neji returned my snort, getting back under his car.

I sighed and got my own wrench. "Whatever, man, you're too fast-paced. Take the time to admire the good days."

"What good days?" he scoffed under his car. "When we're older, these _will_ be the good days."

I couldn't help it. I had to laugh at that one. "True, true, one point for the Hyuuga."

"Wanna have a race?" he offered, a hint of a smirk in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow, even though he probably couldn't see it. "What're you talking about? This is **Motor Club** not the Track team."

He snickered. "And a point for the red-head. It's true, that's what Lee does."

"Okay, what is with everybody and my hair? I mean, I'm not the only red-head around town! Why don't you guys ever make fun of Gaara's head?" I ranted.

Neji rolled his eyes when he rolled himself outta his car. "So you wanna race or what?"

"Depends. What kind?" I chewed on a toothpick as I tugged on my yellow bandana. My hands were greasy, my body was sweaty all around, and my face was dirty to the point that I looks like I sneezed into a fireplace.

My orange jumpsuit reminded me of the days where I'd pick up trash off the freeway. But, there were just the jumpsuits required to wear by everyone in the Motor Club for safety reasons.

My orange jumpsuit had a bunch of dirt stains in it from all the crap from this impossible Mustang. Everything was working fine and dandy, but I had to reassemble it and shit, so that usually takes awhile.

"Whoever can reassemble their car the fastest," Neji grinned dangerously.

I stopped chewing my toothpick and stared at him with a slight smirk. "I smell money on this bet."

"50 bucks my Ferrari gets it in before your Mustang," he stood up now and was polishing the F430's side mirror.

"Deal," I spit on my hand and shook with him.

And the race to finish our cars was on.

**Name POV**

I passed by the classroom where Yumi's Dark Magic Club was being held. I rolled my eyes at the thought of how idiotic she was to join that club.

I carefully made my way into the girl's bathroom, making sure nobody was there, and struggled to climb out of the top window.

I jumped off the window and landed in the thorny bushes.

"Ow! Crap, the retards who're supposed to be cutting this shit should be cutting it right…" I muttered as I rubbed my behind and made my way to the school football field.

I stared blindly as the Football team was practicing. Ugh. Jocks.

The 3 Jocks I saw on the Football team was the almighty Sasuke Uchiha, the loud-mouth Kiba Inuzuka, and the too-cool Gaara Subaku.

They were the kind of people I tried to get away from. Not that they were bad or anything, but I just get annoyed easily by their easygoing personality and their carefree attitudes.

Same goes for Rai and them. Sometimes, it's like they're forgetting all we've been through and they're acting like everything's alright.

Well, anyways, I don't know. Maybe I'm holding onto the past too much, but whatever.

It was really cold today, but it was a surprise it wasn't snowing. It usually snowed almost every day of the week at Konoha High.

But I guess that's why the Football team took the advantage of the no-snow to practice out on the field, otherwise I would be alone.

I liked sitting out under the bleachers during "Elective Time". They just started making us do that crap this month.

I found no use in that class. But I wasn't getting graded on it or anything, so I didn't care.

I just usually sat in the shadows either listening to my iPod or reading a book. I found it quite peaceful and very calming. It's nice to get away from all the noise that my friends conduct.

Anyways, as I bent down to sit down, I heard an "OW!"

"Huh?" I looked down in surprise to see none other than Shikamaru here.

"What are _you_ doing here?" We both asked each other lazily.

"Do you even care?" Shikamaru yawned. I took a seat next to him and shook my head boredly. "No, I could care less, but I am curious."

"I don't take Elective class," Shikamaru explained. "I don't feel like signing up for a club or a team so I kill time by lazing around here."

"How come I've never seen you here before? I've been going to this spot for months," I copied his monotonous voice and kept my eyes half-open due to the extreme boredness I felt.

"I usually change up my spots once in a while. Last time, I was on the roof." He picked at his ear and shuffled his feet.

"Oh," I yawned. "So…"

"How're you doing?" Shikamaru asked me, acting as if he didn't really care for the answer. He probably said it just to say something.

"…Eh, I'm alright. I'm in a little bit of depression though," I regretted the last part that slipped out. Why did I tell him that? It's not like he cared anyways. Whatever, it just slipped out.

"Depression? Why?" Shikamaru asked, a little bit of interest in his voice.

I stared up at the gray clouds that dared appear in the sky today. I was deep in thought.

"Because…I feel like I'm not doing anything." I sighed and give Shikamaru an annoyed look. "I mean, look at you and Yumi; you guys are going great. Aiko's got Gaara as a boyfriend and even though she denies it, Rai and Sasuke are practically going out. I feel like there's nothing I can do about it."

"In other words," Shikamaru concluded. "You're either jealous or lonely that you do not have someone of your own."

"Pfft…" I turned red. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I started laughing uncontrollably at the thought of me being jealous of them because they have boyfriends!

"Shhh! Keep it down, the Football team might hear us." Shikamaru tried to calm me down and I did after a while.

"Okay, okay, I'm calm," I grinned and sighed happily. "Ahh, I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

He smiled lazily. "I'm happy to have accommodated you."

"Ahhh," I sighed again with a stupid grin on my face. "Alright, so what were you saying?"

"I don't feel like repeating due to the fact that you laughed about it," he scratched the back of his head lazily.

"No, no I'm sorry about that. Just tell me," I insisted. By now, I had long forgotten my abandoned book. What was the title again?

"I concluded that you were longing for a boyfriend yourself, seeing as how your friends find such happiness in it," Shikamaru pondered.

I scratched my head. "I don't really know, to tell ya the truth. Though, I do believe that I have to focus on my studies first and get ahead of myself, others are telling me that high school is a place to have fun. I have no clue as to what I should do."

"…What if you get a boyfriend yourself?" He suggested.

I shook my head. "Unacceptable. I don't want to begin a relationship with somebody I don't feel fully for. It's not right."

Shikamaru smiled lazily and nodded. "That's very true. So you'll only date if you really like the guy?"

"Yep." I sighed and put my hands behind me head to lie in the grass and look at the sky. "Though, I have no idea when that time will come across."

"Don't worry. The time will come when the time will come," Shikamaru assured, assuming my position. "No need to rush things."

"…You're very nice to talk to, Mr. Lazy," I yawned as I stared at the slowly passing clouds.

"You too, Ms. Depressed."

**Aiko POV**

C'mon, c'mon, cmon…

"Done!" I declared happily as I installed the last piece of the engine into my car.

"Shit!" Neji cursed as he rolled out from under his Ferrari.

"What now, sucka? That's right, you owe me fifty big ones, Hyuuga!" I gloated as I sat on top of the hood of my Mustang.

"Not yet!" Neji stood up and examined my car.

"What're ya lookin' for? It works perfectly fine," I bragged. "It has an 'A' code 225 horsepower with a 289 V8 engine, front disk brakes, fog lights, and dual exhaust through the valance. I gave it a sweet raven black paint job and I dabbed the interior a bloody red."

"Does it work?" Neji smirked, trying to find a way to mess me up.

"Hell yeah it does!" I struck a pose. "Listen up buddy, I tested this baby and it shows a 125-130 compression in all cylinders. I installed an Offenhauser aluminum intake manifold, Carter 650 4bbl carburetor, and Custom Flowmaster Exhaust."

"And…" I popped the hood. "The engine's all up in with Cobra valve covers, chromed alternator, and an air filter lid."

I put the key into the ignition and started up the car.

It purred smoothly and I proved my point. "Borg-Warner T-10 speed transmission, my friend."

Neji smirked. "Sounds like somebody read the brochure."

I glared. "Excuse me, but I'm probably the only girl to spit out all that shit I just said."

"True…"

I chuckled smugly as I stepped outta my car. "So…where's my money?"

**After School**

"What's up, my fellow shiznits?" I yawned a greeting as I met up with the others in the parking lot.

"Don't call me a shiznit," Name stated monotonously.

"I'm fine!" Yumi grinned, her black cloak on. "I had a GREAT time with the Dark Magic Club today! They taught me how to cast a curse on a mean girl and make her nice."

"Oh, wow, can you use that on Aiko?" Rai asked sarcastically.

I stepped on her foot.

"OW!"

"Whatever, Blondie. I am having a _wonderful_ day today, so you can't ruin it," I stuck my tongue out.

"What rainbow flew outta _your_ ass?" Name grumbled.

"I won fifty bucks from Neji," I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"How?" Yumi asked cheerfully as she licked her lollipop.

"The idiot bet that he could fix his car faster than me," I snorted. "As a result, I jacked his cash."

"That's nice," Rai said sarcastically. "But hey, look at my Gingerbread house!"

She pulled out a miniature house made entirely of graham crackers and assorted sweets. It was a 3-story Gingerbread house with gumdrop windows and marshmallow-lined rooftops. It had two small candy canes at the door and red and green Skittles lining the porch.

All in all, it was elaborately made.

"Wow…" Name kept her bored voice slightly interested. "You're stupid."

Rai grew an instant tick mark, but kept her calm. "And why's that?"

"Because Yumi's standing right next to you," Name pointed out matter-of-factly.

Rai's eyes grew wide before she slowly turned her head to the other blonde. "Oh fudge…"

Yumi had crazy hypnotized-like eyes. "Candy…"

"Aiko," Rai immediately turned towards me. "I need you to-."

I put my hands up. "No way, sissie. I'm clean of this shit-mess. Last time I restrained this chick, my hand was bleeding for 3 hours straight."

"Name-," Rai looked for Name's help but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like getting mindlessly involved in this ridiculous situation," Name said, fishing in her pocket for her car keys.

"Name, let's get in the car," I pulled Name away and muttered, "This could get ugly."

**In the Car**

"AHHHH! AIKO! NAME! OPEN UP!" Rai bawled, pounding on my window.

"Dude, stop that. If you break my window, I'll kick your ass," I grunted as I told her through the glass.

"WAHHH!" She cried and ran amuck through the parking lot. Yumi came up at my car, looking crazy as hell.

"**Which way did she go?**" Yumi snarled in a demon voice.

I raised an eyebrow. "Straight ahead."

"**ARGGH! I. WANT. MY. CANDY!**" She then ran like a rabid animal towards Rai.

"Run away, run away," I mumbled to myself as I pulled out and drove home with Name.

"So…" I attempted to start a conversation. "What shit did you do during Elective Time?"

"I actually had a somewhat pleasurable conversation with Shikamaru under the bleachers," Name responded with a light tone to her voice.

I swerved off the road. "HOLY CRAP!" Name yelped.

The tires screeched as I turned back into the road.

"What the hell?" Name smacked the back of my head.

"You guys were talking about porn?" I yelled more than a question. I stopped dead at a stoplight, hitting my head on the steering wheel. "Crap!"

"Hell no!" Name slapped me again. "We were talking about deep stuff!"

"Oh, my bad."

She slapped me again.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing, I just like to slap your head!"

**The Next Day**

I woke up feeling like absolute crap. No, not shit, not poo, just 100% pure _**CRAP**_.

Don't ask me how or why when or where, but yes, there it is: CRAP.

My head was pounding, I was sniffly, and my eyes stung.

I was completely sure of 3 things.

I did _**NOT**_ have a hangover. I did _**NOT**_ have a cold. And I _**SEE**_ perfectly fine.

So, I have no freaking idea what's the shiz with me and my face.

Whatever. I just shook it off and did the morning routine, happy that the shit school was out for a few weeks.

I seriously needed a well-rested break. I mean, seriously, have you even _heard_ of all the crap I've been through just the first half of December?

Hmm…no? Let's recap, shall we?

First, we got kicked outta the mall, Rai went missing in a blizzard, and OH YEAH!

I switched bodies with Sasuke Uchiha! Ain't life grand?

Just kidding, it wasn't that bad.

Well, at first it was because I find him as such a pissy ass bitch and he found me as a "hot-headed crap face", but after that little adventure, I guess we had a better understanding of each other.

As he said, he came by casually to talk to me about his problems and Rai and whatnot.

Of course, the others didn't know this because they still thought that us being closely acquainted was weird, but nonetheless accepted it.

Sasuke occasionally snuck by my window, like he told me he would do sometimes, and we'd talk for hours until somebody would yell at me that it was dinnertime.

Over the past few weeks, I guess we became close friends…UGH. How embarrassing! I'm close friends with that guy!

Whatever, whatever, never deny a friend, I say.

If they're your friend, they're your friend.

Not only did we talk about his love problems though, we also talked about mine.

Alright people, it's time to tell you…things with Gaara are going **nowhere** at all!

I swear, it's so freaking awkward that you'd probably piss your pants at how awkward it was.

Yes, it IS official: we are boyfriend/girlfriend. But then I realized that that was just a title. It didn't mean anything unless you started _acting _like boyfriend/girlfriend.

So far, there were 5 awkward hi's, at least 6 silent passerybyers, and 3 quiet hallway brushers.

It was so frustrating that even Yumi was squirming around us.

"You guys should be going on dates and hanging out at lunch and cute stuff like that!" She had scolded me one snowy morning.

I shook my head. I had even asked myself when he was gonna ask me out on a date and crap like that, but whatever.

I guess it'll happen when it happens…

"Where's Rai?" I asked as I took a seat at the kitchen table. Yumi started snickering and Name snorted.

"Guess who changed the date on Rai's calendar?" Name asked me rhetorically.

I let out a laugh. "Yumi, that's the oldest trick in the book. How the hell did she fall for it?"

"Exactly what I said," Name shook her head, muttering. "And who still uses a calendar?"

"That idiot," I responded monotonously.

"Well, I just switched last year's calendar with this year's and I told her that we had school today, Name didn't feel like going, and you were sick," Yumi grinned brightly at me. "Nice day for a winter morning, don't 'cha think?"

I chuckled. "Just be sure to face her wrath in three…two…one-,"

At that moment, the door slammed open to reveal a fuming blonde-headed girl with a dangerous evil aura surrounding her.

"Yumi…" she growled lowly, causing Yumi to jump a foot in the air.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked Yumi calmly. "Run, bitch, run."

I actually found it pretty fucking hilarious to see how Yumi evaded Rai's murderous attempts.

When Rai reached in for a strangle, Yumi tied rope around Rai's hands and ran up the stairs. When they ran back down, they both looked like retards on a leash.

**One Hour Later**

I grunted as I dropped the huge box of Christmas lights.

"Alright, Name, that's the last box," I declared as I cracked my back.

Name, sitting on a chair, nodded, crossing something off a list. "Good, we're making progress here. Yumi should be up here with the tinsel and Rai'll come back with the Christmas tree in a few minutes."

I wiped the sweat off my brow and huffed as I sat down onto the floor. "Crap man, we can't do this all ourselves. We barely have enough Christmas lights to cover in a fourth of our house!"

"Oh, be quiet." Name waved me off. "We can do this. I've enlisted the help of our newfound friends."

I stared at her curiously. "What're you talking about? We've been friends with the Skaters for years."

Name smirked smugly and shook her head. "Not those friends…"

That instant, I heard a car pull up.

We were in the garage right now and the garage door was a little bit opened.

I curiously ducked and looked outside to see none other than the Jacks with Temari, Shizumi, and Hinata in two separate cars.

"Eh?" I looked around, confused.

As Naruto slammed the car door, he snickered at me.

"Oy, idiot!" I snorted. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"I like your PJs," Naruto grinned at me stupidly as he approached me.

"PJs?" I looked down and saw that I was wearing a white tank top with a red banana in the middle. I had on my super-short, only for sleeping, shorts that was white with a nice red dinosaur print repeating itself on it. I blushed a crimson red.

"Idiot, stop looking at her," Gaara grunted as he walked by to hit Naruto on the head.

"Owwwww! Hinata-chan! He hit me!" Naruto tattle-tailed to Hinata, who turned as red as the banana on my tank top.

"You moron, why is there a red banana on your shirt?" Sasuke questioned coldly as he stepped forward to me.

Alright, so me and Sasuke got along well. Almost like siblings even. But siblings fight, am I right?

"Shut up! It's not like it's real, cockhead," I rolled my eyes and inconspicuously crossed my arms over my chest, embarrassed about my red banana.

"Oh, I bet you'd SUCK a cockhead," he snorted.

"Really? Could you tell me how it feels? I mean, it'd be my first time after all and I'd love to hear about cocksucking from an _experienced_ cocksucker."

"Well, you know, it starts with **my first connecting with your face**!" He was about to punch me, and I was about to punch him back, but then Shikamaru held our fists.

"Geez…" he sighed. "Starting a fight so early in the morning…So troublesome."

Sasuke stood down, as did I.

He "hn-ed" and walked away. I turned to Shikamaru and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, annoyed as he glanced at me.

"Nothing…it's just you caught my punch with such ease," I shrugged. "Too fast. Not to mention you also stopped Sasuke's fist too. Didn't know you could do that."

He stared at me lazily but I could see a faint glimmer of mischief in his eyes. 'There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

With that, he walked away and under the garage door to meet Yumi.

I stared after him. What the hell? He's mysterious…well, no not really. But I just feel like there's something about him that we don't know.

Not his favorite color or anything, but something important.

I shook it off. Get your head straight on Christmas decorating, Aiko.

_Screech!_

Hmph. Sounded like a car skidding out of control. Rai's here.

"Whoa!" The tires screeched as she pulled up on the driveway, almost crashing into Temari's car.

Rai was driving the old Ford pickup today so she could fit the Christmas tree in the back. It was old, rusty, and practically falling apart one by one.

I gave it a tune-up, but that car was just too darned old. It didn't have the right parts to keep on chugging.

Rai slammed the door and jumped when it came off its hinges.

"Aw, come on!" I whined. "I just fixed that three days ago!"

"Sorry!"

I called in Sasuke, Gaara, and Kiba to haul out the big-ass Christmas tree into the Living Room.

"What the hell is this? It barely fits through the door. I told you to get the cheapest one!" I groaned as I carried the other end of the tree.

"It WAS the cheapest one!" Rai grinned at me from the other side of the Tree. "The dude told me it was the biggest tree there, so no one would buy it. He gave it to me for 10 bucks! Can you believe it?"

"It-,"

Name stuffed a sock into my mouth. "Don't worry, Rai. It's fine. By the way, the Delivery truck should be here soon. Aiko, go get the door."

Soon enough, the doorbell rang and I switched spots with Neji to get it.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled as I saw the big-ass truck in the driveway. Guess what it was filled with?

"A truck full of ornaments, wreaths, and other assorted Christmas decorations?" Naruto spoke aloud my thoughts.

"Aiko Mitsuhashi?" the guy asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Sign this."

After I signed all the shit, Name told me to lug all the boxes inside.

"C'mon Temari, Shizumi, gimme some help." So, for about an hour, Temari, Shizumi, and I dragged in the countless boxes of Christmas decorations.

"So, Aiko," Temari grinned at me while sweat poured down her face. "How's you and Gaara?"

I rolled my eyes. "Going pretty damn slow."

Shizumi looked at me with a questioning face.

I sighed and dropped the boxes full of stars, shattering a few.

"AIKO! WHAT WAS THAT?" Name yelled from the house.

"What the fuck? Hyperactive hearing?" I mumbled to myself. "NOTHING, MS. PRETTY PRETTY!"

"YEAH, IT BETTER BE NOTHIN'!" She huffed.

"Anyways," I turned back to Temari and Shizumi. "He hasn't made a move _at all_! I mean, I didn't expect anything right away, but it'd be nice to get a little something something y'know?"

Temari nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I get 'cha. But maybe you should make the first move."

My jaw dropped. "Uh, a, _WHAT_?"

"You should make the first move," Temari repeated simply.

"Why? How?" I panicked.

Temari put her hands up. "Whoa, calm down there, man. Why? Well, 'cause you said that he isn't doing anything, so maybe you should start. How? I don't know, a little flirt, flirt."

"Flirt?"

Temari sighed and walked over to me. "You seriously don't know how to flirt?"

"I don't even know what it means," I shrugged.

Temari gave me a disbelieving look, but then sighed when she saw I was serious. "It's basically like teasing a guy. A little touching, but nothing serious."

I snorted. "What's the point of that? Sounds stupid."

Temari looked at her, aloof and casually leaned on the wall.

We were still inside the truck, so I was sure nobody would see us looking like retards, touching each other.

"Alright, so Shizumi, make the first move," Temari said.

"Dude, are you serious? You guys are really gonna do a simulation for me?" I deadpanned. How stupid are we?

Yeah, don't answer that. I might get offended.

"We're teaching you how to _**flirt**_, dear," Temari rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe you don't know how to."

"Whatever, just show me," I sighed.

So, Temari resumed her "I'm-too-cool-for-you" pose as Shizumi hunched her back like a guy and pulled her fur hood up, making her look absolutely retarded.

"_Hey, what's up?"_ Shizumi attempted to look like a thug, but it was kinda cute.

Temari giggled like an idiot. "Hehe, hi there!"

"_So, how's it goin'?"_ Shizumi leaned on the side of the truck. It was weird how we could hear Shizumi even though she never really spoke. We'd gotten used to it by now, but it was still pretty weird. Sometimes, I think I'm crazy for it.

"Oh, nothing much," Temari smiled, batting her eyelashes. "Just carrying boxes."

"_Need some help with that?" _Shizumi smirked suggestively.

Temari giggled some more. "Sure! Wow, you have such big, _strong_ arms."

Tenten flexed her "big, strong arms". _"Why thank you."_

A little more into their flirting simulation, and they stopped.

"Alright, so that's how you do that," Temari smirked victoriously.

"_Whaddya think?"_ Shizumi put her hands on her hips and pulled her fur hood down.

My jaw was officially dropped and I stared at them with unreadable eyes. "That was…"

"Yeah?" Temari asked hopefully, awaiting the praise she thought was coming her way.

"**The stupidest thing I've ever seen!**" I finished and they all literally fell down onto the truck floor.

"How mean!" Temari bawled.

"_Yeah, I put in a lot of acting to be a dude!"_ Shizumi assumed a hunched over posture, to signal that she was whining.

I put on a scowling face. "What the hell was that? So, you're saying I have to act like a mentally challenged ditz in front of Gaara?"

Temari smacked the side of my head. "That's how guys like it!"

"Whaddya mean?" I asked, clutching my head in pain.

Shizumi sighed and rolled her eyes._ "Guys like it when they're right. They LOVE it when_ _they're complimented-,"_

"So basically, they're testerone-filled females?" I asked skeptically.

Shizumi thought it over but later nodded. _"Yeah, pretty much."_

"Aiko, just go flirt with Gaara," Temari pushed me outta the truck with a large box in my hands. "Tell him he's strong and he's cool or somethin' like that. My brother's not an idiot but he's still a guy."

"B-But, wai-,"

My protests were useless as Shizumi continued to laugh in my face.

"Now, go in there and turn on your sexiness!" Temari held up her index finger and winked at me as she pushed me towards Gaara.

"G-Gaara…" I tried to sound as cute as I could…but damn, this was just so stupid. Who does this kind of crap? I mean, REALLY?

I feel like Ino after she got detention for harassing Sasuke. "Harassing" being the fact that she got under his pants and Sasuke freaked. HA.

He glanced at me and nodded. "Hi Aiko."

This is so freaking embarrassing. I feel like crawling under the refrigerator door and dying. Like Yumi's pet turtle.

Quick, what do I say next?

My eyes shot towards Temari, who motioned for me to drop the box.

I did and Gaara looked at me. "Anything wrong?"

I batted my eyelashes, like Temari told me to, and said in a helpless voice, "Could you help me carry these boxes? They're just _so _heavy."

He gave me a curious look before taking the boxes from my hands. "Sure."

Wow. So much progress…

"Aiko?" Gaara's voice infiltrated my mind.

"Yeah?" I asked hopefully. Maybe this was what I was freaking waiting for!

"Is there something wrong with your eyes? You keep opening and closing them." Gaara looked at me worriedly.

T~T You unemotional bastard. "It's called blinking, stupid," I growled, relying on my anger to keep me going.

"Okay then…" Gaara went back to working on the boxes.

I looked to Temari for help. This was seriously not working. What kind of strategy is flirting anyways?

She pulled up her sleeves and pointed to her arms.

Ah! Okay, I got it!

"Gaara…you're so strong," I smiled at him seductively.

"Uhhh…thanks?" He replied awkwardly. "You too?"

My jaw dropped right there. WHAT. THE. SHIZ.

Am I supposed to be stronger than my boyfriend? If so, why is it bothering ME? It should be fucking nagging him for peanut's sake!

I was so enraged that I didn't even notice the girls jumping up and down in front of me. I didn't even notice Gaara left!

"If you were Mexican, I'd call you guys the Mexican Jumping Beans," I grumbled, scratching my stomach.

"So? How did it go!" Temari ignored my comment and grabbed me by my shoulders to shake me.

"Whoa, whoa," I made her stop. "Your plan, my friends…" I paused dramatically to stare at their excited faces, "…_crashed and __**burned**_."

"HUH?" They both literally dropped to the floor.

"YEAH! That was so freaking embarrassing!" I ranted, grabbing each of them by the hood. "I had to pretend to act like a complete idiot just so he could carry a box for me to the living room! How stupid is flirting?"

"Hey, hey, you probably did it wrong!" Temari accused, pointing at me.

I felt a vein pop outta my head. "ME? I did everything you idiots told me to do! It did shit and _he _walked away from _me_. I felt like a blubbering retard!"

"A-,"

"**Don't.**" I stopped Name from continuing her snide remark that was sure to ensue. "**Say a word."**

She smirked, but nonetheless went back to her little ugly clipboard.

Temari sighed. "Oh well. Maybe you can catch my brother next time. He's stupid, but he's not ignorant."

"Does that make sense at all?" I asked, my voice full of boredom.

"Sure it does!" Temari smiled. "Yumi's the living example!"

"I resent that!" Yumi yelled from the kitchen, no doubt baking Christmas themed cookies.

"Of course you do," I yawned. "Temari, I beginning to think that your brother harbors no interest towards me at all."

Something flashed in Temari's face, anxiousness maybe? But, as quick as it arrived, it went and her face returned back to its previous condition. Wait a minute…what was that previous look? That was…odd.

"Ohoho…don't worry about him," Temari reassured me with fake happiness. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"O…kay?" Hmm…she's acting weird. But I think it'd be best if I act normal. I know something's up, so it's good to not raise suspicion if they didn't want me to know anything.

Act normal. "Yumi, you motherfucker!" I laughed, trying to act as normal as I could be.

I stumbled into the kitchen to see that the girl blew up the kitchen again. You idiot.

"What?" she whined, throwing her pan of cookies onto the floor. "I'm trying to bake cookies, dammit!"

My eyes trailed from her black face, to her black clothes, and her black cookies. Then I started to crack up. "Wow, Yumi, now you can officially call yourself part of the Black Club!"

"Fuck you!" She threw a black cookie my way and it stuck to my forehead.

"What the hell? This freaking burns!" I yelled, feeling the searing pain of the cookies on my forehead. "What are these, demon cookies?"

"Shut up! I wanted to make shuriken cookies for our friends!" she defended, crossing her arms.

"So you made weapon-shaped cookies and _threw_ them at me!" I yelled, throwing a whisk at her. Haha. Whisk. "You truly ARE a dumbass!"

"Am not!"

"Who in their right mind throws burnt cookies at a person? You, you psychopath of a human!"

"Excuse me, but I'm not crazy! Just because I threw cookies at you doesn't mean I'm crazy!"

"Yes it does, considering they're shaped to kill!"

"Shaped to kill? Did you know how stupid that sounded?"

"You sound stupid whenever you talk!"

"You're ugly!"

"So? You are too!"

"Alright, alright, break it up," Name came in, examining our situation. "You fools aren't doing anything but playing with burnt cookies."

"Dude, they sting," I groaned, peeling another cookie of my forehead. "I can't believe you guys let her cook again."

"Well, I didn't see you stopping her," Rai commented, coming to join the scene.

"My bad, I was trying to flir-," I immediately stopped myself. Wouldn't I look like I dumbass motherfucker if I told them that I tried to flirt with my boyfriend and it failed miserably?

"Fart? Why were you trying to fart?" Yumi snorted, scraping the cookies into a bowl. "You don't have to try. You just fart naturally, don't you Aiko?"

"Idiot, I wasn't trying to fart," I said, looking at myself in the kitchen mirror. Aw, what the hell? Look at that big-ass red mark on my forehead! I'll get you, you stupid-ass blondie…

"Then what were you saying?" Yumi asked me absentmindedly as she put away the pots and pans. What the freak were those pots and pans for? She's making _cookies_ not cocaine.

"Nothing," I waved it off, walking back into the living room where the guys were working diligently. "Are we done yet?"

"Hell no!" Kiba whined, jumping off the ladder and standing next to me. "'Cause your guys' house is so freaking huge, we're not even relatively CLOSE to putting up all the decorations."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You used the word 'relatively' in a sentence correctly," I remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes, petting Akamaru.

"Hey, keep that dog away from V," Yumi came outta the kitchen with her bowl of cookies. "I don't want them making a bunch of puppies around here."

"You dumbass, V doesn't mate," I grumbled. "If she did, then she'd already be working your dog."

"What was that, ugly-head?"

"Nothing you could hear, Ms. Psychotic!"

I was shoved with a box of Christmas lights, as was Yumi. "What the fu-,"

"Decorate." Name almost _demanded_ it. "You guys are worse than Sakura and Ino."

I froze. "Don't ever say that again. Ever. I will die of embarrassment from being compared to those brainless bimbos."

"Good. Then don't give me a reason to compare you to them."

She sniffed and walked away.

"Freaking bossy-ass, getting up in my fucking business…" I muttered, bringing out my boombox.

"What'cha gonna do with that?" Naruto yelled in my ear.

"I'm gonna hump it, what else?" I rolled my eyes as I plugged it into the main server so it would be connected to all the speakers in the house.

"Wow! I bet Gaara'd pay to see that!" He exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention.

"I bet he wouldn't," I grumbled. "The guy doesn't even talk to me."

"Aiko! Crank it up!" Rai grinned, jumping on my back.

"Sure thang chicken wang."

Greatest Time of Year by Aly and AJ.

**No One's POV**

_There's a special kind of feeling in the air _Aiko tossed Yumi the tinsel with a grin._  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer _"Merry Christmas!" Aiko laughed as she dumped a box of glitter on Naruto, making him slip on the bows._  
'Cause that's what matters_Rai and Hinata cheerfully put up the Christmas tree._  
Walking in the sun or in the snow _Yumi and Shikamaru swung the Christmas lights over the staircase._  
We can feel the excitement growing, knowing__[Chorus:]__  
It's the greatest time of year, and it's here _Sasuke burst out laughing (surprise!) as Rai fell in a box of candy canes_  
Help me celebrate it _Rai blushed, but Sasuke just smiled and helped her up. (Making her blush more)_  
With everybody here, friends so dear _Neji helped Aiko up to set the candles on the doorframe. *Act of friendship*_  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone _Kiba and Name put up the wreaths on the banister, laughing_  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love _Shino and Shizumi hung up the ornaments, silently enjoying each other's presence (to Rai's discomfort)_  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah _Aiko and Rai started spray painting red and green everywhere_  
_

Pretty paper boxes tied with bows

_We can get all cozy by the fire _Naruto and Hinata lit up all the candles, smiling together_  
Turn the music up a little higher _That's exactly what Temari did. "WOO-HOO!"_  
I don't think that I could ever tire  
Of being together _Rai attached stars to the walls as Sasuke stuck snowflakes in the ktichenYumi and Naruto grinned mischievously as they hung mistletoes in inconspicuous places_  
And stand by me _"This is quite nice," Name smiled. "Of course it is!" Kiba laughed beside her.Shino sent fireflies onto the porch, to make them light up during night_  
Memories that we'll have after _"Pictures!" Rai came around, snapping photos of everybody_[Chorus]__  
__  
__Spend the holidays... _After they finished the inside, they all rushed outside to hang the Christmas lights"Gimme a lift!" They threw Aiko on the roof as she stuck a sleigh complete with a Santa smack-dab in the middle of the roofThey made snowmans and dressed them up_  
Help me celebrate it _Name helped Hinata light up the baby in the manger scene_  
With everybody here, friends so dear _Rai noogied Shizumi, who set up little elves at the doorstep_  
Let me simply state it _Yumi and Naruto flung silver and gold ribbons around, adding to the Christmas feel of the house_  
Joy to the world _Shikamaru even hung up bells on all the front doors_  
Joy to the world _"Finishing touch," Aiko grinned as she and Gaara put the wreath on the door_  
Joy to the world _"Back inside!" Name declared. "We're still not done with the tree!"_  
It's the greatest time of year _"Name, you can have the honors," Rai smiled._  
It's the greatest time _Name grinned as she put the star on the tree "Perfect."_  
_

Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe

It's a picture perfect moment captured

It's the greatest time

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here

**Rai POV**

"Let's light this baby up!" Aiko smirked mischievously as she rubbed her hands together in anxiousness.

"Wait, we still have an hour left to go before the sun sets and we can see the lights," Name reminded her, exasperated.

I bounced up and down, along with Naruto. "But I can't wait! I'm so excited to see how pretty it looks!"

"You'll just have to wait a little longer," Sasuke tried comforting me, which strangely worked. I was put into a strange calmness. I felt peaceful and like he could protect me from anything in the wo-Glory, what the hell was this guy doing to me? I'm talking like a damned poet in distress.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't pull away from his touch. "Fine, but I wanna be the one to do the big plug in."

"No, that's me, you retard!" Yumi tried picking a fight with me.

"Nuh-uh, girlfriend," I shook my head with attitude, "You did it last year. I'm getting my paws on that plug!"

"Over my dead body!" She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"That," I glared at her with ice-cold eyes, "Can be arranged."

"Hold on, hold on," Neji put his hands up in defense, "What is this big plug you twits are arguing about?"

"The big plug in," Name said, observing the twinkling angels on the Christmas tree, "Is where one of us plugs in a cable that connects to all the lights in the house, thus illuminating the residence."

"Ah, an honor indeed," Aiko mused, drinking some white substance.

"One question," Shino stated quietly. I stared at him uncomfortably. I still didn't like this kid. Every time I look at him, it's like I could see the pain reflected in Shizumi's eyes that one fateful day Temari filled me in on.

"Question away," Yumi yawned, lying back into the couch.

"Why is Aiko not fighting over this honor of the big plug in?" Shino asked curiously.

"That's easy," Aiko nodded, "I just don't feel like engaging in such idiotic arguments that could possibly lead to headaches, migraines, and/or peptic ulcers."

Everybody stared at her in shock.

"There a problem?" Aiko asked lazily.

"Yeah, there is," I said incredulously, "You sounded like Name for a minute."

"Eh?"

"Oh thank peanut," everybody breathed a sigh of relief. "You're back."

"Do you even _know_ what a peptic ulcer is?" Neji asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not a clue." Aiko proceeded to drink her eggnog.

"Dude, what_ is_ eggnog anyways?" Naruto asked, scratching his head. I shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Isn't it just milk?" Sasuke added, confusion in his eyes as well.

"Eggnog: a sweetened dairy-based beverage consisting of milk and/or cream, sugar, and beaten eggs, thus giving it a frothy texture. Usually flavored with nutmeg and cinnamon," Yumi finished.

Everyone froze in shock again.

"What the hell is it with you girls and suddenly having Einstein flashes?" Naruto questioned, almost ripping his hair out.

"Einstein flashes?" Temari questioned.

"When a usually idiotic person suddenly acts or speaks with intellectual ability," Name explained.

"Anyways," Yumi pulled out a dictionary and pointed to it, "I'm not a smart person. Eggnog is listed in the dictionary, you buffoons."

"Pfft," I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke inquired, leaning his head towards mine.

"Buffoons," I giggled again, covering my mouth in embarrassment.

Shikamaru sweat-dropped. "How immature of you."

"Hey! Being immature reminds me I'm still a kid!" I pointed at Shikamaru accusingly. "Lucky I'm not as grown up as you guys!"

"I second that!" Naruto copied my position.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "I'll just shut up so I don't cause any more problems."

"That's a good idea," I nodded with a smile.

Then, an awkward silence fell upon us. SHIT. Crap. FUCK. I _**HATE**_ awkward silences SO much! And another thing, we've don't usually have awkward silences with this bunch. Everybody's usually so happy and energetic; there was no room for things like silences and awkwardness.

"So…" I decided that I wanted to break the silence. "What're you guys doing for Christmas?"

"Obviously, we're spending it with you guys," Gaara rolled his eyes.

I sighed and scratched my head. "Anything other than that?"

All the guys' eyes widened, as did Temari's, Shizumi's, and Hinata's.

"What, am I missing something here?" I asked monotonously, looking around at the stunned faces.

Gaara nodded towards Sasuke, who leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Gaara has something special planned for Aiko." I shivered. His cool breath against my ear tickled, but I didn't want to shy away. It felt pretty damned good.

I shook it off and looked at him curiously. "Like what?"

He grinned at me and whispered the plan into my ear.

Slowly, as each part of the plan came together in my head, I smiled.

"That. Is. Brilliant." I looked at Gaara with a newfound respect. "Good luck to ya, Gaara."

Gaara smirked in response but nonetheless nodded, "You too."

I wasn't quite sure by what he meant with that, but I just shrugged it off. It looks like Aiko was gonna spend a _very _Merry Christmas with Gaara; But my question was, am I going to get one with Sasuke too?

**Name POV**

"It's time!" I announced as I clapped my hands, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm gonna do the plug!" Rai declared, running out of the house faster than anybody else could.

"Dammit!" Yumi cursed, realizing Rai got the head start. "I WILL NOT lose this, you mentally challenged teenager!"

"Isn't Yumi describing herself?" Temari muttered to me. I laughed and shook my head. "Nope, I think the mentally challenged teenager is Aiko."

"Ah, also true," Temari nodded.

"C'mon you guys!" Naruto yelled, pulling both of us along.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yumi's wail pierced the night air, causing all that was calm and still to jump in surprise.

"What happened, dumbshit?" Aiko asked her apathetically.

"HAHAHA!" Rai laughed heartily, jumping behind Sasuke's back.

"Get off." Sasuke ordered her with bored eyes.

"I've got the plug!" Rai held it up for everyone to see, ignoring Sasuke's previous comment.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked impatiently. "Hurry up and use the lights."

"Okay, dramatic pause." Everybody held their breath for about five minutes until Naruto got impatient.

"HURRY UP AND PLUG IT IN!" He yelled, growing a giant nerve on the side of his head.

"Alright, alright, geez," Rai huffed, plugging it in.

Everything that was dark before was illuminated into a glowing light. I'm not kidding. You could probably see us from space.

"AH!" Everybody yelped as the bright lights blinded them. Some of us (Naruto) fell to the floor, covering our (his) eyes.

"Oops, sorry," Yumi grinned, turning a switch, "I put it on 'Blinding Lights'. It should be on 'Christmas Glow'."

"Idiot," Everybody muttered as the lights dimmed down, but still kept its beauty.

Everything about the house was lined with yellow and white Christmas lights. The porch was decorated with white and blue candles and there was a small place where the Nativity Scene was set up nicely.

On the roof, the jolly Santa Clause sat in his illuminated sleigh and added a holiday feel to it. The reindeer were set up on our lawn, next to the nicely dressed snowman. Wreaths were in front of all the doors and some on the windows.

The doors also housed random mistletoes, courtesy of Naruto and Yumi, no doubt. Many golden ribbons streamed the roof graciously, making us look rather sophisticated. Small miniature angels sparkled by the windows and twinkling stars were hung in front of the garage.

We even hung beautiful ornaments on the trees that surrounded us and fit them with blue lights. We put golden bells on their trunks, encircling them. Small red bows were scattered about and red lights circled the fountain.

Shino even released fireflies to fly around our house, giving it a sense of magic.

All in all, it kicked ass.

"Wow…" Naruto breathed, at a loss for words for once in his life.

Aiko broke the silence. "WOO-HOO! We have the most kick-ass house on the block!"

"You barely have people living near you," Neji reminded her with a sweat-dropped.

"It's v-very p-pretty," Hinata commented with a smile.

"Hell yeah it is! Good work everybody!" Rai congratulated. "Name," she turned to me with a cool grin, "This successful enough for you?"

I smirked and nodded. "Very."

**Later On**

"Thanks for helping, guys," I said gratefully, patting each one of them on the back.

"Yeah, well," Sasuke grumbled, embarrassed.

"See you guys in a few days!" Yumi waved as they retreated back to their cars.

"See ya!" Naruto and Kiba called back as they drove away.

"Later!" Temari called as Hinata giggled and waved as well.

I sighed and closed the door. I retreated towards the couch and put my feet up.

"Tired?" Aiko asked, handing me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Yeah…" I replied, taking a sip. I was seriously out of steam. Planning and decoration took in a lot of effort and work.

"Well, just wait till your banquet comes up," Rai laughed, eating all the marshmallows. "That's even more stuff to take care of!"

I groaned. "Can you not remind me?"

"Name, Name, tsk, tsk, tsk," Yumi scolded me, "Work, work, work!"

I glared at her. "Oh, shut it."

"Hey…" Aiko scratched her head, looking at Rai. "What did Gaara tell you that was so 'brilliant'?"

I smirked, Yumi laughed, and Rai grinned. Temari and Hinata had filled us in on what Gaara had planned for Aiko. I've got to give props to him. It was a pretty good plan.

Rai held her hand up and grinned some more. "Ah, ah, ah, that's for me to know and for you to not find out."

Aiko set her face into a pout. "How come I can't know?"

"'Cause Gaara said you couldn't know," Yumi interrupted, waving around a mug.

Aiko gaped. "What? You know too!"

"Everybody knows," I added smugly. "Everybody but you."

Alright, so maybe I shouldn't rub it in. But then again, it's pretty freaking fun.

Oh, please. Do not give me that look. I've bet you've done it too.

"Wahh! I wanna know!" Aiko bawled, throwing a fit.

"You'll know in the next chapter," I yawned, getting tired of this.

"WHAT? I have to wait THAT long?" Aiko questioned, scratching her head.

"If you're lucky, it might be just a few weeks," Yumi added.

"Fine," Aiko grumbled, turning her back on us to go up to her room. "But I'll be waiting!"

"I'm sure you will," Rai said, running into the kitchen.

"Well, I guess this is the end of the chapter," I said.

"Yup," Yumi added.

"Bye."

**There it is! How do ya like it? **

**I've gotta say, while writing this, I felt like it was Christmas! XD like I had the Christmas spirit already. Man, now I can't wait till December T.T **

**Look what this story does to me.**

**Well, I hope you guys feel the Christmas spirit too, so until then, BYE!**


	36. Merry Shitmas and a Happy New Year

I was walking along the sidewalk with Tenten clad in black leggings, gray boots, a large white sweatshirt with a thumbs up sign on it, and a black beanie. I tied my hair into two low ponytails and was sucking on a swirly lollipop.

"So, how was your family reunion?" I asked cheerfully, skipping beside her.

She shrugged. "Nothing much really. The same old, same old. What about you guys? I heard you guys decorated your house with the Jacks."

I laughed and nodded. "Yep! That was really fun! Man, I wish you were there."

"Yeah, I wish I was too," she sighed. "But whatever. I'm so excited! Neji and I are spending our first Christmas together!"

"…First…Christmas?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. I've never heard of such a thing. I mean, Tenten was 15. Fifteen Christmases meant that the First Christmas already happened.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You have so much to learn, Yumi! What I meant was, it's Neji and I's first Christmas together as a couple!"

"Eh?"

She sighed and walked into a coffee store. "Hold on, I'll explain in a bit." She turned towards the clerk. "One vanilla latte please."

"Chocolate Frappe," I nodded. Once we got our orders, we walked outside to sit in the outdoor tables.

"So what about a first Christmas?" I asked again, sipping in my frappe.

"Well, after a couple gets together, there are many events indeed," she smiled at me and I giggled.

"Of course," I grinned.

"One of the events that you spend with your boyfriend is your guys' first Christmas!" Tenten exclaimed. "It usually signals the beginning of your relationship."

"Oh…" I nodded my head. "Where are you guys spending it?"

She put her palms to her cheeks and her elbows on the table. She held a sweet expression on her face as she blushed. "He told me that we would go to the Town Center and there would be a surprise waiting there for me!"

"Wow! How romantic, Tenten!" I was happy at how flustered she was. "Ne, how cool is Neji? I wish Shika was just as sweet."

"Don't worry, Yumi, I bet he has something planned for you guys too," Tenten reassured me.

"Tha-," I was interrupted by the song 3 by Britney Spears.

I stared at Tenten.

"What?" She asked sheepishly as she fished out her LG Shine. "I love her!"

"Yeah, and the way she shaved her head was really cool too," I snorted, rolling my eyes.

She stuck her tongue out but put her phone in front of us.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. "My phone's broken," she sighed, "Whenever someone calls me, I can't hear them unless I put it on speaker."

"_Tenten?" Neji's serious voice reverberated through the phone._

"Hi Neji!" Tenten squealed excitedly. "What's up?"

"_I'm sorry, but we'll have to cancel our date on Christmas," he sighed. _

I could see Tenten almost burst in to tears right there. Uh-oh. "I-It's o-okay," her voice cracked.

"_Alright then," Neji said. "But is it okay if we reschedule on New Year's?"_

Tenten sprouted up like a daisy in the soil. "Sure!"

"'_Kay, see ya then, bye," Neji hung up._

Once he did, Tenten squealed in joy. "Oh, my gosh! I'm so happy!"

I smiled at my overly joyful friend. "Wow, Tenten, you're so jumpy over Neji."

"Of course!" She squealed once again. "I'm starting to think I love him!"

I gasped. "Tenten, I envy you! You're so cool and romantic!" I couldn't help but sound cliché. I've never seen someone so in love though. It was a first for me.

"Thanks Yumi," she grinned at me, but her face fell. "I still don't know what Neji feels about me though."

"What is Neji like though?" I asked, hoping to get a better perspective of Neji. Aiko told me she recently befriended him and Sasuke. While I, on the other hand, have befriended no one. T.T

All I got was Shikamaru and maybe Naruto.

But then again, I convinced myself that Aiko's just better with guys, that's all.

"Hmm…I guess he was a big jackass before," Tenten mused.

"Well, yeah I already know that," I rolled my eyes. "I mean before, before."

"Nope, I'm not kidding," Tenten nodded. "He was a really big jackass. More so than now."

I gasped. "Is that possible?"

"Yeah, it is." Tenten sipped her forgotten latte, preparing to get into a serious story. "Here, I'll tell you about Neji."

I nodded. "Okay. But don't tell anybody that I know. I don't want him getting mad at me."

Tenten waved it off and started. "You see, Neji's dad died when he was young. He believed it was his uncle's fault-,"

"His uncle being…?" I inquired curiously.

"That's Hinata's dad," Tenten explained. "They have a weird family business thing. Hinata was the heir to their multi-million dollar company, and Neji was supposed to be under Hinata's authority. Though everybody knew Neji had more talent and potential than Hinata, it couldn't be helped. He was just born into the wrong part of the family."

"Ahh…I see…" I nodded, No, I didn't see. Just keep nodding, Yumi, just keep nodding.

"Well, anyways, Neji's dad died protecting the main family. Somebody from a rival business was trying to kill Hinata, but Neji's dad got in the way and killed the guy instead. Their business suffered and it was decided that Neji's father would be compensation for the rival business' loss."

"Ooh…" I winced. Not good.

"Neji blamed the main family for all his problems, but nonetheless kept his quiet and calm demeanor. He brushed off everybody that tried to sympathize with him and believed in all this destiny crap."

"And then?"

"Well Naruto came along," Tenten laughed. "Believe it or not, the little knucklehead made a difference in Neji's life."

"How?" I spit out half of my frappe, hearing about Naruto's near-impossible accomplishment. The stupid dumbass could barely tie his shoes!

Well, neither could I, but still.

"He was a student at our middle school, and of course, Naruto being Naruto, shot his mouth off and got himself into an after-school fight with Neji. Everybody thought that Neji would win, seeing as he definitely got the upper hand being a genius and all and Naruto was a complete retard back then, more so than now, but to everyone's surprise, Naruto actually won."

At that sentence, I spit out my whole frappe. "What the fuck?"

"Yeah, that was my reaction too," Tenten grinned. "Turns out, the fight had a little side-bet. If Neji won, Naruto would have to move schools. If Naruto won, Neji had to stop acting so, BLEGH. Neji stated that even if Naruto won, he would never change the way he acted. But, after a few inspiring words, Naruto managed to put Neji in the light. Since then, even if it doesn't look it, Neji holds Naruto in high regard and holds immense respect for him. He claims that Naruto pulled him out of the darkness and helped him through."

"WHOA." I was at a loss for words. "I can't believe that dumbass actually makes a difference in anybody's life, let alone serious-ass Neji!"

"Yeah, well, even if Naruto looks like a dumbass, he's not as bad as he is," Tenten said softly, staring at the white snow beneath our feet. "Kakashi-sensei even told me something I didn't realize until this year, when you girls came."

"What was it?" I asked, throwing away my empty cup of frappe.

"Naruto has this thing. This thing he does that can change people's minds. I don't know what, but he's changed my mind one way or another as well," Tenten finished. "I mean, everybody used to think he was just some show-off idiot who had nothing to show off. Nobody spared him a second glance. That is, until to make fun of him or belittle him. But he's always done something amazing and inspiring to change our minds. We underestimate him a lot and because of that, none of us really know how strong Naruto is."

"Hmm…" I mused, rubbing my chin and raising an eyebrow. "Maybe I should spend more time with Naruto."

We both laughed.

"Hey, it wasn't just because of Naruto that Neji's mine," Tenten grinned at me. "It was thanks to you guys too!"

"How so?" I asked, feeling the love for my love-stricken friend over here.

"Well, sure Naruto pulled Neji out of the darkness, but he wasn't completely out yet," Tenten sighed. "~BADASS8~ remember?"

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Well, you guys gave him the last tug that he needed," Tenten smiled at me. "He finally asked me out because of that!"

I laughed. "Well, I'm happy for you Tenten."

"Wahh! I'm so happy we became friends!" Tenten bawled, pulling me into a hug.

I hugged her back while laughing. "Me too!"

Most things that come out of my mouth are lies. I'm glad that this one wasn't.

**Day of Name's Birthday Banquet**

"AIKO!" Name called from upstairs. "Did you retrieve our clothes from the dry cleaners?"

Aiko groaned from beside me and threw me the remote. "Retrieve my ass! I'm not some lap-dog who kisses ass all day!"

A large rumbling was heard upstairs and Aiko and I glanced at each other nervously.

"You did it now…" I warned Aiko as I ran inside the fireplace. Sure, it was dark, ashy, and dirty, but that was heaven compared to what Name was sending down towards Aiko.

"Hehehe…" I snickered as Name came down with a chainsaw and a hoard of bulls behind her.

"AIKO!" Name growled, revving up the chainsaw. The bulls stampeded behind her and I was glad I took refuge in the fireplace.

"Holy shit! I get it, I'll get the damn clothes!" Aiko yelled, grabbing her keys and coat as she ran out the door.

Name dropped the chainsaw and the bulls stopped moving. I crawled out from under the fireplace and examined her carefully.

"Chainsaw's plastic and the bulls were a painting from my friend Sai," Name explained monotonously, making her way up the steps again. "He has a tendency to create extremely realistic paintings."

"But what about th-,"

"Sound effects from the National Geographic Channel," Name waved around the remote as she retreated to the Entertainment Room.

I shook my head. The people that live in my house never cease to amaze me.

**Aiko POV**

I drove to the dry cleaners as fast as fuck could get me.

Name was intellectual, intelligent, and articulate. But I also forgot that she was as an insane as fuck, psychotic-ass bitch whose purpose in life is to "completely alter the scientific world, amaze those in the insanely difficult medical field, and leave those with the judicial profession in utter and absolute astonishment".

"Geez…" I muttered, slamming the car door and walking into the dry cleaner's store. "Makin' me drive out in the cold…snow in my damn cheap-ass ghetto shoes…my fucking hair sticking out like motherfucking pick-up sticks…" My ramblings were cut short as I boredly walked up to the counter and spoke to the woman.

"Yeah, uh, I'm here to pick up my crap," I yawned, unable to suppress my boredom.

The woman glared at me. "Then go check in the toilet. This is the dry cleaner's miss. I expect you to watch your mouth." Was this her not-clever way to call me a potty-mouth?

I spared her a weary glance but mumbled a "Whatever" and took a seat.

"So uh," I paused, not knowing her name. "UH, Laundry Lady…"

"Yes?"

"You got my clothes or not?" I asked, suppressing a yawn. The Laundromat was quaint and not very sophisticated looking. More like a commoner's place. But I liked it anyways. Being around those rich boys made me forget where the fuck the old places were at.

Glitz and glamour got me all fucked up.

Though it was weird to see a Japanese woman own a Laundromat. It's usually those Chinese peeps. No racism intended though.

The lady looked up at me sharply, but quickly went back to her paperwork. "In a minute, miss."

I sighed and waited patiently for our clothes. I hated the dry cleaner's. Seriously, what is the point of it if you already have a fucking washing machine at home? _**And**_ a drier.

"Miss." I stood up and walked to the counter lazily.

"Ye—Crap, is that you Shikamaru?" I gasped and dramatically pointed a finger at the lazy boy behind the counter.

"What?" The presumed-Shikamaru lifted his head from the counter. "Aiko?"

"No shit!" I grinned, surprised by the sudden appearance of my lazy friend. "Dude, why're _you_ here?"

He stiffened as he looked around for somebody.

"Huh?" What's up with him? Acting like he's James Bond and shit…Pretty suspicious I say…

"I was uh," Shikamaru paused. "It was my shift. I'm working here part-time."

I tilted my head in confusion. "You're rich. Why need a stupid-ass job?"

"'Cause my parents are, um, trying to teach me a life lesson," he nodded, "Yeah, that's it. And they want me to earn my own money from now on."

"Ha!" I snorted, jabbing my finger in his face. "Serves **YOU** right! You see how hard it is to be poor, huh rich boy?"

Shikamaru glared (a rare occasion! O.O) and pushed four dresses with plastic bags wrapped around them. "Whatever. Just take it and go."

I glanced at him one more time before walking out the door with the dresses. "Geez, somebody's pissy 'cause they gotta be poor for a day…"

I shoved the dresses in the car as I drove off towards my house.

Hmm, I COULD get fast-food, don't ya think?

I mean, if Yumi's cooking tonight, I might as well eat before I go. Girl cooks shit she calls dinner.

And if you wonder what's so bad about fast food and me is that Name barely lets us eat it.

Yes, on certain occasions she'll let up, but MAN, she only lets us eat fast food three times a week! _Three times a week, motherfucker._ I swear, I'm starving as fuck by then!

So I usually egg Sasuke on to buy it for me before he sneaks into my room. That's when we have a full grub-on and we pig out to the max.

"Aiko!" Yumi waved as she hopped into my car. I had stopped in front of a red stoplight in search of my wallet. And sure enough, a blonde-headed dumbass just jumps in right when it turned green.

"What the hell?" I asked in surprise as I stepped on the pedal. "Bitch, where'd you come from?"

"I escaped the house to buy candy," Yumi whispered to me like it was a big secret. "Don't tell Name."

"Chicken Thigh," I shrugged, hoping that my random saying would make her shut up.

"Where're _you _going, Aiko?" Yumi asked me accusingly, looking at how fast I was driving. I skidded into the McDonald's drive-thru to order.

"Three large French fries, one large Coke, two 8-piece nuggets with BBQ sauce, a large vanilla milkshake, a hot fudge sundae, no nuts, and…do you sell chili? Eh, gimme a bucket of chili, three Big Macs, no onions and no tomatoes and you better be damn sure there ain't no fucking mustard in that shit or I'll sue your ass all the way to Burger King, and…what the hell, throw a happy meal in," I shrugged as I spoke into the box.

"Alright, will that be all?" asked the bored guy's voice from the box.

I turned to Yumi. "You want anything?"

**The Drive Home**

"Ooh, hey, guess what?" I said to Yumi as I drove home.

"Fart?" Yumi guessed.

"Idiot, what is it with you and your obsession with farts?" I grumbled, overtaking a stupid-ass driver.

"Not an obsession, a fascination," she corrected, holding her index finger up. "And, what's the big deal?"

"I saw Shikamaru at the Laundromat!" I exclaimed, running a red light that I barely noticed. "He said he was working behind the counter as a part-time job! Stupid, right?"

"Retard! There was a cop right there!" Yumi yelped, ignoring my previous comment.

What the HEYULLL? Did she not care at all that I just saw her somewhat-boyfriend working at a commoner's place? It was big fucking news to me, anyways.

I pulled over and waited patiently for the cop to give my ticket. "This is bullshit, man. It turned red when I was already driving!"

"No," Yumi eyed me all weirdly, "You were already driving when you saw it turn red!"

I glared at her. "What are you, fucking CSI? Don't act like you saw what I did…"

"Uh, but I did see what you did."

"Shut up, smart-ass." I slapped the back of her head.

"Stupid Asian." She rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me, asswipe, but you're Asian too!" I snapped.

"Open your eyes!"

"Open _yours_!"

"I'm made like this!"

"What, an ugly ass?"

"At least I know the traffic rules," She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey, so do I. Green means go, red means stop, and yellow means speed up."

"Hey, miss, you **are** aware that was a red light, right?" The cop asked me gruffly, interrupting my wonderful saying.

Well, when in doubt…

"Oh, well, I guess so…" I mumbled innocently. If they don't fall for the innocent girl bit, I guess I'll have to use the Girly bit.

The cop scoffed and took of his motorcycle helmet. "Won't work on me, hooligan. As you can see, I'm a woman."

My jaw dropped and my hand slipped onto the horn, making it sound loudly. I was so in shock that the horn just kept going _EHHHHHHHHH!_

"Excuse me," the cop woman grinned at me, amused, "But my son is taking into the police business. A soon-to-be cop when he grows old, y'know? Mind if I let him give you the ticket?"

When I wasn't responding, Yumi slapped my head, crashing it into to my dashboard.

"Sure!" Yumi replied for me.

"Kay, thanks," the woman turned back to the police car. "HEY! GET OVER HERE,BOY!"

"Boy?" Yumi whispered to me while her back was turned. "What kinda mother talks to her son like that?"

"I'll tell ya," I whispered back. "A motherf-."

"Quiet!" the brown-haired lady snapped at us. "Boy, give this girl a speeding ticket."

"Okay mom," the boy jogged up to us as the mother returned to her motorcycle. "Sorry, here."

"KIBA?" I fell outta my seat."Why are YOU here?"

"Aiko, Yumi? Small world!" Kiba grinned, giving me the ticket.

"Dude, what's up with your ma?" I whispered inconspicuously to him, "She's crazy!"

His expression turned serious. "I know. I live with her." He looked the other way and sighed. "Dammit."

"Poor you," Yumi snickered. "Well, anyways, see ya tonight. We gotta get home quick. Name's all up in our grill again."

"Name?" Kiba's ears perked up at the sound of her name. "Hey, hey, did she say anything about me?"

"Wellllll…" I stretched out the word to stall.

You see, Name is very hard to read. You seriously couldn't tell if the girl liked this or that unless she told you the shit. She certainly wasn't going to open up about Kiba anyways. Well, I mean she said that she was _interested_ in him and shit, but never if she _liked _him. Granted, we all know she does like him, but she doesn't know that she likes him either so yeah.

Though, it was painfully obvious that Kiba's head-over-heels for her.

Ahh, Name you heartless heartbreaker.

"WAHH! I told you guys she didn't like me!" Kiba bawled, crying tears into my car.

"Dude!" I yelped. "Stop crying! The transmission migh-, oh wait, never mind. This car's so sick it's waterproof." I took any moment I could to brag about my beautiful car. It's the way I am. :D

Kiba stared at me monotonously. "So does she like me or not?"

"Wellllllll…" Back to square one.

"KIBA! Stop flirting and get your ass back here!" Kiba's mom barked as I cringed. BLEGH.

The types of moms the Jacks had. There was Sasuke's sweet mom and Kiba's demon mom. Wonder what everybody else's mom was like.

"Egh, sorry guys, I gotta go. See you later!" Kiba waved as he climbed back into his police car.

"Well, that's good," I shrugged to Yumi. "At least we didn't have to answer his question."

"And I expect my answer by tonight!" Kiba added as he drove past us, his mother on a motorcycle following him.

"Dammit!" I cursed at my unluckiness. "Why do all the bad things happen to me?"

"Shut it, you ugly-ass SOB," Yumi taunted as I stopped at a STOP sign.

"SOB?" I repeated angrily. "You POS and if you call me that again you're SOL!"

"SOL? LMS!"

"WTF? If you seek Amy!" I declared.

"WTH? OMFG, how gross!"

"F-U-C-K YOU!" I gave her the birdie, tired of this SMS talk. Fucking texter…

"Ah, CRAP!" I swerved as I saw what I thought was a cat and Yumi and flew around the car.

"Shit, I forgot to put on my seatbelt!" I yelled, bouncing around the car as if I were on a NASA rocket.

"Me too! OW!" Yumi bawled and then yelped when her face smashed up on the car window.

So here we are, my car flippin' all over the place like burgers on a grill, and us just flying around the car like fucking astronauts on the moon…Yep, we're idiots. But we were **cool** idiots. There's a difference.

**At Home Rai POV**

The door slammed open as a dirty looking Aiko and a wide-eyed Yumi stepped in with our dresses.

"What happened?" Name asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"You care?" Yumi gaped at Name's surprising show of concern.

"Yeah," she walked towards them with a worried expression on her face. "My babies!"

Yumi outstretched her arms for a hug, but then Name passed her for Aiko.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Name exclaimed, extending her arms.

"Yeah, me too!" Aiko grinned, taunting Yumi because Name was gonna hug her instead.

"Ah, did those idiots hurt you?" Name grabbed hold of the dresses, giving them big bear hugs.

XO "What."

"The."

"Hell."

"I thought she actually cared!" Aiko ranted.

"Me too!" Yumi threw a fit.

"Idiots…" I grumbled, snatching my dress and going upstairs to get ready. A girl who hugs dresses and the other two were dumbasses who get upset over the girl who hugs dresses.

So many dumbasses in such a small world.

**Aiko POV**

Instead of doing the shit that I should be doing, I climbed out my window in a big red Mickey Mouse sweater, a short gray skirt, black leggings, red knee-high boots, a black scarf, and a gray and black beanie with red stripes on them.

I tied my hair into a side pony-tail as I shoved my hands into my pockets and stuck a toothpick in my mouth. And I strapped on a gold watch.

OH YEAHH…I'm awesome.

Anyways, there wasn't much to do in this town but walk the fuck around. Yumi took me sight-seeing once and everything was just the same damn shit as the other.

I stopped in front of a big store with my favorite words on it: **SALE**.

Hey, why do these clothes look way fucking better than they did before? I shook my head and kept walking, confusion lodged in my mind.

As I passed each used-to-be fugly store, they seemed to be pimped up for Christmas. It almost made me wanna…break out into song and dance!

Christmas List by Simple Plan

_Santa is coming tonight and I wanna car and I wanna life  
and I wanna a first class trip to... Hawaii _I skipped by a rental store full of cool vacations stuff_  
I wanna lifetime supply of skittles and slurpies and eskimo pies  
I wanna DVD, a big screen TV _I walked by a TV place full of 50% off Plasmas :DI started laughing like a maniac at the Comic Store full of funny gags_  
and I want everything  
I just can't wait _I saw a little girl, bought her a lollipop, and ran away laughing (That's how insane I am)_  
Christmas, so don't stop spending  
I wanna million gifts, that's right _I skipped by a clothestore, bought a shirt, and threw it at a hobo who yelled at me. "I WANT MY PEANUT BRITTLE!"_  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight  
Cuz now it's Christmas_There's the candy store…_  
to take me straight to midnight...I'll be all right  
I wanna girl in my bed _The BDSM store…_  
who knows what to do  
a Playstation 2 _GAMESTOP :O BUY. BUY. BUY._  
I wanna shopping spree in New York City_I walked out with like 5 bags worth of video games_  
Cuz now it's Christmas  
and I want everything_ COD, GOW, Halo, Left For Dead, and Resident Evil…YES._  
I just can't wait  
Christmas, so don't stop spending _I don't wanna say it but the Christmas spirit is getting to me_  
I wanna million gifts, that's right  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight _I stopped at the mall and watched with happiness all the happy people shopping_  
Cuz now it's Christmas_I started dancing and a buncha people put money in my beanie_  
and no matter what I get tonight... I want more_I donated the money to a nearby animal shelter, feeling good about myself_  
I just can't wait  
It's Christmas and I want everything now _I helped a lost kid find her parentI even gave my watch to another hobo_  
Christmas, so don't stop spending  
I wanna million gifts, that's right_ I entered a bountiful toy store that made my heart leap for joy_  
and I can't wait till midnight  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight _It was so pretty! Trains, circling the perimeter of the store…Bells, lining the ceiling and jingling every time someone opened the door…Dolls and nutcrackers, bows and sparkles, everything Christmas belongs here!Wow…_  
(Can't wait for Christmas)  
Cuz now it's Christmas _I was so amazed, I didn't even notice Chiruki and Simure glaring at me in the corner_  
(Can't wait for Christmas)_And then…_  
Cuz now it's Christma-_ ***record scratch*** "Oof!"

Just bring me things that I don't need  
Cuz now it's Christmas

Somebody take me away  
or gimme your time machine

Just bring me things that I don't need

I wish I could take this day and make it last forever

It's Christmas and I want everything

Christmas and I want everything  
I just can't wait

(Can't wait for Christmas)  
Cuz now it's Christmas

Yep. They did the cruel.

They tripped me while I was in my ecstatic skipping.

A moment ago, I was totally feeling the Christmas spirit. I was actually _helping_ out people. I gave that hobo my gold-ass watch!

Now, all I can think is…

**Those bitches.**

**Night Time (Haha, sorry for all the time skips. But I just don't want to bore you with boring banter that's so...BORING.'Nuff said) Rai POV**

"Wow, wow, this is really exciting, isn't it?" Yumi bounced around the room.

"Stop doing that," Name ordered sternly. "You'll mess up your hair."

"I'm sorry, all I heard was _Bleh bleh bleh_!" Yumi insisted childishly.

"Dude, this is so uncomfortable," Aiko complained, texting Kai on her phone. "By the way, Kai says _"You're all retarded. Hahahahahahaha!"_."

"Tell him to suck his own cock," I grunted, leaning my head onto my palm and my elbow on the table.

"When're they getting here?" Yumi whined, suddenly energy-depleted. Uh-oh. She was getting into whiny-mode. Me no likey whiney-mode. "I'm tired!"

"Save your energy for later," Name said, pulling out her cell phone as well. "You'll need it and transform it into grace. Remember, this is not some random party. It's a dinner. Behave yourselves."

"Yes, Princess McBossy-Ass Pants, BLAH," Aiko said like a rehearsed line.

Now, for the dresses.

Aiko wore a form-fitting strapless plain black dress with a gold ribbon tied at the waist. She crazy-curled her hair that went to her chest now and wore golden snowflake shaped earrings. She had on black strappy heels and a single gold bracelet.

Well, ain't she the hottie?

Miss Whiney-Ass over here curled her hair and put it half up and half down with her bangs falling out. She wore a flowy purple dress that had white flower patterns on the side and white strappy heels **(Yes, they all have strappy heels XD I like them ^.^)**. She put on a silver chain bracelet, lavender circular earrings, and a silver necklace.

I wore a red spaghetti-strap babydoll dress with a black belt, ruby red pumps, my birthday necklace, bell-shaped black earrings, and a black charm bracelet. My hair was pin-straight and I just left it down.

Name had those elegant, placed curls in contrast to Aiko's messy ones. She wore a gray dress that had white swirls around it. She wore white heels, white bracelets, a white necklace, and silver star-shaped earrings.

Yes, we are dressed up just for this one night, so don't think anything of it.

_JOY TO THE WORLD!_

"Nice," I snorted. "I can't believe you replaced the doorbell with that song, Yumi."

"Hey, you're lucky I didn't rig it so it would blow up into a buncha fireworks!" She warned and made a bunch of blow-up noises. "BLEWGH! Ka-pow! Boom!"

"Aiko, go get the door," Name yawned, completely ignoring Yumi's abnormalness and walking downstairs into the kitchen.

**Aiko POV**

What am I, their stupid messenger bitch? Geez and crackers, so annoying…

"Hey, what's up?" I grinned as Hinata, Shizumi, Temari, and Tenten came through.

"_Here."_ Shizumi handed me a red and green wrapped present with a golden ribbon.

"Thanks," I threw it under the tree with all the other presents. "We have some for you guys too."

"Hey, how was your day today?" Tenten smirked. "I heard from Facebook that you got a pretty interesting facial today."

"Facial? What kinda facial?" Hinata asked.

"Like a faceplant facial," Tenten howled with laughter. "Ahhh, sorry, but I have to give props to Chiruki and Simure for this one. What the hell were you doing anyways? I hate to say it, but they actually saved you from more embarrassment…"

"Sor-rryy," I stuck my tongue out, "I was feeling Christmas-y today."

"Dude, rockin' outfit," Temari grinned at me, eyeing my clothes and thankfully changing the subject. "Little bro's gonna _love_ that dress!"

I looked away, embarrassed, but muttered, "Whatever."

"Where is he anyways?" I added after a thought.

"Oh," she rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed, "The drama queen didn't want to leave with me. He said, no _demanded_, that he ride with Sasuke and them."

I snickered. "Drama queen eh?"

Temari smirked knowingly and nodded. "He may seem cool at school, but at home, he's just like any other emo teenage boy."

The thought of Gaara in his room with the curtains closed and the blackness in the air and him cutting his wrists made me laugh out loud. I almost pissed my pants right there.

"Nice dresses," Rai complimented the four girls as she trotted downstairs.

**I don't really wanna get into what they're wearing, so you go imagine how awesome they look. XD**

"Happy birthday!" Tenten greeted Name as she walked downstairs as well.

"Ah, Tenten, you've returned," Name smiled. "And happy birthday to you as well. I understand yours was some days before mine?"

"…Yeah…" Tenten nodded sheepishly. "How did you know?"

A mysterious glint entered Name's dark blue eyes. "I have my connections."

"Sounds like she's just a stalker," I whispered to Yumi with a hand up to cover my mouth.

"Mhm." Yumi agreed with me, already eating the big pig that was set upon the dinner table.

Name walked swiftly past us, knocking our heads together, and took her place at the table. "I heard that, buffoons."

"Pfft…buffoons…" Rai snickered.

"Shut up!" Yumi and I bawled.

"Hey, hey, Tenten, it was your birthday?" Rai inquired cheerily as she sat at the table as well.

"Yeah, yeah, why didn't you say anything?" Yumi pouted as she bounced into her seat. I shrugged and followed after her. The four girls in the living room sat as well.

"Well, I didn't want anybody throwing me any surprise parties or anything," Tenten said nervously. "I hate surprises."

"I feel your pain," Name deadpanned, obviously directing her statement at us. I snorted and waved a fork at her. "Be quiet. At least you get something!"

"What are you talking about?" Name scoffed at me. "You are well aware that we host a barbecue party for you every summer on the fifteenth of July."

"'Fifteenth of July'," I mocked her stupid way of talking. "What are you, fucking Harry Potter? British bullshit and crap…"

"_Anyways_," Rai cut in, "Tenten, we _have_ to have a party for you!"

Tenten blushed. "O-oh, no…i-it's really nothing…"

"Here," Name placed her head on her palm and leaned her elbow onto the table, "Why don't we just dedicate half of this party to you?"

Tenten blushed even more. "What? N-no, you r-really don't have to!"

"C'mon, if Name's willing to," I urged her on, followed by a chorus of agreements.

"Fine, but I'm not doing anything," Tenten huffed.

"Oh, well, good enough," Temari shrugged. "On with the party!"

"Yay!" We all yelled and at that moment, the doorbell rang. _JOY TO THE WORLD!_

"Damn, I hate that doorbell," I grumbled, getting up to open the door.

"Aiko!" Naruto jumped on me, followed by Kiba and a "hn" from Sasuke and a "hey Aiko" from Gaara.

"Dudes, get off," I poked Naruto and Kiba in the ribs, "I'm hungry as fuck, I haven't eaten in hours, and I'm wearing heels. That's enough problems."

They laughed. As I thought, they were ticklish. Stupid idiots.

Gaara pulled me up and smiled. "You look nice."

I grinned. "Sure, sure, I do. And we all know that you do too."

He snorted as I led all of them into the newly decorated kitchen. Wreaths, ribbons, with the red and the green and all that jolly shit.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Naruto drooled at all the food. "It all looks so delicious!"

"Yes, courtesy of P.F. Chang's," Rai answered sarcastically. "Just kidding. Sit down and shut up."

So the boys all sat down as I asked, "Where're the rest of you shiznits?"

"They're coming soon," Kiba shrugged. "They said that they had some stuff to take care of."

"TCB?" I raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean-,"

"NO!" Sasuke threw a breadstick at me. "We're not freaking gangsters!"

"Ow!" I rubbed my head as my twitched in anger. "You numbnut! What the hell is wrong with you? Throwing breadsticks at random girls…"

"Yeah, man, at least throw a turkey leg," Yumi suggested. "It's harder and it'll hurt more. Breadsticks are pretty soft."

"Soft my ass!" I smacked her with a breadstick. "How soft was that, huh Pampers?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she faked a voice, "I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?"

"Dumbshit, you're not ignoring me if you took the time to answer!" I yelled, shoving some corn down her throat.

"MEH!" She hit me and a thus we started the I'll-shove-this-whatever-it-is-down-your-throat contest ensued.

"Eat this!" Yumi shouted as she stuffed stuffing down my throat.

"I-Idiot!" My voice was muffled because she was sticking her hand in my mouth. "I'm already eating it!"

"Aren't you guys going to stop this?" Kiba asked, though not making any attempt to stop it himself.

"I don't know, it looks pretty funny," Naruto shrugged.

"Don't worry," Rai waved a hand at them. "We'll stop them when we spot blood."

_JOY TO THE WORLD!_

Oh, thank peanut. Someone's going to save me!

"Aiko, get the door, Yumi, get off her," Name finally ordered, sitting amused at her chair.

"Ha! Take that, ugly-ass!" I smacked Yumi's head as I downed the last parts of the stuffing and walked towards the door.

"I'd hate to see you go, but I'd love to see you leave!" She responded sarcastically.

I didn't reply as I opened the door. Sometimes, you just have to let idiots be idiots. And that was exactly what I was doing.

Oh, what the hell, you know I can't help it.

"Yumi!" I called as I opened the door. "I didn't know you were smart enough to use the computer and steal that line!"

"Fuck you!"

I rolled my eyes. How unoriginal.

"Yo." I greeted the rest of the Jacks that stood at my door.

"Here." Shikamaru shoved a pile of 3 large presents onto my hands.

"In the kitchen," I told them as I closed the door with my foot and set the presents under the big-ass, ten-dollar Christmas tree.

I sighed, walked back to the kitchen, and sat at my seat. "So, should we get this party started or what?"

"Yep," Hinata agreed, smoothing her dress out.

"So, how does this go?" Neji asked curiously after giving Tenten a sweet kiss.

"Oh, we just eat then wait till midnight then after that, we open the presents, have a big blast, and sleep," Rai explained in one breath.

"The funnest part is opening the presents!" Yumi added cheerfully.

"Cool," Kiba grinned, "Then let's eat!"

**1 Hour Later**

The dinner was great. Not kidding. The food was D.E.L.I.C.I.O.U.S.

"Augh!" Naruto grunted as he collapsed on our couch. "I'm stuffed!"

"No shit, Sherlock, we all are," Sasuke retorted as he carefully sat himself down on a pillow. We all decided to chill in the Living Room, seeing as we were all too fat to walk anywhere else.

I dimmed down the lights so the Christmas lights would glow and I put a candle in the middle of our little retarded circle/oval thing.

"Duuuudee," I groaned out. "I feel like my stomach's gonna explode!"

"Take a crap then," Neji snorted at me.

"You know wha-" I started to threaten him but Rai quickly intervened, "OO-KAY, let's wait till midnight!"

"Here," Neji handed Tenten a small package wrapped in silver and a ribbon of sparkly gold. "Merry Christmas, Tenten."

Rai sweat-dropped. "Didn't I just say to wait till midnight?"

"Oh, my gosh!" Tenten opened the box and it showed an expensive-looking tennis bracelet, in the process ignoring Rai's comment. "Neji, I love it!"

"Of course you do," grumbled Rai. "Who wouldn't? That thing is like 50 pounds of pure gold."

I nudged her. "Dude, shut up."

"Hey, can I try it on?" Yumi asked, standing up excitedly.

Shikamaru pulled her down though. "Please don't."

"Aww, but Shika, I wanna see how heavy it is!" she continued to whine.

"No, it's okay, here," Tenten gave her bracelet to Yumi.

When Yumi put it on, I shoved a pillow under her and, as expected, she fell to the floor.

"Ack! Neji, what the hell kind of joke is this?" Yumi yelped, quickly giving Tenten back the bracelet. "It's like a ton of bricks!"

"That, Yumi, is 100% pure gold," Neji smirked. "And the design makes it extremely unique. It cost me a fortune, for it is very rare, but anything for Tenten."

"Aww, Neji, you're the best!" Tenten smooched him a big one on the lips and clasped the bracelet in.

"Ewwwww…" We all fake gagged. PDA: No. Just no.

"On the contrary…" Name added boredly, leaning on the palm of her hand and her elbow on the coffee table. "If that was real 100% gold, then it wouldn't be able to be that strong."

"EH?" We all scratched our heads.

"Name, just let it go and let's move on," I sighed, trying to get out of the big explanation she was bound to say.

"I don't get it!" Yumi complained.

"That's a surprise…" Rai muttered.

"What do you mean, Name?" Kiba asked.

"What she means is," Shikamaru cut in, "Gold is an element. Pure, pure 100% gold cannot be strong enough to take form itself. It would bend and therefore would always bend when Tenten puts it on."

"AND," Name interrupted, upset that Shikamaru stole the spotlight, "That means no one can ever make 100% PURE gold jewelry. They always mix chemicals into them to help them harden and therefore cease bending."

"So basically, what you're saying is that Neji got ripped off from the guy that sold him fake gold?" Naruto summarized.

"Yeah, pretty much." Both of the geniuses shrugged.

"Shut up, shut up!" Neji sulked in the corner.

"Moving on…" Sasuke whistled.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto put his hand up. "How come when Yumi puts it on, she falls and when Tenten puts it on, it's perfectly fine?"

"That's 'cause Yumi's a wimp," I explained to him slowly. At that moment, Yumi smacked my head. "Am not!"

"You're stupid too!"

"I'm a blonde! What's your excuse?"

"Asswipe full of-," Name covered my mouth and patted my head. "That's enough, little hothead."

"Whatever," I huffed, crossing my arms and turning the other way. "Just open the other stinkin' presents."

"Ooh, ooh, me next!" Naruto scrambled from his place and picked out a poorly wrapped box with the ugliest wrapping paper I've ever seen.

"Dude, did you dip that box in shit and just bring it to our house?" Rai eyed him weirdly O.o

"No! I made the wrapping paper myself! Can't tell the difference between it and expert wrapping paper, huh?" Naruto grinned cockily.

"Uhhh….sure."

Of course, nobody had the heart to tell Naruto how ugly his craftwork was. Seriously, it looked like a Kindergartener made it. No, worse than that. So much worse.

"Here you go, Hinata!" The idiot gave the box to the blushing Hyuuga as she tore it open.

"W-wow, N-Naruto, it's…"

"WOW! That is _THE_ ugliest piece of-," Rai put a hand on my mouth to keep me from insulting Naruto's piece of shit present anymore. Luckily, Naruto still had that stupid grin on his face, so that means he didn't hear what I said.

"Do you like it, Hinata?" Naruto asked cheerfully, excitement and anticipation sparkling in his clear blue eyes. Hinata, on the other hand, was at a loss for words.

"Oh stop! That _cannot_ be it!"I declared, regarding the present as a joke.

"Oy, poor girl. She has to get _that_ as a Christmas present," Yumi whispered to Rai.

"Dude, man, that's just **sad**," Rai responded, shaking her head. "Oh, Naruto, what is wrong with you?" Rai muttered this to herself as I waited for Hinata's reaction, just like everybody else.

"Naruto…" she said softly one again. Then her eyes finally looked up. "I love it!"

"What the fuck!" All of us, literally _all_ of us, (Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Shino even!), just collapsed onto the floor with a big _THUD!_

"S-She's got to be kidding…" Sasuke sweat-dropped at Hinata's unexpected answer.

"She has to be!" I declared angrily. "What kind of girl, no _sane person_, would like _**that**_?"

"That is so scary." Temari looked horrified as she stared wide-eyed at the little thing.

"Guys, cool it," Tenten shrugged. "Maybe she really likes it."

"HA!" Kiba started to laugh loudly. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I started to laugh as well. "HOLY CRAP! AHAHAHAHA!"

Kiba and I were laughing hysterically, followed by Yumi. Kiba held himself up on the staircase with tears rolling down his face from the insane laughter. Yumi was on the floor, her whole body shaking with her uncontrollable laughs. And I was clutching my stomach in pain and just kept laughing and laughing. Oh god, Naruto!

"Oy, what's so funny?" Naruto whined, pointing a finger at us.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I bet they're all just jealous," Shikamaru assured him lazily. Well, I'll be damned! Shikamaru can be funny!

"Alright, I'm sorry…HA…I'm sorry," I stood up, gasping for air. "Okay, Hinata, please tell me how _that_," I jabbed a finger at the monstrosity Naruto regarded as a Christmas present, "can make you happy at all?"

"It's cute," Hinata answered simply.

"I'm sorry, what?" Name rubbed her ears, as if she heard wrong. "Did you just call it cute?"

"Yeah!" Hinata insisted. "I thought it was very s-sweet of N-Naruto give me such a cute present."

Rai started bumping her head, like water was going to trickle down her ear. "Well, okay, if you say so…"

"Naruto, that was quite amusing," Name smiled. "Next?"

"How troublesome…but here," Shikamaru handed Yumi her present. It was nicely wrapped, I have to admit. I wonder if Shikamaru exerted the effort to actually wrap it or make his mother do it.

"OH! Wow, thanks Shika!" Yumi said with surprise, hugging him. "This is great!"

Yumi received a paper rose. That was it. It wasn't even colored. Just plain, plain white. It was even on lined paper! Wide-ruled too. Cheap-ass lazy son of a bitch couldn't even buy college-ruled paper.

"All right, what kind of joke is this?" I deadpanned. "All these presents are crap."

"Aiko!" Yumi slapped my arm. "Crap? This is awesome! Don't listen to her, Shika. I love it."

"What a drag…" he trailed off boredly, staring into space.

"Alright, bring in the next present," Sasuke shrugged. Seriously, did nobody see how shitty these presents were?

Naruto's indescribable piece of trash, Shikamaru's effortless paper flower, and Neji's rip-off tennis bracelet.

Shino gave Shizumi a medium-sized box that was wrapped in decorative paper. "Merry Christmas, Shizumi."

She smiled and tore it open. She held up a pretty blue dress. Feh. Wal-Mart material. If it was over 10 bucks, probably JC Penny's.

"Cheap…" I whistled. Sasuke smacked my head.

"OW! Geez, is it Smack Aiko Day or what?" I grumbled.

"Don't be rude," Sasuke said emotionlessly. Fucking stupid little emo kid.

"Whaat? I'm just saying…" I muttered but kept my mouth shut anyways. Man, what a suckish Christmas this turned out to be.

Sasuke gave Rai a pencil. But, oh no, not _just _a pencil, it was a _**mechanical**_ pencil! Woo-hoo, isn't he the best?

No, that was sarcasm, retard. What kind of rich-ass, big-shot, company owner's son gives his girlfriend a penc—no I'm sorry, _mechanical _pencil? A fucking cheapskate, that's who!

There wasn't even any led in the thing!

And of course, Kiba gives Name a stick. The stick up Sasuke's ass? No, not that stick. The "magic" stick. Yes, my friends, it was a stupid-looking Harry Potter rip-off.

Geez, I bet it would've been better if Kiba gave Name Lady Gaga's disco stick.

You wanna know what Gaara got me? My very own private jet plane? No, better. 3,000 dollars worth of Strawberry puffs? No, _way_ better. Yes! He got me a book!

Not just any Twilight shit-like book—a book about super-rich, spoiled, lying bitches! No, someone did not make a book about Sakura and her Sluts, but made a book about some other group of Sluts and Bitches!

I knew the second he showed me the book that I'd just end up throwing it in Rai's room so I'd never find it again.

It's called The Clique by Lisi Harrison. I know, isn't Gaara the best boyfriend ever? _EGHHH!_ Wrong! Don't get me wrong, I love this boy, but seriously, a book about bitches?

Uh-uh, ain't right. Give it to Chiruki, but don't give it to me.

Riki had sent a package to our door for Temari. She eagerly ripped it open and she almost died of happiness.

"He's giving me a trip to New York!" She squealed, jumping up and down. "I'm going to New York!"

"Have fun freezing your ass off," I snorted. She gave me a glare before continuing her happy dance. "Who cares? I'm going to New York!"

"What is she, on replay?" Rai muttered, secretly wishing she had a trip to New York as well.

Well, this was a suckish Christmas, I'll say that again. Whatever, at least we had fun with it.

"Shika!" Yumi pulled out a creatively wrapped box. "Merry Christmas!"

Shikamaru eyed it suspiciously before taking it in his hands and tearing the wrapping paper off. "Wow…uh, thanks."

"You like it? I made it myself, you know," Yumi smiled.

"Well, that's pretty obvious," I muttered. She grew a tick mark and backhanded me. "Stupid!"

What the fuck? Who _backhands_ a girl?

Ugh. Might as well explain the present. It was just a light blue pillow with Yumi's face in chibi formation and a whole buncha little candies outlining it to give it some design. Damn chick even added some tacky-ass fluffy crap to the corners.

"Hey, that actually looks okay," Naruto commented, crossing his arms.

"Better than your present," I whistled so no one would hear me. And then dumbass Name hits my head. It's like every fucking word I say is monitored by these demons.

"But why put your face on it?" Gaara asked in curiosity.

'_So he could see how ugly she is'_ Of course, I wouldn't say it outloud. I'd learned by now.

"So I can be the last thing on his mind before he goes to sleep," Yumi said dreamily, closing her eyes and wiggling around. All of us sweat-dropped.

What a crazy-ass bitch.

"Here," Name gave Kiba a really big box. "Last one on the shelf."

"Thanks!" Kiba was obviously a happy-ass just because Name actually _thought _of giving him a present. He rapidly tore the paper off the box and the next thing I know, he and Naruto are jumpin' around like some kind of man-apes.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" They yelled like Zac Efron obsessed 13-year olds. "IT'S AN XB0X 360 ELITE! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"If you two idiots don't shut up, I'll kill you before you get the chance to use that," Sasuke said, eyes closed but fist raised.

"No shit!" Naruto ignored Sasuke's comment as he pulled out a video game. "It comes with Call of Duty: Black Ops? What the fuck? That doesn't even come out in stores yet!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Kiba practically tackled Name, who looked embarrassed as fuck.

"It's, uh, n-no problem…"

He finally let go of her. While his eyes glittered, he held it up to the light like it was baby Jesus. "_The_. Best. Damn. Present. **Ever**."

"Great, now they can spend hours at each other's houses shooting Russians," I whispered to the nearest person to me, who happened to be Shizumi. She giggled. _"You're just jealous because you begged Name to buy you one too."_

I pouted. "Shut up. No one needs to hear you talk."

"But she wasn't even talking," Tenten tilted her in confusion.

"Shut up. No one needs to hear you talk either."

"This is my baby," Kiba said from the background, hugging the piece of shit I wanted so bad.

"Hey, Hinata, where's my present?" Naruto said with puppy-dog eyes. Obviously, he was hoping for something amazing like an Elite _and_ Black Ops.

"U-um, I'm sorry if it's not as g-good as what K-Kiba got…" Hinata stuttered.

"Don't worry!" Naruto pulled out his signature grin. "I'll love it as long as it comes from you!"

Hinata blushed and pulled out a small box. "It's not much b-but M-Merry Christmas."

He quickly tore it open and pulled out a credit-card type thing.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"It's a free pass to Ramen Land. It's an a-amusement park and you c-c-can take as many p-people as you want," Hinata said. "E-Everything's free."

"YAYYY!" Naruto hugged Hinata. "This is great! It says I can use this for a year!"

Holy hell. How come they get good-ass presents and all I get is a fucking book about rich kids?

"My turn!" Rai gave out a big grin and scooted closer to Sasuke. "Here ya go!" She handed him a long rectangular box.

Sasuke smiled and said Thank You before he even got the present. He gently tore the wrapping paper and opened the box carefully.

"HOLY SHIT!" I jumped in the air. "What in the _HELL_? Why did you get HIM that and not ME?"

"Whoa." Sasuke pulled out a katana, bright and shiny in the light. "This is amazing."

Rai smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh, well, I heard from Itachi you were into katanas and all that, so yeah, bought you a sword."

"Thanks Rai," Sasuke gave her a big hug, causing a light blush to appear on her cheeks. "Man, I can't get over it. I could stare at it all day."

"Feh, you guys make me feel poor," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms. What the hell was this? All the guys are getting good-ass presents and Gaara's gonna feel like shit once I give him the crap I wrapped.

They all stared at me.

"That's because you are poor," Name said bluntly. My eye twitched. "Shut it! Buying an Elite for somebody else! Fuckin cheater!"

"I do recall informing you one day of the purchase I was about to make," She reminded me. "I told you I was buying it, so don't act all surprised now that you've forgotten."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, looking at the clock.

"Neji-kun!" Tenten giggled. Ew. "I have your present!" Neji opened it and it was…a brush and comb set?

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst into laughter, along with Naruto.

Tenten grew a tick mark and started to strangle me. "What's wrong with my gift, Aiko?"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tears sprouted at the corner of my narrowed eyes. I stopped for a second but then I looked at Tenten and then the brush & comb set complete with a hairdryer, hair ties, and clips and then I couldn't hold it in. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Freaking hilarious!" Naruto choked out, holding his stomach in pain. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Neji looked annoyed, but said, "Forget those idiots, Tenten. I love it."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I cupped my mouth, trying to suppress it. It WAS rude after all.

While me and Naruto were dying in the corner, Tenten and Neji got all mushy in the other corner.

"_I guess it's my turn."_ Once Naruto and I calmed down (Not really. We were still in a fit of giggles every time we looked at one another), Shizumi shyly handed a surprised Shino a present. _"Merry Christmas, I hope you like it."_

"Thank you." He slowly unwrapped the gift and pulled out a bug thingy. You know, where they keep your ant farms? All made of glass and stuff so you could see through the dirt? Yeah, that's what Shino got. Only his was WAY more elaborate. "Wow, I've always wanted one of these."

I tried not to look at Naruto, but once we made eye contact, we burst into laughter again. "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"He, he g-got a BRUSH and a-a-a c-comb b-bec-,because he has l-long hair!" Naruto said, his eyes squinty as tears flowed down.

"Look!" I brushed my hair, pretending it was super long like Neji's. "I'm Neji and my hair gets into tangles! Whatever should I do?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto guffawed, grabbing a leftover fish spine from the dinner table. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair!"

"BWAHAHAHA!" My stomach hurt SOO bad. I felt like I was getting a sixpack just laughing about this shit. "Pfft!" I pointed at Naruto's face.

"What's wrong with my face?" Naruto asked.

"Y-You chink!" I laughed some more as I rolled around the floor. "You look so fucking Vietnamese when you laugh!"

"BWAHAHAHHA!" We ended up rolling all over the floor and crying and shit.

Sasuke got annoyed and backhanded both of her heads, making us flip twice and land like a pile of steaming shit five feet away. "You two dumbasses better shut up before I sew your mouths shut."

"I've gotten that threat from Tsunade a few weeks ago," I sighed in remembrance as I sat up, "Ah, good times."

"Really? I got it from Asuma during the Christmas Dance," Naruto scratched his chin, "And from Kakashi when I was singing while taking a piss."

"I could totally imagine that," Yumi said, strangely peaceful.

"Just. Shut. Up." Rai demanded through gritted teeth. "Geez, whatever," I rolled my eyes.

They all stared at me again.

"What? I said I'd shut up." I hate when people stare at me. It makes me wanna piss my pants and then puke and then take a shit and then piss while taking another shit.

"It's just…" Kiba said uncomfortably, his eyes darting from me to a certain fellow redhead, "You're the only who didn't give Gaara a present."

My eyes widened. "Oh, pssh, you guys thought I didn't have a present for him? What am I, a cheap-ass hobo."

"**Yes.**" Ouch. It sucks that they all said it at the same time. Unanimous.

I sweat-dropped. "Well, I'm not, okay? I actually bought some shit, Actually, I didn't buy it. I bought materials to _make _it, but-,"

Temari put a hand up to stop my pointless talk. "Just give him the damn present."

"Fine." Impatient fuckers. I ran under the tree and dug in there until I found the right one. You know, I spent like fucking two days making this shit. If he don't appreciate it, I'ma beat the crap outta myself for thinking he'd actually like it.

"Merry Christmas," I muttered, looking at the ceiling while giving Gaara my present. I felt him take it from my hand and I hid behind the tree in anticipation. This is it. Moment of the fucking truth.

"What the fuck?" Kiba's voice hit a high note. "What is this shit?"

"Aiko, what the hell?" Yumi's mouth hit the floor. "This is…"

I looked at Gaara. I didn't care what the fuck those dumbasses said. I only cared what he thought. And he was staring at it like it was fucking talking to him.

UGH. Shit. I messed up.

"Okay, okay, I know it's shit, but it was the best I could do," I shrugged, giving myself an excuse. I stayed behind the Christmas tree. Dammit. This was fucking embarrassing. "I spent like a fucking week looking for all the shit that I only had like three days to make it and crap. So, it's crap-,"

I was interrupted by Gaara walking up to me and hugging me so hard I swear my bones would shatter right then and there. When he finally let go, I stared at his aquamarine eyes like what fuck?

"OHHH," I said in realization, raising my arms up. "It was a pity hug! You felt bad that I made such a crappy present so you hugged me!"

He twitched and pushed me behind the tree while popping a tickmark.

"You're an idiot," Neji said.

"Fuck off!" I gave him the finger while sitting up. I turned back to Gaara. "So…"

"This is completely and utterly amazing."

Eh? Diiid he just say that or did I drink a bottle of Jack and imagine that?

"Dude, this is fucking inhuman!" Rai said, her eyes on my handmade present.

"Ok. Where the _fuck_ did you get enough _brains_ to make _that_?" Tenten pointed at me skeptically.

Even Name joined in, bug-eyed. "This is…quite different. Aiko, I say, this is brilliant! The way these metals are extravagantly shaped and the dramatic curve of this simple curl—it's all magnificently made actually." We all stared at her like she was a fucking duck having a fuck with another fucked up duck.

She recollected herself after realizing that she just complimented me. "What I mean to say is, that um, this is simply impressive for someone who usually spends their time of day sorting pickles."

I popped a tickmark. "HEY! I have a reason for that!"

"I'm sure you do," Name said, bored again as she returned to her usual behavior of smartness and big worded-ness. "And there's another reason why you didn't state your reason.

"I feel like making you a blonde."

I heard Tenten whisper to Yumi. "And that means?"

"Oh, she's just insinuating that she could possibly urinate on Name's hair, thus making it yellow-colored; blonde," Yumi shrugged, like it was an everyday process. Tenten stared at her in awe.

Yumi sighed. "She wants to take a piss on Name's hair."

"So, this is the product of spending two days in the garage," Rai said, rubbing her chin and circling my gift that Gaara was holding. "Hmph. Fairly well."

"SHAATAPP. You know you think it's awesome," Temari said smugly, nudging Rai. "You just can't admit that she did something right for once."

"I'll cut your fingers off and shove 'em up Riki's ass."

"Walking away…"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," I put my hands up again and looked at Gaara with hope in my eyes, "So you like it?"

"Of course I would."

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY. YES. YES, YES. YES. YES. He likes my present. My life is now complete.

Well, I'm guessing you guys wanna know what it is, right? Alright, I'll tell you. It's a…

Psyche! You thought I was gonna tell you, huh? Well, I'm not. I'll just leave you guys in mystery as to what I gave him that was so incredible. Psyche again! I'm not that cruel—well, not on Christmas Eve.

I made him a little sculpture with a buncha swirls and circles and badass shit. I can't really explain it well, because, it's just that indescribable. It was a sculpture had a tree on it and I carved _G.S. + A.M. _and I put a heart there. It was bronze, since they wouldn't sell me any silver or gold…

But all in all, it was some pretty badass vintage shit.

"Hey, do you think that Tsunade would really make us do Classroom D?" Hinata asked suddenly, her mind obviously somewhere else.

At the mention of Classroom D, all the Jacks shuddered and our friends stared horrified.

"Ugh, I still can't believe you guys have to do that," Tenten shook her head. "Classroom D...horrible."

"Blame Tsunade," I scoffed, lying back with my arms behind my head. "The big-titted principal wants us to volunteer over there."

"Big-titted?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Good lord, Naruto," I sighed out. "Big-titted. Tit equals booby. Tits, plural, equals _boobies_. Big tits equals big boobs. Big-titted equals woman who has big boobies. You get it now?"

"Ohhhhh!" He said in realization. "YEAH, I get it! Kinda like ebonics!"

"_Idiot."_ Was what we were all, no doubt, thinking in our heads.

"Anyways," Tenten interrupted my explanation, "Tsunade's harsh, but she's never sent anyone to Class D."

"Whatever," Yumi rolled her eyes. "I bet it's not that bad. We start in January though. Got a long time till then."

"What they look like anyways?" Rai grunted, clutching her stomach and slightly moaning. HA! The retard's backed up. Serves you right for eating all the chocolate.

"I heard that most of the guys are big and brawny. The kinds you don't want to mess with," Kiba hissed.

"Yeah, and they always have at least one gun on them," Naruto added.

Big and brawny plus violent too? I could practically picture them hanging me by the hood and taking turns slapping me to sleep.

…Yeah…that could happen…

"Well, Class D can kiss my ass," Rai said. "Let's see how gangster they can be when I'm there."

"Royal Cobras…" Sasuke grumbled, recalling what I told him the day we switched bodies and sat in Itachi's room.

"What was that?"

Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!

"Royal Cobras," Sasuke repeated more clearly. Rai stiffened. Everybody was curious as to who and what the Royal Cobras were.

"Oy, Sasuke what's that?" Naruto scratched his head, dumbfounded. (Isn't he always?)

"Where did you hear that name?" Rai almost growled. I whistled and looked around. Hopefully she won't notice me.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

"Aiko told me about it."

HOLY SHITTY CRAP! Okay, this whole chanting of poop thing is not working. Why don't I just dig my own grave right here right now. Under the Christmas tree. Where I can catch all the ornaments with my mouth and kill myself with tinsel.

"Aiko. Why." Rai stated it rather than questioned. Though she did seem just as menacing. **Thanks a lot, Sasuke.**

"We were bored!" I explained. "We needed something to talk about!"

"How much did you tell him?" Yumi jumped in, getting strangely serious for once. Uh-oh.

"Relax, I didn't tell him everything," I assured them with my hands up.

"What? But you said-,"

I cut Sasuke off with a glare. "I didn't say jackshit."

"Wait, wait, wait," Temari put her arms up. "What the _hell _are you guys talking about?"

I glanced at my sisters and they shrugged. "Why not?" Name looked at our friends. "I don't have a problem with it."

"Me neither," Yumi nodded after seeing Name agree.

"Whatever," Rai scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

And so I retold the story of our lives, with more detail added. It was a lot to say, but it was worth it to see their priceless faces!

"Oh geez," Shikamaru rubbed his head like he was having a headache (which he probably was). "You guys are too much trouble. Don't you ever try to live your life simple?"

"Every day," I heard Rai mutter.

"Anyways, that's it though," I said, scratching the back of my head. "We'd really appreciate it if it didn't spread, you know…"

"Yeah, we get it," Kiba nodded, "Secret's safe with us."

"Us too!" Temari grinned. "But wow, you guys are more badass than I thought!"

"Depends on what you thought," Name raised an eyebrow.

"True," Temari shrugged.

"Meh, I don't like talking about this anymore. I'm goi—HEY it's 3 minutes till midnight!" I exclaimed, pointing at the ghetto-ass cracked clock on the wall.

"What's with the crappy clock?" Naruto asked monotonously.

"What's with the crappy present?" I countered, putting on my coat and walking outside.

"For the last time, it is _**NOT**_ crappy! Right, Hinata? Right?"

"Is he blind?" I heard Rai ask Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head and kept his face impassive as always."No. Just stupid…And partially retarded."

"Partially? Try practically," I muttered.

"Hey! Hey! Fireworks!" Yumi yelled happily, jumping up and down as we followed her up the roof.

It was a cold, starless night. Even though it was starless, it didn't mean it wasn't beautiful. There was still snow and every house I could see from up here was lit up all bright.

And in about a minute, the whole sky and would be blown away with colorful fireworks.

"AGH, crap." Rai struggled to climb the gutter.

"Aren't you supposed to do parkour?" Shikamaru asked lazily, probably not really caring if she did or not.

"Yeah, but she's too much of a fatass to get up here," I said apathetically. Ah, the joys of Christmas dinner.

"Hey!" Rai shouted from below, attempting to get over a balcony. "I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" I retorted, getting impatient about the fireworks. Actually, I didn't even know why we didn't get fireworks ourselves. I am a well-known pyrotechnic after all.

Well, I did know why we couldn't use fireworks, but it still annoyed me that we couldn't get fireworks like every other year.

Name said that to get each of us fireworks, that'd cost us a lot of money and we already went over the budget.

I shook my head at the memory of her scolding me about the fireworks. Oh well. There's always New Year's.

Hehe…New Year's…

"I told you not eat all the mashed potatoes!" Naruto taunted from above as Rai was nowhere near us.

"You're a dumbass!" Was her simple reply.

"The fireworks!" Tenten exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

And, sure enough, the brightly colored sparkling thingies blew up in the sky, lighting up our amazed faces.

"WAHH! I'm getting a shitty view!" Rai whined from below.

"Whose fault is that?" I said boredly. The fireworks were amazing. I always get all worked up over these kinds of things.

I see them more than once a year, I can make them happen, but still. It never ceases to amaze me.

"Is it time?" Rai's distant voice yelled.

"Girl," I started, "It was time a LONG time ago!"

"Time for what?" Kiba asked, confused. "You'll see," Name smirked.

"GO!" Yumi gave the signal.

"Everybody yell Merry Christmas!" Rai said suddenly.

"What?"

"Now!"

Despite the fact that they were all confused as hell to what we were doing, they act pretty damn quick on their feet.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

…No. No, it really wasn't.

**5 Seconds Later**

"What now?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I feel kinda stupid."

"Huh? Why's that?" Tenten asked.

"Well gee, we yelled Merry Christmas to the entire neighborhood, probably annoying the fuck outta our neighbors," I snorted.

"What neighbors, we only have McKoy," Yumi said. "Oh, yeah, huh," I mused.

"What now?" Naruto repeated.

"I know!" Yumi yelled.

"What?"

"We can-,"

"Bother the neighbors?" Name finished knowingly. "YEAH!" Naruto and Yumi high-fived.

"Guess what, stupid?" I crossed my arms.

Yumi stopped. "What?"

"If you were completely deaf about 3 seconds ago, you would've heard that our only neighbor's McKoy."

"…Oh. Yeah, huh?"

**10 Minutes Later**

"This is so stupid!" Sasuke hissed from the bush we were hiding behind. I smacked him behind his head. "Don't be a pussy."

"CAT!" Yumi yelled, pointing to one climbing on the roof. "Shut up," Rai rolled her eyes.

"I repeat, this is so stupid!" Sasuke said. I responded. "And _I _repeat, don't be a pussy."

"Well, why do we have to do this in _my_ neighborhood?" Sasuke whispered furiously. "What if we get caught? _I'm _the one who's gonna be in deep shit 'cause all my neighbors know me, not you guys!"

"Shut up," I said again, getting really annoyed. "It's not like we're doing it near your house. We're here to fuck up Sakura, not you and your prissy neighbors."

"Still!" Sasuke insisted.

"How could you not tell us that you lived near Sakura?" Rai hissed. "That is like, vital information to withhold."

"Mean Girls," Kiba grinned smugly, remembering the quote from the movie. Yumi stared at him, horrified.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Guys shouldn't watch Mean Girls," Yumi said awkwardly. Kiba made up a quick excuse. "I thought they were hot."

"Riiiigghht," Temari whispered from behind us, making Hinata giggle.

"Can we PLEASE get out of here?" Sasuke asked, panicking. "Don't be such a pussy," I said again, taking out my binoculars.

Yep, those whores were having their own Christmas party in Sakura's bedroom. They were all dressed up in half-tank tops and short shorts that showed their ass cheeks, prancing around with fucking retarded reindeer headbands and Santa hats.

"Those sluts!" I hissed. "They need a good ass-beating."

"What are they wearing? What are they wearing?" Naruto scrambled to snatch my binoculars. Rai tackled him. "PERV! WE GOT A PERV IN THE BUSHES!"

"WAHHH! Don't shout it out!" Naruto bawled. "That's embarrassing!"

"Yeah? So are you!" I scoffed, shoving him to the gentle arms of a very red Hinata.

"I-It's s-s-so c-cold," Neji shivered behind me.

Y'know, I just noticed…but these are some big-ass bushes. They can hide all of us. Fuckin rich-ass people.

"Aww, babe, here take my jacket," Tenten offered, slipping off her heavy-duty coat. "Thanks," Neji said.

Kiba sat with a question mark over his head. "Somehow…I feel that it's supposed to be the other way around."

"True that," Yumi agreed. "Behold, Neji and Tenten, the inverted couple!"

"Shut up." The said couple glared.

"AWW CRAP."

"Naruto, shut up!"

"I stepped in shit!"

"Go wash it off then, you retard," Gaara spoke for the first time in awhile. Ahh, his voice. Wait a minute. Oh god. I'm fantasizing about his voice. Oh god. This is bad. This is really bad.

"Dude, that stinks," Rai said, crawling to the side opposite of Naruto. It was true. He was smelly as shit. Nobody really wanted to stand next to the shitbomb.

"Man! These were my favorite shoes!"

"Who wears their favorite shoes to Sakura's house?" Name asked pointedly.

"Well I didn't know we were gonna prank Sakura!"

"Alright, are we gonna do this shit or not?" I asked, clearly annoyed how my friends got so distracted easily. Seriously, you step on crap and it's like the whole damn world's out to get you.

"Okay, okay, pushy," Naruto said with his hands up.

**Sakura POV**

*crash* "Dammit!" A voice hissed. "Shut up, ya dumbass!" said a another voice.

"Guys, did you, like, hear that?" Ino stopped, looking around.

"Um, no, like, what're you talking about, Ino?" Simure said, stopping her totally sexy belly dance.

"I, like, heard a really big, like, crash from downstairs," Ino said nervously. "Yeah, I like, heard it too!" Emiko said, putting her hand up.

"Guys, don't get so like, scared. Let's go, like check it out," I said, walking downstairs with the girls trailing behind me. I was like soooo happy Michi wasn't here. She was always stealing my thunder.

Before she came, I ruled the school. Now, she's like, acting like she's the boss of everyone. She pisses me off more than Rai sometimes. I'm like so happy that her parents took her to like New York for some stupid business trip. The whore like seriously needs to get away from us.

"AH!" Chiruki screamed as I jumped.

"Chiruki, what's wrong?" Ino-pig trembled in fear. "I just remembered that I peaked inside, like, the present my mom gave me and she like, gave me a diamond necklace!" Chiruki squealed in happiness.

"Aw, like, really?" I whined. "I peaked inside my dad's present and all he like, gave me is, like, new sweatpants from like, Juicy Couture."

"Pssh, I have, like 5 of those," Emiko waved her hand, "Don't worry, Sakura, like, I bet you'll get a better present from your mom. She's like, a pushover anyways!"

_*Ding Dong*_

"Huh?" Ino-pig said. "Who could that, like, be?"

I opened the door with all the girls huddled up behind me. "Like, huh?"

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la!_

"OH. MY. GOD."

**Normal POV**

Aiko, Kiba, and Rai all pulled down their pants and underwear to reveal their asses with letters spelling out **Merry X-Mas** on it. And in the background, Yumi and Naruto sang Deck the Halls to serenade the gaping girls at the door.

_Fuck the whores who hate our guts! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha Ha-ha-ha-ha _Yumi sang, changing the lyrics to the song.

"Get out of my house!" Sakura screamed, turning beet red.

"Make us," Rai stuck her tongue out, and pointed to her ass, "Tell ya what, if you kiss it, we'll leave WITHOUT totally trashing your house.

Tenten and Temari were laughing like crazy in the background as Yumi and Naruto continued to sing. The rest of the people, the serious people, snickered, smirked, or giggled.

Sasuke clearly enjoyed this display of disrespect to the Sluts and although looking lazy, Shikamaru was bursting with joy. Name was snickering, unable to hold it in and Hinata and Shizumi giggled. Gaara, stony-faced as always, actually cracked and grin and Shino even chuckled. Neji was smirking like no tomorrow and it seemed like the night was going WAY better than expected.

"AUGH! Like, get out of my house!" Sakura shrieked, pointing towards nowhere.

"Um, technically, we're outside…" Kiba grinned cheekily.

Sakura was just about to blow her top before everything stopped and all was silent. Ino was on the phone.

"Yes, like, Mr. Haruno? Yes, there are like, some hoodlums-,"

"Shit, she called the parents on us!" Aiko gritted her teeth as she pulled up her pants. "Run for it!"

"Kiss my ass, bitch!" Rai said as she ran with the others.

"Merry fucking Christmas, whores!" Aiko added with a cackle. Ah.

**Aiko POV**

"Oh man," Naruto laughed, clutching his stomach, "Fucking funny as hell."

"Hey, wanna hear a cool song?" Rai asked with a knowing smile, pulling out her cell phone.

"Um, random, but okay," Temari shrugged as they we all ran further down the street. Hey, we didn't want those pre-mature Barbie doll bitches calling the cops on us and actually giving them good descriptions of what we wore.

We all probably looked like a bunch of hobos hobbling towards the bushes anyways.

Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass by All Time Low

_And I hope you're happy with yourself_

'_Cause I'm not laughing_

_Don't you think it's so damn trashy_

_What you did this holiday _

_(So trashy!)_

I laughed, immediately recognizing the song. Rai started playing it at the end, so here came the chorus.

_I gave you my heart and you ripped it apart_

_Like a wrap in paper trash (wrap in paper trash)_

_So I wrote you a song_

_Hope that you sing along_

_Here it goes_

_Merry Christmas (BITCH!)_

_Kiss my ass_

We all burst in laughter at the literal meaning of the lyrics. We were having such a nice time laughing our asses off, we didn't even notice some dumbass car swerving and hitting a damn fire hydrant.

"I'll call the cops on you!"

"RUN!"

Hahaha, maybe this wasn't such a shitty Christmas at all.

**2 Hours Later **

"Alright, it's almost time to go to bed. I just have one question," I held my pointer finger up.

"Shoot," Kiba shrugged.

"What up with the crappy presents, man?" I groaned. "I mean, at least get us a puppy or something. Paper roses? Mechanical pencil? _Super fake gold_?"

At that last one, Neji glared at me.

"Well, _excuse_ us if we don't know our way to a woman's heart!" Naruto snorted, crossing his arms.

I don't know what the hell was up this year. I mean, all the other girls loved their presents! I have no idea why I'm the only one who sees the shit they gave us.

"Um, last I heard, you're part of the ~BADASS8~. AKA, Playboy Central!" I waved my hands in the air. "You're supposed to know your way to a woman's heart anyways! YOU ARE RICH."

"Don't bring wealth into this, stupid-ass," Sasuke said from behind me. "That has nothing to do with this."

"Ooh, touchy," Yumi whispered to Temari.

"This Christmas really sucked," I huffed, "Scratch Christmas. It was more of like a Shitmas to me."

"Anyways," Shikamaru shook his head, trying to prevent any more fights. "Shouldn't we be getting to bed now?"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and changed into my jammies. Don't be hatin' on my bunnies.

"Just forget what she said, guys," Yumi waved it off. "She's just cranky she didn't get a wrench for a Christmas present.

"Shut up, blondie," I threw a pillow at her. "You're just pissy 'cause your face is like that."

"Eh?" Yumi scratched her head. "What's wrong with my face? Isn't YOUR face the one that's messed up?"

"Shut up," I said again, "You know I'm _the_ SHIT."

"More like _a_ shit." Yumi said under her breath.

"Wha—,"

"Nighty night!" Name turned off the light.

"BLEGH."

"Bye."

"See ya tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Kay."

"Peanut!"

"Naruto, stop kicking me!"

"I'll stop kicking you if and when your face gets outta mine!"

"Guys, shut up! I'm trying to go to sleep!"

"I am too, but _**YUMI**_ here is drooling on my hand!"

"That is disgusting."

"Totally didn't need to know that."

"Wahhhhhh, you guys are mean!"

"Great, now you made her cry."

"Not like I meant to!"

"Well you did."

"I farted."

"I honestly could've gone the rest of my life without knowing that."

"Haha, you said that when I told you what tampons were and how you put them in!"

"What the fuck is a tampon?"

"Oh my god, Naruto you're a dumbass."

"Naruto didn't ask that, I did."

"Aiko, you're so stupid."

"Wanna shut the fuck up before I cut your mouth off and stick it up my ass?"

"Shut up and stuff a tampon in your mouth."

"I wouldn't put anything I didn't know into my mouth."

"PANCAAAAKKKEESS!"

"…"

"What the fuck?"

I want to go to sleep. And what the hell is a tampon?

**The Next Morning**

I woke up to the smell of ass and ass. Plus cheek.

Great.

"Ugghhh…" I heard Naruto groan behind me.

"EW! Why is your butt on me?"

"'Cause your ass is on mine!"

"I wanna go home!"

"Can someone _please_ explain why everybody's ass is on somebody else's?"

"Stop saying ass! It's annoying."

"Ass."

"You're not funny, Naruto."

"Huh? I didn't say that."

"Then who did?"

"Guilty."

"Wha—"

"WILL. YOU. IDIOTS. PLEASE. SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP." I finally demanded. They were all getting to my last nerve; arguing like shit's going on when there's not.

They argued till 4 AM in the morning. 4 fucking AM. In the gotdamn morning.

Once I finally fell asleep, I woke up to _this _fucky place.

'Oh, my ass! My ass!' NOBODY CARES. Your fucking ass is there for a reason. To be soft!

"Alright, everybody outta my house. You ain't got to go home, but y'all gotta get the hell outta here," Rai yawned as she ushered everybody out.

"Alright," Hinata grabbed her clothes and waved as she left with Neji. "See you guys later."

"Thanks for the food," Temari grinned as she grabbed Gaara before he could protest.

"Thanks!" Kiba hollered and ran out the door, followed by a wordless Shino.

"Bye." Was all Sasuke said before he left with Naruto, who wanted a race.

Shizumi and Shikamaru just nodded and walked out and Tenten stumbled out the door, looking like a dumbass drunk.

"Well that was eventful," Rai shrugged, not really knowing what to say next.

"I'm gonna go piss," I said grumpily, stomping up the stairs.

"You people give me a headache," Name stated as she went back to sleep on the couch.

"Shower! Shower!" Yumi just ran away.

Ugh. Damn Christmas morning blues.

**Later On In the Day**

"Aiko, what the hell's your problem?" Sasuke asked as he assumed his position on my windowsill.

"Um, well, excuse me, bitch, but I just found out something that devastated the fuck outta me," I said gloomily in the corner. "I want to die."

"Stupid emo."

I popped a tickmark. "Why don't I slit your throat and watch the bugs crawl out?"

"AIKOOOOOOO!"

"What the fuck now?" I snarled, suddenly growing horns and a dark aura swirling around me.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" Sasuke crossed his arms, obviously used to my mood swings. "PMSing?"

"What's YOUR problem?" I countered, crossing my own arms. "Growing breasts?"

"Aiko!" Yumi barged into my room, looking tired as fuck with eyebags under her eyes. "Fucking pick up your shit in my room."

"Yeah, whatever," I said, almost as if I were dead.

Yumi stomped over and picked me up by my collar. She held me above the ground when her pupils dilated and she actually looked crazy as fuck. It was so fucking scary. "Listen," she started shakily as she breathed and panted, "I am so sleep-deprived I feel like dying the fuck out. Cut the emo shit and pick up the crap you left in my room. Pick it up. Get out. Simple as fuck."

She dropped me and sauntered back to her room like a devil.

"Yumi cusses?" Sasuke asked curiously after the shock wore off. "We all do," I replied morbidly, picking myself up. "You've heard her cuss before. It's not new."

"She doesn't cuss as much as you and Rai," Sasuke pointed out. "And I've heard her cuss excessively when you two bicker, but that's just to call you names.

"She only cusses like us when she's SUPER mad," I informed him, dragging my sorry ass to Yumi's room to take the food I left in there. "And when we bicker, of course."

Yumi was sleeping in her room, Name was reading a book while trying to stab her steak that seemed to be moving, and Rai sighed as she got off the couch. "I'm bored!"

No one responded.

It was completely silent in my room and that's why I could hear her loud-ass voice.

Sasuke knew I didn't feel like talking, so he didn't push it. He just sat there and waited until I felt like saying something. See? This is the kind of friend we all should fucking get. Someone who didn't go, "Oh, are you okay?" and start randomly hugging you because they think you need it.

He was someone who didn't expect you to cry on his fucking shoulder like some little girl and if you did, he wouldn't give a fuck. He didn't try to comfort you with words that don't mean shit; he didn't comfort you at all really. He didn't ask what was wrong, all that he knew was that something WAS wrong.

He just sat there, waiting for you. Waiting for when you would be ready to talk. Sasuke's a really good friend. A man of no words but a millions expressions or actions. The best you can get.

Meanwhile, downstairs…

"Name, come on!" I could hear the struggle as Rai tried to pull Name out from her magical fuckery of books. Why the hell does she read those anyways? Too many fucking words.

"Fine, I will follow you, but only in the hopes that you will leave me alone after," Name sighed. I could hear their footsteps banging up the stairs. Loud-ass fuckers.

Uh-oh. I know where they're going. And it's not a good idea.

"Yumi, open up," Rai said, knocking on Yumi's door. Uh-uh. This is not good at all. Never disturb Yumi while she's trying to sleep. At least not now, since she's all eye-baggy and cranky and shit. She's gonna cuss them the fuck out. "Yumi?"

"Ow!" Sasuke glared in my direction as my gun-shaped pillow hit his head. Without looking at his eyes and keeping my gloomy aura, I pointed to the door. "Go warn them before they die."

He grumbled some shit but went outside anyways. "Your pillow's shaped like a gun.

"I'd shoot you with it if I could."

He glared but walked away.

I could always watch them on my cool-ass flat screen TV. I flicked it on and used my remote to put it onto the right surveillance camera—the one right in front of Yumi's room.

"I'd rather not go in there," Sasuke said to the two girls, scratching his head.

"Eh? Why not?" Rai asked him, suddenly feeling conscious now that Sasuke was here. I snickered. Oh how those two pussies needed to know how much they liked each other.

"She came barging into Aiko's room today and was really pissed off. She even cussed at Aiko," Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance to my name. I twitched. I'm gonna get you for that, dumbass. "So she told me to tell you guys not to knock on her door. She's trying to get sleep."

"I guess it can't be helped then," Rai sighed, walking towards my room. "Where is Aiko anyways?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Sulking in her room. The little drama queen has some emo crap going on." I grew a tick mark. I'm gonna remember that, you dickface.

"Let's go check on her then." Oh shit.

I threw the remote on my bed and turned off the TV. Back to the corner!

I turned off the lights, closed the curtains, and resumed to being all sad and shit. They don't need to fucking know.

"What the hell?" I heard Rai say. I peeked under my bangs to see them in the doorway, looking at me.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he leaned on the doorway. "She's been like that since this morning. I guess something pissed her off."

"That's very Aiko-like," Name's quiet voice spoke up, though her eyes didn't leave her stupid book. "But her attitude ruins the experience of the apparent joys of Christmas morning, as described by the book I finished 10 minutes ago."

"Christmas morning's supposed to be happy and peaceful and you're supposed to have your family all around the tree," Rai said, glaring at me. "Go stick your head under the tree, Aiko."

"After I shove it up your ass, Rai," I mocked her, keeping up with my gloomy mood.

She twitched but stomped over to yank my arm. "C'mon, Scrooge. We're gonna do some Christmas shit to make you feel Christmas-y today!"

"Eghhhh," I groaned. Why the hell do I still Christmas crap when I did a shitload of it yesterday?

I even showed Sakura and them my ass! That's fucking personal, but I did it for the sake of Christmas.

"Get dressed." She threw clothes at my face. I stood still. I sure as hell won't dress myself up to go have another shitty day. Uh-uh, no sirree.

So the bitch has the nerve to dress me up herself.

She dressed me in a jean skirt, black leggings, a white long-sleeve with a yellow **A** in the middle, a sleeveless green army jacket, a gold chain necklace, and a yellow beanie. And then she made me do the worst thing possible. **She made me wear Uggs.**

"I'm not wearing that shit!" I protested, squirming the fuck out of her grasp.

"What the hell happened to you? Weren't you all 'the world hates me' before?" She growled, pulling my hair.

"No matter what the fuck you do to me, I'm not wearing that piece of fuck!"

**Downstairs**

"I was waiting for you guys," Sasuke said lazily, flipping through the channels and lying on the couch as if it were his. "What took you so long?"

"Sasuke, look what she's wearing," Rai said sweetly, stealing Sasuke's attention from the TV. He instantly smirked when he saw me.

"I like you Uggs, Aiko," He grinned, "And I like how they're the color of pee."

"I'll kick your ass, Uchiha." It wasn't a statement. It was a damn forewarning.

"I love you too, Aiko," He snickered as he walked towards us. "So what, are we going now?"

"Where the fuck are we going?" I asked, my voice low. This is fucking ridiculous. They didn't say no shit about going anywhere!

"Shut it," Rai put a finger to my mouth. WTF? She turned back to Sasuke with a grin. "We're out to the Town Center near the Shibuya Crossing."

Name spoke up. "You're crazy."

"Yeah, you are," I agreed more calmly, "What the fuck is wrong with you? It's fucking New Year's and we're going to the Shibuya Crossing? We'll suffocate!"

"EGG-ZACTLY!" She pulled me into a headlock. "I bet all those people will get ya into a good mood!"

**Rai POV**

I wore a white and grey striped longsleeve turtleneck, a sleeveless leather jacket, black shorts, black boots, a white beanie and a black cross. I even curled the ends of my hair just to look awesome. 'Cause I am :D

I made Name dress into a black shirt and a black skirt but I put a big light blue with purple outlines buttoned coat over it. I made her wear grey and blue striped knee-highs and black combat boots. Then I put a lavender scarf on her and a black beanie. I even made her hair all wavy just to make her look nice just in case we ran into Kiba, y'know? Winkie, winkie.

Geez, they were just like kids. I always had to dress them and whatnot.

"What about Yumi?" Sasuke asked, restraining Aiko from jumping out the window.

"She's quite petulant when given poor sleeping durations," Name said, not taking her eyes off her book. "She's cantankerous and significantly crabby. Her ornery attitude might infuriate you and you might confront her, thus infuriating her, herself, and causing a domino effect of irritating each other."

"Uh…" I ran up the stairs. "Be right back!"

I had to escape her twisted way of thinking. It was too much to handle!

I wonder what was up with these shitheads today. Like, they all woke up disturbed. Isn't Christmas morning to be like some peaceful shit and stuff? They're definitely not making it peaceful. It's actually pretty morbid.

Name's too self-absorbed in anything other than us to care, Aiko's being a dramatic emo, and Yumi's sleep-deprived, thus making her super-cranky.

Although it seems that Aiko can beat anyone's ass and Name can kill you with just plain words, Yumi was the scariest out of all of us. Even Aiko didn't wanna cross paths with her when she was cranky i.e. this morning.

Yumi was the sweetest and the girliest and the nicest. But boy when she got pissed, it's like fucking Satan out of hell. Do not bother her when she's pissed. She might mess up your body to unrecognizable points.

When Yumi was pissed, she'd act like Aiko—all foul-mouthed and easily annoyed, always glaring and all that. The main point of my explanation: **Do not piss Yumi Tamachiki off.**

"Yumi?" I knocked on her door. God help me. I hope she doesn't cut my knuckles off.

"…"

"Yumi?" I knocked some more. "I know you're awake."

I heard a crashing noise and a loud beeping. Aw man. She just broke the alarm clock. **(HAHAHA, I typed "alarm cock" on accident. HAHAHAHA. Excuse my spastastic-ness)**

"I would be fucking sleeping if it wasn't your stupid fucking voice," I heard her demonic voice from behind the door. Right then and there, I almost resisted the urge to piss my pants and run away. But I kept strong.

"C'mon, we're going out," I tried to say as nice as possible.

"Fuck you."

I sweat-dropped. This is really not working out. What the hell am I supposed to say now?

"Shikamaru's coming…" Please work. Please work. Please work. Pleas—

The door cracked open and I saw a gleam of Yumi's green eye. "Where are we going?"

"Just at the Town Center, near the Shibuya Crossing," I said, trying to keep the triumph from my voice. HA! Mentioning that lazy bastard actually worked!

"Five minutes."

When she closed the door, I did a little Running Man victory dance in the hallway. YES! Oh yeaaaahhh! Asian Persuasion!

"I like your dance," I heard Sasuke snicker from behind me. I froze. Oh crap. He saw me. I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. This is so embarrassing.

"Uhhh…" I slowly turned to face his smirking face, "I was just kidding?"

He laughed and came up to me. "You're funny."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I wasn't before?"

He pressed me up against the wall, looking down on me. Damn his stupid height. Why'd he have to be so freaking tall? "No."

If he was trying to make me uncomfortable, it wasn't working. I smirked. "What are you trying to do here, Sasuke?" He had me cornered and just a tiny bit inside me thought I was gonna get raped, but then another part of me would've liked it.

"I don't know, what do you want me to do?" The suggestive tone to his voice did not help my frantic heart-beating and my crazy imagination.

"Ahem." I jumped as someone cleared their throat.

Yumi stepped out in a black skirt, purple knee-highs, black laced-up boots that went up to her calves, a tight white sweater with Beavis and Butthead's face on it, and a purple Members Only half jacket. She wore purple hoop earrings and tied her hair into a ponytail, her purple streaks matching her outfit.

Oh shiz. When did she get there?

"If you guys are done fucking each other, I'd rather we get going right now," Yumi said monotonously. She was different. There was a dead look to her eyes that replaced the happy one and she radiated danger.

"Be careful what you say," I whispered to Sasuke as we went downstairs. I almost forgot what me and Sasuke were doing there. Almost.

…

"Why am I here again?" Shikamaru asked me as we walked around the Shibuya Crossing.

"Because," I whispered to him, "Yumi's cranky 'cause she didn't get any sleep. We're trying to cheer her up."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "And that involves me?"

"Yeah! She agreed to go only if you went," I said, crossing my arms. "Girl would do anything for ya."

He just sighed once more and said, "How troublesome."

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Don't let them hear you. I swear if they get pissed, your ass is mine!"

He rolled his eyes again. "What a drag."

Him and his stupid catchphrases. "If you say that again, I'll drag your ass all the way to-,"

"Rai!" Sasuke yelped for help. **(OOH, rhyme! Can't touch this, can't touch this)**

The three girls were surrounding Sasuke with their deadly **"Kill Christmas"** attitude. Seriously! I've got to do something to get the Christmas spirit into these dumbasses. I'm not giving up until these shitbags feel the Christmas spirit!

"Okay guys, today we're gonna do a whole mess of good things for the sake of Christmas!" I declared energetically, pointing at my so-called sisters.

Name looked up from her book, Aiko was glaring needles at me **(HA! You thought I'd say daggers, eh?)**, and Yumi spared me a glance. Great. Now I've got their unwanted attention.

Sasuke was in the back, looking scared as fuck.

"Where are we going?" Name demanded.

I smiled at them. Yumi was what kept us happy. She was what kept us from wringing each other's necks. If it weren't for her and her optimism, we'd all be dead by now and missing at least three fingers. And since she's cranky today, I gotta be the happy one to keep their spirits up.

No matter how bad they piss me off, I gotta be patient. Remember Rai, these bitches are like little kids. They're stubborn so you have to be patient.

Agh, what the fuck, why am I talking to myself? Oh yeah, it's called thinking. Then doesn't that mean everybody talks to themselves? I wonder if—

"Oi." I was brutally knocked in the head by Yumi. "Stop acting like a spaz and listen."

Don't punch. Don't punch. "Sorry."

"Where are we going?" Name asked again, impatience clear in her voice.

"We're going anywhere and to anybody that needs our help!" I said cheerfully, striking a cool pose. My plan was to buy a whole buncha stuff that orphans need and we'd wrap them and put them under the big Christmas tree in the Town Center. "We're gonna do good on Christmas!"

Cue the music!

All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _I pulled them all along with me_  
There's just one thing I need _The wind blew in our hair and we looked like cool people on the street!_  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree _I pulled them into a candy shop where Yumi rudely ate everything she liked_  
I just want you for my own _I tried to take it away from her, but she bit my finger_  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true _While I was crying the in the corner, Shikamaru sighed and pulled the lollipop out of Yumi's hand_  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You _She momentarily glared, but once she saw Shikamaru, she hung onto him. "How troublesome."I asked Sasuke to carry the bags while I took them to the animal shelter_  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree _Five minutes later, we walked out because Aiko got pissed that a cat scratched her face_  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace _Somewhere in all of this, Sasuke had grabbed my hand and hey, I wasn't complaining_  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day _We jumped into a toy shop, where I bought a whole buncha crap_  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know _But we got kicked out, as expected, when Name started "fixing" one of the toys; instead of singing, it is now programmed to mimic your movements_  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you _Aiko got us kicked out of all the other stores, so we had nowhere else to go_  
You baby_So I decided we go to the park to feed ducks_  
I don't even wish for snow _And you know what? Yumi stepped on a duck and now it's dead._  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting _That shit is fucking insane._  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it _Oh well. At least a I bought a little girl an ice cream_  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick _That is, until, Name told her that Santa Clause wasn't real_  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click _And then Yumi ate her ice cream_  
'Cause I just want you here tonight _And then it got worse; the little girl called her big-ass gorilla of a brother_  
Holding on to me so tight _Who crushed Aiko_  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you _But then Aiko kicked his ass nice and well_  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining _It was getting a little dark_  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's _"WAHHH!"_  
Laughter fills the air _Oh great. Name made ANOTHER little boy cry_  
And everyone is singing _And then Aiko beat up the Christmas carolers because they were annoying her. "Shut the fuck up. We have a radio, we don't need you to sing!"_  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing _"She slapped me!" another man protested against Yumi._  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need _"You're a creepy pedophile, that's why!" was her argument_  
Won't you please bring my baby to me... _Oh god. Is she really arguing with a guy about this right now?I face-palmed. I just want these Christmas-less shits to be good _  
This is all I'm asking for _Dear god, please help me_  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door _I look to my right and Shikamaru's hanging off some random tree_  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know _To my left, and Sasuke's getting chased around by random girls_  
Make my wish come true _Bitches better get off him before I slap the flirt off their face._  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You _My life sucks.

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need

I won't ask for much this Christmas

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

All I want for Christmas is you... baby

**~…+…~**

"You guys…really…are impossible," I said in between breaths as we had to run away from all the girls Sasuke attracted. I was ready to backhand those bitches, but I did all I could not to because Christmas isn't about backhanding slutty whores.

"Fucking big-ass Christmas tree," Yumi commented, her mouth full of croissants that _**I**_ had to buy her.

We were walking into Town Center and of course, it was the center of the town, so naturally, they'd put some five-hundred foot Christmas tree in there. (It's not really five-hundred feet, but that's the way it looks like to me. IT'S HUGE, let's just say that)

People from some charity organization were decorating the Christmas tree and some more of them were setting up a stage so performers could sing. I've seen them working on it every time I passed Town Center, so it's easy to say that they've been working hard on this shit.

They were almost finished too. There were snowflakes hanging from the shops and a bunch of wreaths on everyone's door. Lights were everywhere and all that crap, so it helped set the perfect mood.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Aiko asked in all her gloominess. I was carrying like two hundred pounds worth of Christmas presents so we could wrap them and give them to charity.

"Um, obviously, to feel the Christmas spirit," I said, heaving the bags over my shoulders so they wouldn't fall. God help me if they fell. It'd take some sort of bulldozer to pick up all the presents we bought.

"Oh goodness! Are those the presents for the orphans?" An old lady wearing one of those ugly Christmas sweaters your grandma gave you (She was probably the grandma making them) approached us.

"Yes ma'am!" I smiled my best I'm-Sorry-About-The-Bitches-Behind-Me smile and added, "Where do we put all this?"

"Buy the Christmas tree, dear," the kind old woman pointed towards the gargantuan excuse for a Christmas tree, "There should be a table of donations there. The charity people will wrap the presents for you."

"Good. C'mon guys." I saluted ugly sweater lady and made my way towards the table with the pack of Piss-Offs behind me. It took like ten minutes to get there because there was a whole shitload of people moving around and crap.

"Whew! Isn't this fun guys? I mean, don't you just get a good feeling knowing you're helping an—guys?" While I was standing in between Sasuke and Shikamaru, the three Piss-Offs migrated towards the front of the big Christmas tree.

Name was examining it and the remaining two idiots were bickering.

"Hey what are you guys doi-,"

"This is a rather poor-quality Douglas fir," Name mused, rubbing her hand on her chin. She circled it once and came back to us. "The tree has a slight tilt and is losing about a foot due to the heavy weight of the myriad of unnecessary ornaments and decorations."

A worker two feet from us turned red, hearing what she had said. "Hey! I'll have you know that I chose the tree myself," Oh great. What luck. The guy who picked the tree just HAPPENED to hear what Name had to say about it, "And I do a pretty damn good job tree-picking."

"Obviously not," Name retorted, "Added to the slight but obvious tilt and decreasing height, the branches are too far out, thus diminishing a look of thickness that an ideal Christmas tree would possess."

The guy glared. "Why you-,"

I could tell he was about to physically impair Name, but was stopped by the two idiots that I forgot should never be left alone. Even worse when they were both pissed off.

The guy was shoved into the tree. "What the-,"

"SHUT UP! You're so fucking annoying!" Aiko growled, pulling Yumi's hair. "We all know fucking Santa doesn't exist!"

"You can shut the fuck up 'cause _we_ all know that you're fucking stupid!" Yumi replied with equal menace, gripping Aiko's shoulders.

"What kind of fatass can parade around people's chimneys **without** getting fucking arrested! Huh? You tell me! _And_ fucking explain to me how this four-hundred pound lard-face gets into your chimney without fucking getting burnt, getting his crusty fat stuck inside, or turning straight up charcoal-ass black! Fucking impossible!" Aiko yelled. "These are **facts** ya dumb bitch!"

"You know what else is a fact?" Yumi asked as they tumbled around the place.

"Oh dears, please don't do that around here," the old lady pleaded as everybody was watching the little commotion. "Appropriate language please!"

"It's a 100% proven fact that **YOU'RE** a dumbass who still thinks the tooth fairy is a myth!" Yumi declared as they fought around the charity place.

"Do you know how fucking retarded sound right now?"

"Please girls! Don't do that here!" the old woman said and the rest of us kind of watched in awe. The two shitheads fought around the place—punching, pushing, kicking, and screaming.

Everything they hit turned to ashes. Not literal _ashes_ but they just destroyed all the presents and stepped on them and ripped off all the tinsel. They were like a freaking tornado and a windstorm and a tsunami all up in one.

"Oh my hell, I hope you get fucking coal for Christmas!" Yumi said.

"Oh yeah? I'd want coal too—so I can shove 'em up your ass!"

"AHH!" Everybody screamed when the retards finally hit what everybody was expecting them to hit. Yep. The big five-hundred foot Christmas tree. What was sad was that it probably cost a shitload of money.

".." Sasuke and I said in awe and unison.

"What a drag," Shikamaru said in his usual detached voice of his. We all stared at the tree as it shook and came crashing down to the ground. We heard most of its ornaments shattering under the trees weight and most of the decorations had been ruined.

I took a look around and boy did we bring disaster.

The stage was ripped and ruined, decorations littered the floor, tables were overturned, the majority of the presents were damaged, even some of the shop's decorations were pulled off.

And all because these two motherfucking, ungrateful, Christmas-ruining shitheads of a shitbag were bickering over a topic as stupid as Santa's existence.

**~…+…~**

"I hate Christmas." Aiko said glumly, emanating that dark overcast aura again in the corner. We were quickly thrown out of Town Center and were now roaming the streets in shame. WHAT FUCKERS.

You'll never feel embarrassment until you get kind, hard-working, usually forgiving charity workers yelling at you and restraining one another from giving you a good well-deserved ass-kicking.

Yumi on the other hand was fast asleep on Shikamaru's back, but she peeked open an eye to say, "Fuck this Christmas. I'm so fucking tired."

"Um gee, is it because we ruined Christmas for a bunch of little orphans or is it because we wrecked a display that charity people spent all day on?" I crossed my arms in obvious sarcasm and put a finger to my chin, "Hmm…I wonder what it could be…"

"Christmas is not joyous as people perceive it to be." Oh god. Here we go again. Name and her intellectual rants that no one can keep up with 'cause her vocabulary's over the top. "You are expected to be cheerful, but what happens when you are not? I'd rather not celebrate Christmas. It's rather tiring and I'm fairly sure that the only person enjoying this poor excuse of a get-together is you, Rai."

HOLY HELL. That is it!

"I'd rather be by myself and my book. That way, I don't have to waste my Christmas on you bumbling and boisterous idiots parading around the town and embarrassing me and yourselves."

No, _that _was it. That was the snap I was waiting for.

"FUCK IT!" I yelled in the middle of the street. Everyone stopped to look at me. It was twilight by now and I had just spent the whole day trying to please these ass-faces called friends.

"I am sick and tired of all of you complaining that you 'hate Christmas here, Christmas sucks' there. It's fucking ridiculous! First of all, you guys are above the age of freaking ten. ACT LIKE IT. You," I pointed at Yumi, "You act like you're fucking four years old!"

"You get like what, five hours of sleep and you wake up all irritable and cantankerous! What the fuck does cantankerous even mean? AUGH! Stop acting like a stupid little drama queen because you didn't get what you wanted for once." Yumi widened her eyes in surprise as she slowly slid off Shikamaru's back.

"And you," I pointed to Aiko. "Oh _you_." I smiled sadistically.

"You're a freaking stupid-ass! You wake up pissed and you sit in a corner and cry to yourself all day. You remind me of the freaking Grinch. Stop being all doom-and-gloom. Nobody died. Nobody fucking ate your sandwich. It's still in the fridge, I checked. And—wait a minute. What the fuck are you being mad about? You didn't even tell us the shit that got you all up in arms."

"Still not telling you," She said monotonously, acting as if she didn't care though she blatantly did. She was a good liar, but not right now. Not when I'm so damned pissed.

"Whatever! Just get rid of your black clouds, your black aura, and your black shit in general! It's fucking depressing and I feel like cutting my wrists when I look at you."

"And you," I stared at Name who stared right back. "You're probably the worst out of all of them."

Name seemed somewhat surprised. "Me? I beg to differ. I was the one who kept out of trouble and harm's way. Why, if anything, I helped you since I caused the least amount of trouble. I did nothing but tranquilly read my book in silence in the far back of all your incessant chaos. I did nothing."

"_**Exactly**_." I said, arms up in frustration. "You did _nothing_!. Well, you got us kicked outta the toy shop and you made a few little kids cry, but that was pretty much it. Oh and let's not forget when you pissed off a charity worker. A _charity _worker for fuck's sake! Actually, you even complained about us a few times. We were loud and embarrassing. You didn't even _want _to be with us."

"Neither did they," Name said casually, looking towards the shocked, mouth-slacked open Yumi and Aiko. It made me even more pissed to see that Name's eyes remained the same 'I-Don't-Care' look as before.

"Yeah, but I knew that if they weren't having bad days, they'd actually want to come here and have fun. They'd give an effort and all that. It's only because they started off the morning wrong that they weren't as energetic as usual."

"Hm? And how do you know I wasn't having a bad day?" Name challenged. This was becoming into a spectacle. Guys formed a circle around us, in hope of a catfight. Let me tell you. I don't like to disappoint.

I snorted. "Because you NEVER have a bad day. You never care about anything. You just breeze through life like nothing's gonna touch you. You'd rather be alone with you and your book, right? On Christmas Day? Well, Merry Christmas Scrooge, your wish is just about to come true."

I took one last look at the two shocked girls and the one that seemed uncaring, her dark blue eyes glazed over. Shikamaru stood, leaning against a trash can as if he knew it was going to happen and Sasuke was waiting for me to finish up.

"I'm done with you guys. Thanks for ruining my Christmas. I just wanted to spend it with my family."

"Bye," Name challenged. She really wanted me to fight her, huh? "I hope you realize that you can't force anybody into happiness. Christmas is just not that exciting for certain people."

"I hope you tell that to the orphans when they wake up present-less."

"…"

"Give it up, Name. You know what it's like to be an orphan. We all do. That's why we're so fucking sad to look at. We're a couple of girls, living alone with no one to take care of us. People walk by and gossip about how we dress, how we act and how nobody's there to tell us from right or wrong. We didn't want pity, but these are children. Do you remember when we used to believe that our parents would come back?"

"…" Name said nothing.

"Yeah, well, believe it or not, there was a time when we'd wake up and wish our parents were fucking alive so we get all the love we fucking needed. Guess what? These—these children have nothing to wake up to. Yeah, we got used to that a long time ago, but some people aren't like us. They're not as strong or forgetful as us. Those kids will remember everything about their childhood. How on their birthday nobody was there to celebrate it with them and when they finally got that song on the piano right, nobody's there to congratulate them. How nobody's there when they make their first goal or when they graduate. It'll always be like that for them. And at least we have each other. Have some sympathy, Name, these are children—_orphans_. Don't make them go through what we did."

**Normal POV**

As soon as Rai left, the crowd dispersed in disappointed "awes" and the girls were left in silence as the guys waited in anticipation.

Sasuke knew he shouldn't go after her. If he did, he'd just make things worse, so he decided to stay put where he was and wait for these girls to just sort it out themselves.

Aiko scratched the back of her head. "Well, that didn't go well."

"No shit, dipstick," Yumi retorted maliciously. "State the obvious, why don't ya?"

Aiko instantly narrowed her eyes. "Shut up, you don't even cuss so stop trying to act like you do. Being mean doesn't suit you, so do us all a favor and get out of our lives. Go to sleep."

She slightly gasped and then her eyes widened, as if she couldn't believe Aiko said that to _her _of all people, but then she ran away. Stupid girl.

"You too, Aiko. Snap out of your pointless whining and complaining. It's not going to change anything. When you said that to Yumi, you should also think about yourself. Don't act like something you're not. You're not fooling anybody, so just go away. We don't need to be filled with your negative energy."

Aiko couldn't move. They were telling her to go away? Well, that hurts. Soon enough, Aiko slowly walked away and the sky darkened.

Shikamaru rubbed the side of his neck. "What now?"

"Just walk away dramatically."

"Eh, why not?" Shikamaru did as he was told, dramatically walking into the cold dusk. Soon enough, Name was left with just Sasuke.

They stood in silence as Name breathed out fog. "You leaving too?"

"Not unless you tell me to," Sasuke answered, staring straight ahead.

"Leave."

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke nodded and turned away. "But y'know…" he kept his back turned, "If it's any help, I'm sure Rai wouldn't be that mad if you just apologized. She's a very forgiving person. It _is_ partly your fault, but it's partly hers to force you guys into something you didn't want to do. No wonder you guys snapped at her, but appreciate her a little bit, you know?"

"**Bye.**" Name tried to emphasize that she didn't want him there anymore.

"Will do, ma'am." Sasuke saluted her nonchalantly and stuck his hands in his pockets as he disappeared into the sea of people.

And soon, Name was left alone, like she wanted to be. Just her and her book.

Strangely enough, it didn't feel as self-satisfying as she thought it would. She thought that Christmas would feel better without those loudmouth idiots wreaking havoc in public, but it actually felt…worse. A little lonely to be specific.

Damn the Uchiha boy. He was right. No wonder Aiko talked to him about her problems. He had incredible insight on things despite his initial attitude.

She stuffed her hands into her pockets and hid her frown beneath her scarf. That way, nobody could see that she was unhappy with her foolish choice of words.

**~…+…~**

Yumi was sitting alone in a coffee shop with her head in her palm and her elbow on a table. She was contemplating everything Rai said and she hated it because she was right.

She _was_ too much of a baby. She _did_ ask for too much. Aiko had every reason to snap at her. She would be the hypocrite if she criticized anybody else for not being themselves.

Her, herself, had been moody just because she was stolen of a few hours of sleep that she could've gotten tonight had everything went alright. Yumi now felt bad for Rai.

She tried so hard to unite them and try to get them to feel the Christmas spirit. Yumi felt the spirit alright, but it was a pity she didn't get to feel it with her most treasured friends.

And the orphans, oh god the orphans. She felt like killing herself when she imagined what their faces would look like when they didn't get any presents for Christmas. And all because of her.

"Feeling bad?" A cup of coffee was set down in front of her as a chair scraped the floor and a guy sat beside her. She was NOT in the mood for another pickup.

"Look I-Who the hell are you?" She said in surprise, blinking.

In front of her was standing a handsome raven-haired guy with kind dark blue eyes. He looked kinda like Naruto, but older and more Sasuke-ish. But you couldn't take away the fire in his eyes, just like Naruto.

He looked to be in his later teens.

"May I join you?" The older teen asked, even though he was already sitting. Yumi nodded, dumbfounded. Who was this guy and what did he want with her?

The guy said, "A teenager. Alone on Christmas. Huh."

Yumi narrowed her eyes and stubbornly stared straight ahead. "I wouldn't be talking. You're a teenager too and besides, I messed up my own Christmas. I deserve this shit."

The young man chuckled. He'd seen it all before. "Well, no matter what one does to mess something up, there's always a chance to fix it, don't you think? I suppose it matters if you are willing to fix it, of course."

"Of course I'm willing to fix it! I don't wanna be freaking forever alone," Yumi said, throwing her hands up into the air. "But what am I supposed to do? I just yelled at my friend and my other friends banished me. I was too afraid to stand up for myself and tell them that I was just having a bad day. I'm a loser if I can't even do that much."

All of a sudden, he stood up and grinned while ruffling her hair. "Don't say that. I was…in a similar situation when I was a kid. I had a friend and we didn't get alone well and we just basically ruined Christmas for my other friend."

"What'd ya do?"

"I…" He looked nostalgically ahead with a sad smile on his face, "I joined forces with the enemy and tried to make her happy. We let go of all our differences with each other and completely surrendered our biases to make her Christmas memorable. She said just seeing us two work together and get along was good enough. After that, we hung out, all three of us and it turned out to be the best Christmas ever."

Yumi stared wide-eyed at the dark-haired teen. "It was that easy?"

He laughed, beginning to leave. "Easy? I was the gas and he was the match. One spark was all it took for us to blow up at each other. And it didn't help that back in those days, I was an obnoxious snot-nosed brat. Call it a Christmas miracle or not, but we got rid of everything we had against each other for that one person."

"Yeah," Yumi smiled to herself, "I get ya."

"Good luck, kid and remember, don't be afraid to get in the ring."

Yumi grew a tick mark. Kid? He wasn't much older than her herself. And why the hell was he quoting Guns N' Roses? It was a little weird.

She watched him walk out the door and her eyes followed his body. She was shocked when he was supposed to pass in the window in front of her, but he just…disappeared.

What? Did…that just happen?

"You okay?" She shook her head and stared up at Shikamaru. She felt her heart flutter, but she frowned. "Obviously not. I feel like a bitch."

Shikamaru smiled at the girl. She was obviously learning how to grow up. Accepting your mistakes also makes you an adult. "Don't worry about it. No doubt, they're all cooling off by now. Just wait, okay? Everything's gonna be alright."

Oh how she hated those words the most. 'Everything's gonna be alright'. Yeah fucking right. When do those words actually work?

But as strange as it could be, it didn't bother her when he said it. Nothing about him bothered her. The words actually did what they were meant to do—comfort her.

She gave him a small hug and smiled. "Thanks Shika."

**~…+…~**

Aiko on the other hand was kicking trash cans all over the place and fuming. "This is fucking pathetic!" She groaned as she slumped against a wall in front of a pub.

"Dammit. I messed up again," She said to herself as she downcast her eyes to the floor and sat in her self-loathing. Why couldn't she just shut her mouth for a day? Just once, for Rai and them…

Granted, the other two girls didn't want to be there either, but at least they weren't pouting in the corner like a pathetic little puppy. _Damn. When did I become so weak?_

She looked up above for a sign that was sure to not come, but surprisingly, she found anyways. _Maybe I just need a drink_.

She walked inside the pub and ordered a beer. It wasn't her first time drinking. Besides, she wasn't an easy drunk. It took about ten bottles for her to start being woozy. And it's not like she's a frequent drinker or anything. She only drinks to relieve the stress of life.

She listened to the band onstage as she lazily sat in her seat. Her eyes widened as she recognized the band that was playing. No fucking way!

Christmas in Hollywood by Hollywood Undead **(Check this song out. It's…AWESOME)**

She couldn't believe they were onstage right in front of her eyes. They already started the song, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it.

_It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the hood_

_So meet under the mistletoe, let's fuck_

_It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidle's spinning in the hood_

_So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk_

Oh, man, Aiko loved this song! It immediately brought her spirits up as she grinned.

_J-J-J-Just a little story about last Christmas_

_About some bad kids who were full of wishes_

_We gave some gifts and then we gave some lovin'_

_The weird kind of love you give to your cousin_

"WHOO! You guys rock!"

_Little Timmy stole from 7-11, so we stopped by house with a pair of sevens_

_We drank in his room with some dude named Kevin_

_But there was still some bad kids who deserved some presents_

_Zack got caught with a bottle of Jack_

_So we slipped down his chimney with an 18-pack_

_He didn't leave cookies but we needed a snack_

_So we took the beer back and I…_

"FUCKED HIM IN THE ASS!" They let the crowd finish the lyric.

_It's Charlie Scene, got eggnog in my flask_

_The holidays are back and all my presents are wrapped_

_Like Oh my god is that Saint Nick_

_Kids give me your list like it's the twenty-fifth!_

Aiko couldn't help but get her spirits raised by this song and the band. It was an odd way to get her Christmas spirit going, but hey, we all have our different ways. Ooh! This was her favorite part.

_Been accused of being a bad kid_

_B-B-But I get presents as is_

_Mrs. Clause just Myspace'd me_

_I blew off a date on Christmas Eve_

_So I don't give a fuck if you're naughty or nice_

_You might still get a Rolly and a game device_

_So write your list and never have no fear_

_Have a Hollywood Christmas…_

"AND AN UNDEAD NEW YEAR!" Aiko could feel herself joining in with the crowd, though she still sat on the barstool with the bartender behind her. "FUCK YEAH!"

_Now watch the language…HO! HO! HO!_

Aiko laughed at the Santa voice.

_It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the hood_

_So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck_

_It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidle's spinning in the hood_

_So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk_

The whole pub was bursting at the seams. It was an ideal Christmas song for Aiko. It was her kind of thing anyways. It was better than doing a bunch of shit she didn't want to do and feeling bad about the things she did do.

_I'm about to serve it up for all you boys and girls_

_Good kids, bad and even Da Kurlzz_

_We were chillin' at home and deckin' the halls_

_So I check my phone and Santa had called_

_He said he'd swing by at a quarter to twelve_

_He said that his jolly ass needed some help_

_He said Christmas ain't a day, but a way of life_

"_If you guide my sleigh, I'll let you fuck my wife."_

Aiko laughed and turned to get another sip of her drink. The bartender was a young man with dark blue hair and pale skin. He looked strangely like Sasuke…but this guy looked way nicer. But they were both the same rate of handsome. He smiled at me and asked, "You like the music?"

_So we jumped in his sleigh and it started to jingle_

_Funnier than fuck, you can ask Kris Kringle_

_So we all took flight and something was fishy_

_He asked for road head and started to kiss me_

_Underneath his suit was just a bunch of pillows_

_Instead of bags of presents he had bags of dildos_

"How could you not?" Aiko grinned some more at the last line. She put her elbow on the edge of the counter. "Merry Christmas, right?"

_I pulled down his beard and it was a monster_

_It wasn't Saint Nick, it was a fucking impostor_

_When we found out, he started to pout_

_I took my bandana and choked him out_

"Doesn't sound very merry coming out of your mouth," the bartender raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Sounds pretty shitty, actually." Aiko chuckled.

_I pulled off his beard and I fucked his mouth_

_Hi-jacked his sleigh and headed down South_

_I had a lot of wild nights but tonight's the craziest_

_Met a lot of Jeff's but this one was shadiest_

"Well, I had a pretty shitty Christmas," Aiko responded, her eyes darkening as she remembered the incident that happened not too long ago. "Wanna talk about it?" The bartender asked, dropping the Corona beers and leaning towards Aiko to show that he was listening.

_When it comes to cheer, that motherfucker's a Grinch_

Aiko flinched. That's what Rai called her before she stormed off into oblivion. Ouch.

_So if you don't like Christmas, FUCK YOU BITCH!_

That's sort of what Rai said too.

_You kids are in big trouble…Oh boy…OH-OH!_

Aiko laughed again at the Santa voice and turned to the bartender. "Well, long story short, I was a bitch and pissed off the one person who was willing to make Christmas special…"

_It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the hood_

_So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck_

_It's Hanukkah in Inglewood, the dreidle's spinning in the hood_

_So meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk…let's get drunk_

"Ahh," the bartender said in understanding, picking up his towel, "It's happened to me before. Same day, same time, and hell, same situation." Aiko stared at him. Who was this guy?

She blocked out all the angst-y pub-goers and the awesome band to the man who struck up a conversation with her. "So what happened?"

"Well," the guy wiped the marble countertop with a look of nostalgia on his face, "Me and my friend realized we were being stupid to the one person who actually put an effort into making our Christmas special. So we put ourselves into reverse and met that one person and we apologized our asses off. After that, best Christmas ever."

"…" She stared at him.

"What?"

"Are you feeding me bullshit?"

The bartender laughed, pulling out glasses for some martinis. "I absolutely am not feeding you any kind of shit whatsoever. Not shit from a bull, not shit from a chicken. That is a 100% true story."

"So all I gotta do is say sorry to shitheads I call my friends?" Aiko asked, slouching forward in her seat.

He laughed again and handed the perfectly arranged martinis to two ladies on the other side. "Don't call them shitheads. It makes you seem ungrateful. And yes, just apologize. You'd be surprised to see what happens when you do."

She sighed. "Yeah…Maybe."

"Just remember, don't blow up at anybody that tries to reason with you. Don't be a Rocket Queen."

She stared at him. "Why you quoting Guns N' Roses?"

"I'm not quoting Guns N' Roses," the raven-haired teen denied.

"Yeah, Rocket Queen's one of their songs, 1987 off of **Appetite For Destruction**, don't think I don't know that," Aiko said, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Quoting Guns N' Roses? That's chance is one in a million," he said, referring to her assumption that he was using song titles from Guns N' Roses.

"There! That's another one!" Aiko pointed at him suspiciously. "You just said, One in a Million. 1988, **G N' R Lies**.Definitely Guns N' Roses."

"I don't get it."

Aiko closed her eyes in frustration. Seriously. This guy just named two prominent songs from Guns N' Roses. All he had to say was 'Welcome to the Jungle' and she would choke him.

When she opened them again, she was dumbfounded as to where the kind-hearted teen went. Just a second ago he was there and when she closed her eyes for five damn seconds, he's gone. What weird-ass shit.

"Hey kid."

She turned her eyes to the right and there stood another bartender, but not the one she was familiar with. This one had brown hair and brown eyes and wasn't nearly as handsome as the raven-haired one.

"You talking to yourself?" The smug bartender asked, as if Aiko were stupid.

Instead of cussing him out for thinking she was crazy, she blinked and asked, "Where did the other bartender go?"

The brown-haired one scoffed. "What other bartender? I've been here since noon. There ain't nobody else taking my shift. Not that I know about, anyways."

Aiko slightly gasped. Was she seeing things?

No way. That's not possible because she could _see _him there. He talked back to her. She wasn't talking to just herself. That was just plain stupid.

She scanned the dance floor for any sign of the young bartender. She just wanted some comfort and reassurance in that she wasn't completely insane.

There! She spotted familiar raven hair and the pale skin. She desperately ran over there and grabbed the supposed bartender.

"What the hell?" The guy turned around and it wasn't who she was looking for. It was Sasuke Uchiha. "Aiko, why are you here?"

She shook the shock off. "N-Nothing. I thought you were someone else."

"Who else looks this good?"

Aiko grew a tick mark. "A narcissist, that's who!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and they pushed their way outside. "So, what, did you simmer down yet?"

Aiko sighed and shivered. The fog that came out of her mouth floated up to the sky to nowhere. It was getting seriously cold. "Yeah, I had a talk with a guy…that I don't really know exists or not, but he kind of told me to just let it go and start being nice. It **is** Christmas, after all."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Good. You guys were getting annoying."

"Says you, you self-absorbed boy!"

**~…+…~**

_This is my December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear_

Name wallowed in her own sorrow as My December by Linkin Park floated its melody throughout the wasteland that she sat in.

_This is my December_

_This my snow-covered home_

_This is my December _

_This is me alone_

She scoffed at the accuracy of the lyrics. After walking into oblivion, she wanted to find a quiet, peaceful place where she could reprimand herself without people thinking she was crazy. And she found it at the back of the local Konoha mall. It was smaller than Diamond Bridges, but that was because Diamond Bridges was for rich people.

_And I…_

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something that I missed_

_And I…_

_Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that_

_And I…_

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something that I missed_

_And I…_

_Take back all the things I said to you_

She hung out in the back, where the dumpsters were and, although she would never admit it due to her immeasurable pride, she was freezing her ass off in the December weather. She felt stupid at that moment. The snow slowly drifted down to dampen her mood further.

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

She was alone. On Christmas. And it was snowing. It was a sad day for her. And the sad song that stretched miles and miles into the dead silence. She related to the words. She related to the words too well.

_This is my December_

_These are my snow-covered dreams_

_This is me pretending_

_This is all I need_

Again, the lyrics were dead on. Name ran a hand through her hair and stared at the cracked mirror in front of her. She was sitting near the dumpster and right across from her, leaning against a chain-link fence was a cracked, broken, dirty mirror.

_And I…_

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I…_

_Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that_

_And I…_

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

Name stared at herself, ashamed of what she's come to be. When did she turn into such an ungrateful and disrespectful cretin? When did she become so mean and…_selfish_?

_And I…_

_Take back all the things I said to you_

The dirty reflection in the mirror paralleled her appearance, in her eyes at least. She was dirty and cracked. Filthy and foul. She didn't deserve such good friends.

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

She was truly disgusted with herself. She was frustrated. On the edge. Whenever she looked straight at the mirror, she only saw herself in all her tainted glory. She was not worthy. As she thought this, she stared at the shard of glass where the mirror sat. It was sharp.

_This is my December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear_

This one incident was a reminder of all the failures that occurred during her life. What had she failed to do? What would've happened if she didn't let down her friends? Would they be happy like always, or sad that she was changing?

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

As the song drifted to an end, she thought, maybe she should just disappear. I mean, all she did was disappoint anyways. She didn't cause any happiness since she was so characteristically dull. Mayb—"God this music is so depressing."

Name jumped. She didn't expect to hear a voice with her.

To her side, she saw black leather shoes and her somber midnight blue eyes traveled up to a kind, handsome face with raven-colored hair and determined dark eyes.

"If you're not careful, it may bring about suicide," the young man joked, sitting down with her. She looked at him with a vacant expression. She couldn't have cared less if this older teen had come to rape her or to kill her. That was it. She couldn't have cared less than she already didn't anymore.

"Suicide is dramatic and overrated," Name finally said, looking at the dreary gray sky. The snow gently fell along her face and piling up beside her. "It bothers me how youth these days could see it as the only way out. Escaping your life because it oh-so-miserable…just ridiculous."

The teen breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew. I thought you were gonna take part in the cultural trend these days. Suicide never is the answer, actually."

"I know that," Name said directly, keeping her eyes on the sky. "I wasn't gonna slit my wrists here."

"Good."

"I figured I'd do it in the woods where no one could possibly stop me and once I died, the animals would eat my gradually decaying body and take my DNA with them. I will then be one with nature."

The older boy laughed at the latter's dark humor. If it wasn't for his former friend's sarcastic humor, he'd have thought this girl was dead serious. But he knew she wasn't. She never was.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your seemingly interesting reverie, but I wonder…are you here for some sort of reason? It couldn't just be to impede my nonexistent suicide," Name's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Well, I was walking around town and I happened to come across a very depressed looking girl who looked like she was about to slit her own throat but it just so happens I was mistaken," the young man grinned, taking a seat next to her.

"What an outlandish presumption," Name almost laughed, "I take it you are inefficient at deductive reasoning?"

He pouted. "I wouldn't say _that_, but I guess I was never the best student when I was your age."

'When I was your age'? Name thought in confusion. He looked to be about her age. What in the world was he talking about?

"But I'm guessing you're having a lonesome Christmas?"

Name snorted. "Lonesome is not the only word. You should've added awful, guilty, and shameful."

"Now, what did you do to make yourself so shameful?" That was the real question. That was what his senseless banter was leading up to anyways.

"I don't believe in confiding to a stranger about personal problems," Name took a breath, "But…seeing as how I've been deserted for awhile now, I see no harm in doing the following."

"…" He was looking at her, to show he was ready for whatever she was going to say.

"I've seemed to express resentment towards my friend, who upon seeing our spiritless Christmas, had desperately tried to reunite us in a series of meaningless events and errands. I, who throughout the whole day remained perfectly calm, had gotten fed up with her futile tactics to bring us together and impulsively spat out words that I did not mean."

"Now, we've just arbitrarily ruined Christmas for orphans and I've lost my friends' respect," Name finished, hugging her knees and keeping her mouth in her scarf.

"Wow," the raven-haired teen whistled, "Some Christmas you jacked up."

Name glared, immediately locking with similar dark blue eyes. "Are you this good at consoling my blaring guilt or is this just some foolish way to direct me towards the right path?"

"Something like that," he chuckled, placing his elbows on his legs and letting them hang. "I'm not in any position to give you any advice, but I'm…your guiding spirit, let's just say that."

"Well then, spirit, guide me," Name grumbled, obviously waiting for some type of answer to make itself clear to her.

"A wise man once said _"Don't hang your head in sorrow." _I know how you feel inside and I've been there before, so don't think this whole thing's worth nothing," he said.

_Using lyrics from Guns N' Roses?_ Name thought.

"After all, everything happens for a reason. Who knows, maybe after this problem, there's another one waiting to knock you down again. What matters is if and when you decide to get up."

Name sat in silence, continuing to stare at the ground. She knew what she had to do, but she just had too much pride to do it.

"Then again, since you're so stubborn…"

Name popped a tick mark in the middle of the serious moment. _Since I'm so stubborn?...What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"You might not be strong enough…or willing to apologize."

"Hmph. As usual, your assumptions are wrong," Name scoffed, plastering an annoyed smirk on her face. "Of course I can apologize, you nitwit! Deductive reasoning truly isn't your forte…"

She heard him chuckle. "Good. Then my work is done."

"Wait a minute. You seem awfully insightful about this. Have you experienced this before?" Name asked in suspicion.

She felt his hand on her head and she subconsciously stared at the mirror in front of her. "There was a time…"

She stared at the mirror in shock. She still felt his hand on the top of her forehead, but all she saw was herself. Her beanie was dented as if to show pressure had been added. In other words, a hand was on her head, but there was no body reflected in the mirror but hers.

And...

"Do you have some type of obsession with Guns N' Roses or something?" Name inquired, slightly irritated. But somehow, she couldn't keep her eyes away from the mysterious mirror. She didn't even want to check if he was still there or not with her own eyes for fear of the answer. "I've heard your reference them numerous times."

"It's not an obsession," corrected the slightly older teen who removed his hand from her head, "It's an…admiration."

"Still…" Name said, "Why use their material?"

"I'm not using their material."

"Yeah you are."

"Oh well. I'm walking into the Street of Dreams now."

"Oh come on, you just said Street of Dreams. How is that not Guns N' Roses?"

"Yup. You're crazy."

Name's eye twitched. She didn't need him of all people to tell her that.

She turned her attention back to the mirror. Why had he not shown on the mirror? Was he a vampire or something? She could see his footsteps in the snow slowly disappearing, but she couldn't see his body anymore.

That was strange. He had just left about ten seconds ago. How had he crossed a mile of deserted land so quick?

The snow had covered everything and had thus showered a blanket of white on everything. There was no way he ran—she would've heard his feet crunching on the snow. He just…disappeared. And how come when he approached her, she couldn't hear him coming?

Granted, she was lost in her own thoughts, but surely she would've noticed a loud crunching sound coming from his shoes.

She shivered as a cold chill went across from her. And this time, it wasn't the snowy wind. It was different and she hated to say it, but she was sort of scared. Where had he come from? And where did he go?

**~…+…~**

"Stupid people, stupid friends," Rai grumbled as she carried boxes inside the Town Center. It had taken her ten minutes of begging and pleading and reassuring that her insane friends wouldn't come back.

It was a sad sight to look at, the Town Center. Everything was left in ruins after the charismatic blonde and the fiery red-head had torn their way through. It was dark now because those two cut off the electrical circuit that connected all the lights. They could barely see.

The charity organization's workers were exhausted as it was, but now they had TWICE the workload to do thanks to those two dumbshits.

"Ugh!" Someone had shoved her, _again._

"My bad," sniffed a blonde charity worker as she lugged a box of plush toys as if they were fifty pounds of bricks.

Rai glared at her but nonetheless continued her work. Charity workers had been bumping into her "by accident" here and there and no doubt it was because of the incident earlier.

Now, they were not able to raise the tree due to its enormous weight and they had to leave it there, tackiness and all, until the towers came the next morning. They spent at least two hours cleaning up the mess the dumbass duo made and now they had less than an hour to re-decorate the place.

Rai called in her skater friends, but they were all busy and no way in holiday hell would she call in the three girls that caused all this in the first place. She'd rather get her legs shaved with a lawnmower.

And she'd attempted to call Sasuke, but he never picked up his phone while Shikamaru answered and then rudely hung up. She'd called in Temari and them, or "the Rebels" as people were calling them nowadays, but they said they'd be really late due Hinata's father setting a curfew.

The last option on her list were the Jacks, but she'd have to swallow her pride for that one. Not only would she shave her legs with a lawnmower, but she'd also brush her hair with a chainsaw.

So basically, it was just Rai trying to save the world all by herself here.

"Hey, Christmas Ruiner, grab the scissors would you?" One of the charity workers addressed her.

Tragically, that's what they'd officially dubbed her as and if she wanted to save orphans' Christmas, she'd have to deal with it. What you give is what you get after all. She'd forced the Piss-Offs to spend their day with her and now she's enduring humanitarian hell.

"Here." She'd grabbed the scissors, only to get them thrown back to her. "What the hell?"

"You idiot! Get the _**BIG**_ scissors, Christmas Ruiner!" The charity worker reprimanded her. "Can't you see I'm trying to cut a ribbon, not a damn piece of paper! God, you dumbasses can't do anything right."

Rai almost punched him, but was stopped by her own kind self. It's Christmas. Be nice. Somehow, reminding herself to refrain from being violent really didn't help.

"Well sor-ry," Rai snorted, "It's kind of hard to see in the dark like this."

"We can't light up the lights because they freaking broke!" He glared at her. "Because of _your _friends."

_Wow,_ Rai thought, _Those dickheads better thank me for this. I'm taking a bunch of shit from these so-called good-doers._

A bell was rung and all workers froze and dropped their equipment.

"Granny Ai, is that really it?" The blonde girl showed some concern, asking the old lady wearing the ugly sweater.

'Granny Ai' as they called her sighed and looked down sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid so deary." She then turned around and spoke to the entire charity work force. "I'm terribly sorry everybody, but it seems that it's just not enough. The orphans will be here in a few minutes and I guess I'll be the one to have to break the news."

"What?" Another worker protested. "I-It can't be! We've worked so hard. So many months-!"

"Hmph," A spiteful charity worker scoffed, "So many months of hard work gone to waste because of that stupid blonde and her band of dumbasses!"

"Yeah!"

"I think so too!"

"Stop it, you all," Granny Ai didn't shout, but her voice demanded your attention, "Now, it is not this young lady's fault that we did not meet the deadline. Don't _ever _blame anybody else at hand when you're the one at fault. Yes, her friends DID destroy the Christmas tree and obliterate any chance of making those orphans happy again, but that's not her fault. It's her _friends'_ fault. So if you're mad, take it out on those weird-haired hooligans."

Rai sweat-dropped. "T-Thanks Granny Ai, b-but I think it's alright."

"Alright?" The blonde raged, grabbing Rai by the shirt. "You're stupid-ass friends are the ones who caused this! Oh, that's right. Why the hell would _you_ care? You're rich, aren't you? I've seen you at Konoha High. I _work _there for a living. Don't pretend like you give a shit when you really don't. And get your shiznit friends away from charity because frankly, nobody wants them here."

Rai's eyes were hidden behind the shadow of her bangs. She slowly looked up and brushed the other blonde's hand on her, ruby red eyes glowing. "Don't talk to me as if you know me. And yeah, so what, I'm not the poorest of people, but don't think as if I don't understand what the value of money is. When I was growing up, I didn't have a fucking dollar to feed me for the day. So don't go around announcing that I'm rich as shit because I'm not."

"And second of all, _never_, **ever** insult my sisters. Do it behind my back, I don't care, but DON'T do it in front of my face or else you get a hardcore ass-kicking," Rai growled. Everybody was silenced.

"And excuse us for wanting to help out your charity! We're clearly not organized, but we tried to help. I know they're not perfect, hell, they're just straight-up messed. They're stupid and crazy and they jack everything up just by being there. For example, today."

Some of the charity workers chuckled.

"Sometimes, they just don't know when to stop and they piss me off to the highest level that any other person CAN be pissed off. They're noisy and annoying and they always eat my food, but…" Rai smiled. "I love them."

"They're stupid, and that's why they're funny. They're messed, but they can fix it. They're crazy, and that's what keeps me sane. They piss me off, but I wouldn't be happy without them. You see, I feed off their energies. They don't exactly scream perfect, but I love how they're not."

"And yeah, I know they messed up your Christmas thing and I'm sorry about that. I truly am. If there was anything, absolutely anything I could do about the orphans, I really would. I've been there, I'm an orphan myself. But I tried. _We _tried. Isn't that what matters the most?"

"I'm sure you've heard this corny line done WAY before, but, it's true. Christmas ain't about what you get guys. I mean, sure it's nice to get something cool for Christmas, but what makes you happy is hanging out with the people you love the most."

"Orphans don't have that and I understand what you're doing here. You had this event so they could get presents to replace their parent's love. But instead of doing that, you could make sure they all get along and then they could earn some friends. People worth fighting for. People worth dying for."

"Someone precious to protect…that's what I'm aiming for. When you gain friends, you learn to grow with love. You forget about what you don't have because you learn to appreciate what you DO have. Friends. I know I treasure my friends the most. And that's why…"

Rai glared straight at the blonde, who rolled her eyes at her. "Anyone who antagonizes my friends, antagonizes me. Don't make an enemy out of me. I'll tell you now, I don't go easy on people who pick on my friends."

….

Intense silence.

_*Clap, clap*_

"Eh?"

The darkness was illuminated by the sudden burst of Christmas lights. It seemed that the lights in front of the stores were fixed and looked even better actually.

"No way," the blonde touched one of the lights, "LED lighting? We couldn't even afford that. Not with all the things we had to light up."

"Whoa, look!" One of the workers pointed towards the tree, which was gradually making its way up again.

"Well, I'll be damned," Granny Ai said in awe as the tree was getting pushed up by a group of people under it.

There was absolutely no way that that four-hundred pound tree was being lifted off the ground right now, but hey, there it's never too late for a Christmas miracle.

When the tree was put up again, there stood Aiko, Yumi, and Name with the rest of the ~BADASS8~ and the Rebels behind them, grinning and smirking and shit.

Aiko stood with a badass grin on her face, Yumi with a thumbs up sign and a huge grin, and Name with a smirk. You could say they looked cool. Better than cool. They were sparkling.

"What in the hell?" the blonde choked out when she saw the girls under there, especially with gorgeous guys behind them.

Rai looked at them in surprise. "Shiiiittt..."

"Hey, I liked your speech," Aiko smirked, crossing her arms.

"I liked when you said that we're what keeps you sane," Yumi said with wide eyes, licking yet another lollipop. "It's weird 'cause you're just as insane as us."

Rai grew a tick mark. "Not the right time, Yumi."

"Well, with us, it's never the right time," Name answered, walking towards Rai with her hand outstretched, "I suppose I owe you an apology."

The other blonde tilted her head at it. "Hm."

Name rolled her eyes. "Just shake it."

Rai broke out into a grin, "Yeah, yeah…whatever."

She shook it and Yumi yelled, "YAYYY!" She jumped on Rai while Aiko caught her in a headlock and messed up her hair.

"Awww," Kiba grinned smugly, "Now that's what we like to see."

"You guys…can't breathe…y'know…slowly squeezing life out…ugh…" Rai said in the middle of the semi-group hug.

"Alright, alright, enough with this mushy shit," Aiko rolled up her sleeves and pulled off her beanie to tie her trademark bandana on her head. With all the winter fashions and stuff, they almost forgot what she looked like with one on.

"Don't we got some crap to fix?" Aiko grinned some more, flashing her canine-like teeth.

"YEAH!" Yumi yelled, punching the air. "I'm totally gonna kick ass!"

Aiko popped a tick mark and flicked the air-headed blonde's head with her eyes closed. "Whose ass? Your own?"

Yumi's mouth twitched. "Why don't I light your hair on fire and watch you run around with a fireplace on your head?"

"I dare you to do it."

"I'd be happy if I did. Then I'd get my own personal heater."

"I'll stick my head up your ass and set it on fire with all the hair you got under there! I'll cause a fucking brush fire!"

"You're right. You _should _stick your head up my ass. That way, you'll be an ass-head in both ways!"

"WHY YOU-,"

"Hold it!"Granny Ai decided to stop this before it escalated into _another _Christmas disappointment. Besides, the girls were about to kill each other anyways. Aiko and Yumi had one of their arms on each other's throats and the other one pulling at each other's eyes and their legs pushing against each other's stomachs. What complete idiots.

"So, are you here to fix our Christmas set-up?" Granny Ai asked hopefully as she clasped her hands together.

"Of course, old grandmas with ugly sweater!" Naruto declared foolishly, climbing on top of Sasuke to strike a cool pose. "We're the heroes sent from above to fix your Christmas display! We're awe—SOOOOMMMEE!"

Naruto's voiced faded away as he was sent flying into the night sky and sparkled like a star.

Sasuke brushed the dirt off his shoulder. "Hmph. Dumbass."

"We've made them wait long enough," Rai said with a grin, "Let's get to decorating, guys!"

"Wait!"

"UGH, what now?" Temari snapped. "We went through all the formalities, blondie. We even looked cool like twice! It's time to _decorate_ not wait."

"Excuse me, but you're blonde too," the blonde charity worker stuck her tongue out childishly, "And I just got a call from the band. Even if you guys DO fix up the display, the show won't go one without the band."

Rai sighed. "It's like god's doing this on purpose."

"Yes, he's doing this on purpose," Name answered, walking to the Jacks. "He's doing it so we can learn how to solve problems. Now…" She began to whisper to the confused boys.

"Hmph! Of course we can!" Naruto pumped up his fist. "They don't call us badass for nothing!"

"For once, the idiot's right," Kiba grinned, "Let's do this!"

"What'd you tell them to do?" Tenten asked the blue-haired girl. Name responded, "Simple. I instructed them to create music."

"What if they're horrible?" Rai asked, doubting their abilities.

"They're not," Name reassured her with her arms nonchalantly crossed across her chest, "Like Naruto said, they're the ~BADASS8~, revered for being perfect. They can't be perfect without learning the art of music composure."

"Very true," Aiko nodded from beside them. The aforementioned boys were currently fixing up the stage and Neji was on his phone, telling his people to bring in equipment ASAP.

"WHOA! Look at all these people!" A small child's voice was heard behind them and they all turned around to meet with a crowd of children.

"Um… the orphans?" Hinata guessed nervously.

"Obviously." Rai kneeled down and ruffled a black-haired girl's hair. "You ready for Christmas, kid?"

She sniffed. "Yes."

"Hey you." Aiko was addressing a boy who was crying in the back. She approached him, looking dangerous and intimidating. She couldn't help it. That's what she came off as to everybody she met. Big, small, tall, young, old—everybody. "Why you crying?"

The boy wiped his eyes. "A b-bully broke my t-toy c-c-car…"

"Hmph," Aiko smirked, pulling out her wrench and walking towards the tree, "Kid, just you wait. Just wait. Something good's comin' along. Consider it as a present from me."

"O-okay," the boy nodded, feeling a little bit better.

"Hey, you guys just watch, okay?" Yumi smiled at the children, who were staring at the glowing LED lights behind her. "We're gonna do a lot of cool stuff tonight."

"So you're sure those unbelievably handsome boys have got the entertainment covered?" Granny Ai asked nervously. She just met these people. In a whole day, they'd ruined her annual display and brought it back up again. It was abnormal.

"Nah, granny, they _are _the entertainment," Aiko laughed as she was constructing and bending a piece of metal into something. Something obviously meant for the small crying boy.

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays by *N'Sync

Shino began to play on the grand piano brought in courtesy of the Hyuuga company and a whole mess of musical instruments were brought in.

_Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays_

The people cheered as soon as they heard the tune. "WHOO!"

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, _

_Happy Holidays_

Surprisingly, Neji and Sasuke were at the mike, their smooth voices floating all over the place.

_We've been waiting all year for this night_

Rai helped repair the streamers on the stage with some of the orphans, who were eager to help.

_When the snow is glistening on the trees outside_

The white specks slowly drifted towards the floor and the kids were happy and all of them stuck their tongues out. Especially Yumi and Naruto who were more than happy to choke on snow.

_And all the stockings are hung by the fireside_

Aiko carried out two ladders and propped it up against the giant Christmas tree. Gaara was next to her, making a fire since it was so cold outside.

_Waiting for Santa to arrive_

A box of new wreaths came in, thanks to the helpful donation of the Uchiha family, and Name walked to the front of each store, hanging up fresh new wreaths. "Need help?" Kiba asked, taking the box from her. Name smiled. "Why not…"

_And all the love will show_

'_Cause everybody knows_

Tenten blew kisses to Neji while he was onstage singing and Neji blew kisses back, which made Aiko burst out laughing and caused Neji to glare at the red head. Which then caused the **other **redhead aka Gaara, to glare back at Neji for glaring at his redhead. Neji then had to turn away before Gaara took action and did more than glaring. But from the corner of his eye, Aiko pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out. Neji now wanted to rip her tongue off, but it would cause Gaara to rip his dick off.

_It's Christmas time and…_

_All the kids will see_

Temari sat down with the kids to tell them a story of how four girls magically fixed Christmas…

_The gifts under the tree_

The charity workers were making up time pretty quick. They already had the majority of the presents that Rai bought earlier that day wrapped. But they still had a long way to go since Sasuke and Neji decided to pitch in and buy a couple (A LOT) of presents themselves.

_It's the best time of year for the family_

They were starting to attract a crowd and a lot of people wanted to help out now. People were helping out clean boxes and throw away trash.

_It's a wonderful feeling_

_Feel the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling_

The shops opened and the owner of one of them, a bakery shop, talked to Hinata and gave her leftover gingerbread houses that he made that morning. "Thank you, sir!" Hinata said and happily presented them to the orphans, who ate them with glee.

_It's that time of year_

_Christmas time is here_

Shizumi was lighting candles and setting them in front of shops and stores, near the stage, and randomly around Town Center, making the place glow.

_And with the blessings from above_

_God sends you his love_

Yumi climbed the ladder that went up the Christmas tree and helped place Christmas lights on it, which was a really hard job. She also put up red and gold bows, ornaments, icicles and all that.

_And everything's okay_

Gaara and Aiko set up candy canes so they looked like a path that led to the Christmas tree. They put up little boxes of presents everywhere, giving it a Christmas-y feel.

_Merry Christmas_

_Happy Holidays_

Shikamaru attempted to make a snowman, but he failed miserably. Yumi giggled and climbed down from the ladder to help him out. "Make it circular, Shika," she instructed, molding a perfect snowman.

_Merry Christmas_

_Merry Christmas_

_Happy Holidays_

Shikamaru smiled, seeing how much fun she was having just by simply making a snowman. "Now he needs a scarf," he said, pulling her scarf from her neck and placing it on the snowman. "And sticks for arms!" Yumi laughed, placing sticks on the sides of the snowman.

_Bells are ringing_

_It's time to scream and shout (scream and shout!)_

Name finished with the wreaths and pulled out the bells that were also donated (or bought) by the Hyuugas and the Uchihas. They were the two most powerful families after all. The bells jingled as she placed them on the tree. She dropped one and Kiba and her simultaneously touched hands trying to pick it up.

_And everybody's playing 'cause school's out_

"Sorry," Kiba blushed, immediately pulling his hand away. "You know," Name started, grabbing his hand and looking at it, "It's pretty cold and you don't have any gloves…" "Neither do you," Kiba replied, but he didn't want to complain. His hand in Name's felt so right. "You'll freeze to death," Name said, keeping her eyes low. "Maybe I should hold your hand. Y'know, to conserve heat and all…" Kiba grinned. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

_Celebrating _

_The special times we shared_

Yumi and Shikamaru were side by side, both on ladders, decorating the tree with onion-shaped ornaments. "Shika," Yumi giggled, "You think this'll keep the vampires away?" He chuckled. "Maybe." Unbeknownst to all of them, Shizumi was taking pictures of everybody.

_Happiness 'cause love is in the air._

Naruto finished wrapping the tinsel around the tree and approached Hinata with something behind his back. "Naruto?" Hinata asked timidly as she decorated telephone poles with blue Christmas lights. "Here! I spent all day making it just right!"

_And all the love will show_

'_Cause everybody knows_

Naruto pulled out retarded looking cookies that were supposed to resemble Hinata and himself. They were poorly made, yes, but it was cute to see the boy try. "How cute," Hinata smiled, making Naruto blush. She ate a cookie and it turned out to be really delicious. "Yum! Did you really make this, Naruto?" He scratched the back of his head. "No…I actually made Shikamaru do it for me…" Hinata sweat-dropped. "W-well, it's the thought that counts."

_It's Christmas time_

Rai went around and passed cookies (donated by the generous bakery) to the orphans and the people. Sasuke picked her up and gave her a sudden piggy back ride. "Stop!" Rai laughed, hanging on tight.

_And all the kids will see_

_The gifts under the tree_

"Wow! Look at all the gifts!" One of the orphans cheered as Kiba and Name carried out the neatly wrapped presents and placed them under the tree.

_It's the best time of year for the family_

"Here, kid," Aiko gave the boy who was previously crying a bronze model of a 1930 Bentley 8 Litre. "Sorry if it isn't colorful. I just welded it." Aiko sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

_It's a wonderful feeling_

"This is great! Thanks, lady!" The little boy took Aiko by surprise and hugged her around the waist. Her features softened and she hugged him back. "Alright kid, don't say I never did nothin' for you."

_Feel the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling_

_It's that time of year_

Yumi and Naruto ran around, putting Santa hats on random people. It was like an epidemic. Anybody who got a hat put on them immediately broke out a smile.

_Christmas time is here_

Shizumi wrapped blinking lights around the palm trees and Temari was having a snowball fight with Tenten.

_And with the blessings from above_

_God sends you his love_

"Okay, just point and spray. The color'll come out of the can and you can make a picture out of it," Aiko explained the mechanics of a spray paint can to a small orphan. "So, I can make anything I want?" the kid asked. "Yeah sure. Just don't get crazy with it," Aiko grinned.

_And everything's okay_

Hinata hung stars from the second floor balcony of the stores and Rai spread ribbons around the balconies as well.

_Merry Christmas_

_Happy Holidays_

"This is great!" Granny Ai squealed with joy. "This is just—just spectacular!"

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays_

Neji left the stage and took the mic with him as he ran through the crowd, singing to people and making them smile.

"_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays."_

He sang to a group of tweens, making them faint. "Oh my gooood," they squealed from the snow. Neji chuckled and moved around the crowd, singing some more.

_No matter what's your holiday_

"_It's the time to celebrate."_

Sasuke sang with him, charming the enormous crowd that was gathering and growing by the second. "YAH!" Rai grinned. "Go Sasuke!" Sasuke turned a bit red, but continued to sing.

_Put your worries aside _

_And open up your mind_

_See the world right by your side_

"Everybody sing now!" Aiko said into the mic, singing herself. The crowd found themselves in the Christmas spirit, the warmth radiating through the air. Only Christmas could provide this feeling.

_It's Christmas time_

"Clap your hands now!" Yumi grinned, taking a mic for herself as well. "C'mon!"

_Merry Christmas_

_Merry Christmas_

The people clapped to the beat and it made a pleasant sound to Neji and Sasuke's vocals.

_Merry Christmas_

_Happy Holidays_

"Sing it everybody!" Rai yelled, pumping up the crowd, dancing on stage. "Let's do this!"

_Merry Christmas_

"Come on now!" Aiko added, finding herself smiling.

_Merry Christmas_

"Let me here ya!" Sasuke laughed, clapping his hands. "Louder!"

_Happy Holidays_

By now, people all the way from the Shibuya Crossing could probably hear them. The lights lit up the night and the music was wonderful. People were swarming into Town Center

_It's a wonderful feeling_

_Feel the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling_

Rai took a little boy on stage and started to dance with him while Temari piggy-backed another one. "Wee!" Their squeaks of joy were heard all throughout, making people happier than they already were.

_It's that time of year_

_Christmas time is here_

Kiba carried two kids on his shoulder, making Name and the kids laugh at his supposed "strength". "Yay! Go Uncle Kiba!" The kids giggled.

_And with the blessings from above_

_God sends you his love_

Naruto picked up the crying little boy, who was now grinning like there was no tomorrow.

_And everything's okay_

"Whoo-yeah!" Rai smiled, watching Naruto and the boy climb up the ladder to the top of the Christmas tree.

_Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays_

The blonde haired blue-eyed wonder handed the boy the star and held them up like Simba and Mufasa and all that in the Lion King. "C'mon kid, you're special. Put that star on the top of the tree!"

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas_

The boy's wide green eyes grew even wider as he put the star on the Christmas tree.

"WHOA."

_Happy Holidays_

Everybody marveled at the sight of the illuminated Christmas tree and the glowing star sending light waves all the way to the moon.

**~…+…~**

"That was amazing!" Granny Ai congratulated the four girls as they sat on the second floor balcony of the Town Center stores.

Yumi smiled at the twinkling eyes of the old woman. "No problem, granny. It's payment for ruining Christmas in the first place."

"Oh, no it's alright," Granny Ai's smile touched her eyes, "We've been at this event since 1970 and never have I seen it so alive! No doubt, it's our most successful year by a landslide."

"Glad to be of service to ya, Granny," Aiko grinned and narrowed her eyes as she pulled up her thumb. "Even better 'cause it's for those orphans."

"Guess they're pretty happy now, huh?" Rai said, keeping a gentle smile on her face while she watched the happy people below her. Sasuke and Neji took a break and surprisingly, Michi and her cronies went up stage and began singing

Michi, Sakura, and Chiruki were singing up front and the rest of the sluts were backup singers. They were wearing skimpy Santa suits that barely covered skin and they _did _look sexy. Because of their sudden appearance, the male population increased at the foot of the stage, drooling at their provocative dance moves and sultry singing.

"Dammit," Aiko cursed, referring to the whores on stage, "Hate to say it, but they're pretty damn good."

"I knowww…" Rai groaned, throwing her head back, "It sucks!"

"It sucks that they don't suck," Temari commented behind them.

"True that," Aiko replied.

8 Days of Christmas by Destiny's Child

_On the eighth day of Christmas my baby gave to me_

_A pair of Chloe shades and a diamond belly ring_

The whores pointed to their exposed midriffs where shiny jewels glittered in their belly button under the Christmas lights. "TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!" exclaimed a horny guy. The girls smirked and continued their onstage whore-dance.

_On the seventh day of Christmas my baby gave to me_

_A nice back rub and he massaged my feet_

They kicked off their shoes and revealed their painted toenails. Sakura sang this part; her sultry voice was enough to pop boners through every guy under the stage.

_On the sixth day of Christmas my baby gave to me_

_A cropped jacket with dirty denim jeans_

The three upfront Sluts turned around dramatically and popped out their asses and flipped their hair back.

_On the fifth day of Christmas my baby gave to me_

_A poem that he wrote for me_

Confetti rained down around the testosterone-filled crowd, making them hornier.

_Feelin' that I feel is so good feelin'_

The backup sluts stomped up front while the three upfront sluts strutted to the back. Simure winked at Shikamaru from afar and sang just for him. "I'll kill that whore," Yumi growled, fire taking place for her eyes.

_I feel so in…lo-lo-lo-lo-love_

_If he only knew what he does to me_

_Ma man, ma man, ma baby_

_Oh he makes me feel so lovely, so sexy_

The flirtatious girls dropped down and spanked their butts and stayed like that, squatting and moving and gyrating on the floor. "Holy shit…" moaned out one guy.

_I'm so in lo-lo-lo-love_

_How I love him for his generosity_

_Ma man, ma man, ma baby_

Michi, Sakura, and Chiruki strutted in a line with all the other sluts and leaned down over each other's butts.

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas?_

_It feels lovely…_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas?_

_Feels so lovely…_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas?_

_Ooo, yes it feels like Christmas_

_Doesn't it feel like Christmas?_

_It feels lovely…_

Sakura and Ino sang these parts, singing to each other as they touched themselves onstage.

_On the fourth day of Christmas my baby gave to me_

_A candlelit dinner just to me and my honey_

Michi was singing again, walking slowly around the stage, bending down so guys could check out her nonexistent tits and big ass. That's all she had anyways. A giant ass. She flipped her hair and licked her lips at Kiba, who couldn't help but get a slight hard-on. Hey, just because he loved Name didn't mean he was any less of a guy. Name, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow.

_On the third day of Christmas my baby gave to me_

_A gift certificate to get my favorite CDs_

It switched back to Sakura, who walked down to the crowd full of guys who were eager to grab her and grope her all around. It didn't matter though. She reached her destination—Sasuke Uchiha. She gave him a licentious lap dance as he grew hot in the face; he couldn't help it. She was a girl, he was a guy. That's how it worked. Rai gritted her teeth. Oh hell.

_On the second day of Christmas my baby gave to me_

_The keys to a CLK Mercedes_

Chiruki sauntered over towards Gaara, who happened to be standing near the stage. The crowd was watching in anticipation as to where the bombshell with shit-colored hair was going. She sat in a surprised (and red) Gaara's lap and swung her arms around him. She kissed him on the cheek and all the guys groaned. "Aw, what the shit?" Aiko grumbled, crossing her arms. "That isn't fair. He was caught by surprise, that's all."

_On the first day of Christmas my baby gave to me_

The whores reunited on stage and sang together as they gyrated on the floor together as well.

_Quality T-I-M-E_

"WHOO!" the males below them cheered. The backup singers flipped their hair and sang.

_Feelin' that I feel is so good feelin'_

_I feel so in lo-lo-lo-love_

They clapped their hands and put their hands to their swinging hips.

_If he only knew what he does to me_

_Ma man, ma man, ma baby_

_Oh he makes me feel so lovely, so sexy_

They pulled off their hats and waved it around their heads.

_I'm so in lo-lo-lo-love_

_How I love him for his generosity_

_Ma man, ma man, ma baby_

**Aiko POV**

Those whores! What the hell are they doing sitting in that horny idiot's lap?

And then the lap dance for Sasuke along with the lick-lipping for Kiba! And that wink for Shikamaru…? What kind of shit are they tryin' to pull?

"Holy shit," Tenten sighed, slapping her forehead with her hand. "And here I thought we'd end this like a happy ending and get on with it."

"Yeah I thought so too!" Rai grumbled. "Granny Ai, isn't this type of performance inappropriate for the orphans?"

Granny Ai started to sweat and she looked nervous. "Y-Yes I thought so as well…but I can't help it. They just jumped up there after the boys' performance. It was already too late."

"They jumped up there to show us that we're not the only ones who can get the attention and shit," I said, wagging my finger. "_They're _the Christmas Ruiners."

"Yes, and for lack of better words, I hope they get raped," Name said lethargically, her legs dangling over the balcony.

"Well I hope they get tied to a flagpole upside down and someone fucks the living shit out of their ass and they get AIDS and crabs crawl up their hairy asses while they have a hardcore seizure in the middle of the Sahara Desert in July where the scorpions eat their eyes and they can burn like they're gonna burn in hell."

Everybody slowly turned towards Yumi, who looked like she was about to murder somebody.

"Good job," I clapped her on the back, "That's how I feel about you when you piss me off."

"Uh…what the hell?" Temari's voice was high-pitched.

"Hey, check it out," Temari nodded towards the whores, who were shaking their small asses of the stage, dry humping any guy they saw.

And then I saw it.

"Oh fuck no, motherfucker," I breathed, watching Emiko flirt with Naruto, who was flirting back? My eyes automatically darted to Hinata, who looked downtrodden at the sudden event.

"Um, is this some kind of trick photography?" Yumi commented, blinking her eyes.

"Ya dumbshit, it's not trick photography if there wasn't no damn picture taken," I replied, smacking the back of her head. Sometimes this idiot was too idiotic.

"It was an expression, you lard-ass!" She twitched, pulling my hair.

"Expression my ass! You can barely express coherent words!"

"Shut up, you two," Name said, grabbing our shirts. "Now, let us see what's the meaning of this…"

Yumi and I snickered simultaneously.

"What'cha laughin' at?" Tenten asked, confused.

"Lettuce."

**~…+…~**

"U-um, guys, do I r-really have to do t-this?" Hinata asked shyly, pulling on the edge of her sweater.

"Hmph, if that guy wants to flirt with that black-haired dumbshit, we'll show him what he's got to lose before he loses it," I said dryly, getting up on my stool in the middle of the stage.

"B-but, what if I-I m-mess up? I-I don't want t-to-,"

"Girl, shh," Temari put a comforting hand on Hinata's head. "You'll do fine. Especially with Ms. Redhead over here playin' guitar for ya."

I grinned and gave them a thumbs up. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

"Ahem," Name's voice spoke into the mic, "We have another entertainer on stage here for you. Please applaud to the musical stylings of Hinata Hyuuga and Aiko Mitsuhashi."

I grew a tick mark. "Hey, why does her name go first?"

"Be quiet you dumbass," Tenten whistled as the Rebels walked offstage. My right eye twitched but I breathed out. The fog floated up to the sky and looked kinda magical…

"Ready, Hinata?" I smiled at the worried girl who was fidgeting with her perfectly fine sweater.

She nodded, unsure. "I g-guess I'll h-have to be." I laughed. "You learn well. Now a one, two, three, four…"

I started playing Happy Christmas (War Is Over) by John Lennon. **(If you wanna hear the girl version, check out Happy Christmas (War Is Over) by Charice. She's awesome :])**

_So this is Christmas_

"WHOO! You go, sexy girl!" I laughed, hearing Rai and Temari cheer from their place in the balcony. Hinata blushed.

_And what have you done?_

Play the guitar. Play the guitar. Don't get distracted. If you do, you'll mess up Hinata's future with that fucktard Naruto. Play the guitar. Strum it. Strum it.

_Another year over, a new one's just begun_

_And so this is Christmas, I hope you have fun_

This is the acoustic version right? So I don't have to make it sound all fancy. AH! Strum. Strum. Steady strumming.

_The near and the dear ones_

_The old and the young_

Below us, I could see the people start to relax after the upbeat music of Michi's song. They started to slow down and look around; they started to be peaceful.

_A very Merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

We let the orphans sing this part. They looked like they were having fun anyways, so what the hey?

_Let's hope it's a good one _

_Without any fear_

It was Hinata's turn to sing again and everybody was comforted and delighted to hear this song. It brought back memories.

_So this is Christmas_

_(War is over)_

The children sang in the background. Somehow, they magically made their way up stage without me noticing.

_For weak and for strong_

_(If you want it)_

_For rich and the poor ones_

_(War is over)_

_The world is so young_

_(Now)_

The people beneath us began to sway in calmness and Rai flicked on her lighter. "This is Christmas," Rai said, waving her lighter.

_And so happy Christmas_

_(War is over)_

I kept strumming and smiled subconsciously at the serene scene before me. People took out their cellphones, lighters, and got candles and waved them around like people would during a session of Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynryd.

_For black and for white_

_(If you want it)_

_For yellow and red ones_

_(War is over)_

"YEAH YELLOW!" Yumi yelled, momentarily breaking the undisturbed peace shield and making people laugh. I chuckled and shook my head. That dumbass will never change. And I'm kinda glad it'll stay that way.

_Let's stop all the fight_

_(Now)_

Then it was the kids' turn to sing again. Their high voices reaching the angels.

_A very Merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

Suddenly, Hinata threw the mic at me. Uh-oh. Can I sing while playing in front of hundreds of people at the same time? That's like…hardcore multi-tasking.

_So this is Christmas_

_(War is over)_

_And what have we done?_

_(If you want it)_

Amazingly, I found my voice and it came out loud and strong. The crowd under me was swaying to the music of my guitar and the tranquil melody of my voice. They had their lights up and swung back and forth like this was some kind of hippie concert.

_Another year over_

_(War is over)_

_A new one's just begun_

_(Now)_

The lights dimmed down, adding to the soothing mood. The only light you could see was the faint glow on the Christmas tree and the soft beam radiating from the store shop's Christmas lights. All the candles were blown out and a fire was fed on stage behind Hinata and me to add affect. There were beaming blue light coming from the stage because it was outlined by Christmas lights. Those were the only lights kept on.

_And so happy Christmas_

_(War is over)_

_We hope you have fun_

_(If you want it)_

_The near and the dear ones_

_(War is over)_

At that lyric, the couples unintentionally pulled their significant other closer to them and parents hugged their child. Sister and brothers, friends, anybody who knew each other well enough tightened their grip on one another as an act of Christmas love.

_The old and the young_

_(Now)_

Back to the orphans and their cute way of singing.

_A very Merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

Snow slowly drifted down onto the accidental concert and the happiness and comfort was lifted into the air. The song brought feelings of joy and peacefulness with it. The people relaxed hearing its melody and just listened along softly with lighters in their hands and moving back and forth.

_War is over _

_If you want it_

_War is over_

_Now…_

The kids' voices faded and everything was silent.

Oh shit. Did we do as bad as I thought we didn't? Man. I bet we messed this shit up. I mean, we sounded alright up here. Maybe we sounded like complete crap down there…Oh damn. What if I sucked up here? I _was _tone-deaf after all.

All voices sound the same to me until they get past the point of unrecognizable to horrible.

But it couldn't be that we were bad…We made them sway like fucking worms in an apple with their lighters and cellphones and shit up!

"YES!" Tenten and Rai clapped loudly, breaking the awkward silence and making the crowd erupt in a flurry of applause.

Hinata and I both sent out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," I breathed, rubbing my red and orange acoustic guitar. "I thought we sounded like chicken shit up here."

"M-me too," Hinata nodded furiously, clasping her hands together. "I was afraid th-that they w-wouldn't like u-us."

"Oh no, they'd like you, but they'd probably hate me and shiz," I groaned, shutting my eyes. "Look, Naruto's already walking up here. Ugh, I suck cock so bad."

"Do you now?" I opened my eyes in surprise as a new, deep voice hi-jacked my train of thought. Once I saw a smirking red-headed god in front of me, not only did my train of thought get hi-jacked…it was also tagged and crashed into a donut shop.

"Eh?" Was the smart reply that came from my mouth.

"Don't say you suck cock," Gaara said, standing behind me. "People are gonna think it's not mine."

I glared. "Excuse me, but I don't suck cock period. And if I _did_ put my oh-so-talented mouth on a dick, it wouldn't be yours." I knew my answer would piss him off and that's what made is so funny. I sniffed. "…It'd be Ryan Sheckler's."

Gaara's eyes turned to slits. "Ryan Sheckler? That stupid-ass excuse of a pretty boy on a skateboard?"

"Just kidding. Calm down," I stuck my tongue out. I love when he gets jealous. It's so fucking hilarious. Gaara glared but kept his stance behind me.

"Hinata, you're awesome!" Naruto grinned, hugging the blushing Hyuuga.

"T-Thanks," Hinata smiled.

"Oi, pretty boy rock, get off Emiko's ass and onto Hinata's," I said, my eyes bored. "That's right, don't think we didn't see you flirting over there with that cutesy ass whore."

Naruto glared at me. "I'm a guy, she's a girl half-naked. It's simple."

"I'm a girl with a fist. It's simple." I countered, crossing my legs.

Naruto gulped and turned away. "W-Whatever."

"That was great!"

"Good song choice!"

I scanned the crowd for scowling faces, and yep, there were the scowling gaudy faces I was so familiar with. The whores. I gave them a smug look to tell them that I'd won. Because I did.

The rest of the night was just singing and dancing and laughter. When the kids opened the presents, I was happy because they were happy. You should've seen how their tiny little faces lit up—it's something you don't ever get to see too often.

I played another song on my guitar and put it down. "Merry Christmas, everybody!"

**Day Before New Year's **

"Hey, hey, did you guys get a New Year's date too?" Yumi bounced up and down on her seat.

"Stupid. Stop talking. We are in spa. To relax. I am in a mud bath. We are _all_ in mud baths. I can't tell if this brown stuff is your shit or mine." Ughhhh. That's my new word. "ugghh".

I use it too much, so why not make it my word? UGGHHH.

"Aiko, be quiet. She's just excited," Rai waved it off as she ate the cucumbers on her eyes.

We were in a spa. How Temari dragged me here, I'll never know. But it feels pretty damn good now that I tried it out.

Just us and the girls here in one big-ass mud bathtub! No, it's not gross. The girls would tell us if they like shitted or not.

"What's with this New Year's date again?" Hinata asked in a relaxed voice.

"You should know. Naruto asked you too," I snorted, keeping my eyes closed.

"Well, apparently, all the guys have asked us out to New Year's dates!" Tenten giggled.

"Not me," Name shrugged carelessly.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure Kiba will come around," Temari waved it off. "Anyways, what happened?"

"Neji's taking me to the Town Center! He said there would be a surprise there waiting for me," Tenten winked.

"Grosss," I gagged. She ignored me and continued tittering her tittery laugh. Pfft. Lovesick hussies. JK.

"Well, Riki's taking me to New York!" Temari grinned. "YEAH, BABY!"

"Get over it," I muttered under my breath.

"N-Naruto asked me to attend a dinner with him. Somewhere c-called _Fancy Restaurant_," Hinata smiled.

"Pfft!" I laughed along with Shizumi. "Only Naruto would take you to a stupid-ass restaurant named that!"

"It's probably some cheap-ass restaurant that makes you sit on the floor," Rai snickered.

"I know," Hinata sweat-dropped. "But it's the thought that counts."

"Shika's taking me to a candy shop!" Yumi announced cheerily. "He says it's the best in town."

"I heard that Sukino girl asked Ryuu to hang with her at Starbucks," Rai said knowingly. "Ryuu said that they were just gonna hang out and watch the big starlight thingie. Whatever that is."

"Didn't Sasuke ask you to Neverland or whatever?" I asked, not really caring for an answer.

Rai stuck her tongue out at me but answered, "NO, for your information, we were just gonna chill on a roof. Y'know, to get a better view of the fireworks and everything."

"Oh, that's right," Tenten rolled her eyes. "Chilling on a roof. _Very _romantic."

Rai just scoffed but kept quiet. I could tell she didn't mind just hanging on a rooftop on New Year's day. It sounded like her kind of thing.

And we needed some time away from each other. Not that we didn't enjoy each other and shit, but we spend every. Fucking. Day. _Together_.

We need some space and I guess the best way to do it is hang with your man.

"What about you, Shizumi?" I inquired the usually silent girl. Girl ain't got no bark or bite, so all she does is sit.

She answered with bright and excited eyes. _"Shino said we could just walk around the Quads until the Starlight Event occurs."_

"Cool," Rai grinned but then stopped. "What _is_ the Starlight Event?"

"Ooh, I've heard of that!" Temari exclaimed. "I saw it somewhere, but I forgot. Anyways, I heard it's like the most romantic thing to do during New Year's."

"What shit happens there?" I yawned.

"Well," Yumi started excitedly, lifting a finger up, "At first, all the couples write their names on beautiful glass candle holders and place them on a giant thing that looks like a square Christmas tree. Then, by midnight, they light all the candles and it looks really pretty! If the couples kiss at the exact moment the last candle is lit, it is said that the couple will last forever!"

Rai whistled. "Corny, cheesy, and beefy all around…"

I repeated the whistle. "More like shitty, crappy, and shitty on all corners…"

"Oh shut up you two," Tenten said playfully, splashing me with mud. "You don't have a romantic bone in your body."

"That's what you think," I winked at her suggestively. Y'know. Just to try it out. Heh. Heh.

"You whore!" Temari laughed, splashing me with more mud.

"Oh yeah?" I threw a chunk of mud at her and laughed. "Take that, dickwad!"

"Uh-oh," Name rolled her eyes.

"It's on, bitch!" Temari smirked.

And thus started the War of Mud.

**1 Hour Later**

"Thanks for letting us stay here," Tenten smiled politely to the spa owner.

"You're welcome." The woman responded with a smile.

We all filed out of that bathhouse like we some bats outta hell. It's stinky as fuck in there! What with everybody else's dirt all up in the drains and vent system, it should be smelly as fuck.

So we just relaxed in Temari's brand new black Hummer with the air conditioning on and the music up to full blast.

"So…you guys are all taken for tonight?" I yawned, putting my legs in Hinata's lap, who was sitting on my left.

"YEP!" they all responded cheerily.

"UGH!" I threw my head back, "A lonely New Year's to spend alone."

I waited for a response, but NOO.

All they do is exchange their suspicious looks and shit, tryin' to act like they Sherlock Holmes or something.

Somethin's up but they just trying to be aloof or whatever.

"Sure…" Temari trailed off, a smug smile on her face.

"Alright, whatever, you bunch of smug-smiling candy-asses," I snorted, "Be as mysterious as you want, but I'mma find the fuck out anyways."

"You noticed that you're cussing more than usual?" Tenten asked, looking at me strangely. "Kinda like Hidan."

"Who the fuck is Hidan?" I spat, "And what the hell, NO. I'm a natural born sailor and that's the fucking way it's gonna stay, heifer."

"Did she just call me a heifer?" Tenten squinted, asking Rai.

"Well, I sure as hell didn't just call you a jellyfish or whatever the fuck you heard," I scoffed, crossing my arms.

"Somebody's got their ass in a knot," Tenten whistled, instead of getting mad at me. "Just like Hidan."

"What the hell? How the fuck can you get your ass in a knot?" I said. "And who the hell is Hidan? Don't be sprouting names and shit when I don't know who the fuck they are."

"Hidan is Itachi's friend," Rai sighed, closing her eyes. "I've met him before and Tenten's right. You're just like him."

"Hell no, I ain't like nobody. I'm me, myself, and I dickwad," I proclaimed. "Go tell that Hidan or whatever to fuck off."

"You should meet him," Hinata nodded in agreement, "You guys would either be best friends or worst enemies."

"Fuck that!" I declared, with a finger in the air (Guess which finger). "I'm my own friend!"

"See where cussing gets you…" Yumi inconspicuously whispered to Temari.

"I know," Temari nodded knowingly.

"Can you guys stop making fun of me?"

**Rai POV**

That little stupid-ass can cuss her mouth off, but by the end of tonight, she'll be coming home like she's high off crack.

"Have fun by yourself, Shit," I yawned as we pushed Aiko off Temari's car when we stopped at the mall. "We're going shopping."

"Again?" She whined from outside the door.

"Funny, I thought these Hummers were sound-proof," I mumbled to myself.

"Anyways, we were gonna get outfits for our _dates_ tonight," Tenten threw a paper ball at Aiko, "I suggest you do the same."

"What the fu-," Temari stepped on it and we zoomed into the parking lot.

"BITCHES!" Aiko jumped onto the windshield. Like literally **jumped** onto the windshield. Bitch's smudging the Hummer!

"Holy shit!" Temari swerved and I crashed into poor Hinata. "Get that bitch off my car!"

**Aiko POV**

"Fuckdammit!" I cursed as I almost lost my grip on the car. Hell no, these shit-faces were NOT gonna leave me here alone! "Get the fuck off my car!" Temari yelled, purposefully spilling her slushy on me.

"Blegh!" I spit it out, despite the maroon colored ice now spread across my shirt. "Bitch, this ain't fucking Glee!" I licked my lips and added another comment. "You whore! You know I hate Raspberry!"

"Too bad, it matches your hair!" Temari stuck her tongue out and made another quick turn.

Shit—I'm gonna let go. But before I do…

"Ew!" Hinata screamed. "She just sneezed on your windshield!"

"That's disgusting!" Yumi added in a horrified tone. "Look at those green babies all up in those wipers!"

"I'm not surprised," Name replied monotonously as always. "Either she'd sneeze on it or deliberately upchuck her breakfast."

"CRAAAPPP!" Temari finally shook me off and I crashed through the windows of an old, beat-up 1978 Monte Carlo Landau.

"Ugghh…" I groaned as I smelled the sweet scent of sweat and pizza in the car. It was absolutely repulsive. It looked like one of those cars that hobos lived in.

There were dirty clothes strewn all over the car seats; Pizza boxes littered the broken carpeted floor and various stains decorated the once white, but now brown, seats. Newspapers, paper cups, air fresheners, towels, brown sacks, plastic bags, and partially eaten food added to the cluster and made it look even messier than it already was.

But my favorite part was the pair of green dice hanging on the rearview mirror. It added a homey feel to it.

"What the fuck?" A guy outside yelled. "Whoever the hell you are, you have five seconds to get away from my car!"

"Whatever…" I groaned, opening the door and scratching my Raspberry slushy filled head. "Fuck my backkkk…."

I didn't even turn to look at the guy whose car I wrecked. Too much trouble.

"HEY! You!" I turned around and I swear, my tongue rolled outta my mouth as my jaw subsequently dropped.

"No. Fucking. Way." My eyes were wide as I saw who was standing in front of me.

"Hm? What, is it weird to see a teacher after-school?" The spiky white-haired pervert said nonchalantly as if this were a normal occurrence.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LIVING IN A SHIT-LOOKING CAR?" I exploded, feeling anger towards my beloved Science teacher. This is just sad. Seriously, the word "pathetic" was spray-painted onto this car. The bright green graffiti was fresh.

Jiraiya sighed opening the car door that had a cracked window in it. There wasn't even a side-mirror! "I live here because my wife just recently kicked me out."

I leaned on the F-150 next to his car, interested. "What for?...And holy fuck, you have a wife?"

He sighed again and started his old-ass car. "Yeah, I have a wife. You know her too. She kicked me out 'cause she thought I was watching too much porn."

I raised an eyebrow and asked in a suspicious voice, "Who's your wife?"

He looked me dead in the eye. "Tsunade."

"HOLY SHIT? Why are you even watching porn? Tsunade could be the definition of porn herself! The lady has boobs that weigh 40 pounds each—an F cup! You're an IDIOT!" I said that all in one breath. Jiraiya's even stupider than I thought. Who would watch porn when you have a blonde-headed milf in your bed?

"I know, I know!" Jiraiya banged his head on the steering wheel. "So I messed up…big time. Now I'm living in this stupid-ass car."

"How long have you been living there?" My nose wrinkled as I smelled the stench of dead squirrel. Ugh. I hate squirrels. Remember when I grilled that one squirrel during the camping trip?

"A week," Jiraiya responded miserably. "It's horrible! I wanna go homeeee!"

I rolled my eyes. Men. "Apologize. That's exactly what your wife wants to hear—an apology."

"I already tried! But she won't answer her phone!" Jiraiya whined pitifully.

"Fine, if I see her, I'll slap some sense into her big-ass boobs," I sighed, taking pity on the lucky man. "Geez, Jiraiya-sensei, you have a beautiful wife and yet you watch porn. Ungrateful."

"I KNOW!"

I began to walk away. "Whatever. I'll fix it."

"Thank you my beautiful student!" He blew kisses at me.

I rolled my eyes again, though he couldn't see it. I put a hand up and kept walking.

Now I've gotta pay a visit to Granny Tsunade so I can patch things up with her and her "husband" (I cannot believe she married that pervert) so everybody gets a Happy New Year.

Great.

Aiko aka Cupid's new love mission commence!

**Rai POV**

"Do you think that was a little cruel?" Hinata asked nervously, already feeling guilty about Aiko's totally deserved punishment.

"No, it's not like she died or anything," I waved my hand as if it weren't a big deal because it wasn't. "She'll be alright. Plus she had a 3-second head start before the owner of that car caught her."

"Well, if you say so," Hinata agreed uneasily.

"Forget about her!" Temari said all too happily. "Let's shop till we drop girls! We've got big dates tonight!"

I inwardly sighed at the word "date". Seriously, we weren't even together and they're already assuming that we're engaged and that I'm pregnant or something.

Everything was unofficial.

"Hey, Rai, look!" And there came one of my favorite stores—Tilly's.

"What the hell are we waiting for!" I declared, zooming into the store. "Let's buy all this shit!"

Outside I could hear Name explaining my behavior.

"—favorite store. She's crazy."

After shopping at that awesome place, we hit the food court.

"Alright, what's the shit, Rai?" Tenten asked me with a knowing look. "You've shut your trap all the way from Tilly's to Forever. No one's silent at Forever unless they're farting in awe."

"I fart in awe sometimes!" Yumi said like the airhead she is.

I sighed and put my elbow on the table. "Nothing much. Just that there's no progress with Sasuke at all."

"So?" Temari said. "It'll happen someday, you know. We all know that he likes you."

"Does he?" I asked dramatically. "He's never said it to me before. You all just assumed that we got together and that was it."

"Whatever, suit yourself," Tenten waved her hand at me. "Just you watch, before you know it, you and Sasuke will have four little kids and a wedding ring."

I blushed. "That's a little out there, don't you think?"

"Well, Neji and I have decided that we want two kids—twins!" Tenten giggled, holding up two fingers. "After we get married in his giant backyard of course."

"Wow, you guys have everything planned out," Hinata said sheepishly. "Naruto-kun hasn't done much yet."

"Oh please, that idiot's retarded," Yumi said. "He's probably never had a girlfriend before, right?"

Temari laughed. "Yeah right! The kid's almost had more than Sasuke Uchiha himself!"

"_It's true."_ Shizumi nodded. _"He's the second most popular—after Uchiha-kun of course."_

Pfft. I knew that if I decided to go for Sasuke that I'd be up against a lot of girls, but the way they explain it seems like the whole fucking school wants him. Now there's a way to make you feel insecure.

"They're right," Hinata added timidly. "Naruto's dated almost every girl in Konoha High plus our neighbor school."

"Whoa, I never thought that many girls would go after an idiot like that," Yumi commented with an impressed voice.

"Well, let's remember that he even lost his virginity to Itachi's girlfriend," Name said in a calm voice. "Obviously, he's not as innocent as he seems."

My eye twitched and everybody else seemed to be frozen as they remembered that fact.

"That's different!" I growled as I stood up from the table. "They're all sex-crazy morons who would go for anybody!"

"Yeah!" Yumi stood up. "That part just pisses me off. The fact that they got into a fight over this whore who slept with each one of them—stupid!"

"We don't need them," Tenten huffed, turning the other way with a hurt expression on her face. "That was the stupidest thing they ever did."

I put my hands on my hips. "And seriously, what the hell were they thinking? That just reminds me that they're super desperate."

Temari rubbed her eyes. "Oh geez."

"Forget them!"

We all just glared at the table with humorous angry faces.

Those douches.

**Aiko POV**

"Alright, what the fuck kinda joke is this?" I pointed at the sick shack in front of me. The roof was made of leaves and the body of the house was made of sticks. It looked like it came from the Philippines.

Actually, the whole neighborhood was like that. All the houses looked the same. And it was uncharacteristically dark due to the heavy use of plants. It shaded all the sun's light away.

It looked like a village. A scary, scary village.

"Look, you asked for a Tsunade and I showed you where she lives, now pay up," the man stuck his grubby hands out.

It's embarrassing, but who else would I ask directions from? The fucking tooth fairy? I think the fuck not. So this random bum comes up and I tell him what I need and he shows me this shit of a house.

"This house sucks ass. It's some sort of sick fuckery."

"You're some sort of sick fuckery!"

"Get outta my sight, fucking prick," I growled, taking hold of his shirt.

"F-Fine!" He scrambled away as fast as he could.

"And if these directions are wrong, I'ma kick the shit outta ya!" I declared, throwing a frog at him. Frog? Ew. Where the hell did that come from?

What the fuck? Now to think of it, this shit-place is full of toads and frogs and whatever the hell looks like it!

WAHHH!

I ran all the way to the front door of Tsunade's house. I can't help it, this place is like a swamp!

"Hey! Hey! Open the door! This is fucking disgusting!" I cried, banging on the door.

I fell inside as the door opened up to me.

"Uhhhh," I groaned as I looked at the red nail polish on perfectly manicured toes. Surprisingly, there was a hardwoord floor and the house didn't stink like shit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A rough yet feminine voice spat at me. I lifted my eyes to meet the ungodly sight of THE Tsunade aka Principal of "prestigious" school, dressed in raggedy gray robes and torn pajama pants.

Her hair was unsightly and stuck out in various different directions. She looked like she just woke up (which she probably did) and she wore no makeup on. IT WAS DISGUSTING.

She looked like some big-breasted hobo.

"Pardon me, bitch," I grunted as I pushed myself up to lean on her doorway. "But I believe I'm here to fix your fucked-up marriage."

"Excuse me, but you can't just talk to me like that," Tsunade flicked my forehead. "Show some respect, brat."

"Oh well, we're not on campus, so I don't have to follow your stink-ass rules," I shrugged, letting myself in. "Now, where's your couch?"

**Five Minutes Later**

"Oy, Granny, I thought you were sick 'cause I messed you up and stuff," I pointed out as I was sprawled over her smelly-ass couch. "What's with this deception?"

She looked at me in plain annoyance. "I was sick, and now I'm better. Read your Science book you uneducated little thief."

"Whoo, someone's pissy 'cause I woke her up from her hangover," I whistled, rolling my eyes. "I'd read my Science book, but my poor Science teacher is nowhere to be found! Now where could he go?"

"Up your ass and out mine," She growled menacingly. You know, for a big-titted lady, she's not very sexy.

"Alright, alright," I put my hands up in surrender, "I trust you know why I'm in this fuckery of a house."

"Did my idiot of a husband seek help from a juvenile delinquent again?" Tsunade rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Excuse me, Captain Sarcastic," I put my finger up to emphasize my seriousness. "But I'm over here working my ass to make your marriage some kind of heaven on Earth kinda shit! Be a little more appreciative, thankyouverymuch."

Tsunade sighed and tapped her foot. "Alright, explain yourself."

"Well, you see, Ms. Principal ma'am, girl," I yawned, sensing a long-ass day. "My shiznits—friends I mean, threw me onto your husband's car and he just happened to be there, y'know? And then this whole damn mess was in my hands when he begged me to win you back. So here the fuck I am."

Tsunade stared at me like I was some dumb bitch.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do about this?" Tsunade said finally, looking extremely exasperated.

"Compromise."

She rubbed her temples. I seriously had no idea why the fuck people did that. It looked so fucking retarded. "Alright, if you bring him here, unscathed and willing to apologize, I will…consider his apology."

"Whatever." That was good enough for me. As long as I bring him to this fuck shack and they get all lovey-dovey, I'm all good. Cupid's got a mission tonight.

**Name POV**

"Hey Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" I asked the lazy boy as I rounded the corner of Frog Lane. No, I'm not attempting to humor you.

That's the actual name of this street…or "swamp". It certainly looked like a swampy place.

"Oh, n-nothing much! Uh, I-I was just…walking by!" It seems that I've surprised him. Fairly odd. Shikamaru was rarely surprised, let alone at a loss for words. What was wrong with him?

"Um, okay?" What was also somewhat abnormal was his location. Frog Lane was where the unfortunate lived. And here I found Shikamaru sitting on some unknown civilian's porch as if it were his own. Though he denied it, his body language said otherwise.

There was a creaky ancient looking porch with a large porch swing hanging from the roof. Shikamaru was strewn all over it, sleeping comfortably as if it were an everyday event.

No doubt, I took notice of this. It's not every day you find a member of the ~BADASS8~ casually lounging around in a swamp. And this member seemed classy too.

And "walking by" to him meant sitting on a random person's porch and napping? Wrong answer.

"It's uh…rather cold, isn't it?" Shikamaru said, standing up unsteadily as he attempted to change the subject without my noticing it.

As I locked eyes with him, he seemed to hold an air of defeat.

Of course, he failed at his attempt to change the topic of the pointless conversation based on weather and he was fully aware of that. But, being the kind and considerate person I am, I decided to pretend that I had no idea of the very obvious conclusion that I had come to.

"This place…a bog, is that what it's called?" I shivered involuntarily. It was eerily cold here; foggy with gray clouds clumping overhead. The green stacks of bushes and grass were endless as they scattered themselves abundantly through the town.

Most of the meager houses were surrounding a lake type thing anyways. A lake, a bog, a marsh, or a swamp, it all held the same characteristics. It was wet and humid and full of green.

"Maybe," Shikamaru shrugged. His second mistake. His first being his lack of speech combined with his unusual stuttering. This was so unlikely of Shikamaru.

He would never give such an indefinite answer. "Maybe" was simply unacceptable. Just what was he hiding?

"Now to the real question," I scrutinized him as I leaned on the porch railing with a hand on my hip. "…"

I could see him start to slowly panic, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. Third mistake. Shikamaru never panicked. This was some sort of impostor.

"Do you like the color blue?" I asked, flashing him a quick grin. A test.

His sweat had evaporated in a mere second and his usual bored and sleepy stare returned. "Obviously that question is completely ridiculous so therefore, I shall not answer in regards to its importance to my life, or lack thereof."

I dropped my forced grin in a millisecond and assumed my previous face. "Very well. You pass for now...Shikamaru. Though I've got to say, that was an odd display of your emotions just a few minutes ago. I suggest you don't show them to me again. That is, if you do not wish for me to expose your secret."

His eyes widened and his bored mask broke again. "H-how….?"

"Do not take me for an idiot, Shikamaru Nara," I shook my head as I shoved my hands in my coat pockets and began to walk away. "I could find out everything about you. You better tell me now before the secret reveals itself."

I heard no reply as I began my trek to the nearby grocery store. I came to this repulsive town for a reason anyways. The grocery store possessed the absolute best chocolate cake I've ever tasted.

There was no other place to get it but here. So here I am, walking through the bog.

Although I tried to steer my mind away from it, Shikamaru's secret always nagged at the back of my head.

It simply refused to be forgotten.

**Rai POV**

"You know," Yumi started when her voice was all muffled 'cause she was eating all the popcorn at the same time, "It's realf lonelphy withouft Aikfo and Naphme."

I leaned my cheek boredly into the palm of my hand as I stared at the movie in front of me. And then it dawned on me.

What the hell am I watching?

"Ofm my gofd!" Yumi squealed, the popcorn flying right out of her mouth. I stared at her with a disgusted look on my face. "What the fuck are you screaming for?"

She looked at me with excited eyes, a piece of popcorn hanging out of her mouth. "He just asked her to marry him!"

I picked up the case for this DVD and immediately felt idiotic. "Well, duh, ya dumbshit. It's called The Proposal."

"Oh."

Rolling your eyes was a must with this girl. I have no idea how Shikamaru puts up with this and why he likes it.

I shook my head. "And second of all, we watched this movie three weeks ago. He doesn't even ask her to marry him, he was _forced_ to."

"Stop spoiling it." She waved a hand at me with her green eyes staring intently at the screen.

"What the hell, we watched this three weeks ago if you were deaf right now."

"…"

Aw, damn. Whatever. Let her have amnesia.

All we were doing was watching a movie. No big deal.

Well, to be more specific, after we ditched Aiko and finished shopping at the mall, Name went off to buy some "important pastries that will change the course of my life" or whatever the hell that means.

It really bugs me how she says that shit with a straight face.

"And, and then-, he, and AHH!" And then this idiot was the lucky girl I got stuck with for the next few hours until it was New Year's date time.

Temari and them went home to get ready, which I have no idea why because their dates were like fucking 10 hours from now.

Yumi was my last resort. And now she's making me watch a movie I have no interest in whatsoever.

"Did you—did you, did you-," Yumi stuttered with tears pouring out of her eyes. "Did you s-,"

"Yes I fucking saw that!" I snapped.

Yumi stared at me for a full 3 minutes before turning back to the movie with the hearts back in her eyes. "IT WAS SO CUTE!"

I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand. This was ridiculous.

**Aiko POV**

"I'm tellin you, I didn't order any fuckin flowers!"

"Well, I'm fuckin tellin you that some shitbag told me to deliver to these to some red-headed chick with a big-ass mouth. And guess what? I think I fuckin found her!"

Do you ever get those moments where you meet some random-ass guy in your favorite store who shoves a purple-ass rose in your face?

No? Well welcome to my fucked up life.

"What the hell is your fuckin problem?" I smacked this guy's head to the side. "Are you trying to prick me with those thorns or something? I'm gonna fucking sue you!"

"I would seriously kick your ass right here, right now bitch, but I got specific instructions not to," he growled.

"Someone's a pussy," I grinned smugly, trying to piss this guy off. It wasn't that hard, really. This guy has a shorter fuse than I do.

"Just read the fucking card, you shiznit."

I flicked his forehead but did what he said nonetheless.

OK, the card says…

_Your first rose. Throughout the day, you will get various presents that symbolize my feelings for you. Please play along :) I promise it'll be worth your while._

_The lavender rose symbolizes love at first sight and royalty._

_You are my princess no matter what anybody else says._

_And the moment I saw you, I knew._

_You're the girl I wanted to screw._

Alright, what is this bullshit?

"What kinda joke is this?" I asked the purple-eyed guy who looked at me as if I was some sort of cockroach. "This is a shit poem."

"Don't fuckin ask me about it," he snorted, running a hand through his slicked back silver hair. "I was just told to bring you the fuckin flower or whatever the fuck this is. And what the hell are you talking about? That poem's the shit! Fuckin Shakespeare right there."

"Shakespeare my ass," I scoffed. "_You're the girl I wanted to screw_? That's just fucked up. If this guy's trying to tell me he likes me or whatever, screwing is not part of the deal. This is bullshit."

"Alright, whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm just a fuckin messenger anyways."

"Who are you again?"

"Hidan." And with that, he left with a stupid look on his face.

Okay that was a weird-ass situation but whatever. I'm at the boardwalk at my favorite store to buy myself a bracelet. I figured before I came to get Jiraiya I had to buy some crap first.

I was gonna buy a porn mag for Jiraiya 'cause the porn store was right next to **Biggy's**, my favorite store. So why not buy myself a little somethin' somethin'?

And then all of a sudden, this douche of a guy comes up to me and yells about a purple rose and shit.

"It's not purple, it's fucking lavender!" he said. Pfft. What a dumbfuck. Purple, lavender, whatever the flying shit it means.

But I gotta admit, he was kinda hot. When a hot guy comes along, you can't just NOT stare. I mean, he's got the prettiest damn eyes I've ever seen on a guy. They're all like purple/pink. And he wore a black jacket with red clouds on 'em.

But the cocky son of a bitch zipped it halfway so you could see his hard-ass abs and pecks all up in there. This guy KNOWS he's hot and he's showing it. Arrogant bastard.

Hidan was his name, right? Isn't that the guy Rai said I'd be friends with or shit? Fucking retarded, she is. Friends my ass. We got into a fight and we didn't even know each other!

"Are you 18 or older?" the guy said boredly behind the counter, interrupting my thoughts. Obviously, he didn't wanna fuckin be here.

"Um, does it fuckin look like I'm 18 or older?"

He looked me up and down with even bored-er eyes. "…Nope."

I grew a tick mark but kept my calm. "Whatever just let me buy the shit."

"Are you lesbian?" The guy asked, his voice void of genuine curiosity.

"No, this is for my teacher you nosy asswipe." I snatched the bag away after paying for my shit. "Good day, motherfucker."

"What a vulgar girl."

…

Next stop, the Chocolate Factory so Jiraiya could win Tsunade's heart back with the sweet savory taste of milk chocolate.

So here I am, having the time of my fuckin life eating all the brown shit I want, being a fatass and all that, until another gosh damned fucker comes up with a green rose in his hand. Crap, not again.

"For you," was all he said.

"And you are?" I'm getting tired of this shit. This guy wasn't even hot. Well, I couldn't really see his face that good. He had all this wrapping goin' on. But the weirdest thing was his eyes. Freakin glow-in-the-dark green. They almost looked like the fuckin rose itself.

"Kakuzu," He nodded before sticking his hand out.

I was going to shake it but he pulled it back. "What?"

"I don't want you to touch my hand," Kakuzu said, "Pay me."

I stared at him with a WTF look. "What the fuck? I'm not gonna fuckin _pay_ you for flowers you gave _me._ That's fucked up!"

In a split second, my feet were off the floor and I was staring straight into Kakuzu's glowing green eyes. He glared.

"Listen kid, I don't do this kinda shit for free. It's 5 dollars. Spare some cash, you cheapskate," Kakuzu said. This guy was intimidating, I'll say that.

"Alright, alright, fine. Just put me down and I'm go ahead and give you your money," I said with my hands up, trying to convince this asshole to put me the fuck down.

"Hmph." He grunted but put me down anyways.

I reached into my pocket, pretending to grab some money while tucking the rose into my back pocket. "Um…lemme see…"

"Hurry up, kid. I got business to do," Kakuzu said, looking at me like Tsunade would.

"Umm…RUN!" I dashed outta that store quicker than roadrunner.

"HEY! I WANT MY MONEY!" I could hear Kakuzu yelling even though I was like 50 feet away already. But then I knew I was fucked as soon as I saw him running for me.

"AHHH!" Holy shit, this reminds me of the time I switched bodies with Sasuke and we fucked up the whole pier. HAHAHAHAHHA! Ahh, the good times.

So anyways, here I am, trying to get the fuck away from this dude when I stumble into the street.

"Whoa," I panted to myself as I wiped the nasty sweat off my forehead, "Man, I didn't even know where the boardwalk ended…"

I saw the cars whiz by and Kakuzu getting closer.

Oh, fuck it, if I'm gonna die, let me die.

I stole some kid's skateboard while he was walking by and grabbed onto a random car's bumper.

"Hey!" the kid said, trying to catch attention that I stole his skateboard.

"Shut up, shitface! Can't you see some guy's tryin' to kill me?" I yelled, but it was no use. They probably couldn't hear me by now.

The guy driving this car was probably doing like 80 an hour. Just my fucking luck.

I pick up a speed car! But it's all good. As long as Kakuzu's off my ass.

Then I heard the noise that was all too familiar. It never failed to make my heart stop, my breath hitch, and my insides to turn to jelly.

Police sirens.

**Yumi POV**

"What the HELL are you doing now?" Rai asked impatiently as I assumed my yoga position.

"Yoga!" I replied cheerily, like I should. "C'mon, you should try it, Rai."

"And why in the world would I take my sweet time and waste it stretching and looking like an idiot?" I'm sure Rai was being sassy for a reason. Oh well. Not everybody can be as happy as me, unfortunately.

"It's really fun," I said with optimism, "It relaxes your muscles and helps you stretch."

"What in the hell do I need to stretch?" Rai scoffed, crossing her arms as she stared at me on my yoga mat. "Are you telling me I'm unstretchable?"

"Oh shush now," I said with a grin, "You're starting to sound like Aiko. I'm just saying, yoga is really good for you. Kim Kardashian does it."

"And she also has a giant ass, so do I want that too? Hell no."

"Wow, you just drip happiness, don't you? What's your problem today? We're supposed to be happy, y'know. With all the guy taking us out and stuff, you should be bouncing off the fucking walls," I gave up monotonously.

"Wow, I must've really pissed you off." Rai arched an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "What, is it THAT obvious? Darn. And I thought I was being so damn subtle."

She walked by and smacked me on my head. "You cuss when you get pissed. Sorry if I'm being annoying but I don't know, Sasuke's getting me all confused. Should I ask him out first or what? But don't you think it's kinda weird for a girl to ask out a guy? I mean, I know it happens a lot, but to me, I think it's better if the guy asks the girl out first. It's gentlemanly, you know?"

While Rai blabbered and answered her own questions, I was busy doing the butterfly position. Ahh, I might as well talk back to her. I'm gonna feel sad for her when she finds out that she's basically talking to herself.

"Look, here's the thing 'cause seriously, all your whining is pissing me off," I said, all traces of kindness and patience disappearing from my voice. I was tired of her always talking about Sasuke as if there was nothing she could do about him even though she had a whole shitload of things she could do with him if she just cut the crap and stopped being dramatic.

I know that she's confused and that she doesn't know what to do with Sasuke, but she could at least ease up on all her complaining about him.

"What you should do is get the fuck over yourself and start being more confident. I _know_ you. I've been friends with you for so many freaking years. And I know that you're not the kind of person to be shaken by a guy; let alone Sasuke Uchiha. If he doesn't like you then fuck him! There's a world with 6 billion people in it or 5 billion, or however many the hell humans reproduce. Granted, about half are woman and children and the elderly, but there are TONS of teenage guys out there waiting for you. Freaking get yourself together!"

I huffed and puffed and panted as Rai stared at me wide-eyed, a water bottle halfway to her mouth.

"Oops. Sorry." I quickly apologized.

Have I mentioned that I'm not an avid ranter?

**Aiko POV**

_Greed or jealousy, none of it matters_

_Nature and life, I hope this flatters_

_Calm and tranquility, that definitely isn't you_

_But luck and richness, that part is true_

_Your second rose, the color green. It symbolizes calmness and fertility, luck and greed. Each rose you receive means you're one step closer to finding out who I am. Enjoy :)_

What the fuck is this supposed to mean? This kid REALLY sucks in the poetry department. But at least he had the balls to try. Good enough to me.

But you know where I was reading this from? Yep, a fucking jail cell. It's been awhile since I've been in this shithole of a County Jail. And you know the fuck what? Those assholes recognized me from the time I escaped!

So you know what they did? Yeah, they put me in maximum security and labeled me as 'Extremely Dangerous. Do Not Approach Unless Advised To Do So'.

I mean, I'm flattered and everything, but how the fuck am I supposed to get out now? Nobody knows where the fuck I am 'cause they ditched me at the mall, and the only person who'll notice is Sasuke. But he's too busy getting all pussied up for his date with Rai. What a dumbass.

This is fucking retarded. They didn't even let me go with my one phone call! And they're stupid-ass reason was that I knew too many people and that they knew my friends could break me out in a blink of an eye.

"Hey psst."

What the fuck?

My jail cell was black with 4 solid walls. Not even a bed or anything. Just plain black stone walls. No windows, no shit. It's weird how I can breathe in here.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you, you fire-crotch!"

My eye twitched. "WHAT THE HELL? JUST 'CAUSE I'M RED-HEADED DON'T MEAN I'M A FIRE-CROTCH, YA DUMBASS!"

"Shut the hell up!" the voice hissed. "Can't you see I'm tryin' to fucking break you outta jail?"

I snorted, standing up and putting my hands on my hips. Is it wrong to think you're a complete idiot when you think you're talking to thin air?

"Down here, you ass-shit."

I looked down and sure enough, there was a motherfucking air vent right below me! And then it hit me.

"Holy hell. You're trying to look up my skirt!" I yelled with embarrassment and realization as I jumped up and inched into a corner.

"You shit-brain, you're wearing pants! FuckDAMN, why am I even helping you?" The guy cursed underneath me. "You're a fucking retard!"

I stomped onto the vent, smashing his fingers. "ASSHOLE."

"Ouch! Fuck!"

The grate was removed and out slithered Hidan, my hero. Well, I'll be damned! This guy WAS useful!

"Hohoho, what do we have here?" I asked smugly, crossing my arms. "Hidan, right?"

"Not just me, you stupid dickwad," Hidan growled, pulling up another mass of red. "Say hello to Sasori."

Sasori? That hot kid with the red hair?

Sasori came out with that bored-ass look on his face as if his day just went as shitty as mine. He sighed and lazily pulled out yet another motherfucking rose that had a yellow base with red tips. Where the fuck do they get these colorful-ass roses? "One more."

I sighed as well, grabbing it and quickly skimming over the card.

_The third rose of the day._

_Enemy or friend_

_Even though we offend_

_Falling in love_

_It's more than a trend_

_This yellow/red rose symbolizes friendship and falling in love. Story of my life. Good luck._

Hmph. Whoever's writing this crap's getting better and better with each damn flower. And what the fuck, good luck?

I stuffed the rose into my back pocket, but pricked myself on accident. "Shit!" I cussed, feeling the stinging sensation through my finger.

"HAHA!" Hidan laughed, pointing at me. "That's what you get for being a retarded bitch!"

I was about to smash his face in before I was taken by surprised by Sasori taking my finger and putting it in his damn mouth!

"Uhhh…what the fuck?" I asked, all confused and shit. Who the fuck sucks a bloody finger? That's like me trying to sniff smelly dick. Some weird-ass shit.

"Be quiet," Sasori ordered, somehow managing to shut me up. "I'm sucking the blood so it doesn't get messy and the guards won't know we're here."

I nodded, not wanting to go against his word. Who knows what he'll do if I go against his orders? Oh cheesefuck, he's got some kind of 'Follow What I Say or Else' aura and shit. Fuckin scary-ass dude.

"Okay, okay, enough with this vampire crap," Hidan said, breaking us apart. Well that's embarrassing. "We don't need you sucking her blood, Sasori." Sasori, in turn, gave Hidan an icy glare that could rival that of the Uchihas'.

"Okay," I said awkwardly, wishing they'd just left me here to suck cock and die. "SOO, anyone have any idea how the fuck we dig outta this shithole?"

"Lucky for you, princess, we already dug the fuckin tunnel. All you need to do is walk the fuck through it," Hidan snorted. I pushed him and dived into the hole.

"Bitch!"

"Fuck you, dickhead!"

I could hear Sasori sighing and climbing into the hole with me. "People who curse get on my nerves."

"Really?" I got real close to his ear. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

I heard Hidan howl with laughter as he slid in with us. "Good one, sweetcheeks!"

"I'd love to," Sasori said, his gaze on me. I tilted my head in confusion. "Love to what?"

"Oh, nothing."

Oh well. Whatever the fuck you wanted to say probably wasn't important anyways. I hate when people don't tell me what the fuck's on their minds. It's like, um geez, why mention it when you don't wanna talk about it anyways? Damn those indecisive fuckers.

Hidan sighed. "Sasori, how long was this tunnel again?" Sasori looked at Hidan with a look of complete annoyance. My guess was that this guy was like Sasuke—always pissy. Haha, I gotta tell that one to him one day. "I don't know. Weren't you the one who dug it?"

Hidan's mouth twitched and I practically see a fucking vein popping out of his small-ass head. "Oh yeah. How could I forget that you didn't do shit while I worked myself to the fucking bone digging this dumbass tunnel?"

The rest of the tunnel was just Hidan and me bickering. It was some long-ass tunnel and we had to do something. Sasori tried to remain calm, but I was quick enough to notice that occasional twitch of his fist meaning he wanted to beat the crap out of us. Ah, man, I love pissing people off.

"Hey Sasori," I grinned as Hidan snickered behind me. My fellow red-head looked at me from the corner of his eye, trying to figure out the shit I was about to do to him. "…"

"Is your hair really that color?" I asked in a high-pitched voice. Wait for it. WAIIIT FOR IT. *twitch* Yes. There it is. My grin slowly melted into a motherfucking badass smirk.

"Yes." Sasori's voice seemed strained, almost as if he didn't wanna answer my good-ass question. Oh man. This is gonna be fun.

"So…" I clung onto Sasori's arm and nestled my head on his shoulder, "What do you like to do in spare time?" With my free hand, I twirled a piece of my hair like a ditz. From behind, I could hear Hidan dying of suppressed laughter. Fuck yeah.

"Make puppets."

"Ooooh, puppets?" I giggled. "How…childish."

Sasori's eye twitched and I could see him tightening his fists. "I beg to differ." He responded calmly but sternly.

"Yeah, I bet you do," I smiled. "But really, who plays with puppets nowadays? Kinda kiddish, don't ya think?"

I could see his jaw set and his teeth clench. "No."

I purposefully tripped and caught myself. "My bad. I'm a bit…ditzy." Sasori glared at the walls, resisting the urge the urge to yell FUCK YOU to me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hidan burst into laughter, clutching the wall for support as tears ran down his face. "I'm sorry, I tried to fucking hold it in, but it was so fucking funny! HAHAHA!"

I laughed too, letting go of Sasori's arm. "Oh man, sorry Sasori. Haha, rhyme. Anyways, sorry, Hidan told me that you got like a soft spot for puppets. Couldn't help it."

Once Hidan calmed down, a big smug expression stuck on his face. "Yeah, I told her that you get all defensive over fucking puppets and that you get so pissed off at ditzy girls. My bad."

Sasori gave us the meanest, leanest, most scariest glare that I've ever gotten. It didn't even look like Sasuke's glare. Sasuke's glare was like saying I-Wanna-Fucking-Murder-You. And Itachi's glare goes like this I'm-Glaring-At-You-To-Make-You-Uncomfortable-And-Maybe-You-Might-Piss-Your-Pants. And Yumi's ultimate death glare was like Imma-Choke-Your-Ass-Until-You-Turn-Fucking-Mauve.

Fucking Sasori's goes like I-Will-Cut-Your-Fucking-Ear-Off-And-Boil-It-And-After-That-I-Will-Find-Exactly-25-Men-To-Rape-Your-Sorry-Ass-ANAL-And-Then-I'll-Make-You-Eat-Your-Boiled-Ear-And-Then-I'll-Gouge-Your-Eyes-And-While-You-Sleep-I'll-Sew-Your-Mouth-Closed-And-Drag-A-Knife-From-The-Beginning-Of-Your-Scalp-To-The-End-Of-Your-Toes-While-Running-Your-Arms-Through-A-Woodchipper-With-Your-Veins-Hanging-Out.

That's how motherfucking scary Sasori looked right now.

I put my hands up, looking apologetic. "Sorry dude, lesson learned. I ain't gonna make fun of your dolls and shit again-," I was interrupted by a fist hitting me square on the mouth.

"OH SHIT!" Hidan cursed.

"Oh my god!" I said, clutching my mouth. "You fucking punched me!"

"Holy shit, man!" Hidan tried to help me as I bent over. "You hit a chick!"

"Aw, crap," Sasori closed his eyes in annoyance. "That wasn't meant for you."

I groaned. "Fuuuuckk."

"Shit, dude, you okay?" Hidan asked me, actually looking concerned.

"Um, no, you stupid fucker, does it look like I'm okay?" Okay, so didn't mean to snap at him, but I hate it when people ask me if I'm okay when I'm obviously not. Like, what the fuck? Need glasses?

"I can't believe you fucking hit a girl," Hidan said, eyes wide at Sasori. "That's some hardcore shit."

"Shut up," Sasori said, bonking his Hidan's head. The remorseful red-head walked over to me and awkwardly patted my back. "I'm…sorry?"

"Fucking mean it!" I groaned again, wiping the blood from my mouth. "Don't say sorry if it doesn't mean a fuck."

"Sorry," Sasori mumbled, but looking straight into my eyes. Somehow, I felt that it was genuine enough. He was one weird guy.

"Ah, it's cool," I said, straightening up and spitting out more blood. I grinned. "How do I look?"

"Ooh," Hidan winced, "You got a bigass purple thing right around-," Sasori nudged him. "I mean, you look gorgeous!"

T.T "Dumbass," Sasori and I said in monotone as we walked away.

"COME BACK!"

**Name POV**

"Shikamaru." Yeah. There was that spiky-headed boy behind the counter at the Laundromat looking as bored as always. I was starting to wonder why I'd been seeing this boy all day. An omen? Maybe.

"Name? Again?" From his tone of voice, he was polite, yes, but I could tell that he was slightly exasperated from the fact that he'd been seeing me during his personal business and/or errands. It didn't help that I'd been snooping too; asking him questions that he clearly did not want to answer.

But he had a secret. And I had to find out.

"I'm beginning to think you are following me, Shikamaru," I said, amused as I sat down on one of the benches that faced the opposite wall. "Or are you popping out everywhere for a reason?"

"Simply a coincidence," he insisted lazily, placing his head in his palm as he leaned on the counter.

"Perhaps," I shrugged, crossing my legs and placing my hair over my right shoulder.

There was a silence.

"So, are you ready to reveal your secret yet?" I asked casually, inspecting my clean nails as if there was one miniscule speck of dust tainting them. And even though my eyes were not on him, I could feel him stiffen and the air shifted from anticipation to immensely tense.

"Secret?" Oh, so he's deciding to play it dumb. A pretty childish and immature strategy clearly seen through, but that's what I'm overlooking. He knows it's a poor strategy, but the fact that he was willing to use it made me suspicious. He has a trump card.

"You're quite odd, Shikamaru," I stated politely, confining my eyes to the various lines on my cuticles. "You're highly intelligent if not a first-rate strategist. Not to mention you have excellent skill in the art of deception. But," I stood up and walked to the counter, staring him straight in the eye, raising the pressure of the intensity between us, "What you fail to notice is that I also excel in the art of detection. I've noticed a handful of oddities about you which no one else has. And I'd like to say that it was normal at first, but the way you acted, it was…very suspicious."

I heard him swallow. That was the nail to his coffin—admitting defeat before all the facts were set straight.

"So…" I leaned closer and tilted my head in mock curiosity, almost piercing him with my concentrated stare, "Care to share what you so desperately attempted to hide?"

We stared at each other for awhile, waiting to see which one would break. I would obviously not break since I was the interrogator in the first place. All I was waiting on was for him to admit what he'd been hiding.

He sighed and let out a deep breath of air. "I'll tell you."

I cracked a smile. "Took ya long enough."

I sat back down and patiently waited for him to recollect himself. The art of detection does not come without the art of interrogation and discovery. In an attempt to explain this as clearly as possible, once you first become suspicious of something, or someone, you observe it for awhile, am I right? Then you interrogate the person, in my case, and find methods to pressure them into telling you what you want to hear. And then, you've discovered the secret. Voila.

"I'm poor," Shikamaru said bluntly without any additional and supplementary information.

I fell out of my seat in a comical manner. "EH?"

He smirked and I quickly picked myself up. "What an inarticulate way to express your surprise, Miname."

I twitched. No one's used my full name in awhile. It was…unfamiliar.

I hardened my gaze and sat back on the bench. "Please elaborate on your previous statement."

He sighed and leaned on the counter once again. "I'm poor, nothin' much to it."

"But you're a member of the ~BADASS8~. Aren't you all excessively rich?" I asked, baffled by the new information I'd received. Shikamaru…was poor? It just didn't add up.

He looked annoyed. "Isn't that what people perceive us to be? The majority of the badasses are all good-looking and athletic and gifted in the fine arts. You'd expect them to be wealthy as well, right?"

"That is…correct," I said quietly. It was true. Because it seemed that they had it all, it would be peculiar if they were not rich as well, right?

"My parents simply do not make as much money as theirs. Their parents all have extravagant jobs. Sasuke's father is the owner of a prosperous company and Sasuke is the heir. Gaara's father is notorious as a kingpin in the world of crime, though that's just a rumor, but we all know that drugs can give you extreme amounts of money. Shino's parents are filthy rich for discovering a new species of insect and maintaining their mass knowledge of bugs makes them respectable members of the science community."

"You don't understand. My parents—they, they just own this little Laundromat. I work here just to help them out. I don't get any pay. A-and, you know that restaurant you guys wanted me to go to that one Saturday?" Shikamaru seemed to be getting emotional.

It was…sort of distressing to look at. To see someone who is usually apathetic and unconcerned about the world to be showing such emotion; heartbreaking.

"Yeah…" I said, my voice low.

"I told you I couldn't go because I didn't want to. That wasn't the truth. I really did want to go, but the reality was that I worked at that restaurant. I didn't want you guys to see me there, looking like such a lowly busboy. It was embarrassing."

A question popped into my mind. "So I take it the rest of the ~BADASS8~ are not aware of your current financial position?"

His eyes lowered. "No."

Realization dawned on me like waves crashing onto the seashore. "All those times you refused to associate with us on weekly hangouts, it was because you had a job?" He nodded.

"Hm. This is quite ironic," I said, rubbing my chin.

"How so?"

"Well, as a member of the ~BADASS8~, you all are expected to originate from a wealthy and industry-based family. As I have found out one of the members is just a commoner, it was the wrong one." I tried to explain the best I could, but my mind was that type of indescribable.

"Hm?"

"What I'm trying to say is, is that if one of the members were to be poor, you were far from what I expected. It'd usually be, no offense, someone like Naruto or Kiba. You, my friend, are quite polite and was raised with gentlemanly manners. It seems quite unfitting that you are the underprivileged one amongst your rude friends. You actually somewhat radiate an air of eloquence. If anything, you deserve the wealth the most, in my eyes at least."

Shikamaru seemed shocked I would say that about him, but I was speaking the right truth. He really did seem far from poor and it was quite unfortunate that he was the one who ended up poor anyways. Shikamaru was not a hard-working person, that was obvious as it is, but I could tell if the effort was given, he could do a number of great and remarkable things.

Though he did not aspire to be much, I believe that he could make himself a splendid man.

"Thank you?" It was laughable to see Shikamaru's reaction to an unexpected compliment.

"Anyways, I've got to get going," I said, standing up. "Don't worry, I'll keep the secret. Well, until the time is right, that is."

He smirked but agreed silently nonetheless.

As I opened the door, he said, "Wait!" I stopped. "Didn't you come here for something?"

"Eh, just send it off to my house," I said, waving my hand carelessly. "I don't care if I have to pay extra, I just don't wanna lug it all the way home."

He laughed as I walked out the door and I could hear his parting words. "That's almost as lazy as me."

I smiled to myself.

**Normal POV with Aiko**

"YES!" Aiko screamed her lungs out as she burst free from the sewer. "FUCKING LAND!"

"Augh, shit!" Hidan cursed as he crawled out with Sasori. "It smells so fucking bad in there."

"And I bet we stink like shit too," Aiko added, brushing herself off. The tunnel was long, but they covered enough distance a minute to make it there in half an hour. It ended up leading into the sewer and they had to walk through the human waste sludge to find their way up.

"Uhhh…"

"Mommy, there's blood on that girl's hair!" A little boy pointed at Aiko's hair rudely, pulling his mother along.

"Eh?" Aiko held a face of indifference. Who was this kid, going around pointing fingers and telling her she had bloody hair?

She suddenly locked eyes with the mother and she was scared as hell. Aiko could tell. She was aware of the feeling and the look of it very well.

"Listen, kid," she leaned down to be eye-level with the brave boy, momentarily forgetting the mother, "My hair's not-,"

"Look another one!" The boy pushed Aiko aside, causing her to tip over. "He has blood on his hair too!"

"What the fuck, kid?" Aiko said angrily, popping a tick mark. "Hidan, where the fuck did we end up?"

"Um, gee, ya snotbag, if you haven't noticed, we're in a fucking park," Hidan snorted, scratching his balls. It seemed that guys did that at the randomest times, though Aiko didn't care. She'd been around guys for so long that it didn't seem weird to her anymore.

"Are you all brothers and sisters?" the boy asked, wide-eyed.

Hidan's eye twitched. "What makes you think that, kid? We look nothing alike."

"No, no," the boy insisted, pointing that rude finger of his again, "You and that girl have the same pinky purple eyes and that boy has blood on his hair just like her. You have to be related!"

They all exchanged looks. What a weird kid. Even _they _didn't notice that they were more alike than they thought.

"Sorry but we're not related at all," Hidan said. "Go run along now."

Where the hell was his mom? Aiko scratched her head. Wasn't she there just a second ago?

"Where's your mother?" Sasori spoke her thoughts. "You were pulling her along before, weren't you?"

"Oh, she went with Daddy. After they take me to the park, they leave me here until they wanna take me home, so I just play by myself." The little boy kicked at the sand with his feet.

At that moment, Aiko felt a twinge of…sympathy? The boy's story was tugging at her heart strings, bringing familiar emotions back. She pitied him and…understood him. She remembered her pain when her parents were no longer there.

She could relate to this boy.

She leaned down once again, but this time put a hand on the top of his head and smiled. "Wanna hang out with us then?"

The boy's bright green eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Hey, what the fuc-," Hidan was silenced by the glare Aiko sent him. She was serious. She wanted this dumbass kid to follow them around all day. Fucking bitch.

"Yeah, sure thing kid," Aiko said, standing up. She stretched. This whole thing was pretty tiring. You try walking through a dark-ass tunnel that leads to a sewer for who knows how long with a pissy redhead and an impatient curse machine.

They started to walk out of the park, Aiko jingling the coins in her pocket.

"So," the kid said, walking beside the odd trio, "Why's your guys' hair so bloody?"

Aiko twitched again. "Kid, are you trying to say some bitch sat on our heads during her time of the month and just let go?"

Hidan snickered behind Sasori, whose expression was the obvious unreadable.

The boy scratched his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wh-," Aiko was cut off with a girl who had purple hair and a paper rose in her hair shoved another rose in her hands.

"What the hell?" Aiko sighed, "Another one?"

"Hidan, Sasori, let's go." The girl said, her serious expression never faltering.

"What? I don't wanna go back! I don't have shit to do!" Hidan complained, crossing his arms like a child. Sasori, on the other hand, took the situation quite well. "Understood."

"Konan, why the fuck are you here anyways?" Hidan yelled, waving his arms all around the place. Konan remained expressionless as she answered, "Obviously to deliver the rose. Now, let's go Hidan. Our job isn't to stay with her."

"I don't wanna go! Fucking tell her, Sasori!"

Sasori was apathetic as he stood beside Konan. "Orders are orders, Hidan."

Hidan grew a tick mark. "Why the fuck are all my friends so fucking serious? Somebody could be fucking raping you in the ass and you wouldn't even give a second fuc—OWWW!"

Konan had had enough of Hidan's senseless rambling and had grabbed his ear while dragging him away. Sasori looked back at the curious-looking Aiko, who held the white rose. "I'll see you later."

"Later?" Aiko repeated as the new trio disappeared from her sight. "What the hell does that mean?" When she got no answer, she sighed and read what the white rose said.

_Purity and humility_

_All signs of you and me_

_Innocence and virtue_

_That's you and me too_

_Don't forget, we've just started_

_You and me, we're also bighearted_

_Just a few more :) 3 Your most devoted admirer_

"Hmph." Aiko crossed her arms. "Guy's got play. Too bad this is my game."

"Hey, hey," the little boy pulled on her shirttail, "What's a fuck?"

"Something that you shouldn't be doing in a long time."

"Hey, wait for me!" The boy squeaked as Aiko began to walk ahead of him.

"Gotta catch up."

"So have you had a fuck?"

"Quit asking questions kid."

"So that means that you haven't had a fuck?"

"I'll gouge your eyes out."

"Do fucks taste good?"

"Hey kid, do you like your mouth?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Good. Close it before I rip it off your face."

"Oh, fuck!"

Meanwhile, Rai and Yumi were so bored, they've resorted to dressing up so they could look good on their dates or "friendly hangouts" and Rai likes to put it. She was in denial, but she shouldn't worry. The denial will soon melt away.

Name soon came home and the two bored sisters attacked her. They didn't even let her utter one word of surprise as they carried her Indian-style to Yumi's room and did their work on her.

"I expect there was a reasonable excuse for ambushing me in my own house?" Name asked in her usual apathetic manner, sitting on Yumi's bed while said blonde pulled out her Hooker cart.

"Just sit still and I'll make you beautiful," Yumi reassured the already beautiful blue-haired wonder. Her intimidating gleaming blue eyes almost made Yumi stop what she was doing, but years of living with this girl made her accustomed to her occasional glares.

In about twenty minutes, Yumi had finished her hair and makeup. Name adamantly refused to wear _any _makeup, but Yumi had bargained with her and ended with a box of spam if she let her put just a **touch **of makeup.

Name now had a relatively nice amount of black mascara and the lightest amount of black eyeliner on just to accentuate her shiny midnight sea eyes. Yumi added smoky blue eye shadow and a dark purple lipstick.

"I look like a Barbie doll gone wrong," Name stated bluntly as she looked herself in the mirror. "So hideous."

"Shut up," Rai bumped her head while looking through a collection of clothes and accessories, "You can say shit about yourself, but we all know you're pretty as fuck."

"For a second there, I almost, just almost, missed Aiko," Name said in surprise as Yumi fixed her dark blue hair into loose waves.

"Ya, ya, love ya too, sweetie," Rai said, finally picking out an outfit for Name. "Yumi, what time is it?"

"It's only ten," Yumi shrugged. "We've got plenty of time."

"Awesome."

"There!" Yumi said, clapping her hands, "Now I pass you onto Rai so you can have perfect clothes."

Name felt like a rag doll, being carelessly tossed around from here to there, getting random clothes thrown onto you, and having your face messed up. She didn't care though. It's not like she had anything else better to do.

"Okay, I finished Name," Rai said, gesturing towards the uninterested girl picking at her nails in the corner.

She now sported a gray tank top that had a blue Pitbull on it and said **World's Most Dangerous** on it. Paired with an open black cardigan, black shorts, black goth boots, and gray tights. She had dangly silver hoop earrings on and a silver chain necklace.

And just for the sake of accessory, Rai added a glistening silver charm bracelet.

"Ooh, somebody looks hot," Yumi giggled as she turned around to work on Rai.

In a minimum of thirty minutes, Rai had her hair in two curly low-pigtails and Yumi had her makeup done.

Rai had a lot of mascara and eyeliner, making her red eyes glow, and a little bit of red eye shadow. She had cherry lipstick on and red beaded earrings that dangled from her ears.

Her clothes consisted of a red-and-black striped beanie, a black long-sleeve that said **LOVE ME** in red and in a hollow heart, and black short shorts. She also wore a ruby red half-hoodie with a half leather jacket, red mesh tights, and black knee-high boots.

"And somebody's dressing to impress," Name raised an eyebrow, eying Rai up and down. This time, Rai didn't get flustered at the insinuation of her romance with Sasuke. Instead, she radiated confidence. "Damn straight I am."

Ever since Yumi's tirade earlier in the day, Rai thought, well what the hell? I've waited long enough, I think I deserve a little something. I'm not just gonna sit here like Cinderella, waiting for him to do something for me.

Rai finally realized that if he wouldn't make a move, then she'd have to do something about that.

"And last not but definitely not least…" Yumi chuckled to herself as Name and Rai flanked her sides to do her hair while Yumi did her own makeup.

They straightened her hair and her side bangs pin-straight, something they haven't seen in a while.

"I almost forgot what you really look like," Rai snickered after finishing her hair. Yumi pouted, "Shut up."

She dressed herself up in a white long-sleeve that said **TOKYO GIRL** in orange, a knee-length dark brown leather jacket, a light brown leather skirt, and dark brown combat boots. Beneath that, she wore a caramel & dark chocolate striped socks and over that, an orange and white striped scarf.

She wore heavy mascara and eyeliner, because those were her favorite cosmetic products, and a light orange eye-shadow. She wore a pinkish natural lipstick and her orange diamond shaped dangly earrings.

"Okay, so now we look like hookers," Rai shrugged, "What happens when we get raped?"

"Tell the guy to avoid a creampie," Yumi shrugged herself, sitting on her bed and licking yet another lollipop.

"What's a creampie?"

"You'll see when you get raped."

**Back to Aiko**

While Hidan and Sasori were gone, some guy with a half white half black face popped up and gave her a burgundy colored rose and left without a word. It was weird, yes, but then again, she was used to weird. Anyways, the rose said…

_Beauty is something I love about you_

_It's because it's the most obvious part of you_

_You're always so pretty, without a doubt_

_It's frustrating to see all the boys scout_

_But don't fret my dear_

_Because, you see_

_You're better than what I expected you to be_

_Your beauty is not a fairy-tailed myth_

_That and, you're someone I always want to be with_

Other than that, walking with the kid eventually tired Aiko out. All he did was ask unnecessary questions that she really didn't feel like answering until he was above the age of ten. Where he'd eventually learn about human reproduction.

"So if you fuck someone, you get a baby?" Aiko groaned. Couldn't she take a nice stroll around town without this kid asking about fuck every five seconds?

"Yeah, but it doesn't happen all the time."

"Why not?"

Aiko sighed and face-palmed. "Look, I'm out to do something. I let you follow me 'cause I felt bad for you. Now don't make me think twice about dropping you off back at the park."

The kid pouted. "Fine. I'll shut up."

Thank the lord.

And here comes another guy with a rose. This guy was blue and all that shit and he was sorta creepy looking. He had a freaky smile on his face as he extended his fishy hand to reveal a pink rose.

"The name's Kisame. Don't forget it." Aiko, who was used to the freaks that showed up with random roses, disregarded him as weird and shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Hehehe…" Kisame chuckled evilly before slowly walking away.

"Creepy fish face," Aiko said under her breath as she leaned on a nearby wall with the kid to read the card.

_Sweet and gentle as can be_

_This isn't you, really_

_Nothing reminds me of you to a pink rose_

_Except for perfect happiness I suppose_

_Just a little bit left…3_

The red-haired girl sighed and tucked it into her pocket with the rest of the roses, which were digging in and causing a few cuts on her hands.

"Let's go." She arrived at a Hallmark store and bought a wife and husband card for Tsunade and Jiraiya. It said…

_I'm sorry for losing your hard-earned trust_

_And all other things for the sake of lust_

_Please understand, I am a man_

_With a cut-short attention span_

_And I'm very sorry for all the lies_

_You're the perfect woman in my eyes_

_What I failed to notice was how beautiful you are_

_And strong and kind too_

_You are the one and only shining star_

_In the sky of many truthless truths_

"That old pervert owes me big time for this shit," Aiko grumbled, stuffing the card into her other pocket along with the chocolate and the porn. They walked out of the store casually, as if everything were normal.

"OH MY GOD!"

"What now?" Aiko cracked open her right eye to see what the fuck was up. "Hey, kid, what's goin' on?"

"That is my son!" Suddenly, an enraged woman yanked the boy from Aiko and protectively held him against her with the cops right behind her.

"Um, what the hell?" Aiko was in shock. She'd had everything and anything happen to her. Why was this crazy lady taking the kid and calling the cops on her?

"You!" The lady jabbed a finger in the tired teen's face. "You kidnapped my son with your hoodlum friends!"

Aiko's expression turned from disinterested to furious. "What the _fuck_ are you talking about? You left him at the park!"

"Doesn't mean you can just take him!"

"Are you fucking crazy, lady? This kid told me you'd leave him there until god knows when so he could be alone," Aiko growled. "Don't try to act so fucking innocent here."

"What lies are you spouting?" The lady feigned an innocent voice. "Police, she's telling lies! Arrest her!"

_Police? POLICE. Oh shit! _Aiko started to run, but it was one second too late. They had already grabbed her and cuffed her. When she was shoved into the cop car, the boy she took care of for about an hour or two looked at her in confusion.

Wait a minute, was that even his mother? He didn't seem to be as loving towards her as he was back then.

_Shit!_ Aiko cursed as she kicked the car seat. _When did I mess up so bad?_

She was taken to a different jail other than the usual high-tech security prison. This jail was a more ghetto one. When she was taken inside, she realized that she was the only prisoner there and that it was a one-cell jail with a desk for the sheriff to sit. Where in the hell was she?

Of all the jails she's been in, this was the poorest one. It was just sad to look at. She felt like she was in some low-class box with holes inside it.

And who the hell goes to jail twice in one day? That's just straight-out pathetic.

"Stay there, criminal," Some dopey-looking cop eyed her like she was trash and sat behind the desk. Aiko sighed and casually sat on the floor of the dirty prison cell.

It was nearing about five o' clock and the sky was darkening while the snow was falling. She had places to go, people to see. She still hadn't brought Tsunade and Jiraiya together. I mean, without her help, it would be another impending divorce, wouldn't it?

The world doesn't need any more of _that _shit.

And most importantly, she still didn't know who this mystery guy writing all the poems was. If she didn't have any feelings for Gaara whatsoever, she might've given this dude a chance. She sighed. Gaara.

She remembered the whispering around the Christmas tree and the suspicious glances her sisters threw at her. Just what was his surprise? And why the hell is it so mind-blowing? Is he like giving her a fucking diamond or something?

"Kid."

The voice of a commanding officer snapped her out of her reverie. She instantly narrowed her eyes. Yumi might've liked cops, but she was part of Dragon's Inferno. Dragon's Inferno would always get away from cops 'cause they were just that sneaky. Aiko was from World of Demons. They could fight like hell, that's true, but they all had the same loud-mouth attitude that got them jailed, hence the reason Aiko detests cops. It was just instinct.

"You got a visitor," the cop snorted at her angst-y attitude. He resumed his nonchalant pose in his chair and napped. "Teenagers."

"Who the hell could be visiting me? Nobody even knows I'm here," Aiko said, puzzled. Her confusion turned into, well, more confusion.

"Uh…what are you doing here?" Aiko said, pointing casually at the older Uchiha.

Itachi snorted at her impoliteness. Kids these days. "Oh please. You've been receiving flowers from the Akatsuki all day. Don't think I'm here to just say hello."

Aiko jumped in realization. "No way! That's why they all looked so motherfuckin' familiar! Akatsuki, duh!" She slapped her forehead. "Man, am I dumb!"

"You could say that again," Itachi and the nappy-headed cop said in unison. They shared glances but shrugged and went about their business.

"Alright, shut up," Aiko sat down again, seeing as how Itachi wouldn't get her out of jail, "Just give me the shit and leave. Unless you're willing to pay my bail."

"How much?"

Aiko closed her eyes and smirked. "Five-hundred."

She felt a rose hit her face and the start of footsteps. "Bye."

Her mouth twitched. "Cheap-ass bastard."

"Kid, shut up," the cop said, with no authority in his voice to enforce the command. "I'm tryin' to watch Oprah here. This guy just cheated on his wife with a teenager and got her pregnant. He doesn't even have a job and he has eight kids with his wife."

"Wow," Aiko whispered to herself and huddled in the corner. "Didn't no cops were such candy-asses."

"What was that, hoodlum?"

"Nothing, oh beautiful one!"

"Thought so," the cop snorted in victory.

Aiko rolled her eyes. She let him have that one. He was like a five-year old kid tryin' to pick a fight with the bully.

She forgot about the childish cop and continued to sit in the corner. "Might as well read this shit," she sighed, opening up the note from the rose. It was black this time, contrasting greatly with the other colorful roses.

_Death, tears, sorrow, and despair_

_Anger, frustration, and a thousand dagger glares_

_You give me all these feelings, far or near_

_But despite this, renewal and love takes place here_

_Our relationship and admiration, designed to endear_

_Do not take this black rose as a serious offense_

_To believe otherwise, well it's common sense_

_So I guess it's time to set this straight_

_Tonight at 11:50 PM in the Quads and don't be late :) _

Despite her feelings toward Gaara, she was feeling slightly flustered. She had read somewhere that black roses could not be made naturally, but florists would dye them to make it seem as if it were real.

Regardless of its authenticity or not, the rose petals were soft like real ones and it smelled like it should.

She inwardly scoffed. Leave it to Itachi to give her the most emo rose…

She re-read the note again and noticed the location. Quads? Where the hell is that?

She was interrupted by a sniffle and she took a double-take at the guard up top.

There he was in all his scary guardliness. He was in the chair, bringing a tissue up to his face because he was crying his eyes the fuck out and saying, "Oprah, for Kami's sake, she's just a child!"

Aiko snorted and returned to her plans. She wondered. How would she escape this place? It seems that she's run out of luck. She was always lucky; escaping the cops and getting out of trouble in the nick of time—it was all routine to her.

Now that she's been caught and there's no one to call and no one to save her…well, simply, what the hell was she gonna do now?

She sighed and leaned her head against the cheap brick wall while pulling her knees up loosely and hanging her arms over them. She looked everywhere for a sign of escape.

Like Shikamaru's tactics, she also had a thinking technique.

One that no one would expect from her. Her technique was to observe her surroundings; to be able to use anything and/or everything…

Aiko tried to use her resources. She felt the walls and the ground for a weak spot and found a few. She patted herself to see if she could use anything in her pockets other than the cheesy Hallmark card and the number of roses in her ass.

"A-ha!" She whispered to herself triumphantly as she dug out the spoon she used earlier to eat that completely disgusting frozen yogurt. "I'm gonna dig myself outta this shithole!"

She cackled to herself at her seemingly ingenious plan.

"Nothing could possibly go the fuck wrong. This is the best plan ever!"

**One Hour Later**

"Holy…shit…this ground…is so…motherfucking thick!" The firecracker panted to herself as sun set from outside of the jail. With each breath she took, she stabbed the ground with the plastic spoon she had previously gotten from a horrible yogurt desert.

Her current position was her with her ass up and her cheek pressed to the cold ground. Her spoon was in her fist and she stuck it halfway through the small crater she managed to make in an hour. She chipped the ground after ten minutes of digging.

After thirty minutes of digging, she had managed to create a centimeter of hole. And by time it reached an hour, she got a bowl shaped hole about half an inch deep.

She stared at her progress with maniacal eyes. "This shit needs to break the fuck down."

And to think…her super-smart, genius, fool-proof, Einstein-status, ultimate jailbreak plan was to dig a hole from the inside out. And after an hour of incessant digging, she had created something not even a mouse could fit in.

Her unbreakable plan soon turned out to be a Titanic. She was a failure.

"Gotta…keep…going…" the determined redhead continued to scrape the floor with the white plastic spoon, "Can't…give…up…I—,"

*_SNAP*_

It seemed as if the whole world froze.

The once strong-willed redhead shakily raised up the plastic spoon. Well, if that's what you call a white plastic bottom of a spoon. Yes, ladies and gentleman, the spoon was broken.

The circular counterpart had snapped off and bounced all the way under the chair of the sleeping guard.

"Oh my shit," Aiko bawled, thrashing around and throwing an immature-like tantrum, "I fucking hate my life!"

"Well, it was bound to break anyways."

"Great!" Aiko sniffed, flipping her bangs out of the way. "Now I'm starting to hear the perv's voice. I'm going fucking insane!"

"HEY, I'm not a perv! Call me that again and I'll fail you into oblivion!"

"Might as well," Aiko kept going. She failed to notice the smirking figures in the doorway. "Since this is a hallucination, I should just go ahead and tell you your hair looks like an ancient rat's nest, your porn mags are cheap as fuck, I mean seriously, get some class and at least go for Playboy, and the boil on your nose pisses me the fuck off. It's just THERE and whenever I talk to you I can't just NOT look at it. It's like the fuckin' mole on your thigh. There. Now I've got nothing to lose."

"I'LL WRING YOUR NECK, YOU LOUDMOUTHED DUMBSHIT!"

Her eyes widened. It sounded so realistic.

"Eh?" The downtrodden girl tilted her head in newfound confusion as her eyes found the figure she was looking for. "Pervy Science teacher?"

And there were the two figures. The fuming white-haired aforementioned Science teacher and the slit-eyed blonde F-cup bombshell were standing at the doorway, looking at the jail cell she was in.

"AND YOU'RE A DUMBASS WHO SUCKS AT SCIENCE! Who doesn't know what Pangea is, huh?"

"For your information smart-ass, Pangea falls into the category _geography_!"

"OH MY DAMN, YOU STUPID TARD. Geography is part of Earth Science! Do your homework for once!"

"Wow," Tsunade whistled monotonously and put a hand to her hip, "My student, the over-achiever."

"Excuse meeee," Aiko mimicked, crossing her arms stubbornly. "But in your school, I follow the rules. Out here, I can do whatever the shit I want."

"Obviously," Jiraiya muttered, "I bet you spend your weekends digging for food in the dumpsters."

"I hope your penis blows up when you jack yourself off tonight."

Tsunade shook her head at the imbeciles in front of her. She found herself asking the same question she asked almost every day of her life. Why did she deal with these people again?

"HEY! Who are you assholes?"

The once-snoring guard had regained his alertness and finally noticed the two strangers in the cramped doorway of the small jail.

"The girl's ours. We got the money to pay for it," Tsunade responded gruffly, narrowing her eyes at the guard, who was finding it very hard to keep his eyes to her face.

"Really? Then show it to me."

Aiko was bursting with happiness. She couldn't wait to get out of this place! "C'mon Pervy teacher, show him the money!"

Through the slits in the jail cell, Jiraiya grabbed her by the shirt and shook her until her eyes rolled around. "Listen you little dumbass, we're bailing you out so you can shut your mouth before your grade becomes a permanent F."

"I've got F's in almost every subject anyways," Aiko shrugged, trying to recover from the dizziness, "Go ahead."

Jiraiya's eye twitched. "Don't be a smart-ass. Shut your trap and I won't think of leaving you here."

"Hush, you two," Tsunade pulled Jiraiya back as the guard opened Aiko's jail cell. "We're-,"

"I'M FREEEEE!" Aiko yelped and screamed, bolting out of the ghetto jail and jumping in the streets. "TAKE THAT YA SHITBAGS! NO ONE CAN MESS WITH—OOF!"

"That idiot," Tsunade slapped her forehead as she heard skid marks and groans of pain. "She got hit by a car."

Aiko grabbed her stomach in pain but stood up. "I'm okay."

"Watch where you're going, firecrotch!" the driver yelled out his window as he sped away.

The "firecrotch" blazed with newfound aggression. "I'LL KICK YOUR BALLS, YOU SUCK-ASS ASIAN DRIVER!"

"This is Japan, you shiznit! We're all Asian!" The hit-and-run driver shook his fist out of the window and revved his engine.

"Hmph." Aiko stood up and brushed herself off as she walked towards the sidewalk. "Everybody's a smart-ass these days."

"Including you," Jiraiya bumped her on the top of her pretty red head. And in doing so, the porn magazine she had bought earlier flopped out.

All three of them stared at it as people walked by at the odd trio.

"Uhhh…" Aiko tried to explain but couldn't quite find the words.

"Is that…?" The pervy Science teacher tried hard not to look at the nude magazine. Not with his wife right there and still sore about the earlier problem.

"Aren't you a little bit too young to be reading this kinda stuff?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she picked it up. Oh yes, she was used to seeing porn magazines. "I usually catch the boys reading this. Why the hell do you have it?"

The teenager looked accusingly at Jiraiya. "WELLLL…"

"Spit it out, I haven't got all day."

"Temari and Hinata and Rai and Yumi and Tenten and Shizumi kicked me outta the car 'cause I was cussing and I landed on the hood of Temari's Hummer and they kept driving and I got slushied and they ran me into the pervy Science teacher's nasty car and I asked him why it looked like shit and he said that he got caught with porn and he got kicked outta your house and that he had to live in his crappy car now and I said 'No worries, I'll fix it!' so I tried to but I ran into this guy named Hidan who REALLLLY pissed me off and I bought a porn magazine so I could help pervy teacher," Aiko said in one really big breath.

Jiraiya was picking at his nails while Tsunade stared at her pointedly. "So you heard about our little spat."

"Yes ma'am." Aiko nodded diligently.

"Do you know what it was about?"

"Yeah 'cause you found his porn stash," Aiko answered proudly. She felt good because she knew the answer to the question and it made her feel smart.

"And you bought porn because you thought it'd make me forgive him for reading porn?" The blonde principal crossed her arms, trying to make a point.

And the point came across as Aiko's face twisted into one of confusion and realization. "…Whatever! Sor-ry for trying to help!"

Jiraiya sighed and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, everything's fixed. No need for your help anymore."

Aiko's jaw dropped. "What!" She put her hands up in the air. "I spent all day getting you crap that you were supposed to give her!"

"Like what?"

"Like…this…shit," she grumbled, rummaging through her pockets. As soon as she found what she was looking for, she threw the fancily wrapped chocolates and the husband and wife card at him.

"Hmm…impressive," Jiraiya flashed a smug grin as he checked them over. "Maybe I should've let you handle this."

"Who cares about that? How did you win her back? That's like impossible!" Aiko huffed, putting her hands to her hips.

"Well, I thought you were taking WAY too long to help me, so I finally took matters into my own hands and just apologized…on my knees," Jiraiya shrugged.

"Why didn't you call me and say you didn't my help anymore?" Aiko raged, hanging onto his shirt. "I've been out here for fucking hours trying to think of ways to fix your dumbass marriage! At least have the decency to call and say that you didn't my help!"

"Have you ever seriously heard of a teacher giving his student his phone number?" The white-haired teacher said monotonously.

Aiko let go. "True."

"Aiko, right?"

The redhead turned to face what she was expecting. Yep, another rose. It was being held by a man named Pein. She saw his name stitched on his clothing. Pfft. Loser.

He walked away without a word.

"Umm…" Tsunade was about to say something, but lacked the formation of words.

"Shit, kid, is that a blue rose?" Jiraiya asked his bored-looking student as she read the card.

_A blue rose is almost impossible to attain_

_Like the romance with you I try to maintain_

_Our whole relationship is extremely complex_

_It's hard to see what really comes next_

_You're hard to reach and completely mysterious_

_Always silly and rarely dead-serious_

_You should know this rose is tremendously rare_

_But anything for you to show that I care_

"Was that Pein I saw just now?" Tsunade asked, almost dazed.

"Yeah, you know him?" Aiko asked, stuffing the rose in her pocket with the rest.

"Of course I do. He was my former student," Tsunade nodded suspiciously. "How do you know him?" Then she added hesitantly. "…It's not…safe to be friends with a guy like him, you know."

"Pfft," Aiko scoffed. "I think it's not safe to be friends with a girl like me. And some guy's been sending me roses with poems attached to them. I don't know who it is, but I'm just wondering how they have connections to the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Tsunade arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing, never mind," Aiko waved her hand, feeling the need to not explain to the school principal the structures of gangs. "Anyways, what time is it?"

"Whoa," Jiraiya's eyebrows rose. "It's already eleven?"

"Eleven?" Aiko's eyes bulged. "Oh shit, I gotta go! See ya later, Pervy teacher and big tit principal!" She waved and started to run.

"If you call me that again, I'll expel you to Alaska!" The principal hollered as the redhead made her escape.

"I've got fifty minutes before I meet that person at the Quads," Aiko panted to herself. She looked at her surroundings. "And from here…that's about half an hour away to my house! And I still gotta get ready, fuck!"

Before she could kick into high gear, a yellow Ferrari Enzo skidded in front of her to a stop.

**Aiko POV (Finally! :D Did ya miss me? X)**

"Hey, what the hell?" I knocked on the hood to get the driver's attention since the windows were tinted and I couldn't see who was inside. "I'ma sue your ass!"

Seriously, what was up with these cars today? Are they all out to run my ass over?

The exotic car that was parked near the sidewalk caught the attention of everybody on the street, causing a commotion. I guess it didn't help that I was out there with my red hair and my potty mouth.

"I don't think you'd do that," smirked the driver as he slowly stepped out of the car, looking all cool and shit.

I was ready to punch his dick unrecognizable until I saw his face and thought otherwise. Now I just wanted to drill his nose into the back of his head.

"What the fuck?" I pointed at the Ino look-alike. "Why you here, Ino?"

He popped a tickmark. "Shut the hell up, Dyke-O! I'm gonna drive you to your house, un!"

I put my hands on my hips. "And why would you do that?"

"Because I was paid to, un!" Deidara pushed me into the other side of the car. "Just shut up and go, un."

I buckled up and crossed my arms in the car. "This better be fast."

The Ino twin smirked and put his black shades on. "This is a Ferrari Enzo, baby. It was made to be fast, un."

And I was quickly silenced when he stepped on the pedal and we sped through the streets. "HOLY SHIT!" I grabbed the edge of my seat. "Motherfucker, we're gonna get pulled over!"

"Relax and quiet down, un," Deidara said nonchalantly, weaving through the New Year's traffic as if it were as easy as putting his shoes on. "We'll be there in ten minutes tops, un."

Well that's good enough. That's less than half the time it takes to get to my house by walking. Fuck it, just get with the program.

**11.5 Minutes Later**

"Holy crap, just shut the fuck up!" I had my shoe implanted on his face since he tied my arms with the seatbelts. "You're so fucking annoying!"

"Get your smelly shit off my face, un!" The gay-ass wonder tried to swat my foot away while he concentrated on the steering wheel. "I'm trying to drive here, Dyke!"

"I will rip your blonde hair off and stuff it up your asshole!" I growled, pulling his hair.

"Thank god, we're here, un!" He skidded to a stop in front of my house and pressed the brakes. And our faces just damn **smushed** onto the windshield.

"Y-You crazy fucker…" I rubbed my cheek, slapping his thigh.

"Get outta my car, un!" He pushed me out the door onto my ass and threw a yellow rose at me. "Happy New Year, Dyke-O!"

And with that rude comment, he just drove the fuck away. "I hope you crash your car into a jail and they beat your ass up!" I yelled after him even though he probably couldn't hear me.

I started grumbling and read the note.

_We started out as enemies and never as friends_

_I didn't even know when we made amends_

_But my feelings for you, no doubt brings me joy_

_But I also feel like just another boy_

_Your smile turns my bad day into something delighted_

_I hope my feelings don't go unrequited_

"Pfft, whatever," I stuffed the rose where the others ones were and ran into the house. I've got no time to lose.

"Aiko? Is that you?" I heard Yumi's light voice as I entered my room and grabbed a bunch of clothes. From the distance of her voice, I could tell she was in Rai's room. I quickly climbed up to Rai's room and grabbed a random cookie on the floor.

If you ever wanted to pick up some random useful shit, Rai's room is like a fucking thrift store. ANYTHING could be in there and it was fucking amazing.

"Aiko? Where did you go for so many fucking hours?" asked an almost unrecognizable Rai.

"No time, gotta go, see ya!" I said hurriedly, swiftly dodging the boxing glove that was thrown at me by an equally distinct looking Yumi.

"Damn it, I missed!" Yumi pouted, crossing her arms.

"Bitch," I said under my breath, trying my best to get outta this damn room. I was almost out when-

"Hold it!"

DAMN. Before my speedy escape, Name had gotten a hold of my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked me suspiciously, raising her eyebrow.

"Look, it's a long-ass story but I gotta _**GO**_ pronto," I said, ready to take off again. "Seriously."

Name raised an eyebrow. "…"

"Hurry the fuck up!" I pleaded, squirming to get over her iron grip. The girl was like a ten-foot five ton man. Her grip was firm and tight as fuck.

"…Fine," Name sighed and released me. "But if I have to undergo this horrendous torture categorized as makeup, then I suppose you must contribute to this indescribable torment as well."

"Whatever! Just make it quick. I gotta leave ASAP." I seriously could _not _have stressed that enough. If I'm late to the Quads, I'm gonna lose it. I've been through **WAY** too much shit to just go down now. If I do, I'm gonna be _**pissed the fuck off**_.

"Done!" Yumi smiled and turned me around in the chair.

"What the hell? I didn't even know I was getting painted on. And how the fuck did I get into chair?" I looked around, confused as hell. One second, I was thinking about how I'd murder these bitches if I got late and the next second this blonde dumbass just finishes putting makeup on me.

"Might as well dress you here," Rai shrugged, pulling off my dirty clothes.

"Those are disgusting." Name made a face at my grimy outfit. "What exactly did you do today?"

"None ya business," I grunted as Yumi pulled at my hair. "Hey, watch it up there!"

"Sorry, but your hair is a literal rat's nest. Look," She pulled a strand and dangled a rat tail in front of me, "It's just nauseating."

I laughed, remembering the time in the sewer and Hidan and I argued until we started wrestling on the floor. "So _that's _where it went."

Name made another face, looking more disgusted. "That is extremely repulsive. You seriously shouldn't be laughing right now."

"Whatever, just hurry up. I've gotta go in," I checked the clock on Rai's wall, "Ten minutes. Someone show me where the Quad is!"

"It's near Town Center," Yumi answered as she powdered my face some more. "You'll see it, I guess. In big words, it says **Quads**…Hey, what's this purple bruise on the side of your mouth?"

"What the hell are you talking abou-," My eyes widened. Umm…Sasori punched me? Nah, that doesn't sound right.

"Did you get into another fight?" Name sighed, exasperated.

"Yeah, what of it?" I lied shamelessly. Whew. Quick save.

She rolled her eyes. "Tomboys will be tomboys."

"Shut your trap."

I don't know how long they worked on me but in the end, I looked pretty legit. Well, I liked the clothes; the makeup made me look and feel trampy.

Yumi smeared some "concealer" to hide the big-ass bruise on the side of my face and made me wear some type of weird-ass "smoky red eye-shadow". Then she put on dark red lipstick on my lips, some mascara, and eyeliner, and whatever the fuck that was.

Name curled my hair and put it half-up half-down and put a gold skull necklace on me. She added gold hoop earrings and a gold eternity circle bracelet.

Then it was Rai's turn to fuck up my body by forcing me to wear some short-ass black shorts, red tights, black knee-high boots, and a red over-the-shoulder shirt that showed a black grenade on it.

"Wow." I scratched my head while hurrying to get out.

"You like it?"

"I look like a hooker."

**Normal POV**

"So you go to Konoha High as well? I believe you're in the same History class as me," Ryuu laughed, drinking some of his coffee. He was currently sitting in Starbucks with Sukino, who enjoyed his mere presence.

"Yeah, but I don't go to school often," Sukino smiled. "I work here part-time to get away from home. My folks don't like the things I do."

Ryuu raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Nothing important. I was just getting more interested into the punk lifestyle. They didn't like it all," Sukino laughed in her beanbag chair. She felt comfortable in the nicely heated coffee shop. Starbucks was always relaxing for her and the smell of coffee beans was heaven.

They continued on with their small talk and waited for the Starlight Event.

"You know, I heard a TV crew's gonna film the Starlight Event from Town Center. They're gonna catch one lucky couple who kisses exactly at midnight," Sukino said.

"Wow, wonder who that lucky couple's gonna be," Ryuu snorted.

And across from the cozy Starbucks, Shizumi and Shino were walking around the Quads, engaging in trivial conversations about the weather and such. Finally, they took a seat on the bench and admired the scenery.

The Quads was like a gigantic shop alleyway for lack of better description. On both the left and the right sides, brightly decorated stores faced each other and at the end of the alleyway was the stack of rectangles, or a square branchless Christmas tree, where candles were being placed.

"_It's beautiful, no?"_ Shizumi smiled at the dazzling lights. A blue butterfly fluttered in front of her and landed on her lap.

"Happy New Year," Shino said quietly beneath his scarf.

She closed her eyes and grinned as a sign of appreciation.

And above them, on the restaurant balcony sat the blonde-haired blue-eyed Uzumaki and the blushing Hyuuga. They sat in a reserved space, specially made for them by the _Fancy Restaurant_.

The Uzumaki could do a lot of wrong, but this was not one of them. The balcony seat was a perfect view of the Quads and the Starlight Event.

"T-This is really n-nice, N-Naruto," Hinata smiled, pulling on her coat tighter. It really was chilly out there. From the look of the sky, there might've been a chance of snow, but it definitely was not going to snow now.

"You think so, Hinata?" Naruto grinned his lopsided grin. "I worked really hard for it!"

"W-well, I think i-it's amazing," Hinata reassured him shyly, picking at her spoon and fork.

"I'm glad ya like it!" He chuckled, putting an elbow on the table and his head in his palm. "Great view too, huh?"

"I-It's very p-pretty," the beauty stuttered.

"Like you," Naruto grinned. She blushed and almost fainted on that spot.

"W-What? Come on, don't faint on me now!"

And to the right of Starbucks and in front of the _Fancy Restaurant_ was Yumi and Shikamaru, in the candy shop he'd promised to take her to. And of course, she was ecstatic to be able to be in such a sugary-filled wonderland.

"Whoa, Shika, look at that lollipop!" said Yumi eagerly. She pointed to a lollipop as big as her head and Shikamaru couldn't help but crack a smile at her energized state from just being around candy.

"And look at that enormous Hershey's bar!" The blonde hung onto a Hershey bar as big as Stanley Jaret's body. "This is paradise, thanks a bunch Shika!"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're very welcome."

It pleased him to see how easy he could make her happy by just surrounding her with assorted sweets. It was…refreshingly delighting.

Meanwhile, on the _Fancy Restaurant's _roof, Rai hurriedly climbed up the staircase to meet up with Sasuke Uchiha.

_Dammit_ she cursed _If my hair's messed up, someone's ass is gonna be kicked, no doubt_

When she reached the rooftop, it was dark, but she spotted a candle with a picnic-like setting on the ground. There was a blanket laid down and an assortment of chips with a 36-pack of Coke bottles. (Bottles, not cans :D)

There were boxes of candy there and in the middle of it all sat Sasuke, staring straightforward into the other vacant rooftop. He inwardly smirked. Apparently, no one had been clever enough to think of a rooftop dinner.

Though he was somewhat happy no one had thought to have a picnic on a roof. That way, the two of them could be lost in their own little world.

"Oh shoot," Rai said in amazement, causing Sasuke to turn around.

"You don't like?"

"I love," she nodded casually, walking over and sitting down next to him. "Very impressive, Sas-Gay."

"You haven't called me that in awhile," the Uchiha chuckled, reminiscing about the old nickname. "I kinda miss it."

"Oh?" Rai took a Coke bottle out of the stack, "So you want me to call you that in public?"

He shook his head. "I'd rather you not."

She laughed and took a sip of the Coke. "Good view."

"You're welcome."

"Yeah, yeah," Rai rolled her eyes but a smile was on her face. Sasuke was pretty romantic and definitely unpredictable. And she…liked that. Well, surprisingly.

And somewhere in all this, Name was sitting on Kiba's couch in his cousin's apartment. She felt undeniably awkward sitting there, on some unknown person's couch.

When Rai and them had all rushed off to wherever they were meeting their guys, Name refused to accompany them and remained at home. That is, until a certain canine-like cutie called her up and asked if she could come up to the Quads and meet him up in an apartment room.

She thought that it wouldn't cause too much trouble and opted to meet him at the apartment room in front of the Quads. This room was in the large alleyway where Starbucks and the Candy Shop was at.

In fact, it was exactly two floors above Starbucks and if you peeked your head out the window, you'd get a nearly perfect view of the Starlight event to your right and in front of you, you'd see couples dining at the _Fancy Restaurant_.

"Sorry I had to hang out with you here," Kiba said sheepishly, setting down two steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate. "It's not the best place, but it's a pretty good view for the Starlight Event."

"I never requested for you to go to such lengths just to get an adequate sight of an event we shall not even participate in," Name shrugged, sipping her hot chocolate and crossing her legs. She would never admit it, but she was feeling a long-forgotten emotion that she hadn't felt in awhile. She was nervous and tried not to trip over the words she was saying. She didn't want Kiba thinking she was a dumb girl who'd do anything he wanted.

She didn't want him to think she was weak or that she was clumsy. She needed him to know that she was strong on her own and that was that.

The Inuzuka boy sweat-dropped. "Uhh…okay, that's cool. But I thought it'd be kinda awesome if we got a good view, y'know. I heard it's a pretty sick thing to watch."

"Very well then," Name nodded, but then smiled. A lady must never forget her manners. "Thank you, Kiba."

When he saw her smile, it was like the angels from above just sparkled some kind of holy dust on her and she just glittered and radiated beautiful. His heart pounded against his chest and he forced himself to smile, just to make himself to not look as stupid as he already did. "No problem."

In Town Center, Neji was enjoying Tenten's company as she snuggled up to him in the cold weather.

"Neji, what's my surprise?" Tenten giggled, holding on to his arm.

"It's nothing special, really," Neji shrugged, taking out a plastic bag and handing it to her. "It's compensation for receiving such a shit present on Christmas."

Tenten shook her head while pulling out whatever it was from the plastic bag. "I don't care. The watch looks real and you can't even tell unless you've got some genius like Name or Shikamaru inspecting it. It's an okay present."

"Yeah well, it's still made me feel incredibly foolish," Neji rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm still sorry about it."

"No need," Tenten waved her hand casually as she gasped at the replacement present he had given her. "This is so cute!"

"I made it myself," Neji chuckled, "I kinda got inspired with Aiko's present to Gaara. Call me the copy-cat, but I couldn't help it. It sounded like a brilliant idea."

Tenten admired the antique-looking wooden teddy bear that donned two familiar looking buns beside its ears. It was holding a wooden scroll in its hands and inside, carved in a fancy cursive font, it said:

_Love is a promise_

_Love is a souvenir _

_Once given never forgotten_

_Never let it disappear_

_-John Lennon_

"Hello there, this is me reporting live from Town Center, I'm here surrounded by countless couples, all spending New Year's together," grinned some cheesy reporter from behind the snuggling couple.

"It is 11:55 right now, just five minutes away from the new year!" People cheered from behind the reporter. "And at exactly 11:59, a few seconds from New Year's, we will tune in to the Starlight Event and zoom in on that special couple that happens to catch our eye."

"WHOO!"

And somewhere across the world…

"Wow," Temari whistled. "Some fun they're having in Japan."

"Aw, don't worry baby, we're having fun too," Riki reassured his girlfriend, kissing her forehead. They sat nuzzling in one big blanket with the lights dimmed and the fireplace burning bright. The TV was on and they were both holding a mug of nice hot coca to beat the New York weather.

"It sucks that we have to be snowed in," Temari groaned, complaining for about the hundredth time today, "We could've been watching that annual Times Square Ball thing!"

"It's okay, it's okay," Riki sighed, trying to comfort her. "We'll just go see it next year, if I can afford another ticket, haha."

"You don't have to," Temari laughed, slapping his chest. "Besides, it's not your fault that a freaking blizzard's raging outside. UGH. Snow pisses me off."

"Just ignore it," Riki said, making the volume louder on the TV. "Let's see if we can find one of those dumbasses on television."

**Aiko POV**

"Shit, shit, shit, move shit-stick! Shit, shit, SHIT!" THESE STUPID-ASS BOOTS. Or whatever the hell these complicated piece of shit contraptions are! AUGGHHH.

It's already like 11:55! I'm five minutes late for that thing in the Quads. The irony was that I was here early. And then I decided to take a piss and now I'm here, running my ass off while looking like a dumbshit for having toilet paper on the bottom of my boot.

I lifted my leg and quickly peeled off the toilet paper while skidding to a stop in front of where I was supposed to meet this kid.

I gotta say, I was disappointed as hell when I hadn't heard a word from Gaara mentioning some type of New Year's date or shit, but then again, he's a busy dude. Maybe he had shit to do.

What's more is that I'm usually a lonely-ass person whose idea of a good time is sucking all the spiders and ants from the corner of my bed with a vacuum.

"I'm here! I'm here!" I panted as I reached the rectangular Christmas tree which was most likely the meeting spot for this secret guy. He never specifically said _where _to meet. He just said "at the Quads". But I'm assuming it's here where the Starlight Event is.

People are just so damn predictable.

"Uhhh…"

Everybody was looking at me like I had three boobs or some crazy shit like that. They were all paired off and I didn't see one single guy here. Which meant no one was waiting for me.

"Ugghh, what the hell?" I dropped to the floor and sat down on my ass. "This day is just SHIT."

I can't believe I went through all this fuckery for one guy that didn't even show up. It was just fucking ridiculous. And now I look like a dumbass.

"Hehehe, right there!" A girl giggled as her boyfriend set down a small glass candle holder with their names on it and put a candle in there. They placed it on the rectangular Christmas tree with all the other couples' candle glass holders.

I stared at all the glass candle holders, reading each and every name on it. There were about five Mitsuki's, three Yuki's, and a bajillion Amaya's. How very unique.

These people are starting to annoy the hell outta me. Looking all lovey-dovey and shit and—_what the HELL_?

Alright, author, explain to me why there's a glass candle holder that says **Aiko + Gaara** up there. I'm fucking confused. How the hell did that get up there?

Maybe there's another Aiko and Gaara around here. Yeah, that's it. No need to freak myself up over tha-, "AHHH!" I screamed and jumped outta my skin when somebody turned me around.

I started to do some lame-ass kung fu moves. "Who are you? What do you want? I don't have a vagina, so don't rape me!"

The guy was wearing a beanie and a big scarf that covered half his face. The only thing I could see was his gleaming teal eyes and his maroon colored hai—"Gaara!"

He chuckled and removed his scarf. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah, I-," I grinned and started to talk, but then I narrowed my eyes and punched his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"What the hell, man!" I raged. "I've been running around all day, trying to figure out who this shitty guy is, and here you are and I still don't know who it is!"

He grabbed onto my shoulder for support. "Y-You still don't k-know who it is?" His words were muffled.

My expression softened. "W-well, it's not like it's your fault. You don't need to-,"

"Bwahahaha!" He raised his head and I was surprised to see his laughing face. "A-Are you s-s-serious? It's so obvious! Bwahahaha!"

I narrowed my eyes again. "It's not obvious to me, you nitwit."

He just kept laughing, not caring who was looking at us. I found myself staring at his usually impassive face twisting into one of complete happiness. And I couldn't help but smile too. It was just that contagious.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and put a hand on my head. "It's me, you idiot."

I stuck my tongue out and pouted. "Well, how was I supposed to fucking know? I'm not very attentive, if you've noticed."

"It's 11:58!" Somebody yelled. But I didn't hear. I was too lost in my world with Gaara.

"What, no red rose?" I snorted, looking unimpressed.

"Ah," And sure enough, he pulled out a red rose with a card attached to it, just like all the other ones, "You catch on quite quick."

"I'm smart, thank you very much," I scoffed, snatching the rose away.

In the background, people were counting down.

"10! 9! 8!"

_Roses are red, Violets are blue_

_What I'm trying to say is_

_I think I'm falling in love with you_

It was short and sweet and it impacted me like a bullet train running over my toe.

"7! 6! 5!"

"Gaara this is-,"

I couldn't find my words. It was lost just like my mind, my world, and everything else that kept me rational.

"4! 3! 2!"

"Happy New Year," He whispered and kissed my right there on the lips in front of everybody to see.

**Normal POV**

"Is that…Aiko?" Tenten gasped. "A-And Gaara?"

Neji squinted at the big screen at Town Center. "I don't know. All I see are two redheads."

"Ladies and Gentleman," the reported shoved Neji and Tenten glared at her, "Happy New Year! And this is the best couple at the Starlight Event!"

It zoomed in on the two redheads that locked lips and everybody "aww"-ed. "Yup, that's Aiko," Tenten nodded, crossing her arms.

"How do you know?"

"Well, where else would you see two redheads kissing? And that hair—it's gotta be here," She affirmed defiantly.

"Hey…" Neji narrowed his eyes again. "Is that Naruto and Hinata I see?"

"Where?"

Yup. When the camera zoomed out on the kissing couple, it showed the entire landscape of the Starlight Event and the Quads.

Hinata was seen dining and laughing with Naruto while Shizumi and Shino were sharing a milkshake under the balcony. Kiba and Name were shown sitting by the windowsill of Kiba's cousin's apartment above Starbucks. They were smiling and grinning like everything was fine and dandy.

Below that, Sukino and Ryuu were enjoying another free cup of coffee thanks to Sukino's employee's discount. They were sitting on bean bag chairs, watching the after-effects of the Starlight Event.

Yumi was prancing around the Candy Shop with Shikamaru holding bags of marshmallow ropes and boxes of assorted cakes.

And, although they were concealed with the darkness, somehow the helicopter had found the two (Sasuke and Rai), drinking bottles of Coke and enjoying their time together on the roof of the _Fancy Restaurant_.

"What? How come they all spent their New Year's together?" Tenten pouted. "We've been left out!"

"No, I don't think they know that they're all together," Neji said, exasperated at his dim-witted friends. "Just watch, something's gonna happen and they're gonna do something embarrassing."

And Neji was indeed right.

"Wow, a-amazing, N-Naruto," Hinata smiled as the rectangular Christmas tree glowed with countless candles lit and couples' names being seen from every possible angle. "That S-Starlight thing i-is really cool."

"Told you it was a good view!" Naruto grinned. "Hehe."

"I think I-,"

"WHOO!" The timid girl was interrupted by a loud whooping noise. "You go girl! Who's hot? Aiko and Gaara!"

The duo immediately turned to the source of the familiar voice. "Y-Yumi?"

"Huh? Oh—Hey guys!" Yumi waved to the couple in the balcony from outside the Candy Shop. "I didn't know _this_ was where the _Fancy Restaurant _was!"

"You idiot, it says _Fancy Restaurant_ in big, Broadway-ass letters," Another voice intervened. Hinata quickly looked up to see two pairs of dangling feet on the roof of the _Fancy Restaurant_.

"R-Rai?"

Hearing her name called in shock, Rai looked down and said nonchalantly, "Oh. Hinata. I didn't know you two were here."

"Sasuke-teme?" Naruto stood up from his table with his loud-mouth attitude. "Why the hell are you above me?"

"Cause I'm better than you, shitbrain," the Uchiha responded coolly.

"Knock it off, you two," Rai sighed.

"HEY! Would you dumbasses keep it down out there, I'm trying to-,"

Kiba and Name had stuck their heads out the apartment window to watch the event. In all the chaos, Name grew a tick mark and told Kiba to quiet down the noisy neighbors.

"Kiba? That you?" Unexpectedly, Shino spoke up from the bench he and Shizumi were sitting on from under the _Fancy Restaurant's_ balcony.

"Shino, you too?" Naruto, the dumbass being a dumbass, leaned over the balcony, trying to get a better look of Shino.

"_Hinata, quick!"_ Shizumi looked at Naruto with wide, fearful eyes as he held onto the balcony railing and his legs dangled everywhere.

"Oh my gosh!" Hinata grabbed his legs, trying to pull him in.

"That stupid dickhead," Sasuke shook his head, not even wanting to look at his best friend embarrass himself in front of Live National Television.

"You picked up on Aiko's sailor language, haven't you?" Rai asked Sasuke, downing another bottle of Coke.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Across from the restaurant, Kiba held his stomach while tears sprouted at the corners of his eyes. "The shithead's gonna fall!"

Name took Kiba by the feet and hung over the window. "Not so humorous when the same situation's playing against you, is it?" She had a giant tick mark throbbing on the side of her forehead. "I'm getting tremendously aggravated."

Shikamaru slapped his head. "This is ridiculous."

"Kiba, what the hell are you doing hanging upside down from a roof?" Ryuu asked, hands on his hips as he and Sukino exited Starbucks due to the commotion outside.

"Wow, Ryuu, you're here too? It's like a freaking party!" Yumi exclaimed, running out of the Candy Shop and jumping on the intricately designed shrubbery in the middle of the alleyway. "Parties are fun!"

"Someone please get the girl outta the bush," Rai groaned. This was embarrassing enough, but everybody was looking at them now. They were causing a loud fuss and the camera crew even took their cameras away from the Starlight Event (even though it was over) to film the disorder.

"_**Hello?**_ Still hanging from a balcony here!" Naruto cried, swinging his arms around.

"H-Hold on…" Hinata broke out into a sweat, struggling to keep the panicky Uzumaki from face-planting into the floor. He was way heavier than he looked.

"You're even more of a douche than I thought," Yumi pointed at Naruto. "_Obviously_ Hinata can't pull your fat ass up 'cause you eat ramen like a pig!"

"Says you, you candy-obsessed three-year old!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh shit," Ryuu shook his head in disappointment. "That's gonna start it."

"Start what?" Sukino asked, confused and shocked at how calm he was taking this situation. Two of his friends were hanging out of a building, one of them hung out because he angered a girl, another one standing in the middle of a bush-plant, two sitting on a roof, and the rest watching in complete calmness.

Are they all absolutely crazy?

"That." Ryuu replied and just in time, Yumi grew horns and she tried to jump up as high as she could.

"I'll turn your orange ass into a tangerine, you dipstick!" The infuriated blonde declared, pulling a blonde hair from the top of his head.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelped, covering his fair-haired head.

"She can jump pretty high," Shino commented thoughtfully as Yumi jumped even higher to reach for Naruto's neck. It looked like she had springs on the bottom of her feet because it was impossible for anyone to jump that high.

"_She likes volleyball because she can spike and basketball because she can dunk," _Shizumi shrugged.

"Ahh! Get her off! Get her off!" Naruto punched his face as Yumi pounced on his face and started to scratch it out like a cat would.

"Oh damn," Rai sighed and cracked her knuckles. "Seems like nobody knows how to pull themselves up an elevated structure these days."

"You gonna get Naruto?" Sasuke asked in an unconcerned matter.

"Yeah," Rai nodded, squatting so she could jump directly onto the balcony. "You wanna get Kiba?"

"Nah," Sasuke shook his head, "That's Ryuu's job."

"You freaking kangaroo!" Naruto pulled out a swirly mint and threw it in a trash can.

"Candy, candy, candy, candy, candy." The previously enraged blonde forgot all about her target and ran over to the trash can to dig for the measly piece of swirly mint.

"Have no fear!" Rai jumped who knows how many feet to the balcony under her and helped Hinata pull up the boy who was celebrating his triumph at getting rid of the horrible kangaroo she-beast. "Rai the Best is here!"

"That is so corny," Name commented as she dangled Kiba from the window. "Seriously."

"Name, pull him up," Ryuu commanded, crossing his arms. Uh-oh. He meant business.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and obliged. "You owe me, Ryuu."

"Thank you," Kiba mouthed to Ryuu as he was dragged back into the windowsill painfully.

The audience clapped at what they thought was a rehearsed theatrical performance. "That was great!" and "Wow, I'm amazed!" and the occasional "How did they do that without any wires?" filled the air.

"Well…" Rai scratched her head as she smacked Naruto's cheeks repeatedly. "This was an interesting New Year."

**In New York**

O.O

O.o

"Oh. My. god." Temari dropped the remote in shock at what she just saw. Riki spilled hot cocoa on the front of his pants, but he was so stunned that he couldn't even feel the searing hot pain.

"They can't be serious," Riki shook his head in denial. "Did they just show the entire world that they're full-on dipshits?"

"Yeah." Temari said in a whispery voice while she nodded slowly, reassuring herself. "Yeah…they did."

"And did…Aiko just kiss your brother?" Riki pointed to the TV, which was already switched to the Weather Channel when the New Year Bash show was over.

"Yeah." Temari responded in her previous tone. "Yeah…she did."

"**Wow.**"

And for the rest of the night, they stared at the television screen in silence and sat there like zombies.

**Aiko POV**

Gaara gave me his jacket as I rode his back into the Quads. It felt so…motherfucking surreal. Like the whole thing was some damn bizarre fantasy.

"So…we're official, huh?" I asked, yawning as I held onto his neck and tightened my legs around his waist. It was fucking freezing out here.

"Yeah."

I sweat-dropped. My boyfriend—not the one for words.

But I guess it's okay. I'm happy. Like, really happy and you better keep this as a damn secret.

"What the fuck?"

Gaara almost dropped me, but I held on. "Hey, what the hell?"

I moved to the side and saw what he was staring at.

My idiot friends were hanging each other out the windows and people were just laughing and/or staring. Wait a minute, why are they even here? I thought they were all going to differen—oh who gives a fuck. Whatever.

"Well, this is fucking embarrassing," I stated.

"I agree."

"We don't know them?"

"Correct."

**Rai POV**

When all the chaos was over, I sluggishly climbed up back to the roof to watch the fireworks. I'm tired as hell and all I wanna do is lie down on the cold hard roof and stare at the sky.

"Hey."

Well, it looks like I'm not alone.

I didn't even have to look to see Sasuke lying down beside me and watching the fireworks. It was cold, but I couldn't give a lesser fuck.

"Rai." He sat up.

I rolled my eyes and sat up too. "What?"

He didn't even answer me. He just kissed me and I guess that was supposed to mean something. Well to be truthful, it was **FUCK. ING. AMA. ZING.**

It was cold, but the kiss heated me up. The fireworks in the background were a perfect background and it was just damn magic.

When he pulled away, he just lied back down and closed his eyes.

T.T

I felt like choking him right there. Seriously? Boy, you kiss me how many times and you don't even have the decency to ask me to be your girlfriend? That tears it.

"Hey," I said roughly, punching his shoulder. He cracked open an eye as I stared straight ahead. "You're my boyfriend."

He closed his eyes again and breathed in deeply. "Yeah, and you're my girlfriend. So what?"

I grinned to myself. Mission accomplished.

**Okay, I'm ending the chapter here. Whew! That was hard work. HELLO. Wow, I haven't posted anything since August. O.o I feel like a bitch.**

**And I believe I owe an explanation to you guys. First of all, I'M SORRY. I forgot my password and that's why I couldn't update this XD Yes, yes, I'm an idiot, I know. And second, I wanted this in by December so the seasons could match, but hence the whole password thing…**

**Another thing! I'm quite aware a lot of my chapters are revolving around Aiko X]**

**I guess it's because I want all the characters to have the same face time, and I think Rai had the most. So next time, I'll focus on either Yumi or Name, kay?**

**One more notice is that I will be replacing the old chapters with better versions. They're basically gonna say the same thing, but I just want to word it better 'cause I REALLY SUCKED BEFORE.**

**Like seriously, I sounded like some wannabe retard. In response to the flame I got, I wanted these girls to be perfect. Yeah, they're Mary-Sue, but come on. I typed the first few chapters when I was 11! Anyways, I wanted them to have like a cool life with all the friends and the big house with the cars and everything. So it's just based on what I wanted when I was a sixth grader.**

**And lastly, I'm also late in some greetings.**

**Happy Halloween, Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year**

**Have a great 2011 :)**


	37. False Chapter

**Hey guys, really sorry about the late chapter and this false chapter. But unfortunately…my charger broke -_- Sorry for the excuse, but it really did break. Come to my house and check it out (just kidding).**

**But once my new charger comes in, I'll promise I'll post like 3 chapters, kay? Does that sound good? :D**

**Please forgive my stupidness and my ghetto laptop. **

**I'll try to post A LOT of chapters. (Key word being try)**

**Anyways, on to a new topic. My story's movin' pretty slow T.T So, one day, probably your golden day, there will be some sort of explosion of chapters. Just warning you. I'm already working on future chapters for the summer and their sophomore year, so just be prepared :D**

**And again, I make all of this up as I go along. I don't really plan each and every chapter. An idea just comes to me and as for the whole story, I just have an outline, not super-details. **

**And I've noticed that my story's slowly getting out of the whole "Konoha High" setting, so hopefully I'll go back to the high school. Anyways, it's mostly because it's a holiday chapter and whatnot, so do not fret. Konoha High will be reborn! **

**And when I finish this story, I'll probably re-do the first few chapters because they make me want to cry. They're so horrible! They're like serious doggy doo-doo. Don't ever read them again 'cause they embarass me X'(**

**And (so many Ands. I apologize) I want to get YOU guys involved :)**

**So I'm asking for any plot ideas, like what they should do in one chapter (get stuck in a classroom during a heat wave, do summer school, get detention, steal Tsunade's car, etc.) things like that. So if you've got any super-rockety-rock, mega-gorgeous ideas, go put it in the review. It gives me more reviews AND it seems like my story's a good one 'cause of all the reviews :)**

**BYE BYE :D **

**Til when my laptop's charger comes in, my pretties!**


	38. Gangbangin, Kidnappin, & Underwear?

**Hey there! This chapter's gonna be about…well I don't know. I make all my chapters up as I go along XD haha. So…let's hope this turns out to be a good one or else I'll completely fail as an author…if I haven't already O.o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Aiko POV**

"Hello…my prisoners." For some reason, this big-titted bitch is lookin' at us like she's gonna eat our ears or something.

I nudged Naruto. "Uhhh…this is creepy."

"It gets worse." He responded, looking scared for shit. Well anyways, I got my own shit to rant about.

So you know what really sucks? Getting a boyfriend but having to cancel a date with him and working a delinquent class _before _school starts.

That's like the epitome of the suckiest things that could ever happen to you. And of course, it happens to me of all people. Sometimes, I wonder if life is set up to just throw shit at me just for the hell of it. One of these days, I'm gonna snap. And when I snap, it ain't gonna be pretty.

"Welcome to Class D."

Tsunade opened the doors for us and we walked inside feeling uneasy. The walls were chipped, the floor was yellow, the paint was peeling, and there was blood on the doors. Sometimes the lights would flicker and some of the doors were off its hinges.

"Granny," I crossed my arms as we walked by. "This is one ghetto-ass place." As I walked through the hallway, there was spray paint _everywhere._ Like oh my gosh, I didn't even see this much fucking graffiti at the skate park. It was on the walls, on top of the lockers, _on_ the lockers, on the class doors, even the fucking windows. This is some hardcore shit.

"I don't run it," Granny shrugged. "As long as I'm not caught up in this, I don't care."

"Will I die?" Kiba whimpered.

"Possibly," Tsunade said bluntly.

Aoi said, "Well if we die, than we possibly might sue you."

"Naruto, Hinata, Yumi, and Shikamaru, you will be instructing the Freshman," Tsunade ignored Aoi's comment while directing us to the door of the Gym, "Yes I understand that there is a large amount of the Freshman class and only four instructors, but I'm sure you will do fine. They will all be gathered in the Gym for PE. All you do is watch them and make sure they don't do anything they aren't supposed to."

Hinata gulped and Naruto broke out into a sweat. "O-Okay."

"Let's do this shit!" Yumi grinned, grabbing the two nervous teens by the neck and dragging them into the gym.

"That's the kind of people they beat up," The Inuzuka shivered.

"I know," Shikamaru said, sighing and walking into the Gym.

"Fuck!" I yelped as some kid ran past me. He looked back but kept running. "Bastard," I scoffed, rubbing my arm. "Where does he think he's going?"

"He's ditching, duh," Granny Tsunade said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "A lot of the kids don't attend class, so get used to faces popping out of nowhere." We continued walking until we stopped in front of a library.

"Sasuke, Rai, you get the Sophomores," Tsunade pointed towards the library door. "The Sophomore class will receive only two instructors because I am quite aware that you two can handle yourselves rather well."

Rai cracked her knuckles. "Alright. If they get outta hand, I'm gonna kick their asses."

"Yeah yeah," Sasuke pulled her into the library, "See ya later, Principal T.

"So what, we get the Juniors?" I yawned, stretching my arms up high.

"Correct." The clack of her heels reverberated over the quiet hallways.

"Who gets the Seniors?" Gaara asked.

"Nobody. They're too hard to handle," Tsunade replied, looking straight ahead.

"Wait, what?" We stopped walking. "Who's too hard to handle?"

"The Seniors," Tsunade said simply.

"Why?" For some reason, I was pissed the fuck off. I wanna take on those suck-ass Seniors! I'm from the World of Demons for hell's sake, I can kick the shit off anyone's ass. Ain't no wannabe Seniors gonna be tougher than _me_ of all fucking people.

"The Seniors are far too dangerous for you two," Tsunade replied, looking me straight in the eye. "Most are them are gang-affiliated. And they're not some rinky-dink gangs. These are **serious** gangs. I refuse to associate you with people who can potentially kill you."

"Oh c'mon Granny," I begged her. "I can teach these bozos!"

"Well if you continue to shoot your mouth off to me, I probably will allow you to watch the Seniors," Tsunade narrowed her eyes. What I failed to find out until after this little adventure was that the Juniors were out and it didn't matter because none of them came to school anyways. Tsunade was just trying to get somebody to watch the Seniors and she chose me 'cause I was "easy to rope in".

Bitch.

"Do it Granny!" I yelled. "I can show those dumbasses who's boss!"

"Are you sure?" The big-boobed lady raised an eyebrow.

"I'm positive!" I grinned. "By the end of the day, I'll have every one of 'em reading their History books!"

"I'll take you up on that offer," Tsunade smirked, walking towards a door that said **Mass Classroom**. "This…"

She opened the door to reveal a sight of complete chaos. It was an extremely large room, like I'm talking Uchiha living room status. There were teens hanging from ceiling lights and girls dancing on the desks. There was graffiti on the walls and boys were trashing the desks and the books. People were writing on the chalkboard and drawing obscene images. A group of boys were smoking the back…It was just whoa.

"…is the Senior class," Tsunade smirked, but then rolled her eyes and walked to the back. "Dammit Fujihara! That's your third pack. Gimme that." She snatched the cigarettes away from the careless looking boy. "Finish one more pack before break and I'll take away your whole supply."

"Whatever."

Granny sighed and walked back to us. "Good luck controlling these addicts. See ya." Before she could close the door, I stopped its range of motion. By doing so, the door was held open at an angle similar to that of an obtuse. The perpendicular r—just kidding. Did I scare you?

"Wait, where's Aoi going?" I asked as said boy began walking away.

"He and Kiba are going to man the surveillance," Tsunade said as she, Kiba, and Aoi started to walk down the hallway. "Of course, somebody's got to make sure all of you don't kill yourselves."

**~Freshman~**

"AHH!" Yumi screamed as a mob of possessed Freshman chased after her with their switchblades.

"Get over here, you blonde hoochie!"

"Help me! I a-,mph!" Naruto was hung upside down from the basketball hoop in toilet paper. Two boys took a bat and started to beat him back and forth.

Poor Hinata had been locked in the storage closet by gaudy girls who thought she was fun to tease.

"This is just horrible," Shikamaru said monotonously from under the stage, no doubt hiding from those terrible Freshman.

**~Sophomore~**

"So…how do we do this?" Rai whispered to Sasuke as they stood in front of a silent class. They were just quiet, not one of them saying a thing.

As opposed to the noisy Freshman class, these Sophomores were the result of all the hardcore partying Freshman year did to them. Some were asleep with their mouths open, some looked dead, and most just stared straight ahead with their mouths slack and their eyes vacant.

They were all just fried.

"I don't know," Sasuke shrugged. "I guess we just watch them?"

"Yeah, alright then."

**~Seniors~**

"Get the fuck outta our classroom, you Freshman hoes!"

"You wanna go, huh hot stuff? You think just 'cause you're a big bad Senior that you can push me around? Hell no! Let's finish this, right here right now," I growled, assuming my fighting stance and jumping back and forth.

"Aiko, stop," Gaara tried to restrain me. "We aren't here to fight them. We are here to control them and watch over them for the day."

"Well I'm controlling the fuck outta them right now!" I tried to hit one of those Senior punks but he dodged me and made faces while Gaara got me out of the way.

Let me straighten out this Class D shit for ya.

The Freshman were wild. They're Freshman after all. They're the drop-outs from the original Konoha High section because they simply did not feel like putting effort into school. They partied until the morning hours and drank and got pregnant and all that shit.

The Sophomores were the result of the Freshman's hardcore partying. They were sluggish and slow and barely responded to anything anyone said. I guess that they partied so hard in their Freshman year that it burnt them out for their Sophomore year.

Sophomores were more of the drug junkie type of people. They bought and sold. And occasionally, in the girls bathroom (where it all goes down) they would have a session. After all, why do you think they're so fried all the time?

The Juniors were more of the uh…well they were the kids that never felt like participating in school activities. They just ditched all day to further ruin their sorry lives. Rumor was that they have orgies in the girls' bathroom when the Sophomores weren't using it. It wasn't surprising though. I heard that almost half the girls in the Junior class got pregnant anyways.

And the Seniors. Ah, the Seniors. They were the after-effects of all three years. They were like the Freshman, but wiser and more clever with their tricks. They knew the score and how things worked and what made Seniors scarier than the rest was that they never hesitated. Not anymore.

They learned from past experience and they weren't merciful. They knew what to do.

So all in all, the Freshman were drunk on life and associated with their gangbanger activities, the Sophomores were the drug junkies of the school, the Juniors were more interested in their sex life than their school life, and the Seniors were a combination of all three.

Great.

And how do I know all this? Thank Tsunade, who found it necessary to explain to us in detail the lives of Class D students for ten minutes straight.

I was bored as fuck and I'm pretty sure Gaara didn't even give a shit. I mean, why would you? These were just a bunch of dumbass kids who want attention so they act up. I can kick their asses all day any day!

If they think they can push me around, they've got another thing coming.

"Hey, Fire-Crotches!" Twitch.

"Fire-Crotch, I'm talkin' ta you!" This bitch gets all up in my face, challenging me and shit.

Do not punch. Do not start a fight. Do not cause a scene. Do not—

"Fire-Crotch, you deaf?"

"That's it!" I swung a right hook right at this bitch's face. I could feel the sweetly sickening and totally familiar crack of bones. She fell to the floor and Gaara held me back again. "You wanna go, huh? Let's do this!"

"You bitch!" The aforementioned bitch screeched, placing her hands on her face. "You broke my fucking nose!"

"It wasn't real anyways!"

"Aiko, stop!"

I huffed and pushed Gaara away. "Whatever! Let these bastards act like morons. They'll all die before they reach the age of twenty anyways."

All the Seniors glared at me.

Fuck you.

**~Freshman~**

"Get meee outttt!" Yumi pounded at the locked double doors at the end of the Gym. "I wanna go home!"

"I'm getting sick!" The naturally tanned Uzumaki turned green while he was still hanging upside down.

"Shut up, stupid guy!" Somebody who was sitting under him carelessly beat Naruto with a stick. "Nobody wants to hear you talk."

"Um, hello?" Hinata knocked on the closet door. "Can anybody hear me?"

Two Class D girls snickered at the inquiries coming from behind the door. "How stupid."

Naruto stopped wriggling. The toilet paper around him suddenly ripped to shreds and he flipped backward, landing on his feet. The enraged blonde took the sticks from the boys that were beating him and swung at their knees, immediately incapacitating them. He looked up with infuriated eyes and he said in a demonic-like voice, "**Don't call her stupid**."

One of the girls tilted her head. "What?"

Naruto's eyes seemed insanely mad. "Are you deaf? I said don't call her stupid. Especially when you're in a class such as this one."

The Freshman class stopped what they were doing. They dropped all the switchblades, the beer bottles, and the cigarettes. They simultaneously glared at the defiant blonde haired boy, who seemed to be fearless right now.

He wasn't afraid. Not when he had something to fight for.

"You're pretty brave," remarked a tough looking kid with a bandana wrapped around his forehead. "You ain't scared of the fact that we all can eat you for breakfast?"

"Ugh!" Hinata stumbled out of the closet door, huffing and puffing as she looked around and studied the tense atmosphere. She thought it better not to say anything. She didn't even know what was going on, after all.

"Let's get him!" The whole Freshman class ran after Naruto Uzumaki, the number one enemy as of right now. His eyes widened as reality finally hit him like a bullet train.

"Oh shit!" He burst out of the Gym through the large double doors and ran through the hallways. "I'm gonna die!"

"Shikamaru, Yumi, let's help him," Hinata said frantically, trying to follow the humongous mob of angry, angst-y teens.

"Boy, this isn't gonna end well," Yumi rolled her eyes as she ran with her two friends. She knew that idiot would shoot off his mouth and she knew she would be running down the hallway somewhere around this time. She knew that they would eventually catch him, bound him, and gag him. Then they'd hang him up on the flagpole with just his boxers on where they usually hang all their hated students.

**~Sophomore~**

"…"

It was just an hour of silence in the library. Rai and Sasuke leaned on each other, napping their lazy heads off.

_BANG!_

They jolted awake, looking around to see if anyone shot a gun.

"Alright! Who pulled the safety off their gun?" The cranky blonde asked, standing up. "You guys KNOW you can't shoot it during school hours. And you gotta wait til you're off campus!"

"Why are you here?" One of the Sophomores raised their head high as he crossed his arms.

"Obviously, this is a punishment," Sasuke answered, looking out the window at all the commotion. The library walls were sound-proof, but he could see a crowd of people chasing something. It was probably Naruto or Aiko. Those idiots couldn't keep their mouths shut if their lives depended on it.

And in this situation, their lives certainly did depend on it.

"Well we don't need this shit," the guy said, looking determined to run these people out of his territory. "We don't need your damn pity or your damn company. Just get out. We'll tell Tsunade you did your time if you leave now."

The Uchiha shifted his attention to the Sophomore class. Did he just hear that? If he did, then it was perfect. He and Rai could just go off to Starbucks or something and drink some coffee and talk for the rest of the day. He didn't need to waste his time on these ungrateful people.

"No."

"What?" He was surprised to hear his girlfriend's voice loud and clear. No? What was she talking about?

She stood, proud and tall, staring the Sophomore class down. "I'm gonna do my time here. You know why? 'Cause I take my punishment like a real man, even though I'm a chick. I don't run away from my problems, I don't take the easy way out. Not like you guys. Not this time. I'm gonna show you dicks what hard work's like."

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. Classic Rai.

"Shut up." Another girl with ponytails said. "We know what hard work's like, bitch. What do you think we do in our spare time?"

"Get high and fuck around," Rai answered bluntly.

Ponytails glared. "You don't know a second shit about me. You assume that's all we do, yet you don't know the hardships of life, you damn rich kid."

The latter rolled her eyes and sat back down to cross her arms lazily. "Oh please. You're just another one of them problem childs tryin' to get on my nerves. You claim I don't know anything about you, but I've read your files, dumbass. And it's not like you know a shit about me either. So don't go around pointing fingers when shit has yet to be known."

Ponytails turned red and looked away, knowing she was defeated. The classroom fell into silence once again as the two teenage supervisors leaned towards each other to discuss.

"Heh," Rai snickered to Sasuke, "I was bluffing about knowing about her files. Was I convincing?"

Sasuke smirked at his partner's careless bluff. "Very."

**~Seniors~**

"You are fucking annoying," I said monotonously, burning a piece of this bitch's hair off.

"AHH!" She screamed. "Stop! That's like, expensive!"

If it was so damn expensive, she shouldn't have bought this cheap-ass excuse for a weave. She could've bought something useful…like lotion for her ashy elbows.

"You piss me off, so your hair's gonna go down in flames," I stated, flicking the lighter again. "This damn lighter's cheap as fuck!"

"You can buy one from me for a dollar," said a guy, opening his jacket to reveal a shitload of lighters.

"A dollar?" I yelled. "That's fucking expensive. I can get a lighter on the corner of my street for a quarter! No deal."

"Alright, how 'bout I throw in two lighters for thirty cents?" he bargained.

"Cool." I gave him the coins as I continued to burn this bitch's hair.

"AHH! Stop it!" She whined.

"Quit your complaining, whore," I said nonchalantly, flicking the lighter again. "It's not like it wasn't burned already."

"Yeah that's true," a kid agreed with me, "Your hair did look burnt."

"Hey! Can you guys get me down from here?"

"What the hell?" I put down the lighter and peeked out the blinds. "Oh hell."

"What happened?" Gaara looked up from his magazine. The rest of the Senior class did their own thing, abandoning the girl whose hair I was burning. I made a deal that if I burned her hair, I'd leave them the fuck alone and they'd leave me the fuck alone.

It was a cool bargain.

"This fucktard's on the flagpole," I sighed, raising the blinds to show a wriggly blonde on the top of the flagpole shirtless and pantsless.

"Is that Naruto?" Gaara squinted, trying to identify the obvious blonde. The entire Freshman class was at the bottom of the flagpole, pointing and laughing. And halfway up the pole was another dumbass blonde, this one female, crawling up there nice and slow.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get him," I said, opening the door.

"You gonna leave me here?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely," I snorted, taking one last look out at the window. God they looked like complete idiots right now.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"What happened?"

"That dumbfuck wore his Power Rangers boxers today."

**~Freshman~**

"Please Yumi! Get him down from there!" Hinata pleaded from the bottom of the flagpole. These damn Freshman. They ran Naruto out of the building and trapped him up this gotdamp flagpole. How do they even reach that high?

"Be careful!" I heard Shika yell from below. I almost let go of the flagpole in happiness right now. Aaaaah, he's so sweet tellin' me to be careful and such. X) I'm happy.

But these druggies are pissing me off. Naruto's stuck on the top and I, being the brave knight in shining armor, have decided to climb this damn pole to unhook the idiot and drop him twenty feet to the ground.

I mean seriously, if ya know your gonna go to some ghetto school, whose students are probably going to beat you up and take your clothes, why wear embarrassing underwear such as Power Rangers? This idiot's worse than me.

"Dammit Naruto!" I yelled up at him. "You owe me ten bags of Skittles for this!"

"Whatever! Just get me down!" He whined, squirming and fidgeting from above.

"Naruto, close your damn legs!" I heard an extremely familiar voice shout beneath me. "I can see your small-ass cock from here!"

"Is that really necessary to say?" Another voice, a more annoyed voice, sighed.

"Well it's the truth!"

"Motherfucker," I rolled my eyes and looked down. "Aiko? Sasuke?"

"Well it ain't fucking Santa Claus, you dumbshit!" Aiko scoffed, putting a hand to her hip. "And what the hell do you think you're doing? Both of you blonde numbnuts are gonna fall off this damn flagpole like rain outta the motherfucking sky."

"That's what you think!" I responded, pulling myself up two more inches. Hey, this was harder than it looked. It's like climbing that rope in Gym class. "It'll definitely happen if you just belieeevvee!"

"Well, _we_ all believe you're a real dickwad," she said. "Get off that damn pole and let Naruto learn his lesson!"

"No!" Hinata argued (surprisingly). Though she was still red from seeing Naruto practically naked, with his boxers the only thing covering him up. Naruto was pretty buff, y'know. If I wasn't completely annoyed by his retardness and his friend, I'd say he was hot. He was nice and tan and had a rock hard 6-pack. His arms were firm, developed, and muscular. I'd be drooling if Shika wasn't watching right now. "We _have_ to get him down from there. If we don't, he'll fall!"

"That's if we're lucky," Sasuke muttered, trying to keep out of the problem.

"You and your negativity," Aiko waved her arms around. "I don't need your bad vibes around me."

"You give me a bad vibe."

"What the hell are you talking about? My vibes are fucking beautiful!"

"Just get me down from here!" Naruto cried, thrashing and twisting around. *sigh* This damn fool.

"Idiot!" Sasuke shouted, putting his hands up. "If you do that, you'll—,"

_*RIIIIPPP*_

"Oh shit!"

**~Sophomores~**

"Four more hours," I sighed, looking at my watch. I looked out the window instinctively to watch the drama outside.

"Oh shit!"

I heard a large rip and screaming. Probably Naruto's.

"AHHH!"

"You scream like a girl!"

"Shut up! Why would you say that at a time like this?"

I chuckled. Aiko and Sasuke. Those two…

I shook my head. Not now. I'll inform you of my…odd thoughts later. Right now, let's focus on the situation at hand.

"Ooof!" I gaped in disbelief at what I just saw. Okay, so you get the scene here, right? There's like a gigantic group of Freshman watching for entertainment at the bottom of the flagpole. Aiko and Sasuke are in front of the crowd, standing with Hinata and Shikamaru, trying to convince Yumi to get down and let Aiko do the job. And Yumi's about two thirds up the flagpole, yelling down at everybody else trying to get her down. And on the very top, the Uzumaki was hung by his special Power Rangers boxers, his feet, arms, and head dangling.

And you wanna guess what happens next? Yep, the idiot's boxers rip.

"We're gonna see his dick!" exclaimed a snickering girl as she pointed at the falling boy.

"Yeah!"

If anything, I think the Freshman girls would WANT to see Naruto's privates. It's embarrassing to admit, but this boy was well-built. He was tan, toned and utterly muscular. He had the perfect body. O.o

For pete's sake, this dude has WASHBOARD ABS. I don't know what girl wouldn't love that. These Freshman females were fooling themselves by acting like Naruto was loser because I know these bitches find him attractive. How could you not?

"Ooof!" And whaddya know…the idiot lands on Hinata, who ran towards where he was falling to break his fall.

"O-ouch…" She winced in pain from under Naruto. That dumbass landed on her entirely! And she got in the way just to break his fall! If that isn't a dedicated girl, I don't know what is 'cause that must've fucking hurt.

**~Freshman~**

"Hinata! Are you okay?" The shirtless boy quickly recovered and looked over the blushing (and hurting) Hyuuga. His boxers were ripped from the side, but you couldn't see anything.

"Dammit!" One of the Freshman girls cursed. "His boxers didn't fall off."

"Pervert," Aiko grumbled, rubbing her stomach.

Meanwhile, Hinata was in immense pain. Naruto, a very muscle-y sixteen year old boy who probably weighed around 120 pounds, had just landed on a feeble and delicate object—Hinata. She was very fragile and it seemed as if somebody punched her in the face, they'd break it completely and it would be considered an extremely grave mortal sin. Anybody who dared harm such a gentle girl should be sentenced to the death penalty or burned at the stake. It just seemed completely wrong.

"Hinata, I think I broke your wrist!" Naruto bawled, cradling the injured Hyuuga. Her wrist hung limp as she held it up for inspection.

"HEY!" The loudmouth redhead and usually stoic Uchiha ran over. "Naruto, what the fuck did you do?" Aiko shoved the blonde away and examined Hinata.

"Ow!" She yelped as Aiko poked at her wrist.

"Yep," the redhead nodded, "It's definitely broken."

"Man, Neji's going to _kill _you," Sasuke said to Naruto, who immediately turned pale.

"Shut up!" He grabbed the raven-haired boy's shirt, "Don't you think I know that? I'm gonna die!"

"Oww…it really hurts," Hinata winced in pain. Aiko leaned over her as she yelled at Naruto. "You idiot! Go call fucking Tsunade!"

"Uh-oh," one of the Freshman shook his head and motioned for the others to go, "Let's get outta here. Big Tits is comin'."

And just like that, the whole Freshman class mobbed themselves back to the Gym like a pack of synchronized wildebeests. At one second, unruly and the next second, coordinated.

In the next few minutes, the principal of Konoha High arrived at the scene.

"C'mon Hinata," Tsunade helped her into her Mercedes Benz SLK350 Roadster. "We're gonna get you to the infirmary."

"There's no infirmary on this campus?" Yumi asked, still clinging onto the flagpole. She was frustrated that she was so damn close to getting Naruto and his boxers just happen to rip.

"No," Tsunade laughed like it was the funniest joke ever, "What do you expect? This school doesn't even have any bathrooms."

"That's disgusting," Sasuke pulled a face.

"Where do they piss?" Aiko asked herself in wonder. "And crap?"

"Yeah well," the large-boobed principal shrugged, slamming the car door as Hinata made herself comfortable in the convertible. **( :D See what I did there? Funny right? Just kidding, I know I'm not funny -_-)**

"Oh my fuck," Aiko gaped, her jaw dropping and her eyes amazed. "Who the hell brings a SLK350 Roadster to Class D?"

"Oh don't worry, I kept the keys," the blonde said, climbing into the expensive car. "It's not like they would take it from me. They don't have the balls to."

"Bye Hinata!" Naruto waved at the shyly smiling girl. "I hope you feel better!"

Aiko smacked the back of his head, temporarily forgetting about the Mercedes Benz Roadster. "You idiot, she's not sick. She has a fucking broken wrist 'cause of your fat ass!"

"SHUT UP!"

As the two bickered, Tsunade rolled her eyes and drove away with the hurting girl. She drove her to Konoha High, which was not a far distance away from Class D. There, she took her to Shizune's office and put her arm into a cast.

"Well that was a fucking retarded reason to break her wrist," Aiko snorted, crossing her arms as she watched her dream car drive away. Naruto, who already felt guilty enough, ran around the flagpole in his boxers, which were already partly ripped. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't mend a broken wrist," Sasuke chimed in.

"Yep, he's right," Yumi added thoughtfully, still maintaining her position midway through the flagpole.

"Hey dumbass!" Rai called from the window as she opened. Two of the blondes and the redhead stopped what they were doing and looked at who was calling them. Rai slapped her face with her palm and slowly pulled it down. "Oh my shit, you guys are retards. I was talking about Yumi!"

"Well how were we supposed to fucking know!" Aiko put her hands in the air, exasperated. "You call us dumbass like every five fucking seconds. We all call each other dumbass, don't fucking blame me if I take it as a second name."

"It should be your first name," Sasuke mumbled, looking at the clear sky and thinking about all the places him and Rai could've been right now.

"Shut the fuck up, Uchiha!" Aiko ripped a piece of his raven-colored hair off. She looked at it weird and started to cheer. "OOOH YEUH! Guess who has an Uchiha's hairrrrr?"

Sasuke's hand flew to the back of his head and his eyes widened. "Holy hell! You bitch, you ripped my hair off!"

"Oy, you should've shut your fucktrap like I told you to. If you did, then maybe you'd still have this back," the giddy redhead waved around a wad of the glaring boy's hair.

"I'm going to get you," Sasuke announced while putting his hands in his pockets and walking away. Outside, he seemed cool and stoic, but on the inside, he was in turmoil as to how he'd deal with his sudden hair loss. His once perfect hair would now have to grow uneven thanks to that smug dipstick. "You don't know how and you don't know when, but be aware. **I'm gonna get you.**"

Aiko's eyes widened. "What the fuck? That's fucking creepy right there."

"Can I have some of that?" Yumi asked, sliding down the flagpole with an outstretched hand.

"Hell no," Aiko grinned, pocketing the glorious midnight blue Uchiha hair. "This shit's gonna sell like hotcakes on his fanpage."

"Sasuke has a fanpage?" Rai asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. She hung out the window, eavesdropping on their short conversation about her new boyfriend's beloved hair. The self-conscious but beautiful blonde felt jealous. Why were these random girls making fanpages about her boyfriend? He had the right to privacy and he had a girlfriend. He didn't need these crazy whores getting all up in his business.

"Hell yeah," Aiko said, tossing Rai her phone from the insanely far distance. Rai caught it and looked at the so-called fanpage. Aiko scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That guy gets more than two billion hits a day. That's fucking impressive."

"Actually," Yumi ran up to the other blonde childishly and looked over her shoulder to see the oh-so-famous fanpage of the boring Uchiha, "That's crazy impressive. This guy probably hasn't even met two hundred people, yet two billion girls know him. Crazy!"

The fanpage was extremely and overly pink. Rai was disgusted by it already. But what made it even more repulsive were the thousands of pictures of Sasuke Uchiha. When he was in Math class, when he was hanging out at Naruto's house, when he was playing basketball—it was all there. It's like his whole life was captured in frame and plastered on a website for the whole world to see.

She was hurt. Why couldn't she see him like this? Where was she in all this? Granted, she was a new student and all, but they'd spent plenty of moments together. She felt resentful that she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. Hell, these stalking, obsessive middle-schoolers knew more about his outside life than she did. She felt…left out.

"Hollyshiittt," Rai gaped at a picture of the Uchiha on the beach last summer, surfing. It was really picture-perfect. He was looking straight-ahead and his outgrown dark blue hair (it was during the summer. All boys grow out their hair during the summer and get too lazy to cut it) was blowing in the wind. His toned abs was clearly visible and there was a large, clear blue wave right behind him, contrasting with his pale skin. "This is _**HOT**_."

"What is? What is?" Aiko jumped around, running towards the two blondes. When she saw the picture of one of her best guy friends whom she spilled all her guts to, she whistled…or attempted to anyways. "Wow, you pretty lucky, Rai. I wouldn't let that one go."

Rai was speechless. In all the months she'd known Sasuke, she's never seen him like this. Although she was jealous that other girls got to see him like this, she was happy that they took the picture.

"But I bet Gaara has a better body," Aiko chuckled deviously, already devising a plan involving the redheaded Subaku shirtless. "Oh yeah…that'd be nice."

"Don't leave Shika out!" Yumi pouted, crossing her arms. "He's lazy, but that's cute!"

"To you that is," Aiko mumbled, snatching her phone out of the stunned blonde's hand. "I'm gonna head on back to the Seniors. My _boyfriend's _waiting." She paused and grinned. "God, it feels good to say that."

"Bitch," Yumi trudged back to the Gym, where the Uzumaki and the Nara boys would be waiting. She didn't want to hear about their love lives. Not when hers was going by so slow.

Rai sighed and stared out at the clear blue sky. The once crowded flagpole was left deserted and it sort of had a lonely aura around it. She surveyed her surroundings, wondering how long it took for Sasuke to get to this classroom. He was taking an abnormally long time.

She waved it off, however. She didn't feel like worrying right now. Especially when she felt so at peace.

**~…+…~**

"Who are you?"Sasuke tried to pry some unknown girl off his arm. "Get to class."

"No way, Sasuke-kun!" The brunette giggled. "I'm a big fan of yours! I visit your fanpage every day!"

"What, that ridiculous website dedicated to stalking me every second of the day?" Sasuke asked in annoyance. Sure, he was used to random females popping out of nowhere and groping him, but that did not mean he didn't get any less infuriated by it. It was unquestionably exasperating.

"It's not ridiculous," the girl defended, "It's to make sure I know where you are at all times. It'd be bad if some slut stole you, y'know."

This girl was older than him, maybe by just a year or two. But if she were a Sophomore, she'd be in his class right now. As far as he knew, Aiko trapped all the Seniors in with her and Gaara, and the Freshman were having too much fun picking on Naruto to wander about as usual. It was highly likely that she was one of the elusive Juniors. He eyed her clothing.

One of the more promiscuous ones at that.

The aggravated Uchiha almost rolled his eyes. "This information probably hasn't gone out yet, but I'm already dating somebody, so buzz off."

He began to walk off, momentarily forgetting his previous irritation with happy thoughts about meeting his pretty blonde girlfriend soon. Just picturing her face in his mind made him lost in his own world. When he saw her, he made sure he cherished her presence. He absolutely adored her.

"Wait!" The shrill voice made him stop in his tracks.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked back in even more annoyance. "What is it?"

"W-Who?" The brunette almost whispered. Sasuke Uchiha hadn't had a girlfriend in…well, she didn't even remember because it had been so long. He'd slept around, yeah, but he hadn't been in a _real_ relationship. At least, not in a while.

Sasuke smirked and turned to continue walking while thinking of _her_. "Rai."

His footsteps faded as the brunette slowly fell to her knees. It crushed all her distant dreams and fantasies about the younger Uchiha. Him getting a girlfriend was just impossible. And now that it's happened…

"Hello? Sakura? Yeah, it's urgent."

**~…+…~**

"What took you so long?" Rai asked, turning around from the pretty scene outside the window. She faced the flushed dark-haired boy in curiosity. He was panting. "And why do you look so tired?"

"Sorry…I ran here…" Sasuke said sheepishly, taking a seat in the front of the room. "I ran into some girl in the hallway."

Rai raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who?"

He shrugged, unaware of the jealousy making itself evident in her eyes. "I don't know. She just jumped me all of a sudden, talking about my outrageous fanpage. I told her I was dating you and walked away."

"Aww man," Rai slapped her forehead. "I'm gonna get beat up on Monday."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm dating you."

"_Wow._"

Both of them turned to look at where the voice came from. They'd been so consumed in their meaningless conversation that they forgot the whole Sophomore class was watching them with blank stares. It was unnerving. The person who interrupted their conversation was the guy from earlier. The one who had offered them a freebie out of Class D. The freebie they had refused.

"What?" Rai asked, unaware of where their hostility was directed.

"Your lives are _so_ difficult," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It's _so _interesting."

"Oh man, he's gettin' me pissed," Rai huffed, turning her back to him with a twitchy eye. "I'm not gonna say anything."

"Why? 'Cause you don't have a comeback?" The guy provoked her. "Admit it, you haven't been through one hardship in your life. You're just some pampered, rich brat."

The latter sighed and put her hands up. "Listen kid-,"

"My name ain't kid," he answered with a scowl. "It's Killa."

"Pfft," Rai hid her small laugh. She's heard that one before. Such unoriginal nicknames. "Okay then, 'Killa'. But listen, like I said before, you don't know shit about me. For the last fucking time, I'm not rich. And if you think I am just 'cause I have a lotta crap, it's 'cause I worked damn hard for it."

"Who the fuck cares about your sob story?" Killa waved his hand and crossed his arms. "It's not like your some fucking orphan who resorts to gang life or something."

Rai rolled her eyes and looked at Sasuke. "You know what? I'm not even gonna explain this shit. I'ma go take a piss. If ya want to, set these dicks straight."

And with that, the now cynical girl walked herself to the bathroom, where she stared at the mirror to remind herself the difference between the her now and the one before.

"What's her problem?" Killa jutted his chin out in a movement of superiority. "She didn't need to get all emotional and shit about it. That's what I hate about bitches—they're always cryin' and boo-hooin' 'bout their sorry little lives. It's annoying as fuck."

Sasuke remained silent, reading a very interesting book.

Killa grew a tick mark. Who was this guy, thinking he didn't have to answer to him? Damn rich kids. "Hey! I'm fucking talking to you!"

"Hello," Sasuke replied calmly. He was on the verge of finishing this book. It was widely considered a classic, but he never took the time to read it until the very literature-based Name very kindly suggested (threw it at his head) this piece of writing for him. She told him it'd greatly alter his perspective about the fair treatment of others.

"What?" Killa raged. Did this stupid-ass brat not take him seriously? "Hey, listen to me!"

Sasuke put his book down, saving the page, and raised his eyes towards the noisy gang member. "You've got my attention, what now?"

"I _said_, what's that bitch's problem?"

"Perhaps it's the fact that you mistakenly judged her on first sight before really getting to know her at first," Sasuke shrugged, putting his head in his hands and his elbows on the table. He tried to ignore the fact that the delinquent just called his beloved such a horrid word. Fore he knew if he got angry and picked a fight, he would not win.

The class laughed at his words though. The handsome Uchiha was confused. Was it funny to think like that?

"Wow," said the girl with pigtails, "You have such an old-ass way of thinking. You're probably one of those people who always say 'be yourself' and shit like that, huh?"

"There you go again," Sasuke tilted his head in boredom. "Are you all part of the Supreme Court? Judging without consent? I mean, everyone's free to do it, but it does not mean you should go about flaunting your thoughts at me. You know what, you guys gave me an idea."

"Oh shit," Killa said, banging his head on his desk. "Nice going, whore."

"Fuck you!"

**~Seniors~**

"FUCKING SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKS! GAH!" Aiko yelled through a bullhorn. The Seniors crossed their arms and raised an eyebrow, assuming a stance equivalent to that of a spoiled 16-year old girl who didn't get her weekly allowance. "We should listen to you because…?"

Gaara spoke up. "Enough of this! All of you are equally irritating. My friend just called me in an attempt to solve this problem. We'll be going to the Gym now. This is _**mandatory**_. If not, I assure you I will personally call the Kings of Death myself and tell them to beat you all into a bloody pulp."

That shut them up.

But not for long. One defiant student scoffed. "Yeah right! You prissy Konoha High kids; what the hell do you guys know about the Kings of Death? I'm surprised you even know their fucking names."

"Walk in a straight fucking line and shut the fuck up," Gaara glowered, getting seriously pissed off. It was just like his middle school days where he was out of control—dangerous. _Before_ Naruto saved him.

Everybody felt the seriousness in his voice. This guy meant business.

But the student just smirked and pulled out his handgun. Pressing it on Gaara's forehead, his lips curled into a menacing smile. "Nobody tells me what to do."

Gaara looked the boy straight in the eye, no fear evident. He was impassive as always, acting like it was an everyday occurrence that somebody pulled a gun to your forehead.

"Put that shit away!" Aiko said, trying to get to Gaara before the guy pulled the trigger. He wouldn't dare. Not a Konoha High student. Not an elite. "You can't have that here!"

"Shut up, bitch-," The moment that last word slipped out of his mouth, Gaara snatched the gun from his hands, roundhoused kicked him, and sat on his stomach, pushing the gun down at his throat. The whole class stared in awe. It was so quick; it all happened in a split second.

"Augh!" The guy choked, feeling the pressure on his neck.

"The next time you threaten her," Gaara's eyes glowed a bright green, "will be the last. Don't make me kill you. Because you know I can."

The redhead swiftly removed himself from the Senior, emptied the gun, and threw it on the floor all in one motion. He was graceful, yet dangerous. His eyes were mysterious, but glittered with mischief and unruliness. The Seniors watched in amazement as he walked by quietly and stood by the door, waiting for them to assemble themselves into a line.

"W-well, you heard the man," the female redhead motioned for them to cluster together, "G-get into a line. Don't try anything funny—I'll kick your ass."

As the Seniors murmured about Gaara's sudden outburst, Aiko walked towards the glaring redhead, standing by him. "Hey, don't sweat it. These people are fucktards anyways. They don't know a second shit about us."

Gaara stared straight ahead. "It's not that. He threatened you and if he went after you, I woulda killed him."

Her eyes went wide. She didn't care about the fact that he would kill for her (she would do the same), but she cared more that he said it with no hesitation in his voice. Not a hint of uncertainty at all. It chilled her.

**Name POV**

Really, these imbeciles never fail to humiliate me. I had just caught wind of Naruto's act of stupidity and my head almost exploded with embarrassment for him. The only good thing that came out of the whole charade was that people finally got to take a look at his unexpected muscular body.

I, personally (and secretively), took a liking to it myself, but that shall never be mentioned again and moving on.

So, as you've been reading, you know about my unfortunate friends who are forced to spend a day at Class D—the notorious school set aside from Konoha High as a result of their delinquency.

They have extremely high dropout rates, with the entire Junior class not even bothering to attend school at all, a ridiculous amount of pregnancies, over-the-top records of delinquency, and I guess the largest problem would be their gang backgrounds.

Those teenaged retards are flooding with gang affiliations. You should hear about the number of fights break out due to their gang affiliation. Scorpion Fangs one side, Black Tigers on the other—it's complete insanity.

But I do not feel one ounce of pity for those idiots I call friends. They did the wrong and they deserve this punishment. Actually, I kind of enjoy this. Here I am, lying down on the grass at the abandoned park near my house, watching the clouds float by. This park hasn't been used due to the fact that virtually nobody lives in our neighborhood.

Sure, the play equipment was rather old, decayed, and extremely rusty, but it was deserted. Alone. By Myself.

It's quite peaceful.

And as you know, the second I feel even an iota of peacefulness and pleasant silence for myself, somebody always has to just destroy the small speck of subtle glee I have retained for the past few months. The figure that obstructed my nice, serene view of the sky was that of none other than Shino Aburame's. That's odd.

I sighed and opened one of my eyes. I squinted. "Is there a reason you're blocking my sun?"

He said nothing at first and lied down next to me. A few minutes later, he answered. "Class D."

"What?" I grunted, feeling unintellectual today. It was my lazy day today; a day without those retards. I'm going to spend it any way I want.

"We have to save them," he said, keeping his eyes directed at the sky. Not that I could see them anyways. His black shades were in the way. I wonder…

"Have you ever considered removing those sunglasses?" I asked, my question completely impertinent to the matter beforehand. "I mean, is it a medical condition of some sort, or do you just wear it for pleasure?"

"…"

His silence irritated me.

"I—I wear it because…the sun hurts my eyes…" He said quietly.

"Ah," I recrossed the arms behind my head. "So to avoid discomfort. I see."

Shino sat up on his elbows. "Can you accompany me to rescue our fallen comrades?"

I yawned and sat up as well. "Sheesh, you make it sound like some type of war rescue mission or something. They were simply punished for a problem that they caused. Nothing more than that."

"…"

"Alright. I suppose I'll aid your battle."

"…"

**~Surveillance Room~**

"What the hell are they doing?" Aoi asked himself suspiciously while eating a sandwich. The surveillance room was located in the safest part of Class D—outside. Him and Kiba were having a nice time watching what their dumbass friends were up to and how they dealt with Class D.

Kiba himself pissed his pants when he saw Naruto on the flagpole all naked.

"What happened?" Kiba leaned forward and rolled himself to Aoi's computer with three donuts stuffed in his mouth. The Inuzuka boy enjoyed rolling on these mobile computer chairs like a young child would.

On the multiple screens, all the classrooms were empty and they found that all the students were actually gathered in one room without a fight going on.

"That's impossible," Kiba said in an unbelievable manner. "Th-They're all in one room! And no one's fighting!"

"That's...peculiar," Aoi narrowed his eyes in further doubt. "Not one student roaming the halls—it's absolutely amazing. There's ALWAYS at least one kid all up in the halls, ditching class or smoking in the bathroom. Astounding. For the first time in years, Class D is in full attendance."

"That's fucking shady," Kiba said, swallowing his donuts and pointing at the screen that showed the Gym. "What the hell are they doing in there anyways? With the _Juniors_?"

"Hold up." Aoi pressed a button and adjusted the positioning of the camera. It now pointed at the stage and the blue-haired teen sighed in realization. "See that? They called them there. I don't know why, but I'm sure it's not gonna end well."

"Only one way to find out," Kiba grinned his boyish grin and held up a bottle of Coke. "Cheers to entertainment."

"Cheers." And the clink of two Coke bottles was heard throughout the small surveillance room.

**~Gym~**

The entire gym/auditorium was filled with the chatter and murmurs coming from the whole Class D. Even the Juniors were called in. They were gossiping about the dangerous Gaara and laughing about the idiotic Naruto. It was one of the first times Class D ever came together. It was…weird.

The seven teenagers were gathered on the stage, whispering about how to handle the notorious Class D.

"Maybe we should talk to them," Yumi suggested, putting a finger up as they huddled in a circle. "They do it all the times in the movies. We say a few inspiring words to them and they actually listen! It always works!"

Aiko rolled her eyes. "Seriously, dumbfuck? You still believe in shit like that?"

"Well what the hell do _you_ suppose we do?" Yumi yelled angrily. She hated when her ideas were shot down. Especially by Aiko.

"I say we just give 'em a taste of what it's like," Aiko smirked and pounded her fists together. "They think we don't know shit about our own gangs—that's annoying as fuck. We gotta set these asshits in place and show 'em what a **real** gang is."

"Actually, I don't think-," Sasuke was cut short.

"Can it, Uchiha," Aiko grinned devilishly, too caught up in her own plan. "This has GOT to work!"

"Didn't teme set this whole thing up?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "He had an idea right?" Aiko pushed him backwards and he fell with a thud. "OW!"

"Let's do this!" Aiko said with enthusiasm. Everybody exchanged nervous glances. Whenever Aiko conceived an idea…it usually did not turn out well.

Sasuke sighed. "All in favor?"

The redheaded female glared at each and every one of them, making sure they got the message. The teenagers shrugged and hesitantly raised their hands.

"Yes! Unopposed!" Aiko jumped up and down and stood in the center of the stage. "HEY CLASS D!"

"Oh god," Rai shook her head in discomfort. "What did we agree to?"

"Our potential deaths," Shikamaru answered bluntly.

"And maybe a real good ass-beating," Naruto grinned stupidly as he got up.

Meanwhile, Class D stopped their talking immediately just to look up and glare at the grinning girl who apparently thought she was all that. It didn't please them. The way she thought she knew shit, the way she spoke her mind—they were not amused.

"What the fuck do you want?" A bold Freshman barked, crossing her arms. "Stop tryin' to act like you understand us, 'cause you don't. We're in Class D for a reason—**we don't listen**. What, you think the school hasn't sent us therapists and counselors to spill our guts to before? Hell yeah they did and all they wanted was to get us to admit to our problems, which is fucking stupid. We've _talked_ over and over again and it doesn't do shit, let me tell you that. Let me say it nice and clear—**talking doesn't do shit. **So don't even try to understand us when you don't have a fucking **clue **about what the hard life's about."

Aiko's grin slowly disappeared as she turned around in frustration and kicked the wall. She took a deep breath, grabbed her hair, and slowly walked down stage with her hands in her pockets. "You go around, bitchin' 'bout how I think I know what I'm talking about, when I don't know the 'hard life' or 'what it's like'. Let me tell you bitch," They were face to face, staring each other down. Neither willing to back down. "**I know more about the hard life than you ever will.**"

The girl opened her mouth but Aiko swiftly cut her off. "No, I'm not done, bitch! You go around, acting like you know shit about me when what the fuck, you've never met before! I'm a damn orphan. My dad ran out on me shitloads of lightyears ago and my mother died of a broken heart."

"I fucking wandered the damn streets, not knowing what _**fuck**_ I was going to do next. I was fucking hopeless. I sold guns, big guns. Not the sissy guns you guys trade. Not those damn 9mm. I sold PKs, M2s, all types of machine gun shit. I ate what I could find and threw it back up so I could eat it for dinner. I joined a badass gang called the World of Demons, I beat up people for fun, I got into fights for no fucking reason, I sold firearms to people who definitely shouldn't have them, I stole because it was easy to do, I defaced public property because I had the spray paint to do it, I went to juvie because that was more of a home than I ever had, I shot people because I had leftover bullets. I did everything. I did things you couldn't even _imagine_ doing. So don't ever tell me I don't fucking understand. Don't **ever **tell me I don't fucking understand. Because that's bullshit. I've been through more shit than you have in five minutes than you'll probably experience in five years, and I can tell by just looking in your eyes. You've seen a lot, but not the whole nine yards. Not like me. Don't ever tell me I don't understand when you yourself cannot even begin to recognize what a hard life is."

She stepped away from the thoughtless girl, whose expression was stunned, yet blank. That Freshman girl didn't know _what _to think.

Aiko sniffed and walked back to the stage with her chin held up high, no regrets. She said what she said and she didn't give a second fuck about it. What's done was done and she couldn't take it back. She _wanted _this girl to know her story. She _wanted _her to feel bad for her. She _wanted_ her to know that she was just as bad off as she was. That way, the girl would see that Aiko wasn't as different as her. She'd see that she was tough and that she wasn't just some prissy Konoha High bitch. Aiko wanted to prove herself to these people. She wanted to prove that she was just as bad as them.

"Aiko, that wasn't needed," Rai said softly, staring at the ground. She slouched in her chair and blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

Aiko yawned and stretched her arms, taking a seat on the hardwood stage floor. "It wasn't needed, but I say alotta things that aren't needed. This girl needs to know shit about me before she can start talking shit. That's the way it goes. Now that I've told her some shit, she's free to talk about me however she wants."

"Now they know you're from the World of Demons," Naruto whispered from behind her. "Isn't that bad?"

"Not necessarily," Aiko shrugged, lying down. "Let 'em tell World of Demons; I don't care. It's not like they'll kill me or something. You guys should rant about it like I did. It feels good to let it all out."

"I-I don't wanna hurt their feelings," Yumi rubbed the back of her neck. "I'd rather just keep it to myself."

"See?" snorted a stoned Sophomore, "They're just prissies who're to afraid to say what they think. Sure, that redhead chick's a true bitch, but the rest of her friends ain't nothin'. She's the only one who can say shit."

A murmur of agreements spread around the Gym. Uh-oh. This isn't good. When they start to agree like that, it leads to a riot. And riots ain't pretty.

"This girl right here's the leader of the reconnaissance section of Dragon's Inferno!" To everyone's surprise, Rai was the one who shouted it out to everybody. All of Class D was dead silent.

"Rai!" Yumi hissed. "W-Why the hell did you do that? They're gonna _k-kill_ me!"

"No, Yumi," Rai crossed her arms, "_You _can kill _them_. Don't be afraid of where you came from and definitely _don't _forget all the things that happened to you. They say the past is the past, but you can never fully forget them. Unless you got some amnesia shit going on."

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to say now!" Yumi threw her hands up in exasperation. The confused blonde rolled her eyes. "Tell them all about what happened **years **ago? They don't need to fucking know!"

"At least explain what it's like to be a real gangster, a real tough hood," the other blonde pushed her lightly. "Don't let them take us for fools."

"Why?" Yumi sat down on the floor stubbornly. "Like I said before, they don't need to know! So what, we were gangsters? So what, we did bad things? So what, we're orphans? So what? Guess what, Rai? They've heard it all before. It's the same old story. There's a million other people just like us, or even worse. You don't see them bragging about it. We don't need to retell it. We don't have to prove anything. We've already proved enough years ago. We don't need to do it again. Let them believe what they want to believe."

Rai rolled her eyes and sat down in defeat. One thing Rai definitely did not like was being proven wrong. Sure, she loved to prove other people wrong, but she hated when she wasn't right. It felt wrong.

"Hey, Yumi's right," Sasuke spoke up. "Words aren't gonna do shit. You guys have to show them you're for real 'cause all they're gonna do is keep doubting until you actually do something about it."

"So, we get to beat the shit outta them to teach them a lesson about messing with World of Demons?" Aiko asked hopefully, cracking her knuckles. Sasuke put his hand up, fearing the worst. "I didn't say _that_, but I think they just need some kind of proof that you all came from there."

"You want us to contact one of them?" Rai asked in disbelief.

Her boyfriend shrugged. "If it's possible. I think that's the best way to do it. It doesn't have to be a whole group, just one person. One person who's prominent enough so that these idiots know where they came from."

"That ain't hard," Aiko scoffed, walking over to the other redhead on the stage. "We already have a prominent gang member here."

"Who?" Shikamaru asked lazily, taking part in the conversation for once. Rai jumped. "Whoa." She almost forgot he was there from the continuous lack of speech.

"Hey, listen up!" Aiko ignored the lazy boy's question. The latter shrugged and fell back into his peaceful sleep.

"What?" asked an annoyed Senior. "You still wanna bore us with your useless words?"

"Nope," Aiko popped the 'P'. "I wanna introduce you to somebody." They remained quiet; almost curious.

"Ladies and gentleman—wait scratch that. Bitches and douchebags!" Yumi snickered and Class D glared. "Meet Gaara Subaku, aka former leader of the Kings of Death."

"You gotta be kidding me," a Junior was the first to speak. Juniors, well, they were probably the most intimidating out of the four groups of people. You'd think it'd be the Seniors because they're older, more experienced, and wouldn't hesitate to kill you, but for some reason, the Juniors had some sort of intimidating type of aura around them. When you looked at them, you wished you hadn't because they looked back.

Their eyes were kind of just blank. Eyes that have seen too much but yet do even more. They were just plain old unapproachable.

"That fancy old redhead ain't even close to Kings of Death material," the Junior said. "He came from Konoha High, that prissy rich-kid school. You ain't Gaara Subaku—you look like him, but you ain't him. He's too tough and too respected to even step foot in this stupid place let alone Konoha High."

"Well believe it or not, it's him," Aiko snapped. "And you call yourselves gangsters. You can't even recognize the leader of the most notorious gang around!"

Class D was torn. Who should they believe? Yeah, sure, the redheaded boy bore a striking resemblance to the legendary leader of the Kings of Death, but it was impossible that he would just pop up into Class D. They wanted to believe their instinct and their pride, saying that it wasn't him. But then again, the girl had a point. If they knew gangs, he was it.

"Man, forget it," Rai waved her hand, slouching in her seat.

"What?" Aiko asked in disbelief.

"For. Get. It."

"Why?" The temperamental female snapped.

"Don't you get it? They're not gonna fucking listen to us!" Rai put her arms up. "We just look so damn stupid right now. Let's just finish what we came here to do. We shouldn't even be trying all this shit; trying to get through to them and all. That's stupid as fuck."

Aiko's eyes lost some of her usual fire in them. Maybe she SHOULD just give up. It's not like she had anything to lose, except for her reputation in Class D. She was tough. Tough people never gave up.

"OWW!"

Aiko's neck almost snapped as she swiftly turned to the direction of the scream. It belonged to a male's and he sounded to be in a great deal of pain. A circle was forming in the middle of the crowd and they couldn't see through the barrier of people. Just what was going on?

"What the hell?" Shikamaru cracked open an eye to see what was up.

The lazy boy could hear grunts, punches being landed, kicks missing their target, and the air being sliced. Someone had brought a knife.

Shikamaru scoffed. Who the hell in their right mind would bring a knife to a gun fight? Obviously, this person was really stupid. Almost every student in Class D had a gun in their possession. Be it even the girls. The only ones who didn't own firearms were probably the Sophomores, who wasted their money on drugs instead of guns.

"Go Gaara!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically after a few minutes of uncharacteristic silence.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Class D made a path and finally, the Konoha High teens could get a clear view of what was going on. In the middle of the Gym, Gaara was fighting any guy that would step up—which was a lot.

"What the fuck?" Aiko said in shock as she looked beside her. "He was just standing right by me!"

"He's too fast," Yumi smirked, crossing her arms. "It's part of their basic training. I spied on them once, just for kicks, and they're up to Lee's level of speed; faster than a car."

"What kinda car?"

"At least a Ferrari. _At least._"

Aiko's eyes widened and Rai raised an eyebrow as they watched the ongoing fight.

Gaara was like a brawling machine. It was like he was built to fight. He was being attacked from all directions, from all types of attacks. He was spinning in a sort of circle, blocking all fists and kicks. He was fighting more than five people at once, even pulling some fancy tricks that were too quick for the human eye.

He landed multiple punches and disabled two Seniors at once, turning to block a Junior's roundhouse kick. He flipped him over and pushed him back into the crowd. He turned again, knocking two Freshman's heads together and landing a kick to the ribs on a Sophomore.

"Oh man, look at him go," Naruto said in awe. "He's fucking fast!"

"Damn…" Shikamaru muttered to himself. Oh yes, he's seen his friend fight in previous years, but this was nothing. This wasn't even Gaara's full strength. He wasn't trying. Hell, this is a mock fight to Gaara. It was like flicking the ants off your food.

If you looked closely, he might've even seemed to enjoy it.

Soon enough, the violent yet calm redhead ceased his attacks and stood straight and tall, staring at the ceiling in wonder as if the clouds were just floating on by. The other guys, those who insisted on taking him on, sat on the floor, groaning, clutching certain body parts, sweating, bloody, and panting for all they were worth. They were tremendously exhausted.

Gaara, on the other hand, stood there ever so nonchalantly, not even breaking a sweat.

"Aggh," groaned Killa, who happened to be in the myriad of 'tough guys' running at Gaara all at once. "T-This doesn't p-prove shit! So w-what, you can fight? That d-doesn't show how you're p-part of the K-Kings of Death!"

"OH COME ON!" Aiko was fed up. Seriously! Why can't these pricks just believe them? She hated it when people didn't believe what she said. It's like they were calling her a liar. "This hot-ass guy just kicked all your asses and yet you say he's not Kings of Death material? Fucking crazy!"

"Would it make you happy if I proved I was from Kings of Death?" Gaara asked her quietly as she approached him. All eyes were on them. After all, two redheads who knew each other well were rare. Well, in Japan.

"HELL YES!" Aiko said, curling her fingers into fists. "These fuckers need to know that we're for real and not some stupid-ass posers. They're pissing me off!"

Gaara turned back to the judgmental Class D teens who were waiting for some type of evidence to appear. The alleged Kings of Death leader swiftly took off his shirt and showed off his muscular, right arm.

"Whaaa," Aiko almost drooled a puddle at Gaara's shirtless form because earlier that day, she vowed to herself that she'd see him shirtless before the end of the day and it just so happened he was willing enough to take off his shirt in front of everybody. But then she noticed the point he was trying to get across.

"Of course!" She slapped her forehead. "How could I have been so dumb? We didn't have to go to all this trouble if we just showed them this!"

On Gaara's forearm, a black tattoo made itself conspicuous against his pale skin. It was a tattoo of a skeleton crown with a _K_ and a _G_ inside it. A snake was wrapped around the crown and wings were on the side of the crown. Guns of all types acted as jewels and the crown had three points. The left and right points were shorter and on the top of each short point, they bore a laughing skull head on each side. The middle point was the tallest and on the top of that, they had a bigger skull with its tongue sticking out. The larger skull was cracked, with a knife coming out of the side of its head.

The crown was sitting on a pile of skeleton bones, skulls, guns, machine guns, and knives.

"You _do _know what this is, right?" Aiko asked rudely, pointing to her hot boyfriend's tattoo which she never knew he had. "I mean, you're not _that _stupid."

"Of course I know what that is!" Killa snapped, before turning to Gaara in silence. "It's the Kings of Death tattoo. Every member gets a crown just like that one. The bigger the crown, the more important you are."

"Heh," Rai snickered from behind the commotion. "Gaara has a bigass crown."

"And that means he's important," Naruto concluded dumbly.

"Fuck yeah," Rai said, crossing his arms. "It's all about power up in here."

"So what? Do you believe us now?" Aiko yelled at Class D. "He's from Kings of Death, so can you guys shut up now? We don't care if you change your ways or listen to the shit we say. All we need you to do is stay in your classrooms and read at least a chapter in your History books, please. Just one damn chapter in about," she grabbed Rai's wrist and checked the time. "Two more hours. Just for two hours, don't give any trouble, come on. Cut us some slack."

Murmurs once again filled the gym. Aiko took Gaara by the arm and helped him up the stage, with Rai in tow.

"Wow, dude, I haven't seen you fight like that in years!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, hovering around Gaara as said boy put on his shirt again (much to Aiko's disappointment).

"Somebody needed to teach them a lesson," Gaara mumbled in his raspy voice. "Because if I didn't, they'd never learn."

"Well I'm happy," Aiko gave him a kiss on the cheek, successfully turning the Subaku red. She grinned cheekily but then quickly glared. "If they don't stop their shit now, I don't know what to do. Let's just get back to our classrooms and do what we're supposed to do."

"Even Aiko's conforming to the rules," Yumi whispered to Naruto. Naruto nodded, wide-eyed. "I know. It's scary."

The murmurs of Class D and the grumbling of the Konoha teens were cut short when Sasuke closed his book very loudly. "Ah," the widest smile ever came across his face, "That was a good book."

"What book were you reading?" Shikamaru asked, staring at the ceiling.

"And why?" Aiko added in disgust.

"Actually," Sasuke sighed in content. "It's pretty good. To Kill a Mockingbird. And I thought it'd be boring."

"You know what's boring?" Naruto whispered to Yumi. "Sasuke in calm mode. First Aiko, actually abiding by the rules and now Sasuke being all Shikamaru-style calm—it's an epidemic. Soon enough, you'll stop eating candy and I'll stop eating ramen."

"And Rai's hair will be completely blonde with no streaks," Yumi said with wonder.

"It's not _that _miraculous."

Rai's mouth twitched as she banged their heads together. "Bakas."

"What's that book about?" Aiko yawned, folding her arms. "It sounded classic, so I assumed it was boring."

"Yeah, I didn't get it at first," Sasuke shrugged. "But to put it in your terms, it's 'bout these two kids whose dad's a lawyer for this black guy who got accused of raping a white woman. The kids see the unfairness in the world when they notice how prejudiced the town's being just 'cause the dude's black. Black guy gets shot and killed and the kid-girl meets the crazy guy who lives down the street."

"And that's a good book because…?" Rai stared at him curiously.

"Well, it pretty much just says don't judge without knowing," Sasuke slouched in his seat and stuck his hands in his pockets again. "Like it says don't say shit if you haven't been in that person's shoes and stuff, so I think that relates to this situation. To both groups."

"How?" Aiko spat. "It only relates to them! They're sayin' shit when they don't know what the fuck we've been through!"

"Do you know what the fuck _they've_ been through?" Sasuke countered.

"W-Well, not exactly, b-but-," the redhead sputtered.

Sasuke chuckled. "And that's the point. I hate to be rude, but then again, I always am, so what the hell—you were being selfish. You said that they didn't know shit about you and that they shouldn't be talking, but on the other hand, you shouldn't be talking either."

Aiko 'hmphed' and turned her eyes elsewhere. She didn't want to listen about what she did wrong. Who did? If it was one thing she hated, it was being proved wrong. She _loathed_ it.

"I'm not trying to reprimand you or embarrass you, but I'm just sayin'," Sasuke shrugged again. "You didn't know any of them just as they didn't know any of us. We were both at fault for today's events. Sometimes, we just gotta learn not to think we know what's what without even getting into somebody else's perspective about it."

"Damn…" The Uchiha's blonde best friend muttered.

"What?"

"You sound like some kind of smart-ass," Naruto whined. He lunged at Sasuke. "Gimme that book! I bet it'll make me smart too!"

"You idiot. You were born dumb and you grew up dumb. You've been dumb for all the years I ever knew you. What makes you think that this book will change all that?" Sasuke pushed the crying Uzumaki's face away.

"WAHH! Teme, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Rai and Yumi were snickering in the corner while Gaara and Shikamaru watched in amusement. Aiko was scratching her belly in hunger. She needed some lunch. And if she didn't, she'd probably eat all the shit outta this ghetto school's vending machine. Oh wait—dammit! She cursed in her head. She heard that the vending machine only sold small knives for three dollars apiece.

No food.

FUCK.

"C'mon guys." A different voice spoke up and all heads turned to him. It was Killa.

"Where ya goin'?" Aiko asked as they stood up and started walking.

"Back to our rooms, where we belong," He snorted, turning his back. "There's nothing more to see here. Just a bunch of ol' gang members hangin' around…Plus, we got some history books to read."

And with those last words, Class D filed out of the gym (except for the Freshman, who were instructed to stay here by Tsunade hours earlier) in peaceful silence, leaving the seven stunned teens in absolute shock.

"Did he just…?" Aiko scratched her head.

"Yup, he did," Shikamaru yawned, walking off the stage. "He acknowledged you as fellow gang members and actually helped us in herding those unruly beings. I guess Class D isn't as much of a nightmare as people say it is."

"Easy for you to say," Rai scoffed, stretching her arms and making her way towards the library. "All you did was sleep. Nothing important, as usual."

"Eh, whatever," the Nara boy shrugged. "It's not like I care."

Rai laughed at his bluntness. "That's for sure."

"Let's get back quick as shit, Gaara," whooped the only other redhead in the room. "I wanna see if they're actually reading those damn History books!"

"Don't push your luck," he simply said, walking off as the girl followed after him in a hurry. "Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"And we're alone," Shikamaru sighed and looked around at all the Freshman, actually reading their History books. There weren't any desks in the Gym, so the Freshman were strewn in various places, reading silently. It was a Christmas miracle a few weeks late.

"Ha! Guess who's stuck with two blondes?" Naruto gloated, snickering to himself. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and watched the girl beside him.

"This is…nice," Yumi smiled as she watched teens the same age as them actually open a book for the first time in their lives.

**Two Hours Later Tsunade POV**

As I pulled my car in front of the flagpole, I slammed the door shut and kept my sunglasses on, feeling giddy about how these stupid kids probably got murdered.

They came in here, acting like they knew what to do. They thought that it was gonna be a piece of cake just because they've had experience with gangs before. Well, I warned them.

There's no other gang worse than Class D themselves.

Let me explain myself a bit.

Class D was created many years ago by Sarutobi to separate the extreme delinquents from students who actually wanted to learn. He decided it was unhealthy to have all these bad influences around the school and banished them a few yards away from Konoha High.

Besides, it was getting tiring to see all his honor students being hung on the flagpole. Back then, I was a student at Konoha High (I refuse to tell you my age) and I was one of those people who pointed and laughed at the dorks on the flagpole.

I was friends with people from Class D, but I never really got into trouble because I never went as far as them.

Anyways, after Class D was separated from the original Konoha High, they were always a recurring rumor because of the dumb stuff they did. Getting high, going to juvie, numerous abortions—they were the people Konoha High wanted to be.

Even though they did stupid things and got themselves in trouble (possibly ruining the rest of their lives), we all wished we could rebel so freely like them. We wished that we could hang out anywhere we wanted without ever asking our parents and we wished that we had the courage to sneak out in the middle of the night even if our parents were awake.

We wished that we were brave enough to talk back to teachers and throw paper balls and airplanes at them. We all wished we were like them.

Soon enough, their reputation got worse and worse but in the teen world, that meant that the bigger the Badass, the better you were.

And you know what ended up happening? The first kids from Class D had kids (early into their 16s, 17s, or 18s) and their kids attended Class D and their kid's kids went to Class D and so on.

So in conclusion, Class D was a legend. A generation, even. They were famous for everything.

That's why it was so hard to break them. They were so close-knit and tightly packed, well, it's like breaking a family apart. It was so hard to break them because they all knew each other. All their grandparents knew each other, all their parents knew each other—they were a family.

We, Konoha High I mean, also wished that we could establish such a close relationship with each other. But it never happened. Dreams don't always come true.

And as I walked into the hallways of Class D, I felt happy again because I just want to see their (my students) stupid little faces when Class D beats them up. Let's see….

You know what I noticed? Nobody's skipping class, at least not that I've seen. Damn. Not even ONE kid tagging the walls or roaming around somewhere to find a place to smoke. Where the hell did everybody go?

Hmph. I went to the Gym to check up on the Freshmen. They have **got** to be going crazy right now. Probably hanging Naruto on the basketball hoop or something. I grinned to myself maliciously. Oh yeah, this'll be good.

I can't wait to see the look their cocky faces being wiped off by a face-full of gunwhip.

"What the—what the hell?" My voice raised an octave higher as I pushed open the double doors and looked at the scene before me. This is impossible.

The blondes looked up from their cellphones and the dark haired boy peeked an eye open to see look for the source of noise. The Freshmen looked up, saw the familiar figure, and went back to reading the first chapter of their History books.

"Oh, Granny Tsunade!" Yumi waved as Naruto grinned. "What's up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up'?" I hissed as Yumi made her way down with the males behind her. "H-How did you get them to do this?"

Yumi shrugged. "I dunno. I forgot."

I slapped my forehead and exited that room as soon as possible. Impossible. Just impossible. Maybe it's a trick. Yeah, that's it. Those blondes are known for being pranksters; they're just messing with me.

It's absolutely unfeasible that there was not _one_ gang fight taking place in the Gym. No guns out on the table, nobody selling drugs, no money in their pockets, and nobody in small circles in the back discussing their next drive-by. I'm in some sort of alternate universe.

I quickly stomped down to the Library to see what was up with the Sophomores. Before I opened the door, I breathed in deeply. Yes, my smirk was back. Hmph! Those two could not possibly handle the Sophomores. Despite being an Uchiha, one of the elite, the silence will surely deafen the both of them.

"Uchiha!" I called for him and the other blonde girl as I walked inside the Library. The raven-haired boy appeared before me with the female behind him.

"Is our time over already?" Sasuke asked, yawning.

"What is this madness?" I raised my voice at them. I couldn't even look inside the Library. It was horrible.

"What are you talking about, Granny?" The sassy girl put her hand on her hip. "It's perfectly quiet in here."

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Are you telling me you can't see anything wrong with this scene?"

"Uhh…" Sasuke scratched his head and Rai coughed. "They're uh…reading?"

"_Why_?" I hissed in a hushed tone. This sight was absolutely wrong. Although the Sophomores thought nothing of it, I refused to believe it. They must've paid them or threaten them or _something_. They can't just—j-just _read_. Not after so many years of people trying to get through to them. It's just freaking unbelievable!

"Because we told them to," Rai answered simply.

"AUGH!" I stomped out of there, slammed the door, and made way for the Seniors' classroom. I cannot believe not one Sophomore was sniffing or huffing or snorting or doing anything. THEY LOOKED SOBER AND CLEAN FOR PETE'S SAKE.

I couldn't even smell a trace of marijuana. They were seriously ruining all my fun. Where was the pain? The suffering? The **humiliation**?

No, no, no, this is just not right. Something has to be up. Maybe—

"What the shit?" I resisted the urge to let out a string of curses right now. As a principal, I let go of that habit years ago, but this is just ridiculous.

I quietly opened the door and peeked inside. THEY WERE READING THEIR HISTORY BOOKS TOO. And guess what? _THEY_ WERE **HERE**. In school. For the first time. In many, many months.

"Principal Tsunade?" One of the Juniors looked at me. "Did you need something?"

"N-no," I shook my head wildly. Did she just call me Principal Tsunade? Dear lord, where is this world coming to? "N-nothing at all."

"Oh," she shrugged and continued reading her book. "Well, good day then."

I shut the door and walked in a zombie-like manner. What the hell did they do to these students? Did they brainwash them or something? 'Cause I mean the Juniors actually attending school during school hours and not having sex or smoking in the bathrooms was just unbelievable.

When I went into that room, not one student was making out in the corner. I never thought the day would come.

Don't lose hope, Tsunade, don't lose hope. If anyone can bring your high expectations into crushing disappointments, it's the Seniors. Yeah, that's for sure. Even if all the others are actually learning now, they'll be the same old, gangbanger Seniors.

I rubbed my hands together in smug anticipation. I swear on my Principal Plaque in the Teacher's Lounge that if anyone can disappoint me, it's these guys. They never fail to refuse to try.

I sighed and stood outside the Senior classroom. This is it. If it's quiet, then I will quietly trudge back to my car in sheer disillusion and drive off a highly elevated cliff at 100 mph.

Pressing my ear towards the door, I listened for an inkling of the crack of a gunshot or the hissing spray of a spray paint can. Even the smell of smoke floating pass the cracks through the door would ease my worries that everything was still normal.

And what I heard pleased me.

There was a great amount of noise inside—arguing. Yes! Someone's in a fight!

I opened the door a crack and took a look inside with a gigantic smirk planted on my face. But then my smirk dropped once I saw what they were doing.

The desks were rearranged half in half. Half of the desks were on right side of the room and the other half on the left. They were facing each other and the right side had a person in the front and the entire right side was yelling.

"Order! Order!" A gavel being banged? What the hell is this? "Order in the court!"

I walked inside and observed this peculiar arrangement. In the middle of the divide, the two redheads were sitting there, the female with a gavel in hand.

"What in the name of Sarutobi is going on in here?" I asked accusingly, crossing my arms.

"Oh, Granny," Aiko grinned and shushed the right side of the room. "We're having a mock court case to explain the History chapter."

"_History __**chapter**_?" I shouted disbelievingly. "You mean to tell me that you got these little miscreants to pick up a book that doesn't include full-page pictures in them?"

"Tsk, tsk," the violent girl rolled her eyes and slouched in her seat. "We're just havin' some fun. We're learning about the development of the US and how they had a whole bunch of court cases and they didn't get it, so I tried to explain it the best way I could—East Coast vs. West Coast."

"I don't see the reason why their History books teach them about America and its Founding Fathers when we are obviously in Japan," Gaara commented in monotone.

"Yeah, that's fucking stupid," Aiko pointed out as well. "Why the hell are these guys learning about fucking American white trash when we're supposed to be learning about yellow samurais and karate and shit like that."

"I honestly don't know why our history books include American culture," I shrugged but then rubbed my chin. "Can you uh, ahem…explain to me the argument here?"

"Why yes we can!" Aiko smirked and pointed to the left side. "That's the West coast and the right side is the East Coast. It's a fight about turf and power. In my personal opinion, I'm all for the West Coast 'cause that's where my boys 2Pac and Snoop at. But as a judge, I'm listening to their arguments about why their side is better and stuff like that. Whoever makes the best argument wins and gets an automatic A in History. The loser has to clean all the graffiti off the lockers."

Wow. She didn't even curse once in that sentence. This world is changing milestone after milestone.

"And just exactly _how_ does this benefit them?" I arched an eyebrow, staring at the grinning faces of the Seniors, excited to actually do something that relates to education.

"Well, they get to learn how a court case works and they learn how to persevere for something they really want," the female redhead said. "They learn how to control themselves in an argument and learn how to counter and present evidence. I thought this was just a really good way to learn. Besides, they were the first out of the whole school to finish the chapter so after this, I'm gonna get 'em a big old pizza so they can stuff their faces and be happy about it."

"When she says that she's gonna get the pizza, she means that she's gonna use my phone and order a pizza then flip off the pizza guy when he asks for the money," Gaara sighed, looking at a piece of paper on his desk.

"YO!" The door burst open and in walked Rai and Sasuke's class; the Sophomores. "We back, homes!"

"What's up?" Aiko turned around as they took a seat on the floor.

"We finished readin' and I was informed of your little East Coast/ West Coast thing, so we decided to uh, drop by," Rai shrugged.

"Yum, yum, yum," Yumi hummed as she skipped in with her class trailing behind her. Shikamaru sighed and Naruto jumped around. "Whatta pain." "This is gonna be so fun!"

Gaara looked around impatiently. "Anybody else?"

"Yeah," the Juniors walked and sat behind the Freshman. "Hope you don't mind, but we finished our chapter too and we didn't feel like getting more girls pregnant so yeah."

"Wowww," I breathed to myself. They really did something here. To come in to another classroom as if it was nothing and sit around, talking like you were best friends—it was nothing I'd ever seen before. Well, for Class D anyways.

"Can we wrap this up?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Go ahead and finish, West Coast," Aiko clapped. "Let's give 'em a real show 'cause now we ain't ghetto and actually got a jury." The teens laughed.

"Anyways," the representative from the West coast continued. "I'm just sayin'. West Coast has got alotta dope rappers up in there. We got Pac and Snoop, Dre, Suge, Ice Cube and all that legit shit. I ain't sayin' you guys ain't got talent. I'm just sayin' that we got some real people up in here and they're respectable people you should look up to, y'know what I'm sayin'?"

"Thank you, West Coast," Aiko said, motioning for the guy to sit down. She turned to the other side of the room. "East Coast, where you at?"

There were some mumbles and finally, they pushed a girl up. She seemed hesitant, but once she began talking, she couldn't stop.

"Y'know, the West ain't the only place where respectable people at. You brag around, sayin' you got Pac and Snoop with Dre while we got Jay-Z up in the house with Nas and the best of the best—Biggie. West Coast may be all up for the Beach scene and all that, but if you wanna get somewhere, hit up the East Coast. You got NYC and the Jersey Shore. You guys are all about the fun, but uh, no offense but if you actually wanna get somewhere, get up in the East Coast where we civilized with Broadway and Statue of Liberty and shit."

"One minute non-violent, nor aggressive argument," Gaara pounded the gavel and signaled the non-violent nor aggressive argument between the two sides to begin.

"Civilized?"Sneered a West Coast gal. "You call Bronx and Queens and Bed-Stuy civilized?"

"You be the one talkin' kid when you got Compton and Skid Row in yo place," snorted an East Coast kid.

"Ey shut up! That's 'cause we hardcore. You guys are prissy little bitches all up in the business world, always greedy and shit," said a girl from the West.

"Like what, huh?"

"Like your gay-ass Broadway fuckery and Wall Street, dickwad."

"Now this is my kind of argument," Aiko said hungrily, rubbing her hands together with a mischievous glint in her eye. "But hey, we're losin' the point here! The question is: Why is your side the best? Not 'why your side sucks' and all that."

"It went from 'We're civilized and we get alotta business' from 'We're ghetto-er than you are'," Rai whispered to Yumi.

"Just because New York gets the limelight about businesses, doesn't mean that LA doesn't have any job opportunities itself," a guy with glasses and a yellow bandana wrapped around his head pointed out. "If you've forgotten, Hollywood is within our territory. Hollywood—the stars, the fame, the money. Everything."

"Shit, shit!" East Coast hissed. "They put up the Worm. That smart-ass dick is the only one graduating this year 'cause he's a fucking genius!"

"Shut up, don't ruin it," a girl said. "We got Chip in here, we can win this shit!"

They pushed up "Chip", who obviously couldn't care less if he were here or not. "Chip, say something!" They hissed even more.

The blonde-haired, green-eyed boy sighed and pulled his cap backwards. Though I don't know why. "It's true, you have many job opportunities in your territory but I'd like to bring about a point. Hollywood is fun and yes, it is the source of the entertainment we seek in movies, but think about it: you guys are fake. Plastic surgeries, skinny bitches, obsessed with being trendy—wow. And plus, it snows where we live. You guys can burn in the sun and get fake tans all you want."

"WHOO!" they clapped for Chip as he rolled his eyes. "And if you try to say that we're too busy all the time, with all the hustle and bustle, I think it's good to have something to keep you going. LA's just lazy, y'all."

"Good argument!" Aiko praised and turned to the West. "Whassup, West Coast? You're falling behind. Better make a good argument against that one."

Worm cleared his throat, stood up, shuffled his papers and them straightened them out. He looked up with impassive eyes and said bluntly.

"We got In 'N' Out."

An eruption of cheers suddenly broke about the room and roars of laughter. He shrugged and put his hands up as if he somebody accused him of something he didn't do. I raised an eyebrow. I'm old so I don't get what In 'N' Out has to do with this.

"Jury!" the redheaded female stood in front of the Freshman, Sophomore, and Junior classes. "Discuss amongst yourselves our winner!"

"If you don't vote for me, I'm gonna kill ya, Dork!" An East Coaster growled.

He's threatening a student to vote for him so he'll get a passing grade in History. I've never seen them care so much.

After awhile, when all discussing was done, Sasuke stood up as a representative for all three classes. He whispered the winner into Aiko's ear and she cracked a grin. "That's what I thought too!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed. "What an obvious answer."

"And…" Aiko laughed, preparing to announce the winner.

As I looked around the room, I actually saw some Seniors looking _nervous. _They were biting their nails and whispering amongst themselves in an anxious manner. One put their hands over their ears, as if they didn't want to hear.

Others were excited. They were cocky and confident that they would definitely win. But the one thing that was missing was that…they weren't fighting. Nobody was punching anybody else, there weren't even any verbal arguments.

They would hear the winner and they would accept it.

I've never known of such a teaching method to emit such a positive reaction from these usually negative-reactive people. It was amazing.

"West Coast where you at?" Aiko shouted. The left side of the room boomed with whoops and screams of glee. The right side grumbled and looked up with sour expressions. But nobody fought. It was fair and square.

"Hey, don't worry, you guys gave it a good go," from the left side of the room, a girl held her hand out to them. "In my opinion, you guys were really good."

A guy from the right side shook it. "Thanks, you too."

"YEAH! Now that's what it's all about!" Naruto yelled, making everybody laugh and talk and just plain smile. Left and right, people were congratulating the West side and laughing along with the East.

That's it. I can't take it anymore.

I stood up, a smirk hidden under the shadows of my face. "Alright, I've heard enough."

"Hm?" Yumi turned to me. "What's up, Granny?"

I looked up and smirked even wider. "I don't know what the hell you guys did to shape up Class D but I'm damn happy you did it. I've never seen such a remarkable change in difficult students in such a short time. This is very impressing."

"Well, what'd ya think, Granny Tsunade?" The redheaded female put a hand to her hip. "We're pros for a reason. Besides, these guys ain't so bad."

"Back at ya, redhead," a Senior bumped fists with her.

"You think you guys could keep up the good work?" I asked hopefully. In almost 50 years, Class D never listened to any authority and just did what they wanted. Now that they've actually tried to do something productive, I just can't help but ask for more.

The students looked at each other.

"Yeah," a Junior smiled, "I guess so."

"Hey, all you Freshman out there, Sophomores and Juniors too," one of the Seniors yelled. "I'm a Senior...it's easy to say that it's already over for me. For four years, I was doing what you guys were doing, never giving a damn about what other people thought because, well, to me they were just 'other people'. Their opinion didn't count. But right now, I just realized that I'm stupid."

They laughed.

"It's true," the Senior grinned. "I'm stupid and because I fucked off for the past four years, I'm probably not gonna go anywhere in my life. My life's over already. I've seen too much and I've been in too much shit to live anymore. What am I trying to say is, don't throw it all away. You guys still have a chance. Just because I acted like a douchebag for half of my life doesn't mean you have to. I guarantee you if you started caring and trying to get good grades, you'll get out of this goddamn Class D and actually go somewhere. Who knows, maybe even college." He shrugged. "Don't throw it away like I did just to join a gang or get a girl pregnant or do drugs. I ended up with a dead girlfriend and a best friend in jail. Trust me, it's not worth it."

**~Aiko~**

"Whew," I stretched my arms as I slammed the car door shut. "Man, I'm glad our fucking job's over. I'm so wiped out."

"Hey man, at least we made a difference," Rai yawned, crashing on the couch.

"Yeah, Granny said that she'd give them all passing grades in History," Yumi grinned. "She might even recommend some of them for a college!"

"Being a good-doer feels like shit," I groaned patting V's head. She whined and laid down next to me on the floor. "Isn't that right, V? We're not good-doers, we're badass-doers." She barked and rolled over.

"Dumbass dog," Rai gave me the finger from her position on the couch. "Rambo's still at Kai's. He better be feeding him."

"I wannaaa goo to sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep," Yumi whined.

"Did Kiba and Aoi get out?" The other blonde asked me.

"Yep," I nodded. "They had a dandy time running the surveillance system. Those fuckers were safe as babies in a hospital room. I heard the windows in the surveillance room were bullet-proof."

"Figures," Rai grumbled.

"Hey," Yumi sat up, as if she just remembered something important. "Where's Name?"

**~Class D~**

"Psst, what was the point of this again?" The dark-eyed girl stared up at the Aburame in cynicism. "They're staring at us as if we resemble a piece of meat."

"To rescue our friends," Bug-boy reassured her and himself. "At least, that was the plan."

"Did your plan include us getting stared down by a group of gangsters?" Name hissed, backing up against the wall as the Freshman grinned evilly.

"That Senior _did _tell us to shape up," shrugged a boy with a lip ring, "We will. But we should at least get one more day of fun."

"Thanks a lot, Aburame," the blue-haired girl braced herself as the crowd surrounded them.

**School A Few Days Later (Finally! :D Seems like we haven't been to Konoha High in a while)**

"Ugh!"The teens who were happily chatting around Name's desk jumped when said girl slammed her books on the desks.

"Rough morning?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, taking in Name's muddled appearance. Her long dark blue hair was tied into an extremely untidy bun and her clothes hung off of her thin frame messily, surprising her sisters. The bags under her eyes and the tired expression on her face completed the completely disorganized look.

"Whoa man," Aiko said while sipping her Coke, "You look like shit."

Name's eye-baggy eye twitched as she said in a hoarse voice, "Thanks. You too."

The redhead glared but stuck her tongue out and downed her Coke. The exhausted looking female took a seat into her desk as the others gathered around her. Temari looked her up and down with surprise. "I've never seen you so drained."

"And disorderly," Yumi quipped with a smile.

"And why are you wearing this gray sweater?" The other blonde female added, picking at it. "It's so messy and slacker-material—it's not your style."

The blonde's words were accurate. Instead of dressing in her usually clean manner, Name hastily picked out a large boring gray sweater, black jeans, and gray Vans. She didn't even wear a necklace or a bracelet like she usually did.

"Hey gu—oh." Just at that moment, Kiba walked in, ready to greet all in cheerfulness but his smile dropped when he spotted the dark-eyed girl. She looked about ready to kill someone…and then fall asleep.

The Yorogachi **(Haven't used their last names in awhile, huh? XP)**, as if reading his mind, stared at him in a worn-out manner. "The fault is not at my hands."

"Whose fault is it then?" Naruto asked eagerly, always jumpy—even in the morning. She turned and gave them the most dangerous glare a girl could ever give.

"HOLYshit!" Naruto flipped backwards in surprise and Aiko spit out her Coke.

"Oh my god," Kiba sat down on the floor, looking scared. "I think I just pissed my pants."

"It's all your asses faults because I was dragged to save you guys from Class D!" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"On the contrary, it was not only you who has received an unearned beating," a creepy voice said from behind them. They whipped their heads to the right and saw Shino, looking poorly dressed and disheveled to match Name.

"Wow, his eyebags are so big they reach under those sunglasses!" The hyperactive boy exclaimed rudely. Shino glared but soon walked out.

"What was he talking about?" Tenten nudged the girl who was desperately trying to nap.

She squinted her eyes and lifted her head. "That Shino kid convinced me to come to Class D to rescue you guys because he had a silly idea that you lot were being harassed in a violent way."

"Violent way?" Aiko yawned, stretching. "What the fuck man, we were having the time of our lives in that shithole."

Name burned a glare into her forehead. "Well. That would've been nice to know before."

"Hey," Aiko shrugged, returning to her seat as Asuma-sensei walked in, "You weren't askin' bout that type of shit."

In the background, Hinata whispered to Yumi about a very important matter. "Hey, where are the sluts?"

The energetic girl's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, huh?" She did a quick scan of the room. "They're not in here." A few moments later, she whispered again, "Why? You think…you think they're planning something?"

The Hyuuga beauty shrugged hesitantly. "Umm…I'm not sure. M-maybe. But maybe we're just freaking ourselves out. We shouldn't worry."

"Yeah," the multi-colored blonde grinned, "You're right. Let's just forget about it."

"Where's the skaters?" Shikamaru yawned, noticing a change in attendance. The redheaded girl rolled her eyes. "Those dumbasses wanted to skip for the next two weeks 'cause of some big skating tournament."

"Are you guys in it?" Temari asked. Rai shook her head, glaring murderously at a suddenly sheepish Aiko. "Not this year. We used to be in it every year, but last year, _this_ dumbass," her red eyes flitted towards a certain crimson-haired female, "messed it up for the both of us when she beat up one of the judges."

Shizumi gaped. _"What happened?"_

"He broke my board!"

"You broke his nose," Rai countered, raising an eyebrow.

"W-Well, he said that I wasn't allowed to bring V with me!" The girl with the baby pink eyes pouted. Surely, they'd see her side of the story.

"It was for safety reasons."

"They let that lady bring _her_ dog!"

"She was blind!"

"And in a wheelchair," Yumi added, nodding with a lollipop in her mouth. Name shook her head in exasperation. "Not to mention she was a senior citizen."

"Wow, Aiko, you're cruel," the Uzumaki boy stuck his tongue out at the fuming girl.

"Fuc-,"

"OKAY CLASS!" Asuma-sensei clapped his hands. Everybody quickly seated into their own seats. It had been awhile since they'd been to school and after Winter Break, they all had something to talk about. "Quiet!" His voice boomed, silencing all stray voices.

It was silent.

"Well shit," a certain foul-mouthed redhead snorted, causing everybody to laugh.

Asuma rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" Naruto asked excitedly, bouncing in his seat. Of course, _he'd_ think it was something important. Inside Sasuke's head, he sighed and almost mentally stabbed himself at Naruto's stupidity.

"Pop quiz!"

Groans echoed through the room.

"Pop quiz? About what?" Rai leaned back into her chair. "This is Homeroom. Not much you can test us on."

"I don't care, I'm gonna give you all a quiz anyways 'cause you all piss me off," the underappreciated teacher grumbled, passing out a paper riddled with extremely difficult mathematical problems.

"WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY." Aiko gaped at the paper that slipped onto her desk. Snickers echoed throughout the room.

"This 'fuckery' as you call it, is a math test," Asuma said, handing out more papers. "The school hands these out more than once a year to test your mathematical knowledge."

"So in short, Konoha High gives us pieces of shit to fuck our grades over," Aiko translated, making the classroom laugh again. Asuma sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sure whatever. One more outburst out of you, Aiko, and you'll be sent to the principal's office."

"Sorry Asuma-sensei."

"Wait, why are we having a math test if we're in homeroom?"

"Shut up Naruto."

"You shut up, stupid teme!"

~…+…~

After class, the group of rebels and Jacks separated into their respective classes, leaving the hallways empty for a group of jealous girls to assemble. They planted themselves behind the staircase, where even though classes were in session, they would still be unseen.

A mess of pink hair appeared to be at the center of the feminine circle, commanding those around her. "Alright, does everybody know what to do?"

A girl with cabbage colored hair raised her hand timidly. "Um, like, Sakura? What happened to your, like, accent?"

At first, the Haruno stared at Simure in confusion but then she realized her slip-up and quickly recovered. "I-I was just, like, confused for, like, a second. Like, sorry."

"Oh." Simure was obviously pleased that she was the only one who had been able to notice the leader's mistake.

"Anyways, like, what are we doing again?" A pair of confused sky blue eyes questioned the cherry blossom, as her long blonde hair swished to the side.

"Ugh, Ino, I've like, told you a thousand times already!" Sakura huffed in frustration. "Okay, who, like, wants to explain this to Ino?"

Michi stepped up with her arms folded and her uneven purple hair swishing by her side. "We're after Yumi this time-,"

"Yes!" The green haired girl interrupted and jumped in victory. "Once she's gone, Shikamaru will, like, finally be MINE!"

"Shut up, Simure," Michi rolled her eyes and continued. "The plan was to lure her into Sakura's house and lock her in Sakura's closet until she slowly goes insane."

Simure giggled. "What a great idea! But like, what are we, like, going to use to lure her in?"

Emiko rolled her striking green eyes. "What else does that whore like? Candy, of course!"

"Ohhh…" the latter said in realization.

"Anyways," Sakura flipped her hair and pointed to her feet. "Don't you just _**love**_ my new Louis Vuitton's? Like totally chic, right? I bought two pairs!"

They all laughed in their own rich, snotty way and then smirked in early victory. This time, they thought out their plan for awhile, eliminating the holes in it.

Absolutely nothing could go wrong.

~…+…~

"See you guys later!" Yumi waved at the Jacks and her sisters as they walked to Starbucks together after school had ended just moments ago. They were all going to hang out there with Sukino and just chill. Yumi, on the other hand, took this as an opportunity to get some "me time" as she calls it.

The exuberant blonde hummed to herself as she skipped around the streets and shops, going nowhere in particular.

Her purple-streaked hair swished around her back, enjoying freedom from its usual ponytailed position. Her vivid green eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as she enjoyed a splendid day just to herself.

"I wonder where I should go," the cute yellow-haired teen asked herself with a finger to her lips. "I know! I'll-,"

She cut herself off when she spotted a swirly candy on the floor. She looked around to see if anybody had seemingly dropped it; then she picked it up and ate it. "Yum!"

Around her people walked by, not caring about some short girl eating candy from the floor.

"Ooh!" She walked a few steps forward and found another candy, this time a green gummy worm. A few more steps and she found a strawberry puff sitting untouched on the ground. So on and so on, and soon she was walking great distances.

She was very unaware that the random candies that popped out of nowhere were actually a trail of strategically placed sweets that led to a certain pink-haired girl's house. In Yumi's mind, she was just thinking it was a lucky day to discover all these candies.

When the hunched over girl finally ate the last sweet (a small red velvet cupcake), she sat on the concrete licking her fingers. "Oh man, that was so yummy. I can't even breathe right now." She rubbed her small stomach in content, feeling very sleepy.

"U-Uh oh…" With that, the small female collapsed onto the concrete floor, unconscious.

The last thing she saw in her blurred vision was a pair of hot pink Louis Vuitton heels standing over her body.

~…+…~

Oh man…what's with this headache? I sat up and tried to rub my head. Aw mannnn. Why're my hands tied up? From the corner of my eye, I could see a streak of red. Aww. And I'm bleeding too?

As my vision became clearer, I could see that my feet were bound with chains and so were my hands. I was in some sort of closet type thing. There were shoes on one side, mostly heels may I add, and bags and clothes on the other. It really surprised me 'cause they were all designer.

I don't get much designer things. I don't like 'em too much either. They don't really appeal to me as much as candy does. Wait a minute…that's it!

Only I'd be stupid enough to follow a trail of candy to some house where I'd probably get raped. I groaned—or at least attempted to. It came out as a muffled sound and that's when I became aware of a sticky form on my lips.

Oh great. They duct taped my mouth.

Goes to show how much these people know about me. I'm not a screamer. I'm a kicker.

But all that aside, I wonder if they'll feed me? I mean, they can't just keep a live person in here and expect her to live entirely on duct tape. That's disgusting.

Oh god, what if they feed me carrots? I'm not a rabbit! Maybe they think I'm a rabbit. I wonder if they'll start calling me Usagi. Oh, better yet. I wonder if I look like an Usagi. The name Usagi reminds me of bananas. Don't ask me why. They just relate to the word/fruit "banana".

You know what a pretty name would be? Yuki. I like that name a lot. But too bad my mom didn't name me Yuki. I was one letter away from it too. Yumi sounds so…eh. Yuki's a pretty name. It sounds so nice and innocent. I like it.

Rai's name's all tough-like. Guess it wasn't too hard to name her. Aiko's name is fitting too. I don't know why. She just looks like an Aiko. And Miname was a very weird name. I've never known anybody named Miname.

Well, except for Name. I wonder if she's met anybody named Miname. I met a Yumi once and she was sorta bitchy. She was blonde too.

"Why, hello there! I see you're up." The door opened up and I narrowed my eyes at the light that flooded in behind a strangely skinny female figure. But then I saw the bubblegum pink hair. Ew.

That's why she looked so skinny and anorexic. It's called crash dieting.

I tried yelling at her, but then the duct tape was there and I forgot. So it just came out in angry muffles, which made her laugh. "Silly Yumi…you always were as dumb as Naruto."

And you were always as ugly as your mom.

"Anyways, I've like totally brought you here for revenge," Sakura smirked as Simure appeared beside her, green hair and all. "How's it feel to finally have the short end of the stick?"

Well, thanks for asking, but I'm pretty hungry. I want candy.

"Oh that's right, you can't talk!" Simure tittered, acting like she was queen.

Stupid girl. Of course I can't talk. You put duct tape over my mouth and another thing. If you knew I couldn't talk, why ask me a question in the first place? Are you trying to mock me? If you are, then it's pretty funny 'cause I'm making fun of your legs right now.

Maybe you should lay off on the chocolate cake, hun.

"We've brought you here to confine you in my closet," the pink-haired one declared.

Well, obviously.

"Yeah! And like, so you can like, get away from my Shikamaru, you ugly blonde! And btw, streaks were _so_ 2000. Get rid of those ugly purple stripes."

Bitch, I'll take my streaks out when you change your hair color to something other than booger green.

"Well, thought we'd just like you to know that you'll like, be in here for a very long time." I just stared at them while they continued to giggle like complete idiots. I don't know why they were doing this.  
It's not like I've done anything to them.

They're only picking on me because of Shika. To cabbage-head, I'm just an obstacle in her way. And she needs to get rid of me in order to get to Shika.

Funny world we live in now.

"Oh look, like the girls are here!" Then the pink-haired hoe turns around and sure enough, the rest of the slut posse's up at the door, looking at me like they'd gotten the Stanley Cup or something.

"Smiiiile!" smirked Michi, holding up her phone and taking a picture. I could tell because it made a sound like a camera shutter would. But all I could do was sit there, bound in chains with duct tape on my mouth, and stare at her. I hope she got scared.

But it looks like she didn't. The purple-headed girl just laughed and slammed the door in my face.

"See you later, _loser_!"

Then it was silence.

Then I started thinking on how to get out of here. Kami knows I'm no Aiko, who can just simply bust the door with her head or somehow magically break the chains. Nor am I a Name, who could easily think of an elaborate escape plan as if it were just a stroll in the park.

Then there's Rai, who could do all of the above. Sometimes, I think she's unreal. I used to think, 'Is it really possible for a person to accomplish everything? To _be_ everything? To be perfect?' But then I met Rai. I would never tell her this in person because I'm a 100% sure she'd pull my hair out, but she's an absolute Barbie doll.

She was pretty, model status, like Barbie. She had the boobs, the butt, and the flat stomach with the small waist and long legs. And it wasn't only the looks that made her like Barbie. She could do everything.

Barbie was on the moon, she was a teacher, a vet, she had Ken. She had everything. And although Rai may not have any parents, she had everything else. She was a secret genius even though she spent her time in class eating or sleeping. Everybody liked her.

The only exceptions were the sluts, the jealous bitches, and the people that she beat up like Stanley Jaret. Even then, some of the people she beat up wouldn't hold a grudge against her because she was too cool of a person.

She could skate, she's good at sports, she could sing and she could dance. And not to mention, she had managed to tame Sasuke, the lead Badass, and reign him in as her boyfriend, which is a virtually impossible feat. Think about it. What couldn't she do?

With somebody like Rai as your friend, there's not much you **can** do to stand out. After awhile, we faded into the background of Rai's popularity. We became known as "Rai and them".

Hey, where's Rai and them?

Are Rai and them going?

Oh, Rai and them are so funny!

See what I mean? I guess over time, we all just did our own thing to make people see we're all different individual people. Aiko, the tough one, Yumi the "cute" one (that's what Rai told me), Name the smart one, and Rai the awesome one.

To tell you the truth, I don't even know why I'm thinking about Rai like that. It was a secret, but before, I used to be real jealous of her. She always had everything, everybody in the palm of her hand.

But she didn't care.

It miffs me how I'm thinking of something like this in a place like this in the situation that I'm in. I should be panicking or crying or doing something else erratic.

But instead, I was sitting here, thinking about my friends.

I wonder how long it'll take for me to get out of here.

~…+…~

"Hm? Where's Yumi, guys?" Naruto straightened up at the absence of his partner in crime. Moments before, he had been cheerfully chatting with a bashful Hinata, oblivious to her extremely obvious blush.

"The level of dumbass for you just keeps getting higher," Sasuke commented dryly. Rai slapped his arm. "Don't be mean."

"Haven't you noticed, dude?" Kiba yawned. "She told us she needed 'me time' or whatever the hell that is. She left right after we got out of school."

"Oh, I didn't notice," the blue-eyed boy shrugged, thinking nothing of it. But inside, he felt like he should be worried. He didn't know why, but he just felt like he should.

Nevertheless, he shook it off, thinking nothing of it. Usually, his hunches were wrong.

Usually.

~…+…~

"_I'm beautiful in my way, God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way!"_

The bound blonde found herself humming to the catchy tune through the duct tape that was slapped on her mouth. She could hear it blasting throughout the whole house from Sakura's room, probably. It'd been a few hours since Sakura and her groupies had locked her in there and to be honest, the energetic girl wasn't disturbed in the least.

If the situation included some type of sweet or candy, then she'd be tearing through her chains and throwing herself out the door.

But no, fortunately this situation didn't provide her with sugary sweets that would lure her into even more traps.

Instead, she just waited patiently, sitting on the nice, soft pink carpet until somebody came to rescue her. Surely, her friends would notice that she hadn't come home. And even if they didn't, it wouldn't be long till they noticed she'd run off.

Yumi usually never left for more than two or three days. She could wait that long. Besides, they'd know something was up if she didn't go to school the next day.

Yumi always went to school. In fact, you might even say she loved it there. She didn't mind the studies that much because she didn't bother participating in them. Other than the educational part, she loved school because of all the friends she'd made there.

And loved that she pulled pranks with Naruto and Kiba daily. And she most especially loved that her favorite lazy boy accompanied her wherever she went. From the wallflowers' point of view, the perpetually half-lidded Nara stood as the somewhat protector of the jubilant girl.

For example, it's a normal day at school.

The cute blonde's skipping the hallways with unspoken joy and a lollipop in her mouth, as always. And beside her, stood Shikamaru Nara in all his lazy glory.

No matter where she went, he was there.

She didn't mind. If he ever left, she went looking for him because it was so…weird and uncomfortable without him.

If anybody ever messed with her, the seemingly inattentive pineapple-headed boy would send a glare and it immediately stopped the ruckus. She was always skipping happily, eyes closed in joy.

One would think she was oblivious to the jealous girls and the murderous glances around her. But she knew Shikamaru was there. Of course, she could've handled it herself, but she let him do it.

He was a man, after all. And men liked to have some sort of superiority. They liked to keep their pride.

Besides, she enjoyed when her romantic interest put people in their place. It made her feel…safe.

She sighed when her mind wandered towards that lovable boy of hers. When would they tell the others?

When would be the right time? That's all he ever talks about anyways. "The right time".

Her hand unconsciously fluttered to her bulgy stomach in wonder.

Trying to occupy herself, she examined the room. As said before, it was packed full with countless heels and a myriad of designer bags. But one pair of heels in particular caught the curious girl's vivid green eyes.

A pair of bright pink Louis Vuitton's sat itself in the rack behind her, a little above her head. She raised an eyebrow at it. Very flashy.

But inspecting the pink-haired girl's belongings soon got boring. It was all the same thing anyways.

Yumi fell to the floor and listened to the chains jingle. Her mid-back length shiny blonde hair fanned around her as her clear green eyes stared at the overly decorated ceiling.

Her mouth was still duct taped and the chains around her wrists and ankles were still intact. Truthfully, the only thing she didn't like about the situation was the continuous boredom and the uncomfortable digging of the chains.

Other than that, she was fine.

She'd show those bitches how long she could stay in this closet. She'd rub it in their faces. She could go on for days, a week or two even. If they thought she'd cry and kick and scream and give up, they were terribly mistaken.

They'll see who's really going to win _this_ fight.

~…+…~

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me!"

The whole group laughed as Naruto got up on the table and started spanking his butt. The silly Uzumaki grinned at his own antics as he continued singing the controversial song.

"Ahh man," Kiba wiped a tear from his eye. "Priceless."

Everything settled down once again and they all bid their farewell to a greatly entertained Sukino. They walked outside in a large group and made their way into an empty street where the night created darkness around them.

It was illuminated by a single streetlight, creating a circle of orange light around the large group of high school students.

They were all talking amongst themselves and having a good time until all their cell phones sounded a message at the same time.

"That's…weird," Rai raised an eyebrow as everybody took out their cell phones. "Text at the same time? Freaky."

When they all opened the text, it was just…

"Oh my god." Hinata dropped her phone.

"Holy shit!" Aiko jumped at the picture of the cute blonde they all knew bound in chains.

The rest of them looked in horror at the image that was now ingrained in their minds forever.

There was Yumi, the lovable prankster, sitting in a closet with duct tape on her mouth, blood smeared on the side of her head, and chains encircling her wrists and ankles. But that was not the disturbing part.

It was her big, green eyes staring up at them with a blank expression.

**And…CUT!**

**Okay, so I finally got my charger back, as you can see ^.^**

**I'm still working on more chapters, so I'll get that out soon. If you have any questions, comments, or whatever the hell you wanna talk about, go stick it on a review :]**

**And yes, I haven't forgotten about Tsunade's beach trip for them X) **

**A kind of explanation for this chapter:**

**The girls go and tame Class D, accomplishing the impossible and impressing Tsunade. Aiko and Rai just recently got boyfriends, and they're still getting used to the idea sort of. I didn't talk about their relationships with their boyfriends much, but I'll be sure to the next chapter. And remember when the hoes tried to sabotage Rai by hiding her necklace in the snow?**

**And remember how that didn't exactly work out? Well, their next target is Yumi and here in this chapter, you see how they kinda kidnapped her in a way. They used Yumi's love for sweets in a bad way and somewhat Hansel & Gretal'd this sweet bitch.**

**So Yumi's stuck in a closet and she kinda talks about her relationship with Rai and with Shikamaru. Yeah, she was jealous of Rai before 'cause Rai's a total Mary-Sue and Yumi's talking about how Rai's perfect and whatnot. Blah blah blah.**

**Sorry that this chapter's super short compared to the other chapters I do :(**

**But this is all I could come up with right now. I could've typed more, but I didn't want to ruin a good cliffhanger :D**

**But as a reward for your nice, long wait (hehe sorry 'bout that XD), a little spoiler for the next chapter.**

**UMM..so I haven't written out the next chapter yet, but this is what I know is gonna happen.**

**So either Yumi breaks out or somebody saves her. Then the whores are pretty pissed. And then when they go to school, they're still pretty pissed 'cause it's been spread around that Sasuke and Gaara are taken by Rai and Aiko. **

**So yeah, little drama there. And a little Name/Kiba romance just for kicks :D**

**Until a few days from now, beautiful people! You know I love ya, kids ;)**

**Oops and before I forget.**

**Songs lyrically mentioned:**

**Born This Way**** by Lady Gaga**

**S&M**** by Rihanna**


	39. White Vans & Insane Butlers

**So, I hope to get this chapter out really quick as promised :) Sorry if I don't, but I try my hardest XD **

**So you'll notice in this chapter that I talk A LOT about Name's past, so don't hate me please X) I just wanted you guys to get a better understanding of it and she's telling Kiba the story, so I want him to get it too.**

**You can skip past the story if you want, 'cause it's not gonna be a big part in this story but please read :D And I'm sorry if it's boring.**

**And I want you guys to pay close attention to Yumi's mindscape. I was reading ****Perks of Being a Wallflower**** by Stephen Chboksky and the character spoke in a child-like manner and I couldn't help but write Yumi's POV that way. So her thoughts relate to that of a child's in some forms. I want to show that she's very simple and simple-minded. She's not like the others and she's very…light haha I don't know how to phrase that. I guess she's carefree and more of a wandering kind of person. **

**Andd…hmmm…what else? Oh yeah, you'll notice things start to tone down a little. Like in the beginning, everything's all fun and games for them, but some problems start popping up so they start to realize that they can't be fun all the time.**

**So in short, less humor, more drama. But no worries! That's not until later. But until then, I'll be dropping subtle hints to show that some real shit's about to take place XP**

**On the brightside…IT'S SPRING BREAK BEBEH! (Hehe, that's how my aunt says baby) Thanks for the reviews and kind words :'D I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine to own sadly**

**~The Next Day~**

The three girls arrived at school less than enthusiastic. They'd had a hard night yesterday, thinking about their missing sister. They'd spent all night searching for her, but to no avail.

They were being hasty because it was hard to look for something when you had no basis for it. All they knew was that Yumi was in a closet and that was it.

The anxious trio finally retired at probably 3AM in the morning and woke up four hours later to go to school. As they sat in their homeroom seats, their thoughts were filled with worry once again. Just _where_ could that cute little blonde go?

A sigh escaped a dark blue-haired girl's lips. "This is torture."

The girls hadn't noticed it, but they were silent all the way to school. Not a word was spoken. Not even a curse from Aiko.

"Fucking stupid!" Said girl banged a fist on her desk, the sound reverberating around the empty room and breaking her longest no-cursing streak since she was able to speak. They were the first to arrive for once. "Why can't we fucking find her?"

"Calm it," the only blonde in the room warned. "Cussing and getting frustrated won't do anything."

"Oh yeah?" Aiko yelled, scrunching up her fists. "Tell me what we CAN do? How do we fucking get her? Huh?"

Rai was silenced. But she glared at the wooden desk in front of her as if it had been the one to steal her beloved sister.

"Yeah, I thought so." The angered redhead huffed as she paced the barren room. "I mean, where the fuck could she be? It doesn't make any sense!"

They were quiet again.

Soon, the students slowly began piling in, unaware to the tense aura surrounding the three girls. They sat around and joked on each other's desks, as if nothing were wrong.

Aiko almost burst out in anger. But then she thought about it again. What good would it do? It wouldn't bring Yumi back. Even though they fought like two bitter old ladies, she would never admit that she actually loved the candy-loving blonde. They truly were sisters at heart.

The Jacks walked in with the Rebels in tow. They sighed as they sat around the three girls.

"Anything?" Hinata asked hopefully, thinking that the invincible girls had gotten a lead on who kidnapped one of her best friends. Name shook her head gravely. Silence again.

"Alright class, sit down and shut up."

**~Science~**

Sasuke looked at his depressed Science partner, staring out at the window as if the world just passed her by. Of course, he missed the energetic girl too, but they weren't that close, so it didn't affect him as much as it did Rai.

Seeing her so sad made him want to strip and run around the school in Edward Cullen underwear just to make her laugh. He'd do anything to see that dazzling smile.

"Hey." The unsure Uchiha nudged her. The half-lidded girl stared at her boyfriend in a daze. Her empty crimson eyes surprised him. They were always filled with an emotion, whether it be joy, sadness, or anger. Now, they were just empty. Like the person behind them was just a mindless robot drifting through life.

"Hm?" She responded dully.

…What should he say to her? Sorry your sister got kidnapped? It'll be okay?

Terrible things to say. She'd only get annoyed. So he settled for, "Don't sweat it. We'll find her in no time."

At first, she stared at him in an almost dead manner, He was almost worried that he had offended her in some way. But then she smiled slightly. "Yeah. I guess so."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Aiko stabbed the frog that they were dissecting with a probe. "Why? Fuck. Ing. Why." With each one-worded sentence, she plunged the pointy needle-like instrument into the luckily already dead frog.

Girls from other tables started to stare at the infuriated female. All day, girls had been glaring at Rai and Aiko, and there was only one reason why. But the two aforementioned girls never noticed the glares of envy. They were engrossed to the mysteries of where Yumi could've went.

"Um." The Subaku had no idea to tame his temperamental girlfriend. When she went on a murderous rampage like this one, there was no stopping her. He'd never had the guts to try.

But then when the poor frog's actual guts started to fly, he caught her wrist and stared her dead in the eyes. For a second, a sweet mix of baby pink and soft purple met cold, metal jade; she averted her double-colored eyes and focused on the frog.

"Pretty nasty, huh?" She attempted to grin, the frog's guts spread across her lab coat and part of her cheek. He sighed, picked up a towel, and wiped the side of her cheek, causing a faint blush to appear at her cheeks.

"Quit that fake smile. I hate it."

The explosive female flinched at the reality of his words. She dropped her silly grin and frowned. "Alright, so is it a motherfucking crime to want to kill the asses that kidnapped your damn sister or what?"

Gaara, pleased that he could extract the feelings out of her, responded, "No. Only if you think about it. But actually going through with it is a whole different story." That was his attempt at a joke. She didn't laugh. He frowned.

"You think we'll ever find her?" He was surprised at how worried she looked. Aiko was never worried. Well, only for stupid stuff like if somebody broke her motorcycle or if someone arrested her for cussing. Other than those little things, the expression 'worry' rarely appeared on her face.

But now he was beginning to see how deep of a bond she shared with Yumi. How far their care and love for each other actually went. So he did the unexpected and pulled her into a tight hug.

The caught-off-guard female widened her eyes. Since when did he make the first move?

"If you don't find her, I will. I promise," he whispered into her ear. The weird thing was that he meant it too. To girls before, he'd lie shamelessly to get what he wanted. Now, he was telling the truth to help her get what _she _wanted. Kami, he'd gone soft.

Aiko slowly started to grin and then she wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug. "Thanks, Gaara!"

Then she pecked him on the cheek, because he deserved it.

And that's when it was Gaara's turn to blush.

**~Name~**

Dribble, dribble, shoot, _swish_.

Rebound.

Dribble, dribble, shoot, _swish_.

Rebound.

Dribble, dribble, shoot, _swish._

"You're pretty good, you know that?" The girl's dark blue orbs shifted from the hoop towards an approaching figure.

It was Gym class and everybody was outside on the tennis courts with Gai.

The uninterested girl decided to skip because she didn't feel like listening to some spandex-clad lunatic ranting about the greatness of youth. She wanted to spend her youth lazing about and reading books and shooting baskets.

"Oy, Kakashi-sensei, why do you sneak up on people like that?" She deadpanned, realizing that the mysterious shape was none other than her perverted teacher.

"Oh, I didn't mean to," he explained cheerily, holding up that famous orange book. "I was just admiring your basketball skills. In fact, I think you're just good enough to join the team."

"I decline." Was the apathetic girl's simple answer. She didn't hesitate nor did she think about it. The answer came straight out with no uncertainty. She said it like it was a reflex.

"What?" Kakashi was startled. He had girls _dying _to join the basketball team. How could she just refuse the offer like it was nothing? "Why not?"

"Unless I join the Boys' team, I'm not going," Name raised an eyebrow, almost challenging the white-haired teacher.

"Impossible," was the perverted man's reply.

"Then I'm not joining." And, as if to prove that he was missing out on something great, she grabbed the ball, dribbled around to half court, and shot—_swish._

Kakashi inwardly smirked at the quiet girl's cockiness. It was that kind of attitude that he needed on the team. But he had just one question that needed to be answered. "Why not the girls' team? They're part of the elites at this school—highly respected."

"Because," the bored girl picked up the ball again and dribbled subconsciously, almost as if it were part of her arm, "The girls' team isn't good enough for me. If I want to truly excel in this sport, I demand to be placed on the boys' team. Putting me on the girls' team is a joke. No respect there."

"Besides," she added, thinking about it even more, "The female team is just for show. They just prance around in short shorts and makeup. There is no notable difference between them and the Konoha High cheerleaders. And in my eyes, the elites are the ones who finish at the top of their class."

With that, she dribbled towards the hoop to perform continuous layups.

The masked man mulled it over. What would be the pros and cons for this particular predicament? As far as he knew, there were no rules against a female joining the boys' basketball team. He could get her in there with no problem.

But the real problem would be convincing the guys that this girl was just as good as they were. They were teenage guys after all. They had that unreliable man-pride.

She would certainly be discriminated amongst the team. But she wasn't stupid. He knew that. She was one of the brightest students in the school. She knew the consequences.

She could even be his secret trump card. Surely, the boys from the different teams at different schools would not be expecting a girl on the boys' basketball team. And even if they did, they'd underestimate her skills on the sheer basis of her gender.

Nothing to lose here. Well, not much.

"Alright."

"Excuse me?" The surprisingly athletic girl was too preoccupied completing a figure eight to listen to his answer.

"I said, you can join," the mask he wore crinkled as he attempted to smile. "Welcome to the boy's basketball team."

Then he left.

She stared after him and then sighed. Just what did she get herself into?

"Might as well practice," she said to herself, picking up the ball and repeating the routine she had been doing earlier.

Dribble, dribble, shoot, _swish_.

Rebound.

Dribble, dribble, shoot, _bang!_

She missed. The ball bounced off the backboard and dribbled towards the Gym floor. She stared after it. The orange sphere stopped bouncing and began rolling until it hit the doors.

Only a few people knew that she unlocked her basketball passion only when she was disturbed. She always shot around when something bothered her. But she rarely missed.

Boy, did she miss Yumi.

**~Lunch~**

The day had been a little quieter without Yumi, a little more dead. Without her adding on her usually stupid comments, even Naruto could laugh no more.

They all sighed for the umpteenth time that day, remembering a memory they each had with the hyperactive blonde. It's like she'd died and gone to prankster heaven.

"Hey." The thoughtless Uzumaki suddenly sat ramrod straight, as if somebody zapped him. "Where's Shikamaru?"

They looked around, in search of the lethargic teen who usually spent his lunch days sleeping beside Yumi.

"Figures," Sasuke scoffed, poking the meatloaf they had for lunch.

"Figures what?" Naruto asked, confused. He was always the last to figure out things, even if they were obvious.

"Well, think about it, dumbass. Yumi's not here, so why would he be?" The rich Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Remember yesterday? When we got the text? Once he saw that picture, he bolted." He looked around the table at the surprised, confused, and sad faces. "Haven't seen him since."

Kiba stared at the ceiling in wonder. "Where do you think he went? I mean, he usually doesn't do anything but sleep and complain and…sleep. And yeah."

"D-Don't worry, guys. We'll f-find her," Hinata tried to reassure the worrying teens, but it didn't work. Aiko flipped her lunch tray over and slammed her hand down on the table for the second time that day.

"This is bullshit, man! What the _fuck _are we gonna do to find her? Sit here and do nothing! BULLSHIT!" Everybody in the lunchroom stared at the famously merged groups. The cafeteria was silent.

But the fiery redhead was certainly surprised when she received a spitball to the cheek from one of the most unlikely people. She wiped it off her cheek.

"Calm your tits, Aiko," Name smirked. "We'll find her. You've just got to wait."

"Wait for what, you smug little bitch?" Aiko grumbled, sinking back into her seat and stabbing her fork into the forgotten meatloaf. "Sitting and waiting doesn't do shit."

"Neither does yelling and bitching," hummed the blue-haired girl, happily eating her disgusting meatloaf. They didn't pack their lunch this morning because they had been too busy searching for the missing little purple-streaked female. So they had to buy lunch.

You would expect good food from a rich, prestigious school, but they served crap to people who paid crap. The more you paid, the better quality your food was.

And it just so happened that the girls only had three dollars in hand. And with three dollars at Konoha High, you can afford to purchase day-old meatloaf and a carton of orange juice.

"Heeey, **losers**!" Greeted an unnaturally high-pitched voice. All of them flinched.

"Shit, I was so happy that I was away from their voices for such a long time," Kiba slapped his forehead. "But now I remember that they go to this school."

Rai growled. She was in absolutely no mood to deal with whores right now. She felt like ripping somebody's throat out.

"Oh my god," Aiko drawled out, dumping the contents of her lunch tray on the table and putting it on top of her head in attempt to hide. "Please tell me those bitches aren't shitting this way."

"Those bitches aren't shitting this way!" The clueless Uzumaki grinned, thinking he'd be getting some sort of prize for repeating her words.

The raven-haired boy beside him squinted his dark eyes at the blonde teen. "You're an idiot."

"Why, hello there, Sasuke-kun!" The pink-haired female with her blonde lackey strode up and took their usual unwanted seats on the irritated boy's lap.

"Uhhhh." Rai, who was sitting to the left of Sasuke, raised her leg, aimed it at the girls, and brought it up to her chest.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You'll see." Rai then stretched out her leg quickly, resembling a swift kick;-jab. The blonde bimbo fell out of Sasuke's lap and the odd-haired girl was knocked down in the process.

Once they were out of the way, Rai scooted towards the smirking Uchiha; so close that they were shoulder-to-shoulder. "I will now politely ask you to fuck off."

Naruto and Aiko snickered at the girl's clever words and high-fived each other, momentarily forgetting the sadness that was set deep within them moments before.

"Agh!" Sakura and Ino stood up, straightening out their mini-skirts and tank tops. "You major bitch!"

"Thanks. Even though I'm in high school, I'm glad to know that I already major in bitchiness," Rai rolled her eyes, flipping the scantily clad girls off.

"You see, Rai dear, Sakura is like, a good friend of mine," Michi slid herself in between Sasuke and Naruto. She smirked at Rai, her glowing purple eyes lined with mischief. "And we all heard that you and Sasuke had quite the hookup."

"Yeah, excuse me but how-,"

"Like, there was this girl," Sakura smirked, standing triumphantly beside the table as her cronies surrounded them. "Sasuke-kun, you should know right? You like, ran into her and revealed who your dirty little girlfriend was."

Tense silence.

"Call her that again and I'll personally make sure all of your parents' company crumbles to the ground," Sasuke said with so much malice in his voice, Sakura hid behind a trembling Chiruki. His blonde girlfriend on the other hand, blew a strand of her in front of her eyes out, like it was normal for her extremely rich boyfriend to be threatening other people's companies. around

"Hush, Sasuke. Company this, company that. They could all go bankrupt for all I care," Rai sighed, staring at the meatloaf.

"Well, anyways," Ino interrupted as she sat on their lunch table. "We like, won't stand for this. It's like, totally wrong for such, such—_poor_ people to like, be with such powerful people!"

A spit ball hit the blonde-haired blue-eyed girl straight in the eye.

"AH!" She squealed, frantically fanning at herself, thinking that that would magically help her regain her vision. "Like, _**ew**__!_"

"Please halt your pathetic efforts to regain the love of your precious 'badasses', who clearly after all these years have shown absolute _zero _interest in you even though you obsessively insist that their feelings are false. Perhaps if you were to act quite normal, maybe these boys would spend the majority of their time actually accepting you as an average individual instead of openly despising your very being," the blue-haired girl said matter-of-factly, sipping the last of her small carton of juice.

Everybody just sort of gaped at her. In the whole cafeteria, even.

"Oom, sorry," the smug female crumpled her drink and folded her hands in front of her mouth with her elbows on the table. "Pardon my rudeness. But let me continue."

"Despite the fact that you so foolishly wish to hang onto your "boytoys", we allow you to openly do so. BUT," she paused, causing everybody to subconsciously lean forward in anticipation, "I do not expect you to discriminate against my sisters simply because they happen to be in a relationship with one of your beloveds. We are not of your kind, but we ask you to respect that. Do not hate us because we do not live in the same world as you."

Silence.

And then the stupidest response followed afterward.

"Liiiiike…what?"

The whole cafeteria burst out laughing, for they all understood Name's words. It was the mere comment from a truly dumbfounded Ino that sent them into hysterics.

"What?" The baby blue-eyed blonde snapped. "Like, what's so funny?"

The cafeteria laughed even harder.

"Good one," Rai grinned as she high-fived the smirking blue-haired girl. Name meant what she said. Every word of it. But she knew that the Cheers would have no idea what strange words were coming out of her mouth, so she purposely puzzled them by converting their confusion into a spectacle of entertainment for the lunchroom.

"Sakura, if you walk over there for me," Name pointed to the trash can at the end of the cafeteria, "I'll get my sister to end things with her boyfriend."

"What?" Rai and Naruto yelled in refusal. Sasuke just gaped in disbelief. The grinning green-eyed girl quickly walked over to the trash can and back. The whole table was confused. What was the point of her doing that?

"Okay, I did it, now go make her break up with Sasuke-kun," Sakura smirked triumphantly at the girl who made a bargain with her.

"I was just kidding," Miname said, laughing quietly to herself. Sakura frowned as the lunchroom once again, burst into hysterics.

"Ugh!" Michi stamped her foot on the ground in frustration. "I'll, like, totally get you ugly blue-haired bitch!"

"Really? Well, best of luck to you, you pretty purple-haired hoe," Name smiled, resting her head in her hands. The table laughed with glee.

Sakura growled and leaned in close to Rai's ear. _"Don't play around with my Sasuke-kun, or else."_

The pinkette drew back, standing still in a pose of evil.

The multi-streaked blonde smirked. "What happens if I don't do what you say?"

It was Sakura's turn to smirk. "You'll see."

With that, her and her cheer posse strutted away, leaving the lunchroom with satisfied stomachs and minds. A good show today, it was.

Watching the Rebels vs. the Cheers was like watching TV drama. Hilarious.

"Well that lifted my depression for awhile!" Naruto grinned, pumping his hands up. "Very entertaining!"

Everybody joyfully agreed, laughing and grinning from ear to ear.

"Please excuse me...I have business in need of attention," the green-streaked girl excused herself and coolly walked out of the school cafeteria.

"Hm," Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Weird."

"Wonder where she's going," Aiko grumbled, putting her head down on the lunch table. "I'm still mad about those bitches. I mean, if I wanna be with you, Subaku, then I'ma be with you. Fuck what they think!"

"Touche," Gaara smirked, acting like he didn't care. But on the inside, he was happy she said it.

**~Name~**

"Shikamaru!" The serious girl approached him. She ran to their place under the bleachers on the football field.

"How did you find me?" He drawled, sounding even less enthusiastic than usual.

_Must be Yumi_ Name thought, situating herself between him and a lone dandelion. She didn't want to crush it. It was the last one on the field.

"We conceal ourselves here during Electives," the blue-haired girl shrugged. "It was merely a lucky guess. If I didn't discover you here, I'd have to track your home down and search for you there."

Shikamaru shook his head, taking a drag from the cigarette hanging from his lips. The girl's dark blue orbs widened slightly. "I had no idea you participated in inhaling smoke and receiving nicotine."

"Yes, I smoke when I'm bothered. Sue me," Shikamaru snapped, keeping his position lying down and his arms crossed behind his head. One of his fingers carefully held the cigarette, so it wouldn't fall in the grass and start a fire.

Name skeptically raised an eyebrow. "And does Yumi approve of this…habit?"

He closed his eyes. "Who cares? She's not here now to stop me."

The stoic girl let out a big breath. "Hey. Sit up for a minute, will you?"

The lazy teen in denial sat up using his abdominal muscles and looked at the serious girl with half-lidded, uncaring eyes. "Wha-,"

He was interrupted with a sharp slap to the face as his head was turned the opposite away by the girl's hand.

He was shocked.

"Get a hold of yourself, Nara," Miname growled, swiftly pulling out her cell phone and scrolling through her messages. "Quit acting like a child. Now if you really wish to find Yumi, then you must regain your normal mentality and aid me in our search."

The stunned pineapple-headed boy rubbed his red cheek in a daze. "Uhh…okay…"

"Now, I've analyzed the situation thoroughly enough to figure out who the culprit is," Name spoke quickly, as if every second was another second she could've spent finding her sister. "Obviously, we all have assumed that the kidnapper would be the Cheers, but the question would be, which one?"

Shikamaru slowly came out of his daze as he stared at the girl looking through her cell phone. "Alright, I understand that. But why are you looking through your cell phone at a time like this?"

"Look at this picture." She shoved the phone into his face.

At first it was blurry, but when he realized which photo it was, he slapped her hand away and glowered at her. "I don't want to look at that."

She glared even harder. She had no time for this. She was wasting precious time. "Well suck it up and examine the picture. What do you see?"

It took a few minutes for Shikamaru to be able to see Yumi all bound in chains. It was a sick sight to look at it, even though she wasn't visibly hurt. Just restrained.

"….Well?" Name asked, getting impatient. The football field was empty, and their spot under the bleachers was always empty.

"I don't see anything worth worrying about," Shikamaru stated boredly and then he scoffed. "Well, except for the obvious."

"Gimme that," she snatched the phone away, temporarily abandoning her higher-end way of speaking. "You see this?" Name pointed to the pair of bright pink heels on the shelf behind Yumi's head.

They were far behind her, but you could spot them a mile away because they were such a bright color.

"They're fancy heels, why?" Shikamaru did not see the point in this. It was going nowhere. But he knew he could trust the intellectual girl. She wouldn't waste time showing him nonsense. Plus, she was smart. Too smart.

"Guess who else wears bright, neon pink Louis Vuitton heels fresh off the rack?" The knowing girl smirked, feeling oh-so-clever as she nodded towards the Cheers as they walked out the doors of the Gym in slow-motion.

Shikamaru's eyes were instantly drawn to the identical pair of Louis Vuittons on Sakura's feet.

"She's…at _her_ house."

Name's knowing, discreet smirk morphed into a full-blown grin.

"Precisely."

**~Yumi~**

I'm so pretty. So, so pretty. And witty and bright…

I inched towards the back wall and stared at all the heels. I wonder why girls where heels. To seem taller?

Why would they want to be taller than they are? To be more attractive? Towards guys?

If a guy really likes you, then he'll like you even if you're short…right?

If some girls want to be taller, than does that mean others want to be shorter? But I feel bad for them. They don't really have a way to seem shorter.

They can only slouch, which is bad for them. But if tall girls are attractive, then why do they want to be short?

I shrugged. Girls are confusing. I never really got their ways.

I stared at the heels again, slowly feeling nauseas. Those whores haven't fed me in a day and they barely gave me any water…I'm getting dizzy.

But no worries! I _**can**_ prevail! I'm totally built for wear and tear like this. I can last for days, I said so myself. Watch me living and breathing, fine and healthy a week later.

They all think I'm the weakest one out of all of them. They think that Aiko and Rai are tough and that Name's smart enough to stay strong and that I'm just the girl who eats candy in the corner and seems stupid. They'll see how good I am when I survive this shit for a week.

They'll—

OH!

It's time!

I tried to break out of my chains, pulling at it for the first time throughout the day. I never really tried to escape, but I had the sense, the desire—the _pulling_.

I haven't eaten candy in more than five hours. Good god, kill me!

My eyes widened. I remember! There's a small cookie in my shorts pocket. I can reach it, but the problem would be getting the duct tape off my mouth to be able to eat it.

So I looked for absolutely anything that would take this damned duct tape off my starving mouth. I have GOT to eat this candy.

My eyes darted across the room. That's it, the heels! The heels!

I maneuvered my feet so they'd bump against the rack of heels. They came tumbling down the shelves in different positions. As one of them was upturned (YES!), I leaned down and tried to scratch off the duct tape with the pointy end of the heel.

It hurt, but not that much. I think it would have hurt more if it were a needle because you know, needles are pointy. But the pointy end of the heel got under the duct tape and I managed to get off.

"Freedom," I grinned to myself as I brought my chained wrists towards the pocket of my shorts. It was hard, but I finally dug in there and grabbed my cookie. "Yes, thank god. Anything sweet and sugary."

But then a new dilemma presented itself before me.

"How the jujubees am I supposed to eat this?" I cried to myself, suddenly not feeling so good about my victory with duct tape…A-HA! I'LL THROW IT.

That's got to work.

If it doesn't, I am going to throw a tantrum. And if I throw a tantrum, I'll be super cranky. And if I am super cranky, then the rest of this story is gonna be filled with my pissed thoughts.

"Alright, you've got to catch it, Yumi. If not, your life is over," I scolded myself as I mentally prepared for this particular event. And then at last, when I couldn't wait any longer, I threw the sugar cookie high into the air, keeping my mouth wide open so I could catch it.

And then it landed far away from me.

And then I stared at it. It looked like a million miles away from me, although I was sure it was the hunger that was disturbing my vision.

"Shit," I cursed to myself. "How am I supposed to get that?" I jumped when I heard the door slam shut and a squeaky voice yell, "I'm hoooome!"

I cringed. Why did she need to torture her parents with that annoyingly horrible voice?

Actually, come to think of it, I have never heard any other voice in this house other than Sakura's or the Cheers. But the Cheers only came over once and that was when they took that picture of me.

Maybe Sakura's parents were on a business trip or…

I sighed. She must be lonely.

But whatever. I've only been here for a day. They might've been at the store or something, I just didn't know. It's too early to judge things.

I'll wait till later to know where we all stand.

"Oh, Yumi, my little pet!" Uh-oh. She's getting closer. She'll get pissed if she sees me with food. I know because I remember this morning, I found a small piece of a sandwich in the corner and she walked in on me eating it, and she was really mad.

She forced me to spit it out and I had to go hungry the whole day like I am now.

I pushed myself forward, landing painfully on my boobs. I groaned. "Oww…and I just grew these! Damn, they're gonna be flat again." I cursed and inched myself forward the best I could and stuck out my tongue.

I was _so _close!

I pushed myself up a little farther and…YEAH! I got it! I chewed it and swallowed it in two seconds flat. And just when Sakura opened the door…

**~Name~**

"So this just became easy," Shikamaru said as he and Name walked through the halls of Konoha High. "All we do is go to Sakura's house after school and get Yumi out of there."

"Correct," Name nodded, briskly pushing past the people. "At the end of this day, I will meet you at the parking lot. We'll be using your car."

He groaned. "Mine's an ugly beat up station wagon. Let's take yours."

Name rolled her eyes. "Nevermind that, you baby. Just remember our rendezvous point."

As the two unlikely friends separated, it was unbeknownst to them that a curious Inuzuka boy was hiding behind the corner that they were standing at.

"What are they up to…?" Kiba mumbled to himself as the warning bell rung and he rushed off to his class.

**~…+…~**

"Like, where's Sakura?" Chiruki flipped her hair as she walked the empty halls with the rest of her crew. "We're totally late for our mani-pedi appointment!"

"Like, don't you remember?" Mitsuki rolled her dull blue eyes. "She said she was, like, going home early or whatever."

"For that stupid Yumi girl?" Emiko spat her name in disgust. "Like, she's not even that pretty. I don't even see why, like, Shikamaru-kun likes her."

Simure blanched at the thought of HER Shikamaru with that annoying little blonde. "Oh, like, trust me. He doesn't. I would, like know."

"You girls!" They jumped when they heard a deep voice yell at them.

"Eep!" Chiruki squealed. "Like, RUN!"

Of course, they didn't get very far. Gai was the fastest person in the whole country. Girls wearing two-inch heels were a walk in the park for him.

"Five points off your conduct, girls! Skipping class and running from a teacher…how unyouthful!"

**~Yumi~**

"Where's your duct tape?" The pinkette asked me, her smug smile gone as I hurriedly licked my lips for any cookie crumbs. She looked suspiciously at me as her green eyes met mine. "And…what did you just eat?"

"Nothing," I responded quickly. Too quickly.

She walked up to me, her heels buried deep into the soft, pink carpet. I gulped. I've never been so scared of this bimbo.

She squinted her eyes in suspicion and put her face real close to mine. Ewwww. She has a zit right on her ear. Grosss…

"Listen here, you candy-obsessed freak." I leaned back in surprise. When did she turn out so frightening? "If you ever try to mess with me, I'll make sure that everywhere you go, every store will absolutely _refuse_ you any sweets whatsoever. And you'll die from sugar withdrawal."

I stared at her with an open mouth, frozen. S-She sounded…so menacing!

She got even closer. So close that our noses were touching and I had to stare into her scary leaf green eyes. "I can make your life _**HELL**_**.**"

Oh my god. I want to pee.

She smirked at my shocked expression, seeming satisfied. "Good. You'll comply, even for a while. That'll keep you in place."

As she turned to leave, I foolishly wondered out loud. "Where's your accent…?"

She was rigid in her spot and all I could see was her stiff back at the doorway. "W-What accent?"

I tilted my head in confusion. "You know…your Valley Girl accent? I haven't heard you say one 'like' or 'totally' the whole time you were threatening me. Pretty weird, if you ask me."

Sakura whipped her head back to me, her face the same color as her hair while her eyes were filled with rage. "You, s-shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"Well, geez, calm yourself girl," I shrugged. "I was just saying."

She suddenly jammed a perfectly manicured finger in my face. "Just don't say anything. My reputation will be ruined."

I arched an eyebrow. "Your reputation as a mean girl?"

"Shut up!" She yelled at me, her spit flying into my face. Disgusting, man. Just disgusting. "You're a mean girl too! All you do is beat people up and threaten them!"

I blinked an eye at her spit, trying to get it out of my eye. "No offense, but you kinda do the same thing. Even though I physically hurt people, words can do the same thing."

"Aggh!" The frustrated Haruno seriously just slapped me on the face out of nowhere. Ouch…

It stung where she slapped me, but it slowly went away. If you live with Aiko, you're used to random slapping.

"You are so annoying!" Her pink hair flew up around her as she stomped her foot on the ground. "All you do is prance around, sucking lollipops and acting like you're so happy. What the fuck is your problem? Why can't you be normal? Why do you have to be so perfect?"

I stared at her blankly, not knowing what to say. 'Cause, what are you supposed to say at a time like this? If she was mad at me, she could've just told me. "I'm not perfect. I have problems like you-,"

"Do your parents pressure you to become something you're not? Do people talk behind your back just because they can? Do people ask you for things because they know you have the money?" Sakura was panting now, looking outraged and hurt. Her tone was accusing. "Are your friends really your friends…or are they just using you? Do you doubt your friends? I do. Even though you're not supposed to because that's what friends are for, I don't know if my friends like me for me or just my money."

Damn. "I didn't know you rich people had problems like that…"

"Of course you didn't! Nobody knows." She glared at me, and for once, I could see something else in her bright green eyes other than lust or anger. "Because they think we're just rich kids. 'Cause we're rich, we don't have any problems…right?"

When she said that, I suddenly felt guilty.

You know why? Because I genuinely used to think that. I still think that…well not anymore.

"You go around, talking shit about me because I have problems with you," She glared at me even harder, "But you have **no idea what it's like to be me**."

Then there was a deafening silence.

But then the question that had been blown away earlier by her anger came back to me. "How come you don't speak Valley Girl anymore?"

Her face softened and now she only looked mildly irritated. "Oh be quiet. That's just for show. I'm surprised you didn't notice. But then again, you're pretty stupid."

Ignoring the insult, I gave her a questioning look. "So you're not really as dumb as everybody thinks you are?"

She flipped her hair and sniffed. "Of course not. I used to be the smartest girl in elementary school, you know." I gave her room to brag and she seemed sort of…proud that she used to be smart.

"What happened?"

Sakura's face hardened again and anger was creeping its way back into her voice. "I met the love of my life—Sasuke-kun. We used to be friends…"

I almost rolled my eyes right there. _Really?_ I thought she was just making that friends part up.

"But then more and more girls started to like him, so I thought that I should kick it up a notch," she smirked, "And it worked for a while. I got a lot of guys' attention." Then her smirk was crippled into a pained glare. "But not his. Never his. I got the opportunity to sleep with him once—he was drunk—and I did. After that, he never looked at me again."

Wonder why. *insert eye roll here*

"If I became pretty and sexy and stupid with a cute Valley Girl accent, then he'd like me for sure," she continued. I can't believe I'm actually interested in what she's saying. "So, I became this." She motioned to the short pink skirt, the tight white tank top, and the high, pink heels she was wearing.

"All for him? Is it really worth it all?"

I don't get it. What was so great about that Uchiha guy? I mean, he's okay at times and he never really did anything to me, but I don't get why he's so special. He's not even that cute!

If anybody's cute, it's definitely Shika.

"Of course it's worth it," she snapped as she turned to walk out the door again. "Your stupid sister might have him in the palm of her hand now, but just you wait. I'll get him someday. It'll all be worth it in the end."

She slammed the door shut, leaving the room to be illuminated by the already dimming light bulb above my head.

If you expect me to think deeply of what I just heard right now, go to Name's point of view. I'm not a deep-thinker. I don't over-think things or try to go deeper behind the meaning.

I take it as it is.

And all I retained from my conversation with Sakura was that now I've got a secret.

A real good secret.

A secret that I know people would pay to find out.

**~Kiba~**

"Oy, Kiba, where're you goin'?" The brunette turned to face a confused blonde standing in front of her glaring (he always glares) boyfriend.

"Somewhere," the Inuzuka boy racked his brain for something clever to say, and that was all that came out. Sasuke raised his eyebrow from behind the inquisitive blonde. "Very suspicious."

"Uhh…naked girl!" Kiba randomly yelled and pointed behind the couple as he quickly ran to hide behind a corner. And to his satisfaction, the male Uchiha could not resist his manly hormones as he whipped his head towards where his friend pointed, almost giving himself whiplash.

He was disappointed when he saw nothing there, but was surprised by a sharp slap on his arm. "OW!" He turned to face his angry girlfriend.

"Stupid! Why would you look at that?"

Kiba snickered as he swiftly slipped away to the parking lot, where most of the students loitered around before driving away. He spotted the old station wagon that he knew was Shikamaru's and suppressed a girlish giggle at its condition.

It was indeed an old, beat up station wagon that the Nara had described before. There were only two windows; in the two backseats. They were cracked and one of them had a bullet hole in it. The two front seats had no windows and were just open.

On the corners of where the windows should be, you could see little slivers of glass hanging on.

The doors were crooked and the paint job was terrible and in the middle of peeling. One of the headlights were broken and the hood was dented.

All in all, it was just a horrible car.

"Seriously, I don't wanna drive in this," Shikamaru sighed, crossing his arms in defiance. The stubborn girl however, was already in the driver's seat, starting the engine.

"What the-?" The surprised boy patted his pants and checked his hoodie pockets. "How did you get my keys?"

"Shut up and get in," Name rolled her eyes. This would take forever.

"No, how could you jus-,"

"Tick tock, Mr. Nara," the blue-eyed female stared up at him in an intimidating manner. "Every second is a second wasted for the good of Yumi."

The lethargic boy moved towards the passenger's side even slower than usual, showing Name his way of pouting.

But then a voice called out to the two. "Hey! Where're you guys going?" Naruto waved from his car in the parking lot, which was a thousand cars away.

"Don't stare," Shikamaru advised. "Maybe if we ignore him he won't see us."

"Are you stupider than I took you for?" The girl beside him gave him an annoyed glare. "He's already spotted us. The only thing we have to do is look the other way."

"That's what I meant when I said to ignore him!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me. I swear on this crappy station wagon that I will drive a hundred miles over the speed limit and shove you out the door before you…"

Kiba found this a good time to sneak into the car while the two were bickering. He really didn't know why all his friends bickered all the time. It wasn't like they were fighting. Just arguing harmlessly. It's not like anybody's feelings get hurt.

"OY NAME! SHIKAMARU!" The smart pair cringed at the abnormally loud voice they had come to love, and then hate again. "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?"

Kiba smirked to himself as he successfully climbed into the backseat and shut the door soundlessly. He was thinking about how smart he was for going undetected by the school's two smartest people.

Oh yes. He was the smarter one now.

"Let's keep ignoring him," Name shrugged, putting on her seatbelt. Shikamaru was about to agree, but then his phone rang. Without looking at the Caller ID, he answered it in his usual lazy voice.

"Hello?"

"_Shikamaru! Where are you and Name going?"_

"Geez, Naruto, you actually called me?"

"_Just answer my question!"_

"We're going to buy something for your birthday." Shikamaru was a good liar. He could make up lies as quick as a lightning bolt.

"_Oy, really? Thanks, man!"_

"Bye Naruto."

"_Oh, okay, bye!"_

But the Nara teen didn't really hang up the phone. He knew Naruto always did something ridiculous at the end of the phone call. From the background, he could hear the idiot snickering to a certain Uchiha.

"_Hehehe, Teme, guess what?"_

"_I don't care."_

"_Shikamaru's gonna get me a birthday present! Isn't that nice of him?"_

"_Your birthday was four months ago, idiot."_

"_Wait, wha-,"_

Shikamaru ended the call with a wide smirk on his face as the girl beside him started to chuckle.

"Shall I step on it?" Name asked with a polite tone, a smirk gracing her features.

"You shall."

The result from those words had Kiba clutching onto the back of her seat with tears sprouting at the corners of his eyes. All the windows were open (because Shikamaru broke the window turny thingy) and the wind was rushing by them like they were time traveling.

The nauseous Inuzuka had an iron grip on the back of Name's seat as he looked out the window. He instantly regretted it though. They were going so fast, the trees were just a green blur and the buildings passed by instantaneously.

He wanted to puke.

But he looked towards the two people in the front seat just to see their reactions to the insane driving. He felt like pushing himself out the window.

They were totally calm!

Shikamaru stared boredly at the windshield while Name further accelerated the car in a cool, composed position.

"Oy, we really should get a present for Naruto," Name sighed under her breath. "Poor boy rarely gained any recognition when it really was his birthday. We were all too preoccupied with our studies or social lives."

"So what, you wanna throw a surprise party for him?" The lazy boy beside her suggested sarcastically. "Four months after his birthday?"

"No you're right. That's surplus effort to celebrate a birthday that happened four months ago." Name shrugged. "Regardless, we _should_, in fact, attempt to provide him a simple present. The boy barely receives anything the whole year, despite his wealth. A ramen key chain, an orange, something like that should suffice."

"We should get him some new clothes," Shikamaru groaned, rolling his eyes. "I swear, all that kid wears is orange, orange, ORANGE."

"No," Name shook her head. "At times, he includes the colors white, black, and blue."

Shikamaru glared. "You're missing the point." But she gave him a scolding look until he sighed. "Fine, whatever. I'm getting him a key chain, and that's it."

"Perfect," she grinned to herself. Although she was greatly and regularly annoyed by the hyperactive boy, she had grown fond of him. He was like a brother to her. "He'd undoubtedly be happy with receiving at least _two _presents!"

Shikamaru chuckled.

She stared at him with an agitated face. "And _what_ exactly is so humorous right now, Mr. Nara?"

The boy opposite of her grinned slyly. "Why don't you ever act like that in front of Kiba?"

Eavesdropping throughout the whole conversation, Kiba almost choked on his own saliva at the bizarre question.

"What do you mean?" Name asked, not slowing down the incredibly fast pace of the car.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "For such a simple question, you're making it quite difficult."

_Wahhhhh, when did she get THIS close to Shikamaru?_ Kiba whined to himself, anime tears falling in streams. _They're joking around as if they were old pals. And I don't even know her favorite color!_

She huffed. "Just get on with it, Nara."

"You seemed almost happy for a second," Shikamaru shrugged, putting his elbow on the car door and leaning his head against his fist. "Why not act like that around Kiba?"

At this particular question, the dog-lover picked up his ears and tilted forward to hear the answer. It was a slimy thing to do, but he couldn't help it. If somebody was talking about you and they didn't know you were there, wouldn't you want to listen too?

"First of all, I am constantly happy. It's just not particularly blatant," Name said, almost sounding like she was trying to convince herself. "And second, is there any explicit reason why I have to act a certain way to this specific individual?"

"Oh come on, we talked about this," Shikamaru reminded her. "Speak more like a normal girl."

Miname let out a big breath and rolled her eyes. "Translation: I don't get why I have to act differently to some guy."

Kiba felt his heart drop and an arrow through his head. _H-How cruel…_he whimpered to himself _She refers to me as 'some guy'!_

"Oh stop being unreal. What am I saying is, stop being so dreary around him. You're so plain."

Feeling no offense, Name responded sarcastically. "Oh thanks, because that definitely makes me feel like a beautiful princess."

"Just saying. You're not helping yourself out."

"I don't even know what you're talking about," The blue-haired girl scoffed as she turned a corner sharply. And at that moment, Name looked at the mirror and spotted a head of brown. She quickly stepped on the breaks, causing a large screech to emit from the tires.

"Waaaahh!" Kiba planted his face into the windshield as the two teenagers stared at him in complete shock.

"What the HELL?" Name started to rage. "What do you think you're doing here? Is there a reason that you are accompanying us, devoid of our permission?"

The canine-like teenager started to break into a sweat. He slowly peeled himself off the shabby station wagon's windshield and returned to his seat in the back. "Well, um, you see…"

It was a bad idea to return to his seat.

The two brainy teens turned around to face him. Both of their faces cornered Kiba, making him even more nervous than he already was.

"Answer her question, Kiba…" Shikamaru drawled, his half-lidded eyes scrutinizing the jumpy boy.

"I followed you…he he?" The brunette being questioned chuckled in an attempt to lighten up the tense mood.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to help out!" Kiba rubbed the bump on his head that was forming from being previously chucked at the windshield. "I'm tired of always being left out of the action!"

"Be quiet, you sound like a five-year old," Shikamaru yawned, turning up the radio.

"But-,"

"Nevermind that," Name snapped, looking in the rearview mirror to look directly into Kiba's dark eyes as she continued to drive. "The important question would be the duration of your eavesdropping bonanza."

"I-I didn't hear anything, I swear!" Kiba put his hands up as if he were surrendering to an army general. Which was close enough because Name could be dictating. "I was asleep the whole time!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and secretly sent him a message, using the guy facial message system. His expression sort of said _Too big of a lie. Get smaller._

Kiba shot him a glare that kind of said _I know, but I'm gonna stick to it._

"Really?" Name asked in an accusing tone. "And how is that? Really, _enlighten _me with your soon-to-be convincing story."

The Inuzuka gulped but then conjured up a story that was more half lie than half truth. "Well, I saw you guys sneakin' in and whatnot, so I followed. And then I found out that you drive like a speed demon, so I made myself fall asleep so I wouldn't puke in the car. But then I guess you saw me and freaked." He even threw a sheepish smile in there and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

Name's features softened, looking less annoyed and more of a slightly angry. "Whatever. As long as you didn't hear a thing."

"Yaaaay! Thank chu, Naaame-chan!" Kiba, acting like the idiot he is, wrapped his arms around the back of Name's seat and kissed her cheek, causing her face to turn bright red.

"G-Get off me, you idiot!"

"Sorrry, Name-chan," Kiba retracted his arms and slouched in the backseat. Leave it to him to try to act all cute for her. And it actually worked.

"Whatever. Idiot," she muttered, a light pink spread across her cheeks.

All of this did not go unnoticed to Shikamaru, who watched with a keen eye and a knowing mind. He knew that they would, no doubt, follow in the footsteps of their friends and get together, but he also knew it would not be overnight.

Kiba was an awkward boy who was extremely indecisive and he wasn't as confident as his friends when it came to girls. And Name…well she was a loose cannon, but not in an Aiko sense of way.

Name was a dominating kind of person who was stubborn and resisted all advances from the opposite sex. Shikamaru knew it'd be hard for them to get together. It'd merely been easy for Rai and Sasuke because they'd already established their feelings. And for Aiko and Gaara, because they were caught up in romantic spontaneity.

Kiba and Name would definitely take the longest time to pair off.

Poor Kiba. Shikamaru sighed. Kiba's been waiting for her for a long time.

"Alright, quit your nonsense. We're here," Name announced as she pulled up in front of Sakura's house. It was fairly large, colored the obvious hue of pink. The trimmings were white and the cars were lined up on the driveway and in front of the garage.

"So how should we do this, guys?" The gleeful Inuzuka asked with excitement. He was practically bouncing in his seat. Name turned to glare at him and when she did, he immediately froze in place.

"_Behave_."

The ecstatic brunette pouted and then muttered under his breath, "Behave for who?"

"I suppose he has a point," Shikamaru stretched and yawned. "How do we approach the situation? Obviously, she'd have security cameras positioned everywhere around this house. She might even have security guards."

"Oy, oy, guys, I have an idea!" Kiba slapped at Name's shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"Shh!" She shooed him into the backseat, trying to think of a plan with the fellow smart kid beside her. "Hmm…I suppose we could do this the ghetto way by hopping over the surrounding wall. That would be exceptionally easy, though we'd have to be especially observant to where exactly the cameras are located."

"We should-,"

"No, that's too risky," Shikamaru put a hand to his chin after subconsciously interrupting Kiba. "We'd get into big trouble for breaking and entering. My parents will choke me until I'm blue if I get another court sentence."

"Since when do **you **get in trouble with the law?" Name snorted. "And if we can't utilize my strategy, then what do you suppose we do?"

"But I-,"

"Excuse me, but I'm a badass. There's a title for getting in trouble with the law," Shikamaru childishly stuck his tongue out, interrupting Kiba once again. "And well, I don't know…"

They were plunged into excruciating silence.

The dark-eyed boy in the backseat couldn't take it. He burst, "I HAVE A PLAN!"

The two teens in the front seat looked at the huffing boy indifferently. "Well, geez, you could've just said so," Shikamaru rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time today.

"I agree. Very rude, Kiba," Name flipped her hair backwards and returned to thinking.

"Whatever!" Kiba growled, getting frustrated. "I say we just waltz in there."

"Kiba, we're not idiots like you," the droopy Nara yawned, staring at the snarling teen with half-lidded eyes. "We actually want to strategize in order to make this go without a hitch."

"Yes, Kiba, why don't you sit there and propose another idea when you've thought it out thoroughly."

"Would you guys listen to me?" Of course, you would expect the brown-haired boy to be extremely frustrated at this point. They had taken him for a fool. And he was no fool…not at this moment, no he was not.

The intellectual pair shared a quick glance.

"Look," Kiba pointed to the front of the house, "There _are _no guards! Member when we went to her house to moon her? No guards whatsoever. And if she had any cameras, she probably wouldn't have the brains to know how it works."

Both of the teens were silenced as Kiba stared at them with a smug look.

Name snapped out of her daze and glared at the smirking boy. "Well, then…what do you suppose we do?"

**~…+…~**

"Hehehe…"

"Stop that snickering! We'll be found," Name hissed at the laughing brunette.

"Found? There's nobody here!" Kiba cackled from behind her as Shikamaru took up the front.

"Hush up," Name rolled her eyes. "Do not put the blame on me on why this clueless girl left the front door completely unlocked."

"'Cause she's stupid!" Kiba howled with laughter again. "The only thing she can figure out is which color of nailpolish she wants."

"Really?" The blue-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Well, to be frank, I heard she did exceptionally well in Mathematics."

At this comment, both boys started to snicker uncontrollably.

"What?" Miname asked, straightening up from her crouching position and feeling slightly left out due to the fact that they knew something she didn't.

"Mathematics?" Shikamaru repeated with a grin on his face. "The only number she's acquainted with is 69!"

The two _very _immature boys (in Name's eyes) continued to burst into little fits of laughter.

"Oh ha ha, very funny, now we can **please **return to the task at hand?" The dark-eyed girl walked ahead of them in attempt to rid herself of their foolish jokes.

"Alright, I'm good," Kiba wiped a tear from his eye. He straightened up and formally saluted the glaring girl. "What do you suppose we do, General Name?"

"Well for one, you c_ould _at least attempt to find the person we came here for!"

"Whatever…" Kiba stuck his tongue out as Shikamaru yawned. "So what, do we split up or something?"

"I'm, uh, going this way." Before the pair could argue, the pineapple-headed Nara quickly slipped off into another part of the house.

"Well that was unreasonably quick," Name blew a strand of blue hair out of her face as she continued to creep down the hallway. "Leave it to that bum to abandon us in an entirely sickening pink mansion."

Kiba sighed and walked in front of her, completely out in the open.

"What are you doing?"

"There's nobody here," he crossed his hands behind his head. "Listen." And they did.

"It's absolutely silent," Name gazed up in wonder.

"Yeah, exactly. Let's just find her and get the hell out of here." Kiba eyed a portrait of a creepy Sakura and an out-of-place picture of Sasuke pasted next to her head. "This place is starting the creep the shit out of me."

Name immediately straightened up and began walking in front of the slouching Inuzuka. "Then I suggest that we find her as quickly as possible."

They began walking in complete silence.

But Kiba smiled to himself, despite his attempts not to. He was smiling because he finally got the one thing he's been after for awhile.

Alone time with Name.

**~Shikamaru~**

"What a drag…" Although his words came out lazily, he scoured the pink mansion swiftly and thoroughly, making absolutely sure that he missed no spot.

If he didn't find her, and something happened…

It wasn't even an option.

He wandered into yet another hallway and sighed as there were a plethora of doors on each side. Oh well. He might as well get started.

After about two hours of searching the entire mansion, he slumped back in defeat. It seemed that for once, Shikamaru could not solve this mystery.

His burning questions remained unanswered.

**~In the cabinet next to the Third Room on the Fourth Floor~**

"This is getting REALLY boring!" Kiba yawned, keeping in step with the calm blue-headed girl.

"Then go home," she responded bluntly. He almost sunk to the floor in rejection. Fat streams of tears ran comically down his face as he kneeled down and silently screamed to the heavens. _WHHY?_

They both froze when they heard a slam and a male voice call out, "Hello? Haruno-sama…are you home?"

"Eep!" Strangely enough, the girlish sound came from the Inuzuka's mouth as he was grabbed by Name and stuffed in a small, cramped cabinet. "Move over!" Name hissed as she shoved him further into the already miniscule cabinet.

She quietly closed the small cabinet door and sat in tense silence next to a compacted Kiba.

"Psst…"

"Shut up!"

"Hey…who was it?"

"Obviously, I wouldn't know." Even though it was completely dark, he could've sworn that he'd seen her roll her beautiful, midnight blue eyes.

"Maybe it was the butler."

"Possibly."

But their small talk had swiftly dwindled down to heavy breathing. While Name was busy looking through a crack in the cabinet, Kiba was busy looking at her. A light blush appeared on his face at the close proximity they were in.

One wrong move and his lips could be on hers. Just one 'accident' and they could be on the road to make-out paradise.

"I believe that the creeper has creeped away," Name said matter-of-factly as she cracked open the cabinet door once again.

"Hey I don't think you should-,"

"A-HA!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

The unlikely pair held each other as the voice from before yelled at them in accusation and yanked open the cabinet door. Their wide, panicked eyes looked at the pale, wrinkled face as the light rushed in.

"What are you doing in here, young sir and madame?" Kiba was right. It _was _the butler.

Standing before the startled teens was a man, in his 80s maybe, dressed in a traditional black butler suit. He was carrying an empty silver tray with one hand and with the other, he was holding open the small cabinet door.

His hair was a wispy white and his mustache was just as white as the thinning hair on his head. The butler stared at the two teens incredulously.

"Not going to answer me, eh?" The old man's eyes twinkled with mischievousness. "Well, that's okay. I'll just leave you in here until you decide to come forward with your identities."

"No, no, no, no, no-,"

Name's pleads were cut short when the cabinet door was slammed shut and they heard the click of a lock and the retreating footsteps.

The blue-haired girl sighed. "Well, what now?"

Kiba shrugged, feeling an odd sense of mirth at this moment. "We wait."

"That could take days," Name groaned, leaning her head against the back of the cabinet, only to be met by Kiba's broad shoulders. _How pathetic_ she thought _Not even enough room to bang the back of my head against the back of the cabinet in frustration._

"I know. But we'll get through it. It won't be that bad," Kiba shrugged, suppressing the grin threatening to split his face in half.

The prospect of just staying with Name for more than a day flooded his mind with unbreakable delight. In truth, he was filled with excitement and joy. He was quite happy that the butler man had locked them in a tightly packed cabinet. Even if it were for a few days.

It meant that not only would he be close to Name physically, but emotionally as well.

They were bound to get along in a few days' time.

**~…+…~**

"How…trouble…som…e…"

A lazy body thumped to the floor as a certain smug butler dragged it into a closet. He stuffed the chemically altered napkin into his pocket as he shut the closet door and dusted his hands off.

"Haruno-sama has many intruders," the butler mused to himself as he straightened his suit and began his long stride back throughout the mansion to keep watch. "I must not let them harm Haruno-sama."

**(Sorry for all the page breaks XD)**

"Oy, I'm getting pretty fucking worried," the boisterous redhead took her usual seat in homeroom. "This is like some freaky-ass horror movie. Redheads are always next."

"And why is that?" Her exasperated boyfriend took a seat beside her and arched an eyebrow. He'd been arguing with her ever since they got together. But he didn't mind (that much). That's what they do.

"I don't know." The foul-mouthed girl shrugged. "It's like people have some kind of fucking prejudice against gingers."

"That is quite unfair…" Now that the redheaded male thought about it, gingers were treated somewhat harshly. Of course he and his girlfriend didn't sport the freckles that usually accompanied the red hair, but Gaara did acquire the pale skin that gingers were designated to.

Aiko's skin was tan due to her playing sports in the sun for so long. She was an outdoors-y girl and it saved her from ugly pale skin, but instead, she obtained the scars and bruises that came with athleticism.

"Should we be worried?" Tenten asked as the rest of them sat around Aiko's desk. "'Cause first it was Yumi, now I hear it's Shikamaru, Kiba, and Name too? It's getting a little scary."

"You damn right it is!" Aiko declared, ripping off a piece of the beef jerky that she was currently holding in her hand. While chewing, she waved the beef jerky in the air and yelled, "This is fucking kidnapping! I would call the cops, but I'm still on probation!"

"She's gone crazy," Temari whispered to Shizumi.

The orange-eyed female looked up at the female Subaku with calculating eyes. _I believe that would be ten dollars._

Temari scoffed and reached in to her pocket for the betted money. "Damn. One more day and I could've won."

Beside the four-ponytailed girl, a calm Uchiha had his hands in his pants pockets as he watched his friends debate and argue about the causes of the disappearances.

"This isn't right." His cold onyx eyes shifted towards a blonde, multi-streaked teenager pacing back and forth with her thumb in her mouth as she chewed on a purple-painted fingernail.

"What isn't right?" Sasuke asked, remaining as stoic as ever.

"It all doesn't add up. It's just…" Rai tried to find the words for it, but she failed miserably. The situation was painfully indescribable. And she hated it "I don't know…" she tried again to explain her weird feelings, "…I can't…agh! I need to…wait…but…"

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders, successfully halting her back and forth route throughout the classroom. "Rai." The way he said her name, hehehe she just wanted to giggle. But she held it in. "Calm down. We'll get through this. If you want, after school we could…go looking for them."

"Really? Is it okay?"

Sasuke smiled, causing the bodacious blonde's heart to melt like butter under the sun. His smiles were so gorgeous it made Jessica Alba look like a hobo. **(I love Jessica Alba. She's so fucking beautiful it's unfair T.T)** "Yeah, I promise."

For a moment, they just smiled at each other.

"BLEGGGGHH!" Only to have the moment brutally murdered when Naruto and Aiko came up beside them and made monstrous faces.

"Immature fucks." Rai spat out her gum and stuck it to Naruto's forehead while Sasuke flicked Aiko in the eye.

"EWWW! It's cinnamon flavored!"

"Oww, I'm already chinky, what the fuck is your problem, you prick?"

"Well done," Shino congratulated quietly as the smirking pair nodded at him.

"Heeeeeyyy." Tenten whined, burying her head deep into her arms. "I want them back already! I miss giving my year-old Halloween candy to the little blonde."

"I miss throwing stuff at Shikamaru when he sleeps!" Aiko bawled.

"And how using incorrect grammar pissed Name off…" whimpered Hinata.

"THIS IS HORRIBLE!" They shouted out in despair.

They all relished in their miserableness inside the classroom. But from their respective corner, the whores grinned crazily at their unhappy attitudes. They had succeeded in extracting the joy out of these usually cheerful people.

"This is like, great Sakura!" Michi grinned, her spiky purple hair up in a ponytail. "I didn't know you'd catch, like, Name too."

The pinkette just basked in the compliments of her flirtatious friends. She loved it when she didn't even lift a finger yet everything turns out right.

Michi put a finger to her lips in a slightly disappointed manner. "Though, you could've done without like capturing Kiba-kun. That was like, pretty harsh."

"Oh who like cares?" Sakura waved her hand. "My butler is like _so_ totally cool. I couldn't like, even believe he caught two of them at once. He's like, totally getting a raise."

"This is going great!" Ino squealed, pumping her fist into the air. "It'll like, be weeks before they can like, find them!"

"We're like, geniuses," Emiko chuckled darkly, her sickly sweet voice dropping a tone.

**~Name~**

"_When I was a kid I grew up in a house on a hill. Not the top, not the bottom, but I still…"_

Kiba slowly woke up in a daze when he heard a soft voice quietly singing a simple song. He turned to the left and saw a head of blue hair leaning itself in his shoulder. He blushed, remembering who the blue-haired female was. But then he groaned when he remembered why they were there in the first place.

But then in an attempt to forget all the bad thoughts, he listened to the song that Name was quietly singing in her sleep.

"_And the girl down the street said her dog couldn't bark cause a man with an axe cut its voice box out…"_

He liked the song she was singing. It was simple and it calmed him down a little bit.

He didn't know how long he sat there, listening to her repeat the song over and over again. He found peace within the song, like he could relate to it even though when he was a kid, he lived in a private, secluded mansion full of loneliness.

The house that she was describing sounded much more homier, filled with memories and such. Then he vaguely remembered her discussing her family life with them a long time ago. Then he thought that maybe that house on the middle of hill wasn't as homey as he thought it was.

Maybe it was only homey when she was alone, by herself.

Maybe it was actually a nightmare to her when her family was around. Maybe she didn't like that house on the middle of the hill. Maybe she hated it.

And in a second, Miname snapped her eyes open and stood up straight, only to bump her head on the top of the cabinet door.

"Shit!" She cursed, rubbing the top of her green-streaked head.

Kiba chuckled, trying to shift his numbed legs as he was snapped out of his musings. "Got a nice long sleep in, didn't you?"

She tried to adjust her eyes to the dark and narrowed them in suspicion. "And the duration of my sleeping time would be….?"

"I don't know, I woke up like ten minutes ago," Kiba shrugged, which was pretty hard in the enclosed space. In reality, he'd probably been watching her sleep for maybe twenty minutes, but he wasn't about to admit to that. He'd just make it seem less worse than it was. She smacked her forehead and leaned back. "How troublesome…and to top it off, I have to tend to my impulses right now."

"You gotta piss?" Kiba's eyes widened. He didn't think he could handle it if she took off her pants in front of him. He couldn't control himself like that. And he didn't think he could look away if she decided to pee in here. It was all just too tempting.

"No, you idiot," she snapped, feeling strangely self-conscious. "I'm hungry!"

"Welll…" he fished into his pocket, searching for any piece of food he could. He happily pulled out a Nature Valley Bar and grinned at her. "I've got this if you want it."

She stared at it for a second before snatching it out of his hand. She faced the other way while she nibbled on the Nature Valley Bar and muttered, "Thanks."

He laughed and grinned again. "No problem."

A suffocating silence filled the small cabinet space.

It seemed like if nobody spoke, the cabinet would get smaller and smaller. In reality, the cabinet could scrunch up about two people, and those two were Name and Kiba. They barely fit in there. They had to pull their knees up to their chests and sit shoulder-to-shoulder.

With silence occupying the small room, it seemed to shrink the size into a miniature cabinet.

And she was having a hard enough time breathing.

"So…what was that song you were singing?" Kiba asked awkwardly, shifting his shoulders as much as he could.

She tilted her head. "You managed to hear that?"

"Yeah," he chuckled sheepishly, almost guilty that he was listening in on her sleep-singing. "I heard it while you were sleeping. I liked it a lot."

"It's called Middle of the Hill by Josh Pyke," Name shrugged. "When I was young, I'd sing this due to the fact that I also happened to reside in a house on the middle of the hill."

"Oh really?" Kiba asked, excited that she actually chose to share a piece of information about herself to him. Although his crazy obvious crush on her haunted him for months, they'd never really _talked_. He'd heard tons of stories from Gaara and Sasuke and how they talked to their girlfriends on the phone every night ever since they got together.

He was so jealous.

She nodded. "Mh-mmm. It was a beautiful house, in my eyes. So many awful memories shared with my "family" but great memories that I've kept to myself." She sighed. "If I could, I'd buy that house. I'd live there with my own family and grow inexplicably old."

Kiba sat in silence and pondered her dream.

Of course, he could always buy that house for her if she really wanted it. It was no big deal.

He'd be really happy once he saw her face light up at the sight of that house on a hill. He could buy anything for her, but if that was what she really wanted…

"But, that dream's parted ways with me by the time I've grown to this age," Name sighed, staring at the pitch black cupboard walls. "It's time to be practical."

"Why be practical?" He shrugged, showing genuine confusion. "Why not just have fun and see what happens next?"

"You see, that's what separates me from the rest of those buffoons," Name's dark blue eyes slanted as she sat up as straight as she could in the cramped closet. "I have plans. To them, life is simply a 'who gives a fuck', am I correct?"

"Maybe," he shrugged once again. "But planning your whole life out doesn't really set in with me."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Obviously."

He glared and responded, "Well, I'm just saying I'm not an organizer like you are. All I know is that I wanna be a vet."

Name was surprised. "You actually want to partake in the medical field? A profession somewhat including a doctor?"

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"Just a little shocking, is all." She turned her midnight blue eyes to her side of the cabinet. "And here I thought that all you consisted of was fun and games. It's…refreshing to know that you've got your future in mind." But then she narrowed her eyes once again. "Unlike those foolish brats."

Kiba let out a hearty laugh. "Don't worry about them too much. They'll get to it when they get to it."

Silence again.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Kiba was practically dying on the inside to ask this juicy question. He wanted to know so badly. It was killing him. But yet he felt that he didn't know her well enough to ask the question. Would she take it all offending? Would she huff and turn the other way and refuse to talk to him any longer? After all, he didn't want to ruin the nice conversation they were having. It would probably one of the only conversations they'd ever have. But Kiba was a risk-taker and he wanted to take this risk. It could either make them or break them. "What was your family like?"

He fearfully watched for any trace of anger on the girl's porcelain-perfect face. He didn't want to get too personal with her business.

But to his surprise, her face remained exactly the same. Not a single emotion flitted by, nothing that Kiba could see anyways. She remained expressionless as she said, "They were horrible sons of a bitches."

"Eh? Why?"

Of course, Kiba could never understand a rough childhood.

He was raised in a nice, cushiony lifestyle. His mother was successful with breeding prize-winning dogs and earned her money that way. His sister sometimes sold the noble-looking canines and they earned even more money that way. Truthfully, the only other hardship he'd really had was not having a father. According to his mom, she was the one who scared him away. But Kiba didn't think too much about that. He didn't want a coward father who was scared of a woman anyways.

"It's time to retell a story, isn't it?" Name sighed, looking mildly irritated.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Kiba insisted. He never, _ever _wanted to force her to do anything she didn't want. He wanted her to like him as much as possible.

She sighed. "Why must you be so nice?" Kiba looked at her questioningly. "Huh?" Since when was _he _nice? He was part of the ~BADASS8~. They were hot and they were jerks and that was all there was to it.

"Nevermind," she pulled her knees up to her chest once again and stared at the cabinet door as if it were a far away meadow full of daisies and sunflowers. "But just to be fair, I'll tell you my story. But from a different point of view."

"Ok."

"And forgive my misuse of proper grammar."

"That's ok."

Name took a deep breath before starting the story that she felt so strongly about. It was her life, and she didn't like it one bit.

"I was young, very young when I came to understand the inner workings of the cruel world. I was a kid, true, but I was smart. Not book smart, but street smart. And to live in a world like ours, you've got to smarten up as soon as you can. You've genuinely got to understand that in order to survive, you'd need to be the aggressive type. Submissive types don't belong in this rough world. They're quickly eaten up."

"Before I was informed of all this, I was once a small child, living in a house on the middle of the hill. I learned the hard way of how to smarten up and I paid dearly for it. The fault was not mine, no. I'm not in denial nor am I altering my own memories to satisfy my wants. To put it simply, I am telling you this story as raw as it can get. No details spared."

Kiba gulped. "O-Ok."

"I believe I was the youngest of my siblings. My parents had ten children in all. Me being the most recent. To explain my relationship with my parents is difficult. My mother pretended like my existence was invisible, but my father was overly affectionate of me. He apologized for my mother's ways, saying that that's just the way she was. He loved me, and I loved him. In my eyes, he was one of the best in my family."

"And for my siblings, well, they were quite harsh. If you as so much touched their stuff, yours would be thrown out the window; ate their food, you wouldn't have any for the next week; used the bathroom when they needed it, they made sure you'd have to rid of your waste outside. But they did not do these things to me only. Those rules applied to every other sibling in the house."

"With me, they were like my mother. The majority of them acted like my mere presence was a ghost. I could not be seen nor heard. Well, until I'd angered them or they felt the need to point me out, which was usually for bad reasons. They were like that to each other too, but my case was extreme. Sure they ignored each other for the preponderance of the time, but they still acknowledged each other. With me, it was like I wasn't even born."

That last sentence stung Kiba the most. All he knew about her was that her family was killed by gang members. It was a tragic story that he could not even imagine happening to him.

He knew how important family was to himself. His mother, sister, and him spent dinners together and watched movies occasionally. They went on family outings and were relatively close. He was placed with a pair of overbearing females, but he loved them because they were family.

To have both of them killed in a split second—he shuddered. He couldn't even think about it.

"But foolish as I was, I loved them all anyways. I loved them because they were my family, simple as that. They might've treated me like shit, but I had no one else to love. I took their shit and kept living. It wasn't like my parents abused me or anything. They just neglected me, along with the rest of my family. My siblings physically harmed me from time to time, but that was only when I slipped up with one of the rules for surviving in my household."

"Despite all this hatred and negligence, two of my siblings seemed to show some sort of sympathy for me—a kind of compassion even. The seventh eldest, which was my brother, and the fourth eldest, which was my sister, showed compassion for me and noticed me. When the others would simply shun me, they'd take the time to play with me and talk with me."

Name started to smile a little, successfully causing Kiba's heart to skip two beats. "And little by little, that house on the middle of the hill seemed to be less of a hell for me. I was saved, by those three. My father, and my two kind siblings. When I was abandoned, they'd come for me. I might've loved my other siblings, but I loved them with the true love that a girl can give her family."

"But not all things were rainbows and sunshine." Name's face suddenly turned slightly dark, her stare an intense one. Kiba gulped again, momentarily forgetting her show-stopping smile. "I said that they'd associate with me, but not all the time. My father had work and my other two siblings had school and homework to tend to. No matter how warm they made me feel, I was still alone. And cold."

"If I found no solace in my kind, I found it in my surroundings. As I previously mentioned, I absolutely adored that little house on the middle of the hill. It was old-fashioned with shutters and everything of that sort. If you walked outside, there'd be a field of wildflowers around you and you could lie in the grass without the worry of getting itchy or creepy crawly bugs. The grass that grew on that hill was soft and void of any insects. Well, except for the occasional butterflies in the spring."

"I'd spend my days lying in that grass and at six o' clock sharp, I'd watch the sunset until it became pitch black outside. I'd play by myself when my two siblings had no time or when my father was at work. I'd read books, mostly. Sometimes, I'd even use the neighbor's basketball courts. Though the only neighbors I had were the house up on the top of the hill and the house on the bottom of the hill. I'd seldom used their courts due to the extremely far trek down, or up, through wildbrush, trees, and wild animals.

Kiba chuckled, focusing on one detail of that sentence. "I never knew you played basketball."

She looked at him with a knowing gleam in her eye. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before she shook her head and continued her story.

"Well anyways, I was just attempting to create a picture for you. A picture of how my life was like. It wasn't perfect, but it certainly wasn't horrible compared to the others'. I was a disregarded child and most failed to notice me. I was nothing to them."

"But one day, there was a disturbance in the household. I still remember it clear as day. The door was broken open and a clan of men stomped into our house. My siblings all filed out into the living room where the men were, hoping to get a glimpse of what was about to happen. They had no idea that it would turn into a bloodfest."

"The men were frightening. They were the kind you'd see on the street and know that they could kill you without a moment's hesitation. What's even more frightening was that there was more than one man. All of them looked like killers. Escaped convicts, insane from their past deeds."

"It was safe to say that we had absolutely no idea why they just suddenly appeared at our living room, looking extremely angered. I remember, I was outside at that time. I saw them coming from a mile away and hid in a bush. When they entered my home, I peeked through the window to witness the events. I knew they were here for something. And I also knew that one of us would probably end up with a bullet in their chest in the next few moments."

"I heard the argument from where I was hiding. It wasn't hard to hear with all the loud yelling they were doing. My mother had been sleeping with the gang leader and he thought she was his. I thought she was my father's. And the other gang members thought she was theirs. But in my mother's mind, she belonged to nobody. She would forever drift through the endless sea of men and cause trouble. She was like that."

"My father was not angry. In fact, he looked rather fearful. He feared for our lives. My mother tried to explain herself to him. The gang leader, I mean. But they shot her first. I never could forget what the collapsing body of my mother would look like. It was one of those things that you just can't un-see."

Kiba choked on his saliva. He loved his mother dearly, even IF she constantly berated him. If he ever saw her getting shot right in front of him, he'd go berserk. He knew it.

"What ensued was complete and utter chaos. My siblings were not smart ones. They ran around, screaming and scrambling for any means of escape. They miserably clung to life as they made themselves appear as pathetic fools. Of course, this only prompted the gang members to shoot them even more. It took three shots to make them freeze in their tracks. Three of my siblings gone in three seconds."

She turned to Kiba and made eye contact with him. "I've never seen life go by so fast."

She broke the eye contact and stared at the closed cabinet door again. "They calmed them down and rounded them up. The gang members forced them on their knees with their hands behind their heads, including my father. It was pitiful, seeing him like that. Seeing two of my beloved siblings like that. They had so much pride. But it was brutally bludgeoned by the barrel of HIS gun."

"**BAM!**"

Name put her fingers together into a mock gun and pretended to shoot it at Kiba's forehead. He flinched at the realistic sound effect.

She evaluated the frightened look on Kiba's face and let out a dry laugh.

"That's how they murdered my father. It wasn't as heartbreaking as I thought it'd be. But nonetheless, I remained perpetually frozen from my spot at the windowsill, unsure of what to do at the moment. There, nothing made sense to me. I sat there and contemplated the events that previously occurred in a few minutes' time. Were those five bodies on the floor really my family? My three siblings and my parents? Or were they just flukes, people pretending to be something they weren't?"

"I was panicking, panicking badly for that matter. But I couldn't bring myself to move from that bush. Then, as if Kami himself had whispered my location into his ear, my eldest brother snapped his head towards me, looking at me directly in the eyes. It scared the shit out of me, I'll say."

Her faced suddenly twisted into one of pained humor. She smirked sickly as if she remembered something unpleasant. "The little snitch called me out. He pointed straight at me and whispered some words to persuade them into bringing me inside. Sure enough, the men dragged me from my hiding place and shoved me roughly next to my sell-out brother. I didn't cry, nor did I kick and scream. I sat there, fear not evident in my eyes, and stared into the leader's dark blue orbs. I wanted him to look me into the eyes and see what he was accomplishing. What this would do for him."

"'She'll be worth a lot later on,' He nodded, 'She's a young female, you can teach her the ways of prostitution. Please, spare me and my family. Take her instead.' You know you're unwanted when your own brother offers you as a sacrifice to your possible murderers."

"But then my kind brother, the one who showed me compassion, suddenly grabbed me and ran to my poor excuse of a room as my kind sister quickly trailed behind. They blockaded the door with the frugal amounts of furniture I had in my room. My sister hugged me, tears streaming down her big, blue eyes as my brother stacked the furniture against the door."

"Then I could hear the gang members trying to knock down the door; my brother held on for a very long time. My sister started crying even more as she pushed me behind her. And then…they broke down the door and pointed their guns at us. Not even two seconds till their arrival did my sister wait and stand by. She rushed forward and took hold of their guns and started shooting."

"She managed to kill a few, but my brother panicked and pushed me towards the window. He kept telling me to go on and save myself, but I constantly pleaded for him to come with me. I was young and I didn't understand a lot of what was happening, but I knew that we were in danger and that he had to come with me."

"His last words were 'I'm going down with them' and then he pushed me out the window and I heard their shots fire at him. I landed in a bush, but I knew that my time was short. I assumed that they'd already killed the rest of my siblings and that there were no survivors left except for me. And then I ran."

"I ran as fast my short legs could take me. Of course, I couldn't exactly just run to the nearest house, which was about a mile away, but I opted to go for the house on the top of the hill, as they were nice people. Escaping was no easy feat. Several times they had caught up with me, but I thanked the heavens for the conventionally placed bushes and trees surrounding me."

"Once I got to my neighbor's house, I told her to call the cops ASAP. By then, the gangsters decided to leave me be and just run for their lives. They didn't get very far. A lot of them were shot down. But a few survived. They're in jail now, serving a life sentence no doubt. I could visit them if I wanted. To mock them or to exact vengeance on their pathetic souls, but I'd rather not."

"Sometimes, in a fit of self-induced rage, I'd thank them for slaughtering the beasts that ruined my solitary childhood. But most of the time, I'd think nothing of it. No anger, no sadness, no pain. Just a whatever thing that happened in my life. Time to move on."

**~Yumi~**

I'm really hungry right now.

A few hours ago, Sakura placed a dish full of moist cat food in front of me and took a video camera out so she could watch me eat it. I told that bitch to suck it and kicked the food at her feet.

She hasn't fed me since.

I would never result to eating that cat food, but now I'm kind of considering it.

You would too if your stomach felt like it was about to be emptied of all its contents.

She replaced my chains with handcuffs, but left my mouth open. She said that if I ever screamed, I'd be real sorry that I did. But I don't think I'd scream.

Even if I did, the only people that would hear me were her workers and I doubt they'd help me. Everything in pinky's house is corrupt.

If they helped me, they'd probably be fired. I don't want that to happen to anybody.

And when she only handcuffed my wrists and my ankles, which would make them…ankle…cuffs. Anyways, I thought it was pretty stupid. I could still use my hands and feet, just not too well.

I sighed in boredom. The worst part about being kidnapped was being bored. All I could do was sit there with numb legs and stare at anything in the room.

So far, her bright pink carpet gave me a blinding headache, the dull white door almost drove me insane, and her collection of heels made me dizzy.

After awhile, I'd resulted to looking at her popcorn ceiling. And then I started to look at the patterns. And then I started to make stories out of them.

**(Ever done that? XD I do it all the time)**

The way the dots were lined; A long time ago, there was a princess. She was very beautiful and well-liked by everyone. She was strong and outspoken and kind. Anybody that would oppose her would be brutally beaten to a pulp.

Her parents died long ago and she ran the kingdom by herself. Before she could become Queen though, she must marry a prince. So she summoned suitors far and wide to come to her palace. Though there were many candidates, none of them seemed to catch her eye.

They bored her.

So she disguised herself as a peasant and quickly stole away to a different kingdom. She relished in the life of a peasant with wonder.

But then she met a man. He was handsome and hard-working and humble.

Soon, they fell in love.

She married him instead of a prince and they lived happily ever after. They had many, many children and her sisters had many, many children and all her friends had many, many children. Their children learned to love and play and become a family.

And the princess was happy that she could have a family because she wasn't born with one.

The End

I'm still hungry.

**~Aiko~**

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you….and fuck you too…" I sighed and dropped the dodgeballs. "Alright, that's it. I'm done. I can't play this game feeling like shit."

"Yeah…" The red spheres I've always come to love (because they never hit me :D) ceased flying across the room as everybody stood in laziness and sighed.

"Awww, come on, my students! Where is the youth in this?" That supid fucktard excuse of teacher picked up a ball and chucked it at Naruto in a desperate attempt to liven our spirits.

The ball hit him in the cheek and he dropped like a fly. But that didn't last long. He stood up with a funny-ass red bruise on his cheek as he yelled with a fist in the air, "What the hell, Gai-sensei? That's child abuse!"

"No, that's his way of shutting annoying people up," Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh yeah? To shut annoying people up, all you have to say is shut up!" And there goes Naruto, trying to start another pointless-ass argument.

"Shut up."

"I'm gonna kill you, teme!"

The rest of us watched in unified boredom off to the side. The Uchiha always bickered with the Uzumaki and vice versa. At times, it's entertaining as shit, but right now was not the time.

"That's it!"

OH, what the fuck?

Since when did Gai-sensei yell?

…Well, yell in a mean way, I mean.

"Uhh…Gai-sensei?" Temari stared at him weirdly. "Are you okay?"

"Nonononono!" He ran around the room super fucking quick with big fat tears coming out of his eyes. "You guys are so unyouthfu-,"

…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I swear to god I just pissed my pants a little right now. That was so fucking hilarious! The whole room was holding in their laughter, but I was so close to bursting. I could feel the laughing tears sprouting at the corners of my eyes.

Alright, alright, I'll fill you in on the crap.

So here the green douche is, jumping around, running around, and yelling about our unyouthfulness and shit. And right in the middle of his sentence, the fool just trips **ON ABSOLUTELY NOTHING** and he totally eats it!

I'm replaying it in my head right now, over and over and over…

He trips and his body flies forward while his face _smashes_ into the ground. The bowl-cut hair around his head jiggled momentarily as his face made contact with the gym floor.

And he's still there, with some weird-ass steam floating from his body like a car that's just been in a car wreck.

That's it, I can't take it anymore!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…oh my…HAHA…Gai-sensei…HAHAHAHA!" As I guffawed at the fallen teacher, I grabbed a dodgeball and threw it at him. I laughed with even more glee as it hit him straight in the head. "HAHAHA!"

Soon, the other shiznits start doing what I'm doing and next thing you know, the whole damn class is chucking balls at our P.E. teacher. Speaking of which, he's still face-down on the gym floor, probably too embarrassed to show his messed up face to us again.

Oh god, that was just…whew, too funny.

Well, it's safe to say our fun ended when the killjoy bell rang and saved Gai-sensei from further pelting of the balls.

But the real fight started when I went into the locker room and finished my shower. I walked outside the shower room in my bra and panties and saw Rai (fresh outta the shower herself) on a bench leaning against the lockers as if she was listening to something.

Then she looked at me and put a finger to her lips, signaling me to shut up. Her long blonde hair was wet and recently combed and she was wearing the same attire I was. She seemed really serious as to what she was listening to on the other side because she didn't even put a towel under her hair, which was dripping a big-ass puddle under the bench.

I tiptoed to the bench with her and pressed my ears against the lockers.

"—like, so ugly! Seriously, they need to like, back away!"

I rolled my eyes. I already know what this shit's about. I looked at Rai and mouthed Gaara's and Sasuke's name. She nodded, mouthing _I know_ and continued to shush me and told me to listen.

"Like, good thing I could totally like, kick their asses!" I knew this was that dumbass Chiruki's voice. I hated that bitch the most. Did you know what she did to me in the hallway?

Ok, so here I am, walking down the hallway with no fucks to give and minding my own damn business when she pulls a dirty trick and sticks her skinny ass leg under my feet and I trip and fall on Naruto, who falls on Sasuke, who falls on Granny Tsunade (who shouldn't even be in the student hallway anyways) and she gets all pissed and gave me library duty with those two fucktards.

Damn that stupid whore.

"They are like, the biggest sluts I know!" Yeah, that's Ino. Her voice was slightly bitchier than everybody else's. "Thank god Sasuke-kun and Gaara-kun don't really like them."

Alright, wait, what?

I turned to Rai, tryin' ta show her that this shit is retarded, but she seemed all focused in on what they were saying. So I shrugged and kept listening.

"Like, at least that's what Sasuke-kun told me!" Ino giggled, and I could hear the other giggles of the girls in the locker room. "He like, told me a lot of things about Rai and like, how much he hates her and like how he just wants sex. No way he'd like actually be interested in her right?"

And the room was filled with girlish laughter.

I looked at Rai again and she was smirking. Okay, so if they were saying this about me and Gaara, I would be fucking pissed and be like, "You piece of shit, why'd you say that about me?" 'Cause you know, me and Gaara bicker a lot.

But this girl's just smirking her ass off as if this whole shit is amusing or whatever and I don't get it.

"But, in all fairness, I like give them both props for like, I don't know, like _trying_ to get them," another girl tittered, probably some mindless ~BADASS8~ fangirl. "Like, Sasuke-kun and Gaara-kun actually like, chose _them_ out of all of us."

Then I heard a scoff. "Like they're faces are real. I heard they like, got plastic surgery."

I rolled my eyes at that one. What a fucking lie.

"Well, let's thank Principal Tsuande for like, letting us have that dance at the end of the year," Ino's stupid little voice piped up again. "That's like, the main event."

Chiruki spoke this time, sounding like a deviant little whore. "Yeah, we're like totally planning something big. I like can't wait for the end of the year dance. By then, we'll be on the top of the school pyramid again."

"Like, no doubt about that."

So what is this? These slutbags are trying to plan some little assheaded plan against us at the end of the year dance? Like they'll actually be able to touch us.

I was about to walk away but then I heard another giggle.

"I am _so _glad like that Yumi bitch is gone."

Uh-oh, the fireworks aren't over yet. I sat back down and pressed my ear against the locker. This was the really juicy part.

"Yeah, me too. Like, they are _sooo_ stupid! Haha, like Sakura tricked them! She is _soooo_ smart!"

I snickered at that one, which was probably a stupid idea 'cause I heard them stop giggling and talking.

"Hey, did you guys like, hear that?"

Well, oh shit, time to go.

I attempted to run as quick as I could, but I ended up slipping on the puddle of water that Rai created and she slipped on me too and somehow, we ended up as two half-naked teenage girls looking pretty wrong on the floor.

"Get off me, you ugly shithead!" I hissed.

"Shut up, you stupid ginger!"

We managed to put our clothes back on super fast and high-tailed our happy asses out of there. We sat down on the bleachers and started snickering.

"Hahaha…did you hear that? Sakura…smart?" I laughed out loud, rubbing my stomach 'cause it hurt by now. Rai burst out into a fit of giggles and nodded. "Yeah, what killed me was when they said they could kick our asses."

"Oh yeah!" I slapped her arm in humor and started snickering silently on her shoulder.

"Wow, why so giggly today?" I heard a very familiar sexy voice ask from beside me and I lifted my head to see my cute-ass ginger.

"Yo get this," I grinned crazily, making stupid-looking hand motions. "We overheard the whores talking in the locker room. They said that _they _could kick _our _asses! Crazy, right?"

"Very." Gaara just sat beside me in quiet sexiness while I laughed like an idiot, probably looking ugly in front of him. Sasuke sat beside Rai and muttered a hey to her before she turned to him with an arched eyebrow.

"Hehe, watch this," I whispered to Gaara as he looked towards Rai and Sasuke with a curious expression. "What's going on?" He whispered back. I smirked. "Just watch."

**~Rai~**

"So uh…" I grinned at the bastard like I wasn't pissed at him at all. "Heard some interesting stuff in the locker room today."

He was gazing uninterestedly at the Gym walls while we waited for everybody to finish their showers. "Oh really?" He wasn't paying attention to me. He'll be listening later when I break up with this fool.

But let's save that for later.

"Yeah, I heard about how…"

He finally turned his head towards me and I met his dark onyx eyes. "How what?"

Oh, right, _now _I've got your attention.

"Oh nothing," I smiled all bright and shiny, "Just how you hate me and how you're just with me to get in my pants. Nothing big."

His eyes widened as his expression turned into a look of complete surprise. "Where did you hear that?"

My eyebrow could not possibly go any higher. "Funny…you ask where I heard it, not even denying if it's true or not…"

"That's fishy shit right there," Aiko whispered very loudly. Gaara chuckled and my liar boyfriend glared.

"I wouldn't deny it because I thought I knew that you wouldn't believe stupid rumors like that," Sasuke replied icily.

"Hold up, hold up," I put my hands up in a surrender-like position, "Come on man, I don't think _you _should be mad right now. In reality, _I_ have a very good reason to kick your ass."

"Well, it's not true!" He jumped off the bleachers in frustration and stomped to the boys' locker rooms. "Stop believing shit like that!"

I sat in awkward silence with Aiko and Gaara.

"OOOO-kaaay," Aiko shrugged, scooting further away from me. "Awkward fight right there."

"Sorry," I sighed. "I didn't mean to bring you guys into this."

"We'll uh, leave you time to think."

They left and when they did, my shoulders slumped.

I didn't get that fight at all. I thought _I _had the right to be pissed at him, but he ends up walking out on me. What is that, man?

And what they said in the locker room didn't bug me. Who gives a flying fuck about that? I don't care what they say, I didn't believe it all anyways.

But the reason I asked Sasuke was because even if I didn't believe in it, I just wanted to see if it was true. If it was true, I'd rather I hear it come from his mouth than somebody else's.

I put my head in my hands.

Uggghhh…I remember when I used to have fights with Hiro (my ex-boyfriend) like this. And I was stupid to think I could forget about them.

And then I got a boyfriend again. And then I remembered that having a boyfriend didn't mean hugs and kisses all the time.

It meant that I had to go through this shit too.

**~Yumi~**

Day 3 of the confines of Sakura's pink closet.

Since our last meeting, I was recently dying of starvation. It's been a day since then and now I'm really thirsty. It's like a desert's in my throat and I can't even swallow my saliva 'cause I'm super thirsty.

Last night, I was having trouble sleeping because I was super thirsty, like I said before. And then I discovered a leak above the closet and it was dripping down on the pink carpet.

I stuck my tongue out and started to 'drink' the leaking water.

It didn't taste too bad. I just hope the leak wasn't caused from an upstairs bathroom. If I'm lucky, it just might be the kitchen faucet.

But on the brightside, I made a lot of stories staring at her popcorn ceiling.

I made one about how pirates are sailing through the sea and they have to find some treasure hidden in a cave and another one about how these kids find a dragon egg and it hatches and they can fly wherever they want.

I wish I could fly wherever I want.

So if somebody hurts you, you could just fly away. Or if you're bored, you could fly away and roam the world. If you're tired of everything, just fly away and look at the beauties of the world to remind yourself that life's worth it.

I really do wish I had a pair of wings.

If I had three wishes, I'd wish for a pair of wings…a life supply of candy…and I think I'd wish for the ability for my doodles to come to life.

When I'm really bored, I like to doodle. Usually, since my mind "jumps erratically from one subject onto the next", according to Name at least, I draw a lot of cool stuff. If my doodles came to life, it'd be really awesome.

Name also says I have an overactive imagination. She says that I think too much.

Aiko laughed when she said that. She said that that was impossible. "_Her _thinking _too much_? Ha! That's like me being non-violent!"

I don't know why, but she hurt my feelings when she said that.

I know she was just kidding, but it still hurt. A lot of times, I argue with Aiko. I say a lot of things that are mean, but I'm just kidding. I wonder if I hurt her feelings when I say those mean things.

She says that she's made of steel, but I've seen her cry once.

I remember when I found out her boyfriend was beating her. I got really mad. I almost beat him up myself. But she told me not to.

They broke up. And I got happy because at that point, I thought nobody deserved Aiko. But I'm really glad that Gaara became her boyfriend. I like him.

I don't think he could hurt Aiko. He wouldn't hurt her like her other boyfriend would and I don't think he would've hurt her feelings either. Aiko is strong.

But she is also a girl on the inside. And no matter how strong a girl is, they are all feminine on the inside. She cannot deny the fact that she is female. She is different from men and she will not be like them, no matter how hard she tries. Aiko doesn't like what girls have become today.

That's why she's determined to become so different from everybody else. She hates it when she's the same as somebody else. She likes to be different.

"Lunchtime…"

The door opened, but not fully. Somebody's hand appeared and set down a plate of cold turkey and a bottle of water.

"Thank you," I said.

**~Aiko~**

"AGH!"

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked me when he saw me bang the table with my fork.

"These mashed potatoes are just so damned good!" I hissed, digging in with this stupid fork. This school's supposed to be filthy rich—why do they give out forks with mashed potatoes?

"These mashed potatoes aren't properly prepared," Neji grimaced, poking the delicious white goo. "My chef really does excel in great lengths compared to these underpaid peasants."

"Fuck you man, these are beautiful pieces of food," I said, scooping another mouthful into my piehole. "Oy Sasuke can I…uhh…"

The Uchiha sat beside me, glaring his ass off at Rai.

"Um, so Rai, can I borrow your—ehh…" I turned to Rai, who was sitting across the table from Sasuke and was also glaring her ass off.

"Awkward," I muttered, turning back to my food.

"What's the deal with them?" Tenten whispered from beside Neji. We all scooted one table away from the glaring couple and began whispering about them.

"Yeah, they're starting to scare me," Naruto shivered.

"It was 'cause yesterday, in the locker room, we heard the ninny-headed whores talking about how that dick Sasuke didn't even like Rai and that he was only with her to fuck her brains out," I said, whispering behind my hand.

"What the—ow!" I rubbed my head and turned towards the direction of where the can of soda came from. I saw Sasuke's outstretched hand and turned back to my table grumbling. "What a prissy assbrain."

"W-wait…" Hinata put her hand up as if to confirm something, "Is that t-true?"

Ever since that dumb blonde started talking to her, she got back to her stutter stage, but it wasn't as bad as before. It's pretty tolerable now. I barely notice it, so it's not a big deal.

"I don't know!" I shrugged. "You go ask the testosterone-filled boys over here. Who knows what they talk about in the locker rooms..."

All female eyes turned towards the members of the ~BADASS8~, who were suddenly shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

Well…it seems that these douches actually have hidden shit going on here.

"Neji-kuuuun," Tenten whined cutely, clinging to the blushing Hyuuga's shoulder. "What's all this about? What do you guys talk about in the locker room?"

I made a disgusted face at the two lovebirds. They really need to get a room.

But anyways, as soon as she asked the second question, Neji snapped out of her manipulation and shook his head. "Sorry Tenten, but what happens in the locker room, stays in the locker room."

Tenten squinted. "Oh really? If nothing happens in the locker room…well then, nothing happens between us."

Neji looked like he was about to die, which caused me and Naruto to burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Wow, what a pervert," Naruto snickered. I snickered beside him. "Yeah I know. I bet he gets blowjobs every day. Now that Tenten's letting up, he'll have to rub that shit by himself."

"What the—ow!"

"Shut up, stupid girl," Neji glared at me after he threw a milk carton at my head.

"Geez, you guys are a bunch of dickheads," I grumbled, rubbing the top of my head again. Gaara chuckled from beside me. So then I glared at him. What the hell? I swear all he does is make fun of me, chuckle, and glare. And that usually leads to our constant fighting.

"Naruto-kun, d-do you say bad s-stuff about us in t-the locker room?" Hinata asked Naruto innocently. The dude looked pretty nervous; he was sweating like a motherfucker in a hot springs and he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"U-Uh…."

"OH WOW!" Temari rolled her eyes. "That's real reassuring."

"Let's go, fellow chicks," I stood up, my nose high up in the air. "These fucking pricks are talking shit about us in their oh-so precious locker room. If they don't grow some balls to say it to our faces, we should just forget these fools."

"Yeah, fuck you guys," Temari sniffed, following behind me. But not before flicking Gaara in the back of the head.

"S-See you l-later, Naruto-kun," Hinata waved hesitantly as she joined our girl pack.

"_What a mess."_ Shizumi sighed and came to us while Rai followed wordlessly. Tenten was the first out the door.

We left the cafeteria and hid behind the cafeteria doors to see the boys' reactions.

Naruto put his head in his hands and yelled loudly, "It's all your guys' faults! If it wasn't for that stupid guy code…"

"Shut the fuck up, dobe," Sasuke rolled his eyes and joined the boys at the table. "A locker room is a locker room. You don't tell anybody about the shit that happens there."

"Well, then I hope you enjoy your life as a single man," Shino commented quietly, "Because I'm sure those girls will not just come crawling back for your sake. They will be waiting for your answer."

"What a fucking joke," Gaara rasped in the midst of their conversation. "This really isn't something we should worry about right now. Not with four of our friends are missing."

We quickly stowed away towards the school roof.

Temari let out a big sigh as she collapsed on fence that surrounded the school roof. "When he brought that up, I felt like throwing up. It's been three days, guys."

Hinata sprouted tears at the corners of her eyes. "I-I know…"

I sat down and pulled my knee up to rest my elbow on it. I stared hard at the ground. "This shit isn't going well, is it?"

"Uggghh, I can't believe we couldn't find them by now!" Tenten groaned, putting her chin in her palm as she took a seat next to Temari.

"Hey, guys, stop being so negative!" Rai tried to brighten the mood, but I could tell she was still pissed at Sasuke. She didn't fight with him as much as me and Gaara do, but since this was one of their very first fights, it's bound to get you pissed. I could see in her eyes that she wanted to backhand that prissy Uchiha so hard it'd land him in Jiraiya's ass. "Be positive!

"Alright," I deadpanned. "I'm positive that we're not gonna find them."

Shizumi and Hinata started to giggle, causing Tenten and Temari to start laughing. Rai cracked a smile and I smirked. "So…let's do this shit."

So then, after that, we thought like real smart bitches.

"Yumi disappeared three days ago when we were at Starbucks singing karaoke," Temari snickered at the memory. "The next day, Naruto told me this one, Name and Shikamaru probably went looking for her. And by the looks of it, Kiba probably came too."

"Then that's when everything started to get shitty," I nodded towards the girls in the circle we formed. "We got that fuckery of a picture, the whores are smirking in all their whory glory, and it's tearing us the fuck apart."

"Well…"

"I'm thinking…"

"Hmm…"

We all put our chins in our palms and thought for one damn second. This is like a motherfucking jigsaw puzzle. Then we all jumped in surprise when this quiet girl starts yelling.

Hinata's eyes widened. "That's it!"

We all stared at her curiously.

"The w-whores! They've been acting smug and suspicious ever s-since Yumi disappeared. T-They've got something to do with it!"

The girls cheered for Hinata. Well, that was stupid. How did we not get that? It was fucking obvious too!

I cracked a malicious grin. "Alright, so the whores are the big bang theory." We kept thinking for awhile until I snapped my fingers. Of course! "Holy shit, I'm awesome."

"Why is that?" Tenten asked me monotonously. I grinned ear-to-ear. "Well, ya bitch, we were listening in to the sluts in the locker rooms and they were all talking 'bout how Sakura was smart and that she tricked us!"

"Tricked us…how?" Temari wondered.

"I don't know, but we're getting somewhere!" I shouted excitedly, throwing my hands up.

"Tricked 'us'…you think….you think they mean that they tricked Name and them when they went looking for Yumi?" Rai questioned, scratching her head.

"Well I don't get how Sakura the dumbass could trick Name," I shrugged. "Actually, I don't get how that shitbrain of a whore could trick both Name _and _Shikamaru. Those two are geniuses!"

Shizumi shook her head. _"You are underestimating Sakura. You should remember that before, she used to be at the top of our class."_

"Oh yeah!" I slapped my forehead. "Damn, my head hurts. This is too much thinking."

"So Sakura has Yumi and she tricked Name, Shikamaru, and Kiba," Temari repeated slowly. That was all the clues we had.

"Alright this is good progress!" Tenten clapped her hands. "Let's go!"

"Ditch?" Rai grinned knowingly.

"Hell yeah," I snorted. "Let's go eat at FatBurger. I'm hungry as fuck."

"I'm not p-paying," Hinata shrugged. I narrowed my eyes. "Pssh, like we asked you to."

"You always a-ask me t-to pay whenever w-we go out!" She huffed as we made our way downstairs. "Y-You know, j-just because I'm a l-little bit wealthier, doesn't mean I don't m-mind sharing the t-tab."

"Well, we're one of those people who don't agree that sharing is caring," Rai shrugged. Hinata giggle and shook her head. "W-Whatever…it's n-not my money anyways."

"Thatta girl." Temari clapped her on the back.

As we passed by the schools front doors, we saw a banana yellow Ferrari Enzo parked outside the school. And I just lost my mind in an eye-gasm.

"OH MY DAMN!" I screamed in happiness and ran out the doors. "So beautiful, my baby," I kissed the black tinted windshield (I'm pretty sure that's illegal). The horn honked and scared me off the beautiful artwork.

"Get off my car, yeah." I looked up and saw the Ino look-alike bastard I hated so fucking much. "How's it going, Dyke-O?" Deidara smirked.

"Aw fuck, that car was hot. Then _your_ ugly-ass stepped out and suddenly everything turned to 100-pound shit."

"HAHAHA!" From another car behind them, this time a super awesome fire orange 2010 Lotus fucking Elise, a silver-haired fucker and the green-eyed dude I met at Christmas (I ran away from him when he asked me for money) stepped out.

"That's pretty funny, you ginger!" Hidan cackled. That's right, I remember this little dickface. He helped me bust out of jail with Sasori.

"Shut up, you dirty-mouthed dipshit!" I scoffed. Behind me, my friends sweat-dropped. I'm sure they knew who these assheads were. It's just that they didn't _know _them on a first-name basis like I did.

"Look who's talking," a cold voice I remembered _very _well came into my hearing range. The ocean blue Murcielago SV parked right beside Hidan's Lotus and out popped Itachi and Kisame. I made a bee-line towards their car and started inspecting it.

"So gorgeous…" I actually drooled. I wish I was this rich! Oh wait…

"Step away, pipsqueak," Kisame said as he pushed me by the head. That's how big and strong the blue fishtank was. He could move me back five feet just by pushing my head. Crazy.

"Oy, oy, it's my other dream cars!" Rai shrieked suddenly as two of the most exquisite automobiles I'd ever laid eyes on cruised in and parked in front of the Ferrari and Lotus.

The first one held Pein and Konan, which I already made acquaintances with. But they weren't what I was staring at. It was their bullet silver 918 Porsche Spyder that was lying right in front of my eyes.

I swear to all things violent that if it weren't for the fact that they were all gang members, I'd hotwire that motherfucker and burn rubber all the way to Mexico.

And when I looked to the side, where Zetsu and Tobi strolled out, I almost fainted if it weren't for Sasori catching me.

"Hohoho…I think I've gone to heaven," I proclaimed, lying back in this stunning redhead's muscular arms as I eyed that hunk of magnificent metal.

It was a pitch black Camaro SS but it was decked out with gold rims, two gold stripes on the hood, gold lights, and gold outlines on the windows.

"Oh my fuck," I sighed again in content. "I love you guys."

"Love you too…" Sasori chuckled, placing me upright and keeping an arm on my shoulder. At that point, I couldn't care less because those lovely cars blinded me with their beauty.

But then I snapped out of it 'cause I'm just that fucking smart.

"Oy, Sasori! Sorry, I didn't notice you!" I laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. He shrugged, still not taking his arm off my shoulder. "I don't mind."

"Why're you guys here?" Rai asked, coming towards me. Hinata and them stood by the door, probably scared of the Akatsuki members. I would be too, but I knew them already sooo no shit.

They wouldn't dare lay a single finger on moi.

They weren't stupid like everybody else. They fucking knew what would happen if they try to start shit with me.

"We needed to steal some files from Tsunade," Pein explained. I stared at him. He got pissy. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Dude you are eyes are just like circle, after circle, after circle…" I found myself moving my head in a circular motion over and over again.

"Hehehe…" From the side, Hidan snickered and tried to take some candid photo of me moving my head in a circle. I snapped out of it once I saw the flash of the camera and whipped my head towards him.

**(I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and forth! Chains and whips excite me! So many whips, you guys)**

"Haha…ha…" Hidan's laughter died out as he looked at the picture he took and cursed. "Fuck! Dammit!"

"What happened?" Kakuzu looked over at the picture and ended up laughing. "HAHAHA! You retarded idiot!"

Hidan looked really pissed. "I took a picture of the fucking sky! What kind of stupid-ass camera is this?" I laughed and pointed at him, "Wow, didn't know you were so stupid that you couldn't even take a fucking picture."

"Shut the fuck up, you ugly worm!"

"Ignore them," Rai put a hand up to me and Hidan while she tried to look all professional for Pein. "Anyways, what files do you need?"

Konan stepped up. "Confidential."

"Oh." Rai shrugged. "Then just to get some lousy files, how come you need the whole Akatsuki to retrieve them?"

At this, Pein looked visibly annoyed. "Originally, the mission was just for Itachi and Kisame. You know, a simple retrieval mission. But that retarded blonde excuse of a gangster complained about how Itachi's being 'favorited' and whatnot. So I had no choice but to tag him along or else I'd have to face a night of complaints from him. Then once that explosive-loving fool was in, Hidan cussed me out and demanded a part in it, and soon, everybody got going."

I put a hand on his shoulder and slapped a sincere look on my face. "I respect your leadership, Pein-sama."

He nodded at me. "And I respect your complete stupidity, Aiko."

My mouth twitched, but I knew better than to go against the leader of Akatsuki. Just 'cause I could fight them back and win, didn't mean that it wouldn't be hard. I'll just be a lazy-ass and shut up today. Nothing too bad there.

"In other news," Kakuzu grinned in that greedy manner of his, and then I knew that some type of money was involved, "I've caught wind that your precious Tumi or Sumi has been kidnapped."

"You mean Yumi," Rai deadpanned.

"Right, whatever." Kakuzu continued, "We _could _possibly find her for you…"

"What's your price?" I asked, getting to the point.

"Oh…just three hundred bucks…"

"Fuck that, we'll find her ourselves!" I huffed. "You know what you could buy with three hundred big ones? Three hundred chocolate bars. I'd rather have the three hundred chocolate bars."

He glared. "Fine, be that way."

"Do you need any assistance with your searc-," Sasori was cut off from his question from me when we heard yelling.

"WOO-HOO! Yeah, go Tachi!" All eyes turned towards the yell and another sound of complete laughter.

Off to the front doors of Konoha High, which was not too far from the parking lot that I was standing in, Temari and Tenten were laughing their asses off as Rai mounted Itachi's back. Itachi looked pretty pissed, but he kept walking anyways because she was pulling his hair. Oops wait, I meant ponytail.

"Get off me," he snarled.

"No way, man!"

I laughed too but then I got a wonderful idea.

"Hey," I poked Sasori's ribs with a mischievous grin on my face, "Gimme a piggy-back ride." I had to look up to see his eyes because I was pretty short compared to him. Scratch that, I'm no midget, I'm actually pretty tall. _He's_ just freakishly tall.

So poking his ribs didn't require too much reaching.

"Okay."

He squatted down so I could reach his back.

"Aw dude, you're the best!" I exclaimed as I jumped on his back. At this, Temari and Tenten burst into another fit of laughs. I felt like a fucking skyscraper on Sasori's back 'cause like I said, he was sorta tall.

He put his arms under my thighs as I let my arms shoot up towards the sky. "Woooo-hooo, this is way funner than I thought it'd be!"

"Glad I could make you happy," Sasori smiled. I couldn't help but stare at his smile. He didn't seem the type to smile often, so it made me feel pretty good to know that I'd partaken in the reason for his smiling.

Then somewhere off in the distance…

"Seriously, get the hell off me," Itachi glared at his little brother's girlfriend, who seemed oblivious to the "fuck-off" glare he was giving her.

"What the hell are you doing, yeah?" To my right, Temari had gotten hold of Deidara and jumped on his back. "Sorry, but it looked pretty fun!" Was her defense.

Deidara didn't seem as pissed as Itachi 'cause he was more perverted that Itachi was. He just used the piggy-backing ride shit to feel up Temari. And trust me, Temari had a smoking body. I zoomed in on his face and saw the little smirk he was sporting under all that faggity Ino hair.

I would tell her later, but I thought that little blonde douche needed some ass to feel up. Poor kid's probably hasn't gotten a good fuck since last year.

The rest of the Akatsuki members watched with amusement as their members were being mounted and forced into role-playing horses. Tenten snuck up on Kakuzu and jumped him. He didn't mind much. She was laughing when he asked her for five dollars. She thought he was kidding. But he was 100% serious.

"Pretty girl, pretty girl! Come, get on my back!" Tobi called out enthusiastically as he squatted in front of Shizumi. She grinned and happily made her way onto the masked man's back. Tobi's kinda pretty fucking weird. He's shady.

But I shook that complicated shit off 'cause I didn't wanna ruin this totally fucktastic piggy back ride.

"Hey Hidan," I smirked at the scowling silver-haired Jashinist, whose arms were crossed. Kakuzu left him for Tenten, so he was standing alone. "Lonely, huh? Can't even get a girl on your back?"

"Fuck you, you annoying-ass firecrotches!" At that, both Sasori and I stopped and glared at him.

"You are such a faggot," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Next time you call us firecrotches, I'll be sure to set fire to _your_ crotch," Sasori threatened, walking away again.

"At least Sasori's has a chick on his back! What's on yours, Hidan? Jackshit, that's what!"

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Sasori stopped so we could both watch that stupid cockhead whore himself around. I burst out laughing when he ran up to Hinata, who was red and flustered, and yelled at her to get on his back.

She hesitated, but was forced to 'cause he was yelling at her pretty loud.

"U-Uwahh…d-don't go too fast, p-please…" I could see from here that she wrapped her arms tightly around Hidan's neck as his arms were under her thighs.

"Ow, fuck! Ease up on the grip, will you?" Hidan glared up at her. She squeaked. "S-Sorry!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Let's have a race!" Temari suggested from the Ino-impersonator's back.

"First to that lamppost," Pein pointed at a lamppost about ten parking spaces away. "Wins a kiss from one Akatsuki member of your choice."

"Who wants that?" I scoffed rudely.

"Oh surely you'd want a kiss from me, Aiko-chan," Sasori smirked. I don't know why, but I blushed. "Shut up."

Aiko-chan sounded weird. Yuck. Gaara doesn't even call me that.

"Readddyy…"

We all lined up from our places, game faces on.

"Let's win this shit, Saso-kun," I whispered in Sasori's ear. He shivered, which made me grin. Yeah, I still got it. "Just kidding."

"GO!"

"AHHHHHH!" Yeah, that was Tenten screaming her head off. She had no idea that these guys could run so fast, even with hundred pound weights on their backs.

"Go Sasori, go!" I cheered on my horse as we neared the lamppost. I looked to check out my competition and it was pretty damn funny.

Tenten was screaming her ass off, which was probably distracting Kakuzu. Shizumi was grinning crazily on Tobi's back, since Tobi was doing pretty damn good. And then there were tears at the corners of Hinata's eye as Hidan decided to go berserk and scare the fuck outta her. Rai pretty much buried her face in the back of Itachi's neck and Temari looked like she was about to puke.

I, on the other hand, was cheering on my trustful steed. "Go Sasori! You better win this!"

Besides all the noise of the running (and the uncomfortable-ass bouncing as he ran), he said all calm and shit, "Why? Do you want a kiss from me that badly?"

"Ew, hell no," I shook my head, "I just hate fucking losing. Losing pisses me off."

"Okay," he nodded, "Then we won't lose." And then RIGHT when he said that, he fucking speeds it up and gets ahead of everybody else like some kind of damn booster button.

"Shit man, you're fucking amazing!" I exclaimed. He smiled. "Thank you."

"And the winner is…" We whooshed past the lamppost. "Aiko and Sasori!"

He spun me around in a celebration dance. "Fuck yeah, man!" We walked over to Hidan, who was muttering curses under his breath. "What now, fucktard? I fucking _beat _your ass!"

"Holy crap, I can't believe how much I hate your ass right now," Hidan glared at me, Hinata still tearing up from behind him.

"I-I'm scared…" She whimpered.

"Oy, don't be scared! It's just some purple-eyed piece of shit who loves to molest girls!" I responded with enthusiasm.

"You forgot some Jashinist cult leader who _loves_ to cut himself frequently on an every-day basis!" Sasori added cheerily, closing his eyes in mock joy.

Hidan was probably imagining the both of us being shot off a building and setting us on fire. I could tell by the look on his face. "Fuck you, you bunch of firecrotches!"

Sasori and I suddenly stopped laughing and teasing around to look at him seriously. We both narrowed our eyes and gave him the best glare we could.

It was funny though 'cause we didn't say a word and he already started apologizing.

"I-I'm s-sorry…"

I smiled. "Let's go Sasori. Let the asshole have his moment."

"I agree."

"I-I'm s-s-still scared…" We heard Hinata mutter as we walked out of that awkward little insulting circle. For awhile, I just sat on Sasori's back as he ran around. It was pretty fucking fun, y'know. You should try riding on some hot dude's back one day.

"What the fuck?" Since I was having too much fun riding Sasori, I didn't really notice the angered voices muttering at the entrances of Konoha High.

"Oy Sasori, you're really strong," I commented, resting my head on his shoulder when I got tired. I wrapped my arms around him for support, unaware of the people standing at the Konoha High doors.

"You're really light," he said back with a quirked eyebrow. I yawned. "Stop being a dirty liar. I eat like a fucking truck driver."

"You talk like one too."

"Aww, thanks."

"OY, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? Get off Hinata-chan, you bastard!" I heard that familiarly loud-ass annoying voice anywhere, deciding that Naruto decided to show up to the party.

Yup. There that orange little cockhead was, blowing steam out of his ears as he stomped around like an idiot in front of an already pissed off Hidan.

"Look kid, get the fuck out of my face before I pound your scrawny little ass in!" Hidan barked, scaring Hinata behind him.

"What? No way you can kick my ass! I'm way better than YOU are!" Naruto and Hidan were at each other's faces, barking away like angry little Chihuahuas.

"Oh my damn, look!" I pointed at Sasuke, who looked _very_, **very** ANGRY (even more angry than when I bought him a parrot and told him it was his long-lost brother), as he made his way towards Rai.

"Is she in trouble?" Sasori asked, interest flooding his features. I laughed. "Hell yeah. Just watch. It's funny as hell." We both turned towards the two Uchiha brothers and the blonde on one of their backs like it was some kind of fucked up sitcom.

"What the hell are you doing on _him_?" Sasuke seethed, motioning towards his annoyed looking brother.

"Uh, havin' a good time. What you doin' with _them_?" Rai smirked, nodding her head towards the ~BADASS8~, who were quickly dispersing to go yell at the Akatsuki members. I really didn't find any point in that. Why were they all so mad?

We were just having fun.

"Don't change the subject." Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at the two people he was closest with. "Now what the hell are you doing on his back, with your fucking legs around him and all that?"

"Calm yourself, little brother," Itachi's mouth twitched. "Your jumpy girlfriend here jumped on my back and absolutely refused to get off, no matter how much I tried to shake her off."

"Yeah man, calm down," Rai stuck her tongue out from behind Itachi's head. "After your dramatic glare-off in the cafeteria, I went outside to have fun and here you are ruining it."

"What is your problem? Why can't you just let it go?"

Rai narrowed her eyes; all the teasing wiped the fuck off her face. Uh-oh. Now she's really pissed. "It's nice to know that my boyfriend talks shit about me behind my back."

"Now co-,"

"Fuck off." She jumped off Itachi's back and walked back inside Konoha High, with that stupid sputtering Uchiha running after her. I snickered to myself about how prissy rich boy just fucked up his relationship. Good thing Gaara and I are doing pretty goo—

"Aiko."

I flinched. Eh. You hear that? That's the voice of one angry dude. Too bad it was Gaara.

"Hey, whassup?" Sasori turned around so I could face my boyfriend, who looked the same as he always did…TO THE NORMAL EYE.

Since I'm his girlfriend (hell yeah bitches, I get the title), it means that I know him better than most, right? So, _that_ means that I know when he's pissed, when he's like going emo on me, or when he's happy as fuck. To the naked eye, he just looks like some kind of emotionless guy.

But I know him. And right now, he did not look too happy.

"What're you doing?"

"Oh, we're having a race!" I grinned. You see, at this moment, I'm not thinking like I should be. I think it's because I'm on top of some super-hot guy, and my insanely hot boyfriend's right in front of me.

So when you're stuck in between two summer-status, twelve o'clock noon, Vegas-desert, Nevada in the summer, triple digit, dry ice, cigarette-end, camp-fire, lighter, sparkling firework, early morning coffee, carpet burn, halogen light bulb, gas station explosion, red-HOT, _**hot**_ guys, you're gonna wanna fucking melt.

And in conclusion, my mind's not working right and the gears are turning like shit 'cause I'm too high at the sight of both of their hotness to realize that I'm answering Gaara's questions very stupidly. Which will probably bite me in the ass later.

He just stared at me.

Then I got scared 'cause his eyes scare me sometime. So then I said, "Have you met Sasori? Nope, don't think you've met Sasori." I laughed awkwardly, pointing at my fellow redheaded Akatsuki, who looked the same as Gaara—expressionless.

"Gaara, this is Sasori Akasuna," I said as joyfully as possibly, even though in my head I'm virtually jumping off a cliff into a vat of boiling bird shit.

"I know who you are."

"Don't think I don't know who you are."

They stared each other down. Then I felt myself slowly sliding down Sasori's back. And when I stood up, they were almost forehead-to-forehead with lightning crackling between their eyes.

"Heeyyyy…guyssss…" I chuckled even more awkwardly, standing in between them as I tried to push them away from each other. I had a hand to each of their chests, y'know.

Allow me to rant for a second.

**~Whoooosssshh whoosh, whoosh. Into Aiko's inner girly mindset~**

OH MY GOD. OHMYGOD. .GOD.

OHHH-OOOHH-OOOOHHH. MY GOD.

FUCKIN FUCKITY HOTT. So muscular. So hard and toned and AHHHHH!

I'm literally jumping up and down in front of a screen of pitch black. And then I picture Gaara shirtless, then Sasori shirtless and then I faint from the intense level of hotness in the room.

Hoooly shit. It's like 120 degrees in here. AND IT'S COMING FROM THOSE BOYS.

Kill me, Kami. Kill me and take me to hot boy heaven.

PLEASE.

**~Back to Reality~**

**(Haha, sorry if that was kind of creepy. I was feeling weird today and then THAT shit let itself out of my head. Oh well.)**

"Umm…well, we're gonna go now…" Shit. Don't you hate it when your boyfriend wants to murder somebody? I do! I swear, it's so fucking annoying when Gaara gets pissed at somebody, and he starts to beat them up, and I, with the role of responsible girlfriend, have to either help him beat the shit outta that somebody or pull him off.

Now in my opinion, it's _way_ fucking easier to help him beat the shit out of somebody because that's fun and he'll be satisfied. But when I have to pull him off, it's like pulling a fucking hungry lion off a piece of seasoned meat.

And in this situation, this is what I have to do.

I have to get Gaara away from Sasori before he starts something because Kami knows if Gaara throws the first punch, Sasori wouldn't hesitate to punch back. And now I'd admit that'd make millions on pay-per-view (even better if their shirts were off), I don't like seeing my boyfriend get hurt. Or my friend get hurt either.

Don't get me wrong, Gaara fights awesome as fuck, he can kick ass any day, but I'm just sayin' that trying to beat the hell outta Sasori won't be too easy. It'd be like the world's greatest fight.

"Aiko?"

"Eh? What? Where?" I snapped out of my perverted musings and realized that drool was making its way down my mouth. I quickly wiped it off, stood straight, and chuckled nervously.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked me, leaning on the hood of Ino-faggot's Ferrari. "And why?"

"Well he was gonna help me find Yumi and shit," I shrugged, nudging Sasori. I really didn't wanna be here right now just to fight with Gaara again. I swear we fight about everything. "He knows where she is, right?" I turned to my fellow redhead for help.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, at Sakura's house."

I almost yelled at him, "Wait, really?"

His eyebrows came together in confusion. "Yeah, you didn't know? She's been there for about three days."

I slapped his arm. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

He seemed to find some sort of amusement in my fit of anger. Which I didn't really appreciate 'cause I didn't like it when people act like they're having a happy nice fuck of a time when I'm over here being stressed the fuck out. Like, what the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see I'm having some kind of dilemma? "Seeing as you were one of her close friends, I assumed that you knew."

"Don't assume anything with me, boy," I growled, getting into the front seat of the car and turning on the engine. Luckily, that dumbass blondie left the keys in the ignition. Who the fuck does that? "Now c'mon, let's go."

"Whatever you say," Sasori smiled as he got into the passenger seat.

I revved the engine and smirked. "This baby can go 217 miles per hour…I like it."

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto asked as we drove past him. I stopped the car to smirk at him. "I'm gonna find that little blonde fucker. I don't know about you, but I'm leaving now that I know where she is."

"Where is she?" Temari asked. The Akatsuki members had long since gotten rid of their dead weight (the females latching onto their backs) and were crowding around the beautiful Ferrari that I was now in possession of.

"_If you haven't figured it out yet…she's at Sakura's house." _Everybody sweat-dropped at Shizumi.

"If you knew that, why didn't you tell us before?" Rai asked, getting back from running around the school from Sasuke. She stood with her arms crossed beside the Ferrari, which was never a good sign. With her arms crossed, she could kill you with just her look.

Well, anyways, behind her, that stupid loser Uchiha was tapping her back and trying to talk to her and shit, but she was giving him like an Antarctica-cold shoulder so it was pretty fucking funny to watch.

"_I was waiting for you guys to figure it out…"_ Shizumi's orange eyes looked slightly sheepish and she rubbed the back of her neck.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CAR?"

"Who gives a fuck?" I yawned.

"So should we go to Sakura's house now, or like what?" Tenten shrugged.

"GET OUT OF MY CAR, YEAH!"

"Uh, I don't know. We could get in trouble for ditching," Temari mused, rubbing her chin.

"SOMEBODY LISTEN TO ME, UN!"

"Well…I-I don't know…m-maybe we should j-just go a-after school," Hinata said timidly.

"Well, fuck you guys, let's get on the road!" I yelled, stepping on the pedal and zooming on out of there. I was laughing really hard 'cause I heard that faggoty Ino look-alike screaming his tits off to get out of his car. But before I hit the streets, I shivered. And it's for one reason and one reason only…

I had just realized that I completely ignored Gaara while I was talking to Sasori.

And I didn't even mean it!

"AGH, I'm so stupid! Stupid!" I banged my head on the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk.

"Whoa, hey, calm down…" I felt the car veer off sharply to the left, while some asshole in an ugly Honda Civic blasted by honking his horn and cursing at me. Sasori re-directed the steering wheel though, so we were back on track. "What's the matter?"

"Waaahh! Gaara's gonna break up with me!" I cried, taking hold of the wheel and driving in the direction towards Sakura's house. By then, I pretty much knew where she lived 'cause fucking Sasuke lives so close by and I crash at his place all the time when I get pissed at Gaara and all the girls are somewhere else.

"And why is that?"

I sniffled. "'Cause I ignored him when I was talking to you!"

He looked at me pointedly, as if I was stupid or something. "Do you _really_ think that he'd ruin a relationship over something that trivial?"

When I nodded, he sighed. "That's ridiculous."

"Well, forgive me for being paranoid!" I huffed, turning sharply at a right turn. "We're not on the bestest terms right now."

He raised an eyebrow, which meant he wanted me to elaborate and shit.

"Well, we always fight about the stupidest things like every day, so we pretty much get pissed at each other _every day_." I took in a deep breath and let it out. "But he's still my boyfriend and I still love him so whateve…r…did I…?"

I looked towards Sasori in panic and I saw his eyes widened. And I was even more surprised than before 'cause I've never seen Sasori put this much emotion into his face.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah…you did…"

"Oh my…"

Then I heard a car screech and BAM! Next thing I know, I crashed that yellow-hot Ferrari Enzo right into a yellow-hot fire hyrdrant and it's cracked open, so the water's spurting out like a water fountain.

"I am so shocked." I deadpanned as the water soaked my head and through my clothes.

"About what you said or what you just did?" Sasori asked, equally zombie-like as me. I didn't even look to see how hot he looked with his hair wet and his shirt all wet to stick to his body.

I shook my head slowly. "I don't even know. But tell me…what did I say again?"

"You said that you loved Gaara."

"…Holy shit."

"I know."

"I think the world's ending."

"Don't overreact." Sasori finally snapped out of his numbness to look over at me, staring at the now-broken fire hydrant we ran into with nothing but a blank expression on my face. He waved a hand in my face, but I didn't really see it. All I saw was a blur.

I couldn't tell right now, but later on, I figured out that he had put me into the passenger seat as he backed up away from the fire hydrant and parked the car on the curb.

He put his jacket on me (which bore the Akatsuki symbol on it, which I could just get beat up for wearing since I was running with a different crew) and he led me out to sit and lean against a brick wall by the Ferrari.

"You should be happy." We both stared at the fountain we had created that was wasting water on the sidewalk.

"Why?" I asked, feeling like all the emotion had been sucked out of me.

"You found somebody to love." A slow grin was breaking into his face and I immediately knew what he was thinking.

"Oh god, don't start that Justin Bieber shit," I groaned, hitting my head back on the brick wall. "That's so corny man."

He shrugged, the grin still on his face. "Oh well. It's not like I'm a poet or anything."

I sighed, bringing my knees up to my chest. "Geez. Do me a favor, will ya? Don't tell the guy that I love 'im. He's gonna freak."

"What?" Sasori looked puzzled. "Why not? He'd say 'I love you too' and you two can get married and have vulgar little Aiko children running around."

"Because if I say I love you, he's either going to get attached to me or avoid me. It can only work two ways, Sasori."

"Well, my vote's up for telling him." Sasori stood up and walked over to his partner's car. "Oooh, this looks bad." I stood up as well and inspected the once-beautiful Ferrari Enzo.

The whole front part was dented into the shape of a fire hydrant and one of the lights were hanging off. The windshield was broken and one of the side-mirrors were missing.

"The back looks great," I pointed out cheerfully.

Sasori tilted his head, as if he couldn't believe that I had just half-totaled stupid Male-Ino's car. "Everything's destroyed."

"Ehhh, well no, not particularly," I shrugged, pointing at one of the front lights. "That one's flickering."

"Yeah, but the other one's gouged out," Sasori snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Agh whatta piece of shit!" I kicked it, which was virtually a no-no in my Ten Commandments to Admiring an Automobile.

Commandment #5: Never physically harm the automobile, for it is a fragile, sensitive being.

"What do we do now?" I asked Sasori. He was already walking away from me. "We walk."

I groaned. "_All _the way to _her_ house?"

"Yes."

"That's gonna take forever!"

"Then you should start walking."

**~Name~**

"My dad pretty much ditched us. My mom says that she scared him off, but I don't believe that. No man can be scared off by a lady. That's like cutting off your testicles."

"Too much detail," the blue-haired girl put a hand up.

"Oh sorry," Kiba blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well anyways, I think he just ran out on us. Probably got tired of the father role when I was born. He'd probably had enough with Hana-nee so with a new baby on the way, he probably booked it to the nearest town over and was never seen again…"

"Continue…"

"Oh well, my mom's real good with dogs, my whole family is, so she's a professional dog-breeder. My sister sells 'em and we make big bucks out of that, so that's why we're rich. I grew up spic and span, nothin' outta the ordinary." But then the Inuzuka smirked. "Well, that was until I met my fellow badasses."

Name rolled her eyes, but felt her own smirk spreading across her face. "Then enlighten me on your oh-so-badass acquaintances."

"Nothin' much to say except that we were the hot stuff at Konoha's middle school." Kiba paused to chuckle. "Heh…literally everywhere we went, girls just happened to attack us. It was weird at first, but now we're pretty used to it."

"Obviously."

"What I thought was weird though…was the fact that apart, before ~BADASS8~ existed, we were normal dudes. Nobody bothered us, girls were being civil to us, and guys still regarded us as normal human beings. But together, we were invincible. Together, stalker groups were formed and girls were anything but civil. Most of the guys get pissed just looking at us now."

"So that means we don't get many friends. The only friends we have are each other. Even if we wanted to leave ~BADASS8~, where would we go? You see, that's the thing with us. We're so close-packed that we wouldn't know what we'd do without each other. All the guys hate us, so no point tryin' to be buddy-buddy with them."

"Are you implying that you've no other choice but to remain with your long-time friends?" Name arched an eyebrow.

Kiba's eyes shot up in panic as he held up his hands. "No, no! I'm not saying that I'm stuck with 'em or anythin', but I'm just saying that we spend every waking moment together. It'd be nice to take a break once in a while."

Name shrugged. "Who says that you've got to create new friends? Why not spend your excess time alone?"

Kiba snorted. "Well, because…because…uhhh…"

The blue-haired girl smirked. "No reason, eh? Well, I believe that many of you Konoha High students fail to understand that there is absolutely nothing wrong with choosing to be a one-man clique. Many of you seem to believe that you'd caught some sort of disease or if you'd suddenly morphed into some troll simply because you'd opted to be alone. As if remaining solitary was a horrible thing. That it immediately transforms you into some loser. I, on the other hand, firmly believe otherwise."

The canine-esque eyes of the to-be vet blinked once. "Ehh…well, nobody really thinks about that kind of stuff."

"I sincerely wonder why."

"…"

"My favorite color's blue."

"Mine's gray."

"What's your favorite food?"

"I don't know. Anything meaty. Preferably beef and chicken. What about you?"

"I enjoy a nice serving of filet mignon and steamed lobster with a glass of thoroughly refrigerated champagne." The brown-haired male stared at her monotonously. She shrugged. "And I like pizza."

He grinned. "I like dogs."

"Me too. Very helpful…very joyful."

"What about you?"

"Dogs are acceptable. Though I adore birds…I enjoy reading. You?"

"Hehe…umm…don't tell any of the guys but…" Kiba leaned in and whispered, "I like scrapbooking." Name blinked and Kiba almost thought he made a mistake.

_Oh god _He panicked _What if she thinks I'm some sort of lame-ass granny for liking scrapbooking. I'm such a fucking loserrrr…_

Then Name burst out laughing uncontrollably. At first, the Inuzuka was puzzled. What was possibly so funny? But then he quickly frowned and turned his back on her, pouting in the small corner that he had.

The blue-haired female wiped a tear from her eye as she descended from her laughing high. "O-Oh, I-I apologize, Kiba. I didn't mean to burst out in laughter like so. It was a slip of a mouth."

She took notice of the dark squiggly waves radiating off of the pouting boy as well as the purple aura that encircled him. She sweat-dropped. "E-Eh…I didn't mean to offend you, Kiba."

He still sulked in the corner, the purple aura turning violet and the squiggly lines reaching the tip of her nose now. She felt the pressure of it crushing her.

Then she felt remorseful. "I apologize if you took offense to my sudden burst of laughter."

Kiba remained unceremoniously quiet for a while and then muttered quietly, "That was mean."

"Aww, come on…it was far from intentional," Name defended herself, moving closer to him to try and reverse his mood. In the midst of his upset manner, he had turned to face his corner and thus had his back to her face.

She didn't want to see his back, backs were something she was not fond of, but she wanted to see his grinning face again. For awhile now, she'd been addicted to his smile. It sent her flying once she saw him grin, though she'd regularly refuse to admit it, even to herself.

"I didn't expect you of all people to laugh," the offended Inuzuka grumbled, remaining somewhat unresponsive to her attempts of reconciliation.

"Well, I'll refrain from doing so again," Name offered, but he continued to sulk. She sighed. "How 'bout I treat you to Beefs R' Us later this week?"

He perked up with a canine-like excitement gracing his rough features. "Really?" She nodded in confirmation. "Really."

"But as a male, you'll be subjected to pay."

His face melted back into a very lippy pout. "Aw."

Name giggled at his face. "What a cute face. It's too bad that that's all you have."

He went back to sulking and this time, Name didn't feel too bad about it. She chuckled to herself at his cute, puppy dog pouty face. She knew that if he ever pulled that on her, she'd never be able to resist it.

And Kiba on the other hand…well, he was secretly doing flips in his head just 'cause she called him cute.

**~Rai~**

"It took you guys forever to show up! Geez, I was growing a wart on my ass by the time you fucks decide to get here!" Aiko was really sarcastic when on the rare occasion, she shows up somewhere earlier than we do.

Though we had a pretty good excuse. She got a head start _and_ she was driving a Ferrari. Ferrari's are Italian and therefore invincible.

"Shut the fuck up, you useless piece of crap! All your complaining is making me sprout dicks on my head!" And that refreshingly dirty mouth would belong to Hidan.

"What are we doing at her house?" Temari asked in distaste as she examined the large mansion in front of her. "I remember mooning this bitch at Christmas and I swore never to step foot at her doorstep again."

"Well, this is where Sasori says she is," I shrugged, looking up at the tall, oak doors. The large group behind me was inspecting her house as well. And by "her", I meant that pink-headed whore of a female.

"I'd like to remind you all that I am very rarely wrong," Sasori chimed from behind me.

"Well, who wants to ring the doorbell?" Itachi deadpanned. I was wondering why he was still here, but I figured that I shouldn't question it and just let him stay. He wasn't a bother and I didn't mind having him there.

It was better than having his no-good, prissy boy brother here beside me. Well, he was behind me, but I'm still acting like he isn't here.

"I'm not doing it!" Aiko declared, leaning against the large fountain in Sakura's frontyard. "Me and Sasori got here first, so you unlucky bastards can count us out."

Deidara stormed up to her and shook a fist in her face. Under normal circumstances, he'd lift her up by her shirt and pound her face in and then they'd start a fight and eventually end up in the hospital together.

But sadly, Aiko was Gaara's girl and if you messed with anybody that Gaara favored, well, good-bye to you.

And even though Gaara and Aiko were currently on bad terms, it still wouldn't sit well with that drug cartel heir if somebody tried to land a punch on his girlfriend.

"I hate you so much, un!" Deidara cried, glaring at Aiko's smirky-ish face. "I can't believe you totaled my car, un!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Gaara staring intensely at the pair, just to see if any violence would come out of it. I was pretty sure Deidara could see him too. He was picking his words very carefully.

"Hey, hey," Aiko put her hands up as if it were a caution sign. "I didn't _total_ that baby. Just a few damages here and there."

"Fuck you, yeah!"

"Besides," Aiko continued, putting a hand on her arch-enemy's shoulder. "With your money, you'd be able to fix that shit up in no time, eh?"

Unfortunately, Deidara lunged at Aiko, but Itachi and I held him back before he could do any real damage. I glanced at Gaara. He looked ready to attack, tense and all, but he leaned back against the wall when he saw that all was under control.

Aiko, the cocky son of a bitch, just had her arms crossed and leaned back when Deidara came a step closer to her.

"You better get me a new car, yeah!"

"Like I would do that, fuckhead."

"I HATE YOU, UN."

_Ding dong!_

We all looked at who actually had the guts and maturity to ring the doorbell. Kami knows none of us actually wanted to do it. It was like doing a chore.

"_This is getting ridiculous."_ Shizumi said, looking at us with bored eyes. _"Let's just get the job done here and go home. I'm getting tired of all these weird situations popping up in my life."_

"Welcome to our world, honey," Aiko shrugged as the door opened. And we were met with the ugly, horrifying face of Chiruki Satsugama.

Her shit-colored hair was tied up into a long ponytail and she wore a standard pink Juicy Couture jogging outfit. She was smirking until she saw my face. By then, she was full-out frowning. "Like, what are you whores doing here?"

Then her brown eyes swept the group and they lit up once they spotted the guys.

**~Chiruki's Robotic Mindset~**

Targets acquired.

Target: Sasori Akasuna spotted. 40 degrees latitude 50 degrees longitude

Target: Itachi Uchiha spotted. 41 degrees latitude 51 degrees longitude

Target: Sasuke Uchiha spotted. 42 degrees latitude 52 degrees longitude

Target: Hidan spotted. 45 degrees latitude 55 degrees longitude

Target: Deidara spotted. 48 degrees latitude 58 longitude

Target: Naruto Uzumaki spotted. 50 degrees latitude 59 degrees longitude

Target: Neji Hyuuga spotted. 51 degrees latitude 60 degrees longitude

Target: Shino Aburame spotted. 52 degrees latitude 63 degrees longitude

Target: Gaara Subaku spotted. **DING DING DING! Mind overload. Mind overload. Major meltdown. Ma…jor…melt…down…**

**~Imagine a red screen like panning for targets, if that makes sense~**

"Oh, hi there, boys!" Chiruki giggled. "Like, what brings you hotties out here?'"

"Really bitch, really?" Aiko was glaring daggers at the girl who was giving her boyfriend googly eyes. But it seemed that nobody heard her. Well, except for me.

"Heh," Hidan adjusted his rather revealing jacket and smirked while walking up to her. "Unlike you cock-sucking shits, this girl knows how to treat a man right."

"You're not a man. You're a dickless assface who thinks he' s a man," Aiko deadpanned.

Hidan's mouth twitched and I could tell he was about to unload a string of curses on her ass. But luckily, Itachi intervened.

"Excuse me, but is this Sakura Haruno's house?" Itachi asked, looking as uninterested as ever. Well no shit it's Sakura's house. He already knew that, since his house was not that far away. He just wanted to see if she was willing to share information.

"Yeah, yeah, but like, she's not important right now," Chiruki smiled, particularly at Gaara, who was staring off into space. "Well, hello there Gaara-kun!"

He jumped, obviously surprised, but then returned to staring off into space. She squealed at his "greeting".

"Hey listen, hussy," I said to her, getting annoyed. This was taking _way _too long. "Either let us in or you'll find yourself in a **very **uncomfortable position in the next two seconds."

"Like, eep!"

"That's what I thought." I pushed past her and walked inside. Pinky's house was pretty big. Well duh. She was super rich, what was I expecting? Anyways, it seemed too big and I didn't wanna take the time to look through it. It'd take hours.

"Search the house. Meet back in approximately an hour," Sasori commanded. We all nodded and started looking.

I sighed. This was gonna be a long-ass day.

**~Shikamaru~**

Ugh.

Did I mention that I was actually captured and contained in a pink-ified closet for two days straight? No? Well, I'd like to inform you that I was drugged by that sneaky bastard of a butler and was dragged into a closet which happened to be too pink for my tastes.

If I'd been released a few hours after my capture, I would've been peachy fine, no hard feelings.

But it's been two days already and I've been fed two servings of cold turkey.

But it's not that that bothers me. It's the fact that I'm so bored. I've been sleeping for the majority of the time, which actually relaxes me for awhile, but then I wake up and am bored.

There's not much to do inside a closet.

Besides, this closet housed clothes that didn't even seem Sakura's style. The skirts were about an inch above the knee and the shirts had sleeves on them and covered the midriff.

There were no heels in this closet—just sneakers. No makeup kits or purses either. Just a few duffel bags here and there.

I didn't even think this was Sakura's closet. Maybe it was her cousin's closet or some other chick's closet. Anybody but Sakura.

But then I remembered that she used to wear this kind of stuff before ~BADASS8~ ruined her life.

I shook my head. She was such a smart girl too.

This all so troublesome. If she hadn't been kidnapped, I could've been sitting at home, eating a nice cold bowl of cereal right now. Or sleeping undisturbed.

Whichever appeals to me the most.

And don't think I haven't attempted to escape this absolutely boring closet. From the times when I'd wake up and try to look for something to do, I tried to concoct some fool-proof escape plan.

Unfortunately, my will to escape isn't very strong and therefore, I didn't _try _to think of a plan. I just sat there and thought something'd come to me eventually.

And as you've seen, nothing's come to me. No results. I'm still stuck here.

"Oi, let's just ditch these losers! This is getting boring real fucking fast!" I sat up.

That language sounded awfully familiar. I had half a mind to think it was Aiko, but the tone of voice was obviously male.

"Shut up and keep looking, yeah. You're almost as annoying as Dyke-O, un," another voice grumbled, seemingly annoyed and discouraged.

"Fuck this man!" The aggressive voice snorted. I could hear his footsteps getting closer to my closet. He was stomping, actually. "I'm just gonna hide my ass in this closet. Hopefully, they'll all be too fucking stupid to notice I'm gone."

Then, the door was opened and light filtered into the room. It burned my eyes.

"What the fuck?"

**~Naruto~**

The sunkissed boy was casually walking throughout one of his ex-friend's mansion, his big blue eyes glancing at every door that he passed by.

"N-Naruto-kun…do you think we s-should check t-that r-room?" He looked to his side and saw a shy girl walking beside him. She pointed to a room off to the side. He had to look down; she was shorter than him, after all.

He inwardly smiled. The timid Hyuuga female had grown on him for the past few months. What with the arrival with the new girls and his friends being attracted to them, he was forced to tag a long and inevitably ended up conversing with the unappreciated beauty.

He found out she wasn't so shy after all, not once you got to know her.

Well, she was still pretty shy around him, but not as much as before. To be truthful, he actually found her shyness pretty cute nowadays.

"Ehhh…sure, why not? Can't hurt to check the kitchen!" He exclaimed, dragging her to the third room on the fourth floor. The exuberant freshman took a peek inside before pulling his long-haired companion out.

"There's nothing inside there, Hinata-chan," Naruto shrugged. But then he turned his attention towards a cabinet next to the room he just checked. The cabinet next to the third room on the fourth floor.

"But hey, let's check here!"

They stood in front of said cabinet, simply staring at it.

For a second, they felt the need to resist from opening the cabinet. They had no idea why they felt that way, but they just did. It seemed like whatever was in the cabinet was not to be interrupted.

"W-What are y-you waiting f-for, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked timidly, trying to encourage the both of them. The hesitant male shrugged, suddenly feeling not sp hesitant. "Oh well, here goes."

His long, tan arms reached out for the cabinet knobs and he pulled them open, the creaking noise scratching against his ear.

"O-Oh my…" The bashful female put a hand to cover her mouth in surprise.

"Holy shit!" On the other hand, the perpetually high-spirited blonde felt his enthusiasm hit a new level when he saw the cabinet's contents and cried out in eagerness.

"S-Shh, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata reprimanded gently, putting a single finger to her lips. "Y-You might wake t-them."

"Heh heh…sorry Hinata-chan." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

But both quieted down, one more so than the other, to stare at the angelic scene laid out before them.

The rough, tough and playful Inuzuka that they all knew and loved was sleeping peacefully, albeit cramped in the small cabinet, and the most tender expression graced his sleeping face.

Then beside him, a simple blue-haired girl rested her head on the brown-haired boy's shoulder, an expression of complete calm beautifying her face ten-fold. She had her head on his shoulder while his head rested on top of hers.

His strong arms wrapped protectively around her as her own petite arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

The scene was absolutely precious.

**~Rai~**

"You stupid dumbass," Aiko growled as the group reassembled an hour later in Sakura's living room. "Could you be even more of an asswipe than you already are?"

"Hey, you shut the hell up, you ugly fuck!" Hidan jabbed a finger in her face. "I don't see _you_ finding any of your fucking friends, huh?"

"Break it up, break it up," I put a hand on each of their foreheads and pushed them both apart. "No need to insult each other with words that you've insulted each other with before."

"Hey, fuck you!" They both yelled out at me.

Naruto burst out laughing, but was quickly silenced by Name, who was sitting beside him with a sour expression. "You shut your mouth, Naruto. Before, your foolish antics were barely acceptable, but now they're beginning to test my patience."

Naruto gulped and turned away from the bitter girl. "S-Sorry."

"Thank god you guys finally found us," Kiba rubbed his head, still trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. "I was starving in there."

"You looked fine to me," Naruto smirked, ignoring the bad vibes that Name was giving him at the moment. Kiba glared at the smug blonde. "Did I? You looked fine too, two Christmases ago when we went to Sasuke's house and you were so drunk off your ass that you ran around naked throughout his whole house AND neighborhood."

Sasuke, from across the room, smirked at the memory. "Though my mother was embarrassed and my brother thoroughly scarred for life, Emiko sure did have a good show out of that one."

From behind, Temari, Shizumi, and Tenten were laughing hysterically with Hidan and Deidara.

"What a faggot!" Hidan exclaimed, fat tears rolling down his eyes.

Hinata giggled. "H-How scandalous, Naruto-kun."

Naruto, a bright red by now, grumbled, "Cheap trick, dog-breath."

"Not my fault you can't handle two sips of beer," Kiba grinned, further enhancing the laughter going on behind him.

"You see, Naruto doesn't really have a stomach for alcohol," Neji simpered, a snicker making its way out of his lips. "You should see him drink one bottle. He'll be so drunk, tying his shoes would be the equivalent of solving a Rubik's cube."

"Pfft," Sasuke snorted, "Drunk or not, tying his shoes is still a problem for this idiot."

More laughter erupted throughout the room.

Gaara answered, "It happens on a daily basis. Last week, he tripped over himself while were playing basketball about five times because his shoes weren't properly tied."

"N-No more!" Tenten clutched her side, looking insane as she laughed. "T-Too much!"

"You guys are mean!" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

"What were you three doing at Sakura's house anyways?" Shino asked the three previously missing teenagers, successfully getting us back onto the subject.

"We'd decided to go looking for Yumi ourselves, Shikamaru and I," Miname answered, yawning in the process. "We figured that with both of our brains, we'd be able to find her quickly and efficiently without having to bother you all and have you tag along."

I sweat-dropped. "Nice to know we're loved."

"Well, you get it, right?" Shikamaru drawled, staring at me with his beady black eyes. "If we brought one of you, the rest of you would want to come and soon enough, we'd be forced to bring you all along. And if we brought such a large group for an infiltration mission, the chances of succeeding were slim."

"Well, shit," Aiko slapped her thigh. "You make it sound like some kind of ninja mission or something!"

"Anyways," Name continued, "We were unfortunately graced with our own eavesdropping tag-along," she sent a scalding look at a suddenly guilty-looking Kiba, "and were forced to let him ride with us. Besides, we'd been too far along to just drop him off somewhere anyways."

"So we'd successfully infiltrated this house, but we'd come across some complications," Name shrugged. "Kiba and I were locked into a cabinet by a completely senile old butler, but Naruto managed to open it…which I have no idea how he managed to do that."

All heads turned to Naruto, who was watching the ceiling fans go round and round.

"Hey kid," Hidan slapped him upside the head, jolting him out of his ceiling fan stupor, "We're asking you a fucking question. How'd you open the damn cabinet?"

"Huh? Oh, it was already open," Naruto shrugged. "It was never locked."

"What? That's impossible," Name shook her head. "I heard that insane old man lock the door. There's no way Naruto would've been able to just pull it open."

"Maybe that butler just pretended to lock the cabinet door just to mess with you," Temari suggested. "It's possible, you know."

"Well…" Name decided to just let it go. She sighed. "Whatever. Well, that's how Kiba and I were stuck in that cabinet. I have no idea of the trouble that Shikamaru has gotten into."

We all looked towards Shikamaru to get a story out of him. We sweat-dropped when we spotted him napping soundly on the couch, blowing a long-living snot bubble.

Naruto heaved a makeup kit he found on a shelf at the sleeping boy, but his aim was off and it crashed through Sakura's glass coffee table.

"Dammit."

"You suck. Let me show you how it's done," Aiko grinned evilly at a disappointed Naruto as she grabbed a fistful of bras from the dirty laundry pile by the door and chucked it at Shikamaru.

"What the fuck?" Aiko's voice rose when she saw that Shikamaru had some kind of danger repellent shield on him. The clothes were blown away by the ceiling fans and Shikamaru remained sleeping and untouchable.

"That's creepy," Itachi commented, watching us freshman making fools of ourselves. "I didn't know freshman were so interesting."

"Neji, go take care of this," Gaara rolled his eyes. "This is wasting time."

The male Hyuuga nodded and walked over to the couch where the idle boy currently retired to.

"OY." Neji kicked him in his side and sure enough, pineapple-head fell off the couch. He sat up, a lazy yet annoyed expression on his face. "What the hell, man? I was having a great dream!"

"What, were you getting a blowjob?" Hidan asked excitedly.

"No, I imagined you all being fed to man-eating goblins," Shikamaru responded, as if he were still sleeping.

"That's nice," Sasuke snorted.

"Hey, people! Let's get back on track!" Kiba yelled, clapping his hands. "And anyways, I still wanna know what happened to you, Shikamaru."

"That stupid butler drugged me and dragged me into the closet," he mumbled, slowly ambling back up on the couch and turning his back on us as he went back into his sleeping position. "I'm really sleepy so buzz off."

"What the fuck kind of butlers does this bitch hire?" Aiko cried, stamping her foot on the ground.

"Um, excuse me, but like, get the hell out of Sakura's house before I like, call the cops or something." Then this stupid bitch, Michi, walks in, her arms crossed acting like she's the shit and all.

"Whatever, our business here is finished for now," Name declared, standing up and walking out the door with the rest of us following.

"Wait!" Michi called, but none of us really listened. "I like, didn't mean you guys! Like, those whores can leave, but like you hotties can stay if you want!"

"Yeah, like stay!"Chiruki called from behind her. "Gaara-kun!"

"Fuck off!" Aiko called back, raising her middle finger into the air as we assembled outside of Sakura's mansion. "Get your own boyfriend!"

"Well what a waste of our fucking time," Hidan scoffed.

"Waste of time?" Shikamaru dragged, standing lazily beside Name. "You mean to say that finding us was a waste of time?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Give it back!" Naruto was yelling at Itachi, who seemed to be looking through his phone. He was trying to reach up towards the very tall Itachi, but ended up receiving a face full of Uchiha palm.

"Wow. Interesting images you have here, Naruto," Itachi mused, looking pretty happy with Naruto's phone. The knuckle-headed blonde, on the other hand, was crying and whining and all that good stuff.

"Quit your bitching Naruto!" Aiko yelled, covering her ears with both of her hands. "It's fucking annoying."

"So are you," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Oh really? Really?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes. _Really_."

"You Uchihas are all the same," Temari sighed.

"Give it back, you stupid older version of Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "Naruto, get off my brother," Sasuke deadpanned as he watched his best friend climb onto his brother's head.

"No, shut up teme! I can do whatever I want!"

"Oy, blondie!" Deidara called out to the struggling Uzumaki. "Getting onto that bastard's head isn't a good idea, yeah!"

"Shut the fuck up, Ino-chan," Aiko grinned cheekily, "I bet you're just jealous that Naruto's on top of Itachi and you're not."

"You're disgusting," Itachi commented in that boring secretary voice of his.

Deidara looked furious. "As if I'd want to hump that dickless loser, un!"

Itachi then turned to the angry blonde, who found his anger slowly deflate as he stared at Itachi's famous evil eye. "Dickless am I? Who's gotten the vasectomy?"

Deidara quickly turned red. "Hey! It was for medical reasons, yeah!"

Meanwhile, Aiko was laughing in the background. "HAHAHA! You're really _cocky_, even though you don't _have what it takes_."

Then Sasuke let out a chuckle. "Heh. Clever wordplay there."

Aiko grinned at him. "I know."

But then Sasuke went back to his 'Shut-Up' face. "But you're still a dumbass."

The last thing I saw on Aiko's face was a big, fat red tick mark.

Soon, all of us were fighting with our words and I was standing in the corner with Name, watching with amusement.

"This stupidity thing you all have got going on," Name motioned towards all of them who were bickering, laughing, or watching from afar, "It's really irritating. The fact that you high school students are acting like deprived kindergarteners is really ridiculous. Cut your crap and let's get a move on. We're finding Yumi by sundown and when I mean sundown, I mean sundown dammit."

We stopped fighting to listen to her. But then we all got pretty scared.

"But where?" Asked Hinata, who was basically the bravest one out of the bunch right now. "T-This was the only clue w-we had. And n-now that we k-know she's not h-here…where s-should we go?"

It was silent again. We were dumbfounded!

Well, until Sasori piped up, looking like he'd remembered something important. "I didn't tell you guys?"

"Tell us what?" Gaara narrowed his eyes.

Sasori ignored the look and seemed to be talking straight to Aiko, which pissed off Gaara even more. "Sakura has two houses."

"EH?" It seemed as if all of us face-fell at the same time, causing some sort of mini-massive earthquake.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Hidan was the first to stand up from the face-fall and started to run around, yelling until I could see the veins pop out from his head and his neck. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL US THAT BEFORE?"

Sasori put a hand up to Hidan's face. "I'm not subjected to answer to you."

"Hooolly FUCK!" Aiko rolled around in the ball. "SO. FUCKING. STUPID."

Everybody else was either freaking out or shaking their head. Most of the serious people were shaking their heads. Yeah, you could tell who those were.

"Where is this second house located?" Name asked, going instantly into business mode. I could tell she wanted this done and she wanted this done _now._

"I don't exactly know where, but I could drive you there," Sasori shrugged. "It's not too far."

"What's the deal man?" Shikamaru yawned. "Why hold back on time-saving information like that?"

Sasori sighed. "Well I apologize that I don't think about Sakura's house every second of my life. But honestly, I would've thought you guys would know. The ~BADASS8~ I mean."

Naruto scratched his head. "Well, now that you mention it, I do recall her having more than one house."

"Now that I think of it," Kiba put a fist under his chin, initiating his "thinking position", "We all have more than one house. Hm."

Everybody else shook their head with a sweat-drop going down their heads. Rich kids.

"Let's get outta here," Temari barked. "I'm getting hungry and I promised myself I wouldn't eat until I found that little blondie."

"Well Sasori," Aiko grinned at him. "Lead the way."

Sasori smirked. "Let's go."

**~…+…~**

"LIKE, OMG, SAKURA!" The brown-haired Konoha High cheerleader speedily pulled out her phone and dialed in her leader's phone number like lightning.

"_Ugh, like what? I'm like, busy right now."_

"You know those bitches? Like, they came over!"

_Chiruki heard the crashing of plates and glasses. "Like, WHAT?" She winced at Sakura's tone of voice. "__**HOW**__?"_

"They like threatened me so I just like, _had_ to let them in! And then they like, found that stupid blue-haired whore and Kiba-kun."

"_You idiot!" Sakura screeched. "Like why the hell did you let them through?"_

"They like forced me to! I'm like, not letting anything happen to this face," Chiruki declared defiantly. She was too self-absorbed to hear it, but Sakura face-palmed loudly through the phone.

"_Ugh…just like, whatever. Where are they headed now?"_

"I like, don't know! I just like, told them to get out of your like, house!"

_Sakura audibly groaned. "AAUUGGH! You are like, so totally no help at all, Chiruki!"_

"I'm like, sorry, but Gaara-kun was here, and so was Aiko-bitch, and I like, thought that looking pretty was like, better than trying to keep them in here," Chiruki said in disgust, flipping her hair as she pressed the phone to her ear. "Sasuke-kun was here too."

"_Like, BYE Chiruki! You are like no help at all, and I like, don't care if Sasuke-kun's there! I live like, five minutes away from him. I totally sneak into his house every other day."_

**~Somewhere Far Away~**

A certain younger Uchiha sneezed, causing everybody in the ocean blue Murcielago SV to look at him.

"Ooh, looks like someone's talking about you," Rai taunted in a sing-songy voice. Sasuke was about to glare, but then he shivered.

"I just felt like someone said something really disturbing about me," Sasuke said, his eyes wide.

"Oh hush up, it's probably nothing," Rai waved her hand dismissively. He shrugged and forgot about the whole matter, just 'cause she said so.

It was probably nothing anyways, but he felt like it was something creepy that he should know about.

**~Gaara~**

"Where did you say we were going again?" Gaara icily asked the front seat driver aka Sasori. Gaara was currently sitting in the passenger seat of his fellow redhead's decked out 1970 Camaro.

"Sakura's house," Sasori responded in an equally scathing manner. "Surely your attention span is not as small as I perceive it to be, because that question has repeated itself time and time again for the past ten minutes."

Gaara growled in annoyance and stared out the window, watching the trees and the street flash by as he let his anger subside. Kami knows if he lost control of himself, the rest of the gang would find two redheads going at it by the sidewalk.

He trusted in his fighting abilities enough to know that he could beat anybody. And he also knew that fighting Sasori Akasuna of the Akatsuki was going to be more difficult than his previous bouts. Some fights were easier than others, and some harder, but no matter what, Gaara Subaku _always _won.

Be it Sasori Akasuna or not.

But the whole world knew of his anger management problems, so he tried to tone it down at times. It was working for the better part of a few years, but then people like _this_ guy irk him so bad that he needs to do his calming exercises from time to time.

"How are you and Aiko going along?"

The previously glaring emerald-eyed teen was caught off guard at the odd question. "Uhh…fine…I guess."

"I hope the situation this morning didn't hinder anything," Sasori continued nonchalantly, staring straight ahead at the road as he went on driving the vintage car. "It was just a game, and no feelings were meant to be hurt."

Gaara narrowed his black-ringed eyes upon remembering the memory. "My feelings were not hurt, be sure about that. But you cannot expect a man to be pleased when he sees his girlfriend in such close proximity to another man, on his back no less."

The man behind the wheel shrugged. "Well I apologize. I too, would be thoroughly upset if I were in your situation."

Gaara rolled his eyes and went back to staring outside the window in lesser aggravation. "No harm done. Although next time, I expect to see your hands off of her or anywhere that near her rear end again. A guy can get worried sometimes."

The Akatsuki member beside him allowed a small smile to pass his lips. "Aiko is very fiery, no? I've never met anybody quite like her."

"I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing," the Subaku grumbled, placing his chin on his palm in a pouty manner.

"Oh?" The Freshman's grumbly tone of voice piqued Sasori's interest. "But before, you said you two were doing fine? Is something the matter?" Sasori Akasuna was a cunning man indeed. For he knew that the couple fought a lot and that they were not always on good terms, but he wanted to hear it from Gaara's side.

After talking to Aiko, he was sure that the girl was madly in love with this Gaara, and he swore to himself that he'd get the boy to admit it too. For he was a secret romantic. Sasori's favorite books were under the genre of romance due to the fact that he found it interesting and charming. Though nobody else knew of his secret interest, he was sure to take his fantasy in literature and adapt it to real life.

And the best way to experiment with that was to offer assistance to a young, naive high school couple.

"I like her, a lot, but I have no idea why we find ourselves fighting often," Gaara sighed, unknowing to the fact that he was opening up to the older teen. "It seems as if one little comment will set off the spark and she'll blow up in my face about it."

"That's to be expected of a person like her," Sasori chuckled. "She, much like yourself, has an extremely short fuse. And when two people with short fuses combine, well, in the words of my partner, they explode with a big bang. What I'm saying is, you have to be the man and you have to be the one with patience because Kami knows that she will have none of that."

"You've got that right," Gaara said under his breath. He was used to adding little side-comments about his girlfriend here and there, but when he chooses to mutter them around her, he'd find himself walking to the nurse's office with a rather large bruise on his forehead.

So he was used to having to secretly utter the offending words, just for the sake of saying them because he found it hard to keep them inside his head for just himself to snicker at.

"Oh well, you two are still Freshman," Sasori shrugged, taking a quick turn to the left. "You've got a long way to go."

**~In A Very Old, Souped-Up Sky Blue Bugatti~**

"HOLY SHIT, YOU FUCKING ASSFACE! CAN'T YOU DRIVE RIGHT?"

"NO, APPARENTLY I CAN'T, YOU RETARDED PIECE OF SHIT!"

"STOP FUCKING YELLING, UN!"

"Oh god. Take me home," groaned a very bored, yet annoyed voice.

"Geez, stop complaining, shithead," a silver-haired teen glared from the driver's seat as he pushed away the redheaded female beside him. "That's all you've been saying ever since we got into this fucking car."

"Yeah, Shikamaru, shut up," Aiko scoffed, lunging at Hidan once again, trying to take the wheel. "You're such a party-pooper."

"Well, besides that, I'm very happy that I've avoided sitting in front with you two," Shikamaru said, leaning against the side door. He was getting sick very quickly. At this rate, he'll be puking by the time they make it Sakura's house, if they even get that far without crashing the car.

"Meh, it's better than sitting next to a know-it-all lazy-ass, yeah," Dediara quipped from beside him. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as the trio of hotheads continued to yell at each other.

The unfortunate boy was thinking about how this car arrangement came to be. Everybody just randomly jumped into a car, and these three were fighting over this Bugatti while he was sleeping in it. Oh how luck just loved to wave its ass in front of him.

So he was stuck in the same car with them. If that wasn't worse enough, all three were enemies of each other and all absolutely refused to keep their voices down. Deidara was forced into the backseat next to Shikamaru when the two more violent teens decided to team up against the blonde and shove him in the air.

"This isn't fair, un! I'll get you fucks someday, yeah!" The previously wailing blonde had promised/threatened. His fellow Akatsuki member and sworn #1 redheaded enemy were just grinning at each other crazily, silently praising themselves on the good work they've done.

But as soon as the alliance started, it crumbled when they both spotted the steering wheel at the same time and the glint in each of their eyes signified who was willing to beat the other to be able to drive.

Shikamaru watched with slight amusement as the two pushed and pulled and kicked and punched each other to get to the steering wheel. Of course, Hidan one out of brute strength since he was a guy and older than her.

By the time they actually got moving, it was at a jagged rate because they would argue the whole time. One would yell at the other, and the other would yell back and after awhile, all would fall silent…until somebody else yelled at another person and it would start all over again.

Shikamaru wished so much he could be in a car with Shizumi or Name or Hinata just for the sake of peace and quiet. Ever since the blonde explosions-expert stepped foot into the car, he'd gotten a massive headache.

"OHMYGOD, YOU FUCKING SUCK AT DRIVING THIS SHIT! GIMME A TRY!"

"HELL NO! MY CAR, I GET TO DRIVE YOU STUPID CUNT!"

The car went silent and it slowly rolled to a stop in the middle of the road. Silently, Shikamaru cheered for the quiet that had been achieved through an insult, but he knew what was to come next and dreaded it especially.

Beside them, a car sped by and honked repeatedly. "Stupid teens! Get off the road!"

They barely heard it though. They were too scared anticipating the response of the violent female. Hidan was nervously glancing at her to see what she would do to him.

Five more agonizing seconds passed before the potty-mouthed female cried out in rage and pulled her foot up in an attempt to literally push the Jashin-lover out the door.

"AHHH!" Aiko had pressed her foot on the pedal, accelerating the car at approximately 100mph while her other foot was pushed against Hidan's stomach (rock-hard stomach), whose hands were flailing about and accidentally pushed open the door. The silver-haired male was now dangling out of the car, his head barely touching the seemingly moving road, at 100mph with the only thing keeping him from getting skinned was his death iron-grip around the car seat.

"FUCK!" Hidan cursed, his heart going into overdrive.

"Pull him back, un! You're going to kill him, un!" Deidara shrieked, pulling on the sleeve of Aiko's arm, thus causing her to frantically swerve to the right as she struggled to regain control of the vehicle.

"Aw man, I just wanted to sleep," Shikamaru sighed, holding onto his seat as the car swerved left and right.

So I hope this is how you see the picture.

There's Hidan. Y'know. Just hangin'.

Aiko was now maniacally trying to grab hold of the wheel, while her foot was glued to the pedal and her other foot was still pushing Hidan out of the car. She was screaming like hell was after her, but it isn't anything we haven't heard before.

Then there was Deidara, who was now pulling Aiko's sleeve and was the main reason the car was swerving back and forth like they were. Oh. And he was screaming too.

The only person who wasn't screaming was Shikamaru, whose current position was holding onto the car seat for dear life. He watched the entire scene with boredom, seeing as how they were all stupid idiots anyways.

He sighed. He just HAD to get stuck in the same car as them.

**~Meanwhile~**

Naruto was sweating at the sheer amount of tenseness in the vehicle. The beads of bodily fluid glided down his tan forehead as he clenched his teeth in anticipation. He swore he was going to blow up any second.

It was all too intense!

"U-Uh…" The only blonde in the car fidgeted, choking on the words that failed to escape from his mouth. He couldn't take it anymore! It was all just too silent!

It was killing him.

A straight beeping noise was all he could hear, though he was certain nobody else could hear it because they all acted like they didn't. The rest of them were so serious and…calm.

He stared at the back of Neji Hyuuga's head, who was calmly driving down the freeway as his pupil-less eyes watched with amusement was going on in Shikamaru's car. Then Naruto turned to the passenger seat, where Name sat, looking utterly boring just sitting there.

Her face itself looked interested in the happenings of Shikamaru's car, but looking at her was boring. And last but certainly not least, Naruto glanced off to his right side where Shino Aburame sat, staring at, well, Naruto couldn't tell.

Shino always had his glasses on, so it was hard to tell what he was looking at.

Anyways, back to Naruto's suicidal thoughts.

_Oh god. I can't take this anymore. I have to get out! But how? We're on a freeway! But no…I can't stand this silence! I-It's…It's killing me! This is worse than the three-minute wait for ramen at Ichiraku's! Oh Kami, I'm going to die!_

Name smirked as she looked into the rearview mirror at the panicked sunkissed teen. At the beginning of their car ride, he had attempted to make the car as lively and vulgar as the vehicle in front of them, but Name was going to have none of it.

His mindless chatter quickly died down when he realized that nobody else was listening in and that they were all just staring out the window.

Soon enough, Naruto found himself staring at the souped-up sky blue Bugatti in front of him in envy. He could hear the screaming and the yelling from even inside this stupid boring Mercedes E350. The things he could do if he was in that Bugatti.

While Aiko was dangling Hidan out the car door and while Deidara was pulling on Aiko's sleeve, Naruto would've been laughing his ass off at the moment, making fun of their dangerous antics.

But now, he couldn't find himself laughing as he miserably stared out the window of the Mercedes Benz. The whole car was bathed in silence as he could hear the wheels grind against the rough road. Even the radio was turned off.

But in that sky blue Bugatti, he could hear the radio loud and clear. The song I Feel Good by James Brown was blaring throughout the speakers as the Uzumaki wondered in irony how his feelings were the exact opposite of the title of the song.

He once again watched Aiko as she pushed Hidan even further out of the car while Deidara pulled more on Aiko's sleeve. He sighed loudly as the car looked like it was being driven by a drunk driver. But with Aiko driving, a drunk driver might've been a better choice. But nonetheless, the whole thing seemed kind of fun.

Oh how Naruto wished he was in Shikamaru's car.

**~Somewhere in a Very Normal Pale Pink Top-Down Volkswagen Beetle~**

"Who says? Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurting?" A certain girl with four pony-tails belted out the self-empowerment song smugly. "Take it, Tenten!"

"Trust me, that's the price of beauty! Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says?" The double bunned female sang, grinning at the overly girly song.

Hinata lowered the volume on the radio so they could talk once more. "W-What a beautiful s-song…d-don't you think?"

"Feh, beautiful or not, I don't care," Temari scoffed, driving behind a somewhat dull-looking Mercedes Benz E350. "It's catchy and it gets stuck in my head. The song did what it was supposed to do."

"This is a really cool car, Hinata," Tenten smiled, feeling the air rush through her from the top-down pink Volkswagen Beetle. Hinata giggled. "T-Thank you…it was father's b-birthday present to me."

"_Although pink doesn't seem to be your color…" _Shizumi shrugged.

The Hyuuga heiress nodded. "O-Oh I know. My f-father originally g-got me a nice light b-blue one, but H-Hanabi likes to use t-that, so I use this one. I-It's hers."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Hanabi like ten?"

Hinata sighed. "Y-Yes…but she's very s-spoiled, so she g-gets what she wants f-from father w-whenever she wants t-to."

"That really suck-,"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

All the heads turned towards the backside of the car, where Kiba was. He was currently strapped to the car, ropes tied around his entire body and the car so he was there, being watched from the cars behind this one curiously.

"Ah, ah, ah," Temari scolded, grinning wickedly as she turned up the radio. "You know the price, Kiba."

"The more you complain," Tenten said.

"The more you get to hear this shit right here," Temari smiled, cranking up Who Says by Selena Gomez up to full blast.

"AHH!" Kiba screamed in agony, unable to cover his ears.

Maybe next time, he shouldn't have been sitting in the driver's seat when Temari came to sit on him.

**~Yumi ~**

Lalalalala…

I should be out of here by now. I wonder why no one's come to get me.

Hm.

Do you think they've forgotten about me? That's impossible, right?

It can't be. They're not cruel. Oh well, they are, but they're not THAT cruel. Well…maybe they just can't find me. Yeah, that's it.

They're all lost and they don't know where I am. But that's kind of weird, I have to admit.

They _always_know where I am. At least, they always find out where I am. Right now, I'm just at Sakura's house, right? It couldn't be that hard to find. Plus, we've been here before. At Christmas when we pranked her and mooned her.

Surely they couldn't have forgotten about that.

Right?

**~Rai~**

"Come on, seriously. Will you talk to me now?"

I kept my head out the window, watching Sasori's Camaro ahead of us while behind us, Shikamaru and those idiots were fooling around.

I refused to talk to this dick of a boyfriend.

"Augghh, come on! Don't be like that."

I crossed my arms this time.

"Please talk to me."

Don't look at his puppy-dog eyes. Don't look at his puppy-dog eyes.

"Rai, seriously. Get him to shut up," Itachi said, driving the car monotonously. I rolled my eyes. "Oy shut up. I'm trying hard to ignore this fool."

"Well if you two lovers are going to talk, I suggest you do it when you're not in my car. Because one, it bothers me that my brother can actually get a girl to ignore him, two, it's getting awkward for me, and three, it's getting pathetic seeing Sasuke beg for your acknowledgement like a whipped little slave."

Sasuke glared at Itachi, his eyes almost turning red, which I found pretty weird.

"Shut up. You have no business with us."

"I hope I don't but you two are in my car taking out your personal shit in here. It's pretty awkward."

"Then don't listen."

"I can't just NOT listen. You're talking right beside me."

"I wasn't talking to you though."

"You're talking around me. It's the same thing."

"No it's not. It's just you choosing to be a nosy eavesdropper."

So here I was, in the middle of their little brother argument, my eye twitching all crazy-like. But then I wondered aloud (which probably wasn't a good idea), "Is this how two, usually emotionless hotshot brothers fight?"

Both of them turned their intimidating eyes toward me. Dammit. Why can't I safely say something without insulting people?

"Yes, and is there a problem with that?" Itachi asked me.

"Nope." I shook my head, putting my hands up in defense. "Not at all, man. Nothing wrong here…_Nope_. Nada."

Itachi held an air of victory around him. "Thought so."

Sasuke and I just stared at him before shaking our heads and getting back to our conversation.

"Listen," I turned around so I could face him. I always liked sitting in the front anyways. "I'll talk to you once I get Yumi out of there. But right now, I don't really feel like dealing with you. Just wait, okay?"

He was pouty, but he shut up nonetheless. Geez, do you know how hard it is to handle an Uchiha? They're so moody and bipolar, it's just too much hard work.

They always act like pregnant women and they're always angry or depressed or, this one's the worst, "not in the mood".

Sometimes I think that Sasuke's the girl in the relationship. Like seriously, man? He makes me get his dry-cleaning. No joke.

So yeah, I do his laundry, I cook for him sometimes, and I make his bed. Just kidding, I don't make his bed. I don't even make my own bed. BUT, I _do_ help him with his homework. I'm pretty much his housewife without the ring.

Which makes me pretty angry.

**~Aiko~**

"So would you mind telling me again why you were dangling this young man out of your _illegal _car? And why you have no license and registration with you?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Sheesh, I told you a thousand times, you stupid prick! He called me a cunt! What, did you expect me to hop on his dick and give him a cookie?"

"Officer, I am extremely traumatized from my near-death experience," Hidan piped up from beside me, feigning innocence and hurt real good. But that sneaky little son of a bitch was smirking at me when the cop turned back to me.

"Ma'am, you are aware that driving a modified car such as this one, along with an attempted murder, is illegal, especially on a busy highway, right?" The highway patrol officer gave me a look that was supposed to make me give any more of a fuck than I don't already.

"_No_," I responded sarcastically. "I just thought that hanging stupid dickwads out of this baby's door was **super** legal. And driving souped-up beauties like this were a minor offense."

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to take you in," the officer nodded, glaring at my attitude.

"What the hell?" I yelled, pointing at the three other boys sitting at the curb. "What about them? This was aggravated assault, I tell you!"

"We had nothing to do with this, yeah," Deidara shrugged evilly from beside Hidan while Shikamaru yawned. "Obviously, I have done no wrong," the pineapple-headed retard stated.

The officer nodded. "I understan—wait a second. I know you," He stepped closer towards Deidara and stared at him real close. He shook his head, "No, never mind I believe I'm mistaken."

"Y-Yeah," Ino-faggot nodded, looking nervous. I looked suspiciously between Jashin-obsessive male and Cyclops-blonde. What were they up to?

He was about to turn around to go back to his dingy cop car when he caught sight of my jacket, the one Sasori had given me when we crashed the Ferrari into a fire hydrant. His eyes widened at the red clouds on it and I tilted my head in confusion. Well, what the fuck was he staring at?

"I knew it!" He pointed at Hidan and Deidara and looked all three of us crazily, while Shikamaru took a nap on the floor and looked very much like a homeless man. "You two," he pointed at explosives-freak and masochistic cult member, "You're from the Akatsuki! The extremely elusive gang!"

"Uhhh…" Both of the accused Akatsuki members stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"And you!" He jabbed a finger in my face and I jumped. "Whoa! There…"

"You're Aiko Mitsuhashi!" I quirked an eyebrow. "Every police station in the country's been warned about you—your record's about a mile long!"

I grinned, suddenly feeling cocky. "Well, I'm famous, am I? It's a good thing too, 'cause always getting busted by the cops ain't an easy job. It's pretty satisfying to know they've actually recognized what you've done. Bravo to me."

"And you…" His gaze lowered to Shikamaru, who peeked an eye open to stare at the cop.

"What about me?"

"Your last name's Nara, isn't it?" The 'highway patrol officer' asked.

"Yeah…"

"Your family's in trouble for tax evasion!"

Shikamaru sweat-dropped. "Wow…mom and dad really need to pay the taxes more often…"

"You four stay right there," the cop said with a hand up at us, running back to his patrol car. "I've hit the jackpot right here. I'm definitely getting a reward for turning in two high-profile elite gang members, the most wanted teenaged convict in the country, and the most elusive tax evasion family ever. Boy, this is gold."

He walked back to us and slapped cold, metal cuffs on each of our wrists and instructed us to sit down on the curb while he called for backup. Not our parents (not that I had any) but backup.

I sighed and looked at Hidan.

"You stupid bastard, look what you did now," I growled.

He turned to me and glared. "What _I_ did? This whole shit mess is _your _fault! If you didn't shove me out the door and drive like a maniac, this fucker would've never caught us!"

"Oh yeah, well, if you didn't-,"

"Is there a problem here, officer?" I stopped arguing and looked up to see another car pulled over. Itachi was talking to the officer while Rai and Sasuke were standing in front of us.

"You idiots," Sasuke said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan and I said at the same time. Deidara was weeping in the corner about how upset leader would be and Shikamaru was napping, like a hobo.

"Isn't your brother gonna get in trouble?" I asked monotonously, remembering how Deidara and Hidan were busted for being Akatsuki members. Obviously, Itachi would get busted too once that stupid cop noticed who he was.

"Nope," Sasuke shook his head and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Nobody knows he's in Akatsuki 'cause he has a clean record, unlike these fools…"

"Dumb brat, un!"

"Anyways," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "My dad's some big chief as a cop, so we get special treatment. Sometimes, people don't recognize us, but all we have to do is give my old pops a call and we'll get special treatment."

"Why didn't you do that when we were in jail that one time we switched bodies?" I deadpanned.

"Well, what? Was I supposed to call my dad and tell him I was in jail?" Sasuke glared at me. "I'd get murdered for sure."

"AUGGHHH!" I rolled around in misery, since the cuffs still connected my wrists. "I fucking hate cops!"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, sir and the people you are taking into custody right now are very close acquaintances, so is it possible for them to receive a pardon for whatever wrong they've done?" Itachi was all cool and calm when it came to talking to shitbags like this guy. If it were me up there, I would've kneed him a good one straight to the balls and all would be good.

"No can do, Mr. Uchiha," the cop shook his head. "These are all criminals that have breached the law and I believe that they deserve to be punished for their actions."

I sighed as I watched the rest of my friends' cars pass by.

I caught Gaara's eye and nodded for them to go along.

I guess I won't be there to kick Sakura's ass once we finally find Yumi.

**~In the Top-Down Pale Pink Volkswagen Beetle~**

"W-What happened t-to them?" Hinata asked in worry as they passed by the highway patrol car and the four of their friends in cuffs while Itachi, Sasuke, and Rai stood there with the cop.

Temari's cell phone rang and she was on it for awhile until she shut it off. "Rai just called me," she announced. "Whew, they got into a BIG mess."

"What happened?" The girls heard Kiba's voice from behind the car. They ignored him though, just like they ignored everything he ever said from the time he was strapped onto the car to now.

"Well, it's a long story," Temari sighed.

"_Then begin," Shizumi quipped._

"Well, apparently, Aiko and that Hidan kid were fighting over who got to drive, and as usual, the idiots were cussing at each other. Of course, one of them took it too far, aka Hidan, and Aiko got pissed and pushed him out the door-,"

"OH MY GOD!" Tenten put a hand to her mouth in shock. "Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah, he was fine. He was holding onto the seat the entire time," Temari shrugged as if this kind of stuff happened every day. "Well anyways, they got pulled over by a highway patrol officer and were questioned. The guy noticed Deidara and Hidan as Akatsuki members, Aiko on their 'Most Wanted' list, and Shikamaru for his tax evasion history."

Hinata stifled a giggle. "Haha…w-wow…b-bad luck."

"I know," Temari sighed, "So they got cuffed and Itachi had to pull over for them. Right now, he's trying to talk the cop out of taking them to jail. I think they'll be there for awhile."

"Great," Tenten rolled her eyes. "Now we just have to move on as if nothing was happening. Oh well. We'll go after them later."

"Geez, why did Deidara, Hidan, _and _Aiko all get into the same car?" Temari scoffed. "That right there is a bad mix. If anything, that was a sign that something was bound to go wrong."

Tenten put a fist under her chin. "Well, I just feel bad for poor Shikamaru. He's stuck in this mess."

"Y-Yeah," Hinata nodded firmly. "H-He's always s-stuck in the m-messes."

"For one thing-," Temari was cut off when she suddenly had to step on the brakes because the guy in front of her just stopped moving his car. As a result, the poor little Volkswagen beetle was thrust forward and sadly crashed into the rather large, white van.

You know…the type that kidnaps kids.

Those creepy white vans.

The screeching of tires sounded throughout the highway as a few cars narrowly avoided crashing into the Beetle and making things inevitably worse for them. Smoke was rising from the destroyed hood as the car was stuck to the creepy white van.

The backdoors of the van were destroyed as well and the two cars were left at an odd angle, thankfully crashing by the side of the highway. Anymore and they would've fallen right off of the highway bridge itself.

"Ugghh…" Temari raised her thundering head as she looked at the damage. "Are you guys okay?"

Temari herself had sustained a minor head injury due to her head connecting with the steering wheel. A bit of blood was trickling down her forehead, but nothing too serious. Hinata had a huge bump on the side of her head, from jolting to the left at impact.

The bump looked like a nasty bruise; something you'd get from bumping into a door.

"I'm okay!" Tenten squeaked, cradling her arm as it bled profusely. The windshields had shattered throughout the crash and some of the glass went flying into the brunette's right arm as it automatically came to shield her head.

"Y-Your a-arm!" Hinata gasped, staring at the bloody mess.

"Oh, it's nothing," Tenten reassured the horrified Hyuuga. "It's not as bad as it looks. It's just one big cut; the blood makes it look worse than it actually is."

"Well then…Shizumi, you alright?" All heads turned to the backseat where the white-haired girl sat by Hinata.

Shizumi seemed absolutely fine. Not a scratch on her.

"Then at least you're alright," Tenten snorted. "What are you, some kind of invisible self-made force field?"

_Shizumi tilted her head. "I just ducked right when I saw it coming. I'm sorry."_

"It's okay," Temari sighed, looking behind her. "Hey Kiba!" She raised her voice. "You alright?"

"Peachy fine!" exclaimed the ecstatic voice. Soon, the Inuzuka was found right in front of the crushed Volkswagen Beetle, grinning like an idiot considering the situation.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "How did you-,"

"The crash finally got those stupid ropes out!" Kiba smirked, crossing his unharmed arms. "I'm finally free—eeee—AHHH!"

He screamed in terror as he saw a slimy, slithery snake making its way up his leg.

"Get it off!" He shrieked, shaking his leg as the snake flew off said leg and landed smack dab in the middle of the car, in front of Hinata and Shizumi and behind Tenten and Temari.

"AHHH!" The girls screamed, scrambling to get out of the car.

"Oh my gosh! Is that a _snake?_" Tenten screeched, flapping her arms around and hiding behind Kiba. "What the HELL is it doing there? And—AHHH, there's more!"

Soon, about a dozen snakes began to slither around from under the car and up onto the doors and then onto the white seats.

Their shimmering, scaly brown and green and black colors almost made Hinata puke. Hell, a few of them were even red and white and black.

"Good god, shut your mouth, girl," a familiarly creepy voice hissed from behind Tenten. The double-bunned female slowly turned around and opened her mouth to scream, but a cold, pale hand slapped itself on her mouth before she could do so.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." The man's glowing yellow eyes and his pale, slimy hands on her mouth were too much for Tenten to handle as she fainted right there.

She slumped to the ground while Hinata and Shizumi ran to her aid.

"O-Orochimaru-sensei?" Temari said in a stunned tone. "What are you doing here?"

The snake man narrowed his eyes as he walked away from Tenten and picked up a stray snake that was slithering near a tire. "I could _sss_-ay the _sss_-ame about you five."

"Holy hell, I thought I'd only see him in History class!" Kiba whispered to Temari in horror.

Temari shook her head. "Orichimaru-sensei, why did you suddenly stop your car? It's caused a big crash. And why are their snakes coming out of your van?"

"T_sss_-k," the pale man hissed, walking to pick up more snakes as they wrapped themselves around his arms and legs. "I wa_sss_ driving these magnificent creature_sss_ to the exotic pet _sss_-tore. I _sss_-ell them…"

"Oh," Temari said awkwardly as she heard sirens coming by closer. Their little crash caused quite the traffic as cars honked at the two cars. They caused major backup on the highway and the ambulance was struggling to get past the immobile cars.

"_Well this sucks," Shizumi huffed._

"You bet," Tenten said as she sat up and recovered from her fainting session. "Now it's just all the quiet people, minus Itachi, Sasuke, Shizumi, and Hinata and plus Naruto."

"Naruto's going to die," Kiba nodded in conclusion. "He can't stand silence."

"What are you all talking about?" Orchimaru glared at the five teens. "Help me gather my _sss_-nakes!"

The Konoha High students sweatdropped and waited for the ambulance to come by while pretending to look for snakes.

None of them would actually touch a snake, let alone for the sake of Orichimaru.

**~Naruto~**

Get me outta here! THIS CAR IS KILLING ME.

"Uh-huh," Name was on the phone with Temari, I think. "Well…yes that's unfortunate. Okay. We'll try. Okay. Bye."

"What happened?" Neji asked quietly, which was still pretty quiet for this car. The past twenty minutes have been BOOM. SILENCE.

Like there was a 'No Talking' rule or something!

I swear, every time I try to start a conversation, they shut me out! Dude, what is that? I get that I'm annoying sometimes, but sheesh. These people are just plain anti-social.

"The five of them have unfortunately taken part in a car crash…with Orchimaru-sensei."

I bugged out. "Wait, WHAT? Nasty, why is the pedophile there?"

"Naruto, it's inappropriate to call a teacher that," Shino scolded me. Wow, who cares? They should've seen me when I was with Iruka-sensei!

"Apparently they've involved him in the accident by crashing their car into his van, which was oddly filled with snakes," Name shrugged in suspicion. "But no worries, they will be fine. Temari's requested me to inform you guys that we should keep going with our affairs."

"Roger that, boss!" I grinned, tapping Neji on the shoulder. "Hey man, can I drive now?"

He glared at me from the corner of his eye, which I pretty much couldn't tell 'cause he had no pupil and it was hard to look at what he was staring at.

"NO. With your rotten luck, we'd probably find ourselves veering off from the highway and onto the concrete a hundred feet below us."

I cried. "Well, you could've just said that I was a bad driver!"

**~Gaara~**

"Are we getting there yet?" The younger redhead inquired as they got off of the highway with the Mercedes Benz trailing behind them.

"Soon," Sasori replied stoically, his lazy-looking eyes keeping straight to the road, "Be patient."

"I am patient," Gaara growled. "But you said we'd be there quick and quick doesn't mean half an hour in my book."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Calm down, we're almost there."

Gaara watched as the scenery changed from boring gray road to more trees and houses passing boy.

At first, the houses were small and very poor-looking, but as they drove on, they grew to larger, high-class houses. They soon turned into mansions and the two teenagers began to grow familiar with the rich, fancy abodes.

The ringtone Enter Sandman by Metallica played tunes around the car as Gaara reached for his phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"_GAAAARAA!"_

The Konoha High student plugged an ear and winced. "Aiko? Stop shouting, it hurts my ears."

"_I'm sorry, already! Talk to me again!"_

"What are you talking about, I **am** talking to you," answered Gaara, somewhat confused. But he learned to expect the unexpected and accept weirdness when it came to Aiko.

"_You haven't answered any of my texts…and I sent a ton of them! I'm SORRRYYY!"_

The Subaku furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and checked his phone for messages at the moment. His eyes widened at the amount of texts he'd received in the past half hour. _**32 texts?**_

"U-Um…it's okay?"

"_Seriously? Thanks, Gaara! I'm sorry, again! Tell you what, how about next weekend, we'll go on a date? Y'know, watch a movie, get some ice cream, make a snowman…Ain't that good shit?"_

Gaara chuckled at her need to cuss in every second. Most guys would find it unattractive, but for some reason, he found it cute. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"_Great! So, I'll—AHH, god you stupid cop! It's my phone, you can't take it away from me!"_

The confused teen then heard crackling noises and static on the other end. "Uh…hello?"

"_Hey, wait no! You fucking bastard!"_

Then a new voice came onto the line—a male voice.

"_Hello? Listen, whoever this is, this lady is in the process of being questioned and transported to the nearest jail along with her hooligan friends. I'd like you to know that cell phones are not being permitted right now and I am going to have to ask you to hang up and-,"_

**Click.**

As soon as Gaara heard the magic words, aka 'hang up', he did as he was told and shut the phone up on that cop real good. In his thoughts, he was ranting about how annoying the guy was getting.

He never liked cops. Ever.

"So I guess somebody's busy this weekend…" chimed Sasori from the steering wheel. Although Gaara was confused as to why this guy was so interested on his personal life, he shook it off as an attempt to be friendly since their first encounter didn't turn out too well.

"Yeah," Gaara nodded. "We're probably just gonna watch a movie, eat, and then go back home."

"That's fairly boring," Sasori commented bluntly. Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Well, what else am I supposed to do?"

"You DO know that next weekend is the weekend before Valentine's Day, right?" Sasori asked knowingly.

Gaara shrugged. "Yeah, so what? It's not like it's the REAL Valentine's Day date."

"Well consider it a warm-up. You know, like a little sneak-peak on your Valentine's Day date. Speaking of V-Day dates, what do you have planned on that day?"

Again, the clueless teen shrugged, not really thinking much of it. "I don't know, I guess I'll just go get her flowers and chocolate and we'll go have a picnic or something."

"Wrong." Sasori turned a left and continued on down towards the row of posh houses. "You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"You should do something sweet…something other guys don't think about doing."

"Why should I do that? She doesn't care much about what I do for her just as long as I do it."

"Ah, but she DOES care, my good friend. Every girl cares, no matter how tough they make themselves out to be. And you should care because it separates you from any other guy out there. If you just try to do this normal, well, that makes you the same as any other guy out there. Meaning that if you guys ever broke up, she could pick up another you, just like that."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the possibility of that happening. "Well then what do you suppose I do? I'm…not good with being…'sweet'."

"I've noticed," Sasori nodded, offending Gaara somewhat. "But I can't just tell you what to do 'cause that didn't really come from YOUR heart, did it?" Sasori flashed the younger teen a fake smile.

Gaara shifted uncomfortably. "I guess…"

"Well it'll make all the more better once you figure out what you want to do for Valentine's Day. No pressure or anything…But make sure you're clever about it. Don't want anybody else stealing your idea, do you?" Sasori winked inconspicuously, and Gaara almost missed it.

Almost.

**~Naruto~**

"Aw holy hell!" I shouted angrily at the sky. "Are you serious?"

"Keep quiet, Naruto," Shino muttered from beside me. "This is a privileged neighborhood after all."

"Who the hell cares?" I raged on, stomping my feet immaturely. "Come on, it's like Kami's out to get us!"

"Stop whining, Naruto," Name said, squatting so she could examine the car. "It's just some flat tires. It was an accident. Nothing to curse Kami over."

"Really? Just some flat tires? _One _flat tire is an accident. But all four of them? That's a conspiracy!"

Neji sighed and shut his phone off. "I've just contacted Sasori and Gaara. They said they would continue on until we get this problem fixed."

"Well that's great!" I said loudly. "Now how the hell do we get these tires fixed?"

"Calm down, Naruto," Shino put a hand on my shoulder, which kinda creeped me out.

"The next time my ear catches even a _peep_ of complaint from you, I'm confiscating the Ramen Land amusement park tickets that Hinata gave you for Christmas," Name threatened, looking pretty pissed.

So I decided not to push it.

It was Ramen Land. Nobody risks Ramen Land.

But I still couldn't help it! I mean, seriously, can you believe this bad luck? First, Aiko gets arrested, so that means Itachi's out of the game too, since he had to stay and try to talk the cop out of sending her and the other Akatsuki members to jail.

And then Temari gets into the car accident, with that creepy snake teacher!

So whaddya know? Our tires get flattened!

I mean, COME ON. There's something fishy going on here. But of course, nobody listens to me. Whatever I say is crap anyways.

Neji sighed. "This is going to take a long time."

And right when he said that, my stomach started grumbling. Now I'm hungry.

**~Gaara~**

_Thud_

"Unh."

_Thud_

"Let's go."

The two teenagers had made their way to the side of Sakura's large front yard and spotted a tall, Sakura tree.

"Of course," Gaara had commented, rolling his eyes as he climbed it. It only took the boys five minutes to climb the branches onto the windowsill to push themselves up to the roof.

They walked lightly on the flat roof top, assuming that the people on the top floor in the house could hear their footsteps even if they were careful. The older of the two pointed towards a chimney in the distance and they started to tip-toe to it.

Gaara was the first to reach a red brick chimney. He stared at it for awhile, wondering why Sasori told him to go this particular chimney.

"Is there a valid reason why you directed me towards this chimney? Even when there are about five of them up here?" Gaara scratched his ear, feeling wary and exhausted. And bored.

This was all way too easy for him. No guards, no barking dogs, no cops—just climb up the tree, up the windowsill, to the roof and then the chimney that leads down to who knows where.

"This particular chimney shoots down towards Sakura's room, where I assume she is keeping your blonde friend," Sasori nodded before putting his legs inside the chimney. "Now, close your eyes and keep your hands crossed across your chest. When you reach the bottom, land solid. No weird landings, nothing too intricate. Just make sure your feet are secured to the ground when you hit it."

Gaara nodded, watching as the Akatsuki gang member disappeared into the chimney hole. Soon, it was Gaara's turn as he did what Sasori told him to do and let her rip.

He climbed into the chimney, took a deep breath, crossed his arms, and down he went. The cool air rushed past him as he kept his body stick straight. Soon, he felt pain shoot up through the heels of his feet as they connected with the chimney floor. A cloud of black ashes poofed around Gaara and as a result, he started to cough.

"Shhh," Sasori's face appeared from the entrance of the chimney. "Keep quiet. Well, unless you want Sakura to see us."

Gaara glared at him and made his way out of the chimney. The room was fancy-looking; a large regal carpet in the middle of the room with a golden glass coffee table on top of it. The leather seats were pink and a chandelier hung from the tiled ceiling with dozens of sparkling diamonds hanging off of it.

The walls were pink, the carpet was a light pink, the bed was pink—everything was pink. It sickened the two boys to the core.

"What is this? It's a disaster," Gaara quipped, surveying the room. If this was what a teenage girl's room looked like, he didn't even want to see what Aiko's was like. It was probably scary in Aiko's room. Thank god his girlfriend wasn't like THIS girl.

"This is Sakura Haruno's room," the older teen said, looking under the bed and through closets. "Your friend should be in here. Start searching.

About ten minutes later, Gaara shut the last door closed and sighed in frustration. "She's not in here."

"Well obviously, if we had to search through her pillowcases," Sasori rolled his eyes. Gaara glared for the hundredth time today. "Where else are we supposed to look then?" After another minute of looking around, the Akatsuki member came to a decision.

"C'mon, let's go," Sasori said, quietly opening the door and tiptoeing down the hallway. Gaara sighed and followed suit. Looks like he was going to have to follow this guy everywhere like some kind of lost puppy for the time being.

They looked through Sakura's kitchen, her bathroom, her never ending row of closets…and no Yumi.

"Holy hell," the Subaku had had enough. "This is starting to piss me off." They had just finished with the third floor of closets and just when the two redheads had opened the closet door, BAM! Another splash of pink.

"Every damn thing is pink," Sasori's eye twitched. "Pink, pink, pink. Why not yellow? I mean, yellow's okay, isn't it?"

"Yellow's too bright," Gaara shook his head as he continued walking. "I mean, imagine staring at that all day."

"Better than pink," the older redhead muttered. "Pink is the one color that I absolutely loathe right now."

"I second that," Gaara took a deep breath to compose himself. Walking throughout Sakura's mansion was no easy feat. One hallway would probably go on for half a mile and even then, there were a lot of doors to check through so walking in Sakura's house was like an hour long hike.

All you got out of it was being exhausted.

**~Name~**

"Bullllshiiiiitttt," Naruto rang out, skipping circles around the car and waving his arms in the air. "This whole thing is bullshit! I wanna go hooooome!"

"Stop singing you talentless miscreant," I hissed loudly, pumping air into one of the tires. "You're vocal chords are wearing me out and I'm sure Shino's unfortunate ears are bleeding rivers by now."

Soon, Naruto was in the non-existent corner crying a stream of tears and pouting his lips. "You don't have to be so mean about it!"

"Well how else were we supposed to shut you up?" Neji deadpanned, taking the pump from me and assuming his shift. For the past hour, we've been alternating shifts for pumping the tire. We still weren't finished with this one. It's surprisingly hard work.

"Tch," Shino looked up at the darkened sky. "It's nightfall."

I checked my phone. "Damn!" I cursed. The sky was so blue a minute ago! "It's already 8 'o clock."

"WAHHHH! WE'LL NEVER FIND HER!" Naruto started to roll around on the road like the idiot he is. None of us even tried to stop him because we wouldn't have cared less at the moment if he had been run over by a semi-truck.

"Let's get back to work." I wiped the sweat off my brow and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**~Gaara~**

"Are you sure she's in here?"

"Calm down, fresh meat," Sasori rolled his eyes. "She has _got_ to be in here. If she isn't, we should just wait till everybody else arrives because frankly, this is just frustrating."

Gaara pushed past him and went downstairs to the basement "Makes sense. It's the only place we didn't check."

"Well that's good," Sasori clapped his hands and pulled a chain that turned on the light bulb. A flickering, yellow dusty light spread minimally throughout the ratty basement.

Gaara coughed. "You'd think since her parents are gigantic millionaires that they'd at least have the mind or the money to clean their basement out."

"Well, rich people are lazy," Sasori shrugged. "Take that Shikamaru character for example. One of the laziest fellows I've ever seen in my life."

"You'd be surprised," Gaara snorted. "He's pretty good at sports, meaning that he could be really active if he wanted to be."

"His loss," Sasori yawned as they half-heartedly searched the basement. He cringed at the sight of beheaded Barbie dolls. "From what I've heard, his brain is a gold mine."

"Possibly," Gaara stated, spotting a box full of A-cup bras. He felt like vomiting on them, since they were pieces of cloth that have touched Sakura's breasts, but then they'd know he was here and they'd call the cops and they'd be regarded as intruders and he didn't really feel like going to all that trouble. "Smart but lazy. A combination I've seen a number of times."

"How so?" Sasori asked lightly, digging out a family portrait of Sakura and her parents when she was a little girl. He had to admit, she was sorta cute back then. Her bangs were all over her face and she was wearing a cute little Christmas dress…But that was back then and she was ugly now. Besides, little girls are always cute.

"Take Naruto for example," the younger redhead explained. "The guy's a complete idiot. But I once saw him at the Ramen shop and-,"

"That kid's always at the Ramen shop," Sasori quipped, feeling the need to add that little comment in.

"Anyways, he had just gotten there and all the seats were taken. It was Saturday night and all the old people came out to drink and eat ramen. I'm there simply because my brother decides he has a hankering for ramen all of a sudden. So he sees a guy sitting on his stool (his "usual" seat) and walks over to him. At first, I don't see what's so particularly special about the man he's chosen. He looks absolutely normal. He was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket. Simple and casual."

"But what I don't expect to hear is Naruto to start talking about watches and their value in the market and how you could tell which ones were counterfeit. In the beginning, I was completely miffed. I had no idea why had just suddenly began to babble on about watches. It seemed like such a random subject, I was sure the man thought he was weird. But then I get a feeling that Naruto sees something that I don't. So I look closer."

"And I see an expensive-looking watch on his wrist. Oh, no big deal. Just a coincidence. But then I see the man conversing back with Naruto, as if they both knew what they were talking about. And in this case, it was watches. Of all the years I've known Naruto, he was never once interested in watches. Well, except for the time he went to the drive-thru at McDonald's every day for a week to get those silly happy meal watches, but that's beside the point."

"So I look even closer and then I see a tiny little glimmer. I try to put all of my peripheral vision in on that small little glimmer and I realize that it's a watch. And just by seeing a watch in that guy's pocket, I know he's a counterfeit salesman. If I see one of those watches hanging out of his jacket pocket, there are probably at least a dozen more in there."

"So…I don't get it," Sasori scratched his head to stop his search momentarily and think. "What's so important about the watches?"

"The thing is, I'm sure I wouldn't even have seen it if I weren't in the seat I was sitting in and in the position I am. It was because the light above me reflected off it and the sparkle caught my eye. What I didn't get was that Naruto couldn't have possibly seen it at all, not unless he had Neji's twenty/twenty vision. Add to the fact that I was there when he first walked in. That's all he did, anyways. He walked in, looked around, and started talking to this guy. I was watching his entire facial expression the whole time. He was totally normal; nothing was out of the ordinary. He kept his face straight."

"Well, he has a good eye, so what?" Sasori asked. "What happens next?"

"What he does is, he gets the man to give him a watch, but he doesn't even hand over any money. And I knew the boy had no money that week. I remember clearly that he lost another bet with Sasuke and it result in him forking over any dollar bill he ever had to the Uchiha. So he was completely broke that week. And then the man leaves as soon as possible and makes sure nobody sees him. He seems nervous. Naruto smirks to himself and takes the man's seat. My guess is that Naruto threatened to exploit his counterfeit watches to everybody unless he got out of the Ramen shop. Because once he got the man to leave, Naruto took his seat and ordered ramen. Which I didn't get either because he was broke, right?"

Sasori looked at Gaara suspiciously. "….Go on…"

"Teuchi, the owner, asks for money and Naruto holds him off for a bit. Then, he goes up to a lady sitting behind me and says that he'll trade the watch he has for exactly $10.37. Upon seeing the expensive watch he offered, she practically screams with delight and takes the deal, not knowing that the watches are fake. So then Naruto pays Teuchi and leaves a jolly man. By then, I start to notice that everybody in the shop is wearing those counterfeit watches. I didn't notice it at first, but I guess that's why Naruto was looking around in the first place. He was damn smart to think of something of that caliber in two seconds' time."

"So he's street smart," Sasori shrugged. "I somewhat expected a guy like him to be. And I assume you are too, Gaara. You have that look in your eyes."

"Maybe it's just a lust for violence," Gaara tilted his head, look genuinely thirsty for some kicks and punches. But Sasori wasn't fazed. "Maybe," the older teen shrugged.

_Thump!_

Both teens snapped their heads to the source of the sound. Through the dim light, they saw a closet under the staircase. Both redheads exchanged curious glances before approaching the closet.

"This has got to be it," Gaara assured himself. "It's not possible that we missed this."

"Don't beat yourself up too hard over this," Sasori said, putting a hand on the doorknob. "It was under the staircase. That's got to be cheating."

"Well then," Gaara nodded towards the door. "Let's get on with it."

"Certainly."

Sasori slowly opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a blonde girl lying lazily down on a bright pink carpet with racks and racks of shoes behind her. Some of the shoes were strewn across the bright carpet, as if she knocked them down purposefully.

The Akasuna shot a questioning look at Gaara.

Gaara took out his phone and scrolled to where the picture of Yumi in chains was. He compared it to the real life sight and nodded in confirmation. "That's her."

"Well…then how…" Sasori scratched his head, trying to form a competent sentence. "How do we…"

Gaara walked into the room, picked Yumi up, and threw her over his shoulder. "Like that. Let's go."

"Hasty, are we?" Sasori smiled, closing the door as he watched Gaara sit Yumi down on the floor. She leaned against the staircase, limp. Her head lolled back as the two boys stared at her, examining her almost.

"The handcuffs," Sasori said once he spotted the shiny pieces of metal locked on her wrists and her ankles. Just staring at a pair of those things brought back memories that he really didn't want to think about _now_. Gaara nodded. "I've already got it," he squatted down in front of the sleeping blonde and picked the locks. Soon, a sharp clang could be heard throughout the basement as the handcuffs and anklecuffs fell to the floor.

Sasori smirked. "Nice. I'm impressed."

Gaara let his own small smirk creep to his face. "I've been around those things long enough to know what makes them tick…and apparently, a bobby pin does quite nicely."

Sasori chuckled and squatted down beside Gaara to inspect Yumi. "So how does this go? Do we slap her or kick her or…?"

The ~BADASS8~ member reached into his pocket for something. "I know this girl and it is true that I do not know her well, but I am well aware of her addiction to sweets. Physically harming her would do no good. She would awaken, yes, but she would continue to feign unconsciousness simply because it is humorous in her terms. This," he pulled out a peppermint and crushed it under the green-eyed female's nose, "is just as effective as punching her across the face."

They watched as the peppermint fumes traveled up her nostrils and caused her to wake up, looking alert. She looked around frantically, then lunged at Gaara. "AHHH!"

Both of the boys backed away before the girl could get any closer.

"Whoa," Sasori put his hands up. "Calm down, will you?"

"Oh," Yumi straightened up and smoothed out her shorts. "It's just you, Gaara."

"Hello," Gaara greeted her as Sasori sweatdropped. Did she not see him standing right there? Maybe she was just tired. "We should leave now. I do not want Sakura's butlers to drug me like Shikamaru said they would."

The trio bounded up the basement stairs and made their way through Sakura's mansion. At one point, Yumi had to go to the bathroom, so the two boys stayed put outside the bathroom door.

"Oh great," Sasori sounded like he was relieved. Gaara stared curiously as the older teen pulled out a bong and started smoking.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked, eyeing the substance.

"What does it look like?" Sasori scoffed. "You're Gaara fucking Subaku. You should know what this stuff is."

"No, why are you doing this here and now? We have no time for this," Gaara rasped, his eyes following the wisps of smoke rising to the ceiling. Sasori puffed a smoke ring Gaara's way and it circled around him.

Gaara stared at the smoke, as if he were in a trance. But then he shook his head, shaking the smoke and all the bad memories off with it.

"Stop that," the Subaku growled. "The next thing we need is the-,"

_BEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP!_

"Smoke detector," Gaara finished, slapping his head. Yumi came out of the bathroom, with the sound of the toilet flushing behind her.

"What was that?" She asked, peeling the toilet paper off her shoes. "Is it because I flushed the toilet?"

The sprinklers decided it was a good moment to soak the teens and went off.

"Give me that." Gaara snatched the bong and threw it against the wall, shattering it into tiny little pieces.

"That wasn't nice."

"Shut up!" Gaara grabbed Sasori's wrist and Yumi's wrist and then proceeded to run to the nearest exit…which was probably five more hallways down.

"Haruno-sama has intruders!" Behind them, a few butlers and maids were on their tail, screaming and yelling.

"Damn," Sasori breathed.

**~Naruto~**

"YES! It's fixed!" The blonde energy ball began bouncing around with excitement as Neji attached the last of the tires to the car. Naruto shot into the passenger's seat. "SHOTGUN!"

Shino sighed while Name shook her head as they entered the car.

While Name was about to climb into the driver's seat, Neji placed a hand on her shoulder and directed her to the seat next to Shino—in the back,.

"Maybe _I _should drive this time," Neji said, starting the car."I mean, we don't want our tires to blow up again, right?"

Name glared at the cocky Hyuuga, but said nothing.

"WHOO! Yeah! Let's get this show on the road!" Naruto cheered while Neji started the car and started driving. "Yeah, I—OOF!"

The car jerked forward and then ceased all movement. Everything was silent.

Then Naruto did the unthinkable. He slapped the back of Neji's head. "WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?"

However, Neji was too shocked to respond. "You _dare_ lay a finger on a Hyuuga, you insignificant scum!"

Everybody gaped at what he said. Even Shino.

Neji slapped himself. "Sorry. Diva moment."

Then the world continued its natural path onwards.

"UGH!" Name grunted as she slammed the door shut to examine the damage. "Damn!" She kicked the car as all her friends filed out.

"What happened?" Shino asked quietly.

"It's stuck in the snow!" Name glowered at the offending tires. "I can't _believe _this is happening!"

"Well, it's not MY fault," Neji crossed his arms while Naruto bugged out at him. "Not your fault? Who drives on SNOW?"

"Shut up, Uzumaki."

"No, I will NOT SHUT UP! AUUUGHHH! Why does everything always happen to me?" So Naruto went off into his nonexistent corner again and began weeping fake tears of "sadness".

Name sighed in frustration. "I refuse to do anything about this anymore. I'm exhausted and my patience flew away along with my tolerance."

"Well…all we need are snow tires, right?" Shino suggested slyly, keeping his hands in his jacket pockets like always. One could see the steam floating out from his signature mouth-covering scarf. He even had his sunglasses out in the winter.

Neji arched an eyebrow. "What are you suggesting?"

"Look around you." The bug enthusiast gestured to the rows and rows of fancy houses and how empty the whole neighborhood looked. "We are in a wealthy neighborhood. It seems that none of them are here-,"

"How do _you _know that, huh?" Naruto asked accusingly, getting out from his pouting corner. "How are you so sure that nobody's here?"

Shino waved around. "The majority of the houses here…look at their driveways. No cars whatsoever."

And he was right.

Only three houses on the whole block had a car parked in front of them. The rest of them were just empty space.

"Wait," Name blinked and put her hand up to Shino, to signal him to stop. "What are you implying? Certainly not what I think you are…"

"You are correct," Shino nodded. "These are very, _very _wealthy people. And the bulk of them are currently not around. All these houses—empty."

Name shot a glance at Neji, who nodded. "Couldn't hurt. It's not as if we were to be found out…As long as we're careful."

The blue-haired female turned back to the Aburame with a suspicious stare. "I was not aware that you of all people could concoct such a devious plan."

Shino remained expressionless. "There are a lot of things about me that you are definitely not aware of."

"Huh? Huh?" Naruto looked between all the serious faces and the tense atmosphere, utterly and completely confused. "What's happening? What's going on? What are you guys talking about?'

Name put a hand on her forehead, trying to soothe the massive migraine that just arrived when she heard the curious blonde's countless inquiries. "Naruto, let me put it nice and simple for you. We are going to steal snow tires from these people's houses."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled in surprise. "HOW ARE YOU-," Neji slapped the back of his head, interrupting the Uzumaki's current question. "Hush, you fool. We are trying to keep a low-profile."

Naruto glared, annoyed, and then said in a more hushed tone, "How are you guys gonna pull this off? It's insane!"

"He has a point," Name rubbed her chin in thought. "These people are wealthy, no? Then is it too asinine to believe that they've set up a security system to prevent 'wild' teenagers such as ourselves from breaking and entering?"

"See? Stuff like that's gonna get us caught!" Naruto whispered furiously.

Neji turned to him with a smirk. "What's that, I hear? Why, Naruto Uzumaki," the older Hyuuga scolded as if he were Naruto's mother, "I thought I'd never see the day when you of all people pass up the opportunity to utilize trickery and deceit in our favor. And here I thought you were the big, bad elusive prankster. The guy who could get his way out of anything…But I guess I was mistaken. Can't really live up to the legacy you've created, can you?"

By the end of Neji's somewhat rant, the aforementioned blonde was red with anger. "WHAT! I'll show you, you stupid Hyuuga. Let's get in there!"

Then Naruto ran at a random house, jumped the gate, and started to tweak at their garage code system.

Name smirked and nudged Neji. "Well, I praise you for shutting him up and getting him to go with it, but what happens when he gets caught?"

She listened to the snow crunching beneath their feet as they approached the mansion/house. Neji smirked. "At times like these, Naruto doesn't fail."

Name shrugged as she searched for the blonde-haired blue-eyed firecracker after jumping the fence. Her eyes widened when the garage started to rise.

"N-Naruto…how did you do that?" Name gaped at the grinning boy. "Eaasssy!" He bragged. "I just hacked their garage code and voila! It's open!"

"Hack? How did you possibly hack their code?" Shino asked him, mildly surprised. Naruto grinned and put a finger to his lips. "Secret!"

The three quiet teenagers all glanced at each other, but soon broke out into small smiles.

"Let's get these snow tires," Name chuckled, walking into the property.

**~Aiko~**

"You stupid fucker! Just take us to fucking jail already!" I thrashed around, throwing a tantrum on the side of the highway. You would be freaking the fuck out too if you'd been sitting here for many, **many **fucking hours with handcuffs on and sons of a bitches driving by laughing at you 'cause you got arrested.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but one more expletive from you and I'll have to fine you for verbal assault," the dumbass cop said, trying to act like he's official and shit.

"What the HELL? There's no such thing as verbal assault, you chode! If there was, I'd be rotting in maximum security by now!"

"Calm the hell down, firecrotch!" Ino-fag barked from beside me. "The more you keep quiet, the less trouble we get in, yeah!"

"This is hell," Shikamaru yawned from the corner.

"Says you, you lazy bastard!" Hidan growled. "You just woke up!"

"Well it's hard sleeping to a bunch of curses and cusses," Shikamaru shrugged.

This is fucking hopeless! We've been here for what, like two hours? Itachi's standing there and he ain't doing shit and Sasuke and Rai are arguing again. The son of a bitch cop called backup and his little nerdy ass friends are here, trying to put authority over us and I'll be damned if I ever listen to a 4'9 cop with Urkel glasses and a Hello Kitty key chain on his gun holster.

And then it starts snowing. Sure, there was already snow everywhere, but it's just like SNOWING. And for some reason, the little white pieces of shit are starting to piss me off.

THAT'S IT! It's time.

Just as I was about to do what I was fucking born to do, Rai stops me and says, "Aiko. Don't tell me you're…"

She must've seen the look in my eyes.

"It's time to go Aiko-style on these motherfuckers."

Breaking the Law by Judas Priest

_*Insert super-awesome intro guitar riff here*_

So here I go. I just like _**bolt**_ outta there. I don't even think they fucking saw me 'cause I was so fucking fast. I jumped some cars, jumped on some hoods, and soon enough, I heard yelling.

_There I was completely wasting, out of work and down_

I turn back (which is something you should never do when you're running from something), and I see Dei-fag and Hidan hot on my trail, following in my footsteps and running from the cops that were chasing us. I grinned and yelled, "Let's go, fuckers!"

_All inside it's so frustrating as I drift from town to town_

Then, as I'm looking back, I see that Itachi, Rai, and Sasuke got into our car and went after us. "AH!" A woman in front of me yelled and I dodged her car. I was still on the highway kiddies, and I guess I just caused traffic.

_Though nobody cares if I live or die _

_So I might as well begin to put some action in my life_

I dodged a crazy Honda, who thought that it was a good idea to run me over. "Fuck you, you cheap-ass!" I jumped some more hoods, caused more traffic, and just plain raising hell.

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

"Let's go, Dyke-O!" Beside me, fag-face and curse-machine were keeping up with me. I nodded, regarding him and kept running towards these flashing lights. "TEMARI!"

"Huh?"

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

"Don't look, just run!" I yelled. Thankfully, the girls and Kiba listened to me with no questions and just abandoned the shit they were doing. "You'll pay for thi-_sss_!" I glanced behind me as I kept running, and I saw Orichimaru-sensei there. Then I saw myself ahead of everybody else, which just meant I wanted to get away from Snake-Man as fast as I could.

_So much for the golden future_

_I can't even start_

"Where are we going?" Tenten asked against the rush of the wind. "I don't know, but we look pretty badass!" I grinned, imagining what we looked like right now. Kiba laughed. "Hell yeah we do!" So imagine, like (lemme count…) eight teenagers freerunning through oncoming highway traffic, jumping on hoods, dodging cars, and climbing up and through pickup trucks. Plus a pretty hot ocean blue Murcielago SV was following us wherever we went. So you know what?

I feel like an awesome badass right now.

_I've had every promise broken, there's anger in my heart_

_You don't know what it's like, you don't have a clue_

"HEY FUCKER!" I turned to Hidan. "Where the hell are we headed to?" We were running still, and I was yet to get tired. But then a wicked idea popped into my head. "Over the highway!"

"WHAT?" All of them simultaneously yelled.

"That's right motherfuckers," I grinned, running to the highway sidewalk again. "Follow my lead."

_If you did, you'd find yourselves doing the same thing too!_

I jumped over the side of the highway bridge, feeling the air rush through my feet.

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

I looked down and saw thousands of little cars beneath me, but I was aiming for the snow inside. "AHHH!"

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

I felt coldness reach up to my knees as I landed into the snow. "Uggh…" I grabbed my head, feeling a major migraine. But then I looked down. Well, holy shit! I was knee-deep in the snow, and I couldn't get out!

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

"AHH!" I looked above me and saw a bunch of little pairs of feet jumping from the Highway Bridge and-_Whoosh!_ Somebody landed beside me. It was Kiba. "Wow, good to know you didn't puss out man," I clapped him on the back. "Good job."

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

The rest of them landed their shit right in the snow. It was a pretty deep pile of snow and soon, they were all stuck knee-deep beside me. "Aiko, you dumbfuck!" Hidan barked. "How the hell are we gonna get outta this one?"

I smirked. "I dunno. But this is pretty cool isn't it?"

"HEY!" Above me, there were those cops yellin' and bein' all bitch about us.

"Hurry, pull yourselves out and get in the car!" Suddenly, Itachi's gorgeous SV screeched to a stop in front of us. We practically had to _jump _outta the snow. But once we did, I tell ya, we high-tailed our asses into that super hot car. We left no man behind.

**~Name~**

"RUN!" Naruto bawled as we exited the house. "You won't get away from us!" The people behind us screamed.

_*Insert killer 12-second guitar solo here*_

"Don't stop running!" I panted, jumping the owner's fence with Neji, Shino, and Naruto beside me. "Naruto, you nincompoop!"

"I'm sorry!" The retarded blonde beside me cried as we hit the pavement. "I didn't mean to!"

_You don't know what it's like!_

_*wee woo wee woo police car sounds*_

"Naruto, I swear if we don't make it out of here alive, I'll personally kill you myself," Shino threatened quietly and seriously, which was the scariest type of threat you could get. Naruto gulped. "I'm sorry!"

"Honestly, who opens a door that clearly says in big, red letter **"DO NOT OPEN"** on it?" Neji griped as we ran through the streets of the wealthy neighborhood.

"I thought it was a trick question!" Naruto wailed.

"It wasn't even a question!" Neji countered and then added under his breath, "You fool."

_*More super awesome guitar solos. Guitar solos so awesome that you pee your pants*_

"Get back here, you hooligans!" Behind us, the owners of **every house on the block** was out with pitchforks and torches.

"Why do you all come out at the same time?" Naruto yelled back at them.

"We rich people stick together against poor folk like you!" One of the ladies screeched.

Just then, a large white van jolted to a stop in front of us, blocking the hoard of tremendously angered wealthy citizens.

The door rolled open and I was surprised to see Tenten's head in there.

"Get in!" I didn't even have an inkling of time to think of a rational response before she grabbed my wrist and yanked me inside, along with the three boys behind me.

"What's going on?" Naruto yelled as we yanked him in.

"Shut up and drive!" Kiba kicked the backseat of the driver who was…Aiko?

"And drive, drive, drive," Naruto echoed, singing the song. We all glared at him.

"Alright, geez, I'll shut up, gosh," he pouted in his nonexistent corner once again, the dark aura enveloping him and that small corner.

"Sorry we're late," Aiko grinned dangerously, stalling the car and revving the engine.

"What are you-?" Before I could finish my incredibly intellectual sentence (:D), I was interrupted by the sound of police sirens behind us.

"FREEZE!"

"Oof!" Everybody in the van was thrown back when Aiko shifted the gear into drive and took off.

"Let's rock this bitch."

**~Gaara~**

_*Insert totally sick guitar solo here, the guitar solo that was cut off from last time*_

"Aww…they're chasing us," Yumi smiled and for a second I thought she was a maniac. From what I've heard about her, she was sweet and nice and all of those unimportant things. But I'm truly beginning to think she's insane.

After Sasori so foolishly triggered the smoke alarm, we were subjected to running through Sakura's blindingly pink house, which blatantly resembles a never-ending maze.

And to add to that problem, there were a number of frustrated butlers and maids hunting us down. As if it was difficult enough to navigate ourselves through these bothersome hallways, I have to deal with a mass of homicidal servants, who would sacrifice their everything for that pink-haired female, a substance abuse addict who couldn't restrain himself from smoking from a bong for another hour, and an eccentric, slightly psychotic, blonde-headed sugar lover whose been stuck in an all pink closet full of heels for four days.

This is just my day.

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

"DUCK!" I brought down their heads as a frying pan obstructed our path.

"These people are funny," remarked Yumi as she picked up the previously thrown fryer pan and chucked it at a maid, who went down. "Hehe, bullsbutt!"

Sasori sent her a weird look. "I believe the expression that you are looking for is "bullseye"."

Yumi shook her head. "No, I meant bullsbutt. Because bullseye is bullshit. HAHA! Get it?"

We continued running and I took advantage of the fact that we were still a couple feet ahead of the servant mob to smack the girl upside the head. "I always wondered why Aiko took to physically harming you like that. But now I'm very enlightened on the sole reason that you're insane."

She only giggled at me.

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

"How do we get out of here?" Sasori asked me as we turned another corner.

"Easy!" Yumi grinned, taking both of our wrists and running towards…a window?

"Wait, I don't think-,"

"It's gonna be fun, Gaara!" She giggled and just like that, we were crashing through her first floor window (thank god it was only the first floor) and flying through the air. Even though it was merely the first floor, it was surprisingly quite elevated.

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion, including us.

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

We tumbled onto her front yard. I rolled into various somersaults on her grass, Yumi landed in a bush, while Sasori crashed into a tree.

**Honk! Honk!**

I looked towards the gate and saw a large white van parked outside…with Aiko's and Hidan's heads sticking out from the front seats.

"Gaara!" Aiko called out, honking the horn. For a second, I was dazed. But then the shouts of the cooks and the butlers and the maids from above snapped me back into reality as I scrambled up to my feet, grabbed Yumi and pulled Sasori out from the tree to get to the van.

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

I got there in the nick of time as the workers were at the front door, pooling into the front yard and ready to attack. Sasuke and Naruto dragged us into the van and we drove away with the slidey doors open and a maid hanging onto to the edge of the truck.

"Get off my boyfriend, bitch!" Aiko swung her leg over to kick the maid aside. I was in pure shock. How did she get her leg to reach that far a distance?

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

As we drove off, we all just sat in silence.

"Hey…thanks," I panted, leaning against the closed door of the van.

"You're welcome, buddy!" Naruto clapped my back, shoving me forward.

"YUMIIII!" The group of girls glomped the wide-eyed blonde, who was looking at everybody curiously.

"Alright, alright, break it up," Rai disassembled the hugging group and grinned. "There's enough time for this shit later. For right now…let's just focus on getting away."

"I feel like a badass!" Hidan cheered, pumping his fists up into the air.

"You idiot, you are a badass," Aiko slapped the back of his head, causing a tick mark to form. "You're part of the Akatsuki, you dumbshit."

"Just drive away coolly, you fucker!"

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

"Hey…wait a minute," I scratched my head, feeling exhausted. "I previously believed that, Rai," I turned to her as she raised an eyebrow, "wasn't your group driving the blue Murcielago SV?"

"Um. Yeah," she answered simply.

"So then, whose car is this?" I asked.

Name piped up, "Yes, I've been meaning to ask that. Though I never did get the chance. Who's the owner of this car again?"

Aiko looked surprise. "I don't know. We were all cramped up inside Itachi's small-ass car and then Kiba decides to let out a stink bomb," she gave a glare to a sheepish Kiba's way, "So we drove back onto the highway where Temari and them were, climbed into the white van that was there, and drove the fuck over here. And on the way, we saved Name, Naruto, Shino, and Neji's asses so…yeah."

"Oh god," Temari looked horrified.

"What happened?" Itachi gave her a monotonous look, but he was genuinely curious.

"I know whose car this is," she replied, turning pale.

"Well then, spit it out," Hidan barked. I glared at him.

"This car belongs to-,"

A gigantic yellow snake slithered its way past us and looked up. Then it hissed.

"ORCHIMARU!" Temari screamed. The concept of being in a car that belonged to an extremely creepy History teacher got us quiet. But not for long.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

_Breaking the law, breaking the law_

**THE END.**

**LOL JK.**

**~Aiko~**

"You know, Hidan was awful gracious about what I did to the Ferrari," I grinned from Rai's dirty clothes pile. But that's just the same as sitting on a grain of sand on the beach.

"That's because the Ferrari didn't belong to Hidan and he thought it was humorous to see Deidara's reaction to it once Naruto reminded him about it," Name explained, sitting on the cleanest thing in Rai's room—her skateboards.

"OH WELL," I sighed dramatically, lying back into the soft pile of clothes, inhaling the scent of crusty ketchup and week-old fish sauce. "I told him I'd get him a new piece of shit, but the fag wouldn't have it."

"I know," Rai laughed, entering the room after she freshly showered, "After we got out at Temari's house to drop her and Gaara off, he came at you as quick as lightning!"

"That was because he waited till Gaara was there," I flipped my hair and stuck my nose in the air. "If Gaara was there, he'd rip Dei-fag into tiny little faggoty pieces."

"Dude, he totally kicked your ass," Yumi giggled, sucking on a lollipop.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut the fuck up, blondie. Let's recap. Who went MIA for four days? You did. End of discussion."

"Oh please," Yumi scoffed, lying down in Rai's bed. "Don't act like you didn't miss me."

I chuckled, walked over to her, and poked her forehead. "Yeah, well I did, you little shit-monster. Don't let it happen again."

She stared up at me with wide eyes.

I faked a yawn and stretched. "Well, I'm drained. I think I'm gonna crash. See you asswipes later."

"Bye," Rai called out, changing into her jammies.

Right when I was about to make my pretty little exit, I poked my head out and grinned at Yumi. "It's nice to have you back, blondie."

She smiled at me. "You too, potty mouth."

I stuck my middle finger out at her as I made my way out. "Eat shit, you ugly ho."

"Love you too!"

**~Rai~**

"I guess I'll be going as well," Name sighed, standing up and walking over to where me and Yumi were sitting. She awkwardly hugged Yumi and even more awkwardly patted her back. "Uh. Well. You were missed and uh. Please refrain from following trails of cheap candy again."

Yumi laughed. "Will do, Name!"

Name rolled her eyes and made her way out. I sat at my bed. "Well, are you gonna get out or what?"

She pouted. "Can I _please _stay here? I don't wanna sleep alone tonight."

"Go sleep with Shikamaru."

"No! He lives too far away."

"Ugh…whyyyy…fine. Whatever."

"Yay!"

I sighed. "You better be lucky we found you, you little bugger."

She smiled. "I know…Hey Rai?"

"What." I was cranky, I was tired, and I just turned the lights out and I didn't feel like talking anymore.

"I love you guys."

I was shocked for a second but then I laughed. "Back at ya, man…back at ya."

**And that's it :D So thank you guys for waiting SO LONG. But man, my dad's always making me get off my laptop so now I have to go do this in secret and in weekends and whatnot. But no worries! I'm always bored, so I always have a chance ;)**

**And I hope this chapter was long enough for y'all. Haha, 'cause I worked hard on it! The ending was corny, cheesy, and beefy all around, but whatever X) And umm…oh yeah, so I've started making future chapter now. Like when they're twenty and all that shit so be prepared :P**

**I hope the next chapter comes out really quick 'cause it's an explanation chapter. All your questions will be answered, I promise. Haha, for the next chapter, Sakura's reaction to all this will be shown as will the girls' reaction to Name joining the boys' basketball team :P Remember, they don't know yet. **

**AAAANNND, well I just feel really bad for Deidara Hahaha Aiko wrecked his car XD**

**Songs lyrically mentioned:**

**Breaking the Law**** by Judas Priest**

**I Feel Good**** by James Brown**

**Middle of the Hill**** by Josh Pyke**

**Shut Up and Drive ****by Rihanna**

**Who Says**** by Selena Gomez**

**And if there're any other songs I missed, I'm sorry XD**

**Well, I'm out.**


	40. Life Lessons

**Hello there mi familia :D It's me, I'm bored again, and I just finished posting the latest chapter of Konoha High: The Badass Style and revising the first chapter. Sooo, I'm back y'all.**

**I don't have much to say, 'cause I just posted my chapter, only two people have reviewed, and I don't have much to respond to.**

**ANNNND CELEBRATION FOR KONOHA HIGH: THE BADASS STYLE! It's been two years since I first started the story and I still haven't gone through the Freshman year! XD woo-hoo for me and my unbearable slowness!**

**Enjoy this super long chapter!**

**And here's my question: what should I change my new pen name to?**

**I'm getting bored of my usual one 'cause it's just saying that I'm bored, so I need something totally kickass. Put yo suggestions in the reviews, my lovelies :)**

**Thanks to ****TheHyperLlamaWithPocky**** for the character I'm going to introduce today X) Sorry for all the OCs but she asked me to and I can't say no XDDD She's not a main OC or anything. She won't be playing a BIG part, but just know that she'll be in there :D**

**ANNND don't ask me to accept your OCs :P Because I can't say no and I'm pretty sure half of you would get pissed if I added even more in here.**

**THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING. (please)**

**ANNND, I need a new pen name. Suggestions? (:**

**~Sakura~**

"H-Haruno-sama?" Ugh. I knew that voice. It was my butler.

"Like, _what_?" I hissed, looking up from my computer screen. "Can't you see I'm on Sasuke-kun's fanpage?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Haruno-sama, but it seems that…your prisoner has escaped," the butler bowed to me, the sweat pouring off his bald little head.

"_**WHAT?**_" I roared, quickly getting up from my stomach-down position on my bed. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This _cannot _be happening!

"I apologize, bye!"

"NO, you get back here, _right _**NOW**!" I screamed, ripping my phone out of its cord and throwing it at the closed door.

"I'm sorry!" His muffled apologies were not heard.

I was _fuming_!

How could this happen? That's impossible!

I had here in chains, in the **basement.** Nobody ever goes into the basement! It's like, practically not even a part of our house!

Who could have possibly-

I growled. **Rai**.

I know it, I just know it. It was that BITCH who broke that stupid little blonde out and now she's celebrating and UGGGHHH.

I threw a tantrum, ripping my sheets, throwing things, and last but not least, I shattered my vanity mirror with my shoe.

I was panting now, the fury drained from me as I stared at my own jagged reflection.

This can't be happening.

I am going to get them back.

_**I do not fail.**_

**~The Next Day~**

"Hello wonderful people of the Earth!" The newly arrived cheerful blonde skipped into the room, a bag of sweets by her side.

"YUMI!" Her group of friends instantly brightened up at seeing the recently retrieved girl.

"I missed you so much, kiddo," Temari gave the much shorter female a well-deserved hug as the girls crowded around her.

"I-It's nice t-to see you a-again, Y-Yumi," Hinata smiled, keeping her distance.

"_Seems like it's been too long," _Shizumi grinned.

"Have you gotten blonder?" Tenten teased, ruffling Yumi's hair.

"Ummmm…" Yumi tilted her head in confusion, with Tenten's hand still on it. "Nope."

The girls had hearts in their eyes as they watched the girl who stared back at them with wide green eyes. "KYAAAAH! You're so cute!"

Yumi giggled and held up the peace sign. "Thank chuu~!"

Soon, a red headed girl walked in and punched the back of Yumi's head. The girls stared, horrified while Yumi had tear streams running down her face as a she put her hands over an instantaneous bump on the back of her head.

"Owie~!"

"Tch." A tick mark pulsed against Aiko's forehead as she closed her eyes with her fist raised. "Stop tryin' to act so damn cute, you stupid spineless assshit."

Yumi bawled. "WAAHHH! Mommy, Aiko hurt my feelings!" Then, she latched onto Gaara's leg like a koala on a tree. Gaara looked down with uncaring eyes and, in a monotonous voice, said, "Since when did I become your…'mommy'?" T.T

Aiko growled and pointed a finger at the bawling girl. "Hey, get off Gaara, shithead!"

Yumi stuck her tongue out at her furious sister. "Make me."

Aiko cracked her knuckles, a random fire flaring up behind her. Her eyes were slitted and suddenly turned red. "That was about the worst thing you could have said right now."

Yumi gulped. "Uh. Sorry?'

"Yeah, you WILL be sorry, you little-,"

"She just got back, lay off," Rai rolled her eyes, round house kicking Aiko into the back wall, causing a crash to be heard and a body dent to be seen as Aiko fell off, steaming.

"HEY! What the fuck? How come the little dumbass doesn't get any kicks?" The infuriated potty-mouthed female snarled, picking herself up and dusting herself off as the steam rolled off of her.

"If I hit her and she goes far, she might get lost and we'd have to look for her again," Rai deadpanned, sitting in her regular seat beside Sasuke.

Name walked in, picking at her ear. "My goodness, why the hell are you all so loud in the morning? I've just awakened merely an hour ago and here you are, pouring your lungs out to the entire Freshman class."

"Well, geez, sorry if we were excited," Tenten stuck her tongue out at the barely awake girl, who slumped in her seat and buried her head in her arms.

"If you excuse me, I'll be drifting in and out of consciousness from now on till lunchtime so…don't disturb me," Name muttered.

…

And then she was out.

"Well, I for one, am GLAD that Yumi is back," Naruto grinned, slinging his arm around his fellow prankster. "It's been some lonesome days pranking solo, man. You've got some work to catch up to."

Yumi grinned back at him. "Sure thing, Captain Ramen!"

T.T

Everybody in the room sweat-dropped.

"C-Captain…R-Ramen?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's my nickname! You like?" Naruto grinned stupidly, taking the silence around the room as a good thing. "I've been wanting a really cool nickname to go by, you know. Like how Aiko and Rai are known as 'Hot Wheels' and 'Legend'. So, whaddya think? It's really awesome, huh? Super-,"

"Captain Ramen," Sasuke repeated, his right eye twitching. "I am now, totally and completely convinced that you are the most absolute biggest dumbass known to man."

"YOU JACKASS!"

"Better than being an idiot."

"SASUKKEEE!"

"…Idiot."

"HAHAHA!" In the background, Aiko was high-fiving a laughing Kiba as they watched the exchange go on.

"Honestly, all of you are idiots," Neji said apathetically, eyeing a sleeping Shikamaru next to him.

"Well, better an idiot than a stuck-up pretty boy," Rai shrugged, causing Neji to glare at her.

"Wow, you guys can't go one day without bickering, huh?" Temari sweat-dropped, awkwardly smiling at all her friends.

"At least we're not punching each other," Yumi suggested happily, as if that sort of thing was normal. Kiba rubbed the spot where Naruto and Sasuke punched him. "Speak for yourself."

"ALRIGHT CLASS, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

"Well, looks like party-pooper's in the building," Aiko muttered, taking her seat by the window. It was already the second semester and Asuma didn't care much about his students and what they did, so they had taken to switching seats a lot.

Aiko stayed in her assigned seat, actually liking the spot by the window. But now, instead of Temari sitting next to her, it was Gaara.

"I've got some news for you," Asuma sighed, rubbing his blue beard and staring at his wide-eyed students.

"You have herpes and you're leaving us with a super-hot substitute?" Kiba asked excitedly. Asuma hurled a paper weight at him, causing the Inuzuka to effectively shut his mouth as he narrowly dodged the attack.

"Now, as I was saying," the Homeroom teacher continued, leaning on his desk and crossing his arms. "It's gonna get a little crazy in the next week, but I don't want you guys to panic."

"Why, what's up, teach?" Aiko asked casually, slouching in her seat in that slacker-type way. One that screamed to a teacher 'I'm a troublemaker. Give me a detention and fail my ass.'

"Since it's the second semester," Asuma continued, "We'll be changing your schedules and adding new classes to them. So as of now, you'll all be having different classes."

A mixture of broken cheers and ongoing groans filled the classroom.

"That sucks!" Rai yelled out. "Asuma-sensei, I love this class!"

"YEAH!" Naruto added on. "You're the only teacher that gets me!"

T.T "By that, don't you mean that he just lets you slide by?" Gaara stared at him emotionlessly. Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, so what? It's better than getting my ass kicked by Granny Tsunade."

"Now hold on, hold on," Asuma put his hands up, "It doesn't mean that you'll be changing THIS class particularly. I don't know for sure, but all I'm saying is that most of your classes will be different, so don't get too comfortable."

"Well that's good," Temari nodded, "As long as I get Orichimaru-sensei by the end of the day, I'm alright."

Yumi glanced at her inquisitively. "Why by the end of the day?"

The four-ponytailed female shrugged. "It's because by that time, I'm more focused on going home than on his creepy face."

Aiko snickered loudly, causing Asuma to throw a pencil sharpener her way. "Don't disrespect a teacher!"

"What the hell, Asuma-sensei?" Aiko shrieked, blocking the heavy pencil sharpener with her notebook, leading it to bounce against the window and fall onto the floor **(A/N: Strong windows XD)**. "That's so fucking dangerous! Do you know how sharp a pencil sharpener is?"

"It wasn't even plugged in, you nitwit," Asuma deadpanned, feeling slightly disappointed that his student was so empty-headed. Either that, or he was just disappointed that the pencil sharpener didn't hit her like it was supposed to.

"Oh. Well, then, that's okay."

Asuma sighed, "Shino, will you please pass out the new schedules according to the name on the papers?"

Shino nodded and began passing out the papers.

Aiko received hers early and nearly passed out from over-anger. "WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DO I GET ORICHIMARU-SENSEI FOR FIRST?"

"Calm down," Tenten smirked at her, "I got Asuma-sensei again for first period."

Aiko grew a tick mark. "You lucky ass!"

"Ha, ha, the first thing you get to see in the morning is Orchimaru-sensei's face!" Naruto taunted, pulling his lower eyelid down and sticking his tongue out.

"Oh yeah?" Aiko snatched the blonde's schedule right out of his hands and scoffed. "Ha! You have to go against Kurenai-sensei first thing in the morning!"

"_What's so bad about Kurenai-sensei?" _Shizumi scratched her head, dumbfounded.

"She's horrible!" Kiba slapped his hands to his eyes. "She's so freaking mean!"

"That's because you idiots are loud in class," Gaara deadpanned, staring the "loud" people with a "you-idiot" look.

"I can't help it!" Naruto whined, rolling around on his desk, which shouldn't even be possible. "I hate Language Class! Do you know how hard it is for a Japanese person to speak Spanish? They tell us to roll our R's, but I'm Asian, dammit! The letter R is not in our vocabulary!"

"Calm down, dobe," Sasuke said monotonously, as if it were a routine. "Spanish in the morning is not that bad."

"Easy for you to say!" Naruto pouted, snatching Sasuke's schedule in retaliation. "You've got…HA! HAHAHAHA!" The loud blonde clutched his stomach in glee.

"What's so funny about my schedule, idiot?" Sasuke deadpanned, feeling slightly anxious as to whatever could've made the retard laugh so hard.

"You've g-got HAHAHA y-you've g-g-got…HAHAHA!" Naruto leaned his chair back, causing him to fall back completely and collapse to the floor.

"HAHAHA! You gigantic shitstick!" Aiko guffawed, pointing at the Uzumaki and making a spectacle of him.

"Aiko, stop taunting your classmate," Asuma-sensei recited boredly, as if he'd said this many times to her before.

"Hehe, sorry Asuma-sensei!" Aiko called out, holding back the snickers.

"Give me that," Sasuke snarled, swiftly taking back his schedule from the laughing teen.

He groaned.

"Why, what's up?" Rai asked, leaning over his shoulder to look at it. She chuckled. "Wow, History on the first period? That's gonna suck."

Sasuke glared at the infuriating piece of paper. "Yeah, I know."

The class was bursting with uproar. They had already divided into their own little personal groups to compare classes. And of course the loudest group would be…

"DAMN. JUST DAMMIT."

Aiko continued to bump her head against the wall. "_Every_body, **every. Fucking. Body.** Has HOMEROOM for their first period!"

"N-Not e-exactly, Aiko," Hinata said timidly, "S-Sasuke also h-has-,"

"And I'm stuck with that ri-tard for the morning!" Aiko cried, bumping her head further into the wall.

"The only retard in this classroom is the retard who pronounces retard wrong, retard," Sasuke rolled his eyes, particularly wanting to burn his new schedule.

"Have you not watched The Hangover, you armless kangaroo?" Aiko poked him with a pencil. "Take a joke, why don't ya?"

The rest of their friends ignored the two, already quite used to their endless bickering.

"Rai, what classes do you have?" Temari asked the smirking blonde.

"Oh, um…" To be truthful, Rai was having too much fun watching Aiko bother Sasuke. They still hadn't resolved their problems, so for the time being, she enjoyed anybody who irked her boyfriend. "I've got Homeroom, Science, History, English, then PE, Math, Spanish, and lastly, Art."

"Aww," the four-ponytailed Subaku frowned, "I don't think we have any classes together."

"YAAY!" Tenten cheered, hugging a smug looking Neji. "We've got every class together!"

T.T Kiba deadpanned, "Oh really. Good for you."

"Shut up, don't be jealous," Tenten stuck her tongue out at Kiba.

Neji decided to take a crack at it. "Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me, Kiba."

O.O

Everybody stared at the Hyuuga.

Neji slapped himself. "Sorry. Diva moment."

Then the world continued onwards.

"Alright, everybody!" The chatter died down as the students tuned in to listen to Asuma. "Sit down! You will have these classes AFTER the weekend. Naruto, that means on Monday, you get to go to Spanish class."Asuma said that last part as if he were talking to a five-year old.

"What! Asuma-sensei, how did you know that my first class is Spanish?" Naruto said in shock.

Asuma smirked at him. "Because, Naruto, your principal had me memorize your classes, Kiba's classes, and Aiko's classes, and possibly even more. She had every teacher in the school memorize your guys' classes. Just standard procedure. You may notice that Naruto, we tried to separate you from the others as best as we could."

Naruto bawled. "WHAT? Isn't that racism?"

Name lifted her head from her sleep. "What racism, you airhead? We're all Japanese in here."

"I believe the term you are looking for is favoritism," Shikamaru nodded slowly.

"What part of Naruto could you possibly favorite?" Aiko asked in disgust, causing Naruto to turn into a miserable pool of yellow and orange on the floor.

"That's disgusting," Name blanched at the pool of colors. "If this goes on, we'll have to get the Janitor to mop up this ridiculous excuse for a human being."

"Don't flatter him," Gaara said in his raspy voice, "Throughout my years, he is no longer a human being. He is more likely an alien from outer space."

"Really?" Yumi's interest in Naruto spiked up as she squatted next to the pool and started poking it. "Wow, wow, hey Naruto, do they really have Martians on Pluto? How come you guys are so green? What makes those sombrero hover thingies fly?"

"It's not a sombrero, you nutbag," Aiko rolled her. "It's a UFO."

"What does UFO stand for?" The pony-tailed blonde asked cutely, putting a finger to her lips.

"U Fuck Octopuses!" Aiko cackled, slapping her knee. "Isn't that a good one?" She nudged a stationary Shino, who seemed to not hear a word she said. "Oh come on, you know that was funny."

Asuma slapped a hand to his forehead. _I can't believe these are high school students._

The bell rung at that moment, signaling the end of the class period.

"Alright, students, class dismissed," Asuma sighed, "Have a nice weekend."

"Thanks Asuma-sensei!" Kiba and Naruto called out as they raced into the hallways. Asuma popped a vein. "Don't run in the hallways, you underage gangbangers!"

Rai began shaking her head as she approached her teacher's desk. "Sensei, if you think _they're_ gangbangers, then…you really haven't seen the world."

"Whatever," Asuma rolled his eyes, patting her on the back. "See you, Rai."

"Have a good one, Asuma-sensei," Rai replied, waving as she walked out the door. Asuma was blindsighted by a red blur, making him blink twice.

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU, MAN!" Aiko clung onto her teacher's leg, crying crocodile tears.

"Yes, well, I'm certainly going to miss you as well…somewhat," Asuma sweat-dropped.

"Don't forget me, sensei! You know how important I am!"

Asuma shook his head, thinking the whole fiasco was unbelievable. "Yes, yes, it's not like I'm dying, Aiko. I'll still see you around."

Aiko's bottom lip quivered as she looked up at her teacher with watery eyes. "If y-you say so, Asuma-sensei…" She wiped the tears from her eyes, sucked it up, and saluted the sweat-dropping man. "Don't worry, sensei, I'll do good and make you proud! Aiko Mitsuhashi, out!"

And with that, the redheaded firecracker and her friends ran out the door. But not before a reprimand drawled out of Name's mouth.

"It's 'I'll do well' not 'I'll do good', you idiot. Learn your English."

"Shut up!" Aiko replied, her voice faraway as she was already down the hallway. "I'm taking Spanish anyways, so fuck you!"

Asuma sighed as the voices disappeared out the door and into the hallway.

_Thank god she's out of my morning class. Without her, everything would be much more peaceful. And clean. Her language is really something._

Asuma returned to grading his papers, grimacing at some of his students' horrible scores. He chuckled out loud though, when he came across a certain female redhead's test paper. Once he was through with it, it was littered with red marks.

At the top of the paper, it read:

**23 out of 100**

**FAIL**

**Study harder, you idiot.**

Asuma then pulled out Burger King applications and stapled it to the back of the redhead's test.

**FF to Lunch**

"Sooo…what? You say sorry, I forgive you, we kiss and make up and go back to being a happy pappy fairytale couple?" I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding."

He looked at me, a pleading yet stubborn look in his eyes.

I snorted. "You've got to think of something better than that, Uchiha."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Honestly Rai, what do you want me to say?"

I glared at him. What the hell is his problem? He could at least try a _little_ bit harder to seem apologetic. "Explain to me about this whole…'locker room' business. What is that?"

He sighed and looked up at the sky, but then met my eyes. "It's a guy thing. It doesn't concern you."

:O

OHNO, he did _NOT_.

"Oh really? It doesn't concern me, huh?" I gave his shoulder a sharp slap and started to walk away, not even wanting to see his reaction. "Well if it doesn't concern me, then _you_ don't concern me. Bye, Uchiha."

"W-Wait! I didn't mean it like-, wait! AUGH!"

I rolled my eyes. This dumbass.

**~Aiko~**

"Oy, Sasuke's bitch, get me a sandwich," I signaled Rai to get over to our usual spot at the lunch tables. She sat down beside me and put on a grumpy face.

"Where's my—hey, what's _your _dirty shit?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Tryin' to go all frowny on me…what's your deal, bebeh?"

"Stupid idiot….arrogant…cocky, dumb…" Those were some of the words among her grumbling as the upset blonde put her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Stop gossiping about Naruto, sheesh," Kiba quipped, laughing as Naruto burst into flames while I high-fived him.

"Stop picking on me!"

As the two of them bitch-fought in the corner, I decided to try and play the good guy once again.

"So…I take it you and Uchiha are still a shitmess?" I turned to Rai, picking up a toothpick and scraping my teeth with it. Rai nodded, frowning even further.

Yumi sighed. "Boo! You guys are boring. All you do is fight, fight, fight. Where is the love?"

"Father, Father, Father, help us send some guidance from above. 'Cause people got me, got me questionin', where is the love! Where is the love! Where is the-,"

"OW!"

"Baka," Sasuke said under his breath as he came to sit next to a whimpering Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme, you're feeling violent today, aren't you?" Naruto cried, cradling the bump that rose on the top of his head. Yumi inspected it. "Wooow, Naru-kun, it's just like a volcano!"

"Shut up, Yum Yum-chan!" Naruto pouted, trying to hide his head away from her.

"You guys have the weirdest nicknames for each other," Temari shook her head at their childishness.

"Hey, look," Sasuke was talking to Rai now. But that wasn't really the case 'cause we were all listening in anyways.

Hey, this is a juicy-ass conversation. I'm a nosy-ass chick. It's a match made in freaking Heaven.

"I didn't mean to offend, you okay?" Sasuke reached out to touch her hand. She let him. "I'm sorry. What I meant was, that in the locker room, well us guys like to brag about chicks. And I have a hot girlfriend that I like to brag about it," Sasuke shrugged, causing Rai to blush and me to roll my eyes and swallow some puke. "You've got to understand that we're guys and sometimes we say stupid things. Whatever I said, I didn't mean it _at all_. I swear. I was just trying to impress some of the guys in the locker room. You've got to understand, right?"

"God help the dumbass that falls in love with you, Uchiha," I muttered lowly. Though, a few of my friends heard it and started chuckling.

"Are you gonna forgive him?" Name asked incredulously, almost shocked that Rai was even considering such a thing. Everybody leaned in towards the couple to hear the answer.

"…" Rai was silent and we leaned in further just to hear the answer. Then she nodded, smiling. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"WHOO!" Our whole table broke out into cheers, making a scene.

"YEAHHHH! SASUKE! YEAH!" The guys crowded around the laughing Uchiha and started messing with him and pushing him around. All the girls crowded around Rai and started hugging her and laughing and all that. Well, except for me.

I was sorta pissed.

I mean, what the hell?

I've known Rai for who knows how many years and I haven't seen her act as dumb as much as she did right now. Seriously, man? The guy goes to his buddies at the locker room, starts talking shit about you, and you let him get by?

I'ma have a talk with this sucker. Forreal.

Hahahaha.

**~Rai~**

"Alright, in celebration of Yumi coming back to us, let's go to a bar!" Naruto shouted, all happy like while standing on top of Shikamaru's crappy station wagon.

"Alright, in the realization of Naruto's stupidity, we're still underage!" Kiba backfired, earning a fit of laughs from the most of us.

"Oh don't be such a pussy, Kiba," Aiko swung around, sitting in Shizumi's pickup truck. "Just 'cause you can't stomach a few drinks, doesn't mean you have to crap out on us."

Kiba turned red. "What! I can drink! Fine, let's go to the bar right now!"

"Easy tiger," I laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's Friday, we're teenagers, and it's just after school. We got plenty of time."

"Besides, we are we gonna go for a bar?" Tenten whined, sitting next to Aiko. "They're bound to kick us out since we have no ID."

"And that means," Neji quickly cut Aiko off before she could say anything, "That we won't be using any fake IDs, no thank you Aiko. We've been in enough trouble with the law already."

Everybody chuckled at the thought of what we went through yesterday.

"Are you questioning my ability to counterfeit IDs?" Aiko glared, flicking his head. Neji glared back at her, slapping her hand away. "_**Yes**__._"

"Don't worry yourself, Neji-bitch," Aiko rolled her eyes, causing Neji to growl. "I know how to get into this super-awesome bar. It's the real shit."

"Yeah, well, I bet it's just some ghetto bar where ghetto people go. If I'm ever seen there, I'll probably get robbed," Sasuke snorted, a tick mark popping up on Aiko's forehead.

"Oy, oy, shut the fuck up you prissy rich boy!" Aiko yelled as me and Gaara held her back from potentially clobbering my boyfriend. "And what, you can get us into some prissy rich bar right? One that probably serves _non-alcoholic_ drinks."

"Did I hear non-alcoholic?" Name's ears perked up as she looked at all of us. Name usually remained silent while dozing off at the sky. But when something catches her interest, she's right in the middle of the conversation. "I refuse to go anywhere that serves non-alcoholic drinks when the purpose of the celebration was to consume alcoholic drinks."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a knot," Aiko put a hand up to stop Name's ramblings. "We're going to _my_ bar. I ain't goin' into some rich kid bar with fancy drinks. I'm good with a cold, iced, straight-up beer."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whilst you get a beer, I'll receive a nice, well-made Caipirinha."

I stared at him with large eyes. "Caipirin—what?"

"Alright, forget this nonsense," Shikamaru put his hand up, probably fed up with our arguing. "Hands up for Aiko's ghetto bar, both hands up for Sasuke's fancy bar."

And the result would be…a tie!

"WHA-,"

"Okay, before we argue," Temari nudged Aiko before she could yell, "We'll go to Sasuke's bar first and then go to Aiko's bar. No arguing, 'kay?"

The lively people (aka Naruto, Kiba, Yumi, Aiko) sighed, seeing as how they couldn't bicker anymore. The quiet people (practically everybody else except those four) were quite happy that they didn't have to listen to their constant shit anymore.

"Okay, on to Sasuke's fancy bar!" Yumi called out, hooking her arm with Shikamaru's as she skipped ahead. The rest of us started to follow her while I stood there with a sweat-drop. "Wait…you guys…shouldn't we use a car?"

"Too late for that anyways," Kiba sighed from beside me. But then he grinned. "Come on. Let's not get left behind."

Walking next to Kiba while walking in the streets was not that bad. Everybody else was ahead of us while we stayed in the background. Sasuke was with Aiko, bickering and bickering endlessly. Gaara was just beside Aiko, not saying a word.

Name was chatting up with Shikamaru, whose arm was hooked with Yumi's. Yumi led the way mostly, with Shikamaru and Name on one side and Hinata and Naruto on the other.

Naruto was making Hinata laugh with his retardness, which was pretty damn pathetic. Temari was chatting with Shizumi while Tenten and Neji were holding hands and being all mushy mushy.

Annnnd…well, Shino kept to himself like always. Not really saying anything, but still being there.

"So I take it you and Sasuke are okay now?" Kiba asked me, walking with his hands in his pockets.

I nodded, but then shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I don't really like fights. I try to avoid them as much as possible. Anger can last for a few moments, but the consequences to it can last forever, y'know?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, I get ya. You're just tryin' to be careful with what you do, huh?"

I grinned. "Yup. And plus, I don't like to be mad for too long. Our relationship isn't gonna be perfect. Mistakes happen. So I tolerate a lot. But lemme let you in on a little secret."

Kiba shuddered dramatically, giggling like a girl. "Ooh, like tell me!"

I laughed, putting a hand up to his face. "Oh wow, it seems that Sakura's gotten to you." I laughed even harder at his horrified face. "Just kidding. Anyways, I always give guys three chances."

"Three chances?" Kiba asked, straightening up with a confused look on his face.

I nodded. "Yeah-huh! Sasuke has a total of three chances," I held up three fingers, wiggling them for effect. "He can mess up **three **times and three times only. Well, by mess up, I mean something serious. Nothing like forgetting to buy me a birthday present or not opening the door for me when I walk into a room. Something big." I took down a finger, leaving it to two. "He has two chances left."

"Huh?" Kiba scratched his head. "Well, isn't that a little harsh?"

"Ha!" I scoffed, lowering my hand and stuffing it back into my pocket. "Hell no, I'm being merciful with this fool. Any other girl would've broken up with him already. I'm special!"

Kiba chuckled. "Yeah, you keep on thinking that."

"Besides," I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "Wouldn't you be mad too if your boyfriend/girlfriend was talking behind your back? In the locker room, he was saying that he was only dating me to get into my pants and that he doesn't really like me and shit like that." I shrugged. "I acted like it didn't hurt but _damn_ did that hurt! I didn't believe it at first, but then I kept repeating the stuff that he allegedly said over and over again and…it gets to you, you know?"

Kiba smiled at me. "Yeah, well, don't think too much of it. We're guys, we're idiots, we're goofs. God bless the girls that put up with us."

I laughed and slapped his arm. "Yeah well…we do it 'cause we love you. And…speaking of love," I raised an eyebrow and nudged him. "Ooooh, did anything spicy go on in that closet with Name?" I winked at him.

I've never seen anybody turn red so fast. "N-Nothing h-h-happened, I s-swear!"

"Well geez calm your tits Inuzuka," I laughed out loud, making fun of how flustered he was. "I was just asking for the juicy details."

Kiba looked around nervously before whispering to me, "She talked to me."

I burst out laughing, but nobody turned back to look at me. Laughing loudly was one of the normal things that happened around here. "Wow! Excited over that one little detail, I see."

If possible, the little brunette turned even redder than he already was. "I-It's important to me! It's c-cause…well she never talks to me and surprisingly, she told me more than what I thought she would in that closet."

"Don't sweat it," I shrugged, "Name's always like that. It takes awhile for her to completely warm up to people. Hell, she hasn't even warmed up to Aiko or me yet," I laughed, but then tilted my head in confusion. "What did you guys talk about?"

Kiba scratched the back of his head. "Well…she told me a lot about her family and what happened to them. And she told me about her childhood and where she lived and stuff…"

I widened my eyes. No way! "She told you where she lived?"

Kiba jumped at my sudden yelling. "Uh, yeah, that house on the middle of the hill and how she'd play alone…"

"Wow," I slapped my forehead, in a complete daze. "That's crazy."

Kiba looked panicked. "Why? What happened?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nothing, it's just…she doesn't tell people about that house much. It's like her own little personal secret. I didn't know about it until last year and that was because I begged her to tell me more about her past life." I chuckled. "She must really trust you, man, if she told you that and you didn't even beg her to."

I looked over at the flustered Inuzuka, who gulped. "T-That's…good, right?"

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yeah! That's _really _good. She's opening up to you so easily—never seen her like that."

Kiba blushed. "Well, if I'm as charming as they say." I grinned and punched his shoulder. "You shark, you." But after a moment, I got an idea. "Hey…need some tips on Name?" I winked, earning a deeper blush from him.

But he nodded anyways, not wanting to pass up the chance of knowing more about her.

"Well…her favorite color's-,"

"Gray, I know," Kiba nodded. "And she likes pizza and dogs and birds."

I stared at him, completely shocked. "How'd you know all that?"

He grinned wolfishly, adding to his cute boyish looks. "We spent a long time in that closet, Rai. We were bound to talk sometime."

I shook my head in disbelief and continued talking. "Well, I'm sure she hasn't told you what her favorite movie is."

Kiba blinked. "Um. No."

I grinned, "Get ready, it's a shocker." I cleared my throat for dramatic effect. "It's…"

**~Name~**

I sneezed, covering my nose and mouth with my coat sleeve. Beside me, Yumi smiled cheerily. "Bless you!"

"Looks like someone's talking about you," Shikamaru smirked lazily, nodding towards Rai. I turned around when I heard full-blown laughter erupt from Kiba.

"HAHAHAHA! I never would've guessed!" Kiba laughed, holding his stomach while Rai laughed beside him.

"I told you," she smirked, slapping his shoulder.

So then it got me curious. Don't get me wrong, as if I care about what these fools choose to converse about these days, but still, it miffed me.

What were they talking about and why was it so undeniably hilarious to Kiba?

Somehow, I was bothered by it. And I don't know why.

**~Aiko~**

"Oh really? Is this what you guys call a bar?" I sneered, staring at the gigantic piece of shit in front of my eyes. This was not what a bar should look like, not at all.

"Holy sweetened mayonnaise!" Yumi gaped at the large building in front of us. "This is _huge_!"

Sasuke smirked, seeing as how this pathetic excuse of a bar caught everybody's attention. "Yes, it is. Ladies, Gentleman…and Aiko," he gave me a pointed stare. In response, I growled at that pansy-ass, but he acted like he didn't hear me. "Welcome to the Drinkers' Society."

T.T

"Are you kidding me?" I deadpanned. "That has **got **to be a dead-on prediction of how pussy-like this so-called 'bar' is."

"Don't hate it until you've tried it," Tenten giggled as she walked ahead of me into the entrance. I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't whore yourself out with Neji too much!"

"I could say the same about you and Gaara!" She called back. She was met with a rock to the back of her head shortly after. "Ouch!"

Moving on.

So anyways, let me try to paint a picture for you here.

So, standing in front of me right now in all its richly glory, was the "Drinkers' Society". Oh god, just the name was pathetic.

We had to go through a big-ass gate that looked like the gate they had up in heaven, trying to pull a cheap knock-off of it. Then we had to go walk some fancy cobblestone path through the garden, which, by the way, was the size of the fucking White House's garden.

Fancy-ass flowers there, more pansies over there—you know, the normal shit.

So we're walking down that cobblestone path, and then we stop behind some dude in a suit.

"What the fuck?" I pointed at this guy's back. Neji gave me a stupid look. "Are you blind? Step sideways."

I raised my middle finger out at him then stepped sideways. Then my jaw dropped all the way down to the ground. "Oh my holy damn."

"That my friend," Kiba smirked and put an arm around my shoulder, "Is what we call a line."

This line was SO FUCKING LONG. Longer than the lines at Disneyland, longer than the lines to get Hannah Montana's autograph, longer than a long dick.

"Whew," Rai whistled. "This baby's got to be at least a mile. If not, a half."

"Well this is what it takes to get into this club," Sasuke smirked at me. "See how popular it is?"

I shook my head, refusing to get into this ridiculous mess. "Fuck that! I'm not waiting like five hours to get into some sissy ass club!"

"Well you don't have to," Shino said, walking ahead of us. The rest of us followed him. "We've all got memberships to this club. In other words, free passes." Shino held up a blue card, as did the rest of the ~BADASS8~ members.

We were nearing the front of the line, but not without some random chicks squealing about the guys.

"Oy, this is getting annoying," Rai said with a sour expression on her face while picking at her ear.

I never knew girls could squeal so loud.

"Ew, gawd, what is _trash_ doing here?" Some blonde chick with a fur coat that looked like she skinned a weasel and stuck it around her neck stared at Yumi with disgust. All my friends glared at her.

Alright, so we probably did look like trash compared to these fancy-asses.

They were wearing diamond necklaces, gold bracelets, fur coats, fancy dresses, and expensive suits.

I was wearing gray shorts with black tights underneath, gray boots, a big loose red shirt with Mickey Mouse's face on it, a large black coat, and a black beanie. I let my hair down and put on my favorite "Fuck-You" necklace.

Yumi was wearing thigh length violet striped socks, black knee length boots, a purple skirt, a long-sleeved black shirt with a pink lollipop on it, a purple beanie, and a sleeve-less lavender bubble jacket. She put her hair into two low ponytails.

Rai was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a large white sweatshirt (not a sweater) with cute little anime figures on it, white boots, and a black beanie. Her hair was really straight today and she put on a light blue scarf.

Name was wearing a form-fitting light gray sweater that reached a little above her knees, black tights, a layered silver necklace, and those slouchy gray beanies, a crochet baret I think. She put on gray boots and some bracelets. Her hair was put in a side ponytail. She reminded me of those fancy artists in Paris. Probably 'cause of that baret or something.

We didn't look that bad.

But compared to these people we looked like hobos.

"Excuse me, bitch, but-,"

"Who're you calling trash, you over-dressed nanny!" Yumi pushed her sleeves up and began shaking her fist while Shikamaru held her back with a sigh. "You wanna call me trash? Let's see who's talking after I punch your lights out!"

The lady gasped, tryin' to act like she had some kind of heart attack or something. I rolled my eyes. Since when did rich people get so dramatic? "How rude! Did you just compare me to a nanny? I'll have you know that this dress is worth more than your life!"

"Well my fist can end your life!" Yumi retorted, drawing back her fist. Shikamaru held her back again, knowing she wouldn't knowingly harm another person. Well, not with everybody out here.

"Ma'am," Sasuke stepped in, putting on his most charming smile. "Please excuse my friend. She's just returned from a week-long tour through a closet. She's a little woozy right now. Thank you."

The woman flipped her hair and for a second, I almost wished she had whiplash. "Well it's nice to know that somebody around here has some manners."

"Oh _shut. Up._"

Alright, so I was planning on something along the lines of:

"**You fucking bitch! What, you think this shit ain't expensive? This necklace? Worth your nose, bitch. This hat? Probably worth your toe. So don't go parading around acting like you know prices and shit 'cause you know what? You can have fun spending your money, we in recession anyways, motherfucker. I'll see you twenty years from now pissing in my bushes and mowing my lawn, you phony-ass bitch. Oh and uh, don't think that necklace ain't fake. I seen that on the five-dollar 50 percent off rack. That's right, you got owned, Ms. Rich-and-Mighty-I-Got-My-Underwear-On-Too-Tighty."**

But then Name beat me to it and said something that was polite compared to my little rant. "Please, you call yourself a woman? No woman should act this way. Not towards a young and growing member of society. If this is how the elderly is behaving towards us teenagers these days, then I dread the near future that will surely bring many unfortunate people, such as yourselves. Good day, _madame_."

Name stuck her nose high up into the air and walked ahead of us.

"Well damn!" I snapped my fingers, smirking my ass off, "Girl got some spice!"

Rai laughed beside me. "Hell yeah she does. Whoo! Tell that bitch off!"

Behind me, that old coot snorted but we walked on ahead to the front of the line where two big-ass security guards were keeping by the door, monitoring who was going in and out.

I was walking my ass right up there, not giving a fuck and acting all casual. Then one of these guys puts their meaty-ass hands up on my shoulder and pushes me back all roughly. "Whoa, whoa! What the hell, man? I'm with you, we from the same crew," I said, trying to convince him that I'm a sistah from the hood.

In some sort of sense.

The guy looked indifferent while the one next to him snickered. Well at least somebody has a sense of fucking humor up in here.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked up to the guy. "Cedric, it's alright. She's with me."

'Cedric' or 'Meaty Hands' as I like to call him, raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha-sama, your tastes in company have changed dramatically," he sized all of us up, being obvious about it. I snarled. "Most definitely for the worse."

Rai raised her own eyebrow against the bodyguard.

"Well, I assure you, they're…good…company…ehh…" Sasuke's words died out when he saw Yumi picking her nose and then flicking the boogers at the rich people who weren't looking. "Uhh, yeah. Anyways, we'd like to be let in."

"Of course. Just show us your pass, sir."

So the guys showed their little passes and we were let inside. But not before I stuck my tongue out at Meaty Hands. "See you later…Cedric." I winked at him and high-fived the other bodyguard on the other side of the door.

"Would you stop messing with the bodyguards?" Shikamaru grumbled, pulling me inside.

"You know what, maybe if you stop being such a party shitter, I'd stop fucking around," I rolled my eyes, snapping my arm back from him. I looked ahead of me and forgot all annoyance that I ever felt towards Shikamaru.

"Retarded monkeys…this is amazing!" Yumi gasped, waving her arms everywhere like a damn windmill.

Alright, so maybe this fuckplace wasn't so bad. It was fucking huge, that's all I could say. You can imagine what it looks like, alright? But lemme tell you, it's almost as big as Sasuke's ego. And that's pretty damn big. But still not big enough.

Glass and shiny shit everywhere. Like seriously man, it was like I was standing on diamonds.

"What the hell are we gonna do in a bar like this?" I frowned, crossing my arms. Hey, I might've liked the bar, but I sure as hell wouldn't let Uchiha know that.

"This ain't a bar, baby," Kiba grinned, walking towards the mass of dancing people. "It's a club!"

"Call me baby again and I'll personally make sure you'll be walking like an ostrich in about 2.5 seconds."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, whoo!" Kiba was now lost in the gigantic crowd.

I nudged Rai. "So where you wanna hit first?"

"I'ma go hang with Sasuke, see ya," The little bitch. She left me hangin!

"So Naruto-,"

"C'mon Hinata, let's dance!"

Bastard.

"Hey Name-,"

"She left." I turned towards Shino slowly.

"Then why are you still here?"

"Good point. Goodbye." Then the bug-dude walked away to where everybody else was.

I looked around me, and it seemed that everybody already ditched my ass. "Well damn!" I rolled my eyes and climbed up the glass staircase to the balcony that overlooked the whole club. "Ain't I the loner?"

"Hey baby," some random dude just put his arm around me. I didn't look at him once.

"Hands off in three…two…-,"

"What're ya gonna do about it?" He smirked.

"One." I took his hand and used all my strength to flip him over the balcony. I didn't let go of his arm, but he started screamin' up a storm.

"AHHH!"

**~Name~**

"AHHH!"

Turning towards the direction of the screams, I witnessed a very familiar redhead hanging a man from the balcony.

I shook my head and turned back to my book. Aiko's a perpetual troublemaker and that she will stay.

A clink of glass made its way towards my ears and I peeked my head from the book to see a glass of red wine situating itself in front of me.

"Honey, you're sitting at a bar. It's not the time to be reading." I placed my book down, just out of curiosity to see who'd be talking to me as if I was some sort of bookworm.

I took in the appearance of the bartender.

Raven hair, pale skin—i-it's him!

"Y-You!" I jabbed a finger in his face, unable to control my surprise. He was that man from before. The man that was with me during Christmas!

"It's pretty rude to point fingers, you know," He stared at me pointedly while cleaning a glass.

I felt my face heat up as I lowered my finger quickly. "Why are you here?"

He grinned at me. "'Cause I like alcohol."

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem a day over twenty."

He smiled at me again. "Neither do you, but here you are, at a bar."

This guy is really cheeky. He almost reminds me of Naruto, but with less volume. "I was reading until you so kindly interrupted me."

He laughed and started wiping down the glass countertops of the bar with a towel. "Well, I'm sorry but I think it's pretty lame for somebody to be reading a freaking book while they're at the bar."

"Excuse me if my interest just so happens to be literature," I scoffed, taking a sip of the red wine he previously placed before me. "And if I remember correctly, your obvious pleasure was Guns N' Roses."

He went again with the grinning as he pulled out a glass while pouring several drinks into it. "Maybe so."

"Who are you?" I stared at him suspiciously. He was suspicious after all. Why was he here, why was he talking to me, and how did he know me?

He shrugged. "That's not important."

I glared at him. "Well, I find it of some relevance that you introduce yourself to me."

He grinned cheekily, almost reminding me of the way Naruto grinned once again. "You first."

I stared at him hesitantly. Maybe telling him my name isn't as bad as I presume it to be. "Miname Yorogachi."

He nodded. I rolled my eyes. He was really dull. "And you would be?"

"I-,"

"NAME!"

My attention was unwillingly brought towards the person calling my name, which so happened to be behind me.

"What?" I snapped at who happened to be Naruto himself. He was grinning until I snapped at him and I suddenly felt bad for talking to him like that.

"What do you want?" I asked more softly, patting the seat next to me so he could sit. Naruto held two small boxes of candy under his arm as he came to sit by me on the barstool. While he began babbling on about some unimportant matter, I couldn't help but glance from the corner of my eye to look for that mysterious bartender.

"Damn!" I slammed my hand on the glass table in frustration. He disappeared again.

"And then I—Name? What's wrong?" Naruto asked me, tilting his head for the cuteness effect. Looking once more behind the table, there was a different looking bartender cleaning glasses and wiping down the table.

I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing, Naruto. Now, what were you saying?"

"Oh well, since Yumi's birthday's tomorrow, I got her these boxes of candy, you see," he held up one box of Skittles and another box of Starburst. "But, since it's Yumi, do you think she wants more?"

Oh yes. I've completely forgotten. It was Yumi's birthday tomorrow. I mentally slapped myself. I'd been so preoccupied in my own business, I even forgot when her birthday was. What was I going to get her?

"Name?" Naruto nudged me to see if I was still listening.

"Oh yeah," I nodded and smiled at him, "Yes, that seems like a suitable present for her. I don't believe she needs any more than two boxes of candy. Tomorrow, will you come over to our house to help decorate the house for Yumi's birthday?"

"Yeah, sure!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "But…all you guys are doing are decorating the house for her?"

"No, of course not," I snorted. As if that little brat would just accept that. She was as spoiled as four-year old girl, so obviously she wouldn't settle for just that. "The details aren't clear yet, but we've been planning her birthday for a few weeks now. I will send you a text on the information."

Naruto grinned and held up a thumbs-up sign. "I'll make it the best birthday for my buddy, believe it!"

I smiled at him. "Good."

**~Rai~**

"AUGH, what?" I pushed another guy off of me as I tried to get through the dance floor.

"Ow, shit!" I cradled my foot when somebody stepped on it, _again_. "Dammit!" I cursed once more when somebody shoved me into somebody else, who got pissed at me. "Watch it!"

"Oh god, I hate rich people clubs," I growled, pushing another whore of my other foot and making my way to a seat in the corner where all the other losers sat.

What the hell am I supposed to do here?

"Rai?"

I glanced up.

"Tachi?"

He instantly put on his Uchiha-glare face at the sound of the name. He was dressed in dressy club clothes, the thin polo with fancy black pants. His hair was slicked back and I gotta say, he looked even hotter with his hair like that.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed and leaned back into the chair. "Your brother said this was a hot club, so here we are, celebrating Yumi's return."

"Oh, yes, that girl we were searching for yesterday," Itachi nodded, taking the seat next to me. "How is she doing?"

"She's fine," I shrugged carelessly. "Acting like she wasn't even kidnapped. Which reminds me…I still have to deal with those whores for kidnapping my little sister."

Itachi gave up a small smile. "Yes, well, good luck on that."

He started to stand and walk away, but then I asked, "Are you here with someone, Tachi?"

Before he could answer, a girlish squeal pierced my ears and I shivered. It sounded just like Ino's squeal. And Kami knows I hate that bitch.

Out stepped a girl with butt-length black hair and deep blue eyes. She was dressed in a really tight short red dress and that was pretty much it. Well, if you count a purse.

She looked nice at first glance. But then I remembered that I hated this bitch too. She was the mango-hating, ballet-prancing, little whore who slept around with our friends.

I tried not to glare at her. Hope the hate didn't show.

"Itachiii-kun!" She cooed, hanging onto his shoulder. "Let's go dance again!"

He smiled at her (bigger a smile than I ever got) and put his arm around her waist. "Sure thing, Mai-chan."

"Alright, well, see you later man," I clapped him on the back and began to walk away before Itachi could say anything. But not before that Mai chick could say anything.

"Itachi-kun, are you cheating on me again?" I stopped walking.

"No, Mai, what are you talking about?"

"I know what kind of girls you like, Itachi, don't think I don't! They're _all _the same!" My eye twitched.

"Blonde-haired groupies who always wear slutty clothes!" I heard a sharp slap and I hoped that Itachi slapped her. But then again, I knew he didn't. Domestic violence didn't seem like his kind of thing.

"Mai," He walked up to me and pulled me back to where they were so me and Mai were face-to-face. "This is Rai. My little brother's _girlfriend_. Rai, this is Mai. _My _girlfriend."

"Hey whassup," I said, attempting to slap her hand and slide it into a fist bump. But then she thought it was handshake, so she shook my hand. The result? An awkward fist bump/hand slap/slide/shake.

"Um. Hello," She gave ma suspicious look, sizing me up. I almost rolled my eyes right there. Typical jealous girlfriend.

"Well, I'll see you later Tachi," I grinned at him as I started to walk away once again, "Looks like your hands are full tonight."

He nodded at me. "Bye Rai."

From the distance, I heard another slap and a high-pitched voice saying, "What was that? _'Bye Rai'_? Stop flirting with other girls! And why does she call you Tachi? What is that? I thought that that was Sasuke's girlfriend! Whatta whore!"

I grinned to myself as I walked away with my hands in my pockets. Another enemy up my ass.

And it's a girl again.

**~Yumi~**

"Oy, oy, you think that guy's cute?" I pointed to some tall kid with pretty blonde hair.

"Yeah, he's kinda—ow!" Temari rubbed the spot where Shizumi slapped her.

"_You have a boyfriend, Temari. Don't forget Riki," _Shizumi scolded.

"Calm down," Temari rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Yeah, lighten up Shizumi," Tenten nudged my white-haired friend. "It's not like we're cheating or anything. Just checking out. Plus, I bet the guys do that too. They just don't say it out loud."

"_Stop trying to justify yourselves,"_ Shizumi pouted, crossing her arms. _"Just because they do it, doesn't make it right."_

"Yeah, yeah," I waved her off. I don't like to get chastised too much.

It makes me feel like a kid.

And when I feel like a kid, I feel small. And when I feel small, I feel like anybody could take advantage of me.

"Don't be such a party-pooper, Shizumi," Temari grinned, sliding Shizumi a drink. Shizumi looked at it uncomfortably before sliding it away from her.

"_I don't drink," _Shizumi stared at us with her innocent looking orange eyes.

"Oh come on!" I stuck my tongue out at her and picked up the glass. "I'm back, that's what we're celebrating! Loosen up and have a drink."

She glared at me. _"If you're so excited about it, then you go have a drink first."_

I glared back at her. "Fine. Let's make this a game."

"Uh-oh," From the corner of my eye, I saw Tenten nudge Temari. "I smell trouble around the corner."

"For every drink I drink, you drink one too. And let's see who lasts longer," I grinned evilly, holding up the shot glass in my hands.

Temari slapped her forehead. "Now I **know** this isn't gonna end well."

"_Lasts longer? What does that mean?"_ Shizumi looked confused.

"It means," I took a shot from the shot glass, licked my lips, and set it down loudly on the bar counter, "That whoever can't take the drink loses."

I could see the corners of Shizumi's lips twitching. I knew she found it interesting. _"And what are we betting for this particular game?"_

"Hmm…how 'bout loser gets to spend a day with one of the Cheers?" I smirked, knowing that this was easy bait.

She smirked back. _"Deal!"_

I signaled the bartender to come over. "Fill up a ton of shot glasses. Put it on Sasuke Uchiha's tab." The bartender nodded. "Yes ma'am."

I laughed and grinned cheekily at the orange-eyed girl. "Let the games begin."

**~Aiko~**

"Gaara! Gaaaara! Where are you, Gaaara?" AUUGHH! Oh man, it's so fucking tiring trying to look for your boyfriend in a crowd full of disgusting, sweaty rich people. Man, they even _smell _like money!

I wanted out of this stupid shit. It's MY turn to go to my bar and the sooner I get outta here, the better.

Do you _know _how many dirty looks I got from these damn people? Fuckin' rich folks tryin' to act like they better than me…

OY! There's Gaara! There he is…with a _**whore**_?

WHAT. WHAT. WHAT.

Yo, my mind cannot even _register _this shit. What the HELL is he doin'?

I can't even control myself.

And that is why I stomped up to them and started yelling.

And what ensued then was completely and utterly animalistic and violent.

**~…+…~**

"I can't believe you got us kicked outta the club!" Sasuke aimed a punch at me, but I easily dodged it. I put my hands up. "Hey man, calm the fuck down. It ain't my fault!"

"Ain't your fault?" Neji raged, trying to kick me. I blocked it. "You're the whole reason we were kicked out. Not escorted out, literally _kicked _out! Because of you, our memberships got revoked!"

I started to sweat. Well, maybe kicking that bitch's ass wasn't such a good idea.

"Well…w-well…Yumi was dancing on a bar!" I quickly pointed the blonde, who smiled at us with a dazed look on her face.

"I'm *hiccup* fine!" She stumbled behind Shikamaru, tripping like a dumbass. "I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Seriously…"

"Come on you guys, you always have to ruin the fun!" Kiba whined, slapping the back of my head while I held off Sasuke and Neji's kicks and punches.

"Yeah!" Naruto joined in, deciding to shove me by the arm. "I was having a really good time clogging up all the bathrooms!"

"You baka, that's disgusting," Gaara flicked Naruto's ear.

"Owwwie!" Naruto held onto his ear while crying fake tears again. "Gaara, you're just as mean as Sasuke-teme!"

"That was absolutely embarrassing," Name sighed, shaking her head. "We are lucky that we do not reside in this neighborhood nor do they know our identities."

"Who gives a fuck!" I tossed my nose up in the air. "Now, let's go to my bar!"

"You've gotta admit," Rai shrugged, "What you guys did in there was pretty fucked up."

I rolled my eyes. Everything I do is pretty fucked up.

…

So I guess you guys are pretty curious about the shit that went down at that bar.

Let's rewind, shall we?

**~A Few Minutes Earlier ~**

"SHOT! SHOT! SHOT! SHOT! SHOT! SHOT! SHOT!"

Yumi swiftly picked up one of the drinks, turned it up towards her mouth, drank all the liquid, and slammed the glass onto the bar counter her and Shizumi were sitting at.

"EVERYBODYYYY!"

The pig-tailed blonde smirked and wiped the corner of her lips with back of her sleeves. She nodded at Shizumi. "Your turn."

"SHOT! SHOT! SHOT! SHOT!" Shizumi repeated Yumi's actions and slammed the empty shot glass on the bar counter.

"WHOOOOO!"

About a dozen of little shot glasses littered the counter, all of them empty. The two girls were well past drunk now and a large crowd had taken to watching them and their little game.

Tenten was horrified at the 'game', but couldn't find herself to stop watching. Temari, on the other hand, felt like barfing just seeing how many shots they could take. They would have a nasty hangover in the morning.

"Hey…man," Yumi's vision started to blur and everything was spinning. "You're…turning *burp* purple…"

Shizumi rubbed her eyes, suddenly sleepy. _"Y-You gettin'…drunk…partner?"_

The purple-streaked blonde rubbed her belly and started to get out of her chair. "You wanna see drunk? I'll show you drunk!"

She stumbled out of her chair, pairs of arms helped her up onto the bar counter, and she stood up with her arms up in the air. "Hit it!"

Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond **(Just a warning. Most of this song revolves around the beats and the sound, and that's why I chose it 'cause it seemed like such a good drunk song to dance to XD So I highly suggest you listen to it so you can get a feel of what it sounds like)**

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when_

"WHOOOO! I LOVE THIS SONG!" One of the guys yelled.

_But then I know it's growin' strong_

_Oh, wasn't the spring, whoo_

"Go Yumi!" Naruto yelled from somewhere in the crowd, running straight from the bathroom.

"You asshole, she's gonna fall!" Tenten whapped the back of the Uzumaki's head as soon as he came into view. Naruto whined, rubbing the spot where the double-bunned female hit him. "Ouch, Tenten! I was just trying to cheer her on!"

_And spring became the summer_

_Who'd believe you'd come along_

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out_

"This is definitely a horrendous idea," Name piped up as she stood next to Tenten, Temari, and Naruto. She watched her sister dancing drunkenly up on the bar in embarrassment. Honestly, could she have no peace?

_Touching me, touching you_

As if to answer her questions, Shizumi thought it was a good idea to mimic Yumi's actions and climbed up on the bar herself to start dancing like an idiot.

_Oh, sweet Caroline_

"DUN DUN DUN!" The crowd sang along, knowing the lyrics to the song.

_Good times never seemed so good_

"This is pretty funny!" Kiba exclaimed, running up beside Temari with his video phone in hand. "This'll be great to show once they've sobered up!"

"Make me a copy of that," Name stated monotonously, not even turning to look at the excited boy.

_I've been inclined to believe it never would_

"WHOO YEAH BABY!"

The two girls were starting to cause a scene, but they weren't the only ones.

**~In the Middle of the Dance Floor (Unfortunately)~**

Gaara Subaku was trying to repel the seductive attempts of a blonde female, who so desperately hung herself all over him.

"G-Get off of me!" Gaara grunted, trying to push her off of him, but not using much force. He never liked to mess with girls too much. As in, he didn't like to hurt them. So, when this chick just starts to touch him all over, he can't just chuck her all the way to the balcony or shove her off of him. That would look bad, wouldn't it?

So instead, he'd been reduced to gently pushing her and trying to run away.

"Oh come on, hot stuff," the rich blonde whispered into his ear, "Come and get me."

The usually violent redhead stiffened, clearly uncomfortable. But the blonde mistook that for horny-ness.

She jumped on him, forcing him to land on the floor with her on top.

"H-Hey!" Gaara had no idea how to respond to this situation. His hands were on her buttocks, since she pushed him down and he still didn't want her to fall roughly, and her arms were around his neck while her lips were planted on his cheek.

"Oh, so what the fuck is this, huh?" A very angry redhead stomped up to the two with her arms crossed. Gaara gulped.

_I'm so fucked._

"T-This isn't what it looks like," Gaara rasped, suddenly feeling dry-throated. But his response only made her narrow her pink eyes more. "Oh really? Isn't that what they all fucking say?"

"B-But-,"

"Oh and speaking of butts, why are your hands on her ass, huh?" Aiko yelled loudly, so loud that you could hear her voice over the club music.

Gaara's eyes flitted from his girlfriend, to the girl on top of him, then finally to his hands on the girl's arse. He quickly removed his hands from that spot and began to pick himself up. "Calm down. Nothing happened."

As soon as he said that, Aiko punched his shoulder hard. He flinched. "What the fuck? Am I some kind of dumbass to you?"

"Well, honey, it looks like it from here," chirped the blonde as she straightened herself up and flipped her hair. "I mean honestly, with that attitude, no wonder you drove him away."

The infuriated female held a hand to the blonde's face, not even sparing the woman a glance. "Excuse you, hoochie, but you ain't a part of this."

"Who're you calling hoochie?" The blonde gasped, putting a hand to her ample chest. Never in her pampered life had she ever been called such an offending word.

"Obviously you, Brains-R-Us," Aiko snorted and continued to talk/yell/berate to Gaara. "Look, if you wanted a blonde, all you had to do was say so!" She lifted a strand of her hair up. "I don't think I can get it completely blonde, but it should turn into an orangish color, if that's okay with you."

Gaara put his hands on her wrists. "You don't have to change anything for me. You're fine the way you are."

Aiko's eyes softened as she cooed, "Awww." But then she saw the blonde chick glaring behind Gaara and she quickly snapped out of it. "Don't try and get me distracted, Subaku!" She ripped her wrists away from his hands. "You are a fucking cheater! And OHMYDAMN!" The unnecessarily loud female put a hand to her forehead dramatically, causing onlookers to stare and Gaara to be embarrassed. "I never thought I'd be dating a cheater!"

"Oh god, the _**irony**_!" She said even louder, looking like she was about to faint. The clubbers began to form a crowd around the trio, curious as to what all the yelling was about.

"Would you _please _stop that!" Gaara hissed, pulling on Aiko's wrist once again.

She smirked and yanked her wrist out of his grip. "Fuck you man, this ain't even half of the shit that I'm about to do to you once we're out of the public eye." She skipped around the embarrassed teen and sang, "You get what you deserve~!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" A big, burly man stepped through the crowd and made his way into the middle of the drama circle.

"Oh thank god you're here, baby," the blonde clung onto the man's arm and pointed accusingly at Aiko. "That little whore's trying to mess with me!"

Aiko's eye twitched as she began cracking her knuckles. "You wanna say that again, bitch?"

The girl burst out into (fake) tears as the big man stepped out in front of her and growled at Aiko. "No, _you_ wanna say that again, you little **cunt**."

And that was the magic word.

Aiko snapped and surged forward, ready to tear the man to limbs. "YOU FUCKING SHITSTAIN! I'LL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU!" But sadly, she was held back by the quick-reacting clubbers.

Gaara snarled and stood in front of his angry girlfriend. "You don't call her that. _**Ever**_."

He grabbed Aiko away from the restraining crowd and pulled her close to him.

"Don't touch me!" The redhead spat, yanking her arm once again away from the Subaku. "Don't ever talk to me again!"

"Aww, the poor kids are having a fight," the big man teased, eyeing both of the redheads with a superior manner. "As if they didn't have enough problems with the house and the water bill and the electric bill…"

The entire crowd laughed, finding the problems of poor people funny. "Good one, man!"

Gaara wasn't insulted, for he wasn't poor, but he felt like he should be insulted for Aiko since she wasn't as fortunate as he was.

"Really? Really, fuckface?" Aiko circled the big man, punching the air like a pumped up boxer before a big fight. "How's THIS for a problem?" She jumped up and straight-up kicked the guy in the face, causing him to collapse like a bomb in a tower.

"OHH!" The whole crowd groaned, practically feeling the kick.

"AHH, what the hell?" The blonde squealed, kneeling down in front of her boyfriend. "You bitch!"

The blonde stood up and began glaring at the smirking female.

"You wanna go, fucktart?" Aiko grinned, holding up her fisted hands. The blonde took off her earrings and threw them to the floor.

"Let's go, bitch!"

"AHHHH!" The two girls tackled each other, bringing both of themselves to the floor. They were wriggling and pulling hair and screaming.

"You homewrecking whore!" Aiko growled as they rolled around. The girl ripped her tights and her shirt was now hiked up all the way up her stomach, showing off how toned it was.

Aiko was forced to kick off her heavy boots for better leverage and her coat was long gone.

"You interfering bitch!" The blonde yelled, pulling at Aiko's red hair.

"So hot~!" The guys in the crowd were absolutely drooling at the sight of two hot girls fighting in the middle of the dance floor.

Even Gaara and the big guy were transfixed at the two entwined bodies, scrambling around the floor.

The guards that were called from the entrance quickly arrived, having been informed of a fight ensuing on the dance floor. But they quickly came to a stop when they saw the two females on top of each other, pulling hair and ripping each other's clothes.

"Damn," one of the guards whistled, sizing both of them up.

Even the DJ stopped playing the music as a result of seeing the fight from the balcony. All you could hear were the sounds of their grunts, insults, and clothes ripping.

"You skank!"

"Bitch!"

"I hope you get pregnant!"

"News flash: I already am!"

"You're disgusting!"

"You're poor!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! AGHH!" Aiko straddled the girl (sending contented sighs from the men throughout the club), started slapping her, and yanking at her golden locks.

Then, they were all stopped when they heard giggling and off-tune singing.

"SWWEEET CAROLLINNNE!" Yumi sang, taking Shizumi's hands and dancing with her on the bar counter.

The girls then lost their footing and fell back into the bar.

Everybody gasped.

"What the fuck?" Aiko snorted. Momentarily taking her attention away from the blonde beneath her.

"Whoops…We're o-okay!" Yumi stood up with our hands up in the air.

"YEAHHH!" The club erupted into cheers and the guards finally took the chance to take hold of the two girls.

"No fuck you guys, this bitch was sexing up my boyfriend!" Aiko struggled.

"We're going to have to escort you out of the premises," Cedric said, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"What is going on here?" Shikamaru yawned, walking over to where Gaara was. "You guys are always interrupting my naps."

"You with them?"

"Uhh…" Shikamaru scratched his head. Maybe if he acted like he didn't know them, he wouldn't get in trouble.

"FUCK!" Cedric held his nose from where Aiko had hit him. "Somebody get her, she's running!"

"Fuck off, big guy!" Aiko sent him the finger and continued to push past people and jump obstacles.

"R-*hiccup*-running? That s-sounds like a…good idea!" Yumi giggled, drunkenly running around the club while dragging a tipsy Shizumi behind her.

**~Back to Now~**

So, as you see, I'm not the bad guy here.

It was fucking McCheatsAlot over there!

"You little fucker, I'm gonna kill you," Sasuke growled, holding my head inbetween his hands and squeezing it.

"Uh, that's not safe, man," I whistled, kicking his shin thus forcing him to let go of my head. "Now, let's go to my bar! It's gonna be awesome!"

The rest of them grumbled, following me down the street to wherever I was going.

"Come on guys!" Yumi slurred, stumbling in her steps while Shikamaru led her by her wrist. "Don't be so gloomy! *hiccup* It's t-time…to…uh…"

"Celebrate," Shikamaru finished for her, but not without an eye roll.

"Yeah!" Yumi pointed at nothing in particular. "That!"

Neji sighed, standing beside Tenten. "Well, it can't be helped. Let's just head on to Aiko's bar and forget this all happened."

I watched as Yumi and Shizumi tripped over each other, giggling uncontrollably. "Wow, you guys are really hammered." Then I grinned. "It's pretty damn hilarious."

Temari glared. "No it's not. Guess who has to take care of them."

I groaned. "Fuck, Yumi's such a pain in the ass when she's drunk."

We were now walking in a big group, down the street to where my bar was. It was pretty far, considering we were in the rich neighborhood, but as long as you talk to your friends, you won't really notice how far you are.

The sun was setting and we just looked like a gigantic group of teens walking down the street (not the sidewalk) looking like dumbasses.

Oh well. There weren't any cars out right now anyways.

"Why the hell did you beat up that chick anyways?" Kiba groaned, putting his hands behind his head. "Those membership things were expensive."

I glared at Gaara, who was currently standing behind Sasuke like a pussy. "WELL, ACTUALLY…this fool," I jabbed a thumb in Gaara's direction, causing everybody to stare at him, "Was caught."

"Caught?" Naruto asked.

"I saw him gettin' all touchy-feely with a blonde over there," I snorted, shoving my hands into my ripped pockets. "Thanks a lot Sasuke."

He looked at me with an incredulous expression. "What? What the hell did I do?"

"Well, because we went to your stupid-ass Richie Rich club," I started off cheerily, smiling at him with a big aura of creepiness around me, "Some guy tried to feel me up, the drunk twins over there are blitzed idiots, people in your neighborhood are now gonna watch out for us all over the damn world, I don't have a motherfucking boyfriend anymore, and my tights are fucking ripped." I held out my leg, with all the tights having holes in them. "How's that for YOUR FAULT?"

Sasuke wrapped his hands around my neck. "You little bitch, this is all YOUR fault!

I took one of my hands and started to pull on his hair while I took my other hand and stretched his cheek out. "Fuck off, you dumbass! Ach! You're strangling me, you stupid asshole!"

"That's the point! I'm hoping if I cut off the air from your damn mouth, you'll stop talking!"

"I'm gonna kill you, fucknut!"

**~Gaara~**

"She's getting more creative with her curses," Shikamaru commented quietly.

"I know. Isn't it cute?" Gaara stated monotonously. No one knew he was being serious.

Yumi, who was stumbling behind Shikamaru, began to talk, "You…r-really *hiccup* like her…huh?"

Shikamaru took this cue to walk ahead where all the action was. He didn't like emotional talk. He got squirmy when he heard it so he just avoided it at all times.

"Yes." Gaara answered, eyeing the drunk girl curiously.

"Then…h-how c-come you…um…uh…oh yeah! You *hiccup* cheated o-on her…" Yumi slurred, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I didn't, I swear," Gaara said, shaking his head. "That girl fell on top of me and it just looked like something it wasn't."

The tipsy blonde raised an eyebrow and slung an arm over Gaara's shoulder to keep herself from falling over. "W-Well…i-if it is as *burp* you…uh…say it i-is…then you should *hiccup* probably t-tell…her?" Somewhere around the sentence, Yumi confused herself and forgot what she was talking about.

"Uh thanks…" Gaara patted the girl's back awkwardly. "You're a good…friend."

"Yeah I know-*snore*." And in just an instant, the girl had fallen asleep and began to slump to the ground.

"This bipolar bitch," Rai grumbled as she stepped over the sleeping drunk.

"Somebody should pick her up," Gaara stated, looking at the blonde apathetically.

"Yeah," Rai snorted. As if she was going to pick _that _idiot up. "Somebody should."

**~Aiko~**

"Aiko…" A firm hand grabbed my wrist.

"Fucking anus," I rolled my eyes, yanked my wrist and turned to meet Gaara, my now ex-boyfriend. "_What_?"

O.o "Whoops, that means we should be walking ahead," Tenten chuckled nervously, waving as the rest of the group quickly rushed by, not wanting to be a part of our argument. "Heh heh, see you guys later!"

Sneezing, I turned to Gaara as I wiped my nose. "How 'bout you get the hell away from me and I might not kick your ass."

Gaara looked at me with those emotionless eyes again. "Would you just listen to me? Hear me out first."

Hmph. Why not? I seen it with my own eyes. Let's just see what kinda suck-ass excuse he comes up with.

"Alright. I'll listen to your lame-ass excuse. But know that I'm not buying it," I said, shaking my head while crossing my arms.

He sighed and scratched his head. "I figured. Well…it was all a simple mistake, really."

"Simple mistake my ass!" I raged. "You call feeling up another chick a mistake? Boy, you better-,"

Gaara held up a hand to my face. I swear, I could just feel the red going to my face. If he wants his hand back, he'd better get it out of my face.

"If I'm going to talk, I'm going to need you not to," he said, his jaded turquoise eyes boring into mine.

I turned away and huffed. "Fine!"

"This is all that happened…" Gaara took a deep breath and began, "I was looking for you, and that blonde girl was trying to seduce me-," He glared when I rolled my eyes. "The next thing I know, she's trying to jump me and then she's on top of me. I understand that it was entirely inappropriate, but please believe me. There is nobody else but you that belongs in my life."

I was looking at anywhere but him and I bet I looked like I was pouting a bit. "Well…when you put it that way…"

He stared at me with something I've never seen in his eyes before.

Hope?

"Okay." I jumped on his back and made me give a piggy-back ride.

He actually started to laugh. "Wow. And here I thought you were going to slap me and get it on with Akasuna."

I stuck my tongue out at him and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Shut up, me and Sasori are just friends. And you know I would never slap you."

"Rea-,"

"I would punch your lights out," I said and I felt him stiffen. "But anyways, it sounded like a real honest mistake. So I'ma go ahead and let this little thing slide."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, becau-,"

"But if I ever see you with a blonde like that again I'll rip your dick off and shove it up your ear."

"*gulp*."

"Now let's go to my bar guys~!"

I giggled, leading the way with Gaara sweating under me.

**~…+…~**

"Ahh," I breathed the smell of smoke and alcohol into my nostrils. "Now this is paradise!"

Sasuke was visibly disgusted as he put a hand under his nose to block out the scent. "Oh, what _is_ that? This place reeks!"

"Shut up, we're not even in the bar yet," I rolled my eyes, stepping up in front of the door. It had taken us about half an hour or at least a bit of an hour to get down to the ghetto part of town.

The hill was really steep and it sloped downwards dramatically, like the ones in San Francisco. The bar I was looking for was located somewhere in the middle of the hill, and into an alleyway.

On the right side of the alleyway, you open the door and pass through a dark hallway with doors on either side.

"What is this?" Temari had asked, fear in her eyes as we passed through the short hallway.

"These are the prostitution rooms," Rai answered, pointing to each door as we walked by. "Or, as we all call it down here, Hooker Hallway. In each of these rooms, somebody's doin' a pretty little lady. And that pretty little lady's gonna have alotta of cash by the end of the night."

I distinctly remember Neji shivering when Rai explained the whole Hooker Hallway situation. "This place is disgusting."

"Yeah, well, this is home," I said, opening the last door in the hallway. As we passed through that, there was a ladder leading up to a door located high on the building.

"Are you fucking kidding?" Naruto whined. "We have to climb _ladders _now?"

"Stop being a wimp, Captain Ramen!" Yumi grinned, punching his stomach as she was first up on the ladder. She had sobered up a while ago when I shoved candy down her throat. That's the good thing about Yumi and candy.

For one, it can make her into some psycho-ass bitch who jumps around all the time and for the other, it can wake her up out of almost everything. Hangovers, drunken stupors, sleeping, KOs, hypnotism—anything.

"So why do we have to climb this ladder again?" Shikamaru groaned as were on our way up. "It seems like an awful lot of trouble just to go to some ghetto bar."

"It ain't just some ghetto bar, homeboy," Rai laughed as she went up on the ladder behind me. "There's a reason why there's so many twists and turns to it. It's the best bar around town."

"Well of course it is," Neji huffed, "The whole town's practically burned down in flames and swarmed with garbage—ow!"

"I apologize. It seems that my book just so happened to make its way down there," Name said with a smug tone in her voice. Neji just glared at her while he handed her book back.

"No matter how ghetto this place is," I climbed with a smile on my face. The ladder was pretty long and it led up to just some random door, not even a ledge where you can step, and you had to step in quick or else you'd fall, "I'll love it no matter what. This is my home."

Behind me, I could hear Rai explaining to everybody. "Don't insult this place. When Aiko's mom died, this is where she stayed. She hung out a lot in this area and it's practically her second home. These people are her family. So I'd be careful of what I say around here. It's not the safest place in the world."

"I'll say," Sasuke muttered under his breath, but everybody sent him a death glare to shut him up.

By the time I reached the door, they were all quiet down there.

I shook my head with a grin as I helped them into the door. If they thought what they saw out there was bad, wait till they see inside the bar.

"Hey uh," Shikamaru approached me as we walked into a wide open space made of concrete. "No offense but…uh…nevermind."

I grinned cheekily and slapped his back. "It's okay, Shikamaru! Go ahead, ask me anything!"

"Well…I still don't understand why we had to go through so many obstacles just to reach a bar," he sighed exasperatedly, like he was already tired of going through _just _that.

I laughed heartily, causing the others to look at me. "What, did you think it was easy trying to get into a bar? It's not like you wait in line for it or show up with a membership pass and they'll let you in. Like Rai said, this is a pretty good bar. Only a few people know about it. To get in, you've got to know how to get through the little mazes they set up for it. Only a _select _few people know _exactly _how to get there." I grinned as I passed the concrete basketball court that was showered with the light from dusk.

"And I'm one of those people," I said, turning a corner and walking down the stairs. "Besides, this place is really discriminate against fat folks. If you're fat, well, god help you."

"What the hell?" Kiba's voice rose. "What's wrong with fat people?"

"Well…the people around here don't like fat people," Aiko shrugged. "Most of the fat people around here are annoying as hell, so they don't want them anywhere near the cool spots in town. That's another reason it's so hard to find the bar we're going to now. Not only do you have to have the connections, but you also have to be willing to go all the way there."

"By the time we reached the end of Hooker Hallway, the fat people'd be givin' up by then. Any fat folk that can go all the way to the bar's welcome. But as of now, no fatass has ever gotten in. Well, not since 1985."

Naruto whistled. "That's a pretty harsh rule you have."

I shrugged as we kept going down the stairs. "Everything's harsh around here. You gotta learn to live with it."

At the end of the stairway, there was a strip of concrete and what surrounded it was a whole bunch of raised platforms and other strips of concrete. But the one we were walking on was led straight from the stairway. There were a network of pipes around us, some of them spewing green and yellow water and some of them spewing weird looking lumps.

Under the raised platforms and strips of concrete, nasty-ass black and brown sewer water was placed beneath us.

"I suggest you guys don't fall," I smirked, hearing their disgusted moans. "That's Grade-A pure sewer water my friends. Comes straight from the shitholes we make up above."

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "EWGH! What the hell is a shithole?"

"Some of the unfortunate people cannot afford indoor plumbing, so what they do is dig holes that are connected by pipes that lead to here. They do their urinating and defecating in their "shithole" and it leads down to here," Name explained, nodding towards a certain pipe that popped out lump after lump.

"Are those potatoes?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"You dumbass, it's what happens _after _you eat the potatoes," I rolled my eyes as we carefully walked on the narrow strip of concrete.

"Uh…?"

"It's shit, you idiot!" I yelled, reaching the end of the concrete strip. It led into a dark concrete hallway, and I turned a right and I finally came face to face with a big, heavy wooden door and a bright pink neon sign that read **The Cave**.

So back to where we started.

The place is stinkin' up like shit and Sasuke-fag's complaining about it.

"In we go!" I grinned, excitedly kicking open the door and fast-walking inside. "Welcome to the Cave, people!"

~…+…~

"I don't want to be rude, but," Shikamaru said slowly, his eyes taking in the new place.

"Go ahead, be rude," Yumi said cheerily, "You always are."

That sent Shikamaru to a nonexistent corner to sit in his gloom.

"This place is…" Neji started, in awe at the inner workings of the Cave. "DIRTY!"

He was right, in a sense. The Cave _was _dirty. But then again, when have you ever heard of a **clean **cave?

The whole place looked like it was compacted from dirt. The ground was dirt, the steps leading from the door was dirt, the walls and ceilings were dirt but if that was true…then why did the dirt hold everything into place as if it were cement?

On the left side, the large bar stood out. It wasn't anything too fancy. Chrome shelves and counters made most of it up. But the colorful bottles of alcohol were placed all amongst it, giving it a rainbow sort of sense.

The Cave was really small. Tight, and compacted, like everything else in this town.

There was no dance floor, because this was a bar. Not a club.

The entire left side of the small dirt room was occupied by the glowing bar and in the middle of it was a gigantic pool table. The rest of the space was taken up by three tables lined up by the right corner of the room and two tables up beside the entrance.

And whatever was left was standing space.

The bar was nice-looking in a vintage sort of way. Everything was dirty, everything was chipped and broken; the only things that looked shiny and new were all the alcohol bottles and glasses at the bar.

"Home sweet home!" Aiko grinned, going around the crowded bar and slapping hands with everybody.

The whole place was crowded with people. Tough looking people, scary people. They looked like bikers and thugs and gangsters. It scared their friends willy nilly.

They, of course, weren't use to such people. And are now therefore, huddling in the corner, sticking together like super-glue.

"Hello boys," Aiko grinned, greeting the big men playing pool. "Momma's back!"

"Hey boss, where ya been?" One particularly large man clapped the girl on the back, causing her to stumble forward. "You haven't been down here in months!"

"Well I've been busy, guys," Aiko shrugged, taking a cue out of the hands of a grumpy looking male. "Kicking ass, stealing, kicking ass…you know, the usual." The guys around her laughed (barked), causing the others (the Konoha High kids) to look in horror.

"This is so scary!" Naruto whispered, hiding behind Sasuke.

Said Uchiha's eye twitched. "Get in front of me, dobe. They'd like punk-ass better than pretty-boy any day."

"Stop being conceited," Rai rolled her eyes, approaching the group of large men.

"Rai, come back! You'll die!" Kiba hissed, reaching his hand out to an annoyed looking girl.

Rai stuck her tongue out and came up to the biggest guy in the room. "How's it goin', fellas? Been a long time since I last been kicking your asses at pool."

The crowd of bikers/criminals/scary people gasped. "OOOH!"

The biker shrugged, a smirk on his face. "The last time you been here, you weren't talkin' too much about ass…"

The guys laughed. "HAHAHA!"

"Shut up…" Rai walked up to the guy and stared up at him with confidence and playfulness. "Stop talkin' 'bout what you can't get."

"OOOH!"

"Is that a challenge, little girl?" The big guy cracked his knuckles, smiling sickly down at the confident blonde.

"Well, if you say it i—hey! What the hell are you doing?" Rai yelped as Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and placed her behind him. "Stop!"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but she really isn't thinking straight," Sasuke chuckled nervously, restraining the defiant blonde behind him. "Why don't we forget all about this and move on?"

"Oy Uchiha! I can do this—MMF!" Sasuke turned around and covered his girlfriend's mouth. "I'm gonna get you out of this mess, okay? Just keep quiet!"

He handed her off to Kiba, who nodded and saluted. "Yes, sir, Uchiha, sir!"

Sasuke turned to the now growling biker, pulling out a hundred dollar bill. "Alright…how's this?"

The biker snarled. "I don't need your money! Let's play for it."

Sasuke seemed confused. What was this guy suggesting? "Um…sir, this is a hundred-dollar bill. Perhaps you want more?"

"No," the guy pushed the money back into Sasuke's hands, "I said, let's play for it."

"OW SHE BIT ME!" Kiba cried out as Rai ran from Kiba and towards her boyfriend.

"Uchiha, you better shut your mouth before-," Rai was yet again interrupted as Sasuke shushed her.

"Oooh," Aiko flinched. "You don't shush Rai."

"Don't worry, babe, I got this," Sasuke said, nodding his head. "I think I know how to play this game, so don't you worry your pretty little head about it." He patted her "pretty little head" and went on to the big guy. "I accept your challenge!"

Everybody cheered. "YEAH!"

Meanwhile, the Uchiha's girlfriend stood off to the side with her arms crossed.

"Rai, what are you doing?" Aiko hissed, pulling her friend aside to yell at her. "You know that idiot's going to get his ass kicked and he'll probably end up owing his house to this guy!"

Rai kept her arms crossed and her gaze cool. "Well, he told me not to worry about it. And he shushed me. So let's see how he handles this."

The experienced redhead sweat-dropped. "You really are cold-hearted, Rai."

"Shut up and watch him cry."

**~Lots of Money Later~**

"YEAHHHHHH!" The biker's yells were mixed with Sasuke's groans as yet another three balls made its way into the pockets. The biker turned to Sasuke with a malicious grin. "I believe that'd be three thousand big ones, little boy."

Naruto slapped his face. "This is so sad to watch!"

Kiba came out from the bathroom with the sound of the toilet flushing behind him. He sniffed and looked at the scene. "What? Did I miss anything?"

"Sasuke's losing," Neji declared in a monotone voice. In all the years he'd been friends with the Uchiha, he'd never seen him lose so bad. I mean, he was an Uchiha. They were perfect. They did everything and they knew no failure. Watching Sasuke up here losing three thousand dollars was just like having a woman rip out your penis.

Painful. And embarrassing.

"Still?" Kiba asked in surprise. "Damn, he's getting his ass kicked!"

Aiko stared straight ahead while sipping her beer with a straw. That's right. A straw. _Style_. "This reminds me of watching a woman give birth. So horrible, but you can't look away." The rest of them agreed, watching as Sasuke missed yet another ball. They all groaned.

"Alright, I've had enough of this crap," Shikamaru walked forward, looking lazy yet mad. "This is just pathetic."

"Shika, where you going?" Yumi asked, sucking her third lollipop.

The irritated teen said, "I'm gonna go settle this once and for all. You all stay here." And with that, he walked up to the bikers and began working his magic.

"Ugh!" Sasuke rubbed his temples in frustration, handing money to the grinning biker. "That was my whole allowance…"

"Don't worry buddy, I got this," Shikamaru patted Sasuke's shoulder before sighing and turning to the big guy. "So uh, you guys are pretty good, huh?"

The biker sneered. "You bet! See how we just beat up your little friend here?"

Shikamaru made his eyes wander around, giving the impression that he was disinterested. "Well how do you play this game anyways? It's gotta be easy."

A shorter person nudged the biker, whispering something incoherent. Suddenly, the biker's sickening grin was back as he suggested slowly, "Well hey…you wanna play?"

The Konoha High student shoved his hands in his pockets and peered up at the guy with laziness. "No thanks." And for effect, he yawned.

The biker kept his sick grin. "Oh come on…it's an easy game. All you have to do is put the balls in the hole."

"Like golf?"

That comment made the whole bar burst out in laughter.

"Nah kid, it ain't golf," the biker shook his head at Shikamaru's seemingly naive statements, "But you move the stick, the stick hits the ball, and bada-boom, bada-bing, it's in!"

Shikamaru seemed to think about it, and then nodded his pineapple-like head slowly. "Well…if it's as easy as you say it is…It can't be that bad then."

The biker chuckled. This stupid little teenager was putty in his hands.

"Then let's play."

**~…+…~**

For the first few rounds, Shikamaru missed ball after ball, looking as if he didn't care whether it went in or not.

The biker just seemed to grow more and more elated. This was his dream come true! Boy did he love Aiko.

She brings in a couple of stupid, rich pricks and he hustles them straight clean. It was beautiful work.

"Well, I guess that's now ten thousand smackaroonies you owe me," Biker smirked, leaning on his cue.

The Nara stared up at him with his usual, apathetic gaze before suggesting, "Hey, why don't we play another game? I think I got better by the last round."

Biker guffawed. "HAHAHA! Well, HAHAHA, if you say so HAHAHA kid!"

The rest of the crowd joined in the laughter as Sasuke began to panic. Soon, he put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "What are you doing? They're gonna pulverize you. No offense, but you suck at this game."

Shikamaru glanced at the worried Uchiha with expressionless eyes. "Shut up and watch me play."

Aiko kicked the jukebox up a notch, deciding the room was boring when it was just the big guys yelling.

**Can't Stop**** by Red Hot Chili Peppers**

The opening guitar riff came in as everybody immediately cheered. "Yeah man, I love this song!" Aiko banged her head against thin air with Naruto and Kiba by her side.

_Can't stop, addicted to the shin dig_

"Tell you what," the biker sneered at Shikamaru, who seemed to have a new air of confidence around him. "Since you're so good at this game, you should go first."

"If you say so." The tough, hardcore crowd was surprised when the seemingly unresponsive teen broke out into a smirk and pulled out a cue from beneath the table.

_Cop top, he says I'm gonna win big_

He got into the position, jerked the cue forward, and hit the orange ball. The orange sphere rolled and bumped into a yellow sphere, which fell into the pocket along with the blue ball.

The crowd gaped. Shikamaru's friends gaped.

Everybody but Shikamaru had their jaws touching the floor and their eyes the size of tennis balls.

But the easy-going teen kept his smirk as he turned to the shocked-still biker. "Your turn."

_Choose not a life of imitation_

_Distant cousin to the reservation_

The big guy was losing badly to Shikamaru. For every ball he put in, Shikamaru struck back with two. The crowd was still in shock, their eyes growing from tennis balls to basketballs.

Aiko was waving her hand in front of Neji's eyes, who looked like he was staring at God.

Yumi quickly recovered from the surprise and became Shikamaru's personal cheerleader. "Yeah Shika! Go Shika! Beat his ass!"

Temari was watching with bug eyes, as was Gaara while Kiba was chanting to the wall. "This is not real. This is not real. This is not real."

_Defunked the pistol that you pay for_

Name gazed at the men and Shikamaru, with a sly glint in her eye. She smirked. "Heh."

_This punk the feeling that you stay for_

"How is he doing that?" Naruto cried to himself, shaking Aiko's shoulders. Said redhead continued sucking the alcoholic liquid from the large mug, using a straw. "Shikamaru's a hustler."

"A what?" Naruto yelled, causing Aiko to narrow her eyes and slap a hand over his loud mouth.

"Shut the hell up, dumbass!" She hissed, finally taking her lips off of the striped bendy straw. "If you talk any louder, we'll all get kicked out!"

Naruto sulked and pouted and looked almost…like a puppy. "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to know what it meant!"

_In time I want to be your best friend_

"A hustler is a person who knows how to get money from others, using any way to do it," Neji explained to Naruto, snapping out of his shocked state. "I didn't expect Shikamaru to be one."

"Well, expect the unexpected…right?" Aiko smirked, downing the rest of her beer in one quick gulp.

_Eastside love is living on the westend_

"Wow! Shikamaru's cooler than I thought he was!" The blonde-headed knucklehead exclaimed, slapping his palms to his cheeks. "He might be cooler than me!"

"Yeah, well, nobody can be cooler than you, Naruto," Rai quipped, rolling her eyes at a disgruntled Uzumaki.

_Knock out but boy you better come to_

The crowd watched with horror and fascination as Shikamaru played flawlessly, pocketing ball after ball, proceeding to make the large biker look like a big hunk of retard.

The two piles of money beside the table were the bets placed by the people on who would win. And only one person betted on Shikamaru.

And currently, her pile was growing taller and taller.

_Don't die you know the truth is some do_

"YEAH SHIKA! Clean him out!" The blonde, pigtailed female cheered, waving her hands in the air.

"Yumi-chan, I thought you liked me!" The biker cried tears of sorrow as his ball narrowly missed the pocket, due to Yumi's distraction.

The girl nodded vigorously. "I do like you, Biker-san, but when it comes to Shika, nobody compares!"

Aiko and Kiba snickered and Temari grinned, but Shikamaru pretended like he didn't hear what she said at all and continued to play.

But you could see a faint shade of pink spread across his cheeks as he concentrated on the green table.

_Go write your message on the pavement_

_Burnin' so bright, I wonder what the wave meant_

"Looks like I'm getting' the hang of this, eh?" The lethargic boy showed a bit of energy by smirking lazily at the enraged biker, doing a behind-the-back shot and making it in perfectly.

The biker snarled and ripped the stick from his friend's hands. "This isn't over yet, kid. In the end, you're still just some rich pussy!" He shot and pocketed a green ball.

_White heat is screaming in the jungle_

"Oh well…" Shikamaru drawled, pocketing another ball or two. "I am what I eat."

The crowd was silent…until they roared with laughter after finally getting the joke.

"That was clever," Rai laughed, pointing at him. "Really clever."

_Complete the motion if you stumble_

"You're going down, punk!" The biker growled, having enough of the humiliation of being beat by a kid. He would NOT be beaten by some prissy rich kid who thought he was good at pool. He jerked his cue and pocketed balls at amazing angles.

"Heh," he scoffed cockily, glancing at Shikamaru from the corner of his eye. "Beat that."

_Go ask the dust for any answers_

"Gladly." Shikamaru promptly jerked his own cue, made some impossible shots, and got the whole crowd screaming.

"YEAHHH!"

The biker groaned, thinking about the money he now owed and all his friends cheered on the new guy.

Shikamaru smirked, leaned on his cue, and relished in the sound of cheers booming from all around him.

_Come back strong with fifty belly dancers_

"Looks like you just got beaten by the pussy." He grinned wickedly, causing Yumi to swoon.

"Yeahhh! Shika!" She cheered, blushing madly. "You're my hero!"

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Uhh…yeah."

"Oh man, THAT WAS AWESOME!" Cue hyperactive blonde idiot. He was jumping around all over the place and yelling animatedly about Shikamaru's performance. "That was so cool! The way you put that ball in there and how you did that!" He sighed in content, but then widened his large cerulean eyes in realization. "Hey Shikamaru…when did you learn to play like that?"

He unnoticeably stiffened. But Name saw it.

What was he supposed to tell them?

That in his neighborhood, if you didn't play pool you weren't cool? That when he was a kid, all his friends taught him how to play and now he's really good?

No.

This was Shikamaru Nara, who was undeniably rich just like the rest of them.

He did _not _play pool with poor people, he did _not_ hang out in pool halls when he was young, and he most certainly did _not _hustle people.

Rich people were raised with etiquette. And to be a rich person, manners must be intact.

"Umm…No, my uh, dad…he taught me how to play a few summers ago," the lethargic boy shrugged, lying straight through his teeth. "I guess I got the hang of it and started to play pretty good."

"Why do you hustle?" Naruto asked him with wide eyes, the rest of their friends gathering around Shikamaru.

Said boy looked lazy, as always, when he answered, "It's good money."

Neji looked confused. "Good money? Why not just ask your parents for money? It's quicker and far less difficult."

Shikamaru seemed to realize his mistake, but nobody noticed the change in his facial expression but Name, yet again. Her eyes were just too sharp to these kinds of things. "I agree. But hustling is quite fun, so I'm killing two birds with one stone by playing and getting money out of it. Plus…it builds character."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "OHH! I get it!"

Rai watched with a raised eyebrow as Sasuke trudged over to her with a dejected aura.

"You learned your lesson?" She asked, crossing her arms at him.

He sulked. "Yeah…"

"Never gonna do it again?"

"…Yeah…"

"You sorry?"

"Yeah…"

"Good." Rai smiled and pointed at the bar. "Now let's sit and you can buy me some drinks."

Sasuke simply nodded, still not getting over the fact that Shikamaru beat him at something. AND, he'd been humiliated by an entire bar full of gangsters, thugs, and bikers. How degrading.

"Gimme a tequila," Sasuke told the bartender, staring at the array of bottles on the shelves. "Make it strong. Really strong."

The blue-haired girl glanced at the Uchiha from her spot at the bar, the book in her hands being closed and placed on the bar counter. "I never knew you one for alcohol, Sasuke."

He glanced back at her, looking wary. "Hn."

Name was pleased at his one-worded answer while Rai was not. The blonde girl smacked him upside the head. "Would you shut up? I hate when you say that!"

Sasuke still stared straight ahead with a sour expression on his face. "Hn."

His girlfriend huffed and sat a few stools away from him. "I'm talking to Kiba! You're annoying!"

Miname snickered as a gigantic boulder dropped on Sasuke's head at the word 'annoying'. Now, he not only held an irritated aura, but now an utterly depressed one.

"She hates me…"

"Maybe," Name shrugged, not looking for any attempts to comfort the guy. "You know…you are really one sore loser, Sasuke."

"Shut up," he groaned, burying his head in his crossed arms on the bar counter, "Shut up."

Name patted his shoulder and spoke with a cheerful voice. "Have no fear, Sasuke. You'll never be good at pool!"

His aura darkened and Name instinctively scooted farther away, albeit smugly.

"Oy! Noriko!" Aiko came over with the rest of the gang behind her. She banged on the counter. "Give us a free round, will ya? My boy here just won twenty thousand big ones and we'll donate fifty cents if you leave it on the house!"

Behind the counter, an eighteen-year old girl turned around, surprising the group of Konoha High students.

Naruto shrieked and pointed, "S-So…many! So many p-piercings!"

The girl squared her eyes (T.T). "Wow. And I thought rich people were supposed to have manners."

"A-AH! The delinquent talked to me!" Naruto squeaked, hiding behind a clueless Hinata.

A question mark popped up above the girl's head. "Delinquent?"

"Naruto, shut up," Aiko snorted, kicking him and causing him to end up in a steaming pile to the side. "Everybody, this is my super-close, BFF-worthy, awesome-ass friend…Noriko."

The girl stuck her tongue out, saluting the awed group of students. "Hiya. Noriko Kirashiki at your service."

"Eep!" Kiba joined Naruto when he saw her tongue and hid behind Hinata, cowering in fear.

The bartender sweat-dropped and turned to Aiko. "I'm not that scary, am I?"

"Nah, not to me," the redhead shrugged, obviously used to seeing people like this on a daily basis. "If they saw the kind of people that hung out in the _local _bars…Heh, well, let's say even _I'm _kinda scared of those freaks."

"You got that right," Rai nodded, her eyes wide. "I'm never goin' to another local bar around here again."

The reason Noriko Kirashiki so badly frightened the teens was because of her appearance.

She had chin-length, super wavy black hair with the front fringe (kindergarten bangs), making a cute hairstyle. But she had blue, white, and purple streaks in them, ruining the 'cute girl' image. Her wide, sapphire eyes contributed to that so-called 'cute girl' image, but it was marred by the snake bites, eyebrow piercing, and three piercings on each of her ears.

What frightened Kiba so bad was her tongue piercing and if you looked over the counter, you would see her belly button piercing exposed over a short, tight blue tank top.

"Eh? A delinquent?" Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he woke up after his little emo fest, noticing the bartender.

His comment caused Noriko to wilt away.

"N-Noriko…" Rai chuckled nervously, patting the girl on the back. "Why don't you get us some drinks?"

"Okay…" she sighed, trudging around behind the bar to gather up a handful of glasses.

"What's up with her?" Temari jerked a thumb towards the bartender's direction.

"That's Noriko Kirashiki," Aiko explained, taking a seat next to Sasuke. "Back then, when I was in big trouble with my gang, she was real good to me and let me crash at her place for awhile. I went Anne Frank on her. She's cool, don't worry."

"Oh," Temari nodded in response.

"And she's also the manager~!" Yumi nodded cutely, sucking on yet another lollipop.

"Manager?" Neji collapsed. "H-How?"

"She looks quite young to be managing an establishment," Shino commented quietly.

Rai nodded. "Yep. She's only eighteen."

They all bugged out.

"EIGHTEEN?"

"Goin' on nineteen in March," Noriko smirked, lining the glasses up one by one in front of the teens and pouring a yellow liquid in each of them. "Love it when people give me that reaction."

"Hey, what is this?" Rai pouted, holding up her glass after taking a sip. "I want a Bloody Mary!"

Noriko rolled her eyes. "Champagne too much for your tastes, kid?"

"You're only two years older, stop actin' like you're twenty-five," the blonde-headed female stuck her tongue out and pulled at the lower part of her eye. "Champagne's too fancy."

"Well, I thought since I had some new, _richer_, guests around here, I'd go for something classy. But then I remembered you were sitting there. Bloody Mary it is then," the ebony haired girl turned around once again and everybody gasped.

"What?" Noriko asked, turning back around with a red bottle in her hands. "You guys can't handle champagne?"

"N-No!" Naruto pointed a shaky finger at her. "Y-Your back!" The Kirashiki touched her back in curiosity. "What, is it hairy or something?"

"N-No! You've got a-,"

"A TATTOO!" Neji fainted. Then Tenten caught him as the rest of the ~BADASS8~ freaked out. Neji had never seen such a thing on a lady and just the sight of it was enough to bring him into the state of unconsciousness.

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke inquired, lifting a nicely manicured eyebrow (Ew, he's a manscaper) at the pair of inked angel wings on her back. "Tattoos aren't right."

Name rolled her deep blue eyes. "Honestly Sasuke, you are a very large hypocrite…what's to say that the tattoo on Gaara's arm's not right?"

Naruto rolled his own bright blue eyes. "Silly smartie. Tattoos are for boys!"

At that, Name flicked the boy's head, causing him to land in another steaming pile under his chair.

"Ugghh…" the Uzumaki groaned.

"Sexist pig," Name muttered, taking a sip from her champagne triumphantly. The rest of the teenagers took a seat around the bar, some standing around. They decided to drop the subject for now, seeing as how they'd all end up like the poor sunkissed boy if they continued further.

"How's Maki~?" Yumi grinned, but then frowned when Shikamaru pried her fingers off of the champagne glass. She pouted, but Shikamaru scolded her and sent her to the corner of depression. Apparently, he decided that he didn't like it when she drank. The hyper side of her was hard enough to handle, but when she was drunk? He shivered. Never again.

"Maki's alright," Noriko chuckled at the girl being all gloomy in the corner. "She's a having a little Skittles withdrawal."

"Skittles withdrawal?" Neji inquired with confusion.

"HAHAHA!" Aiko laughed. "Poor little girl. She loves those things…what happened?"

At this, the girl's bright sapphire eyes brightened even more. "Guess Amaya thought it'd be funny to sell her stash."

Rai laughed and took a drink of her Bloody Mary. "That's funny…she probably made like twenty bucks outta that."

Noriko snorted. "More like thirty."

"Uhh…" Naruto looked awkward between the conversing girls, already recovering from his previous injury. "So…who are these people you're talking about?"

"Maki's Noriko's twin sister~," Yumi chirped. "And Amaya is their friend. They're all realllllly nice people~!"

"Wow, you guys know alotta people," Tenten commented, sipping her champagne. Aiko smirked and stood up from her seat to stretch. "Well, that's what happens when you're living in shit."

"Hey you guys gotta get outta this place," Noriko shoved Aiko from across the bar. "You just pissed off my regular, 24/7 customers and they're gonna leave if you don't." The violent redhead swooned back dramatically. "Oh Nori! How cruel of you!"

"Ew god," Rai made a face and grabbed Aiko's wrist. "It's time to go. See you around, Nori!" She began dragging the melodramatic female out the door, growing irritated when the redhead would spew even more melodramatic shit.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Tenten waved and smiled as the rest of the teens filed out. "I'm Tenten by the way."

"A pleasure," Nori grinned, waving as they walked away to follow the disgusted blonde. She began wiping the bar counter when a spot of blue caught her eye. She stood straight up and stared at the remaining girl. "Name? What are you still doing here?"

"Oh," as if suddenly remembering she was elsewhere, the blue-haired female stood up and leaned against the counter, pushing the empty glass away from her. "Well, what are your first impressions of our…acquaintances?"

"Hmm…" the tattooed eighteen-year old tapped a finger to her chin. "Well, they're a lively bunch, I'll say that. I guess they're friendly…and…"

"And?" Name quirked an eyebrow.

"What's with that redhead?"

"You mean Aiko? She's perpetually idiotic. Don't mind her."

"No, I mean that other one," Noriko chuckled at the girl's shot at her own sister. Name, on the other hand, became more interested. "You mean Gaara?"

"That's it! I knew it was him!" The ebony-haired bartender snapped her fingers in realization. "A Subaku, eh? Amazing."

"May I ask what makes him so amazing?"

"He's the former leader of Kings of Death! How could he _not _be amazing?" Noriko gushed, a dreamy look in her eyes as she stared far away into the sunset (which was nonexistent since it was already so late at night). "He led the gang to countless victories and one time, he sacrificed himself for their sake. How brave!"

Name snickered. "Well, I wouldn't be talking like that around Aiko."

"Hm?" The short-haired female snapped out of her fantasy involving multiple guns and a shirtless Gaara. "Why not?"

"That's her boyfriend."

**~Aiko~**

"Hey, what the hell took you so long?" I grunted once a smuggish looking Name stepped out from the door from the Cave. "These idiots were bitching about how cold it is."

"I'm f-freezing!" Kiba shivered, standing behind another shivering idiot (aka Naruto).

I rolled my eyes. "Get over it, you wimpy pussies!" I turned back to Name. "So anyways-,"

_CRASH!_

I cringed. "What the fuck was that?" Name just smirked and hid her face in her book. "That…was just Noriko's reaction."

"Reaction to what?" I snorted, scratching my arm. I fucking hated this underground place. I mean yeah sure, I love it and all that sentimental crap, but when it comes to environment…the mosquitoes are fucking annoying and the motherfucking flies are always up in your face.

"Hmmm…nothing," she chimed, leading the way back up to upper ground. I stared after her with a "What-The-Fuck" face. "Well hell, somebody wants to be all mysterious and shit."

"Let's g-go!" Naruto stuttered, running ahead of Name. "It's t-too cold!"

"Take it like a man!" Rai called after him.

"WAHHH!"

"Man?" Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms and trying to make himself look all intimidating when we all know that this hypocrite's cold and just trying to warm himself up. "More like two-year old boy."

"AHHHHH!"

"W-What is it, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly, keeping herself wrapped tight in her fur coat.

"It's an alligator! AHH! Get me outta here!"

I turned my attention to the rippling waves of water around the narrow piece of concrete we were walking on to get to the other side. There, rising from the brown liquid slowly, was the scaly back of a fifteen foot long alligator.

I grinned and knelt down towards it, making clicking sounds.

"Are you insane?" Gaara hissed, pulling me back. I glared at him and slapped his hand away. "Buzz off and watch, rookie."

"OH GOD SHE'S GONNA DIE!" Kiba and Naruto screamed together, both of them climbing onto the head of a very annoyed looking Neji.

"Would you idiots get off of me?" Mr. Silky Hair glowered at them, looking like he'd just about like to rip their eyes off their faces.

"NO, SHE'S GONNA DIE!"

"Ooh, let's watch~!"

"Fuck you, you dumb blonde!" I threw a random rock at Yumi, who dodged and hit Shino instead. He didn't say anything, but he did in fact collapse.

"Shino!" They cried, crowding around the fallen boy. I snickered and went back to the big alligator.

"Hello Monty, it's been a while, ne?" I grinned, patting the little green shit's head. His beady little black eyes jumped with glee as his tail swished back and forth, causing gigantic waves to erupt from behind him. "How's it been going in this little shithole here?"

He growled and his tail thumped against the blackish brown water.

"Not so good, eh?" I frowned, taking out a snail that I had plucked off from the toilets in the Cave. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that buddy. Here, have a treat." I tossed him the snail, patted his head, and went on my way to higher ground.

"See you later, Monty!"

**~Rai~**

"So she's really crazy?" The blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy asked me with fear in his eyes.

I shook my head and sighed. "For the last time Naruto, it still has yet to be proven."

"Has yet to be proven?" He blared, the people around us stopping and looking. "She beats people to a bloody pulp and then laughs about it afterwards, gets arrested on a daily basis, has friends that could make my friends look like a pile of shit, and TALKS TO ALLIGATORS! She's nuts! What more proof do you need?"

He was then silenced when a flying stop sign came out of nowhere, hitting him square on the head and thus resulted him to a mound of cement on the ground.

I turned to where the stop sign came from, and saw Aiko dusting her hands off with an irritated expression on her faces. "That'll teach the damn kid to shut the fuck up…"

"Hehe, Neji fainted~!" Yumi taunted the long-haired Hyuuga, who suddenly turned bright red.

"I did not faint!" He denied vehemently. This only seemed to make the candy-obsessed female even more happier as she giggled and skipped circles around him. "Then what do you call collapsing on the floor, unconscious, huh?"

He scratched the back of his head and grumbled, "Passing out."

"HAHAHA, YOU'RE SUCH A WIMP!" Kiba and Aiko chorused together, laughing hysterically while pointing at the offended lavender-eyed male, who took to hiding behind Tenten in shame.

"Ever hear of a guy that faints?" Aiko snickered, elbowing Shizumi. "Ain't that right, Shizumi?"

The white-haired girl looked up from her musings and smiled. _"Uh-huh…"_

My eyes widened as I jabbed a finger at all the extra things she was carrying in her arms. "WHAT THE HELL?"

She smiled even wider and nodded. _"Uh-huh…"_

"What the fuck?" Aiko finally took notice of all the cash in Shizumi's arms and started rolling on the floor, having a tantrum. "Where the hell did you get all that shit?"

"So. Much. Money." Yumi stared hungrily at the orange-eyed female's cash load. "That much money…can buy…so many…lollipops."

"You inconsiderate jerk!" Aiko stood up and quickly pushed Yumi out of the way. "Forget the damn lollipops! Think about how many new chains and switchblades I could buy with that…"

"Um, no way," I scoffed, pushing the redhead outta the way and grinned creepily at Shizumi. "How 'bout all the skateboards I can remodel with these babies!"

Name pushed me aside and stared blankly at Shizumi. "Wanna share?"

Shizumi shook her head.

"But my books are in need of better conditions…"

Shizumi bit her lip.

Naruto then came up to her, his hands clasped tightly and his big, blue eyes glittering with fake tears and hope. "Can you buy me Call of Duty: Black Ops and Halo Reach? Please, please, please, please pretty please!"

"Move outta the way, you bastard!" Kiba kicked Naruto the side, adding him to the pile of kicked-to-the-side people, and came up to Shizumi with a smile on his face. "I need more condoms."

Name's eye twitched before she grabbed his ear, spun him around, and sent his whimpering pathetic ass up into space.

"Bye bye, Kiba~," Yumi waved up at the twinkling form in the sky.

"Hold up, hold up!" Temari put her hands up, standing in front of a frightened looking Shizumi. "Guys, stop scaring her!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Well why does she get money and we don't?"

"B-Because s-she won it…" Hinata said, hiding behind Temari and standing beside Shizumi. Aiko and Naruto both popped up out of nowhere with question marks above their heads. "Eh?"

"_From Shikamaru-kun's pool game…" _Shizumi looked around, her orange eyes looking for the pineapple headed boy.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kiba suddenly rematerialized and put his hands in the air. "_You_ were that **one** person who bet on Shikamaru?"

Shizumi smiled and nodded.

"My shitty cakes!" Aiko went into the corner to mope. "WHY? Why not me!"

"Because you're a selfish imbecile, you dunce," Name kicked Aiko, causing the girl to turn around and sprout devil horns.

"Shut up you assmuncher!" Aiko growled, pushing her sleeves up as we all backed away. Well, except for Name. "I'll kick your intellectual ass!"

"To be truthful…" Name swiftly dodged a straight punch aimed for her head. "That is quite impossible…"

She grabbed Aiko's outstretched arm, twisted it until said redhead fell to the floor, and sat on top of her.

"Who's the assmuncher now?" Name smirked, holding Aiko's head to the pavement.

Aiko was not a happy camper right now. She yelled, "Still you, you shitstick!"

Name's mouth twitched and she did the same thing to Aiko what she did to Kiba—sent him spiraling up into oblivion.

"Well now that that's done," I shrugged and continued walking forward. "Time to go home, ne?"

"Yes I ***THUD* **suppose so," Name smiled creepily, not even acknowledging the person who had landed behind her with a crash.

"Ughh…" Aiko groaned, picking herself up from the ground. "Well that wasn't pleasant."

"Neither are you," the blue-haired girl quipped.

"SO…" Tenten clapped her hands, trying to change the subjects. "Sasuke," she turned to my boyfriend. "How did you like Aiko's bar?"

Sasuke grumbled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "It was horrible."

"And disgusting~!" Naruto and Kiba chirped.

"That's because you," Aiko slung her arm around the grumpy teen with a smug look on her face, "My pussy friend, lost to _my _non-pussy friends and are now currently experiencing the **sore-loser** stage we all like to go through when we lose to non-pussy people."

"Call me pussy one more time and I'll make sure you'll be working at Burger King for the rest of your life," the Uchiha threatened, glaring at Aiko. I rolled my eyes. He gave me that threat all the time.

Of course, at this time, we were unaware that Asuma-sensei had contributed to Aiko's future career as a burger flipper at a fast food restaurant. But we'll find out about that later.

"Okay," Aiko grinned and added, "Instead of pussy, how 'bout dick?"

"ARGGHH!"

"WHOA!"

Sasuke had lunged at Aiko, but me, Kiba, and Neji held him back.

"Hold it there, tiger," Kiba patted Sasuke's back as we continued to walk through the streets. "She's an idiot and she doesn't know what she's saying. C'mon, we all knew that."

A shoe hit Kiba's way as a bump formed right where it hit him.

"Oh. Looks like my aim's still pretty good," Aiko stuck her tongue out and collected her shoe as we walked home.

"Besides, that bar was gross anyways," Sasuke grumbled, rubbing his head. "I went to the bathroom and there were cigarettes in the toilet."

"Really? You could see the water?" Naruto asked with surprise. "When I went, the water was black!"

"EW!" Temari and Tenten grimaced, making gagging noises.

"There was a snail stuck to my toilet," Aiko shrugged. "I fed it to Monty."

Naruto ran and threw up in a nearby bush. "Naruto, I don't think that's a good idea," I winced, imagining what would happen to him in about five seconds.

"Hm? Why not?" Naruto stood up, wiping his mouth. The door slammed open and a man with a shotgun came stomping out of his house and towards the bush Naruto threw up on. Oh no. I knew this was going to happen.

"EWUGH! This is _deeeeeeee_-scustin'! What kinna vermin be upchuckin' all on my lawn?"

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't-,"

Naruto was interrupted when a shotgun sound filled the air. The man had shot at the sky and was now pointing the smoking barrel right at Naruto's forehead.

"You stupid Jap! What're you doin' on my property?"

"Uh…u-uh…"

Naruto gulped once he heard the man cock the gun.

"I'll ask you one mor' time, you reeeee-tarted Ayshun!" Now, he pressed the barrel of the gun right at Naruto's forehead. The rest of us were frozen. "What the HEYULL are ya doin' on mah lawn!"

"Um…"

"I'll giv' ya five seconds to answer mah question…"

"One…"

I gulped. Why isn't anybody moving?

"Two…"

I could see Sasuke tense up. And a horrible thought filled my mind.

"Three…"

What if Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto when the guy shot the gun? Then…

"Four…"

Hell if I care, I'm the biggest retard in the world.

"Say bye-bye, you damn Jap."

"ARGGGH!" I jumped up and tackled the guy right when he shot the gun. He grunted and I started punching him until he was unconscious.

"You damn redneck! You whities always think you rule the world, eh?" I spat at him and unloaded his shotgun. "Stop looking down on us and maybe we'll stop throwing up on your lawn, alright?" I pocketed the bullets and threw the shotgun at his stomach.

"Holy hell!" Aiko pulled me off of him and shook my shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Lemme go!" I pushed her off of me and started shaking Naruto. "What the hell is wrong with _you_? Are you a dumbass?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Ack!" I stopped shaking him and held my stomach.

"Rai!" My friends called after me as I stood there and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Let me see…" Sasuke glared at me, taking my arms off and gasping when he saw the red substance staining my shirt. "Quick, call 911!"

"Oh god…" Aiko sighed, scratching her head. "Really man? You gotta get shot at a time like this?"

"Why do you act like this is normal!" Tenten shrieked, eyes wide and panicking. "She just got _shot_."

"Yes well, at least _I_ didn't get shot, so it doesn't concern me," Aiko grinned cheekily, hiding behind Gaara. Tenten gave her a glare before Aiko sighed. "Alright, you want me to be worried?" Tenten's glare intensified.

"Ugh. Fine!" Aiko spun around dramatically, gasping and sighing of sorts. "Ah! How super motherfucking horrible! Oh no! She has been shot! The once vibrant, energetic blonde has been injured! And all for this idiot's sake!" She grabbed hold of Naruto and pointed at him, drama still in the air. "Woe is me, woe is me! This is terrible! I feel like I'm gonna…" She clutched her heart, spinning three more times and collapsing to the ground in dread. "DIE."

T.T

Gaara monotonously picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, probably already used to her stupid hijinks.

I cringed and held my stomach again. "I-It hurts…"

"You idiot, stand up," Name ordered after she smacked the back of my head. Everybody gasped.

"Name! She's injured!" Temari defended me, cradling my previously been smacked head. A dark aura surrounded Name as she glowered at me. "That idiot's not injured at all. Injured? Ha!" Her 'laugh' sounded more like a growl. "Injured my ass."

Temari eyed me. "What's she talking about?"

I sighed and stood up, shooing away the pairs of hands trying to help me. "Alright, so Miss Genius over here has to be a killjoy…" I lifted my arms up and watched as their eyes widened when I dropped the multiple ketchup packets. "Hehe, surprise?"

"RAI!"

**~…+…~**

"Who was that guy and why was he so mad about what I did?" Naruto asked, scratching his head as we made our way through the ghetto neighborhood.

After a few punches, kicks, and a whole lotta yelling, they finally calmed down and we resumed our walking. I shrugged and said, "I warned you."

"Naruto," Aiko punched his shoulder and sighed. "You can't just go around a neighborhood like this and start puking in people's bushes. That's rude."

"Whaaaat?" Naruto's voice rose as he waved his hands around in the air. "I thought this whole neighborhood was RUDE! I thought I could be rude in this neighborhood!"

"Fuck that, man," Aiko scoffed, flicking her wrist as if it weren't a big deal. "I don't mean that it's rude manners-wise, it's more like…well if you do something like _that_ on somebody else's property, well, let's just say that a gunshot to the arm isn't surprising."

Naruto's jaw dropped and I laughed and pointed at his bewildered expression. "Close that mouth, boy. You're gonna catch flies."

"B-But…but!" He sputtered, looking confused.

"Listen," Aiko rolled her eyes, stuffing her hands in her tattered pockets. That fight with the chick earlier was fresh in my mind. Honestly, I found it pretty entertaining. "This neighborhood isn't all Japanese people. There're people like that that live around here too. And with a ghetto neighborhood comes racial tensions. That whitie fucking _hates _Asians. That's why all the houses on his block are surrounded by other rednecks that hate Asians too. People like us gotta be careful how we walk and talk around here. It's not OUR turf. _They _rule this little neighborhood. It's not in our place to do anything about it. So you see where I'm goin' here, man? It's not just the money. It's the race too."

"OHHH!" Naruto nodded vigorously, a new fire in his eyes. "I get it! So if I was white and poor, they'd like me?"

I stifled laughter while Name smirked. The redhead, on the other hand, sized Naruto up amusedly. "Well…forget what I just said. It's not just the money or the race. It's the hair color, skin color, eye color, weight, height, everything like that."

"Wow, this place sure judges a lot on looks," Temari commented, looking around at all the smoke surrounding the area. "And why is it so smoky here?"

"That, my beautiful blonde friend," she blushed as I slung an arm around her, "Is the sweet smell of smog. People smoke, a lot of people buy cars, which cause smoke, me and my buddies used to get convicted for arson, and well…this place has got alotta hobos. And do you know what hobos do? Yes, they spend their nights in parking lots building fires in a trash can."

Aiko took in a big gulp of air. "Ahhh…ain't no other place but this one right here."

Sasuke looked at us like we were maniacs. "You guys are disgusting. What's the health rate here? How long do people live around this area?"

"Probably up till eighteen," Neji muttered, looking like he hated this place. "If they're lucky."

"Fuck you guys," Aiko shrugged. "Better than a place of cleanliness where everybody's sporting those fake-ass smiles."

Naruto gaped. "Hey! Those people are friendly!"

"Friendly?" Name questioned, tilting her head. "I'd hardly ever think that disapproving stares and hushed whispers are placed under the category of 'Friendly'."

"That's just because you guys aren't used to it!" Kiba reassured her, desperate to impress the clearly unimpressed girl. "They're really nice, I swear!"

"Ki-Ki…aren't they nice to you guys 'cause you're rich?" Yumi asked, another lollipop yet again stuck up her mouth. I scratched my head. "Ki-Ki?"

"What kind of shit are you spouting?" Aiko barked. "Ki-Ki? What a retarded name!"

Nonetheless, everybody ignored her. We were all used to her rantings by now.

"Can we just drop this, guys?" Tenten sighed, exasperated. I felt happy for Tenten. She was middle-class and she didn't have to go through the bearings of an unfortunate person nor did she have to deal with the high expectations of a refined society. She was normal.

Us, on the other hand…well we were either poor or rich. I don't know, it just fluxuated at times. Sometimes, the government would get involved and try to take everything we ever had from us away and other times, we were rolling in so much dough, we could just _burn _money.

I wanted to be middle-class like Tenten. And, it may sound crazy, but I'm pretty sure Aiko wanted to be poor again. Yumi wouldn't have cared and Name…well she looked like a rich kind of person. The way she acted, I mean. She spoke big words, she was smart, and she knew how to save face. She was elegant and classy and she knew how to work things.

If that isn't the makings of a rich person, I don't know what is.

"Fine," Sasuke and Aiko muttered, glaring at each other. I had to roll my eyes at this one. I seriously don't get their rivalry at all. What was the point of them fighting and being friends at the same time?

"Hey, Noriko was pretty cool," Temari added, changing the subject. We all nodded.

"Yep, one of the only ladies that I trust 'round here," Aiko said, staring at the night sky and letting out a puff of air so she could see her breath appear in front of her.

"What's her story?" Shikamaru (surprisingly) asked, albeit still in that lazy manner. Shikamaru was those types of people that just sat tight through a whole conversation either because he wasn't listening or was just too good of a listener to interrupt.

"They're from Germany, baby," Aiko laughed. "Well, I don't really feel comfortable and shit 'bout tellin' y'all 'bout her story and whatnot, but then again, I don't think she'd really give a fuck." Aiko shrugged. "I'll just cut to the chase."

"Their dad, like mine, was a no-show," Aiko shrugged again, as if it didn't hurt her at all. But I knew she was dying to meet her dad. Just to see what kinda guy he was. And maybe to even sock him in the nuts. "So their mom married some dude, and he was their step-dad for awhile. Which was pretty damn gross 'cause he molested Maki, Noriko's twin sister, and they ran away and shit for awhile until they moved with their aunt to Germany. They were pretty tight up there until their aunt sent them down here for a fresh start or whatever. They've been here for awhile now and Noriko's runnin' a bar nice and smooth…"

She turned to her friends, whose mouths had formed the shape of an "O".

"What kind of people do you hang out with?" Naruto shrieked, going on another dramatic rampage. "They're so messed up!"

"You couldn't tell from her attitude to us tonight that she'd been through stuff like that…" Sasuke said quietly.

"Yeah well," Aiko shrugged once again, "That's the kind of people they have around here. We've been through alotta shit, but in the end, if you don't get over it, you're just screwed."

Neji nodded. "A questionable philosophy…"

Aiko's eye twitched. "Questionable?"

Tenten sighed and put a hand up to separate the two idiots. "Guys, guys, not again, okay? Sheesh, calm down. Let's just talk about random crap until we all go home, alright."

"Fine."

"Yeah, whatever!"

I sighed, wondering when the day would come where Aiko wouldn't pick a fight.

**~The Next Morning~**

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru whined from beside me as we decorated the house. "Why are we up so early?"

"Shut the hell up and do your job, you annoying bitch!" Aiko snapped, lining the staircase with long ropes of licorice. Those things were hard to get, but since your boyfriend's a super rich kid, you can pretty much get anything.

"Man, I'm hungry," I rubbed my stomach, eyeing all the candy we were sticking onto the house. "I wonder if I eat one…"

"Don't even." Name's hand came out of nowhere and slapped my hand, which was reaching toward a certain pink marshmallow stuck to the windowsill. I pouted. "But…"

"This is not the time for your childish desires," Name said, walking around the house with a clipboard. "If you are truly hungry, then you should've eaten breakfast two hours ago."

"But it was 6 AM two hours ago!"

"Boo-hoo for you," the cold, blue-haired snake hissed. "Now, resume your work and if you finish your chores early, then maybe you'll receive a bag of leftover Snickers."

"Yes mother," I muttered, making faces at her back as she walked away. I snorted. Prissy bitch.

…

Today was Yumi's birthday. Yup, January 27, folks! I know, time moves so fast, right? It's like one-second I'm gobbling down cake from my Sweet Sixteen, and the next, I'm lining the window with chocolate covered strawberries and sticking green and yellow gumdrops around the doors.

*gasp* You're wondering why Name's being such a hard-ass right now? Yep, you guessed it! She's the party planner! Woo-hoo!

No really, don't cheer for her 'cause she's a bitch. Well, she's always a bitch when it comes to stuff like this. Whenever it's one of our birthdays, including hers, she goes psycho and plans everything. She doesn't like mistakes and if one of us fucks up, we're getting kicked around and being forced to read dictionaries for the day.

We have her help with everybody's parties, not just ours. All our friends too and sometimes, even our cop friends. Even though she's such a hard-ass about things being perfect, I have to admit…she throws some damn good parties.

Her parties are always a success.

The only person she _doesn't_ **ever** do anything for a birthday party is Aiko. Knowing Aiko, she doesn't like to get help on _anything_. Not even her birthday parties. So it's safe to say that she doesn't get surprise parties that much.

Anyways, when it comes time for Aiko's birthday, Name takes a break and sits back to relax and all that shit while Aiko's casually setting up the tables and chairs out in the backyard.

Aiko's parties were still fun anyway. Since you guys already have a pretty good view of Aiko, you'd assume that she throws wild, totally insane, brain-banging parties right? Well prepare to be surprised!

Don't ask me why, but her parties usually consist of our backyard, a long table full of food, a grill, and the nice loving company of our closest friends.

That's it.

But nevertheless, her birthday parties are fun too 'cause it's just us and our close peeps. It's nice and fun and it gives off a family-friendly aspect.

So…

Continuing with Yumi's party…what we're doing right now is covering the house with candies. ANY TYPES OF CANDIES OF ANY SORTS. Chocolates, Skittles, gumdrops, peppermints, licorice, and the all important…**lollipops**.

We pretty much decked the house out to look like a ginger bread house.

And we all had different expectations of how Yumi would react to it. I was betting that she'd faint from happiness or something of that sort. Naruto says that she'll bounce around the house, admiring everything and would be too careful to eat anything due to the "all candy is precious" Yumi law.

But then again, she always surprised us so I'm kinda curious as to how this will play out.

And just for the sake of explaining my situation further…well, Name quickly woke us up at the sick hour of five in the morning. She practically had to drag Aiko out of her bed and duct tape her to prevent her from screaming potty-mouthed insults. And me, you ask? Well, she went through with the oldest trick in the book.

That's right.

She took out the bucket of ice cold water.

But no, for the sake of originality, she didn't dump the icy water on me. No, she dumped it on the plants outside. What she did with the bucket however…well, it's unmentionable.

Moving on…

After that, she called up all our friends (you know, the usual, minus the Skaters since they're still on their tournament :'( I'm jealous) and the next thing I know, they're all over at our house at the beautiful time of six thirty.

Needless to say, the guys were more than grumpy and the girls were definitely half-asleep, me included.

Right now, it was about 8 AM and we still had tons of crap to do.

"Psst…" I turned to my left, where Kiba was creeping behind a cabinet. I was on the second floor, decorating everything from head-to-toe with candy, candy, and more candy.

"What the hell are you doing?" I narrowed my eyes at him, then looking around to see if anybody was watching or listening in. "If Name catches us, she'll make us sit in the corner of shame!"

Kiba looked nervous, as if he already knew that. Well, technically, he did. Since he got here at six-thirty with Naruto and Shikamaru, he'd been to the corner of shame four times already.

"I know!" He whispered, gesturing for me to come closer. I reluctantly did so, but still made it look like I was working on the house. "Name's been up my ass for the past hour!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, why not? You've been sent to the corner of shame four times already; if that were me, I would've kicked you out an hour ago for being so annoying."

He cried crocodile tears, like he was showing me he was hurt or something. "Shut up! I wouldn't be so mean if I were you…"

"Well why not?" I snorted. I looked at my work. So far, I'd been placing gumdrops in random patters on an empty space on the wall. Oh well. It's still candy; Yumi'll like it.

"'Cause I smuggled out a pack of these gorgeous lovelies…" I gasped as he pulled out a gigantic Hershey's chocolate bar. Not those normal-sized ones. Those jumbo-sized big babies full of chocolatey goodness.

My mouth instantly watered. Like I said, I didn't eat any breakfast today and after having to go through agonizing torture (pinning up edible food which I could not eat by any means, so help me god), I was absolutely _dying _to get some grub. I don't even care what it is! As long as it's edible, I'm fine with it.

"Gimme that!" I took a swipe at it, but he moved his arms and wagged a finger at me.

"Ah, ah, ah," he teased, grinning that stupid grin at me, "Not until you give me something in return."

In response, my stomach growled. I looked at him pointedly. "You hear that? That's the stomach of a dying woman. Now, unless you want to bury a withering corpse or face the wrath of an Uchiha, I suggest you hand that over."

He whimpered, but gave me a small square anyways. "Geez, you didn't have to use the Sasuke card on me."

"I'll do whatever it takes," I replied coldly, causing him to shiver. And just when I was about to pop that sucker into my mouth, some motherfucker snatches it away and pulls Kiba out from the corner.

I gulped and started to sweat when me and Kiba were tied with ropes from our waists to a hook on the ceiling above the staircase. Our arms were tied from behind and we were completely immobile.

"My, my, what do we have here?" A brooding voice asked, stepping in front of us on the internal balcony in her house.

"Oh god, it's all his fault!" I shoved Kiba, who swung to the side and then swung back to me, making me swing onto the other side. "Ow you bastard!"

"You did it first!"

"Quiet!" Name snapped, halting our two swinging figures by holding one of my legs and one of Kiba's.

"You two…" She growled and I could practically feel her demonic aura surrounding us.

"Oh crap," Kiba whimpered, looking panicked.

Then I heard a sigh. Name crossed her arms and glared at us from below. "You pair of idiots will remain up there until I deem it necessary to remove you from those hooks and ropes. In the meantime, no one is to feed you lunch and I will hear not a peep escape from your mouths, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am…" Both me and Kiba drawled.

"Good."

As soon as she turned her back, I started yell-whispering at Kiba. "Oh yeah, great idea, dumbutt!"

"It was all your fault, you were too loud!" Kiba yell-whispered back.

"Kiba, you're such a butthole!"

"You smell like ear wax!"

"How do you even know what ear wax smells like?"

"I don't know! But I know you smell like it!"

"Grr…" I yelped, but it was too late. Name came back to us and pushed Kiba, who rammed into me. I swung to the left, and came back right to hit Kiba, who did likewise. We went like that for an hour or two, just swinging back and forth like a fucking pendulum.

"Ughh…I'm getting dizzy," Kiba moaned, turning green. I grunted once I hit him again and waited for my turn to get hit. "Don't puke on me, man. Don't."

"I can't…*urgh*…help it…" He groaned, hitting me in my side. I watched as I went flying to the left and everything started to move. I could hear the bubbling noises in Kiba's stomach and almost became sick myself.

Another thirty minutes passed by, and I felt the puke creeping up my throat.

"Kiba…I can't…hold on…any longer," My mouth blew up like a blowfish, puke ready to spray. I glanced at Kiba and almost shrieked. He was hanging limp from his rope in chibi form, his eyes with X's on them, his mouth open with a bit of drool dripping out, and I swear I saw his soul lingering above his mouth.

That would be me in an hour or two!

"Crap…" The vomit's almost there. Only a few more minutes and I'll have to upchuck all over my stairs.

I cringed as I kept swinging into an already-dead Kiba. I don't like touching dead people.

I yelped as a hand grabbed my foot, ceasing my swinging episodes. I looked down and saw a sight that creeped me out.

"Name told me to stop you guys." It was Shino! I involuntary shivered. Hope he didn't feel that. There was always something off about this guy…

He untied me from my rope prison and placed me on the top of the stairs and untied Kiba. Once Kiba was free, Shino just let him drop face-first onto our carpet.

I shrugged. "Well that ain't so bad."

"Quiet. It's almost time." And with that, Mr. Mister-E-Yes walked away. I shivered again. That guy was just no good. I mean, I guess he was nice and everything, with good intentions, but something about him…well, I didn't get a good vibe from him.

Ever since I heard that story of him and Shizumi, he never really did strike me right. I mean, yeah I was pissed at Sasuke 'cause he was the cause of it all, but Shino believed him? Despicable.

Poor Shizumi was just caught in the crossfire and had no idea was going on. Shino dumped her and now he's rolling with the ~BADASS8~. Not a good idea.

You know what? Maybe I should talk to Sasuke about that.

That was certainly not a nice thing to do.

"Wow, somebody finally got off the baby crib," Neji remarked as he passed by me. My eye twitched as I pulled on his long, brown hair. "Shut up, Hyuuga!"

"No, you shut up! You'll wake her!" He hissed at me.

"Why you-,"

I was pulled away by Sasuke, who gave me a reprimanding look. "'Do you wanna be put back on the rope?"

I pouted. "No."

"Then no yelling at my friends."

I pouted even more. "Fine."

He patted my head and let me sit cross-legged on my couch. "Good girl."

I rolled my eyes at our master-and-pet behavior, but nonetheless shut up. I didn't want to end up like Kiba over there, dead as a carcass.

"Wow, you guys really fixed this place up." I marveled at all the candy intricately placed in pretty designs. The banisters were laced with black and red licorice and the windows were lined with pink and white marshmallows while the sills were outlined with blue and pink gumdrops.

Peppermints were used to create a chibi design on one of the walls, imitating Yumi's face. White frosting dotted some of the hardwood floors (someone's gotta clean that later). Sour Patches and gummy worms were hanging on strings from the ceilings while M & M's were sitting in a huge pot, waiting for someone to jump into them. (No, we actually had to restrain Naruto from jumping into them. He's tougher than he lets on O.o).

And second to last, jelly beans were littered across the house, just 'cause they were happy little beings.

The lollipops were the main attraction though. Everywhere you went on this house, there was a lollipop hanging on the wall somewhere. And on the kitchen table, dozens of different colored lollipops were placed in special angles to create the illusion of a 3D flower.

"Yeah, while you and Kiba were fucking around, we actually did some shit," Aiko said, dusting her hands off as she collapsed next to me. "I swear to all things violent that if she doesn't appreciate this psychotic shit, I'll…"

I tuned out after that. It just mostly involved things like "jackhammer", "spatula", and "through her fucking earlobe".

Off to the side, Shizumi was walking around with a yellow construction hat on her head. She smiled as she slapped a sticker onto our front door. It read:

**For the risk of melting, no chocolate substances were used in this production.**

"Look at this mess," Aiko huffed, eyeing our now very colorful house. "It's like being trapped in a fucking rainbow."

"I know, isn't it pretty~?" Tenten gushed, stars flying out of her eyes. She had her hands clasped together as she admired the gingerbread house we created. "I want _this _for my birthday!"

"Oh quit it," Aiko stuck her tongue out. "We all know that after going through piles and piles of sweet shit, no one's ever gonna wanna look at candy again." Tenten hid behind the couch in a pouty manner.

Name appeared in front of us in a speedy second, her clipboard still in hand. "On the contrary, that'll be quite difficult considering where our destination is today."

I groaned. "Do we STILL have to go to that place?"

She had a twinkle in her eye this time. "Certainly."

We all shivered. Name as a business woman is scary.

_Click._

"Shhhh! She's coming out!" Naruto yelled, running around the room like an idiot.

"You fucktard, you act like she's a baby being popped outta vagina," the redhead next to me scoffed, earning a well-deserved smack from Name. Temari had pulled Naruto behind the couch, where everybody else was hiding.

We saw Yumi at the top of the stairs, rubbing her green eyes sleepily as she stared at everything laid out before her. She was still in her blue bunny pajamas and she had her teddy bear being dragged beside her; the cat sleeping cap she had on was tilted to the side, since she slept in them. Her hair was a mess, but in a cute way since her pigtails weren't up for the day.

"Kyaaa, she's so cute!" Temari squealed, sprouting flowers around her. "I just wanna squeeze her!"

"That little demon needs to die," Aiko stated with wide, serious eyes and it almost scared me 'cause she sounded like it was actually true. Hinata put a hand on Aiko's shoulder. "T-That's not n-nice…"

The redhead's pink eyes glanced at the pale hand before sighing and rolling her eyes. "Oh sure, make Hinata stop me. Kami knows I could punch anybody but her."

"Even me?" Naruto cried.

Aiko narrowed her eyes. "Especially you."

"Shh! Let's see what she's gonna do!" Tenten shushed us, pointing up at the stairs. So Yumi was standing there, with half-lidded eyes, oblivious to our presence.

"Heh," I smirked. "This is the part where she freaks out."

We all watched intently on what she was going to do. Surely, it'd be along the lines of screaming and jumping for joy and going hyper-bitch on us but…

She turned around and walked back into her room, shutting the door.

…

It was safe to say all our jaws dropped.

But the surprise was quickly overcome with something else.

"THAT BITCH!" Aiko and me stood up instantly and pointed a finger at that door. Then we ran towards it, no doubt to maul that unappreciative, bear-hugging piece of shit.

I mean seriously, even though I didn't decorate no shit, I still hung around on a rope for like two hours, playing bump-into-me with Kiba!

Damn! Bitches these days…

They're never appreciative anymore! Dude, I was tied and hung and deprived of food for who knows how many hours. I've been swinging back and forth, on the verge of puking, and forced to restrain myself from getting hungry in a house teeming with fucking candy.

If that isn't suffering, tell me what is.

"You little shithead, I spent hours working on this fuckery for you and you don't even notice it!" Aiko began kicking the door, her mouth shaped like a square as she yelled at Yumi.

"Bitch, open this door! I swung from a rope for two hours, almost throwing up, for YOU and YOUR ASS!" I shouted, ramming my shoulder into the door. Soon, it was Aiko's turn to scream again.

"You fucking cockwaffle! Do you wanna see my eyebags? Huh? I was up all morning doing this shit for YOU, and you don't even look twice at it? I should've just spit on everything we put up today when I had the chance!"

I glanced at her. "That's pretty gross."

She shrugged roughly and gave the door one last kick. "Well, Shikamaru aka fagbag caught me and said he'd give me a football if I didn't do it."

I smiled. "That's a pretty good deal.

She smiled too. "Yeah I know. But I thought-,"

_Click._

"…" All three of us girls stared at each other, our friends right behind us, watching in horror.

"Hi."

"What's up."

Both me and Aiko greeted the wide-eyed blonde, who was looking at everything with hearts in her eyes. "H-Holy Jujubees."

Me and Aiko stepped aside and spread our arms wide. "Go ahead."

She stared at us. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

She took a deep breath before dropping her bear and screaming, "CAAANNDDDYYYY!"

Ahh, that's more like it.

Our friends parted like the red sea once Yumi ran downstairs and began devouring anything containing sugar in her way. All of us stared with bug eyes, watching her sink her teeth into everything we decorated.

"I thought…she would…faint…" I scratched my head, my stomach grumbling louder once I noticed how delicious looking the candy was.

"Hmph." Aiko crossed her arms, staring hard at the blonde energy ball bouncing around. "I thought she'd jump out the window."

"You didn't think about it. You hoped for it."

"Meh. You're right."

**~…+…~**

"Soooo, where're we going~?"

The entire group of teenagers stared at the cheerful blonde, with expressions of complete horror, mystery, curiousness, and a mix of all of the above.

They had just witnessed her devour a house packed _full _of candy. But that wasn't the scary part. Oh no, she not only **ate **the candy, but she ate _anything _that got in the way of her precious sweets.

She was munching through a piece of the banister because it was difficult to remove the licorice from it. When Temari tried to pry her off, the small girl only growled and started foaming at the mouth.

Needless to say, Temari now stands her distance.

"Uh…it's a surprise…" Rai answered quietly, still quite fearful of the bright green-eyed female. Yumi shrugged and began sucking on a rather large lollipop.

"You know one day, you're gonna be fatass and we're all gonna laugh at you," Aiko foreshadowed bluntly, stopping Yumi mid-lick. Everybody froze. They were expecting Yumi to start frothing at the mouth and glaring, but instead, she tilted her head to the side.

"Why?"

"Because you eat a shitload of candy," the redhead scoffed, crossing her arms. "I'm an athlete. If I ate that much shit, I'd probably be too fat to run to the bathroom, let alone to the football field."

"Ne, what's she talking about?" Yumi turned to Name, whose nose was yet again, stuck in another book.

The dark-haired girl shifted her deep blue eyes to her blonde companion. "Surely you know that sweets contain sugar, a fattening substance. To be simply put, the more sugar you consume, the more obese you will become."

Yumi froze again, as did everybody else. Then she shrugged and continued licking her lollipop. "Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"I love gay babies and all, but with all this awkwardness…" Tenten said in a suggestive tone, trying to start a conversation. "So anyways…"

There was another silence.

"How did you guys escape the cops?" Tenten asked, looking genuinely intrigued. She was referring to the little run-in they had two days ago. Aiko shrugged. "I don't give a fuck, we always get out of shit. As long as we're not shoved in another cell, I'm good."

"Actually," Sasuke cut in, giving a glare to Aiko. "We got the police officer that caught us to erase all records that we were ever there." Naruto scratched his head. "How does that happen?"

"We threatened to fire him."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding. The car remained silent again, until Rai pointed out something she couldn't help but notice.

"We?" Rai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Itachi," Sasuke shrugged. "Ohhh…" Rai nodded, but then scratched her chin. "Well, do you know what happened the other day?"

"No, but you're sure as hell gonna tell us."

"…" Rai glared at a slumpy Aiko. Then, she whipped up her phone and began texting rapidly.

"What the hell are you doing?" The redhead asked with wonder. "You're supposed to get pissed and cuss at me and I'll cuss back and it starts the whole bickering thing."

"…" The blonde across from her said nothing as her fingers flew over her phone keyboard, making clicky clacky noises that were heard throughout the car. Soon, she closed her phone, and smiled for about three seconds.

"What the fuck are you grinning at?" Aiko asked suspiciously.

_Ding!_

Simultaneously, everybody pulled out their phones and began reading a message. All except for Aiko.

"H-Hey! The fuck is this?" She yelled in protest, her head whipping back and forth at everybody reading the long text. Rai smiled even wider.

Aiko growled and decided to try to peer over Neji's shoulder. Just as she was getting close enough for kissing distance, he reached his hand out and pushed her face back about a meter away.

Her eye twitched.

"W-Wow, Rai, that r-really happened?" Hinata stuttered shyly, looking at her blonde friend with her large lavender eyes.

Rai nodded. "Yup. Crazy right?"

"That really sucks," Kiba commented, leaning back into his seat. "No, actually, it's pretty messed up."

"Yeah, I agree," Temari nodded. "What kind of right does she have to say that?"

"It was very rude," Shino added quietly. Rai grinned and patted the boy's back. "Nice of you to say that, Shino buddy!"

"…"

"You know, I don't think that that's appropriate," Tenten said, her glimmering brown eyes wide. "Maybe we should tell him to get a hold of her."

"I'll be sure to," Sasuke reassured Rai, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "I don't accept that kind of behavior to be directed towards you."

"It's nothing big, really," Rai shrugged, leaning a bit towards Sasuke inconspicuously. But he noticed it. The limo was quite crowded, despite being a limo (for rich people). After all, there were more than a dozen teenagers in the car. Surely, some space would have to be made. "She was just mistaken, is all."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?" Aiko yelled in frustration, her arms and legs wiggling around in a tantrum. "This is bullshit! It's mean! Who the hell sends out a mass text to everybody but me? That's cruel right there! That's like a texting mutiny!"

"Excuse you, but I thought you didn't want to know," Rai said nonchalantly, looking casually at everybody but her.

"I didn't say I didn't want to know, I fucking said that you were gonna tell us anyways!"

"…"

Aiko sighed, annoyed and glared. "Fine. Sorry."

Rai smiled. "Good girl. Now sit. Speak. Roll over."

"Bite me, bitch."

"No, I think that's your job," Rai said innocently. "As a dog, anyways."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Calm down." Gaara, already used to his girlfriend's frequent blow-ups, grabbed the edge of her shirt and pulled her back to her seat. Honestly, he really liked this girl. And, as any guy would be too scared to be in a relationship with her, he didn't mind much.

Who was he to judge her on how she handled things?

He was a freak himself.

Not many girls liked Gaara and knew his past at the same time.

So he felt lucky that he had a girlfriend who accepted all that. And he felt lucky that he found someone who was almost like him.

"Just tell me what the fuck's up so I can hear what the word on the street is," Aiko grumbled, leaning in towards Gaara for comfort. He was one of the few people that could calm her down.

Of course, Rai, Name and Yumi could as well, but they often fueled the fire instead of extinguishing it.

"Well, if you _must _know," Rai grinned at herself. She always got a kick outta bothering Aiko. It was cool 'cause you never knew how she was going to respond. Granted, some of her responses were negative, but some of them were quite humorous as well. "While we were at the Drinkers' Society-,"

"Pfft!" Rai was interrupted by a very loud attempt from a person to stifle their cough. All eyes unexpectedly turned onto Name, who looked away, embarrassed, but still with traces of laughter lines on her face. You could tell that any second, she might burst. "Ahem, please, haha, excuse me. I apologize. Continue."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her outburst as Rai continued.

"Well anyways, there I was, sittin' by myself when Mr. Cool and Mysterious comes along-,"

"Which one? This one, this one, this one, or this one?" Naruto piped up, pointing at Gaara, then Sasuke, then Neji, and then Shino. All four teens glared (well you couldn't see Shino's) at the blonde boy and all hit him on the head simultaneously, also simultaneously and monotonously saying, "Idiot."

"That's got to be some record~!" Yumi hummed happily. "Captain Ramen's never been hit so many times at the same time from so many different people!"

"You should see him when we're alone," Sasuke growled, glaring daggers at his supposed best friend.

Aiko smirked and suggestively spoke, "Oh, so you and Idiot-Boy _do _do stuff when you're alone?"

Yumi giggled. "Do-Do."

"Shut up, you stupid little shit!" Sasuke swiped at Aiko, who ducked and kicked his knee.

"Take that, you wimp!"

He groaned. "You'll pay for that, you retarded tampon head."

"What the-, tampon head? I hope you grow bunions on your feet!"

"I hope you roll in grass and get herpes!"

"Oh yeah? I hope you get raped by a rabid bear and get AIDS!"

"That's not even insulting!"

"Excuse me. My bad. I hope that you get raped by Sakura and Ino at the same time and _then _get AIDS. Plus herpes. And gonorrhea!"

Sasuke gasped and pointed at her. "You take that back!"

"Never!"

"Ugly!"

"Pig-headed!"

"Poor!"

"Rich!"

"Fire-crotch-ed!"

Now, it was Aiko's turn to gasp and point the finger accusingly. "Small dick-ed!"

Sasuke's face quickly turned red in a mere second. "T-That's not true!"

"As much as we all love to talk about Sasuke's dick," Rai sighed, feeling the immaturity of the conversation impact her in the form of irritation, "Or lack thereof," Sasuke suddenly took on the appearance of a tomato, "If you shitheads would stop interrupting me, I'd like to finish my story, thankyou."

They did as she told them, shutting up effectively.

"Now, as I was saying," she continued, sliding down her seat in a more relaxed position, "Tachi comes along and we're chattin' for a bit, y'know, small talk and then this big bodacious black-haired bitch-."

"That's a lot of B's," Kiba chuckled to himself, counting all the words that started with a B in her sentence. But he soon found himself slowly growing nervous as Rai shot him a death-glare.

"Seriously. Shut the fuck up. I'm trying to tell a story dammit."

"Yes ma'am," Kiba squeaked, inching further into his seat to avoid looking at her.

"Turns out the chick's Itachi's girlfriend," Rai shrugged, continuing on as if she weren't interrupted at all. "She starts accusing him of cheating and whatnot, and I'm left to stand awkwardly by the corner. He introduces me, but she's suddenly very overprotective and starts dragging him away. Then I hear her talking about me when she's literally like three feet anyway from me. If I had to describe her in two words based on my first impression, they'd be dumb and rude."

She exhaled as she had been talking for quite awhile. "Now," she nodded, "Any questions?"

"Why the hell is Itachi going out with that skank if she's such a bitch?" Aiko snorted.

"Because he's a guy and when they're in love with girls, they seem to think they're perfect," Rai rolled her eyes, remembering all the times that her guy friends would madly crush on a girl who only flirted but never got into a relationship. Then when she'd criticize her for being a bitch, they'd go on and defend the girl saying that she was just jealous.

Rai sighed. If only boys weren't so stupid as to fall into the manipulative hands of the creatures known as females.

"Hey! That's not completely true!" Naruto defended. Name raised an eyebrow. "No offense, Naruto, but…I _seriously_ beg to differ."

And just as another argument was about to take place, the car stopped slowly and all teens looked out the window.

"We're here?" Kiba asked with surprise. "That was pretty fast."

"That, or we all just like to argue too damn much," Rai sighed, walking out from the car and grinning at where they had planned to take Yumi for her birthday. It was the perfect setting, anyways, for a girl like her.

She had to admit, she thought it was genius when Name suggested the idea to bring the blonde little fiend here, but then again, she was Name. And Name never disappointed.

"Whew, this place is amazing!" Tenten commented, standing beside Rai and gaping at the scene before her. "I never even knew something like this existed!"

"Yeah, me neither," Aiko grumbled, stretching her stiff muscles. "Leave it to Name to find a place like this."

"Actually, it was quite difficult," the blue-haired genius quipped, stepping out of the car. There was a line behind her, waiting to get out as well, seeing as how there were so many people crowded inside. Into the back of the limo, you could faintly here two idiots (Kiba and Naruto) going at it, pushing and shoving each other against the windows. "I had to pull a rather large amount of strings to be able to locate such a place."

"Well props to you, girl," Temari laughed as she patted the girl's back. "'Cause I've only seen this place in the movies…"

"WHOA!" Naruto yelled, shoving through an angry Uchiha and an irritated Shizumi. Yes, an irritated Shizumi. Even that brainless oaf could somewhat annoy the quiet girl. "THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!"

"Shut up, you're so loud," Sasuke muttered, pushing the boy's head to the ground. Rai smiled at her friends as she breathed in the young day. It was a bright, cloudy day **(Yes, those things happen. I don't know if you've ever experienced a bright cloudy day, but I have XD) **and she was sure it'd be snowing soon.

The air was crisp as she smelt a faint scent of melted chocolate and cinnamon wafting through the air.

"Where's Yumi?" Kiba asked, stretching himself out after a good brawl with Naruto. They had all thought she was the last one in the car, seeing as she was the only one missing.

"AI AI AI AI AI!" A shrill, Indian-like cry pierced the morning air as a blonde blur raced out of the limo and attached herself to the gates of Heaven itself. Name allowed a smirk to break her calm features. "Just wait till you get inside."

The awe-struck teens approached the gate, standing in front of it while Name made a phone call. Regardless, all of them stared up in wonder at the magnificent structure.

Sitting in front of them, was the one and only, Chocolate Factory.

Yes, Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

You think it's impossible? Really?

Well think again. Because it's really there, right to its chocolatey goodness core. The black gates were swirled up into various more swirls while in the middle of it were the letters **"W W"**.

What flanked the gates were twenty foot walls of cement, obscuring the view from the inner parts of the Chocolate Factory. Once you stepped inside, there was a regal purple carpet leading to the entrance of the factory. The factory itself looked like any other factory; tall smokestacks, an uncreative spread of gray, wide and large buildings hovering high into the sky.

And around them, the air held an intoxicating aroma of sugar and chocolate and cinnamon. Everything sweet and savory was right there.

The Konoha High students were snapped out of their gawking once the elegant black gates began to slowly open, deeming them entrance into the Chocolate Fortress.

"Alright, I've got permission to enter," Name said, standing tall. But as soon as one of them took a step forward, she swiftly placed herself in front of the group, her hands planted firmly at her hips. "Hold it!"

"Whaaat?" Naruto and Yumi whined at the same time, already eager to wreak havoc in the factory.

"Did you all seriously think that I'd let you all into such a place without any drawbacks?" Name scolded, holding each of their gazes. The Uzumaki opened his mouth to talk, but was promptly interrupted. "No, of course not. Now, before you all enter this fine establishment, I have some rules you are _required _to follow." All of them groaned loudly.

These were the ~BADASS8~ and newly dubbed Rebels. Of course they loathed following the rules!

"One," Name held up a French tipped fingernail, clipped and neatly trimmed. "Do not, under any circumstances, **touch **anything. At all. Kiba, Naruto, I'm looking at you." Both boys visibly slumped at being called out. "And, in a similar rule, I don't care what you do. You **can't touch anything**. Aiko, if you engage in battle and accidentally touch something, I'm still blaming you." The redhead grumbled, but complied.

"Two," the blue-haired female lifted up another manicured finger, "Do not bother Mr. Wonka. At all. He is a very…unusual man. One word could set him off and I swear if any of you touch him, a lawsuit will be slapped so hard in your face that you won't see till the day after tomorrow."

"Well that's comforting," Rai snorted, shoving her hands deep into her hoodie pockets. Today, she'd opted to wear a gigantic gray Quicksilver hoodie and black skinny jeans with gray Vans. A crocheted baret laid itself atop her long blonde locks, which by the way, were strangely wavy this morning.

When asked about whether she took the time to style her hair or not, she shrugged, saying, "I had a bad dream and I rolled around a lot. Sorry if my hair's shit but this is Yumi's birthday party and it's just you guys anyways. You all know what I really look like." The latter had sweat-dropped and quickly nodded away.

"This place is not for comfort," Name said in a low tone. She held up the third finger. "The last rule, which is arguably the most important rule of all…"

All of them leaned in subconsciously.

"You listen to whatever I say, regardless." They all sweat-dropped at her tyrant-like statement. "I've gone to the trouble of finding such an incredible place and I will not have my reputation tarnished because of it. Try to perceive it this way: the amount of people that are permitted to set eyes on such an establishment are very little. Consider yourselves very lucky for having me to help you see such a place."

Aiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we got it, your Highness. Now let us go through and enjoy this shit."

The refined mature female glared but moved aside so her friends could pass. She thought that they'd needed a little more scolding, some more warnings, just to stress how important it was to not mess up here. But she hoped they'd gotten the point of it all.

"YAAAAAYYY~!" Yumi skipped up towards the front part of the so-called Chocolate Factory, looking as happy as a thirteen-year old boy during his first lay.

"AND NO SHOUTING." Name emphasized, successfully putting a pout on the sugar-lover's lips.

"Well someone sure knows how to turn a college-level party into kiddie-shit one," Aiko snorted, crossing her arms as she quietly walked beside Gaara.

"Shhhhh, she might spank us," Rai quipped, causing a round of snickers to emit from the group. Name turned around and glared, shutting them up completely.

"Now, I want you all to greet Mr. Wonka politely," the blue-haired organizer instructed as they reached a gigantic steel gray door. "And that means, not a curse from you, Aiko."

"Fuck you."

"Glad you could comply."

_Ding Dong_

"What the fuck kinda doorbell actually goes ding dong? Whatta piece of shit. I'll tell ya, if I had a fucking-,"

"Aiko." Name warned, looking eerily dangerous for once.

"What?" The boisterous girl shrugged carelessly. "I'm getting it all out before it's lockdown for my mouth."

"I-,"

And at that moment, the door swung open, revealing a very peculiar looking man. He was dressed in every shade of blue, his skin even taking on a pale bluish color. He wore a funny kind of suit, with a dark blue tie and a sky blue blazer. His slacks were a navy blue and his hat (a top hat of sorts) was a blinding electric blue. His crumpled, wiry hair stuck out from under his ears, taking on the darkest hue of blue.

His Hitler mustache itself was blue and his eyes were an icy blue.

He walked with an icicle-like cane, the color of course being blue.

The man radiated some sort of coldness, as the teens all involuntarily shivered.

"Well hello there," the man's pale blue lips curled up into a smile as he peered at the innocent looking kids before him. "What brings you lovely pieces of meat here?"

Naruto leaned in towards Kiba, whispering indiscreetly, "Did he just call us a piece of meat?"

"Oof!"

Naruto was elbowed in the gut by Name, who forced a business-like smile on her face. "I'm sorry for my acquaintance's rudeness. It is very chilly today, no?" When she received no response from the "Blue" man, she held out her hand. "Miname Yorogachi, pleasure to meet you sir."

He eyed her hand idly. "It's too…warm out here. Perhaps we shall go inside?"

Name held a confused look, but then relented. "Sure." The rest of the group followed restlessly, all of them no doubt wondering when they'd be swimming in chocolate and dancing in Candy Wonderland like the kids in the movie.

As they entered the "Chocolate Factory", they were met with a dangerously cold breeze.

"Ooh!" Kiba sniffled, wrapping his thin jacket around him even tighter. "It's cold!"

The man smiled. "I know….isn't it wonderful?"

Shizumi and Rai exchanged weird looks before walking further into the cold room. They'd all known that Willy Wonka was a somewhat…weird man, yes, they expected that. But the didn't expect him to be _this_ kind of weird.

I mean, honestly, they'd all watched the movie. They all expected him to be decked out in purple and prancing around like a maniac should. Heck, they even thought he'd look just a bit like Johnny Depp.

But alas, when accompanied with these four girls, nothing is ever really as it seems.

They entered a place that was misty, and _very_ cold. It was barren, except for the very people in it and the walls were white while everything else was an icy blue.

It wasn't exactly a warming scene.

"Sir, may I ask who you are?" Name inquired, finally voicing out her curiosity. "No offense, but we were looking for Mr. Willy Wonka."

The man rubbed his mustache, earning a very disgusted Aiko to turn an unattractive shade of green.

"Blegh," she spat quietly, causing Gaara to glance at her.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"Wouldn't you throw up too if you see some demented, blue-clad bastard caressing his Hitler 'stache?"

"Ah." Gaara nodded. "I see."

"Willy Wonka?" The man repeated before chortling happily and rubbing his nonexistent belly. "Why, don't you kids know?"

"I suppose not, sir," Name raised an eyebrow. "Just what exactly are you talking about?"

"Willy Wonka is not real!" He grinned, locking the entrance to the "Chocolate Factory". "I thought teenagers were far too old to believe in a far-off fairytale such as him."

"Um…?" For once, Name was at a loss for words. But not for long. "What are you implying, sir?"

"That this is not the "Chocolate Factory", as you kids tend to think it is these days," the man snorted, taking a seat on a bench that just so magically appeared and crossing his legs. "In fact, comparing this establishment to such a deluded fantasy is quite disgraceful."

"Alright, lemme get this shit straightened out," Aiko said, stepping up while crossing her arms. When Name gave her another warning glare, she said, in a whiny tone might I add, "Whaaat? He said it himself that Willy Wonka's not real. So I'm saying whatever the fuck I want to this guy."

"My, what a mouth on you, young lady," the Blue Man smiled, lightly touching her chin. "Such a nice piece of meat you are."

"UH." Aiko's response was brilliant compared to the grunt of a bear, but Gaara quickly stepped between the two people, blocking Blue Man's hand from ever going near her face again. His glared.

"My, someone's quite possessive," Blue Man remarked eerily, strangely similar to Orichimaru. "I wonder how this will all turn out."

"Just who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked, already taking the initiative and standing in front of Rai. Behind him, the girl rolled her eyes at his protectiveness and dismissed it as some kind of man-pride thing.

"My name is Chilly C. Honka."

"EH?"

**~Rai~**

So it's been about, well maybe, ten minutes since Blue Man first revealed his name to us. At first, I thought it was BEYOND weird and sorta crazy, but after he explained some stuff, I now thought it was completely insane.

So, let me try to get his story straight to you guys.

**~Replay: 10 Minutes Ago~**

"EH?"

"Chimichanga?" Aiko blurted out, pushing aside Gaara and look around in a panic. "Where? Where's the fucking chimichanga?"

Sasuke's eye twitched as he whapped her upside the head. "YOU IDIOT? His name is **Chilly C. Honka **not chimichanga!"

"Ow, ow, sorry for having bad hearing!" She cried, cradling her head as he kept hitting her. "Ara." She straightened up, looking at Chilly with a thoughtful expression as she jabbed a finger in his face. "Oy, you're Kisame's cousin, huh? Related to the fish-man, are you?"

Chilly's mouth twitched. "I have no idea who this 'Kisame' person is, but I assure you I'm not associated with any 'fish-men'."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Temari shook her head as she stepped up. "Chilly? What happened to Willy Wonka?"

Chilly C. Honka laughed and waved her off. "Silly girl, did you not listen? There is no such thing as Willy Wonka. He is nothing but a character in a book and in the movies."

"Then what the hell does that make you?" I deadpanned, feeling slightly irritated at the situation. Seriously, we were all so hyped up at seeing Willy Wonka himself, and this cold-ass impostor comes along and ruins everything!

"I am Chilly C. Chonka, owner of the Ice Factory and major distributor of ice," he smiled, bowing to me. "Pleasure to be at your service, my sweet madame."

In an instant, Sasuke appeared by my side, his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders. Again, I rolled my eyes at his man-pride. He really needs to get a life.

"So _that's _why it's so motherfucking cold in here!" Aiko gasped, pointing at him. "You're trying to freeze us to fucking death, aren't you?"

"Of course not!" Chilly said, walking around the group with his arms open, just for effect. "You are all my special guests. I wouldn't want you to be…uncomfortable, now would we?" At this, he approached Tenten with a smile, but it dropped once Neji swiftly pulled her behind him.

I sweat-dropped. This guy was really…hands-on, I guess. He's always creeping out the girls and I could see the guys start to get restless.

"I think we should take our leave," Name spoke up, inching towards the door. "I'm not saying this to be offensive, but we came under the pretense that you were Mr. Willy Wonka. I'm sorry to say that this won't do. Unless…" She turned her dark eyes to Yumi, who, all this time, had been standing uncomfortably by the corner. "She wishes to remain here."

Realizing that the attention had been turned to her, Yumi snapped up and smiled brightly. "Y-Yeah, totally! It's okay, Chilly-chaaaan~!"

Chilly brightened up noticeably as he clapped his hands. "Wonderful! Just wonderful…Now, if you all will follow me…" He began walking forward through the cold mist, right in front of another metal door.

"Oy, this somehow, this is very fishy," Aiko muttered to Naruto with a hand covering her mouth.

"Fishy? Don't you mean chilly?" Naruto snickered, as if it was the most clever joke he'd ever cracked.

Sighing, I brushed past him with a monotonous, "Naruto, you're full of cheese."

"And corn!" Tenten piped up, giggling at Naruto's now-tear streaked face.

**~To the Real Time~**

I guess that was just about it. So here we are, walking through some cold-ass hallway, following a really creepy guy.

I don't think our conversation back there didn't really explain enough.

So let me try to do it for you.

What was _supposed _to be a fun and delicious trip to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, ended up turning into a cold and creepy tour through Chilly Honka's Ice Factory.

He's the exact opposite of Willy Wonka.

Though both were exceptionally weird, this guy was…least to say, **creepy**.

To think, this is what Yumi has to endure for her birthday. That's sad.

And Aiko, well she was just smiling the whole time. And don't think I don't know what she was smiling about. That idiot's happy that Name got something wrong. She's happy because Name made a _mistake_. And I could just tell once we got out of here, she'd be bursting with joy and start bugging said genius girl about it.

I was dreading that part. Taunting Name always ended with no good. At all.

And that wasn't the only thing that bothered me. It was also that Sasuke took to sticking to my side like glue for the past twenty minutes. It's been getting pretty annoying.

"Oy, Oy, Chilly-san," Naruto said in an even more annoying tone, hovering around Chilly like a fly. "Where are we going?"

"The element of surprise is valuable," Chilly said in an even tone, but even from where I was, I could see his eye twitching.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto scratched his head, keeping up his pace with Chilly, who was obviously walking faster to lose the blonde idiot. "Why is surprise important? Ne, isn't it important to just tell me?"

"Oh look, our first stop!" Chilly suddenly halted and pointed to yet another big, metal door with the sign The Locker on it. "You, blondie-,"

"Which one?" Temari, Yumi, Naruto, and I deadpanned. In a blink of an eye, we stood next to each other, me at the end, and Temari at the other end.

Chilly sweat-dropped. "The annoying one."

When we heard that, both me and Temari stepped to the side and left Yumi and Naruto to stand there.

"The one with the dumb look on his face."

"Ooh! Bye, Naru-chaaan~!" Yumi waved and skipped back to her place beside Shikamaru.

Naruto grew a tick mark and started yelling. "WHAT? I'm not dumb looking OR annoying!"

"Apparently, we all agree, so go where Chilly-san tells you to go," Shikamaru yawned, scratching his head with one hand while shoving the other into his pocket. "It'd be much calmer without you here."

"Hmph! That's mean Shikamaru!" Naruto declared, pointing at the lazy boy. "I never say anything bad about you!"

"That's irrelevant," Shikamaru responded, his eyes glazed over already.

"Now, now, stop this nonsense talk," Chilly grinned widely, opening the metal door and shoving Naruto inside.

"Wha-, hey!"

"Have fun!" Chilly-san waved and slammed the door shut, dusting his hands off in the process. We watched the steam/smoke/whatever seep through the bottom of the metal door. And I vaguely wondered if Naruto would really be alright.

"Chilly-san," Tenten inquired, leaning forward and voicing my thoughts, "Will Naruto really be okay?"

"Ah, no worries, you cute little piece of meat," Chilly smiled, patting her head. "That boy will have fun in there. Now," he turned around just as Neji flashed by Tenten's side, "Let's keep going. Shall we?"

As the group started walking forward, I was at the end, walking slowly. And faintly, I could hear a pounding sound and a few screams.

**~Naruto~**

"Have fun!" The bastard called as he slammed the door in front of me.

I flew forward, yelling "HEY!"

Although, I'm sure nobody could hear me.

I gulped as I slowly walked forward. Hey, maybe I can find a way out of here. Plus, I'm sure that blue-faced asshole locked that door.

I strained my eyes, trying to see all this mist. This sucks so bad!

Why'd I have to get stuck in such a place like this? It was supposed to be in the Chocolate Factory!

I—Hmm. I wonder if he cooks ramen in here. That'd actually be pretty great considering that I'm freezing right now. If they have ramen, then…oh no! What if they don't have any chopsticks? You can't have ramen without chopsticks!

Oh man, that'd be a nightmare.

"Ah!" I yelped once I bumped into something super hard and super cold. "Eh, what's this?" I rubbed the spot where I hit the thing. My arm was sore. "Must be some type of rock…" I mused, leaning forward to inspect the gigantic whatever it was.

I almost died on the spot.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, backing away towards the door as I began pounding on it. "AHH!"

"Get me outta here! Get me outta here!"

Oh shit, this is so nasty! I bumped into a ginormous meat carcass hanging on a hook. And, to my further horror, as the mist cleared up, I saw about a hundred other meat carcasses hanging on hooks.

"AHHHH! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME! HELP!"

**~Aiko~**

"My ear hurts," I picked the inside of my ear idly, flicking the ear wax at the end of my finger once I was done. "I feel like someone's screaming right next to me." And just to prove it, I looked on both sides to see who these loud people were.

I sweat-dropped once I realized that I was walking in between Shizumi and Shino; as silent as you could get.

"Forget it…"

"Chilly-san," Kiba tapped the guy's shoulder. "Where did you put Naruto?"

"You mean the stupid boy?" Chilly smiled, turning around to smile at us.

"Yes, the very stupid boy," Sasuke nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, he's having fun, I bet," Chilly grinned, marching ahead once again. "I put him in one of my favorite rooms—the meat locker."

"PFFT!" I spit out the Coke that I was drinking in surprise. Then imagine my surprise once the liquid that I spit out instantly froze into mid-air Coke droplets.

"What the…What the hell?" I gasped, walking around the frozen brown droplets, examining them.

Well this is some new stuff. I've seen snow being fallen at the beach, rain in broad summer daylight, and a killer headspin. But I've **never** seen shit like this before! This is fucking amazing!

How the hell does it stay in midair like that? That should be fucking impossible!

"Holy crap!" I decided to share my amazed thoughts out loud, thinking they'd like to know what was on my mind. "I can't even believe this!" I clawed at my hair in awe as I jumped around excitedly like a parent who no longer has to change shitty diapers. "I'm just like MIND-FUCKED right now! This is fucking amazing!"

"Yes, well, the temperature around this place is very low," Chilly said, tapping my Coke droplets. They fell to the floor and shattered into a million little pieces. "I can't explain it well, but it's…magic."

"Magic?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just what in this place is magical?"

Chilly turned back to smile at him, his creepy as fuck face getting to the point of Orichimaru-creepy. "Oh, you'll see."

**~…+…~**

"OHH, this is cool!" Temari exclaimed as we entered another room. The floor was completely covered in ice and the walls were a blinding white. I watched my step, knowing full well that if I moved the wrong way, I could find myself eating the ice and making a damn fool of myself.

"An ice rink?" Name asked skeptically.

Chilly nodded. "Of course. I own an Ice Factory. Why not have an ice rink?"

"Seems…unnecessary," she commented, walking to the side where there were pairs of skates hanging on hooks. She pulled off her boots and slipped on the skates, as if it were an everyday thing.

I rolled my eyes. This bitch always takes things like it ain't no big deal. It's pretty annoying as fuck.

"You need help with those?" Gaara asked me quietly as well sat down to put on the skates. I shook my head. "Nah, I'm pretty familiar with things like this. I used to play hockey a lot."

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that."

"Well, I do a lot of sports," I shrugged, lacing my skates. "Hockey's just one of 'em."

"Ah."

"HOLY CRAP!" A sharp thud shifted my attention to Rai, who was sitting on the floor angrily. "I hate ice skating! I hate skates!"

"Oy, calm down," I deadpanned, "Stop being so motherfucking difficult."

"What the hell?" She huffed as Sasuke helped her stand up. "You know how much I hate putting these pieces of shit on. They annoy the hell outta me."

"Looks like someone's getting frustrated~," Kiba sang around her. She kicked his leg, bringing him to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Be quiet! I can do this!" She declared, sitting back down and attempting to shove her feet in the skates.

"She's not very polite, is she?" Chilly asked me discreetly as he skipped over to sit by me.

T.T

"Why are you asking me? I'm just as impolite as she is," I drawled, looking at him with dead eyes. "She just hates skates. Says they're hard to put on and stuff. I agree, but I'm so used to this shit that it doesn't piss me off anymore."

"Ah, impolite but feisty," he cooed, tickling my chin.

My right eye twitched. I was about ready to give this guy a good one across the face, but then my knight in shining armor (aka Gaara), stood up and sat himself in between me and Chilly.

"It was getting cold on the other side," was his explanation. I shrugged. As long as I don't have to sit next to that pedo.

"Are we all ready?" Chilly clapped his hands, ignoring Gaara as he stood up and skated over onto the rink.

I blinked.

What the fuck?

When did he put his skates on?

"Yeah, I'm good," Kiba said, clumsily pulling himself up by using a helpful bar across the wall. But after a few moments, he stumbled and fell.

I snickered. "Having trouble there, doggie?"

"OY DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He barked, struggling to stand up again.

"Seriously, not everybody knows how to skate like you," Rai rolled her eyes, helping Kiba up, and then slipping herself.

"I thought you told me that all three of them could skate?" Gaara asked, referring to Name, Yumi, and Rai. I nodded, "They can. They can walk on ice, but that's pretty much it. I'm the only who could actually move around, maybe Name too."

"Dammit!" Both Rai and Kiba cursed, ambling up and grabbing the helpful bar.

"Now, if you all are finished fooling around," Chilly said, skating in circles around the rink. "Join me~!"

I shrugged. "What the hell." I grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him onto the ice. "Might as well have fun with it."

To my surprise, Gaara seemed a little wobbly and unsure. When I let go of his hand, he stumbled and fell to the floor.

"HAHAHA!" I laughed, falling on my butt in the process. "Gaara!"

He glared at me as he sat so he was facing me. "Don't laugh at me."

I grinned, standing up and then reaching a hand out towards him. "Oh come on. You know it's funny."

He shook his head but grabbed my hand anyways. I hoisted him up and patted his back. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't skate?"

Gaara looked at me emotionlessly like he always did. Sure, it pissed me off sometimes, but nothing pisses him off more when he sees me talking to Sasori on the phone! :D "I thought it was a girly thing to do. Learning to skate, I mean."

I smiled cheerily at him, but I could vaguely feel a vein pulsing on my forehead. "C'mon. Let's go skate before you piss me off again."

"Or the other way around," he muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

**~Name~**

I rolled my eyes at Aiko's outburst. Once again, she has failed to follow the rules of "Keep Quiet". Knowing her, she'll grow up strident and raucous just like how she was born. I might even have reason to believe that her kids will be just as deafening as her.

God help the poor ears of the father of those children.

I glanced at the skating rink, making a quick head count. I absolutely do _not_ need any wanderers. That would add to my just as frustrating situation. Kami knows that these lot of bumbling idiots are easily distracted and are therefore easily susceptible to anybody seeking to prey on them.

Everybody was present. But then I caught the sight of Chilly-san, who smiled and waved at me.

I nodded politely and subconsciously skated further away from him.

Somehow, I felt quite petulant around him. Allow me to go on a rampage for a second.

How could I make such a ludicrous mistake such as this one? I slapped my forehead, just because I was feeling THAT much hate and dislike towards myself. This was such an amateur blunder, it was shameful.

How could I be scammed by such a trustworthy-looking company? I'd honestly thought that I was improving in my searching skills once I'd come across a dependable looking website that offered a tour through Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

I'd spent hours researching where I'd be able to find such a place and I was ecstatic that I'd stumbled upon a dependable-looking place. I believed in it so much that I failed to double-check and just booked it without a second thought.

Growling, I kicked at the ice in frustration. I should've known!

What will they think of me now? I must have an idea.

They must think that I'm some kind of undependable, naïve fool. To think, I'd allowed myself to fall into such a trap.

How embarrassing.

"W-Waait! WAH!" I was skating idly by myself, no doubt thinking of ways to strangle the man that I was on the phone with to confirm my visit, when a strong, hard mass came tumbling towards me.

I grabbed it by the shoulders, eyeing the head of brown warily.

He seemed to panting and out of breath, and on his palms…I could see multiple cuts and bruises. He must be a novice at skating.

"Whew!" I'd already suspected that this person was _him,_ but yet, I was still shocked once he lifted his head and his shining dark brown eyes met my dark blue ones. I stayed silent for a bit, staring into his beautiful eyes for just a little bit longer.

I'd never seen such dark eyes that shined so bright as his. It was breathtaking.

"Hiya there!" He chuckled sheepishly, steadying himself and leaning back from my arms. I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow, lowering my arms to my sides. "Are you in need of assistance?"

He scratched the back of his head with unknown shyness. "N-No, it's okay…I don't wanna bother you." I'm not very sure why I thought I saw at least a small glimmer of hope reflected in Kiba's eyes. But then I had the insanity to mentally slap myself. I was sure that I was just imagining things.

"Okay then, see you," I nodded to him and began skating away. I knew full well that Kiba was incapable of skating on his own, but in my own selfish defense, I had plethora of things to chastise myself on and I had no time to be helping Kiba learn how to skate.

Call me cruel, but I surely am.

_THUD_

I was stopped short when I heard a large thud and a loud groaning.

No, don't Name.

Don't look back. You'll just be foolishly sucked into his puppy-dog like state.

"Ugghh…" The pitiful groaning got worse. I bit my lip and glanced back, almost dying of pity once I saw him sprawled across the floor like a man that fell from a building. I sighed. It was inevitable, anyways.

So I glided over and squatted next to him. "I don't think the ice is a very efficient warmer for your face."

He groaned, but lifted his head to look at me. "It…hurts…"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his forearm, vaguely aware of how hard his muscles were. Like that of a well-built, lean man. "Come on now…I can't lift you up all by myself." Slowly, I got him to stand steadily and balance himself.

"Just relax and have confidence in yourself," I told him as he grasped my left wrist for balance. I was on his left side and I had my right hand placed on his right shoulder. "Don't worry about falling, I've got you."

He gulped and nodded as we slowly but surely made our way across the ice.

A couple of times, he stumbled, but I caught him. Soon, I let him go for a bit and to my surprise, he was actually moving quite fine.

"Good job!" I smiled at him, clapping my hands. "You're doing great!"

And then, he started circling around me, disorienting me for awhile. "Hey, hey this is fun, huh?"

I nodded. "Somewhat."

"C'mon, skate with me," he grinned, grabbing my wrist. I shrugged and went with him.

"Hey, you're doing well," I commented, noticing how he'd improved quite quickly. He smiled. "Yeah, well, my mother always said I was a quick learner."

"Oh, that's-, Ah!" I yelped when Kiba tripped and I landed on top of him. I felt the breath being knocked out of me as I landed painfully on Kiba's stomach. I groaned and pulled myself up to sit on my butt, Kiba doing the same.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling the sharp pain in my side.

"There was a crack on the ice," He responded with a gasp, rubbing his stomach. "Oh man, I feel like farting my ass off now."

What I did next, well do not ridicule me for it.

I thought I was feeling crazy at the moment, so I have no idea what possessed me to do such a thing.

I laughed.

"HAHAHA!" I pointed at him, feeling the air rush out from my lungs in a flurry.

Soon, Kiba joined me in laughter and we sat there, for about a minute or two, laughing our hearts out and feeling overjoyed and content.

And I wondered if I would feel the same if I _hadn't _made my oh-so-foolish mistake.

**~Rai~**

"You still don't want me to help you?"

"Would you shut up? I'm concentrating here!" I huffed, making sure I didn't fall again.

Sasuke skated effortlessly beside me, raising an eyebrow. "Come on. We could end up like them if you let me help you." He nodded towards Name and Kiba, who were suddenly laughing like idiots.

I shook the image out of my head and concentrated on not falling again. "I don't need that. I can do this myself."

He sighed loudly and trailed behind me, no doubt trying to make me lose my focus. "Whatever you say, dear."

My eye twitched at the endearing term but I ignored him and went back to staring intensely at the ice. Left, right, like rollerskating. Come on, Rai, it's just like street hockey. It should be easy!

I played street hockey all the time; it was a pass time in my neighborhood. If you didn't play street hockey or skateboard, you were an outtie. But just because I knew how to play street hockey, didn't mean I was any good at ice hockey.

In fact, I fucking _hated _ice hockey.

It's so hard to move on the ice and I always slip over the damn place! And as if slipping wasn't bad enough, but the fall hurt like fuck! And if the fall didn't hurt you physically, the laughs and embarrassment would give your ego a good punch.

So therefore, ice hockey is retarded.

"Dammit!" I cursed as I came across a crack and propelled myself to the surrounding white walls. I hit the wall and slid down slowly. "Arggh!" I threw a mini-tantrum, like a child would once his toy was taken away.

My hands and legs were kicking and punching all over the place and I threw in a good scream or two just for the fun of it.

But I stopped once a pair of hands latched themselves on my wrists. I opened my eyes and was surprised to clash with two dark onyx eyes.

"Stop that," Sasuke told me, his grip still firm. "Come on, I'll help you learn how to-,"

"Let go!" I snorted, snapping my wrist back and pulling myself up. I dusted off my shoulders and pants, checking on my hair as well.

He sighed in exasperation. "Why won't you just let me help you?"

"Because." I glared at him. "I just don't want you to. I'm going to prove to you that I can do this by myself."

He rolled his eyes. "What's with the sudden challenge?"

"Nothing, I'm just really determined," I grunted out, trying to get my feet to move forward. "After seeing Yumi get kidnapped so easily, I figured that that kinda shit shouldn't happen to me. I should be capable of anything. So I decided that whatever I do, I don't need help on anything."

"Why are you so hell-bent on being stubborn?" He groaned out, skating beside me even though it was clear that I didn't really want him here.

"Because I don't like to lose!" I huffed, inching forward. "I can fucking do this, I swear!"

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" He glared at me, finally snapping. "I don't see why I can't just teach you how to skate."

"I don't need your help!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "You can't always help me, Sasuke. Sometimes, I've just got to do things myself."

He glowered. "Fine, you can help yourself all you want. I'm through helping you." And with that, he maneuvered away from me in quick glides.

"Good riddance!" I yelled back sarcastically, kicking the ice. "Have fun by yourself, Mr. Grouchy!"

"Hn."

I FUCKING HATE WHEN HE SAYS THAT!

I rolled my eyes and began skating around and yelling loudly, "OH! Ha ha! Im having SO much fun without that dumbass Sasuke! Woo-hoo-hoo! YEAH!"

"Tch." Was all I heard.

"Hmph!" I flipped my hair dramatically, and of course, being me, it caused me to slip on the ice, falling on my side. It hurt like a bitch, but what got to me was my vision. Through my eyes, the ice was separating, creating three duplicates of itself.

Everything was blurry and misty-like, but I knew I wasn't going to pass out. If I was gonna pass out, it would've happened already.

"Craaaaappp…" I breathed out, holding my ribs.

"Motherfucker!" I thrashed around, already feeling the pissy-ness of my day infuriating me. "Fucking motherfucking skates fuck fuck fuckity fuck! Pieces of shit!"

Skates suck. 'Nuff said.

Don't ever ice skate in your life.

I stood up again and tried to skate, just to tell Mr. What's-His-Face that I'm gonna burn these fucking skates. But then I fell again, this time landing on my ass.

"Dicks in pussies!" I snapped, closing my eyes and leaning back, just accepting my annoying fate. I hope I freeze to death. Or ice bugs can just come crawlin' out the ice and setllte themselves right in my ears.

And I could hear the sounds of their mating going on as they multiplied into my brain. And once they did, they'd turn my body into an ice vessel, pooping and peeing wherever they liked.

And then I'd be pissed 'cause I couldn't skate on ice yet.

…

So here I was, lying like I was lying on my mattress, my limbs spread apart as if I were making snow angels, staring at the grey ceiling full of various tubes and big boxes.

I wonder if I could catch hypothermia just from laying here.

"Hn." I looked up with a confused grunt once someone grabbed my elbow and yanked me up. I steadied myself and shot Sasuke a befuddled look. "What the hell?"

He faced the other way, pulling me along as we start gliding through the ice. "Hn."

My mouth twitched as I start flailing around. "Oy, what the fuck, say something I can understand you bastard!"

"…"

I felt a vein pulsing violently on my forehead. I was already fed up with all his one-worded shit. How the hell am I supposed to know what he's saying when he's all "hn" and "uh" and "ooga".

Okay, so that last one was exaggerated. But either way, they all sound like caveman sounds to me when he talks.

"What's your deal?" I spun him around to face me. I might as well try to get a look at his face, just so he could see how mad _I _was.

But I was stopped short once I saw the look on his face.

Well I'll be damned.

He stood there, with the most embarrassed expression I'd ever seen on anybody in my life. His mouth was in a somewhat squiggly line as his eyebrows furrowed together. His dark onyx eyes refused to look into mine and the reddest blush glowed on his cheeks.

And I understood.

So I shook my head and held his hand, intertwining our fingers together. "Let's go."

I didn't turn back to look at his expression and all I heard in response was, "Hn."

And this time, I wasn't as pissed.

**~Aiko~**

"Honestly, I think you have a fucking problem."

"We both have problems."

"Yeah, but I bet yours has a bigger ass than mine."

"I suggest we not talk about big asses at the moment."

"Are you fucking saying that I have a big ass?"

For the umpteenth time that day, Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes, all the while shaking his head. "Once again, you've misunderstood me, Aiko."

"Oy, oy, if you're saying I have a big ass then you can't call me Aiko anymore!" I declared childishly, skating away from him as quick as fucking lightning. "That's a mean-ass thing to say to a chick!"

"I never said you have a big ass," Gaara explained in an exasperated tone, skating towards me.

"Oh, but I know you were thinking it!" I spat, upping my speed level. "Piece of shit!"

He looked as emotionlessly as always. Oh well. At first, he always got all depressed when I called him a name. Now, he just takes it like a man and ignores the shit out of it. "That wasn't nice."

"Fuck you too!" I yelled dramatically, skating around in a circle. "You…You—You stupid redhead!"

T.T He looked at me with disinterest. "It seems you've forgotten that you're a redhead yourself."

"B-Bah!" I sputtered, raising my middle finger in the air. When you run out of insults, use the emergency switch-that special middle finger.

I could see that he was about to respond, but then all the lights turned off and suddenly, it got a hell of a lot colder in here.

"What the fuck?" I looked around the ice rink, looking for everybody else. But then imagine my surprised as fuck face when I see that nobody's around. "Hey…"

Gaara instantly appeared by my side, sticking close. "It's just us."

"I know, that's weird as hell," I said, arching an eyebrow as I skated towards the entrance of the ice rink with Gaara in tow. "Hmph, if that retard thinks he can just leave us in here…" I grabbed hold of the door handles, shivering at the coldness of the metal.

I then tugged at it with all my strength. It didn't open. "Hey, what's the shit?" I yelled with confusion as I began yanking it, planting my foot on the door. "UGH!" I fell on my butt once I realized that it wouldn't budge at all.

Gaara stood there, eyeing the door carefully. "We're locked inside."

I whipped my head towards him, eyes wide. "Hey, don't feed me that shit, man. If we're locked in this shithole, I'm gonna lose it."

He narrowed his eyes. "Well it's not like I'm dying to stay in here as well."

"You have an attitude!"

"Says the hot-headed redhead."

"You're a hot-headed redhead too!"

"Yes, please keep continuing to point out the obvious since I really had no idea of that, Aiko."

"YOU STUPID SARCASTIC ASSBAG!"

"Why thank you, that's just what I needed to put the cherry on top to my day."

"IF YOU WEREN'T SO HOT, I'D SERIOUSLY KICK YOUR FACE IN!"

**~Rai~**

"Are you sure they're going to be okay?" I asked, turning back to the door where we locked Gaara and Aiko inside. We were walking further and further away from the place but just like with Naruto, I could hear furious pounding and angry shouts.

"Of course yes my dear, they're going to be just peachy!" Chilly smiled, skipping around with that icicle pop cane of his.

"I don't get why we're still standing here and waiting for them," Temari rolled her eyes, standing with her hands planted on her hips. "Let's get a move on! Come on!"

"Why you in a rush?" I asked her. "It ain't like we goin' anywhere after this."

"Well I don't like just standing around and doing nothing," Temari said. "It's cold here and we need to get going 'cause I'm getting bored and COLD. So come on," she clapped her hands, "Chop, chop."

"Alright, alright, hold your damn horses," I rolled my eyes, beginning to walk. "Sheesh, it's like you can't wait to get out of here, Temari."

She shook her head. "That isn't far from the truth."

"Or you could just be really annoying," Kiba said, shrugging. Temari grabbed him by the shirt and started shaking him around. "What was that, you little punk?"

"You see, why do you have to do that? You could just call him a dick and start moving, but shaking him around's gonna make him lose some brain cells and the more brain cells he loses, the more dumb he gets. The dumber he gets, the more trouble we have on our fucking hands. You get where I'm going with this?" I raised an eyebrow after my very scientific-like explanation.

Temari dropped Kiba and began walking ahead, "Whatever, I don't care! Let's just keep going, come on, I can't wait all day!"

As the group moved onwards, Chilly-san had a strange twinkle in his eye. "Why yes. Let's keep moving…"

**~…+…~**

"What's this place?" Yumi asked in wonder as we stood inside yet another incredibly cold room.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "And why is it cold again? It's always so cold!"

"Oy, oy, can we get there faster?" Temari said from behind Kiba.

Kiba, on the other hand, looked like he was deep in thought. "Maybe we shouldn't go here…is there an ice cream room? Or maybe back to the ice rink? Oh this is just too hard to decide!

"If only we used our helicopters to get here earlier," Neji sighed, shaking his head, "Or our new Lamborghinis. Anything could bring us here faster than that old ugly limo."

I almost gaped at his open bragness. Has he NO SHAME?

Meanwhile, the remaining amount of normal people (i.e. Shizumi, Shino, and Hinata) stood by to the side, silent and yet watching everything like it was all a TV show.

And you know what?

Maybe I should sit with the quiet people.

They seemed like my type of people nowadays. I didn't feel like being idiotic right now. Yeah…maybe I should get some glasses, a big mouth-covering coat, and stand next to Shino, pretending to be his sister or something.

"Behold!" Chilly was smiling, but he still looked kinda annoyed. I mean, his eye was twitching and everything. "This, my friends, is…the cube room!"

T.T

"Cube room?" Kiba questioned.

"Ne, what kinda lame name is that~?" Yumi chimed in.

"Sounds pretty dinky," Sasuke added with a monotonous voice.

By now, a large red tick mark was throbbing on the side of Chilly-san's head. I poked him. "Let's just get on with it."

He turned to me with a forced smile. "Are your friends always so…rude?"

I blinked. "Ehh…the ones that you just heard now were one of the lesser rude ones. Those are the unintentionals. People like that redheaded girl you saw before—THAT'S the really rude one."

He stared at me with a serious expression on his face. And I gotta kinda freaked. He was a blue man staring at me all intensely. That's freak-worthy shit. "I see."

"Woooowwwww," Yumi walked into the next room, spinning around in wonder. "This is really amazing~!"

Hearing that, the rest of us decided to take a look at what was so "amazing". We walked through yet another large, metal door and into a room that was completely light blue.

And in it were just dozens and dozens of gigantic ice cubes. GIGANTIC ICE CUBES, PEOPLE. Like they were the size of…maybe Jiraiya-sensei?

That old pervert's a lot taller than me, so these ice cubes were pretty damn big considering the fact that ice cubes were supposed to be the size of an eraser.

"Ohh~," I poked at a particular giant ice cube, peering into the see-through type box. It was blurry, but I swear there was a person in there. "What's this, Chilly-san?"

"Oh," he smiled, prancing over to me and snaking an arm around my shoulder. "Those are people that wish to relax in my special cubes."

"Special? What makes these things so special?" Sasuke snorted, prying Chilly's arm off of me and replacing it with his own. I rolled my eyes. Stupid boys. "I could buy ten of these right off the bat. See how special that could be."

I could see Chilly's eye twitch but he forced a laugh anyways. "I'm sure you can!" And then, he muttered under his breath, "You rich bastard, you…"

"What?" Sasuke asked, genuinely not hearing what Chilly was saying. I suppressed a chuckle, and pretended to be interested in the room.

"This is so boring!" Temari groaned again. "When are we getting to the _real_ stuff?"

Again, Chilly's eyes twinkled (with who knows what) as he clapped his hands. "Temari, was it?"

She looked at him with disgust. "Yeah, why?"

"Come over here!" He laughed airily, leading us to a big ice cube off in the corner. He motioned to it, explaining excitedly, "This here is one of my oldest inventions. It's very cool, you know."

"What's it do?" Sasuke asked, as if challenging him. "Bet it isn't as good as what I have back home." I slapped my forehead. Geez, when did he get so cocky?

Oh wait.

He was always cocky.

…

What the fuck? Why am I his girlfriend if he's cocky? I hate cocky people!

Rubbing my chin, I went deeper into this inner-argument. Well then again….I shrugged. I'm pretty cocky myself. Well that's weird. Why does he want to be with me if _I'm _cocky?

Cocky.

Cock.

Peacock.

Cockatoo.

Sasuke!

Haha.

…

Eh what the hell.

Cocky people belong together.

"You. With the bird-ass hair," Chilly's voice was now void of emotion and it pretty much just sounded like Shikamaru on a lazy day (which was every day). "Shut up. My tour. Not yours. _Zip it_."

Sasuke glared, his male pride clearly hurt, but he shut up anyways just 'cause. Oh sigh.

Male pride really is a piece of shit.

"So what, do I get in it or something?" Temari asked, scratching her head in confusion.

The blue-man chortled happily again, as if Sasuke were just a bug he had flicked off. "Of course! Here, just step onto that ladder…"

After Temari was nestled nice and snug into the ice cube (probably the most uncomfortable and coldest thing she'll ever have to do in her life), she barked, "What the hell do I do now?"

Her whole body was emerged into the ice cube, with only her head sticking out.

Looking at it now, it was pretty unbelievable.

And I watched her climb into it and stuff. Man…how did that happen again?

"Perfect!" The Ice Factory owner clapped his hands in glee. "Now," he turned to us, ushering us out of the room. "Let's go down to the room of hail!"

"What the-? Hey, wait! How the hell do I get out of this thing? Where are you going?"

I exchanged weird glances with Shikamaru, who just shrugged. He didn't seem too interested in the whole thing, so he was just content walking around and keeping his mouth shut.

I thought about whether it was okay or not to just leave her there, but I knew if I asked Chilly that, he'd just say the same thing again and move on.

So…sorry Temari, but we'll get you later.

**~Walk, walk, walk~**

They went down another hallway, as icy as ever, completely forgetting about the Temari incident. Of course, Rai couldn't get it over her mind, since she was curious about each set of friends they'd left behind in the past hour or so.

Their numbers were slowly dwindling down and she felt the need to point that out, but she didn't want the wrath of Chilly C. Honka going down on here, so she kept quiet. Hey, it was her or them. And to rescue them, she needed herself first.

Sooo...yeah. She needed to save her own ass in order to save theirs.

Perfectly reasonable logic.

"It's SO cold in here," Tenten whined, rubbing her arms over-exaggeratedly. "Geez, can you turn on the heater or something?"

"Honey, this is an Ice Factory," Chilly choked out, going down a stairwell and into another hallway. "Why would I include a heater inside an _ice factory_?" Clearly, his tone of voice meant to emphasize how stupid her question was, and Tenten knew it.

So, she just crossed her arms and pouted beside Neji, who was looking at the place with an air of over-confidence. "Really, you should get this place checked for safety reasons. What if a heat-wave were to come on? It'd melt right through and everything would collapse."

"Yeah a heat wave!" Kiba pointed his finger into the air, but then retreated and rubbed his chin. "Or maybe a massive fireball! Oh shoot, what happens when someone walks in with a flamethrower? That'd be bad, wouldn't it?"

"Honestly, your imagination is out of hand," Name commented distastefully. "You should ease up on your daily serving of fictional TV shows. The next thing you know, you'll be on the street corner spouting ridiculous premonitions about the impending doom of the world."

Like an arrow right through the heart, Kiba gloomily retreated to the back of the group to wallow in his own rejection.

"That was a…what do you teenagers call it nowadays?" The factory owner shifted his eyes uneasily. "Uhh…rather harsh."

"She was born harsh," I deadpanned, jerking my thumb in Name's direction.

"And blunt~!" Yumi added cheerfully, bouncing in the background.

Name started to protest, but then she shrugged. "Fairly true."

"It's really not that bad," Kiba said happily, just proud to state a fact about his crush. "'She's really nice if she's in a good mood."

After hearing that compliment, she didn't know what, but Name felt a strange fluttering sensation in her heart. It was faint, but it was still there. She gave herself a weird look. _How…odd…_

"Yeah, but when she's in a bad mood, it's usually worse than her normal mood," Neji felt the need to add something. "It's really not a sight to see."

Name sent him a glare that sent even Chilly shivers.

"O-Okay then," the blue man readjusted his jacket, getting control of the situation. "Moving on now."

They entered a small light blue room this time that was empty except for a large machine set up on one side of the walls. It looked like a tennis ball shooter type thingy and there was a chair set up about a few feet away from it.

"What's this?" Tenten asked curiously. "And why is this room so small compared to the others? I mean, this IS a factory, isn't it?"

"You know what, you little double-bunned girl you…" Chilly waltzed over to her, ignoring the stiff Neji and pushed her towards the chair. "This room was built especially for people like you."

"People like me?" Tenten scoffed, not noticing the restraints locking onto her wrists and ankles. "What's that supposed to me? Are you discriminating against buns? Or females? Or people with brown eyes?"

O.O Rai stared at Neji with newfound admiration. "Holy shit, you deal with THAT every day?"

The white-eyed Hyuuga stared solemnly at his girlfriend asking away on the small wooden chair, almost glad she was tied up for once. "Yes. Yes I do."

Rai patted his shoulder. "I respect you man, I really do."

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the struggling brunette as Chilly clapped with delight. "Your opinion is the equivalent of crap from where I see it."

"Yeah, I totally agree—wait what?" Inside her head, she could totally hear the record scratch on this one. "What the hell? How can you say that with a straight face?"

"I'm gifted," he replied simply, walking ahead of her and out the door. "And I'm more beautiful than you."

**TIME FOR THE JAW DROP**

_Bang!_

**TIME FOR THE RE-CLOSING OF THE JAW**

_Snap!_

"What's with the surprised expression?" Name asked casually as they exited the "Hail Room".

Rai, who was done snapping her jaw shut, turned to her with a shocked look. "I just realized that Neji's a bigger jackass than I thought he was. And he's conceited and a complete asshole."

Name simply snorted. "Pssh! As if we hadn't known that out before." The red-eyed blonde just shook her head, disbelieving as she followed the group out.

Now, they were on their way down the hallways again as Chilly explained to them what was going to happen to Tenten.

"if you haven't noticed," the blue-haired man said whimsically, walking into a cafeteria-like room. "Our little double-bunned friend over there was starting to get on the complainy side."

"More like whiny," Name stated monotonously.

"Yes, and you my friend are very cynical," Chilly patted Name on the head as we started to walk deeper into the factory. "I guess we'll have to deal with you next."

"Eh?"

"Well, I bet you're all wondering what's happening to your little friend in our Hail Room," Chilly continued, ignoring Name's one-syllable outburst. "And as I've mentioned before…she's a complainy person…"

**~Tenten~**

"Hey! Why did the lights dim down?" Tenten yelled, still strapped on the chair. The gigantic hail machine was looking right at her. "It's too cold in here! Geez, what's with this spotlight? It's too bright! And you guys really need a heater!"

As if on cue, the hail machine began to whir and Tenten shut up as soon as it did. She stared at it curiously, wondering what was going to happen next.

The tennis-ball like shooting machine thingy stalled before going into a series of loud noises.

"Ha!" The brown-haired girl snorted. "This machine really isn't anything! The way I see it, it needs more polishing and a cleaner engine. I don't get why it's so big and frumpy and—ow!"

In a quick second, a large cold lump hit her in the arm, causing her to yelp in pain.

"What the…?" She examined the small lump with squinted eyes. It was icy and lumpy and about the size of a baseball.

"What is this? Some kind of deformed baseball?" Tenten went on and on, talking and talking. "This thing is really small. How come it isn't bigger? Oh come on, this is an ice factory! This should be—Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Three more large lumps of ice hit her straight in the stomach, one on the leg, and the other on her cheek. "What the heck? That hurt! Geez—ow!"

**~Back to Chilly~**

"—It shoots a large lump of hail at its designated target," Chilly shrugged. "In this case, that would be your brown-eyed friend. It attacks anything that irritates it, so she's in trouble."

"This is safe…right?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"Oh of course it is!" Chilly sang, twirling around in circles and showing us this room with a lake in it. It was large, like all the other rooms, but covered in snow.

It looked like a forest, with blue trees and a lake in the middle. It could've been a real place, if the ceiling wasn't so gray and steely.

"Now this is the ice lake! Enjoy!"

As soon as he said that, all heads snapped towards Kiba, looking at him expectantly. The brown-haired male was staring dazedly at his blue-haired companion, before realizing that people were staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Well…aren't you gonna…you know…"

"What?" Kiba asked again, getting panicked.

All of the teens were staring at him weird, as if they were waiting for him to do something.

Rai nodded towards the lake. "Aren't you gonna…you know…jump into it?"

T.T And then it dawned on Kiba that they all took him for an impulsive idiot who'd go jumping into semi-frozen lakes the first chance they got.

"Well?" Name prodded further.

And then it also dawned on him that Name, his super obvious crush of a lifetime, also thought he was an impulsive idiot who'd go jumping into semi-frozen lakes the first chance they got AND that she was actually _encouraging_ him to go jump in that semi-frozen lake. Y'know. Just to see him make a fool out of himself.

And just that thought sent him wallowing into a corner of despair, looking gloomy as ever.

"Aww no funn…" Yumi pouted, pointing at Kiba and circling around him like a bat. "The idiot won't swim! The idiot won't swim!"

A hammer fell down onto Kiba's head, bringing him further into his self-pity party.

"Oy, it's not that he won't swim," Name interjected, approaching the duo.

At her voice, Kiba raised his head, gaining hope that his blue-haired crush would say something to defend him.

"Maybe it's just that he _can't_ swim. It's hard for idiots to learn complicated methods, such as how to float."

**REJECTED!**

"Poor Kiba," Rai snickered, elbowing a forever-silent Shino. "He just can't catch a break, huh?"

"…" As usual, the boy with the dark glasses stayed silent, as if he hadn't heard a thing tht the energetic blonde had just said.

Rai sighed. "Oh well, it was worth a try."

"What was?" Sasuke magically appeared by her side. His blonde girlfriend jerked a thumb in Shino's direction shamelessly, her eyes half-lidded. T.T "Your friend over there doesn't like to talk."

"Yeah, well, neither does your friend," Sasuke shrugged, nodding at an equally silent Shizumi.

Rai narrowed her eyes. "Touche."

"C-Chilly-san…w-what are w-we doing h-here, exactly?" Hinata spoke up for the first time and gazed at the blue man curiously.

"Well, my cute little deary," Chilly smiled, standing too close for comfort to the shy Hyuuga. Neji was immediately on the girl's other side, glaring openly at the factory owner. "I just figured you all needed a break. After all, your other friends are very disobedient. Maybe some time to think about what they've done will keep you lot in check. And—oh my! That boy's glare is frightening, isn't it?"

Chilly finally noticed Neji's scathing glare and slowly backed off of Hinata. "How protective!"

"H-He's my c-cousin," Hinata said, trying to explain things. She was very much confused about what the blue man had just said. Why did she feel that he wanted them to behave? As if they were doing something wrong?

"Agh!" A sharp yell shifted Hinata's attention to Rai, who was very angrily shaking her foot around.

She squinted, trying to get a better look at what was happening.

From her shoe to mid-calf, Rai's leg was frozen and Hinata could only guess that it could come from sticking her leg in the seemingly harmless ice lake.

"Need help?" A raven-haired male approached the frustrated blonde, a slight smirk playing across his lips.

"What the fuck—hell no!" Rai declared stubbornly, dragging her frozen leg across the snow. She was trying as hard as she could to escape that disgustingly smug Uchiha, but the damned leg was just too heavy and the Uchiha was already walking casually behind her.

"You sure?" Sasuke eyed the frozen part of her leg curiously. "Looks like you're having a hard time."

"Shut the hell up!" Rai spat, persistently dragging her sorry self over to Hinata, who had a large sweat-drop on the side of her head. "I can do this myself!"

"R-Rai…maybe Sasuke should h-help you…" Hinata suggested timidly.

"Pfft, and let his male-pride/ego inflate once again? I think not!" Rai proclaimed, shoving her finger up at the ceiling, dragging herself further away from Sasuke.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Sasuke rubbed his forehead, obviously aggravated. "Why can't you just let me help you?"

"Because I'm trying to prove a point," the red-eyed blonde answered, sticking her tongue out at him. "And how would my point be proven if I just let you help me all the time?"

"Well, I don't think it would hurt if I just helped you once," Sasuke deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"Not physically, it wouldn't," Rai chimed, happy that he had stopped following her and was actually putting some distance between them. "But it would terribly wound my female pride and that's just as bad as your ego, so I suggest you don't even try."

"Fine," Sasuke rolled his eyes, walking over to stand beside a yawning Shikamaru. "But don't come crying to me when your foot doesn't unfreeze."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Sighing, the annoyed raven-haired teen turned to his good friend, Shikamaru, for some advice. "Does Yumi ever get like this? I swear, it's only Rai."

Staring at the pale face with half-lidded eyes, Shikamaru drawled. "Well…Yumi's pretty much just a big ball of sunshine. All of them are different, so I wouldn't put them in the same category. I guess you just have to hang in there."

T.T "That didn't help at all."

"Yeah, well, since when was I a helpful person?"

"Alright, you've got a point."

Somewhere across the lake, two very timid girls were having a conversation.

"_Aren't these pretty?"_ Shizumi turned to Hinata, pointing to an icicle hanging from some tree.

"V-Very," Hinata nodded, gently touching the icicle.

"_What's troubling you?"_ Shizumi tilted her head, piercing the shy female with her bright orange eyes.

"U-um…" Hinata looked down, feeling as shy as ever. She'd never liked to tell her friends about her problems. Even when it came down to Shizumi, Tenten, and Temari. She felt like she was troubling them, burdening them with her complaining.

That's why she never told them about how her father, in the past mind you, used to hit her on some occasions and how he always went on about how useless and completely stupid she was.

Her self-esteem went as low as the coffins under the earth.

But all of this came to a stop, however, when Neji Hyuuga had stumbled upon this little problem and threatened to call the authorities on her father.

Needless to say, he'd saved her. Nothing like that ever happened again.

But he still continued to act indifferent to her, saying he'd only helped her because such a prestige man as him couldn't just stand by and watch an indecent thing happen. It would be disgraceful.

But he didn't fool Hinata.

He cared.

And she knew that.

So whenever he treated her bad or made fun of her or left her at the parking lot with no ride home, she smiled and continued to admire him from afar. She would be forever thankful for what he'd done for her.

Because he was Neji Hyuuga. Her savior.

"I-It's-," Before the word "nothing" could escape the lavender-eyed female's lips, a small tinkling sound interrupted her train of thought.

"U-Um…" Her eyes looked towards Shizumi, wondering if the silent girl heard it too. Shizumi nodded, her expression confused.

Again, the tinkly sound could be heard, as if small balls were knocking against each other.

"W-What was that?" Hinata wondered to herself, looking around the weird blue tree to investigate.

"What are you two doing?" A deep voice interrupted the curious girls' look-arounds as they whirled towards the source of the voice.

There, standing in all his mysterious glory, was the very elusive Shino Aburame.

"S-Shino-san…" Hinata stuttered timidly. "Um…"

"Are you looking for something?" He asked.

Truthfully, Hinata never liked to talk to Shino. He was quiet and creepy (in her opinion) and was fairly awkward. During the times when she'd talk to him were the times where she felt the need to do it out of politeness.

It's just safe to say she didn't like quiet boys.

Obviously, if her crush were Naruto Uzumaki, the number one knuckleheaded hottie in Konoha High.

"U-Um, no…we heard something…" Hinata said, her airy voice floating around the silent lake. "They s-sounded like…bells."

"Bells?"

Then, all of a sudden, a small, petite thing shot out from the icy blue leaves of the strange tree, fluttering its glittery wings around like a hummingbird.

"Ah!" Hinata shrieked, stepping back swiftly, along with Shizumi.

…

"What is that?" Shino wondered out loud, eyeing the bug-like creature circling their heads. Of course, since it was something that slightly resembled an insect, it fascinated Shino to no end.

**~…+…~**

"Ice pixies!" Chilly pointed his finger high into the air, a large grin spread across his face.

"WHAT?"

"Ice pixies," he repeated, walking ahead with his ice cane. As he walked past the teenagers, a small gust of cold wind followed after him, causing all to involuntarily shiver.

"What kind of random shit are you trying to spout this time?" Rai rolled her eyes, dragging her ice foot with her as they walked through the icy hallways again.

"My, my, someone's getting quite hostile," Chilly materialized beside Rai and poked her cheek. "Maybe your just like that redhead~!"

"Don't compare me to that butthole!" Rai took a swing at the blue man, but he quickly disappeared and caused her to hit air and, unfortunately, take a dive.

"Someone's a loser, someone's a loser," Yumi sang, stepping all over Rai. With one final stomp, Yumi chimed, "LOSER~!"

"AGH!"

"You guys are idiots," Name sighed, putting a hand up to rub her forehead in annoyance. "Don't you all realize that the less we disrupt Chilly-san's tour, the faster we get out of this icebox?"

All eyes turned to her, wide like owls. "Ummm…**nope**."

The blue-haired female slapped her forehead. "Idiots."

"How cynical of you," Chilly slung an arm around Name, who blanched. "Now insult this!"

"Ah!" He spun her around and then swiftly shoved her into a room, shutting and locking the door.

O.O

The rest of them just stared with large eyes. Mostly due to the fact of how fast it all was.

"What…thefuck." Rai scratched her head. "Oy, Chilly-san, I have the feeling that you're-,"

"You too!" He kicked her into a room and slammed the door shut, a wide grin on his face. "Bye-bye!"

O.O

"Geez."

**~Name~**

That blue, psychotic miscreant!

How dare he rudely shove me into some room and then have the _nerve_ to just lock the door. People these days!

"What the…"

Looking at my surroudings for the first time, it somewhat surprised me.

Of course, my negative thoughts couldn't be swayed, but they were momentarily halted due to the sheer size of the room.

It was completely enormous.

Probably equal to the size of the first floor of our house.

Of course, there was a thin sheet of snow on the floor, as with all the other rooms, but this room was…different.

By different, I meant that it was surrounded in diamonds and crystals. There was a ceiling window that helped the sun shine through, making all of the crystals and diamonds reflect off of each other and create various rainbows.

It was, all in all…beautiful.

**~…+…~**

"Are you insane?" Kiba screeched at Chilly, who was standing nonchalantly by a water fountain. "Do you KNOW what Name could do to you? She would probably deport you to Antarctica and let you freeze to death!"

"You idiot, he owns an ice factory," Neji deadpanned. "And he's blue. He couldn't freeze to death even if he wanted to."

"Well, nobody cares what you think, white-eyes," Kiba snorted, turning his head the other way. "You couldn't really—oof!"

Neji had roundhouse kicked Kiba, _hard_.

The Inuzuka was now planted to the wall like a sticker, multiple cracks being visible around him. "U-ughh…"

The now reduced group was currently lounging about in a resting area, equipped with couches and water fountains. Neji and Kiba were arguing, Shikamaru was sleeping, and Sasuke was staring at Yumi devour a plastic wrapped chocolate cake with a twitchy eye.

"Aren't you even going to take the plastic off?" Asked a very disoriented Uchiha once he witnessed her just eat it whole.

The cute blonde held up a finger, signaling for Sasuke to wait. In a second, she coughed up a wad of plastic like it was hairball. She threw it into the trash can and turned to Sasuke with a wide grin. "See? That's how you get the plastic off~!"

_Thud._

Sasuke Uchiha has just fainted.

In the meanwhile, Yumi just shrugged and continued on to pull out a box of Pocky and a plastic full of sugar coated cookies.

"How is it you never get fat?" Neji asked Yumi with wonder. The girl glanced at him before biting into a stick of Pocky. "Beats me~."

"That's uh…quite a lot of sweets you've got there," the ice factory owner once again, popped up out of nowhere, a wide smile on his face. "What do you plan on doing with all of it?"

"Eating it," Yumi answered simply, discarding her Pocky box and starting in on her sugar coated cookies.

"How…gluttonous of you."

From behind him, Shikamaru peeked open an eye, his arms crossed behind his head. Sure, he was "sleeping", but he was pretty good at eavesdropping too.

"Yeah so."

"I think you're going to like our next room very much," Chilly said, a small hint of smugness in his tone.

And just like that, resting time was over and they all slid down a dark blue slide leading to a particularly warm room.

"Wahhh, this is great!" Yumi exclaimed, a cookie hanging out of her mouth as she ran around the room with sparkles in her eyes. "It's so warm in here~!"

"Isn't this kinda weird?" Kiba questioned, putting a finger to his lips. "There's just something about this place that isn't right…"

"Nobody needs to hear your opinions, you insignificant dog," Chilly pushed Kiba down a hidden trap door, with a huge smile on his face. "Bye-bye."

"AHHH!"

Kiba's screams were fading as he fell deeper and deeper down the hole. The other two guys looked on as if they hadn't witnessed such a thing, not really caring for their poor confused friend.

Shikamaru yawned, picking at his ear while Sasuke and Neji watched Yumi romp around the snow with half-lidded eyes.

"Oy, Chilly-san," Sasuke called, crossing his arms. "How much long till we get out of here? We rich people here actually have things to do, you know."

"Yeah, I've got to discuss financial matters with my uncle," Neji rolled his eyes, "Not like you'd know anything about that."

With a vein throbbing on his forehead, Chilly pressed a button beside the wall, propelling the two boys up into a hole in the ceiling. The hole in the ceiling closed up and as quick as that, and the two rich boys were both gone.

Shikamaru's eyes trailed lazily towards the ceiling, and then back down to Yumi, shrugging. "Eh, whatever."

" .GOSH." The energetic blonde rolled in the snow, making snow angels while screaming up to the heavens in joy. "THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER~! SO MUCH CANDDDYYY!"

The lazy boy raised an eyebrow before sweeping his eyes across the room in confusion. There was no candy in here. Not a mint, not a gummy bear. Nothing.

What was she talking about?

**~Yumi Vision~**

Mountains and mountains of candy could be seen before my eyes. Piles of cakes were off to the side while another pile of cupcakes and lollipops were lying in a heap in another.

OH GOD THIS WAS HEAVEN.

Candy here, candy there.

Candy land!

La la la la la la~…

It was paradise.

Complete, sugary, paradise.

But enough of this describing. That's boring~!

Let's get to the part where I actually eat something!

**~Shikamaru~**

"Uhhh…why is she eating snow?" I asked Chilly-san with mild interest.

Of course, I've seen many things in my life by now, so it didn't really surprise me. Though, this was pretty weird.

Eh. Whatever.

"Ah…well, come with me…Shikamaru-san…" For some reason, he chose to ignore my question and instead put a hand around me to lead me out of the room.

It didn't really ease my mind that Yumi was behind me, stuffing her face with snow, but then again, this guy wasn't going to kill her or anything. At least, I don't think so.

"So, Shikamaru-san…how did you like my little Ice Factory, hmm?" Chilly smiled at me coyly from the corner of his blue eye as we walked up some really high stairs.

Ugh man. More exercise.

"It was alright, I guess," I yawned, finally feeling the day's troubles get to me. It's really been a long day, what with all the screaming and falling and random disappearances of people.

Hanging out with these chicks is a real job.

"Ah, hm, I see."

And this guy with all his cryptic responses. Not that I minded though. I wasn't feeling up to decoding his responses today, so I just let him say whatever.

Not that I was listening.

"Join me to the Ice Terrace, will you?"

I didn't know what that was, but I really didn't care. At this point, I would've done whatever this guy said so as long as it got me home faster.

So, in some undisclosed amount of time, he led me up that really long flight of stairs up into this balcony type thing that overlooked the inside of his Ice Factory.

As expected, it was amazing.

The outside looked dead plain but the inner buildings of the Ice Factory really was something to look at. Almost everything was constructed out of ice and what made it even more amazing was the fact that you could actually _see_ what was going on inside the buildings.

Though, he didn't seem too fazed by this since he'd just nonchalantly sat down and started drinking some tea.

I sat down with him, gazing boredly at his teacup.

"Tell me Shikamaru, what kind of person are you?"

Pfft.

Well geez.

How was a guy supposed to answer this kind of question?

"I'm lazy…I guess," I shrugged, stifling a yawn. "I don't really try to hard for anything and over-thinking things seems like a drag."

"Ah." Chilly nodded, taking a sip out of his teacup. He set it down and then suddenly turned towards me with a bright smile. "It seems I've chosen well."

"Eh?"

Really…this guy was too cryptic for his own good…

"You've noticed, haven't you Shikamaru-san?" He stood up to lean against the balcony, which was, of course, fashioned with ice. "How your friends have been picked off one by one?"

I scratched my head. "I guess…"

"And do you know why it's been like that?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to know why?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly, he turned to me with a twitchy eye and veiny forehead. "Listen kid. I'm trying to be as mysterious as an ice man can get around here, so why don't you cooperate a little, huh?"

I leaned back, hanging my arms over the blue chair I was sitting in. "Sure. I want to know why you kidnapped my friends and are singling me out on some weird balcony thing, drinking tea as if it were all a lovely day when in reality, it's about forty degrees out and I'm freezing my ass off talking to you."

His smile cracked as he pointed his cane to me. "I can put you right in with Ms. Negativity if I wanted, so I suggest you shut your trap!"

"You mean Name?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He waved his hand, circling the tea table and sitting on a random stool while crossing his legs. "Whoever that girl was. The one who called for a tour anyways."

"What about her?"

"Well, I asked you if you wanted to see what became of your friends during your visit here, didn't I?" Again, his creepy smile was plastered onto his face and I found myself questioning his normality.

What was this guy?

And what was his point?

"Yeah. You did."

He sighed, whisking his teacup up into his hand and descending down the staircase that we had taken so long to climb up on. "Come, Shikamaru of the Naras. Walk with me, talk with me."

I rolled my eyes, going down the staircase and trailing behind him.

Man, when did this all become so troublesome? I thought we were going to have a usually noisy birthday party for Yumi and then go home, like we always did.

I didn't expect all of us to get locked in away in some kind of weird ice palace.

But, as Aiko repeatedly told me a few weeks back, expect the unexpected.

Especially when it came to those idiots.

"Do you know why I chose you?" I glanced at Chilly, who seemed to be having a nice time acting aloof.

"Chose me?"

"There's a reason why you were the last one left, you know."

"Well that's great. Care to tell me? Or do you wanna keep going and beating around the bush?"

His eye twitched, but another than that, his aloofness mask remained intact.

Ugh, man, this was such a drag.

Why couldn't he just tell me all that he wants to tell me and get it over with? I mean, come on. It's not like I really care.

"Your friends are…"

"Rude? Ignorant? Negative? Annoying?"

"And more," he nodded, passing through a room labeled **Meat Locker**. He stopped, tapped the door twice, and then everything became translucent.

My eyes widened as I noticed just who exactly was inside the meat locker.

"N-Naruto!" I choked out.

"Mhm," Chillly nodded his head, pointing at my blonde friend. He looked cold, seeing as how he was huddled up in a little ball off to the corner, away from the meat.

If I hadn't known any better, I might've thought he was dead.

"You see, my dear old kin Willy isn't the only one with magic around here," Chilly said, peering into the translucent wall. "This…Naruto fellow. His voice is very loud, I presume?"

I rolled my eyes. Loud was an understatement. "You got that right."

"Here at my Ice Factory, I do exactly the opposite of what old Willy would do," the blue man smirked, nodding towards Naruto. "He's always been too soft, not hard enough. Granted, the majority of his visitors are children, it still wouldn't hurt for some discipline."

I raised an eyebrow. "So what are you suggesting?"

He sighed, leaning on one side of his cane. "To put it simply, your friends have bad behavior. And I fix that."

"Eh?" I picked at my ear. Was I hearing right? This guy was some sort of disciplinary teacher?

"As the owner of the Ice Factory, I make sure every visitor gets the experience of a lifetime," he continued on, crouching down to Naruto's rolled up form to examine him closely. "And that means, you all can't leave without learning at least _something_."

"And that would be?"

"Take poor Naruto here for example," he pointed at the usually hyperactive idiot, who now looked as dead and lifeless as the slab of meat hanging beside him. "He's loud. You can't just have some inconsiderate guy walking the streets and disrupting people's business. That's rude."

"Quite."

"So, in order for him to learn his lesson, I placed him in the meat locker. The meat locker is filled with the frozen carcasses of animals and frankly, the sight isn't pretty." He let out a big puff of air (which could be seen escaping his mouth) as he stood up straight. "In some sort of strange metaphor-type way, I put him in here to show him how disgusting life really is."

"How cruel and cold and utterly dead life can be at times. In turn, he's learned how to keep his mouth shut and just accept it. Sure, it's not always gonna be this way, but he needs to learn sometime."

…

"That was…"

"Hm?"

"…Surprisingly insightful."

"Oh really?" Chilly broke out of his serious moment to put on a stupid-looking face. One that Kiba would pull. "It was, wasn't it? I'm really great, aren't I?"

I sighed.

These idiots.

They're all the same.

"Come on now, ice man," I beckoned him over as I started to walk away. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

**~…+…~**

Again, the duo stopped in front of another metal-like door and again, Chilly tapped it twice with his cane before it turned translucent.

"Your redheaded friends are quite the difficult ones."

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru eyed the couple wearily with one peeked eye while the other was shut closed. They were sitting in the middle of the ice rink, completely oblivious to how cold the ice must've felt.

They didn't look like they were doing much.

They were both just talking and looking like they were lazing about.

It was actually a peaceful sight to see.

"These two…they're somewhat similar to Naruto-kun...but in a way, slightly different."

"How so?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Again, for the simplest of terms, they're hotheads."

The pineapple-headed boy snorted. "Obviously."

"Well, what better to cool them down than to lock them in an ice rink?" Chilly grinned cheekily, proud of his little mischievous pranks.

T.T "That was such a cheesy idea."

Chilly looked crestfallen, even slumping down to the ground in agony. "Eh? Why!"

"I don't know," the lethargic boy lazily shrugged, "It just sounded like one of those cheap commercial things. Wasn't really creative at all."

"Ah, but it worked," the literally cold man stood up, proud and tall, with a finger in the air to prove his point. "Look at them! They're practically best friends by now! All they needed was a good place to bond and a reason not to yell at each other. For that, I believe I should get praise."

"Yes, bravo," Shikamaru clapped disinterestedly, nodding down the hallway. "I get the point here. Show me some more."

They stopped in front of the Cube Room so Chilly could tap it twice with his cane and be able to see inside.

"Ah, there's Temari." Shikamaru recognized the four-ponytailed female as she stood stock still in a half-melted ice cube.

"She was a difficult one," Chilly nodded gravely, a finger to his chin. "She didn't stop screaming for nearly an hour. It was quite deafening."

"Well." The lazy boy turned his dark, half-lidded eyes to the blue man. "What's her problem? Lesson to learn?"

"Oh, well, isn't it obvious?" He pointed at Temari again, a look of surprise on his face. "She was being impatient all day, so I stuck her in an ice cube."

O_o "What was the point of that?"

"Well," Chilly suddenly whipped up a lab coat and thick-framed glasses. He took out a yardstick and began pointing it in all different directions. "Scientifically, ice cubes melt."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Anyways," Professor Chilly spun around dramatically, draping an arm around the now-twitchy Shikamaru. "It would only make sense if I put her in an ice cube and teach her a lesson of patience by making her wait until it all completely melted off so she could get out, riiiiight?"

The intelligent boy was now staring at Professor Chilly's arm around his shoulder in disgust. "Uh-huh…ughh…"

"Coompa Moompa!" A small, short little man popped out of nowhere, causing Shikamaru's eye to twitch. He looked like a gnome, only entirely blue with beady black eyes and a pointy blue hat.

"What the hell is that?" The Konoha High student asked monotonously.

"Ah! Just in time!" Chilly clapped his hands excitedly and then pushed the frowning gnome towards Shikamaru. "Meet Coompa Moompa!"

"What."

"Oh, you know, like an Oompa Loompa," Chilly rolled his eyes with humor as more Coompa Moompas stood behind the first one. "But these are their distant cousins—the Coompa Moompas."

"They look like midgets to me," Shikamaru stated bluntly.

"Agh! You fool! These are not midgets!" Chilly defended stubbornly, patting the little gnome's head. "They are my Coompa Moompas. Now, go on sweetie, show him your dance."

"Nigga." The gnome nodded as he gathered all his other gnome-brothers.

O.O "What did he just say?" Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears. Did that little midget just say what he thought he did?

"Oh, don't mind that," the factory owner laughed heartily, slapping his thigh. "That's just their little language. I have no idea why, but they say it every time they finish a sentence."

Shikamaru scratched his head dumbly while the Coompa Moompas began dancing and singing. "Isn't that a little…well, I don't know, but…"

"Welcome to the Ice Factory~!" The gnomes sang in a high-pitched voice. "…Nigga!"

Shikamaru's eye twitched uncontrollably as they continued their song.

"We love our visitors, especially you," about five of them pointed at the bug-eyed Shikamaru. "Niggahhh~!"

"B-But…I-,"

"And all your friends are trapped in our rooms, NIGGA! Hope they have a fun time freezing their asses off, nigga!"

"This is just absurd," Shikamaru shook his head but caught Chilly grinning widely in the midst of all the tomfoolery.

"And we…hope…youuuu…have…a…GOOOOOOD...TIME!" They sang, dancing around in circles. The smallest Coompa Moompa of the bunch stepped out, clearing his throat.

But Shikamaru didn't notice him. Instead, a small smile was playing across his lips, "Hey, they didn't call me-,"

"**Nigga.**"

Well what a surprise.

The runt of the litter had a voice as deep as the ocean.

O.o "What the…What the _hell_?" Shikamaru watched in silent awe as the little midgets ran away with their squeaky voices.

"Ah, don't you just love them?" Chilly said nostalgically, walking forward once again. "They're just like my children!"

"Okay."

At this point, all Shikamaru wanted was to get him and his friends the hell out of there.

Seeing those little midgets with the deep voices calling him inappropriate names was really freaky.

"Now, see where I've brought that girl with those buns on her head."

They stopped in front of the room where Tenten was in.

She was strapped to a chair and looked as lively as mother who'd just lost her only son.

On her arms and legs were small bruises as her head was drooped down, her chin almost touching her chest.

"Geez, what happened to her?"

"Ah, the hail machine, remember?" Chilly lifted up a finger and placed it on his chin. "Well, long story short, whenever she started to complain, I shot a piece of hail at her."

"That doesn't sound too harsh," Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Just for being a complainer?"

"Well she's got to learn that life is hard and sometimes, you just gotta suck it up and keep going," Chilly shrugged but then a sly smile came upon his face. "Besides, that hail was shot at thirty miles per hour. That's got to hurt."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Neji's going to kill you."

"Oh! Speaking of that long-haired friend of yours…" He spun around in a circle and pulled a cord. Soon, curtains that didn't seem to be there before opened up to reveal a large glass container-type thing.

Inside to be what seemed like a small part of Antarctica or Alaska, or anything of that sort for the matter.

There was blue water that was no doubt probably freezing and a few large pieces of icebergs scattered around.

"What…?" Shikamaru stared in lazy wonder as he watched his two friends swimming in the water. They looked intense and both were shirtless. The lazy boy wondered why the hell they would willingly swim in ice cold water when it was practically freezing.

"Tsk tsk, those two are still at it," Chilly shook his head remorsefully. "You see, my point was to cure their arrogantness…their pride, may I say. Both Sasuke and Neji are racing against each other in freezing waters, just to see who would win. Though I didn't think they'd still be at it."

The Konoha High student raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this just a bit dangerous?"

"Haha!" Chilly wiped a tear from his eye. "Of course it isn't!"

T,T "It looks dangerous."

"…Oh look!" The blue man threw a finger Sasuke's way and caused Shikamaru to whip his head to wherever he was pointing at. "They've stopped! Ha-ha! I told you it would work."

In the glass container type thing, Sasuke and Neji both stopped, looking tired as they floated in the icy waters with eyebags under their eyes.

"Well. They stopped. What now?" Shikamaru turned to Chilly, who was slowly smiling.

"They've learned that they can't do or have everything and are now just accepting the fact that they can't go on. They're done."

"Hm." As they walked forward, the lethargic teen glanced one last time at the two males, who looked like they were finally giving up, before stopping in front of another door.

"Now who's in this one?" Shikamaru drawled.

"Your dear friend Name," the blue-clad man said with a sickly smile, tapping the walls to make the walls translucent.

Inside, Shikamaru could see the back of Name's head as she sat, turned away from them.

She seemed stationary and Shikamaru couldn't tell what she was doing or how she felt because he couldn't see her face. But getting past Name's unmoving figure, his eyes slightly widened once he saw what she was surrounded in.

"What is this!" He pressed himself up against the translucent walls, gaping. "Are those real?"

Chilly grinned, glad that he got a normal response out of the usually expressionless teen. "Of course they are! Crystals and diamonds…well, they all look beautiful, don't they?"

Name was sitting in the middle of a very large room, surrounded by various piles of crystals and diamonds. Enough to last more than a lifetime.

It was, well, baffling.

"I don't get it," Shikamaru said. "Why put her in a room full of jewelry?"

"At the very beginning of our little tour, she's always been...cynical," Chilly stared after the stock-still girl with glazed over eyes. "Sure, this world is full of negative things and it's great that she realizes that. But you can't always be so negative about life. Positivity really is the way to go. If not, then might as well die an early death, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, in order to lighten up her rather negative mood, I surrounded her in a room full of beauty. And it worked! Upon seeing the natural beauty of nature, her thoughts have switched from "I really want to get out of here" to "I'm glad I saw this". Clever, isn't it?"

"How do you know what she's thinking?"

"I don't know!" Chilly exclaimed cheerily. "It's all in her aura." He pointed at Name. "See that air-like quality above her? Before, it was dark as night, but now it's pink and fluffy!"

Disbelieving, Shikamaru glanced at Name suspiciously. And, sure enough, a pink, fluffy, contented aura surrounded her, as if she was…happy.

"Egh, this is weird, let's move on," Shikamaru declared, walking ahead. "I don't like seeing weird things like this."

"As you wish, Shikamaru-saaaaaan!"

"Please don't call me that."

"Aw, why not?"

"It's creepy."

"Speaking of creepy~!" He pointed to the lake room where they'd been not to long ago. "Your creepy friend and his silent buddies are in here!"

In the lake room was one of the weirdest sights that Shikamaru had ever seen.

Shino, Shizumi, and Hinata were standing stock still, fists clenched, and tick marks visible on their foreheads. And around them, was a swarm of…insects, maybe.

Upon closer inspection, they looked like little females. As if they were fairies, almost.

"Uhh…what's the point of this?" Shikamaru deadpanned, pointing a lazy finger towards the three figures standing beside the lake.

"Shh, shh, this is the best part!" Chilly shushed Shikamaru, flapping his hand back and forth. As to what could be exciting, Shikamaru would soon find out.

Inside the lake room, Hinata was trembling, full of anger. The ice pixies around her tittered and giggled, whispering discouraging words in their high voices.

"You're so plain."

"You'll never get your father's approval."

"You're weak."

"You don't stand a chance."

"Hm, too shy, too timid. Nobody'll ever fall for her."

For Shizumi, they were just as harsh.

"Pfft, a mute? How pathetic."

"Some meat on her bones'll do her some good."

"She's still stuck in the past. Sooo dramatic!"

"Hehehe, she's not even pretty."

For Shino, it was the same treatment.

"Neee, how creepy!"

"He's so quiet."

"I wonder why everybody likes him."

"He's so obsessed with bugs! Ew!"

Words and comments like those were continuously thrown at them, to the point where they were gritting their teeth and slanting their eyes.

It was all a test of endurance, really. Who could take the most insults? Things like that.

All three of them were sure that they would not even utter a single word. Well, until some pixie whispered in Hinata's ear: "Naruto would never love a girl like you."

Like an egg dropped on the sidewalk, Hinata cracked.

"W-What? D-Don't speak to me like that! You don't even know me! A-And even if N-Naruto-kun doesn't like girls like m-me, I can surely keep trying! If I try hard, I can make him fall for me and I-I'll show that I can do it! So SHUT UP!"

She was panting, full of anger, annoyance, and determination. Her eyes were narrowed, her face set into a scowl, and she had her fists clenched so tight that she thought she'd make her palms bleed.

The ice pixies squealed at her sudden outburst and all flew away to the nearest tree, like a mob of bees.

Shikamaru stepped back in surprise. Never, _never_ in all the years that he'd known Hinata Hyuuga had he heard her project her voice so loud, along with such animosity and irritation. It just wasn't like her.

"W-Wass that…part of your plan?" Shikamaru glanced at Chilly, who was jumping in delight, clapping his hands.

"Yes, yes! Marvelous, isn't it?" He grinned, nodding his head towards the three teens by the lake. "In a world where people are shamelessly cruel, it is wise to speak up in order to avoid being walked all over. In a case like Naruto's, he was _too_ loud. He'd never make it out in the world like that. But with these three, well, I believe that they need to speak up once in awhile."

"It's not really a problem," Shikamaru shrugged. "It's more like…it's part of their personality."

"Oh well," Chilly shrugged, tapping the wall twice to return back to its solidity. "I just thought it'd be good if they learned how to stand up for themselves."

"I guess that helps," Shikamaru sighed as they walked through the hallways again. Soon, they arrived in front of a glass room.

Inside, Rai was tied to a chair under a roof of icicles, kicking and screaming with ice shattered all around her chair.

"Uhh…" Shikamaru didn't say anything more. He knew that Chilly would explain sooner or later.

And so the blue-skinned man smiled and pressed a red button. "Let's listen, shall we?"

_Beeepp._

"-ucking piece of shit! Get me out of here!"

A womanly voice, the ones they use for GPS type things, purred in a smooth tone, "You will exit when you apologize to Sasuke Uchiha."

"HELL NO!"

"Say, 'I'm sorry Sasuke for being a stubborn brat.''

"Never!"

_Crash and Shatter!_

"Ah!"

An icicle dropped merely three feet away from the startled blonde.

With a sweat-drop, Shikamaru turned to Chilly. "Isn't this a bit immature? Kind of like force?"

Chilly laughed. "Nonsense! Immaturity doesn't last in Chilly's kingdom!"

"Well what's the purpose of this?"

"You haven't noticed, have you?" The slightly eccentric blue-man leaned against the wall, jabbing a thumb at Rai. "She's stubborn as hell. Her poor old (cocky) boyfriend can't even handle her anymore. She's got to learn that she can't shoulder all the troubles that the world's got to throw against her all by herself. She needs help and must accept it. Otherwise, stubborn old brats like this one will never change."

"Ah," Shikamaru nodded, staring at the so-called stubborn blonde. "But she hasn't broken yet."

"Oh. But she will." Chilly insinuated with a devious smirk.

Again, a shatter could be heard as a smooth woman's voice purred, "Say 'Sasuke I'm your bitch.'"

"What the hell? No way in all your demented circuits will I ever utter those motherfucking-,"

"Sasuke, I'm your bitch. It is not that hard, earthling."

"Fuck you."

"Sasuke I'm your bitch. Sasuke I'm your bitch. Sasuke I'm your bitch."

"Uhhh…" Outside, Shikamaru turned to Chilly. "Isn't it malfunctioning?"

"Agh, Suzy wasn't programmed to admit defeat. She'll keep trying until she short-circuits."

"Sasuke I'm your bitch. I'm—I'm—I'm—I'm—I'm—I'm-,"

"SASUKE I'M YOUR BITCH!" Rai yelled. "There! I _fucking_ said it! Are you happy now, you programmed piece of shit?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well that turned out well."

**~…+…~**

"Hehe, it's funny, isn't it?"

"It's kind of…weird."

The two males stood by the side of the window, one in amusement and the other in confusion, as a certain cute blonde was shoveling handful of snow into her mouth at alarming rates.

It was rather dangerous looking and not really…recommended for the average human being.

"So what's her story?" The lazy teen drawled out. He was tired and now he REALLY wanted to go home. Because frankly, as much as he enjoyed some blue man trying to teach his friends a lesson, this was getting too dull.

And he was about to drop dead from exhaustion. He wanted to go. _Pronto_.

"Oh, nothing you guys don't already know," Chilly smiled, pointing at the girl, who was still eating abnormal amounts of snow. "She's quite gluttonous when it comes to candy, am I right?"

"Uh. Yeah. I guess."

"Well, gluttony _is_ one of the seven deadly sins and I'm sure you don't want her to end up fat and alone, do you?" Chilly fluttered his eyelashes at the indifferent teen.

T.T "I can assure you she won't end up fat and alone."

"Well, just to reinforce that assumption…" As he trailed off, Yumi suddenly sat up, eyes and ears alert with her back ramrod straight. Her face seemed shocked, but then it morphed into one of pain.

"W-What's wrong with her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just trying to teach her a lesson…"

"You asshole, if she's hurt, I swear I'll burn this place down," Shikamaru threatened subtly in a monotonous voice. He had his eyes trained on Yumi, his hands in his pockets, and an expressionless face on, but through his voice, you could tell he was no joke.

"Ah, don't worry, you'll soon see that it's not at all a problem."

"EEEEEP!" A shrill shriek brought Shikamaru's attention back to Yumi, who was now hopping around the snow with her legs closed tight together. "Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom!"

"Oh geez," Shikamaru slapped his forehead. "Can you tell me what this is about?"

Chilly snickered. "Hehehe, while certainly."

"You see, once she walked into that room, I used a special aroma that I borrowed from dear old Willy that caused her to hallucinate. Why is she shoving snow down her throat? Because she thinks it's candy, of course!"

The exhausted male sighed. "This is all so stupid."

"So naturally, all that snow went through her digestive system and now she really needs to urinate," Chilly smiled. "Snow melts into water, after all."

"This is still ridiculous."

"Her lesson would be to not be a pig. Simple as that."

"Just let her go to the bathroom."

"Oh pshawww, if she really had to go, she'll go in the snow," Chilly flipped his hand and started to walk forward with an excited hop. " It's a good lesson to teach. Now, let's go check out that mangy mutt of a human being that you call a friend. I can't wait until you see what I've done with him!"

"Yeah, yeah…"Shikamaru muttered, stealing one last glance at Yumi, who looked like she was about to explode.

"Ah! I need to pee!" She shrieked, doing the Pee-Pee Dance.

Sooner or later, once she realized that nobody was going to open the door for her, she decided to go right there in the snow, turning it yellow.

"Ahhh," she hummed in relief.

**~…+…~**

"What the hell is this?" Shikamaru deadpanned, staring at a shivering Kiba.

The Inuzuka boy was currently sitting on a floating ice cap, mini-icicles forming on the tip of his nose, his earlobes, and the tips of his hair. He was in the fetal position, trembling erratically.

Around him, there were other icecaps and icebergs floating about, and the water was an icy blue.

"I dropped him in water and put him on that little icecap over there," Chilly said grimly.

"Why?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "As far as I know, he hasn't done anything wrong."

"I don't know. I just don't like him," Chilly narrowed his eyes at the shaking brown-haired teen. "He's annoying."

-_- "That's not really a good reason, Chilly-san."

"Yeah, well, I run the place, so I'll put him here if I want to," the ice factory owner stated stubbornly.

"Whatever," Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

…

Silence.

"So can I go now?" The lethargic male asked boredly, picking at his ear.

"Well you want to know why I didn't subject you to this flimsy torture, don't you?" Chilly poked at him, eyes wide. Sighing, Shikamaru shrugged. "Sure."

"Well, if you _must_ know," the blue man was now twirling around in a fanciful circle, a flurry of snowflakes sprouting about. "It's because you're—OOF!" And while twirling around, he had run into the wall.

Shikamaru stared indifferently. T.T

Rubbing his head, Chilly stood up in embarrassment, continuing his previous sentence. "As I was saying, I had some sort of feeling about you. It was like I was _supposed_ to pick you. Of course, you're obviously lazy, but that doesn't really irritate me. In fact, your laziness is your charm. I know you, Shikamaru Nara."

"Okay."

"And I also know of your financial situation," Chilly egged on, trying to get a legitimate response out of the bored teen. It worked.

O.O "How. How do you know? You shouldn't know this. Nobody's supposed to know this."

"Hehe," Chilly chuckled mischeviously, rubbing his palms together. "Oh don't worry, that blue-haired friend of yours didn't tell me. But, I just know. Don't ask me how or why, I just do."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Whatever. Just don't tell anybody."

"I got it, I got it," Chilly said with his hands up. "But anyways, I chose you because you know the value of a dollar."

"So do those other four girls," Shikamaru drawled, referring to Rai, Yumi, Aiko, and Name.

"Yes but their personalities are in need of reconstruction," Chilly rolled his eyes. "You're very…nonchalant and you don't let many things bother you, unlike that redheaded female. One word and she'll snap. You're not as negative as the blue-haired one and you're very blunt. You're never stubborn, like the one with red eyes, and you sure as hell aren't gluttonous. Granted, that's because you're too lazy," The blue man shrugged. "But I'll let that slide."

"Point is, you've got very good characteristics. Although you yourself think you're quite lazy and you put up the mask of 'I don't care, just let me sleep', I know you. You really care for your friends. That one time when the girls fought over some trivial matter, you talked to Name about it and encouraged to her to make amends, didn't you?"

**(Just imagine they did that. I just didn't write it down in the chapters XD)**

O.o Shikamaru stared at Chilly with wide eyes. "Who _are_ you?"

"Oh, just Chilly C. Honka," he winked, twirling around again after flipping some random switch. "Anyways, I applaud you for being who you are and holding yourself among these idiots. I praise your patience and your caring ability. You are a good person, Shikamaru Nara."

"Uhh…thanks?" Shikamaru wasn't really used to the compliments, seeing as how he never got any of them at home. His dad would sleep while his mom would just whine and complain and all that. It was weird to hear something positive about him (other than what had to do with his looks).

"Well, you can go now," Chilly waved his hand at him as he sat on some weird ice throne. "I've released your friends and all that, so leave."

"Umm…" Shikamaru bowed to Chilly before opening the door marked EXIT. "Well, thanks for the tour… I guess."

"Oh you're welcome." ;D

**~Aiko~**

"Bitch-ass motherfucker! Who the hell are you calling niggah?" Once I was _finally_ let out of that cold shithole, I found myself standing in front of the gates to the fucking Ice Factory with the rest of those numbnuts next to me.

And you know what pleasant fucking surprise I got?

Some gnome-like midget walks up to me, singing, "Bye-bye, niggah! Have a nice day, niggah!"

And so naturally, I picked that little fucker up by the neck and started shaking him around whilst (fuck yeah) I yelled. "What the fuck kind of mind do you have, walkin' around and calling people derogatory terms?" I thought for a second and then added, "_Which_, for a fact, do not even fucking apply to us, ya dumbass little piece of shit."

"Put him down," Gaara said, "You're gonna kill it."

"He called me a-,"

"**Nigga.**"

O.O

"Oy!" I exclaimed loudly, pointing at the shortest midget in the bunch. "Why does the shortie have the deepest voice?"

"Have a great day~!"

"**Nigga.**"

"Alright, I'm sorry, this is just so messed up," Tenten shook her head, chucking the gnomes over the gate to Chilly-fag's factory. "These things shouldn't be talking like that."

"Whoa, whoa," after she finished throwing all the gnomes over the gate, I stared at her. "What the hell happened to your face, man?"

T.T She glared.

But there was a whole bunch of red welts and bumps around her face, arms, and legs. She looked like she got dropped into a gigantic-ass beehive. "That dumb Chilly Honka tied me to a chair and set it up in front of a hail machine."

"Oh, you were tied to a chair too?" Rai asked sarcastically. "Well that's great! Guess we were all tied to chairs, huh?"

"What's up with all those little scratches on your face?" I asked Rai.

She glared, like Tenten. "That fucker Chilly Honka tied me to a chair and stuck me under a roof filled with big-ass icicles. Then some computer bitch forced me to say some unnecessary shit and if I didn't, she'd drop some icicles like two feet away from me! And when they broke, all the fucking debris would get up on my face."

"HAHAHA!" I pointed at her while laughing. "That sucks!" But then I stood up straight with a blank expression. "But I do like your cussing. Keep it up." I gave her a thumbs up and clicked my tongue.

"L-Let's g-get o-o-out of here!" Naruto suddenly appeared beside me, rubbing his arms while his teeth were chattering. I jumped back in surprise.

"What the HELL, man?" I barked. "You're blue like Chilly-fag!"

He was shivering like hell, his skin was blue, and he was really scared looking.

"I-I know…" He tried to yell, but it came out like a frog croak, which I thought was pretty fucking funny, but I didn't laugh 'cause then we'd start yelling again and I'd have to think of good comebacks. "T-That bastard l-l-locked me in a meat l-locker!"

"Oh yeah?" Kiba popped out of nowhere, like Naruto, with some funny-ass shit going on with his face. He was sorta blue, not as blue as Naruto, but he was really pale (which was a far step away from his usual tan self) and he had like icicles pointing down from his nose and ears and the tips of his hair.

"Geez, you cultivating snow or what?" I snorted, dusting off Kiba's head, which had a bunch of little snow thingies on it.

He ignored me and kept yelling at Naruto, his eyes wide like the fat chicks who sit in front of me in Math. "That dick kicked me into ice-cold water and then stuck me on some icecap for who knows how long!"

"W-well y-y-you didn't have a b-bunch of fat pieces of m-m-meat hanging a-around you!" Naruto fired back.

"Try going to the gym with my mom! It's the same thing!"

"I-It was c-c-cold where I was!"

"I didn't eat breakfast!"

"I-I-I didn't get to eat m-my daily d-dose of r-ramen!"

"Yeah? Well I-,"

"Really, you're guys' pity party is embarrassing," a certain monotonous voice commented from behind them, causing them to turn around in shock.

"N-Name!" They shouted.

"Ugh," she pressed the palms of her hand to her ears in annoyance, "You guys are loud and annoying."

"What happened to you?" I asked her. Hell, the girl didn't have a scratch on her. She was clean and dandy and just slightly pissed off. Seemed normal to me.

"Nothing horrible," she said, crossing her arms and walking towards us. "It was quite insightful, actually."

"UNFAIR!" The rest of them pointed fingers at her in an accusing manner. Me included.

She shrugged and blew out a puff of air. "Meh."

The rest of us sweat-dropped.

"HAHA!" Naruto obnoxiously pointed at two shivering cocksuckers in the corner. "You both look like-,"

"_**Shut up.**_" They said, like two creepy-ass Siamese twins. And just like that, hyperactive dumbass shut his trap.

We stood there for like a few minutes, bitching and moaning about what complete shit we've been through, before Mr. Lazy-Ass waltzes in right in the middle of it.

"A-And then I had t-to peeee~!" Yumi bawled, her hand about an inch from her crotch as she jumped around while doing the Pee-Pee Dance. "It was s-so horrible!"

"SCENTED TOES."

"Eh?"

Everyone stared at me.

But I didn't give a fuck about them. I marched right up to that pineapple nappy headed boy and fisted his shirt. "You, my friend, are a big, fat, bastard."

"Thanks."

Tick mark. "You also smell like shit."

He sniffed his arm. "I didn't notice."

Eye twitch. "Your eyes are like roasted almonds."

He shrugged. "I guess."

…

"Oh no!" I exclaimed dramatically, putting the back of my hand to my forehead and spinning around. "It can't be!"

Of course, in my head, it wasn't dramatic, but eh whatever.

I like entertainment. Especially if it pisses people off.

"What can't be." Name didn't even have to ask. Well, it sounded like a statement anyways.

"It seems that I've…" and the dramatic pause, "…lost my touch for insults!" I weeped, letting out broken sobs as I crumpled to the floor very slowly, and very dramatically.

I thought it was pretty fucking funny.

But then again, my sense of humor has always been up in there, higher than all of theirs. So naturally, they didn't get my mega-awesome funniness.

Oh well then.

Their loss.

"Alright, ignoring the idiot," Rai stepped over me, like a bitch, and talked to Shikamaru. "So what, can we leave now? 'Cause I don't know 'bout the rest of you all, but I wanna get the hell outta here as fast as I can before I kick somebody's ass."

"Agreed," Sasuke and Neji, the cocky twins, deadpanned.

"Fuck this, I'm going home!" Naruto bawled, walking away. Ah, that overdramatic idiot. I grabbed his hood, pulled him back, and said, "Let's go."

"Alright." Shikamaru shrugged.

**~…+…~**

The large group headed off to the nearest buffet and sat themselves down to eat a large dinner, on Sasuke and Neji.

"I still don't understand why we have to pay," Sasuke said in between chatters, since he was still cold.

"_Because_," Rai rolled her eyes, reaching past him for the mashed potatoes. "You and white-eyes over there were bragging 'bout your money since this morning, so put that money to good use by treating us to this buffet over here."

"Hn."

Due to their large amount of people, they pushed three tables together and sat in the back of the buffet, as loud and boisterous as ever.

Most of the seats were missing, since some of their friends were still out getting food. A few certain people were already up to four full plates (Aiko, Naruto, Kiba, and Yumi).

Meanwhile, by the chicken aisle, Name was debating between filling the last space on her plate with orange chicken or fried chicken. Kiba was beside her, watching her debate and shivering. He was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a long-sleeved shirt, but that was it.

He was freezing.

After a minute of loud teeth chattering from Kiba, Name spoke.

"Gah, you're so annoying," Name sighed, slipping off her large, black leather jacket and draping it over his shoulders. "I can't decide with you shaking like a Chihuahua over there."

Kiba, who was too stunned to speak, turned bright red as the jacket hung loosely on his shoulders, his fingers pulling it closer together. He was touched with her rare sincerity "T-Thank y-yo-,"

"Oh shut it," she stated, picking up a piece of fried chicken, setting it on her plate, and walking away.

Kiba froze into a statue and crumbled onto the floor in tiny, desperate little pieces.

"Now, _that's_ pathetic," Aiko nodded to Gaara as she stepped over the pieces of Kiba. "Good thing we're not like that, huh?" She laughed, nudging the expressionless redhead. He gave a small nod but said nothing, as usual.

"OKAY~!" Yumi, who had the honor of sitting at the head of the table, clapped her hands twice once everybody was seated. "First of all, I'd like to say-,"

"Who the hell do you think you are? You ain't no smart-ass motherfucker winning the Nobel Peace Prize. Sit your tiny ass down-," Gaara shoved some bread into Aiko's mouth, stopping her string of curses.

"Try the bread," he told her calmly, watching her outraged expression.

"So anyways," Yumi continued, as if she didn't hear Aiko talking just now, "Thank you for coming to my birthday party~!" She bowed and smiled brightly. "I'm really happy right now and it's all thanks to you guys~!"

"Awww~!" The girls (minus Name and Aiko) cooed, clasping their hands together with hearts in their eyes. "So cute~!"

"To Yumi!" Naruto grinned, holding up a soda can.

"What the fu-," Gaara handed Aiko a soda can and gave her a look. Aiko reluctantly took the can and muttered, "To Yumi…"

"YEAH!"

**~Monday (Rai)~**

"Are you guys motherfucking ready for this shit?" Aiko sighed, carrying ALL her books in one hand. The rest of us gathered round in the parking lot; some with disgruntled faces, others with faces of complete apathy, and the majority carrying excited grins.

"Oh hell yeah," I grinned from under the brim of my hat. "We're _still_ gonna be having an awesome party in Asuma-sensei's homeroom."

"What the hell? So unfair," Naruto whined, doing a little whiny bitch dance. "It's not a party without me, y'know!"

"Party or not, you're never invited anyways," Sasuke quipped, glaring at the snow falling around us. Naruto pouted and pointed at him. "Oy, oy, I wouldn't be a smart-ass if I were you!"

"Like you _could _be a smart-ass like me," Sasuke snorted. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

"N-Naruto-kun…so l-loud in the morning," Hinata whispered, her mouth hidden under a loosely wrapped purple scarf. She wore that scarf over a large gray Minnie Mouse sweater and a short lavender skirt. Under that were black tights and Gray boots. Her crocheted baret was purple and hung at the top of her head while her long navy blue hair flowed effortlessly behind her back.

After staring at her, I realized that she was really pretty. I mean, I'd always thought she was pretty before. But now…it feels like I was just seeing her for the first time.

She wasn't just pretty.

She was beautiful.

As Naruto whined and complained to her, she smiled sheepishly and continued to comfort the blonde idiot. And I wondered…why was she in love with that fool again?

Kami knows she could do WAY better.

It was a real head-scratcher.

"Oy, the first bell's about to ring soon," Sasuke nudged me, motioning towards the school entrance. "We should get going."

I stared at him before nodding. "Right." Then I turned to our group of friends. "Alright, all of Asuma-sensei's first period class, let's go!"

"YEAH!" A chunk of us cheered as we mobbed over to the school entrance. On the way, I glanced back at Sasuke, who was looking less than pleased standing next to a fuming Aiko.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

He looked at me hesitantly before finally nodding and waving me away.

I smiled back and continued on to class. Well, before meeting Gaara on the way.

**~Aiko~**

"Well, this fucking sucks," Aiko scoffed, kicking the snow around her feet.

Sasuke stared straight ahead, where Rai was standing just moments before, with a sour expression on his face. "No kidding."

When he didn't receive an answer, he glanced back at Aiko, whose teeth were chattering. He rolled his eyes and began walking forward. "Come on, let's go already before you freeze up on me."

Feeling offended, and slightly embarrassed, Aiko followed after him quickly while shaking her fist in the flurry of snowflakes. "Hey you butthole Uchiha!"

Said butthole merely scoffed at the insult and replied, "Even though you're shaking like a leaf, you still find the energy to insult me. How rude."

She punched his arm, leaving him to rub it with a glare on his face. "I'm not cold. I'm just excited!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Not cold? She was wearing a thigh-length simple white t-shirt, black tights, and white and black Vans. Anything other than that was the black do-rag she wore with a shark-tooth necklace, a watch, and a couple of hair ties.

She should be freezing.

And excited? To do what?

To see Orichimaru's creepy face in the morning?

Sasuke just had to snort at the girl's overflowing pride. Too much pride to even admit she was cold.

Obviously, she was. Even if she denied it.

Her hands were shaking, her teeth were chattering, and goosebumps were visible all over her skin.

Honestly, how could Gaara handle a girl like this? She was the definition of stubborn.

"You're not even wearing a jacket," the raven-haired teen commented, gesturing to her plain white t-shirt.

She crossed her arms, probably trying to look defiant, but Sasuke could tell she was just trying to keep herself warm. "I don't need a motherfucking jacket. I'm my own personal heater!"

The bemused Uchiha almost laughed at her headstrong persistence. She would just keep on going with the excuses, no matter how ridiculous. "Oh?" He tilted his head, lifting up her arm. "Then what's with all these bumps? Goosebumps, perhaps?"

"E-Eh—t-tch, I-," she sputtered before yanking her arm back and pushing him off to the side. "I-It's a medical condition! It happens when I drink too much water!"

T.T

"Too much water?" Sasuke deadpanned. "If you drink too much water, you just go pee, right?"

"I said it's a fucking medical condition!" Aiko insisted, pointing at her arms. "You see? You see? All I have to do is put some damn lotion on it and it'll go away!"

Again, Sasuke was perplexed by her continued stubbornness. He didn't know why she had to be that way. All she had to do was say 'I'm cold' and that was it.

Why was she trying to make everything complicated?

"Give me that." He ripped the books from her hands, carrying it in his own. Feeling the weight of multiple books, he rolled his eyes again. Here she was, trying to act tough in freezing weather while carrying two tons of books.

They were incredibly heavy.

"Hey!" She slapped his arm. "Gimme!"

He stepped out of arm's reach, giving her a pointed stare. "It's heavy."

She glared. "I don't care." But as soon as she said that, she started to violently shiver. "F-Fuck."

Sighing, Sasuke shrugged off his very heavy dark blue jacket, with white fur lining the hood. He threw it over her head, shivering once the winter wind hit him like a ton of bricks. He shoved his hands deep into his jeans pockets, grateful that he chose to wear a black long-sleeve that day. He positioned the books in the crooks of his arms so they wouldn't fall out.

"Hey, what the shit?" Aiko cursed as the big jacket blocked her vision. She flailed her arms around, looking desperately like an excited cartoon. "I can't fucking see! And it's heavy!"

Sasuke glared. Just how stupid could she get?

"It's a jacket, you dumbass," he said coldly, removing the article of clothing on her head and giving her a full-on Uchiha glare. "Here, you put it on." He shoved it to her arms, looking her dead in the eye.

She glared back, looking just as hard-headed as ever. "I don't need it. I'm not fucking cold, I said."

He snarled, causing her to step back a bit. "Look, I can tell you're cold, alright? So drop the act, take the jacket, and let's go meet Mr. Pedo in History."

…

To his surprise, she smirked. "Well, well, doom-and-gloom Uchiha grows a backbone…" she mused, taking the jacket from his arms and slipping it on. She zipped it up, happily throwing her frozen fingers into the warm pockets. It was a large jacket, reaching down to her mid-thighs. "Being with Rai's softening you up, dude."

He flicked her forehead and turned away, standing in front of Konoha High's entrance. Aiko stood behind him, not realizing how far they walked from the parking lot to the entrance in such a short time.

"She's not making me anything," he said, voice tight and back turned to her. "If it's worth it…she's actually making me happy."

Aiko blinked at his tall frame with owlish eyes, remaining silent for a few seconds. "…" Before overdramatically gagging. "BLEGH! Super beefy and cheesy and corny maaan!"

She threw an arm around his shoulder, pinching his cheek. "She's making you more into a sweet boy, like Kiba!"

Sasuke glared at her as they entered the school, but didn't push her away. "Don't compare me to that fool."

"Eh why not? He's cuter than you'll ever be!"

**~Somewhere Behind a Random Car~**

x'(

"It's really happening, huh?" Rai weeped, comically staring at Gaara with humorous tear-filled eyes. The Subaku was crouched beside her, staring at the snow beneath him with an empty look in his eyes.

"She thinks…that Inuzuka is…cute…" He managed to say slowly as an air of despair clouded above him.

Rai bawled. "Wah! Wah! We're really loosing them, Gaara!"

"Kiba…**cute**?"

"Gaara…" Rai looked hopelessly at the catatonic redhead, desperate to hear even an ounce of comfort. "…They like each other better than they like us!"

"…"

Suddenly, that whole area around the car turned black with gray storm clouds hovering above it and big, red block letters floated in above them.

**-The aura of people with bad relationships-**

**~Naruto~**

"Seriously?" The Uzumaki cried out, staring at his classmates in horror as he stood by the door to the Language Class Room. "_This_ is my class?"

"Mr. Uzumaki…please take a seat and refrain from any more rude outbursts in my class," a woman with long, curly black hair glared at the blonde with piercing red eyes.

Even so, Naruto could not help but whine. How could you not? Kurenai Yuuhi was the number one hard-ass of the school. Almost as bad as Orichimaru and as scary as Anko.

"Nani? None of the cool people are in here!" Naruto complained, stomping his foot on the ground with the attitude of a three-year old.

At that comment, the rest of the class glared at the ~BADASS8~ member, momentarily forgetting the fact that he was popular.

"Take a seat, Uzumaki. Next time you speak out of turn, I'm sending you to the principal's office."

Naruto gulped once Kurenai stared at him with her mesmerizing crimson eyes. "Y-Yes, Kurenai-sensei."

She still glared, even as he made his way down the aisle to the last seat in the back. And she continued to glare, a guy stuck his foot out and caused Naruto to fall face-flat onto the floor.

"Oof!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

The room rang out with laughter at the new class clown.

And for the few moments he'd been there, it seemed that Naruto Uzumaki had once again returned to the world of a normal, common high school student.

**~History~**

"Shit," Aiko cursed as she took a sweep at the students in the History room. "This really fucking sucks."

"We'd established that a long time ago," Sasuke muttered, feeling unhappy himself at the turnout.

Aiko's eye twitched as her mind automatically zoomed in on a certain pink-haired female as if she had a sign on her big, fat forehead. "Oh hell no…" And just like that, her target was locked. There, chatting away with some other random desperate females, sat Sakura Haruno, right in the front seat off the side for everybody to see.

"Shit's about to go down," Aiko said monotonously as she cracked her knuckles.

"_Sss-_it down, Mi_sss_ _Mitsssuhashi_…" A sickly cold voice creeped its way into Aiko's ears, causing her to jump high into the air as she let out a strangled yelp. "Egh!"

The raven-haired heir stood rigid in his place as the snake-like teacher slithered beside him. Probably too close for comfort.

"Well hello there, _SSS-_a_-sss_-uke-kun," Orichimaru said with a smile, snaking an arm around the Uchiha boy's shoulder. "And how are you on thi_-sss_ lovely morning?"

Shivers ran up Sasuke's spine as he choked out a, "I'm doing okay, Orichimaru-sensei."

Aiko appeared again with her hands at her hips. "Ey, Orichimaru-sensei, aren't you supposed to be teaching us? How 'bout you pull out your History shit and reattach that limb back to your side? Uchiha's good with the ladies, but he's not used to pedophiles."

Her insult couldn't have been blunt enough.

Sasuke hid a smirk while Orichimaru blew steam out of his ears. The pale teacher snatched a yardstick from his desk and slapped her hands with it.

"Ow! What the hell?" Aiko yelped, rubbing the tops of her now-red hands with a glare.

"You will not di_sss_re_sss_pect me, Mit_sss_uhashi," Orichimaru hissed, his tongue flicking once or twice out from his chapped white lips. "_Sss_it down and _sss_tay quiet!"

"Fuckin-,"

"NOW!" The creepy snake-esque man slapped her again with the yardstick, pointing to an empty neglected seat in the back. It seemed to be the worst desk out of all of them; marked with names, carved into, and with an array of colorful gum stuck underneath.

The wood was visibly chipped and even the chair looked worn-in. There seemed to be a gigantic dark aura above it and many people had moved away from the seat. It looked sort of haunted.

"Orchimaru-sensei, that piece of shit looks pretty crappy from here," Aiko shrugged, ignoring the stinging pain she now had on her shoulder. "I ain't sittin' in that."

"I will not repeat my_sss_elf," he slitted his eyes, more so than it already was. "You will keep quiet and not di_sss_rupt my class_sss_ again!"

Seeing as how she couldn't get out of this one, she sighed and trudged towards the gloomy seat with an air of defeat. She could always get her way with Asuma. Mainly because the nicotine loving teacher usually didn't give a shit, but still.

She missed him already.

"Just shut up and do what he says," Sasuke grumbled to her as she passed him. He was searching for the nearest seat next to her, since she was the only one he was familiar with in the class.

He found one, by the window, right behind Sakura. Aiko was two seats behind him in the last row in the gloomy corner of despair.

Sasuke figured that it wasn't too bad of a distance difference between him and Aiko. They were still close in proximity. But the real problem was who was in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun~." As if on cue, the pink-haired vixen turned around slowly, a seductive smirk playing across her face. She leaned on Sasuke's desk with smugness, glancing at Aiko occasionally with arrogant apple green eyes.

The redhead was fuming in the back. She was surrounded by a bunch of losers.

"The square root of three thousand two-hundred eighty-nine is?" A boy with short cropped black hair turned to her with a calculator in hand and braces intact.

She looked at him in disgust. "What the fuck? We're in History class, you dweeb."

"Incorrect!" He chimed, hitting a button his calculator. "The answer you have given is completely off course of what it should be!"

"Like I give a fuck, you buck-toothed shitbrain," she snorted, resting her face in the palm of her hand. "Stop talking about nonsense shit and talk about cars, sports, girls—anything. Don't be a stupid-ass and talk to me about numbers that really don't mean shit."

The guy in front of her turned around, looking pleased. "Really? I seem to think that numbers are quite fun!" This one had unkempt brown hair with thick-rimmed black glasses and retainers. His lisp was awfully noticeable and his acne looked uncontrolled.

Our little redhead heroine blanched. "Dude, get some mouthwash. You're sporting some real stank shit up in there."

He stared at her in wonder before whipping out a thick pocket dictionary. "'Stank'? I do believe that I'm not acquainted with that word."

After gaping, Aiko began to bang her head on the desk. "Oh god, you retarded dumbass!"

"Keep it quiet back there, Mit_sss_uhashi!" Orichimaru snapped from the front, pulling down a map of the world.

The potty-mouthed female groaned. "I hate you all."

**~Homeroom~**

"This is really fun!" A girl with two buns on the top of her head exclaimed, a brightness shining in her eyes as she gobbled up the noodles in front of her. "I didn't eat breakfast this morning, so this is great!"

"Yum~," Yumi hummed, sipping up the noodles in delight. "This is really good, Shika-kun~!"

The lazy boy yawned as he scratched the back of his head lazily. "My mom said these were leftovers from yesterday. She would've thrown it out if I didn't give it to you pigs."

"Dude your mom cooks like a chef!" Kiba grinned, soup dripping down his chin. "This stuff is awesome!"

Name rolled her eyes as she picked up the napkin and began dabbing away at the Inuzuka's messy face. "Really, I'd expect better table manners out of you, Kiba. You're so messy."

Said boy blushed as the girl leaned in and began cleaning his face. They were in kissing distance. "S-sorry…" While she was concentrated on wiping away the soup, he was concentrated on her face.

"Good thing Asuma-sensei doesn't chew our asses out 'cause we're eating," Tenten nodded, her chopsticks clinking in her bowl as she set her food down. "He's a really cool teacher!"

"Hey you fools having the buffet in the back!" Asuma's voice rang out through the classroom. Everybody froze.

"You just had to jinx it, huh?" Yumi deadpanned, giving Tenten a scalding look. Tenten shrugged sheepishly.

"You can eat that all you want, but I want this place sparkly clean after, you got that?" The teacher with the cigarette in his mouth pointed at them threateningly.

The teenagers grinned and nodded, "Yes, Asuma-sensei~!" They chorused.

Name, who felt no need to participate in their disgusting behavior, chose to sit in her seat and observe, just as she always did. Being part of the action isn't nearly as good as sitting on the sidelines.

Just by sitting and watching, Name'd gathered just enough information about everybody. She was good at this kind of stuff.

She was a gatherer, good at intel. Things like that.

But meanwhile…

Looking around, Kiba found that the person closest to him was Shizumi so he whispered to her. "Hey."

She made eye contact, to show him that she was listening.

"Is it me or are Gaara and Rai unusually quiet?"

"_Gaara is always like this. And as for Rai, yes."_

Kiba shook his head, eyes wide. "No, Gaara's not just quiet! He seems to be…more gloomy today." As if to prove his point, he nodded off to the corner where two teens sat.

There Gaara and Rai were, sitting in the corner of gloom with a giant cloud raining over their heads. They were both curled up into little balls, sitting on the floor instead of the desks. Both sported cheerless auras and sour expressions.

Instinctively, everybody around them took a step back.

O.o "Ne…it's kind of scary," Yumi said, hiding behind a half-asleep Shikamaru.

"Those two are just being dramatic," Neji concluded, shooing the group of friends away from the gloomy duo. "Don't mind them. They'll be fine by lunchtime."

**~Lunch~**

"…"

"Oy Neji," Kiba nudged his fellow ~BADASS8~ member in the ribs, causing the Hyuuga to feed him a sharp glare.

"_What?_"

"You said they'd be fine at lunchtime," Kiba nodded towards Gaara and Rai, who were sitting at the far end of the cafeteria table. "But they're still scary!" Both were looking sadly at their food, that despicable gray cloud rumbling above them.

"I wonder what happened to them…" Tenten mused, rubbing her chin.

"Them too~," Yumi whisered discreetly, pointing to Sasuke and Aiko. The Uchiha was sitting almost in a zombie-like manner, staring at the ceiling in emptiness.

Aiko's eye was twitching continually as she repeatedly stabbed her food with a fork, ignoring the weird stares she was receiving.

"Him too," Shikamaru nodded lazily towards Naruto, who looked like a maniac. His pupils were dilated while he was shaking and looking around crazily. "That idiot looks like he needs a straight-jacket."

"Shit," Kiba muttered, "What's wrong with all of them?"

"I-I know w-what happened t-to Naruto-kun," Hinata called out timidly, looking around with shyness. All of the remaining normal people leaned in towards the Hyuuga female in interest.

"What happened?" Yumi asked with wide eyes.

Hinata looked nervous, biting her lip and looking off to the side. "Well…"

**~Flashback to Second Period: Math~**

"H-Hi, Naruto-kun," the long-haired girl greeted the Uzumaki as he came into Math class shaking uncontrollably.

Hinata couldn't deny the happiness she felt when he (shakily) sat beside her. "H-How was L-Language Class?"

He suddenly turned his eyes to her, causing the girl to yelp in shock at his insane-like state. "Eep!"

"It was horrible, Hinata!" He groaned, looking like a scared Chihuahua. "They-They were all taunting me and making fun of me-," he pawed at the air (weird, I know), "It reminded me of my childhood!"

"W-What exactly happened, N-Naruto-kun?" Cautiously, Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder in a bold attempt at comfort.

He looked around suspiciously, jumping once he saw a familiar face. "Look! Right there!" He had Hinata under his arm as he pointed at a guy laughing with his friends. "That kid," he whispered, as if it were all a conspiracy, "he wet-willied me ten minutes into the Spanish lesson. I screamed so loud that Kurenai-sensei made me re-write _Catcher in the Rye_ in Spanish for homework."

"U-Um…" Truthfully, the bashful girl was only half-listening to Naruto's explanation. She was too preoccupied at staring at the arm wrapped around her shoulder. She was literally dying of happiness.

"And her," he pointed at a brunette who was applying make-up in the back. "I asked her what time it was and she spit out her gum and stuck it on my forehead!"

"IT'S HORRIBLE!" He yelled out, dropping the arm on Hinata's shoulder and rolling around on the floor. "I can't take it!"

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata was beginning to get embarrassed. _Everybody_ was staring at them.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled, pointing at the shaken Uzumaki. "Shut your trap and listen to my lesson!"

**~Back to Lunch~**

"N-Now that I t-think about it…" Hinata mused, scratching her head. "I-It seems that N-Naruto-kun is g-getting bullied…"

"Pfft," Kiba snickered. "We're the ~BADASS8~. We don't get bullied!"

"I agree," Neji nodded. "That presumption is ridiculous."

"Well for now, we'll have to believe this presumption," Name spoke up for the first time that day. "It's the only thing that'll explain _that_." All eyes once again turned to Naruto, who was now fiddling with his fingers.

"_If it's like that…_"Shizumi tilted her head, "_Then what happened to Aiko?_"

"Hehe, her and Gaara were like that in Art~!" Yumi giggled.

"What does that mean?" Tenten asked.

"Welllll…~"

**~Flashback to Second Period: Art~**

"La la la la la la~" A short girl with blonde pigtails skipped over to Art class with a lollipop in her hands. She arrived shortly, opening the door with some sort of cheeriness.

"Good morning art class!" She bowed happily. "Please take care of me~!"

"…"

Crickets.

"Eh?" Yumi looked up to see a scowling Anko and a disinterested looking Art class.

"Sit the hell down, Tamachiki," Anko said, pointing at the cute blonde. "I don't need anymore of you 'cutesies' around here."

"B-But…"

"Tch," a green-haired girl, sitting in the back of the room with an easel in front of her, rolled her eyes. "That annoying girl again? Like, she doesn't even like know what Anko-sensei's saying. She's so stupid."

Yumi looked at the girl in wonder, recognizing her immediately. "Ahh, Simure-chan!" Surprisingly, the sweet female skipped over to the cheerleader and sat beside her at an empty easel. "Long time no see~!"

"Like, w-what?" Simure gaped at the blonde in horror. "S-Stop that!"

"Ne, Simure-chan, what Sakura-chan did wasn't nice, huh?" Yumi smiled, keeping her eyes on her easel as she started to finger paint. "In fact, that was very mean of Sakura-chan…"

"W-who, like, cares?" Simure was being thrown off by Yumi's nonchalantly sweet attitude. Why wasn't she throwing paint at her? Ripping her expensive hair off? "Y-you like totally deserved it! Like, yeah!"

"I think Sakura-chan and you guys forgot…" Yumi mused, dipping her finger in purple paint. "It's still coming, y'know?"

"Gulp."

"But…it's okay," Yumi's voice lost a bit of the cheeriness and deepened somewhat. "I think being locked in a closet for a few days is really pleasant and that maybe I should return the favor someday." Yumi was now scowling at the easel. "…Tell Sakura-chan she's forgiven, okay?"

"U-um…"

"Let's all enjoy the future, okay?" Yumi's voice brightened once again as she turned to grin at the caught-off-guard girl. "It's gonna be so much fun~!"

Simure could only stare at Yumi in horror and shock. Is she even human?

What kind of girl is she?

"Oh Aiko!" Yumi quickly forgot about Simure and moved her chair closer towards the redhead. "Did you see that just now?"

But she got no reply in return.

Aiko was sketching on a table with a simple black pen. What she was sketching though, wasn't anything…understandable. She was just scrawling a big black hole with the pen; continuously drawing x's on it and circling her pen around and around.

Yumi covered her ears. "Eh, stop it! It's annoying!" Yumi was referring to the scratchy sound her pen was making. It was maddening.

"Too…many…numbers…" Aiko drawled, keeping her eyes trained on the paper. "The fucking…dweebs…suicide…"

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked, looking at her weirdly.

Aiko suddenly dropped her pen and grabbed onto Yumi's shoulder, forcing the blonde to look her in her pink eyes. "You won't fucking believe it man…it's all a fucking conspiracy!"

"What?"

"There were so many nerds there, man, you don't even know, man," Aiko said, eyes crazy and voice low. "There's too many of them, maan. I can't even…holy shit, there's another one!"

She pointed to a cool-looking guy with a calculator.

"What are you talking about? He's cute," Yumi said, confused. "He's just trying to figure out how much it'll cost to buy his supplies."

"No!" Aiko said crazily. She then let go of Yumi's shoulders and marched up to the guy.

He looked up when he saw that some crazy chick just stood in front of his desk, glaring at him.

"Um, hey?" The guy said awkwardly.

"It's the devil!" Aiko proclaimed, snatching his calculator away and snapping it in half.

"Hey!"

"Ummm…" Yumi slowly pulled Aiko away from the crying guy, apologizing to him and bowing to him continuously. "I'm sorry for her behavior. I'm sorry~!"

"WAHH, my calculator! I have to start all over again!"

"Sorry!" Yumi shoved the deranged redhead back to her seat, scolding her with hisses. "Aiko! What are you doing? That was completely uncalled for!"

"Must…kill…all…caluclators…" Unfortunately, these were the only words that Aiko could comprehend at the moment.

Sighing, the ponytailed blonde noticed that another prominent redhead was sitting in front of her.

"Ah, Gaara-mama~!" She grinned, poking his back. "You're in this class too?"

In response, the Subaku just stared at his easel mindlessly, that perpetually looming dark cloud hovering above his head as raindrops rolled down his body.

"Ehh," Yumi sweatdropped. "Nevermind."

**~Back to Lunch~**

"Soo…" Tenten scratched her head uneasily. "How does this explain Aiko and Gaara's moods again?"

"Obviously because Aiko is afraid that calculators are going to take over the world and are one day going to end up having her clean in between their numbers~!" The sweets fanatic suggested cheerily.

Shino, even though his glasses shielded his eyes, stared at the cute blonde with a weird expression. What could have possibly gone through her head to lead her to _that_ conclusion?

Neji stared at her with an incredulous expression, as if that suggestion were completely absurd. Which was the truth.

And lastly, Name glanced at Yumi with a look of apathy. Although on the inside, the blue-haired female was itching to berate her and her idiotic conspiracies. Honestly, how much dumber could she actually get?

But of course, nobody said these kinds of things out loud. That would cause a flurry of tears, fists, and new arguments.

So the silent people kept silent while the loud people kept on talking.

"I don't think that's it…" Kiba laughed sheepishly, trying not to hurt the girl's feelings. "Isn't it because there's a lot of nerds in Orichimaru-sensei's class?"

"That's actually really true," Temari spoke up, moving her chopsticks around her bowl of rice. "I heard that this year, there was a lot of nerds that came to Konoha High. I guess the bulk of them have History for first period."

"Oh p-poor Aiko," Hinata stuttered, clutching her juice box. "S-She really d-dislikes those k-kinds of people."

At that sentence, all of them turned again to glance at the crazy corner, where the psychos and the gloomy people sat.

AKA Aiko, Rai, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara.

"Well then what happened to Sasuke?" Tenten asked. As if on cue, Kiba slammed his hand on the table and raised his other one high up into the air.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" He chattered excitedly, ready to give an answer. "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Go ahead, tell the story," Neji said monotonously, staring at the dog-boy with irritated milky white eyes. Again, everybody leaned in to hear what the Inuzuka would say.

"Well…" Kiba started off cheekily.

**~Flashback to Second Period: Science Class~**

"Well class!" A spiky white-haired man behind a desk wearing a lab coat smacked his hands together, a wide (somewhat perverted) grin spread across his face. "Today, you're all going to be using these microscopes," he motioned over to the microscopes set upon each of their desks, "to look at the **gasp** all exciting…"

The class perked up their ears in anticipation.

"Amoeba!"

And as soon as that word was uttered out, the class groaned in disappointment.

"Jiraiya-sensei, we did that last week!" A whiny Kiba called out, not even bothering to raise his hand.

"Yeah, it's boring!" Another kid called out.

"You suck!"

"Hey, hey, shut up! All of you!" The man glared, a frown/pout forming on his face. "Raise your hands, you brats!"

Soon, a long, slender hand made its way into the air as Jiraiya quickly called on it. "Yes you. What's your face."

"Excuse me, Jiraiya-sensei, but I honestly believe that repeating this assignment is highly un-beneficial, seeing as how we'd already studied this material just a mere week ago," Name said with a professional tone laced into her voice.

Hearing this, Jiraiya's mouth twitched. Out of all his students, this one always made him up to be an idiot. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just re-do this and I'll give you all A's."

"YAY!" The class now cheered.

But after some musings, Kiba raised his hand but talked without being called on. "Oy, oy, Jiraiya-sensei, you're probably reading a perverted book again! Or maybe you're going through your research?"

Instantly, the Science teacher flushed red and pointed at Kiba, yelling, "Shut up you little brat! I'll do what I want around here! I'm the sensei!"

"Really, must all of you act like imbecilic children?" Name sighed next to her canine-like partner.

"He started it!" Both "children" pointed at each other, both looking at the blue-haired female for confirmation.

"Just shut up, all of you," Name rolled her eyes, leaning into the palm of her hand with an elbow on her lab desk. "A headache shouldn't be administered this early in the morning."

"Sorry…" The two males apologized in low voices, stubbornly turning away from each other. But when Name wasn't looking, both of them secretly sent dirty looks to each other, just to enhance their pointless point.

**Record Scratch**

"And then-,"

"Really? Is that what you guys do in Science class?" Neji deadpanned while giving Kiba the 'you're-so-idiotic' stare. Usually, that kind of thing would be reserved for Naruto, but Kiba really took the cake with this one.

"Shhh! Shut up!" Kiba flapped his hand at Neji. "Lemme finish the story!"

Rolling his eyes, Neji complied. He'd already come to a conclusion.

Let idiots be idiots.

**~Back to Kiba's Story~**

"Whaddya see Name?" Kiba asked the girl as he kept an eye up into the microscope.

A sigh was what he got in response as he peeked off to the side to look at his Science partner. "This is, for lack of better words, completely and incredibly _**boring**_."

"Oh yeah, totally," the flustered Inuzuka overdramatically pushed his microscope away as if it were a plate of broccoli. "Really boring!"

Name sighed at his over-eagerness. She propped her head up into her palm. "Geez…just look at Jiraiya-sensei. I sincerely wonder why he hasn't been fired yet."

Kiba swiftly turned his head to their Science teacher, wondering what kind of perverted hijinks he was up to now.

"Hehehe…," the white-haired Science teacher giggled pervertedly as he scrolled through pictures of young Korean girls. "Now this is the stuff right here!"

"Well, Tsubade baa-chan's his wife," Kiba shrugged. "He's bound to get some type of freebie."

"I guess." Name shrugged, glancing around the room. Then she caught sight of a certain raven-haired male. "Hmm…that's odd."

"What is?" Kiba followed Name's gaze and his dark eyes landed on none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "What are you—_Whoa_.

"Yeah. What a mess."

There, in the far corner, sat Sasuke Uchiha, staring at the beaker in front of him in the most zombie-like manner. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin was paler than usual, and from where Kiba and Name were sitting, they could see the goosebumps pop up onto his skin.

"Egh, what the hell is wrong with him?" Kiba scrutinized his catatonic friend and leaned forward. "Looks like he's been infected with some kind of disease or whatever."

"Well, it's not just him," Name sighed, nodding her head towards Sasuke's table. "Look at her."

There was a notable distance from Sasuke and Rai. They were Science partners and they sat at the same table, just the two of them, so you'd think they'd be shoulder-to-shoulder, giggling as they looked over their notes.

But nope.

The two were as far apart as the desk could go. Sasuke sat on one corner and Rai in the other. It was completely bizarre.

"Geez. What the heck is up with these people?" Kiba scratched his head in curiosity. "I wonder what happened."

"Ugh stupid Orichimaru-sensei!" Just as Kiba finished his sentence, a shrill voice followed after his. It was some unknown girl behind him, complaining about the snake-obsessed teacher.

"Like, why, what'd he do?" the girl's friend asked.

"Do you _see_ Sasuke-kun right now? Are you like blind?" The girl scoffed.

Instinctively, Kiba and Name leaned closer together, both of them keeping an ear up towards the conversation. Their hands were flipping through my pages and lifting up test tubes to make it seem like they were doing something, but in all reality, they were just eavesdropping like a couple of fools.

"He like, looks dead." The girl's friend responded with disgust. "Like, what happened? Aren't you like in his History class for first period?"

"Yeah! But like, it was because stupid Orichimaru-sensei was like molesting him. I don't even know why that old guy likes Sasuke-kun! But now Sasuke-kun's all detached and everything."

"Oh wow, that like really sucks," the girl's friend nodded in sympathy. "But I guess it's a good thing," the girl's friend added in a cheerful voice. "Look at the distance between that whore and him. It's like perfect!"

"I know, right?"

"Oh my gosh, totally!"

"Haha!"

"And the conversation takes a shift into the wonderful world of cosmetics and sexual intercourse…" Name narrated, tuning her ears out to the mindless chatter and peeking back into the microscope. "In other news, Sasuke's oddity can easily be explained."

"'Cause Orichimaru-sensei's molesting him?"

"Exactly."

**~Back to Lunch~**

"And that's how it all happened…" Kiba finished with a dreamy smile.

"Well why couldn't you just say that?" T.T Neji asked harshly. "You didn't need to go into a whole story about it."

And off Kiba went as he hung himself from the window (metaphorically). "Shut up, it's context…" he whimpered pathetically.

"Well that doesn't explain Gaara's _or_ Rai's mood," Tenten huffed, pushing her cheeks up with the palms of her hands. "Why are they all so moody?"

"They're weird people, that's why," Yumi nodded towards the "Crazies", who were still too caught up in their own self-demolishing behavior. "I mean, look at everybody trying to avoid them. Bet that's the first time anybody intentionally avoided an Uchiha."

"That's true," Shikamaru nodded lazily, watching everybody who'd come into a mere yard of the table immediately bounce away.

"Well let's just ignore them," Name rolled her eyes as she speared a piece of salad. "They're all being melodramatic wussies and the less attention they get, the better."

"That's harsh," Temari commented.

Name looked her dead in the eye. "I live for harsh."

"What're we gonna do with 'em?" Tenten asked, backing away from Name. "I mean, we can't just leave them like that."

"We're not going to do _anything_," Name emphasized, glancing pointedly at Tenten. "I told you, it's better if we ignore them."

"But, but-You've got to cheer them up!" Yumi cried, dancing circles around the stoic blue-haired girl. "You've got to! You've got to!"

"Shut up!"

"Cheer them up, Name! Do it! Do it!"

"No."

"Come onnnn~! Just do it~!"

Annoyed, Name stomped over to Kiba while crossing her arms. The last thing she wanted to do was cheer those buffoons up. She was actually enjoying the quiet and preferred to keep it that way.

But with a resigned sigh, she realized that Yumi wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. And at this moment, that meant cheering up.

"Hmm…" What could possibly cheer those gloomy idiots up? Their lives consisted of unnecessary drama, overrated cussing, and the occasional blush or two.

It really wasn't anything to get upset over.

"Ahh…" Name let out a hiss of realization as her dark blue eyes widened. She turned them into Kiba, who was startled out of his Name-gazing. "I've got it!"

"Eh?"

"Kiba…you told me you still scrapbook right?" Name grinned, facing him full-on now.

The Inuzuka was too dazzled by her grin, the one he didn't get to see too often, and answered with a zombie-like, "Uh-huh…" But, realizing they were on a taboo subject, he snapped out of it and asked, "Well you're not gonna tell anyone are you? I mean, it was like a secret, you know."

"…"

"Name?" Kiba asked nervously. "You're not gonna tell anyone, are you?"

Her grin morphed into one of a mischievous smirk. "…"

"HEY EVERYBODY!" She called the gloomy people over, leaning in with a Cheshire grin on her face. They looked at her warily, as if she were unimportant. "Kiba likes to scrapbook!" Said boy turned to stone beside her, completely freezing in shock.

There was a pause.

And then _everybody_ burst out laughing. "!"

Everybody.

"AHAHAHAHA! GOOD GOD YOU DERPY DERP!" Aiko busted up, holding her stomach like it was going to collapse any minute. "FUCKIN LAMEOID!"

"HAHAHA!" Sasuke had tears sprouting at the corners of his eyes. "K-Kiba! What the—W-What the _hell_? AHAHA!"

"AHAHA!" Rai was leaning on the lunch table for support. "Tell me this is a joke! Come on! Someone burst my bubble! HAHAHA!"

Gaara was still in the corner, his shoulder shaking uncontrollably. If you leaned in close enough, you could hear the small fits of laughter erupting from his mouth.

Hinata was patting Naruto's back, who choked on his chocolate milk after hearing about Kiba's scrapbooking escapades.

After a good ten minutes, the laughter died down and all resumed back to its normalcy. Including the Crazies.

"Dude I can't believe Kiba actually scrapbooks," Aiko nudged Sasuke with a gigantic grin on her face. "That's so gay."

"I can't believe it either," Sasuke said, eyes wide, "Of all the years I've known him, _this_ has never been mentioned."

As they all continued on with their conversations, Tenten whispered to Name. "Hey, was it really okay to say that Kiba scrapbooks? Isn't that a little too much?"

Name raised an eyebrow. "Of course not. I was just kidding, you know. Kiba doesn't _really_ scrapbook."

"Eh? Really!" Naruto straightened up after hearing that. He whined. "So it was all just a joke?"

"A joke?" Aiko complained. "No!"

"Yes, it was a joke," Name rolled her eyes. "You idiots are really gullible to believe such an obvious lie."

"Oh come on," Rai shrugged, "Seemed like a believable thing to me."

"Well it's not true," Name glanced at the now-unfrozen Kiba and sent him an inconspicuous wink. "Kiba doesn't scrapbook. It was all part of my elaborate plan to cheer your worthless selves up."

"Agh, whatever!" Aiko stuck her tongue out. "It was good while it lasted."

"That _was_ a good one," Naruto chuckled, patting his stomach. "I actually believed it for a second."

As the chatter went on, Kiba heard nothing of the following conversation. His heart soared and his mind was on Cloud 9. To think she'd actually do such a thing! He was happy. :)

_RIINNNGGG_

"Awwghhhh…" The entire lunchroom groaned. The bell had just rung and now they had five minutes to get to their next class.

"Geez, they ring it faster and faster every day," Naruto complained, rubbing the back of his head. "Gah, this is so annoying!"

"Yeah, whatta piss-off," Aiko muttered, standing up to throw her lunch away. "I gotta go to Pervy-dude's class right now."

"Bummer," Temari sighed as she clapped Aiko on the back. "Well, I'll see you guys later. Iruka-sensei's a-waitin'."

"Alright bye," Tenten waved.

The large group bid their farewells as they went on to finish their classes for the day. It seemed that the odd events of the morning melted away as time passed and soon, they were forgotten.

**~After School~**

"This is so annoying. Why do we have to go to the gym?" griped a certain irritated redhead as she trekked through the snow. "Why can't we fucking go home already?"

"For the last time, you stupid airhead, Name has tryouts today." Rai explained, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, just shut up and watch her. It lasts for like an hour."

"Well I can't help it! Fuckin' Orichimaru-sensei made me label a map of Africa in under ten minutes 'cause I was being 'disruptive'!" Aiko raved on, shoving her hands deep into Sasuke's jacket's pockets (which she has failed to return). "Now he gave me a twenty-page packet on the effects of imperialism. What the fuck does that even mean?"

"Haha!" Yumi chimed, skipping along beside them. "That's funny~! Orichimaru-sensei only made me sing Japan's national anthem for eating in his class."

"What? Really? Fuck you guys," Rai grumbled. "That stupid snake man made me get up in front of the class and sing America's national anthem. _In English_. Please tell me how cruel that is."

"What'd you do?" Aiko asked the blonde gruffly.

Rai's eyes narrowed. "I was being 'too creepy'. Can you believe that? I mean, give that title to Shino or something, but I'm not creepy!"

On instinct, the two girls stepped two large spaces to the right, away from Rai.

"Hey! What the hell are you insinuating? I'm not creepy!"

"Uhh…right."

When they finally arrived at the gym, they saw Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru there.

"Ara." Aiko blinked. "Why are you guys here?"

"What do you mean why? Kiba and Naruto are trying out for the team," Neji responded with annoyance. Aiko grew a tick mark and started to yell at him. "Hey, buddy! Watch your motherfucking tone around me, got it? Piece of ungrateful shit…"

As she went on and on, Yumi and Rai took their respective seats beside Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Hey," Sasuke gave Rai a smile as she took a seat beside him. She smiled back and asked, "How was your day?"

At the question, Sasuke frowned. "Disturbing. You?"

She hesitated before answering. "…Difficult. But manageable."

After about of mindless chatter, Rai noticed that Sasuke was shivering.

"Hey," she stopped in the middle of her sentence to stare at him. "Are you cold? How come you didn't bring a jacket?"

"I gave it to Aiko," Sasuke said as another shiver ran through him. "Don't worry, I'm fine. She needed it more than I did anyways."

The sharp, pounding feeling wormed its way through Rai's heart again as she found it difficult to breathe. _Again…Again…_ She blinked and forced out an, "Okay."

The feeling never went away.

**~Aiko~**

"Yeesh!" Aiko stretched her arms out and yawned. "Whatta long day. Doesn't it piss you off, Gaara?"

"I guess."

"Agh, shit," Aiko groaned as she dragged her pudgy backpack in front of her. "Look at this miserable piece of crap. It's as big as Choji! Man, they gave me a shitload of homework today. Is that even legal?"

"Wanna go to Starbucks after school and do our homework together?" Gaara offered monotonously.

Aiko shrugged. "Sure. After we watch these tryout thingies. Is this for the varsity?"

"Umm, well it depends if Name's good enough to make into varsity," Gaara answered. "And even if she is, she probably won't make it in. Freshman and Sophomore stay in JV while Juniors and above stay in Varsity."

"Ahh, I see," the redheaded female nodded as she pulled out her Geometry book. "Well tell me when this shit's over 'cause I gotta work on the crap that Iruka-dweeb gave us."

"Hn."

…

"Gaara?"

"Yeah."

"What's a right angle?"

"…"

**~Name~**

I guess the first mistake must've been walking into the boys' locker room and thinking I was welcome there. I had dressed in jogging pants and a large gray sweater with a towel slung across my shoulder when I opened the door to the boys' locker room.

Although the mist covered most of their parts, I could still see skin. But that was not the part that bothered me.

Their insufferable and girlish screams were one of the two reasons that caused me to slam the door shut and change in the empty girls' locker room.

Among the boys that were screaming their heads off, I managed to spot a panicked Naruto covering his delicates with his Spanish book. I heard him scream, "AHHH HOLY RAMEN! CODE RED! CODE RED! CHICK IN THE LOCKER ROOM! CHICK IN THE LOCKER ROOM! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"SCREW THAT! COVER THE GOODS! COVER THE GOODS!" Some other boy yelled.

And then I saw the second reason that made me slam the door shut.

It pains me to describe this, but it was somewhat heaven in my thoughts.

There, dripping wet, was a shirtless Kiba dressed only with a towel on his bottom half. His expression was that of an utterly confused puppy and it seemed like he didn't even know what was going on.

It was phenomenal. And really cute.

But of course, I had no idea why they were showering _before_ tryouts and why they were all crowded together. So I put that horrible and mysterious thought into the trash bin of my mind and began to change into my tryout clothes.

I dressed in knee-length red shorts and a loose gray sleeveless t-shirt which I tied in the back so it wouldn't hinder me while I ran. I tied my hair up into a very high ponytail and pinned my bangs back while I slipped on my high-cut black and red Air Jordans.

Kakashi-sensei was the coach for the Junior Varsity Boys Basketball team and had practically begged me to join it. As my shoes squeaked on the shiny hallway, I wondered if I'd made the right choice or not.

I was sure that the more extracurricular activities I joined, the more unnecessary trouble it'd cause me. Who knows what could happen on this team?

I could predict it already.

During our games, the cheerleaders would cheer on the guys and then throw spoiled tomatoes on me and pour sour milk in my shoes. Or maybe they'd buffer the floors too much and cause me to slip on court.

Oh no! That'd be _way_ too basic. Perhaps they'd put ticks on my uniform that would result in me having an itching spasm during a play and cost us the game.

What about-

"—Yorogachi!"

It took me a while to realize that Kakashi-sensei had been calling me to sit down. "Sorry," I muttered, jogging over to the bleachers and sitting way up in the back by myself.

I could see that all the boys trying out for the team were staring at me curiously, but I paid no attention to them. If they wanted to be immature and try to force me out of the team for simply being female, then so be it.

I'd show them that I was just as good as they could be.

"WHOO! YEAH! GO NAME~!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts once I heard the familiar cutesy voice of a certain blonde I knew. On the other side of the gym, Yumi was clapping her hands in an overexcited manner while Hinata and Shikamaru scooted away in embarrassment.

"Oy Tamachiki. Shut up!" From the side of the bleachers stood Anko-sensei, a deep glare set into her features as she held a clipboard in her hand. "I'm taking off conduct points!"

"Aww come on Aiko-sensei!" Yumi whined back, waving her teddy bear in the air. "You already took off five this morning~!"

"Yeah, well, whose fault is that?" Anko-sensei barked back.

"Orichimaru-sensei's!" Aiko cut in, waving her History book around. "Tell that bastard that I'm out to get his creepy ass!"

"What wa_sss_ that, Mit_sss_uhashi?" Suddenly, Orichimaru-sensei popped up from behind the bleachers with a ruler in his hand and a hand on his hip, his expression smug and annoyed at the same time.

From the other side of the gym (where those idiots sat), I could see Sasuke's eyes roll into the back of his head as he fainted right on the spot.

"Eh! Sasuke, what are you doing?" Rai panicked, cradling her boyfriend's head in her lap.

"Tch. Nothing," Aiko grumbled, sitting down again and muttering to Gaara. "…Bastard."

"Mit_sss_uhashi!"

"Nothing, I said! Godammit!"

…

"Okay, well," Kakashi-sensei clapped his hands as he turned back to us with that irritating eye-smile on his face. "Hello there, I am Hatake Kakashi and the coach for the Junior Varsity basketball team."

"Basically, these tryouts are just a do whatever I say kind of thing. Anko-sensei and I will be evaluating your performance by skill, speed, endurance, and talent. Are you all ready?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

Unfortunately, my voice was lost amongst the yells of manliness, drowned out by the deepness of the males' voices.

As soon as Kakashi-sensei blew his whistle, we all lined up by the base line.

"Pssst…Name…" Glancing to my left, I could see Naruto indiscreetly signaling me and poking my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" He mouthed sloppily, his large cyan eyes boring holes into me.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" I hissed, eyes focused on the court. "I'm trying out for the team, like you. What else would I be doing here?"

"Well…you're a…y-you know…" He struggled for the correct words. I rolled my eyes. "A female, I know. Shocking, isn't it?"

"B-But-,"

"Uzumaki! Yorogachi!" Both of us straightened up instantly at the sound of our names being called. Kakashi-sensei strolled in front of us in that lazy gait of his and stopped, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets as he stared us down with that one lazy eye. "Care to share your conversation?"

"N-no sir!" Naruto sputtered, his back ramrod straight.

I rolled my eyes and slumped. "Really, Kakashi-sensei, let's get on with this. I'm ready to play."

Saying that might've been a mistake, seeing as how it caused hushed mutters from the guys. I don't exactly know the reason why, though. But I brushed it off. They'll learn to accept me sooner or later.

"Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Kakashi-sensei eye-smiled, "Yorogachi, we will do one-man evaluations later. To start, give me five suicides. Now!"

Kakashi-sensei blew his whistle and we were off like race cars. A suicide is basically a really long and murderous run.

All you've got to understand is that a single suicide is very tiring and energy-depleting. We must sprint the whole way. If you're wondering what this will prove, it really just tests our speed.

The one with the fastest time is victorious.

Well, to put it short, I was the fastest of them all, since I was always the one in the lead. Second fastest must've been Naruto and Kiba (tie) and the rest of them, I didn't really care about.

I touched the last baseline and was bent over with my hands on my knees, panting profusely. My throat felt dry, sweat was rolling down my forehead, and my legs were telling me they were about to give in any second now.

I was extremely tired.

"A minute fifty-nine," Kakashi-sensei whistled. "Well I'll be. That's a new record."

"What?" A scratchy, defiant voice scoffed. "Bullshit! That ain't fair." Glancing at my insulter, I did a quick up-and-down of him. He was tall, muscular, and vicious-looking. His eyes were a beady black and his hair copied that of Kakashi-sensei's, only a dark navy blue.

He wore a ferocious glare on his face as he glowered all of his soul onto my very being. He seemed to hate me very, very much. "She's faster 'cause she's a girl! Why is she even here?"

I really was about to blow his mind with extremely difficult vocabulary, but it seemed like Kakashi-sensei wanted a say in the matter.

"Zaku, don't whine. I don't want to hear anything about Yorogachi until the end of tryouts," Kakashi-sensei's voice boomed. "We will all have a team discussion and that's when you're allowed to ask questions. For now, you do what I say. Got that?"

Zaku mumbled a pride-deflated "Yeah, whatever," and shot one last glare at me before jogging over to his backpack to pull out a towel.

I don't get how a fickle individual like that who knows absolutely nothing about me and has never even met me yet, could hate my guts to that extent. The only reason I could think of is that he was one of those cheerleaders' whores.

Yes, you've heard accurately. Even the whores have whores. Baffling, isn't it?

"Ten pushups, a layup at one side of the court, freethrow until you make it at the other, and run across to the other court for a jumpshot. Ready, GO!"

The rest of tryouts consisted of me running for crazy lengths of time and sweating like a complete buffoon as I busted my arse trying to complete Kakashi-sensei's tasks. Oh, on the sunny side, at certain times, that Zaku fellow would purposefully bump into me and throw me off course, or other times, he would trip me up with evil intentions.

I really couldn't do anything about it, since I was here to tryout, not fight.

So I let it be.

Until the scrimmage came up.

"Alright, we'll get two teams. Uhhh," Kakashi-sensei swept his lazy eye over the huddled group of boys. "Let's see…Zaku, that half is yours, and Dosu, that half is yours."

And so Kakashi-sensei divided us into teams, and it just so happened that I was sorted in this "Dosu" guy's team. Naruto was on my team as well, but Kiba was in Zaku's team. After all that business was done, we began to play.

And that's when I started to get pissed off.

You see, I'm a fairly good basketball player. I know how to dribble, I can control the ball, and my shooting skills are spectacular. Not to mention I have a few flashy moves up my sleeves.

But what these braindead males fail to understand is that I'm a basketball player, like them. I swear, my whole team is expecting me to whimper in pain or run like a turtle during the game.

Do you have any idea of how they're treating me?

I yell for the ball. "Pass! Pass it!"

And then they look at me as if didn't have any clue of how to dribble a ball and hesitate. Nonetheless, they take a chance and pass it to me and I make my way to the other side of the court.

But no, my own teammate has the audacity to steal the ball from me and make his own shot. When I confronted him about it later, he merely gave me the foolish excuse of "I thought that they'd roughhouse with you or something. Sorry."

It went like that throughout the scrimmage.

The guys would almost never pass me the ball and practically isolated and excluded me from the game. It was frustrating.

"Pass it to me!" Somebody passed me the ball and I had it, right on my fingertips. I was dribbling, dribbling, closer to the hoop. But something obstructed my path.

A large, hard form slammed into me, causing me to fall on my butt and lose the ball into the horrible clutches of out-of-bounds.

My head didn't hit the floor, but I slid a few ways off and sat up slightly, a burning ache in the lower half of my body and stinging elbows.

As I sat there rubbing my butt, a rising anger was bubbling up inside of me once I saw who my attacker was.

It was Zaku.

He'd been shoving me all throughout the game but I paid no heed to it because I knew that's how guys played. They played rougher with each other and were more aggressive.

But what he did just now was clearly a foul.

He charged me, out in the open.

He stood above me, high and mighty, with a dirty look on his face and a hand to his hip. "Watch where you're going."

_The nerve._

I would've snapped right then and there, but it seems like somebody did it for me.

"Hey! What the hell's wrong with you?" Kiba broke out from the crowd of boys starting to surround me. He looked half-tired but a million-times irked as he balled his fists and stood in front of Zaku's face. "Who says you can shove a girl like that?"

"Suck it up, Inuzuka," Zaku rolled his eyes as he twirled the ball on his pointer finger. "It was just a push."

"Just a push?" Kiba stepped forward to glare down at Zaku. They were both tall, towering over me, but reached the same height. "You knocked her down!"

Zaku's eyes went from mischievous to dangerous in a quick second. "Oh yeah? And what're you gonna do about it?" He pushed Kiba slightly, just enough to force the brown-haired male a few steps back.

Though, it didn't really matter if it was a rough push or a light push. In the male psyche, when a guy pushes you like that, it's considered as a challenge. And it isn't just a push. It's a _shove_.

Well, anyways, after Zaku shoved Kiba, Kiba of course shoved Zaku back, and both were on the road to actually starting a serious fight.

When it'd started to become physical, the other guys on the team ran in to stop the brawl and the shoving and the pulling of jerseys…despite Aiko's yells of "Hey! What the fuck! Let 'em fight! Let 'em fight!"

"Alright, that's enough, you two." Kakashi-sensei's voice floated out from the benches. His lazy eye seemed disinterested at the two males who were fighting. Almost bored. "Zaku, Inuzuka, and Yorogachi. My office, after tryouts."

I nodded at him and saw the boys grudgingly nod as well. Kakashi-sensei gave us a five-minute break after that, just to cool down the two idiots who decided to start a fight in the middle of the court.

Kiba sat on the benches, a ferocious scowl on his face as he wiped his glistening forehead with a towel. He was leaning forward with his elbows hanging off his knees and a somewhat aloof aura surrounded him.

"Hey." I greeted him with a slight nod as I sat beside him. He glanced at me and instantly, his morbid frown turned into a childish pout. "Did you see that? Did you see that?"

He pointed towards the court. I'm assuming he was talking about the scuffle that'd occurred earlier. "Yes, I saw that. Why?"

"You saw it, right? He was so annoying!" He blew out a raspberry and leaned back, looking frustrated. "I mean, what the hell was he saying? No, no, what the hell was he _doing_? You can't just do that on the court! Not to you!"

I sighed and took the towel that he was subconsciously wringing in his hands. "You know…" I started, leaning towards him as I began to dab away at his sweaty, creased forehead. He raised his eyes toward me, looking curious. "I appreciate what you did for me back there, I really did. But please…" I looked him in the eye with the utmost seriousness. "Do not get into a fight. You getting hurt would be…"

I don't know why I said that, or what happened next. It really was odd of me to say such a thing.

But all I remembered was the goofy smile on Kiba's face that I had the urge to smack off.

Anyways, after tryouts, Kakashi-sensei ordered the team (or soon-to-be team, shall I say) for a group huddle by the benches.

A huddle meant that you had to sling your arms around somebody else's shoulders, and the males were all fine and dandy doing it with each other, but I found that the guys around me refused to touch me in anyway.

It was as if we were back in the second grade and cooties were the ultimate pandemic.

"Alright, so I see that there's been some sort of misunderstanding here," Kakashi-sensei mused, as if we hadn't just done an hour and a half of practice and tryouts.

"Hell yeah there's been a misunderstanding!" Zaku yelled out loud. His eyes shifted towards me for a second, in an angry manner, and then turned back to glare at Kakashi-sensei. "Why's there a _girl_ in our team?"

"Ah," I nodded passively. "So Mr. Testosterone dislikes females? I could tell by the way you and Dosu stick close. Don't worry, this school's LGBT safe."

"What—What the-?" Zaku's eyes widened as he jabbed a finger in my face. "Tha—That's not true!"

Kakashi-sensei himself was hiding a sly smile as he shook his hood. "Mhm."

"I swear, she's lying!"

While some boys were silently laughing, others unwound their arms from Zaku's shoulders and awkwardly stood their distance.

This caused Zaku to bark even louder. "Hey shut up! It's not true!"

I raised an eyebrow. "It's okay, Zaku. I'm sure you'll have a place on the dance team. Or would you prefer Glee club?"

"Pfft…" On the other side of the circle, Naruto held a hand to his mouth to restrain his laughter.

The other boys were just laughing out loud.

Kiba grinned at me with approval.

And for some strange reason, I grinned back.

**~…+…~**

"Pfft well that was a complete waste of time," Aiko muttered as the group filed out of the gym. "Nothing interesting even happened!"

"Nothing except for the fact that a fight nearly broke out on court," Neji remarked half-heartedly, growing tired from explaining everything to the ignorant redhead. "If you haven't noticed, Name and Kiba are currently in Kakashi-sensei's office to discuss matters regarding that situation."

"Seriously, what was that Zaku guy's problem?" Rai questioned out loud, ignoring Aiko arguing with Neji in the background. "Like he's never seen a girl play sports before."

"Well obviously he'd get pissed," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "This is the _boys'_ basketball team. How would you like it if a guy just all of a sudden decided to try out for the girls' team?"

"Fine by me," Rai shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "It's not the same, man."

"Uh-oh," Aiko nodded towards a group of scantily clad girls approaching them. "Slut alert."

At the front of the herd was none other than Sakura Haruno, complete with a scowling face. They stopped at a distance, in front of the ~BADASS8~ and the Rebels and right at the back of the gym.

The showdown was about to begin.

"Well, well, well," Ino said in her high-pitched voice, "Like, look at what we have here. A couple of ugly pigs, I should say."

"Oy, the only pig around here is you, Ino!" Aiko barked instantly, pointing a finger at the blonde. "Oink, oink, Ino! Oink oink!"

"Ew," Ino blanched, putting a hand to her chest, "You're so, like, weird."

"Don't pretend you don't understand what I'm saying, you stupid piece of pork!"

"What the-? Like, how rude!"

Naruto and Kiba held Aiko back with sweatdrops on their foreheads.

"You gotta calm down, man," Naruto told her. Aiko swished her head around and crossed her arms. "Feh! Whatever! You wouldn't have made good bacon anyways! Too motherfucking skinny to taste good…"

Rai rolled her eyes and stepped forward, silencing the noise. "What do you guys want? You have some nerve showing your face to us since we're still sore about what happened to Yumi. If I were you, I'd scram," and then she leaned forward to look Sakura in the eye, "_**Quick**_."

Sakura only glared harder. "We like came here to make a point."

"What point? That you think it's summer all year?" Shikamaru remarked lazily, referring to the skirts and tank tops that the cheerleaders were wearing. Yumi and Naruto stifled their laughs while the cheerleaders scowled.

"We're fashionable!" Chiruki defended, only making the others laugh even harder.

"Honestly, you guys should be cowering in fear right now," Rai stated in a casual manner. "I mean, it's _us _after all. We could erase your entire existence off the face of the earth in a heartbeat. So," again, she looked Sakura in the eye. It was evident that it was a challenge. "Are you scared?"

Sakura flinched, but you wouldn't notice unless you looked really hard. "N-no." The pink-haired vixen gritted her teeth and pointed at the aloof blonde. "Shut up! Like, you think you can beat us? Well, like, let's see. From now on, it's a battle!"

"Oh really?" Yumi raised an eyebrow and took a step forward, causing the cheerleaders to take one step back. "You're really serious, right? You know you can't take this back."

For a moment, it seemed like Sakura hesitated. Maybe getting into a fight with these people wasn't such a _brilliant_ idea. She could always just laugh and say she was kidding, calling them fools for actually believing her. Yeah, that seemed like a good enough excuse. It wasn't like—

"YEAH! Like, it's a battle, alright!" Surprisingly, it was Emiko that spoke up. The black-haired cheerleader was the equivalent of Yumi in the Cheer group. Emiko was cutsie and spoke up only when it involved something she was interested in. "We'll like, totally beat your asses!"

"Heh," Aiko smirked and put her hands on her hips, grinning dangerously. Her pinkish purple eyes glowed with anticipation as she radiated mischief. "Then it's on."

For awhile, no words were exchanged as the two groups continued to stare each other down. The only thing you could hear was the howling of the wind and the flurry of snow.

A sharp, almost surprised, voice cut the silence. "WHAT?"

"Ara," Rai blinked as the rest of them whipped their heads towards the source of the voice. It was coming from within the gym. "Was that Name?"

"Sounds like it," Shikamaru shrugged, eyeing the blonde. He was curious as to what she would do. "…"

"Tch," Rai glared at the Cheers one last time before she turned her back on them. "This isn't over!"

Then she ran ahead of the others, towards the direction of the Gym. Aiko hung back, staring intensely at the Cheers, Sakura in particular.

"Like what?" Sakura snapped.

"…You got lucky." Aiko sneered before turning her back to catch up with the others.

**~Replay: 10 Minutes Earlier~**

"Geez, I can't believe we have to wait even _longer _for you guys to get out of this-."

"Shut up," Name cut Aiko off and walked with Kiba to Kakashi's office. "It won't take nearly as long as you think it will. Just go outside and wait there."

"HEY! YOU CAN'T-,"

And that's where Name decided to stop listening.

"Oy, what do you think he wants with us?" She asked Kiba casually, untying her hair and taking a big gulp out of her water bottle.

"I dunno," Kiba shrugged, distracted by the swish of her deep blue locks. "But whatever it is, it probably won't be that bad. We didn't do anything wrong. It was all that douchebag's fault. Hope he gets kicked off the team."

Name rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Kiba. He'll get what he deserves in time."

"'In time'?" Kiba raged, cracking his fists together. "That's too long! The asshole needs to suffer _now_."

"Oh do I?"

An interruption of an unknown voice caused the pair to turn around.

Zaku stood there, his arms crossed tight with a scowl on his face. "Some guy you are, Inuzuka. You're just a pussy who talks shit."

Kiba's mouth twitched as he lunged forward, shaking his fist. "Wanna repeat that, you little jackass?"

"I'd be happy to!"

"Tch." Name found herself in between the two hotheads, preventing a fight from breaking out. She thought it was quite troublesome and hoped that they would just come to their senses already. " Come on you idiots, stop being stupid and shut up."

"She's right." Kakashi stepped out from his office with that same brooding expression on his face. "You two, separate. Really, I would've thought that you've learned your lessons by now."

"Sorry sensei," the two boys grimaced before stepping back and resulting to glaring at each other.

"Now, let's step inside, shall we?" Kakashi put on that creepy eye-smile of his and led the three students into his small office.

It was nothing special, honestly. Just an amazingly cluttered desk in the front with three brown chairs in front of it. Behind that, next to the wall, were two filing cabinets and a waste paper bin. The walls were dark gray, filled with a myriad of pictures.

Tons of pictures of past students. Too many to count.

To the left side of the room stood a tall, plastic plant and a fax machine. The rest of the room was littered with basketball equipment and more pictures, documents, and whatnot.

"Take a seat." The white-haired basketball coach gestured to the three seats in front of his desk. The nameplate read _Hatake Kakashi_ in gold cursive.

"…" Neither Kiba nor Zaku wanted to sit next to each other, so they both sat on opposite sides, forcing Name to take the place as the mediator in the middle.

"Now," the pleasant eye-smile and smooth tone was back, "Let's start by conquering the issue here."

"There isn't one," Name said evenly, not missing a beat. "Just a small misunderstanding. Very miniscule."

"Oh really?" Kakashi's voice seemed to take the tone of sugar. "Then explain to me why these two were this close," he put a millimeter of distance between his pointer finger and thumb, "to breaking each other's faces."

T.T "Kakashi-sensei…please understand that these two are growing boys. The raging hormones within them paired with the intensity of the studies that Konoha High offers are quite difficult to deal with. I hope that you will excuse them, and if not, then please excuse me because I have no business here."

"W-Why…" Kiba began a waterfall of tears as he went on. "Why sell us out?"

"Because it's the truth," was the cold reply. Kiba felt himself blowing away with the wind.

"Heh," Kakashi chuckled, folding his hands on his desk. A small glimmer could be seen in his eyes, but nobody noticed it. "That's funny."

"Yes well, are we done here?" Name began to stand up, looking thoroughly exhausted. "Because I really want to go home. It's been a long day."

"Sure, you can go home," Kakashi shrugged, "But I want to be clear on one thing: no fights. I run a basketball _team_ around here, got that? It means you're not allowed to fight. If you fight, you're out."

"Yes sir," the two boys begrudgingly muttered.

Zaku hadn't spoken a word, but his fists were clenched and his eyes were narrowed. Obviously, he wanted to say something, but he wouldn't dare go against Kakashi.

Zaku rushed out of the office as quick as he could, not wanting to be in their presence any longer.

"So we're free now?" Kiba asked, eager to go home and take a nice, hot shower.

"Sure."

"Sweet! C'mon Name, let's go!"

As Kiba jumped up and ran over to the blue-haired female, she rolled her eyes and took a step forward to walk along.

But in that one motion, her deep blue irises caught something. Something interesting. Something shocking.

"W-who-," Her voice came out barely above a whisper. She swallowed, her eyes darting towards Kakashi nervously. "Who is this?"

"Him?" Kakashi's voice flowed with curiosity. "He's my friend. Why?"

"Y-You know him?"

"Yeah, we were close. He died a while back ago, though."

"WHAT?"

**~Present~**

"So what's going on here? Why the hell did you crack our ears open?" An irritated Aiko rushed into Kakashi's office, along with several other teens, all out of breath.

"T-This-," Name's hands shook as she picked up a picture frame sitting on Kakashi's file cabinet. "It's this guy!" She pointed a finger to a handsome young guy, no older than eighteen, with dark blue hair and dark eyes. His smile was contagious and his eyes were cheerful. Sitting atop his head were a pair of odd, orange goggles.

"—the fuck!" Aiko snatched the dusty picture frame away from Name and studied it intensely. "Impossible!"

"EH!" Yumi tip-toed over Aiko's shoulder to get a better look at the picture. "This is **that** guy~! How does Kakashi-sensei know him?"

"Wait a minute, you know him too?" Name questioned.

"**Yeah**." Aiko and Yumi said at the same time.

They both froze and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"What? How?" They both pointed fingers at each other in horror while everybody else sweat-dropped in the background.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Rai rubbed her forehead and held up a hand to stop all the noises. "Please explain to me why he," she grabbed the picture and pointed to the grinning teen, "is connected to all of us?"

"How come you all know _that _guy?" Sasuke asked, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah," Gaara backed him up, his voice visibly irritated. "What's with this?"

Kakashi sighed. "This is a really weird story. I don't feel like explaining it to you all right now."

"Well you better," Aiko said, crossing her arms after Kakashi took the picture from her. "'Cause I'm not leaving this room until I understand what the fuck is going on."

"Hinata, you don't know him, do you?" Naruto worriedly asked the confused Hyuuga.

She blinked. "N-no. I really d-don't know what t-they're all going on about."

"Yeah neither do I so get to the explaining," Kiba grumbled, aggravated that he was left out of the loop.

"Well I guess it can't be helped," Kakashi sat down at his desk and faced the window behind it. "When I was eighteen…"

**~Eight Years Ago~**

"Hey Kakashi, wait up!" A handsome young man, with dark hair, approached another dashing teen with slanted white hair.

"Obito," the tall, masked male said. "You're late."

"Eh, well, I-I was you know…" the shorter male scratched the back of his head. "Just shut up, Kakashi! Something got in my way, okay?"

"Gosh, you two are awfully loud this morning," a girl with chin-length dark brown hair and light brown eyes walked past them. "Sarutobi-sensei wouldn't like that."

"That old geezer needs to ease up on us," Obito muttered, falling into step next to Rin along with Kakashi. "Last week, he gave me three detentions!"

"That's not surprising," Rin commented.

"In the same period!"

"That's because he found out you were sticking all your gum around other people's desk instead of yours," Kakashi stated, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"Feh! That guy has it out for me, I swear," Obito said stubbornly, crossing his arms. "He never lets me outta his sight. That ol' bastard'll die before I ever-,"

"OBITO!" A roar came from the Principal's office.

"Oh crap, I gotta go!" The eighteen-year old broke out into a run. "See you guys later!"

…

"He's really an idiot," Kakashi said, watching the Uchiha book it to the school building.

Rin smiled. "I like it. It's happier this way, don't you think?"

Kakashi averted his eyes and grunted. "Hn."

**~…+…~**

"You see, Obito was brash and obnoxious and the ultimate prankster," Kakashi explained to his students. "He was also a crybaby, a compulsive liar, and many more things."

"Well what kind of friend was he?" Aiko asked with disgust. "If you describe him like he's a piece of shit, then that's what he looks like to me."

"Let me finish explaining," the basketball coach held up a hand to silence Aiko. "For lack of better words, we were involved in a love triangle."

"Oooooh!" Naruto cooed with a sly smirk. "Way ta go, Kakashi-sensei! Get it on with that Rin chick!"

Kakashi sighed and slapped his palm to his forehead. "Naruto, be quiet and let me finish. What you're saying right now is making me really uncomfortable."

"Go ahead and keep talking, sensei," Yumi smiled cheerfully as she held Naruto in a chokehold. "He'll stop talking now~."

"Gah! Y-Yumi—can't b-breathe…" Naruto sputtered.

"Continue," Name demanded.

"So anyways…"

**~…+…~**

"It's really deceiving, isn't it?" A young girl with long, dark curls and crimson red eyes whispered to a blue-haired male with a cigarette perched between his lips sitting behind her. "Don't you think Kakashi would've noticed by now?"

"I'm not really interested in what Kakashi does," the male yawned. "I think you girls should just chill out. I don't know why you all suddenly cause a fuss whenever he does the littlest things."

"Well it's not me who's causing a fuss, Asuma," Kurenai sniffed and looked the other way. "We get out in two days and look at all those idiotic freshmen girls scrambling for his buttons."

Asuma laughed, his cigarette trembling against his lips. "I really enjoy his fans! You know who the best one is?"

"Who?"

"That Anko Mitarashi," Asuma grinned wolfishly. "She's a spirited one, she is."

"Mitarashi?" Kurenai scrunched up her nose. "She's not a Kakashi fan. If anything, she's an anti."

"Eh? Really?" Asuma blinked. "Well she pays just as much attention to him as his fans, so it's pretty much the same thing anyways."

"Yeah bu-,"

"Excuse me, coming through!" A loud, obnoxious voice broke into the room, along with a long, lean body that dove for the floor. "Shh!" He put a finger to his lips to silence the students that were now clamoring around him.

"Oh, it's just Obito," one of the girls flipped her hair and went back to her seat. And in a few seconds, the commotion was quieted down once they all realized it was just Obito causing trouble once again.

"Oy, Obito," Asuma called the teen over. "What the hell are ya doin'?"

"Sarutobi's out for my ass," Obito replied with a frown as he hid under the desk that Kurenai was sitting in. "Your dad's crazy, man."

"That's 'cause you do crazy shit," Asuma replied with a smirk, the smoke from his cigarette rising up to disappear in the air. "Dumbass."

"Oh yeah? Well who's in Class D, huh!" Obito taunted, pointing at the blue-haired smoker. "You're the one who's screwed man!"

"_You're_ in Class D too, idiot," Asmua snorted. "The only one who shouldn't be here right now is this little lady right here." He nodded towards Kurenai.

She rolled her eyes and rested her head in her palm. "Normal classes are boring. They seriously need a life. Grades are what they all care about."

"Kurenai, you have really nice legs," Obito commented with a goofy smile on his face.

"Pervert!" Kurenai squealed and kicked Obito out, right when Hiruzen Sarutobi walked into the room.

"OBITO!"

"Oh crap!" Obito ran for the window, but it was already too late. He tripped over a desk and came crashing onto the floor. Kurenai snickered as Sarutobi dragged the crying boy from the room.

"Oh and," He popped back in to glare at Asuma. "Put that out, Asuma."

Said boy rolled his eyes and dropped the cigarette to the floor. When Sarutobi left, he picked it up again and resumed smoking.

"I swear, that old geezer's getting more and more uptight about these things," Asuma sighed.

"Che, you shouldn't be smoking in the first place," Kurenai said with an eye roll. "…That Obito, huh? Crazy bastard, if you ask me."

"Yeah, but he's alright," Asuma mused, drumming his fingers on top of his desk. "Too bad that Rin cutie don't like him."

"Why would she? There's nothing to like."

"Aw come on, don't be like that," the blue-haired teen chuckled at the insult. "Obito's not bad at all! He may seem a little…yeah, but he's a good guy. If anything, Rin should be _tripping_ all over the place for him. Not Kakashi."

"Oh you can't blame her," Kurenai pointed out. "She's had a crush on the guy for like forever. Just because Obito likes her, doesn't mean she has to like him back."

"That's a little harsh."

"Well it's the truth."

_RRRRRINNG!_

"Oh crap, that's the bell," the ebony-haired female stood up and stretched. "I'll see you later, Asuma. I get a face full of Gai next period."

"Good luck with that."

"Yeah, whatever."

**~…+…~**

"Wait, how did you know what they were saying?" Name asked suspiciously.

"Because Asuma told me about the conversation right after," Kakashi sighed, unable to get through his story without the occasional interruptions. "It was high school. A secret doesn't exist when you're in high school."

"That's true," Naruto shrugged. "But I can't believe Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei were still flirting even back then!"

"Tell me about it," Kakashi answered monotonously.

"Asuma-sensei was in Class D?" Aiko rubbed her chin with a raised eyebrow. "This is good material…hmm...I can put this against him later. Yeah…that bastard's screwed. Wait…gimme some crap on Orichimaru!"

"He's a registered sex offender in three different schools."

"He taught at three other schools?"

"This is his sixth one."

"HAHAHA!" Aiko began to laugh diabolically, an evil plan slowly forming in her twisted mind. "Oh man, this is really good shit."

"So basically, what you're saying is," Rai made hand motions to emphasize her point, "Obito likes Rin, but Rin likes you?"

"Yup."

"Okay, good. Continue."

**~…+…~**

"I can't believe we're graduating so soon!" Rin gushed, her eyes full of sparkles. "It seems like such a short time since we were freshman!"

"Hn." Kakashi replied with his usual response.

"Kakashi, don't you care?" T.T Rin looked at him with dull eyes. "In two days," she held up two fingers, "This will all be gone. No more messing around in Inoichi-sensei's class, no more sitting under this tree with our friends, and no more fighting with Obito. You're off to a far-away college while Obito and I are staying here. Aren't you gonna miss us?"

"…" Kakashi stared at his bentou carelessly. "Hn."

Rin sighed loudly. "You know, Kakashi, you should be lucky that everybody likes you. You don't have to worry about anything."

They were in front of the lockers now. Rin was standing next to Kakashi as he unloaded and reloaded his backpack. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Is that what you think?"

Taken aback by his sudden cold response, she averted her eyes and scrambled for an excuse. "U-um, no, but that's what i-it seems like…sometimes…"

Satisfied with her answer, Kakashi turned back to his locker and began to carelessly stuff books into his backpack. Because he always won the argument.

Somewhat disappointed with herself for losing her nerve, Rin scurried off to find Obito, like she always did when she was distressed.

"Good riddance," Kakashi muttered…

He slammed his locker shut and turned to walk off in the distance.

Meanwhile…

"I=I can't believe it! Why is he so freaking mean? I was just trying to get him to open up!" On the school roof, Rin ranted to Obito, who was getting irritated by the second.

"Can we stop talking about Kakashi already? He's such a jerk, sometimes I think he doesn't even like us," Obito grumbled, shoving his chopsticks into his bentou.

Rin gasped. "Obito! How can you say that? We've known each other since we were kids!"

"Well he sure doesn't act like it," the young Uchiha said, crossing his arms. "Look, all I'm saying is, maybe we shouldn't care about him as much as we do. Because obviously, he isn't returning the love."

"I know," the brunette looked down, a frown forming on her lips. "But still, we're graduating in two days, I couldn't possibly let it end like this."

"Whatever you say then," Obito rolled his onyx eyes, picking up pieces of rice with his chopsticks and eating it. "But if you get hurt again, it's not my fault."

"I know."

**~Present~**

"So that night she planned a surprise "congratulations on making it into T Uni" party for me," Kakashi continued, a nostalgic look in his eyes. "She told me to come to her house at eight, but I decided not to. It was the worst decision of my life."

"Why? What happened?" Naruto leaned forward in curiosity.

"Because that night, Obito happened to be running late and there happened to be some criminals on the loose. And Rin…she just happened to get kidnapped…"

"NANI?"

**To be continued…**

**SOOO, I got a request from ****69shutyourface**** to list all the vehicles that I've included in my story :D And I'm happy that somebody took the time to notice all the hard work I put into researching and creating an image of those cars! 'Cause I wanna be a mechanic one day and I thought, why not share the beauty of cars with my lovely readers? XD**

**So…Here it is. Don't mind too much. If you don't wanna read the cars list, just skip it and go on to the bottom where it ends.**

**Souped-Up Sky Blue Bugatti (Pretty much just a modified Bugatti. You can google it so you can see what it looks like)**

**Banana Yellow Ferrari Enzo**

**Ocean Blue Murcielago SV**

**1970 Camaro (Something vague, I guess}**

**Fire Orange 2010 Lotus Elise (I don't think these come in orange XD)**

**Bullet Silver 918 Porsche Spyder**

**Custom pitch black Camaro SS (Gold rims and all that pretty stuff)**

**Bright red Mazda Ryuga Concept**

**Blue Aston Martin Vantage Roadster (with maroon leather seats ;D)**

**Canary Yellow Toyota FT-HS Concept**

**Black Audi Q7 V12 Diesel Concept**

**Jeep Trailhawk Concept**

**Black Volvo XC60 Concept**

**Blackish Purple Ford's Mustang-Based Interceptor Concept**

**Light Blue/Almost Silver Acura Advanced Sports Car Concept: the New NSX**

**Dark Orange Lincoln MKR Concept**

**Bright green Acura's Second-Rear Drive Concept**

**Bubblegum pink Scion xB (Sakura's car, remember? :D)**

**Orange 2008 Chevrolet Camaro (With black stripes on the hood XD)**

**Violet Nissan Rogue**

**Red 2008 Dodge Viper SRT10**

**Green Nissan Altima Coupe**

**Silver Honda Remix Two-Seater**

**Bright Yellow 2008 Sebring Convertible**

**Dark Blue Nissan Bevel Concept**

**Orichimaru's creepy white molestation van**

**If I missed anything, sorry XD But yeah, those are the cars. Love 'em, hope ya do too.**

**And just 'cause you guys are really good at waiting...XD here's a little sneak peak into a summer chapter of Konoha High: The Badass Style**

**~9:15:08 AM~**

"AGGGH! Holy hell!" I woke up, thrashing in my bed and then falling off of said bed. I growled and sat up. "I HATE SUMMER!"

"Shut up." A leg swiped at my head and caused me to fall back with a gigantic bruise on my forehead. "Some of us are attempting to remain unconscious here."

"How can you?" I groaned, standing up and stretching. "It's so motherfucking hot!" You got that right. I woke up 'cause it was JUST TOO HOT. Seriously, have you ever woken up just because of the heat? Yeah, I have.

I was sweaty in all places in all places sweat should be administered and my hair was sticking to my face and I had such a killer headache. My back was super sweaty and my shirt was sticking to my back and it was all just super fucking disgusting.

"Calm down, you dunce," Name said, her voice muffled by a pillow. "I'm sure the temperature will raise by the time it hits noon."

Good ol' Name for ya…and her backwards-ass ways of sarcasm and humor.

I groaned again, hitting my head on the wall. "THIS SUCKS!"

"HEY!" Rai barged into my room, pointing a remote control at me. Her hair was all retarded and her clothes looked like they'd been sweated in. Like mine. Nasty. "Would you shut the hell up!" Her eyes twitched, giving off a deranged look. "The other people in this house are trying to get some shut-eye!"

"Well excuse the fuck outta you!" I said in an incredulous voice, throwing a teddy bear at her. "I am just SO KINDLY explaining why heat should not exist!"

"Hellooooo~!"

I slapped my forehead. The dumbass has just entered the room.

"Get the hell outta here, Yumi," I yelled at her. "You're not even part of this!"

She frowned and through her stuffed pig at me. "You're mean~!"

My eye twitched as I picked up a stuffed fox and chucked it at her head. "No, you're just annoying as hell! And what the fuck, who has stuffed _pigs_ for a cuddling buddy? They're not even cute!"

"Yes they are!" She defended, throwing a stuffed giraffe my way. I dodged it and soon, we were throwing stuffed animals at each other like it was World War III or something.

"Fuck you!"

"Meanie~!"

"Retard!"

"Ugly~!"

"OH HELL NAH!"

"You idiots are ebbing away at my last piece of patience," Name growled from her place on the mattress under my bed. Me and Yumi both froze, mid-stance, each of us with a stuffed animal in our hands.

"Well this is my room too, so maybe you should check into a 'Shut the Fuck Up' motel," I replied snottily, raising my finger at her. Which I probably shouldn't have done.

She glared and everything in the room was surrounded in her black aura. "**Get out.**"

"Meep!" We all rushed outta there and closed the door.

"Sweet dreams!" I called to her as we all rushed down the stairs. We all ended up in the small kitchen, bitching about who's cooking what.

"I want ramen~!" Yumi whined, waving her hands in the air. Rai rolled her eyes and walked over to turn on the ceiling fan.

"Cook it yourself, you little demon," I snorted, taking the electric fan out of the closet, plugging it in, and pointing it at us. We were seated around the small dinner table, next to the kitchen, and I had already grabbed a small paper fan and started fanning myself.

"It's too damned hot to be complaining about crap like this," I continued, feeling the sweat beads roll off of my head. "What we really need is AC."

"I don't know if you forgot, smart one, but we're poor as dirt and AC's up on the list of Things We'll Get In Twenty Years," Rai scoffed, sticking her head in the freezer.

"IT'S SO FUCKING HOT," I bitched, fanning myself even faster. "Why?"

"'Cause it's July silly~!" Yumi grinned, running over to the sink, turning it on, and sticking her head under the water. "Besides, it's summer! And summer's fun!"

"Oh god, what are you?" I stared at her, horrified. "You've turned into some optimistic, cutesy piece of shit!"

"Better than a foul-mouthed muscle woman!" She retorted cheerily, a happy expression on her face. I looked to Rai for help, who shrugged as she pulled her head out of the freezer hole. "Hey, we all know it's true."

"I-," I started to respond, but then shrugged myself. "Ah. Well, it's pretty true."

"Hey, do me a favor and go outside and see if Rambo has enough water," Rai said, pointing out the door. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

I walked across the peeled linoleum floor to the screen door that led to our small backyard.

I whistled. "Rambo! Come here, boy!"

Nobody came. I sighed and ventured out further to see the German Shepherd, sprawled across the grass, panting for all his worth.

"Oh shit!" I ran over and attempted to carry him (this is a fully grown male German Shepherd. You try it). I gave up and heaved him in the wagon. Then, I dragged him up the backyard steps and into the kitchen through the screen door.

And just when I opened the damn door, I see a whole bunch of people crowded in my kitchen. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Uh. What the fuck?" Well, that's the only thing I was thinking at the moment. And usually, I say what I think. I'm not one to thinking about what I'm saying. I just say it.

And that is why I have so many enemies.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They repeated, as if I didn't hear it the first time.

"Um." I held a hand up, the wagon full of German Shepherd ass still behind me. "Excuse you, you rude sons of a bitches, but why are you breaking and entering and now verbally assaulting me?"

From the group of my friends, Sasuke stepped out, a cone-shaped party hat tilted on his head. He looked annoyed, as always. "Appreciate what we're doing for you, brat."

"Pfft…" I burst out into hysterical laughter and began pointing at his hat. "Y-You look like a dumbass!"

"…Bitch."

**And that's all I'll show you! :) Hoped you liked it and thanks. Have a nice time in school, don't die in this heat wave, and enjoy life. 'Cause sometimes it sucks ass.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and kind words! I really appreciate it :D Makes me happy, seriously.**

**Side note: if you ever want a song to commit suicide to, listen to ****Bullet**** by Hollywood Undead. It'll help you die peacefully. **

**(I'm totally kidding. Don't kill yourself. If you're considering, come talk to me or something, because I don't want you to kill yourself. I just REALLY LIKE this song :D Don't misunderstand, readers!)**

**Listen to all Hollywood Undead songs. They will change your life.**

**Recently converted,**

**The Boredom Queen.**

**See ya.**

**OMG OKAY SO LET ME START OFF BY SAYING I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT UPDATING. Well I didn't forget, it was always on my mind but like this chapter was actually supposed to be like twice as long but then I got lazy and decided to just cut it off.**

**It's been a year already?**

**DAMN**

**I found this file like a few days ago and I was like "holy shit I haven't updated in a year what the fuck is wrong with me"**

**But idk.**

**I'll make it up to you guys somehow.**

**READ THIS AND ENJOY.**

**BTW.**

**I'M SORRY AGAIN.**


End file.
